Rukario Romance
by XD-385
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Love. A neglected reject, a pacifistic war criminal, a disciple cursed from deception, and an angel haunted by her fate. This is the tale of the descendant of Ashton Redford Crimson and the four women whose lives he has healed.
1. Finding a Friend

Somewhere in the Hoenn region, there lived a pack of Rukario, a specie of Pokémon that had rarely been seen by humans outside of the distant Sinnoh region. However, there was one young female in the clan who was slightly deformed. Rukario grow three spikes on their bodies, one on the back of each hand and one on their chest. However, this Rukario was already eleven years old and had not grown any of her spikes. She should have grown them at the end of her first year, but they never grew in. Her clan members viewed her as a runt, a misfit. After ten years of no respect, she finally left the clan, wondering if there was someone out in the world who would respect her.

A few hours after she left, the Rukario stopped to snack on some Pecha berries. However, a Camerupt had the same idea. He spoke, "Hang on. I'm famished. Something like me needs more food than you, so I should go first to insure I get enough." But the Rukario objected, "But I haven't eaten in over a day! I need to eat something! I'll save enough for you." The two Pokémon argued for a moment. When push came to shove, the Rukario lost her patience and slugged the Camerupt in the face, a lethal mistake. Camerupt become enraged when struck in the face. "You….. You jerk! How dare you!" He then began to attack the Rukario with deadly Ground and Fire type attacks, both of which Rukario do not fare well against. After what felt like an eternity, the beating ended. The Camerupt left the poor Rukario after devouring all the berries on the bush. The Rukario felt like she was going to die, which suited her just fine. If she could not exist in the world without being beaten to near death or mutually respected for what she was, she did not even want to live at all.

That night, Ash Ketchum and his friends had just finished dinner at their campsite. As everyone fell asleep, Ash went for a walk since he was not sleepy yet. He did not go far when he came to an area where it seemed that a battle had occurred. Next to a bush seemed to be someone sleeping. When Ash approached it, he was shocked to find a Pokémon that he had never seen before. It was also in terrible shape. He was not sure how bad the injuries were, so he tried to patch it up himself rather than go back for Brock.

Ash pulled a first aid kit and flashlight out of his backpack. When he set the flashlight down so it was shining on the Pokémon, he blushed a little at the sight of her breasts on her chest. It was obvious that this Pokémon was a female. She was also in worse shape than he had initially deduced. He started to wrap her up in bandages the best he could. Lastly, he placed a band-aid on the top of her muzzle at the tip. He was too tired to carry her back to camp, so Ash just laid out his sleeping bag and fell asleep next to her. He also pulled her close to him, so that she might have a good dream in the presence of a friendly soul.

The Rukario woke up as the sun began to rise. She was surprised to find that she was alive. She also felt that something was holding onto her. Glancing at her side, she was shocked to see a human boy behind her. He was still asleep. (A human? Did he save me? Why would he do that?) She tried to slip out of his grasp, but woke him up in the process.

"Huh? Hey, you're OK! I was afraid you weren't gonna make it." The Rukario remained silent as the boy smiled. She was certain that he was just going to leave her. "Hey, I don't think I know what you are. But you do look kinda familiar….. Hold on a sec." He pulled out his Pokédex. It scanned the Pokémon before it and spoke, "Rukario, the Wave Guiding Pokémon. This Pokémon was only recently discovered, so not much is known about it. However, it is one of the few Pokémon that is capable of speaking human languages." Ash looked at the Rukario, "You can talk?" She did not answer. "Come on, is something wrong?" He then noticed that the three spikes that were on the Rukario picture in his Pokédex were not on this Rukario. Finally, she asked, "Why did you help me?" Ash replied, "That's a funny question. Why shouldn't I have helped you?" She began to cry, "No one has ever helped me before. I have always been viewed as an outcast because I am deformed. Since my spikes have not grown, I have always been seen as worthless." Ash sighed, "That's terrible. Do you want a friend?" The Rukario walked over to him. "What is a friend?" Ash grabbed her around the shoulder and held her at his side, "A friend is someone you like. Someone who looks out for you. Just because you don't have any spikes on you doesn't mean you're worthless. Everyone is good at something. Also, I think those spikes would only cause you problems. So it might be a good thing that you don't have any." The Rukario held her hand against her chest while shedding tears. He truly cared for her.

Ash asked her, "What's your name?" He asked her for her name? Only someone who truly wanted to get to know her would want to know her identity! The Rukario clutched Ash tightly, "My name is….. Wait. I never had a name." Ash was puzzled, "You don't have one? Well, my name is Ash." Ash. Something about that odd name sounded sublime to her. Ash then asked, "Would you like me to give you a name?" The Rukario nodded, "Yes." Ash thought for a moment, "Hmmm... How does Ruby sound?" She thought about it, "I don't mind it. Thank you." She gently embraced her very first friend. The both of them watched the sunrise together. At least until they were interrupted by one of Ash's friends.

Max had woken up first and went looking for Ash. When he saw him with a Rukario, he totally flipped out. "WOW! Is that a Rukario? They are so rare in the Hoenn region!" The two friends jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. As Max ran over to them, Ruby clutched Ash out of fear. Ash called out, "Whoa, chill out! Don't get so loud around her. She's had a tough life and needs to be in a quiet place for awhile." Max asked, "SHE?" He did not take long to notice her breasts. Max blushed, "Er…well…maybe you should get her some clothes. Hey, if you guys are hungry, I think Brock is cooking breakfast right now. I'll see you guys back at camp."

After Max left, Ash waited five more minutes before getting up. However, Ruby pulled him back down. "Ruby, I think we should get back to camp." She looked up at him, "Please, Ash. Just a little while longer." Ash did not know what she was thinking, but replied, "OK. We'll take as long as you want." Ruby leaned against him when he sat down again. Only instead of a few minutes, they stayed in that spot for two hours. It took the sound of Ash's grumbling belly to snap them out of the trance. Ash had to help Ruby walk to the campsite since she was still sore.

When the two friends walked into the campsite, the aroma of the breakfast stew that Brock was cooking really got Ruby hungry. Introductions were made as everyone did their best to make a good first impression on Ash's new friend. Even though the food was unfamiliar to her, she learned to like it. She watched how Ash ate and wondered where he kept all the food he devoured. Finally, May asked, "So, Ruby? What do you think you'll do now? Will you come with us or go back home?" Ruby replied, "I have no friends back home. I want to stay with Ash, but only if he will allow me to." Ash answered, "Of course you can stay with us! I wouldn't deny a friend the chance to stay with someone she likes!" She smiled for the first time since she was rejected by her clan. Still, leaving the clan was a difficult move for Ruby. And that night, she wanted to stay close to Ash.

When everyone was asleep, Ruby snuck into Ash's sleeping bag. He woke up when he felt her nudge him. "Too cold to sleep?" Ruby blushed, "Don't take this the wrong way, but may I sleep with you tonight?" Ash replied, "Sure. Just don't move around too much." She got comfortable and rested her head on Ash's shoulder. Somehow, she began to cry. "What's wrong?" Ruby answered, "You are the only person who has ever been kind to me, even though I'm deformed. I'm sorry for crying on you. I can't help it." He hugged her, "Cry all you want. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on sometimes." Ruby began sobbing softly on Ash's shoulder, letting her feelings of past sorrows flow out. She soon fell asleep in the gentle embrace of her only friend. Ash quietly whispered, "Sweet dreams, Ruby. I hope all your days are filled with joy from now on."


	2. Ruby claims her Man

Every day, Ruby stayed close to her dearest friend, Ash Ketchum. They did everything together, rarely separating from each other. Even Pikachu was a little jealous. Ash thought Ruby was just too sweet, much like a little sister. He also could not understand how quickly she recovered from her past pains. But unbeknownst to Ash, Ruby knew the answer. Ash gave her a reason to live. However, she would sometimes feel herself blush whenever she looked at him. No matter how much she pondered the reason, Ruby just could not understand it.

One night, Ruby had a most unusual dream. When she looked around herself, she was in a stone building with many stained-glass windows. She had never seen a building like it before. She looked down at herself and gasped. She was wearing a flowing white dress. She then looked behind her. There were many humans sitting on wooden benches, most of them she had never seen before. A pair of young girls was crying. Ruby recognized one of them as May. The other was a redhead who might have been an old friend of Ash. It was then that it occurred to her. Where was Ash?

Ruby looked around in fear and saw Ash standing to her right. He was wearing a black suit, most likely a tuxedo. In front of them was a middle-aged man wearing a white robe and holding a sacred book. He asked, "Do you, Ash Ketchum, take Ruby to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Ash replied, "I do." Ruby was confused. What was a wife? The way she was dressed. The gathering of close friends. The fact that they were the only two who were before the alter while everyone else watched. Could this be a joining of soul mates? The priest then turned to her and asked, "Do you, Ruby, take Ash to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Ruby wondered what a husband might be. Still, she answered, "I do." The priest then said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ash turned to Ruby and kneeled, since she was more or less a foot shorter than he was. He lifted a veil over her face; a veil she did not even know was there. His face came closer. (What is this feeling? I feel so…..happy. A husband and wife….. Could it be the humans' way of being mates? Does Ash really love me this way?) As their lips met, Ruby awoke from her dream. Her heart was pounding against her chest. What did it mean?

That day, Ruby decided to speak to May about her dream. "May, I need to ask you something." May answered, "Sure, what is it?" Ruby was not sure how to put it, so she spoke bluntly, "I had a dream last night where I was in a stone building. I was wearing a flowing white dress. There was a boy standing next to me and an older man in front of us. He asked us something about a 'husband' and 'wife'. What did it mean?" May's jaw dropped, "AHHH! You were dreaming that you were getting married! Who was it? Who was the lucky guy?" Ruby blushed, "I…..don't know. I didn't see his face. But…what does it mean to get married?" May explained, "When a man and woman get married, they forge a sacred bond that is supposed to last forever. They devote their lives to each other, never allowing themselves to fall in love with another person." Ruby muttered, "That…is…so…beautiful." May grinned, "You must really love someone to dream about something like that. If you ever figure out who your man is, please tell me. OK?" Ruby nodded, but then gasped, "Wait. What if the two are just friends?" May laughed, "That's how most relationships start out. Over time, their bond deepens. Just because you're friends now doesn't mean that you can't take it to the next level." Ruby sighed, "Thank you."

The next few days passed with little incident. However, one day, Ruby felt a strange burning sensation inside her body. She knew that she was in heat. Ruby had been in heat many times throughout her life, but never mated with anyone. Her lack of love for someone helped her ignore it. She thought it would pass just like all the previous times. However, her mother once told her about being in heat. "When you are in love with someone, the burning becomes unbearable. If you don't find a mate when that happens, it can drive you mad." All of Ash's Pokémon could smell the pheromones coming from Ruby, but since they were not compatible with her, they were able to ignore them.

One night, Ruby began to feel the full affects of her heat. Ash and the group had gone out for some shopping for supplies after checking into a hotel. Ruby stayed behind. As the night dragged on, she tried everything to sooth the burning in her womb. She tried to masturbate, but it was not enough. She tried to cool herself by using a cold pack after removing her blue pants, which are made from the dried-up birth sack that Rukario are born in. All that did was make her numb. She lastly tried to use meditation to ignore it entirely. However, all she could think about was Ash. All of those caring gazes he gave her. The moment that he embraced her when they first met. And the fact that he saved her life when her own clan would have left her for dead. She was finding it becoming harder and harder to keep a grip on her mind. "I can't deny it anymore. I love him… I want him... Oh, Ash….. Why do you have to be so perfect?"

Ash was the last one to return to the hotel. As he unlocked the door to his room, he thought he heard strange moaning sounds inside. When he stepped inside, he froze in embarrassment at the sight of Ruby pawing at her womanhood! "Uh, Ruby? Am I interrupting?" At the sound of Ash's gentle voice, Ruby's mind became clouded with lust. She leapt off the bed and threw Ash down onto it! She then pinned Ash with her powerful arms and tried to slide his pants off with her feet! Just before he was stripped, Pikachu arrived and zapped Ruby with a Thunder Wave, leaving her body immobilized. Ruby collapsed onto Ash, trembling with desire and shame.

"Why…? Why did you do that, Ruby?" Ash asked as he regained his composure. The Rukario sobbed, "I'm in heat... I need someone to mate with me. It's never been this bad before... However, I don't want to mate with just anyone….. I want to mate with you!" Ash staggered back, "W…what are you saying?" Ruby managed to touch Ash's hand, "I love you. Over the past few months, I have started to fall in love with you. I even had a dream a few days ago…of us getting married. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just love you so much, Ash..." She began to sob heavily. Not wanting to just leave her paralyzed, Ash gave her some Parlyz Heal to cure her paralysis. He then sat quietly next to her for a moment. Then, to Ruby's surprise, he embraced her. "I love you too... And I…would be happy to marry you in the future." Overwhelmed with shock and joy, Ruby sobbed against his chest. She was beyond just happy. This was a dream come true.

Ash lifted Ruby's face so she was looking at him. He then pressed his lips against hers. She became dazed as she had her first kiss. The feeling of her lover against her body made Ruby drunk with pleasure. She licked at his lips and managed to get her tongue into his mouth. The two lovers swirled their tongues around each other's to perform a dance of love. When they broke the kiss, Ruby felt her insides throb from her heat.

"Ash, please. I need you to mate with me. I can't take this much more..." Ruby pleaded, starting to cringe from the intensity of her heat. Ash replied, "OK. How should we do it?" Ruby had Ash lie down and she slid his pants and underwear off. His member was already hard and erect. She positioned herself above him and gently lowered herself onto it. As it slid inside her, Ruby gasped in pleasure. Ash also let out a moan of bliss, never expecting his first time to feel so enjoyable so quickly. Ruby then added some force and made Ash break through her hymen. She gasped in pain as she lost her virginity. Ash noticed a small trickle of blood slide down his member. "Ruby, you're bleeding!" Ruby answered, "I'm all right. It's my first time, so I will bleed a little." She then moved up and down again to remove the pain and replace it with pleasure.

As the two lovers rocked in pleasure together, Ruby thought back to the dream she had. She could imagine the future. She thought of what Ash's family would say. She thought about all the years they would be together. She even thought of their children. Ash would be so caring for them. She could see their child saying its first words. Ash's face would be swollen with joy. Finally, the two lovers had their very first orgasm. Ruby's juices flowed out onto Ash's legs while he fired his sperm into her womb. The moment his seed touched her inner walls, Ruby felt immense relief as some of the burning subsided.

Some of the burning remained. "It was not enough. I need more. Please." Ruby got down on all fours and raised her tail. Ash took the hint.. He grabbed Ruby's shapely hips and began to thrust into her again. The pleasure returned to both of them. The knowledge that they were getting what they wanted the most only gave them more pleasure. Ruby was panting heavily as she put her stamina into the process. Ash was also tired, but was determined to give his love what she wanted. After some time, they orgasmed a second time. Ruby felt her juices trickle down her legs while Ash shot his sperm into his lover once again. After this time, Ruby felt her heat subside entirely. It was over.

Ash barely managed to climb in bed. When Ruby joined him, he pulled the covers over them. They gave another kiss to each other. "Ash, thank you. I feel so much better." Ruby smiled with a deep blush. Ash replied, "No problem. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't love you. You are so beautiful and innocent that you won my heart weeks ago." Ash fell asleep after he said that and Ruby followed.

The next day, everyone continued on the journey as if nothing happened. Ruby stayed close to Ash, as always, though they were careful to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. However, Ash was dealt an unexpected hurdle a few weeks later. One night, Ruby was not with the group as they prepared for bed. Ash went off to look for her. The search did not take long, as he found her in a small cave. "Ruby, what's wrong?" She turned to face him. "I… I think I'm…." Ash looked down a little and stared at a bulge in her abdomen. Though somewhat naïve, he understood what was growing inside his lover. He walked over to her and embraced her. "I won't leave you. I'll make sure the baby will meet both parents. I promise." Having not expected her mate to accept her pregnancy unconditionally, Ruby cried gently against Ash's chest. In a couple of months, he was going to be a father. That night, they fell asleep in the same sleeping bag, both dreaming of the day that their child was to be born into the world.


	3. The Rival Returns

The day after Ash discovered that Ruby was pregnant; he decided to let the rest of the group know about it. He had no idea what they would do when they found out, but they needed an explanation for what he was about to do. He waited until after everyone had finished breakfast before bringing the subject up.

Ruby spoke first, "Everyone, I need to tell you something." May was especially curious, as he had noticed the unusual bulge in her belly a few days before. "As you can probably see…..I'm pregnant. I'm going to have my first pup." May screamed, "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you, Ruby! Who is it? Who's the daddy?" Ash answered, "I am..." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Max stuttered, "W…what did you say?" Ash blushed, "I'm the father. I…er…had sex with Ruby a few weeks ago." Brock yelled, "ASH! How could you? You violated a helpless Pokémon?" Ruby objected, "No, he didn't! I was in heat. It was then that I knew how much I loved Ash. I wanted him, and he let me take him." May wiped away a tear, "Oh, I always get choked up when I hear about young romance. You have no idea how happy I am for you." Ash added, "Also, I've decided to quit the Hoenn League challenge for now and return home. I know this is sudden, but Ruby comes before everything else for me." Everyone went silent. They never expected Ash to turn his back on a chance to win a league challenge.

Brock spoke, "It's OK, Ash. I'll stick with you no matter what you do." May added, "I'm not leaving you either! I can't wait to see the baby!" Max also smiled, "Me too. I can't wait to see what a human/Rukario hybrid looks like!" Ruby grabbed Ash's hand. When he looked at her, Ruby just gave him a look that showed no regret from their actions. Brock added, "You know, Ash? There's nothing wrong about marrying a Pokémon. There's no law against it. It's just extremely uncommon for a human and Pokémon to have those kinds of feelings for each other. Don't feel ashamed." Both Ash and Ruby breathed a big sigh of relief at this. Max spoke, "Well, if we're going to Pallet Town, the closest port would be in Lilycove City. We should get there by sunset if we keep a steady pace." Once everything was packed up, the gang set off for Pallet Town. The whole way, Ruby clutched Ash's arm tightly.

That evening on the ferry, Ruby and Ash had a cabin to themselves. However, as the hours went by, Ruby noticed that Ash could not sleep. She asked, "Ash, what's wrong?" He sighed, "I'm just worried about what my mom will do when she finds out that she's gonna be a grandmother before I even turn 13. Also, I'm afraid of how she'll treat you." After a moment of silence, Ash got up for the bathroom. While he was gone, Ruby tried to think of a way to help make him fall asleep. She thought back to when she was in heat. The moment he penetrated her and impregnated her to the part when they fell asleep afterwards. (Wait, that's it!) Before Ash came back, Ruby climbed out of bed and hid behind a chair.

When Ash sat down on the bed, Ruby sprang out from behind the chair and pinned him to the bed with her arms, just like before. "Oof! Ruby! What are you doing?" He felt a cold sweat form on his face as he gazed into her eyes. They were filled with lust and compassion. She spoke, "I just thought of a way to help you get to sleep." To Ash's shock, she used her feet to slide his shorts off! "Remember when we first made love? You were so exhausted afterwards that you couldn't help but fall asleep." She gently kissed him, causing him to become slightly aroused. "Ruby, don't tell me you're in heat again!" Ruby giggled, "Of course not. I just want to help you. I'm also feeling kinda horny. Please, suck on my breast." Ash did as she asked and took her left breast into his mouth and began to suckle. Ruby moaned at this new sensation. Ash was becoming even more aroused and was surprised to feel a liquid fill his mouth. He liked the flavor and began to drink it.

While Ash was suckling from Ruby, she was busy removing her pants. She could also feel her breast becoming lighter as it was drained of her milk. Once Ash took a breather, he began to suckle her other breast. It was also filled with milk and Ruby welcomed the loss of weight from her chest. After a few more minutes, Ash let go after having his fill. Before he could do anything else, Ruby lowered herself onto his member. Ash yelled, "Ruby, wait! You're already pregnant! Won't this hurt your baby?" Ruby began to move up and down, "Don't worry. Your sperm really can't do anything to our child. Also, when we're done, I'd like to try something new." Ruby sped up over time. Ash was also fully enjoying himself. Finally, he felt his testicles tremble as he shot his sperm into his lover. Ruby pulled herself off and lied down next to Ash's member.

"Er… Ruby? What are yooooohhhh." Ash was cut off by an unexpected feeling. Ruby had taken his whole member into her mouth and began to suck on it. The sweet flavor of her own juices surprised her. Ash moaned in deep pleasure as his lover began deepthroating his limp member, steadily causing him to regain his erection. Finally, Ash could hold out no longer and released his seed into Ruby's mouth. Ruby savored the sweet and salty taste of Ash's semen. Completely spent, Ash could not even pull the blanket over himself. However, Ruby had enough energy left to do it herself. "Are you sleepy yet, love?" Ash whispered, "Yeah. You were right. There's no way I can stay awake now. Good night….." Ash fell asleep in mid sentence. Ruby pulled him close to her before falling asleep herself. She remembered what Ash said about the spikes she never grew getting in the way. She could imagine the agony that Ash would have been in if she tried to embrace him. The very thought of putting him in pain made chills run down Ruby's spine.

The next morning, the group disembarked from the ferry. Ash and Ruby seemed unusually refreshed, but no one wanted to know how. After a few weeks, mostly through rugged shortcuts as a mean to save time, they arrived in Pallet Town. By this time, Ruby's belly had become quite robust. She even had some problems walking, but Ash held onto her to keep her from falling over. As they walked towards Ash's house, he began to have second thoughts. Would his mother disown him after discovering that he had mated with a Pokémon? Since Ruby was sentient, she qualified as a person, but she was still vastly different from humans. When his house came within sight, Ash felt a wave of dread flow through him when he saw his mother gardening in the front yard. This was it. The moment of truth.

Delia was so into her gardening that she did not even notice her son walk up to her. "Hi, Mom." When Delia looked up, she quickly gave her son a big hug. "Ash! I didn't think you would be coming home so soon! I'll get started on your favorite dish! Oh?" She noticed his three friends behind him. "Hello, Brock. I'm not surprised that you're with Ash. But who are you two?" May answered, "I'm May, and this is my brother, Max. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum." Just then, she noticed a timid-looking canine Pokémon trying to hide behind Brock. "Oh my. What is that? She's huge!" Ash gulped, (Oh man. It's now or never.) The Trainer explained, "Mom, that's Ruby. She's a Rukario." Delia replied, "She is very beautiful. Don't you have problems while she is…well…topless?" Ash chuckled, "Nah. I've gotten used to it. Her fur is pretty thick up there anyway. But more importantly, I need to tell you something that might change your life." Delia was surprised, "You can tell me anything, Ash. What is it?" An eerie silence descended over the area. After a moment, Ash spoke, "You're right, Mom. Ruby is pregnant. And…. I'm the father. Ruby and I have come to love each other and we…well…you know. I don't want to leave her. Please don't force me to send her away." He was in tears as he spoke the truth.

Delia woke up on the sofa in her house. She had fainted when she heard that she was going to be a grandmother. She could smell Ash's favorite dish being cooked by Brock, who had read the recipe. Ash was sitting nearby. "Are you OK, Mom? You sort of just conked out back there." She looked at her son as she remembered what he had told her, "Ash, I'm not sure if falling in love with a Pokémon is the best thing you can do. How can you have a successful marriage if your wife can't even speak?" Ruby interrupted, "Actually, I can speak just fine." Delia thought about this for a second, "Ruby? I would like to speak with you in private for a moment, please." She escorted Ruby up to her bedroom while Ash looked on with a terrible sinking feeling in his gut.

Once they were alone, Delia asked, "Ruby, please. Tell me everything that brought you and Ash together. And please don't skip any details." Ruby began, "I was born about eleven years ago in the Hoenn region. My clan treated me normally up until I turned one. Unlike me, Rukario grow three spikes on their first birthday, one on their chest and one on the back of each hand. However, mine never grew in. From that day forward, I was treated like an outcast. After another ten years, I mustered up the courage to leave my clan. I didn't go far before I came across a bush that grew berries. I was hungry, so I stopped to eat some. However, a Camerupt also wanted some. We got into an argument and I punched him in the face, a deadly mistake. He attacked me so ruthlessly that I thought that I was going to die. When I woke up, Ash was sleeping next to me. I was in bandages, so I assumed he had helped me. When he woke up, he told me how he thought that I wasn't going to survive. He became my first friend. I stayed near him at all times. He even gave me a name since I never had one before. After a few months, I had a dream where I was getting married to Ash. In that dream, I felt so happy. A few days later, I went into heat, but this time, it was worse than ever before. The more I thought about him, the worse it felt. I wanted him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. When I explained my feelings to him, he claimed that he felt the same way about me. After that, we made love. A few weeks later, I discovered that I was going to have a baby. When Ash found out, he showed nothing but love for me. He promised to stay with me. That is mostly what happened before we got here."

To Ruby's shock, Delia was crying! She sobbed, "I have never heard such a touching story…" Ruby jumped, "Does that mean…" Delia nodded, "Yes. You have my consent. You are free to marry Ash. I'm looking forward to meeting my grandchild." Ruby cried, "Thank you, Mom." The two hugged each other. This was one of the happiest days of either one's life.

When Ash heard his mother and lover coming down the stairs, he was sure that Ruby would be in tears. Instead, she came sailing into his arms! "She gave me her consent! I'm so happy! We can stay together!" Ash was speechless. Tears began to stream down his face while his guests cheered for them.

Once everyone was finished eating lunch, Delia insisted that Ash take Ruby up to Professor Oak's lab. He would be able to help her when she finally gave birth. Taking her advice, the two lovers set out for the lab with Max in tow. Going up the hill to the lab was a real struggle for Ruby. She needed help from BOTH boys to keep her from falling over backwards or sideways! All three of them could not stop laughing and were out of breath when they reached the front door. Ash wheezed, "Phew… Man, Ruby. How can you stand carrying around all that extra weight?" Ruby joked, "Are you kidding? I can carry that weight on one hand!" They all laughed.

When Professor Oak answered his door, he was not expecting to see Ash. "Well, hello Ash! I must say I wasn't expecting to see you here in Pallet Town for another four months at least!" Max yelled, "Wow, this is your house? It's huge!" Oak chuckled, "Well, it also contains my laboratory, you know. Now, what brings you to my home?" When Ruby stepped forward, Oak was shocked by her girth. "Oh my. It is rare enough to see a Rukario here, but it is even rarer still to see one that is pregnant!" Ash spoke, "Actually, her name is Ruby. You're right, she's pregnant, but I'm the father." Oak spewed the tea he was drinking all over Ash when he heard that. "Er…sorry about that. But you said that you're the father?" Ash nodded. "Hmmm. Well, I suppose it's not my job to ask why. Are you here so she can stay here so I can help when the baby is born?" They all nodded. "Well then, please come with me."

Professor Oak showed Ash to a guest room where Ruby could stay. There were two beds. Ash asked, "Um, Professor? May I stay here too?" Oak replied, "Well, I believe that's for Ruby to decide." Ruby spoke, "Of course I want you to stay." Oak was shocked that Ruby could speak, but left the two lovers alone. It was getting late and they were both exhausted from the climb up the hill. Max went back to Ash's house after taking a tour of the lab.

About a week passed with few oddities. Ruby had become slightly larger, but was not ready yet. However, someone was coming who would threaten her relationship.

While Ash was walking back to Professor Oak's lab after going home for dinner, he heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey, Ashy boy! What're you doing at Gramp's place?" Ash felt a sense of anger fill his mind when he heard that tone. "Whatever it is doesn't have anything to do with you, Gary!" Ash's rival laughed, "Come on, I thought we were pals now! I just came here to check something out!" Ash was curious, "What did you hear about?" Just then, Ruby walked out of the house to check on Ash. Gary yelled, "Is that it? Yeah, it must be! Come on, Blastoise!" To their surprise, Gary sent out his Blastoise, the turtle-like Pokémon aiming its water cannons at Ruby.

Ash yelled, "What the…? Just what are you doing?" Gary answered, "I heard that you had brought in a Pokémon that didn't have a Trainer. I also heard that it was a specie that was very rare. So I came here to claim it." Ash clenched his fists and said something to Gary that really scared him. "If…you…ever…try…to hurt Ruby…I'll kill you!" Gary was stunned. Did Ash just give him a death threat? Before anything else could happen, Professor Oak came outside to break up the fight.

"Gary. What are you up to now?" Gary quickly explained everything. Oak then yelled, "You spoiled brat! Just because something doesn't belong to anyone doesn't give you the right to claim it! That Rukario may not have a Trainer, but she does belong to someone in a certain sense. Now leave us. I don't want to see you here for the rest of the day." The three of them went back inside, leaving Gary to think about what his grandfather meant.

Later that night, Ash and Ruby were gazing at the stars through a moon roof. Just then, Ruby began to moan strangely. Ash asked, "Are you OK?" Ruby gasped, "Ergh… I… The baby's coming!" Ash immediately went for Professor Oak. After asking Ash to stay outside, Oak took Ruby into an operation room. Over the next ten minutes, Ash cringed at the groans of his lover. He felt terrible remorse for forcing her through this, even though she had wanted it. Finally, it was silent. Too silent. Suddenly, a sickening possibility passed through Ash's mind. Had she died during childbirth? The Trainer clasped his hands together and tearfully muttered a prayer as he waited for Professor Oak to come out.

Finally, the professor came out. Ash asked, "Is…is she…" Oak grinned, "She's fine. She is also wanting to see you." Ash took a deep breath and walked in. The only light was coming from a bedside lamp. He saw Ruby holding something to her chest. She had her eyes closed. Nervous, Ash slowly approached his lover and took a seat next to her. "Ruby?" She opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at him. "Are you OK?" She whispered, "I'm fine. By the way, someone wants to say hello." Ash reached for the little bundle of cloth Ruby was holding against her chest and lifted a part off of it. Underneath was a tiny newborn female Rukario whose fur was barely dry. She did not look much different from an ordinary Rukario, but when she looked at Ash, he saw that her eyes were not the usual ruby red color that Ruby had. Instead, they were that gentle dark brown color that Ash's eyes had. "She has your eyes." The newborn gazed at her father. Ash felt a terrible feeling that she would reject him because he did nott look at all like her mother. To his shock, she reached out for him. Ruby smiled, "She knows who you are." Ash slowly reached out for her and carefully picked her up in his hands. When he held her up to his face, his daughter kissed him. She then wrapped her tiny arms around his neck the best she could. Without warning, tears began to stream down Ash's face. This was the happiest moment of his life. Even though he was not even a teenager yet, Ash was feeling the pure joy of being a parent to such a beautiful little girl.

As Ash handed her back to Ruby for breastfeeding, their daughter began to desperately grasp at Ash. Ruby handed her back to him, feeling just a tad jealous. She was not surprise. If she fell in love with Ash, what was to stop her daughter from loving him too? She clutched at him tightly, as if she was afraid that if she let go she would never see him again. Ash also held her tightly, but gently. Just then, he felt Ruby tug on his shirt. Understanding what she wanted, he climbed in bed with her. They shared one tender kiss before falling asleep with the result of their love. Both were certain that life was only going to get better for them from now on.


	4. An Assassin's Mistake

May woke up at six in the morning. Quietly, she snuck out of the Ketchum household and ran up to the lab. Giddy with excitement, she banged on the door. Soon, Professor Oak answered it while still in his pajamas. "May? What are you doing here so early? I was just getting started on breakfast!" She giggled, "Sorry, but I just want to know if the baby has been born yet." He grinned, "Oh, that. Right this way."

They stopped in front of the room where Ruby and Ash were sleeping in. "They are both inside. However, they are still sleeping, so please be quiet." Oak explained with a whisper. May silently stepped inside and slowly approached Ash and Ruby. When she was right next to them, she felt her heart melt at the sight of their daughter snuggled against Ash's chest. (She's so beautiful...) She also noticed that Ruby was also embracing Ash while sleeping.

As May leaned over Ash to get a closer look at his daughter, a tear fell on his face. "Mmm… Huh?" May jumped when she noticed that Ash was awake. "May? What time is it?" She whispered, "It's not even 7. Is that your baby?" Before he could answer, his daughter woke up and stared at May with her cute dark brown eyes. May gasped, "OH! She has your eyes! Can I hold her?" When she picked her up, Ash's daughter tried to wiggle out of her grasp. Ash spoke, "Maybe you should let me hold her. I think she's a daddy's girl." May did as he asked and handed her back to him. Almost instantly, she calmed down. "She really adores you, Ash. Your mom would be so proud of you. Can I go tell everyone?" Ash nodded, "Sure. Just be sure to tell them that my daughter will only let her parents hold her." May silently left the building and ran down to Ash's house.

Ash just relaxed with his child in his arms while they waited for Ruby to wake up. It took another hour for her to awaken. Ash grinned, "Morning, Ruby. I think someone is hungry." Ruby smiled as she took her daughter and held her to her breast, allowing her to suckle. While Ash put the rest of his clothes on, Ruby could not take her eyes off the boy who she loved so much. She was already hoping that she would go into heat again. When Ash turned around to face her, he sweated at the sight of her gazing at him with a look of desire on her face. "Um… Why are you looking at me like that?" Ruby answered, "I just can't get enough of you. Your voice. Your body. Your eyes. Your personality. To me, you are perfection." Ash muttered, "Uh… Thanks. No one's ever complimented me like that before."

While the two lovers waited for their daughter to finish nursing, Ruby asked, "Ash? What should we name her?" Ash thought for a moment, "Well…how does Sapphire sound?" To their surprise, their daughter looked up at Ash as soon as she heard that name. Ruby giggled, "I think she approves." Once she had finished nursing, their daughter climbed onto Ash's chest and cooed. Ash whispered, "My little girl… Sapphire."

Finally, the two lovers made their way out of the lab and towards Ash's house. On their way, they bumped into Gary again. "Yo, Ash! Whatcha got there? Hey, did that Rukario shed some pounds? She looked really fat yesterday." Not wanting him to get away with that insult, Ruby punched Gary in the gut! "I wasn't overweight. I was pregnant. And another thing. That thing Ash is holding is my daughter. Our daughter." He choked at her revelation, "WHAT? You're the dad to that Pokémon?" Ash replied, "Yes. You have a problem with that?" Gary slowly backed away, "Uh…nope. Doesn't bug me. Say, can I see it?" Ash barked, "Her name is Sapphire." As Ash held out his daughter to Gary, she bopped him on the nose. "OW! For a baby, she's pretty strong!" Ash chuckled, "I don't think she likes you." To confirm it, Sapphire stuck her tongue out at Gary. Before she could offend Gary further, Ash and Ruby made a dash for his house.

After they had made some distance between themselves and Gary, Ash chuckled, "Man, I never expected you to really slug him one like that! You've gotten really bold!" Ruby giggled, "Now that you mention it, I'm surprised too." Minutes later, the two lovers stood before the front door of the Ketchum household. Taking a deep breath, Ash stepped into his house with Ruby by his side. His mother was preparing breakfast while everyone else was waiting in the living room. Ruby asked, "What is everyone waiting for?" May looked at them and exclaimed, "YES! Did you bring the baby?" Ash held his daughter out, "Her name is Sapphire." In an instant, everyone had gathered around the newborn. Max marveled at how normal she looked, except for her eyes and dreadlocks. While Ash held her up, Sapphire took her first steps. Delia was in a photo-shooting frenzy, snapping photos every time she got the chance. The first one she took used a flash, which caused Sapphire to cry. After that, she made certain to avoid using the flash. It did not take long for Sapphire to recognize her grandmother. Even so, she still did not like to be held by anyone except her parents for long.

In under an hour, Sapphire had perfected walking. She explored the whole house, ever curious about the world. However, she would begin to cry when she lost sight of her father and mother. Unlike human infants, she sounded much like a puppy whining loudly. Therefore, Ash stayed close while she explored. He showed her to his room as well as the closets. While he lied down on his bed, Sapphire climbed on top of Ash's chest and got under his shirt. Soon, she poked her head out of his collar and nuzzled against his neck. "You precious thing." Ash smiled warmly. In a few minutes, they were asleep.

Ash began to dream about what seemed to be the near future. He was alone in a forest. Suddenly, he heard Ruby's voice calling out to him. As he ran towards the voice, he got a terrible sinking feeling. As a clearing came into view, Ash saw the silhouette of a male Rukario with the usual spikes on his chest and hands spring from the forest and dash to the left. When he could finally see what was happening, Ruby and Sapphire were unconscious. The male Rukario was standing over them. Finally, he raised his fist and growled; "Only death awaits traitors." As he saw the Rukario's fist impact his lover and daughter, Ash awoke in a cold sweat. Sapphire was kneeling on his chest while looking worried. After a moment of silence, Ash embraced his only child. (I don't know what that dream meant, but I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to you or Ruby.)

At the dinner table, Ash fed Sapphire the same way he would if she was a human infant. She seemed to like the special infant brand of food that Brock had cooked up for her. Her giggles were delightful to hear. Ruby asked, "Ash, when do you think you will resume the Hoenn League challenge?" Ash replied, "Could we start again tomorrow?" She answered, "Only if you think Sapphire will be all right." Sapphire looked up at Ash. "I think she wants to go." That night, Sapphire slept in Ash's arms while he slept on the couch. However, Sapphire would have an unusual dream of her own.

Sapphire looked around and saw that she was much taller than she was when she fell asleep. Her breasts were well developed and her legs were more like a humans' and less like the legs of an ordinary Rukario. Also, instead of the dreadlocks dangling at the sides of her head, she had long flowing black hair. When she heard herself speak, she gasped at the sound of her voice as it was somewhat deeper and much more mature.

When she took a look at her surroundings, Sapphire saw that she was in a forest. She thought she heard something ahead, so she approached it. When she came to a clearing, she saw her father. He spoke, "Hey, Sapphire! Are you coming to the wedding or what?" She chased after him and into a stone building. She saw that Ash was standing near an alter with her mother. She then watched them kiss each other. At that moment, she felt as if they had become a real family. "Mom. Dad. I feel so happy for you…" At that moment, she felt someone tug on her blue pants. When she looked down, Sapphire saw a younger Rukario with the same dark brown eyes as hers. However, he was a boy. Somehow, even though she had never seen him before, Sapphire knew who he was. He was her little brother.

After the wedding came to a close, Sapphire woke up. She saw that Ash was still asleep. She crawled up to his face and spoke with the sweetest voice, "Daddy… Daddy, wake up." Somehow, he heard her words and woke up. When Sapphire saw that her father was awake, she squealed excitedly, "How was the wedding, Daddy?" He asked, "How did you know that I was dreaming about getting married?" Just then, it hit him. Sapphire had spoken her first words!

The following morning, Ash and his friends and family departed for Vermillion City to board a ferry for the Hoenn region. However, they chose to traverse rugged undeveloped terrain in order to save time, taking the most direct route possible towards their destination. They eventually managed to reach Vermillion City in just less than four weeks, boarding a ferry shortly after arrival. That night, the group attended a party in a ballroom, just like on the cruise ship, the St. Anne two years earlier. As Ash carried around his daughter, everyone could not get enough of her. However, Ash had trouble keeping them at bay when Sapphire became intimidated by the overwhelming attention she was receiving from strangers. The solution came in the form of Pikachu, who became their personal bodyguard that night. If someone came too close, he would make his cheeks spark. That would make anyone back away.

After a while, Ash and Sapphire stepped out onto the deck for some fresh air. Sapphire enjoyed the sea breeze, the scent of the ocean waves flowing into her nostrils. She gazed up at her father. He looked down at her as well. In the back of his mind, Ash wondered what the future held for him and his new family. His new life as a father had been wonderful so far. He was certain it could only get better.

After a week at sea, the gang was dropped off at Lilycove City. However, they would have to wait another day for the ferry to take them to Mossdeep City. Since the Safari Zone was nearby, the gang decided to try their luck there. Little did they know, someone had set his sights on Ruby and her child.

Less than an hour after leaving Lilycove City, Ruby froze as she detected a familiar scent. Brock asked, "Is something wrong, Ruby?" She whispered, "Make no sudden moves. We're being watched." The gang looked around quickly, but saw no one. Finally, Ruby yelled, "Show yourself, coward!" A masculine voice replied, "Coward? Whatever happened to that no self-esteem runt?" At those words, a male Rukario dropped from the trees. "I found you at last." Max asked, "Ruby, do you know this guy?" She replied, "Yes. His name is Shadow. He is a well-respected member of my clan. His hunting skills are some of the best we know of. He is also in charge of disposing of traitors of our clan. It is rumored that he can kill any opponent with a single blow from his fist." He nodded, "Yes, it is all true. Now then, you know why I am here, right?" Everyone remained silent.

Shadow sighed, "Do I have to spell it out for you? You, 'Ruby', if that is your name, have been marked for death." At this revelation, Ruby screamed, "Me? What did I do? I only left the clan! I never broke any codes! You have no right to harm me!" He replied, "Actually, you broke the most important code of our clan. You mated with an outsider, a human, no less! What was more, you succeeded in producing a child who has been tainted with human blood. By the authority trusted with me, I shall kill you and your offspring!"

Ash stepped in front of Ruby, "No way, Shadow. If you want to get to her, you'll have to beat me in a battle!" Shadow chuckled, "Fine. I never refuse a challenge. Show me what you've got!" Ash yelled, "Fine! Go, Torkoal!" Upon being released from his Poké Ball, the trusty tortoise Pokémon blew streams of smoke from his nostrils. Ash handed Sapphire to Brock, "Keep her safe." Shadow grumbled to himself, (A Fire type? This could be trouble. Better play it safe.) Torkoal made the first move. He suddenly launched a Flamethrower at Shadow. The Rukario managed to evade it and landed a Low Kick on him, causing Torkoal to flip onto his back. "Heh. Is that all he's got?" Ash snickered, "Not a chance. Torkoal, use Rapid Spin!" Torkoal tucked in his legs and head and began to spin like a top. With a well-aimed collision, he sent Shadow airborne. "Quick, use Heat Wave!" Before Shadow could hit the ground, Torkoal blasted him with his signature attack! Heavily singed, the Rukario collapsed in a heap.

Ash applauded Torkoal, "Way to go!" The Torkoal replied with a stream of happy tears. However, Ruby pointed, "Wait, I don't think he's done yet." Shadow was just barely climbing to his feet. "I… I have…never failed in my duty before. I won't start now!" He turned and faced Ash. "Time to show you my secret weapon." He crouched slightly and held one hand over the other. A sphere of blue energy began to gather in-between his palms. Max spoke, "Wait, that's an Aura Sphere! I've heard that Rukario is the only Pokémon specie that can use it!" Ash spoke, "It looks strong. Torkoal, brace yourself with Iron Defense!" The Torkoal withdrew into his shell.

Once he had gathered enough energy, Shadow spoke, "This attack will decide it. And what makes you think that I was aiming for the Torkoal?" Ash felt his eyes go wide with dread as he noticed that Ruby was standing off to the sidelines! "No….. You wouldn't dare!" Shadow yelled, "There's no saving you now, traitor! DIE!" With that, he launched the deadly Fighting type attack from his hands at Ruby! The young mother saw her whole troubled life flash before her eyes as her doom came at her. An instant later, there was a huge explosion and flash of bright blue light!

Shadow grinned, "Mission accomplished. Now all I have to do is slaughter the child and I'll be on my way. But first, I'll claim the traitor's corpse." May, Max, Brock, Pikachu, and Sapphire looked on in horror as the dust settled. Just then, Brock noticed something. "Hey, where's Ash?" May covered her mouth, "No….. He….." When the dust cleared, Ruby was shocked to find herself unharmed. However, Ash had jumped in at the last second and had taken the blast head on. He just stood there with his arms hanging. Ruby cried, "Ash, are you all right?" She gently laid a hand on his back, but let go as he fell forward. He collapsed face first into the ground. Nothing. No response at all.

Sapphire struggled free from Brock's grasp and ran to her father's side. She screamed over and over for him to wake up. Ruby turned him over and held his head under one hand. While shaking him, she pleaded, "No! Ash! Don't die now! Sapphire still needs you! I still need you! Don't die… Please…" Somehow, this scene looked eerily familiar to Shadow. In the back of his mind, he could see himself as a child in Sapphire's place with his mother in Ruby's. When he was just a child, his father made a bold attempt to kill a traitor of the clan. The traitor intended to slaughter the clan in their sleep. His father prevailed, but the traitor succeeded in firing a final Aura Sphere attack at him and his mother just before death took him. Fortunately for them, Shadow's father got in front of them and took the blast for them. He narrowly survived, but Ash was a human. His chances of surviving an Aura Sphere attack were slim. He realized that he had become the one kind of being that he hated the most. A murderer.

Ruby felt tears stream down her face and onto Ash's. She heard Shadow speak, "Ruby, he….." She cut him off, "He was my husband….. And you killed him. Are you happy now! Are you happy that you just killed the most important person in my life!" She held Ash's face against her chest, weeping bitterly.

With tears in his eyes, Shadow dashed over to Ruby and shoved her aside. He then snatched up Ash's body and jumped through the trees towards Lilycove City, dropping Torkoal's Poké Ball in the process. Ruby shouted, "Wait! What do you think you're doing with him?" Max asked, "Why would he take him to Lilycove City?" After returning Ash's Torkoal to his Poké Ball, they ran back to the city gates and found Shadow waiting at it.

"Ruby, he's…" Shadow was cut off when Ruby hit him with a cross to the face. "What did you do with his body?" Shadow spoke, "I took him to the Pokémon Center. He's alive, but barely." Ruby cried, "He's… alive?" Shadow replied, "Yes, he is. Now, I must be going." But before he left, Shadow faced Ruby once more, "Oh, and Ruby? I'm… sorry." With that said, he was gone.

While the gang waited in the lobby for Nurse Joy to come out, Sapphire clutched tightly at her mother's hand. She understood what had happened to her father. Finally, Nurse Joy came out of the ER. When she noticed the group sitting together, she asked, "Are you friends of the boy who was just brought in?" May answered, "We are. What is his condition?" Nurse Joy was silent for a moment before answering, "An Aura Sphere puts a tremendous amount of trauma on the target's body. Most humans don't survive it. Although he is alive right now, I'm afraid….." Everyone listened with bated breath. Nurse Joy then spoke the tragic truth, "I'm sorry to say that his chances of survival are…..less than 1%" The news hit the gang like a bomb. Nurse Joy solemnly bowed, "Please excuse me." She went back into the ER.

"Less than 1%? It has to be a lie. Ash can't die now! He's come too far!" Max yelled while choking back tears. May added, "I know. Ruby, are you OK? ... Ruby?" Everyone saw that Ruby was just staring out into space. She was in shock. The young mother muttered, "Ash….. Less than….. 1%... He…... I….." Brock laid a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her. Ruby then threw her arms around Brock and sobbed heavily. "It's not fair! Why him? Why?" It would be hours before she stopped crying.

Late into the night, Nurse Joy worked hard to try to keep Ash alive. All of his companions had turned in for the night, except Ruby. She stood right outside the door to the ER, never budging.

Suddenly, Ash's pulse went dead. During the time that Nurse Joy tried to revive him, Ash saw a bright white light above him in his subconscious. From that light descended an angel. "Child, the kingdom of Heaven awaits you. Please come with me." But as Ash reached for the angel's hand, he remembered Ruby and Sapphire. Even though the bright light of Heaven comforted him, the fear of what would happen to his lover and daughter frightened him. He pulled his hand back, "No, I'm not ready. Ruby and Sapphire still need me! I don't want to leave them! I still haven't even married Ruby! Please. I love them!" The angel was silent for a moment. He then spoke, "The Lord has spoken. He recognizes the feelings you have for her. He knows that the love you have for your lover and daughter is both rare and special. May your lives be filled with happiness and peace." At that instant, Ash regained consciousness. His vital signs rapidly stabilized.

Ruby thought back on what Shadow did to Ash. She could feel intense hatred for him and her entire clan. "What did he ever do to them? He wouldn't hurt anyone without reason... It should've been me who died. Ash, you deserve to live….." At that moment, the doors to the ER opened. Ruby spoke, "Thank you for trying. I….. I'll try to live without him." Joy replied, "Without him? Miss, he is alive. He has stabilized and is asleep." Ruby looked up at her, "He….. He's alive?" She nodded. Overwhelmed with relief, Ruby buried her face in Joy's dress, "Thank you."

The next morning, Ruby brought Sapphire into Ash's room to see him. As soon as Sapphire saw her father, she burst into tears. "Daddy! Daddy! I love you! Please don't go!" Ash gently embraced her, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you." Ruby sat down next to her lover. Ash could tell that she had been crying all night. "Looks like you had a rough night. Are you OK?" Ruby then climbed onto him, "I feel good enough for some of you." Ash blushed madly, "Oh c'mon. Not in front of Sapphire." As Ruby moved her face closer to Ash's, she muttered, "Let her look." She then pressed her lips against his and they embraced each other. Sapphire blushed at the sight of her parents kissing so tenderly. "Mommy and Daddy are so cute together!" Just then, everyone else walked in. Brock whispered at the sight of the two lovers kissing, "Why is it that everyone can find their soul mate except me?"

Meanwhile, Shadow contemplated his crime. "If I return empty-handed, I could face serious punishment..." He then pondered his next course of action. "Perhaps….. Um… Hmmm... Yeah, that'll work." He then made his way back to his clan. He had thought up a story that would save his own life as well as insure that Ruby would never be hunted by her clan again.


	5. A Shadow's New Heart

"Hold still, dear. Your bed head is pretty bad today." Ash let out a small chuckle as Ruby combed his hair. It had been two days since he was nearly killed while defending Ruby from an assassin from her clan and he was almost no better than before. The Hadoken attack had left his body below his face heavily bruised and sore. Just standing up would put Ash in agony, leaving him bedridden. The muscles in his upper body were in slightly better shape than his lower, so he could still use his arms and hands.

Ash looked down on his belly at the sight of his daughter, Sapphire; drawing away with crayons that Nurse Joy had given her to keep her entertained. He grinned at the little tune she was humming while gently kicking her legs in rhythm. He thought she was so cute with her little tail wagging. He knew that she adored him and that the news that his survival rate from the Hadoken attack was less than 1% had hit her just as hard as it hit her mother. She had been with him at almost all times since his body had stabilized and could only be separated from him while asleep.

Ash couldn't quite make out what Sapphire was drawing. She had her back to him and was blocking his view of the picture. He felt it was rude to interrupt, so he just kept quiet. That is, until she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Daddy, look what I drew!" Sapphire handed her father the picture she had just finished. It was nowhere near the quality of what you might see at an art museum, but Ash could still make out who the people in it were. He saw a human boy with a light blue jacket and a hat with what seemed like half of a Pokeball on the front, a Rukario who was holding the boy's hand, and two smaller Rukario's that were seated on the boy's shoulders. That's when it hit him. Two?

"Sapphire, who are those?" Ash pointed at the two smaller Rukario's in the picture. Sapphire giggled, "That one's me, and that one's my baby brother!" Ruby dropped the comb at that remark. She looked over Ash's head and saw the picture.

"Awww, that's very sweet, Sapphire. Did you make that for Daddy?" "Yep!" Little Sapphire was beaming that her mother liked it. Ruby also noticed the second Rukario child on Ash's shoulder. She grinned to herself, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she went into heat again. Ash would have little choice but to impregnate her again.

"OK, Sapphire. I have to do some errands, so keep an eye on Daddy, OK?" Sapphire squealed in delight. It would just be her and Ash. Just as she turned to leave however, Ruby stopped. "Oops, almost forgot something." Before anyone could react, Ruby was on top of Ash, trying to not apply too much pressure on his sore body. Ash got the hint and joined lips with his lover. Ruby was delighted that she could still kiss Ash. She made many pleasure filled sounds as she swirled her tongue around Ash's, mixing their saliva and arousing each other. All too soon for her tastes, Ruby broke the kiss and gently stroked Ash's face, "You don't know what it means for me to be able to kiss you like this. See you later, sweetie." With a seductive wink, Ruby glided out the door with a small pouch in hand.

With a sigh, Ash began to wonder how Ruby had become so happy and strong. She was almost constantly smiling or grinning and her self esteem had skyrocketed. In a few months, she had gone from a timid little girl to a bold and protective girlfriend. He felt bad that he couldn't defend Ruby with his own strength, but took comfort in knowing that she was much tougher than she looked. Suddenly, he noticed Sapphire had crawled up to his face.

"Daddy, kiss me like you kissed Mommy!" Ash was surprised that Sapphire would ask for a kiss with such haste, but he agreed. Slowly, because his arms were still sore, he lifted Sapphire close to his face and pressed his lips against hers. She squirmed in delight as she held onto her father's face, but let out a sigh of disappointment when it ended. Ash noticed and asked, "What's wrong? Did I not do it right?"

Sapphire yelled, "That wasn't it! You and Mommy did something with your tongues! Why didn't you do it to me?" That threw Ash for a loop. Sapphire wanted him to kiss her in a very intimate manner! Ash blushed at the thought. Could his infant daughter really be in love with him? Or was she purely curious?

Ash asked, "Uh, I don't think you'll like it. You're pretty young for that kind of stuff. But why do you want me to kiss you like that?"

Sapphire replied, "Because I love you! DOITDOITDOIT!" Ash almost laughed at his daughter's innocent answer.

"OK, OK. Just relax." Ash gently lifted Sapphire to his face and pressed his lips against hers. A second later, he licked at her lips to gain entry. Sapphire understood and slipped her tongue out to meet her father's. At first, she was shocked by the texture of Ash's tongue and the strange taste of his saliva, but quickly grew to like it. Likewise, Ash was also enjoying the taste of his daughter. Her tongue felt so small, he was almost afraid that he would swallow it. Sapphire closed her eyes as she slowly broke the kiss, a string of their saliva dangling from their lips for a second before dropping.

With a sigh, Ash spoke, "So, did you like it?...Sapphire?" Ash glanced down at his daughter to see that her mouth was slightly hanging open while her eyes seemed very sleepy. He gently stroked her face, "Sapphire, are you OK?" To his surprise, her mouth turned into a sedated smile as she began to blush.

A moment of awkward silence passed before Sapphire slowly crawled up to Ash's face and embraced him, "That felt good, Daddy. I love you." Ash let out a sigh of relief. He gently embraced his daughter as she cooed at his touch. A moment later, Max walked into the room.

"Man, Ash, Sapphire sure seems to like you." Ash didn't even notice Max walk in and jumped slightly. Sapphire didn't care either way. She just wanted to enjoy the moment with her father. Max grinned at the sight of Sapphire curled up in Ash's arms. Ash noticed something, "Hey, Max, whatcha got there?"

Max handed Ash a book, "I brought a picture book for Sapphire to read. I thought she could use something to read." Sapphire looked up and was enthralled by the colorful cover. She immediately snatched the book from Max, laid down at the end of the bed and started looking through it. Max laughed, "I guess she's eager to learn!"

As Max watched Sapphire explore the book he gave her, he noticed something and asked, "Hey, Ash. Have you ever noticed that Sapphire doesn't look that much like a Rukario? Something about her just doesn't add up." Ash was curious too and reached for his Pokedex, which was on an end table near his bed. He searched through the data until he came to Rukario again. He looked back and forth from the Pokedex's screen and Sapphire and quickly noticed some key differences. Sapphire's ears were much shorter than a Rukario's and had only two dreadlocks while Rukario have four. Her arms were entirely covered with blue fur while Rukario have their hands covered in black fur. Her upper torso was also completely black while Rukario have dull yellow fur in that area. What was more; Sapphire had a small messy tuft of hair above her forehead, possibly acquired from Ash's genes.

"Hm, I see your point, Max. Maybe she isn't a Rukario at all. Let's see…" As soon as Ash pointed his Pokedex at Sapphire, it spoke, "Riolu, the Ripple Pokemon. Also the pre evolved form of Lucario. No further data available." Max almost laughed at the sight of Ash's face. "All this time and I never knew what Sapphire is. I've even been mispronouncing Ruby's species' name wrong!"

"Don't worry about it. We all make mistakes. Hey, Sapphire. Do you want some breakfast?" Max was surprised to see Sapphire look at him with a stare of fear. "Oh come on, I'll be nice. Let's go." Max started to pick Sapphire up, but stopped when he noticed she was clutching the bed's railing. He strained at her resistance for a moment before she finally let go. However, as soon as Sapphire lost her grip on the bed, she let out a scream of panic and flailed about wildly! Max was so badly startled, he almost dropped her!

"Max, put her down!" As directed, Max set Sapphire down on the bed, only to watch her scramble onto Ash's chest while sobbing. With a stern glare, Ash said, "Max, I think you should leave us alone for a while." Not wanting to make the situation worse, Max left the room in a hurry.

Ash gently cuddled his daughter in an effort to calm her. He could feel tears building in his own eyes as he listened to her crying. After a moment, Sapphire finally gazed up at her father, her cute little face matted with tears. She pleaded, "Don't go, Daddy… Don't go away…"

Ash was certain he knew why she was so upset. When Shadow attempted to kill him, Sapphire saw everything. She saw him almost die in her mother's arms. She nearly lost the most important boy in her life. She didn't want to ever leave him again, or the other way around. Ash held the little Riolu close to his face and whispered, "I promise. I'll never leave you. I will always be here for you. I love you, and I never want to see you cry. You are my little treasure, my Sapphire." At the sound of his voice, Sapphire stopped crying entirely. For a moment, she just stared at him with her gentle brown eyes. Then she nuzzled against his neck while embracing him. "I love you too, Daddy."

Just to the west of Lilycove City, Ruby was searching the groves of trees for wild berries. She had already collected quite a sum of them and stashed them in the pouch she brought along. She was certain that they would help Ash get some proper nutrition, and any leftovers could be used by May for some Pokeblocks. "Ash must be pretty sick of that hospital food by now. These should perk him up really fast!" Ruby giggled at the thought of Ash stuffing his face with the berries. However, someone was watching her. Someone who Ruby knew all too well.

Ruby decided to search near the Safari Zone when she noticed that her pouch was getting pretty heavy. After searching one more bush, a voice came from behind her. "Ruby, I think you might need these." Ruby turned around and gasped at the sight of Shadow, the Lucario who had tried to kill her a few days before. But instead of fear, Ruby was filled with rage. With a sudden Mach Punch, she sent Shadow flying backwards!

"Ow! Ruby, I'm just trying to-WHOA!" Shadow was cut off when he had to roll out of the way of a Focus Punch that was aimed at his face! "Ruby, I don't wish to harm you! Just listen to…" Shadow had no time to speak as Ruby began pounding him with brutal and quick blows. He couldn't even begin to understand how Ruby acquired such strength. Seeing that Ruby was not going to listen, Shadow tripped her with a leg sweep and tried to make a run for it!

"I don't get it… How could a no self-esteem runt like her be so fierce?" Shadow didn't get far before Ruby dropped out of the trees and heel dropped his face into the ground! After another quick beating, Shadow pleaded, "I'm serious! I will not fight you!" Shadow then surprised Ruby by dropping to his knees, a sign of surrender.

"Why should I spare you? What makes you think I'd not try to kill you!" Shadow looked her directly in the eye, "Because I know what it is like to almost lose someone precious to you from an attack that was meant for you. My father suffered the exact same wounds Ash did while defending me and my mother. I could never bring myself to kill someone who would make such a noble sacrifice."

Shadow's confession only added fuel to the fire. Ruby was livid that he expected her to forgive him after she nearly lost her future husband by his hands. "You're lying! You could never understand the pain I felt when I learned that his chances of surviving his wounds were less than 1%! How could you even hope to understand?" Shadow let out a sigh and held out something. It seemed to be a chest spike from a Lucario. However, it was charred and chipped. "This is proof of what happened. When my father took the Hadoken attack that was meant for me and my mother, the spike on his chest, this spike, was torn from his body by the impact. He told me to keep it, to remind myself of the sacrifice he nearly made for his family. I'm ashamed that I completely forgot about it when I encountered you." Ruby stared at the spike. It was true. That kind of damage could only be caused by an incredibly potent attack.

"Look, I know I don't have the right to beg for forgiveness, but I wish to help you. Here." Shadow handed Ruby a handmade pouch sewn from leaves and animal hides. Inside were many rare and nutritious berries, even kinds that Ruby had not seen before. "These did wonders for my father. They promote healing and are packed with nutrients. They should speed up the healing process considerably for Ash."

Ruby glared at Shadow for a moment, and then said, "Fine, I guess it's a fair trade, but I'm not letting you off the hook. You still have to apologize to Ash. He's the one you hurt, not me." With a grip of iron, Ruby grabbed Shadow by the tail and gave it a sharp tug, "Let's go." Shadow thought to himself, (Dang, she's scary when she's mad. I feel sorry for poor Ash.)

Several minutes later, Ruby and Shadow were right outside the Pokemon Center where Ash was recovering. "Sapphire might not like to see you, so wait for me to get her out of there first. Huh?" When Ruby looked through the window to Ash's room, she saw that Sapphire was very snuggly curled up in Ash's arms. It was going to take some coaxing to move her. That's when Ruby had an idea. Taking both breasts in her hands, she gently weighed them and found that they were tight and heavy. "I'm pretty sure Sapphire is hungry by now. You wait here."

Ash was about ready to fall asleep when he saw the door open. "Looks to me like Big Daddy wants a nap." Ash blushed at Ruby's playful comment. After opening the window wide, Ruby walked over to Ash and asked, "Do you mind if I take Sapphire outside for some air?"

Sapphire heard Ruby's question and yelled, "No, Mommy! I wanna stay with Daddy!" Ruby then asked, "But aren't you hungry?" As if to answer that, Sapphire's stomach let out a loud gurgle, causing her to blush. "Don't worry. Daddy will be right here when we get back. I promise." Reassured, Sapphire jumped into her mother's arms. Ash smiled as his fiancé and daughter left the room.

As soon as he heard the door close, Shadow leapt through the open window. Ash was shocked to see Ruby's assassin and struggled to get up, only to collapse in pain. He then yelled, "Guy's! It's…" Shadow covered Ash's mouth, "Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you." Shadow opened the pouch he had to reveal the many rare berries inside. "I know that you must hate me after what I did, but just hear me out." Ash calmed down and asked, "What do you want?" Shadow took a seat and continued, "You reminded me of what my father went through when he protected me and my mother from an assassin. You have my utmost respect. I brought these berries to you so they could speed up your recovery. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but please understand." Shadow let his head hang down. To his surprise, he felt Ash running his fingers through his hair. He adjusted his angle to reach Shadow's neck, making the Lucario pant in pleasure.

"That was enjoyable." Ash grinned, "I don't hold grudges very easily. The only guy I hold a grudge against at all is Gary Oak. I don't have enough room in my heart for two." After a quick snicker, Shadow spoke, "I'll have you know, you, Ruby, and your daughter are safe now. I told the clan leader that Ruby had put up a tough fight and I had to resort to destroying her entirely with the Hadoken. I then chose to leave the clan."

Ash couldn't understand why Shadow would leave his clan when he was such a revered member. Shadow seemed to know exactly what Ash was going to ask and said, "I…um, how do I say this? I wanted you to…become my…..what are they called? Tamers? Masters? What do they call you…it's on the tip of my tongue…" Ash asked, "You want me to be your Trainer?" Shadow yelled, "Yeah, that's it! I have always had a wild side that messes with my judgment. I also want to repay my debt to you. What do you say?"

Ash was blown away. A new specie of Pokemon wanted him to become his Trainer! "You bet! I'll be the best Trainer you could ask for!" Shadow grinned, but was shocked to see Ash hold out his arms. "It's OK. I just want you to know that I trust you." Nervously, Shadow embraced Ash, but quickly learned to like hugs. He was careful to not apply too much pressure on Ash's bruised body. Ash was surprised to feel Shadow's chest spike pressing against his skin, but relaxed when he knew that Shadow was being careful to not hurt him.

"Shadow, what are you gonna do for now? I can't train you until I get out of the hospital." Shadow smiled, "That's why I brought those berries. Eat up!" Ash did as instructed and found that they tasted very sweet; except for a few sour ones that made his lips pucker. Once he was finished, Ash did indeed feel a bit better.

That night, Shadow went outside to keep an eye out for any signs of members from his clan. If they learned that Ruby was still alive, he would be marked for death too. Suddenly, he felt a northern wind blow by. A quick movement in the brush outside the city caught Shadow's eye. A large canine like Pokemon was staring in his direction. He could just barely make out the eyes of the creature, but was puzzled to see overwhelming sorrow in them. In an instant, it was gone. Shadow felt about ready to turn in for the night, knowing that this area was not part of his clan's nocturnal hunting grounds. Still, he could not help thinking about the identity of the creature he just saw. Little did he know, that Pokemon was searching for someone of great importance. A ghost of the distant past…


	6. Ruby's New Deal

Ash awoke to a sudden stirring next to him. He was certain that Sapphire had just climbed in bed with him and turned to face her, only to see that Shadow was fast asleep next to him. "I guess Shadow was out all night." Ash let out a tiny laugh at just how gentle his new friend looked while asleep. The top hunter of his clan, Shadow was surprisingly sweet to those he liked.

With a groan, Shadow awoke to the feel of Ash rubbing his head. "Oh, morning. Feeling any better?" Ash grinned, "Well, my legs don't feel too sore anymore, so those berries you gave me must really be helping." Ash started to scratch Shadow's neck, causing him to pant in pleasure. "Ooh yeah, that's the spot. You really know how to make me happy."

"Daddy?" Sapphire awoke next to her mother, but couldn't see her father anywhere. Hoping he was still nearby, she snuck out of the room and started peeking in every room she saw, even peeking in on a very startled May on the toilet. At last, she came to the room where Ash was, but was horrified to see the same Lucario who had tried to murder him standing next to him.

Shadow noticed Sapphire and froze, "Oh man…not good." Ash looked ahead from his bed and saw Sapphire looking furious; an emotion Ash never saw her experience. Suddenly, a faint blue aura began to surround her! "LEAVE DADDY ALONE!" In a flash, the little girl slammed into Shadow, sending him sailing into a cupboard of medical tools! (What the…? She…so strong! How?) Shadow gasped for breath as Sapphire began to gather strength in her right fist for a Focus Punch. As she made a lunge for Shadow, Ash, wounded as he was, dove in front of Shadow! Sapphire managed to stop herself before the attack connected. "Daddy…?" Ash was sweating and breathing hard from having to move so fast when he shouldn't even be on his feet. He was clearly in a lot of pain as he tried to stay standing.

"Sapphire…I know why you're so angry at Shadow, but…OW! But he's not the same monster you remember him as. He's a good friend who risked his life to get his clan to leave us alone. Don't hurt him."Ash dropped to the floor, too weak and in too much pain to remain on his feet. "Daddy! Don't leave me!" Shadow picked Ash up in his arms, "He will be fine. It was just very painful for him to stand up with his legs as damaged as they are." Shadow laid Ash down in his bed and covered him up. "He just needs rest. Can I trust a sweet little girl like to watch over him while I go find some berries?" Sapphire looked at Shadow and at her unconscious father. Shadow kneeled down to her, "Hey, I promise I'll keep your father safe, but you have to watch over him for a little while. OK?" Sapphire grinned widely. Spending time alone with her father was what she loved most of all. "OK! Bring back lots of yummy berries for Daddy!" Shadow smiled and jumped out the window.

Ruby had just woken up and was on her way to Ash's room when she overheard Brock in the bathroom. "This isn't good. We can only afford one more batch of potions and medicine before we go broke. We need more money, but how are we going to get it?" Ruby began to ponder this. "Maybe there's a way for me to earn some extra funds." Ruby went outside and saw just how prosperous Lilycove City was. After all, it was the biggest tourist attraction in the entire Hoenn region. Ruby began to search for a place with the sign, "Help Wanted" or something to that effect. She soon noticed many humans staring at her, as they were not accustomed to having Pokemon walking the streets without a Trainer. She passed by several places with signs asking for help, but they didn't appeal to her abilities. Finally, she came to a certain restaurant that had a peculiar sign. "Strippers and pole dancers wanted? What the heck are those?" Curious, Ruby decided to check it out.

Inside, Ruby noticed that it wasn't quite time for business yet. Suddenly, Ruby felt a strong hand grip her shoulder, "Well, whatcha doing here, babe? It's too early for ya to be here." Ruby looked to her left and saw a Machoke all dressed up in a black suit. "Oh, well, the sign outside says, 'Strippers and pole dancers wanted' and my group is a little short on funds, so I thought I'd try it out." The Machoke looked her over, frequently eyeing her breasts, unaware of the large amounts of milk inside them. "Well, I'm pretty sure da boss can fix ya up, although no Pokemon have ever taken part as dancers here. Follow me."

A moment later, the Machoke stepped inside an office while Ruby waited outside. A moment later, he stepped out, "OK. Da boss will see ya now." Ruby stepped inside while the Machoke locked the door to prevent any interruptions. Sitting behind a desk was a human male in his mid forties. He seemed to be looking over some papers when he heard Ruby take a seat. "OK, Miss. What can I do for yaarrrgggg…what the?" Ruby almost laughed at the face he was making. The manager had never seen Pokemon with breasts as big as hers. "So, are you going to hire me or not?" The manager shook his head, "Oh, right. OK, sweetheart, whatcha in for? A waitress?" Ruby shook her head, "Before that, I'd like to know what a stripper and pole dancer is."

The manager, though skeptical, continued, "OK. A stripper is a dancer who, throughout the course of the dance, removes his or her clothing to entice the audience until they are nude, or to the point where they don't want to remove anymore clothing." Ruby asked, "You mean like this?" Before the manager could intervene, Ruby had stripped off her blue shorts, the only piece of clothing she had, revealing her shapely upper thighs, which were covered with black fur, and her womanhood, which was surrounded by yellow fur, like the rest of her torso. The manager stared for a moment and said, "Well…..you've got the stripper part down. Now put your pants back on! I haven't hired you yet!" Ruby laughed at seeing the manager's face turn red with embarrassment.

"OK. Now, for pole dancing, you have a vertical pole and you…um…actually, I can't describe it too well." However, by this time, Ruby had made up her mind. "That's OK. I think I'd do very well as a dancer." The manager nodded, "Well, that narrows things down. Now, what's your name?" Ruby was about to blurt it out, but thought it over for a second. "My name is Ruby Ketchum." The manager stared, "Uh, I wasn't really expecting you to have a first AND last name. Anyway, how does tonight sound for your first gig?" Ruby smiled, "Sounds good! See ya then!" Ruby then knocked on the door for the Machoke to let her out and headed on back to the Pokemon Center to feed Sapphire.

"So, feeling any better, dear?" Ruby asked Ash as Sapphire suckled from her breast. "Actually, I can move my legs a little now. Those berries Shadow's been bringing me are really helping!" Ruby gasped, "SSSSSHHHHH! Don't bring his name up in front of Sapphire." Ash laughed, "Oh, you don't have to worry about her! She went at Shadow this morning, but we sorted things out. She knows that Shadow isn't our enemy anymore." Ruby looked down at Sapphire to see her nod in approval. "I hope she didn't hurt him too badly." Ash chuckled, "Nah, although I'm sure she got her point across!"

That night, Ruby returned to the strip club to start her job. "Oh, there you are! This way!" The manager spotted her and pulled her through a back door. "OK, this is the stage. You're set in a minute. Do your best!" Ruby thought up a good way to make an entrance and turned her back to the curtain. "I hope humans aren't that hard to please."

"This better be good. AHEM. GOOD EVENING, LADIES AND GENTS. Well, mostly the gents. This evening, we have a newcomer to the scene. Welcome the lovely Cerulean Ruby!" At that moment, the curtain rose, revealing to the surprised customers the form of a female Lucario.

"Hey, what is this? Has the manager really sunk so low as to hire Pokemon? What a drag…" As if to challenge his complaint, Ruby slowly turned her head until her eyes met with the customer. As soon as her half closed eyes met his, he froze. She then turned so that her entire front was facing the audience. There was an audible gasp as they saw her attractive body, especially her breasts. "Well, do I still seem like a drag?" As a D&B tune began to play, Ruby quickly yanked off her shorts, causing a large number of men to stare in shock and arousal at her nude body.

Ruby had the entire audience captive with her beauty as she began to perform a slow dance in sync with the music. A metal pole extended from the stage to the ceiling. Taking the initiative, Ruby grabbed it and pulled herself up off the floor without slipping. She leaned back with one arm hanging while the other held onto the pole. She would even perform a surprisingly fast spin around the pole without touching the ground. The whole audience was silent as they watched possibly the sexiest Pokemon they had ever laid eyes on. As the song drew to a close, Ruby slid to the ground and landed in a reclining pose on her side, giving a seductive wink to the audience. As the curtain began to drop, the audience went wild with whistles and cheers.

A short time later, the manager met with Ruby in his office. "What did you want to see me about?" The manager grinned from ear to ear, "What did I want to see you about? You have no idea how pleased the audience was! They even made requests for certain other Pokemon to perform later! Business is certain to pick up now! Think you can keep working here?" Ruby laughed, "Well, maybe for just a week. Once my group is ready, we'll be heading out, but I'll be stopping by every evening." The manager shook her hand, "Sounds like a plan. I'll give you your payment on the day you want me to." "Thanks. See ya tomorrow." On her way out, Ruby saw the Machoke standing at the front door. "Hey, if someone by the name of Ash Ketchum comes by, be sure to let him in." "Got it." The Machoke wrote the name down on the VIP list.

That night, Ruby had just finished with her shower when she checked in on Ash. "Ash darling, you still awake?" Ash yawned, "Yeah. Sapphire's sleeping like a log though. You gonna take her to bed with you?" Ruby looked at Sapphire and smiled at where she was curled up. She had fallen asleep in Ash's arms. "No. I think she would prefer to sleep with you tonight. OK?" Ash looked down at Sapphire and then at Ruby. "OK. Sweet Dreams." Ruby walked over to Ash and gave him a loving kiss.

"Wait a minute. Where's Shadow?" Ash yawned, "Oh, he's up on the roof. He says he's keeping an eye out for members of his clan." Ruby sighed, "I'll never know why they just can't leave us alone. Is it really so wrong to fall in love?" Ash cupped her face, "It's OK. They won't be able to follow us much longer. After we check out the Safari Zone, we'll be heading out to Mossdeep City by ferry. I seriously doubt they can chase us across the sea." Ruby grinned, "You have a point. Good night, sweetie." She gave Ash another kiss and gave one to Sapphire too. However, on her way back to her bedroom, Ruby gasped at a sudden burning sensation inside her. "So that time has come again. Maybe I should wait a few days, though. I don't think Ash is in the best shape to mate with me. Maybe it will be a boy this time." Ruby giggled at the thought.

A few days had passed with Ruby dancing at the strip club. After word got out about her, daily visitors almost doubled. Of course, no one at the Pokemon Center knew about her part time job. However, three days after Ruby got her job, she returned to find Ash out of bed.

"ASH! YOU CAN WALK AGAIN!" Ash smiled, "Well, not all the way. I need these to get around until my legs completely heal." Ruby then noticed the crutches that were under his arms. "Still, I'm well enough to leave the Pokemon Center for a while. Brock's taking me out to dinner. I can't wait to eat some decent food!" Ruby smiled, "Maybe I'll see you there." Ash was about to ask her what she meant, but Ruby was already gone.

Ash noticed that Shadow was holding his hands over his snout when he hobbled out the room. "What happened to you? Did Ruby bop you one?" "Very funny." Shadow took his hands down, "I was covering my nose so I wouldn't breathe in any of Ruby's pheromones." Ash looked baffled. "Yeah, Ruby is in heat again, so her body is producing pheromones that can drive males into a lustful frenzy." Ash blushed, "Oh, that's why. Wait, you don't find Ruby pretty?" Shadow laughed, "It's not that! We Lucario mate for life, so I would feel bad if I mated with her. Also, she would probably kill me if I tried. What's more, I've never really been interested in females like that. Yep, I'm a lifelong bachelor." Ash rubbed his head, "Thanks, and I really owe you one for helping me recover so quickly." Shadow hugged Ash, "Nonsense. I was just undoing my mistake. I'm just grateful that you were able to forgive me." Just then, Ash heard Brock yell for him, "Oops! I kept Brock waiting too long! See ya, Shadow!" As quickly as he could, Ash hobbled to the lobby, eager to get some real food.

"So, what do you feel like tonight?" Brock said while making sure that he wasn't going too far ahead. "I don't care, just as long as it's not hospital food." Brock laughed, but stopped in front of a fancy restaurant like building. However, a Machoke in a black suit stood at the entrance. "You on da list?" Brock was a bit shocked to hear the Machoke speak in English, but replied, "Probably not. Let's go, Ash." Just as they were starting to leave, the Machoke spoke, "Hold on! You're Ash Ketchum?" Ash nodded. "Sounds familiar. Just a sec…" The Machoke looked through the clipboard he had and said, "Yeah! Ash Ketchum! You're on the VIP list, buddy! Let me show ya in!" The Machoke picked up a shocked Ash and carried him inside on one shoulder, but signaled Brock to follow.

"Here ya go. Da best table, just for you guys! Your waitress will be with ya shortly." Ash and Brock wondered how Ash was on the VIP list of a restaurant neither of them had ever been to before, but forgot about it when they noticed a large stage in front of the table. "Looks like they have live entertainment here, Ash." Ash began to wonder what would be behind the curtain as their waitress came to the table. "So, what can I get you boys?"

Brock spoke, "Oh, I'll haavaaaahahahahh…" Ash turned to look at what Brock was stuttering about and stared at the waitress, who happened to be a well endowed female Gardevoir. Upon seeing Ash's face, she blushed, "Oh my, aren't you a cutie! What's your name, handsome?" The Gardevoir swaggered over to Ash and sat on his lap, staring into his eyes with a most mischievous smile. "Uh, I, um, I'm Ash." She grinned, "Such a unique name. So, Ash, once I'm done with my shift, what do you say we get to know each other a bit better in one of the back rooms?" Ash replied, "But, I don't even know your name yet." The Gardevoir frowned, "Oh, whoops! My name is Jade. So, now that we know each other's names, what do you say to my invitation?" Ash jumped slightly at the sensation of Jade gently groping his crotch. As beautiful as she was, Ash sighed, "Sorry, but I'm already taken." Ash was surprised to see Jade look like she was about to cry. However, she said, "Oh, I see. I guess we just aren't destined to be together. But I don't want to cause any trouble between you and your lover. However, I guess I CAN give you a little parting gift." Ash gasped as Jade put an arm around his neck. "Pucker up."

To Ash's utter shock, Jade embraced him while pressing her lips against his. Soon, she used psychic force to pry open his lips, allowing her tongue to mingle with his. Ash was shocked by her intrusion, but began to succumb to her charm. He embraced her and began to kiss her back. However, Jade broke the kiss after a few moments, knowing that she had some other tables to wait on. Ash gasped out of overheating, his face red from a hormone overload.

Jade cupped Ash's face, "Let your sweetheart know that she's a very lucky girl to have found someone like you." Jade got to her feet and said, "While you two are still thinking up your orders, I'll grab you some ice water." As Jade walked away, Ash began to come to his senses, only to notice Brock giving him a weird stare. "Ash, just how did you get to be such a chick magnet?" Ash blushed, "Don't ask me! She was the one who came onto me! I didn't say anything to her!" Brock laughed, "I was just kidding! But oh boy, it's a good thing that Ruby didn't see that!" Ash breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah. I wonder where she is anyway."

Suddenly, an intercom spoke, "LADIES AND GENTS! Well, mostly the gents. Let us begin this evening with the sexiest lady ever to wear a blue skirt! Give a big welcome to the Cerulean Ruby!" The entire male population burst into cheers. However, Brock realized what was going on. "Ash, I think we've wandered into a strip club!" "A what?" Ash couldn't hear what Brock said over the roar of the audience, but turned to face the stage when he saw the curtain rising. However, he instantly recognized the lone figure on stage. "RUBY?"

As Ruby was about to strip off her blue shorts, she noticed her boyfriend in the audience. At that instant, her heat hit her hard, demanding to be soothed by Ash's sperm. Ruby felt that this was the perfect time for Ash to impregnate her and formulated a plan, but not before teasing him a little. Just as Ash was about to faint, Ruby flung her shorts at him, covering his face while the audience burst into laughter. She then leapt off the stage and swaggered over to Ash, who had just removed Ruby's shorts from his face. When she sat down on his lap, the audience when silent. Just then, Ruby noticed the manager nearby and signaled him over.

After a moment of whispers, Ruby spoke to Ash, "OK, sweetie. Come with me." Ruby picked up a startled Ash in her arms and carried him backstage. Soon, they were in a private suite. Ruby gently laid Ash on the bed and went to work of removing his clothing. "Ruby, what are you doing?" Ruby gazed at Ash with a look of lust. "Oh man, don't tell me you're gonna…" Ruby whispered, "Just relax. I won't let my pheromones drive me crazy like last time. This time, it will be me who brings the pleasure." Little did Ash know, Ruby had made a deal with the manager for a major bonus if he were to let the audience watch every action they made. A hidden camera was projecting them on a large screen in the dining room. However, Brock didn't want to see his friend like this and left before the screen descended from the ceiling.

"Just relax, dear. I owe you this for saving my life back then. Now, don't move." Ruby moved down to Ash's manhood and straightened it up. She began to gently lick it, causing Ash to gasp. She then took it in her mouth and began to deep throat it, making Ash groan in strain. After she felt it become stiff, Ruby took it out of her moth and began to gently lick it again. Soon, she saw a trickle of sticky sperm emerge from his shaft and slide down towards her. As if it was her favorite flavored popsicle, Ruby began to lick the trail of sperm in upward movements. Suddenly, Ash let out a loud groan as he ejaculated a heavy load of sperm, but Ruby was quick and closed her jaws around his member as he pumped his load into Ruby's mouth. She gulped down every last drop and chose to move on to the real thing."

"Mmmmmm, so sweet. All right, darling, I think it's time that we get started on making Sapphire a baby brother." Ash gasped as she got his member stiff again with a few licks and positioned her needy womanhood over it. "Are you ready?" Ash gulped, "Well, it's not like I can stop you. I can't even stand on my own yet, forget about walking!" Ruby grinned and gently lowered herself onto the ready manhood of her lover, almost screaming in pleasure. "Oh, Ash! We just don't seem to do this enough!" Ruby began to move herself up and down while trying to not drop onto Ash's groin area too hard. "Ruby…man, are you sure you want to have another…grrraaahhhh!" Ash groaned as he fired his seed into his lover's womb. Ruby let out a howl as she felt it wash over the walls of her uterus, the burning disappearing. The manager increased the focus of the camera to get a close up of Ash's member, which was still planted in Ruby's vagina. Soon, Ash's excess sperm could be seen oozing down his shaft.

Ruby fell forward and lay on Ash, "Thank you. The heat is gone. I hope I didn't freak you out too badly out there." Ash grinned, "Well, I sure wasn't expecting you to show up like THAT!" They then embraced each other and brought their lips together for a kiss. In the dining room, the audience burst into cheers and applause. "Now THAT is what sex should be about!" Props to those two! So beautiful…..WAAAHHHH!" Many of the single guys were in tears.

Once they broke the kiss, Ash fell asleep right there. Ruby heard a knock on the door and found the manager waiting outside. "As promised, here ya go." He handed her an envelope filled with cash. "You really brought business up. Some of the guys in the audience were so moved; they asked if they could spend some "private time" with their Pokemon in the other back rooms. Is your boyfriend gonna be fine?" Ruby grinned, "He's fine. Thanks again." With a handshake, the manager headed back to his office.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Shadow was up on the roof when he saw Ruby in the darkness with Ash fast asleep in her arms. "Cute. They truly do make a cute couple." Shadow let out a yawn as he was about to head off to bed himself, but stopped when he caught the scent of something cooking. The smell was coming from the west. After a moment of thinking, Shadow muttered to himself the identity of the aroma. "Ramen…"


	7. A Rival for Ruby?

"Wow, was I sleepy." Ash yawned as he looked outside the window. It couldn't be any later than 10 a.m. "Well, I guess I should check to see if I'm strong enough to stand on my own." Ash sat up and turned so his feet were on the floor. "Here goes." Using his arms, he vaulted off the bed.

"Mommy, when is Daddy gonna get better?" Ruby rubbed Sapphire's head, "I'm sure it will be any day now. Just be patient." As Max looked over the Pokenav, May asked, "So, where should we go today?" A voice spoke, "To the Safari Zone, of course! I'm about a month behind schedule already!"

Everyone looked over to the doors to the sleeping quarters. Ash was dressed in his clothes and didn't even have crutches under his arms. "Man, am I glad to get out of that bed! Huh? What's wrong?" Ash saw that everyone was silent as they stared at him. Ruby looked as if she was about to cry. "DADDY! YOU'RE ALL BETTER!" Sapphire ran over to Ash screaming in delight. Ash responded by snatching her up and squeezing her tightly. "You squeeze as hard as you used to, Daddy!" Sapphire laughed as she hugged her father.

Suddenly, Shadow surprised Ash by running up to him and putting him in the tightest embrace he had ever received. "I'm…so relieved…that you're OK…"Ash, on the other hand, couldn't even breathe. "Shadow…I…*hack* can't breathe…let go!" Shadow let go at Ash's whisper, blushing that he had almost severely injured him again. "Sorry. I'm just…" Ash rubbed his head, "You don't have to apologize. You're my pal now." Shadow grinned. He was looking forward to his life with his new friend and Trainer.

"ALL RIGHT! SAFARI ZONE, HERE WE COME!" Ash was so relieved to be outside again that he burst into a dash. Sapphire had plenty of energy and happily followed right behind him while the rest of the group tried to keep up. Shadow was leaping through trees nearby to keep an eye out for any threats. He was not going to allow anything to harm his new friend.

"WHEEEE! Daddy, you really can run fast!" Sapphire laughed while coming up at his side. Ash looked down at her while she looked back up at him. "Well, I'm surprised you can keep up with me! Come on, Sapphire! Pick up the pace!" "OK, DADDY!" Ash let loose and really took off, his daughter gleefully keeping up with her arms trailing behind her.

After a minute of sprinting, Ash and Sapphire came to a stop, panting in exhaustion. "Wow…..that was fun, Daddy!" Ash wheezed, "I think so too. You're really fast for someone with such short legs. Huh?" Ash looked around to see that no one else was there. When he looked up, he saw Shadow on a lower branch looking out of breath.

"Hey, Shadow! Where is everyone?" Shadow looked down the path, "Um, oh! Here they come now!" Ash looked back down the path and waved at his friends. However, they seemed extremely out of breath, especially Ruby. When they caught up to Ash and Sapphire, Ruby gasped, "Man, I'm really out of shape." Ash asked, "But I thought Fighting type Pokemon never get tired." Ruby yelled, "Well, you go beyond Fighting type if you ask me!"

Suddenly, there was a murmur from Ash's stomach. "Uh oh. Hey, Brock. Think you could whip up some grub for us?" Brock panted, "Sure, just as soon as I can breathe normal again." Ash grinned, "Thanks. While I'm waiting, I'm gonna make a pit stop in the bushes." Sapphire spoke, "I'm coming too!" Ash rubbed her head, "Uh, no. You stay here. Trust me; you wouldn't want to see it. OK?" Sapphire looked disappointed, but nodded, "OK. Come back soon." Ash gave her a little kiss on the forehead and made his way into the brush, his bladder aching.

"Ahhhhhh…much better!" Ash sighed as he pulled up his pants. "Now, which way back to the gang?" Ash looked around; trying to remember the path he took. Just then, he smelled something boiling. "Mmmmm. I'll bet Brock's cooking up some stew." Following his nose, Ash made his way through the bushes until he came to a clearing. He saw a lone Lucario stirring a pot full of some water, definitely the source of the aroma. Its back was turned, but Ash saw a spike on the back of its hand. It seemed that Shadow had been left in charge of the stew while everyone else had gone somewhere for whatever reason.

"Hey Shadow. Where did everyone go?" The Lucario jumped at the sound of his voice and looked back. Ash froze at the sight of its eyes. They were much more feminine than Shadow's. The Lucario spoke, "Who? I think you've mistaken me for someone else." Ash blushed. Its voice was a beautiful girl's tone. This Lucario was a female!

Ash's blood chilled as he suddenly realized that he had stumbled upon a member of Ruby's clan! (Oh man. Shadow told them that Ruby and Sapphire are dead! I've got find a way to sneak off without her following me back to everyone!) Trying to look calm, Ash asked, "So, uh, what's your name?" The Lucario looked at him, curious that someone who looked like a Trainer would ask her for her name. "Aren't you going to try to capture me?" Ash was silent for a moment, but replied, "I can't do that since I don't have my Pokemon with me." The Lucario smiled at his honesty. Ash then noticed that her right ear was drooped forward. "You know, you're really cute the way your right ear droops." She reached up to it, "Oh, this? No one's ever complimented me like that. Thank you…..um, what's your name?" Ash blushed that he had not introduced himself. "I'm Ash Ketchum." The Lucario smiled, "Nice to meet you, Ash. My name is Lucy." Just then, Ash's stomach let out a growl. "If you're hungry, I can share my meal with you. I think I used too much this time." Ash was too hungry to object. "OK! What do we have?" Lucy raised a sieve from the pot with noodles inside. "Ramen."

As Ash slurped up the noodles, he would frequently eye Lucy out of the corner of his eye. Even though she was female, her chest was surprisingly flat, not at all like Ruby's. Still, he couldn't help but think she was cute. Trying to not sound suspicious, Ash asked Lucy some questions. "So, Lucy. Have you ever seen a female Lucario without the three spikes they usually have?" Once Lucy swallowed her ramen, she answered, "I didn't even know it was possible for one to not have them. Why do you ask?" Ash gulped, "Well, there's one with me and my group who was born without them and now she's being hunted by her clan. I was just worried that you were one of them." Lucy was silent, then answered, "Well, I can see how I never knew of her, being that I'm from Sinnoh."

Ash looked at her funny, "You're from WHERE?" Lucy giggled a little and said, "Sinnoh. It's another region where Lucario are pretty well known." Ash got pretty excited, "Do they have a Pokemon League there?" Lucy looked at him funny, "Well, I think they do. Why?" Ash jumped up, "Great! Once I finish the Hoenn region championship, I'll be heading for Sinnoh!" Lucy grinned, "So, you're taking part in it? I wish you luck. Oh yes, would you…huh?" Ash and Lucy jumped at the sound of a smoke bomb exploding! A second later, two familiar voices spoke.

"Prepare for trouble, it's been quite some time!" "And make it double, since we're still full of rhymes!" "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket, making a long overdue visit at the speed of light!" "Give us a warm welcome, or prepare to fight!" "WOOOBBBBAA-Dat's right!" Ash was about to yell out something, but stopped. "Uh, who are you guys again?" The three crooks fell over with a groan. "You little airhead! How could you forget about us, Team Rocket?" Ash laughed, "Oh, right! Team Rocket! Man, it's been a few months since I last saw you wackos! Where have you been?" James snickered, "Sorry, but that's classified information. We just happened to be nearby, so we're here to take full advantage of this opportunity. It's not everyday that you see a Lucario in Hoenn."

Ash took a step forward, "I thought you guys had enough! Lucy, let's take em!" At this, Lucy stepped back, "Wait! I can't…I mean…" Team Rocket reached for their Poke Balls, "Well, let's do it!" "STOP!" Everyone looked at Lucy. "Ash, I just can't use any moves!" Everyone stared at her, "WHAT?" Lucy blushed, "I'm sorry. I've been unable to use any moves for as long as I can remember. Quick Attack. Force Palm. All of it. I just can't use them." To their surprise, Team Rocket turned to leave. "Well, lucky for you, Team Rocket has no interest in Pokemon that can't battle. Look's like you get off easy this time." The three of them headed off into the woods, leaving Ash dumbfounded at Lucy's confession.

As Ash watched Team Rocket disappear into the woods, he chuckled, "Heh, that went well. So Lucy, you can't fight?" Lucy sighed, "No, I can't. I'm fairly strong, but using moves that other Pokemon know just doesn't seem possible for me. I don't mind it though. I've never liked combat anyway." Ash sighed, but rubbed her head, "I see. Well, now I really don't want to leave you alone like this. Would you like to come with me?" Lucy was surprised, but whispered, "Ash, come closer. I want to give you something." Ash snickered, "Oh come on. You don't have to give me anything." Lucy insisted, "I think you'll really like it." Ash was suspicious now, but walked over to her and kneeled down. "OK, so what is it?" Lucy smiled and gave Ash a sweet kiss on his cheek. Ash was stunned and speechless for a moment, but smiled and said, "Thanks, I did like that. But don't do that around Ruby. I don't think she would like it." Lucy let out a cute giggle. "OK, just let me dump this excess fluid from the pot and we'll be on our way."

On the way back to the campsite, Ash had his hand on Lucy's shoulder while she had her arm around his waist. Ash was carrying the pot for her. Just then, Lucy stopped. "Someone's coming. Let's hide." Ash ducked behind a large bush with Lucy and waited. Soon, they heard a voice. "DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'VE BEEN GONE TOO LONG!" They saw a Riolu walk into view. Ash jumped out of the bushes, "Sapphire! Looking for me?" Sapphire turned to face him and leapt at him. "DADDY! I WAS SCARED SOMETHING ATE YOU!" Ash snatched her up and squeezed her tightly, "You should know me by now. Nothing can kill me!" Sapphire giggled, but noticed something peeking through a bush.

"Daddy, what's that?" Ash looked at where she was pointing and saw Lucy's red eyes. "Oh, that's Lucy. Hey, come out. I want you to meet someone." Lucy stepped out from behind the bush and slowly approached them. "Lucy, this is Sapphire. Say hi to Lucy." Sapphire waved, "Hi, Miss Lucy!" Lucy grinned, "It's so nice to meet you, Sapphire. Ash, is she the daughter of Ruby?" Ash nodded, "Yep! I'm her father too!" When Lucy heard this, she almost fainted, but she thought of something. "Oh, her ADOPTIVE father. Well, she really seems to like you either way." Ash chuckled, (Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that.)

"Man, did Ash have a stomach virus or something? I thought he would have been back by now." Max muttered while checking the position of the Safari Zone on the Pokenav. A moment later, Sapphire came running into the campsite. "I found Daddy!" Shadow looked back towards the woods to welcome him back, but almost choked on his soup at the sight of a Lucario with him. "Oh no! Get away from him!" Shadow dropped his bowl and made a lunge for Lucy. However, Ash stepped in front of Shadow and held out his arms. "Chill, Shadow! She's not from around here! She doesn't know about Ruby!" Shadow came to a screeching halt. As he looked at Lucy, he saw that she did not have any malice in her eyes. Although Shadow knew that Ash would never lie to him, he just had to be certain. He circled Lucy while sniffing her arms and head. "Hm, your right. I don't recognize her scent. She is not from my clan." Lucy was taken aback by Shadow's straightforward approach, but Ash laid his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Shadow may look a bit scary, but he's a good friend of mine and is very protective of me." Shadow blushed, "Please, the more you praise me, the less worthy I sound!"

Suddenly, Ruby approached the two of them while glaring hard at Lucy. "No spikes…? You must be Ruby." Ruby replied, "Yes, I am. So, were you doing anything with my husband that I should know about?" Lucy stuttered, "Hus…buh…buh…band?" Ruby started to get annoyed, "Yes, MY husband!" Lucy looked down at Sapphire, then at Ash, and back to Ruby, "You mean…Ash really is Sapphire's…father?" Ruby nodded, "Yes, he is. It was about two months ago that I gave birth to her. Is that a problem? Huh? Hey! What's wrong?" Lucy was starting to wobble as she looked like she was going to pass out any second now. "Whoa! Lucy, don't lose it now!" Ash gave her a good shake to snap her back to her senses. "Oh, thanks. I'm just not used to the idea of a human mating with a Lucario." Ruby smirked, "Well, you'd best get used to it, because I've got another one on the way!"

Everyone who was eating or drinking at the time Ruby said that either choked on the soup or spewed whatever they were drinking. May shrieked, "ANOTHER ONE? Ruby! Are you going to have another baby?" Ash also was looking at her in shock. Ruby blushed, "Yes. Ash got me pregnant again just two days ago. Remember, sweetie?" Ash tried to think back and remembered the night they spent together at the night club. "Oh yeah! I do remember! But are you sure you're really going to have another baby?" Ruby poked his chest, "Don't doubt my maternal instincts!" Ash let out a nervous laugh, "OK, I believe you. Did you hear that, Sapphire? You're gonna have a baby brother in a few months." Sapphire walked over to Ruby and ran her hands over her belly as she kneeled down for her. "Hello, baby brother…It's me, your big sister." Sapphire kept whispering as she tried to listen to the fetus with her ear against Ruby's belly. Of course, the fetus had only just begun to develop, so there wasn't much in there at the moment.

Brock laughed, "I think Sapphire will make a great sister to your next kid! Congrats, you two!" While the gang gathered around Ruby, Lucy stood at the sidelines watching. (A new life…a little child being nurtured and cuddled by his parents…) Without warning, Lucy dropped to her knees, gently sobbing. No one noticed though. Except for Ash. When he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?" Lucy looked up at him, but remained silent. "Hey, you don't have to be so sad. I'm sure you'll find a guy who you'll want to have kids of your own with someday." Lucy wiped her tears away, "That's not what I'm upset about, but thank you for caring." Ash blushed as Lucy embraced him. He looked over to Ruby, but let out a sigh of relief to see that she was preoccupied with Sapphire, who was trying to get into her blue shorts, looking for a way into her womb.

After everyone had finished lunch and the dishes washed, everyone continued towards the Safari Zone. Ruby stayed by Ash's side while Lucy stayed on the other side. Ruby would frequently eye Lucy in jealousy, but Lucy never noticed. Sapphire rode on Ash's head, a spot that had previously been reserved for Pikachu. Now, he was riding on Ash's shoulder. During the walk, Ruby noticed at one point that Lucy's eyes looked familiar somehow. Ruby shook her head, knowing that was impossible since they had never met, but the vision of those eyes haunted her. Where had she seen them before?

"Well, this is it!" Everyone stood outside the entrance to the Safari Zone. "There are all kinds of exotic Pokemon in there! I almost got in trouble with the last one, but all we gotta do is pay a toll, and it's 'Gotta Catch 'em All' til ya drop!" Sapphire got fired up at her father's shouting, "YIPPEE! Til ya drop!" Suddenly, Shadow let out a sneeze. "Something wrong, Shadow?" Shadow wiped his nose, "Ah, just a sudden cold front. I'll be fine." As the group walked inside to register for a Safari Game, Shadow pondered the cold chill he felt. (That chill…it was the same as that time at night when I saw that mysterious Pokemon…could that chill have been caused by the same one?) Shadow pondered this further, but shook his head, (I'm sure of it. That creature is somewhere in the Safari Zone. I have never felt a chilling feeling like that, so I must be prepared for anything. If that creature tried to harm Ash, I will have no choice but to destroy it.)


	8. A Face from the Past

"WEEEE! SAFARI GAME! SAFARI GAME! Ummmm, what's a Safari Game anyway?" Sapphire wondered as her father proceeded to the main desk to register. After just meeting and befriending a wandering Lucario named Lucy, Ash had finally reached the Safari Zone and was determined to not blow his chances like last time.

"I'm here for a Safari Game!" The warden looked over the desk, "OK, but are all of you here for one?" Ash replied, "Nope, just me. My friends are just along for the ride." The warden noticed Ash's Pikachu, as well as the Riolu and three Lucario with him. "You DO know that it's illegal for Pokemon to battle in the Safari Zone, right? It's all up to chance here." Ash nodded, "I thought so. Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't attack at all." The Warden grinned, "That's good to hear. You look like a responsible kid. Well, here ya go!" The Warden handed Ash a sack full of Safari Balls.

"Whoa, Jungle Camouflage. Uh, wait, how much?" The Warden laughed, "Oh, that? Large groups like you get in for free! Have fun!" Sapphire beat Ash to the punch and shouted, "Thanks, Mister!" The Warden jumped when he saw the little Riolu talk, but Ash snatched her up and ran through the doors out into the Safari Zone.

"Pssst…Shadow. Got a minute?" The trusty male Lucario walked over to Ash and asked, "What's up?" Ash whispered, "Your clan… Do they come through here now and then?" Shadow grinned, "Fortunately, no. They know better to wander in here due to the danger of being captured by Trainers. We won't see them out here." Ash breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Shadow. Now then, let the hunt begin!"

As he led the group in search of wild Pokemon, Ash reminded his wife and friends, "Now remember, don't attack anything. We'll get kicked out if that happens!" Ruby blushed, "Thanks for the heads up. That's exactly what I was gonna do!" Ash shook his head, "You don't have to be so protective of me, Ruby." Lucy added, "But I think it's cute how protective she is of you, Ash." Ruby smirked to herself, (She has good taste.)

After an hour of searching, Ash started to notice something wasn't right. He hadn't seen, or even heard, any Pokemon at all. Shadow was able to smell them out, but whenever the group arrived at the spot he led them to, there was no one there.

"Man, what's the deal? Are the Pokemon just toying with us?" Ash grumbled as Sapphire laughed at her father's frustration. Shadow scratched his head, "It's weird. Could it be that they know we're coming and hide before we get there?" Max added, "Maybe that's the problem. It could be that there's just too many of us and that they're hiding in fear." Ruby looked at him like Max was a hero. "That must be it!" Ash added, "Well, I'm tired after all this running around. Who's up for a break?" No one was against it.

After searching around while following directions on the back of a pamphlet, the group made their way to a resort in the middle of the Safari Zone. It was named the Safari Oasis. Several other guests were relaxing there after having their share of fun in the Safari Zone. It seemed that a Safari Game includes a one night stay at the Safari Oasis, but further stays must be paid for by the guests.

"Never thought I'd find a hot spring in here. How's it feel, Shadow?" Ash looked over to the left as Shadow reclined with his arms stretching over the edge of the pool. The canine Pokemon smiled, "Oh yeah, this hits the spot. What better way to bond with your friend than some time in a hot spring?" Max, Brock, and Pikachu sighed in contentment. "Are you boys enjoying the dip?" May's voice yelled from the other side of the bamboo fence that separated the men and women sides of the hot spring.

"Yeah, it feels great! Is Ruby, Lucy, and Sapphire over there?" A voice replied, "Yes, Sapphire and I are here too. Ruby hasn't come in yet, though." Ash replied, "OK. Look after Sapphire for me, Lucy." Shadow then asked, "Where do you suppose Ruby is?" As if to answer that, a pair of blue shorts landed on Ash's face!

"Pffffbbbttttt-hahahahahahaa! Nice one, Brock! I never considered using my own shorts for that!" Shadow burst into laughter as Ash yanked the shorts off his face, not knowing what hit him. "Um, that wasn't me." Ash asked, "Not you? Then who…huh?" The sound of water rippling was heard as a figure entered the pool, the steam from the water obscuring the view. Everyone was silent as the figure seemed to disappear under the surface.

"Did anyone see what that was?" Max asked, putting his fogged up glasses back on to see more clearly. "Nope. But I think…MMMPH?" Ash blushed as he jumped from something. "What? What is it this time?" Ash muttered, "Something just grabbed my….." Brock asked, "Your what?" Ash blushed as he looked off to the side, "Uhhh…never mind." Shadow suppressed a laugh as he made his way to the edge. Brock asked, "Where ya going, Shadow?" He smirked, "I think Ash needs some time alone. You are coming?" Max and Brock looked back at Ash and noticed bubbles coming up from beside him. They grinned funny and climbed out and headed back inside.

"That's weird. Where're they going?" A familiar voice whispered, "Maybe they just wanted us to have some time alone?" Ash looked to his left to see Ruby with a whimsical smile. "Gack…Ruby? You know these hot springs don't have mixed bathing! If someone catches you here, I'll get in a lot of trouble!" Ruby shushed him, "That's IF they find out. Look at me now." Ruby submerged herself until only her head was visible. "Could you tell that I'm female just by looking at me?" Ash couldn't see anything that could blow her cover, except for her feminine eyes. "I guess I see your point. But why did you come here?"

Ruby stood up and leaned against him, "I think it would be cruel if our child couldn't be with his father at all times. Don't you agree?" Ruby led Ash's hand down to her stomach. He blushed as he felt her smooth belly, knowing that although he couldn't tell just by feeling, she was pregnant and he truly wondered if it would be a boy this time. "You're beautiful." Ruby looked at him in surprise. "What? Don't tell me you don't think so?" Ruby suddenly looked away with a melancholy look on her face. "Ruby?"

Ruby was silent for a moment, but she looked up at her husband, "I have a confession to make." Ash looked concerned, "What's wrong?" Ruby looked as if she was going to cry, "The only reason why I'm always so happy and confident is because you're with me. You give me motivation and I want to protect you. If you were to die….." Ash embraced his fiancé. "I…..I can't stand the thought of losing you. I don't want to go back to being that pitiful little girl I used to be." Ash smiled and whispered into her ear, "I promise that I'll always be there for you. Don't worry about losing me. If I get in a tough spot, I'll find a way out. It's a little trait I'm really good at for some reason." Ruby seemed to completely change her mood right there and laid her hand on Ash's shoulder, "Your voice…it never fails to calm me. Somehow, I always know that when you say that we'll be all right, I know that it will become truth." Ash blushed, "Hey, things always work out for me in the end, so things will work out for you, too."

A little later that night, Ash was trying his luck at catching Pokemon in the dark while Sapphire and Shadow accompanied him. Ruby had chosen to stay behind and was observing herself in a full length mirror.

"Hmmm, I wonder if Ash thinks I'm sexy." Ruby shook her head, "Of course he thinks I'm sexy! He wouldn't have given me the honor of receiving his child if he didn't! I have to stop thinking such silly thoughts." Ruby giggled as she looked over her beautiful figure. As she ran her hands over her smooth belly, she blushed, "I'm so smooth now, but I'm gonna get bigger. I'm gonna get a big, beautiful belly before long." Just then, Ruby's gaze fell on her eyes. "Hmmm. I see how Ash came up with my name…huh?"

As she stared at her reflection, Ruby staggered back as she thought she saw Lucy in the mirror instead of herself! "What the…I need to try that again." She walked forward and gazed into her eyes in the reflection. "Stay calm…don't move…" This time, Ruby didn't budge, even though Lucy seemed to be in the mirror again. "Her eyes…where have I seen them before?" Suddenly, Ruby could almost see glimmers of her own troubled past. Her life of neglect and ridicule.

Ruby took a few steps back and suddenly knew where she had seen Lucy's eyes before. "Of course…I really have seen those eyes before." Ruby then looked down, "I've seen them before…in myself." She then heard footsteps coming from the roof. "Lucy…I don't know what happened to you, but…" She then made her way to the window. "We're the same."

(The night is lovely tonight…) Lucy sighed as she rested on the slanted roof of the resort building. She always enjoyed the cool night air. The moon was full tonight and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A gentle grin covered her face, pleased at the tranquility. However, she heard very light steps just behind her. "We need to talk."

Lucy stood up in an instant and turned to face her intruder. "Ruby…" However, Lucy was surprised to see a relatively sad look on her face. "What's wrong? I've never seen you so sad." Ruby was silent for a moment, but then asked, "Lucy. Why did you leave your clan?" There was an audible gasp as Lucy backed away. However, she spoke, "Isn't this such a romantic evening?" Lucy smiled as she looked at the sky. However, her smile had all but disappeared when she looked back at Ruby, who was starting to look worried. Lucy was silent as she realized that her attempt to change the subject didn't work this time.

Ruby sighed, "I'll go first." Lucy frowned and knew that Ruby was about to introduce herself in detail. Not wanting to interrupt, Lucy took a seat and listened. "I came from a clan here in the Hoenn region. When I was still a Riolu, I was treated normally. I had fun with all the other children and was taught many things about combat and other essential arts. However, when I evolved, I did not grow any of the three spikes that you have. I was treated as worthless from that day forth. After a decade of abuse, I managed to gather enough courage to leave my clan in pursuit of a better life."

Lucy wiped her tears away from listening to Ruby's awful past. "Now, it's your turn. Why did you leave?" Lucy stood up, but remained silent. "I'll ask again. Why did you leave?" Lucy remained silent, but it was obvious that she was holding back tears. Finally, Ruby walked up to her and tenderly embraced her. "You're not alone." Lucy was taken aback by this show of affection, seeing as how Ruby had previously reacted to her presence in a rather hostile manner.

"You don't have to say anything. You and I have the same eyes. Even though I can't imagine exactly what happened in your past, I can tell that our reasons and pain were so similar, it's frightening." Ruby released her grip on Lucy and stood back, seeing that the young female was in tears by now. "I won't force you to tell me your past, but if there's someone you want to tell, I highly recommend that you talk to Ash about it. He will listen, that I promise." However, as Ruby turned to leave, Lucy shouted, "WAIT!"

Ruby turned and asked, "What's wrong?" Lucy smiled, "Thank you for your kindness, Ruby. Please, stay. I'll tell you at least a little about me. I'll tell you of how I came here." Ruby spoke, "That's right. Ash said that you're from someplace called Sinnoh, right?" She then took a seat and listened with great curiosity. "Indeed. Are you comfortable? Then I shall begin."

Lucy took a deep breath of the refreshing night air and spoke, "Just after leaving my clan, I encountered a passing Trainer. Since I am not able to use any moves, he had little trouble capturing me. It didn't take him long to discover that I couldn't fight. After a few weeks with him, we eventually came to Hoenn. By now, he was completely fed up with me and released me not far from Lilycove city. That was a few months ago." Ruby stood up, "I see. Well, that makes sense." Ruby then turned to jump to a nearby tree to get off the roof, but stopped and said, "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, Ash has that shoulder!" As Ruby disappeared down the tree, Lucy smiled, "Ash…I will remember that. Thank you, Ruby."

"Morning, ladies!" Ash greeted his daughter and fiancé, as well as his new friend Lucy, as he approached the cafeteria in the lobby. "Morning, dear. You sure slept late." Sapphire squealed, "Morning, Daddy! I saved a doughnut for you." Ash smiled, "Mmmm, glazed. My favorite!" He gave Sapphire a sweet little kiss.

Lucy asked, "No luck last night?" Shadow sighed, "I can't figure it out. I was able to pinpoint the locations of Pokemon all around us, but they seemed to know we were coming." May added, "Maybe they're just too smart." Ash grumbled to himself. Why was he not able to find any Pokemon?

Later that morning, Ash gave it another try. However, he suspected that having more than one human around would scare off the Pokemon, so May, Max, and Brock stayed behind in the resort while Ash went off with Lucy, Ruby, Shadow, and Sapphire. Shadow once again put his nose to work and managed to detect Pokemon hiding in the brush, but they still seemed too smart for him.

"My clan would be ashamed of me if they found out I was missing so many prey." Shadow groaned. Just then, Ash thought of something. Most Trainers travel with their Pokemon concealed within balls, making them look like they're alone. Could it be that his Lucario companions were scaring them off?

"Hey, guys? Got a minute?" The four Pokemon looked at Ash. "I think I know what's wrong here. Since Pokemon are forbidden to battle here, Pokemon that live in the Safari Zone are freaked out when they see Pokemon traveling with Trainers. I think they get scared around you guys! I'm gonna head off alone to search for some. I think I'll have better luck that way." Sapphire pleaded, "No, Daddy! Take me with you!" However, Shadow agreed, "I see your point. Maybe we are intimidating them." Ruby spoke to Sapphire, "Don't worry, dear. Daddy will be back before long. I promise." Sapphire groaned, "OK…don't be long, Daddy." Ash gave his little girl a pat on the head and set out into the Safari Zone alone while the Riolu and three Lucario decided to stick it out nearby.

Somewhere within the Safari Zone, there was an impressive waterfall that fed into a stream that made its way towards the ocean. However, today was a little different. Resting on the shore of the waterfall basin was a magnificent creature. Her beautiful blue mane flowed over her back as it wavered in the wind. However, the creature herself was not happy at all. As she gazed into the water, tears fell from her eyes.

"Why…why can't I die?" The beautiful creature wept. "All these years, and you couldn't stay with me. Why must I live on if it means that I would never see you again?" She collapsed to the ground in heartache. "Why must I be cursed with this immortality? If I had never met you, things would be different, but…" The creature buried her face in her paws, "My lord and love…..what must I do for us to be together again?"

Suddenly, the creature looked around at the snap of a twig. "Someone's coming! Must hide!" She quickly dove into the waterfall basin and immediately sank to the bottom. (For once, I'm glad that I can't swim.) She told herself as she stood on the bottom while looking up at the surface. Her natural blue coloration made her tough to spot when motionless.

"Wow! What a view!" Ash exclaimed as he came to a waterfall. "I never knew this was here! I'll bet lots of Water type Pokemon hang out here!" Just then, Ash removed his hat and wiped some sweat away. "Sure is a hot day. Better keep this off." Ash slipped his hat into his backpack and proceeded to the basin's edge. "Looks clean. Guess I better get a drink while I can."

(Stay calm. Whoever it is will be gone soon.) As the beautiful creature remained motionless, she saw a figure stand at the edge of the basin. With its eyes closed, the person stuck its whole face in the water and gulped away. It was at that moment that the creature noticed his face, and her heart was shocked.

(This can't be…could he truly…this isn't possible…) Ash pulled his soaked face out of the water and sighed, "Nice and cold! That felt great! Well, back to the hunt!" He turned and headed off back into the brush, but as he went, the creature at the bottom of the basin peaked out of the water and looked at the boy who was walking away. "My love…to think that you still live…"

As he walked through the brush, Ash wondered if he was looking in the wrong place. "At this rate, I don't care what I come across. If I don't catch something, this whole trip will be wasted!" Just then, a woman's voice spoke from all around him. "You caught my heart ages ago, my love. You seem younger than before, but I could never forget your face." Ash looked around in a bit of a panic, "Who…what are you? What do you want?" The voice spoke, "I'm not surprised that you don't remember my voice, darling. But I'm certain that my form will remind you." Suddenly, Ash heard rapid footsteps coming from behind and turned to see a large blue creature leap at him!

"Huuhhhh…It's quiet when Ash isn't around." Lucy sighed. "That's because Sapphire doesn't have her father to play with." Ruby joked, knowing just how noisy the two could be together. Suddenly, everyone froze at a scream! "HWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shadow panicked, "Oh man, I should've followed him! He's in danger!" With that, Shadow leapt through the trees in the direction he heard the scream come from. "Wait for us!" Lucy and Ruby, along with Sapphire holding on to her mother's tail, followed in hot pursuit.

"He's not far…there!" Shadow dropped from the trees and ran west. Lucy and Ruby dropped down and followed. After a moment, Shadow came to a screeching halt and turned right. "Hold it! If you want him, you'll…you…what the…?" When Ruby and Lucy caught up, they asked, "What's wrong?" Just then, Shadow fell over laughing himself silly. The two females looked at each other funny and turned to face whatever made him laugh. Lucy looked simply baffled while Ruby seemed completely freaked out with a hint of anger on her face as she watched what was unfolding in front of them.

"My love…it's been…mmph…too long! I can't describe…mmph…the heartache I had…during all our time apart. But now that you've returned to me, I couldn't be happier!" A Suicune was lying on top of a shocked, and apparently traumatized, Ash while kissing him passionately while sweet talking him! "Oh…my… Ash sure is popular with the ladies, isn't he?" Lucy giggled as she watched her friend getting smooched by a total stranger.

Despite Ash's 'pleasant' treatment, Ruby wasn't the least bit amused at the fact that a completely random woman was making out with her mate! "You…get away from him, you slut!" Ruby lashed out with a kick and sent the Suicune sailing away from her lover! "Ash, speak to me!" Ruby shook Ash for him to come to his senses while Sapphire pleaded, "Daddy, please wake up!" The Suicune climbed to her feet, a bit shaken from the surprise attack.

"Oof…who…" The Suicune gasped as Ash came to his senses and looked around. "Ruby…what happened?" She pointed at the Suicune, "This is what happened!" The Suicune looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Ruby…? Could it really be you?" Ruby was a little baffled, "How do you know my name? I've never seen you in my life." The Suicune spoke, "But it must be you! You're the only Lucario I've seen who never had the three spikes!" She shook her head, "That is my name, but you must be thinking of someone else." The Suicune tried to make sense of this situation. However, she turned and, with tears in her eyes, apologized, "Forgive me." With that, she was gone.

"Hooo…that was just too funny! You OK, Ash?" Shadow chuckled while wiping tears from his face. "That Suicune…who was she?" Ash asked. "Don't know, but she thought she had met me somewhere before." Ash thought for a moment, and then said, "You all head back to the entrance. I'm gonna finish something up here and head back too." Ruby nodded and carried little Sapphire with her. Once they were gone, Ash headed towards the waterfall he saw, certain that the Suicune had gone there.

It didn't take long for Ash to make his way back to the waterfall. As he expected, the Suicune was laying at the edge of the basin, weeping bitterly. At first, he thought that this was the same Suicune he saw while in the Johto region, but he quickly dismissed that possibility. The Suicune he saw there had a lavender mane while this one's was a deep blue. He then walked up beside her and took a seat.

"So, what's wrong?" The Suicune suddenly looked up at him with a frightened gazed, but Ash chuckled, "Oh come on. If I was gonna hurt you, don't you think I would've had an easier time when you didn't know I was here?" The Suicune calmed down when she saw that this boy meant no harm to her. "I'm sorry…I must have scared you terribly…" Ash stroked her face, "Don't worry about it. That wasn't the first time I was mistaken for someone else."

The Suicune sighed, "The way you stroke my face…I find it so hard to believe that you're not him…" Ash was confused even further. "Just who are you? Do you have a name?" She looked at him, "My name is Aurora." Ash grinned, "Kinda makes sense, seeing as how you're identified as the Aurora Pokemon. But who did you mistake me for?" Aurora sighed, "My lord and love. His name…..was Sir Ashton."

Ash wondered if he heard that right. "Did you say SIR Ashton?" Aurora nodded. "Just when was that?" She frowned, "Exactly 500 years ago. He was a knight in service to the Kingdom of Rohta." Ash was blown away, "Whoa…a knight? Man, that's so cool!" Aurora smiled a little, "Indeed. There was no knight in the entire kingdom who could match him. He was handsome too. He was quite popular with the women of the village."

Aurora continued as Ash listened with great interest. "I wasn't the only girl who had feelings for him. There were seven other females that lived with us, and every one of them harbored powerful feelings for him." Ash asked, "Just who were they?" Aurora surprised Ash with a pleasant smile, "Well, first, there was Zandria. She was a Zangoose who had quite a talent for cooking. Ever the tomboy, she had a quick temper, but was always charming to Ashton. She also had a strong rivalry with Cassandra, an Absol who was skilled in gardening. Unlike Zandria, she was very sweet and a hopeless romantic. She was madly in love with Ashton and she got into many arguments with Zandria over who would claim him as her mate." Ash laughed, "Whoa, sounds like it was never dull there! Did he ever figure it out?" Aurora giggled, "Not for a while. He was fairly oblivious to the true feelings we had for him, but he was still very kind to us and thought of us as family."

Ash asked, "He thought of you as family? What about his real family?" Aurora frowned, "I never met them. His parents were claimed by a dreadful virus less than a day after his birth, so he had no memory of them. However, he was taken in by a Gardevoir named Starlet and her mate, Siegfried, who was a Gallade. It just so happened that Starlet gave birth to a daughter just minutes after Ashton was born. She was named Serenade and the two of them bonded quickly. She grew up to be a very graceful and caring Gardevoir. However, her feelings for Ashton blossomed and she sought to marry him."

"I'll bet she was quite a sight. Who else was there?" Aurora continued, "There was also Laura, a Latias, who was absolutely obsessed with Ashton. She was in charge of restoring the art of the manor, but her obsession over Ashton made her somewhat irksome. Sometimes, she would even forget what she was going to say when speaking to him." Ash laughed hard, "I'll bet she was one wacky girl!"

Aurora took a quick drink of water to moisten her throat and went on. "Then, there was Chiara, who is a midget Lugia. She only grew to be about my size, but what she lacked in size, she made up for in knowledge. She studied many books and became quite knowledgeable about the world. She was very elegant, but could be rude if someone seemed too ignorant for their own good. Out of Ashton's other seven servants, Chiara is the only one who still lives." Ash asked, "She's still alive?" Aurora nodded, "Yes, but I haven't seen her in quite some time. I know that she is just as heartbroken as I am, so it's possible that she may have ended her own life."

After a moment of solemn silence, Aurora continued, "Then, there was Laika, an albino Mightyena. The poor girl…up until she met Ashton, she had never smiled in her life. She had gone through constant pain and abuse while moving between ownership." Ash yelled, "Abuse? How could anyone treat someone so terribly for so long?" Aurora was silent, but she whispered, "Back then, Pokemon were not respected as they are today. We were seen as mindless animals and were labeled as 'Beasts' instead of Pokemon. Ashton was especially bitter about this. If someone referred to us as Beasts, he would slay them without hesitation. In fact, it was Ashton who took the first step in improving treatment of Pokemon. He worked hard to prove that we had souls like humans and, thanks to his efforts, equality between humans and Pokemon eventually became law."

Ash asked, "OK, but I can't figure out how you knew Ruby's name." Aurora grinned, "That's because there was a Lucario who Ashton brought that had all the characteristics as the one with you. She was named Ruby as well. She was such a sweet girl. Being the youngest, she was quite curious and I even began to view her as a little sister. She was with Ashton often, and they were very close."

Lastly, Ash asked, "Just one more question. Could you tell me everything you know about Ashton?" Aurora had a sorrowful look in her eyes, "I shall. He was raised by the parents of Serenade and learned that Pokemon are people too. He inherited the estate of his family and served as an independent knight, fighting to protect what he thought was worth saving. He fought in several epic battles that had the fate of this world on the line. No matter how you looked at him, he was a true hero. He was Ashton Ketchum of Green Mile." Ash suddenly gave her a dumbfounded look. Had she just said that his last name was KETCHUM?

"Aurora, what was his last name again?" She sighed, "It was Ketchum." Ash surprised her with a sudden outburst, "NO WAY! I can't believe this Ashton Ketchum guy is my ancestor! I'm descended from a hero!" Aurora looked up at him in shock, "Your ancestor? Just who are you?" Ash smiled, "My name is Ash Ketchum." Aurora gasped, "It's no wonder I mistook you for him. You're the spitting image of my lord. You must have the same blood running through your veins as he did."

Aurora stood up and bowed, "Ash Ketchum. I have but one request to ask of you." Ash asked, "What is it?" Aurora gave him a very relieved smile that she had not shown in centuries. "Since you are the descendent of my lord, I wish to serve you as I served him. Please, allow me to accompany you wherever you venture." Ash asked, "But why?" She cried, "You have all the qualities that made me love him. I do not wish to see you go either. Even if I never fall in love with you like I did with him, I wish to at least be with you at all times." Ash smiled, "How could I say no to such a beautiful lady? Sure, you can stay with me. Shall we?" Ash held out a Safari Ball. "I'm ready. Keep me by your side, Lord Ash." The boy then tapped the ball on her shoulder, causing it to pop open and suck her inside in a beam of light. The light on the front stopped flashing immediately as Aurora allowed herself to get caught.

As he picked up the Safari Ball, Ash whispered, "Aurora, I hope you can hear me. I promise to make you happy as Ashton did for you. I promise." With his new friend in hand, Ash headed back towards the entrance of the Safari Zone.

"There's Daddy! Over here!" Sapphire waved at her father as he approached the group. "So, Ash, how many did you catch?" May asked with interest. Ash held up the lone Safari Ball, "Just one, but it was all worth it." Max asked, "Must be a really rare Pokemon to be worth all that trouble! What is it?" Ash smirked, "You'll just have to wait and see!" "Aww, you're no fun!"

As the group left the Safari Zone, Brock asked, "So, where to next?" Shadow added, "There's a monument not far from here called Mt. Pyre. Sounds like it's worth checking out." Ash nodded, "OK. Let's check out Mt. Pyre before heading over to Mossdeep!" However, as the group headed off in search of Mt. Pyre, a trio of troublemakers were watching and waiting.

"Come on, Ash! Let me see it! OK, just tell me the specie! Uh, just the name then?" Ash caved and said, "Her name's Aurora. Now knock it off!" Just then, there was an explosion ahead as a hulking figure rose from the ground!

"So then, are you ready to hand over Pikachu yet?" Ash recognized the voice immediately. "Would you guys just give it up already?" However, once the smoke cleared, everyone gasped at the sight of a 50 foot tall robotic Machoke. It seemed a step above the other robotic vehicles they had seen so far.

"I'll handle this." Shadow stepped forward and began to gather energy between his palms. "Hadoken!" He then unleashed a wave of blue energy at the hulking mech. As the blast hit it head on in a flash, Shadow laughed, "Heh, Childs play!" However, his smile disappeared when the light receded, revealing a seemingly undamaged robot!

James spoke, "So then, do you want to know why you haven't seen us lately?" Ash yelled, "Sure. Spill it!" Jessie explained, "We've been observing you and gathering data on just what it is that lets you beat us every time. The boss has been curious of just how we keep failing and chose to have a special team of scientists develop a machine that can take anything you throw at it!" Ash yelled, "We'll see! Pikachu, use Thunder!"

As instructed, Pikachu sent a blast of lightning at the mech, only to see nothing happen. "Ya know, this whole lightningproof thing has gotten pretty routine. Why haven't you twerps picked up on it yet?" Meowth asked. However, Ash reached for the Safari Ball at his belt. "OK, Aurora! Time to see how tough you are!" In a flash of light, the same Suicune from before stood before the group, much to Ruby's dismay.

"What is she doing here?" Aurora replied, "I'm here merely to defend my master." She gracefully bowed her head to Ash. "Lord Ash, what are your orders?" Lucy giggled, "LORD Ash? That sure is formal of you." Ash blushed, "We can discuss it later! Aurora, take down that monster over there!" Aurora turned and was stunned by the sight of the mechanical creature ahead. "I've never seen a Machoke get that big! Was it through sorcery?" Ash laughed, "Man, you really have been out of touch with this world for a long time, huh? Whatever. Just take it down!"

Aurora focused as water seemed to appear at her feet from nowhere. "Whether this creature is beast or craft, it won't matter against a tidal wave." A colossal wave began to rise in front of Aurora as everyone marveled at her power. "Farewell!" The wave went crashing down on the robo Machoke with a boom. "That should've worked." However, the robot stood unscathed.

"Looks like it's our turn!" The Machoke mech sent its massive fist straight at the group. "Aurora, move!" Aurora leaped sideways, but the fist slammed right into Ash and sent him rolling a good distance away! "DADDY!" Sapphire and Ruby ran up to him, fearing the worst, but they were surprised to see Ash climb to his feet as if nothing had happened. "Are you OK, dear?" Ash brushed himself off, "Yeah. It only grazed me."

"So, twerps, ready to give in? We're not above smashing you to pieces if you refuse!" Ash groaned at the fact that Team Rocket had actually come up with something that he couldn't stop. That is, until he had an idea. "Torkoal, use Heat Wave!" Ash released the teary tortoise from his ball, who then unleashed the deadly Fire type blast at the mecha Machoke!

"Nice try. Heat shields up!" Some sort of panel came up from the Machoke's 'belt' and covered the chest area. The blast of fire flared into it, but when it died down, it wasn't even scorched! "Told ya so! We thought up everything that could be used against this baby and came up with some way to counter it! Just give it up!" By now, Ash truly felt hopeless in the presence of this superior robot juggernaut.

"This can't be happening…but I can't give in! I'll never hand over my friends and family to you punks!" Team Rocket cackled at Ash's defiance. "Well, don't say we didn't warn you. It's time to end…what the? What wrong?" The robotic Machoke had started to sink in a large bog of mud that no one had noticed before! "GAAAHHH! We're sinking! Pull the legs up! Don't let it go under!" However, Team Rocket didn't have to get so freaked out as the mecha Machoke stopped sinking at 25 feet, leaving the entire upper body untouched.

"Man, you guys always were a buncha sticks in the mud, but this is ridiculous!" Ash burst into laughter at the sight of Team Rocket stuck in a massive mud puddle. Everyone else burst into hysterical laughter as well, except for Aurora. She stared in silence at the muddy bog that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "This is…" Ash stopped laughing at the sound of Aurora's voice. "What's wrong?" She whispered, "This is…Earth style: Dark Swamp…" Ash was puzzled, "Huh? Earth Style?" She added, "But that's…it just can't be…"

Just then, ropes of fire seemed to come from all directions and converged on one spot! "What the? What kind of attack is this?" However, as the flames began to shrink, a figure shot skyward out of the blaze! Soon, something shiny fell from the sky and was embedded in the ground with a crash! "That…that sword's huge!" Aurora gasped, "The Flamberge? But that's…" Suddenly, a form stood next to the massive sword and took it in hand and placed it on its back. It seemed to be a very young man in his mid teens.

"Hey, who're you?" Ash yelled at the stranger. With his back turned, he spoke, "500 years and you haven't aged a day." The mysterious turned slightly and looked over his shoulder. "It's been too long, Aurora." Ash was utterly speechless at the face of this guy. (The heck? He…he looks just like me! Who is he?)

Aurora was silent in disbelief as she gazed into the eyes of the man she thought she had lost forever. He was long dead, and yet, he was standing before her. Tears began to flow down her muzzle as she whispered, "My lord…how I have longed for you…"


	9. The Vulcan Warrior Returns

A feeling of tension had descended upon the battlefield as a mysterious teenage boy wielding a massive sword had appeared from a plume of flames. He bore a striking resemblance to Ash, who was frozen at the sight of this stranger's face. His eyes were 100% identical, except they seemed more mature and serious while still being gentle and naive. However, Aurora seemed to have been moved to tears by his sudden appearance. It was as if she knew him and had been dying to see him again.

Ash walked up to Aurora and asked, "Hey, Aurora. Who is that guy?" However, the Suicune dashed towards the young man and screamed, "LORD ASHTON!" But she came to a screeching halt when he threw up his left arm. "Not now, Aurora! This is a battlefield. We can catch up on lost time later." The Suicune desperately wanted to embrace the man she loved, but knew that she would only get in the way at the moment. "I understand. I will stand down for the moment. Just be careful. That creature is extremely durable."

Ash's jaw dropped, "What the? That guy…..is Ashton?" Ruby looked at Ash with a baffled look, "What's wrong? Do you know him?" Her husband looked down at her and said, "He's my ancestor! Aurora told me all about him when I caught her. He's been dead for 500 years!" Shadow laughed, "500? That's absurd! How could a human be revived 500 years after death?" To answer that, Ashton turned around and replied, "I'll explain everything in due time! Eh?" He quickly noticed the Lucario that did not have the three spikes on her chest and hands that other Lucario had. "Ruby, you're here as well?"

The young man walked over to the group and kneeled in front of Ruby on one knee. "I never expected you to descend with me." Aurora walked up next to Ashton and spoke, "No, my lord. She may look identical to her and have the same name, but this is not the same Lucario you used to know. And believe me, her personality is vastly different." The viscount looked over at Aurora, "Seriously? How so?" Ruby smirked, "She's right. She tried to make out with my man and I slugged her one." Ashton was rebuked by Ruby's straightforward attitude. "I see. Ruby was much more polite and gentle. You seem to be a very bold young lady." Ruby giggled, "Maybe so, but you're quite a handsome guy yourself. Maybe just as handsome as my husband here." Ruby wrapped her left arm around Ash's waist and held him close.

Ashton stood up and looked down at Ash. "Strange. You look just like me when I was ten or twelve years old." He then snatched Ash's hat from his head. "You even have the same hairstyle that I had back then. Creepy." Ash swiped his hat back from Ashton and smiled, "Funny you mention that. Aurora told me your name is Ashton Ketchum. Well, my name is Ash Ketchum." Ashton's expression changed to one of surprise, but was quickly replaced by a warm smile as he rubbed Ash's hair like an older brother. "If what you say is true, that means you are my great-grandson."

Brock stepped forward, "Wait a second! You're Ash's ancestor? But…but how can you still be alive?" Ashton looked at Brock and rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Uh…what's wrong?" Ashton shook his head, "Sorry. You just bring to mind a priest I knew named Father Pietro. But your face is not quite as wrinkled as his was." Brock made a weird face, "One of my ancestors was a priest?" Ashton shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps, but I can't say for certain."

May spoke up next. "Wow, so you're Ash's ancestor? I really see the resemblance, even if your hair is a bit different." Ashton's hairstyle was similar to Ash's, although his was longer near the front and stood up in several spots, making it seem wild and refined all at once. When Ashton looked at May, he smirked, "Another case of Déjà vu. You bring to mind a young squire I trained. Eh, Lady Mayka?" May was surprised, "A squire? You mean…wait a second! A squire is a knight-in-training! Does that mean…?" Ashton nodded, "Indeed. I was a member of the Knighthood of Rohta way back when."

Just then, the robotic Machoke standing behind them stomped its foot after climbing out of the muddy bog that had appeared under it. Meowth's voice was heard over an intercom, "HEY! You twerps done ignoring us? Or do we gotta make ya pay attention?" The robo Machoke then extended one of its fingers, which then flipped open, revealing a missile launcher inside. "Torpedoes away!" A missile was then fired directly at the group ahead.

Max yelled, "Aw man, we forgot about them! We're sunk!" However, Ashton turned around and grabbed the hilt of the sword on his back and took a few steps forward. Just before the missile could strike him, he swung his blade. A second later, the missile fell to the ground in two even halves. There was a ghostly silence on the battlefield for a moment, as neither friend nor foe could believe what they had just witnessed.

Max shuddered, "D…d…did you guys even see that move?" Shadow gulped, "No way. He was just standing there, and then that missile fell apart." However, Ashton seemed quite curious about the rocket that had just been fired at him and walked over to one of the missile's halves. "This is strange. This rocket is made of metal instead of paper. And I don't see any black powder inside. Intriguing." Ash brought a hand to his face, "This guy's even more out of it than Aurora."

Despite having a missile knocked down in mid-flight, Team Rocket was not intimidated. Jessie giggled, "That boy might be fast, but he can't possibly hope to put a dent in our Mega Machoke. Dump the entire magazine!" With that, all ten fingers opened and pointed at Ashton. "Oh man! Ashton, get outta there!" Ash yelled, certain that his ancestor could not possibly defend against a barrage of missiles. However, Aurora replied, "Do not worry so much. Lord Ashton is by no means a typical knight."

In rapid succession, the missile launchers fired missile after missile. But Ashton just stood his ground. One by one, the Vulcan Warrior slashed away, most of his movements appearing to be mere blurs. A series of thuds were heard as the missiles hit the ground. Both sides were awestruck at Ashton's strength and agility. "So fast…..and he's swinging that monster of a sword around with just one hand!" Shadow gulped in both awe and terror, hoping that this warrior would not come after him.

James yelled out through the intercom, "Just what in the world are you? Are you even human?" This brought a smile to Ashton's face as he replied, "I'm so glad you asked me that!" He then began to swing the Flamberge around in slow sweeping arcs, as if he were performing for the audience. "I am known as the Vulcan Warrior, although a small number of my peers refer to me as the Angel of the Eternal Flame! I am Ashton (as much as I hate calling myself this) Redford Crimson of the Kingdom of Rohta!" He then thrust the Flamberge into the ground at his side and kept his right hand on the hilt. There was applause behind him. Ash called out, "That's pretty good, Ashton! A lot better than anything those goofballs could come up with!"

Jessie screamed over the intercom, "DON'T THINK WE DIDN'T HEAR THAT, TWERP! ALL TOGETHER NOW!" The robo Machoke closed the empty missile launchers in its fingers and began to pose. "Prepare for trouble, we're not taking chances!" "And make it double, as our robot advances!" "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket! Achieving a long-awaited victory at the speed of light!" "Just call it quits now, or prepare to fight!" Meowth did not have time to say his lines as he was focusing on the Mega Machoke's tricky maneuvers. It ended its antics with a pose while standing on one foot as it extended one arm with an open palm at the end.

Ashton raised an eyebrow as he observed Team Rocket's performance. "That pose….. Is it Kabuki?" The Mega Machoke performed a very sudden movement that made it look like it had just been kicked in the groin, and then proceeded to fall on its back with a crash. "KABUKI? Are you really that dense? That was our motto, used to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies!" James yelled as the Mega Machoke twitched frequently. Ashton asked, "Fear? You don't seem all that scary to me. I thought you were just some kind of circus performer, what with those three voices of yours' and all." Ash's group then fell over in disbelief as well. "Does he really believe that robot Machoke is actually alive?" May groaned. Ruby chuckled, "Man, that guy's just plain hopeless."

The Mega Machoke climbed to its feet. Jessie yelled "Three voices? There are three of us in here! You dunce! This isn't a real Machoke!" Ashton jumped, "Inside? Interesting. I've never heard of a golem that could be piloted from the inside, but I guess anything's possible with proper sorcery." Finally, Meowth snapped, "Dis guy's driving me bananas! I've had enough! Let's ice dis deadbeat!" As the Mega Machoke charged Ashton, the viscount asked, "Deadbeat? What in the world is a deadbeat?" Meowth screamed, "SHADDAP ALREADY!"

The Mega Machoke performed an overhead swing and brought its right arm down hard, pulverizing the ground where Ashton used to be standing. He had made a great leap backwards at the last second. "It would seem that this monstrosity has decided to get serious!" Ashton shouted over to the group, "You may want to get a good distance away from here! This is going to get crazy!" He then jumped straight up to avoid another swing from the Mega Machoke. "What the? How did he jump so high?" Brock yelled as he watched Ashton soar to 100 feet, twice the height of the Mega Machoke. Aurora replied, "It's complicated. Ask him once this threat has been dealt with." Ashton then began to descend. "I'd hate to kill you in such a gruesome fashion, but it must be done!" Ashton brought his blade down in a two-handed swing, striking the Mega Machoke on top of its head. But instead of cleaving it in too, all that was produced was a metallic ding.

"What the devil? How is this creature able to withstand the Flamberge?" Ashton muttered as he dropped back to the ground and quickly made his way away from the Mega Machoke. "I've heard of golems that are made of stone and sometimes wood, but METAL? This is a very advanced spell!" Jessie laughed, "Don't think we didn't overlook any details with the physical integrity! This robot is covered in the latest compound armor! There's no way a wimpy sword can break through! Only antitank rounds can penetrate it!" Ashton grumbled, "Compound armor? Sounds like a new type of alloy. In that case, perhaps direct sword strikes won't work. But if it's made of metal, then it can surely melt." Ashton then turned the Flamberge's blade sideways.

Lucy noticed Ashton take a wide stance. "Aurora, what is he planning?" The Suicune replied, "Let's just say things are about to heat up." Just then, flames seemed to engulf Ashton's hand and crept up the Flamberge, coating the blade in a veil of fire. "Let's see if you can take THIS kind of heat!" With that, Ashton began to go into a spin, the Flamberge whirling around in a wide circle. As seconds went by, Ashton began to spin faster, a whirlwind of flames surrounding him. Before long, he could no longer be seen as the flame whirlwind reached ever higher into the air. "Prepare to face the beast! Inferno Dragon Cyclone!" At the top of the whirlwind, what seemed to be a Rayquaza composed entirely of flames emerged, the rest of the whirlwind serving as its body.

"Burn to ashes!" Ashton shouted as the cyclone took a dive headfirst at the Mega Machoke with gaping jaws. For some reason, Team Rocket was not screaming themselves silly. Upon impact, the cyclone erupted in a pillar of flames, reaching high into the sky as a mighty blaze enshrouded the remains of the Mega Machoke. The rest of the cyclone began to dissipate as Ashton started to slow down, thrusting his sword into the ground for extra leverage. He wobbled back and forth, "Despite being a technique only I can use, it always leaves me feeling more than just a little disoriented. Urk…"

Sapphire shuddered, "Daddy, that man is scary…" The little Riolu clutched her father's leg. Ash, stunned as he was, picked her up and whispered, "You don't have to worry about him. He's a really good guy." Once Ashton's world had stopped spinning, he turned to face the group. But just when he was about to say something, a giant metal fist shot out of the flames and snatched him up! "What the? How could it have survived?" Ashton yelled as the Mega Machoke stepped forth from the flames, its hand being reeled back into its arm by a thick wire. Aside from multiple scorch marks, the robotic Machoke was completely unharmed.

"Pretty clever, using fire against metal! But this is no Pokemon, so you don't have a type advantage! Now say goodnight!" Jessie cackled as the Mega Machoke slammed its open hand into the ground with Ashton underneath. He gagged as the wind was knocked out of him. But when Team Rocket saw that he was still alive, they raised one of the Mega Machoke's feet over him. "See ya!" The robotic Pokemon brought its foot down hard, creating a crater under its sole.

Ash growled, "Those jerks! I'll…what?" Ash was about to charge Team Rocket, but Aurora stood in his way. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see Ashton needs help?" However, Aurora shook her head, "There's nothing to make a fuss over." Ruby also complained, "What the heck do you mean? Are you saying Ashton could really still be in one piece after that?" The Suicune simply turned back towards the battlefield and smiled, "Just watch. He's about to surprise you."

The Mega Machoke raised its arms above it and flexed as Jessie laughed, "He should definitely be out of the picture now!" Just then, Meowth gagged, "Whoa! Check out those heat signatures!" James asked, "Where are they coming from?" Meowth gulped, "Right under that foot! It's like we're standing on a volcanic fissure!" Just then, a pillar of flames shot up from the crater, blowing the Mega Machoke backwards, knocking it over in the process.

"Huh? He's still OK?" Max yelled in disbelief as the Mega Machoke hit the ground. But he was quickly silenced as a pair of large wings stuck up out of the crater. They were made entirely out of flames, yet they seemed solid. What was more, they shimmered a rainbow of colors. Soon Ashton stood up from the crater, the wings growing out of his back. His expression had changed to one of utmost seriousness. "So you really intend to kill me. Very well then. Now I will show you why some refer to me as the Angel of the Eternal Flame!"

A rope of fire shot out from Ashton's forearm and latched onto the hilt of the Flamberge, which he had dropped when the Mega Machoke had grabbed him. To everyone's surprise, the flames lifted the sword off the ground before retracting back towards Ashton. He grabbed the hilt as soon as it came within range. Shadow gulped, "He can generate and manipulate fire at will? This guy isn't human!" However, Aurora replied, "Oh, he's human. There's not a trace of anything that isn't human flowing through his veins." Brock then asked, "Then how is he doing all that? Is it magic?" Aurora smirked, "He can explain it better than I can. Don't worry. He will be just fine. There's no stopping him now."

"Man, dis guy's really starting ta bug me! Time to turn him into Swiss cheese!" Meowth groaned as the Mega Machoke climbed to its feet. "Pretty fancy lightshow you're putting on! But that won't save you!" James laughed as a pair of Gatling guns extended from the shoulders. Almost immediately, they opened fire. But one of Ashton's wings folded forward, shielding his entire body. The sound of bullets striking something solid was heard as Team Rocket dumped the entire payload of ammo into their target, creating a cloud of smoke as some of the bullets exploded on contact with the scorching wing.

"Well, that should do it. We just sent every last drop of ammo into that twerp." Jessie laughed as the Gatling guns retracted into the shoulders of the Mega Machoke. But as the smoke began to clear, a voice spoke, "To be honest, the term 'whelp' would better suit your needs as an insult." Team Rocket began to seethe frustration as Ashton stood unharmed, his rainbow wing returning to its normal position. "Man…that guy's tough! I can't wait to hear how he's able to use all that stuff!" Ash exclaimed as he became excited. Shadow also had begun to enjoy the duel. "Hm…I sense a storm approaching. A firestorm."

Ashton hoisted the Flamberge to his shoulder and asked, "Now then, are you going to surrender? Or are you going to allow me to reduce you to a pile of cinders?" The trio of criminals yelled in unison, "SCRAM!" At that moment, a pair of long blades extended from the knuckles of both hands of the Mega Machoke. "So you're taking the fight to me? Fools!" Ashton's stance became lower, his wings spreading wide. "Have at thee!" Ashton then made a swoop towards the robotic golem.

When Ashton drew in close enough, the Mega Machoke took a quick double swing with its blades at great speed for its size. Ashton nimbly dodged the first swing and blocked the second with the Flamberge. He then looked up at the chest as he held the metal blades at bay. "Gotcha! FWAAAA!" A blast of fire was launched from his mouth. Shadow gasped, "Wha…? Flamethrower? How is it possible?"

Unfortunately for Ashton, Team Rocket had noticed his attack just in time and had activated the heat shield, covering the chest area in an instant. "Too bad, little boy! Fire won't help you here!" Jessie laughed. Now it was Ashton who was becoming frustrated. "Fire along won't work? Whatever! I'll still bring you to your knees!" With a mighty leap, Ashton soared skyward. May marveled at Ashton's ability to fly. "So those wings really let him fly? Oh my god, that is just too cool!" Ashton had placed the Flamberge on his back and just hovered in place with his arms crossed, his wings flapping in a slow and steady rhythm.

"What's wrong? Going to run away?" James mocked Ashton as the Mega Machoke gave a movement of its hand that seemed to say "Bring it!" towards him. Ashton let out a grunt and made a nosedive with his hand on the Flamberge's hilt. When it seemed that he was in range, the Mega Machoke took a swing with its left hand, the blades narrowly missing Ashton as he swerved to avoid it. He then countered with an attack of his own and made an upward swing with the Flamberge, cleaving right through the elbow joint. "Man or golem, the joints are especially vulnerable!" Ashton spoke as he rose upwards again while the Mega Machoke's left forearm hit the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Do you need a hand?" Ashton joked as he saw the Mega Machoke trying to put its severed forearm back. When it became apparent that it could not be repaired at the moment, it cast the arm to the sidelines. "You know, this actually makes for a handy move!" James said as the Mega Machoke raised its left upper arm. The right hand then held it from underneath for extra balance. Ashton then noticed a total of eight holes open. "Heat Seekers, AWAY!" A barrage of eight missiles was fired from the silo in the left arm, seeking out the greatest source of heat. Ashton's wings.

Ashton flew sideways to evade the missiles, but they curved and flew back towards him! "It's as if these rockets are hunting me!" Ashton groaned as he swooped and dodged the missiles as they swirled around him. But he did not have to wait long for an opening. As soon as the silo was reloaded, Team Rocket launched another barrage of eight missiles. "I'll be sure to thank you later!" Ashton took a dive directly at the Mega Machoke with the first eight Heat Seeker missiles pursuing him. By placing the Flamberge on his back, Ashton was able to tuck in his arms and did the same with his wings, minimizing his form. He zipped right past the eight incoming missiles. But when they started to turn, they collided with the other eight, destroying each of them.

"This has gone on long enough. There's no way you'll still be standing after this!" Ashton raised his wings until they embraced his upper body. In a flash, they spread out, causing Ashton to be enclosed by a roaring arrowhead of fire! Although no one could make it out, the arrowhead and Ashton were rapidly rotating like a drill. Just as the Mega Machoke was about to jump out of the way, water suddenly crept over the legs and froze! Aurora called out, "Now, my lord! End this!" Ashton replied, "Well done, Aurora! Now sit back and enjoy the show!"

Ashton shouted, "Behold! The Phoenix Maelstrom!" The deadly blaze of fire struck home, ramming into the Mega Machoke's chest. However, the heat shield was still up. Jessie giggled, "Ohohoho! You can even throw a torrent of lava at that shield. There's no way it will get through!" On the outside, the Phoenix Maelstrom spun away, ropes of fire lashing out to the sides. The grass was becoming black from the intense heat. The entire group was silent in suspense as they watched Ashton give it his all.

James complained, "It almost sounds like a jet engine! Good thing it's not as loud as one!" But just then, Meowth screamed, "GAAAHHH! There's no way!" Jessie yelled, "Just what is the problem? Nothing heat-based can penetrate that shield!" That was when sirens went off inside the cockpit. Just then, it occurred to James. "Oh no! I just thought of how he's breaking through! He's not just using fire! He's also pressing against the shield while rotating rapidly! The heat combined with the friction and pressure is raising the temperature beyond the shield's limits!" Jessie gulped, "Then that means….." Meowth sighed, "Da boss is NOT gonna like dis…"

In a flash and screech of twisted metal, Ashton barreled right through the Mega Machoke's chest, breaking out of his attack and landing a good distance away due to the inertia. The group stared awestruck at the gaping hole in the Mega Machoke's chest, molting metal lining the edges. James groaned, "It seems he took out the generator when he passed through. Nothing's responding…" The Mega Machoke then stiffly fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

Ashton looked back at the wreckage of the Mega Machoke and breathed a sigh of relief. No longer in danger, Ashton's rainbow wings disappeared in a flurry of embers. He then walked around the body of his enemy and waved at the group. "I do not believe this creature will be of concern to us again." Ash came to his senses and laughed under his breath, "Even after going right through it, he still doesn't get it."

Ashton walked over to the group, but stopped about 15 feet away. With a warm smile, he asked, "Aurora, it has been far too long." He then held out a hand to her. The Suicune slowly approached him and stopped when she felt him stroke her face. Words were no longer necessary as the two of them joined lips for a kiss that both had wanted for centuries.

As he and his friends watched Ashton and Aurora share a long-awaited kiss, Ash thought of a possibility. (If they're kissing like that, does that mean Aurora is Ashton's wife?) Once they had broken the kiss, Aurora whispered, "For so long I have dreamed of us being together again." Ashton stroked her pretty face, "I too have missed you. I have no intention of leaving anytime soon." Just then, Ash asked, "So…uh…are you and Aurora…..er…" Ashton noticed Ash's red face, "If you're going to ask what I think you are, the answer is NO. Aurora and I are not married. But that doesn't mean we should not be able to love each other." Ash replied, "Yeah, but…" Ashton covered his mouth, "Let me give you some words of wisdom. Love is a universal good. Never deny it to those who seek it. Especially those who seek it from you alone." When Ruby heard this, she looked over at Lucy out of the corner of her eye. (You heard him, Lucy. If you ever need a man to hold you, you know who he is.)

Max asked, "Hey, Ashton. How did you jump so high? That was so cool, the way you jumped up and brought that huge sword down on that thing's head! WHOOSH! PANG!" Ashton chuckled at Max's enthusiasm, "That was thanks to Chakra Control." Shadow asked, "Chakra? Don't you mean Aura?" The viscount shook his head, "No. There is a difference between the two. Aura is one's life energy. Chakra is a type of spiritual energy that can be harnessed and used in many ways with proper training. And like Aura, all living creatures naturally produce it." Brock scratched his head, "You know, I think I've heard of Chakra before. I think it's mentioned in the art of Yoga."

Ash then asked, "Hey, just how did you come back to life anyway? I thought you died 500 years ago." Ashton then proceeded to explain the source of his pyrokinetic abilities, which he had discovered himself when he received a vision from Ho-oh herself while in the Far East. "Ho-oh? You were saved by that Pokemon?" Brock yelled in disbelief. However, he froze when Ashton gave him a scowl. "That Pokemon is a very noble and wise woman. She may not be human, but she is still a person." Ruby then asked, "But how does that have anything to do with you being alive now?"

Ashton chuckled, "Do you know about the lifecycle of the phoenix?" Everyone shook their heads. "I'll explain then. The phoenix lives for 500 years before it is consumed in a cataclysm of fire, only to be reborn moments later from its own ashes. Apparently, I undergo a similar cycle. Thanks to Ho-oh infusing me with her power, the 'Eternal Flame', I am reborn on this world precisely 500 years after I died. And it would seem that I am revived at the form when my body was in its prime. For me, that would be 15 years of age. And that was one week ago."

Ashton then turned to Aurora, "How is Chiara? Are you and she getting along?" Aurora shook her head, "I know not. It has been quite some time since I last saw her. She may have taken her life in order to join her in death." Ashton surprised her with a smile, "Not likely. She never arrived at the gates of Heaven. She must still live." Aurora gasped, "Truly? She is still alive?" Ashton nodded and reached into a pocket on his jacket. "Lord Ashton?" Aurora became curious when he pulled out a strange pendant that seemed to be made of silver feathers.

Aurora saw the familiar sheen of the feathers that were compacted into the golden pendent. "Those feathers. Is that…?" Ashton nodded, "Yes. Chiara made this using her own feathers with all the knowledge she had amassed into her memory. It is a summoning artifact that is connected to Chiara's body. It will bring her to my side upon being used. And it can be used only once. She crafted it should I be a long distance away from her and absolutely need her on a moment's notice. But….." Ashton paused for a moment before continuing, "It has been a week since I was revived. She might be….."

Aurora understood where Ashton was going and nudged him, "It is your decision. What will you do?" Ashton looked down at the pendent in his hand and sighed, "If she is dead, I will at least give her a proper burial." He then clutched it tightly in his hand and whispered, "Chiara. Maiden of the Sea. Come to me." The pendent began to shine brightly. Ashton then tossed it a small distance away and prayed. "Please… Don't be dead, Chiara…"

Everyone marveled at the shimmering pendent as it seemed to be growing in size while changing shape. "Man, magic always looks so cool. Maybe I can learn some from Ashton." Max said as his eyes watched the changing pendent. After a moment of silence, everyone gasped to see a Lugia laying before them that seemed no larger than Aurora, maybe even a little smaller. However, Ash asked, "Uh…..she looks kinda small for a Lugia, don't ya think?" Ashton replied, "She is a midget. This is as large as she's going to get." Ashton walked over to Chiara and kneeled at her side. But he felt his heart sink to see that she was heavily emaciated. It was as if she was starving herself to death.

Ashton stroked Chiara's face, "Chiara, please awaken. It is I, Ashton." But without even opening her eyes, the Lugia whispered, "Leave me….. Just let me die…" Aurora sighed, "It's the same as with Laura. She is trying to starve herself to death since she is immortal. It's one of the few ways that she can truly die." The Suicune remembered the first two weeks after Ashton's death. She could never forget the lifeless gaze in Laura's eyes as she lingered on, waiting for her time to die.

"Laura, please. I know Chiara's cooking may not be on the same level as Zandria's, but you must eat." Aurora tapped the door to Laura's room with her paw as she stood by a small cart that was carrying Laura's meal. After a few minutes of waiting, Aurora tried opening the door herself and found that it was not locked. She nudged the door open and pulled the cart in by gripping the handles with her teeth. "Just leave me alone….. There's nothing left for me if Ashton is not here….."

Aurora sighed at the empty gaze in Laura's beautiful blue eyes. The wild girl of Ashton's eight servants, Laura was cheery and even a bit annoying as she constantly obsessed about her master. Her very existence was devoted to him. But when she saw him die in bed along with Cassandra at the age of 115, she changed. All of her vitality disappeared overnight. Aurora and Chiara, the only other two who still lived, did not even recognize her at first. Her eyes, which had always been so happy and full of life, now seemed soulless.

"Laura, I know it's hard. Chiara and I loved him just as much as you do. I know the pain of losing the one person who saw you as a person and not a mindless animal all too well. You, I, and Chiara would not be alive right now if Ashton had not stepped in." Aurora spoke as she shed a tear, remembering when her master had brought her into his home. But this did not cheer Laura up at all. She just lay there, motionless.

Aurora continued to try and cheer her sister up. "I know that it's not just Ashton. To have five of our sisters leave us is difficult to bear. Laika, Ruby, Serenade, Zandria, and now Cassandra… They lived long and happy lives. But they could not live forever. As neither could Ashton. We must move on. Ashton would not want us to remain miserable for all eternity." She then nudged the cart of food closer to Laura. "Please. Chiara made sure to include your favorites. She included orange sherbet." The Latias replied, "I'll eat it later. Just leave me alone…" With a sorrowful sigh, Aurora left the room.

Once night fell, Aurora came back to retrieve Laura's used plates. But when she opened the door to Laura's room, she found the metal dome still covering the tray of food from before. Aurora did not need to check underneath to know that Laura did not even touch her dinner, as this was not the first time. Aurora could see Laura in the exact same position she last saw her in, the room slightly illuminated by a number of candles just outside the door.

"Laura…please stop this. If you do not eat something, you just may die." The Suicune whispered, hoping to make her understand that Ashton would not want her to throw away her life just because he was dead. The Latias replied, "Just let me be…."

Finally, Aurora cried, "Laura, please! There are others who care for you! Just think of your….." Aurora stopped short of what she was about to say as the Latias looked over at her. "They don't need me anymore. They have grown strong and are together. They can defend themselves if attacked." Aurora wept, "I know, but…" Laura then lay back down, "That's enough. Just leave me." With a heavy heart, Aurora pulled the cart out of the room and closed the door. "Laura….."

Chiara ultimately began to stop cooking for Laura, deciding to let her choose when to eat. But after 15 days since Ashton's death, Aurora came to Laura's room at the time she always would in the evening. "Laura…..please. I just want to talk to you." The Suicune asked as she knocked at the door. Hearing nothing, she slowly made her way inside. She saw Laura still lying in the same spot that she had seen her in for the last 14 days.

Aurora shook her head as she sighed in despair, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help her sister. But just as she was about to say something, Aurora noticed something being grasped in Laura's claws. It was a silver necklace with a pearl hanging from it, her birthstone. It was a gift from Ashton that Laura had always treasured. What was more, she was smiling in her sleep. And it was a very peaceful smile at that.

Aurora walked over to the side of Laura's bed and rested her paw on her side. "At least you can be happy in your dreams. I can only imagine what you are….." Aurora froze as her paw reached the skin under Laura's yellow and white feathers. "No….. Oh Laura…why did you have to be so devoted to him…" Aurora sobbed as tears began to gather in her eyes. Laura's body was cold. She had died smiling, knowing that her time was very near and that she would soon be reunited with Ashton in death. Aurora rested her head against Laura's corpse and whispered, "I only wish I had the courage you do. Farewell….."

"Chiara, please. I only just returned to this world. I don't want to see you go so soon." Ashton pleaded as he held the Lugia's face. "It's just a dream…just my lonely heart crying out….." Chiara whispered. Ashton bowed his head for a second, but his face looked but suddenly with a mischievous smirk. "Oh my, this is going to get interesting." Aurora giggled as she stepped back. Lucy asked, "What's up? Does Ashton have an idea?" Aurora replied with a suppressed laugh, "Everyone has what is called a pet-peeve. And you're all about to see Chiara's."

Trying to keep himself from laughing, Ashton cleared his throat and stood up. "Hey Boss, just curious, but how do ships float?" Ashton then adjusted his voice to a deeper tone. "Oh, that's an easy one. It's all thanks to the sails. If the wind blew hard enough, ships could fly too!" Ash's jaw dropped, "Don't tell me he's sounding like a total doofus to wake Chiara up." Aurora giggled, "Well, that's exactly what he's doing."

"OK! Boss, what about this one? How do birds fly?" Ashton lowered his voice again and spoke, "That's another easy one! Birds have tiny strings attached to their heads. They just don't go airborne until they spread their wings." Ashton then raised his voice again, "Oh yeah! How could I forget? Oh, and how come whenever I jump, I fall back to the ground?" Ashton altered his voice back to the deeper tone, "Another easy one! We're all attached to the earth by chains that can't be seen! No matter how high up you go, those chains will always keep a grip on you and yank ya back into the ground." "You're so smart boss! But what about the moon? Why does it never look the same every night?" "Another easy one! There's some guy who eats part of the moon just before it can be seen at night, and it grows back to its round shape when morning comes. But sometimes he just leaves it alone. Oh, and 1 + 1 = 11, just in case you were going to ask."

At that false answer to the math question, Chiara's eyes shot open and seemed to be bloodshot in anger. She jumped up and yelled, "YOU DUNCE! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU? Ships float due to buoyancy, birds fly by propelling themselves forward with their wings while trapping air under them, gravity keeps you on the ground, the moon always stays round while the shape is determined by the sun's rays of light, and 1 + 1 = 2! Honestly! What kind of total idiot would even…..uh…" Chiara became silent as she stared at the man she had lost 500 years earlier. Ashton grinned, "You never could ignore an idiot's banter, could you?"

The Lugia threw her broad hands around Ashton and sobbed, "So long…..it's been so many years since you left us….." Ashton rested his head against her chest, "Sshhh, it's all right. This is no trick. I really have been reborn. And I won't die again for a good 100 years if all goes well." Chiara smiled, "That sounds delightful. Oh?" Chiara looked ahead to see Aurora approaching them. "Welcome back, Chiara." The Suicune bowed to her. Chiara whispered, "So you still live? That means we are the only ones left." Ashton spoke up, "True, but that means less competition for you girls, right?" Chiara giggled, "Oh please, we could never argue over you!"

After a moment of cuddling, Chiara blushed at the sound of her starving stomach. "It seems my stomach no longer wishes to wait." Just then, Ashton's stomach growled as well. "Uh, I guess all that effort earlier worked up an appetite for me." He then looked back at the group and asked, "Say, do any of you know how to cook?" Brock laughed, "Not a problem! I'll get started on some lunch!"

"Your appetite is just as ravenous as I remember, Ashton." Aurora said with a giggle as Ashton scarfed down some curry Brock had whipped up, although he made sure that it was mild for Sapphire and Max. Chiara seemed to be especially hungry as she devoured an entire pot of curry. She knew better than to eat anymore right away due to her shrunken stomach. Eating anymore without allowing it to expand over time could cause her belly to literally burst.

"Man, I don't think I've had to cook this much in one sitting since before leaving Pewter City! Good thing we stocked up a few days ago!" Brock joked as he finished another batch of mild curry. He then noticed that Ash and Ashton seemed to be having an eating contest, as they were eating quickly while staring at each other out of the corner of their eyes. (Those guys are gonna regret that little challenge if they don't slow down on that spicier curry.)

As Ashton kept his eye on Ash, he noticed the two Z-shaped markings just under his eyes. (He has them too? But that means…) Ashton set his plate down before he finished it. This surprised Ash, as he stopped and asked, "What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Ashton then gave Ash a very stern stare. "Ash, how long have you had those markings under your eyes?"

This surprised everyone, especially Aurora and Chiara as they had been told by Serenade long ago about how Ashton had gotten those markings himself. Ash asked, "What markings? I don't have anything like those." Ashton then grabbed the Flamberge by the hilt and held the shiny blade up to Ash's face. "Do you see them now?" That was the first time that Ash had really put any thought into what those marking's were.

"Those? I've had them since I was born. I guess they're birthmarks." Ashton asked, "Are you absolutely sure about that?" Ash became slightly annoyed, "Yeah! I even have them in my baby pictures back home!" Ashton then set the Flamberge down again. "What about you? How'd you get yours?" Ashton sighed, "These are scars. They were forever burned into my face when I tapped into my dormant powers as a child." May sighed, "Wow. You must've had a tough childhood." Ashton surprised her by smiling, "Not really. I and my sister had a great deal of fun, and I enjoyed my time at the academy as a squire."

The mention of an academy brought something to Ash's mind. "Hey! You made it so Pokemon were always treated as equals, right?" Ashton nodded, "Yes, although I did have some help." He was then surprised when Ash held out his hand. "I need to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I and Pikachu would never have become partners. The same goes for every single Trainer in the world." The little yellow rodent hopped up onto Ash's shoulder and gave Ashton a grateful smile. The viscount grinned, "It does my heart good to know that my efforts have withstood the test of time." He then gave Ash a hardy handshake.

Ash also said, "I still can't get over how cool you were when you took down Team Rocket! Maybe this time they'll really call it quits for good!" Ashton was shocked, "For good? Just how long have they been pursuing you?" Ash thought for a moment and blushed, "Man, I really don't know! Two years, at least!" Ashton gave his descendent a harsh glare, "And you never had the common sense to destroy them in the first place?" Before the conversation could continue further, a metallic clank was heard behind them.

"Aw man….. The boss is REALLY not gonna like dis. How're we supposed ta tell him that this baby got trashed?" Meowth gagged as he climbed out of the escape hatch in the Mega Machoke's head. Jessie groaned, "I really don't even want to know. He just might fire us for real this time." Ashton scowled as he watched the three criminals climb out of the wreckage. "So they really were controlling that thing from the inside." He also noticed the similarities Jessie and James shared with the long deceased king and queen of Rohta, but dismissed the thought as just a coincidence. He took the Flamberge in hand and began to approach the crooks.

Ruby asked, "What's Ashton doing?" Aurora gulped, "Oh my, this could be bad. I do not believe that Ashton has any intent on letting those three escape alive." Ash gasped, "He's gonna kill them?" Chiara added, "Don't interfere with him. It's for the best. Those who spread suffering and misery do not deserve to live."

The three crooks collapsed in a heap next to each other. James panted, "It felt like an oven in there. I thought we were gonna roast. Oh?" He and the other two looked up to see Ashton standing in front of them with sword in hand. "And just where do you three think you're going?" All three of them looked at the Flamberge and came to the horrifying realization that Ashton intended to slaughter them. James pleaded, "No! It's not our fault! We were just following orders! This was all the boss's idea!"

Ashton raised an eyebrow at this revelation. "You were commanded to attack these good people?" Jessie smiled sheepishly, "Yes, that's right! We've been following the same orders for a long time! The boss never gave us new orders, so we just kept trying!" A sly smirk came across Ashton's face. "Heh, this changes everything." He then placed the Flamberge on his back. You three wait right here. And if you wish to keep your heads, don't even THINK about trying to escape." Ashton then turned and walked back towards the group, leaving Team Rocket blue in the face thinking about his threat.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief when Ashton came back over. "I'm really glad you didn't kill them. It's not…" Ashton interrupted him, "They told me everything. And to that end, there's been a change of plans. I'm going to separate from you guys for a while." Shadow asked, "And why is that?" Ashton smirked, "I'm going to have those three take me to their boss's headquarters. I'm going to destroy this "Team Rocket" at the source." May gasped, "You're going to attack a professional criminal organization head-on?" Ashton smiled, "It won't be the first time."

Chiara asked, "Lord Ashton, I am feeling well enough to fly. May I accompany you?" The viscount nodded, "Yes. I have a hunch that I will need you anyway. What about you, Aurora? Do you wish to come?" The Suicune looked back at Ash for a moment before looking at her master and shook her head, "Forgive me, but not this time. Ash is my new master now. Besides, I know Chiara is all the help you need." The viscount smiled, "I see. Just make sure that he stays safe. And if all goes well, I'll meet up with you all again in about three months. Sound good?" Ash nodded, "Sounds like a plan. But before we head off, how about helping us with the dishes?"

A short while later, everyone had packed up and continued west in search of Mt. Pyre. That is, everyone except Ashton and Chiara, who now stood before Team Rocket. "If you wish to stay alive, you will answer my master's questions sincerely." Chiara growled as her eyes glowed a light blue, intimidating the criminals. However, Ashton was pondering the markings under Ash's eyes. (If he's had those since birth, then there's no way that they could be an indicator of the Eternal Flame being present within his body. But then just what could they represent?)

Ash told everyone about Ashton's past as they walked, impressing them greatly. Sapphire in particular was enjoying this story like a child at bedtime. Aurora smiled as she listened to her master through the walls of the Safari Ball that contained her.

Unknown to the group, a pair of red eyes was observing them with great surprise. "Shadow? What's he doing with them? Wait a sec….." The creature noticed the female Lucario standing next to Ash that seemed to lack the signature three spikes on her hands and chest. "Sis…..you're still alive?" A moment passed as the creature simply watched.

And then, it descended in a flash of cobalt blue.


	10. Sisterly Bonds

"So the Zangoose could cook? I bet I could've learned a few things from her." Brock grinned as he listened to Ash tell the group about Ashton's eight servants. "But do you think he'll really be OK? I don't think it's possible for one guy to take on Team Rocket on their home turf." May spoke, a hint of worry in her voice. "Don't worry about him. If he could take down something that a tidal wave couldn't, then nothing can stop him!" Ash laughed as they continued on to Mt. Pyre, even though they were not entirely sure of its location.

A breeze blew at the group from behind. But when that happened, Shadow froze. Max noticed the Lucario stop suddenly and asked, "Uh, Shadow? You got a cramp or something?" With a look of panic on his face, Shadow looked over his shoulder and shuddered, "We've been discovered….." With that, a flash of cobalt blue dropped from the trees and dashed towards the group.

"Get outta here! I'll handle this!" Shadow screamed as he charged the assassin. In a flash the two Pokemon collided, Shadow slamming the intruder in the gut with a Mega Kick. The intruder was thrown a good distance away by the sheer force of the blow and dropped to one knee. The creature was a clearly female Lucario that bore a slight resemblance to Ruby, except she had the three trademark spikes on her chest and hands.

The Lucario groaned, "Ow… What the heck was that for, Shadow?" The former hunter growled, "Don't play dumb with me! If I let you get away, Ash and Ruby will OW!" Shadow was cut off as someone brought a heel drop on top of his head! Ruby's voice yelled, "Back off, Shadow!" The hunter groaned while rubbing his head, "Why? If I don't do something, she'll kill you and your loved ones!" Ruby gave him an unexpected grin, "Don't jump to conclusions. She would never harm me." The bold lady stepped forward and looked at the female assassin, who had brought herself to a standing position. As they stared at each other, the two ladies looked as if they were going to start crying any moment now. Finally, Ruby broke the silence and spoke, "So good to see you again, Pearl." With that, the two ladies ran forward and held each other in a tender embrace, shocking everyone who was watching.

Cautiously, Ash made his way over to his girlfriend while leaving Sapphire with Brock. Once he was near the three Lucario, he asked, "Ruby, I thought everyone from your clan wanted nothing to do with you. What's going on here?" Ruby replied, "Pearl is the only member of the clan who ever showed me kindness after my evolution. She's also my big sister." This completely blew Ash away. "Wha…she's your sister?" He then turned back to the group and called, "Hey, it's OK! She's cool! Come here!"

Everyone approached the three Lucario while trying to keep their guards up. Pearl noticed their cautious faces and let go of Ruby. "Oh please, you guys don't have to be so uptight! I'm grateful that you kept my little sis happy after she left." Lucy asked, "Sis? Ruby is your sister?" Pearl smiled, "You even named her? That was so nice of you! Oh? You don't seem all that familiar." Pearl walked over to Lucy and took a quick sniff of her scent. "Hm, I thought so. You're definitely not from my clan. Where you from?" Lucy simply replied, "Sinnoh." Pearl scratched her head, "Sinnoh? Never heard of it. It's not important anyway."

Ash took Sapphire back from Brock and held her out to Pearl. She was surprised at the sight of the little Riolu and asked, "Well, who's this little cutie?" Ruby spoke up, "That's your niece. Her name's Sapphire." Pearl's face went blank for a second as she looked back at Sapphire. Soon she grinned, "I can't believe my own little sister beat me to finding a husband and having a kid." It was then that she realized something. "Now that I think about it, who IS your husband, sis?" Ruby giggled, "Who's the hunk holding my baby?" Ash blushed at that compliment.

Pearl looked back at Sapphire and looked up at Ash. "You? You're my brother-in-law?" Ash replied, "We're not married yet, but yeah." Just then Pearl got an amorous gleam in her eyes and she leaned forward a bit, narrowing the distance between their faces. Ash began to sweat nervously and asked, "Um…is something on my face?" Pearl murred, "I know a good man when I see one, and you're the best one I've seen yet." Max, Brock, and May burst into laughter at Pearl's observation of Ash. She then looked back at Ruby and asked, "Would it be all right with you if I borrowed him for the evening?" Ruby laughed, "Yeah right! Try that and I'll slug ya one!" Pearl then threw her arm around Ruby's shoulder, "I gotta say, I like the new you!"

Ash spoke to Sapphire, "You want Aunt Pearl to hold you?" Sapphire reached out with both arms to Pearl. "Oh, does someone want some loving?" Pearl giggled as she took her niece into her arms. "Hi, Auntie Pearl. You look just like Mommy!" The proud aunt replied, "That's because your mommy and I are sisters." The two cuddled for a bit before Ash asked, "Uh, how did you get the name Pearl? Sounds a lot like a pet name to me." Shadow replied, "I can explain that. Our clan names each member upon evolution from a Riolu into a Lucario. We are named depending on our personalities, habits, and unique interests. For example, I was named Shadow because I liked hiding in the darkness and am very proficient at it." Ruby then asked, "What about you, sis?" Pearl explained, "I got my name for being a well-rounded fighter and being the most physically attractive female of the clan. You know, like a pearl." Brock added, "I gotta say, that name really suits you." Pearl looked at him and noticed that his gaze was angled down at her chest. "Uh, you're not bad, but you're not on the same level as my sister's man." Brock suddenly became glum and sighed, "At this rate I'll never get a girlfriend."

As the group continued on down the road, Shadow asked, "Pearl, how has the Blackflame Six been doing since my defection?" Before Pearl could reply, May asked, "Blackflame Six? What is that?" Ruby also asked, "I heard that title on occasion before I left the clan as well. Who are they?" Everyone else listened in as well. Pearl explained, "The Blackflame Six are the top six warriors of our clan. As the title of the platoon name says, our clan is known as the Blackflame clan. The squad consists of me, Shadow, and four others. The leader of the squad is the Alpha male himself." Ash gasped in awe, "Whoa, you're a member, Shadow?" The Lucario grunted, "I was. But not anymore. I guess they should be called the Blackflame Five now." Pearl chuckled, "Funny you mention that. The Alpha male decreed that would be the new name right after you left."

Max asked, "Since you have a name Pearl, what are the names of the other four members?" Pearl smiled, "I'd be happy to tell you. First there's Hawkeye. He's like the sniper of the squad. Next there's Titan. He's really tall for a Lucario and can endure an avalanche. Another one is Silent Fang. He specializes in speed and sudden attacks. I'm a balanced fighter and excel in close and midrange combat." A moment passed before Brock asked, "And what about the fifth member?" Pearl stopped and sighed, "I really don't want to have to describe him. Are you sure you want to know?" Shadow gave her a stern gaze, "They have the right to know. He's the one who is responsible for your sister's suffering."

Pearl stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "The last member is the Alpha male of the clan. He calls the shots on nearly everything that goes on in the clan. He's been in command for about two decades. It was he who decreed that the value of a Lucario would be based entirely on its three spikes. His abilities are great enough for him to hold his own against the other five members of the Blackflame Six. His name is…..Tha…Thana….." Pearl seemed to be struggling to bring herself to say a name, but something was holding her back. Shadow then spoke, "If you won't tell them, I will." Pearl objected, "No, I'll say it. His name….Thana… His name is…Thanatos."

An eerie silence descended upon the area at the name of the Alpha male of the Blackflame clan. A cold sweat trickled down Ash's face, "His name is…Thanatos?" Max gulped, "Thanatos is the personification of death. And that guy has the same name?" Shadow spoke up, "It fits him surprisingly well. If you refuse his orders, you must either leave the clan or die. He seems to have the wellbeing of the clan in mind for most of his actions, but he rules them with an iron fist." Ash shuddered, "Sounds like a total monster. I don't blame you for leaving them, Ruby." She replied, "I'm just glad I waited so long to leave. If I had left a day earlier, I probably would've never met you."

Pearl went on, "No one really knows how he came to power. But since the overall prosperity of the clan has been doing well with him in charge, no one objects to his methods. But that may be partially due to his arrogant nature. He thinks he can do whatever he wishes and that no one has any right to object." Just then, Lucy seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. She was shuddering greatly while hyperventilating. She whispered to herself, "Arrogant….. Just like him….." But she came to her senses the instant Ash laid a hand on her shoulder. "You OK, Lucy?" She shook her head and gave him a slight smile, "Sorry about that. I'm just hoping I never have to meet that guy."

Pearl continued to travel with the group while catching up on lost time with her sister until that evening, when they set up camp for the night. She was especially impressed with Brock's cooking and quickly out-ate everyone. Even Ash had a hard time keeping up with her appetite. Brock laughed, "Wow, I take it your clan doesn't eat like this very often, huh?" Pearl let out a belch and replied, "Nope. We know how to cook with fire, but we don't have access to such a wide array of ingredients. I wish I could eat like this every day. But I really need to get back to the clan. If I don't return soon, they'll send out a search party." May sighed, "Well, if you ever see us again, don't hesitate to say hi!" Pearl smiled, "Thanks, I will. But first, I gotta make sure none of your scents are on my body. And just to be thorough….." Pearl then grabbed her yellow fur at the bottom. At least it SEEMED to be fur. With a quick yank, she pulled her "fur" over her head and held it in one hand. At that instant, Brock whistled, "WOOO YEAH! TAKE IT ALL OFF!"

Pearl was startled by Brock's sudden outburst and looked around. Brock's nose was bleeding profusely while May was covering her face in embarrassment. Max looked like he had fainted and Pikachu was trying to avert his gaze. Ruby was laughing fit to kill while Shadow was trying to keep himself under control while struggling to keep a straight face. Lucy seemed just as embarrassed as May, but Sapphire, being as innocent as she was, simply stared in curiosity. Ash was also suffering a nosebleed and was trying to pinch his nose shut to stop it.

"What? You never saw a Lucario without her vest?" Pearl asked. What seemed to be a vest made of yellow fur hung from her hand. Her actual fur was blue all the way around and down to her tail except for the very front of her torso. From the top of her chest to her waist, Pearl's fur was that familiar yellow. Her chest spike was snuggly sticking out between the top of her breasts, which were somewhere between C and D cup size. But due to her thinner fur underneath her vest, her breast's nipples were plainly visible.

"Pearl…would you please put your vest back on? I don't feel very comfortable around nude people…" Lucy asked while trying to not look directly at her. Pearl blushed and replied, "OK, if you insist. But first…" She dropped her vest and leapt at a very startled Ash, knocking him down. In just a few seconds, she had removed his jacket and black undershirt. Ruby shouted, "Pearl, you better not do what I think you're planning!" Pearl looked over her shoulder and grinned, "I know! He's your mate, not mine. Just relax." Pearl slid backwards a bit, allowing Ash to sit up a bit. He asked, "So…uh…..what's up?"

Pearl gazed very amorously into Ash's eyes. She sighed, "I'm jealous. If only I had found you first. But I don't mind. You really are one heck of a hunk though." She then threw her arms around Ash's neck and held him close. "Feels really pleasant, right?" Ash blushed as he felt Pearl's delicate breasts press against his chest. The texture of her fur was smoother than Ruby's and was starting to turn him on. He embraced Pearl and held her tightly. The Lucario sighed, "Doesn't take much to get you to open up, huh? You're a real sweetheart." Ash snapped back into his senses and blushed, "Uh…it's just…" Pearl covered his mouth, "Don't say anything. You have a big heart. I'll bet you're a regular chick magnet." Ash chuckled, "Brock said something like that several days ago."

Pearl let go of Ash and began to stand up. But not before she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Sexy. That's what you are." Ash blushed very heavily as everyone burst into laughter. All except for Sapphire and Lucy. Sapphire did not understand the term "sexy" while Lucy quietly giggled. She definitely thought that Ash was a handsome boy, but by no means thought he was sexy.

"I guess I can use the stuff while wearing my vest." Pearl muttered as she slid her yellow vest back on. Just then, Max asked, "Wait a sec. I thought Lucario only have shorts. Where'd you get the vest?" Pearl giggled, "It's not just shorts! You never know what we'll get until we evolve." Brock asked, "You mean those clothes aren't made from your dried out birth sac?" Pearl gave the breeder a strange look, "Don't tell me that theory's still going around. A Lucario's clothes only appear upon evolvolution from a Riolu. They don't wear anything as a Riolu. And you have no way of knowing what you'll get until you evolve. Sometimes it's shorts, sometimes it's vests, sometimes it's both and sometimes it's neither. When a Lucario does acquire clothing upon evolution, the clothing is really a second layer of fur that somehow separated from the body, creating a removable piece of clothing that has the feel of cotton." Ash then looked at Ruby, "You have shorts, but no vest?" Ruby shook her head, "Nope. Just these shorts." Pearl then stood next to Ruby, "You can tell the difference just by touching it. Try it." Ash nodded and walked over to them. He first ran his hand over Ruby's blue shorts. They felt smooth and soft. He then ran his hand over Pearl's upper thigh. It definitely felt like fur, fine and clean. He then looked over to Shadow and asked, "What about you, Shadow? Which do you have? I don't remember you taking off a vest at that hot spring." Shadow scratched his head, "I thought I felt some lag there. I actually have both. I just forgot to take my vest off." Ash then looked at Lucy, "And you, Lucy?" She smiled, "I also have both."

Pearl looked up and saw that the sun was setting. "Looks like it's about time for me to get going. But first, could you give me a hand with this, Ash?" Pearl pulled out a special plant root. May asked, "What's that?" Pearl explained, "It's a type of root that produces a liquid that negates all scents from whatever it is applied to. It wears off after a few hours and all foreign scents are removed by that time. The host also begins producing its unique scent at that time as well. With this, I'll cleanse myself of any foreign scents that have been spread to me. Wouldn't want the clan to discover that my sister was still alive, right?" Ruby nodded, "Good point. Let me give you a hand there." Pearl replied, "Thanks, sis." Ruby added, "I have a name now, you know. It's Ruby." Pearl giggled, "OK. Thanks, Ruby."

Once Ruby had finished applying the tonic to her sister, Pearl waved goodbye to her friends. "Hey, Ash. You make sure my sister stays happy. And when you figure out the date, let me know when the wedding is! Oh, and if you're looking for Mt. Pyre, keep heading west and head south when you reach a fork in the road. But before I go…..YAH!" Pearl came sailing into Shadow and slugged him with a Force Palm! "That's for trying to kill my sister and for kicking me today! You better behave while I'm gone!" With that, she turned and ran off into the woods, leaving Shadow gripping his stomach in pain. Sapphire asked, "Are you OK, Mr. Shadow?" Shadow groaned, "No worries. I deserved that. Ow." Ash grinned and said, "Heheheh, I like your sister, Ruby." Ruby smiled, "She's a real doll. She's obsessed with finding the perfect man before choosing to settle down. She won't settle for anyone but the best."

That night, everyone was fast asleep in their sleeping bags while Shadow stood watch, his stomach slightly sore from Pearl's Force Palm. At around midnight, he noticed Ash climbing out of his sleeping bag. "What's up? Can't sleep?" Ash replied, "Uh, I gotta go. OK?" Shadow smirked, "OK. Just don't go very far." Ash nodded and headed off into the woods. But as Shadow watched Ash walk away, he failed to notice Ruby slink off into the woods as well.

"Hooo… That's better." Ash said as he pulled his pants back up. But just as he turned to head back to camp, he heard Ruby's voice. "Have a minute, dear?" Ash turned and saw his lover in the bushes. "Something wrong?" Ruby sighed, "Kind of. But it's not me." Ash was puzzled, "Then what's wrong?" Ruby replied, "It's Lucy." Ash had never suspected that there was anything wrong with Lucy. She seemed to be emotionally distraught at times, but there did not seem to be anything of significance wrong with her. But it was clear that Ruby knew something about her that Ash did not.

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Ash asked, clearly worried about what Ruby was referring to. She spoke, "Ash, do you remember how my eyes looked when we first met?" Ash was surprised, but remained silent. Ruby went on, "Lucy refuses to say anything about why she left her clan, but I can tell that her reasons were extremely similar to my own. Her eyes show the exact same kind of suffering that I experienced. You see, she is the same as me."

Ash asked, "But why are you telling me this?" Ruby sighed, "Ash, do you love her?" Being honest, he replied, "Well, I really like her. I don't want to see her hurt or sad. But I don't think I'm in love with her." Ruby sighed, "Ash, even though neither of you loves each other like I love you, Lucy needs you just as much as I do. If you ever start to find yourself feeling for her like you do for me, please tell her." Ash was shocked and asked, "But I thought you didn't want another woman with me!" Ruby explained, "Lucy is the same as me, so she needs you just as much as I do. If I were to deny her from you, it would be like denying myself. Please, Ash. If you and her fall in love, don't let our love stop you."

Ash gulped, "But…..are you sure?" Ruby smiled, "I know I was a bit jealous at first, but I see Lucy as the little sister I never had. I want the best for her, even if it means sharing my husband with her. Besides, it's not uncommon for male Lucario to have more than one mate. Don't let it bother you." Ash scratched his head at Ruby's request and sighed, "OK. I don't love Lucy like that right now, but I might fall in love with her if I have enough time. I'll tell her if that happens." Ruby shed a tear of gratitude, "Thank you. Let's get back to camp. Oh, and Ash?" Ash looked at her with a concerned look. "Don't tell Lucy that we had this discussion tonight." Ash grinned, "You got it! This is just between you and me!"

The next day, the group had come to the fork in the road that Pearl had told them about. A path separated from the road to the south. But before they got very far, the sound of a tree branch suddenly snapping rang out, followed immediately by a shout. "Oh crap, not this!" The rustling of leaves was heard as a thick branch hit the ground that seemed to be dead and rotten. Following after it was a male Lucario, who hit the ground headfirst.

"Dang…..that one hurt. Just my luck to land on a rotten branch. Huh? YOU?" The Lucario jumped up at the sight of Ash's entourage. They quickly noticed a strange anomaly on him. From his shoulders down to his black forearms, there was a strip of black fur. Shadow groaned, "Not you again. At least you won't be such a pain to deal with."

Ash asked, "You know this guy, Shadow?" The Lucario replied, "You heard about him yesterday. His name is Hawkeye." Ruby gasped, "From the Blackflame Five?" It was then that Hawkeye noticed Ruby standing behind Ash. "Shadow, you said you destroyed her! Don't tell me you….." Shadow growled, "So what if I spared her?" Hawkeye growled, "Of all the….. I never even dreamed that you would betray us." Shadow roared, "Don't tell me what to do! I had my reasons! I was a fool to think that anyone who disobeyed the codes of our clan, regardless of reason, was deserving of death! Now scram!"

Hawkeye shuddered as Shadow took a step towards him. "St-st-stay back! I'm warning you!" Shadow smirked, "You always were afraid of me, right? You know you can't possibly hope to kill my in hand-to-hand combat. I'll tear you to shreds." At this, Hawkeye dashed into the trees and seemed to disappear. "Heh. Coward." Ash then asked, "That was Hawkeye?" Shadow nodded, "Yeah. But we better get moving. I'm pretty sure Mt. Pyre isn't far from here."

About ¼ a mile away, Hawkeye perched himself at the top of a towering tree. He caught his breath, "That was close. I never could stand against Shadow like that. But from here….." He then held out his left hand. The black strip of fur along that arm began to glow blue as his Aura was channeled through it. What seemed to be a longbow formed entirely out of Aura now rested in Hawkeye's left hand. It was then that the strip of black fur along his right arm began to glow blue. As he reached his right hand out and gripped the bowstring, a bolt of his Aura formed. "If Shadow wouldn't do the job, I'll just have to do it myself."

Hawkeye focused carefully and could make out Ruby in the distance. As he drew the bowstring back, he grinned, "Childs play." But a second later, he noticed a large blue beam of light coming towards him at high speed. "Hey…..is that….?" It was then that he realized that Shadow had sent an Aura Sphere directly at him! "NO FAIR, YOU FILTHY TRAITOR!" Hawkeye screamed as the blast roared through the treetop.

Shadow smirked, "Got 'em. Now we don't have to worry about him alerting the rest of the clan." Ruby laughed, "Nice one, Shadow. Never thought I would see a pair of the original Blackflame Six square off against each other." Shadow grunted, "Hawkeye's close combat skills are mediocre at best. He could never hope to bring me down." Ash spoke, "OK, but the ferry for Mt. Pyre's just ahead. Let's hurry before it sets sail!" But unknown to the group, Hawkeye dangled from a tree branch by one leg. "Why me? Why did it have to be me who had to face Shadow?"

The group had narrowly managed to board the ferry before it could leave. Even right after leaving the dock, Mt. Pyre's summit could be seen in the distance, just peeking up over the water. "Shadow, what kind of place is Mt. Pyre?" Brock asked. The Lucario replied, "From what I know from the rumors, it is a place where the disembodied spirits of Pokemon that are no longer of this world linger. Our clan even sees it as holy ground. So I believe it would be wise to be respectful of their final resting place." Ash sighed; knowing that it was fully possible that the spirit of at least one of the six servants of Ashton may be resting there.

That night, Hawkeye stood before the Alpha male of the Blackflame clan, the hulking Titan at his side. Pearl had also been summoned for an important meeting among the Blackflame Five and was watching from behind a thicket. She could tell that by Hawkeye's panicked expression that it involved Shadow, as he was the only person who could frighten him.

"My chief, I encountered Shadow this afternoon. He was in the company of the traitor that he had claimed to have destroyed." The Alpha male growled, "Shadow? He lied about that? Why? He would never betray us. Few have such an unwavering sense of loyalty that he does." Hawkeye added, "I am 100% certain that he has severed his allegiance to us. He attempted to kill me when I tried to slay the nameless traitor." This piqued the Alpha's curiosity. "He defended her?"

Titan spoke up, "Wait a second….. Was there a human with him?" Hawkeye replied, "There were four humans with him, but one seemed to be standing especially near him. He had the attire of what we know as 'Trainers' and seemed to be ready to call out a command at any time." The Alpha male grumbled, "So that's it." Hawkeye asked, "Sir? Whatever do you mean?" The Alpha explained, "That Trainer. He must have captured Shadow and brainwashed him. There can be no other reason of why Shadow would betray us. What is more… That nameless female. I'm certain that this Trainer captured her and most likely raped her. She may be worthless, but she knows the codes of our clan as well as all other members."

The Alpha frowned, "Yes, this Trainer is the true threat. He is the cause of Shadow's treachery." Pearl gasped as she overheard the Alpha say this. (Sis, no….. They wouldn't really…) The Alpha asked, "Hawkeye, where are they now?" He explained, "They seemed to be heading towards Mt. Pyre at the time I encountered them. They have likely reached it by now." The Alpha muttered, "Clever. All acts of violence there is taboo. Even if we did pursue them there, we would not be able to strike him down without risking angering the spirits that rest there. We will have to wait for them to return to this area first."

The Alpha male growled, "This Trainer will soon learn the price of turning our clan members against us. As soon as he leaves Mt. Pyre, we will hunt him down and slaughter him." A sinister voice chuckled, "Excellent. I can't wait to feel the texture of human flesh at the tips of my spikes." The Alpha spoke, "Compose yourself, Silent Fang. He's out of your reach for now." He replied, "I know. The more time it takes for the prey to come into view, the more satisfying the kill." The Alpha turned to Titan, his right and only eye shining a crimson red in the moonlight. "Titan, you will serve as lookout at the water's edge for now. We will swap positions every two hours." The burly Lucario nodded, "Understood, Thanatos."

Unbeknownst to the other four, Pearl held her hands to her chest in fear and dread, knowing her sister's lover had been marked for death. "What do I do? What can I do? Sis…..forgive me….."


	11. Legacy Discovered

"Whoa… So this is Mt. Pyre?" Ash looked up in awe at the towering mountain as he and his companions disembarked from the ferry. The summit was hidden in a cloud of perpetual fog. The dock was almost the only solid ground outside the entrance to the inner catacombs. That's when Lucy noticed the doorway before them. "Shadow, why is there a doorway at the base of a mountain?" The Lucario turned and replied, "This mountain has been hollowed out. There are a number of passages and tombs inside it. And since this is holy ground, I advise against disturbing the dead." He then walked forward, leading his companions inside.

The interior of Mt. Pyre was very clean and filled with walls made from the rock itself. The floor, tombs, and various monuments were composed of marble. May gasped, "Wow, this place is even prettier than I imagined!" Max added, "I'll bet all this marble must've been pretty expensive to bring in." Ruby then asked, "Well, what first, dear?" Ash looked down at her and smiled, "We came here to have fun, right? So let's enjoy ourselves." He then looked down at Sapphire, who was resting in his arms, and said, "Sapphire, this place is sacred. So be on your best behaviour, OK?" The little Riolu giggled, "OK! Can I stay with you, Daddy?" Ash nodded, "Sure. OK then. Let's take a look around and enjoy this visit." With that, everyone began to walk off on their own to explore this sacred landmark. Ash looked around and saw some stairs. "Let's check upstairs." He then walked over there with his daughter in his arms, unaware of the long cloud of white mist that seemed to be following them.

Lucy found herself on the outside of the mountain. While it seemed to be a rugged rock from a distance, Mt. Pyre had various smooth paths leading up its side towards the summit. But possibly because of its spectral purposes, the mountain was covered in perpetual mist from just 50 feet above sea level. The Lucario began to make her way upwards along the path, which was adorned with grass and even flowers. "For a place where people are constantly reminded of death, there is plenty of life." Some time passed as Lucy made her way up the side of the mountain. "It's so quiet. Just standing on Mt. Pyre makes me feel at ease." But as she neared the top, a voice shouted, "Where ya going, little girl?"

Lucy gulped in uneasiness as she looked around. But when she looked up, she saw a Hitmonchan gazing down at her. "Um…what do you want from me?" The Fighting type Pokemon grunted, "I need some action! It's too boring around here!" He then jumped down in front of Lucy and took a boxer's stance. Lucy backed away, "Why me? Surely there are plenty of Pokemon around here that you can spar with!" The Hitmonchan grumbled, "There are, but every single one of them are Ghost type Pokemon! How can I spar with something I can't even touch?" He then looked as if he was about to throw a jab.

Lucy threw up her hands and pleaded, "Don't! I know I'm a Lucario, but for reasons I can't explain, I can't use any moves! Not even the basics! I won't be able to satisfy your desire for a decent warm-up!" The Hitmonchan suddenly got a dumbfounded look in his eyes and his gloved hands fell and hung from his slack arms. "You're kidding….. You can't fight at all?" Lucy shook her head, "No. Sorry, but I just can't fight you." The Hitmonchan sighed and said, "Great. Just great." But after a moment, he straightened his posture and said, "Even so, a punching bag can provide some relief." Lucy looked up at him with a frightened gaze, "WHAT? WHY?" The Hitmonchan readied his fists, "Look, don't take it personally. There's no one else around here to spar with and I'm bored as hell. At least try to put up a fight!"

Lucy took a step back, but was sent flying with a Mach Punch to the face. She rolled down the path a bit and stopped while facing up. She saw the Hitmonchan coming down at her from a jump with a Mega Punch ready and rolled out of the way at the last second. There was a loud crash as the impact left a surprisingly deep hole in the ground. But when Lucy tried to stand up, the Hitmonchan slugged her with a hard left cross and she slammed into the rock wall, just barely stopping herself from falling down as she leaned against it with her back to the wall.

The Hitmonchan was about to nail Lucy in the face with a Fire Punch when she spoke, "I'm sorry!" Surprised, the Hitmonchan asked, "Sorry? For what?" Lucy replied with an upward kick to his lower regions. A sickening look spread across the Hitmonchan's face as Lucy's foot struck him in the family jewels. "That." Ruby said as she lowered her foot. As stiff as a stick, the Hitmonchan fell to his side while in too much pain to move. Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry about this, but I had to do something to defend myself. I hope I didn't hit you too hard." Lucy then made her way up the path towards the summit, curious of what was up there.

"Where is everyone, Daddy? There's no one here." Sapphire said as she looked around. Ash had set her down so she could stretch her legs. Ash scratched his head after removing his hat, "Yeah, doesn't look like there's anyone else here. Maybe this place doesn't get many visitors because a lot of people think the place is haunted. It does kinda feel like something's watching us." Sapphire giggled, "Ghosts? Neat! I can't wait to see them!" But as Sapphire said that, a cloud of mist gathered behind the tomb that Ash was inspecting. It began to solidify. Once in solid form, it waited for the Trainer to turn his back. Its pink eyes watched in anticipation as a pair of claws extended from its right hand. Once Ash stood up and turned around, it dashed out from behind the tomb and held its claws to his throat after jumping onto his back. "Boo."

Ash froze in terror as he felt the pair of claws pressing against his neck. "A ghost? Who…who're you?" Sapphire heard her father and turned around. She gasped at the sight of something about to slit Ash's throat. "Daddy!" Ash shouted, "NO! Don't do anything! Don't make any sudden moves!" A voice came from the creature that was holding Ash hostage, "Succulent. You're every bit of a hunk as him." Ash began to sweat as a baffled look came over his face. "A…hunk?" The voice replied, "Yep. He was a total hunk and a pleasure to serve. And you have the same face that he did." With that, the creature retracted its claws and hopped down from her prey.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, you had me scared there. Who are you, anyway?" He then turned to face his attacker and was surprised to see a Zangoose standing before him who was obviously female. She smiled, "The name's Zandria." Ash muttered, "Zandria? Sounds familiar…OH! Are you the Zangoose who cooked for Ashton?" The Zangoose gave him a weird look, "How do you know his name?" Ash laughed, "He's my ancestor! And he's alive right now!" Zandria gasped, "Seriously? He's alive? How?"

Ash spent the next few minutes explaining Ashton's cycle of rebirth to the Zangoose. "Hmmm, weird. I knew that he contained the Eternal Flame, but I had no idea that it allowed him to be reborn every 500 years. But I still don't know how you heard about me." Ash reached for the Safari Ball at his waist, "She told me." The Safari Ball popped open and revealed a Suicune in a burst of intense light. The Suicune turned to face Ash without even noticing the Zangoose. "Lord Ash, is there something you wish of me?" Ash nodded and pointed behind her, "Sure do. Say hi to your old friend." She turned around and cocked her head to one side in puzzlement at the sight of the Zangoose before her. Zandria spoke, "A blue mane….. Aurora?" The Suicune gasped, "Zandria? But how? You're supposed to be dead! I even saw you die!" Just then, the sound of three stomachs growling was heard from Aurora, Ash, and Sapphire. Sapphire spoke, "Daddy, I'm hungry." Ash blushed, "Me too. Hey, Zandria. You can cook, right?" The Zangoose gave him a wink, "All you had to do was ask. Follow me. I know where the kitchen is. Even the staff needs to eat sometimes." She motioned for them to follow her as she headed up the nearest flight of stairs.

Ruby looked around with Shadow at her side as she examined some of the tombs on the second floor. Shadow gasped, "Oh, here! I never thought I'd find it!" Ruby looked over to where Shadow was pointing to and saw a tomb with the name "Iron Claw" engraved on the front. "Iron Fang? Who was that?" Shadow smiled, "Not Iron Fang. Iron CLAW. He was my grandfather. And he was the Alpha male before Thanatos. And he was seen by many as an ideal hero." Ruby's ears perked up at this. "A hero? Do tell." Shadow gave her a wide grin, "I shall. His leadership skills were unmatched and he was respected by everyone. He even established alliances with other Lucario clans and our prosperity skyrocketed. He earned his name of 'Iron Claw' because the spikes, sometimes called claws, on his hands could slice through almost anything, even without using Metal Claw."

Ruby smiled at the lecture about Shadow's grandfather, wishing she had been born early enough to meet him. But something crossed her mind. "Shadow, didn't you say that your grandfather formed alliances with other clans?" He nodded, "I did. Why do you ask?" Ruby then asked, "Why have I heard nothing about them? When I was still in the Blackflame clan, I never even once saw a single Lucario from outside our clan." Shadow's expression turned to one of extreme guilt. "I'm sorry. That is a subject I do not wish to discuss." Ruby sighed, "OK, forget I asked. But what about Thanatos? Wasn't Iron Claw the Alpha male before him?"

Shadow looked at Ruby and spoke, "During my grandfather's reign, Thanatos was the Beta male. He was second in command of the entire clan and had a great deal of respect for my grandfather. He was also next in line to rule should something happen to the Alpha male. Although some of his interests were viewed as trivial, such as placing a Lucario's entire value on its spikes, he had great interest in the overall wellbeing of the clan. That is why my grandfather chose him to rule after his death."

There was an eerie silence for a moment. Ruby then asked, "But how did Iron Claw die?" Shadow sighed, "I don't know the details. I was just a pup who had not even evolved at the time. From what I heard, a gang of thugs by the name of Team Aqua had targeted our clan and attempted to capture us. But my grandfather and Thanatos met them head-on before they could even reach our home. They say that although the Team Aqua thugs were either killed or driven off, Iron Claw suffered mortal wounds and died before Thanatos could get him back to the clan in time. My grandfather was then brought here and laid to rest. We Lucario are great swimmers, you know. Afterwards, Thanatos assumed his role as the new Alpha male. At least, that's what I have heard."

Just then, Brock came over to Ruby and asked, "Hey guys. Have you seen Lucy? We've been here for a few hours and it's starting to get late." Ruby replied, "No worries. I'll go find her." The Lucario then made her way to the doorway that led to the outside of the mountain. "She must be out here somewhere. Better try up." She then began bounding up the side of the mountain towards the summit.

Lucy slowly made her way down the mountain path after reaching the summit. "I never knew the mist cleared up at the summit. I could see for miles. Hmmm, it's been a few hours since I saw that Hitmonchan. I hope he's OK." As if to reply to that, a familiar voice shouted, "Yeah, I'm fine! But you won't be in a minute!"

Lucy looked around frantically and soon found herself on the receiving end of a Focus Punch. The type advantage was especially painful and she screamed out in agony as she was sent off the path and fell a good 50 feet to a lower path. The Hitmonchan jumped down to her and even landed right on her, causing the poor Lucario to cough up blood. "You wretch! Think I'll let you get away with kicking me there? THINK AGAIN!" The Hitmonchan then brought his glove down into Lucy's face with a Fire Punch, once again inflicting great pain from the type advantage. He then began to pummel her with Comet Punch. Fortunately, the type match-up was poor and was not all that painful compared to the previous attacks. But he still hit her around 100 times with it, causing great pain and bruising.

The Hitmonchan took a moment to catch his breath, still keeping Lucy pinned to the ground with his foot. That was when he got an idea. "Let's see how you like it when someone hits you in the sacred spot!" He raised his foot and brought it down hard into Lucy's womanhood. The poor girl screamed in pain as the enraged Fighting type continued his assault.

Ruby stopped her climb when she heard screams of agony. When she looked down, she gasped at the sight of a Hitmonchan stomping on Lucy's lower regions! With rage in her eyes, the bold young woman used Extremespeed and dashed down the rock wall in a flash and sent her fist into the fool's face, sending him sprawling across the ground. "Ow! Who did that?" The Hitmonchan growled as he climbed to his feet. But when he saw another Lucario female standing in front of him, he laughed, "What? Another little girl who doesn't know how to fight?" Ruby snarled, "Don't even think that I'm a pushover. If you lay one more hand on Lucy, I'll kill you."

The Hitmonchan gawked at Ruby's threat, "Yeah right! What are ya, her sister or something?" A moment passed as Lucy looked up at Ruby. Finally, Ruby replied, "Yes. Lucy is like a little sister to me. And as her sister, it's my duty to protect her! Now scram!" Lucy shed a tear as she heard Ruby confess how she really felt about her. But the Hitmonchan grunted, "Wretch. Stay out of my way." With the use of Mach Punch, he blazed right by Ruby and nailed Lucy in the gut, prompting a cry of pain from her. But Ruby responded by sending a Focus Punch into the side of his face. The sound of bone cracking was heard as his jaw was shattered. "I warned you. Now DIE!"

Ruby began pounding the Hitmonchan with terrifying force. She forced him up against the rock wall and punched away in steady succession. Each blow caused the Hitmonchan to be pushed further and further into the mountain, a crater forming behind him that was growing in depth. Blood was oozing from his mouth and some of his internal organs were beginning to bleed. But just when it seemed that Ruby was indeed about to kill him, Lucy grabbed Ruby by the foot and pleaded, "STOP!"

Ruby looked down in shock at the bloodied form of her 'sister' as she held the Hitmonchan by the throat. Lucy begged, "Don't kill him! It's just not worth it! Revenge isn't worth seeking. You'll only end up hurting yourself more. Please…don't…" Lucy's face fell into the ground as she lost consciousness. Ruby slowly turned her head until she was glaring into the Hitmonchan's frightened eyes. But she soon released her grip on his throat and dropped him. "Just this once, I'll take her advice and spare your life. BUT!" She then kneeled down and brought her face just inches from his own. "If I ever see or even hear of you tormenting my sister again, there will be no mercy. Got it?" Unable to speak from his broken jaw, the Hitmonchan nervously nodded. Ruby smiled, "Good. I was going to throw you across the bay, but I'll just leave you here. But you better be gone by morning. I'll be giving the place the once-over in the morning, so you better get to the ferry as soon as you can walk again." Ruby then lifted her sister into her arms and made her way down the mountain in search of a way back inside, leaving the Hitmonchan sweating buckets at her threat.

"Amazing. I cannot remember the last time I ever tasted cooking so delectable. I forgot just how much I missed your cooking, Zandria." Aurora said after tasting the food Zandria had cooked up in the kitchen of Mt. Pyre. Sapphire also praised Zandria, "Uh-huh! This is even better than Mr. Brock's cooking!" Ash then added, "Not just that! It's better than my own mother's!" On the table were plates of pan-fried chicken, lightly salted spinach, tempura fried sweet potatoes, and homemade seafood calzones.

Ash sighed, "Man, I can't get over how good this stuff is! Who taught you how to cook?" Zandria giggled, "I'm mostly self-taught, but I also received training from Ashton's mother, Starlet." Just then, Aurora asked, "But Zandria, how are you still alive? I'm certain that you died not that long after Serenade left us." Ash also asked, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Zangoose don't live THAT long. How did you live this long?" Zandria closed her eyes and sighed, "I didn't. I'm not alive at all."

Aurora gasped, "Not alive? Whatever do you mean?" Zandria explained, "Exactly that. I'm dead. I am a specter." She then became a cloud of mist and floated over next to Ash before reforming again. "I never left this world after death. I wanted to travel the world and expand my knowledge of cooking as time went by and new methods were developed. And I did just that. But….." To their surprise, tears began to fall from the Zangoose's eyes. Aurora spoke, "I know. The desire to see Ashton again must have torn at your heart so many times." Zandria choked, "Yeah. I loved him so much, I often wanted to leave this world behind and follow him. But I endured and my cooking knowledge has expanded beyond anything I ever expected." Ash then rested a hand on her shoulder, "He is alive, you know. Would you like to come with us? We're supposed to meet up with him again in about three months from now." Zandria wiped her tears away and looked at him. "Thanks. I'll join up with him later, but I'll stick around here a while longer. I want to memorize every bit of cooking know-how before I leave this place." Ash nodded, "That's cool. And you're a cool lady." He then leaned over from his chair and embraced her. But Zandria sighed, "I knew there was something familiar about you. Your personality and the confidence you exude. It's all so nostalgic."

Ash asked Zandria, "Huh? Familiar? What do you mean?" Zandria looked at him with a very tender gaze, "You said that Ashton is your ancestor. But do you know who your other ancestor is? The woman who he impregnated?" Ash was very surprised at this and said, "I never thought about that part. Why? Do you know who?" Zandria brought a hand to his face and purred, "Sure do. I'm you're ancestor."

Aurora gasped, "Zandria, are you certain? How can you be so sure that this boy is your descendant?" Zandria giggled, "He brings to mind my son, Atlas. Competitive. Brave. Caring. Loyal. You have all the characteristics that he did." Ash gulped, "Your son? But that means…" Zandria gently pinched his cheek, "Exactly. You have traces of Pokemon blood flowing through your veins. And that explains those zigzag markings under your eyes." Ash brought a hand to his face, "Funny you mention that. Ashton asked me about these himself." That's when he realized something. "AHA! That means Ashton married you, didn't he?" Zandria let out a laugh and replied, "I wish he did! But no. Still, I couldn't have picked a better man to fall in love with. Even though he chose to marry another, Ashton still gave me the choice of bearing his child. And I accepted." Ash blushed, "Really? You too, Aurora?" The Suicune blushed deeply, "Yes, I too was given the honor of mothering his child. My daughter's name is Aura. But I have not seen her in quite some time." Ash then asked, "What about Chiara?" Zandria and Aurora pondered this for a moment, but Zandria giggled while scratching her head, "You know, it's been so long, I just can't remember!" Ash then asked, "But if he didn't marry either of you, then who did Ashton marry?" Zandria smirked, "That's our little secret. Ask Ashton next time you see him." Ash playfully snorted, "No fair!"

"Easy there. You took quite a beating. Don't move." Lucy looked up at Ruby as she bandaged her up. She thought back to when she passed out after she pleaded Ruby to spare that Hitmonchan's life. "Ruby…did you kill…" The Lucario smiled, "Don't worry about him. He's gonna have a hard time until he heals, but he'll live." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you…" Ruby then set her hands on Lucy's face, "Don't move. This is a little trick Pearl taught me." Ruby's Aura was emanating through her hands, covering them in a beautiful blue shroud. Lucy almost immediately felt the swelling in her face go down. "Aura is life energy. And since it gives life, it heals wounds, which can endanger ones' life."

After using her Aura to heal her wounds to a degree, Ruby patted Lucy on the shoulder and said, "That should do it. Some of your wounds are too extreme for my Aura to heal on its own, so you'll just have to wait." But Lucy then asked, "Ruby…what you said about me being your sister. Were you being truthful?" Ruby looked at Lucy with concern, but then embraced her, "Yes. You're like the little sister I never had. I know the pain you went through all too well. We have the same eyes, and ones' eyes seldom lie. I already told you that. I want to make your life better. And I can assure you that Ash wishes the same for you." Lucy could not stop her tears from falling at this and held Ruby tightly, as if she was afraid to let go.

Ruby gently whispered, "It's OK. You can let go now." Slowly, Lucy released her grasp on her new sister. But she then said, "Ruby." The Lucario replied, "Yes?" But she was then stunned when she felt Lucy place a tender kiss on her cheek. "Thank you." Ruby brought a hand to her face and gave Lucy a strange stare. (That was unexpected.) Just then, Ruby let out a gasp and brought a hand to her belly. Lucy noticed and asked, "What? What is it?" Ruby gave Lucy a happy gaze and replied, "Your nephew just kicked me."

That evening, Ash began to look around for his friends and family. He soon found Ruby and asked, "You ready to go?" But Ruby asked with a blush, "Actually, I'd like to stay here for a while." Ash gave her a puzzled stare, but Ruby brought his hand to her belly. A few seconds later, Ash felt a sudden jolt. "I think our son wants to settle down for a while." Ash blushed as he realized that Ruby's pregnancy was progressing more quickly than he expected. "Um, OK. We'll hang out here until our kid is born. Let's round everyone up and let them know."

After spreading the news to his friends, Ash went looking for a place for them to rest at. As it turned out, there was an inn built into the third floor of Mt. Pyre. A little old lady greeted them, "Welcome. Oh my, we seldom get so many guests in one day." Brock asked, "You don't get many tourists, do you?" The innkeeper replied, "Not at all. We usually don't get anymore than 20 guests a week. But what can I help you with, dear?" Ash stepped forward with Ruby at his side and explained, "Well, my girlfriend here is going to have a baby and we wanted to keep her in a peaceful place until that happens." The old lady chuckled, "Oh my, lovers these days just keep getting younger. Well of course you may stay. And you are welcome to stay as long as you see fit. Allow me to show you to your rooms."

A little later, Ash asked, "OK, we have five room keys here. Who wants to sleep with who?" Brock spoke first, "I'll sleep by myself if you don't mind." Ash then handed a key to him. Max spoke next. "I think I'll sleep alone too." Ash handed another key to him. May was next. "Can Pikachu sleep with me?" The little mouse gave a big grin, "Pika!" Ash smiled, "I guess that's a yes." He then handed the little rodent to May along with her key. He then asked Shadow, "So, what about you?" The Lucario male asked in reply, "If it's fine with you, may I stay in your room?" Ash chuckled, "Sure. Can't say no to a friend. I know you and Sapphire won't settle for sleeping without me, Ruby. But what about you, Lucy?" The shy Lucario girl put her hands together and meekly asked, "If it's not a problem….may I….stay with…..you, Ash?" Ash shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why you're so uptight about asking me that, but sure. You can stay with me all you want." She blushed, "Thank you."

That night, Ash got out of the shower with a towel around his waist. "You really are just like Ashton. You have the same sexy bod he does." Ash gagged and looked around and found Zandria looking at him with a lustful look on her face. "Oh man, you wouldn't really…" Zandria muffled a laugh, "What, you thought I was going to rape you? Why would I do that to my little boy?" Ash blushed a bit, but Zandria hopped on top of a counter and stroked his face, "Look, even though our relation is very distant, you are still my own flesh and blood. You're still technically my son." Ash asked, "Zandria…may I call you Mom?" Zandria sighed, "It's been ages since someone last called me that. It feels so…..wonderful." Ash threw his arms around her and held her tightly. The Zangoose tenderly held her child in her arms, "Don't cry. I'll always be there for you."

Ash asked as he rested his head on Zandria's shoulder, "Mom, will you still be going with us when we leave?" Zandria replied, "Not right away, but I'll catch up to you really quickly when I do leave. And don't worry about food. I'll be cooking all your meals while you're here." Ash sighed, "Thanks, Mom. I can't wait." The two of them shared a tender kiss before Ash made his way out of the bathroom and towards his clothes. Before she reverted back to a cloud of spectral mist, Zandria giggled, "He sure has a cute butt. If he had a big bushy Zangoose tail, he would be drop-dead sexy!"

At around midnight, Ash, Ruby, and Sapphire were sleeping together in the same bed, which was king-sized. Shadow was sleeping in a smaller bed that was made for one. But Lucy was nowhere to be found. But at about five minutes after midnight, the door creaked open and a form walked in before closing the door and locking it. It then set the key down on an end table nearby.

The figure walked to the edge of the bed that Ash was sleeping in. It then climbed on top and got down on all fours. Very slowly, the creature made its way towards Ash. But when it pressed down on the space between Ruby and her husband, the Lucario grumbled a bit and opened her eyes. The creature froze as Ruby looked at it. But after a moment, Ruby turned her head and seemed to go back to sleep with Sapphire resting in her arms.

Confident that there was no one watching, the creature crawled forward and lowered its face until it was just a few inches away from Ash's. But unknown to it, Ruby was watching out of the corner of her eye. She recognized the creature immediately. (Lucy, are you trying to gather the courage for what I think you're trying to do?)

Very slowly, and with a deep blush, Lucy narrowed the distance between her face and Ash's. Ruby watched with bated breath, hoping that Lucy would go through with it. After what felt like an eternity of seconds, Lucy joined lips with Ash and closed her eyes. Ruby shed a tear of joy for her sister, proud of her for taking the first step towards finding love with the one boy who could heal the wounds of her painful past. Lucy kept her lips joined with Ash's for a moment before breaking the kiss. Although knowing that Ash did not really feel it, Lucy felt somewhat better that she had done it, even though she did not know why. It was as if she was compelled to kiss him. There was something about Ash that drew her to him, but she could not understand it.

Being extremely careful to not wake anyone, Lucy crawled back off the bed and then climbed in bed next to Ash. She draped an arm over him and soon fell into a deep sleep, somehow happier than ever before.

In Lilycove City, Jessie, James, and Meowth sat at a picture phone while waiting for Giovanni to answer. The screen lit up and the sleepy leader of Team Rocket grumbled, "Are you even aware of what time it is?" James chuckled, "Yes, but this is really urgent, Boss." Meowth whispered, "Yeah. Dis is big news and we've gotta tell you." Giovanni grumbled, "Well, what is it?" Jessie whispered, "We can't say it out loud. We'll have to write it out." James then said, "I'm writing it now. Jessie, Meowth, cover me." The two other Team Rocket operatives stood up and looked around to make sure that there was no one giving them weird stares. After James had typed up the message and sent it to Giovanni, the leader's eyes went wide in surprise. The message read, "We have a Lugia."

Giovanni whispered, "Is this true?" Jessie whispered back, "Yes, all true. That's why we need to bring this to you in person." Giovanni nodded, "Very well. I'm going to tell you the directions to my current stronghold. Make sure you're not followed. Do you have a pen ready?" James pulled a pen from his pocket and a notepad he always carried around. "OK, let us have it."

After writing down the directions to Team Rocket's headquarters, the three Team Rocket members walked outside of the Pokemon Center and towards the edge of town. In the shadows of the city gates, a figure approached them. James groaned, "This is it. The boss told us himself." The figure took the slip of paper and gave them a stern glare. Jessie gulped, "Honestly! We wrote down everything he said to us! There's no way he would give us false information after what we told him!" The figure slipped the note into a small pouch at his side. "For your sake, this information better be accurate. If it does not lead me to your commander, or if any of you contact him to alert him to my objective, I will hunt you three down and disembowel you." Meowth gulped, "Um…what does 'disembowel' mean?" The clearly armed figure explained, "It means to cut you open and remove your internal organs." All three of them were blue in the face at this. James pleaded, "We swear that this data is truthful! Just don't kill us!" The figure turned to leave and said, "I trust that you did not tamper with this information. But criminals cannot be easily trusted. Don't worry. If this information is true, I will not harm you. Now go do as you see fit." The figure then made its way into the forest nearby.

At a small clearing, the figure came across a midget Lugia. "Chiara, we have the information we seek. Are you able to fly?" The Lugia replied, "I am, but I am still not quite back up to full strength. It may take us a week to reach our destination." Ashton nodded, "I see. Still, it would probably take those three longer, so there's no danger of their commander suspecting that this might be a set-up."

A moment later, the Vulcan Warrior and the Maiden of the Sea took to the night sky as they headed toward the Kanto region. For the third time in his life, Ashton would have to face off against a criminal organization at its core. That, and he was curious to see how much the Kingdom of Rohta had changed in his absence.


	12. The Phoenix in the Viper Nest

Over the course of a week, Ashton and Chiara made their way across the ocean towards the Kingdom of Rohta. Ashton carefully looked over the note that had the directions to Team Rocket's HQ. The viscount nodded, "These directions are very complex and thought-out. I seriously doubt that their leader was lying about this." Chiara replied, "Truly? Then this will be easier than expected." After several moments of soaring over the ocean, Chiara spoke, "Ashton, land ho!" When Ashton looked ahead, he saw the Kanto region looming on the horizon. "Home at last."

Before long, the duo was gliding high above the southwest area of the Kanto region. It did not take them long to reach Pallet Town. But Ashton asked, "Hold on…. Wasn't Green Mile supposed to be around here? And where's the castle? It should be especially easy to spot!" Chiara replied, "Ashton, it has been 500 years since you left this world. The Kingdom of Rohta has since been disbanded. The town of Green Mile has shrunk greatly and is now known as Pallet Town." Ashton looked around a bit and sighed, "So much has changed. I can't even tell where the castle used to be. Chiara, let's land. I need to check our bearings." The Lugia nodded, "As you wish."

The midget Lugia landed with a light thud. Ashton then hopped off and looked around. Pallet Town seemed somewhat rural as it only had dirt roads and the houses were few and far between. "Cozy little hamlet, wouldn't you say? I think I could get used to this." Ashton said after taking a deep breath of fresh air. That was when he had an idea. "Chiara, do you think we could stop by our home for a moment?" Chiara nodded, "Of course. And it's still where you last saw it. The Crimson estate lies to the west." After checking the location of the sun, Ashton began to head down the road to the west with Chiara in tow.

Ashton and Chiara soon passed by a house with a woman with red hair in a ponytail tending to a garden while a Mr. Mime was sweeping the porch with a broom. At the sight of the Mr. Mime, Ashton called out and waved, "Hello there, my good sir! Are you well today?" The Mr. Mime looked ahead and waved back with a smile, "Mi Mime!" Ashton grinned, "Don't speak English? That's quite all right! Carry on." With that, the woman stood up and asked, "What? Who's there…oh! Ash?" Ashton took a step back when the woman faced him. She shrieked, "What happened? You've gotten so big!" She then ran out the gate and up to him to give him a hug, but the viscount made a long jump to the side to avoid her.

"Ash, what's wrong? Why won't you let me hug you?" Delia asked at Ashton's evasion of her. He scratched his head, "I'm not Ash. I'm Ashton. Similar name, but still different." Delia gasped, "Oh my, I'm so sorry! Did I frighten you?" Ashton blushed, "No, of course not! But may I ask your name?" Delia smiled, "My name is Delia Ketchum." Ashton nodded, "Ketchum? You must be Ash's mother. My name is Ashton Ketchum. I am your boy's ancestor." Delia giggled, "Ancestor? You're such a tease! But oh my, what a fantastic outfit! Why don't you come inside. We have some tea boiling and it should be ready soon." Ashton shrugged his shoulders, "Why thank you. I'd be glad to." Delia then called over to the Mr. Mime, "Mimey! Please go make sure that we have enough tea for our guest." After the two of them went inside, Ashton sighed, "Tease? Outfit? It would seem that this generation is somewhat skeptical of the past."

Once Ashton and Chiara went inside, they recognized the scent of tea right away. "Green tea. And maybe some lemon wedges?" Chiara said as she sniffed the air. But Ashton was too busy examining the living room. "Fascinating. Times sure have changed." Just then, he noticed the television. "A wooden box with a panel of black glass?" Ashton bent down and looked at the buttons near the bottom. "Vol, Chan…hm? Power?" Curious, Ashton pressed the button. Just then, the sound of music and a woman shouting, "Yeah, now the other leg! One and two! One and two!"

"What the hell?" Ashton screamed in shock as he jumped backwards and took cover behind the sofa. With a hand on the Flamberge's hilt, he slowly peeked out from behind it. On the television screen was a woman in a spandex suit performing exercises with a pair of other young ladies. "What is this? Some sort of device that shows what is happening in a distant location?" Ashton let go of his weapon and walked back in front of the television. "Now, high kicks! Reach high!" The woman then balanced on one leg while kicking her other leg very high into the air while holding her arms above her head.

"Hm, interesting." Ashton did the same as the woman did and began to flex his right leg. "I could get used to this." Next, the woman began doing handstands. Following along, Ashton stood on his hands and began to press himself upwards. After a moment, he grumbled, "Too easy." He then balanced himself and began to perform vertical pushups with only his left arm. After a minute, he swapped over to his other arm. Just then, Delia called, "The tea is ready!" Ashton smiled, "OK!" He then flipped forward and stood up. But now he had to figure out how to turn the television off. "Maybe if I push that same knob again…" As he suspected, the television turned off. "Now for some tea."

Ashton and Chiara walked into the kitchen and noticed the tea kettle on the table. "Hope you like honey tea." Delia said with a smile as she took her seat. Chiara muttered, "Honey tea? My nose must be rusty…" Ashton took a seat and poured him and Chiara a glass. "Cheers." In unison, the three of them took a sip. Ashton and Chiara sighed as they tasted the new brew. "You like it? You almost look as if you never tasted honey tea before." Delia said with a giggle. Ashton nodded, "That's because I never have. Must've been concocted over the last 500 years. I really like tea, so I would've noticed if it was created while still alive."

Delia sighed, "You're really working hard to keep up the act. Are you auditioning for a movie or something?" Ashton gave her an odd look, "Movie? What's that?" Delia rumbled a bit, "I'm amazed by how dedicated you are. I'm sure you'll make the audition." Ashton asked, "What audition? Wait a second….." Ashton got up from his chair and walked over to Delia. He closely inspected her face. "Strange….. I could swear that I've seen your face in a portrait at my manor. Are you a direct descendant from my mother?" Delia giggled, "I don't see how you could've met me before. But now that I think about it, where were you heading?" Ashton replied, "Chiara and I were just heading home. Our manor is located in the forest to the west. AT least I hope it is. A lot can happen in 500 years." But Chiara spoke, "It should be fine. Aurora and I made sure that there would be no intruders while we were gone." Just then, Delia asked, "If it's fine with you, may I come with you to see your home?" Ashton nodded, "Of course. It's the least I can do to thank you for this fine tea."

Ashton, Chiara, and Delia set out for the edge of Pallet Town after placing Mimey in charge of the Ketchum household. Once they were at the edge of the forest, Delia asked, "Are you sure this is it?" Ashton grinned, "Pretty sure. I don't remember the town looking like this…..oh, what the heck. Chiara, would you mind flying us over the canopy? I'm sure we'll notice it more easily." Chiara nodded, "Very well." She then lowered a wing for Ashton to board her. Once seated, he spoke to Delia, "Well, are you coming?" Delia gulped, "Are you sure it's safe?" Ashton laughed, "I have never fallen off of Chiara before, so I doubt you will either." He then held out a hand to her. With a hint of fear in her eyes, Delia took hold of Ashton's hand and was pulled up. "Let's go." Chiara began to rise into the air and then flew forward over the treetops.

Over the course of five minutes, the three of them soared over the forest in search of the Crimson estate. Just then, Delia pointed, "Is that it?" Chiara looked to the right and saw the roof of a manor in a gap in the forest. "Yes!" The Lugia swerved and flew towards it. With a gentle thud, she landed on the outside of the front gate to the estate. Delia gasped as she hopped off, "Oh my, it's brilliant! Like a scene from a romance novel!" But Ashton simply stared with a disheartened look on his face. He approached the gate and tried to push it open. It shuddered and screeched as the rusty iron bars scraped against each other.

The estate had fallen into neglect throughout the centuries. Ivy now encrusted most of the manor's limestone walls. The spectacular bush sculptures that Cassandra had worked so hard to maintain were now massive heaps of branches. Weeds filled the courtyard and various stone sculptures had broken to pieces from the wear of time. The viscount dropped to his knees, "So much has changed…" He then stood up and walked over to what seemed to be a stone monument that was next to the stairs that led up to the front door.

Chiara saw where Ashton was walking to and sighed, "So many bad memories…" Ashton then kneeled in front of the small stone tablet and began to pull vine after vine away. Soon, words could be seen on the stone. "Here lies Serra Crimson, fiancé to Ashton Redford Crimson. Died defending the one she loved. May her regal and fierce heart never be forgotten." Ashton bowed his head, "It's still here. Everything on this tombstone is still readable." He then made his way to the front door, but jumped back at a sudden jolt. "A barrier?"

Chiara stepped forward, "Ashton, this barrier is what has kept the interior untouched by outsiders for the last 500 years. Aurora and I erected it before we abandoned this place after Laura died." Ashton grumbled, "Then that means we can't go inside until Aurora returns." But Chiara shook her head, "No, not necessarily. As long as at least one of the two who created the seal is present, it can still be removed along with someone who the user has a close bond with." Ashton then gave her an amorous stare, "And our bond is as close as they come, right?" The Lugia brought a hand to her face and blushed, "You know it, dear." They then faced the door and brought a hand together. With the other hand, they placed them against the barrier and whispered an arcane chant. Although it seemed that nothing had happened, the barrier vanished upon the completion of the chant. Ashton then pushed the door open and signaled for Delia and Chiara to follow him.

"Hmm. I can't believe that it's not very dusty here." Ashton said as he stomped the rug. Chiara explained, "That barrier was more advanced than the one you and Serenade used. It doesn't just repel solids, but liquids and gases too." Delia marveled at the hall as they passed through. But they stopped just outside Ashton's bedroom. After a moment of solemn silence, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Ashton walked to the center of his room and looked around. He saw the paintings of his eight lovers. He blushed when he saw the picture of Ruby posing while nude. His gaze then rested on his bed, where his many children were conceived. But his gaze then rested back on Zandria's portrait. Ashton then dropped to his knees and sobbed, "Why? Why did you never arrive?"

Chiara walked over to Ashton and asked, "What's wrong? Do you miss Zandria's cooking? I know I do." Ashton replied, "No, it's not that. I miss her entirely. I never saw her after I died." Chiara gasped, "She was not there?" Ashton sobbed, "No. I haven't seen her for over 500 years." Chiara nodded, "Then that means she still resides in this world. If she has not seen you for 500 years or more, then she'll make her presence known when she sees you again." Ashton wiped his tears away, "Thank you. I suppose it's only a matter of time then. But before we leave, I want to see the Flying Duskull."

Ashton led Chiara and Delia down into the cellar and surprised the young mother with the secret passage. Lighting a torch, the viscount led his lover and guest downwards. But when they reached the dock, Ashton gagged, "All right, what gives? Someone better own up to this!" The Flying Duskull was still seaworthy, but it had been placed onto solid ground somehow! It now sat high and dry next to the dock. Chiara laughed, "Sorry, but it had to be done."

Ashton turned to the Lugia and asked, "It had to be done? Why?" Chiara explained, "You know how corrosive seawater is. If the Flying Duskull had been left in the water, it would have rotted away over the years. To prevent that, Aurora and I dry-docked it so it would remain safe." Ashton smiled, "I see. Good call." He then turned to Delia, "So, what do you think of your family's private vessel?" Delia staggered back, "M…MY family's vessel? Are you serious?" Ashton nodded, "I was not deceiving you when I said that I died 500 years ago. Your son is my descendent. My name is Ashton Ketchum." Delia began to totter as she whispered, "My son's…ancestor….." She fainted and was about to hit the ground, but Ashton ran over to her and caught her. "As I thought. Very skeptical."

Ashton locked the door to the manor after setting Delia down in one of the two guest rooms. "Are you sure that there's enough food in there to last her until we come back?" Ashton asked Chiara. The Lugia nodded, "Yes. Since no air could enter the manor, the foods in the kitchen had not rotted very much at all. She'll be fine if she gets hungry." Ashton nodded, "Good to hear. Now let's go pay this 'Team Rocket' a visit." After letting Ashton board her again, Chiara took to the sky and headed north.

Before long, Ashton asked, "There seems to be a city ahead. Is that Verdant?" Chiara replied, "Not anymore. It's called Viridian City now." Ashton then checked the note, "Good. We need to head west from Viridian City." Chiara then curved to the left as she began to head to the west. Only when they could no longer see Viridian City did they land. And it was right in front of the forest too.

Chiara gulped, "The Dead Forest. Seems appropriate for a stronghold of villains to be here." Ashton then spoke, "Chiara, have you truly forgotten?" The Lugia gave him a puzzled look. "Honestly, does this forest look DEAD to you?" Chiara looked back at the trees and saw that they were lush and full of life. Ashton nodded, "Exactly. Since that night, this forest has been renamed the 'Forest of Rebirth'. Never forget it." He then took the note in hand and walked into the trees with Chiara at his side.

"Let's see here….. The tree to the left…then the one four trees to the north…..GAH! This is ridiculous!" Ashton groaned as he crumpled the note in his hand. Chiara sighed, "Seems he was being extra cautious. What now?" Ashton looked around and replied, "I have a hunch of where to go." He then began to walk further west. Chiara stayed close behind him. After a short while, they came to a small clearing. Ashton brought a hand to his chest, "This spot….. This is where it…"

Chiara asked, "Ashton, are you saying that this spot here is where…" Ashton nodded, "Yes… This is where I…" Ashing stopped when Chiara pleaded, "Please, don't say it! I don't want to remember that moment! That horrific wound….. I thought I had lost you right then!" Ashton rested a hand on her neck, "You need not be so upset. I came close, but I survived. Still, I admit that I got lucky." Just then, Ashton had an idea. "Chiara, can you scan this area? Something tells me we're close." Chiara nodded and her eyes began to glow a light blue. She looked towards a tree at the edge of the clearing, "Strange. That tree is mostly hollow and is made of metal."

Ashton approached the false tree and examined it. He knocked on it and found it to be metal and hollow indeed. "This must be what the note led to. But what am I supposed to…eh?" When Ashton pressed his hand against a certain part of the trunk, a rectangular section moved inward and slid out of sight revealing a button. Without even thinking, Ashton gave it a push. At that moment, a square hole in the ground at the center of the clearing began to open. Soon a metal platform with a small pole with a button on top waited for a passenger.

Ashton stepped onto the elevator with Chiara. "So what now?" Chiara looked at the pole at the side, "I believe this is an elevator. You press a button and something happens." Ashton took her advice and pressed the button that was adorned with an arrow that was pointing downwards. In response, the elevator began to descend. Once it was a safe distance away, the hatch above it closed, causing rows of lights to come on that were lining the walls in vertical rows. Ashton grabbed the hilt of the Flamberge and said, "We're in the Viper's Nest now. Prepare yourself, Chiara." The Lugia nodded, "I am prepared. Let's get through this together."

Once the elevator reached the bottom of the shaft, Ashton and Chiara found themselves in a metal room with a single doorway. But there were no knobs. "How are we supposed to open a door without a knob?" Chiara noticed the glass panel with buttons next to the door. "Just leave this one to me."

The guard on the other side of the door heard the panel next to him beep. He pressed a button and asked, "Who goes there?" A voice replied, "This is Jessie and James! We have a very important gift for the boss and he is expecting us." The guard nodded, "Oh, right. He's expecting you." He then pressed a button and the door opened. But he was surprised to see no one out there. "What the?" He cautiously stepped through the door and looked from side to side, unaware of Chiara levitating above him and Ashton standing on the wall just above the door with the Flamberge in both hands.

With a swift downward smack, Ashton bopped the guard on the head with the flat side of the blade, making a comical metallic ding and knocking him out. Ashton then hopped down from the wall and looked up at Chiara, "Remember, we're only here for the leader. Avoid confrontations whenever possible." The Lugia nodded, "Understood. Now let's get this over with." The two then headed down the hall. But the guard, just before passing out completely, pressed a button on his comm. device.

A few minutes passed as the duo infiltrated Team Rocket's HQ. There were a few grunts that passed by, but Ashton and Chiara would hide very well whenever possible. Whoever they could not avoid, Chiara would just knock them out with telekinetic mind warping. But suddenly, an alarm went off and red lights flashed along the halls! A voice called out through the intercoms, "Attention all personnel! There are two intruders in the halls! Find and destroy them!" Ashton grumbled, "Not good! Let's hurry!" He then dashed down the hall with Chiara flying after him.

They did not get far before a squad of Team Rocket shock troopers blocked their way in the hall. They were all armed with automatic rifles. Ashton shouted as he charged them, "Stand aside! You're not the ones I'm after!" But they did not listen. The entire platoon unleashed a barrage of bullets at the two intruders. But they seemed to be striking an invisible barrier instead! Chiara was generating a psychic wall just in front of Ashton. Annoyed by this unexpected resistance, Ashton shouted, "I warned you!" When he closed in enough, Ashton performed a very wide slash with the Flamberge, cleaving the entire squad in two. "Thank you, Chiara. But let's keep going! The leader may try to escape!"

Ashton and Chiara continued charging down the hall, slaughtering anyone who tried to stop them. But every time they came to a door at the sides, Ashton looked inside to check if it was the boss's domain. At one point, he ran into a room he really wished he had not.

"EEEK! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT! SECURITY!" Ashton backed up out of the ladies' bathroom while evading a mess of lingerie being thrown at him. He turned around and nervously blushed, "Um…..that's not the right room." Chiara sighed, "I would say not. But enough of that. Surely this corridor has an end. Let's try going all the way and see where it leads." Ashton smiled, "Good idea. Let's move!"

After disposing of a few more assault platoons, Ashton and Chiara came to a surprisingly large door at the end of the corridor. To their surprise, it opened on its own as they approached it. Ashton threw up an arm as a signal for Chiara to wait for him. He stepped inside with his right hand on the Flamberge's hilt. The room was very large and dome-shaped. It was also very dark. But when he walked a certain distance from the door, it closed! "Ashton, open this door!" Chiara shouted. The viscount ran back over to the door and could not find a way to open it. "I'm sorry Chiara, but I can't find a means to open it. Watch yourself. You're at a dead end right now. Prepare yourself for enemies coming from behind." Chiara sighed, "Very well. Just be careful until the door opens again." Chiara then turned around and prepared herself for a possible attack. "Nowhere to run. I must stand and fight."

Ashton kept his hand on the hilt of the Flamberge as he made his way to the center of the room. "It's too dark to make anything out. And this reeks of an ambush." Ashton soon came to the very middle of the room and waited. "I know I'm not alone. So why don't we cut to the chase?" A young woman's voice echoed, "Yeah, I guess it was pretty obvious when the door was locked. Right, Butch?" A somewhat raspy voice replied, "Sure does. Something about this guy gives me the feeling that he's no amateur." A third voice spoke next. And it was a voice that Ashton could never forget. "Does it really matter? This little birdie wandered into a snake's den and is about to become our lunch." Ashton shuddered, "No….. Even after 600 years, I could never forget that voice." He then drew his sword and raised, "Stop hiding and show yourself, Night Hawk!"

The same voice asked, "Night Hawk? Who the heck is that? I am the Black Tulip. But you can call me Domino if you want." At that moment, the lights turned on. Standing on a platform at the far end of the room was a young man with green hair and a teenage girl with long golden hair that ended in a pair of unkempt ponytails. Standing between the two was a young woman who bore a striking resemblance to the Night Hawk with blonde hair in curly sides. All three were wearing standard Team Rocket attire consisting of black clothes with white gloves and boots.

"More of you? Stand aside. I'm not here for you henchmen." Ashton said as he began to walk towards the door at the far end. But the three Team Rocket operatives jumped down from the platform and stood in his way. The one called Cassidy chuckled, "Wow, what rock did you crawl out under from? That style is so Renaissance." Ashton grunted, "Don't let my looks fool you. This is no costume." Butch smirked, "But that sword can't be real. Who could swing a real sword around that big? It must be plastic." Ashton merely smiled and made a long jump backwards. "If you wish to live, go away. If you do not fear death, bring it!"

The Black Tulip smiled as she brought an artificial black tulip to her face. "You wanna fight? Fine." She then threw the flower at Ashton like a throwing knife. But before it could reach him, Ashton swung his blade, splitting the flower in two. Butch's jaw dropped, "It's a REAL sword?" Cassidy gulped, "This is bad. I don't think I can handle him!" Black Tulip then said, "You're right. So go."

Butch and Cassidy asked, "What? Why?" Black Tulip explained, "You two have some skill in combat, but I seriously doubt that you can really be of help here. Leave. You'll only get in the way." She then called out, "Hey, swordsman. Let these two go. They're no threat to you." Ashton nodded, "Fine." The two Team Rocket operatives then walked past Ashton and opened the door. But before Chiara could attack them, Ashton called out, "Let them go, Chiara! Just stand watch for reinforcements!" The Lugia growled, "As you wish." After taking one last look at their comrade, Butch and Cassidy ran down the corridor for the closest escape route. Once they were gone, the door closed again, trapping Ashton with the Black Tulip.

Black Tulip pulled out another artificial black tulip. Suddenly, it extended, becoming a javelin! "Let's get started, pretty boy!" Ashton raised his sword, "This is just like old times. I once faced off against someone long ago who looked just like you. Only difference is that she was a sorceress." Black Tulip chuckled, "Pretty ironic, huh? Except this time, it's gonna be YOU who falls!"

Black Tulip made a quick lunge with her weapon, narrowly missing Ashton's face. The viscount countered with a wide swing of his blade, but the slender woman ducked low to the ground and evaded it. She then threw another black tulip at Ashton. The viscount evaded the shot with a very acrobatic backward flip. Black Tulip then used her javelin like a pole vault and threw a number of black tulips at him.

Ashton knew that this barrage would be hard to get around, so he decided to get rid of it. He leaned back a bit, and then threw his face forward and released a massive wave of fire, incinerating the tulips and nearly scorching Black Tulip herself. But the wily temptress landed and threw her javelin at the viscount. Ashton was not prepared and tried to deflect it. But the cold and calculating woman had anticipated this and had thrown her weapon in a way that would cause Ashton to bring his right hand up into its path. The javelin passed through the spot where the Flamberge was resting in Ashton's hand. Separated from its master, the sword fell to the ground and slid a good distance away.

"Hey! No fair!" Ashton turned around to chase after his weapon, but Black Tulip yelled, "Don't take your eyes off the enemy!" Ashton turned around, but saw Black Tulip running towards him with another black tulip in hand, but the stem looked like a dagger. But as she closed in, Ashton reached for something under his cape with his left hand. Once Black Tulip was in range, Ashton pulled out his secret weapon and slashed upwards. There was a spray of blood as the blade cut through the Black Tulip's chest. Her face showed utter disbelief, as if she could not believe how quickly Ashton had pulled his weapon from its scabbard and attacked with it.

Black Tulip fell backwards onto the floor, her blood oozing down her torso. "So fast….. I didn't even see it…" She looked up at the weapon that Ashton had struck her with. It was a middle length sword meant to be held in one hand. But what was truly unusual about it was the design of the blade. It had two blades that separated just past the hilt, remaining only an inch apart. Even more stunning was the color of the metal. It was a beautiful shade of blue. Ashton nodded, "You should feel proud. You are only the second opponent I have ever struck with this weapon." He then sheathed the sword in its scabbard under his cape.

Ashton kneeled down next to Black Tulip and gazed into her eyes. "What? You got…something to say?" Ashton sighed, "Your eyes are cold. Vicious. Every bit as sadistic as the demon I faced so long ago. And yet…I see a heart. You may be just as ruthless as the Night Hawk, but you still surpass her in terms of morality." Black Tulip choked, "You're something else… You strike a fatal blow and speak words of kindness to me?" But she soon smiled, "It was a pleasure, Pretty Boy….."

Ashton watched for a moment after Black Tulip said her last words. He let out a sigh of regret as he placed his hand over her eyes and moved it downwards, closing them. He then reached for a black tulip she dropped and wrapped her hands around it before setting them down on her stomach. He then walked over to the Flamberge and placed it on his back. He then went over to the door that Chiara was behind and found that it opened when he walked up to it. Chiara asked, "Ashton, are you well?" The viscount nodded, "Yes. Go wait at the other end of the room. I need to go get something. And don't mind the mess."

Giovanni waited in silence in his office. He was awaiting the report of the intruders having been dealt with. "This is taking too long…" Just then, the armored door at the front of the room was sliced to pieces! After the fragments fell to the floor, Ashton walked in with the Flamberge in hand. He said nothing as he walked towards the villain. But the heartless Giovanni gave an evil smirk as he pressed a button under his desk.

In four corners of the room, four automatic machineguns popped out of hidden compartments and took aim at Ashton. The viscount looked around in a panic. Giovanni laughed, "You never should've come here, boy." The machineguns then opened fire in a hail of gunfire. After about ten seconds, the machineguns halted their barrage. To Giovanni's shock, Ashton was still standing. Worse, he was raising his sword above him. Giovanni then pressed a button for the guns to fire again. After another ten seconds, the barrage halted again. Ashton, wounded as he was, still would not fall. Blood was pouring from his countless injuries. And yet he still would not back down.

Finally fed up with the boy's defiance, Giovanni pressed the button again and held it down. For the next minute, the machineguns fired a constant stream of lead into Ashton. Only when the sound of clicking was heard did Giovanni release the button. Ashton stood motionless for a moment, and then fell to his knees. Giovanni breathed a sigh of relief, "He cost me every last bit of ammunition. If he was still alive, I would be in trouble right now. Just then, a voice from outside the office said, "Is that so?"

Giovanni froze at the sight of Ashton walking into the room. "But….who did…how did….what are…?" Giovanni could not stop stuttering at the sight of the boy before him who he had just seen die. With a snap of his fingers, the decoy of Ashton was engulfed by a puff of smoke. When the cloud dissipated, Giovanni stared in horror at the sight of one of his lackeys. Its face was frozen with a look of horror while the body was riddled with bullet holes. "Transformation and Dead Soul Jutsu. Works every time."

Giovanni began to frantically press a button at his desk, but nothing happened. Chiara then walked in, her eyes glowing a light blue. "Don't bother. I'm holding every exit in this chamber closed. There's no escape for you." Ashton then drew the Flamberge and stepped forward. "You see Pokemon as nothing more than a means to make money. You completely ignore the fact that they are people and sell them as if they're mere objects. There is absolutely no place in this world for scum like you."

Ashton smiled as Giovanni backed up to the far wall of the office with a look of sheer terror on his face. Ashton spoke, "Seeing as how there's no place for you in this world, allow me to send you to the one realm where your kind are welcomed." He then raised the Flamberge over his left shoulder. "I'm sending you to Hell!" There was a swoosh as the Flamberge was swung through the air, followed by a bloodcurdling scream. A moment later, Ashton asked, "Anyone have a leather sack I can borrow?"

Several weeks later, Ruby was observing herself in a full-length mirror. Now a little over 50 days pregnant, her belly was heavily swollen. She sighed as she ran her hands over herself. She cooed as she felt her child move within her womb. Slowly, Ruby removed her blue pants and cast them aside. As she gazed at her nude form, she began to desire love from her dear fiancé. And when she heard the shower turn off, Ruby knew that she was about to get just that.

Ash yawned as he walked out of the bathroom as it was very late. But when he looked at the bed, he gulped at the sight of Ruby tenderly gazing at him. "Um….do you need something, Ruby?" The lustful Lucario murred, "I need some love. So come over here. I know you want me." As she said that, Ash lost his grip on the towel and it fell to his feet. Ruby's mouth began to water at the sight of Ash's member beginning to straighten out until it was curling upwards just slightly.

Ash scratched his head, "I guess you're not taking no for an answer this time. OK, but I'll try to be gentle so I don't hurt the baby." Ruby giggled, "Big Daddy's such a thoughtful boy. Well, don't keep me waiting." Ash walked over to Ruby as she spread her legs. Not wasting any time, he plunged his member into her warm depths. Ruby shuddered in pleasure that she did not feel often. Suddenly, she felt Ash grab one of her breasts as he began to thrust into her. A tiny squeeze caused milk to squirt from her nipple. "Wow, you sure have a lot of this stuff now, don't ya?" Ruby giggled, "I have to feed two babies now. Only natural."

Over the course of several minutes, Ash and Ruby continued to make love. But as Ash felt his member and testicles beginning to tingle, Ruby felt a sudden discomfort deep inside her. Even though she had not yet orgasmed, she could feel a type of liquid flowing down her birth canal. That was when she realized the truth. "Ash, wait! We need to stop!" However, Ash panted, "Too late! I can't…ugh…" Ash gasped as his member began to pump his seed into his lover. Ruby let out a moan of both pleasure and pain as Ash's sperm flooded into her.

Ash let out a sigh of relief as he pulled out of Ruby. But the Lucario groaned, "Ash, do you have any idea what you just did?" The boy looked at her, "Um, you mean aside from having an orgasm?" Ruby yelled, "I'm in labor! You just sprayed your sperm all over our child! Urgh…" Ruby held a hand to her belly as a contraction hit her. Ash held her gently, "Are you OK?" Ruby panted, "Yeah… It doesn't hurt as much as when I gave birth to Sapphire. I think your seed is adding some lubrication to my insides. I also think that the pleasure chemicals in my body from my orgasm are blocking out some of the pain." Ash held her up with his body while kneeling behind Ruby and holding her legs apart with his hands.

Over the course of several minutes, Ruby pushed her child from her womb. Ash soon saw the head emerge. "I can see him! Um…ya know, he looks pretty cute with all that white stuff on him." Ruby giggled, "You're right! Weird, but true! OW!" Ruby continued to push hard. Soon the baby was halfway out. "OK, I'm moving around to the front." Ash let go of Ruby and climbed off the bed and walked around to her front. He then held out his hands and cupped the baby gently in his palms. With one more groan, Ruby pushed the child from her body and into her lover's waiting hands.

Ash cradled the tiny Riolu in his arms as he sat down next to Ruby. He asked, "Why isn't he crying?" Ruby panted, "Riolu babies are very quiet at birth. It helps their parents hide from potential danger in the wild." Ash then asked, "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Ruby took her child from her boyfriend's hands and looked it over carefully. She soon giggled, "Looks like Sapphire's going to be very happy in the morning. It's a boy." Ash leaned over to his son and caressed his wet and sticky head. He soon opened his eyes and looked up at his parents with curiosity and adoration as he was using his eyes for the very first time.

Ruby held her son to her breast and the baby began to suckle. Ruby then turned to Ash and asked, "What should we name him, dear?" Ash began to brainstorm, but she soon stopped. Ruby asked, "What's wrong?" Ash smiled, "Come on! I named you, and then Sapphire! Don't you think it's your turn to name our kid?" Ruby blushed, "Me? Well…oh?" Ruby noticed that her son had stopped suckling from her breast and was now staring at his father very intently.

Ash lowered his face to his son and reached out with a hand. To his surprise, the boy mimicked him perfectly. Ash then rolled his head to one side. Sure enough, his son followed. Ash then began to make a number complex moves with his hands, legs, and face. His son matched all of them move for move. Ruby was watching the entire time and giggled, "I got it."

Ash looked at Ruby and asked, "You figured out a name?" Ruby nodded, "Sure did." She then looked down at her son and smiled, "Lucash." Ash asked, "Lucash? But that sounds a lot like my own name." Ruby then explained, "Look at how he acts just like you. He makes every move you do. And look at his eyes. They're the same as yours." Ash took a closer look and saw that his son's eyes were a very dark, almost black, shade of brown. The same color as his own. "I can assure you that when he reaches adolescence, he will become a Lucario version of you. Hence the name, Lucash."

Ash could not stop his tears of joy from falling as he reached out and touched hands with his son. "Lucash….. It's perfect." He then threw his arms around Ruby and whispered, "Love you, Ruby." The proud mother replied, "Love you, Ash." Soon, the two lovers fell asleep with their newest addition of their family resting snuggly between them. But while it seemed that there was no one else in the room, Lucy had been watching the entire time while in bed. She blushed, knowing that she was now closer than ever to having a real family of her own.


	13. The Blackflame Five Attacks

Ash awoke to the sound of giggling as Ruby tickled her newborn son. Their second child, Lucash, had been born the night before. Ruby looked towards the bed and saw Ash smiling as he watched them play. "Look, Lucash. There's Daddy." Ruby pointed towards Ash with a blush on her face. Their son turned and looked towards Ash. After a moment, Lucash jumped from his mother's arms and fell to his knees once he hit the floor.

"Lucash?" Ash asked as his son started to struggle to his feet. After a moment of straining himself, Lucash stood up with his arms out at his sides for balance. With baby steps, he approached his father. Ruby and Ash silently watched as their child walked towards his father. He almost fell over a few times, but Lucash persevered. Once he was standing next to the bed, Lucash raised his arms up to Ash and said, "Papa." Ash was both touched and impressed. It had not even been 24 hours since his birth and yet, Lucash had just spoken his first words.

Ash gently reached down to Lucash and gripped him at his sides and raised him up. "What did you say?" Lucash smiled, "Papa! Papa!" Ash tearfully embraced his son and spoke, "That's my boy." Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Mommy, I'm hungry!" The voice of Sapphire could be heard. "OK, just a second." Ruby walked over to the door and let her daughter in. But Sapphire stopped and sniffed the air. "Mommy, is there someone else here?" Ruby grinned, "Glad you noticed. Come over here." She motioned for Sapphire to follow her over to the bed. Seeing Ash, the little Riolu bounded up to the bed. "Hi Daddy! Huh?" Sapphire gasped at the sight of the Riolu in her father's arms.

Ruby asked, "Do you know who that is?" Sapphire looked back at Ruby and saw that her belly was smooth and flat now. She looked back at the Riolu and crawled up to him. "Are you…..my brother?" Ash smiled, "He sure is. His name is Lucash." Sapphire merely gazed at her little brother, who was only half her size. Lucash also gazed back at her. After a moment of silence, the two siblings reached out with one hand and touched. Lucash spoke, "Sister." Sapphire whispered, "Hi little brother. I'm Sapphire." The tiny Riolu let go of his father and fell forward into his sister's waiting arms. They held each other in a tender embrace without moving or saying a word. "Sapphire…" Lucash said with a smile. "Lucash…" Sapphire replied. Ash looked over to Ruby and asked, "Isn't that just the cutest thing you ever saw?" Ruby giggled, "Nope. I knew Sapphire would make a great sister, but she really surpassed my expectations."

A few minutes passed as the two siblings bonded. Suddenly, their stomachs growled simultaneously. Sapphire looked over at Ruby and said, "Mommy, we're hungry." Ruby giggled, "I should say so. Let's fix that." She then walked over to the bed and took a seat on it. She then took her children into her arms and held them to her breasts. As they both suckled, she gasped, "Whoa… This is different. Feeling my milk being drained from my body from both breasts at once is a unique experience." She then looked down at Sapphire and spoke, "Sapphire, just one more month and you won't need to suckle anymore." Sapphire stopped and asked, "But I like your milk, Mommy." Ruby then smiled, "My body won't keep producing milk for you forever. And besides, it's a sign that you're growing up. It means that you're one step closer to becoming a beautiful woman like me." Sapphire gasped, "Like you?" Ruby nodded, but she then noticed Sapphire glance over at her father for a second. She then looked back up at Ruby and smiled, "OK! I'll just keep drinking your milk for as long as I can until then!" She then closed her mouth over Ruby's nipple again and began to suck. Ruby smiled, but began to ponder why Sapphire glanced over to Ash when she did. (Strange… Just then? Could she be…no. There's no way. Right?)

A few hours after Sapphire and Lucash's meal, Ash took his child outside for some fresh air. He was now standing near where Ruby had pummeled that Hitmonchan several weeks ago. "Man, I can't help but wonder what happened here. Wouldn't be surprised if Ruby had something to do with it." Just then, a voice spoke from behind him, "May I join you?" Ash turned to see the owner of the voice. It was Lucy. "You bet. And did you meet Lucash yet?" Lucy gasped at the sight of Ash's baby boy. "That's right. Ruby gave birth last night." Ash nodded, "Yeah. His name is Lucash." Lucy giggled, "Strange. I can see a slight resemblance between you two." Lucash then reached out to her, "Hi!" Lucy blushed and took his hand, "So beautiful. I know you'll become a wonderful father to him." Ash smiled, "Thanks. Would you like to come with us? I wanted to check out the summit." Lucy nodded, "Oh yes, it's a splendid sight. Let's go then."

After trekking up Mt. Pyre for a bit, Lucy noticed a cloud of white mist crawling down the path towards them. "Is that Zandria?" Ash noticed and waved, "Hi Mom!" A familiar voice giggled, "I'm still getting used to being called that. Still sounds great though!" As soon as the mist stopped in front of them, it solidified into a Zangoose. She then noticed the Riolu on Ash's shoulder. "That Riolu's too small to be Sapphire." Ash smiled, "Yup! He was born last night. His name is Lucash." Zandria blushed and brought a hand to her face, "Oh my, just like Ruby's kid." Ash nodded, "Yeah, he's Ruby's kid too." Zandria then shook her head, "No, not her. I meant the Ruby I knew way back when. Her child was also named Lucash." Ash laughed, "Really? Cool! But anyway, do you want to join us?" The Zangoose nodded, "Sure. I've got nothing else to do today."

The four of them proceeded up the mountain path and after about 20 minutes, they reached the summit. Ash marveled at the scenery. "The fog is gone. Man, I can see for miles! I'll bet that's Lilycove City over there. And that's the Safari Zone right there!" The Trainer pointed back and forth, prompting a laugh of excitement from Lucash. Lucy giggled, "He really seems to like you." Ash looked down at her, "Now that I think about it… Lucy, would you like to become my son's godmother?" Lucy gasped, "Me? But I…" Ash then held Lucash out to her, "Say hi to Aunt Lucy." The Riolu reached out to her and said, "Auntie Lucy!" Lucy hesitated for a moment, but tears began to form in her eyes as she slowly reached out for the baby. "A family of my own….." The Lucario took the Riolu into her arms and held him to her face. Lucash responded by giving her a little lick on the cheek. "Yes….. Yes, I'll be your godmother."

Ash walked towards Lucy and set a hand on her shoulder, "I think Lucash really wants you for his godmother. That means you can't turn your back on him." Lucy smiled, "I know, and I gladly accept." Just then, Ash asked, "Um, Lucy? Want was with what you just said a second ago? Did something happen to your own family?" Lucy turned away for a moment, but then said, "I guess there's no harm telling you." She then faced Ash and spoke, "I'm an orphan. I never even met my parents." Ash frowned, "Well I guess that's better than Ruby's deal. Her parents completely abandoned her when she evolved. I don't even want to think about what she must've felt when they did that." Lucy sighed, "I guess she was right. We do have a lot in common." Ash asked, "Really? What else happened?" Lucy remained silent for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry. I will not disclose that information to anyone. Please understand." Ash then surprised her by kneeling down and giving her a hug, "It's OK if you don't want to tell me, but I want you to know something. I want you to be happy. A sweet girl like you deserves a lot more than what you have now. If there's anything I can do to make your life better, just let me know." Lucy blushed as Ash embraced her, "You would do whatever it takes to make my life better?" Ash nodded, "Yeah. Just say the word." Lucy set a hand on Ash's face and whispered, "Thank you."

On the way back down the mountain, Shadow came running up to Ash. "Hey, Ash. There's something I need to…huh?" He stopped at the sight of the Riolu in his arms. He gave the child a quick sniff, "Hm, I thought I noticed an unfamiliar scent in your room. Who is this?" Ash smiled, "This is Lucash. He was born last night." Shadow felt a warm grin creep across his face, "It's a boy? Cute. For some reason, he really brings you to mind." Ash snickered, "That's why he's called Lucash. Ruby named him." Shadow then remembered, "Speaking of Ruby, she wanted me to tell you something. She wants to stay here for a week in order to let Lucash gain a little strength for the rigors of the road." Ash nodded, "Sounds good to me. I'll bet Lucash would love to try out Zandria's cooking." The Zangoose laughed, "I'm sure he would. I know some dishes that babies would like."

Just after sunset, Ash and his children went off to bed while Ruby decided to take a walk while Shadow patrolled the mountain. But unknown to them, a form was swimming towards the dock. The creature pulled itself up to the shore and got down on all fours before shaking the water from its body. It then silently made its way inside.

Passing by the tombs of various Pokemon, Shadow stopped at the smell of something strange. A weird look came across his face as he said, "Wet fur?" He then called out, "OK, who goes there? I can't help noticing that you're still wet from a swim." The intruder grunted, "Darn it. Stand down, Shadow." The creature stepped out from behind a tomb and stepped into the light coming from a lamp. "Pearl?"

The two Blackflame Six members stood before each other. "Pearl, what now? Why would you swim all the way out here?" She replied, "I need to speak with Ruby. Where is she? It is extremely urgent." Shadow frowned, "I'll point out her location if you tell me what it is you need to see her about." Pearl sighed, "I need to let her know what the Alpha male has decreed. Her husband has been marked for death."

A chill slivered down Shadow's spine as he heard something he never would have expected, even from the arrogant Thanatos. "He's what?" Pearl explained the situation to her former teammate. Shadow growled, "What right does that scum have? Fine. Ruby is taking a walk along the path on the outside of the mountain." He then pointed towards the stairs to the second floor. With a nod, Pearl dashed up the stairs and out the door to the mountain path.

Pearl bounded up the rock walls of the path leading up Mt. Pyre and looked back with each jump to check if she had passed her sister. After a good while, Pearl came to the summit. "Did Shadow give me false information?" Pearl then made her way towards the summit in the hopes that Ruby was up there. Sure enough, she saw the form of a Lucario standing in the moonlight. "Sis!" Pearl dashed towards her sister as Ruby turned around. "Pearl?" The two sisters held each other in a warm embrace. "Good to see you again, Pearl."

Pearl soon broke the embrace and spoke, "Ruby, I didn't come here to catch up on lost time. I'm putting my life at risk just by leaving my post." Ruby asked, "Post? What?" Pearl explained, "I have been positioned at the water's edge to watch for you and your group returning from Mt. Pyre." Ruby then asked, "Why?" Pearl shuddered, "So we would know when Ash would leave Mt. Pyre. We can't go after him as long as he's here since Mt. Pyre is holy ground." Ruby then asked, "Go after him? What does our clan want with Ash?" Pearl sobbed, "He has been marked for death."

Ruby screamed, "Marked for death? Why? Our clan has never even encountered him before!" Pearl explained, "It has nothing to do with what he has done. Hawkeye survived his encounter with Shadow. Up until he left us, Shadow had always shown unwavering loyalty to the clan. That, and Thanatos is certain that you knew of the penalty of mating with someone from outside the clan. He is now certain that you and Shadow were captured by Ash. He believes that he raped you, resulting in the birth of your daughter, while Shadow was brainwashed. Therefore, Ash has been labeled a prime threat to our clan and has been marked for termination." Ruby fell to her knees, "How could they even suspect that? Ash is the sweetest and most compassionate boy I have ever known. Why would they even consider that such a darling boy like him could perform such a dreadful act?" Pearl then kneeled in front of Ruby and set a hand on her shoulder, "That's why I came here to warn you. I don't want Ash to die because of a misunderstanding caused by mere suspicions."

A moment of silence passed as the two sisters dealt with the knowledge that the boy they loved was being targeted for death for a crime he never committed. Finally Pearl spoke, "Ruby, take your family and get out of here. You must escape from Hoenn." Ruby then spoke, "Lilycove City is close by. Once we board the ferry for Mossdeep City, we'll be out of danger." Pearl shook her head, "No. Not many know this, but the Alpha male and Titan have knowledge of the shipping routes in Hoenn. They will chase you to the ends of the sea as long as you are still in the Hoenn region. Please, get out of here as soon as possible and never return."

Ruby asked, "But does this mean I'll never see you again?" Pearl set both hands on Ruby's shoulders and smiled, "Don't worry. Once I know you and your family has left Hoenn, I'll leave the Blackflame clan behind and follow you." Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you." However, Pearl spoke, "But remember, if the Blackflame clan locates Ash, there will be nothing I can do to defend you, even if Shadow teams up with me. Two members of the original Blackflame Six are no match for the other four."

Ruby asked, "I'll ask Ash to find us a ferry home when we leave in a week. But what about you? Won't the others know you met me tonight?" Pearl replied, "No. The seawater from the swim back to shore will get rid of your scents." Ruby then asked, "Before you leave, may I show you something?" Pearl nodded, "I still have an hour before I swap shifts with Hawkeye, so sure." Ruby then motioned for Pearl to follow her. The sisters made their way back down the mountain by jumping down from each path to the one below to save time. They then headed inside and up to the third floor. When they reached the inn, Ruby whispered, "They're asleep, so keep your voice down."

Ruby nudged the door open, which had been left unlocked. Pearl stepped inside and noticed a pair of Riolu sleeping with Ash. One was smaller than the other and was male. "Sis, did you…?" Ruby smiled, "His name is Lucash. I gave birth to him last night." Pearl then made her way over to the bed and looked down at Lucash. "He brings his father to mind somehow. I can see how he got his name." But when her gaze fell upon Ash's face, tears began to gather in her eyes. Knowing that this would possibly be the last time she would see him, Pearl lowered her face towards his. "Just this once…..in case we never meet again…" The Lucario sealed lips with the Trainer, her tears flowing free. Ruby watched in silence to avoid awakening her family.

Pearl broke the kiss and stroked Ash's face. "Stay safe…. Stay alive for me…" Pearl then silently left the room and shut the door behind her. Ruby asked with a worried look, "You really love him, don't you?" Pearl sighed, "Did you forget? I know a good man when I see one and he is the best I've seen so far." Ruby looked towards the door for a moment. She then looked back at her sister and whispered, "You know, I would normally be pretty peeved at the sight of you kissing him." Pearl prepared herself for a punch from Ruby. But the Lucario continued, "But after seeing just how much you adore him, I can't help but smile." Pearl gasped, but Ruby grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry for being so selfish before. Promise me we'll meet again." Pearl embraced her little sister, "That's a promise."

Over the course of a week, Ash taught his son how to speak and basic skills, such as math and reading. He even introduced his son to all the Pokemon he trained. But as they stood at the dock, Ash gave Zandria a tender hug. "So you're going to stick around here for a little while longer?" Zandria replied, "Yeah, but only until I've learned all I can from this place. You take care, OK?" Ash gave her a kiss on the cheek, "OK. I'll see you later, Mom." With that, the entire group then boarded the ferry and waved as Zandria saw them off. "Say bye to Grandma, Lucash." Ash said as he held his son up. The Riolu waved, "Bye!" The Zangoose smiled, "So young and innocent. He really is just like Ruby's kid."

As the ferry moved towards the shoreline, Ruby decided to bring up Pearl's warning to Ash, but did her best to avoid scaring him with the details. "Dear, got a minute?" Ash nodded, "Sure. What's up?" Ruby then said, "Something doesn't feel right. It's like something really bad is going to happen." Ash cocked his head to one side. Ruby then begged, "Ash, let's go home! I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is going to happen to you!" Ash could tell by Ruby's eyes that she was not joking in the least. He sighed, "OK. As soon as we get back to Lilycove City, we'll figure out which ferry takes us home." Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you….."

For the next 20 minutes, the ferry glided through the sea. Ash checked that everyone was prepared once the ferry docked. Once they were ready, everyone headed east towards Lilycove. But not before catching the eye of a certain sentry. "Just before my shift ended too. Hehehehee. Wait a second….." A closer look revealed a second Riolu with the Trainer that Hawkeye had identified as Ruby's rapist. "He did it again? Shameful." Once the group left his sight, the sinister Silent Fang dropped from the trees. "There's no escape now." In a blur of cobalt blue, the assassin was gone.

That night, Ash watched as Ruby fed her two children. Brock asked, "Hey, Ash. You think this food is OK for a baby?" Brock had made a special stew that had mashed vegetables and some chicken. He had made it in a way that made chewing unnecessary. Ash tried a spoonful and smiled, "Yum! I bet Lucash will love it!" Right when he said that, Lucash finished nursing from Ruby and walked over. "Something smells yummy, Daddy!" Ash then poured his son a bowl and handed it to him. "It really is yummy. Try it." Without even bothering with a spoon, Lucash plunged his mouth into the bowl and gulped away. Once he raised his head to get in a breather, he smiled, "This is very yummy!" But before he could plunge his face into the bowl again, Ash grabbed him and smiled, "Glad you like it. But let's work on your table manners first."

A few hours later, Silent Fang stood before Thanatos. Titan and Hawkeye stood at the sidelines while Pearl watched from a distance. She knew that there could be only one reason why Thanatos would call for an assembly at this hour after placing them on high alert. Silent Fang spoke, "Sir, the rapist of that defector has returned to shore. He is on his way to the east. Chances are he intends to escape by sea."

Thanatos spoke, "Well done, Silent Fang. And what of Shadow?" Silent Fang continued, "He seems to be doing well. However…" Titan asked, "What? Has something else happened?" Silent Fang nodded, "It seems that the boy raped the girl again. There was a second child with them that seemed no more than a week old." Thanatos clenched his fists, "Again….. That scum must be destroyed before he strikes again." Hawkeye then asked, "But what of Shadow? He is still loyal to that human. What if he defends him?"

Thanatos paced back and forth. "It was not his decision to join that boy. If Shadow interferes, subdue him. But under no circumstances will you use fatal force against him. The same goes for that nameless female." Hawkeye then asked, "But what of her children?" Thanatos nodded, "They may have been conceived from rape, but they are still her children. Do not harm them." Titan then asked, "So when do we head out?" Thanatos growled, "Right now. It will take us nearly 24 hours to reach them if they continue heading east. If we are to reach them before they escape by sea, we must leave at once." Thanatos then took off to the southeast with Silent Fang, Titan, and Hawkeye in tow. But Pearl stood in place for a moment with her heart consumed with dread. "Please….. Ash. Ruby. Please. You must get away." After saying a brief prayer, she followed her comrades.

The next day, Ash and his companions made their way to the east. There were almost no oddities that day and as hours passed, the sun began to set. Ash asked, "What do you think Mom will do when she sees her first grandson?" Ruby giggled, "Faint, probably. But I'll make sure to catch her if that happens." Lucash asked, "Grandma?" Ash nodded, "Yep. Her name is Delia." Ruby then looked down at Sapphire and giggled, "I'll bet Grandma will be so happy to see how much you've grown, Sapphire." The Riolu smiled, "I miss Grandma too." But when they were only one mile from Lilycove City, a voice shouted, "That's far enough!"

A male Lucario dropped from the trees and crafted what seemed to be a bow consisting of his Aura. In the process, the strip of black fur on each of his upper arms glowed blue. He then formed an arrow from his Aura and held it ready. A second voice shouted, "Hehehee! Don't start the party without me!" Another male Lucario appeared out of nowhere in the blink of an eye. The spikes on his hands were twice the length of the average Lucario. Another Lucario jumped forth from the forest around them. He stood about one foot taller than the average Lucario and his body was covered in scars. Lastly, Pearl jumped forth from the forest, a look of deep regret on her face. Shadow growled, "Hawkeye. Titan. Pearl. Silent Fang." Ash asked, "You mean they…" Shadow gulped, "Yes. They are the Blackflame Five. But where's…" A voice spoke, "You're not going anywhere, you human scum." Another male Lucario stepped forth from the forest. His left eye was tightly shut while a gnarly scar covered it, a sign that his eye had been violently destroyed. Everyone present felt a terrible sense of malice emanating from him. "Thanatos."

Sapphire and Lucash were both intimidated by Thanatos' presence and took shelter behind Ash's legs. Shadow demanded, "For all five of you to be here, it must be serious. What? Did you hunt me down to request my aid for something?" Titan shrugged his shoulders, "Well it would be a help to us if you assist us, but you don't have to." May then asked, "Then why are you here?" Hawkeye replied, "We are here to punish the human scum who twice raped one of our own while brainwashing and turning one of the original Blackflame Six against us." Ash asked, "Rape? Brainwash? What gives you that idea?" Titan shouted, "Don't play dumb with us! You are the scoundrel who enslaved two of our own!"

Shadow stepped forward and snarled, "How can you even suspect that I was brainwashed? Did it ever cross your minds that I may have willingly followed this boy?" Thanatos grunted, "Impossible. Your loyalty to us was unprecedented. The odds of you abandoning us for a lowly rapist are nonexistent." At this, Ruby screamed, "Shut up! Ash never raped me! He accepted me for what I am! He showed me that my value could never be placed on three useless spikes! I fell in love with him! You can't punish me for that!" Thanatos chuckled, "Love or not, you know the penalty of mating with someone from outside our clan. Are you saying that you chose this lowlife human as a mate KNOWING that?" Ruby then surprised him with a smile, "Some things are worth dying for. I couldn't care less about being marked for death for finding love with Ash. You can't decide who someone falls in love with."

Thanatos began to chuckle at Shadow's and Ruby's claims. Shadow then asked, "What makes you laugh?" The Alpha male howled, "That's rich! I never imagined that a human could corrupt your minds to such a degree!" Shadow growled, "You stupid son of a…" Thanatos then gave the group before him a harsh glare, "Seeing as how you and that worthless female can't think straight with that scum nearby, we'll just have to break your servitude to him." With a wave of his hand, Thanatos gave Hawkeye the signal to fire. The sniper released his grip on the Aura Bolt, sending it flying towards Ash. But before it could strike him, the shot was intercepted by something! After the two Aura projectiles vanished in a burst of blue fire, Shadow growled, "You're not the only ones with Aura weapons." In both of Shadow's hands was a shuriken formed from his own Aura.

Thanatos chuckled, "You're something else, Shadow. Very well then." One by one, the other Blackflame Five members began to form their Auras into their signature weapons. Hawkeye took aim with his Aura Bow while Titan forged his Aura into a large axe. Silent Fang projected his Aura from the spikes on his hands and made the blades curve backwards, forming the Aura Sickles. Pearl silently extended a rope of her Aura from a hand and wrapped the Aura Whip around her body. Thanatos then laughed, "There's no need for me to bring out the Aura Cannon. I'll only step in when I need to."

Ash realized that the Blackflame clan was after him. He turned to his companions and said, "It's me they want. I don't think they'll hurt you guys if you don't step in." Ruby then began to gather her Aura for an Aura Sphere, "You're mad if you think I'll let them take you away from me again!" But as she took aim while Brock and May reached for a Poke Ball, Silent Fang snickered, "Oh no you don't!" In a flash, he dashed up into the group and landed a single blow on each of Ash's companions except Shadow. A second later, they collapsed to the ground. Before Ash could scream in fright, Silent Fang explained, "Don't worry. They're just sleeping soundly. We have no desire to harm anyone else. But as for you….GAH!" Silent Fang screamed in agony as Shadow nailed him in the gut with a Force Palm. The assassin flew backwards and began to roll along the ground screaming, "It hurts! I'm dying! Why?" Shadow shook his head in disgust, "He never did have much stamina or pain tolerance."

Titan shouted, "Compose yourself, Silent Fang! Don't let the boy get away!" The hulking Lucario leapt towards Ash and brought the Aura Axe down hard. Fortunately, Titan was not built for speed and Ash easily ran out of the way. "I'll lead them away! Take care of everyone, Shadow!" Ash ducked and jumped various attacks from the elite members of the Blackflame clan as he ran west. Thanatos shouted, "Don't allow that scum to escape!" All five of them began to pursue Ash. But Shadow growled, "No… I won't let you harm him!" But just after Shadow left the group, Lucash began to climb to his feet, having only barely evaded a direct hit. "Daddy….." Knowing that his father was in danger, the newborn dashed after Shadow down the road.

Ash ran as fast as he could as the sun began to disappear over the horizon. Above him, storm clouds began to form as lightning streaked across the sky. In the trees nearby, the Blackflame Five closed in on him. (Forgive me.) Pearl then lashed out with her Aura Whip in an attempt to lasso Ash's legs. But at the last second, Shadow jumped in the way and caused the whip to wrap around his arm. "Not on your life!" With a good yank, he pulled Pearl out of the trees and slammed her in the face with a Force Palm as she fell towards him. Ash looked back, but Shadow shouted, "No! Don't stop! I'll handle them, but you must get away! Please!" Ash gave Shadow a final glance that said, "Don't die on me." Once Ash turned and ran, Shadow turned to face his former teammates. "He is my friend. Don't you dare lay a hand on him!"

Thanatos and his comrades fell from the trees and stood before Shadow with their Aura weapons ready. The Alpha male asked, "Why? You were always so loyal to us. Why leave us behind for this worthless child?" Shadow sobbed, "Because he showed me the errors of my ways." Silent Fang asked, "Errors?" Shadow continued, "Yes. My errors of living as an assassin who killed traitors, even those who had a good reason for betraying the clan….." The Blackflame Five remained silent. "Ash….. He reminded me of the sacrifice my father nearly made for me and my mother… And I remembered only after I brought him to the verge of death." He wept, "I nearly killed a loving husband and father who was willing to protect his family, even at the cost of his life! I wasn't trying to kill them out of honor! I was doing so for the sake of murder! I never questioned why I was taking the lives of so many….." He then looked directly towards Thanatos, "I killed so many….. So many fathers, mothers, and even children! All murdered by my hands! What was the point? Just because they were from different clans gave you no right to declare war on them!"

Shadow fell to his knees, "In the back of my mind, I always told myself that it was for the best. That my loyalty to the Blackflame clan came before the lives of our former allies… What a fool I was!" With tears cascading down his face, Shadow climbed to his feet and growled, "What was he thinking? I never thought I would say this, but it was a mistake. My grandfather must've been mad to choose you to succeed him!" He formed an Aura Shuriken in each hand. "I'll correct my grandfather's mistake. Starting with your life!" The Lucario then tossed both shuriken at the Alpha male, but Titan jumped in the way and took the attack himself! The two shuriken buried themselves into his chest before disappearing in a puff of blue flames. "Pah, only a flesh wound."

Thanatos smiled, "Thank you, Titan. But won't those leave two more scars?" The hulking Lucario replied, "Maybe, but these scars represent the people I have defended time and again. I always wear them proudly." Thanatos then looked past Titan at Shadow, "You really are hopeless. For you to have become this deluded is something else." Shadow then formed another pair of Aura Shuriken, "Keep telling yourself that. Ash is the best friend I have ever known…no. He is the only friend I have ever known. He forgave me even after I attempted to murder his family in cold blood. I owe him more than you know, and I'll even give my life to make sure that he lives on!" Thanatos chuckled, "Silent Fang. Titan. Take him down. But make sure you don't kill him." Silent Fang readied his Aura Sickles, "Finally. I've been wondering what it would be like to face the Shadow." Titan then hoisted his Aura Axe to his shoulder, "Avoid using fatal force? With this thing, that won't be easy." Thanatos then spoke, "Hawkeye, you follow that kid. But under no circumstances are you to kill him. Got it?" The sniper nodded, "OK." But as he leapt through the tree branches to the west, Shadow turned and screamed, "Never!" He then tossed both shuriken at him, making them curve in mid-flight to avoid missing. But before the shuriken could reach him, Hawkeye turned in mid-jump and fired a pair of Aura Bolts from his Aura Bow in quick succession, canceling out the two shuriken.

"Blast!" Shadow shouted as his target disappeared from sight. "Keep your eye on the prize, amateur!" Silent Fang cackled as he lunged for Shadow's throat with his Aura Sickles. But Shadow turned and blocked the swings by holding a pair of Aura Shuriken and intercepting Silent Fang's attacks. "Using throwing weapons as melee weapons? That takes some skill!" But Shadow then forced one of Silent Fang's arms upward to throw him off balance. "Too bad!" But when he lashed out with an Aura Shuriken, Silent Fang vanished after seemingly splitting into two translucent copies. "Double Team?" As if to answer this, a Low Kick struck Shadow in the back, sending him towards Titan, "You are correct sir!"

As Shadow flew towards Titan, the hulking Lucario pulled his fist back and then plunged it into Shadow's abdomen. The Lucario gagged as blood spurted from his mouth and he dropped to his knees. (I forgot. Titan specializes in endurance and brute force. He's not one for speed under pressure, but he's almost like a wall of bricks!) But when Titan tried to bring his fist down into Shadow's skull, the sly Lucario evaded at the last second and countered by sending a Force Palm into Titan's chest. (He's done. That's should've ravaged his heart.) But Shadow was soon corrected when Titan grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground, knocking the wind out of him. But as Shadow tried to catch his breath, his eyes looked skyward in horror as Titan brought his Aura Axe down into his left leg.

Shadow screamed in searing agony as the Aura Axe sank deep, spilling his blood and splitting his bone. He frantically flailed about as he tried to sooth the pain any way he could, but the leg had been very nearly severed from his body. Only the opposite side of his leg and a thin layer of muscle was holding it in place. Titan hoisted his axe to his shoulder again and sighed, "Sorry about that, but it had to be done." But Shadow roared, "Monsters! Demons! I'll kill you!" Thanatos then spoke, "Titan. Silent Fang. Let's catch up to Hawkeye. Pearl, you stay here and tend to Shadow's injuries." The lone female nodded and looked on as her squad went ahead without her.

Pearl walked towards Shadow and dismissed her Aura Whip. She then kneeled next to him and began to focus her Aura into her hands, so much so that they began to glow blue. As soon as her Aura came in contact with Shadow's leg, the pain immediately dulled. But Shadow wept, "Why, Pearl? How could you? I thought you loved him!" Pearl sobbed, "Don't remind me! You think I don't care what happens to him? Ash is the only boy I have ever felt this way about. You can't understand how angry I am with myself knowing that I am powerless to save him."

Shadow glared at Pearl as she restored his leg. "I want to save him, but there's nothing I can do. Even if I somehow convince Silent Fang, Titan, and Hawkeye to help me fight him, Thanatos would still slaughter us. You know the kind of power he wields." Shadow sighed, "I know. The only other clan member who was stronger than him was my grandfather." Pearl then whispered, "No more. Once I heal you the best I can, I'll try to stop Thanatos any way I can." But Shadow asked, "You know how stubborn Thanatos is. If you object to his methods, you'll be putting your life at risk. Why?" Pearl smiled, "It's like my sister said. Some things are worth dying for." After a moment more, Pearl stood up. Shadow's leg looked no different than before it was smashed. But when he tried to stand up, Shadow collapsed in pain. "There is some damage that my Aura can't heal. You'll just have to wait for time to heal it." The young female then dashed down the road, hoping she was not too late. As Pearl left his sight, Shadow sobbed, "Ash…forgive me…"

Ash came to a section of the road that spread out into a wide clearing. He then noticed that it had begun to rain heavily. "Shadow…..you better not be dead." Just then a voice spoke, "Interesting. This thunderstorm is the ideal backdrop for your demise." Ash turned to face the owner of the voice and found Hawkeye standing before him. "What do you want?" The sniper chuckled, "I was ordered to keep tabs on your location. I was also ordered to not kill you. But that doesn't mean I can't rough you up a bit!" The sniper then charged at Ash and attempted to punch him in the face. But at the last second, Ash ducked and sent his fist up towards Hawkeye's face! "Wha…DAOOWW!" The sniper yelped from the unexpected counterattack as Ash uppercut him in the jaw. Hawkeye staggered back and brought a hand to his face. Ash then laughed, "Shadow was right. Your hand-to-hand combat skills suck!"

Hawkeye growled, "Suck? Maybe when compared to his, but there's no way a mere human twerp like you could match me!" Ash then raised both fists in front of his face and widened his stance, "If that's true, prove it!" Hawkeye gave Ash an odd look, "What kind of style is that?" Ash replied, "It's called boxing. Hitmonchan like to use it." Hawkeye then dashed at him, "You're no Hitmonchan! Get real!" But before he could reach him, Ash nailed Hawkeye in the face with a few quick jabs. "Keep your left up and jab with your right!" Once Hawkeye was off balance Ash slugged him with a potent right cross, knocking him into the mud. "Looks like he's down! One! Two! Three! Four…..oh! Round 2! FIGHT!" Hawkeye grumbled as he climbed to his feet, "I'm not gonna accept this… Fine! You want a fight? I'll give ya one!"

For the next three minutes, Ash and Hawkeye squared off in a freestyle boxing match. At least it seemed to be a boxing match. Ash was doing very well against Hawkeye. But the sniper was so frustrated; he even tried mimicking Ash's fighting style! After knocking Hawkeye down three more times, the Trainer gloated, "That makes three! It's a TKO!" Hawkeye, with blood dripping from his nose and a swollen eyelid, struggled to his feet. "Unreal….. Am I really that pathetic?" Ash shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, but you can still improve. Now scram before I…URK?" Ash felt a sudden chill at the base of his neck. "I…can't move?" But a moment later, Ash fell limply into the mud face first. Hawkeye groaned, "It's about time you got here."

Ash could not even move his head. But he soon saw Silent Fang stand in front of him. "Can't move? That's because I barely nicked your spinal cord with my Aura Sickle. All communication between your brain and the rest of your body has been cut off. It'll wear off in about ten minutes, but you won't even be around by then." Ash then heard the voice of Thanatos, "Well done, Silent Fang." But before the Alpha male could say anything else, a voice shouted, "Wait!" A form stepped in front of Ash's face. He recognized it right away. "Pearl?"

Thanatos asked, "Pearl, what's wrong?" Pearl stood before Thanatos and held her arms out to her sides, keeping him away from Ash. "This is a mistake! Ash is not the monster you think he is! He never raped my sister! And he most certainly did not brainwash Shadow!" Thanatos then asked with a suspicious stare, "And how would you know of this?" Pearl sighed, "I encountered them about two months ago…and I can assure you that my sister bore his children because they had fallen in love with each other. He would never rape someone." Thanatos then asked, "And how are you certain of this?" Pearl then confessed, "Because he never raped me. I love him, but he never took advantage of me."

Thanatos simply stared for a moment, and then shook his head, "Unbelievable….. How could you fall victim to his wiles?" Pearl shouted, "It's true! He would never…UGH!" Pearl gagged when the one-eyed Lucario sent a Force Palm into her. The shockwave left her body almost completely numb. "I'll let you off with a slap on the wrist this time. But if you ever let a lowly human seduce you and fill your head with lies again, you will receive the steepest penalty possible." Pearl fell in a heap in front of Ash, her face just inches away from his own. "Titan, get her out of the way." But before the hulking Lucario could drag her away, Pearl tearfully whispered to Ash, "I'm sorry… I tried…"

Once Pearl was a good distance away from the battlefield, Thanatos turned to Hawkeye. "What the devil happened to you?" The bruised and humiliated sniper grumbled, "I never was that good at hand-to-hand combat. That kid took full advantage of it." Thanatos grunted, "Care to do the honors then?" The sniper sneered, "With pleasure." Hawkeye then ran over to a tree at the edge of the clearing and jumped up to a low branch. He then molded his Aura into his Aura Bow. "You're mine now."

Hawkeye slowly drew an Aura Bolt and held it in place, savoring the moment before the kill. Thanatos and Silent Fang ran to the edge of the clearing to give Hawkeye a clear shot. Ash was looking directly towards Hawkeye's position, unable to turn away from the sniper who was about to take his life. Pearl, still paralyzed, was also looking towards Ash. Tears flowing down her face, she looked away and closed her eyes the instant Hawkeye released his grip on the Aura Bolt.

As the rain poured down and lightning flashed across the sky, there was a massive flash of blue light followed by an agonizing death scream. But unlike the cry of a child, it sounded more like the screech of a phoenix whose flames had been snuffed out for the last time. And when the blue glow died away, there was an eerie silence. A silence that was broken only by the weeping of a young woman who was not able to save the boy she loved so dearly.


	14. Escape from Hoenn

A torrent of rain drenched the landscape as Lucash hurried to the west. As young as he was, he could not shake the feeling that this was a bad omen. He knew that the one-eyed Lucario called Thanatos wanted to do something to his father, but he could not even fathom what it was. "Daddy….. Where are you?"

Suddenly, Lucash's ears picked up sounds coming towards him. He froze. Soon he saw three Lucario leap through the trees nearby, one of which was carrying a young female Lucario over his shoulder. Just after them followed another Lucario. But just after passing Lucash, it landed on a tree branch and stopped. Lucash looked up at it out of curiosity. After a moment, the Lucario turned its head to the right and looked down at Lucash over its shoulder. Its vicious red eye glared down at him, frightening Lucash into falling backwards. The sense of malice was unmistakable. It was Thanatos.

Lucash looked up at the Alpha male in terror, certain that he was about to become his next victim. But the evil Lucario soon spoke, "Forget about him. Your father was a scumbag who raped your mother. He never loved you." With that, the Alpha male turned and followed his teammates. Lucash waited a moment in case Thanatos was about to come back and attack him. When he was certain the Alpha male was gone, Lucash climbed to his feet and looked back to the west. "Daddy…"

Lucash continued to run to the west in search of his father. But before long, he saw a lone Lucario leaning against a tree while trying to stand up. But with every attempt, he would fall back down. Lucash ran over to him and recognized him right away. "Mr. Shadow?" The former Blackflame Five member looked up at the tiny Riolu with a truly sorrowful expression. Shadow looked as if he had been crying nonstop for the last 30 minutes. "I'm sorry….. I couldn't stop them….."

Lucash walked up to Shadow and asked, "Are you OK?" Shadow sobbed, "What does it matter? I failed to save my best friend!" He then smashed his fist into the ground. Lucash then asked, "Where's Daddy?" Shadow hesitated for a moment before pointing to the west down the road. But when Lucash began to walk towards his father's location, Shadow spoke, "Don't….." Lucash looked back at Shadow. "You…..you don't need to see him as he is now." Lucash then asked, "Then when is Daddy coming back?" Shadow bowed his head and cried, "Your father…is not coming back. Ever." Lucash then looked back down the road and said, "If Daddy's not coming back, I'll go to Daddy." As he watched his friend's son walk away, Shadow growled, "Curse you, Thanatos….. CURSE YOU!"

The Blackflame Five stopped in the trees near where Ash's companions had been knocked out. All of them were still unconscious. Hawkeye nodded, "I don't think they'll be waking up for another hour at least. Even with all this rain." Silent Fang snickered, "Yep. When I knock someone out, not even sticking them in a waterfall will wake them up faster." Just then, Titan grumbled, "Give it a rest already, Pearl. Why are you still crying?" The lone female sobbed as she hung over Titan's shoulder. "I couldn't….. I couldn't save him….."

Thanatos grumbled, "That freak really got to her somehow." The Alpha male jumped over to a tree branch near Titan and raised Pearl's face until they were eye-to-eye. "Snap out of it. That boy was the worst of his kind. He turned one of our own against us and even raped your own sister. RAPED! How can you think that he was just some innocent child?" Pearl stopped crying for a moment and just let her head hang. "You'll never understand. You're just a black hearted beast who only cares about power and preventing others from thinking for themselves. You will never understand what it means to love someone." Thanatos frowned, "I'll pretend I didn't just hear that." He then jumped to a distant branch so that he had a good look at his comrades. "Mission accomplished. Our clan should be safe now. Let's return to our home." But as they began to make their way back to the west, Pearl whispered, "Safe? How are we any safer than before?"

After several minutes, the Blackflame Five reached Shadow's location. "Just a moment." Thanatos then jumped down to his former comrade and kneeled in front of him. "Is that leg of yours well enough to walk yet?" Shadow silently looked away. "No? Silent Fang should be capable of carrying you back. Are you ready to return to us?" At this, Shadow turned to Thanatos and spat in his only eye. The Alpha male turned away as Shadow's saliva struck his eye. After wiping it away, Thanatos slowly looked back towards Shadow. The former assassin stared at the Alpha male with a gaze of pure defiance and hatred. "You used me to murder countless 'rival' clan members. And now you have murdered the only friend I have ever known. I am your enemy forever."

Thanatos stood up and sighed, "That brainwashing is taking its time wearing off. Poor kid…" Thanatos jumped back up into the trees. "He's not ready yet. Let's pull out." The Blackflame Five followed their leader towards the west. "Let's make a detour ahead to the south. The sooner Pearl forgets about that rapist, the better." But just before they left each other's sight, Pearl and Shadow exchanged one last glance. Shadow's eyes seemed to ask, "Why?" Pearl's eyes replied, "I tried. I really did."

Lucash soon came to a wide clearing in the road. Something had caused the ground to sink a bit into forming a bowl shape. By this time, the sun was gone and the night had begun. But Lucash could still make out a mound of sorts at the very center of the clearing. Gathering his courage, the tiny Riolu began to walk towards it. The whole time, he felt a sense of dread that was new to him.

Lucash's eyes began to pour tears as something in the back of his told him that his father was gone for good. But he kept telling himself to not lose hope, for that would mean letting his father go. Lucash came to a stop at the side of the mound where a large round object lied partially buried in the mud. It was too dark to make out the features. Lucash stood motionless as he watched the object in front of him. He whispered, "Daddy…?" As if to answer this, a deafening thunderclap was heard as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the area for a few seconds. But that moment of light was all Lucash needed to make out his father's face. His right eye, the one that was not covered by the mud, looked ahead. But Lucash felt a terrible sense of horror at his father's soulless gaze. It was as if he was looking at a ghost. "DADDY!"

The tiny Riolu dropped to his knees and screamed, "Daddy! Wake up! Your eyes are open, so say something! You can't be asleep! Wake up!" He frantically shook his father in the hopes of waking him from his death. "Daddy… You're scaring me….. Stop it. Please say something…" Lucash held Ash's head and held it against his chest, "I love you, Daddy… Say you love me too….." Lucash waited, knowing that his father would surely speak his love for his son. But those words never came. The truth began to sink in. And it was too much for the newborn Riolu's mind to bear.

"Daddy… DADDY!" Lucash screamed as he fell upon his father's corpse. "Come back! Don't go away!" The Riolu wailed as he buried his face into his father's jacket. "Why…? Why'd they do this to you?" Lucash's mind drifted back to the evil gaze Thanatos had given him as the Blackflame Five passed by. "Your father was a scumbag. He never loved you. Just forget him." Lucash trembled as he raised his head from his father's body. "No…. Daddy loved me…. Daddy loved Mommy! He loved Sapphire! He loved all of us!" His eyes shuddered in rage as his Aura began to billow around him. "You….you monsters! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

The Riolu stood up and let out a scream of wrath to the sky as the rain fell around him. "DADDY!" A moment later, the boy became consumed by a brilliant white glow. His body began to change as his rage demanded more power to make his father's killers pay with their blood. Lucash began to grow. His ears grew taller and a second pair of dreadlocks could be seen. A spike grew from his chest and the backs of his hands. Just when Lucash was beginning to run out of breath, the white glow vanished. In the process, the tiny Riolu had become a powerful Lucario. Lucash then dropped to his knees and pounded both hands into the muddy ground, sending small waves rippling across the large puddle of rainwater.

Lucash looked down at his father, still consumed by hatred and rage. But it was soon overwhelmed by sorrow and loss. The newly evolved Lucario fell across his father's corpse and cried. "Why…? Why'd you have to die, Daddy?" Lucash sobbed, unable to understand what his father had done to deserve to die.

As Lucash mourned the loss of his father, a steadily growing warmth began to spread in Ash's corpse. Lucash did not even notice it until it had reached the heat of a hot sidewalk on a summer day. "Ouch! What's that?" Lucash fell backwards as he pushed himself off his father. A second later, Ash's corpse burst into flames. Lucash screamed, "Daddy!" However, the flames were simply covering Ash, not burning him. To Lucash's amazement, the flames began to pull together into a single form. The flames spread out until they took the shape of a beautiful bird.

"Daddy? What…" Lucash looked on in total bewilderment at the burning form that now floated above his father's body. The apparition was still connected to the Trainer's body through a short pillar of flames. Suddenly, the creature spoke in a wise and beautiful female voice, "Do not be afraid, little one. I am a flicker of the power of the phoenix. You know her as Ho-oh." Lucash asked, "Ho-oh? Who is she?" The creature replied, "So you do not know of her? It matters not. I mean no harm to you." Lucash then asked, "But who are you?" The apparition explained, "I was not simply infused with your father on a whim. It all began with his ancestor. The Angel of the Eternal Flame."

Lucash asked, "Angel? Daddy's…..something was an angel?" The creature of flames replied, "In a sense, yes. He fell gravely ill as an infant and could only be saved by the Eternal Flame. But when Ho-oh infused it with him, she infused her own power with him as well. Other the centuries, the Eternal Flame has been divided and passed on through his children and their children. And since your father is a direct descendant to him, the Eternal Flame burns within his soul as well. I am the Eternal Flame. A fragment of the phoenix's never-ending existence."

The Eternal Flame continued, "To be honest, I am still Ho-oh herself. She is speaking through me to you." The apparition of flames then looked down at her master, "Your father….. For the past twelve years, I have watched him grow. For a child to become a father at such a young age is unheard of, but he would not let age stop him. He is a true marvel. An inspiration to those around him. The world has not seen someone like him since the Angel of the Eternal Flame himself." She then sighed, "He deserves another chance."

Lucash asked, "Another chance?" The Eternal Flame nodded, "The Eternal Flame is able to revive its master from a premature death. I will soon revive him." Lucash then asked, "His children? Does that mean…?" The Eternal Flame nodded, "Yes. The Eternal Flame has been passed on to you and your sister as well." Lucash then asked, "But you said you'll bring Daddy back?" The Eternal Flame nodded, "Yes. However, never forget that this resurrection can only be used once in a lifetime. If your father dies prematurely once again, it will be for the last time. Treasure him. Protect him. Never allow such a fate to befall him again until his time has come."

Lucash asked, "If you're gonna bring Daddy back, will you do it now?" The Eternal giggled, "Straight to the point. Just like your father." As the Eternal Flame began to spread out and cover Ash's corpse, its voice whispered, "Never forget….. There are no extra chances from this point forward….." The flames engulfed Ash's body for a moment before disappearing. Lucash watched with bated breath, praying for his father to move.

Lucash gasped when he heard a mumble. A second later, he saw his father's arm move. It reached up and pressed its hand into the ground for leverage. He then raised his head from the mud. After shaking the mud from his face, he groaned, "Gross….. Why do I feel like I just ate a bucket of mud?" At this, Lucash screamed, "Daddy!"

Ash turned to his right and saw a small Lucario crying. "Huh? Who're you?" The Lucario then lunged at Ash and wrapped his arms around his father. "Daddy… Say you love me!" The voice was only slightly deeper now, but Ash still recognized it. "Lucash? What the heck happened to you?" The Lucario child demanded again, "Say you love me, Daddy!" Ash chuckled a bit and folded his arms around his boy's body. "I love you, Lucash." The newborn cooed, "I love you, Daddy."

Without releasing Lucash from his grasp, Ash looked down at his son's new form. He was much smaller than the average Lucario. He also noticed that his eyes were still the extremely dark brown that his were. But he also noticed that messy tuft of hair of his head. Lastly, Ash saw that Lucash's four dreadlocks were not rounded at the ends, but were instead spiked. But he then noticed something that scared him. Blood was covering the three spikes on Lucash's hands and chest and was flowing downwards, as if they had forcefully grown in.

"Lucash, are you hurt?" Ash asked. The Lucario looked up at him, "Huh?" Ash then let go of him and pointed at his hands and chest, "Look! You're bleeding! Does it hurt?" Lucash looked at himself and replied, "Um, kind of. I never saw that before." Ash breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good. Had me scared there." But as Lucash looked himself over, his face went from happy to horrified. "But these are just like…" Lucash's mind trailed back to the five Lucario who had shown up just before he collapsed for a moment. And the memory of Thanatos looking down at him was still fresh in his mind.

Ash noticed Lucash's face and asked, "What's wrong?" Lucash began to cry, "These are just like them! I'm a monster too!" Lucash looked away in shame and cried, feeling that he was not deserving of his father's love. Ash looked at his son's spikes and realized what Lucash was so upset about. Unlike his mother and sister, Lucash had grown the three spikes that the Blackflame Five members had.

"Lucash, that's not a big deal. Come here…" Ash reached out to hold his son, but the Lucario pushed him away, "Don't touch me! I'm a monster! Just like them!" Ash then shouted, "Well what about Lucy and Shadow? Are they monsters too?" Lucash gasped, "N…No! Shadow is… And Auntie Lucy…" Ash smiled, "See? Those spikes don't make any difference of if you're a good guy or bad guy." Ash then held his son close, "Lucy's a really sweet girl. And Shadow did everything he could to protect me. Just because they have those three spikes doesn't mean that they're monsters. It's what you do that decides if you're a good guy or bad guy." Lucash immediately saw the wisdom in his father's words and hugged him tightly. "Daddy…..you're so awesome…"

Ash shivered, "We'll catch a cold if we stay in this mud for much longer. Let's get outta here." Lucash nodded and started to make his way to the east. He noticed that his father was lagging behind and waited. "Man, I feel really stiff….. And this deep mud is really messing with my shoes. I'm gonna need to visit the drycleaners after this." Once Ash made his way out of the mud pit, he shook as much mud from his legs as possible. "OK, let's go find Shadow." Lucash smiled, "OK! I saw him over here!" Lucash ran off to the east. Ash groaned, "Not so fast! I'm still feeling pretty rusty!"

Shadow silently mourned the loss of his friend as he lied against a tree. (It should've been me. Ash never killed anyone… I'm the one who deserves to die!) Just then Shadow heard Lucash call, "Mr. Shadow! There you are!" The Lucario turned to the west, "Leave me be, Lucash. I wish to be….. What the…?" Shadow's expression changed to one of utter shock. Stiffly walking behind Lucash was Ash, still a bit muddy from lying in the mud for so long.

Ash noticed Shadow ahead and called out, "Hey Shadow! You OK? I hope they didn't bust you up to much." The Lucario could not even blink as he looked at the friend he thought he had lost. "Impossible. I must be delusional. Maybe if I…" Shadow punched himself in the face and shook his head. But when he looked back again, Ash was still there. "What'd you hit yourself for?" Without saying a word, Shadow began to climb to his feet. The pain in his left leg was agonizing, but he would not let it stop him. He then began to run towards Ash with a significant limp. "Shadow?" The wounded Lucario finally tripped just before he reached him, but his Trainer caught him before he could hit the ground. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" But Shadow simply sobbed, "I thought….. I was so sure that they….. BWAAAAHHHHAAAA!"

Ash and Lucash looked at each other with baffled expressions. It was a very awkward moment to see a proud warrior crying with such vigor. Ash patted Shadow on the head, "Does your leg really hurt that much?" The Lucario then threw his arms around Ash's waist, "I thought I lost you….." Ash blushed slightly and kneeled so he was eyelevel with his friend. "Shadow, I'm fine. You don't have to cry." The Lucario sobbed, "I'm not crying out of sadness. I'm just overjoyed that you survived." Ash asked, "Am I really that important to you?" Shadow nodded, "More than you know." Ash then gave his friend a hug, "That really touches me. But I'm fine now." After a moment longer, Ash asked, "Shadow, can you walk?" He pushed back from Ash, "I think I can…OW!" The Lucario fell down with a thud. Ash bent down and examined his left leg. "What happened? It's really warm and swollen." Shadow explained, "Titan smashed it with his Aura Axe." Ash looked it over some more, "Well I wouldn't know by looking at it. Whoever patched you up did a really good job of it. I'll bet you'll be just fine in a few days." Shadow breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. But how will I get around until then? WHAT THE?" Shadow gasped as Ash picked him up and sat him on his shoulders. "WHOA, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Ash laughed, "Until you can walk again, I'll be your legs!" Shadow planted his hands against Ash's scalp for support, "This is gonna take some getting used to." Ash then spoke, "Let's get going. Oh yeah, Shadow? Lucash?" The two Lucario looked at the Trainer. "Don't tell anyone what happened." After that, the rain slowed to a stop and the clouds disappeared, revealing a beautiful night sky.

On their way back to the group, Shadow looked down and noticed that Lucash did not look like a Riolu. "Ash, what happened to your son?" Ash looked down at Riolu and then up at Shadow, "I dunno. Didn't he evolve?" Shadow shook his head, "For a Riolu at the age of ten days? Impossible. The youngest Riolu I've ever heard of evolving was three months old. It's not natural for such a child to evolve. I can't understand what could've forced your boy into evolving this early. It must've been an induced evolution." Ash looked down at Lucash and saw that he did not seem aware of his father's conversation with Shadow. Ash whispered, "But is it really a bad thing?" Shadow sighed, "I fear that whatever happened made him seek greater power. But still, he does not look like a half human Lucario. I think he sacrificed a more human form for the raw power of a feral Lucario." Ash looked back at his child. "Sacrificed? Why?" Shadow sighed, "You already know the answer to that." Ash bowed his head, "Revenge."

Ruby rubbed her eyes as she climbed to her feet, still soaked from the rain. After letting out a sneeze, she noticed that her son and lover were missing. "Lucash? Ash?" The young mother looked around frantically, but soon heard a familiar voice, "You OK, Ruby?" The Lucario looked to the west and saw her boyfriend and child. "Ash! Lucash! Are you OK? Huh? Shadow, what in the world?" Ruby noticed the proud warrior riding on Ash's shoulders. "Don't ask. My leg was busted and I can't walk for now." This did nothing to explain things to Ruby and she fell over laughing. "Oh my, that's too much…" Just then, Lucash walked over to Ruby, "Mommy, is Sapphire OK?" Ruby wiped some tears from her eyes as she caught her breath. "Yes, she seems fine. We just need to wait for her to wake up…..huh?" She then realized that the child in front of her was not her son at all. But after a few sniffs to check his scent, Ruby cried, "Lucash, what happened? Who did this to you?" The young mother took her child into her arms, "Tell me who did this to you!" Shadow then explained, "There's no reason to be so upset. Even though he evolved extremely prematurely, he is still Lucash."

Ruby looked down at her child's face. He still had the same dark and gentle eyes that his father did. "Yes. It doesn't matter what you look like. You're still my little boy." Ruby then tightened her embrace on her child. Lucash hugged her back, "I'm OK, Mommy. Daddy is too." That was when Ruby remembered. She let go of Lucash and ran up to her lover, "Ash, are you all right? You're filthy!" Ash chuckled, "I'm fine, Ruby. They almost had me, but I fooled them by playing dead." Ruby gave him a strange look, "And that…..worked?" Ash nodded. Ruby pondered this, "Honestly? I'm pretty sure Hawkeye would've noticed if you were still alive." Ash shook his head, "I acted like I was dying. That fooled them. Thanatos said something about having done enough." Ruby was then about to give Ash a hug, but stopped herself short. "Get over to the laundry mat. I'm not touching you until you get all that mud taken care of."

The next one to wake up was Sapphire. She looked around and saw her father and brother. "Daddy! Lucash!" She stood up and dashed over to them, but stopped at the sight of her brother. Despite his radically different form, Sapphire recognized him right away. "Huh? Lucash? How'd you get so big?" Lucash blushed a little, "I guess I'm the big brother now." Ash added, "For now at least. You're still a growing boy." But at this, Sapphire ran over to Lucash and demanded, "Lucash, hold me!" Her 'big' brother reached down and lifted her into his arms. He was only a few inches taller than her. "You're really light, Sapphire." Sapphire giggled, "Maybe you're just really strong!"

One by one, Ash's companions regained consciousness. They were all curious of what had happened while they were out. Max laughed, "You tricked them by playing dead? Ash, that was dirty, but cool too!" May nodded, "Don't say that was a dirty trick! Those monsters deserve the worst!" Brock then asked, "But in any case, they think Ash is dead now. That means they won't come back. So we can continue on with the Hoenn League challenge, right?" However, Ash remained silent as his gaze trailed to his girlfriend and children. Lucy asked, "Ash? What's wrong?" Ash sighed, "No way. We're done here. I'm going home."

Max shouted, "Done? What are you saying? You mean that you don't care if you don't become the greatest Pokemon Master of all time?" Ash yelled back, "It's not worth it if my family has to be in danger for it!" He then turned to Shadow, "Shadow, they seemed pretty convinced that you and Ruby were still loyal to your clan. What would've happened if they knew the truth?" The Lucario sighed, "In short, Ruby, your children, and I would be dead now. I am guilty of betraying the Blackflame clan and preventing them from killing Ruby, who is guilty of mating with someone from outside the clan. Your children are equally guilty of being born from your 'forbidden' union with Ruby." Ash then faced the group, "And that settles it. Going through with this challenge is not worth it. I would have to be the worst boyfriend and father in the world to put glory and fame before the lives of my family."

May objected, "But the Blackflame clan thinks your dead now! They won't come after someone they thought was dead." Ash countered this, "But if they catch my scent, they'll know I'm still around. And as long as we're in Hoenn, we'll never be safe. One screw-up and my family will be wiped out. We need to get out of here before that happens." May sighed, "Ash, you never cease to amaze me. You're such a good dad." Ash blushed and scratched his head, "Um, thanks. I guess it's part of this maternal instinct." He then looked down at Max, "Hey Max. Could you check the Pokenav and see where the closest ferry to home is?" Max nodded and took out the yellow device. After a moment, he frowned, "Not good. The closest city with a ferry for the Kanto region is in Slateport City." Brock groaned, "All the way back there?" But Max added, "Fortunately, there's a ferry in Lilycove City that takes us just south of Mauville City. All we have to do then is hike south to Slateport City and you guys will be home free!" Ash nodded, "Great. I'm pretty sure we'll be gone before those guys ever figure it out. But since it's late, let's turn in for the night." The group then made their way east to Lilycove City.

After checking in to a hotel, Ash gave Brock his dirty clothes and shoes to be taken down to the laundry room. After washing all the excess mud from his body, all Ash had on was a robe that he found in his hotel room's closet. "Hey, Lucash. You want a bath?" The little Lucario nodded, "OK! I'm coming!" Ash watched as his son ran into the bathroom and jumped into the filled bathtub with great joy. "He really likes water."

Ash pulled up a stool and took a seat next to the tub. "This feels really warm!" Lucash said as he splashed around a bit. Ash could already see some mud coming from Lucash's fur. "Hold still, I gotta apply the soap." Ash took a bar of soap and began to rub his son's back with it. But as he rubbed away, Ash felt Lucash's fur shift with each movement. "What the?" Lucash also noticed, "There's something on my back, Daddy. Could you pull it off?" Ash then made Lucash raise his arms. "Is this what I think it is?" Sure enough, when Ash pulled up, a vest of yellow fur came off of Lucash's body. The color scheme under it was the same as Pearl's with her vest removed. "Cool! Looks like you got a shirt when you evolved!"

Lucash looked at himself after his shirt was removed. "There's a little yellow here. And everything else is blue!" Lucash then spoke, "Daddy, something feels weird down here too." Lucash stood up and set his hands on his upper legs. Ash reached for them and pulled down. What seemed to be blue fur was really a pair of shorts. "Pants too? Cool! You're like a combination of Pearl and Ruby!" Like Ruby, Lucash's legs were completely black while the yellow fur on his front side went all the way down to his genitals. His backside was entirely covered with blue fur. It was then that Ash realized that he was looking at a nude MALE Lucario for the first time. (I'll bet Shadow looks just like this too.) Ash had Lucash wait in the tub for a minute while he took his shorts and vest down to the laundry room.

Once Ash got back, he asked, "Ready for some washing?" Lucash nodded, "Yep! Wash me good, Daddy!" Taking the bar of soap in hand, Ash began on Lucash's legs while they were still submerged. Lucash giggled as his father rubbed his feet. But when Ash reached his genitals, Lucash burst into wild laughter. "Heheheeehahahaaha! That really tickles, Daddy!" Ash chuckled, "Those are some sensitive parts down there. But are they really that ticklish?" Lucash could not even speak as his father caressed them with the soap. "I'll take that as a yes."

Once Lucash's bath was over, Ash carried the newborn into the bedroom while wrapped in a towel. "Did you like bath time?" The Lucario pup smiled, "Yes! That was fun! Let's do it again tomorrow!" Ash grinned, "You got it. Next time we'll take a shower instead." Just then, Ash noticed Ruby standing in the doorway. "How's Big Daddy doing?" Lucash waved, "Hi Mommy! Uh…..I'm hungry." Ruby walked over to her son and took him in her arms. "I could tell. Oh?" As the towel fell, Ruby saw that her son was missing some layers of fur. "OH! I remember that Pearl said Lucario sometimes have a shirt and pants when they evolve! Does Lucash have both?" Ash nodded, "Yeah. I just took them down to the laundry room since they were kinda muddy." Ruby smiled and held Lucash to her breast. As her son began to suckle, Ruby spoke, "Sapphire's in bed right now. Don't worry about her." Just then, Ash asked, "What about Lucy? Any idea where she is?" Ruby nodded, "She's on the roof. There's a lovely full moon tonight, so she wanted to see it." Ash gave his girlfriend a little kiss on the cheek, "Thanks. I'm gonna check on her. Make sure to let me in when I come back."

Ash went to the top floor with the elevator and then took the last flight of stairs to the roof. Once he stepped out on the roof, Ash saw the moon in the sky. "Wow. Ruby wasn't kidding about the moon. Pretty romantic setting too." Ash then looked around for anyone there. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed what seemed to be a dark purple flame of sorts billowing out from behind a maintenance shed. Curious, he approached it.

Ash knew something was amiss as he closed the distance between him and the source of that sinister Aura. It felt truly diabolical and he was almost too afraid to look behind the corner. So instead he pressed his back against the side of the shed and inched over to the edge without revealing himself. He heard a voice muttering to itself. "No…I don't want this… It's not worth it… Not after what it did to her… It was bad enough then. I don't want it to happen again…especially to him. He's done so much for me…" Ash finally gathered the courage to peek behind the wall. But when he did, he froze at the sight of what seemed to be Lucy. She had her left hand holding her head while her right arm was pressing against the wall. But her fur was vastly different. What used to be blue was now a golden yellow while whatever used to be yellow was now completely black. What was more; the purple Aura that Ash saw was engulfing her. Despite what he knew Lucy to be, Ash could not help noticing the maleficent presence Lucy was presenting.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Ash called out as he set a hand on her shoulder. At his touch, Lucy gasped. The purple Aura vanished and her fur steadily returned to its natural colors. Lucy began to totter a bit and fell into Ash's arms. "Wha…what happened?" Ash tried to avoid making her worry and grinned, "You kinda spaced out there. Ruby told me that you came up here to look at the moon. I decided to check it out too. And man, it's a really nice view up here too." Lucy gave a happy smile at Ash's reply. It was as if she had no memory of what had just occurred.

Ash and Lucy took a seat on a bench and gazed at the sky. Lucy leaned against Ash while the Trainer draped an arm over her shoulders. Ask then asked, "Lucy, can I ask you something?" The Lucario looked up at him and smiled, "Sure." Ash blushed slightly as he asked, "What…..what do you think of me?" Lucy remained silent for a moment before replying, "You're a valiant boy who is easy to befriend. I'm not exaggerating when I say that joining you was one of the best decisions I ever made." Ash blushed deeply, "Really? Come on, I'm not that special!" Lucy giggled, "You can be modest at times too. I can't help but feel at ease when I'm near you."

Ash gulped, "Lucy…do you…have a crush on me?" This shocked the Lucario as she blushed, "What? No! You're the best friend I've ever had, but how could I ever fall in love with you?" This seemed to bum Ash out a bit as he looked away. "Oh…..never mind then." It was then that Lucy realized what she had said. "Um, sorry. That didn't come out right. What I really meant is…" Ash then looked back over at Lucy and listened. Fighting back tears, Lucy spoke, "What I meant is that we can't be together."

This shocked Ash to his soul. "Can't be together? But we're together right now." Lucy replied, "I mean….. Oh, you know it already." Ash frowned, "Lucy, you're right about one thing. I'm not in love with you right now. But that can all change someday. Who knows?" Lucy then sobbed, "You can't understand. I must not ever feel such a way about anyone." Ash replied, "Are you saying you're unworthy for me? But you and Ruby are the same! If she's worthy enough for me, why can't you be?" Finally, Lucy stood up and cried, "I can't get too attached to anyone. Only friends at best, but no further than that. It will hurt too much." But when she tried to make a run for the stairs, Ash grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go of me!" Lucy screamed as Ash held her back. The Trainer shouted, "Lucy, you're being silly! Just listen to me!" The Lucario strained to get away, but Ash's grip would not release. Finally he pulled her towards him and held her in a tight embrace. For some reason, Lucy calmed down immediately. "Lucy, I don't know what happened to you in the past and I don't care. You're my friend. I want to make up for the pain you had to feel every day in the past. Just let me make you happy." Lucy looked up at him, "It doesn't bother you? Even if I refuse to tell you?" Ash smiled, "You just tell me when you want to. I promise that it won't change the way I feel about you." Finally, Lucy broke down and hugged him tightly to her body. "What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?"

The next morning, Ash led his friends and family down to the docks at Lilycove City. But before they got very far, a voice called out, "Oh Ash sweetie! Where've you been for the last two months?" Ash gulped as he slowly turned around, "Where have I heard that voice befo…aw man, not her!" Walking towards him was a familiar Gardevoir. Ash sighed, "Hi Jade."

Ruby looked up at Ash, "Jade? You know her?" Ash blushed, "She was my waitress the night I found you working at that strip club." Jade giggled, "You remembered me! You're so thoughtful. And let me guess. Your sweetheart you told me about is Ruby?" The Lucario nodded, "I am. And these are our children. Sapphire and Lucash." The two babies waved at the busty Gardevoir. "Oh my goodness, they're simply darling! I wanted to tell you what a hunk your boyfriend is. I only wish I got to him first!" Ruby giggled, "You know it! I just can't get enough of him! If he had the stamina for it, I would ride him from dusk to dawn!" Sapphire looked up at Ash and asked, "How does Mommy ride you?" Ash gave her an embarrassed stare and replied, "When you're older."

After a moment of fantasizing about Ash, Jade asked, "So, where you guys heading?" Ash replied, "We're going home to the Kanto region." Jade then swaggered over to him until her large breasts were pressing against his chest, "Really? Well when will I see you again, hot stuff?" Ash sighed, "Probably never." The Gardevoir gave him a surprised look, "Come again?" Ash explained, "I don't want to tell you the details, but we need to leave Hoenn and never come back." Jade gave him a suspicious stare, "Are you in trouble with the law?" Ruby objected, "No, of course not! We just got into trouble with some really rough folks and now they're hunting us. But once we leave Hoenn, we'll be safe." Jade sighed, "So this is goodbye forever….." Ash nodded, "Yeah. I don't want to leave Hoenn just yet, but it has to be done." But then Jade gave him an amorous gaze, "Well if this is really goodbye, I absolutely must give you a going away present."

Before anyone could react, Jade grabbed Ash by the shoulders and pulled him towards her. She then pressed her lips against his and forced her tongue into his mouth. Lucy was especially surprised by the Gardevoir's straightforward approach. "Amazing. I had no idea Ash was quite this popular with women." Ruby turned to her and chuckled, "Now you know why I'm so hesitant about leaving him alone with other girls." After a moment, Jade very slowly pulled away from Ash, their tongues hanging out of their mouths with a string of saliva connecting them. She whispered, "You taste just as good as I remember." She then turned to Ruby and bowed, "Watch over him for me." Ruby smiled, "I will. And say hi to the boss for me." With a final wave, the two former coworkers bid farewell. But not until Jade gave Ash a loving wink before she walked away. And to top it off, she spoke to him through telepathy, "See ya, handsome."

Brock gave Ash a quick shake, "Hey, wake up! If we take too long, we'll miss the ferry!" After a few seconds, Ash gagged, "Uh…ah…guh…OK…OK! I'm awake! So the ferry's about to leave? Let's go!" Ash took off for the harbor with his family and friends in tow, except Brock was carrying Shadow on his back. (I'm actually looking forward to seeing Mom again. I can't wait to show her Lucash.)

As the ferry pulled out of the harbor, Ash stood at the bow with Ruby by his side. "It won't be all that long before we leave your home behind for good. Are you sure you want to leave?" Ruby sighed, "I'd be happy to never even have to hear the word 'Hoenn' again. The only thing I ever got from this place is bad memories." Ash placed a hand on her shoulder, "I hear ya. Don't worry. You can start a new life once we get back home." Ruby wrapped an arm around Ash's backside and smiled, "I already have. It began when I met you." Just then, Ruby remembered, "Ash, I heard that there's going to be a dance in the hall tonight. Wanna go?" Ash grinned, "Sure! Can't wait." Before heading inside to his cabin, Ash took one more look at Lilycove City before it was out of sight. "I'm gonna miss this place. But it's for the best if staying here means putting my family's lives at risk. Pearl…..thanks for trying to save me."


	15. Hunted

Ash looked at the clock on the wall as he changed out of his jacket. "Man, I'm glad all that mud's gone." He looked back over to the bathroom door as Ruby hummed a tune while in the shower. He was anxiously awaiting the dance in the ferry's hall. After a few more minutes, Ash heard the water stop. "Ruby, you done in there yet? I'm ready to get going!" The Lucario giggled, "Just let me put on the finishing touches!" Ash raised an eyebrow at Ruby's response. (Finishing touches? What's she up to in there?) He did not have to wait long.

Ruby very slowly nudged the door open. "Soooo…what do you think?" Ruby gave her boyfriend a playful wink as she swaggered over to him. Ash's mouth slowly began to hang open at the sight before him. Ruby had dressed herself in a fabulous red dress made for petite women as she was only four feet tall. Her bountiful breasts stretched the fabric and her slender black legs were visible from the sides due to the dress not having any fabric below the waist at the sides. Ruby giggled as she saw Ash's face go blank at her outfit.

Ruby took a closer look at her boyfriend and came up with an idea. "Can't shut your mouth? Guess I'll just have to put something in there." Ruby took a seat on his lap and stuck her tongue into his mouth as she began to kiss him passionately. After a brief moment, Ash came to his senses and embraced his girlfriend while kissing her back. Once they broke the kiss, Ruby blushed "You taste good, dear."

Ash stood up and began to circle his girlfriend. When he noticed that her legs were completely black, he asked, "Wait a second….. Where's your pants? Are you really going to the dance naked?" Ruby giggled, "I'm not wearing any pants, but I'm not naked. I'm wearing some of May's lingerie. Just don't tell her about it, OK?" Ash sounded like he was about to rupture something at this revelation. But he stopped short of passing out when he heard a knock at the door. Max's voice spoke, "You guys coming? The dance is gonna start without you!" Ash and Ruby looked at each other and made their way out the door arm in arm.

Ash and Ruby were a bit amazed by how few guests were attending the party. Ruby asked, "You'd think that there would be more passengers, huh?" Ash nodded, "Yeah. But this means we have the place to ourselves. Huh?" Ash noticed Lucash sipping on some soda near the juice bar. Ruby called, "Lucash, having fun?" Their son walked over to them while seeming to be vibrating. ". ?" Ash and Ruby looked at each other with freaked out expressions. Ash asked, "Did you get all that?" Ruby shook her head, "He lost me after that Daddy Mommy part…..wait. Did he say something about this being his 20th glass?" Ash gagged and said, "I think you've had enough soda for one night. Hand over the glass." Lucash shuddered, "…..oog…" Lucash handed the glass to his father and clutched his stomach. "Urgh…..BATHROOM!" The little Lucario made a mad dash towards the closest restroom. Ash chuckled, "Too much caffeine will do that to ya." After gulping down the last bit of soda in the glass, Ash noticed a tune playing. Ruby grabbed his hand and gave him an amorous gaze, "Care to dance?" After setting the empty glass down, Ash smiled, "Does it matter what my answer is?"

The couple made their way to the center of the dance floor with a few other couples who did not seem to be paying them any mind. Ruby spoke, "Take it slow. I've never danced before." Ash nodded, "I haven't danced very often myself. Let's just take it slow and get into the groove." Ruby and Ash watched the other couples dancing. They were doing fairly simple dances to the gentle and somewhat quiet song. As Ash and Ruby began to develop a feel for the song, the young mother asked, "Now that I think about it, what is this music?" Ash listened more intently and replied, "Sounds pretty classical. If I had to guess, I'd say this is something by Mozart." Ruby asked, "Mozart?" Ash nodded, "A really famous composer from a long time ago." Ruby then blushed, "So we're dancing to something of great historical value."

Ash and Ruby continued to slow dance without performing anything flashy. They always held each other's hands and never took their eyes off each other except for a few brief glances around the hall. Brock was trying to convince a very attractive blonde lady with a blue dress to dance with him while Max and Shadow were simply snacking on cake while observing the dancers. They even gave the young couple a friendly wave when they noticed Ash and Ruby looking their way. May was giggling as she watched Sapphire dance with Pikachu. But while the little Riolu seemed to be having fun, Pikachu was slightly embarrassed to be dancing with a little girl who was younger than him while also being a foot taller than him as well. But as the song began to fade out, Ruby noticed Lucy watching from a corner while sipping a soft drink. Ruby then whispered for Ash to follow her. Once they were standing behind a support pillar, Ruby pointed over to Lucy in the distance.

"You see Lucy over there?" Ash peeked out from behind the pillar. "Yeah. She looks kinda bored." Ruby then asked, "Ash, do you remember that request I asked of you on the night after you first met Pearl?" Ash blushed, "Ruby, I know you want me to love her like I love you, but I'm just not there yet." Ruby nodded, "Yeah, I had a hunch you weren't. But look at her. She seems so lonely. And I can tell she wants someone to dance with her." Ash asked, "Does she really look like she wants to dance? She only looks bored to me." Ruby then gave Ash a small push towards Lucy, "Then fix that." Ash looked back at his girlfriend and chuckled, "OK. Just don't get your hopes up."

Lucy sipped slowly from her soft drink while watching the other couples dance. (I'm bored. But this music just doesn't inspire me when I'm alone.) But before she even knew it, a hand reached out to her. "Care to dance?" The girl gasped when she saw Ash offering his hand to her. She remained silent for a moment before replying, "But…but I'm not dressed for the occasion! Look at Ruby! She's the perfect dance partner with that dress!" Ash chuckled, "Forget the dress, OK? I'm asking you to dance with me because you're the one I want to dance with." Lucy was so shocked by Ash's offering, she dropped her soft drink. The cup was only plastic to avoid the risk of it breaking, but the sweet fluid spilled over the floor. Ash noticed and said, "Just a sec." He pulled out a napkin that was stashed in his pocket and wiped up the small amount of fluid. After tossing the used napkin into a trash can nearby, he asked again, "So, care to dance?" Seeing that Ash was not going to back down, Lucy sighed, "OK. Just remember that I'm not a professional."

Ash led Lucy to the center of the dance floor during an interval. "Ash, what if I don't do well?" Ash simply smiled, "Just follow along with the tempo. That's what I usually do." A moment later, a very upbeat song with a fast tempo began to play. Almost immediately, Lucy's left foot began to tap the floor in sync with the tempo. "I think…..yes! I'm pretty sure I can follow along with this one!" Ash led Lucy and she followed. They would frequently hold one hand while sliding around behind each other. But then Lucy started to get a little too caught up in the music.

With both arms pointed outwards and a bit downwards, Lucy began to move from side to side before pushing her arms straight out. Her eyes were now closed and she had a delightful grin on her face. Ruby watched from a distance. Her jaw dropped at the sight of her little 'sister' dancing so passionately. "Man, look at her go! Don't fall behind, Ash!" But Ruby did not have to tell him that. Ash was watching Lucy carefully and trying to mimic her in a mirror image. Lucy soon brought her right forearm in front of her chest while her left arm reached high above her. After performing a quick rotation, Lucy swapped arms, her tail swishing behind her like a ribbon. Ash mimicked her the best he could, but was steadily falling behind the lithe Lucario. Ash also noticed that Lucy's right ear, which was always drooped forward, was pointing up like her left ear, most likely due to her elated mood. As the song began to come to a close, Lucy reached out with her right arm while her left arm lowered a bit. Ash responded by grabbing her hand and pulling her close with her back to him. As the song stopped, Ash helped Lucy bend over backwards with one leg reaching into the air while one arm was gripping his shoulder as the other hung downwards. Both were sweating profusely, but they also looked as if they had a good time.

Ash panted, "Did ya have fun?" Lucy gasped, "Yes…phew. I haven't danced like that for a long time." Ash wheezed, "Ya know, you lied to me. You said you weren't a professional. But you outperformed me through the whole song!" Lucy giggled, "I wasn't lying! I'm not a professional! I was just following the flow of the music. I guess when I start dancing to a nice tune, I can't help myself. I just enjoy danc…mmph?" Lucy was cut off when Ash did the one thing that no one was expecting. He closed his eyes and sealed lips with the Lucario.

Lucy's mind was awash with feelings of shock, confusion, and even a bit of pleasure. (What…why is he doing this? Is he…no. It's not out of lust or desire. Ash would never do that to anyone. But still…why is he…why…) Lucy's eyes rolled up into her head and she hit the floor as her body went limp. Ash jumped back at Lucy's unexpected reaction. "What the… Lucy?" Ruby ran over to her boyfriend and asked, "What the heck happened?" Ash looked Lucy over, "I think she just fainted." Ruby laughed, "Considering what a stud you are, I'd faint too if you kissed me out of nowhere for the first time." But Ash yelled, "Knock it off! This is serious! Do you have any idea how hard these dance floors are?" Ruby nodded, "OK, sorry! Well I'll carry her back to our cabin and take a look at her." But when Ruby kneeled down to pick Lucy up, she suddenly stopped. "Oh?" Ash asked, "What's wrong?" Ruby looked back up at him and shook her head, "Oh, it's nothing. Let's go." Ruby scooped Lucy up in her arms and ran out of the hall with Ash close behind her. But unknown to Ash, the reason why Ruby had paused for a few seconds was because she saw that Lucy was slightly smiling with a faint blush on her face.

Ash asked, "So how is she?" Ruby looked over at Ash after examining Lucy on their bed, "She's fine. Looks like being a Steel type Pokemon reduces damage from impacts with hard objects." Ash breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good. I was afraid that I let her get hurt." Ruby then walked over to him, her red dress swaying with each step. "Thanks, Ash. I knew you would eventually find a lover in her."

Ash looked at Ruby with a look of surprise, "A lover? Wha…?" Ruby playfully poked his chest, "I saw what you did. I'm surprised it was you who made the first move. Seriously, thanks for taking Lucy into your life like that." But Ash backed away, "No, it's not like that!" Ruby asked, "What do you mean? Surely you must've kissed her for a reason!" Ash sighed, "I did. But more than anything, I think I kissed her out of instinct. Like I was supposed to do it."

Ruby remained silent for a moment before asking, "Are you saying you kissed her because you felt it was required at the end of that dance?" Ash sighed, "Yeah. The way our faces were so close and the way she was just resting in my arm….. I don't know why I felt the need to do it." Ruby bowed her head, "I see. I thought that Lucy would finally have someone to love her." Ash then spoke, "But I'm not saying that it'll never happen! Lucy's important to me! I always want to be there for her!" Ruby gave Ash a somewhat sad gaze, "You really mean that?" Ash nodded, "Yeah. I know that you and she are a lot alike, so I want to make her life better the same way I did for you." Ruby smiled, "Thank you. Just let me remind you that I am dead serious about you claiming her as a lover. Even though we are mates, I want her to have you as a lover as well." Ash nodded, "Yeah, I haven't forgotten that."

Ruby turned to leave the cabin to head back to the dance hall, but stopped as she reached for the doorknob. "Is something bugging you?" Ruby turned back to Ash, "There's something that you need to know. It's about Lucy." Ruby then walked back over to her 'sister' and checked if she was still out cold. Once Ruby was certain that Lucy would not wake up, she faced Ash, "Don't say no to this. You need to hear this." Ash nodded and took a seat. "I know I told you that Lucy and I share similar pasts that were filled with great pain and sorrow. But I just realized something when I looked into her eyes when I was patching her up back on Mt. Pyre." Ash asked, "You saw something? What?" Ruby shuddered, "There is more to her past than I thought. And her past back then was an even darker Hell than mine was."

Ash felt a drop of sweat trickle down his face. "Her past was worse than yours?" Ruby nodded, "Yes. I could not see exactly what it was, but she's seen things that would cripple an ordinary woman's mind. I wouldn't be surprised if she was tortured by someone or left for dead at some point. But I just couldn't figure out the details. And there was something else…..something frightening…" Ash asked, "Frightening? What was it?" Ruby explained, "You know how we Lucario can sense the Auras of living creatures, right?" Ash nodded. "Well I sensed something inside Lucy that I could not understand. Something that scared me away. I didn't even want to know what I was sensing. I don't know if it's sorrow, hatred, or even a desire to kill. But whatever I was sensing was an extremely negative presence."

Ruby then walked over to Ash and took his hand, "Lucy may seem happy and content with you and the rest of our companions, but she's still suffering inside. I fear that if she doesn't find someone who can heal the scars of her past, her bottled-up sorrows just might kill her someday." Ash gripped Ruby's hand tightly, "Thanks for bringing this up. Ruby, I promise that as soon as I start to feel more deeply for her, I'll offer Lucy a place in my heart alongside you." Ruby sighed, "Words can't describe how relieved I am that you told me that. Don't ever break that promise." Ruby then stood up and made her way for the door, "I'm gonna go check on the babies. It's gotten pretty late, so I'll be heading to bed soon." Once Ruby left, Ash walked over to Lucy and knelt down beside her. He caressed her pretty face and gently touched her hand. After placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, he whispered, "Lucy, I'm not there just yet. But no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise." Even in sleep, Lucy closed her hand around Ash's own as her mouth curved into a pleasant smile.

After a few days at sea, the ferry docked at a port just south of Mauville City. Once they had left the ferry, Ash looked towards the north. "I never knew Mauville City was this close. I can just make it out." Max then checked the Pokenav. "If I had to make a guess, it'll take us a couple of weeks to get to Slateport City from where we are now." Ruby then nodded, "Then let's not waste any time. The sooner we get out of Hoenn, the better." But as they began their trek south, Lucy grabbed Ash's hand. The Trainer looked down at her, "Something wrong?" Lucy shyly replied, "Thank you for the dance a few days ago. I really enjoyed myself." Ash smiled, "Not a problem. I'm just glad I was able to help you have some fun." Lucy then asked, "Think we could dance again when we get to your house?" Ash nodded, "Count on it."

Ash and his entourage continued south for the next few days with little disturbance other than a few Trainers looking for a battle. Ash took these opportunities to train with Shadow and the two of them came out on top every time. Shadow was especially pleased that his friend had become his Trainer like he originally wanted. But one afternoon, the gang met some unexpected resistance.

Lucash danced around Shadow, "You're so cool, Shadow! Can you teach me how to fight like that someday?" The Lucario chuckled, "Sure, but only if your parents agree." The boy then faced his mother and father, "Come on, can I? Please?" Ash chuckled, "I can't think of a better teacher than Shadow. What about you, Ruby?" The young mother giggled, "Every Lucario needs to know how to fight, so why not?" Lucash jumped for joy, "ALL RIGHT! Thanks!" But right after that, a voice called out, "Team Rocket is the best teacher for any kind of training!"

The gang turned towards the forest nearby and saw the three Team Rocket operatives emerge from it. Ash yelled, "You guys again? I thought Ashton did something with you!" James replied, "Oh he did. But since we cooperated with him, he let us go." May then asked, "What's wrong? Aren't you gonna use some sort of robot? No traps? No lies?" Jessie laughed, "Not this time! Sorry to disappoint you! We've decided to try things the old-fashioned way today!" Ash smirked, "A battle? Sounds good to me. Hey, Shadow. Think you can handle this?" The former assassin cracked his knuckles as he stepped towards his opponents, "With pleasure." But before Team Rocket could reach for their Poke Balls, a voice called down from above, "Stop wasting your time!" A large shadow passed over them and they looked up to see a figure fall from the sky. With a thud, the newcomer landed between the two parties and stood up slowly. Brock called out, "Hey, is that you Ashton?" The viscount turned to face his friends and family. "Indeed. It is I." A moment later, Chiara landed next to her master. "We promised to meet up again in about three months, did we not?"

Meowth shouted, "Scram! Get lost! Dis is our fight!" The viscount turned to the trio and spoke, "I'll say it again. Stop wasting your time. The boss will never reward you for your efforts." Jessie giggled, "You're such a tease! Like we would believe you!" Ashton then smirked, "I was hoping you would not believe me. Here's some proof." He then tossed a leather sack towards them that was concealed under his cape. James caught it and grunted, "Whoa… It's a bit heavy…wait! Is this a bomb?" Ashton laughed, "Have no fear! It's not booby trapped!" He then walked over to Ash. The Trainer chuckled under his breath, "Nice one, Ashton. That really is a trap, isn't it?" The viscount shook his head, "Why would it be? They cooperated with me, so I let them go. However….." Lucy then asked, "What? Is there something we should know about that sack?" Ashton looked over his shoulder at them and gave them a funny grin, "You might want to have the children look away for a moment."

Team Rocket looked at each other in uncertainty. James whispered, "Do you think we can trust him?" Meowth then spoke, "Just give it a good shake and listen ta it." James raised the sack to his ear and shook it a bit. "I don't hear anything. I guess it's not a bomb." Jessie then said, "Open it already. The suspense is killing me!" James then untied the thread around the opening and held the sack upside-down. After a few shakes, something round and large hit the ground with a thud. All three Team Rocket operatives became blue in the face and let out a scream of terror at the sight of their leader's severed head.

Ash gagged at the sight before him, his hands covering his children's eyes. "Ashton, what the heck did you do?" The viscount smirked, "What? I told you, didn't I? I destroyed Team Rocket at the source by eliminating their leader." Ruby gave him a playful nudge, "Way to go! You're really something else!" May then asked, "But wasn't it difficult?" Ashton shrugged his shoulders, "Chiara and I did encounter some resistance, but they were simply no match. Mere grunts can't compare to experienced veterans like us." Just then, Ashton noticed the tiny Lucario at Ash's side. After checking to make sure that his body was obstructing the boy's view of Giovanni's head, Ashton kneeled down and removed Ash's hand from his face. "Well hello there. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Lucash looked up at his ancestor, "You look just like Daddy." Ashton nodded, "That's because I'm his ancestor. Who are you?" The Lucario child smiled, "I'm Lucash!" Ashton sighed, "Lucash, huh? Just like my little boy. You look every bit the way he did. But you do seem a tad small for a Lucario." Ash explained, "That's because he evolved extremely prematurely. But I'm pretty sure he'll grow to full size someday." Ashton nodded, "A premature evolution? That makes no difference. Be a good boy for your father." Lucash smiled, "OK, Mr…uh…what's your name?" Ashton chuckled, "Just call me Grandpa." Lucash spoke, "Grandpa…? Um…OK!" Ashton gave the little Lucario a gentle pat on the head.

Ashton then asked the group, "So, where are we heading?" Ash explained, "We're going home." Ashton looked a bit confused, "Home? But weren't you doing something here in the first place?" Shadow explained, "There's been a change of plans. Ash has been marked for death by my clan. They seem to believe that he raped Ruby and brainwashed me into turning against them. But once we leave Hoenn, we'll be safe." Ashton looked over at Ash and Ruby. "Raped? That doesn't sound right. You two look like a perfect couple." Ruby sighed, "It doesn't matter what we say. Thanatos won't listen to reason. When he sets his mind to something, he'll stick with it to the end." Ashton remained silent for a moment before asking, "Wait….. Thanatos?" She nodded, "That's the name of my clan's Alpha male." Ashton frowned, "Never imagined someone would be named after that weapon. Especially after holding it in my own hands."

Brock asked, "Weapon? What weapon?" Ashton turned to the gang and explained, "According to legend, the Grim Reaper's scythe is known as Thanatos. I actually held that weapon in my own hands once. And to be honest, I really hope I never have to again." Ash shivered, "You actually held a weapon that reaps souls?" Ashton bowed his head, "I didn't have a choice. Not even the power of the Eternal Flame was enough. Only with the power of death itself could I have saved my family." Shadow gulped, "Sounds like a truly terrifying weapon." Ashton explained, "Actually, it doesn't look all that impressive. But considering that it can forcefully extract the souls of the living from their bodies, yeah. It really is a weapon that should never be allowed to fall into the hands of mortals."

Ashton then asked, "So you say you're going home? And that's in Pallet Town, right?" Ash nodded, "Yeah! You know that place?" The viscount chuckled, "Know it? I live in the forest nearby! I even saw your mother there. She looks just like the mother I never knew in a few portraits in the manor. But she didn't believe me when I explained that I'm your ancestor. She seems more than just a little naïve." Ash sighed, "Yeah, but that's just her. She's a really great mom to me." Ashton nodded, "That she is. And she makes a fine brew of tea." Just then, they heard footsteps approaching from behind Ashton. The viscount turned and asked, "Can I help you?" It was Team Rocket.

Meowth spoke first. "So… Dis means da boss is dead?" Chiara asked in reply, "Do you believe it is possible for someone to survive a beheading?" James sighed, "Thought so. This means Team Rocket is gone. We're unemployed now. So if you don't mind us asking….." Jessie then pleaded, "Please, give us a new role!" Ashton took a step back, "I beg your pardon?" James explained, "We have nowhere to go now! Is there anyplace you know of that we might be needed?" Ashton began to pace back and forth for a moment. He then asked, "Do you three think you're up to various tasks such as cleaning and cooking?" Jessie giggled, "It wouldn't be the first time. Where do you have in mind?" Ashton smiled, "The Crimson estate has become extremely shorthanded since the deaths of several of my servants. There's no way Aurora, Chiara, and I can maintain it on our own. Head over to Pallet Town and await my return. I'll have some new positions ready for you." Meowth joyfully wept, "Ya really mean it?" Ashton nodded, but soon gave them a stern glare, "But if you start trouble before I get there….." James spoke first, "Yes, we know! You'll disembowel us! See you there!" With that, the three former Team Rocket operatives dashed down the road to the south. Ash looked on in bewilderment, "I don't think I've ever seen them run that fast before." Ashton then asked, "Well then, care to lead the way home?"

About a week passed since Ashton and Chiara rejoined their family. But on the night of a crescent moon, a small group of five Lucario was performing a nightly patrol a few miles to the south of Mauville City. A sinister voice grumbled, "Why do we of the Blackflame Five have to perform something as basic as border patrol? It's no fun if we don't find rival clan members to fight!" A one-eyed Lucario growled, "Put a sock in it, Silent Fang. We're here because there are no other clan members available for this area at the moment." Thanatos looked over at Pearl, who was just leaning against a tree. "Are you still upset about that? That was over two weeks ago! Let it go!" The lone female turned away from the Alpha male. (It doesn't matter how much time passes. I couldn't save him. I can't forgive myself for that.)

Titan asked, "So there's nothing out of the ordinary here?" Hawkeye replied, "It seems that way. I'm not finding any signs of…..wait….." Hawkeye froze as he picked up a faint scent. A freaked out look came across his face. "No….. This can't be possible!" Thanatos looked over to the sniper as he sniffed the air, "What? Who have you detected?" Hawkeye looked over at the Alpha male and spoke, "That human kid I killed a couple of weeks ago."

Pearl's ears perked up at the mention of the boy that Hawkeye had killed with a shot from his Aura Bow. "He's alive?" Thanatos growled, "Impossible. He was dead. I even checked his vital signs myself." But Hawkeye spoke, "I never forget a scent. You more than anyone know that." He then crawled over to a spot in the road and brought his nose near the ground. "Yes. He is definitely alive. I don't smell any decay." Silent Fang asked, "Are you sure it's not a scent from sometime before we even learned of him?" Hawkeye then crawled over to a spot to the west of his position. "Actually, he did pass through right along here. But this scent is several months old. Likely before he even captured that nameless female. And he was heading north at the time." He then crawled back over to the spot with the fresh scent. "But this one is barely over a week old. And it leads south."

Thanatos began to clench his fists, "Did you say it leads south?" Hawkeye nodded, "Yes. Why?" The Alpha male growled, "Slateport City is the only port town that has ferries leaving for the Kanto region. That boy must originate from there." Titan then asked, "Do you mean….." Thanatos nodded, "Exactly. He is planning to escape by sea. It would seem that he believes we would not figure out he is still alive in time. But I doubt he took your nose into account, Hawkeye." He then turned to his comrades, "We don't have much time. If we are to catch that scum before he reaches Slateport City, we must head out at once and rest only when necessary." With that, the Alpha male led the Blackflame Five to the south in hot pursuit. But Pearl whispered to herself, (Thank God, it's a miracle! I have to get to Ash first and warn him!)

Over the course of three days, the Blackflame Five moved through the trees with Hawkeye leading them with his nose. But on the night of the third day, Thanatos signaled for them to stop. "That's enough for now. We've been going after them nonstop for three days. We must rest now if we are to keep our strength up." Thanatos then dropped to the ground and curled up in a bush. Titan walked over to him and asked, "Are you sure we have enough time to rest?" The Alpha male answered with light snoring. Hawkeye grunted, "Dang, he must've been tired. Guess I'll turn in too." One by one the Blackflame Five fell asleep. But not Pearl. Taking full advantage of her comrade's sleepiness, she munched on a few Chesto Berries to counter her own drowsiness. Once she was wide awake, the lone female jumped out from the forest and ran south along the road. "I have to get to him and make it back before they wake up."

Pearl ran at very high speeds for a few hours straight. "So tired…..no! I can't give up yet!" But after several more minutes, she came to what seemed to be a campsite. But what shocked her most was the sight of a midget Lugia sleeping on its back. Its arms were folded over its abdomen. A closer inspection revealed that she was embracing a young man who bore a close resemblance to Ash. "He's cute…no, not now. Keep your mind on the job, Pearl." The Lucario began to check each sleeping bag. She soon found Ash dozing peacefully in one of them. The sight of him still alive brought tears to her eyes. She then kneeled down to him and gave him a gentle shake. "Ash sweetie, wake up. I need to speak to you." When Ash did not respond to her methods, Pearl tried something new. She smiled as she closed her mouth around his. After taking in a deep breath through her nose, she blew a full breath into Ash's lungs. The sudden inflation of his lungs while he was trying to exhale caused Ash to gag as he awoke with a start, coughing violently as he gasped for breath.

"What the heck? Who did that?" A familiar voice replied, "I had to wake you up somehow." Ash turned to the owner of the voice, "Pearl?" The Lucario nodded, "Thanks for remembering me. I need to speak to you about something first…huh?" Pearl was cut off when Ash grabbed her and held her in an embrace. "Man, I thought the Blackflame Five executed you after what you did!" Pearl desperately wanted to faint in the arms of the boy she loved, but restrained herself. "Ash, I'm serious. I need to be quick." Ash let go of Pearl and asked, "Quick? What's the big deal?" Pearl sighed, "They know. The Blackflame Five picked up your scent just south of Mauville City and are now in pursuit. You need to get to Slateport City right away. Book it, Ash! If they find you, you're dead!"

Ash felt a cold sweat trickle down his face at Pearl's warning. "They found out?" Pearl nodded, "Yeah, but there's a catch. Every three days, we'll have to stop and rest. That'll give you a little extra time to increase the gap between us. Once you're on the ferry for home, they'll have no choice but to call off the chase." But Ash asked, "But why are you risking your life for me?" Pearl groaned, "Is it really that hard to tell? I'm trying to save you because I love you!" She then threw her arms around Ash and sobbed, "When Hawkeye fired that Aura Bolt at you, I turned away before it hit. I didn't want to see you die." Ash caressed her head, "Pearl, I don't want to see you get hurt either. When I saw you try to convince Thanatos to leave me alone, I was sure that he was gonna kill you too. I'm glad he only knocked you out instead." Pearl then whispered, "Ash….. Do you love me?" The Trainer smiled, "You were willing to die to save me from your own clan. Of course I love you."

Pearl looked up at Ash with a tender gaze while he did the same. They soon brought their lips together and held each other in a tender embrace. They then brought their tongues together, mixing their saliva and steadily arousing each other. Pearl felt a slight bump in Ash's pants as their kiss became increasingly messy. (He wants me….. And I need him…) But Pearl snapped back to her senses and pushed Ash away, "No, not yet. It's just too soon. I can't take this risk while we're both still in the Hoenn region." Ash wiped his lips dry, "That's OK. Seriously, thanks for warning me tonight. But will I ever see you again?" Pearl smiled, "Why would I ever separate us for good? As soon as I know you have escaped Hoenn, I'll leave the Blackflame Five and follow you. OK?" Ash nodded, "Got it."

Pearl stretched and yawned, "Man, these Chesto Berries must be wearing off. I better take a dip in the ocean to perk myself up and get rid of your scent." But before she left, Pearl held Ash's hand between both of hers' and whispered, "Stay alive for me." She then gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before heading northeast towards the ocean. Ash watched as his girlfriend's sister disappeared into the darkness. When he lied back down in his sleeping bag, he whispered, "Pearl…..don't die on me…"


	16. Devil of the Eternal Flame

"Get up, all of you! We've slept enough!" Thanatos demanded as the sun rose above the Blackflame Five. Having slept all night, they were now ready to continue the chase. But after taking a quick glance around, Titan asked, "Where's Pearl?" The Blackflame Five looked around for a moment, but found no trace of her. But then Thanatos closed his eye and focused as his Aura became visible. He turned to the south, "Over there?"

Pearl let out a yawn as she climbed to her feet. "Chesto Berries can't beat real sleep. Even if it was only five hours or so." The young female heard a twig snap and turned to the north. She gulped as her comrades came into view. Hawkeye asked, "What're you doing over here?" Silent Fang also asked, "What were you up to last night?" Pearl yawned, "Recon. I checked ahead and found our target. He doesn't seem aware that we know of his survival." Thanatos then asked, "Why did you not strike him down?" Pearl sighed, "You know that Shadow is with them, among with a variety of other Pokemon. Most of those humans are Trainers after all. And considering how sleepy I was, I wouldn't have lasted long." Thanatos nodded, "Good point. Now let us continue the hunt." The Blackflame Five returned to the trees and continued south while staying out of sight of the road. But Thanatos thought to himself, (Pearl seems unusually focused today. She almost seems to want to help us reach that boy. Or is it a ploy to avoid suspicion? Pearl, you better not be planning to stab us in the back.)

Several dozen miles down the road, Ash's companions and family began to awaken from their slumber. Lucash looked over at Ashton sliding off Chiara's belly. "What does that feel like, Grandpa?" The viscount stretched, "Feels like sleeping on a giant feather pillow." The Lugia giggled, "Am I really that much of a pleasure to sleep with?" Ashton let out a chuckle, "Since I don't have a sleeping bag of my own, I have to make do with what I have. I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?" Chiara shook her head as she climbed to her feet, "Not at all. It was actually a pleasure to feel you on top of me." Lucash laughed as he walked over to his father, who was still asleep. Ashton then asked, "Brings back memories, does it not? And now that I think about it, what became of your son?" Chiara thought back for a moment before replying, "Last I heard of him, he had found a home in the Orange Islands."

"Daddy, wake up! Let's go home!" Lucash said as he shook Ash. The Trainer grumbled, "Just five more minutes, Mom…..ACK!" He sat up with a start, "What time is it?" Max checked the Pokenav, "Uh…it's a little after 9." Ash began to scramble as he rolled up his sleeping bag and slipped on his jacket. Brock shouted, "Ash, what's the big deal? I only just finished making breakfast!" The Trainer replied, "We don't have time! We've gotta get outta here! Huh?" Ash looked behind him when Ashton laid a hand on his shoulder. "You seem somewhat frightened about something. Did you have a nightmare?" Ruby also asked, "Yeah, it's not like you to be this freaked out right after you wake up. What happened?" Ash took a deep breath to calm down slightly, "They're coming. The Blackflame Five knows I'm still around."

Shadow's ears perked up at Ash's confession. He ran over to his Trainer and asked, "How can you be so certain of that? Did you see them?" Ash replied, "It was Pearl. She tracked us down while she was alone and warned me." May then asked, "Do you think she was sent to track you down by the Alpha male?" Ash shook his head, "No way. Pearl was really happy to see me again. She was even crying." Ruby nodded, "She must've really missed you. And she was even putting her life at risk to seek you out. Pearl….. She's something else."

Ashton then spoke, "So they know you're still alive? Why so afraid? Have you forgotten I'm here?" Ash looked up at Ashton, "What? Are you saying you might be able to handle them?" The viscount smirked, "I have dealt with deadly assassins, rogue knights, gargantuan demons of legend, and ancient immortal monsters. Five Lucario don't sound all that difficult to manage." But Shadow objected, "Don't underestimate them. Not only are they the finest warriors of my clan. They have an extreme knack for teamwork. Even if Pearl does not assist them, you'll still be torn to shreds if they get the chance." Ashton nodded, "That's a good point. Most of my duels have been against individual foes, not entire squads. Even so, I have a secret weapon should the going get tough." Ruby then asked, "Is it that Grim Reaper scythe thing again?" Ashton gave her a smirk, "Something even better."

Ashton faced Ash, "But now that we know you're being hunted, countermeasures are needed to keep you safe. Chiara." The Lugia stood at attention, "Yes, my lord?" Ashton pointed at Ash, "You are to watch over our descendant until we escape Hoenn. Never leave his side." She nodded and walked over to Ash, "Well then Lord Ash, it seems I'll be at your command until we leave the Hoenn region." Ash blushed, "Oh c'mon, you're spoiling me!" But Ashton grumbled, "No, still not enough." With a quick swipe of his hand, he snatched a Safari Ball from Ash's belt. "Hey, give that back!" But Ashton smiled, "Sure, but first…" He popped open the Safari Ball, releasing the beautiful Suicune inside. In a flash of light and a shower of sparkles, the elegant Aurora stood before her former master. "Oh? Lord Ashton?" The viscount nodded, "How have you been faring since leaving my side?" She bowed, "Ash is a true pleasure to serve. I don't get out much, but that ball is very cozy on the inside." Ashton grinned, "So I see. You do seem rather relaxed. But enough of that. I have one last command for you as your master." Aurora nodded, "What must I do?" The viscount pointed towards Ash, "Our current master has been targeted for death and must be guarded at all times until we escape from Hoenn. Understand?" But at this, Aurora began to sob, "That…..? Lord Ash, why? You could've released me so I could defend you! Why did you…mmph?" Ash ran up to her and covered her mouth. He then whispered into her ear, "I don't know how you know, but I'll tell you this. I knew that you were with me, but those guys would've killed you by working as a team. I didn't let you help me because you would've been killed too. And another thing. NEVER tell anyone that I died back then. OK?" Aurora's face changed to one of sheer shock. She whispered, "You kept me out of action to protect me?" She then rested her head against his, "You're every bit of an angel that Ashton was. Thank you."

Once the situation was made clear to everyone, the gang sat down to breakfast. Brock explained, "We have fresh fruit salad, pancakes, and sausages. Enjoy!" Ashton grumbled as he munched on a pancake. Sapphire asked, "What's wrong, Mr. Ashton? Brock's cooking is really good, but why don't you like it?" Ashton shook his head, "Oh, this is very tasty, make no mistake. It's just not on the same level as Zandria's. I used to eat her cooking all the time after she came to live with me." Ash then nodded, "Oh yeah, I know whatcha mean! I've never eaten food that tasty in my life!" Ashton looked over at his descendant, "How would you know? She died well over 500 years ago." Aurora explained, "She still resides in this world as a specter. She claimed that once she learned all she could about cooking from Mt. Pyre, she would catch up to us." Ashton sighed, "So that explains why she never arrived…" Aurora then joked, "I bet she can't wait to see you again. Should I make sure that there are no interruptions once you both return to the manor?" Ashton became red in the face at this and chuckled, "Uh…sure. You do that!" Lucy then whispered to Chiara, "What did Aurora mean by that?" The Lugia giggled, "Zandria was a very passionate woman. When she and Ashton conceived her child, Zandria went a bit overboard. I had to restrain myself form barging in a few times because they both sounded like they were in pain. But they were just screaming in ecstasy." The modest Lucario turned away with an embarrassed look on her face. "I think that was more than I needed to know."

Over the course of two weeks, Ash and co. steadily made their way to Slateport City. And following after them was the Blackflame Five. But with every three days they would get a night worth of sleep, giving Ash a break from their pursuit. But after nearly two weeks, Max checked the Pokenav while on the move. "We've only got a little over one mile to go before we reach Slateport City! We're gonna make it!" But after several more minutes, a voice whispered, "Gotcha." A bolt of Aura shot out from the trees from behind the group. Ashton felt the sudden sense of malice and turned around. He could tell that the Aura Bolt was heading for Ash. (That arrow is made of Aura! The Flamberge won't work! If I can just…..) Ashton reached for the hilt of his secret weapon under his cape with his left hand and lashed out from the draw, striking the Aura Bolt and reducing it to a flurry of glowing particles. After sheathing his weapon, he shouted, "They found us!" One by one, five Lucario dropped from the trees and stood before the group as they turned around. Brock groaned, "Shoot! We were so close too!"

Thanatos stared intently at Ash, finding it hard to believe that he was alive and well. "How…?" Ash raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" Thanatos asked again, "How are you still living?" He then shouted, "You could not have survived a strike from an Aura Bolt! I even checked your vital signs myself! How are you still alive?" Ruby looked over at her boyfriend, "He did what?" Before Ash could deny it, Lucash screamed, "They did! They killed him!" The infant Lucario dashed out from his companions and readied a Force Palm. "How dare you hurt Daddy! I'll kill you!" But before the boy could strike, Titan jumped in front of his leader and took the blow for him. "That was pretty good for a kid." The hulking Lucario grabbed Lucash by the throat and tossed him back over to the group. "Stay out of this. We only came for your father." But as soon as Lucash touched the ground, he tried to charge his father's killers again. But Ashton plunged the Flamberge's massive blade into the ground in front of him. "Stand down, Lucash. I'll handle this."

The tiny Lucario looked up at his ancestor and shuddered at the look of determination in his eyes. "These scum wish to do harm to my family. A family that I had to risk my life for just to start." As he hoisted the Flamberge to his shoulder, Ashton spoke, "I normally do not wish to harm Pokemon, but I'll have no choice but to slaughter all of you if you don't leave us now." At this threat, Thanatos laughed, "Do you not know who we are? We are the Blackflame Five! The most efficient squad of warriors in the land!" Ashton dully replied, "So I've heard. It does not matter what you call yourselves. You stand no chance against the Angel of the Eternal Flame. Now begone before I reduce your corpses to piles of charcoal."

At Ashton's insult, Thanatos commanded, "Silent Fang, do away with this eyesore." After extending his Aura Sickles, the sadistic Lucario snickered, "Gladly." In the blink of an eye, he vanished from sight as he closed in. But just before he came within striking distance, Ashton brought the Flamberge down in the blink of an eye into the ground, creating a significant crater and knocking the assassin backwards with the shockwave. Once he came to a stop, Silent Fang shuddered as he climbed to his feet. His face was filled with fright as he panted, "One split second later and I would've been cleaved in two."

Thanatos applauded Ashton, "Impressive. It would seem that there is some truth in your threats." Ashton coldly replied, "Never make threats you can't back up." But Thanatos then stared at Ashton's face. (Strange….. He has the same markings… The same eyes… The same face….. But why does he look so similar? A relative, perhaps?) That was when Thanatos pulled a fast one. In just a few seconds, he gathered his Aura and launched an Aura Sphere at the knight! (No time to pull it out!) Ashton responded by throwing his head back and then throwing it forward, releasing a massive Flamethrower as his wings of rainbow flames sprouted from his back. There was a blast of wind and a flash of flame and blue light as the two attacks cancelled each other out. But the Blackflame Five were left speechless at the sight of Ashton's new form. "What the….. Who are you?"

Ashton gave the Blackflame Five one final warning, "I will not say it again. Leave my friends and family alone. Ash did not rape the female from your clan. They fell in love with each other and began a family. And Shadow was never brainwashed. He chose Ash as his Trainer so he could fight for noble reasons, not as a feeble assassin." Thanatos shouted, "Silence! What makes you so certain that is true?" Ashton then smiled, "Because new recruits for the Knighthood of Rohta must make a vow of honesty. If I were to lie about something as serious as this, I would lose my head." Thanatos became awestruck at this. Ruby then confirmed Ashton's claims, "It's true! Ash saved me when I became gravely injured! He even helped me become a better person! How could you even suspect that he would rape me when I practically offered myself to him?" Shadow added, "I never betrayed you. I joined Ash because he showed me the errors of my ways. There's no honor in killing someone from our clan just because she found love with someone from outside the clan. Not that you would ever understand a thing about love. He is not my master. He is my friend!" Ashton nodded, "And so you have it. The jury has spoken."

Thanatos shook his head at the confessions from his former subjects. "It pains me that you would willingly sentence yourselves to death. Fine. If you really have violated our codes, then you will be put to death!" Ashton took a firm stance as he prepared for the Blackflame Five's attack. But Thanatos hesitated for a moment as he examined Ashton's wings. (That boy has wings made of flames and can use Fire type attacks? And he looks just like that boy over there….. Could it be that his powers are shared with that child and that they somehow brought him back to life? And if so, could they have been passed on to his children?) The Alpha male's gaze fell upon Lucash and Sapphire. "There's been a change of plans. Kill the children first! They are the true threat!"

Ash gasped as he heard Thanatos' command. "They're going after the kids?" Titan made the first move. With the Aura Axe in hand, he charged Ashton. But when Ashton was about to swing the Flamberge at him, Titan leapt skyward. While Ashton was looking up, Pearl lashed out with her Aura Whip and lassoed it around his neck. "I'm really sorry about this!" After apologizing, Pearl yanked Ashton towards her and slammed him in the chest with a Force Palm when he was close enough, stopping his heart just long enough for him to pass out. Titan came down with his Aura Axe above his head. Shadow yelled, "Don't let it hit you!" But as the group scattered, Titan brought his weapon into the ground, creating a large crater and knocking everyone off their feet and sending them flying with the shockwave. "Unlike Hawkeye's weapon, the rest of our weapons affect nonliving matter." Titan chuckled as he brought his Aura Axe to his shoulder. Silent Fang quickly scanned the battlefield and saw Sapphire come to a stop at the sides, still dazed form being knocked along the ground. "Child #1 has been spotted!" With Aura Sickles at the ready, he dashed towards the little Riolu.

Once Sapphire could see straight, she gasped at the sight of the murderous Silent Fang running towards her at high speed. She screamed and covered her head, "Daddy, help me!" As if on cue, Ash jumped in front of his daughter with a truly furious glare in his eyes. "Don't touch my little girl!" As he reached back for momentum for a punch, Ash spoke, "I won't let them hurt you, Sapphire. Trust me. I will protect you!" But Silent Fang cackled, "Fine then! I'll just have to kill you both!" He raised his right hand and began to focus his Aura into the palm. As they came within range of each other, Ash threw a punch at Silent Fang's face. But with his superior agility, the Lucario ducked and sent his hand towards the left side of Ash's chest. "Say good night!"

There was a moment of dread and tension as Silent Fang sent his hand into Ash's chest, a burst of his Aura shooting out of the other side of his body. Ash froze for a moment before gagging, blood oozing from his mouth. Ruby, tears in her eyes, screamed, "No… What have you done to him?" Silent Fang sneered, "His heart has been torn to shreds. If you have any last words, you better tell him now." Ashton, who had just regained consciousness, roared with the Flamberge above his head, "You barbarians!" But before the viscount could strike, Thanatos intercepted him with a Jump Kick, sending Ashton flying a good distance before hitting the ground. "Stay out of this. It does not concern you." Ashton growled, "Don't tell me what to do!" But as Ash's world began to turn dark, Silent Fang chuckled, "I'll gonna take my time and wait for death to settle in. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I'm not budging until I know you're dead. But don't worry. You're little girl will be joining you pretty soon." Ash's head bowed as his breathing became weak, his hat sliding from his head to the ground between him and his murderer.

In his mind, Ash thought to himself, "What can I do? I don't want them to die! Ruby. Shadow. Lucash. Sapphire! I'm about to lose them all!" He heard screams of agony as the Blackflame Five carried out the 'justice' for their betrayals. "Daddy, they got Mommy! Don't let them get me too…..GAAAHHH!" Ash screamed, "Lucash!" Shadow roared, "Don't touch her! She's my friend's daughter! Sapphire, run…ugh…" The sound of a liquid being sprayed across the ground was heard, followed by the shriek of a little girl. Ash dropped to his knees, "No….this is just a dream! It has to be!"

Ash shuddered in rage and fear, "But if I don't do something, this dream will really happen!" Ash clenched his fists, "What gives them the right to decide how we live our lives? Ruby and Shadow deserve the best! And my kids….. What did they ever do? Are they trying to kill them just because they were born?" Ash pleaded as a strange and hot presence began to grow inside him. "I won't let that happen….. They're trying to kill them just because they're trying to live their lives the way they want to. The Blackflame Five doesn't care about why. They're as low as they come. I'll never forgive. For the suffering they've forced onto Ruby and for all the lives they made Shadow take….." Ash growled as he stood up, "I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"

Silent Fang screamed in shock and pain as flames suddenly engulfed Ash's body. He jumped backwards and shook his hand. "It burns! It hurts! I'll never be able to use my arm again!" But Titan ran over to him and grumbled, "You crybaby. Your fur was only singed. Your skin is fine." But a sudden blast of heat sent the lightweight Silent Fang tumbling backwards while the heavier Titan stood his ground. "What's with these flames…?" But as the flames grew in intensity, they began to compact around Ash's body and seemed to form a layer of sorts that looked slightly familiar. Ashton gasped, "Does he… Does Ash have access to the Eternal Flame as well? I never knew that it was passed down to all my descendants!" Ash simply stood in place for a moment and slowly began to raise his head. When he gazed ahead at Thanatos, the Blackflame Five froze in shock at the sight of his eyes. They were now a vivid pink. But Ash soon closed his left eye as the Z-shaped markings under his eyes began to become bolder and longer. But the upper tip of the one under his left eye began to creep up his face and over his eyelid. The mark stopped moving after almost reaching Ash's hairline. His face snarled as his teeth grew fangs. But when he opened his eyes again, Ash's pink eyes were now more feral and bloodthirsty, not at all like the eyes of a human. He bent his legs, bringing his body closer to the ground. The cloak of flames surrounding him began to take on a unique appearance. A pair of ears grew from the top of the cloak while a thick bushy tail stood up behind Ash. It was at the sight of this new form that one name came into Ashton's mind. "So that's it. He has Zangoose blood flowing through his veins!"

Sapphire gazed up at her father. His new form was both amazing, yet terrifying. "D…Daddy?" Without even turning around, Ash spoke to his daughter with a voice seething with malice, "Get outta here, Sapphire. I don't want you to see what I'm gonna do to these guys." Ash's cruel pink eyes gazed ahead at Thanatos. A second later, Ash vanished. The Blackflame Five felt a rush of wind pass them and before they could even turn around, Ash was in front of Thanatos with a raised fist. The Alpha male gasped, "What? When did you…" He was cut off as Ash slammed his fist into the Alpha male's face, sending him crashing through the forest nearby. A cloud of dirt and dust could be seen rising over the trees as Thanatos barreled through the trees for almost half a mile. Aurora gulped, "That was…" She remembered the duel Ashton had on the high seas against a Kyogre golem that was being commanded by Archibald of the Leviathan when her master sent the Sea Basin Pokemon through the entire hull of the Leviathan with a single blow.

Ash stood where he was for a moment almost as if he could not believe what he had just done, as did everyone else. His body still shaking from the immense rage and bloodlust in his mind, he gazed down at his right hand. He slowly began to raise his arms over his face. At that instant, Thanatos came sprinting out of the forest towards Ash. "You weasel! No one touches me like that and lives!" But just before he could strike the boy, Ash brought his arms down and let out a scream of wrath, sending Thanatos flying backwards and sending a massive firestorm in all directions. Everyone shielded themselves from the flames any way they could. But once they could see again, everyone looked around in horror as the trees around them were ablaze. Ash growled, "You had your chance to leave us alone. Now I'm gonna tear you guys apart!"

Ashton gasped, "The Eternal Flame combined with the cunning and sadistic nature of a Zangoose will mean disaster!" The viscount dashed over in front of the boy before he could target the Blackflame Five. His arms spread, Ashton shouted, "Ash, leave them to me! I promise, I will make them pay for what they have done to your family! You must calm yourself! Trust me!" But Ash leapt at Ashton with an arm raised. Then, to the viscount's horror, a pair of claws extended from his hand! "No… Stop this!" But the boy slashed his ancestor across the face, spilling his blood across the ground. Ashton brought a hand to his face and groaned in agony. He tried to take a look at Ash. The Trainer's left hand now had two claws sticking out from between his index, middle, and ring fingers. They were also covered in Ashton's blood. His knuckle glove had also been shredded when he extended them. (He's more like a Zangoose than I thought.) Ash snarled, "I'm only telling you this once. Don't get between an avenger and his prey."

Lucy looked on in sheer horror as her dearest friend attacked his own ancestor in cold blood. "No… He's just like…" Her mind drifted back to a moment she wanted to forget. Herself, covered in gold and black, caught in a fierce battle of life and death. There was a moment of blurred vision. When Lucy could see again, the Blaziken that she had come to view as a sister was falling over a cliff into the ocean below, all by her own hands. Lucy's eyes began to pour tears of fear and desperation. She stood up and dashed towards Ash. "No, don't go down that path! You mustn't follow such evil thoughts! It will only end in tragedy!" Ash turned around at Lucy's pleas and looked on in bewilderment as she threw her arms around him. "Come back….. Don't make the same mistake I did…. Come back to me…"

Ash's face quickly went from surprise to rage as his right arm reached up. Another pair of claws extended from his hand, destroying his other glove. Ruby gasped, "He wouldn't! Ash, don't break your promise to me!" As he heard his girlfriend's plea, Ash stopped his arm at the last second, bringing his claws just an inch from Lucy's frightened face. His face was now a contorted mess of clashing emotions. But Lucy was still terrified by her best friend as this was the first time he had ever raised his fist against her. Still restraining himself, Ash whispered, "Ashton….. Get everyone away from here…" The viscount asked, still clutching his face, "I see. I'll get them out of here. But promise me something. Don't die on us yet." Ash nodded, "Got it." But Lucy pleaded, "No, don't leave us! Huh?" Lucy gasped as Ash brought a hand to her face. Despite being entirely composed of flames, the cloak that now seemed to be a second skin felt like a soft layer of fur. Ash gave Lucy a reassuring look of worry and kindness, although his cruel pink Zangoose eyes seemed to speak otherwise. "I won't abandon you, Lucy. Just give me a little time to clean up here." But the pacifist Lucario begged, "Revenge isn't worth seeking! Just let it go!" Ash scowled at her, "This isn't revenge. This is justice. Ruby was neglected throughout her life because of them and Shadow was forced to kill countless rival clan members under Thanatos' orders. If I don't kill them now, who will stop them from hurting others?"

Lucy tried to speak, but she could not bring any words from her mouth. As much as she hated the idea of killing, Ash was right. Thanatos would never stop being the warmonger that he was. There was no telling how many would die if something wasn't done about him. She let go of Ash and sank to her knees. "Just don't make them suffer." Ashton then grabbed Lucy and carried her over his shoulder and ran for the forest. "Let's evacuate! This is his fight now!" Shadow asked as the viscount passed him, "Are you certain he'll be fine?" Sapphire screamed, "Daddy, don't! They'll…hey?" Sapphire gasped as Aurora snatched her up in her jaws and dashed after Ashton. "Sorry, dear. But if it's what my master wishes, I will obey." As everyone fled through the burning forest, Lucash asked, "Grandpa, will Daddy really be OK?" The viscount frowned, "It's not him I'm worried about. It's his victims I fear for." Shadow gagged, "What? Are you saying Ash can really hold his own against the entire Blackflame Five at one time?" Ashton looked at him and replied, "I know the Eternal Flame better than anyone. And I can safely assume that those fools are as good as dead."

Ash stood his ground as the Blackflame Five gathered together. Pearl was having a difficult time accepting that the boy she loved was a monster in human flesh. Hawkeye asked, "Should we pursue our targets?" Thanatos shook his head, "No, not yet. It would seem that this boy is a much greater threat to our people than I imagined. Before we proceed after those traitors, we must deal with this one first." Silent Fang then extended an Aura Sickle from the spike on his right hand. "Allow me." In a flash, he sprinted towards Ash and slashed across his neck, keeping his arm outstretched as he came to a stop about a dozen feet behind Ash. But after a brief moment, Ash spoke, "I think you dropped something." Baffled, Silent Fang turned around. (Did I miss?) To his shock, Ash was holding a Lucario's spike in one hand that had been melted off near the base. Silent Fang looked down at his right hand and screamed in horror at the sight of his right hand's spike having been melted off!

Thanatos shouted, "You scum! How dare you cripple one of our own like this! Unforgivable!" But Ash dropped the spike to the ground and grunted, "Shut up. It's almost worthless to begin with. This guy's the only one I know who can really use them effectively. The rest of you see them as nothing but jewelry." Thanatos growled, "What was that, you rat?" Ash's fierce eyes glared at the Alpha male, "I said you guys are gonna die here." Ash then took a deep breath and through his head back as he let out a roar, a Sacred Fire vortex swirling around him! The Blackflame Five shielded themselves from the intense heat as they waited for the flames to die down. Once Ash had finished shouting his battle cry, he dropped down on all fours and shouted, "None of you are getting outta here alive! I'll kill you all!"

Thanatos led the charge as the Blackflame Five readied their Aura weapons. "Follow after me!" But when the Alpha male closed in to strike, Ash vanished and kicked him in the back a split second later! Silent Fang swooped in from behind Ash with a left-handed Aura Sickle, but the enraged Trainer moved faster than the Lucario could see and struck him in the back of the head with a lash of his tail using Iron Tail. "Darn it, that hurt! Good thing that was a…..wait a sec! Is that tail solid?" Titan grumbled, "It must be. But how is that boy able to use Pokemon moves?" Thanatos growled, "So that explains how he came back to life. This kid isn't human! He's a monster!" But when Ash heard this, he growled, "Monster? Yeah right!" Hawkeye then asked, "If you're not a monster, then what the heck are you?" Ash gave them a truly wicked smile and replied, "I am a devil!" Hawkeye laughed, "Sure, like THAT makes any difference! Now hold still!" But when he lunged at him with a Force Palm, Ash dashed up and shoulder barged the sniper, only to intercept him a second later from behind with a Fire Punch! Titan then tried to take a swing at Ash with his Aura Axe, but he vanished and appeared behind the hulking Lucario before firing a Flamethrower from his mouth with a roar, sending Titan crashing along the ground and frantically trying to put out the flames on his tail. Pearl lashed out with the tip of the Aura Whip, but Ash vanished in a second. The female looked around in a panic as she saw occasional afterimages of the boy, but he came up from behind and punched her in the back of the head with his claws retracted.

Thanatos was steaming mad when he came back for more, but Ash slipped behind him again and began to pummel the Alpha male with earthshaking blows and rapid slashes before smacking him away with an Iron Tail. Silent Fang dashed up from behind Ash, but the Trainer slashed him away with an upward swing of his claws. Hawkeye then attempted to strike at Ash while he repelled Silent Fang, but the boy thrust his claws into the ground for leverage and horse kicked Hawkeye in the gut. Titan then came down from above with an overhead swing with the Aura Axe, but Ash jumped up past the weapon and brought his elbow down into his head, sending him face first into the ground. Thanatos then tried to dive down into Ash with a Force Palm ready, but the Trainer kicked him away with both legs at once. Silent Fang and Pearl then closed in for a pincer attack as Ash touched the ground, but he leapt at Silent Fang and sent a Fire Punch into his face before catapulting off of him towards Pearl and knocked her away with Shadow Claw. But upon landing, he sent out three ropes of fire from one hand, which then snatched up Titan, Thanatos, and Hawkeye. They were then thrown at each other and crashed into each other headfirst. But before they could separate, Ash scorched them with a massive Blast Burn, engulfing them in a flash of fire!

The Blackflame Five regrouped after taking some heavy hits. Hawkeye wheezed, "We've never had any experience against something like that. What now?" Ash growled, "There's no where to run! Not anymore, at least!" He then leapt skyward while holding one hand straight up. A high-pitched squeal was heard as intense flames began to flare around his hand. "Let's see you get around this one!" With that, a massive plume of fire bombs shot up from Ash's hand and began to rain down all over the forest like a shower of napalm! Thanatos shouted, "Everyone, scatter!" The Blackflame Five dispersed in every direction as they tried to evade this hail of death.

Chiara removed her large hand from Ashton's face. "Feeling better?" The viscount ran his fingers over his face, checking for any grooves from the deep cuts that Ash had dug into his skin. "Not even a scar. Thank you, Chiara." The Lugia nodded, "Serenade documented all her medical knowledge and I learned all I could from it." The group had escaped into the forest and was now resting in a clearing while they waited for the fight to play out. But Sapphire soon pointed upwards and said, "Oooo, pretty fireworks!" But when Shadow looked up, his face went pale with horror. "What the hell is that?" Ashton looked up in time to see a storm of flames raining down towards them.

"Aurora, quickly!" The Suicune nodded and sprayed a torrent of water from her mouth into the ground, drenching it. Once enough water had spread around them, Ashton made several quick hand signs and shouted, "Ninja Art: Water Style! Water Wall!" As soon as he finished the chant, the water at their feet shot up around them and formed a massive swirling cylinder of water! Every single fire bomb that struck the wall was extinguished. Lucash shouted, "That's so cool, Grandpa!" But the viscount replied, "Don't bother me! I must not lose focus!" Even though they could not see past the Water Wall, everyone could hear the forest going up in flames as each fire bomb exploded upon hitting the ground. Lucy shuddered, "Stop….. Please stop before it's too late…"

The Blackflame Five almost ran right into each other as soon as the flames stopped falling. But all five were mortified at what had become of their surroundings. The forest that covered the area was now completely engulfed in flames as a massive forest fire burned out of control. Ash dropped back to the ground looking no more satisfied than before. Thanatos shouted, "For you to attack the very environment itself! How low are you willing to go?" Ash growled, "I don't care what I have to destroy to get the job done! Until I make you all suffer for what you did to Ruby and my kids, I'll never rest!" Titan, consumed with misguided rage, charged at Ash with the Aura Axe over his head, "What're you saying? You're the real monster here!" But when he swung downwards, Ash hoped sideways a little and let the axe strike the ground instead. Titan looked to his side and saw Ash give him a most unnerving stare. His eyes were still filled with rage while his face seemed to be filled with joy. He then spoke, "You die first."

With both claws extended, Ash slammed Titan in the gut, sinking his claws into his flesh. But the burly Lucario hardly even groaned in pain. Ash then proceeded to land Blaze Kicks and Fire Punches on his foe and even nailed him with several Iron Tails before sending Titan flying backwards with a back flip kick to his chin. But when Titan landed on his feet, he looked ahead as Ash dashed at him at extremely high speed with a hand dragging behind him. "DIE!" He blazed past Titan with a clawed hand outstretched. They both just stood there as if waiting for time to catch up to them. Titan's hand soon opened and dropped the Aura Axe, but it did not disappear right away. Hawkeye laughed, "Looks like your aim could use a little work!" Ash then surprised him with a sinister grin. "Wait for it." Thanatos then grunted, "Knock it off. You obviously missed him. Titan, get your nerves together and attack!" But the hulking Lucario stood perfectly motionless. Thanatos then roared, "Titan, get it together, you slacker! Pick up your axe and kill this whelp!" Ash then laughed, "Five…four…three…two…and one…" As soon as Ash finished counting, blood began to spill down the middle of Titan's body from the top of his head to the bottom of his torso. Soon, his body split into two perfectly equal halves and fell away from each other as his internal organs spilled out. Pearl let out a scream of sheer horror at the terrible brutality of Titan's death. Ash then gave her a stare that chilled her to the bone. "You're next, Pearl."

Pearl turned to run, but Ash dashed at her at high speed and caught her by the neck before slamming her against a tree. The hand he was holding her with had its claws retracted so as to not skewer her. But his other hand had its claws extended and ready to tear her to shreds. Hawkeye was about to fire an Aura Bolt at Ash from behind, but Thanatos grabbed his arm, "Don't! You might hit her instead!" But as he gazed into Pearl's eyes, Ash's eyes began to quiver as he struggled to hold himself back. But as she was being pinned to the tree by the neck, Pearl whispered, "It's OK. Kill me. I deserve it." Ash remained motionless, one half of his mind demanding him to tear her apart while the other half told him to spare her. Pearl continued, "Shadow….. He told you, didn't he? About why there are no other Lucario clans in Hoenn?" Ash gagged, "I remember….. I had to…order him to tell me… He was crying as he said it….." Pearl nodded, "Yes. Thanatos ordered the massacres of every Lucario clan we could find, even our allies. And it was all because they did not share his policies. You can't even imagine how many clans were wiped out because of us. Whatever clans we did not find must've either have disbanded or went into hiding. So you see, I deserve to die. Go ahead, hero. Give me my punishment." But Ash whispered, "Pearl, you almost got yourself killed trying to save me. I think it's time that I returned the favor." Ash then took a step back with Pearl still hanging from his hand by her neck. With a mighty toss, he threw her towards the tower of water in the distance. As Pearl went flying towards his companions, Ash turned to the last three members of the Blackflame Five and growled, "Who's next?"

Ruby began to pace back and forth as she worried for her boyfriend and sister. But just then, she looked up at the sound of a splash as something solid crashed through the Water Wall. Chiara noticed and caught the object with her large hands. Ruby recognized the creature at once. "Pearl!" She ran over to her sister as Chiara set her down. "Are you OK? You look hurt!" But Pearl replied, "It's just some bruises. I've had worse." But Shadow ran over to her and asked, "But what are you doing here?" Pearl sighed, "Ash….. He spared me. I thought for sure he was going to tear my head off…but he got me to safety." Shadow then asked, "Pearl, what's going on out there? Is Ash still…" Pearl nodded, "He's doing fine. At least in body. But Titan….." Ruby asked, "What about him?" Pearl then brought her hands to her face and wept, "Ash…killed him…..cut him in two… He split him in half down the middle!" Pearl cried in complete shock from the sight of the horrific killing.

Ashton's face went blank from the mention of Ash killing someone in such barbaric fashion. (What has he become? The Eternal Flame is indeed unrelenting when angered, but this goes beyond anything I've ever heard of. Ash….. He's no Angel…) Lucash then came over to Pearl and pointed at her, "Mommy, who's this?" Ruby replied, "This is your aunt. Her name is Pearl." Lucash then looked up at his aunt and brought a hand to her face, "Auntie Pearl? It's OK. Daddy will be fine. I just know it. Don't cry." The Lucario then snatched up her nephew and cried more. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for what I did to you and your father!" Lucash replied, "If Daddy forgives you, then I will too."

Back on the battlefield, Thanatos ran past Titan's remains and snatched up the Aura Axe. Due to his greater agility, he could swing it around much faster and with just as much force as Titan could. But Ash's speed was greater still and he danced around every swing. But Hawkeye soon fired an Aura Bolt at Ash while it seemed he was not watching. But Ash ducked the shot and nearly caused it to hit Thanatos instead! He then dropped down on all fours and took off into the burning forest, staying behind only the first row of trees. Hawkeye shouted, "I got him!" He then began to fire of many Aura Bolts in rapid succession, narrowly missing Ash as the trees messed with Hawkeye's aim. But the boy soon let out a snarl and came out of the trees while still evading Hawkeye's shots. He then let out a roar as he dashed towards his prey. Hawkeye began to fire an almost constant stream of Aura Bolts at Ash as he began to panic. By now, Ash had decided to stop humoring Hawkeye and ran straight ahead without making any effort at dodging his shots. As it turned out, the Aura Bolts would just glance off the layer of flames on Ash's body! When Ash reached Hawkeye, he thrust his fist into his gut and raised him up before bringing him down on the other side, slamming him into the ground on his back.

Ash growled, "Now it's time I paid you back for what you did to me!" Ash extended the claws from both hands and thrust them into Hawkeye's chest while his hands were turned inward. While this was indeed painful to Hawkeye, Ash decided to turn it up a notch and ripped his claws out to the sides, tearing open the Lucario's chest and revealing his ribcage and the internal organs around and near it. But despite the truly excruciating pain he was in, Hawkeye was able to form his Aura Bow again and fired an Aura Bolt pointblank into Ash's face, causing the boy's head to fly backwards as if he was doing the limbo. Hawkeye panted, "I…..I got him!" But Ash soon grinned with a bloodthirsty smile and opened his mouth wide before throwing his face forward and down into Hawkeye's chest. A second later, he threw his head back with a spray of blood following him as Hawkeye let out one last scream of pain that was extremely short. Thanatos and Silent Fang looked on in silent terror. Hanging from Ash's teeth was Hawkeye's heart.

Ash faced his two remaining enemies and smirked, blood dripping from his mouth as he took Hawkeye's heart in hand. "Blood just doesn't taste that good. Better burn it off." Ash's hand then became covered in flames. Over the course of ten seconds, the smell of cooked meat began to fill the air. Ash made the flames disappear and now held a nicely cooked Lucario heart in his hand. He then took a bite out of it and smiled, "Wow…..now that's tasty." As he watched Ash enjoy his snack, Silent Fang grumbled, "And they say I'M sick in the head." Once Ash had finished his meal, he belched, "Pretty tasty. Who want's to end up on my dinner plate next?"

Silent Fang dashed at Ash with his only Aura Sickle ready, "Desecrating the body of our finest sniper is an outrage!" He took a few swings with the blade, but gagged when Ash kneed him in the gut. "Outrage? Are you saying murdering a young lady just because she fell in love with someone from outside your clan is even less of an outrage?" He then sent Silent Fang flying upwards with a Blaze Kick to the chest. But as Silent Fang reached the top of his climb, Thanatos charged at Ash with the Aura Axe in hand. "This is for Hawkeye and Titan!" But when he brought the axe head down with an overhead swing, Ash reached up with one hand and caught the blade. "Stay outta this." He then blasted Thanatos with a Heat Wave to create some distance between them, but did not let go of the Aura Axe. Taking the weapon in hand, Ash winded up for a swing. Silent Fang fell back towards the ground headfirst. But as he fell in front of Ash, the Trainer swung with the Aura Axe too quickly for it to be seen. Just after that, he reached out and grabbed Silent Fang's head and pulled away as his body hit the ground. Ash then held the assassin's severed head above him and recited, "To be or not to be. That is the question." He then looked over at Thanatos while holding the head from the top. "That just leaves you and me." He then closed his hand into a fist, crushing the upper half of the head before dropping it.

Thanatos bared his teeth in both frustration and anger. "How… How could you have disposed of them so easily?" Ash then dropped to all fours and extended both sets of claws, "Does it matter? You're still gonna die here." But he then gave Thanatos a less angry look and one that was more frustrated. "But before I tear you apart, tell me. What really happened to Iron Claw? Shadow told me about him. Why did he choose you to succeed him?"

Thanatos gave Ash a look that showed he did not expect an outsider to know of his predecessor. But he shrugged his shoulders, "No harm in telling you. He chose me because I was the strongest Lucario of the Blackflame clan. Second to him, that is. The Alpha male must be strong enough to deal with any threat that targets the clan. Still… He never understood the greatness of a Lucario's claws and for this, I loathed him." Ash growled, "What? Choosing you to be the next Alpha male should be a great honor! Why did you hate him?" Thanatos replied, "He believed that the wellbeing of our claws is only a secondary interest. He viewed me as being a misguided fool!" He then raised his hand to his scarred left eyelid, "See this? I sacrificed this eye so that the claw on my left hand would remain intact! But I was still ridiculed as someone who made a worthless sacrifice for a virtually useless appendage! But I eventually couldn't take it anymore. And when that gang of thugs known as Team Aqua struck, I was given the opportunity I was searching for."

Ash asked, "Opportunity? You mean when Iron Claw died from his injuries from driving them away?" Thanatos smirked, "Yes. At least that's what I told the clan. The fools never even guessed the truth." Ash snarled, "You didn't….." Thanatos continued, "The wounds Iron Claw suffered in that duel were significant, but were by no means fatal. He was only too weak to walk. And of course, he was also too weak to defend himself. So I took maximum advantage of the situation and claimed my title of Alpha male." Ash dug his fingertips into the ground, "You're an even lower excuse of a leader than I thought. Iron Claw was a good man! Now I'll make sure to make your death as painful as possible!" But Thanatos chuckled, "You really think it'll be that simple? I'll have you know that during this entire confrontation, I've been using less than half of my real strength. It just so happens that whenever I've gone all-out, my foes have never even been able to touch me. Now you will understand why my name is Thanatos, the master of death!"

Thanatos hunkered down as he began to growl. His Aura became visible and his body began to tremble. Before long, his Aura was surging just as fiercely as the inferno around them. "I'll say it again. No one has ever laid a hand on me in this state. Any last words before you…gah?" Thanatos looked down at the sight of Ash with one of his hand's claws buried into his abdomen. He then looked up at the Alpha male and smirked, "Never before, huh? Looks like you just lost your title of Untouchable." Thanatos growled and shouted, "You….. I'LL KILL YOU!"

Thanatos made his Aura surge, blasting Ash a good distance away from him. "Now it's my turn!" At speeds that no one could track, Thanatos dashed up to Ash and grabbed him before thrusting his palm into his stomach. Ash gagged from the impact and fired a Flamethrower at pointblank. This made Thantos back away to evade it at the last second, but Ash was behind him before he knew it and sent him flying through the air with a Crush Claw to the back. Ash then leapt after him and soon caught up to him in the air. Thanatos tried to counter with a Force Palm once Ash with within range, but the Trainer grabbed his arm and pulled it past him before striking him with Close Combat. The sheer power of the attack coupled with its type advantage caused Thanatos to scream in pain as it wrecked havoc on his body. The impact also sent him flying towards the Water Wall in the distance. Once Ash fell into a burning tree, he catapulted off of it after his quarry.

Thanatos soon shot right through the Water Wall and above Ash's companions. But Shadow detected his Aura and threw an Aura Shuriken upwards to intercept him. The Aura Shuriken buried itself into Thanatos' leg, causing him to grit his teeth in pain. A few seconds after Thanatos flew through the other side of it, Ash came crashing through the Water Wall and out the other side. As he saw his father for a brief second, Lucash shouted, "Go get him, Dad!"

Thanatos hit the ground and bounced a bit before Ash caught up with him. But as the Trainer closed in on him, Thanatos dug a hand into the ground to stop himself and let out a Metal Sound in Ash's direction. The high-pitched screech was unbearable and Ash brought his hands to his ears to block it out. But while Ash was dealing with the ringing in his ears, Thanatos sent an Aura Sphere at him! "Let's see you dodge this one!" Ash saw the blast coming at the last second and turned tail and ran. The Aura Sphere was close behind him as Ash ran on all fours. No matter what he did, he could not escape it. But he then had an idea. Ash made a very wide turn and was soon running back towards Thanatos. He shouted, "At least I'll take you with me!" But the Lucario gasped, "You wouldn't really…?" It was then that he caught on. (Oh come on, that's the oldest trick in the book.) Thanatos readied a Dragon Pulse in his mouth as he waited for Ash to get out of the way at the last minute. As soon as Ash vanished in an intense burst of speed, Thanatos released the Dragon Pulse from his mouth, countering the Aura Sphere and destroying them both in a flash of blue sparkles.

"OK, where'd you go this time…what the?" Thanatos found himself wrapped up in a rope of fire that was extending from one of Ash's arms. "Trainers have to be ready to use every strategy they can think of. And I have over two years of experience as one!" Ash then moved his arm downwards, bringing the end of the rope down like the end of a whip. Thanatos felt the wind being knocked out of him as he hit the ground hard. Ash then began to swing his arm around wildly, slamming Thanatos into the ground here and there. Ash then began to make a very wide horizontal sweep with his arm, making the rope swing around fairly close to the ground. Thanatos went crashing trough countless burning trees before the rope released him, sending him flying back towards the area where his three comrades were slain. But as he hit the ground while in mid-flight, Ash caught up to him and rammed him with a Flare Blitz, causing great pain to the Alpha male as he was sent the rest of the way over to his teammate's corpses.

Thanatos came to a stop near Titan's two halves. Ash soon caught up to him and dipped his right hand's claws into Titan's blood and licked it from them. "Blood tastes best cold. Can't wait to try yours." Thanatos panted, "This kid….. What the hell is he? Some sort of immortal demon?" Ash then asked, "Any last words?" But the Alpha male chuckled, "Amazing. Truly amazing. It's been a long time indeed since I experienced a battle this intense. But I will still win this duel." Ash then laughed, "I must've hit your head on that last one. You feel all right?" Thanatos smirked, "Laugh while you can. Once I'm done with you, there won't be any trace of you left."

Ash took a cautious stance at Thanatos' threat. "Yes, you know it too. You've seen how the other members of the original Blackflame Six can use unique weapons forged from their own Aura. Well now it's time to show you mine." Ash made a lunge at Thanatos with claws extended, but the wily Lucario leapt skyward to evade him. When about 800 feet above the battlefield, Thanatos' Aura surged fiercely as he floated in place. "You should feel honored! Only the most powerful and skilled warriors have lasted long enough to witness my final trump card!"

Shadow and Pearl shuddered as they felt a terrible foreboding. Max noticed Shadow's panicked expression and asked, "Shadow, what's up?" The Lucario gulped, "It's happening….." Brock then asked, "Happening? What is?" Pearl answered, "Thanatos' own Aura weapon. The fact that he's about to use it means he's getting desperate." May then asked, "Desperate?" Shadow nodded, "Yeah. If he's going to use it, Ash must be much more powerful than we could ever have expected. Thanatos only uses that thing against his opponents when nothing else works." May then asked, "What is this final attack of his?" Shadow shivered, "You've heard the name before. It's the Aura Cannon."

Ruby turned to face Shadow, "Aura Cannon? Thanatos mentioned that name when we were not very far from Lilycove City. Just what is it?" Pearl explained, "It's a massive wave of his Aura fired from his hands. Anyone who gets caught in that blast is as good as dead. When they're consumed by the Aura Cannon, their body's cells are broken down on a molecular level by the sheer intensity of his Aura. In the end, nothing remains of his target." But before anyone could panic, Shadow spoke, "But it comes with a price. When he uses the Aura Cannon, Thanatos must take an entire day to rest. It's that taxing."

Lucy asked Pearl, "If he can't even fight after using the Aura Cannon….." Pearl nodded, "Yeah. If Ash can find a way to escape or survive the Aura Cannon, there will be nothing stopping him from end the Alpha male's life. It an all-or-nothing shot. If this attack fails, Thanatos is finished. Ruby looked towards the direction she was feeling the presence of Thanatos' Aura and whispered, "Come back to me in one piece, Ash. You still haven't fulfilled your promise to me."

Thanatos raised both hands over his head and began to focus his Aura towards them. The more of his Aura he gathered, the brighter his body glowed. The ground below him even began to shake as his Aura resonated with power. Ash simply looked up at him as he waited. But he then noticed the bodies of the Blackflame Five nearby. Wanting to make sure they would not be destroyed, Ash ran a little ways south to insure they would not get caught in the blast. Thanatos saw him running away and shouted, "Don't bother! There's no getting around this one!" Ash stopped and turned around. He then bent his legs more than usual as if preparing for a sprint. Finally, Thanatos screamed, "Farewell, human scum! Aura Cannon, FIRE!"

Thanatos threw his hands down until they were pointing towards Ash. At that instant, a colossal wave of Aura roared from Thanatos' palms. The blast was wide enough to engulf the average Pokemon Gym. But Ash stood his ground and waited. After a tense moment, the Aura Cannon struck the ground, but Thanatos kept the blast going. "Yes, suffer! Know the pain you caused my comrades!" But a voice relied, "Well you'll soon know the pain of all the lives you and your 'comrades' have ended!" Thanatos looked down and could make out a faint red glow moving up through the Aura Cannon itself at high speed! "No… No one can survive this! NO ONE!" A second later, a pair of claws struck the Lucario and even impaled him on the arm they were attached too. As he gagged in pain, the Alpha male's Aura rapidly dwindled. As they floated in the air for a few seconds more, Ash muttered, "Game Over, Thanatos."

Ash pulled his arm out of Thanatos' body and fell back to the ground, landing as lightly as a feather. But Thanatos hit the ground with a crash. Ash looked on for a moment as Thanatos struggled to his feet. He could not even stand up straight without wobbling. Ash noticed and said, "That Aura Cannon thing. That was your last shot, wasn't it? You were betting everything you had on that last attack to kill me." Thanatos stared at Ash in both rage and fear. But to Ash's surprise, the Alpha male dropped to his knees and pleaded, "You are the superior of all warriors I have ever met in battle. A fighter without peer. I am humbled by your prowess."

Ash gave Thanatos a skeptical gaze, "What're you up to?" The Alpha male went on, "You have triumphed over me in all areas. Name a request and I will fulfill it. Anything at all." Ash still frowned, "Fine. Never hunt anyone who leaves your clan for love. Never do war with other clans again. And if you know what's good for you, stop placing ones' entire value on their spikes. You can't judge someone by how they look." Ash then glared at Thanatos, "And never harm my family again." Thanatos nodded, "You have my word." Ash then turned to leave, "Good. But I better not ever see you again." But as he began to walk away, Thanatos replied, "Don't worry about that. Your eyes will never see me or anyone else ever again." Thanatos then lunged at Ash from behind with the last once of strength he had and plunged a type of blade into his back that was composed of his Aura and was extending from his palm. "I am the greatest warlord of the Hoenn region. I will never accept losing to human filth such as you." But his expression of pride soon changed to one of utter terror as Ash's head began to turn to face him. When his fierce pink eyes met Thanatos' lone red eye, he growled, "Look's like your last chance just flew out the window."

Before Thanatos even had the chance to beg for his life, Ash punched him in the face, sending him back north towards his comrades' remains. Once Thanatos came to a stop, he pressed himself up with his arms and saw Ash running towards him on all fours. "No, stop! Wait a second!" But Ash would not hear of it. He grabbed Thantos and threw him skyward. He then jumped after him and shouted, "Now you'll understand the suffering of those you had murdered!" Ash then slashed at Thanatos, sinking his claws deep. But before Thanatos could fall, Ash jumped at him again, slashing across his body. With every slash Ash unleashed on Thanatos, he picked up speed, the intervals between each strike getting shorter. Soon Ash began to leap from tree to burning tree as he raked his flaming claws along Thanatos' body. A spider web of flames formed as Ash jumped back and forth from each tree while slashing Thanatos on the run. After an uncountable number of slashes, Ash leapt skyward and dove down towards the Alpha male, who was face upwards at him. For some reason, he could not open his mouth to scream in terror. Ash shouted, "This is for Iron Claw!" With that, he cut right through Thanatos with a deadly X-scissor attack.

Ash landed in a heap, a shower of blood falling around him. Following after the blood were numerous thuds as bits and pieces of the Alpha male began to litter the battlefield. Ash looked upwards as the forest burned around him, his pink eyes returning to their original dark brown color. The layer of fire that formed a second skin of fur disappeared in a flurry of embers. And his claws extended back into his hands. Ash's clothing was now tattered and ripped from the attacks that managed to get through to him. Before he collapsed, he whispered, "Justice is served."

Ashton looked up as he felt a sudden calm. "It's over." He then released his hands, causing the Water Wall to fall around them. To everyone's horror, the entire forest was ablaze. Chiara spoke, "Aurora, please assist me." Together, the Lugia and Suicune performed a Rain Dance that quickly brought on a deluge of rain, steadily putting out the flames. Ashton nodded, "Well done. That should keep the damage to a minimum." Ruby then asked, "But what about Ash? Is he safe?" Ashton replied, "Let's find out." But as he began to walk back towards the battleground, Ashton noticed that everyone was following him. He threw up an arm, "No. I'm the only one who can see this. Trust me on this one." But Shadow replied, "Ash is my friend and Trainer. I must check on him." Ruby added, "I won't take no for an answer. I'm coming and you can't stop me." Ashton sighed, "Fine, but under no circumstances can the children come over. Got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ashton made his way back over to the battlefield with Ruby and Shadow in tow. The flames had almost died away and trekking through the trees was no trouble. But when Ashton came within sight of it, he froze. Shadow asked, "Why did you stop?" Ashton slowly walked forward, "What the devil happened here?" Shadow and Ruby steped out of the forest and gasped at the sight before them. Titan's body was perfectly cleaved in half. Hawkeye's chest had been torn open and his heart removed. Silent Fang's body had been decapitated and his cranium crushed. It was then that Ruby noticed someone missing. "Wait a second… Where's Thanatos?" Shadow took a quick sniff of the air and gulped, "Everywhere."

Littering the battlefield was Thanatos' bones, muscles, and various organs. Ashton walked over to one and shuddered, "All of these have been carefully removed so that every single muscle, bone and internal organs were separated. This muscle here is a bicep. This bone here is an entire ribcage. Here are the vertebrae. And this is both lungs." Ashton went on for a few more minutes identifying every piece of the Alpha male he could find. But Ruby then called out, "I found him!" Ashton and Shadow ran over to her and found her kneeling over Ash. Shadow quickly checked Ash's vital signs and breathed a sigh of relief. "He's fine. Just out cold."

Ashton looked back at the remains of the Blackflame Five as he hoisted Ash onto his back while trying to make sure the Flamberge would not hurt him. "Poor kid. No child should ever have to experience what he went through. But even though the Alpha male is dead, the rest of the clan may seek revenge. It is best that we escape Hoenn as soon as possible." But as they headed back to the rest of the group, Ashton reminded them, "Let's make our way through the forest to avoid passing by that area. The children don't need to see this. And don't tell Ash about what he did. No child needs to know about that."

That night, Ash came took at the docks of Slateport City. "Wha…? How long was I out?" At this, Lucash and Sapphire jumped up to him. "Daddy, are you OK?" Ash dropped down from his ancestor's back and embraced them, "Yeah, I'm fine….huh? What happened to my clothes? They're wrecked!" Chiara explained, "You got caught in the crossfire when Ashton dealt with the Blackflame Five." Ash nodded, "Hmmm, yeah. Those guys. But we're almost home free, right?" Brock nodded, "Yep. We purchased the tickets and are ready to board." But before taking his ticket, Ash turned to May and Max. "You guys coming?" May sadly shook her head, "Sorry. Max and I aren't ready to leave yet. But don't worry. The Blackflame clan isn't after us." Max nodded, "I know you can't come back to see us, but maybe we can come visit you sometime." Ash smiled, "That sounds great." He then reached out and gave May a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Ash. Make sure you become a father who everyone can look up to."

Once they boarded the ferry to Kanto amidst Ashton's complaints about the ferry not having any sails, Ash noticed that they had one extra passenger. "Pearl? What're you doing here?" The Lucario ran up to him and embraced Ash. "Don't tell me to leave. There's nothing left for me in the Hoenn region! I'm sick of that place! Take me with you!" But before anyone could object or approve, Ash reached down to her face and made her look up at him. "I was actually about to run back down the gangplank and go looking for you. Of course you can come." The Lucario looked over at her sister out of the corner of her eye. Ruby showed her approval with a playful wink. Pearl tearfully embraced Ash, "Thank you….. Thank you for giving me another chance at life."

That night, a search party arrived near the scene where the Blackflame Five had met their end. "Sir…..are these…?" A deeper voice replied, "Yes. It would seem that the Blackflame Five has been wiped out. Including the Alpha male." One of the other's spoke, "Good riddance. I was getting sick of having to go to war with every single clan for stupid reasons." Another voice spoke, "I guess this means you're in charge from now on, Beta male." The deeper voice spoke again, "You mean ALPHA male, don't you?" The voice chuckled, "Ah, yes. Forgive me." The deeper voice spoke again, "Everyone makes mistakes. Don't worry about it." But a voice asked, "But who or what could've done this? Taking out Titan, Hawkeye, and Silent Fang is one matter. But bringing down Thanatos is an entirely different challenge! You know the kind of power he wielded!" The new Alpha male replied, "Yes, and Pearl is missing too. But she could not have done this. This is also too barbaric for any Pokemon I've ever heard of. But that's not saying Thanatos did not deserve such a fate. I'll never understand why my father chose a monster like him to be next in line." He then spoke, "Let's return home. There are going to be some changes starting soon. And find as many surviving clans as possible. Tell them that Thanatos is dead. This is a new era of peace." But as his comrades made their way home, the new Alpha male looked to the sky and spoke, "Shadow, my son. I pray that you are doing well."

On the ferry to Kanto, Lucy took a shower as Ash and his family slept in bed. She brought a hand to her chest. "Those eyes… Just like the ones in my dreams….. That fury. The willingness to attack even his family…. Ash. He's the same as me…" At that moment, a darker version of her voice spoke in her head, "And that is why you seem to be a perfect pair. You have so much in common, it's ridiculous." Lucy shook her head, "Not you again. I told you before; I won't do anything to hurt my friends." The darker voice replied, "But you want the power to protect them, do you not?" Lucy cried, "Not if it means risking their lives in the process!" The darker voice spoke again, "But what about him? The one with the same inner rage and power you have? You saw what he did to his ancestor. He could've taken an eye if he wanted to." Lucy then screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" At that instant, she slipped on the wet floor and bumped her head. "Ow….. At least that stopped it."

After her shower, Lucy walked over to Ash in bed and gazed down at him. She tenderly brought a hand to his face. She whispered, "Ash…you are the best friend I have ever known. But like you, I have an inner darkness that I am afraid to reveal to anyone. Even you. But that doesn't mean you can't trust me. And to that, I have a request to ask of you." She climbed in bed and whispered into his ear, "If I ever become something I'm not supposed to be….. Something that shouldn't even exsist….. I want you to save me. You're the only one I can trust about this. You're the only one with the power….. The determination….. The love….. You're the only one who has what it takes to save me should that ever happen. Please, promise me that you will always be there to save me." At this, Ash set laid his hand over hers and whispered in his sleep, "That's a promise, Lucy….." The Lucario tearfully whispered, "Thank you." She then pulled the covers over her and went to sleep.

At the bow, Ashton gazed out at sea. He could not get Ash's horrifying new form out of his head. "Ashton, it's very late. You should be in bed." Ashton turned and spoke, "I can't right now. I can't get him out of my head. You saw that face yourself, Chiara." The Lugia sighed, "I know. And I thought you could be scary when angered." Ashton explained, "The first time someone harnesses the power of the Eternal Flame is always the scariest. They have no idea of how to handle and lose control. I'm really not surprised that he tried to kill me at that time."

Chiara then asked, "You know, this is only the second time a human with the Eternal Flame inside him has discovered it. Should we refer to him as the Angel of the Eternal Flame as well?" Ashton surprised her with a stern frown, "No. That would be an insult to him. For one thing, an angel has wings while he does not. I am also called that because of my honorable demeanor. But he….. Ash is exactly the opposite. He makes his opponents suffer. He brings new meaning to the term 'savagery'. And he will even attempt to kill those who try to get between him and his prey. Even if they happen to be his friends or family."

Ashton scowled, "He's no Angel. He is a Devil. The Devil of the Eternal Flame."


	17. Between a Ruby and a Pearl

Author's Chapter Notes:

As they return home, Ash and his family listen to a bit about Ashton's past. Later, Pearl will make an important decision about her life when she tries to get between Ash and Ruby. And upon returning home, a few misfits are offered a new chance in society.

And that night, a cursed individual laments her fate... Music that inspired. A Pleasure Cruise - FFX OST Besaid Island theme Docking at Vermilion - FFX OST Luka A Major Shortcut - FFX OST Blitz Off Return to Pallet - FFX OST Travelling Company The Promised Dance - Beethoven - Spring Sonata (Violin Sonata No. 5 ) The Cursed Lucario - FFX OST Those Who Come Closer

The day after departing the Hoenn region by ferry, Ash walked around on the upper deck while enjoying the midday sun. He and his family had just finished lunch and were enjoying themselves as they cruised along the ocean's surface. Remembering that his children had gone to the stern to use the swimming pool, Ash decided to check on them and made his way aft.

Once he reached the back of the ferry, Ash looked over towards the pool and smiled as he saw little Sapphire resting on Chiara's belly as the Lugia floated on her back at the very center of the pool while Pikachu swam laps around her, occasionally grabbing on to her feet to rest. But he soon noticed Lucash struggling to swim. "Gah, help! I can't float!" But as Ash ran to the side of the pool, Shadow caught their eyes as he swam by Lucash while performing the backstroke. Lucash could not believe what he was seeing as he stopped flailing about, unaware that he was now floating. As Shadow swam circles around Lucash, he chuckled, "Can't float? Just because we're Steel type Pokémon doesn't mean we lack buoyancy." Lucash blushed in embarrassment at his discovery as he made his way to the shallows. Ash brought a hand to his face, amazed that Lucash understood the properties of metal, but was unable to know that it did not apply to Lucario.

After walking over to another side of the pool, Ash heard a voice behind him speak, "Ash, you're in my sun. You're gonna give me weird tan lines." Recognizing the voice, he turned to face Ruby as she relaxed upon a deck chair. But he blushed to find that she was not wearing her blue pants. Instead, she was wearing the bottom have of a two-piece swimsuit. Ash asked, "Um, are you sure you can get a tan? I don't think the sun can get through your fur." The Lucario smiled, "Maybe the rest of my body's fur is too thick, but my upper legs and lower torso have thinner fur. I'm sure I'll get something out of it." Ash smiled, but then asked, "Now that I think about it, have you seen Pearl?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "Last I heard, she was with Brock. I just hope he doesn't try to hit on her. She can be really rough with men who try to put the moves on her." No sooner had she said that, a yell was heard while steadily becoming louder. A few seconds later, there was a massive splash as something fell into the pool right next to Chiara. A few seconds later, Brock swam to the edge and pulled himself up onto the edge. He had a somewhat tearful expression with a red welt on the side of his face, a sign that someone had slapped him. Ruby asked as she tried to suppress a laugh, "Did you try to hit on my sis?" He bowed his head, "She hit me so hard….. I thought I was gonna fall overboard…" Ash sighed, "Don't let that get you down, Brock. You'll find your girl someday. But don't try Pearl again. I think she has no interest in you."

Elsewhere, Ashton was walking up the side of the wide funnel on the top of the ship. He was still baffled as of how the ship could move without the use of sails. "I've never seen a vessel with something like this on it. There's probably something at the top." Once he reached the top, Ashton checked his Chakra focus to make sure he would not fall if he lost balance. After checking around the top, he found a few gaps in the floor that were covered with a type of grating. He soon noticed a faint odor and stuck his face over the closest gap. He soon yanked his head back and gagged, having gotten his nostrils filled with the stench of diesel fumes. "Guh! What the hell? I've never smelled an odor like that!" After trying to cleanse his nose of the stench, Ashton muttered, "Actually, I think I'll try not to think too hard about this. If I focus on what makes this thing move, I won't be able to enjoy myself."

Ashton looked around as he gazed at the ocean and the ship below him. He soon noticed his family relaxing at the stern and eyed Chiara as she floated in the deck pool. "Hm. Guess I should join them." After focusing his Chakra into his legs, Ashton made a massive leap towards the stern. However, he had not taken the ferry's forward movement into account. As he became airborne, the ferry moved out from under him. As he came down, Ashton's eyes went wide as he found he was about to overshoot the deck! "Aw nononononnono!" Ashton screamed as he failed about. Just as he fell past the stern, he lashed out and grabbed a hold of the railing. Lucash happened to notice Ashton fly overhead and over the side and ran over to the railing. "Hang on, Grandpa!" He reached over the railing and grabbed Ashton's spare hand as the viscount reached out to him. "Atta boy, Lucash. Now pull!" With one yank, the Lucario child pulled his ancestor over the railing and fell down as Ashton collapsed upon him. "You OK? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Ashton asked as he rolled off of Lucash. The boy laughed, "Nope! I'm fine!" Ashton smiled and helped the Lucario boy to his feet before walking over to his family and took a seat near Ruby.

Ashton asked, "Ruby, are you sunbathing?" She looked over to him and smiled, "A girl has to look her best. Right?" Ashton nodded, "Very true." But before Ashton could say anything else, Brock asked, "Ashton, I just remembered something. Remember when we first met? You called me and May something. Did you mistake us for someone else?" Ashton nodded, "Ah yes, you two brought to mind a few familiar faces from my previous lifetime. Would you care for me to tell the tale?" Everyone began to crowd around him as Chiara and Sapphire climbed out of the pool and the others took a seat around him. Aurora even burst out of her Safari Ball to listen more clearly. Ashton chuckled, "Quite an audience." But a voice then asked, "Um, what's going on? Is someone showing something special?" Everyone turned to see Lucy standing a short distance away with a soft drink cup in hand.

Ash smiled and motioned for Lucy to approach them, "Ashton was about to tell us about his past. Come on. It'll be cool." Lucy slowly made her way over and was about to take a seat, but Ash tenderly grabbed her and directed her to sit next to him on a bench. Once she was seated, Lucy blushed as she felt Ash lay a hand on the opposite side of her hip. But she soon smiled, "Thanks for inviting me." But Ruby and Chiara took especially close note of this action. Chiara smiled as she thought to herself, (When a boy touches a girl there, you know there's something special going on between them.) Ruby lovingly gazed at Ash and smiled, (You're making progress, dear.) Ashton looked around, "Wait… Is Pearl not here? I suppose it's fine if she has business elsewhere. So, shall we begin?"

Ash spoke up, "Before I forget, I need to know something. Who did you marry?" Ashton chuckled, "So you know, eh?" He sighed, "Out of my eight servants, the one who I chose to be my bride was Ruby." Ruby asked, "Me?" But Ashton laughed a little, "Of course not. She shared your name and species, but Ruby was quite a bit different from you. She was my youngest servant, and my most innocent. But our love was true, and we were wed several months after it was decreed that humans and Pokémon are equal." He then raised his right hand and examined a simple gold ring on his finger. Lucy asked, "Is that your wedding ring?" Ashton smiled, "It is. A simple ring of gold that was as modest as it could be. Ruby and I wanted our rings to be as modest as possible as nothing could match our love in terms of value." Ruby sighed, "Beautiful. I'll have to remember that when Ash and I get married. Right, dear?" Ash blushed, "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

Brock asked, "But what about when you mistook me and May for someone else?" Ashton stared at Brock for a moment as if he was scanning his face and hairstyle. He then nodded, "I recall now. You have the same face and hair as Father Pietro. The only difference is that he was much older than you. That, and he was not at all a skirt chaser." Brock raised an eyebrow, "My ancestor was a priest?" Ashton nodded, "Yes. And he was the man who presided over our wedding." But Ash then asked, "And what about May? Who did you mistake her for?" Ashton nodded, "Oh, yes. She reminded me of Lady Mayka. She trained under me as a squire." Lucash asked, "Can you tell us about her? Did she make a good knight?" Ashton smiled, "All right then. Where do I begin? Let's see…"

During late spring, Ashton watched as Chiara flew above the Crimson estate while Winston flew near her as his mother taught him how to fly. Now at nearly four years old, Winston was almost as large as his mother. Three years had gone by since he and Ruby were married and life as a couple had been grand. There had been a surge of marriages between humans and Pokémon throughout the kingdom as Rohta took note of their bond. As he enjoyed his lunch, a meat and seafood kabob, Winston called out, "Father, there's someone coming!"

Ashton looked towards the path that connected his home to Green Mile and noticed a young girl coming up the path. The gates to the estate were wide open as there was no reason to fear attack from vigilantes now that Ashton was not guilt of bestiality. Once the girl had reached the open gates, she stopped. Ashton could tell that she was in her mid teens. Her simple clothing pointed out that she was a commoner, possibly even a lowly peasant. Her brown hair hung off the sides of her face in long locks. Her blue eyes seemed to be filled with nervousness and uncertainty, as well as a hint of excitement.

Ashton asked, "May I help you?" The girl stuttered, "Is this the Crimson estate? I wish to see Lord Ashton, if he will let me." Ashton smiled as he motioned for her to approach him, "That would be me. Please enter. What do you wish to speak to me about, my dear?" She slowly walked into the courtyard and blushed, "I…uh… My name is Mayka. I wanted to ask you a favor, my lord." Ashton nodded, "I see. And what do you wish of me?" She bowed, "I would like to train under you so that I may become a member of the Knighthood of Rohta."

Ashton cocked his head to one side, "You wish for me to train you? But why? Surely the academy in Verdant can handle that." But Mayka frowned, "I'm sorry, but that is not possible. My family is rather poor. We cannot afford my tuition. But I want to become a knight so I can help protect the people of this land. I know I really shouldn't ask you, but I was desperate. And I really cannot pay you anything." Mayka then bowed, "If you will not train me, I will leave now." But Ashton smiled, "You don't have to give me anything. I would be happy to train you in the ways of the knight." Mayka raised her face with a stunned expression, "R…really?" He nodded, "It would be my pleasure. Come with me, and we shall choose a weapon for you." He then took Mayka into his home as she shed tears of gratitude, certain that Ashton would have turned her away.

As they walked down the hall, the two heard a voice, "Ashton, who's our guest?" Ashton replied, "Don't worry about her, Ruby. This is Mayka. I've taken her under my wing as a squire." Mayka looked past Ashton and saw a Lucario standing before him. Ashton turned to Mayka and smiled, "Mayka, I would like to introduce you to my wife. This is Ruby." Mayka smiled and bowed, "A pleasure, Lady Ruby." The Lucario smiled, "It feels so awkward when someone calls me that. I used to be a lowly servant until a few years ago." Ashton then spoke, "Ruby, please excuse us." He then led Mayka to the armory. "I've never used any of these weapons, so they might be a little dusty."

Lining the walls was a variety of weapons. There were axes, lances, swords, maces, hammers, daggers, flails, and throwing knives. Ashton spoke, "Choose your weapon." Mayka looked around and her eyes soon fell upon a lance. But as she reached for it, she shook her head and looked around a little more. Her eyes then fell upon a javelin of sorts. It was long and heavy enough to be used like a spear, but light enough to wield in one hand and even to throw if necessary. Mayka took the weapon into her hands and looked it over. Ashton then spoke, "Now choose a sidearm." Mayka then looked over to a rack that held many smaller weapons. Almost instinctively, she reached for a small arming sword. As she held the spear in her left hand and the sword in her right, Ashton nodded, "A spear for distant foes and a short sword for proximity encounters. A wise combination." Mayka gave Ashton a surprised glance. The viscount smiled, "You chose your weapons wisely. I will store these for you when your training begins tomorrow. I will be expecting you at noon." After taking the spear and sword and carrying them to his bedroom, Ashton escorted Mayka out of his home. The girl bowed, "You have my eternal gratitude, Lord Ashton. I swear I will not disappoint you." She then ran down the path towards Green Mile as she returned home, anxious to tell her family that she had been accepted as an apprentice for no cost.

"…..And that is how it began. Over the course of the summer, Mayka trained under my watch and perfected her skills. Once I was certain that she had come as far as she could under my guidance, I reported her to the queen and she was accepted as a member of the Knighthood of Rohta. And in time, she would join the special unit that I led alongside my two sons. She even saved my skin a few times." Lucash smiled, "That was pretty cool! Did she ever kiss you?" Ashton blushed, "When she was knighted, yes. She did." Chiara giggled, "I'm certain it was more than that. Did she not ask you once to meet her in your bedroom one night for a certain 'thank you' gift?" Ashton's face turned red as he shouted, "CHIARA! Not in front of the children!" Everyone let out a laugh at Ashton's embarrassed response.

Unknown to Ashton's audience, Pearl was silently watching and listening from the top deck of the ferry. She giggled a little at Ashton's response to Chiara's addition to the story. But as she eyed Ash sitting next to Lucy, she began to feel a primal craving in the back of her mind. She then quietly snuck off as she made her way back inside the ferry.

A short while later, Ash returned to his cabin with Lucy by his side. "I think I'm gonna take a nap for a while. Come wake me up when it's dinner time. OK?" Lucy nodded, "All right. I'll stop by at 5." Once Lucy went back down the hall, Ash stepped inside, leaving the door open. But as he removed his tattered jacket, Ash jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut, followed by a clicking sound as it was locked. Ash slowly turned around, but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Pearl standing in front of the door. "Whoa… You kinda spooked me there. Let me know you're there next…" But Ash stopped short of finishing his sentence as he locked eyes with her. Pearl was giving him a very loving and tender gaze. She then slowly began to approach him, causing Ash to nervously take a few steps back until the bed was right behind him. Seeing that Pearl was not herself, Ash gulped, "Pearl, you're freaking me out. What do you want?" The sultry Lucario murred, "I want you."

Before Ash could do anything, Pearl lunged forward and tackled him to the bed. She let out a giggle as she saw his stunned expression, "What? Did you think I was going to eat you?" She then grabbed his hat by the brim and cast it aside. Ash gazed up at the Lucario as she pulled her yellow vest over her head and tossed it to the side of the room, revealing her ample breasts, her nipples standing erect as they hardened. Ash gulped, "Pearl, this really isn't a good idea! What if Ruby finds out? And besides, didn't you send Brock flying when he hit on you today?" The Lucario surprised him by tenderly caressing his face with one hand while smiling, "You saw that, huh? Yeah, he tried to put the moves on me, but he wasn't good enough for me." But she then narrowed the distance between their faces and whispered, "I was not joking at all when I said I know a good man when I see one. And you are the best I've seen in my entire life. That's why I want you." She then gave him a slightly pained gaze, "Ash….. I want to bear your pups…"

Ash gulped, remembering the last time Ruby had acted this way. "Pearl….. Don't tell me you're in heat!" But Pearl laughed, "In heat? What gave you that idea? I just want to have your babies someday!" Ash froze as he gave her a strange glance, "You're….NOT in heat? Then why are you…?" She shushed him and smiled, "Is it so wrong to tell a man that I want to bear his pups when I'm not in heat? Sure, I'll go into heat someday, but I'm not right now." She then spoke, "Ash, I've been waiting all my life for someone like you to come along. I will only settle for the best male possible to sire my offspring. You have no idea how jealous I am that Ruby found you first." She then gently cupped his face with both hands, "Ash, I have always loved you. But I know I can't make you love me. Tell me now. Do you love me?" Ash simply smiled and replied, "I already answered that question a few weeks ago." He then sat up and embraced her, "I love you."

Pearl shed a few tears as she embraced the boy who spared her life when he could have killed her. But they soon froze as they both felt something. Ash blushed as he felt Pearl's bare breasts pressing against his bare chest. He backed away slightly, "Uh… Sorry. It's different than Ruby's." But Pearl smiled, "It's no trouble at all." She then grabbed one of his hands and held it to her breast. "They're all yours." Ash blushed a little as he began to massage both of Pearl's breasts. He spoke, "They're even softer than Ruby's. It must have something to do with having thinner fur on them." But Pearl shuddered, "Ooooh, yeah… I can only imagine how it would feel if they were full of milk." She then whispered, "Ash, I've waited long enough. Please….. Take me."

Pearl rolled past Ash until she was resting against the back of the bed. Ash smiled and began to remove the rest of his clothing. Once he was nude, he crawled over to Pearl and looked down at her upper thighs. But he then raised an eyebrow, "Um….. Where do I start?" Pearl gave him a puzzled stare. Ash explained, "You're not like Ruby. You don't wear pants. So what should I do?" Pearl suppressed a laugh and replied, "Oh, that. Our fur around our hips is that thick in order to protect against stray blows. After all, you wouldn't want to get nailed there without something to cushion the impact, right?" Ash became a little blue in the face at this revelation, "Ugh… That makes sense." But Pearl then reached down with one hand and began to dig into her fur between her legs. "Just let me…there we go." With two fingers, she spread some of her fur apart, revealing her virgin lips. "Now you know where. Shall we begin?"

Ash was already slightly aroused by the fondling of Pearl's breasts from a moment ago, so he carefully positioned his stiff member at Pearl's lips. Once he was sure he was properly aligned, he gave a firm thrust. But he heard Pearl gasp as he sank himself to the hilt. When she saw him give her a worried glance, she replied, "Ash, did you forget? I've been waiting all my life for someone like you. That means you're my first." Ash blushed, "OK, sorry. I just get a little worried when I hear a girl gasp in pain like that." He then began to steadily thrust into Pearl in an attempt to replace the pain with pleasure. Pearl was trying very hard to not scream as she felt the boy she loved filling her with each thrust. She reached out and gripped the back of his hips to keep him from pulling too far out.

Ruby soon came to her and Ash's cabin. But as she reached for the door, she heard some muffled voices coming from within. When she pressed her ear to the door, Ruby froze as she recognized the voices of Ash and Pearl. Desperate, she prepared to break the door down. But she quickly stopped herself as she pondered what the crew would do when they found that she had damaged the ferry. Remembering that she had a spare key for the cabin, she unlocked the door and slowly inched the door open.

As Pearl gasped and whimpered in pleasure from Ash's thrusting, a voice shouted, "HEY!" Ash and Pearl froze as their eyes went wide with fear. As Ash looked behind him while Pearl looked between his legs, Ruby shut the door and locked it while giving them an angry glare. She growled, "Who gave you two permission to have some fun together?" Ash and Pearl were too terrified to move, let alone speak. But their expressions changed from fright to puzzlement as Ruby began to remove her blue shorts. Once she had cast them aside, she gave the two lovers a mischievous smirk as she added, "…..without me?"

Ash and Pearl looked back at each other and back at Ruby. She asked again, "Did you hear me? Who gave you two permission to have some fun together without me?" She then sat down near Ash and murred, "Let's make it a threesome." Ash was speechless as he heard his girlfriend reveal that she did not mind him making love with another girl. But Ruby explained, "What? Did you forget? It is not uncommon for a male Lucario to have more than one mate at a single time. I can't argue with you if you love my sister." She then reached out and gently caressed Ash's testicles, "Go ahead. I'll do my part to help."

Ash and Pearl looked back at each other and smiled with a look of relief on their faces. As he went back to thrusting into Pearl, Ruby gently fondled his male equipment to help induce an orgasm. While doing so, she began to thrust her other fingers into her womanhood as the scent of Ash's musk was starting to turn her on. As all three neared orgasm, Pearl could no longer hold herself back and pulled Ash close for a kiss. She forced her tongue through his lips and passionately kissed him while tightly embracing him. Ash held Pearl's head from behind as he sank himself to the hilt, his sperm flooding into her womb while her inner walls squeezed him firmly. Ruby was not far behind as her body violently trembled as she gritted her teeth, her womanhood drenching her hand with her sweet fluids.

Ash fell upon Pearl in exhaustion as the two sisters lightly panted in orgasmic bliss. Ruby soon reached out to Ash and smiled, "Looks like you and her make a great couple." Ash was too out of breath to reply. Just then, a thought passed through Ruby's head. "Hey, Ash! I need to ask you something before I can forget." Ash grunted as he sat up, pulling out of Pearl in the process. "What's up?" Ruby explained, "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but it kept slipping my mind. You remember the night when Sapphire was conceived?" Ash blushed, "Um…yeah. What about it?" She added, "You told me 'You are so beautiful and innocent that you won my heart weeks ago.' Right after we finished." Ash nodded, "Uh-huh. And what about it?" Ruby explained, "Ever since the day I first met you, I always thought you saw me as a friend and nothing more. But did you really love me like that for so long? And if so, why did you never tell me? Or was that little confession a 'heat of the moment' kind of thing?"

Ash gulped, "You want to know why I didn't tell you?" He slightly turned away and replied, "It was because I was afraid of what you would do to me." Ruby gasped, "Afraid? Ash, I treasured you! I never considered harming you!" Ash explained, "Something…..happened a while ago that made me a little afraid of girls in that department." Ruby raised an eyebrow, "And what was that? Did someone beat you up?" Ash blushed, "Yeah. Lots of times." Ruby's face became flushed with anger, "Tell who did that to you. I need to know what happened."

Ash explained, "Right when I first became a Pokémon Trainer, I ended up traveling with a girl who I kinda owed a new bike to. She had a really nasty temper and would sometimes beat me up over simple things. And not just me. Even Brock was attacked by her a few times." Ruby snarled, "How dare she? Who is this wretch? I'd pummel her!" But Ash threw up his hands, "Whoa, hold on! She may have been a jerk at first, but she became a good friend later on. After about a year, she started to mellow out and we parted ways after two years. By then, we were really good friends. That was right before I first came to Hoenn." Ruby calmed down slightly, "OK, so let me see if I get this straight. The reason why you never told me about your feelings was because you had become afraid of what girls would do if you told them that you loved them?" Ash silently nodded. But Ruby frowned and reached out and embraced him, "Ash, I could NEVER hurt you. I owe you my life twice over." Ash smiled and embraced her, but he soon asked, "Huh? Twice? I saved you when we first met, but when did the second time happen?" Ruby and Pearl's eyes shot wide open as they remembered what Ashton had warned them about right after Ash had slaughtered the other four members of the Blackflame Five. Pearl quickly spoke, "Oh, she made a mistake. It wasn't you who saved her the second time. It was Ashton. She just thought of you because you two look a lot alike." Ruby nodded, "Yep, that's it. I forgot that it was Ashton. I can see where you got your looks."

Pearl slowly crawled over to Ash and asked, "Ash, sweetie. May I ask you something?" The boy looked down at her and replied, "Sure, what's up?" She blushed, "Next time I go into heat, would it be OK with you if I had your baby?" Ash's face turned red in embarrassment. He turned to Ruby, but she laughed, "Oh, don't look at me! I can't say no to this. If she loves you, I can't stop her. Just don't forget about me." Ash looked back at Pearl and nervously smiled, "Uh…sure. I wouldn't mind giving you a baby." Pearl gave Ash an excited grin and embraced him, "Thank you, love. I can't wait to see your children's faces when we give them a cousin." As he was embraced and kissed by the two sisters, Ash blushed, (I don't know if I'm really lucky or not.)

After several days at sea, Ash and his family arrived in Vermilion City. Shadow glanced around and spoke, "So THIS is the Kanto region?" Ruby replied, "Sure is. Think you're gonna have any trouble moving in?" The former assassin shook his head, "No. This looks like an ideal new home for me." Ash then looked down at Lucash and smiled, "Welcome home, Lucash. This is where we live." The Lucario child looked around and grinned, "Really? Where do we live?" Ash replied, "Pallet Town." However, he soon noticed Ashton looking around with a most bizarre expression.

Ashton observed the tall square buildings in the distance and the occasional vehicle that would pass by. Chiara asked, "Is something wrong, Ashton?" He grumbled, "The architecture is much more…..bland than I recall. And what's with these carriages? They move without anything pulling them. What is it? Some sort of incantation that allows something on wheels to move without external force?" Chiara covered her mouth as she could not help laughing at Ashton's innocence. Brock chuckled, "Man, you really need to get with the times."

After walking through Vermilion City for a short while, Ashton asked, "Before I forget, what is our destination again?" Ash replied, "Pallet Town. You know, that little town to the west?" Chiara added, "It is where Green Mile used to be. We passed through it on our way to our home a few months back." Ashton smiled, "Oh, that! But we're not going back there on foot, are we? That will take weeks, if not months." Ash grumbled, "Now that you mention it, yeah. It'll take a while." But Chiara asked, "If I might make a suggestion, may we take a shortcut?" Pearl asked, "What sort of shortcut?" The Lugia smiled, "Just follow my lead. But first, let's get out of this bustling metropolis."

After leaving Vermilion City through the eastern gates, Chiara led her friends to the south through some thick forestation until they reached a pristine beach. Ash looked around, "Pretty nice beach. But what'd you bring us here for?" Chiara giggled, "Like I said, we're going to take a shortcut. It will take a long time if we return to Pallet Town if we go on foot, so instead we will go by sea." Her eyes glowed a faint blue for a moment as she gazed at the Safari Ball at Ash's belt. It then burst open as Aurora was released. "Hm? What? Did someone need me?" Chiara explained, "Yes, we do need your assistance, Aurora. We are to return home and you must carry someone along the way." The Suicune cocked her head to one side, "How so?" The Lugia replied, "We are to return home by crossing the sea."

Aurora backed away, "But…you know I can't swim! And I do not even know the way!" Chiara explained, "Over the years, I have become familiar with this Kanto region's layout. I know the quickest route from here to Pallet Town. Even if you cannot swim, you can still run across water. All you have to do is follow my lead." The Suicune nervously nodded, "I…see. Just don't slow down. I will sink if I lose momentum." Chiara looked back at her companions and spoke, "Aurora and I can only carry so many of you, and so I believe we'll need to make a roundtrip. Who shall go first?"

A minute later, Aurora stood with Brock tightly clutching her mane while rested atop her as Chiara stood with Shadow and Pearl seated upon her back. Ashton spoke, "That looks just about right. How long do you think it will take for you to return?" Chiara replied, "It should take just a little over an hour." She then spoke, "Come, Aurora! Let us be off!" The Lugia then began to levitate before flapping her wings as she was propelled forward, soaring just above the ocean surface. Aurora nervously took a few steps back to give her some distance. "I advise you hold on. I will not be able to turn around to retrieve you should you fall off." This only made Brock grip her mane even tighter, "Uh…sure. I'll remember that." The Suicune then broke into a dash as she raced after Chiara, her feet barely touching the water. As the two ladies and their passengers faded over the horizon, Ashton asked, "Well then, should I tell you some more stories as a means to pass the time while we wait for them to return?"

About ten minutes after an hour had passed, Lucy spoke, "I think that's them now!" Everyone present looked to the sea as two figures came into view on the horizon. A moment later, Chiara and Aurora landed upon the sandy beach. Chiara smiled, "That's one down!" Ash asked, "Did you really get them all the way to Pallet Town?" Aurora replied, "Not quite. We dropped them off at the southern border." Ruby then asked, "OK then, who carries who?" Aurora bowed to Ash, "Lord Ash, may I carry you and your son?" Ash smiled and signaled for Lucash to approach him, "You bet. I don't think we'll be too heavy." But as the two of them climbed on top of Aurora, Pikachu bounded up into Ash's arms. "Uh, I guess that means you'll be carrying three of us instead." She replied, "It's no trouble." Chiara then lowered a wing, "What about you, Ruby?" The Lucario replied, "Only if Lucy comes." Chiara replied, "There should be enough room for you both." Ruby and Lucy then carefully seated themselves upon the midget Lugia. But Aurora then asked, "Oh my, I forgot about Ashton!" But before she could speak, Ashton replied, "No worries. I'll carry Sapphire." The two ladies looked at each other for a second before nodding. But just as Lucy was about to question Ashton's words, the two ladies were on their way across the ocean once again.

Ruby shouted, "What're you doing? You left my daughter behind!" But Chiara replied, "Look again." As he looked over his shoulder, Ash's jaw dropped as he saw Ashton soaring after them on wings of rainbow flames with little Sapphire being cradled in his arms. Once he caught up with them, Ashton looked over at Ruby with his fiery red eyes and smiled, "What? Did you forget?" Sapphire smiled as she waved at her mother, "I'm fine, Mommy! Grandpa is taking good care of me!" Ruby lightly chuckled as she blushed in embarrassment, "I can't believe I forgot about that. Oops….." But after cruising for a short while, Ashton spoke, "Hm? What's that?" Up ahead was what seemed to be a bridge that was rapidly growing larger as they closed in on it. Ash recognized it after a moment, remembering when he rode a rented bicycle across the bridge to deliver some potent medicine to a gravely ill Shellder. He shouted, "Oh, that's a bridge with a bike path! It's over ten miles long!" Ashton's face went blank for a moment, "TEN MILES? THAT'S ABSURD! WHAT KIND OF BRIDGE CAN REACH THAT FAR WITHOUT COLLAPSING UNDER ITS OWN WEIGHT?" Chiara laughed at Ashton's reaction as they flew under the bridge and out the other side, turning quite a few heads in the process; including a familiar bicycle gang that did not have enough time to recognize Ash's face.

After nearly forty minutes of cruising over the ocean at high speed, Ruby shouted, "Land ho!" A shoreline began to come into view as they neared a forest that was near a beach at the water's edge. Ashton and Chiara increased altitude while Aurora ran on ahead, plunging into the forest while the other two flew over it. Ash, Pikachu, and Lucash ducked low as vegetation passed them. As soon as they reached a clearing, Aurora drifted a little as she turned to the north before breaking into a run again. Ashton and Chiara soon appeared overhead as they moved along a forest path that led to Pallet Town. Before long, they emerged from the forest and could see Pallet Town on the horizon with their other companions standing nearby. Aurora then turned towards them and came to a screeching halt as she neared them. Unfortunately, Ash was not holding on to Aurora's mane very well and was sent flying due to the sudden change in inertia. Ashton's face turned pale as he muttered, "It would seem history really does repeat." He winced as he recalled when he was sent flying by Aurora at the Demon's Cape to the north, resulting in him crashing face-first into a patch of thorn bushes.

Ash shouted, "Oh man, someone SAVE ME!" As he was about to crash into his friends, Shadow braced his legs and held his arms out. He grunted as Ash fell into his arms, his legs slightly buckling from the impact. As everyone watched in silence for a response, Ash looked up at Shadow and blushed, "Um… My…hero?" Shadow's face became flushed in a deep blush of embarrassment as he tried to look away. As he landed and dismissed his wings, Ashton broke into hysterical laughter, "At least you didn't land upon a layer of thorns!"

After a short walk, the group found themselves within Pallet Town. Ashton then tapped Ash on the shoulder and asked, "Ash, where do you suppose a trio of vagrants would wait for someone if they had to remain in this town for a few weeks?" Ash pointed to a distant hill that had a large red-roofed building with a modern windmill above it. "That's Professor Oak's lab. He's a pretty hospitable guy, so he let's travelers hang out there. Pallet Town doesn't get a lot of visitors, so no one ever bothered building a hotel." Ashton smiled, "Thanks. I'll be right back. We'll meet up again at your house. Chiara, please escort them." He then broke into a run as he made his way towards the laboratory.

Failing to notice the intercom at the front of the right pillar at the gates, Ashton climbed over them and ran up the stairs to the lab's front door. He then gave a knock and patiently waited for a reply. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a young teenage boy with black hair and a red headband while wearing brown shorts and a green T-shirt. He spoke with a smile, "Hey, Ash! So you're….. Wait…wha…?" The boy took a step back as he seemed baffled and slightly intimidated. Ashton replied, "Not quite. My name is Ashton." The boy scratched his head, "Yeah, I didn't think you were. You're too tall to be him. But your face is pretty similar. Anyway, my name's Tracey. But…WHOA! Is that sword on your back real?" Ashton glanced at the hilt of the Flamberge and shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't see why it should be false. Relax. I can't kill you with this blade, even if I tried." Tracey nervously grinned, "O…K… By the way, can I help you? You must've come up here for a reason, right?" Ashton nodded, "That I did. Did you happen to receive a visit from a young man with indigo hair, a young woman with long scarlet hair, and a Meowth that knows how to speak English?" Tracey chuckled, "Oh, them. Yeah, Team Rocket showed up a few weeks ago and claimed they were only waiting for someone to come for them. Are you their boss or something?" Ashton replied, "I am their employer." Tracey grinned, "OK, just make sure you be careful around them. They gave Ash and I a lot of trouble back in the Orange Islands." Ashton smirked, "Oh, don't worry about that. If they try anything, I'll take their heads. And they know it."

After being brought inside, Ashton was told to wait in the lobby. As he waited, Ashton spotted a square flat-screen television resting on a large series of brown wooden shelves. "Kinda looks like the one back at Ash's home. Only this one is flat and not cubed." As he examined it for a moment, Tracey's voice spoke, "OK, Ashton. I found them. Are you sure these guys are the ones you're looking for?" He then turned to one of the doorways and smirked when he saw the frightened faces of the three former Team Rocket operatives. "Yeah, that's them all right." James shuddered, "Oh no, you're not gonna kill us, are you?" But Ashton replied, "Now why would I want to do that? I told you, did I not? I have some positions for you three back at my manor. Now then, shall we be going?" Jessie asked, "You mean… You're serious?" Ashton nodded, "I mean it. I'm offering you three the choice of becoming my servants as the Crimson estate requires quite a bit of work to maintain. I'll explain your duties. That is, if you don't mind a little manual labor." James replied, "Oh, we don't mind that at all! Just as long as we're fed and have a roof over our heads! Ashton smiled, "Then it's decided! Let me show you to your new home!" Ashton then thanked Tracey for his hospitality and led his three new servants down the stairs back towards Pallet Town.

Around that time, Ash and his family and friends had reached his house as Delia finished her gardening for the day. As she stood up, she saw her son and his friends approaching before they were even aware that she was there. Delia ran out of the yard and over to her surprised son and snatched him up in her arms, "Ash, you're home sooner than I thought! Are you….hm? What… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Delia took a step back in shock at the state of Ash's clothing. While his hat was just fine, the upper right half of his jacket had been completely torn away, revealing his black undershirt. The rest of his jacket even seemed that it had been burned in a few spots. His gloves were gone and his pants had been cut and shredded in a few spots. The lower half of its left leg was even completely gone. Thinking fast, Ruby spoke up, "Oh, he just got caught up in a really bad scuffle a while back. He's fine." Delia breathed a sigh of relief, "I see. But please try to be extra careful from now on. OK, Ash?" The boy laughed as he hugged his mother, "Yeah, I'll watch myself. But to be honest, I don't even remember what happened."

After Ash and his mother were finished cuddling, he spoke, "Mom, I have some introductions to make." Delia looked back over at the group and saw a pair of faces that she did not recognize. Shadow stepped forward and held out a hand, "My name is Shadow, Miss Ketchum. I hail from the Blackflame clan of the Hoenn region. You're son here is my Trainer and friend." Delia shook his hand, "What a gentleman. A pleasure, Shadow." She then looked over at the other female Lucario in the group. Ruby smiled and spoke, "Mom, let me introduce you to my big sister. This is Pearl. She practically raised me early on in my life." The Lucario bowed, "A pleasure, Miss Ketchum. Your son is a total joy to be around." Delia giggled, "You don't have to call me that. Since you're the sister of my son's girlfriend, just call me Mom." Pearl gave Delia a surprised glance, but then nodded, "OK then…..Mom."

Sapphire ran over to Delia and squealed, "Grandma! I missed you!" Delia snatched up the Riolu in her arms and nuzzled her, "I missed you too, little Sapphire! How's my favorite girl been?" The Riolu giggled, "I've been great! And so has Lucash!" But Delia asked, "Lucash? Who's that?" Ash spoke, "Oh, right. There's someone special I want you to meet." Delia looked down and saw an unusually small Lucario looking up at her. Ash dropped to one knee and placed a hand on the Lucario's shoulder, "After we got back to Hoenn, Ruby went into heat again. And…well…I think you can guess the rest." Delia gently set Sapphire down as she slowly approached the Lucario. She then dropped to her knees as she stared at the boy as he gave her a shy stare. Ash spoke, "Mom, this is your grandson. His name is Lucash." He then whispered to Lucash, "Don't worry. This is your grandma." Lucash then whispered, "Grandma…?" Delia then burst into tears as she embraced her grandson, "Another beautiful child! Ash, I'm so proud of you and Ruby!" Lucash blushed in embarrassment as his grandmother smothered him with a hug, causing Ruby to giggle, "Easy there, Mom. He's still very young, so be gentle with him."

Once Delia had ceased her crying fit, she climbed to her feet and wiped her tears, "He's adorable, Ash. He reminds me of you in almost every way." Ruby laughed, "That's why his name is Lucash. It's because he's like a Lucario version of his father." But just then, Delia noticed something standing just behind Brock. "Who's that over there?" Brock raised an eyebrow and looked behind him. "Oh, it's just Lucy." But Delia asked, "Lucy…?" Ash sighed and walked over to her and gently pulled her into the open. "Mom, this is Lucy. I found her by chance as she was wandering the Hoenn region. She's become a very special friend to me. She's really shy, so be really nice to her." Delia nodded, "I see. Well then, I hope you and Ash remain good friends for a long time, Miss Lucy." The Lucario shyly blushed and bowed, "Thank you. And I hope we remain close as well."

After coming inside for some tea, Delia spoke, "I just remembered! Ash, you came home at a great time! I was afraid you wouldn't be home in time for your birthday!" Ash gasped, "My birthday? I completely forgot! What kind of guy forgets his own birthday?" Pearl giggled, "Your birthday? That means you'll be thirteen, right? Wonderful. You're going to go from a little cutie to a total hunk!" Ash then spewed his tea in embarrassment as Ruby let out a howl of laughter while Lucy giggled with her hands over her mouth. Delia smiled, "A cutie to a hunk? My word, the girls really seem to like you, don't they?" Ash blushed, "You have no idea…"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Chiara, could you please fetch that?" Delia asked as she checked some cookies in the oven. The Lugia nodded, "Sure. Just a moment." She then made her way to the front door and opened it. "Oh, Ashton! You're just in time! We have some tea ready now….hm? And what are you three doing?" Meowth replied, "Ashpound here said he's got some positions open at his place! We're gonna be his new servants!" Ashton growled, "That's AshTON! As in TWO THOUSAND POUNDS!" Meowth nodded, "OK, Ashtwo thousand pounds." Ashton grumbled, "Watch it! Get my name right or I'll have to beat it into your skull. Or do I need to…" He then gripped the hilt of the Flamberge. Meowth saw this and gulped, "OK, OK! I'll practice!" Ashton smirked, "Good." He then turned to Chiara and spoke, "Actually, we were just about to head up to our home. I was just going to ask you and Aurora if you would be willing to come." Chiara nodded, "All right then. I'll go fetch her." She then went back inside and came back with Aurora a moment later. But Ashton did not expect Ash and Lucy to be with them.

Ash groaned, "You guys again? What're you after this time?" But James replied, "Not this time, twerp! We have been offered roles as servants at this gentleman's manor." Ash glanced over at Ashton and spoke, "Ashton, you CAN'T be serious! You're not really gonna let these guys into your home, are you? They'll rob you blind!" But Ashton replied, "And if they did, who would they give my goods to?" Ash then remembered what Ashton showed to the three crooks when he returned to them back in Hoenn. Ashton spoke, "The leader of Team Rocket is dead, as are some of the higher-ranked officers. If they were to betray my trust and steal from me, they would have nowhere to go. They need a place to live, and I need their services." Ash sighed, "OK then, but you better keep a close eye on them." But Ashton then asked, "By the way, did you and Lucy need something?" Ash nodded, "Yeah. I promised Lucy a dance back in Hoenn. Does your house have a room with a lot of open space?" Ashton brought a hand to his chin, "Yes, it does. The ballroom should suit your needs nicely. However, the ballroom of the Crimson estate is a bit small for one as the manor is located in a reclusive area, making it troublesome to access for large parties." Lucy nodded, "That's fine. I'm sure it's just the right size for one pair."

A short while later, Ashton and his entourage stood at the edge of the vast forest to the west of Pallet Town. Ashton grumbled, "Without the city of Green Mile to act as a landmark, I can't begin to tell where the path used to be." After a few minutes of searching, Ashton stopped. He could barely make out a cleared path overgrown with vines, weeds, and fallen branches. He raised a hand, "Found it." But when the others came over to him, he threw up a hand, "Keep your distance." He then took the Flamberge in hand, "This is going to get tricky." He then began to hack and slash away at the underbrush as he carved a path along the long-neglected path to the Crimson estate.

After at least twenty minutes of constant slashing, Ashton breathed a sigh of relief as he groaned, "Good lord, my arms feel like grapevines!" He was barely able to place the Flamberge on his back before walking the rest of the way with his arms hanging low. The path closest to the manor was not nearly as overgrown as the rest of the path and was easy to walk along. When he reached the rusty iron gates, Ashton gave them both a firm kick to force them open as his arms were still too weak. But Ash and Lucy, as well as all three former members of Team Rocket, froze in their tracks as they gazed at the home of Ashton. He and his two lovers turned to face them when they noticed that they had stopped following them. Aurora asked, "Is something wrong?" In unison, the five guests shouted, "OH MY GOD, WHAT A MANSION!"

Ash ran up to Ashton and shouted, "Ashton, is this really where you live? This is way too cool!" Meowth marveled at the majesty of the manor, "Not even da Boss had anything like dis! Dis guy must be loaded!" James smiled, "It reeks of elegance, but is not overly large or extravagant! This is worlds better than the fortress I was raised in!" Ashton turned to face his three servants, "So you have some experience with nobility, do you? Then you should feel right at home. Come inside. My home is now your home." Jessie, James, and Meowth ran indoors as Chiara and Aurora held the doors open. But while Lucy went inside, Ash stopped when he noticed a stone monument to the right of the steps. "Huh? What's this?" When he took a closer look, he saw the name 'Serra Crimson' written at the top.

Ashton spoke, "So you noticed it, eh?" Ash looked towards his ancestor and asked, "Ashton, was she your sister?" He shook his head, "No, she was my fiancée." But Ash shouted, "Fiancée? I thought you said it was Ruby who you married!" But Ashton silenced Ash with a look of mourning, "No. Serra was the woman who I had originally planned to marry. She was a bold, fierce, and beautiful Salamence who I had known since my days as a squire. But…" Ash asked, "But what? Why didn't you marry her?" Ashton sighed, "She…..died defending me from pirates."

Ash was silent with shock for a moment before he asked, "She…was killed?" Ashton shuddered, "She died in my arms… It really should've been me who perished…" But he then walked over to the tombstone and caressed it, "But still, it was only a temporary departure. I met her again a century later." Ash asked, "A century? You don't mean…" Ashton nodded, "Yes. We were reunited when I died of old age. In the kingdom of Heaven, she was waiting for me at the gates. And she held no ill will towards me. Even with my other lovers there with us, I seldom strayed far from Serra. She was the first love of my life, and our love remained unchanged." Ashton then smiled, "Of course, I will see her again in another hundred years or so. So I really am not all that saddened by her death all those years ago." He then walked towards the open doors as the sun began to set, "Well then, don't you have a dance to perform?" Ash smiled, "Oh yeah. Show me to your ballroom."

After stepping inside his home with his descendant in tow, Ashton first stopped by his bedroom. "Just a moment. I need to put my weapons away." He then stepped inside with Ash and Lucy at his side. He then removed the Flamberge from his back and placed it on the wall before setting Soul Calibur on a desk nearby. "Welcome home, my friend." The voice of Soul Calibur replied, "This familiar homely feel… I remember it fondly." But just then, Lucy noticed a sword hanging on the wall in a black wooden scabbard. "Hm? Who's sword is that?" Ashton looked at the wall and nodded, "Oh, that was a gift to me from the emperor of the Far East. But since I could never get the hang of it, I bestowed it upon Lucash when he was knighted. He returned it to me after he had retired from knighthood." Ash smiled and ran over to it before taking the sword in hand. "A gift from an emperor? That's too cool." But as he gripped the hilt, Ashton shouted, "Ahahah, be careful with that! That thing is sharp enough to cut through iron!" Ash froze for a second before very carefully removing the sword from its scabbard. It was a two-handed sword, but the blade was only middle-length. He asked, "What kind of sword is this?" Ashton explained, "That is a blade of legend. The Kusanagi, otherwise known as the Grass Long Sword."

Ash and Lucy gave Ashton a stunned gaze, "A legendary sword?" Ashton nodded, "Yes. I was given that blade as thanks for slaying the dreaded Yamata no Orochi, a colossal eight-headed serpent that threatened the entire world. It was somehow revived by a heretic cult that originally intended to sacrifice it to an even greater evil. I don't think even the Orochi ever figured that out." Lucy asked, "A greater evil? Of what sort?" Ashton looked over at Soul Calibur, "The very cursed sword that Soul Calibur had been created to destroy." He then faced his two guests, "The Sword of Ruin, Soul Edge."

As he heard those two words, Ash felt a sudden pounding in his head, like a blood vessel throbbing. He staggered backwards and dropped to a knee as he swayed slightly. Lucy asked, "Ash? Are you all right?" But he shook his head and climbed to his feet, "Nah, I'm fine. Just became a little lightheaded for a second. Maybe I'm just hungry." But he then looked up and noticed the eight paintings hanging around the room. "Whoa… Are these…?" Ashton nodded, "Yes. These are portraits of my eight lovers." Ash recalled when he first met Aurora and she told him the species and names of Ashton's eight lovers. He then pointed at the picture of the Zangoose, "There's Zandria! I really hope she cooks for me again someday!" Ashton nodded, "Yes, I heard she may still be in this world." But Ash looked at him and smiled, "I know! She cooked for me when I was at Mt. Pyre! Man, it must've been awesome to eat that kind of cooking every day!"

Ashton gave Ash a stunned expression, "You saw her? Tell me! What did she look like?" Ash thought back and replied, "She looked like an ordinary girl Zangoose. Oh, and she could turn in a cloud of white mist and back. I think she called herself a specter." Ashton spoke, "A ghost that can take on physical form….." Ash then added, "And she said that when she was done learning all she could from Mt. Pyre, she was gonna come find me!" Ashton smiled, "Then it's only a matter of time…" Ash then asked, "You really miss her, don't you?" Ashton nodded, "More than you know. It's been over 500 years since I last saw. Since I last held her in my arms…" Ash nodded, "Yeah… She really misses you too… She cried when she told me about you." Ashton sighed, "Even so, it's only a matter of time before she comes back." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Chiara peeked in and asked, "Ash, Lucy, would you like me to show you to the ballroom?" Ash and Lucy happily nodded together. But before Ash could approach the door, Ashton barked, "Not so fast. First, return the Kusanagi to its scabbard and place it back on the wall." Ash nervously chuckled as he had forgotten that he still held the sword. Once he slid the blade back into the scabbard, he gave it to Ashton and followed Chiara down the hall with Lucy by his side.

After he placed the Kusanagi back on the wall, Ashton asked, "Do you really think that Soul Edge is gone forever?" The voice of Soul Calibur replied, "Without a doubt. With the destruction of Night Terror, Soul Edge will disappear from the world of the living forever. We destroyed Night Terror together, so there is no possibility that it can still exist." Ashton nodded, "Mmmm, true. And Zasalamel claimed that he saw the moment when Soul Edge could be destroyed forever. If that's the case, then it must be gone." He then turned to face the spirit sword, "And I really hope it is gone. I dread the thought of facing it again. Thought I was gonna die…" Soul Calibur replied, "I can understand. Even I felt a certain degree of fear in Night Terror's presence." Ashton then made his way to the door and spoke, "It is getting late. Get some sleep. I am sure we will be heading out sometime in the future."

Ash and Lucy were led into the ballroom, which was now being softly illuminated by many candles placed on the walls as the sun began to set for the night. Ash and Lucy marveled at its size. There were several arched windows that reached neared the ceiling while stopping several inches off the floor. For a ballroom constructed in its time, the Crimson estate's ballroom was indeed a bit small, the dance floor being just large enough to hold 35 dancing couples. With that said, the dance floor covered about 80% of the entire floor. Ash spoke, "Whatcha think, Lucy? We have the place all to ourselves." The Lucario smiled, "It is quite lovely. But don't we need some music to dance too?" Just then, Ashton spoke from behind them, "That you do. But I am not particularly skilled in music, if at all. And I don't think we even have any….. Wait a second. Where'd that come from? I don't recall us having one of those." Ashton pointed at something in the far corner. There seemed to be a square box of sorts nestled in one corner of the ballroom. A circular tray was in the middle and a funnel of sorts extended from it with a wide mouth at the end. At the side was a handle that could be rotated in one direction.

When Ashton approached it, Chiara smiled, "Oh, that. That would be me. A little over 200 years ago, there was a breakthrough in sound recording. Apparently, this device played music by having a little needle of sorts scratch across the surface of a black disc. The music on the disc is then played through this funnel. But what is it called again? It's on the tip of my tongue…" Ash then spoke, "I got it. It's a phonograph!" Chiara nodded, "Exactly. A phonograph. When I found one of these, I was so enraptured that I just had to get one. I tracked down Aurora and we removed the barrier here so I could place it inside the manor. But I never got any discs for it. I did not want to dance alone." Ash then asked, "Ya know, I think modern records might work with this. And I'm pretty sure my mom has some for a turntable we've got somewhere. Think we can use those?" Ashton replied, "Only one way to find out. I'll be right back." Ashton then ran down the hall and out the door of the manor as he made his way back to Pallet Town.

About fifteen minutes later, Ash and Lucy heard the door close as Ashton returned. They then gathered in the ballroom as he carried a large black disc in his hands. "Is this the kind of disc we need?" Ash nodded, "Yep, that's it! What kind of music is on it?" Ashton shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. I think the label has been worn away." Lucy then asked, "Why don't we try it to find out?" Chiara took the disc in hand and nodded, "Just leave it to me." She then made her way over to the phonograph and positioned the record on the center of the round tray. She then carefully placed the needle on it and began to crank the handle at the side. After a few dozen rotations, she let go as the handle began to slowly rotate in the opposite direction. The sound of a raspy gritty noise could be heard. And then came music.

A pleasant sound began to pour forth from the funnel as the phonograph played out the music that had been etched into the record. Chiara sighed, "I recall this score. Beethoven's Spring Sonata. The Violin Sonata #5." The gentle and tender tune began to entrance Ash and Lucy. When they locked eyes, Ash spoke, "Hold on a second. I don't think my shoes would work well with this kind of floor." He then proceeded to remove his shoes and socks until he felt the cool smooth wooden floor beneath his feet. The two then took each other's hand and began to dance slowly to the masterpiece of Beethoven.

As Chiara watched the two friends dance, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. He turned and saw Ashton reaching out to her. "Care to dance, my dear?" Chiara gave Ashton a tender gaze as she blushed. She then draped a wing before her and replied, "It would be my honor." Ash then took her large hand in his own and joined Ash and Lucy on the dance floor. The two lovers carefully and gracefully weaved around each other, Chiara's tail slowly sweeping as she turned and moved around her lover. About three minutes into the song, the viscount and scholar came together and closed their eyes as they sealed lips, their tongues performing a dance of their own as they showed that their love had not dwindled throughout the time they had been apart.

When Ashton and Chiara broke the kiss, they lovingly gazed into each other's eyes, daring not to blink or look away. But they then remembered the other couple in the ballroom and turned to see that Ash and Lucy were still dancing, oblivious to their presence. Chiara giggled, "It would seem that they will be dancing for quite some time to come." Ashton nodded, "I think we should leave them be. Let's get started on some dinner. I'm sure they'll be hungry when they finish." Chiara then nodded and followed Ashton out of the room. But before she closed the door, the Lugia took one last peek at the two dancers as they continued to weave around each other, very rarely looking away from their dance partner. Chiara sighed, "Young love… How beautiful."

Far away in the Sinnoh region as the dead of night covered the landscape, a lone Lucario stood in a forest with a long-handled sword in its hands. Its eyes were a pale white, a sign that it was blind. It then took the weapon in both hands and gripped it near the wide curved blade, aiming the blade at its heart. Without a second thought, the Lucario plunged the blade into its chest, a groan escaping its lips as its body shuddered in pain. The Lucario dropped to its knees as it became still.

A moment passed. The Lucario then pulled the sword away, removing the blood-smeared blade from its chest. The blood quickly stopped flowing as the wound rapidly closed. The Lucario dropped its weapon as tears began to pour from its sightless eyes.

A young woman's voice whimpered, "Why….. Why can't I just die…?"


	18. Family Fun

Ash looked himself in the mirror as he checked his outfit. It had been two months since he returned home from Hoenn and his 13th birthday was a day he greatly enjoyed. His mother had gotten him a new outfit to celebrate his journey to Sinnoh. However, he was still wearing his heavily damaged attire from his journey in Hoenn. He then tried on his previous hat, which was still undamaged. He then shook his head and placed it on a dresser. "I don't need it this time." He then left his bedroom and headed downstairs.

Once he was in the living room, Ash was greeted by Ruby. "So then, are you ready to head out for Sinnoh, dear?" Ash nodded, "You bet! I'm rested and ready for the road! But first, I need to make a phone call." He then went into the kitchen and picked up the phone before dialing the number to Brock's home in Pewter City.

After a few rings, Ash heard the phone being answered. "Hello? This is Brock of the Pewter Gym." Ash replied, "Hey there, Brock!" The young Gym Leader laughed, "Oh, Ash! Haven't heard from you since your birthday! You doing good?" Ash nodded, "Yup! Anyway, we're almost ready to head out for Sinnoh! Are you coming?" Brock was silent for a moment before replying, "Sorry, Ash. I'm gonna sit this one out."

Ash gasped, "You're not coming? Why?" Brock replied, "I have something more important to… OK, that's enough, honey. I'm on the phone." Ash asked, "Uh…Brock? Who're you talking to?" Brock chuckled, "My girlfriend." Ash raised an eyebrow, "Wait… You actually found a girlfriend? Who is it?" Brock replied, "Her name is Lokoko." Ash grumbled, "Lokoko… Why does that name sound….." Ash then gulped, "Brock, have you forgotten? Lokoko was just a mirage that was whipped up by that Ninetales back in Johto! She was never real!" Brock laughed, "I know that! That one may have been an illusion, but now I'm living with the REAL Lokoko." Ash asked, "Wait… So that mirage was an illusion of a real person?" Brock replied, "Well…kind of. Lokoko is the name of the very Ninetales who came up with that illusion." Ash then asked, "And how do you know this?" Brock smiled, "Because she's right here and told me herself." Ash then shouted, "She's there with you?" A second later, a beautiful feminine voice spoke over the phone, "Hello, child. Are you still well?"

Ash gulped, "Is this…..the same Ninetales from that mansion?" She replied, "Yes. And as my dear mate just told you, I am Lokoko. Are you faring well since we parted ways?" Ash grumbled, "Now that you mention it, I did have a really bad case of indigestion after eating those leaves. How'd the heck did you make them taste so good? I could swear I was eating a big juicy piece of turkey!" Lokoko giggled, "You have my apologies. But I hope you do not mind too much that I am keeping your friend away." Ash replied, "Naw, it's no problem. It's not like I'm his boss or anything. But why did you come all the way from Johto to find him?" Lokoko sighed, "Because I love him. That is why I wanted him to stay with me when we first met."

Lokoko then spoke, "Yes? Of course, dear." A few seconds later, Brock's voice spoke, "You heard her. She came all this way to find me out of love and I couldn't bring myself to turn her away. After all, I'm not the only human guy to have a Pokémon fall in love with me. Right?" Ash blushed, "Ya got that right, Brocko. So you're staying home with Lokoko to catch up on lost time?" Brock replied, "That's part of the reason…" Ash then asked, "And what's the rest of it?" Brock sighed, "Ash… I… Lokoko and I want to start a family of our own."

Ash was speechless for a moment before speaking, "Brock… You're serious?" He replied, "I mean it. Lokoko requested that I get her pregnant. And I accepted. It's probably going to take some getting used to, but I'll make this relationship work. I've finally found true love, and I'm not gonna waste it." Ash smiled, "All right. I just know you'll make a great dad. And I'll respect your decision to stay home. We'll manage without you." Brock sighed, "Thanks, Ash. You're a good friend. And next time we meet, maybe we'll have our own little ones for your kids to play with." Ash grinned, "I'll hold you to that. See ya, and good luck, Brock." He then hung up the phone, proud that his friend had finally found what he desired most.

Ash returned to the living room where the rest of his family was waiting. Lucash asked, "Is Mr. Brock coming?" Ash shook his head, "No. He's got some family matters to deal with, so he's staying home." Sapphire then cried, "But then who's gonna cook those yummy meals for us?" Ash sighed, "Yeah… I was wondering that myself…" Just then, Shadow asked, "I'm sure we'll find a way to cope. So, are we ready to head out?" Just as he was about to reply, Ash remembered something. "Actually, not just yet. I need to check on something first." He then went to the front door, "I'll be right back." Ash then left the house and headed to the eastern border of Pallet Town.

Ruby sighed, "So now we're heading to Sinnoh…. Wonder what it's like over there…" But she then looked over at Lucy, who seemed very worried. The young mother walked over to her 'sister' and took a seat next to her. "What's wrong? Don't you know? We're going to see your homeland. You're going home." But Lucy replied, "You don't understand. I was hoping I would never have to see that place again."

Pearl noticed her sister speaking with Lucy and walked over to them. "Don't want to go back? Why? Does it have something to do with your clan?" Ruby asked with a hint of concern in her voice. Lucy only silently nodded. Ruby then asked, "Is someone hunting for you?" Lucy did not show any sign of a response to this. But Pearl then spoke, "Hey, have you forgotten? You're not alone." She then set a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Don't forget, you're like a sister to Ruby, which means you're my sister too. We'll make sure no one gets to you." Lucy gave Pearl a surprised glance, "Really?" Ruby smiled, "Count on it! Pearl was the most powerful woman in the Blackflame clan, and I'm no pushover either. If anyone wants to lay their hands on my little sis, they'll have to get through us first!" Lucy smiled, "I… Thank you." The two sisters then surprised her further by embracing her from both sides. Pearl grinned, "Atta girl. You're in good hands. Leave any threats to us." Lucy smiled, "OK. I know I'll be safe with friends like you."

After a while, Ash reached the forest at the edge of Pallet Town. After walking along it, he soon found the path that lead through the forest. Not wanting to keep his family waiting too long, he broke into a run. After a short jog, Ash found himself at the rusty iron gates of the Crimson estate. Quite noisily, he shoved the gates open and walked up to the heavy wooden door. He then used the brass knocker to clank on the door several times. A minute later, he smiled as the door was opened from the inside. But he soon took a step back in surprise. "What the….. James?"

The former Team Rocket operative stood in the doorway while dressed in a fancy black suit, perhaps a tuxedo. He then spoke, "Good day, Master Ash. How may I help you?" Ash raised an eyebrow, "MASTER Ash?" James replied, "Ashton has instructed us to address all of his relatives with 'Master' or 'Mistress' if we feel the need to do so. I was just trying it out." Ash then laughed, "You know, that's the first time you ever called me by my real name!" James snickered, "That's because you're not our enemy anymore! Now then, what did you need?" Ash nodded, "Right, I wanted to see Ashton." James then led the boy inside and closed the door behind him.

Once they were just outside Ashton's bedroom, James spoke, "Ashton is inside, as is Lady Chiara." He then turned and continued down the hall. Ash then gave the door a few knocks. He heard Ashton's voice reply, "You may enter." Ash then pushed the door open and found Ashton reading a book while Chiara seemed to be instructing Jessie on how to properly dust. The young woman was dressed in a black and white maid uniform. Ashton looked up from his book and smiled, "Ah, Ash. Welcome. Is there something I can help you with?" Ash replied, "Not really. I just wanted to ask you something. My family and me were getting ready to head out to the Sinnoh region. I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come."

Ashton closed his book and stood up, "The Sinnoh region, you say?" Ash nodded, "Yep. But not right away. We were first going to take a little vacation in Johto first before taking a ferry to Sinnoh." Ashton nodded, "A pleasure cruise? I do believe I will take you up on your offer. Chiara, what say you?" The midget Lugia turned and nodded, "It has been over a century since I last visited Sinnoh. I would gladly accompany you." Ashton smiled, "There you have it. Now then, when are we due to leave?" Ash replied, "Whenever you're ready." Ashton nodded, "I see. Return home and we will join you shortly." Ash smiled and ran down the hall to the front door.

Ashton spoke, "Jessie, please see Ash to the door." The maid nodded, "All right. Just as long as that Pikachu isn't with him." After Jessie left the room, Ashton swapped his shoes for durable traveling boots. He then retrieved the Flamberge from the wall and placed it on his back. He then reached into a nearby chest and pulled out a blue sword in a scabbard. "Seems we're going to be traveling for a while." The sword spoke, "I see. Then keep me at your side, as always." Ashton then hung the sword on the back of his hip, concealing it under his cape. He then turned to Chiara, "Shall we be going?" She bowed, "After you, dear." Once they were out in the hall, the two lovers passed James again. Ashton spoke, "James, Chiara and I will be gone for a while. You and the other two are in charge during our absence. Should you need to defend the estate, there are weapons within the armory." James bowed, "I see. We'll hold the fort while you're away, sir." Ashton smiled, "You have my thanks. And as always, do not bother with maintaining the courtyard aside from the tombstones. It's just not worth the trouble anymore." He then proceeded outside the manor with Chiara by his side. While Chiara took to the air, Ashton ran as swiftly as he could down the forest path.

Only minutes after returning to his house, Ash heard a knock at the door. When he answered it, he found Ashton and Chiara standing before him. "That was fast! Are you sure you got everything you need?" Ashton replied, "The only thing a knight needs while traveling is a weapon and his friends. I think I'm very well covered." Ash then turned back to the living room and called out, "OK then, let's get going!" At this, his friends and family began to shuffle out of the house. But before he could close the door, Ash heard his mother call, "Ash, one moment!" Delia then shoved the door open, "Why are you still wearing those old rags? What happened to the new outfit I got for you?" Ash pointed to the new backpack he was wearing, "Oh, it's all in here. We're not going to Sinnoh right away. I'll only put those on once I've officially started my Sinnoh League challenge." She then smiled, "I see. So you want to have a REALLY clean start. Just make sure you use clean underwear everyday." Ash grumbled as his family burst into laughter, "Mom, do we really need to go over this again?"

Just then, Ash noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Pikachu?" Delia then felt something grab her leg. When she looked down, she replied, "Oh, here he is!" Ash then saw Pikachu peeking out from behind his mother's leg while tightly gripping it. He called, "Whatcha waiting for? Let's go!" But Pikachu only gave him a worried stare. Just then, Sapphire called, "Come on, Pikachu! Let's go so we can have fun like in Hoenn!" But at Sapphire's words, Pikachu became somewhat blue in the face and he gave a pathetic whimper, "Piiiiika…" Ash grumbled, "I don't get it… Are you sick or something?" Just then, he felt something tap on his shoulder and turned to see Ruby looking up at him. "Ash, could I have a word with you in private?" He nodded and spoke, "Uh…excuse us for a minute." He then followed Ruby to the side of the house.

Once they were alone, Ash asked, "So what's up?" Ruby frowned, "I think I know why Pikachu is so hesitant to come with us. It's about Sapphire." Ash gulped, "Oh boy, what'd she do?" Ruby laughed a little, "I've noticed her playing with him at times while we were in Hoenn. It seems that when she wants to play and you're too busy for her, she turns to Pikachu for a playmate. And most of the games she plays with him are a bit too…..girly for a male like him. I'm sure he wants some time without her for a while." Ash scratched his head, "I'm not sure if I like it. Pikachu and I have been together since I first became a Trainer. I know I still have Shadow and Aurora, but still…" He then remembered, "Oh, right. If I ever need him for a battle, I can call Professor Oak." He then nodded, "All right. If he really wants to relax at home for a while, I'll let him. I just hope Sapphire matures a little before we get back." Ruby giggled, "I'm sure he will appreciate that."

After coming back over to his family, Ash knelt down to Pikachu and whispered, "I know you want to stay away from Sapphire for a while. If you want, you can stay here with Mom until we get back." Pikachu gave him a grateful gaze and smiled. Ash patted his little friend on the head, "You be good for her." He then stood up and spoke, "Mom, I'm letting Pikachu stay home this time. Can you keep an eye on him?" Delia smiled, "If he wants to stay, I have nothing against it. I'll make sure the little sweetie stays comfortable." Ash then gave his mother a hug, "Thanks, Mom." She then looked ahead at Ashton. "Ashton, can I trust you to keep my little boy safe?" The viscount smiled, "You have my word. Ash is in good hands." With that, Ash and his family said their goodbyes before heading south towards the border of Pallet Town.

After a short walk, Ash and his family passed by a local convenience store when Lucash asked, "Daddy, why did you want to ask Mr. Brock to come along?" Ash replied, "He's a really good at cooking. But since he can't come, I'm a little worried about how we're gonna feed ourselves while on the road." But as they passed the store, a voice replied, "Why bother asking an amateur to cook for you when I'm the best girl for the job?" Ashton froze, "That voice….. Zandria?" Ash smiled and turned to the owner of the voice, "Hi, Mom!" Leaning against the brick wall of the store was a familiar Zangoose. She smirked and looked over at them, "Told ya that I'd catch up to you. Sorry if it took me a few…" But Zandria's face suddenly turned to one of disbelief as she saw a familiar face mixed in with the crowd. (He wasn't lying after all…)

Ash soon noticed that Ashton was staring at Zandria while motionless. "Um…Ashton? Are you feeling…wha!" Ash yelped as the viscount shoved him aside as he broke into a run towards the Zangoose, who also made a dash for her long-lost lover. As they neared each other, Ashton dropped to a knee and held his hands out as Zandria sailed into his arms. The two tightly embraced each other in silence, daring not to let go. Pearl asked, "Who's she?" Chiara smiled, "That is Zandria, one of Ashton's eight lovers." Ashton whispered, "Where have you been for the last 500 years?" Zandria sobbed, "Gathering knowledge on culinary arts… But no dish could ever satisfy me like you could…" The two lovers then sealed lips, tears cascading down their faces.

Chiara walked over to her lover and 'sister' and laid a hand on their shoulders, "There now, there's no reason to weep." After a moment more, the two lovers stopped crying and slowly stood up. Zandria then looked over at Chiara and asked, "Hey. Eaten any good books lately?" The Lugia smirked, "Yes, but all the nutrition goes to my head." The two ladies then let out an aww as they embraced each other. Chiara smiled, "Good to see you after so long, Zandria." The Zangoose replied, "And you look as if you haven't aged a year since I last saw you. Have you been watching over Ashton during my absence?" Chiara blushed, "Only for the last five months or so. I did not know that Ashton had been revived until he summoned me."

Ash came over to Zandria and asked, "Did you find all you were looking for, Mom?" The Zangoose removed herself from Chiara's wings and nodded, "Sure did. Once I was done, I went out looking for you. I'm kinda embarrassed that it took me this long to find you." But Ashton asked, "Wait… You've already met?" Ash nodded, "We met back on Mt. Pyre in Hoenn." Zandria added, "It was from him that I learned you were revived, although I didn't expect you to be as succulent as I recalled." Ashton began to sweat, "Uh… Mind what you say in front of the children." Zandria purred, "Oh, don't worry. I'll behave."

As Zandria got caught up with the rest of the group, she asked, "So then, where you all going now?" Ash replied, "We're on our way to the Sinnoh region." Zandria grinned, "Sinnoh? Yeah, they've got some great cuisine there. Especially the seafood. You should stop by Canalave City. They have some awesome shellfish dishes. And then there's that restaurant near Lake Valor. I have to recommend everything on the menu. And then there's a little café just north of Solaceon Town….." Chiara then whispered to Ash, "Just a fair warning, but once she starts talking about food, it's not easy for her to stop." As the group listened to Zandria go on about Sinnoh's cuisine, they headed south to the shoreline with the intention of taking the same oversea shortcut they had used to get from Vermillion City to Pallet Town two months ago.

Later that evening, Ash and his family were on their way across the sea on a ferry. Ashton walked up to Ash on the stern's deck and asked, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say we were going somewhere else before going to Sinnoh?" Ash nodded, "Yeah. I wanted to take my kids to a place for a 1-week vacation." Ashton smiled, "A little getaway? And where are we heading?" Ash replied, "Just a little to the southwest of Azalea Town. That's in Johto." Ashton brought a hand to his chin, "Johto…? Ah yes, the region where the kingdom of Clavice once resided. But where exactly are we going?" Ash replied, "It's a place called Altomare. I even have a few friends over there."

Ashton raised an eyebrow, "Altomare, you say? And what kind of place is it?" Ash smiled, "It's an awesome city that has canals instead of roads. There's all sorts of old art and architecture. Great food and music too." Ashton asked, "Canals? Roads paved with water?" Ash replied with a nod. Ashton then brought a hand to his chin and walked away, "Why does that description sound so familiar?"

As the sun began to set a couple of hours later, Lucy stood at the bow of the ferry while watching the sun descending over the horizon. Just then, a voice asked, "Whatcha doing up here?" She turned around and saw Ash approaching her. She smiled, "Just watching the sun set over the ocean. I don't get this kind of opportunity very often." Ash nodded, "I see what you mean. Looks like the sun's just melting into the water." He then walked over to her and leaned against the railing as he watched the sun go down.

After a moment, Ash asked, "You're from Sinnoh, right?" Lucy silently nodded. Ash asked, "Did you come from a clan too?" Lucy nodded, "My clan is the Skydiamond clan." Ash grinned, "Skydiamond, huh? That sounds really…..um…royal. Are they tough?" Lucy nodded, "They have to be. Part of our warrior's duties involves hunting demons." Ash gulped, "Demons? As in REAL demons?" She nodded, "Yes, but the world usually doesn't know about such dangers because the clan hunts them down before they can cause great harm. Well…usually."

Ash smiled, "I'll bet your clan will be happy to see you back home. I'm sure someone misses a nice girl like you." But Lucy sighed, "Ash….. I need to tell you something important that I want you to keep a secret." He looked at her with concern, "Sure, what's wrong?" Lucy frowned, "I am….what you might say…not on good terms with my clan. It would be in my best interest to never see them again. In fact, I was very hesitant to come with you to Sinnoh."

Ash was silent for a moment before placing a hand on Lucy's opposite shoulder and pulling her close to him. "Lucy… I don't know what happened to you back there, but I won't let anyone hurt you. If your clan comes after you, I'll keep them away." Lucy looked up at Ash and asked, "Really?" He looked down at her and smiled, "That's a promise. You're my friend, so it's my duty to protect you." Lucy sighed as she embraced him, "Thank you…" Ash patted her on the head, "No problem. And before I forget, they're having music in the dance hall. You wanna have some fun?" Lucy giggled, "Only if you're my dance partner." The two friends then headed inside to enjoy the party for the evening.

A couple of days after leaving Vermillion City, the ferry docked at the port of Altomare. As they left the ferry, Sapphire smiled, "Wow, look at all this water! And those long skinny boats!" Chiara giggled, "Those are called 'gondolas'. They are the primary form of transportation here." Ruby smiled, "And you said you've been here before, Ash?" He nodded, "Sure have. Now let's find that hotel so we can…huh? Something wrong, Ashton?" The viscount was gazing back and forth at his surroundings with a mystified expression. "I feel as if I've taken a step back in time… The architecture here reminds me of my home." Zandria grinned, "Then you should feel right at home here." Ashton nodded, "That I should."

After leaving the harbor and making their way along the streets, Ash and his family took some time to browse some vendors that were selling various glasswares. Ashton, Zandria, and Chiara had gone their separate ways to explore as they saw fit, with Zandria checking out the local restaurants while Chiara visited the local museum. Ashton simply wandered wherever he pleased as he took in the scenery. But as he examined some more glassware, Ash looked up and saw a familiar girl observing some jewelry several stalls down. When she stood straight up, Ash recognized her pink shoes, deep green socks, light green shirt, and her light brown hair styled like tall fluffy ears. He called out, "Hey, Bianca! Long time no see!" The girl looked to her left and quickly spotted Ash. But after a moment of observing him, she turned and ran.

Ash gagged, "What the…" Ruby asked, "Do you know that girl?" He replied, "Yeah. She's an old friend. Her grandfather and she run a museum here." He then took off running after her, "Come on, Bianca! You know who I am!" Lucash shouted, "Dad, wait up!" He and his sister dashed after him. Shadow asked, "Should we follow them?" Ruby nodded, "Yeah, I think something's wrong here." The two of them, including Pearl and Lucy, ran after them while trying to not lose them in the winding paths that made up the city. But as they rounded a corner, Ashton happened to spot them. "Hm? What's the hurry?"

Ash followed Bianca for a short while before he seemed to lose her trail. "Aw man, where'd she g…ah?" Ash yelped as someone grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along. "Bianca, what's wrong with you? And where are you taking me?" The girl did not reply as she yanked him along while still running. A t one point, she led Ash under an arched fence of sorts that was covered with ivy. But as they reached the end, Ash yelled, "Wait, stop! We're gonna hit the wall!" But Bianca continued running without stopping as she seemed to be heading directly towards a stone wall in the shadows. As he closed his eyes and braced for the imminent impact, Ash was pulled through the wall as if nothing was there.

A moment later, Ash slowly opened his eyes as he noticed that he was not being pulled along anymore and that he had not slammed into a hard surface. He then found himself in a familiar garden with many trees and ponds. "Oh….. I forgot about this place…heheheh…" He then noticed Bianca standing before him. "So…uh…hi. It's been a while, but I hope you haven't forgotten me." However, Bianca slowly walked towards him and placed a hand behind his head. "Um… what're you doing?" But Bianca's only response was a tender kiss as she closed her eyes while sealing lips with the boy. Ash began to sweat, (Again?) But he soon shivered as the kiss became more intimate as Bianca forced her tongue into Ash's mouth. Ash shuddered, (Oh man… I hope Ruby doesn't see this…)

Just outside the garden, Ruby and the rest of the Lucario and Riolu came to a dead end. Lucy asked, "Is this really where they went? But then how did they disappear?" Shadow then carefully sniffed the air and followed it to a wall in the shadows. "Strange… I can feel a faint breeze coming from this wall. But there's no opening…" But as he reached out to examine it, his hand passed right through it. "Is this….." He then walked right through it. Sapphire called out, "Wait for us, Mr. Shadow!" The Riolu ran right through the false wall, immediately followed by her family. Pearl gasped as she came through the wall, "Whoa….. Where's this?" They found themselves in a vast garden that seemed like a city park. But Ruby shouted, "Ash, are you here?"

At the sound of a voice that she did not recognize, Bianca broke the kiss and looked around frantically. Ash wiped his mouth with his sleeve and called back, "I'm over here, Ruby!" A second later, Bianca backed away as a number of Lucario came into view. "Daddy! Don't run away like that!" Sapphire cried as she ran to him. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. But Bianca dragged me over here for something." He then faced Bianca and asked, "And why did you drag me over here anyway?" But the girl only remained silent as she warily eyed the Lucario standing next to Ash. "Huh? Are you scared of them? Don't be afraid. They're not dangerous." However, Bianca remained silent. At this, Ash grumbled, "What's wrong with you? I don't ever remember you being this shy or quiet." But it was then that Ash gave her a shocked gaze, "Wait… Are you….." Bianca nodded with a smile before being engulfed in a bright light. When the glow receded, Ash gasped, "Latias?"

The Eon Pokémon let out a high-pitched cry as she floated forward and tenderly nuzzled Ash. "Man, I should've seen right through that disguise!" He then turned to his family and smiled, "Looks like I was wrong. This is Latias. Like Bianca, she's an old friend of mine." Latias only continued to nuzzle Ash while cooing happily. Ash stroked her neck, "Easy there, I missed you too." Lucy smiled, "I think she likes you." Ash laughed, "Oh, I have a hunch it's a lot more than that!" Ruby then smirked, "And what's that supposed to mean?" Everyone let out a laugh at this.

On the other side of the false wall, Ashton was looking around. "There's nowhere else to go… Did they just vanish?" But as he closely examined the walls for anything like a switch or pressure panel, his hand passed right through one of the walls. "Hmm? There's an empty space? A genjutsu?" He then took a step back and made a hand sign before saying, "Release." But after a moment, he saw that there was no change in the wall's appearance. "Hmmm….. So it's not a genjutsu… But it is still an illusion." He then walked right through the illusion and found himself in a vast garden. He then heard familiar voices and approached them. But when he saw them in the distance, he froze at the sight of a Latias cuddling with Ash. "A city where the roads are paved with water…" Ashton then slowly approached the group, his eyes fixed on Latias.

As Ash and Latias caught up on lost time, Lucash turned and spoke, "Hi, Grandpa! How'd you find us?" Everyone else turned to face him. Shadow asked, "So you found that false wall? Any idea what it was?" But when Latias saw Ashton's face, she stood transfixed. She then slowly floated forward. Ash noticed and asked, "Latias? What's up?" Ashton and Latias continued to stare into each other's eyes as if they were peering into their very souls. To the shock of everyone, Latias spoke, "Father?" Ashton's face soon melted into a warm smile as tears began to form in his eyes. "Latias….. You've really grown…"

Latias flew forward into Ashton's arms as she cried, "Father…! Father! I missed you so!" Ashton tenderly embraced her, "There's no need for tears, my child… Don't cry…" But Ash then asked, "Ashton…? Do you actually know her?" Once Latias had stopped crying, Ashton spoke, "Know her? She is my daughter." Everyone stood aghast. Ruby shouted, "Your daughter? But…she looks so…..young! How long ago was she born?" Ashton laughed, "You don't know? Latias are immortal." But Ash then asked, "Wait….. Latias can talk?" The Eon Pokémon turned to him, "I can talk? Oh yeah! I can talk! I guess I just forgot how to over the years!" Ashton then asked, "If that's so, how did you remember how to just now?" Latias blushed, "Um… I guess… I think I remembered because when I saw you, I remembered all the times I spoke to you." Ash laughed, "Well, you do have a cute voice." Latias blushed very deeply, "Thanks…" But just then, she flew over to him and took both of his hands between hers. "Ash, now that you're back, let's go on a date!"

Ash gave Latias a frightened gaze, "What…did you say?" She smiled, "Yeah! Just the two of us! We can ride the gondola, then a lovely candlelight dinner, and then we can kiss under the moonlight!" Ruby was too shocked to even object to what Latias was saying. Ashton then spoke up, "Latias, I don't think you…" But when she heard her father speak, Latias embraced Ash from behind and smiled, "I've got an even better idea! Daddy, can Ash and I get married?" Ash completely lost it and shouted, "SAY WHAT?" She smiled, "Come on, Daddy! Just like you and Mommy! I'll take really good care of him!" She then began to nuzzle Ash, "Just think Ash. We'll exchange vows at the altar, then go on our honeymoon, and then we can make babies!" Ash became very blue in the face as his family looked on in confusion and disbelief. Latias then looked at her father again and pleaded, "Pretty please, Daddy? Can I marry him?"

After a moment of embarrassment, Ashton regained his composure and looked at Ash, who was frantically shaking his head with a terrified expression. Ashton then let out a sigh and spoke, "I don't have anything against it, but I don't think that's legal." Latias let out a whine, "Awwwww, but why not?" Ashton replied, "Because marriage between family members is forbidden in most cultures." Latias gave Ashton a shocked gaze, "Family members….. As in 'incest'?" Ashton nodded, "Yes. You are the daughter of Laura. But Ash is a descendant of Zandria, another one of my lovers. So that would technically make the two of you cousins." Latias muttered, "Aunt…..Zandria…?" Ashton nodded, "Yes. That makes Ash her grandson in a sense."

Latias released her grip on Ash as she felt her heart break. Tears began to form in her eyes, "But I…..love him…" Ash looked back at Latias with a twinge of guilt in his heart. She muttered, "Why…? I only wanted…..to love him…" Latias then collapsed to the ground and buried her face in her arms, weeping bitterly. Ash then looked back over at Ruby, who seemed to understand Latias' feelings for Ash. Even though she had agreed to share him with Lucy and Pearl, there was nothing she could do about their blood ties.

Ash sighed as he knelt next to Latias, "Hey, Latias….." The Eon Pokémon slowly gazed up at the boy she had fallen in love with. She then cried, "Don't look at me….. I'm a sick twisted girl who fell in love with one of my father's offspring…" But Ash raised her head with a hand, "Maybe it's not normal for cousins to fall in love with each other, but we are family, right?" Latias silently nodded. Ash then smiled, "Instead of cousins, how about we be siblings?" Latias gave Ash a surprised gaze, "Siblings? As in…brother and sister?" Ash nodded, "Yeah." Latias then quickly dried her tears and embraced Ash, "I love that idea! Now I have a little brother! And he's such a cutie too!" Ash chuckled, "Um…easy there, sis." She then looked over at Ashton, "Even though we're technically cousins, can Ash be my new little brother?" Ashton laughed as he raised his hands while shaking his head, "I don't see why not. Go on, have at it!" Latias squealed, "You're the best, Daddy!" She then squeezed Ash tightly, "Oooooh, you're the best little brother in the world!" Ash's family let out a burst of laughter as Ash blushed deeply.

After introductions were made, Latias floated over to her father and gave him a hug, "I still can't believe you're back, Daddy." Ashton smiled, "Truth is, I didn't expect this either." But as they hugged, Latias got a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she carefully reached for something under Ashton's cape. "Hm? What are you….HEY!" Before Ashton could stop her, Latias pulled away from Ashton with something in her hands. A voice spoke, "Lady Latias, unhand me!" But the Dragon type giggled, "Only if Daddy can catch me!" In her hands was a sword crafted from a beautiful blue metal. Ashton grumbled, "Latias, I'm not in the mood for this. Return Soul Calibur to me." But when he lunged for his daughter, she floated up out of his reach. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're out of shape, Daddy!" Latias then flew up and over the canopy of the trees in the garden and out of sight.

Ashton growled, "That little… FINE!" He then growled as a pair of wing emerged from his back that were composed of flames. He then took to the air and after his daughter. As Ashton flew out of sight, Pearl laughed, "Looks like Latias is a real handful for him!" But Ash spoke, "Hey… I know this is gonna sound crazy…but I…" Shadow asked, "What?" Ash finished, "I could swear I just heard that sword talk!" Lucy added, "I think I heard it too. There was another voice." But just then, a voice spoke from behind them, "Good ears. That sword did speak." When the group turned to face the voice, they found Zandria standing a short distance away. "I saw everything. Latias definitely inherited some of her mother's personality traits." Ash asked, "Then that means you saw her steal that sword?" Zandria chuckled, "Just like old times. Whenever Latias wanted to play and Ashton wasn't in the mood, he would take something valuable or expensive from him and refuse to give it back unless he caught her." Ash smirked, "I just hope he's not too rough on her."

Latias flew through the canals of Altomare just inches over the surface of the water while tightly clutching Soul Calibur to her chest. She looked over her shoulder and did not see Ashton anywhere behind her. But she then looked up and saw him coming straight down at her in a nosedive! "You'll have to do better than that, Papa!" Latias then gripped Soul Calibur's hilt in her mouth and tucked in her arms, making her form more streamlined. At that instant, she accelerated, causing Ashton to narrowly miss her. "Darn it! Hold still!" With a quick flap of his wings to stop his descent, Ashton took off after her. "Latias, I'm not in the mood for this! Return that sword NOW!" But Latias was just out of earshot and did not hear him. Ashton grumbled and flapped his wings hard to catch up. He followed her everywhere she went, making sharp turns with every fork in the canals and startling tourists that were riding gondolas as he zoomed by.

After several minutes of pursuing his daughter, Ashton groaned, "What in the world am I doing? Latias is one of the fastest flyers in the world! There's no way I can catch up with her now!" He then made a hand sign as his wings began to dissipate. "I'll just have to….." He then dropped into the canal below, but skimmed across the water as if he were on skis. "Now I've got her!" As soon as he regained his balance, Ashton took off running across the water as he focused his Chakra into his legs for enhanced performance.

After a moment of not hearing her father yelling at her, Latias looked behind her again. But to her shock, she saw Ashton running atop the water. What was more, he was steadily gaining on her! "You'll never catch me, Papa!" Latias then looked ahead and focused on flying. Ashton grumbled, "Even at this speed, I'm barely able to catch up…" At one point, Latias made a sharp turn down another canal. But Ashton could not change direction as quickly and ended up running along the wall of several buildings rather than slowing down. He then continued the chase while dodging and weaving around various watercraft that got in his way, spooking the passengers as they watched him pass by.

After several more minutes of pursuing his daughter, Ashton noticed a shadow descending over him and looked up. A voice called out, "Ashton, is that Latias you're chasing?" He replied, "Indeed, it is! Seems she's been residing here for a long time!" Chiara flew down next to him as Ashton slowed down slightly so she would not fall behind. Chiara spoke, "Why are you pursuing her like this? Did she take something from you again?" The viscount nodded, "Yeah. She stole Soul Calibur from me. And she won't return it unless I can catch her." Chiara then smirked, "In that case, leave it to me. I once visited this city in the past and studied it thoroughly. I know these waterways like the back of my hand. You follow Latias for now." Ashton nodded, "All right then. I'm counting on you!" Ashton then followed Latias down another fork in the canals while Chiara took the other route.

After a while longer, Ashton began to wheeze, "I can't keep this up… Chiara, what are you planning…?" As if to answer his question, a geyser of water erupted from the canal ahead of Latias! The Eon Pokémon gasped, "Huh? What's that?" A second later, Chiara emerged from the geyser and drew her wings back before flapping them at Latias. At that instant, hurricane-force winds erupted from nowhere! Latias let out a shriek as she lost her grip on Soul Calibur. The light blade was sent flying backwards by the wind until it landed in Ashton's hand. He then adjusted his grip on it and returned it to its scabbard.

As Latias caught her breath, she saw the midget Lugia floating in front of her. The Lugia shook a finger at her, "Naughty child. Aren't you a little too old for these games by now?" Latias gazed at the Lugia before her as she got the feeling that they had met before. Chiara then smiled, "I have to say you're just about as wild and unpredictable as your mother. I just hope your brother is a little more mature than you by now." It was then that Latias asked, "Aunt Chiara? Is that really you?" The Lugia nodded, "It has been too long, child." The young maiden flew up to her aunt and embraced her, "I missed you! I remember all those stories you used to tell me! And you still look so majestic!" Chiara patted her on the back, "I'm glad that you longed for me so. And I have thought fondly of our time in the past as well." But just then, Ashton cleared his throat as he stood behind Latias with his arms on his hips. Latias blushed as she turned around to face him. He glared at her with a very stern face. Latias bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Papa… I was just so happy to see you that I….. I just wanted to have some fun with you like we did so long ago…" Ashton let out a sigh as he walked over to her and set a hand on her shoulder, "Truth is…. I had a good time myself. It was quite fun to run through the canals at that speed, never stopping as you led me through the city." She glanced up at him, "Really? You're not mad?" He shook his head, "Not at all. But next time, don't get my attention by stealing something from me. Just ask and I'll spend as much time with you as you want." Latias then gave Ashton a quick kiss on the cheek, "OK! I promise!" Ashton then signaled for Chiara to allow him to board her. Once he was firmly seated on her back, Ashton asked, "Now then, would you mind leading us back to that garden? Chiara and I don't know the layout of this city as well as you do." Latias smiled, "OK! Just don't fall behind!" She then took to the air as Chiara followed the Eon Pokémon back to the secret garden of Altomare.

A short while later, Latias and Chiara descended through the treetops of the secret garden and saw Shadow taking a swim, Ruby breastfeeding Lucash, and Ash pushing Sapphire on a familiar swing hanging from a tree. Zandria seemed to be speaking to Pearl and Lucy while resting on a stone bench. But when they saw the three land, everyone ran over to them. Ash asked, "Did you get that sword back?" Ashton nodded as he hopped off of Chiara, "Yes, thanks to Chiara." Just then, Zandria spoke, "You really are the spitting image of your mother, Latias. Well…..maybe most of the time." But Latias flew over to her and hugged, "Aunt Zandria, you're back too!" The Zangoose rubbed her head, "Not even death can keep me away from my passions! Cooking and your father!" But just then, Ash asked, "Hey, Ashton. Before I forget, I want you to know that I'm pretty sure I heard that sword talk before Latias flew off with it." Ashton grinned, "That reminds me. I have some more introductions to make." He then grabbed something under his cape and pulled it out. "Everyone, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine. The spirit sword, Soul Calibur."

Lucy gasped as sunlight shimmered along the blade. "That sword is such a beautiful shade of blue." At her compliment, a voice spoke, "Thank you." Everyone jumped a little at the sudden sound of a feminine voice with a sage-like tone. Ash nodded, "There it was again!" Ash chuckled, "Do not be alarmed. Soul Calibur here has a soul of her own. In a sense, she is a living sword." Lucy nodded, "I see… You mentioned a 'Soul Calibur' two months ago at your home. So this is it?" Ashton nodded, "Indeed." He then held the sword out to Ash, "Would you care to hold her?" Ash smiled, "Sure! He then took the sword in hand. "A pleasure to meet you, young master." Soul Calibur spoke. Ash gulped, "It's…pretty weird having a weapon talk to you." But Soul Calibur added, "You have a wonderful soul. Very kind and sympathetic." Ash blushed, "Uh…thanks?"

After Ash returned Soul Calibur to Ashton, Latias asked, "Daddy, how's Mommy doing?" But Ashton frowned, "Your mother….. She is…" Chiara spoke up, "She died two weeks after your father. She starved herself to death." Latias sadly bowed her head, "Oh… I suppose that's fine. I wasn't ever expecting to meet her again…" But Ashton then asked, "And now that I think about it, where is your brother? Where is Latios?" Latias immediately looked away from her father. Before he could ask again, Ash spoke up, "Ashton… I think I should be the one to tell you this." Ashton could feel a tone of remorse in Ash's voice and feared the worst. Ash explained, "A little over a year ago when me and my friends came here to visit, something really bad happened and…. Latios…died saving Altomare."

Ashton's eyes went wide with horror. He muttered, "My son…..is gone…?" Latias silently nodded to confirm this. After a moment of silence, Ashton asked, "Where is his grave?" Latias looked towards the far end and spoke, "I'll take you to him…" She then slowly floated towards the far side of the garden with her friends and family following her.

After a short while of walking, Ashton and his companions stood atop a stone formation with a fountain at its base overlooking another pond. And near the edge was a stone pedestal with a crystalline orb resting upon it. Latias spoke, "That is the Soul Dew, the source of life in Altomare. My brother's soul sleeps within it." Ashton then slowly approached the pedestal as tears began to form in his eyes. When he stood before the Soul Dew, he gently set a hand on it, gazing into its ocean-blue color. He whispered, "Just one year….. If only I had met my end just one year before… I could've been there for you….. I could've…..saved you…" Tears then began to cascade down his face, "Forgive me….. I failed you…" But as he said those words, the Soul Dew began to glow. Lucash pointed, "What's going on?" Latias gasped, "Brother…"

In Ash's mind, a voice spoke, "Father… Don't blame yourself…" Ashton looked up in surprise, "Who's there?" He then found himself surrounded by absolute blackness. "Where…am I?" The voice spoke again, "Don't cry, Father… It pains me to see a hero such as yourself in tears…" A bright light began to shine before Ashton, forcing him to avert his eyes. When the light died down enough, Ashton looked towards it again. He froze, "My son…" Floating before him was Latios. He was translucent while giving off an ethereal presence. His bold red eyes gazed upon his father, "Dad… So you live once more?"

Ashton dropped to his knees, "Latios….. You are…" The Eon Pokémon spoke, his voice sounding like that of a boy in his early teens, "Father, I never thought I would see you again in this world. Is Aunt Aurora and Chiara faring well?" Ashton nodded, "Yes, they are well. And Zandria continues to linger in this world as well as she strives to increase her cooking skills." Latios chuckled, "Aunt Zandria as well? I really miss her cooking. A shame that I lack a stomach now." Ashton then bowed his head, "It's my fault that such a fate befell you… I shouldn't even be in your presence…"

Latios floated down to his father, "Look at me. Do my eyes show hatred?" Aston looked reluctantly into the eyes of his son. To his surprise, he saw no contempt. Only a deep longing. Latios spoke, "My fate was never your doing. I willing gave up my life to protect my sister and the people of this city. Just like you almost did in the Far East long ago." Ashton then began to sob, "I swear… I'll find a way to remedy this… I'll find a way to bring you back…" But Latios threw his arms around his father. Despite being ghostly in appearance, Ashton could still feel his son's feathers against his flesh. "I know of the Eternal Flame within me. In 500 years or so, I will return to the world of the living. You don't have to do anything for me now, Father." Before Ashton could object, Latios pleaded, "Father, promise me you will not squander your life searching for a way to revive me. Only do so if the opportunity presents itself." Ashton then embraced his son, "I… I will honor your wish…" His son whispered, "I love you, Father…" Ashton whispered, "I love you, my son…"

Latios spoke, "If you ever wish to speak to me again, simply come to this place. I'll always be here." Ashton nodded, "I'll remember that…" But just then, the voice of Ash shouted, "Ashton, what's wrong? Are you OK? We're going back to the hotel!" Ashton turned around and, despite seeing nothing but blackness, replied, "Go on ahead without me. I'll catch up later." Latios asked, "Aren't you going with them?" Ashton smiled, "Not yet. I want to spend some time with you. I have over 500 years of catching up to do with you, after all." Latios grinned, "Has it really been that long? Time seems to stand still when you don't age!" As Ashton and Latios laughed together, Ash and his friends and family left the garden. In their eyes, it seemed that Ashton was merely kneeling while embracing air and talking to himself. Ash asked, "What do you think he was doing?" Latias smiled with a tear in her eye, "He was speaking with my brother."

That night, Ash fell asleep with Ruby beside him. But as he drifted into a dream state, Ash found himself in what seemed to be an inferno with bright orange flames all around him. Everything seemed to be blurred. But he soon heard the sound of battle and death screams and turned to face the direction they were coming from. He could see six figures of sorts moving while five of them seemed to be focusing on the sixth. One by one, five of the figures fell and did not arise. The lone figure that remained standing seemed to have its back turned. But it then slowly turned and looked at Ash over its shoulder. While everything else was blurred, the eye that was glaring at him was terribly clear. A vivid pink eye that was filled with wrath. At the sight of this creature, Ash awoke in a cold sweat. He looked around and found that he was back in his hotel room with Ruby by his side. After calming down a bit, Ash went back to sleep. This time, the nightmare did not return.

Over the course of their vacation in Altomare, Ash and his family visited many sights and tried many foods. And on one occasion, he even took a gondola ride with Latias as they spent the day together as siblings. But with every night, Ash experienced the same nightmare all over again. And with every night, the dream became more and more clear. On the sixth night in Altomare, Ash saw something that would haunt him forever.

Ash found himself once again surrounded by an inferno. But this time, he could make out the many trees that were burning around him. He then turned to face the direction where he always saw the six figures fighting. And he felt his blood chill when he saw them. He instantly recognized five of them. Each of them was a Lucario. They were Ruby, Pearl, Shadow, Lucash, and Lucy. The sixth figure was a creature that seemed to be engulfed in flames. Ash felt his blood chill as he watched the creature of flame strike down his family and friends one by one, their blood spraying as its claws tore through their flesh. After the last of them fell, Ash waited for the creature to turn and face him. And soon, it did just that. But Ash felt tears begin to fall from his eyes as he saw the face. The eyes were no different from before. But the face of creature beneath the layer of flames…..was his own. He was staring at himself. His eyes were filled with rage while his face was eerily emotionless. Ash's mind became hazy as he realized that he had just watched himself murder five of his most precious companions.

Ash awoke with his face soaked in tears. He looked around frantically and found that he was still in bed and that Ruby was sound asleep next to him. He gazed down at her for a moment before placing a tender kiss on her cheek. "Stay safe…" he whispered as he began to hurriedly put on his torn and ragged clothes. He knew what the dream was. It was a warning. He knew that there was something wrong with him. And in time, he would slaughter everyone he held dear to him. Ash then quietly snuck out of the hotel room and ran down the hall, leaving behind his backpack, Poké Balls, and all of his supplies.

Ash left the hotel in a panic and ran down the street, relieved to find that there was no one around. He then made his way to the harbor. But much to his surprise, he found absolutely no one there. And much to his dismay, there was not even a single ferry docked. He groaned, "Oh man….. I need to get outta here!" But just then, a voice spoke from behind him, "What's wrong, little brother? Why are you over here?" Ash turned and saw Latias floating behind him.

Trying to avoid suspicion, Ash replied, "I was…uh…looking for a ferry back to the mainland." Latias giggled, "That's too bad. The ferries don't run this late. It's almost midnight, you know." Ash let out a groan, "You've gotta be kidding me….." But just then, he had an idea. "Latias, could you do me a favor?" She smiled, "Anything for you, Ash!" He smiled, "Could you give me a lift to the mainland?" Latias raised an eyebrow, "Why? Shouldn't you leave with everyone else?" Ash frowned, "Latias, I'm going to be totally honest with you. I…can't tell you why I need to leave right now." Latias gave Ash a concerned gaze, "Why?" But Ash pleaded, "Please. I need you to trust me. I need to leave Altomare NOW."

Latias was silent for a moment, but replied, "I'll take you, but only if I can tell them where you're going." Ash replied, "If they really want to know….. Tell them I'm going to Sinnoh." Latias nodded, "All right. Then I guess I'll take you." She then floated over to him and turned around. "You better hold on tight. I'm not as big as Latios." Ash nodded and climbed on. It was a bit of a tight fit, but Ash was able to steady himself by tightly wrapping his arms around the base of her neck. "OK then. Hold on tight." Latias then levitated over the city's rooftops and began to fly northeast.

After around half an hour of flight, Latias dropped Ash off at the shoreline of the Johto mainland. Once Latias left for Altomare, Ash began to head north, knowing that there was a harbor in Goldenrod City. But before he began the long walk to the city, he gave one last look towards the southwest and whispered, "I'm sorry, Ruby…"

After a short while of walking through the Ilex Forest he began to grow weary and disoriented as voices began to echo in his head. Ash brought a hand to his head, "Shut up….. Where are these voices coming from…?" A trio of voices began to speak nonstop, spouting random sentences that seemed dark in nature. "Massacre! I'll burn you alive! Taste fear! There's…no turning back. Drown in the cesspool of darkness! You conceited wretched human!" Ash began to grip his head as the voices continued shouting in his head. "Enough already! I don't want to hear anymore!" At his command, the voices came to a stop. But a moment later, Ash thought he heard one of the voices speak someone's name. "Huh? Me?" The voice then spoke again, seething with malice. "You will pay…..for what you've done…" Ash began to feel a sense of panic, "What're you talking about? What did I do?" It continued speaking, "You will never run away from your sin! You have no right to live! It is a sin for you to be alive!"

Ash dropped to his knees while gripping his head as tears began to pour from his eyes. "No… I haven't done anything! You're wrong!" But the voice did not cease. As it continued to scold Ash, visions from his nightmare began to flash through his mind, the face of his rage-blinded self still fresh in his mind. "No… That was just a dream! I didn't kill anyone!" But the voice roared, "You will never run away from your sin! In the end, you will give in to despair!" But now, a cloak of flames began to enshroud Ash. He began to sob as he dug his fingers into the ground, "I'm not a monster…. I'm not a killer… I'm not!" As the flames encompassed his body, Ash let out an inhuman scream as a pillar of flames shot through the canopy of the forest.

As he lay collapsed upon the ground, the flames that encompassed Ash's body began to take on a beastly form. The flames atop his head extended and resembled ears. A trail of flames extended from the base of his spine and took on the form of a long and bushy tail. Ash sobbed as he struggled to his knees, his breathing labored. He then looked straight ahead at the forest path to Goldenrod City. His eyes were now a frightening shade of pink and no longer looked human. The Z-shaped markings under his eyes were now bolder while one end of the one on the left side of his face extended up over his eyelid and forehead.

In a voice wracked with pain and desperation, Ash growled, "Must…get to…Sinnoh….."


	19. The Angel Hunts the Devil

As the sun rose over the city of Altomare, Ruby began to stir as the sunlight shone upon her face. She soon sat up and let out a yawn. The young Lucario mother rubbed her eyes as she gathered her surroundings. "Mmm… Such a nice morning. A great start for our last day in Altomare." She then smiled as she looked at the other side of the bed, "Morning, dear." But Ruby then stared at the ruffled sheets as she saw that Ash was not next to her. "Strange… Did he wake up before me?" She shrugged her shoulders, "He probably just went out for breakfast in a hurry. I know how much he likes to eat." Ruby then brought a hand to one of her breasts, "And I need to feed Lucash too." She then left the hotel room and made her way to the next suite over.

After giving a few knocks, Ruby waited as someone answered the door. Ruby smiled, "Morning, Lucy. Did the babies sleep well?" Lucy smiled, "Good morning, Ruby. And yes, they are just waking up." At that moment, Ruby noticed Lucash gazing sleepily around from his bed. Ruby then walked over to him and took a seat on the bed next to him. Ruby caressed his little head, "And how's my little boy feeling?" Lucash yawned, "Kinda hungry…" Ruby smiled and held his face to her breast. She then let out a sigh as Lucash began to suckle. Lucy giggled, "Even though he looks like a young boy, it's easy to overlook the fact that he's still a toddler."

Down in the lobby, Pearl and Shadow waited for the rest of their companions to come down. Pearl asked, "Where do you suppose Ash is? He's usually the first one down." Shadow shrugged his shoulders, "Don't look at me. Maybe he decided to sleep in today." But just then, they heard a bell of sorts as the elevator came down. When the door opened, Shadow and Pearl had to suppress a laugh as they saw Ashton, Zandria, and Chiara tightly wedged into the cramped elevator. Zandria growled, "Whose idea was this?" Chiara blushed, "My apologies… I new I am smaller than most Lugia, but I suppose I'm still just a little too large for these tiny elevators." Ashton groaned as he struggled to escape the elevator, "Next time, we'll use this thing separately."

After a brief moment of pushing and shoving, Ashton and his two lovers managed to pry themselves free from the cramped confines of the elevator. After regaining his composure, Ashton asked, "Good morning, Pearl. Shadow. Are you well?" Pearl smiled, "How polite. The two of us are just fine." But Zandria then asked, "Hold on….. Where's that handsome boy of mine? Isn't he usually up by now?" Shadow replied, "I was about to ask you the same thing. Are you sure you didn't see him up there?" Chiara grumbled, "No, and we checked by his hotel room while we were at it…" Ashton spoke, "Let's wait for everyone else to join us. One of them must know."

After several more minutes, Ruby, Lucy, Lucash, and Sapphire came down on the elevator. But when they stepped off the elevator, they quickly noticed the others giving them concerned stares. Ruby asked, "Something wrong?" Pearl gave her sister a worried gaze, "Is Ash not with you?" Ruby gasped, "He's not here?" But Ashton then spoke up, "Hold on. Maybe Latias knows. And she should be here anytime." Ruby gulped, "She better know….."

After enjoying some breakfast, Chiara turned and spoke, "Here she comes now!" At this, everyone turned and watched as the lovely young Eon Pokémon flew in through the open doors of the hotel. Latias smiled, "Good morning, Papa!" Ashton nodded, "Good day, Latias." At this, Ruby spoke, "Where is he?" Latias gave Ruby a baffled look, "He? Who?" At this, the young mother stood up and shouted, "You know whom I'm talking about! Where is my boyfriend? Where is Ash?" Latias could feel a tinge of panic in Ruby's voice. She replied, "You don't have to get so upset. I know where he is."

Ruby's expression changed to one of great relief as she gave a hopeful grin, "Really? And where is he?" Latias was silent for a moment as she was worried of what the truth would bring. Chiara asked, "Is he well?" Latias nodded, "He was just fine when I last saw him." Pearl then asked, "That's good to know. Now where is he?" Latias sighed, "He's…..on his way to Sinnoh."

Everyone gave Latias a confused stare. Ruby spoke, "Sinnoh? But we were due to leave for there today! I know he was excited about taking part in the Pokémon League challenge there, but why would he just up and leave without us?" Shadow then spoke, "If he's in Sinnoh, then all we have to do is catch up to him." But just then, Zandria stood up, "Hold on…" Chiara asked, "Something wrong?" Zandria then looked upwards and eyed a ceiling ventilation shaft cover. She replied, "Just a hunch…" At that moment, the Zangoose became a cloud of spectral mist and floated up and through the gaps in the cover and up through the shaft. Ashton, Chiara, and Latias looked on in shock at what Zandria did. Chiara brought a hand to her chin, "Some sort of spectral power…? Most peculiar…"

A few minutes later, the bell of the elevator chimed again and everyone watched as Zandria emerged from it in her natural Zangoose form. And they recognized what she was carrying in her arms. But before she could speak, Ashton spoke in a voice that was slightly louder than usual, "Since when could you do THAT?" Zandria asked, "Do what?" He replied, "That! How did you turn into a puff of smoke?" Zandria laughed, "Oh, that? I've been able to do that for the last 400 years at least. It's one of the perks to being a specter." Latias giggled, "Right… I forgot that you're dead." But Zandria laughed, "More like 'undying'. I won't leave this world until I'm good and ready!" But just then, Sapphire asked, "Grandma, aren't those Daddy's things?" Zandria was reminded of what she was carrying and nodded, "Yeah. I got suspicious and checked his hotel room. And he left behind all of his supplies. Including Aurora's Poké Ball."

There was an eerie silence as everyone saw that Ash had left behind everything he had, including his critically important Pokédex. And to make matters all the more disturbing, he had left even without so much as a Pokémon to battle with. Shadow gulped, "This doesn't add up. There's no way Ash would forget something as important as his supplies." Ashton crossed his arms, "Even so, we do know where he is. Since he's in Sinnoh, all we have to do is go there and find him." He then turned to Latias, "Latias, are there ferries to Sinnoh here?" She nodded, "Yes, and the ferry to Sinnoh docked here just a little while ago. But it'll take time for them to refuel and restock the ferry. It won't be ready to set sail until this evening." Ruby then demanded, "Who cares?1 We need to go after him now!" But as Ruby made a run for the door, Ashton grabbed her by the shoulder, "Easy there. We have no choice but to wait. I doubt the crew will let us go early just for the sake of one boy." Ruby then looked up at Ashton, "But…. He… He might be…" Ashton shook his head, "You know what he is capable of. If attacked, he can defend himself." Ruby sighed as she bowed her head. But Ashton then added, "And besides, don't we have one last day here? Let's just enjoy our time here until the ferry sets sail." He then turned back to the others, "Let's meet up at the harbor this evening. For now, just enjoy yourselves." Ashton then walked up alongside Ruby, "I would like to have a word with you. Come." He then led the Lucario out of the hotel and down the street.

A short while later, Ashton and Ruby were taking a cruise around Altomare in a gondola. As he watched the scenery pass by, Ashton grinned, "I'm glad to see that some methods of transportation haven't gone out of style in my absence." He then glanced to his side at Ruby, who still seemed sick with worry. Ashton asked, "Are you really that worried about him?" She nodded, "More than you know." Ashton then reclined a little while adjusting the Flamberge's position. He asked, "Why are you so devoted to him?" She then gave Ashton a harsh glare, "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" Ashton gulped, "I didn't say that. I merely wish to know why you are so devoted to him. What draws you to him so?"

Ruby sighed, "He was the first boy I ever met after my evolution who showed me kindness. It's only natural that he would be important to me." Ashton spoke, "So you were returning the debt?" Ruby continued, "I felt…..safe around him. And I assure you that was a very rare feeling for me at the time. In my clan, I was neglected, ridiculed, and otherwise mistreated for a decade. I'm amazed that I was able to endure it for so long. Ash… He… I owe him so much….. And I want to be there for him. Always…" Ashton then turned to her and spoke, "He was the first real friend you ever had. Am I right?" Ruby gave a silent nod. Ashton then smiled, "I will make sure you two are reunited." A moment went by before Ruby gave him a disheartened glance, "You…mean that?" Ashton nodded, "I swear it on my duty as a knight." Ruby then gave Ashton a gaze of sincere gratitude as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you. You're a very good man." Ashton blushed, "Easy there. I'm a happily married man."

After traveling down the canal a while longer, Ruby asked, "Now that I think about it, how many children did you have?" Ashton grinned, "Try not to be too surprised, but I had twelve in all." Ruby yelped, "WHAT? Twelve children? How many lovers did you have?" Ashton blushed, "In all? Nine." Ruby blushed, "Is that so? I don't think Ash could handle that many women. It must've been very tricky and there must've been quite a bit of jealousy." Ashton chuckled, "No, not really. It helped that the girls saw each other as sisters. And they accepted that if they could not marry me, starting a family with me was the next best thing." Ruby giggled, "I can see why. You have the same kind of naïve charm that Ash does." Ashton brought a hand to his face, "Charm, eh? Must be hereditary…" Ruby let out a good laugh at Ashton's embarrassment.

Later that day as the others enjoyed their last day in Altomare, Ashton made his way to the secret garden and stood before the Soul Dew. "Latios. Are you there?" A familiar voice replied, "I am, Father." In his eyes, Ashton could see a translucent Latios floating before him. "What brings you here today? Isn't it about time for you to leave?" Ashton nodded, "I'll be heading for the harbor soon. I only wished to speak to you one last time before leaving." Latios smiled, "Well then, let's have it. What do you wish to speak to me about?" Ashton walked to the stone railing overlooking the pond below and leaned against it, "Several things."

Latios asked, "I wasn't really watching, but how did Latias handle the news that she and Ash are related?" Ashton shook his head, "Not well, I'm afraid. She was even begging me to grant them my consent so they could get married." Latios snickered, "To be honest, I think those two would make a fine couple. After all, their relations are very distant. Dozens of generations apart, I might add. I'm sure their children would be perfectly healthy. And who would believe that a human is related to a Latias in this day and age?" Ashton let out a loud laugh, "You have a point there! They can't be punished for incest if no one knows that they are indeed related!" But Ashton then added, "But even then, Ash is already taken. He's already a father of two." But Latios asked, "But what about you and Aunt Ruby? And Aunt Cassandra and all the others?" Ashton bowed his head abruptly and muttered, "Point taken…"

After several more minutes of chatting, Ashton looked to the sky and saw that the clouds were a pinkish orange hue. "It's getting late. I must be going." Latios spoke, "Take care out there, Father. I sense great dangers out there." Ashton nodded. But after taking a few steps, Ashton paused and whispered, "I will find a way top bring you back, my son." Latios sighed, "Father, I already told you…" But Ashton added, "I swear it. Even if I have to hunt down Ho-Oh herself." Latios was silent for a moment before speaking, "Very well. Just promise me this." Ashton then turned to face his son. "Promise me that you will not get yourself killed in the process." Ashton nodded and embraced his son, "I will honor your request." Latios smiled, "Take care, Father. I will watch over Latias in your stead." The viscount then turned and ran to the exit of the garden as Latios watched him. "Be safe, Father….. Latias cannot bear the pain of losing you again…"

After running through Altomare without stopping for several minutes, Ashton finally reached the docks and was relieved to see that everyone was present as well. Ashton asked, "Am I too late?" Chiara shook her head, "Not at all. We have another ten minutes before they set sail." Latias then smiled, "And all the tickets have been punched! We can go after Ash any time!" But Ashton shook his head, "Actually, Latias….. I think you should stay behind for now."

The Eon Pokémon shrieked, "WHAT? WHY?" Ashton replied, "Someone needs to stay here and watch over your brother. Please…" But Latias cried, "No! I've been apart from Ash for too long! I want to stay with him!" Ashton sighed and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Didn't you hear me? I said 'for now'. I didn't mean forever." Latias asked, "W…what?" Ashton explained, "Once Ash's challenge in Sinnoh is completed and we return to Rohta, I will come here and take you home with me." Latias gasped, "Really? Back to the Crimson estate?" Ashton nodded, "Yes. And you'll be pleased to know that it is exactly as you remember it. So please… Be patient and wait for us." Latias was silent for a moment, but nodded, "All right, Papa. I'll be a good girl and wait. Just promise me that you won't let anything bad happen to Ash. He's my little brother, after all." She then glared at Ruby, "And you better love like I would. Got it? Don't you dare do anything to break his heart!" Ruby gulped, "You don't have to worry about that! I'm Ash's mate for life!"

After boarding the ferry and waiting for it to set sail, Ashton looked down at his daughter as the ferry began to pull away from the docks. Latias waved, "Come back someday soon, Papa! I love you!" Ashton smiled and waved back, "That's a promise, my child! Don't lose faith in me! I shall return!" Latias remained at the docks until the ferry was completely out of sight. She then looked around for a second to see if anyone was within earshot. She then brought her hands to her mouth and shouted towards the sea, "I'M SERIOUS, YOU FLOOZY! YOU BETTER ALWAYS LOVE HIM!"

That night, Ashton stepped out of the shower in his cabin and draped himself in a robe. The means of operating the shower was very similar to the bathtub back at the Crimson estate, so Ashton had no trouble understanding it. But as he stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed Zandria seated upon his bed. She smirked, "You sure look sexy in that robe. I wonder if you still look the same under it as you did 600 years ago." Ashton gulped, "I assure you that I am virtually unchanged. You won't find any difference!" Zandria giggled, "I'm just joshing you. I already saw you in the shower. And your body is just as succulent as memory serves." Ashton blushed, "You could've asked…"

As he examined his equipment and weapon, Ashton asked, "Zandria, you are a ghost now, right?" Zandria replied, "A specter, to be precise." Ashton nodded, "Yes, a specter. In any case, do you still have a physical body?" Zandria looked down at herself, "Well…yeah. I may be no longer alive, but this body of mine is very physical. I'm even still able to eat, sleep, and do just about everything I could in life." But Ashton then approached her and took a seat next to her, "I see. But are you still capable of breeding?" The Zangoose gave Ashton a suspicious stare, "Come again?" Ashton blushed slightly, "I asked if you can…er…still bear children?"

Zandria was silent for a moment, but her baffled gaze soon became one of great lust. Ashton began to sweat, "What's with that stare?" Zandria's only response was a tackle as she pinned Ashton to the bed. She then began to shower him in kisses. After a moment, she gazed down at him with a loving expression and asked, "Are you still capable of giving me a child?" Ashton gulped in nervousness. Zandria caressed his face, "Make no mistake. I would love to have your child all over again. Assuming I'm still capable, that is." Ashton smiled, "Then I would love to give you another child." The two lovers then pulled in close for a kiss. But Zandria then made some distance between their faces and shook her head, "Not just yet. Life on the road is no place to raise a newborn Zangoose. Let's wait until we get back home before we try." Ashton nodded, "I see your point. Very well. We shall try whenever you're ready." Zandria then leaned against his chest and purred, "Mmm… I wonder if Atlas would be jealous?"

Past midnight, the sounds of Kricketot filled the air around Sandgem Town in Sinnoh. It was a simple night of peace. But that all changed when a volley of electricity arced across the treetops. A moment later, a Pachirisu bolted from a forest with a panicked expression on her face. Her cheeks still sparked electricity after using a desperate Discharge. She looked around for a moment to confirm if her attacker had lost her. But just when it seemed that she was safe, something leapt from the trees above her and came down with claws extended. But the Pachirisu noticed at the last second and used Quick Attack to evade the strike. The attacker barely missed, plunging its claws into the ground.

Once the Pachirisu had gotten some distance between her and the creature that had targeted her, she finally got a good look at it. The creature vaguely resembled a Zangoose, even though she had never actually seen a Zangoose before. But the creature gave off a fiery glow, as it seemed to be covered in a layer of flame. But she froze in raw terror as the creature turned and faced her with its cruel pink eyes, its toothy jaws oozing saliva in hunger. The creature was hunting, and the Pachirisu was its prey.

The Pachirisu turned and fled while using Quick Attack to try and stay ahead of her pursuer. But she could soon hear the heavy footsteps as the creature chased after her, the sound of its heavy breaths drawing closer with each second. After a minute of running, the Pachirisu smiled as she soon recognized her surroundings. She was nearly home. But just when she thought she was home free, something grabbed her from behind and shoved her to the ground, causing her to slide for a moment. The Pachirisu then looked up and began to panic at the sight of the creature of flames gazing down upon her, its tongue lips its lips as it anticipated its feast.

As the beast prepared to sink its fangs into its quarry, a sound caught its and the Pachirisu's attention. The two looked around and soon saw a pair of smaller Pachirisu perched at the opening of a cavity in a tree high off the ground. They seemed to show great worry for the Pachirisu the creature had pinned under its hand. It was then that the beast realized that the Pachirisu it had caught was the mother of the two children in the tree. The Pachirisu bid a tearful goodbye to her children, as she knew that her fate was sealed.

The Pachirisu closed her eyes and prepared for the pain. But instead, she felt the creature release her. She looked up and saw the beast back away as it held a hand over its eyes while sobbing. She took the opportunity and ran up the tree and to her children. She nuzzled them lovingly, relieved that she was reunited with them. She then looked back down at the beast and saw that it was starting to lumber away. While she was glad to have survived, the Pachirisu mother could only wonder why the creature had spared her at the last minute. And why.

However, as the beast walked away, a Staraptor perched atop a nearby tree watched silently. It had been hunting that Pachirisu before the creature of flame showed up, unknowingly protecting her from it. But while it could now catch the Pachirisu as she stood near the opening in the cavity of the tree she resided in, it instead felt that a creature the size of a Zangoose would make a much heartier meal. It then took to the air and flew after the beast.

The Staraptor glided after its prey while keeping its wings still to avoid making a sound. When it came within range, it went into a slight dive, causing it to accelerate for a Brave Bird attack. The Staraptor aimed very carefully for the base of the creature's neck. If it hit just right, the blow would snap its neck, or even decapitate it entirely. But just as the Staraptor was about to strike, the beast stopped and quickly looked over its shoulder at its foe with one eye. The Staraptor immediately saw a type of raw primal fury and even a diabolical presence in the wrathful pink eyes of its prey. The predatory bird let out a shriek of sheer terror as the beast extended its claws. A second later, the sound of flesh being cleaved was head, followed by a small object rolling away from the beast of flame. When it came to a stop, the Staraptor's eyes gazed skyward as its face had been permanently frozen in an expression of fright.

As the beast gazed down upon the beheaded corpse of its attacker, it pondered what to do with it. At this, the creature's belly rumbled. Knowing that it could not ignore its hunger, the beast unleashed a burst of fire upon the corpse. After a moment of roasting the corpse, the beast relented. Most of the feathers had been incinerated while the body itself was a dark brown. A delightful aroma filled the air, causing the beast's mouth to water. Wasting no time, it sank its teeth into its prey and began to feast.

Somewhere to the northwest of Eterna City, a lone Lucario leaned against a tree with a wooden staff in hand, possibly in meditation. Atop the staff was a bright blue gem while a blue ribbon of sorts fluttered in the breeze just below it. The Lucario was clad in a mage's attire, with a slightly pointed hat and a robe that were a very deep blue. Resting near its feet was a small glass lantern that flickered in the night. But suddenly, the Lucario glanced up abruptly. It whispered, "What is this…..presence?"

Another Lucario dropped from the trees nearby when he heard the Lucario speak. "What has happened, Oracle?" The Oracle replied, "I have seen something that, until just now, had been beyond my vision. It walks among us. It is now within Sinnoh." The scout asked, "Is it…..dangerous?" The Oracle nodded, "Very. Perhaps just as much so as the Angel of Doom." The scout shuddered, "You…are serious?" The Oracle nodded, "Yes… As much as I regret to admit it."

The scout dropped to a knee, "Sir, where is it? We must slay this demon at once!" The Oracle replied, "I…cannot say… My vision grows cloudy." But the Oracle added, "However… This demon may not be a threat." The scout asked, "What?" The Oracle explained, "This demon is half sorrow, half blood thirst. Its nature seems to be split in twain. As of now, its path does not yet seem to be decided. It may become a new champion to this world and help protect it from the evils that wander it. Or it could become the same as the Angel of Doom, and unleash hellfire upon the world." The scout nodded, "I see. I shall alert the Alpha female nonetheless. If you will excuse me, sir…" In a flash, the scout vanished. But a few seconds later, another scout emerged from the trees. "My lady, is what you just spoke of true?" The Oracle nodded, "It is. And it is our duty as the Skydiamond clan to destroy all demons that would unleash ruin upon this world. Of course, this demon may not be a threat after all. It is too soon to say."

The scout spoke, "Even if this new demon is not a true threat just yet, it would be wise to stay alert for it. Please remain on the lookout." The Oracle simply nodded. But as the scout walked away, he asked, "By the way….. Why do you never correct those who mistake you for a man?" The Oracle shrugged her shoulders, "I have more important things to tend to." The scout turned and walked away, "If you say so…"

The Oracle looked at the night sky as she pondered the new demon she had detected. "Such an ancient and terrible evil within a pure and tender heart….. What is this unspeakable horror that sleeps, waiting for the proper time to awaken?"


	20. Kindred Flames

Somewhere to the west of Twinleaf Town, a pair of vivid and fierce pink eyes scanned the surface of the ocean while carefully concealed in the leafy branches of a tree growing near the shoreline. Its belly grumbled lightly, reminding the creature of its hunger and that it was high time for breakfast. It continued to gaze at the water, wary for any signs of movement beneath the surface. Soon, a long narrow object glided nearby in the depths. The creature recognized the shape and raised its hand. It then thrust it forward, causing a long rope of fire to extend from its arm, a large gaping hand at the end. The rope shot into the water and grabbed its prey a moment later. The prey immediately began to squirm. But the creature then jerked its arm upwards, causing the rope of flames to yank the creature out of the ocean. The beast's blood began to boil in excitement at the sight of a Gyarados in its clutches. As soon as the massive serpent saw the owner of the flames that was constricting it, the Gyarados fired a potent Hydro Pump at it. But the beast countered with a Flamethrower that caused the Hydro Pump to evaporate without being forced back. Once the Gyarados paused to recover from the attack, the beast pulled its arm back, causing the rope of flames to retract towards it at high speed, causing the Gyarados to go slack from the whiplash. The beast stood with its claws extended, ready to gut its meal. And once the Gyarados came within range, the best of flame took a swing with its claws towards the serpent's belly.

Out on the high seas, Ashton went for a walk up on deck. Once he reached the bow of the ferry, he saw Lucy leaning on the railing while watching several Wingull gliding alongside the ship. He walked over to her and smiled, "Lovely morning, wouldn't you say?" She nodded, "Yes. And the Wingull are most certainly enjoying it to the fullest." Ashton leaned against the railing next to her, "You are from Sinnoh, are you not? Will we see any familiar faces there?" Lucy sighed, "Truth be told, it would be best that I do not encounter my clan while we are there. We are…..not on good terms with each other." Ashton nodded, "I see. I apologize if I brought up any unpleasant memories." Lucy shook her head, "Oh, it's fine." But when she looked towards him, Lucy asked, "Wait….. Where is your sword?" Ashton smiled, "Oh, the Flamberge? I left it back in my cabin. The only weapon I carry around at all times while on a pleasure cruise is my sidearm, Soul Calibur." Lucy giggled, "A pleasure cruise… Right."

Ashton asked, "Is your clan hunting you? You're not in the same kind of trouble Ash was with Ruby's clan, are you?" Lucy suppressed a laugh, "No, I didn't elope with anyone!" Ashton then asked, "Then why are you and them not on good terms?" Lucy sighed and replied, "I would…..rather not say…" Ashton was silent for a moment before speaking, "Do you think they will try to harm you if they locate you?" Lucy replied, "Possibly, but I am sure they will try to capture me alive." Ashton then spoke, "Then I suppose I will have to act as a barrier between them and you." Lucy asked, "Barrier?" Ashton smiled, "It is the knight's duty to defend those who are close to him and his people." Lucy replied, "And I qualify as someone who is close to your family?" Ashton chuckled, "Well, you are involved with Ash. Am I right?"

Lucy blushed deeply at what Ashton just asked of her. "What? I… No! I'm not close to him in that regard!" Ashton smirked, "No need to be modest. I've seen how you two have been. Quite the couple you are." Lucy then screamed, "I AM NOT! Ash is my friend! A very dear friend, to be sure. But just a friend! We are not mates! And we probably never will be!" Ashton took a step back from Lucy's outburst, "You are…sure?" Lucy's only response was an annoyed glare. Ashton sighed, "I apologize. I did not mean… I was not trying to offend you." Lucy nodded, "All right. Apology accepted." Ashton then leaned against the railing again, "But what do you see in him? What makes him so special to you?" Lucy replied, "He is…..the first male from outside my clan who ever showed me true kindness and acceptance. All other humans would've viewed me as useless since I cannot effectively fight. But he accepted me for what I am. He became my first human friend." Ashton spoke, "Well, I don't view you as useless." Lucy looked back over at Ashton as he gave her a grin. "I find you to be a very bright and helpful little lass. After all, strength in combat is not necessarily strength of character. My son, Kota, would vouch for that." Lucy smiled, "You….. I suppose you're right. I'm sure everyone has a talent in some field." Ashton then asked, "And what are some of your talents?" Lucy replied, "The only one I can think of off the top of my head is cooking. Although I really only cook ramen most of the time…" Ashton nodded, "Ramen….. A humble noodle with vast potential. I need to try some again sometime."

After a moment more of idle chitchat, Ashton felt a shadow cover them. When he looked up, he noticed a familiar form descending towards him. "Ah, there's Chiara." Once the Lugia landed, Ashton asked, "How fares the search?" Chiara replied, "According to Latias, the closest port to where she dropped Ash off was at Goldenrod City. And I did manage to find a lead." Lucy asked, "You did? What did they say?" Chiara smiled, "Needless to say, the locals were quite skeptical when I began asking around. They assumed that I was a Pokémon that had escaped from her Trainer. But I managed to earn their cooperation and they told me what they knew." Ashton nodded, "And what did they have to share?" Chiara explained, "While they did not see anyone matching Ash's description, some claimed to have witnessed a strange Zangoose-like apparition sneak aboard a high-speed private cruiser just moments before it left the docks. And the cruiser was destined for Sandgem Town in Sinnoh. This happened two nights ago. And judging by the speed it could reach, it is likely that it arrived in Sinnoh yesterday evening."

Ashton's eyes went wide. "A Zangoose-like apparition?" Chiara nodded, "Yes. They even claimed that the creature seemed to be on fire. Of course, they did not have enough time to get a good look before the cruiser left." But Ashton shuddered, "But if he was covered in flames….." Ashton then looked up at Chiara, "Then the Eternal Flame must have been active." Lucy asked, "You mean like when he…" Ashton shook his head, "No. I am certain that he is in full control of himself this time. The first time the Eternal Flame becomes active if the most frightening time as the host has no grasp on how to control it. I doubt he will harm anyone without reason." But as Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, Ashton added, "But I don't see how he could've tapped into its power consciously after only one use. Something must've triggered its activation." Chiara spoke, "Even so, we now know that Ash is likely somewhere near Sandgem Town by now, and this ferry is scheduled to dock there in four days. It should not take long for us to locate him once we get there." Ashton nodded, "I see. Thank you for your efforts, Chiara." The Lugia bowed and left her lover and Lucy alone as she walked towards the stern.

Ashton turned back towards Lucy and noticed that she seemed extremely worried after hearing what Chiara said about Ash's current state. He asked, "Are you worried about him?" She nodded, "Very much so." He then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you absolutely certain that you do not feel love for him?" Lucy replied, "Why are you asking me this again?" Ashton explained, "At one time, I was very naïve in matters of the heart. You remind me of how I used to be." Lucy was silent at this. Ashton then whispered, "Listen. If you ever feel love for someone precious to you…" Ashton then closed his eyes as he recalled the moment when his beloved Serra died in his arms aboard the Flying Duskull, "Do not hesitate to tell him how you truly feel. You may not get another chance." Lucy replied, "You sound like you speak from experience." Ashton bowed his head, "Trust me. I know what I'm talking about." He then turned and walked away. But as Lucy contemplated Ashton's words, she muttered, "Do I really feel that way towards him? And if not, will I ever feel that way towards anyone?" Lucy then let out a sigh, "Even if I did, I would never deserve him….. Not after what I did to her…"

In the forests near Twinleaf Town, a young female Blaziken walked through the trees, a turquoise-colored sling bag hanging over her left shoulder. As she snacked on an apple, she soon noticed something long and light blue in the distance through the trees. Curious, she cautiously approached it. But when she came to the object, she froze at the sight of a Gyarados lying on its side with its back to her. Knowing how dangerous Gyarados are known to be and that she had a major type disadvantage against them, the Blaziken remained still for a moment to avoid making a sound as she plotted how to get away without waking the Gyarados up.

After a moment of carefully thinking, the Blaziken then noticed that there was something odd about the Gyarados before her. It was too still to be asleep. She heard no deep breathing or the telltale rise and fall of its sides with each breath. And it was several dozen meters from the ocean, too far for any sane Gyarados to crawl. Worried, she walked along to the Gyarados' head and found that its eyes and mouth were wide open. Yet it did not react to her presence in any way. But when she came to the serpent's white underside, she froze in horror at the sight before her. She gulped, "What the….. Who the….. What'n the hell did this?" The Gyarados' belly had been viciously torn open and had been partially hollowed out. A closer examination revealed that the innards had been torn out, or even possibly eaten.

Cold sweat trickling down her face, the Blaziken took a step back. But she soon froze as she felt herself step in something wet. When she looked down, she found a large spot of blood on the ground. "Whatever did this probably just left. I should high-tail it outta here myself, before that thing comes back and has me for lunch." But just as she looked ahead, she saw a trail of blood staining the ground and vegetation. The Blaziken then looked back at the Gyarados and noticed a second large gash in another part of its belly. However, this one did not go as deep, leading her to believe that the hunter had carved out a hunk of meat small enough to drag away. She then looked back to the trail of blood and pondered what could possibly do this to a Gyarados. After gathering herself, she began to follow the trail, painfully curious of the hunter's identity.

After several minutes of trekking through the trees, the Blaziken came to a cave that seemed to rise out of the ground. The trail of blood went inside it as well. Spotting a small dead tree branch nearby, the Blaziken snatched it up and ignited one end with a quick Flamethrower. But before she could enter, the Blaziken noticed the bloodied remains of what seemed to be a Bidoof and Staravia at the mouth of the cave. The bones had been picked fairly clean of flesh, but the heads were left intact. The Blaziken shuddered, "Well….. I guess a guy's gotta eat." Gathering her courage, she stepped inside the cave.

After walking for less than a minute, the Blaziken noticed that there seemed to be something illuminating the cave up ahead. (A torch? Maybe a lantern?) But as she rounded the corner where the light seemed to be brightest, the Blaziken froze at the sight of what seemed to be a Zangoose that was covered in flames. And it was feasting greedily on a large slab of Gyarados meat as one side was still covered in white belly flesh. The translucent 'fur' of the Zangoose was giving off a reddish orange glow that was too bright to see through very well. But as it feasted, the Zangoose suddenly glanced over its shoulder and stared directly at its intruder. But the cruel pink eyes soon became filled with fear, and even a hint of shame.

The Blaziken watched silently as the creature of flames began to back up against a corner as it gazed at her with fear. (What the….. Why's it scared?) The Blaziken slowly reached out, "Easy there, little fella. I'm not gonna hurt ya." The creature covered its face and shuddered, daring not to look at the Blaziken. But a moment later, he felt a three-fingered hand rest upon his shoulder. "See? I won't hurt ya." He turned and faced the Blaziken, who was giving him a smile. "For somethin' so tough, yer kinda cute." As it gazed into the beautiful azure eyes of the Blaziken, the beast of flames felt its fear begin to slip away. As it became calm, the cloak of flames began to dissipate in a steady flow of rising embers. Once the only source of light became the Blaziken's torch, she gasped, "Yer…..human?"

Now that the cloak of flames was gone, the Blaziken could now see the creature's true form. The beast was really an ordinary human boy with raven hair, but his clothes were in tatters, as would be expected from something that would have the courage to fight a Gyarados. But his eyes were a vivid pink and were identical to those of a Zangoose. There were also two Z-shaped markings on his face, just below his eyes. However, they were very bold and the end of the one under his left eye extended over his eyelid and up his forehead, disappearing under his hairline. The Blaziken asked, "So yer…human? What's yer name?" The boy replied, "I'm…Ash. Ash Ketchum."

The Blaziken looked down at the unfinished slab of Gyarados meat and asked, "Ya gonna finish that?" Ash asked, "Um… I guess so." But before he could reach for it, the Blaziken spoke, "Just a sec. Lemme tenderize it." She then fired a Flamethrower at it for a few seconds. "Best to properly cook seafood." The smell of roasted fish filled the air, making Ash's mouth water. He quickly snatched up the slab of meat and sank his teeth into it. The Blaziken asked, "Better?" Ash nodded, "Yeah! Much better!" Once he had finished his lunch, the Blaziken grabbed Ash by the hand, "C'mon. Let's get back outside." She then held her torch ahead as she led Ash out of the cave.

Once outside, the Blaziken dropped her torch and kicked earth over it to snuff it out. She then looked back over at Ash and smiled, "Those weird pink eyes of yers ain't as creepy in the daylight." But as he looked at her, Ash's eyes carefully scanned the body of the Blaziken, as he had never seen a female before. Her body was very feminine with fairly broad hips. Her breasts were not too large or small, about C cup in size. But as she noticed the way Ash was looking at her, she giggled, "Oh, cut it out! Am I really that darling?" Ash snapped back to his senses and gulped, "Uh…sorry. Just never seen a female Blaziken before. But now that I think about it, what's your name?" The Blaziken grinned, "The name's Kazeerah."

The two walked through the woods as they chatted. Kazeerah spoke with a heavy southern accent, much like a southern belle. Ash asked, "So, what brings you to Sinnoh? I don't think Blaziken are native here." Kazeerah nodded, "Yup. I just like to travel where the wind blows me. Guess ya could say I'm a drifter." Ash smiled, "Good thing you Blaziken have strong legs." Kazeerah snickered, "Ain't that the truth?" After a while, they ended up back where the slain Gyarados was left behind. Upon seeing it again, Ash seemed a bit frightened as he backed away. But Kazeerah spoke, "Where ya going?" Ash gulped, "I… I'm sorry… I wasn't…" But Kazeerah laughed, "What? Ya not hungry? A guy's gotta eat! Don't want this to go to waste, right?" Ash only stared at her for a moment, but shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, all right. No point in crying over spilt milk."

Later that evening, Ash and Kazeerah sat around a campfire while feasting on Gyarados meat. Kazeerah grinned, "I don't think I would've ever tasted Gyarados meat if I never met ya. Pretty firm for fish, but not too firm." Ash nodded, "Yeah. And it tastes even better cooked." Just then, Kazeerah asked, "So, what's a handsome boy like ya doing out here all by yer lonesome? Ya a Trainer?" Ash replied after a moment of hesitation, "Yeah, kind of. I don't have any Pokémon on hand right now." Kazeerah then asked, "Where ya from?" Ash replied, "Pallet Town." Kazeerah whistled, "All the way from Kanto, huh? Yer a long way from home." Ash only silently nodded. But Kazeerah groaned, "Oh, cheer up! Sheesh, yer just as gloomy as mah sister when I first met her." Ash asked, "Sister? What's her name?" Kazeerah smiled, "Her name's Lucy. Only thing is it's been a while since I last saw her." Ash raised an eyebrow, (Lucy? Could it… Nah, it couldn't be.)

Once she had eaten her fill, Kazeerah asked, "So, where ya heading?" Ash sighed, "Don't know…" Kazeerah then smiled, "Ya know, I think ya should stay with me for now. I never mind a little company. And it should be a touch livelier that way." Ash asked, "You really wouldn't mind having me along?" Kazeerah nodded, "Not at all. I just know we'll be pretty tight, Ash." He then nodded, "OK then. I'll stick with you for now."

A few days later, the ferry that had departed from Altomare docked at Sandgem Town a little past noon. As the passengers filed off the deck, Ashton looked around, "So this is Sinnoh…" Once he and his companions had gathered at the edge of the harbor, Ashton spoke, "Is everyone all accounted for?" Ruby shouted, "Yes, we're all here! Now let's find Ash!" Ashton replied, "Easy there, Ruby. Don't lose your head. Ash is probably somewhere near this town. Start by gathering information. Let's meet up at the local Pokémon Center in three hours sharp." With that, the group split up and went their own ways.

Just as Ashton was about to start searching for info regarding Ash's whereabouts, he noticed that Lucy was looking towards the east. "Something wrong?" Lucy looked up at him and asked, "Ashton… I know this may sound selfish, but may I ask you a favor?" Ashton nodded, "It can't be that selfish. What's wrong?" Lucy explained, "I need to…visit a certain location. It's a few miles to the east near the shoreline." Ashton nodded, "I don't see why not. But let me carry you. It'll be faster that way." He then scooped up the Lucario in his arms and took off running to the east as he focused his Chakra into his legs. As he ran, he asked, "If I may ask, what is it you wish to see?" Lucy replied, "An old friend. Well…..kind of…"

Elsewhere, Ash and Kazeerah were walking east along the path to Sandgem Town. Kazeerah spoke, "Get out! You've already been to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and the Orange Islands? Yer a real vet, ain't cha?" Ash laughed as he looked ahead, "Well, I do have two years of experience under my belt! What about you, Kazeerah? Where have you traveled to?" But after a moment without a response, Ash asked, "Kazeerah?" He then looked to his right and saw that she was no longer beside him. But when he looked behind him, he saw Kazeerah frozen in place. However, she seemed to be made of a brass-colored stone. "What the….. Hey, Kazeerah! What's wrong?" But as he walked back towards her, a Poké Ball whizzed by his head and struck her. A second later, the ball popped open and sucked Kazeerah inside in a flash of red light. "No way! Hang on…huh?" As he ran towards the ball to grab it, it flew back past him. When Ash turned around, he saw the ball land in the hand of a woman with silver hair and a pair of strange visor-like goggles. She smirked, "Talk about lucky, finding a wild Blaziken outside of Hoenn."

Ash growled, "Hey! Who're you?" The woman was wearing a long dark purple coat and red high heels that were barely visible below her draping attire. Her left hand, which held Kazeerah's Poké Ball, was outfitted with a strange gray metal gauntlet. She spoke, "Who am I? You must not be from Sinnoh if you don't already know." Ash growled at her response. She spoke again, "My name is J. I am what you call a Pokémon Hunter." Ash raised an eyebrow, "Hunter?" J replied, "Or if you want to be more direct, a poacher." Ash's fierce pink eyes glared at the woman, "I couldn't care less if you're Santa Claus! Give Kazeerah back!" J smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry. So you're this Blaziken's Trainer?" Ash replied, "No, I'm not. But she's still my friend." J shrugged her shoulders, "So my guess was right after all. But in any case, I can't give this back. My client has demanded a Blaziken, and I intend to complete this deal."

Ash growled as he bared his teeth, "Tell your client to go find a Blaziken on his own! I'm taking Kazeerah back!" But at this, J pulled out a Poké Ball in her right hand and scowled at him, "Look, kid. I'm just doing my job. And if you try to interfere, I'll have to remove you myself. Permanently." At this threat, flames began to enshroud Ash starting at his feet. After a moment more, a cloak of flames covered his body that strongly resembled a Zangoose in outline. J raised an eyebrow, "What the hell….."

Ash raised a hand and snarled, "Last chance. Either give back Kazeerah….." At this, a pair of black claws extended from between his fingers. He then gave J a most wicked sneer, "Or I'll be painting this forest red. With your blood!"


	21. Wrath of the Devil

To the northwest of Eterna City near the edge of the Skydiamond clan's territory, the Oracle leaned against a tree as half a dozen elite Lucario warriors stood nearby in a hexagon formation around her. One of them asked, "Oracle, we've been on alert for that apparition for several days now. Is it on the verge of choosing one path or the other yet?" She replied, "I…can't say just yet. Its mind is still split in twain."

The Lucario warrior sighed, "Look, I know we have been placed at your command to act on a moment's notice, but what's the point if the creature doesn't become a threat?" The Oracle nodded, "True. This new apparition may turn out to be a potential ally instead of a threat. However….." The Lucario raised an eyebrow, "However? What else is there?" The Oracle frowned, "The dark presence has become…..restless. I fear it may take a turn for the worst anytime now." She gazed to the south, "I can only pray that I am wrong. I fear that this demon…may be beyond our ability to contain it…"

J continued to stare at the strange boy who stood before her, a cloak of flames enshrouding him that resembled a Zangoose in shape. He growled, "Hey! Are you deaf? Hand Kazeerah over, or else!" But J simply brought a hand to the earpiece of her goggles that was covering her right ear. Lights of many colors then flashed along the surface of her goggles as she carefully scanned the creature before her.

J grumbled to herself as her goggles read the creature of flames. (Those flames that are covering him exceed 1,200 degrees. But his body temperature is normal. The flames are even making direct contact with his body. But he's not being burned? What exactly IS he?) Ash then snarled, "Time's up. How do you want me to tear you apart? Quick and painless? Or agonizingly slow?" J grunted as she reached for her belt and quickly tossed out three Poké Balls at once, "Neither. You're the one who's gonna die here, runt."

Simultaneously, the three Poké Balls burst open and released streams of bright light. Once the light faded, Ash smirked in anticipation at the sight of three Pokémon standing before him. One was an Ariados, another was a Drapion, and the third was a mighty Salamence. However, Ash raised an eyebrow as he eyed the Salamence, noticing that it seemed abnormally large. It appeared to be twice as large as an ordinary Salamence at most. He snickered, "Oh well. The bigger they are, the easier they are to hit." But J gave him a very cold smirk and replied, "I wouldn't get any ideas if I were you. If you're gonna run away, you better do it now." She then calmly commanded her three Pokémon with cruel disdain, "Slaughter him."

Ariados made the first move by launching a flurry of Poison Sting needles. Ash growled, "Is that your best?" He stood his ground, making no attempt to evade the attack. But as the needles came in contact with the cloak of flames, they were incinerated in puffs of purple smoke. J scowled, "Drapion, get in there. Cross Poison." The Drapion then made a sudden lunge for Ash, but stopped short. Suddenly, Ash glanced up as the Salamence flew just over the Drapion and rammed Ash's head with a Zen Headbutt, sending the boy flying backwards.

Ash planted his hands against the ground as he rolled from the blow to his head and vaulted himself up, landing back on his feet. "That's pretty good." But before he could rest, Ash noticed a sudden flurry of Pin Missile needles coming at him from the Ariados. "OK… That bug's getting on my nerves." Ash then dropped to all fours and dashed through the flurry of needles as they burst into flames upon contact with the layer of flames coating his body. The Drapion and Salamence tried to stop Ash with a Shadow Ball and Dragonbreath, but he nimbly danced around the assault without even slowing down. As he neared the Long Leg Pokémon, Ash made a great leap into the air. The Ariados attempted to intercept Ash with a Sludge Bomb, but the vile orb of poison evaporated instantly into a plume of foul-smelling smoke upon coming in contact with the cloak of flames. When Ash came down, he plunged his right hand into the ground several feet away from the Ariados and remained still.

J spoke after a moment, "That's it?" But to her surprise, Ash looked up at her with a sinister grin, "Wait for it." Suddenly, heat began to rise from the ground that the Ariados was standing on. A moment later, a plume of magma erupted from under the Ariados, sending molten rock flying upwards as it engulfed and melted the Bug type into molten cinders. J quickly ran away from the Eruption before the molten rock could rain down upon her. Ash smirked, "Bugs can't take the heat. It's your own fault for not giving my friend back!" But J quickly gathered herself and replied, "So you got lucky. The other two should be more than enough to rip you to shreds." Ash scowled, (What the….. She just watched her own Pokémon die right in front of her and she doesn't even care?) He then roared as he lunged for her, "YOU HEARTLESS WITCH!" But before he could reach her, J raised her left arm and seemed to aim a tiny hole on the metal gauntlet she wore at him. "Stay." A second later, a ray of yellow light shot out from the gauntlet towards Ash. Startled, he stopped in his tracks and threw up an arm to shield himself from the strange light.

After a moment, Ash opened his eyes as he felt like nothing had happened. "Hm? What….huh? What the?" He noticed that his left arm was coated in the same copper-colored stone that had encased Kazeerah before J captured her. "So that's how it happened?" He then tried to move his elbow, but his arm would not budge. "Dang. It really is like a layer of rock!" But Ash froze as he felt a presence behind him. J commanded, "Use Crunch. Bite his head off." The Salamence opened its jaws wide as it prepared to chomp down on Ash's skull. But the boy whirled around and struck the surprised dragon in the lower jaw with his own petrified arm, breaking some of its teeth in the process. "Looks like this junk's good for something." But he then grabbed his arm with his right hand as the flames that covered him blazed furiously. The stone shell that encased his arm began to glow brightly as it became hotter. A moment later, it slid off as it melted from the extreme heat. "That's better." But Ash then noticed that J was aiming her strange gauntlet at him again. "Moron! Like I'll let that happen again!" Ash dropped to all fours and dashed towards J while evading the rays of light being fired from her gauntlet. A moment later, he streaked by her with his claws extended as he lashed out at her left arm. A spray of blood doused the grass below her as J tightly gripped her arm in pain, sparks flying from the gauntlet where Ash's claws had cleaved right through it and down to her skin.

Ash growled, "You're lucky I didn't take your whole arm off." He then raised his left hand to his face and gingerly licked the blood from his claws. He grumbled, "You're not just disgusting as a person. Your own blood tastes awful too." J glared at the boy, "You….little runt! No one does something like this to me and lives!" Ash then raised his right hand and extended his claws, "Then I must be the first. Now what would you like to lose first? Arm, leg, or head?" But J's only response was, "Cross Poison." Ash raised an eyebrow, "Cross Poison? What kind of limb is…GRAH!" Ash was sent flying a good distance as J's Drapion struck him from behind. J cruelly smirked, "That should do it. The poison should finish the job." Once Ash came to a stop, he groaned as he climbed to his feet. "So that was Cross Poison, huh? Never even heard of that move before…wait… POISON?" Ash felt along his back and felt a few scratches where the Drapion's claws had scraped him. Ash gulped, "Oh man… It got through… But wait…" Ash remained perfectly still for a moment. "I don't feel any different. I guess being part Zangoose means having high resistance to poisons." He then stood up and shouted, "Is that the best you got?" J gritted her teeth, "The poison isn't working? Fine. If he can't be poisoned, petrified, or burned, then I'll just have to obliterate him."

Ash dropped to all fours and flailed his burning tail, "What's wrong? Outta tricks?" J smirked sadistically, "I've still got one last move up my sleeve. Drapion, get in there and use Constrict when you get the chance." The Drapion then ran towards Ash with its claws glowing a fiendish purple for another Cross Poison. Ash sneered, "It didn't work last time, so there's no way it'll help you this time either!" Ash then dashed towards the Drapion at high speed on all fours. Once within range, the Drapion lashed out with its claws, but Ash dodged and rolled to the side before countering with a Crush Claw to the Ogre Scorpion's armored neck. But to his surprise, the hard shell was only slightly cracked. "Whoa… That's some tough armor." But the Drapion then lashed out with its claws and smacked Ash away with a Knock Off. Once Ash landed on his feet, he gazed at the Drapion as it seemed to press the tip of its tail against the center of its back. "Huh? What… Did it throw its back out?" J smirked as she muttered to herself, "The poor fool really is a rookie when it comes to Sinnoh. He's never even seen an Acupressure before."

Once it seemed that the Drapion was finishing up, Ash used Quick Attack to quickly narrow the distance between them. "Too slow!" He then slammed his fist into its armored neck after retracting his claws. After getting a good feel for the cracks in the armor, Ash began to hammer away with Close Combat. The rapid blows began to crack and even fracture the armor as the Drapion gagged from the force of the blows. The constant barrage and pressure even began to force the Drapion up on its hind legs, allowing Ash to strike at its armored underside as well. Moments later, the armored shattered, revealing the Drapion's soft flesh. Once Ash ceased his attack, the Drapion seemed to be left reeling, as it seemed to be about to fall over backwards. Ash smirked as he extended his claws and aimed for the soft flesh that was now revealed. "Nice knowing ya." But before he could strike, the Drapion brought itself forward and swung its head down, striking Ash square between the eyes with Payback. Ash staggered back while gripping his face as blood oozed between his fingers. "Guh… That hurt bad…" But the Drapion quickly followed up with a potent Giga Impact, sending Ash flying as blood spouted from his mouth. The boy came to a stop well over 100 feet from where he had been launched. As he propped himself up on his knees, he gripped his mid torso where the Drapion's head had struck him. "I think…..he cracked a rib on that one…" But when he looked ahead, Ash saw the Drapion running towards him with astounding speed. He gulped, "Don't tell me this has something to do with that weird move where it touched its back with its tail!" Ash had only just gotten to his feet when the Drapion was just a few feet from him. But when he lashed out with Fire Punch, the Drapion dodged to the side and got behind him. It then opened its pincers wide and slammed them shut around Ash's body; one pair constricting his arms just below the shoulders while the other pair gripped him around his upper legs. And to add insult to injury, the Drapion sank its fangs into Ash's neck with Poison Fang. Ash screamed in agony as the deadly venom was injected into him, the dark purple fluid oozing down his neck.

J called out, "Good enough. Now hold him this way!" The Drapion then turned and held Ash out in front of it while facing J and her Salamence, who were a few hundred feet away. Ash snarled as he endured the pain from the Drapion's bite. While the poison was no threat to him, the fangs piercing his flesh were still very painful. J then commanded, "Hyper Beam. Make sure there's nothing left of this punk." Ash's eyes shot wide open as he saw the Salamence open its jaws wide as a sphere of volatile orange energy began to form at the entrance to its mouth. Ash growled, "Unreal. What kind of Trainer uses fatal force against an opponent?" He then closed his eyes, "Maybe….. Maybe it would be best this way….. If I'm gone, I'll never be a threat to Ruby again. I won't be able to hurt anyone if I'm dead…" But his eyes then shot open, "No… What am I thinking? If I quit here, what'll happen to Kazeerah? We only just met, but… She's still my friend. I won't let her be sold like livestock!" Ash then began to focus as the flames around his body began to swirl a little. A second later, he let out a roar as a vortex of flames engulfed him, scorching the Drapion's exposed flesh. The Drapion let out a shriek as it was burned, releasing Ash from its clutches. The boy smirked, "Flame Wheel. Never knew it could be this handy." J gulped, "No, hold your fire! Don't let it loose!" But it was too late. The Salamence could no longer keep its grip on the massive amount of energy in its mouth and unleashed the deadly Hyper Beam towards Ash. But the boy smirked as he reached back and grabbed the Drapion by its arms, "Now its your turn!" He then hurled the Ogre Scorpion towards the incoming Hyper Beam. J shuddered, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

When the Hyper Beam collided with J's Drapion, it struck the soft underbelly that was no longer protected by its hard exoskeleton. If a horrific explosion, the Drapion was blown to pieces. Ash, J, and even the Salamence watched in silent disbelief as the many pieces of the Drapion splattered across the battlefield, its dark green blood covering its remains. The head of the Drapion rolled for a moment before coming to a stop, its lifeless eyes gazing in the direction of its disgraceful Trainer. J's Salamence seemed dumbstruck by the actual degree of damage its own Hyper Beam had caused. J could only mutter, "What…the…hell…" Ash's eye twitched for a moment as he muttered, "Dang….. I always knew that Hyper Beam is insanely powerful… But for a Hyper Beam from a Salamence…to completely obliterate something like that?" He then glared at J and her Salamence, "It's not natural… What the heck did she do to that Pokémon to make it this ridiculously strong?"

J slowly turned her head towards the strange boy who had destroyed her Ariados and froze. Never before had anything given her so much trouble. It was beyond anything she had ever experienced. It was then that she understood her plight. If she did not flee, there was a strong likelihood that she would perish. She brought a hand to the earpiece that was covering her right ear and watched the readings being displayed on her goggles. She nodded, "I can still make it." She then turned to her Salamence and gave it a light kick to wake it up from its trance. "Do as you will. Do whatever it takes to destroy this beast. Use everything at your disposal." The Salamence growled as it widened its stance. J then turned and ran east along the road. Ash shouted, "Oh, no you don't!" But as he ran after her, a stream of fire scorched the ground before him. He then glanced over at the Salamence that was snarling at him. Ash growled, "Fine. You die first."

Ash took a deep breath and launched a mighty Fire Blast while the Salamence countered with a Dragon Pulse. Much to Ash's surprise, his Fire Blast was reduced to a flurry of embers as the Dragon Pulse cut right through it. Ash growled as he stood his ground with an arm winding up for a punch. Just before the Dragon Pulse could reach him, Ash smacked it upwards, causing it to explode in a flurry of greenish blue light. But as he looked back at the Salamence, it was preparing to fire another Hyper Beam at him. Without a word, Ash dropped to all fours and dashed towards his foe. When the Hyper Beam was launched, he shifted sideways to evade it without slowing down. As the Salamence recovered from its endeavor, Ash ran right by it and lashed out with his left hand and slashed the dragon along its face. He then came to a stop a short distance behind the Salamence and turned to face it. When the Salamence turned around, Ash let out a disappointed sigh. A long and deep scratch ran along the dragon's face and up over its left eye, which was tightly pinched shut. He noticed a small trickle of blood ooze out from its eyelid, leading Ash to suspect that it was now blind in its left eye.

Ash sighed, "I pity you. Seriously, why do you take orders from that witch?" The Salamence only growled as it spread its wings. Ash angrily shouted, "Don't you get it? Your pathetic excuse of a Trainer just left you for dead! Are you even aware of the harm you've caused by helping her?" The Salamence was silent as it glared at Ash with its right eye. A moment of silence passed before Ash sighed, "It's sad. I wish it didn't have to end this way. I'm pretty sure that if we met some other time at another place….. I think we just might've been good…friends…" The Salamence remained silent. When Ash looked the Salamence in the eye, he noticed what seemed to be a slight glimmer of respect. The two foes shared a long silent gaze, never blinking once. The Salamence eventually let out a growl and widened its stance as if preparing to take flight. Ash nodded, "So that's how its gotta be, huh? One must live, and one must die." He then gave the Salamence a confident smile, "All right then. No grudges. Let's make this battle one worth remembering."

The Salamence flapped its wings hard as it took to the air. As it rose through the air, Ash took a deep breath and fired a massive Blast Burn at his opponent. But the Salamence nimbly evaded it without much effort. Once it was a good 1,000 feet off the ground, the Salamence hovered in place as it raised its head and let out a roar. Ash's eyes went wide as he saw what appeared to be a dark distortion appear above the dragon. A moment later, countless large rocks began to rain down from the strange distortion as the Salamence unleashed Draco Meteor.

Ash gulped, "Just my luck. An opponent that can summon a meteor shower." He then began to leap to and fro as the meteors rained down around him with loud impacts. But as he evaded the meteors, Ash looked up and eyed the Salamence's two red wings. A sneaky smirk then crossed his face as he had an idea. After evading another meteor, Ash leapt straight up and thrust out one hand, sending a rope of fire out from it with a hand-like shape at the end. It soon grabbed a meteor, which Ash then pulled himself towards at high speed. But just before he reached it, he released his grip, causing him to pass it up and continue soaring upwards. He then repeated the process time and again as he hurtled through the meteor swarm. The Salamence gave Ash a startled glance as he neared it. Ash shouted, "You seem really proud of those wings! It would be a shame if something were to happen to them!"

Just before Ash could reach it, the Salamence snapped at him with a Crunch. But Ash reached out and planted his hands upon the scalp of the dragon and vaulted over it and flew over its back with his claws ready. Before passing it, Ash lashed out at the Salamence's wings near the bases. The Salamence shook its head to recover from the sudden smack it had received on the top of its head, but soon noticed two large flat red objects floating down below it. It then noticed Ash falling as well, who shouted, "Another thing I forgot to mention! The bigger they are, the harder they hit the ground!" The Salamence then noticed that something felt odd. It then looked behind it and stared with a pale expression. The magnificent red wings that it had always treasured since evolving had been cleanly sliced off near the base, the most humiliating injury a Salamence could possibly suffer. At that moment, gravity took command as the Salamence went into a freefall, shrieking in terror as it plunged to its doom with no possible way to save itself. As he neared the ground, Ash thrust his hand towards a tree and grabbed onto it with a rope of fire and anchored himself to it, saving him from a nasty fall. He then looked up as he noticed that the meteors had stopped falling. He then gave a slightly pained expression as he saw the Salamence plummeting from the sky. He looked away, "This isn't gonna be pretty…" A moment later, there was a loud impact and a slight tremor as the Salamence crashed headfirst into the ground.

Ash turned and saw the Salamence lying in a small crater. With a sigh, he slowly approached it. He winced at the sight before him. The Salamence's neck was badly twisted from the impact and the skull had been fractured. Its jaw was hanging open with a trickle of blood oozing from it while its eyes showed utter terror. Ash sighed, "At least you didn't feel much pain." He then gently closed the Salamence's jaws and did the same with its eyelids. "I'll make sure your 'Trainer' joins you soon." Ash then turned to the east and took off on all fours, his fierce pink eyes filled with bitter determination.

J looked around as she stood on a small foothold while tightly gripping a thick steel cable that was attached to it. The cable seemed to extend up into the sky. She then spoke into a mouthpiece that extended from the earpiece on her right ear, "I'm secured. Pull me…..uh…" J stopped short of what she was saying as Ash came into view from the west. He then came to a stop a good distance away from J and silently glared at her. After a moment, he asked, "Any last words before I cut out your heart?" J calmly smiled and spoke into her mouthpiece, "Deactivate the optic camouflage." At that moment, Ash noticed that it had become a bit darker around them. Wondering if a large Pokémon was blocking out the sun, he glance upwards. But his eyes went wide in shock as he gulped, "What in the… That wasn't there a second ago!" Floating above them was a massive airship of sorts that, until it became visible, was hovering silently in place. The sound of jet engines could now be heard.

Taking advantage of Ash's confusion, J spoke into her mouthpiece, "Pull me up. Now!" At that instant, the cable began to retract towards the airship. Ash soon noticed and shouted, "Forget it!" He then lunged at J and took a swing with his claws. But she was just barely out of reach as the cable pulled her up. "Tough luck, kid. But don't worry. You'll get your turn in a few minutes. Just stay where you are." As he watched J disappear into some sort of docking bay on the underside of the bow of the airship, he shouted, "Coward! When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to kill you quickly!"

Once inside the cockpit of her airship, J clutched her left arm as more blood oozed from the gash. One of her henchmen asked, "Commander, should I get you some first aid?" J groaned, "Not yet. Wait until we've set a course for the client." She then took a seat in the pilot seat at the center of the cockpit as multiple henchmen looked over control panels below her at the very front of the airship. J sighed in exhaustion, "This job turned out to be far more difficult than I imagined." She then held Kazeerah's Poké Ball in her right hand. "I better charge that client double for what that punk did to me."

Below the airship, Ash was seething as he watched the ship about to leave with Kazeerah still in J's clutches. "No way….. I promised I would get her back." He then lowered himself closer to the ground and extended the claws on his left hand before plunging it into the ground as an anchor. He then thrust out his right hand and extended a massive rope of fire. Seconds later, the hand-like end of it reached out and grabbed the back of the airship. "I won't let you take her!"

As the airship began to move forward, the entire ship shook suddenly as if something had anchored it to a mountain. J shouted, "What the hell? What's wrong?" One of the henchmen replied, "The engines don't seem to be malfunctioning, but sensors indicate that something bearing an extremely high heat signature has landed at the back of the stern on the outside of the ship. Possibly a Moltres, judging by the size." J grumbled, "That's no Moltres…" She then shouted, "Get to the engine rooms! Set energy output to 100% immediately!" As her henchmen left the cockpit, J growled, "I won't let him get me… I won't let myself be done in by some kid!"

Outside the airship, the jet engines on the underside became louder as the rotation of the blades sped up. But back inside the cockpit, the intercom on the control panel in front of J spoke out, "The engines are at maximum output! But the situation doesn't seemed to have changed!" J then shouted at the top of her lungs, "Then activate the auxiliary propulsion systems!" Once the intercom shut off, J pounded the control panel with her fist, causing a few sparks to fly from it. She gritted her teeth, "You've ticked me off for the last time, you little rat! Once I turn the ship around, I'll vaporize you!"

Ash noticed two pairs of hatches slowly open on the back of the airship. But moments later, powerful rocket engines let loose as fiery exhaust roared from the hatches! Ash groaned as he struggled to hold on to his prey. He then slowly raised his right hand and growled, "I…won't….let….her…go!" At that instant, he jerked his hand downward, causing the rope of fire to suddenly pull downwards. The backside of the airship suddenly dropped, the stern plummeting towards the ground on a steep angle and at high speed.

Several miles from Sandgem Town in a forested area, Lucy spoke up, "We're pretty close now. You can put me down." Ashton nodded, "If you say so." He gently lowered the young Lucario maiden to the ground and smiled as he watched her stretch. "We're a good distance from modern civilization. Is this place you're looking for really in such an obscure location?" Lucy replied, "I'm sorry, but yes. It is a bit out of the way. But it can't be helped. But which way to the seashore?" Ashton looked up, "Just a moment." He then jumped towards a tree and planted his feet against it. He then ran straight up the trunk and came to the very top, which jutted up over the canopy. Lucy giggled as she watched Ashton disappear through the branches, "I have to figure out how he does that."

Ashton carefully gazed in every direction for signs of the ocean. When he looked south, he saw a large body of water beyond the treetops. He then dropped down from the treetops and landed beside Lucy. "It is to the south. In that direction." Lucy smiled, "Thank you. It should be easy to spot once as we follow the shoreline." Lucy then headed south with Ashton in tow. Once they came to the shoreline, Lucy continued east with her escort close behind her.

After a short walk, Lucy pointed, "I think that's it!" Ashton brought a hand to his brow to keep the sun out of his eyes as he peered ahead. Jutting out from the shoreline over the ocean seemed to be a long and narrow peninsula that steadily rose up like a hill. "That?" Lucy nodded, "Yes. Let's hurry. I don't want to keep the others waiting for too long." Lucy then broke into a run with Ashton in tow.

Once they reached the hilly peninsula and started to climb it, Ashton eyed his surroundings. There seemed to be a number of craters littering the hillside, hinting that there may have been a great struggle in the past. However, the craters had since been filled with grass and other vegetation, bringing a tiny smile to Ashton's face that nature had recovered from the damage. Once the two companions neared the very tip of the peninsula, Lucy came to a stop. Ashton looked ahead and saw what seemed to be a single stone that was largely covered with moss. While it seemed rather rugged, the side that was facing them was somewhat flat. Lucy then slowly approached the stone and kneeled before it. Ashton sighed, "So you came here to pay respects, did you not?" Lucy quietly replied, "I'm grateful that you took the time to accompany me here. Yes. A very dear friend of mine perished here some time ago. And I try to visit this spot whenever I can."

Ashton stood next to Lucy and also kneeled before the makeshift tombstone. He bowed his head and closed his eyes as he offered a silent prayer. Lucy then glanced down at the base of the stone and frowned. Ashton noticed and asked, "Something troubling you?" Lucy nodded, "Something I left here is missing. A journal my friend carried with her. I guess a curious bird took it, or perhaps a strong gust of wind blew it into the sea." Ashton nodded, "A shame. But like a bouquet of flowers laid at someone's grave, there's not much you could have done to shield it from the elements." Lucy sighed, "I know. I was not expecting to find it here anyway." Ashton then eyed the layer of moss covering the tombstone and could barely make out some grooves along it, as if it had grown over some narrow gaps. He then held a hand to the stone and enshrouded his hand in flames. The moss quickly burned away, revealing the words that had been carved into it. Inscribed upon the stone was the name "Kazeerah" and the words "R.I.P. My sister".

Ashton glanced over to Lucy, "She was your sister?" Lucy nodded, "In a sense. We were not related by blood, but she was the closest thing to a real family I ever had." Ashton quietly replied, "Then…you are an orphan?" Lucy whispered, "Please don't go around telling anyone that. I don't want to be pitied." Ashton nodded, "Understood." But after a moment more, Ashton raised an eyebrow as he noticed some more writing in the bottom corner of the stone. When he took a closer look, he asked, "Lucy, this peninsula is where your sister met her end. Correct?" Lucy nodded, "Yes." Ashton then asked, "Did you actually SEE her die?" Lucy sighed, "I saw her fall into the ocean from the edge of the cliff up here. She fell in…and did not come back up." Ashton then asked, "So you never reclaimed the body?" Lucy shook her head, "I could not. Her remains are probably resting at the bottom of the sea."

Ashton looked back at the tombstone for a moment, but then began to snicker as he tried to not burst out laughing. Lucy gazed at him with an annoyed expression and asked, "Why are you laughing?" Ashton noticed the tone of Lucy's voice, as if she had been offended. He looked over his shoulder at her and gave her an amused grin, "I meant no disrespect, but it looks like a certain someone is playing you for a fool. Take a closer look here." Lucy raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to examine the corner of the tombstone that Ashton was pointing at. A moment later, her eyes went wide with shock. Scribbled into the stone were the words "Thanks, Lucy, but I'm not dead yet".

Lucy could not believe what she was reading. While the style was a bit sloppy due to the words having been carved in, the writing was very similar to her sister's handwriting. "Is this…real?" Ashton nodded, "I really don't see how anyone could get entertainment out of vandalizing a tombstone by inscribing a lie onto it. And what are the chances of the vandal knowing your name?" Lucy began to hyperventilate as she tried to imagine that her sister was still alive. "I don't….. It can't be… How could she still…" Ashton then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Get a hold of yourself. You're acting like you're fearful of punishment for something. You're not the one who 'killed' her, are you?" Lucy began to sweat profusely at this, but Ashton just laughed, "Easy there. I was merely jesting you. You're too loving to do that to anyone." Lucy seemed to calm down slightly, but she could not forget what she saw. That it was indeed by her own hands that Kazeerah plummeted to her death into the sea. But did she really survive? (Fire types don't fare well against water… But was Kazeerah a strong swimmer?) Ashton tapped her on the shoulder, "If she is indeed alive, I'm sure she will greet you with open arms. Don't think about what happened here." Lucy then looked up at Ashton with a smile, "All right. I won't lose hope."

As Ashton helped Lucy to her feet, there was a sudden orange flash and a distant boom. Ashton whirled around and quickly scanned the horizon. He then gasped, "What in the world….." In the distance, a colossal ball of fire reached into the sky. Lucy gasped, "Isn't that coming from Sandgem Town?" Ashton carefully scanned the size of the fireball and shook his head, "I doubt it. It's probably a little west of it." Lucy then asked, "But…what could it be?" Ashton frowned, "I can fancy a guess. It's him! Ash! We've found him!" He then reached out his hand, "No time to go on foot. We're going by how the crow flies!" Lucy nodded, "All right. Just don't drop me." Once Lucy was secured in Ashton's arms, a pair of large wings composed of rainbow-colored flames sprouted from Ashton's back. Wasting no time, the Angel of the Eternal Flame took to the sky and made his way back towards Sandgem Town.

It did not take long for Ashton and Lucy to return. Just on the outskirts of the city, Ashton landed and dismissed his wings before setting Lucy down. Ashton spoke, "We were supposed to meet the others at the local Pokémon Center. Any idea where it is?" Lucy nodded, "I've been here before. Follow me." She then broke into a run with Ashton close behind her. They passed many townspeople who seemed to be in an uproar, most likely over the explosion that occurred just outside the city.

Lucy pointed, "There they are now!" Ahead of them was the local Pokémon Center. And standing outside the front doors was their companions. Ashton called out, "Did any of you see that fireball in the sky?" Ruby replied, "Not just us. Everyone in town saw it! The police are trying to restore order before they investigate." Ashton then explained. "Well we're not waiting. Let's go! We need to find the source of that explosion! Chances are Ash had some connection to it!" Sapphire shrieked, "Daddy? He's here?" Ashton nodded, "Most likely. And he's probably close by! Let's not wait any longer! Follow after me!" Ashton then made a mad dash for the western border of Sandgem Town with his family and friends right behind him, ignoring the local police forces as they tried to calm the panicking residents.

Ash stared silently at the smoldering wreckage of J's airship, the stern completely engulfed in flames as the fuel tanks ruptured and ignited upon impact with the ground. He growled, "Not yet. Kazeerah's still in there." He then dropped down on all fours and ran towards the wreckage before leaping onto it. He then made his way towards the bow, intending to enter the airship through the windshields at the front of the cockpit.

J clutched her left shoulder as she sat in the pilot's seat, which had somehow survived the crash. Blood oozed down her face as the left half of her goggles had been shattered. She pressed a button on the remains of the control panel in front of her and spoke, "Is there anyone still alive?" There was no response. All of J's henchmen perished upon impact with the ground. The only thing that had saved J was the fact that she had been securely strapped into the pilot seat. A sense of panic began to set in as J came to the frightening realization that she was now completely alone. Injured, with almost no way of defending herself if that strange creature of flames came back for her. She quickly undid the buckle on her safety straps and slid down the metal slope that was below her. She then limped towards the shattered windshields, a twisted ankle slowing her down. "Gotta get outta here… Can't let him get me…"

J carefully slid down the mangled wreck of the cockpit towards the solid ground beneath her. She stopped to catch her breath, still feeling slightly dazed from the jarring impact of the crash. "Almost… Gotta keep moving…" But before she could get any farther, a voice spoke from behind her, "Going somewhere, meat?" J froze and rigidly began to turn around. Her eyes went wide with fear as she looked up, the creature of flames standing atop the roof of the ruined cockpit. J tried to run, but lost her footing and tumbled down the airship's hull until she landed upon the ground in a heap. Ash then leapt down to her and stood motionless before the poacher he sought to slaughter.

J gazed up into the hateful pink eyes of the creature that could end her life at anytime it wished. She then pleaded, "Now… Hold on a second… I give. You win. Here, just take it." She then tossed Kazeerah's Poké Ball towards Ash's feet. But he made no response as the ball rolled by him. J then gulped, "Right, I get it. Compensation." She then reached into her coat pocket and pulled out what looked like many bills of currency tied together with a rubber band. "Go on! Take it! And there's more if it's not enough! A lot more!" This time, Ash reached out and took the wad of money. He then held it in his hand as he looked down at it. But he soon glared back at J and spoke, "You really think this'll bribe me into letting you live?" To the poacher's horror, the wad of money in Ash's hand burst into flames and fell from his hand in bits and pieces of ashes. "You can pay me all the money in the world. It still won't change anything. And now that I know exactly what kind of monster you really are, even if you DID return Kazeerah to me, begging for mercy won't help. I'm still gonna kill you." Ash then extended his claws, "You tried to kill me, someone who was simply trying to get his friend back. You had no regard for the survival of your own Pokémon. Even as they went on fighting for you, following every order you gave them, you just used them like disposable napkins. You threw their lives away, just so you could sell Kazeerah for a profit! You're not just an embarrassment as a Trainer….." He then noticed that J was reaching into her coat for something. Acting purely on instinct, he lashed out with his claws and cleaved right through her elbow. J let out a shriek of agony as her right forearm fell to the ground. And in her hand rested a loaded pistol. Ash then glared back at her and took another swing at her, cleaving a large strip of flesh from her mid torso. "You're an embarrassment as a person altogether! You're not gonna die quickly. I'm gonna make you beg! Beg for me to kill you!"

J collapsed to the ground, screaming as blood oozed from her torso. Ash proceeded to rip her coat off so he had better access to her body. He took a few more swings with his claws, revealing her internal organs. Ash then noticed that her ribcage was blocking access to her lungs and heart. He sneered, "I'm gonna do to you what I did to that Lucario sniper!" He then plunged his claws into the very center of J's ribcage and ripped them outwards, shattering it. By now, her screams were becoming more than just a little annoying. At last, she pleaded, "Just get it over with! Hurry up and end it! Please!" But Ash growled in irritation, "This should shut you up!" Ash then thrust his had into her chest and pulled it back out. Suddenly, J could no longer scream. With what little strength she had, she gazed up at Ash. Her eyes quivered in silent horror. Hanging from Ash's right hand was a pair of human lungs. Her face began to turn blue as she slowly began to suffocate. But Ash smirked, "Looks like I better work fast before you pass out."

Over the next minute, Ash proceeded to cut out J's organs. He started with her liver. Then he proceeded to remove her pancreas. He then chuckled a little as he yanked out her ovaries, "Good thing I didn't miss these. Who would want to have a kid with you?" After removing her bladder and stomach, Ash noticed that J seemed like she was on the verge of losing consciousness. Wanting to make sure she would feel every ounce of pain he inflicted upon her, he thrust the claws on his right hand into her pelvis. He then looked her in the eyes and whispered, "When you see him, tell that scum, Thanatos, that Ash says Hi." Ash then raised J above him and plunged the claws on his left hand into her pelvis as well. With a mighty pull, he ripped her body in two at the waste, the two halves falling to the ground on both sides of him. He then looked down at her upper half, her eyes quivering in agony, but with no way to scream. Mere seconds later, J's eyes became still with a lifeless expression. Ash sighed in satisfaction, pleased that he made a heartless poacher suffer as much as she could before death finally took her.

Ash then looked back at Kazeerah's Poké Ball and snatched it up. After a brief moment, he crushed the ball between his fingers. At that instant, a red beam of light emerged from his hand and touched the ground before taking on a familiar form. A moment later, a bewildered Blaziken stood before Ash while facing the wreckage of J's airship. She whistled, "Whoa… What'd I miss?" Ash replied, "Not much. You OK?" Kazeerah turned and smiled, "Just fine, thanks. And I see ya got that creepy flame thing back on. And….. WHAT THE HELL?" Kazeerah gazed in disgust at the bloodied remains of Hunter J. She gulped, "Ash…. Did ya really…" He nodded, "Yup. And don't you dare question my reasons. That piece of trash had it coming. She was gonna sell you to someone and even tried to kill me when I tried to save you." Kazeerah then looked back down at the corpse before her. "Sell me, huh? I get it. So this was Hunter J. I've heard about her before. Even though this was way overkill, I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say Sinnoh will be a little safer now." Ash only silently nodded. But Kazeerah then spoke, "Oh, and Ash?" He then looked over to her, only to have her throw and arm around his neck and give him a playful squeeze, "Thanks. Guess I owe ya one now." Ash smiled, "You don't have to. That's what friends do, right? They help each other out." Kazeerah smiled, "That they do. You might not be someone people wanna tick off, but yer a true-blue pal." She then gave him a playful bop on the shoulder, "And I'm glad to have ya as a friend too." The two then let out a little laugh.

Kazeerah jumped to a higher point on J's airship and called, "I think now would be a good time to set up camp!" Ash looked back at her and replied, "I'll be a few minutes." But once Kazeerah jumped down, she then looked to the east and noticed several Lucario, a Zangoose, a Lugia, and a Riolu come into view while being led by a young man who seemed to be in his mid teens. The man gulped, "What the… Is this what that ball of fire came from? What is this thing?" But Kazeerah called out, "Careful! Ya'll better stay sharp around here! There's still a fire going, so keep yer distance until it goes out!" But one of the Lucario froze. "That voice….. And that style of speech….. Kazeerah?"

Kazeerah noticed one of the Lucario staring at her as if she had seen a ghost. "What's up with her?" But she then noticed that the Lucario's right ear was drooping forward. "No way… The only Lucario I've seen who has an ear like that is…" She then smiled and waved, "Hey, Lucy! Where ya been? Read any good tombstones lately?" Ruby turned to Lucy and asked, "How does she know your name? Have you met before?" Lucy said nothing as she made a dash towards Kazeerah as tears began to flow from her eyes. Kazeerah simply held out her arms and embraced her sister as Lucy sailed into her. Kazeerah smiled, "Oh, knock it off. There's no need to cry." But Lucy trembled as she sobbed, "I'm sorry… I thought….. That day…on that cliff…" Kazeerah snickered, "Did ya really think I kicked the bucket? C'mon, you know me better than that!" Lucy choked a little, "Then…that writing on that tombstone…" Kazeerah nodded, "Ya saw that, huh? I'm touched that ya put that there, but it's no good if the person it's for is still alive." Lucy let out a slight giggle, "Sorry….. I guess I should've been more thorough in searching for your body…" Kazeerah then rubbed her sister's head, "All right now, that's enough. No more tears. I'm fine. Seriously." Lucy slowly stopped weeping and looked up at her sister, "Um… Just curious, but did you take that….." Kazeerah nodded, "Yup! Thanks for putting it there!" She then reached down into her sling bag and pulled out an old book of sorts. "I noticed mah journal was missing its ink quill, so I just made another one. You still have the old one, right?" Lucy nodded, "Yes. I kept it as a reminder of you. But I guess I don't need it anymore." But Kazeerah shook her head, "Naw, keep it. If you ever need a pen, just use mah old tail feather." The two girls had a good laugh together.

A moment later, Ruby ran over to Lucy and asked, "Lucy, do you know her?" The Lucario turned around and smiled, "Yes. This is my sister. Her name's Kazeerah." But the Blaziken added, "Adoptive sister, to be honest." Ruby gasped, "You have a sister? Why didn't you tell us?" Lucy blushed, "Because I thought she was…..dead?" Kazeerah laughed, "Don't be too hard on her! Everyone makes mistakes!" Ruby nodded, "All right, I understand. Kazeerah, was it?" The Blaziken nodded. Ruby smiled, "My name is Ruby. And your sister has become something of a little sister to me too." Kazeerah laughed, "Is that so? You're a really lucky girl, having so many ladies wanting to be your sister, Lucy!" The Lucario smiled, "Yes… I have been quite blessed lately." Ruby then signaled for the others to approach them.

Once introductions were made, Pearl asked, "Kazeerah, what exactly IS this hunk of metal debris?" The Blaziken shrugged her shoulders, "Wish I knew. If I had to guess, I reckon it's the private airship of that witch, Hunter J." Lucy, being from Sinnoh, knew the name and asked, "But then, why is it a wreck?" Kazeerah replied, "Ya'll have to ask my buddy. He's the one who totaled it. I don't remember much, but he said Hunter J captured me and he rescued me or something. When I came to, well…..look around ya." Lucy gasped, "Hunter J abducted you? Who was it who saved you?" Kazeerah pointed towards the far end of the airship, "He's over there somewhere. Goes by the name Ash. A really good kid." At this, there was a brief moment of silence. Ruby then suddenly shrieked, "Ash?" She then turned and leapt onto the hull of the airship before running along towards the bow. When she stood atop the cockpit, she noticed a familiar form covered in flames! "Found you!" She then leapt from the ship and dove right into the boy just as he turned around to face her, tackling him to the ground.

As Ash recovered from the shock of being thrown to the ground, Ruby propped herself up with her arms and gazed into his fierce pink eyes. While he looked almost no different than the time when he faced the Blackflame Five, his eyes were somewhat calmer now. Ruby quietly asked, "What happened? Why did you leave without us?" Ash silently turned his head away, but Ruby grabbed his face and made him look at her, "Don't ignore me! Why did you leave us?" Ash sighed, "Because I'm…..dangerous. I was afraid that I would hurt you and our kids…"

Ruby was silent as she heard her lover's confession. But she soon cupped his face and joined lips with him. Once she broke the kiss, Ruby gently caressed Ash's face and whispered, "You're not what you think you are. You might have some frightful power inside you that comes out whenever you get angry, but I know you would never hurt our children or me. This isn't like you. What happened to the boy I fell in love with? The boy who never doubted himself?" Ash sighed as he gave a slight smile towards his lover, "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking… I just love you so much… I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you." Ruby smiled, "Then stop doubting yourself. You're not a monster. You're a boy with a good heart. You are a father of two lovely children. And you will someday be a husband to me." The two lovers then tightly embraced each other and joined lips. Ash soon asked, "Is everyone else here too?" Ruby nodded, "Yes. But Ashton insisted on Latias staying behind in Altomare for now." Ash breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good. I don't think I'm ready for her yet."

As Ruby helped Ash to his feet, she noticed the disemboweled human remains around him. She shuddered, "Ash….. What happened here?" Ash replied, "She said her…name was J. A poacher." Ruby nodded, "Hunter J? Kazeerah said something about her. And she was a poacher?" Ash nodded, "She stole Pokémon, both wild and from Trainers, and sold them to others for a profit. She even tried to kill me when I tried to stop her from taking Kazeerah." Ruby then glared at the lifeless face of the dreaded hunter, "If what you said is true, then she definitely deserved this. How dare she try to kill the boy I love." Just then, a pair of shadows was cast over Ash and Ruby. When they turned towards the airship, they saw Ashton and Zandria standing atop the ruined cockpit.

Zandria whistled as she looked at her descendant, "Well, what do we have here?" She then ran down the hull of the airship and grabbed Ash's flaming tail before rubbing her face in it. "Mmmmm, so warm and soft. I'm loving this tail. Looks like I was right. You really are drop dead handsome with a big bushy tail. Even if it is only made of flames…" Ash blushed a little, "Mom… You can let go now." Ruby giggled, "Don't be so modest! I think you look quite appealing with that tail too!" But Ashton then spoke, Ruby, you and Zandria head back over to the others." The two ladies nodded and ran back over the hull of J's airship. But before Zandria went far, she turned back to Ashton and asked, "Should I gather up those for use in tonight's dinner?" Ashton glanced over at the bloodied remains of J and turned a little blue in the face. "I think I'll…..pass on this tonight." Zandria shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself." She then ran after Ruby, leaving the knight alone with Ash.

Ashton silently gazed at his descendant before casting his eyes his eyes upon J's remains. He spoke, "She abducted Pokémon and sold them to her clients, did she not?" Ash only silently nodded. Ashton sighed as he brought a hand to his face, "I can't believe this sort of activity still goes on today… Have my past endeavors meant nothing to this world?" He then turned to Ash and spoke, "She's lucky you got to her first."

Ashton spoke as he jumped to the top of J's airships' cockpit, "Well, at least this wretch can't harm anyone now. I suppose the war is over for today." But Ash muttered, "No… Not yet." He then gazed down upon the puddles of blood and disemboweled remains of the poacher as something began to stir in his mind. Ashton turned back to face Ash and asked, "Not yet? What is there left to do?" Ash slowly began to turn around and gazed at Ashton with eyes filled with malice, "There hasn't been enough…..blood."

Ashton, who was within sight of his companions, asked, "Blood?" Ash growled, "More…. I need to see more!" He then leapt towards his ancestor with claws extended, "I don't care where it comes from! I need to see more!" Ashton gazed in sheer disbelief as Ash's claws cleaved right through him. Chiara saw the whole thing and screamed, "Ashton!" But a second later, Ashton was engulfed in a puff of white smoke. Ash gagged, "What the…" A few seconds later, the smoke dissipated, revealing a large hunk of scrap metal from J's airship. Ash then sniffed the air a little and glanced to his left to a hunk of wreckage, "Gotcha!" He then lunged for it and cleaved right through it. But just before he struck, Ashton dashed away from it with the Flamberge in hand.

As Ash chased and slashed away at Ashton, the viscount shouted, "Ash, what the devil is wrong with you? Cease this assault!" But the boy cackled, "More! I must see more blood! Now hold still and let me see yours!" Once he was finally on solid ground, Ashton blocked a swing from Ash and delivered a potent kick to Ash's, face, sending him rolling a good distance away. Pearl shouted, "What's wrong with you? Why'd you do that to him?" Ashton caught his breath, "Something's amiss. Ash is not himself." Ash then scanned his companions, his tongue licking his lips, "Sacks of blood just waiting to be popped."

Ruby called out, "Ash, what's gotten into you? Why did you attack Ashton?" But the boy replied, "Ruby, you love me, right?" She nodded, "Of course I do. I told you that a few minutes ago." Ash then beckoned her to approach him, "Then come closer." But Ruby's gut told her to stand her ground. Seeing that Ruby would not approach him, Ash gazed at his two children, "Lucash, Sapphire. You would do anything to make your daddy happy, right?" Lucash nervously nodded, "Yeah… You're the best dad in the world. I want to make you happy if I can." Sapphire also shyly smiled, "Me too, Daddy. I love you. I want Daddy to be happy all the time." Ash then gave them a sinister smile, "Then come over here and let me hold you in my arms." But as his two children began to approach him, Ruby snatched them up in her arms, "No! Stay away from him! There's something wrong with your father right now." At this, Ash growled, "Fine. If you won't come to me, I'll just come to you instead!" But before he could run towards his family and friends, Ashton stepped forward with the Flamberge in hand and glared at Ash, "Only if you can get by me, that is."

Ash sneered, "600 years. Perfectly aged. Your blood must have a really bold taste to it." Ashton grumbled, "This isn't natural… Is he possessed or something?" But just then, Kazeerah stood next to Ashton and smiled, "Let me back ya up." But Ashton shouted, "Are you mad? This is the Devil of the Eternal Flame we're talking about! He's not your average demon!" But the Blaziken replied with a confident smirk, "Oh, I figured that ever since I saw those remains of Hunter J. But if I'm teaming up with ya, I'm pretty sure we can take 'em. Ya look like ya know what yer doing with that there sword." Ashton grumbled, "I still recommend against it. What would make you want to fight against something like that?" Kazeerah smiled, "Ash is mah friend. And there's obviously something wrong with him. So I gotta help set him straight. I also owe him a favor for saving mah neck. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be on my way to being pan-fried and served up with a side of mashed potatoes right about now for all I know."

Kazeerah then took a stance with her arms outstretched with them slightly bent. Ashton brought a hand to his chin, "A Mantis stance…" But Kazeerah then asked, "Since I'm new to this, got any advise before we get started?" Ashton replied, "For one thing, he's fast. Very fast. He can move faster than the average eye can track. And those claws of his can cleave through almost anything. And even though it's two against one, the fact that we have him outnumbered won't do us much good." Kazeerah then asked, "Why's that?" Ashton then asked, "Do you know of the Lucario clans of Hoenn?" Kazeerah frowned, "I've been to Hoenn, but I never really heard much about 'em. Why?" Ashton explained, "A few months ago, Ash went up against five of the most elite Lucario warriors in the region, if not THE most elite. And in the end, they were slaughtered with Ash suffering only minor injuries. One of them was even the Alpha male of a clan." Kazeerah gulped, "You're kidding….. He took on an Alpha and won without breaking a sweat?" Ashton frowned, "I wish I was only jesting you. But I am dead serious. The only one he spared is Pearl over there. But yes, the other four received no mercy and were torn apart." Kazeerah then looked back towards Ash, his cruel pink eyes glaring at her with demonic bloodlust. "If what ya said is true, then this is gonna be fun." Ashton chuckled, "Never say die, eh? Just remember, we're not trying to kill him. If we can just knock him out, that should be enough." Kazeerah smiled, "Glad to hear that. I was hoping I wouldn't need to kill him." She then braced herself as if she was about to sprint, "I'll go first. Back me up!" She then sprinted towards the Devil, her wrists blazing furiously in anticipation.

Ash raised his right arm with claws extended, "I'm bet your blood's as hot as a bowl of steaming tomato soup!" But as he took a swing at her, Kazeerah ducked the slash before reaching up and firmly gripping his arm. Before Ash could react, Kazeerah brought her knee up into his gut, causing Ash to gag. As he gripping his stomach, Kazeerah lashed out with a few quick blows to the face before striking him in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick. As Ash was reeling from these unexpected blows, Ashton closed in with the Flamberge ready for a horizontal slice. As he prepared to chop Ash's head off, Ruby screamed, "What're you doing? Don't kill him!" But instead of the sound of flesh being cleaved, there was a loud metallic clank as Ash was sent flying on a low trajectory sideways.

Once Ash came to a stop, he brought a hand to the side of his face, which was a bit swollen as if slapped by an angry housewife. "Ergh… What the heck did you hit me with?" Ashton then held out the Flamberge and replied, "With the flat side of my blade. I'm not trying to kill you, if you recall." But he then placed the Flamberge on his back and turned to Kazeerah, "That was an interesting taijutsu move you did back there. Was that a judo technique?" Kazeerah nodded, "Yeah, it was. Judo's all about using yer opponent's force against them. But what's taijutsu?" He replied, "You'll see in a moment. I think it would be best to fight with my bare hands for now. You go first. We fight as one."

Ash growled, "Not trying to kill me, huh? Then I'll just have to kill you instead!" But as he dashed towards them, Kazeerah let loose with a Flamethrower. Ash stopped and shielded himself with his tail before it could strike in order to protect against the recoil, as the flames themselves would have no affect. But an instant later, Kazeerah emerged through the smoke and lashed out with a quick Double Kick, followed up with a Dynamicpunch to his head. While Ash was dazed from the explosive force of the punch, Ashton shouted, "I've got this one!" He then leapfrogged over Kazeerah and brought his heel down on Ash's head, stunning him further. Upon landing, Ashton placed one hand against the ground for support before striking Ash's chin from below with an upward kick. He then leapt up after him, sending him higher into the air with a flurry of punches and kicks, leaving no room for a counterattack. He then shouted as he brought his heel down onto Ash's head, "Kazeerah, stay sharp!" As Ash plummeted towards the ground face first, Kazeerah jumped straight up and slammed her fist into Ash's face with Sky Uppercut, sending him flying back up towards Ashton. But the viscount took the Flamberge in both hands and brought the flat side of the blade down hard onto Ash with a mighty two-handed overhead swing. The boy almost immediately hit the ground afterwards with a mighty crash, leaving a slight crater in the process.

Once Ashton landed, he noticed that Ash was not moving. "I think that did it." Kazeerah gave Ashton a playful bop on the shoulder, "Yer pretty smooth with your hands. We make one heck of a duo." She then approached Ash to check on him. While not seeming to be asleep, he was not moving either. She nodded, "Yup. I'd say he's down for the count." But a sinister voice replied, "You think so?" Kazeerah suddenly leapt backwards at the sound of Ash's voice just as he lashed out with his claws. Upon landing, Kazeerah grunted as she felt a sting near her foot. A shallow cut had been made in her flesh. Ash then gingerly licked the blood from his claws and smirked, "Looks like I was right. You're blood is pretty hot, almost boiling even. And it's a little spicy too." Kazeerah growled, "Really? I'm flattered. But don't be too disappointed if I decline an offer to a fried chicken dinner."

Ash climbed to his feet and cracked his neck, "That was fun. You fight differently from any other Blaziken I've seen." Kazeerah nodded, "So ya noticed? Yeah. I've come up with my own style so I can adapt to just about any kind of combat situation." But Ash then dropped to all fours, "True, but now you've got a little handicap. And I'll be sure to take as much advantage of it as I can." He then made a dash towards her, failing to notice that Ashton was nowhere to be seen. Just before Ash could reach Kazeerah, he came to a stop as he felt something grab his ankle. When he looked back, he gave a baffled stare at what seemed to be a human hand extending out of the ground that was gripping his right foot. A familiar voice spoke, "I'm sending you six feet under!" Ash let out a startled roar as he was dragged underground. A brief moment later, Ashton stood before Ash, who only had his head sticking out of the ground. "All right, maybe just four and a half feet."

Ash gave Ashton an annoyed glare as he jerked his head about while trying to get himself free. But Ashton shook a finger, "Nice try, lad. The Headhunter jutsu is not easy to break free from. Only the Azure Knight ever succeeded in breaking free." Kazeerah let out a laugh, "That's too funny! How'd ya do it?" Ashton chuckled, "To be honest, I'm not to sure of how to actually teach this technique to someone. My apologies." Kazeerah shook her head, "That's cool. I don't think it would've worked with mah style anyway." Ashton then looked back at Ash, "Sorry to do this, but it is time for you to take a nap." Ashton then took his sword in hand and turned its blade sideways. As he reached the sword over his head, he spoke, "Lights out."

As he watched Ashton prepare to strike him on the head with his sword, Ash tried to summon up as much strength as he could from the Eternal Flame within his soul. As Ashton brought the blade down, Ash let out a roar as a plume of magma erupted all around him! Ashton gasped, "Magma? Get away!" He and Kazeerah jumped backwards and tried to stay out of range of the molten rock. As the magma stopped falling, everyone could see Ash more clearly as he was now standing parallel to the ground. But Ashton gave a startled glance at Ash's right arm. "Could this be….." The cloak of flames that covered Ash's right arm and leg were now burning far too fiercely to see the flesh and clothing underneath it. It now seemed to be a layer of fiery orange fur. A second later, the 'fur' began to creep over Ash's torso and face, making him look even more like an actual Zangoose. Once the entire cloak of flames covering his body had changed, Ash looked eerily similar to a true Zangoose, except with unusually long legs. The Z-shaped markings on his face were still visible, but now glowed a frightening shade of red. Ashton gulped, "As with the rainbow flames of the Angel, the cloak of fiery fur of the Devil….. The Eternal Flame 100% unleashed….. This could be treacherous…"

Ash glared at his prey with eyes of bloodlust. "Looks like we're back to square one, huh?" But as he prepared to launch another assault, Ash froze as he felt a dark presence in the back of his mind. It pound through his head as if his ears were ringing with the sound of his blood pumping. His eyes, which had been filled with malice a moment before, were now overcome with fright. He brought a hand to his as he collapsed to one knee. Ashton asked, "Hm? Something wrong?" But when Ash slowly gazed up at his ancestor, Ashton let out a faint gasp as he saw tears falling from Ash's eyes. He then pleaded, "St… Stay away….."

Ash began to groan as he tightly gripped his head with his hands. As he propped himself up with an elbow, Ashton shouted, "Ash, what's wrong?" The boy replied, "The voices…..in my head… They won't stop…" Ash closed his eyes, hoping that these sensations were just a bad dream and that they would soon disappear.

In the recesses of Ash's mind, the boy looked around in bewilderment. All he could see was total blackness. "Where is this? Am I…dreaming?" At that moment, a voice seething in malice echoed from all around him, "For ages, I have dreamed….. Dreamed of the day when vengeance would be mine….." Ash called out, "Who's there…?" The voice continued, "Passed on from host to host… Awaiting the day when the power I required would be unleashed. And now… That day has come."

Ash began to turn around, and froze as he looked behind him. Shining prominently in the darkness with sinister, yet beautiful, rays of light was what seemed to be an eye of sorts. However, the dominant color of this bizarre apparition was a bloody red. The voice then spoke again, this time with a dominant tone, "Rejoice, wretched human, for you are the final vessel that will unleash the ultimate nightmare upon the world!" At that instant, muddy colored tentacles shot up from below Ash and began to constrict around him. He struggled, but was soon dragged into the depths of his own mind, screaming all the way.

Ash began to growl painfully as the claws extending from his hands seemed to undergo some sort of change. They began to flatten out, resembling blades instead of claws. The base of the claws seemed to be moving as well as they were soon no longer extending from between his fingers, but out from the back of his hands. The claws, now blades, seemed to change from black to an ugly greenish hue as strange tendrils extending up and along the blades. And finally, the tips of the blades bent inwards and fused at the tips, resembling katar-like weapons.

Ash began to flail about, staggering to and fro as he seemed to be trying to remain in control of his own body. At that moment, Ashton felt the blade concealed under his cape begin to tremble. He reached for its hilt and partially drew it from its scabbard. "It's resonating so strongly…" Soul Calibur spoke, "This…..sensation…" Ashton asked, "Soul Calibur, what is it?" With panic in her voice, Soul Calibur replied, "Beware, young master! The evil presence! It lives!" Ashton looked back towards Ash, "Presence? What evil presence?"

Ash finally came top a stop as he crossed his arms with his hands closed over his face as he groaned in agony. Then, with an inhuman roar, he threw his arms out to his sides as a massive shockwave emanated from him, creating an ever-growing dome of dust that quickly engulfed everything around him. Everyone was sent flying as they screamed in fright. But Ashton was able to plunge the Flamberge into the ground for leverage. As he squinted his eyes to try and see through the dust storm, he groaned, "This is….not something the Eternal Flame can do… And yet, it feels familiar somehow….. Ash…..what in the world have you become?"

To the northwest of Eterna City, the Skydiamond Oracle's eyes shot open during meditation, her breathing erratic and cold sweat pouring down her face. The Lucario warriors that were stationed with her noticed immediately and rushed to her side. One asked, "Oracle, is it the strange apparition we've been watching for?" The Oracle panted, "It is…" Another asked, "Has it chosen a path yet?" The Oracle shuddered, "It has….. It has chosen the path of bloodshed and destruction."

The warriors stood ready for their orders. "Oracle, what must we do?" She replied, "We must find and eliminate this threat immediately. Before it can unleash ruin upon Sinnoh, and perhaps the entire world. It is just to the west of Sandgem Town. If we are swift, we may reach it before it can cause much harm." With a nod, the seven Lucario warriors took to the trees ad headed south as swiftly as they could. But in her mind, the Oracle knew the truth too well. (If this beast is what I have foreseen, we may not survive this battle… But we must contain it. Regardless of the cost…..)

As the dust storm began to settle, Ashton opened his eyes. Massive clouds of dust still lingered in the air, blocking out the sun. Standing ahead of him was Ash, who was in the same stance as when the strange shockwave had been unleashed. His arms were still out at his sides and his legs were in a wide stance, his face gazing skyward. But his fingers were curled inwards, his body twitching erratically and violently.

After a moment more, Ash's trembling stopped, and he staggered forward, an arm curling up with a hand covering his face as his other arm hung low to the ground. It was then that Ashton noticed something odd about the blade-like claws on his hand. Like polished glass, something seemed to be just underneath it. And an instant later, something moved. Ashton's eyes went wide as he saw an eye staring out from the surface of the blade, as if it was watching from behind a window. "No….. This cannot be true…"

A moment later, Ash lowered his hand and glared ahead at Ashton. His eyes were no longer pink, but a frightening shade of crimson that made his glow like beacons in the night. In a voice that was only vaguely similar to Ash's, he spoke, "For 600 years, I have dreamed of this day. Long have I endured the humiliation of my greatest failure. But today, I will not vanish alone. You, Ashton of Green Mile, will finally suffer the fate you forced upon me in the Dead Forest many years ago!"

Ashton trembled in a combination of disbelief and horror. "This does not make any sense… You should not even exist anymore….." He then tightly gripped the hilt of the Flamberge and screamed, "Tell me, Soul Edge! What will it take to erase your existence forever?"


	22. Angel vs Devil

Lucy gagged from the heavy volume of dust lingering in the air after the strange shockwave had run its course. She then called out, "Kazeerah! Where are you?" But something soon emerged through the dust storm, "I'm right here. And I'll be fine, except for a sore bottom from the landin'." Lucy ran over to the Blaziken and embraced her, "I was afraid I lost you again…" But Kazeerah patted her on the head, "Like I said, I'm fine. What I'm worried about is our little buddy out there. Whatever that was he threw at us, it wasn't normal. Never even heard of an attack like that." Lucy then looked around with a worried expression, "I just hope the others are all right…"

Ruby glanced around in a panic as she screamed, "Lucash! Sapphire!" A voice above her called out, "We're up here!" The young mother looked up and saw her two children caught in some branches in a tree she had landed next to. But while Lucash seemed no worse for the wear, Sapphire seemed frightened as she was tightly gripping the branch with a look of panic in her eyes. Ruby then jumped up to the branches and carried her children down. A voice then asked, "You OK, Sis?" Ruby turned to see Pearl step out from behind the tree. Ruby nodded, "Yeah, and the kids are fine too. And you?" Pearl smiled, "Just fine. My gut hurts a little from the rough impact, but nothing too bad." Pearl then gazed back towards the area where the shockwave had originated from, her view still obstructed by thick clouds of dust that had not yet settled. "What do you think that was? That roar….. Is Ash all right?" Ruby frowned with a worried expression, "I don't know….. I know he's not a monster….."

Chiara groaned as she cracked her neck after climbing to her feet. "Such a mighty force… Truly not the power of the Eternal Flame. Zandria, are you well?" A puff of white mist soon gathered near the Lugia and began to take on a solid form. "I'm fine. You can't get hurt if you're already dead. Huh?" Zandria then looked behind her old friend and snickered, "Um….. I think you landed on him." Chiara turned around and gulped at the sight of a dazed Shadow lying where she had fallen, his face partially buried in the dirt. "Oh my, I'm sorry! I had no control over my own body at the time!" She then pulled Shadow up and gave him a good shake to wake him up. "Ugh….. I'm OK… Really… What about Ash?" The two ladies looked at each other and shook their heads. Zandria sighed, "Something's not right with him. I just hope Ashton doesn't have to kill him."

Once the dust settled a little, everyone was able to see Ashton and Ash. However, the sky was still clouded with dust, causing the area to seem unnaturally dark. Ashton was sweating profusely as he gripped the hilt of the Flamberge with both hands. The crimson eyes of Ash gazed ahead at the viscount, his mouth curved into a frightening smirk. What was more, the ground that Ash was standing on had rapidly begun to melt. In moments, the ground within five feet of Ash in all directions had been reduced to a molten puddle of lava. Ruby shuddered, "Those eyes… What happened to him…?" She then began to walk forward, "Ash, what's wrong? Why are you…" But Ruby stopped in her tracks as Ashton slammed the blade of the Flamberge into the ground that was right in front of her. "Don't… That is no longer your lover."

In a truly demonic tone, Ash spoke, "Why stop her? Let her come. So that I may tear her asunder." Ruby shuddered in fright. The voice that was coming out of her mate's mouth was only vaguely similar to the voice he had always used. If she had not seen him change into the beast with fiery orange fur, she would never have believed that he was the same person. "Ash… Why are you…" Ashton frowned, "I know you don't want to accept it, but that beast before us is no longer the kind and caring boy we used to know." Ruby asked, "How? How is that not the boy I love?" Ashton explained, "It makes no sense to me either. But if what that monster told me is true, then it is a creature that should've disappeared from this world forever 600 years ago." Chiara gasped, "Ashton….. You can't possibly mean he is….." Ashton hesitantly nodded, "I do. Ash has become the Azure Knight. His body is now a host to the spirit of Soul Edge."

Zandria screamed, "Soul Edge? What the devil are you saying? You destroyed that thing! You said it yourself! Should Night Terror fall, Soul Edge will vanish from this world forever!" Ashton nodded, "Yes, that is the knowledge Soul Calibur bestowed upon me. But still….." Ashton then gripped Soul Calibur's hilt with his left hand and asked, "Soul Calibur, are you certain that there was no possible way for Soul Edge to survive Night Terror's demise?" The spirit sword replied, "…..I am very certain, young master. There should have been no possibility for the evil presence to linger in the realm of the living after the obliteration of the Night Terror. This return is nothing short of miraculous." Ashton growled, "Miraculous? More like a sick joke." But Pearl then shouted, "But what is this 'Soul Edge'? And how can it still be alive?"

Ashton began to turn towards his companions, but then suddenly turned back towards Soul Edge. The beast chuckled, "Oh, don't mind me. I'll let you tell them." Ashton then turned back to his companions and explained, "Soul Edge. It is an ancient and evil sword that has existed since before recorded history. It has been known as the Sword of Ruin around the world, and is also known to be a shape shifter, changing form to suit whoever holds it. But those who grip its hilt are doomed to become its host. While the person who takes Soul Edge into their hands still lives, their body is no longer their own as Soul Edge takes complete control over them. The host body that Soul Edge manipulates has long been known as the 'Azure Knight' due to Soul Edge choosing to clad its host in azure armor more often than not. Countless lives have been ended by Soul Edge, as it has unleashed massacres throughout history, wiping out entire cities and slaughtering vast armies that tried to stop it. Those who fell before Soul Edge were doomed to an eternity of anguish as their souls were devoured and absorbed by the evil sword. And from these souls, Soul Edge gained more power."

Ruby, as well as the rest of Ashton's companions, was spellbound with silent awe and horror as they listened to the tale of Soul Edge. But Lucy then asked, "But then…. How does Soul Edge still exist? Didn't you destroy it?" Ashton nodded, "Yes, I thought I did. 600 years ago, Soul Edge came to the Kingdom of Rohta and sought to kill me so it could acquire my soul, which had been strengthened by the Eternal Flame. And it partially succeeded. I was left gravely wounded as it devoured a mere fraction of my soul, which was more than enough to satiate it. With its power at its absolute maximum, it took on the form of a mindless and horrific beast known only as 'Night Terror'. At that time, Soul Calibur appeared in my hands to help me combat Soul Edge." Ashton paused for a moment, as he seemed to think back to his most dire battle in his first lifetime. "That battle…was nothing the likes of which I have ever experienced… Everything I threw at Night Terror seemed to do next to nothing to it. A true juggernaut, it muscled through all my attacks. In the end, it came down to a bitter struggle between me and one of this world's greatest evils, if not THE greatest. I was exhausted… It could've gone either way. But…..I succeeded. Night Terror was destroyed, and Soul Edge disappeared from this world forever. The countless souls that had been devoured by Soul Edge throughout the eons were also released." But Ashton then looked back at Soul Edge, who laughed, "Yes, it seems you have not forgotten the past." It then looked towards Ashton's companions and sneered, "His tale was quite accurate. Yes. I am Soul Edge."

Ruby shouted, "Ash, this isn't funny! Stop playing along with Ashton's story! You're not…" But the beast shouted, "Silence! The pathetic human whelp you know is gone forever!" He then brought a hand to his face and tenderly caressed one side, "This is MY body now." He then seemed to savor the moment as he rolled his head back and forth, "Oh yes… Never before have I come in possession of a body this fine. So youthful and full of energy. A mere thirteen years old, if I recall." But Ashton then shouted, "That does nothing to explain how you still exist! Tell me, Soul Edge! How did you escape oblivion 600 years ago?" The fiendish red eyes of Soul Edge gave Ashton a leer, "Very well. I shall explain it all…just before I tear you to shreds."

Soul Edge spoke, "Yes, you did indeed triumph over me 600 years ago, make no mistake about that. However, I would not allow myself to die. Not after waiting for eons to obtain the power I desired! It was finally in my hands, and you destroyed me, body and soul!" He then growled, "Therefore, I transferred as much of my strength as possible into a temporary vessel along with a tiny fragment of my soul." Ashton frowned, "Temporary vessel? Of what sort?" Soul Edge then gave Ashton a most wicked grin, "Eleven unborn souls were at the edge of the Dead Forest at the time. And I chose the one…that rested inside her." He then pointed at Zandria, "My host, Ashton of Green Mile…..was YOUR SON!"

Zandria's face became one of silent horror as she spoke, "My son… Atlas?" Soul Edge cackled, "Yes! I had to choose quickly, for I had only a few seconds before I was consumed by the holy energy that had infected me. About 98% of my power at the time was transferred into my host along with a fragment of my will. I infused myself into the very soul of the child, merging with the power of the Eternal Flame. I then became dormant to preserve my soul, for I was far too weak to survive for long while active." Ashton asked, "The…Eternal Flame?" Soul Edge nodded, "Yes, exactly. The only way for me to awaken again was for my host to draw out the Eternal Flame's power to its absolute fullest. Only then would I awaken and take my revenge upon you. In other words, my goal was for your son to awaken his full potential, so that I may use the very power you used against me to annihilate you!"

Ashton and Zandria were frozen with both shock and rage at Soul Edge's confession, knowing that their own son could have become a host to Soul Edge at anytime in his life. However, Soul Edge soon frowned, "Alas. By some miracle, your son never drew out the power of the Eternal Flame to its fullest. And when you finally met your end from natural causes, my dreams were filled with nothing but rage and disappointment. My chance to avenge myself was gone forever. Or so I thought. Like the Eternal Flame, I was somehow passed down from parent to child, again and again, until I ended up in this boy. I was most fortunate too. Even though every single one of my hosts had the Eternal Flame at their disposal, not one of them ever drew it out to its fullest." Soul Edge then raised his fist into the air, "Fate smiled upon me like never before today! Imagine my surprise when I discovered that you returned to this world, Ashton!" The fiery beast then glared ahead at the viscount, "Such a shame. After 500 years, you returned to this world. Only to meet your end at the hands of the being you destroyed so long ago. Irony can be so amusing."

Ashton was both horrified and sickened. The very thought that his own son had been carrying a terrible evil within his soul throughout his entire life made his skin crawl. But just then, a voice screamed, "HOW DARE YOU!" Before anyone could react, Zandria made a dash for Soul Edge on all fours. "How dare you use my boy as a host body! You sick piece of trash!" As she came within range, Zandria leaped at Soul Edge with her claws extended. But a split second later, Soul Edge was standing behind her, his right arm looking as if he had lashed out with the blade on his hand. Exactly three seconds later, Zandria burst into a cloud of white mist.

Ashton gulped, "I….. I didn't even see that move…" A moment later, it occurred to him that he had just watched his own lover perish before Soul Edge. "No… Zandria?" But the cloud of white mist soon floated back over to him and took on physical form. "Relax. I'm already dead, remember?" Ashton breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness…" But Soul Edge raised an eyebrow, "White mist? What are you? Some sort of living cloud of smoke?" Zandria shouted, "I'm a specter! A ghost that can take on physical form! Ever heard of it?" But she then muttered, "But still….. Even though it didn't hurt, I didn't even know what hit me until a few seconds after it happened… That speed… Unreal, even for a Zangoose."

Ashton suddenly recalled something and shouted, "Wait a second! You said that you remained dormant in your host unless it happened to unleash the Eternal Flame at its fullest! Right?" Soul Edge nodded, "Exactly. Why do you ask?" Ashton explained, "Atlas used the power of the Eternal Flame time and time again during his days as a knight, but his personality and actions hardly changed at all. And like him, Ash never brought out the Eternal Flame's power to its fullest, until now. If you had no influence over him, then why was Ash so bloodthirsty and violent when he was still only at around 50% back in Hoenn while Atlas was not?"

Soul Edge's eyes went wide at Ashton's question. It brought a hand to his chin, "Strange….. I thought my dreams felt too real during those times… I could almost swear that I was half awake at the time. But that couldn't have been…" Ashton called out, "Well? What do you have to say?" Soul Edge shook his head, "A most bizarre phenomenon. I know not how I influenced him when I was still dormant. But there is one thing I can guarantee." He then scowled at Ashton, "Something….. Or someone must have caused it. An external force or spell that was outside my knowledge and control. That's the only possibility I can think of."

Kazeerah stretched a little and walked up to Ashton, "I think I've heard enuff. Whatcha say we finish this fight, Ashton?" But the viscount glanced over at the Blaziken and shouted, "Are you mad?" But she replied, "C'mon, I can handle it. Ya saw how well we worked together before, right? What's the difference now?" Ashton growled, "What's the difference? That is no longer just the Devil of the Eternal Flame we are dealing with! That is Soul Edge! The Sword of Ruin! Taking on that monster with your bare hands is out of the question! Only Soul Calibur can stand against it. And I'm the only one suited to wield it!" But Kazeerah gawked, "Aw, c'mon! I think yer just too gentlemanly for yer own good! Seriously, I can…." But Ashton suddenly closed the distance between their faces and stared Kazeerah in the eyes.

Ashton softly spoke, "Listen. I know what I am talking about. I'm not saying that you MAY die if you attack Soul Edge. I'm saying that you WILL die. I have faced Soul Edge before, and your fighting style is one of the worst possible matches for something like that. Trust me. You will be throwing your life away if you try to fight it." But Kazeerah replied, "But… I can…" Ashton spoke, "No… You cannot. And think about Lucy. She thought you were dead. And you were only reunited just a short while ago. Do you want to leave her again, and this time for good?" Kazeerah's eyes went a little wide at the mention of her sister. After a moment of deep thought, she sighed, "OK… I get what yer sayin'. I'll stay out of this one. For Lucy's sake." Ashton gave the Blaziken a grateful smile, "A very wise choice."

Seeing that Ashton had refused Kazeerah's aid, Soul Edge cackled, "Trying to play the hero? It doesn't matter if it's just one, or a thousand! All will fall before me!" But Ashton glared at him, "I vanquished you before. As long as I have Soul Calibur, I can do it again." But Soul Edge sneered, "If I was the same as back then, perhaps. But I still contain about 98% of the power I had when you defeated me in the Dead Forest. Remember?" A trickle of cold sweat slid down Ashton's face as he recalled Night Terror, its hulking form resisting almost everything he threw at it. Soul Edge then spoke, "And you were only barely able to triumph over me. But now, I possess something that I did not have then. And do you know what that is?" Ashton gulped as his eyes went wide, showing that he knew the answer. Soul Edge laughed, "Yes! I also have your own power in my possession! The Eternal Flame!"

Ashton shuddered, "The power of Night Terror combined with the Eternal Flame….. I don't know if I can handle this one…" Soul Edge chuckled, "Yes, you know it too. Your chances of actually besting me now are slim. But even then, you just may be able to outlast me." Ashton glanced up, "Outlast you?" Soul Edge grumbled, "Yes. This tiny flicker of my soul is far too weak to survive for long without a shell. Before this day is done, I will be gone. Forever. For you see, you did indeed succeed in sending me to oblivion." A slight glimmer of relief filled Ashton's eyes at this revelation. But Soul Edge then smirked, "But even should you, by some miracle, survive my onslaught, I will still have a fine consolation prize." Ashton's eyes went wide with surprise, "What are you saying?" Soul Edge gave Ashton and his companions a most wicked grin, "When I finally disappear from this realm, this boy….. This host…will die along with me!"

At Soul Edge's confession, Pearl shrieked, "WHAT DID HE SAY?" Ruby shouted, "YOU'RE LYING! YOU SICK SCUM!" But Soul Edge merely laughed, "You think I'm not being serious?" Ashton added, "I don't believe you either! How can your death effect Ash?" Soul Edge then asked, "Tell me this. Do you know why my host body always disappeared when I assumed the form of Inferno time and again?" Ashton bowed his head as he pondered this question, but soon looked up at Soul Edge with a frightened glance, "No…" Soul Edge nodded, "My host body never disappeared. It was destroyed by my own overwhelming power! Humans cannot contain my power once it reaches a certain degree. And the power of Night Terror is far beyond that of Inferno. The only thing that is preventing this body from being reduced to a pile of smoldering mush is the restorative properties of the Eternal Flame. But even it has its limits. Before the sun has set, I will be gone, and I will be taking this boy with me."

Ashton growled, "You sick piece of…" But at that moment, he felt someone pull on his cape. Ashton turned around and saw Lucash gazing up at him with tears in his eyes. "Grandpa… Don't let Daddy die…" Lucash then sobbed, "Daddy…already died before… Back in Hoenn… But he came back to life…because of some bird made of fire. It said…he can't come back to life again…" Ashton nodded, "I see. A once-per-lifetime resurrection." Lucash pleaded, "Save him, Grandpa! Don't let Daddy die!" Ashton patted his descendant on the head, "You have my word, Lucash. Your father is in good hands."

After making Lucash return to his mother, Ashton asked, "I am your opponent, Soul Edge. So leave them out of this." The beast of flames replied, "True. I have nothing against them. But then again, I can't be held responsible for what might happen to them should they try to intervene, can I?" Ashton then threw up his left arm to his side and called back to his companions, "You heard him! This is my fight! No one interfere!" But at this, Pearl ran up to him and begged, "No… Please allow me to aid you." Ashton shook his head, "I know you mean well, but…" However, she pleaded, "Don't tell me to stay back! I want to help! I want to stop you from killing him if you're about to go too far!" But Ashton explained, "That won't happen. I have no desire to kill Ash. If I can deliver a purifying strike with Soul Calibur, Soul Edge will likely be exorcized from his body, leaving Ash no worse for the wear." He then looked Pearl in the eye, "That is why I must face him alone. I am the only one who can purify Ash of Soul Edge without killing him." Pearl hesitantly nodded, "I…..see. Don't forget those words. I want to have his child someday, so don't let him die here." Ashton smiled, "I'll look forward to that day."

Soul Edge shouted, "Are you done yet?" Once Pearl had returned to her companions' sides, Ashton nodded, "Yes. It's just you and me." But Soul Edge growled, "No. Not just yet." Ashton merely cocked his head to one side with a puzzled expression. Soul Edge then pointed at the viscount, "You're not the only one I want to see die. I will smother you along with the despicable shackles that have held me from my goals for far too long! You still carry IT with you, do you not?" Ashton calmly replied as he reached for Soul Calibur's hilt, "You know your other half well, Soul Edge."

Ashton slowly drew the spirit sword from its scabbard with his left hand. Once it was free from the scabbard, the sword began to shine brightly as it grew. When the light receded, Soul Calibur had taken on the form of a massive great sword, just like 600 years ago in the Dead Forest. Ashton spoke, "Consider yourself lucky. This is only the second time I have ever had to resort to Soul Calibur's true power and form." Lucy gasped, "It's beautiful….. But the way it shines… Is it made of glass now?" Chiara shook her head, "No. Crystal. The spirit sword's true form is a sword composed of a beautiful blue crystal." But Shadow then raised his voice, "Is he really going to use two of those giant blades at once? Now I've seen everything…" Ashton's eyes then became a familiar shade of red as a pair of large wings composed of flames emerged from his back while flickering a rainbow of colors. Soul Edge then cackled, "Yes, just like old times! Now, come! I don't have all day, you know!" Ashton frowned, "I'm well aware of that. You failed to achieve your goal in the Dead Forest and you will fail here as well. For the last time!"

Ashton performed a quick double slash with his two swords, sending out a wave of flames from the Flamberge and a wave of blue soul energy from Soul Calibur, the two waves of energy cruising over the ground towards their target while occasionally crossing. Just before they reached Soul Edge, they split and collided head-on at the spot where Soul Edge was standing. But just before they could reach him, Soul Edge suddenly raised his arms, causing the lava around him to rise up and shield him in similar fashion to the Water Wall Jutsu. The walls of lava then fell over the two projectiles, snuffing them out. Ashton gulped, "The Eternal Flame of the Devil… It commands not flames, but the molten blood of the earth?" Soul Edge then gave a cocky glance at Ashton and cackled, "Do you not see it yet, Ashton of Green Mile? I'm a completely different game from Night Terror!"

Soul Edge shouted, "Now it's my turn!" He suddenly raised his arms above him, causing the ground in front of him to melt and rise up into a wall of lava. "Not even you can take this kind of heat!" At Soul Edge's words, the lava wall began to fall towards Ashton like a tidal wave! Ashton gulped, "Not good." He then plunged the Flamberge into the ground beside him and grasped the hilt of Soul Calibur with both hands in a reverse grip. Ashton then plunged the blade of the spirit sword into the ground, sending out a trail of crystals jutting up from the ground. The instant the crystals touched the wall of lava, they began to crystallize it, making it seem as if the lava was turning into ice. Once the lava had become a massive hill of crystal, Kazeerah let out a whistle, "Now that's cool." But an instant later, something smashed through the wall of crystal, revealing the form of Soul Edge dashing towards Ashton on all fours. "You'll have to do better than that!" As he closed in on Ashton, Soul Edge leapt at him and thrust out his right hand with its blade aimed at Ashton's throat. But before it could collide, Ashton grabbed the Flamberge with his right hand and held his two swords in a type of crossed position, blocking the blade as Soul Edge pushed Ashton back. As the viscount's knees buckled with Soul Edge bearing down on him, the beast closed the gap between their faces and sneered, "Now there's a look I haven't forgotten. You still know to fear me." Ashton's eyes were quivering in fright at Soul Edge's new presence, showing that he was indeed fearful of its new power.

After a few seconds of trying to push Ashton to the ground, Soul Edge chuckled, "You better think fast. The ground beneath us is already starting to melt." Ashton glanced down and saw the air becoming wavy, a sign that the ground was becoming extremely hot. Knowing that the Eternal Flame would not protect him from lava's searing heat for long, he shouted, "Get off!" Ashton rolled backwards and vaulted Soul Edge off of him before jumping to cooler ground. Before Soul Edge could regain its footing, Ashton plunged the blades of his swords into the ground and brought his hands together to form a hand sign. "If Chakra can be used to walk on water, then it can also be used to walk on lava while protecting me from the heat." After making a hand sign for a moment, Ashton returned his swords to his hands and dashed towards Soul Edge. But the beast shouted, "Mind your feet!" He then plunged his hand into the ground, causing a trail of lava to extend from him as the ground melted. But as it extended to Ashton's feet, he simply continued running atop the molten earth.

Soul Edge cackled, "It seems you learned quite a few tricks since our last encounter! However, I too have learned much of this boy's heritage. Including this." Soul Edge then brought his hands together and held the palms a short distance apart. Sensing that he should keep his distance, Ashton came to a stop and held his swords in a cross-shaped guard like before. Soul Edge then asked, "Do you know what this is?" At that moment, a small orb of vile red energy began to gather between his palms. As she watched, Pearl gasped, "Is that….Aura?" Shadow then shouted, "Ashton, that's an Aura Sphere!" The viscount grunted, "Aura? But Zangoose can't manipulate Aura…. Oh no…" Ashton then recalled some of the last words he had ever heard from his son Atlas while on his deathbed 500 years ago. He recalled that Atlas had a daughter who had a child with a Lucario as the father. Ashton gulped, "How could I have forgotten? There is indeed traces of Lucario blood in Ash's veins…" Ashton then glanced at the red Aura between Soul Edge's hands, "But that is not Ash's own Aura… It must be Soul Edge's. And it….. That Aura is like poison!" By then, Soul Edge had completed forming the Aura Sphere and shouted, "You got that right! Now feel the effects of my cursed soul on your own body!"

The beast of flames thrusted its hands forward, launching a massive wave of Aura at Ashton. Knowing he could not evade it on foot, Ashton spread his wings and shot skyward, causing the wave of vile Aura to narrowly miss him. But Shadow then shouted, "It's not enough! Aura Sphere can't be evaded! You need to counter it!" Ashton's eyes went wide as he spoke, "It can't?" As he turned around, the Aura Sphere began to curve upwards and was soon heading back towards him. But Ashton was not able to react in time and shouted, "DARN IT ALL!" Ashton let out a shriek as the vile Aura engulfed him. As his body was exposed to Soul Edge's corrosive life force, his flesh began to rot. Strange sounds escaped his throat as his skin was burned away, eventually revealing his bones and entrails. A moment later, his smoldering remains fell from the sky as the Aura Sphere dissipated. Chiara and Zandria brought their hands to their mouths as their lover's remains hit the ground with a sickening splat. The scent of rotten flesh quickly filled the air as Ashton's corpse was burned away to nothing.

Soul Edge stared for a moment at the spot where his hated enemy fell. He then began to laugh hysterically, "Yes… YES! Power that even the Angel of the Eternal Flame cannot match!" Zandria muttered, "You monster….." Tears began to fall from her eyes, but Soul Edge then turned to face the group and smirked, "Well, that was fun. Only now I have nothing else to do while I wait for my time to end." Chiara gulped, "You wouldn't…" But Soul Edge shouted, "Yes, one final massacre! What a way to end!" But just before he could charge them, Soul Edge froze at a familiar presence. "This….. Where is it coming from?"

A moment later, something burst out of the ground around ten feet away from Soul Edge, outside the reach of the pool of lava that he stood on. Soul Edge quickly turned and glanced up. "But how? You're dead!" Ashton held Soul Calibur high above his head with both hands as the blade began to glow. A second later, a beam of holy energy engulfed the blade and reached high above them, tripling the spirit sword's reach. Soul Edge's eyes went wide in terror, "If that hits…." Ashton then let out a shout as he brought his sword down hard in front of him with a mighty overhead swing. The instant the blade of holy power hit the ground, crystals shot up ahead of it in a growing line.

Ashton panted, "Drat….. Just missed him…." He then glanced over to his right and saw Soul Edge gasping for breath as it looked like it had desperately jumped out of the way. Ashton smirked, (So that's it. This is its Achilles' heel. If I can just strike him with this…..) Soul Edge growled, "How…. There's no way you could've survived that! No living creature can withstand my own life force!" Ashton nodded, "True, I would've been a goner. But what you took out was a Fire Clone. Remember?" Soul Edge brought a hand to his face as he thought back to their duel in the Dead Forest, when he crushed Ashton's skull, only to have his body explode in a burst of fire. Chiara and Zandria both breathed a sigh of relief. Chiara giggled, "How foolish of me. I must remember to always have faith in Ashton."

Soul Edge growled, "Stop toying with me!" It then screamed to the sky as a shroud of fire shot out from his body in all directions. As the flames passed over the ground, the earth melted. In seconds, the ground within fifty feet of Soul Edge had become a lake of lava. Once he had calmed down somewhat, Soul Edge faced Ashton to see that he was now standing on the lava without trouble. "Don't die too easily. I want to enjoy this!" Soul Edge then lunged at Ashton as the viscount took the Flamberge off his back and into his right hand. As he came within range, Soul Edge began to lash out with the blades extending from his hands while Ashton struggled to match him. With such speed, Soul Edge clearly had the advantage as Ashton very rarely had the chance to lash out at his enemy.

At the edge of the battlefield, Sapphire watched as her father dueled his ancestor. But while Soul Edge was in command of Ash's body, she knew that he was still in there somewhere. She also could not forget Soul Edge's warning. She had nearly lost her father before, and she would soon lose him again at this rate. (Daddy… I have to do something!) Without warning, the Riolu made a frantic dash towards the two dueling warriors. Ruby shouted as she noticed her daughter running away, "Sapphire, no! Stay with…AAAH!" Ruby and the rest of her companions were pushed back as a stray lava bomb hit the ground between them and Sapphire, causing a wall of flames to separate them. "Ash, he wouldn't…. He can't hurt his own child!"

As he locked blades with Soul Edge, Ashton noticed out of the corner of his eye Sapphire making a frantic dash towards them. He then glanced down at the field of lava they were standing on as a cold sweat trickled down his face. (If she even steps in that….) Ashton suddenly lashed out with his leg and kicked Soul Edge away. He then ripped of his cape and threw it at him as a diversion as he leapt skyward and hovered in place while flapping his wings in a steady rhythm. He then looked towards the wreckage of J's airship at the edge of the battlefield and screamed, "AURORA!"

During the release of the strange shockwave as Soul Edge awakened in Ash's body, Ash's backpack and other gear had been blown clear and had landed on J's airship. At Ashton's call, a bright light burst forth from the backpack and took on the form of a Suicune. Before she could even fall to the ground, Aurora released a potent Hydro Pump from her mouth towards the two combatants. During that time, Ashton made a quick series of hand signs and shouted, "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Aurora's stream of water suddenly expanded and became what seemed to be a massive rotating drill of water! But it then began to curve upwards before aiming down at the very center of the lava lake. Soul Edge tore through the burning remains of Ashton's cape and glanced upwards. "What's the point of this? He's already able to stand upon this lava without being burned, so why cool it?" As Soul Edge finished speaking, the massive load of water slammed into the lava lake, releasing a huge burst of steam as it rapidly cooled.

After no fewer than twenty seconds of constantly using Hydro Pump, Aurora ceased her efforts and ran over to her allies. Chiara asked, "Aurora, did you…" The Suicune nodded, "I heard everything. So, Soul Edge still lives. And in the body of my master?" Zandria nodded, "Yeah. And a certain someone got impatient and ran out there to them." As they spoke, Sapphire ran across the soaked earth and neared Soul Edge, her right hand curled into a fist. As he heard the sound of her footsteps, Soul Edge turned to face the Riolu just as she lunged for him. "Daddy, stop!" As she pleaded, Sapphire sent her fist slamming into Soul Edge's face, stunning the demon with the sheer force of the blow. Once Ashton dropped back down to the ground, he took both swords in hand and waited for Sapphire to get away from Soul Edge before he could strike.

Sapphire grabbed Soul Edge by the shoulder to prevent herself from falling. She then gazed up into his eyes and wept, "Stop this, Daddy! You're being scary now! This isn't like you! Come back!" But the vile Soul Edge growled and grabbed the Riolu by the back of her next before shouting, "What must I say to get it through your skull? That pathetic human whelp is dead and gone!" He then threw the helpless Riolu back towards her family, "Now stay out of my way!" As she rolled to a stop, Sapphire struggled to her feet while trembling in sorrow. Soul Edge shouted, "He is gone. And he will never return! This is my body now!" But the Riolu shuddered, "No… Daddy promised me… He promised….." She then slowly began to walk towards Soul Edge once again, and her walking soon broke into a run as she screamed, "He promised! He promised!"

Sapphire's right fist began to glow as she readied a Focus Punch. Soul Edge then sneered, "So be it. Looks like you are my first sacrifice!" Ashton shouted, "Sapphire, stay back! Only I can destroy Soul Edge!" But as she ran, Sapphire became engulfed in a bright light, as her body seemed to be growing. Ruby brought her hands to her face, "Sapphire….. You are…" Soul Edge seemed spellbound by this sudden occurrence as he simply stared, "What is this sorcery….?" But just as she neared Soul Edge, the light that was being emitted from the Riolu vanished. At that instant, Sapphire's right fist sailed into her father's abdomen, prompting a roar of pain from Soul Edge, as he was sent flying to the edge of the battlefield and crashing through the forest.

Ashton gazed in disbelief at his descendant, "Sapphire… What the devil…" Standing before him was no longer a Riolu, but a beautiful Lucario. However, unlike her brother, Sapphire's human traits were more obvious. Her hands ended with five slender fingers and her legs were less reverse jointed like full-blooded Lucario. She was also much taller than the average Lucario, standing just a few inches shorter than Ashton. But what caught Ashton's eyes the most was her hair. She did not have the four dreadlocks that Lucario are known to have. Instead, she had very long shimmering black hair that reached down to the base of her tail. She then gasped as tears still fell from her eyes and spoke in with the voice of a young juvenile girl, "He promised…that he would never leave me. That he would always be there for me… I am his treasure… His Sapphire…"

Moments after being launched into the forest nearby, Soul Edge came sprinting out of it on all fours. He screamed, "You little whelp! You won't live to do that again!" But before he could reach them, Ashton plunged Soul Calibur into the ground, once again sending out a growing trail of crystals. Soul Edge was not able to stop in time and was quickly engulfed by the crystals as they incrusted him. "Not this again…" Ashton then turned to Sapphire and spoke, "I appreciate your aid, but I must do this alone." However, the Lucario begged, "Let me help! Daddy needs me!" But the viscount shook his head, "I know that. But if your father is to survive this, I must deliver a purifying blow to him. And only I can do that. Please stay out of this fight. For your father's sake." Sapphire could only stare at her ancestor, but soon turned and ran back towards her family. Once he turned to Soul Edge, the beast of flames shattered its crystal bonds with brute force and snarled, "I remember that one. But you won't catch me with that move a third time."

Soul Edge quickly formed a small sphere of his Aura in one hand and lunged at Ashton in an attempt to slam it into him. But the viscount spread his wings and took to the air to evade it. However, Soul Edge soon smirked, "Think you can stay out of my reach by going airborne? Think again!" Soul Edge then thrust its arm upwards, causing a massive rope of fire to extend from it ending with a hand-like shape. Before Ashton could look back to see it, the rope of fire grabbed his legs. Ashton let out a startled shout as the rope yanked him straight down and slammed him face-first into the ground, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to drop his swords. But Soul Edge laughed, "We're just getting started, old friend!"

Soul Edge yanked his arm back, causing the rope of flames to yank Ashton back up into the air by his legs. Soul Edge then threw its arm downwards, causing the rope of fire to respond like a whip and slamming Ashton into the ground again. It was then that Soul Edge began to speed up the process by smacking Ashton around all over the battlefield in a very erratic pattern. He then began to swing the rope of fire around in a circular motion, causing it to reach the very end of the battlefield. There was the sound of tree snapping as Ashton was sent plowing through the edge of the forests nearby. After a full rotation, Soul Edge yanked his arm upwards to send the rope of fire high into the air just before throwing Ashton towards the ground at high speed in the same fashion as if the hand at the end of the rope had thrown a throwing knife. Ashton hit the ground hard, leaving a significant crater for his size. Soul Edge licked his lips, "Such versatility. This host never ceases to amaze me."

As Soul Edge slowly approached his enemy, Lucy watched with her companions in silent anticipation. Suddenly, a voice spoke in her mind, "What in the world are you waiting for?" Lucy closed her eyes and spoke in her mind, "Don't talk to me… I don't want to here your voice." But the darker voice continued, "You have the power, so why do you refuse to use it?" Lucy cried, "Never again. Not after what happened to Kazeerah. Even though she survived, she could've…" But the voice in her mind shouted, "So are you saying that boy is worth nothing to you?" Lucy shuddered, "No… He is very precious to me… He is my friend." However, the voice laughed, "Oh, please. You're too modest for your own good. You know as well as I do that it is far deeper than that. Far, far deeper."

Lucy screamed in her mind, "No… I'm not worthy of him! I can't allow myself to feel that way about anyone! No matter how much I grow to love him, I must not allow myself to become that attached!" But the dark voice in the recesses of Lucy's mind replied, "So you're saying you couldn't care less if he were to meet his end here?" Lucy was silent with grief and offered no reply. The darker tone of her own voice spoke, "You heard that demon. That boy is slowly dying out there as long as that parasite is in possession of his body. And that man with the swords clearly can't stand up to it on his own." Lucy muttered, "But…" However, the darker voice replied, "But what? Are you saying that you're just going to do nothing as you watch him die?" Tears began to fall from Lucy's eyes as she quivered in silence. A moment later, her blue fur, as well as the blue pants she wore, began to turn a golden yellow while her yellow vest turned a dark, almost black, shade of blue. She squinted her eyes closed as she spoke in her mind, "No… He is…the one….. The only boy I will never accept losing…" Lucy's eyes then slowly opened, revealing that her eyes had turned a darker, almost bloody, shade of red. She then whispered in a much darker and ominous tone than usual, "Wise choice." At that instant, a furious wave of dark purple Aura erupted around her, forcing her companions away from her. As Kazeerah saw her sister's new form, cold sweat trickled down her beak, (Oh crap… Don't tell me she's…)


	23. Chapter 23

Miles away, the Skydiamond clan's oracle and her escorts were making their way south to deal with the source of the evil presence she had detected. But at one point, she lost her focus and nearly ran into a tree before one of her escorts noticed and pulled her out of the way. "Oracle, what is it? Has something come up?" The Oracle replied, "This just keeps going from bad to worse." Another escort asked, "What do you mean? Is the demon gaining power?" The Oracle shook her head, "Not at all. There is another demon in the very same area as the one we seek." One of the escorts groaned, "Another one? Which is it?" The Oracle replied after a moment of hesitation, "The Angel of Doom."

There was a ominous silence at the Oracle's revelation. One of the escorts asked, "Oracle, are you absolutely certain?" She nodded without a word. The escort shuddered, "This is bad… One demon was bad enough. But another? And the Angel of Doom, no less?" However, the Oracle spoke, "There may be a glimmer of hope for us. She is still in her first stage. If we hurry, we may have a chance." One of the escorts then added, "Any other good news?" The Oracle then brought a hand to her chin, "Well…perhaps. Demons seldom get along very well with each other. By the time we get there, one of them may no longer exist." One of the escorts grumbled, "I wouldn't hold my breath…"

Soul Edge stood above Ashton, who was only barely able to turn himself over. Soul Edge then reached down and grabbed Ashton by the throat before raising him off the ground. "You disappoint me, Ashton of Green Mile." He then aimed the blade on his spare hand at Ashton's chest and spoke, "Any last words?" Ashton then muttered, "G… Go to hell…" Soul Edge merely smirked, "Indeed I shall. But not before you." He then reached back with his spare hand as he prepared to impale his hated enemy, "SEE YOU IN HELL!" But just before Soul Edge could strike, something slammed into the side of his head, sending him careening away while flopping across the ground. Ashton dropped to his knees and gagged as soon as Soul Edge released him. When he looked up, he saw what seemed to be a Lucario standing before him. "Those feminine eyes… But a flat chest….. Lucy?"

Ruby gasped, "That's…..Lucy?" Shadow grumbled, "No way. She said it herself. She is not able to fight, or use any Pokémon moves at all. And if my eyes weren't deceiving me, that was a Mach Punch." But Zandria then asked, "But what was up with that dark Aura? The only presence I've ever felt that was that sinister was Soul Edge itself." She then turned to Kazeerah and asked, "You've known her longer than we have. Any ideas?" The Blaziken then glanced over to her companions and tried to keep a straight face, "Uh….. Nah, nevah seen anythin' like it. But I've gotta guess we should stay outta this one. I think Ashton's in good hands." But in the back of Ruby's mind, she thought, (That dark presence….. Is that the source of the sorrow and blackness in her eyes?)

Soul Edge climbed to its feet and grumbled, "What in the world was that?" He then saw what seemed to be a Lucario of sorts standing next to Ashton, who seemed to be catching his breath. The viscount gagged, "Are you…..Lucy?" The Lucario replied with a dark and ominous tone, "Yes. You're surprised?" Ashton nodded, "Very. You told me that you were not able to fight at all. Care to explain how you did that?" Lucy coolly replied, "It's not important. I'll handle Soul Edge for now. Gather yourself and retrieve your swords." Without another word, Lucy dashed towards the beast of flames.

Ashton quickly glanced around and soon spotted the Flamberge and Soul Calibur near the spot where Soul Edge had first slammed him into the ground by his feet. He dashed over to them and took them into his hands. But as he took Soul Calibur into his right hand, she spoke, "Young master, did she harm you?" Ashton replied, "Why would she? That is Lucy. You know what kind of girl she is." But the spirit sword spoke, "No… Something is amiss. There is… an evil presence, not much unlike the one we now face." Ashton gulped, "Evil presence… In her?" But he soon shook his head, "No, it can't be as simple as that. She saved my life, so Lucy must have some control over that 'evil presence' to some degree. I shall give her the benefit of the doubt for now. But for the moment, tend to my wounds and fatigue." The crystal core of the spirit sword began to give off a faint glow as she engulfed Ashton's body with holy energy.

As Lucy ran towards her foe, Soul Edge raised an eyebrow, "What is this darkness I sense?" Before he could react, Soul Edge was on the receiving end of a Force Palm, leaving his body slightly numb. Lucy then proceeded to deliver a potent barrage of lightning-fast blows with Close Combat before striking him in the face from below with a Sky Uppercut, sending Soul Edge skywards. But as he was about to reach the height of his launch, Soul Edge was sent even higher with a Vacuum Wave that Lucy launched from her palm. Just after that, Lucy widened her stance and began to gather her Aura between her hands for an Aura Sphere. However, instead of blue, the Aura was a very dark purple, just like the Aura that was constantly billowing around her. As Soul Edge fell back towards the ground, Lucy launched the Aura Sphere, engulfing Soul Edge with a hellish blast of dark power. A moment later, it fell a good distance away from them, landing face down.

Ashton gulped as he shouted, "Um… You DO know that we're only trying to purify Ash, not kill him, right?" But just after he finished speaking, Ashton took a step back as he saw Soul Edge starting to climb to his feet. "Perhaps….. I need not worry. I'm starting to suspect that it is impossible to kill him while Soul Edge commands his body." Lucy then spoke, "You didn't even try to put up a fight. Are you really that scared of me?" But Soul Edge then stared ahead at her with a calm grin, "Afraid?" At that moment, a trickle of blood oozed from his mouth, only to be immediately evaporated by the layer of flames covering his body. "That one was free." Lucy then asked as Ashton ran to her side, "Free?" Soul Edge cackled, "Yes! I let you strike me! I could sense darkness most vile in your soul. It has been ages since I have felt such a presence. Your darkness is intimately familiar to me, almost as if it were my own! If I were able to devour your soul, your darkness would provide me with much nourishment."

Lucy asked, "And what does that have to do with letting me attack you?" Soul Edge spoke, "I was curious, and I am most intrigued by your methods. Quick and brutal. No mercy, without hesitation. Almost as if you crave destruction. But even then….." Soul Edge then licked his lips, "While your darkness is indeed quite strong, it still pales in comparison to my own. But even then, it seems this duel has become 2-1. So allow me to share with you…my darkness!" Soul Edge then dropped to all fours and roared, "GATHER BEFORE ME! DARKNESS OF THE ABYSS!"

Ashton and Lucy braced themselves for a new assault, but soon stared in bewilderment as Soul Edge began to growl in a demonic tone while seeming to tremble. Ashton asked, "Hm? Why does he not strike?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe I hit him a little too hard with that last one." But as they spoke, Soul Edge's bushy tail began to curve with the tip pointing upwards. Soon, there seemed to be something large beginning to form just underneath the surface of the flames as the tail expanded. Ashton soon began to recognize the shape, "Oh no… It can't possibly be what I think it is… Not as he is now!" But with a final roar, something burst forth from the tip of Soul Edge's tail and hung over him like a scorpion's tail. Lucy gawked at the new sight, "What the….." Extending from the tip of Soul Edge's tail was a disturbing excuse for a sword that was even longer and wider than Soul Edge's own body. Along the sides of the blade was long narrow row of teeth. And a moment later, the rows of teeth opened as the sword nearly split in too, appearing to be a gaping set of jaws as a long and narrow tongue flailed about as the sword let out a terrible shriek. At the edge of the battlefield, Shadow brought his hands to his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting at the disturbing sight. Chiara shuddered, "Never again….did I imagine I would ever see that abomination again…"

As the sword hung above Soul Edge, the vile beast of flames snarled, "Remember this?" Lucy asked, "What is…..THAT?" Ashton shuddered, "That is…..the complete form of Soul Edge. The weapon wielded by Night Terror. To think that it could still produce it at will!" Lucy muttered, "So this is Soul Edge…" The beast of flames then shouted, "Yes, but don't think this will end like last time! HAH!" At that instant, the sword closed it jaws and thrust forward before burrowing through the ground, only to emerge a second later with a shriek. Ashton gasped, "It's so fast…" At the last second, Ashton and Lucy jumped sideways, narrowly evading Soul Edge's fangs as it plunged into the ground.

Just after regaining his footing, Ashton turned just as Soul Edge burst out of the ground behind him and lunged at him yet again. As Ashton leapt out of the way, he could see that the rope of flames that had fused with the swords hilt seemed to be able to extend to near limitless proportions. As the sword curved and prepared to make another lunge at Ashton the viscount brought the hilts of his two swords together. The instant they touched, Soul Calibur's crystal hilt began to glow as it extended and encrusted the hilt of the Flamberge, fusing them together. As Soul Edge neared Ashton again, he took a swing with his new weapon, striking the blade. An instant later, he spun the double-bladed weapon around, smacking Soul Edge away from it. The beast of flames then muttered, "I recall this technique. Soulfire, was it?"

As Soul Edge's jaws snapped at Ashton, the viscount cleverly alternated between using the blade of Soul Calibur and the Flamberge to keep the blade's fangs at bay. But after a moment of parrying its attacks, Ashton leapt skyward as Soul Edge lunged for him. At a certain height, he reached back with the Soulfire in hand and threw it at Soul Edge's host body with the blades spinning like a massive shuriken. The Flamberge's blade was giving off orange flames while Soul Calibur was emitting blue soul energy, giving the Soulfire a mesmerizing appearance as it flew towards its target. As the massive weapon closed in on Soul Edge, he smirked, "Clever move, targeting the source of the attacks!" But as the Soulfire closed in, Soul Edge evaded them by leaping straight up. However, he failed to notice that Ashton had sent out a rope of flames from his right hand and was approaching the Soulfire's path. As the blades reached it, the rope of fire grabbed the Soulfire and tossed it back towards Soul Edge. Just before it could strike him in the back, Soul Edge noticed and shouted, "Not this time!" He then extended a rope of flames from his own hand, which shot straight down and grabbed the ground before Soul Edge reeled himself in, anchoring himself to the ground and ducking the Soulfire in the process. But as Ashton grabbed the Soulfire and threw it at Soul Edge again, the beast of flames stood ready as he gathered energy inside him.

As the Soulfire closed in on Soul Edge again, with Lucy closing in from another angle with a Focus Punch ready, Soul Edge let out a demonic roar as another shockwave burst from his body, creating another growing dome of dust that blew away the Soulfire while sending Ashton and Lucy flying. As the shockwave ran its course, Ashton climbed to his feet and glanced around. However, the shockwave had stirred up even more dust into the air, making it rather dark around him. Ashton growled, "Where is he?" But a second later, Ashton froze as the sound of metal cleaving flesh was heard. A voice right behind him spoke, "I'm right here."

Chiara shouted, "Hold on, Ashton! Allow me!" The Lugia then spread her wings before flapping them forward, creating a mighty Whirlwind to blow away the dust storm that was blanketing the battlefield. But as Chiara and her companions caught sight of Ashton, there was an ominous silence. Ashton was standing still with what seemed to be blood oozing down his shirt. And extending from his chest in two spots were the tips of two katar-like blades. Aurora, with tears forming in her eyes, whispered, "That's…..a Fire Clone. Right? He escaped that strike…..did he not?" Chiara slowly shook her head, "I do not believe so…" Soul Edge stood behind Ashton while crouching slightly, his blades impaling the viscount from behind. "Vengeance is mine." He then pulled his arms back, dislodging his blades, before shoving Ashton forward. The viscount gagged, blood oozing from his mouth, as he dropped to his knees and held himself up with his arms. Zandria looked at Chiara and asked, "Where…did he strike him?" Chiara whispered, "If my knowledge of human anatomy is correct….. Those blades impaled him through his liver and the…..very bottom of his heart…"

Ashton gasped for breath as he felt his strength steadily leave him. Soul Edge then raised his massive blade over him and prepared to impale Ashton through the back. "You made this a very enjoyable duel, old friend. As thanks for making my revenge so satisfying, I shall make this quick." But Aurora screamed, "NEVER!" A second later, a potent Hydro Pump struck Soul Edge square in the chest, sending him flying a good distance away. During that time, Chiara used Psychic to toss the Soulfire back towards her lover. Once it landed beside him, Ashton gripped the hilt of Soul Calibur's side. At that instant, the spirit sword spoke, "Young master, you must rest! Do not move!"

Ashton managed to turn around to face Soul Edge, who was recovering from Aurora's surprise attack. But he lost his balance and fell on his rump. Soul Calibur explained, "That last blow pierced the bottom of your heart. With every beat your heart makes, blood will flow. It will not heal swiftly enough, even with the flame of the phoenix aiding its recovery. You will also need my power if you are to survive." Ashton wheezed, "I am…most grateful…" But the spirit sword then added, "However, you must remain still for the healing to succeed. If you continue moving, you will increase blood loss. Only by letting your body rest can your life be saved." Ashton then asked, "So you are saying that for me to survive, I must lie down and cease to move on this battlefield while the power of the Eternal Flame and your power tend to my wounds. Correct?" Soul Calibur replied after a moment, "….Correct." Ashton then sighed, "Out of the question."

At Ashton's defiance, Soul Calibur pleaded, "Young master, please! You must rest!" But Ashton replied, "But if I were to remain still, I would not be able to stop Soul Edge from ending my life." Soul Calibur remained silent at this. Ashton spoke, "If I remain still, I'm dead. If I continue fighting, I'm dead." Soul Calibur muttered, "What do you wish to do…?" Ashton replied, "I will not just stand by and let my child die. Even if it kills me, I will purge Soul Edge from my son." As Ashton broke Soul Calibur's hilt from the Flamberge, he commanded, "Prolong my life as long as possible! That's an order!" The spirit sword sighed, "…As you wish."

Ashton climbed to his feet and charged Soul Edge with only Soul Calibur in his grasp. The beast of flames chuckled, "You're just a corpse who does not yet know he's dead. Allow me to remind you!" Soul Edge then lunged for Ashton with all three of his blades at the ready. If he had just been using the two blades on his hands, Soul Edge would have had to also be on the defensive for any attacks that Ashton may have gotten through. However, the sword of Soul Edge's complete form moved and lashed out as if it was its own master, making it nigh impossible for Ashton to launch an attack without running the risk of losing an arm or leg.

Seeing that he was not going to get in any attacks with a direct assault, Ashton suddenly leapt backwards and raised Soul Calibur above his head with both hands. "I have learned much of Soul Calibur's potential after vanquishing you in the Dead Forest, Soul Edge!" At that moment, holy bolts of blue lightning shot up from Soul Calibur's crystal blade and rained down upon the evil sword. "This….. Not since the Masked Emperor!" Soul Edge began darting to and fro to evade the lightning storm, the holy lightning leaving pillars of crystal wherever they struck. But just as it seemed to end, a voice shouted, "I've got this one!" Before Soul Edge could react, Lucy dashed up into his face and released a massive Focus Blast at pointblank. The wave of dark Aura sent the beast to the edges of the battlefield as Ashton stopped to catch his breath.

Lucy spoke with disdain, "For something that was supposed to have terrified the world for eons, you're pretty feeble, Soul Edge." But as Soul Edge climbed to his feet, he began to tremble violently. A second later, he gagged and dropped to his knees. "Ugh… This body….." He then wheezed as he thought to himself, (Even with the Eternal Flame slowing down the rate of decay, this body is deteriorating even faster than I imagined…) He then looked ahead at Lucy, who was giving him a cruel glare. (And this wretch with a dark soul… She keeps interfering…) Soul Edge then growled, (No….. NOOOOO! I have come this far! I will not let some mere mortal take from me the sole reason for which I have survived this long for!) He then gathered himself and spoke, "Ten minutes. That's all I have left." Lucy then asked, "Shut up and fight. Or are you too afraid of the dark?" Soul Edge then began to seethe with rage as he glared ahead at Lucy with his crimson eyes. "You….. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TRUE PAIN IS!"

Before Ashton could even blink, Soul Edge made a dash at Lucy. But before she could even react, Soul Edge had reached her and plunged the blade on his right hand into her abdomen. But despite the look of surprise on her face, she did not seem to feel any pain. Soul Edge roared, "You will not take my revenge from me!" He then began to hack and slash away at her, leaving deep cuts on her arms, legs, and torso at speeds that left no chance for a counterattack. After a moment, Soul Edge noticed out of the corner of his eye Ashton preparing to strike with Soul Calibur. As he sent Lucy flying upwards with a Blaze Kick, Soul Edge also lashed out with the blade at the end of his tail, striking Ashton in the belly with the blunt side of the blade, sending him careening a good distance away. But immediately after that, he sent the blade of Soul Edge flying towards Lucy before she could fall from the sky. Before she could even react, the massive blade impaled Lucy through the back. Despite having not felt any pain up to that point, Lucy gagged slightly as blood began to coat the blade that now held her high off the ground.

"LUCY!" Ruby and Kazeerah screamed in unison as they watched their sister being skewered on Soul Edge's blade. The beast of flames smirked, "You were a decent distraction, but now we must part ways." With a flick of his tail, the blade of Soul Edge suddenly tossed its blade upwards, causing Lucy to fly upwards from the sudden momentum. But as the Lucario went even higher into the air, Soul Edge stood ready as he gathered an orb of his own corrosive crimson Aura into the palm of his right hand. His crimson eyes watched his prey with cruel precision. As Lucy began to fall back towards the ground, Soul Edge leapt towards his prey at high speed. "You have caused me enough delays! But as a parting gift, I shall share with you…MY DARKNESS!"

Once they were almost about to collide with each other, Soul Edge thrusted the orb of his Aura into Lucy as it rapid expanded, reaching well over ten times its original size and engulfing her. A second later, the orb let loose like a cannon as a colossal wave of Aura was launched from Soul Edge's hand. A moment later, the orb itself shot towards the ground with Lucy in it and exploded with horrific force the instant it hit the ground. Once Soul Edge landed he walked over to the large crater it left behind, his steps shaky as his body was on the verge of failing him. When he gazed down into the crater, Soul Edge grumbled at the sight of Lucy lying face-up in the center. "I'm amazed that her body was not dissolved. The darkness within in her must be more like mine than I expected. Nothing other than myself can resist my own life-force." But as he tried to turn and face Ashton, Soul Edge found that he could not move his legs! When he glanced down at them, he found that they were stuck to the ground by blue crystals that had encrusted over them. "No… This is…"

Soul Edge managed to look over his shoulder and saw Ashton holding Soul Calibur above him as a beam of holy energy engulfed the blade and extended its range, just like before. Soul Edge's crimson eyes began to quiver in fright, "How foolish! I never should've taken my eyes off of him!" Ashton then glared ahead at Soul Edge and spoke, "Lucy gave me this opportunity. I will not let her sacrifice go to waste!" Ashton then held his sword over his shoulder and charged his hated enemy. Soul Edge began to frantically try and break free from his shackles, but the crystals would not give so easily. As Ashton closed in, he screamed, "No! Not now! Not like this!" But as he leapt into the air and brought Soul Calibur down with an overhead swing, Ashton shouted, "Now, disappear! And stay gone this time!"

The instant the blade of holy energy hit the ground, a trail of crystals burst forth from both sides of the blade that extended quite a distance from the spirit sword. At the edge of the battlefield, Lucash smiled, "He got 'em. Grandpa….. You're so cool." Pearl breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought I was going to have a heart attack. And this means that Ash should be all right too." But as Shadow closed his eyes to sense Ash's Aura, he gasped, "No way….. It's STILL there?" Ashton panted in exhaustion as he waited for the billowing waves of holy energy to dissipate. But his feeling of triumph was cut short as he soon saw something on Ash's back. In the way of Soul Calibur's blade of holy energy was the form of Soul Edge's complete form. The grotesque sword had been crystallized into a beautiful blue crystal structure. As it fell to the side, it broke into several pieces as it hit the ground. Ashton then looked back at Ash's body and spoke, "You used your own sword as a shield…" The crimson eyes of Soul Edge were staring at Ashton over his shoulder as they quivered in rage.

Soul Edge growled, "This has gone on long enough." With a lash from his tail, Soul Edge smacked Ashton away from him. He then strained a little more to break free from the crystals that bound his legs. He then walked over to Ashton and stared down at him as he lied collapsed upon the ground, his injuries starting to take their tolls. Soul Edge growled, "This body does not have much longer to go. I'm amazed you managed to hold out this long, even with the aid from that strange mutt. However…" He then raised his right hand with the blade on it angled down at Ashton's head. "It ends here, Angel of the Eternal Flame."

Ashton waited for Soul Edge to end his life for good at his feet. But after a moment, Ashton grew curious of why the attack had not connected. When he looked up, Ashton saw that Soul Edge was standing perfectly still without blinking. It was as if time had stood still. However, Ashton soon noticed out of the corner of his eye the movement of Soul Edge's eye on the smooth surface of the blade on his right hand. The eye soon closed, but then soon reopened. Ashton let out a gasp as he saw that the eye staring at him was no longer that of Soul Edge, but the vivid pink eye of a Zangoose. "Ash… Are you there?"

Ashton quickly looked up at Ash's body and saw that his eyes were now those of a Zangoose. The body then spoke with a familiar voice that lifted Ashton's spirits. "Ashton… I'm sorry… You need to take care of me… Hurry! I don't know how much longer I can hold him off!" But at this, his eyes quickly changed back to a terrifying shade of crimson and growled, "Silence, wretched human! This is MY body now! Grah!" Soul Edge struggled to strike his enemy, but his body's original owner would not left it happen. Ashton could even see a translucent body standing behind Soul Edge, his arms clutching him tightly. The being's pink eyes pleaded, "Hurry… Take me down now!" Ashton nodded, "Very well. Hold him steady for me. I do not have the strength to do this again." Ashton then slowly stood up, struggling to not fall over, his body weak from loss of blood. Soul Edge strained, (Impossible… A host has never rejected me since…..since…) He then spoke out loud, "Sieg….fried…."

Ashton took Soul Calibur into his hands and asked, "Soul Calibur, will Ash be affected by the purification?" The spirit sword replied, "I have seen his soul before, young master. His is quite pure. He will be almost completely unfazed." Ashton smiled, "Thank you." He then gripped the spirit sword's hilt with both hands and raised it over his head. A moment later, a shimmering beam of holy light jutted forth from the blade, engulfing it and tripling the spirit sword's length once again. By this time, Soul Edge screamed, "No, not this time!" He then began to tremble as he struggled to aim the blade on his left hand towards Ashton's throat. As the blade aligned with his prey, Soul Edge laughed, "Huh…huhahaha….. Looks like we die together, Ashton…..GAH!" Soul Edge let out a shout as a Force Palm struck him from behind, stunning him. Ashton looked ahead and saw Lucy, though bloodied and beaten, alive with her arm outstretched. Soul Edge then growled, "You….. What will it take to kill you?" Lucy then staggered away from Soul Edge and dropped to her knees before looking towards Ashton, "Consider yourself lucky…that I won't be conscious long enough…..to see the end of this…" As she fell on her side and lapsed into unconsciousness, she muttered, "I'll kill you all…"

Ashton glared at Soul Edge as Ash struggled to hold his own body back from the depths of his mind. The viscount then shouted, "Prepare yourself, Soul Edge!" As he began to prepare to bring Soul Calibur down in front of him, Ashton shouted, "Never return to his realm again!" Soul Edge could only watch defiantly as the spirit sword's blade came down on top of him. The instant he was engulfed by the spirit sword's holy energy, a horrifying scream filled the air as Soul Edge's body froze, crystals rising from the ground at the sides of the spirit sword's blade.

As Ashton watched Ash's body engulfed with billowing waves of holy energy, he could see his face was frozen in an expression of utter terror. A moment later, the Devil of the Eternal Flame stiffly fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud, his body position remaining unchanged. Seconds later, the layer of fiery 'fur' began to vanish as small flickers of orange light that gave of a malevolent presence began to rise from Ash's body before dissipating into the air and vanishing entirely. Ashton muttered, "The last traces of Soul Edge's spirit…" However, when the last flicker of the cursed sword's soul left Ash's body, it vanished instantly before it could dissipate. For some reason, Ashton failed to notice this.

Ashton took a few unsteady steps back from his descendant as the loss of blood made him dizzy. He then looked down at Ash and winced as he saw that his flesh was extremely dark, as if he was heavily bruised after an automobile accident. However, the Z-shaped markings under his eyes had returned to normal while his eyes were now their original dark brown color. A moment later, Ash suddenly coughed loudly as he struggled to breathe. Ashton shouted towards their companions, "Hurry! He needs help!" The first to run towards him was Ruby, who dropped to her knees at her lover's side with tears in her eyes. "Ash… Is that really you?" The boy could only nod.

As Ruby began to tend to Ash's wounds, Ashton walked towards the Flamberge to retrieve it. However, Ash gagged as he weakly flailed about, "Ugh… Can't…breathe…." Ruby cried, "I'm healing him as fast as I can!" Her hands glowed brightly with her own Aura as she tried to speed up the healing of Ash's internal organs. Pearl then placed her hands on Ash's body as they began to glow blue. She spoke, "What the hell…. It's as if someone pummeled him with a club countless times!" She then spoke, "Focus on healing his lungs first!" Ruby nodded and adjusted the location of her hands on Ash's chest. Pearl then held Ash's head in her hands and spoke, "Ash, listen to me. When I count to three, try to inhale. Got it?" He nodded as Pearl started. "One…two…three." The instant Pearl said 'three', Ash tried his best to inhale, even though it was impossible on his own. However, Pearl sealed lips with him and breathed into him, his battered lungs inflating with her breath. They kept this up for the next minute as Ruby healed his lungs before anything else. During that time, Chiara tended to Lucy's injuries. But for some reason, the coloration of her clothes and fur had returned to their original colors. No one seemed to mind this, fortunately.

After Ashton had retrieved the Flamberge, he walked back over to his companions with his trusty blade in his left hand and Soul Calibur in his right. By now, his face was starting to look slightly pale. He whispered, "Soul Calibur. Is there any hope for me?" The spirit sword hesitated for a moment before replying, "I….. I am so sorry, young master…" He sighed, "I see. Thank you anyway for allowing me to survive long enough to save Ash from Soul Edge's clutches. At least this time, it's gone forever."

Ashton soon stood at Ash's feet and asked, "How is he?" Pearl looked at him and smiled, "He'll be fine. The worst is over now." Ashton sighed, "Thank goodness…" Just then, Kazeerah smiled, "Shoot, Ashton. I've nevah seen fightin' that messed up! You're somethin' else! We should spar sometime!" The viscount suppressed a laugh, "I'll take you up on your offer sometime…..guh…!" Ashton gagged as blood spurted from his mouth. As he staggered backwards a bit, he released his grip on his swords as they hit the ground with a clatter. Zandria, Aurora, and Chiara suddenly glanced over at him with looks of concern as his breathing grew labored. With a weak smile, he chuckled, "Well….. This is a first…"

As he spoke those words, Ashton began to lean backwards. Zandria made a dash towards him as time seemed to slow down for her, tears beginning to flow from her eyes as well as those of Chiara and Aurora. A moment later, there was a grim silence as Ashton hit the ground with a thud. Zandria kneeled next to her lover and held his head in her hands while as her breathing became erratic. Aurora whispered, "Please… No…"

Zandria gazed into the lifeless eyes of her beloved mate and former master. A few seconds later, she let out a heart-wrenching wail as she buried her face in his bloodstained shirt. Ashton had indeed succeeded in purging his descendant of the evil Soul Edge. However, the evil sword had also succeeded in fulfilling its final desire of avenging itself. The Angel of the Eternal Flame had met his end at the hands of the Devil of the Eternal Flame.


	24. Chapter 24

The Skydiamond Oracle came to a halt and dropped to the ground to catch her breath. Noticing her stop, the six escorts turned back and gathered around her. One asked, "Oracle, what has happened?" The Oracle replied, "I…do not know. The evil presence….. It vanished entirely." Another escort asked, "And what of the Angel of Doom?" The Oracle nodded, "She has become dormant once again. There is no immediate danger." The six escorts breathed a sigh of relief. One spoke, "Thank the stars… I really wasn't looking forward to facing her."

The Oracle spoke, "It seems our presence was not needed after all. The threat has been dealt with. However…" The escorts listened closely. "We are fairly close by to where the evil presence manifested. The Angel of Doom may still be there." One of the escorts, a young male, spoke, "I'll go on ahead and survey the situation. I will also capture and return with the Angel of Doom, if possible." The Oracle and her escorts nodded and proceeded to return home. But before they could leave, the volunteer spoke, "Oracle, a moment please." The Oracle turned back to her escorts and signaled them to go on ahead.

The Oracle turned to her escort and asked, "Yes?" The escort then spoke, "I'm sorry that this has nothing to do with the situation at hand, but I felt a need to bring it up." The Oracle nodded, "And what is it?" The young male Lucario explained, "I have noticed that a small number of our people refer to you as a female, even though you are male. Why have you never corrected them?" The Oracle calmly shrugged her shoulders, "I have more important things to tend to." The escort replied, "Um… All right?" He then turned and headed south while the Oracle followed her (or his) comrades north.

Near the smoldering wreckage of Hunter J's airship, Zandria wept as she buried her face in the bloodstained shirt of her lover. "You can't die… Not so soon after we were reunited! I didn't stay alive for 500 years just to lose you again!" Chiara sighed, "You know he can no longer hear you…" She and Aurora were also struggling to stop themselves from screaming from remorse. After succeeding in purifying Ash of the evil Soul Edge, Ashton succumbed to his injuries.

Ruby glanced down at her lover and whispered, "Don't be too hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault." But Ash said nothing as he squinted his eyes closed as tears began to fall down his face. They winced at Zandria's screams, "We were going to start anew! To start a new family! Is this your way of saying that it was all a lie? Are you just going to leave me again?" She collapsed onto Ashton's corpse as she sobbed uncontrollably, "I loved you, Ashton. You were the only man I ever loved! Come back! Don't leave me alone again!"

As she cried, Zandria failed to notice a steadily rising heat swelling up in Ashton's corpse. All of a sudden, his body burst into flames, startling everyone nearby and forcing Zandria back! She shrieked, "What the? What's happening?" But Lucash then spoke up, "Hey… This is just like…" As the flames flared up, the wounds on Ashton's body began to close as the bloodstains in his clothing were burned away. After a moment, the flames quickly shrank until there were not even embers left.

A stunned silence filled the air as Zandria cautiously inched towards her lover's corpse. She then scanned his body and found that his face was not as pale and that the wounds on his torso where he had been impaled had closed. With a glimmer of hope in her heart, Zandria shook Ashton's body and quietly pleaded, "Love, say something…" A moment later, Ashton let out a mumble as he lazily opened his eyes before looking up at Zandria. He then asked, "Is this…..really the afterlife? Doesn't feel the same…"

Aurora asked, "Zandria, what is it?" The Zangoose's only response was a shout as she plunged her fist into Ashton's gut. He grunted, "Ergh! What was that for?" Zandria growled, "Got me all choked up for nothing….. You could've told me!" But a second later, she threw her arms around him and sealed lips with her lover, tears flowing from her eyes. Aurora gasped, "He… He lives!" She, along with Chiara, dashed over to his side as Zandria broke the kiss and sobbed, "You scared me half to death…"

Ashton sat up and looked around at his three lovers, who were all in tears as they huddled against him. His gaze then met those of his other companions, which were a mix of disbelief and relief. Ashton asked, "Why are you all with me? Did you all die with me?" But Zandria looked Ashton in the eyes and shouted, "You're not dead! And don't you even think about dying anytime soon!" Ashton raised an eyebrow, "But I….. I know I perished just after purging Soul Edge from Ash's body. How…" He then recalled what Lucash told him just before the fight against the possessed Devil of the Eternal Flame. "A resurrection that occurs once every lifetime….. Does it apply to ALL hosts of the Eternal Flame?" He then looked to the sky and whispered, "Mother Ho-Oh….."

Aurora tenderly nuzzled Ashton's face while shedding tears of relief, "I feared we lost you, my lord….. I was not ready to go another 500 years without you…" Ashton brought a hand to her face and sighed, "My apologies. I vow to never worry you like this again." Chiara then gave Ashton a tender kiss on the cheek, "You had best keep your word, Ashton." A moment later, Ashton stood up and returned Soul Calibur to its scabbard after it reverted to its smaller resting form while placing the Flamberge on his back. He then walked over to Ash and looked down at Ruby, "How is he?" Ruby smiled, "Just a little more to go. All that's left is to tend to his legs. But… Are you really all right?" Ashton nodded, "Yes. I won't be dying anytime soon." He then looked down at Ash, who was looking up at him with an insecure gaze. Ashton smiled at his descendant reassuringly, "Are you well?" Ash quietly replied, "Yeah…" However, Ashton could see great remorse in Ash's eyes. He then spoke, "Do not blame yourself."

As he sat up while waiting for Ruby to heal his legs, Ash let out a sigh. But he soon yelped as someone grabbed his head and held him close. A voice cried, "Daddy, are you OK? You scared us! Don't do that again!" But Ash could only sit still as he felt the side of his face being caressed by two round and soft mounds. (Whoa… What are these?) A second later, Lucash giggled, "Wow, you sure got big, Sapphire." The voice then spoke again, "I did? Oh… Um… I guess so." Ash then pushed away from whoever was holding him and scanned the person's body. But his eyes were greeted by what seemed to be a beautiful Lucario who seemed much more human than any he had ever seen. She lacked the three spikes of a Lucario, and was kneeling with legs that were less reverse-jointed than those of a canine. But what stunned him the most was that she did not have four black dreadlocks, but very long shimmering black hair that reached the base of her tail. Ash turned to Ruby and asked, "Uh… Who is this?" She giggled, "You don't know? That's your daughter. Sapphire. She evolved during that fight." Ash gagged, "S…SAPPHIRE?" He then looked back at his daughter's new body as she smiled, "Guess I'm a big girl now. Right, Daddy?" But Ash said nothing as he gazed at his daughter's beautiful body. After a moment of silence, Sapphire spoke, "Um… Daddy? Are you feeling all right? Your face is turning really red." Ash snapped out of his trance and blushed, "Oh… Um, I'm fine. Just dozed off there for a second." Sapphire raised an eyebrow, "Really? It looked like you were gonna faint or something. Do you have a fever?" She then reached out and held a hand to his forehead, causing Ash to shudder from her tender touch. "Aha! Your face is turning red again!" Ash then pushed her hand away and laughed nervously, "Really, I'm fine! Just…um…a little overheated." As they shared a little laugh, Ash gulped, (Oh man, she's gorgeous. She's even prettier than Ruby and Pearl put together!)

After a moment, Chiara spoke to Ashton, "Ashton, a word with you?" He turned to face her, "Yes?" The Lugia spoke, "It concerns Lucy. She was…" But Ash shouted, "Lucy? Is she OK? Where is…OW!" As he tried to stand up, he fell right back down. Ruby restrained him, "Not yet! Your legs still need to heal some more. They're still pretty bruised." But Chiara shook her head, "That's the strange part. She is just fine." Kazeerah asked, "Really? Even though she took…THAT head-on?" The Blaziken pointed to the crater left by the Aura attack that Soul Edge had blasted Lucy with at pointblank. Chiara nodded, "I know what you are thinking, but the truth still baffles me. When I tried to tend to her injuries, I found that she was already healed. Aside from a few tears in her clothing, she was completely fine." Ashton asked, "Kazeerah, you have known Lucy much longer than any of us. Are you sure there isn't something about her that we don't know yet? Something important?" Kazeerah was silent for a moment as she sighed to herself, (I'm really sorry…..) She then tried to give them a reassuring smile, "Naw. Don't know a thing about what she pulled back there. Yer guess is as good as mine." Ashton nodded, "If you say so."

Ashton approached Lucy and gazed down at her. "Should we wake her?" Aurora smiled, "Allow me, my lord." She then sprayed Lucy's face with a Water Gun, prompting her to sit up while coughing, "Ha! Gac… What was that for?" Ashton smiled, "Good to see you're in good health." She glanced up at him, "Huh? Why do you….." She then glanced around, "Ash! Is he all right?" Ashton pointed towards the boy, "He's fine. Just give him another minute." But the young Lucario maiden made a desperate dash towards Ash before dropping to her knees. Ash silently looked up at her out of the corner of his eye, almost as if he was trying to evade her gaze. After a moment, Lucy asked with tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Are you all right?" Ash looked away and replied, "Yeah… I'm OK." But a second later, Lucy snatched Ash up in her arms and held him tightly against her chest, "Thank goodness…" Ash blushed a bit as he asked, "Uh… What're you doing?" Lucy's eyes snapped open as she slowly set Ash back down, "Um….. Just glad to see you're fine…" But just before she was about to back away, Lucy reached down and placed a tiny kiss on Ash's cheek. He glanced over at her with a slight blush as she gave a relieved smile, "I was afraid I was going to lose you…"

After a moment more, Ruby finished healing Ash's legs and looked over at Lucy, "Are you sure you're fine?" Lucy nodded, "I'm fine. Really." But Pearl then asked, "I thought you said you couldn't fight." Lucy nodded, "True. I can't use any moves at all." But Ruby then spoke, "But then what was with all those crazy moves you used back there? I saw a Mach Punch, Aura Sphere, Vacuum Wave, Focus Blast, and maybe a few more. Seriously, who knew you were so tough!" Lucy gave her 'sister' a baffled gaze, "Um… What are you talking about?" Pearl asked, "You…really don't remember?" Lucy cocked her head to one side, "If I did, I would've used those abilities a long time ago." Lucy then turned and walked a short distance away, but soon held a hand to her chest as she shuddered, (I don't want to believe it… I don't want to believe that was me…)

"Ash, you should be all better now. Come on, sit up." Ruby helped her lover up, but the boy only seemed to gaze down at the ground with a lifeless expression. Kazeerah walked over to him and patted him on the back, "Yer fine, kid. I'll bet yer just starvin' by now. Want some more Gyarados steak?" This made Ash become a little blue in the face as he gulped, "Uh… No thanks." Kazeerah smirked, "I thought that'd perk ya up a bit." Zandria then pointed towards Hunter J's airship, "Last I checked, your gear was blown over there. Go get it." Ash scanned ahead and noticed his backpack lying against the side of the wrecked airship as the fire that had engulfed the stern had nearly fizzled out. He silently stood up and walked over to it before slipping his backpack on. He then reached for the Safari Ball inside and pointed it towards Aurora. "Thanks for your help." The Suicune nodded with a smile, "It was a pleasure, Lord Ash." A ray of red light shot out from the front of the ball and engulfed the Suicune as she became a part of the light and was sucked back inside; awaiting the next time her master needed her aid.

Chiara spoke up, "I believe we should leave this place before the local authorities arrive to investigate the explosion of this airship." Shadow nodded, "Yeah, we wouldn't want to be mistaken for criminals." Ashton pointed to the east, "Let's head through the forest to avoid detection as we return to that town." But before they could head back to Sandgem Town, Kazeerah spoke up, "Got room for one more?" Ash asked, "Huh?" The Blaziken smiled, "I usually drift alone, but would ya'll mind if I tagged along for a while? Ya'll seem like an interestin' party." Ash looked over at Lucy, "She's your sister. What's your thought on this?" The young maiden smiled, "Of course she can come! I wouldn't have it any other way!" The Blaziken ran over to her sister and threw an arm around her neck, "Glad ta hear to hear it! We can catch up on lost time over supper."

As Ash and his entourage were about to head back towards Sandgem Town, Ashton suddenly froze as he glanced to his left out of the corner of his eye without turning his head. Zandria noticed Ashton's sudden wary expression and asked, "Something wrong?" Everyone stopped and looked at Ashton. He whispered as his right hand reached into a pouch on the back of his hip, "Be silent. Someone is near….." A second later, Ashton spun to his left and threw something from his right hand, followed by the sound of something striking wood a few seconds later from the northern end of the battlefield. After a moment of silence, Ashton shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing….. My mistake. Let's carry on." As they headed east through the forest, a lone Lucario leaned against a tree while standing on the base of a branch. His eye twitched nervously as a black kunai dagger was stuck in the tree between his legs, just barely missing the center of his crotch. He shuddered, "When did he….. How the hell did he know I was here…?"

After emerging from the forest on the outskirts of Sandgem Town, Ash and his companions began to search around for the closest hotel. But while walking down a street, Ash noticed that Sapphire was fidgeting constantly, as if she had a bad itch somewhere. He asked, "Are you feeling all right?" The young Lucario grumbled, "It feels…..stuffy. I don't feel like I always do." After a moment more, Sapphire came to a stop near an intersection while fumbling with the blue fur on her lower torso. Everyone noticed that she had stopped and turned to face her. Sapphire grumbled, "What're these doing here?" A second later, Sapphire slid off her blue 'fur' and stepped out of it, revealing her slender black legs and blue buttocks. Ash gagged as his face turned red, "What the? Sapphire! Put your pants back on right now before… What're you doing…?" Sapphire was then fumbling with the layer of yellow fur that covered her upper torso. "It feels the same here too! Maybe if I just…" As she began to pull her 'fur' up, Ash shouted, "Sapphire, stop! Don't…" But he was soon interrupted by an explosive nosebleed as Sapphire pulled off her yellow vest and dropped it to her feet as the sounds of whistles and automobile crashes filled the air. "Haaaa… Much better! But where did these things come from…..huh? Daddy? Why is your nose bleeding?" Ash and the rest of his companions stared wide-eyed at Sapphire's nude body. A second later, Kazeerah burst into wild hysterical laughter as she fell over. Lucy covered her eyes in embarrassment and turned away while Zandria whistled, "Whoa. I've heard of growing up fast, but… Wow."

"Um… Why is everyone looking at me?" Sapphire asked with an innocent puzzled expression. Sapphire's body bore a noticeable hourglass figure with broad hips. Her entire back and sides were covered in blue fur that reached just a little past her hips while the front of her body was coated in yellow fur. The yellow fur on her front reached all the way down to her genitals and just barely up past her breasts, which were quite large at the bare minimum size of DD cup. Her nipples were barely concealed under a thin layer of fur. She asked again, "Why are you all staring? You're making me nervous." Ashton gulped, "Good lord…. Ruby, is she truly your daughter? If so, I can see where she gets her beauty." Ruby blushed a little, "I know. I'm even a bit jealous!" Lucash then walked up to his sister and gazed up at her, "Wow, those are huge!" He then reached up and gave one a squeeze, "Huh? No milk?" Sapphire giggled, "That kinda tickles! Do it again!" But before Lucash could keep going, Ruby yanked him back, "When you're older. Besides, she doesn't have any milk for you, Lucash. I'll feed you when we get to a hotel." The young Lucario nodded, "OK. But let's hurry! I'm hungry!" However, the sound of police sirens soon filled the air as a motorcycle that was being piloted by a woman with turquoise hair came into view. She came to a screeching halt at the sight of multiple vehicles crashed into street poles, fire hydrants, and various other stationary objects at the sides of the road. There were no injuries, and the overall damage was minor. But the woman shouted, "What the…? What happened here? Some sort of prank?" Ashton gulped as he began to sweat profusely while reaching for the Flamberge's hilt, "Sapphire, do not move!" As he pulled his sword out and plunged the blade into the ground beside him, using the wide blade to obstruct the view of Sapphire's body, she asked, "Don't move? Why not?" But the viscount growled, "Just…DON'T." Sapphire nodded at the strict tone of his voice, "Uh….. OK."

The woman drove her motorcycle over to Ash and his companions before coming to a screeching halt just inches from them. Her red eyes glared sternly at them, "All right, what happened here? The pedestrians around here pointed me towards you guys. Did you try something weird?" Ash blushed nervously while trying to stop his nosebleed and grinned, "Er… We don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about, Officer Jenny! Just…uh…passing through! We're only looking for a hotel to stay in for the night since it's starting to get late." The police woman was silent for a second while eyeing the nervous and otherwise odd facial expressions of Ash's companions. She then noticed the large sword of Ashton's and that he was constantly leaning the blade back and forth, as if he was trying to keep it from falling over. She pointed, "Is that a real sword?" Ashton replied with a hint of frustration in his voice, "A zweihander, to be precise. Why?" She then asked, "Are you authorized to use that weapon?" Ashton nodded, "Of course. I'm an honorary member of the Knighthood of Rohta. I was knighted at the age of 15 and chose this sword as my primary weapon." Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Knighthood? Rohta? I don't have a clue about what you're saying, but you don't sound like you're lying." Ashton then glanced over at Chiara with an annoyed gaze, prompting her to nod as her eyes began to glow a faint shade of blue. Ashton then stood his blade straight up and gave Chiara a grateful smile.

Officer Jenny nodded, "Well, you don't seem like the troublesome kind, so I'll let you of with a warning. Just stay out of trouble." With that, Officer Jenny got back on her motorcycle and drove off after making sure the drivers of the crashed automobiles were fine. Ash breathed a sigh of relief as Chiara released her Psychic on Sapphire. The young Lucario girl cried as she looked out from behind the Flamberge, "What was that for? I couldn't move! I couldn't even open my mouth!" Ashton growled, "You were SUPPOSED to remain still and stay silent. I just had Chiara keep you still to make sure that sheriff would not see you." But Sapphire complained, "But why? I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Ash then shouted, "That's not the point! Did you want to get me arrested for public indecency? Now put your clothes back on before someone comes over here!" Sapphire took a step back as her father raised his voice to her. But he soon walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Please. You need to get used to wearing clothes." Sapphire nodded, "Um… All right. I'll try to get used to this new stuff." While Ash and Ashton tried to block the views of anyone who might pass by, Sapphire slid on her yellow vest and blue shorts. Ash smiled, "That's better. But once we get our rooms, you can take them off. Just don't go out into the hall without your clothes on." Sapphire smiled, "OK. I'll be good."

That night, Lucy stood just inside the bathroom in her hotel room while Zandria sat by the door. The Zangoose knocked, "You done yet?" The Lucario maiden replied, "Yes. Here they are." She then handed her yellow vest and blue shorts out to Zandria. The Zangoose spoke, "OK… Just some rips here and there. I'll have these patched up by morning at the latest." Lucy replied, "Thanks. And do you know where Ash is?" Zandria shrugged, "Nope. I thought I saw him go into this room, but I never saw him come out. Anyway, I'll have these ready by the time you wake up." Lucy then heard Zandria shut the door behind her. Lucy then closed and locked the door to keep others out while she bathed.

Lucy approached the shower and was about to open the glass door when she thought she saw something move from behind the blurred glass. When she was about to speak out, the shower turned on as steam and the sound of water hitting the floor filled the air. Lucy gulped as she took a step back, (How long has someone been in here? I've been here for almost five minutes and never saw anyone come in!) Lucy then gently knocked, "Is someone in there?" However, there was no answer. Lucy then spoke, "Is that you, Ruby? Maybe Pearl?" A voice replied, "No…" Lucy recognized the voice immediately. "Ash…" After gathering her courage, she asked, "Um… I know this sounds silly, but…..is there room for one more in there?" Ash replied, "Yeah. Do whatever you want." Lucy became worried as she heard the severe lack of emotion in Ash's voice. (I've never heard him sound like this…) She then took a deep breath, "Ash… I'm coming in. All right?" Ash did not offer a response. Lucy turned her gaze to the ceiling, (Just don't look down…)

Lucy opened the glass door to the shower and stepped in while keeping her eyes closed to keep the water out. Once she closed the door behind her, she opened her eyes and saw Ash with his back turned while slowly washing his hair. Seeing that he was facing the other way, Lucy felt it was safe to let her eyes wander. She glanced down at his body. For his age, Ash was well built. The miles of walking he had done during his first three years as a Pokémon Trainer had toned his body well. But unknown to Lucy, Ash was finishing up with his hair and turned around rather abruptly. He asked, "What do you want?" Lucy's eyes went wide with shock as she found herself staring at Ash's manhood. As a deep blush filled her face, Lucy took a step back as she began to hyperventilate. Ash asked, "What's wrong?" He soon saw fear begin to fill Lucy's eyes as she pressed herself against the wall. He sighed, "OK, seriously….. Do I really look like I want to rape you or something?" Lucy gulped as she shook her head, "What? No! I just…" Ash turned around, "Well, whatever. You can leave if you don't want to see me right now." She noticed the sudden lack of emotion in his voice again, as if he no longer cared about anything. Lucy reached out and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, "It's not like that. I want to be here. It's just…..I don't like…seeing boys naked…" She then asked, "So… Um…this is what you look like?" Ash turned to face her, "Yeah. Why? Am I ugly?" Lucy glanced down at him again before looking back up at his face with a blush of embarrassment, "No… You have a good body… I'm just…shy." Ash then asked, "But you don't mind guys seeing you without any clothes on?"

Lucy's eyes shot wide open at the mention of her being nude. She glanced down at herself in horror before throwing her hands over her private areas, "How could I forget?" But Ash rolled his eyes, "Gimme a break. I've seen Ruby with her pants down and Pearl with her shirt off. Not to mention Sapphire with both pieces of clothing gone. You think I care about that?" Lucy gulped, "So you…don't mind?" Ash sighed, "I just want to wash up. And I don't think you can hold a bar of soap if you keep your arms clinging to yourself. Besides, I showed you my body. Wouldn't it be fair for you to show me yours?" Lucy gave Ash a very nervous gaze, "Do you promise not to laugh? Or to make any advances?" Ash sighed, "Do I look like I'm in the mood for either? You didn't laugh at me, so I won't laugh at you." Lucy braced herself as she slowly removed her arms from the front of her body and stood up straight with her hands clenched into fists from fear.

Ash only slightly reacted to Lucy's form. Like Ruby and Pearl, she was very petite. However, she was in some ways the polar opposite of his lover. It was only without her vest that Lucy's breasts were visible. Like Sapphire, her front was covered with yellow fur from her womanhood up to just above her breasts. Her breasts were quite small, an A cup at least. And like Sapphire, her nipples were concealed by a layer of yellow fur. Her chest spike extended from the top of her chest and rested atop her cleavage. Lucy blushed, "Not the kind of figure you were hoping for, is it?" Much to her shock, Ash replied, "…..Don't really care."

Lucy looked up at her friend, "You…don't care about how I look?" Ash said nothing as he turned around and went back to washing himself. Lucy pleaded, "Talk to me! What is wrong? This isn't like you!" Ash quietly muttered, "You can stop acting like you care….. I know you must hate me…" Lucy, tears beginning to form in her eyes, asked, "Why….. Why would I ever hate you?" Ash explained, "Even though I was not in control of my body….. I could still see. I saw my hands striking you. I saw my hands…..try to kill you…" As Lucy stayed silent with tears streaming down her face, Ash sighed, "I'm not what you think I am….. I don't deserve your friendship."

Lucy could hardly believe what she had just heard. For the longest time, she had felt that she was unworthy of Ash's kindness. Now she had just heard him claim that he was undeserving of her companionship. (I never knew…..just how much those words hurt…) After a moment of silence, Lucy threw her arms around Ash and held him close with the side of her face pressed against him, "It wasn't your fault…"

Ash silently looked back at his friend with a profound sorrow in his eyes. Lucy sobbed, "I don't remember that battle very well, but I do recall one thing… As you struck me, I could feel your sorrow… It was not you who was striking me with those blades. If anything, you were the chains that were trying to restrain the blades that were lashing out at me…" She cried, "You have done nothing to deserve my anger or scorn… I don't want to lose you… Not again…"

Ash, after a moment, spoke, "Let go of me…" Reluctantly, Lucy obeyed and released Ash from her grasp. But once he was freed, Ash walked behind Lucy and kneeled behind her. He then reached out and folded his arms over her. She gasped, "Ash…" He replied, "I'm sorry… I still feel like it was my fault… I'm sorry…for hurting you…" Lucy brought one of her hands to Ash's right hand and gently laid it upon his. "I forgive you." After a somber moment, Ash brought his left hand to Lucy's chest and tenderly set it upon her right breast while his left hand went to her smooth belly. But while still embarrassed, Lucy felt comforted by Ash's tender caresses. (This feels…..so different from then… I don't feel scared… I feel…..safe.) Ash then whispered, "Would you like me to wash you?" Lucy smiled, "I would like that. But leave my front to me." He nodded as he reached for a bottle of shampoo, "OK. If that's what you want, that's what you'll get."

To the north, a lone Lucario scout kneeled before the Oracle of the Skydiamond clan and the Alpha female while surrounded by numerous guards of the highest ranks among the clan. The Alpha wore a bandage of sorts over her left eye that was tied to her head in similar fashion to a bandana. Her left ear had a small chunk taken out of it on the backside, as if lightly nicked by a stray claw from an opponent. She also wore a cloak over her back like a cape and kept a middle-length sword at her side that was single-edged and slightly curved. While seeming to be an ordinary sword from a glance, it gave off a reassuring presence as it was the clan's ultimate weapon against the demons they were charged with combating.

The scout bowed in silence as the Oracle spoke, "You returned without the Angel." The scout nodded, "Forgive me, Oracle, Lady Tia." The Alpha female, Tia, replied, "Do not apologize just yet. What did you see when you arrived at the battlefield where the Angel of Doom and that unnamed evil presence were detected?" The scout replied, "It seemed as if I arrived just minutes after the battle had ended. Along with the Angel, there was one human boy, four other Lucario, a Suicune with a deep blue mane, an unusually small Lugia, a Zangoose, a Blaziken, a very strange female Lucario that almost seemed half human, and a young human male that was probably around his mid teens. It looked as if that young human teen had just regained consciousness as he was sitting up with the others gathered around him." He then nodded, "I saw no trace of whatever that unnamed evil presence could have been. That group may have been the ones who destroyed it before we could arrive."

Tia asked, "What was the condition of the Angel when you arrived?" The scout replied, "Out cold, probably caused by the Angel of Doom being suppressed once the duel was over." The Oracle then asked, "If the Angel was unconscious, why did you not retrieve her?" The scout gulped, "Because…..it seemed that the others had become quite attached to her. The Lugia seemed to be tending to her before she awoke, and she immediately ran to the side of the human boy, who seemed to be wounded. And judging by appearance of his attire, he is most likely a Trainer." Tia raised her right eyebrow, "A Trainer, you say?" The scout nodded, "It seems that the Angel has come under the care of that human boy. And it seems that they have formed a strong bond of friendship. If I had tried to take the Angel with me by force, they would likely have gained up on me." The Oracle nodded, "Most wise. And if she has people who care for her, it is much less likely that the Angel of Doom will manifest. It would probably be in our best interest to leave her be for now." However, the scout spoke, "Actually….. There was one other reason why I was hesitant to reveal myself….." Tia asked, "What?" The scout hesitated before speaking, "That human teen… There was something about him that…..made me uneasy…"

Tia frowned, "You were afraid? All warriors of the clan are trained to suppress their fear when performing their duties." But the scout shook his head, "No, I felt no fear. I could see that there was no malice in his eyes. He seemed to be a noble man. However, while he seemed young….. His eyes… They looked like those who have witnessed decades of combat. And he had two large swords at his sides. If I had tried to get by him, I would likely have lost a limb in the process." The Oracle pondered this, "Someone so young…..with the eyes of a veteran warrior?" But the scout added, "What was more, I doubt he would be carrying around a pair of great swords unless he could wield them both at once."

Tia asked, "Two? But if they were ordinary great swords, I suppose it would be possible. Most swords of that size are long, but not very wide. That cuts down on their overall weight." But the scout spoke, "No… These two were colossal. Larger than any blade I've ever seen." The Oracle spoke, "How large? Describe them." The scout continued, "They differed greatly in appearance, but they both had wide blades and were rather thick, probably to increase the sturdiness of the blade and for defensive purposes. One of them seemed to be made entirely out of glass… No. It was surely a type of light blue crystal. The other seemed to be an ordinary steel sword with a wave pattern along the side of its blade." Tia asked, "A sword composed entirely of crystal?" The scout added, "Not only that. A moment after I arrived on the outskirts of the battlefield, that human male took that crystal sword in hand. At that point, it began to glow and shrank. It seemed to have taken on the form of a smaller sword with two blades separated by a small gap. And instead of crystal, it was composed of a blue metal alloy with a tinge of green to the color. He seems to carry this sword on the back of his hip. And that's not all…" He then pointed to the sword on the Alpha female's side, "I could feel a type of reassuring presence in that sword, not unlike that radiating from the Skydiamond Sword. Almost as if it was a holy weapon." Tia glanced down at her sword, "A holy weapon….. A Sword of Salvation….."

A moment later, one of the elite guards stepped forward. A young female, she spoke, "That sword you mentioned with a wave pattern along its blade….." The scout nodded, "Yes, that's the best I can describe it. Why?" The young female frowned, "It sounds…..like something I saw in an illustration." Tia asked, "What was it? And where did you find it?" The maiden explained, "In a document kept by the Ironspike clan to the south. I came across it while searching for records and information regarding potential threats from demons we are unaware of." Tia sternly spoke, "Were you careful to avoid detection?" She nodded, "Yes. The Ironspike clan, like all other clans of the Sinnoh region, is hardly aware of our existence." The Oracle then asked, "And this illustration of that sword… Was did it show?" The maiden explained, "There was some text along with it. That wave pattern on the blade? That is, in fact, a flame blade design. And according to the text I found with it, that sword was the primary weapon of a human warrior from a far-off land many years ago. It was titled 'Flamberge' and was even buried with its master upon his death." Tia's left ear twitched, "Flamberge? And who was this man?" The Lucario maiden replied, "It seems the Ironspike clan reveres this warrior as a legend. They have kept many records and lore about his life and the evils he faced. According to the documents I found, he was known as the 'Angel of the Eternal Flame' and served the Kingdom of Rohta around 600 years ago in the Kanto region across the sea. He was apparently a knight who few opponents could hold their own against."

The scout asked, "Are you saying that the man I saw may have been this 'Angel of the Eternal Flame' reborn?" Tia spoke up, "Impossible. I too have heard some gossip about that legend, and the possibility of it being true is none. While he may have been a mighty warrior, he was still human. And humans are not immortal. He died over 500 years ago." But the Oracle spoke, "However, he was not the only Angel we know of. The Angels of Doom and Hope are forever bound in a cycle of samsara. It would not be surprising if this 'Angel of the Eternal Flame' shares a similar fate." However, Tia shrugged her shoulders, "I would not be so sure of that." She then faced the scout and asked, "Before we wrap this discussion up, were you detected before leaving the battlefield?" The scout hesitated, "Not really….. That man I spoke of threw some sort of dagger at me from several dozen yards, even though he could not actually see me from that distance." Tia glanced up suddenly, "Were you harmed? And did he take any further action?" The scout shook his head, "No. I remained silent and held my position until he left the area with his companions, making it seem that he had thrown that knife at nothing. Still…." He then held a hand to his groin while looking a little sick, "That was an extremely close call, I swear….." Tia frowned as she stared downwards with a slightly disturbed expression, "That's all we need to know… Dismissed."

On the roof of the hotel, Ash sat with his back against a wall as he stared out over the rooftops of Sandgem Town. He was sitting in a semi fetal position with his arms holding his legs close to his chest. The cool night air helped clear his mind, but he was still haunted by his actions while under the control of Soul Edge. He had told Ruby that he would join her after a short while, but he was beginning to wonder if it was right for him to even show his face to her. But as he stared ahead, his right arm began to tremble violently without him being aware of it. After a moment, Ash noticed his right hand being raised up in front of him with his fingers curled. A second later, his hand suddenly changed in the blink of an eye. Instead of his familiar human hand, Ash found himself staring at a large and grotesque three-fingered hand that soon let out an inhuman groan and lunged for his throat!

Ash panicked as he grabbed the malformed hand with his left hand by the wrist as it tried to reach his throat. He fell over while trying to restrain himself as a familiar voice began to echo in his mind. "You will pay… For what you've done…" Ash began to shed tears of fright and remorse, "Shut up… That wasn't even me!" The voice of Soul Edge rang in his ears, "You will never run away from your sin….. You have no right to live!" Ash began to scream in horror as visions flashed through his mind when he became possessed by the awakened spirit of Soul Edge. He saw when he slammed Ashton into the ground over and over again, when he tried to obliterate Lucy with a corrosive Aura blast, and the moment when he fatally wounded his own ancestor by impaling him through his back in two spots. The voice of Soul Edge roared, "It is a sin for you to be alive!"

As the possessed hand closed around Ash's throat, he let out a terrible shriek that rang over the rooftops, startling various canine Pokémon into barking and howling and spooking anyone who happened to hear it. It was at that instant that Ash came back to his senses and found his hand back to normal. He was sweating profusely as he dropped to his knees, weeping bitterly. As the memories continued to flood his mind, he sobbed, "It's true… It's a sin for me to be alive…"


	25. Chapter 25

But for a little fun fact, the darker themes in this chapter is actually inspired by some real ordeals I went through earlier this and late last year, including suicidal urges...

In a local bank in Sandgem Town, numerous security guards made their rounds. But as one guard rounded a corner, he suddenly heard the sound of glass shattering somewhere up ahead. Cautiously, he drew his weapon, a silver revolver and checked that all six slots in the cylinder were loaded. He then quietly made his way towards the area the sound originated from. Upon arrival, he found the front door had been shattered as it had been locked and made of glass. He then grabbed his radio and spoke into it, "The front door is busted. Be on the lookout for an intruder." After placing his radio back in its holster, he stood watch at the bank's entrance. But he soon noticed what seemed to be an orange glow coming from around the corner where he had just come from. (A fire?) After looking to his left to see if the intruder was nearby, he ran towards the suspicious glow at the end of the hall with his revolver loaded and ready to fire.

The instant the guard rounded the corner, something tripped him up by swiping at his feet, causing him to fall forward facedown and drop his weapon. A second later, he glanced up to see a strange apparition coated in flames snatch up his revolver and make a dash past the corner and towards the shattered front door. "That son of a….. HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" As the guard climbed to his feet and ran towards the end of the hall were the creature had dashed towards, he grabbed the radio on his hip and shouted into it, "I just ran into him! Get someone over here nooOOOOOWWWW!" The second the guard rounded the corner, he ended up slipping on something and fell on his back. "Ow… What the hell happened…?" A moment later, an alarm rang out through the bank as the sounds of footsteps began to approach the guard.

"Bob, you OK? Did he get ya?" The guard sat up, "Naw, I just slipped on something. Anyone got a flashlight?" Several guards gathered around him as one turned on a flashlight and began to point it around. "Looks like he got away. How much did he take?" Bob replied, "That's the weird thing. He didn't take any money. All he snatched was my gun and made a run for it. He didn't fire it, but what the heck did I slip on?" The guard with a flashlight glanced around and noticed four small objects lying around the floor. "Hey… What're these?" Bob noticed them and gathered them up. As he held the tiny objects in his hand, he raised an eyebrow, "What the….. These are four of my gun's six rounds! But why eject and leave behind all but two of them?"

On the outskirts of Sandgem Town to the east, Ash huddled against a tree as he shuddered from the rush of escaping from armed guards. In his hands was a silver revolver, all but two of its chambers empty. Once he calmed down slightly, he whispered, "That's all for now…" He then looked around and curled up in a large bush before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Ruby awoke with a yawn before reaching over to her side. But to her shock, she found that it seemed no one had slept beside her. "What happened? Did Ash never come back?" She looked around and found that his backpack was still where he had left it. "I doubt he ran off again…" She then left her hotel room and made her way to the lobby, hoping that the others may know of his whereabouts.

Upon arriving in the lobby, Ruby noticed that all of her companions had gathered around a television that had been placed in a corner while Lucash and Sapphire enjoyed some doughnuts nearby. She tapped on Chiara's shoulder, "What's up? Something good on?" The Lugia replied, "It's a most peculiar report. Apparently, there was a bank robbery last night in Sandgem Town, where we are now. Only thing is that no money was stolen. Just a handgun used by one of the guards." Ruby then inched closer to see and hear the television better.

The reporter onscreen held a microphone to what seemed to be one of the bank's security guards, "Now, what exactly happened to you last night?" The guard replied, "I didn't see much. I was knocked down and something that looked like it was on fire snatched my gun and made a run for the front door." Pearl's eyes went wide, "Something covered in flames?" The guard then added, "But what was really weird is that it left behind four of my gun's bullets. I don't see the logic in this theft. If someone were to steal a gun, they should try to get as much ammo as possible, not less." The reporter then asked, "What kind of gun was it?" The guard replied, "A revolver. If that thing left behind four of those bullets, then he only has two left. Makes ya wonder what someone would need just two shots for."

Shadow turned the television off and turned to his companions, "Am I the only one here who thinks that Ash was the thief who robbed that guy?" Everyone's gaze showed that they also thought Ash was the culprit. Ashton then asked, "Still… What is this 'revolver' that man spoke of?" Chiara explained, "It is a type of handgun, a small firearm." Ashton cocked his head to one side, "Firearm? Handgun?" Chiara frowned slightly as she sighed, "Right… You're 500 years out of touch with this world… Well, do you know what a crossbow is?" Ashton nodded, "Of course. I was trained to use them, you know." Chiara then explained, "Now imagine a crossbow with many smaller bolts contained inside it. With every pull of the trigger, one bolt is fired while another moves forward to take its place. Only after firing all bolts does it need to be reloaded." Ashton brought a hand to his chin, "A crossbow that holds many bolts instead of one? Sounds like magic." Chiara nodded, "Many advances in the use of gunpowder have revolutionized weaponry over the past 500 years. Firearms are just one of several results of it." Ashton nodded, "So this revolver is a type of small crossbow that holds multiple shots instead of just one? And it can fire them one after the other before needing to be reloaded?" Chiara nodded, "That's not quite how it is, but you do have a good idea. The greatest difference is that firearms tend to be quite loud and can be heard from far away."

Kazeerah then spoke up, "Still, I don't get it. Ash nevah seemed like the kinda guy who would wanna be packin' a peacekeeper." Lucy nodded, "True. I never once saw him as someone who was ever interested in guns. Why now? And why would he be desperate enough to steal one?" Ashton then asked, "And why only take two rounds?" He then had an idea and turned to Ruby, "Ruby, does he even know how to fire a revolver?" She shook her head, "No, never! I've never even seen a gun in his hands before! And I never once saw one lying around his house back home." Zandria then spoke up, "He must've taken one of those so he could try a test shot to see how it works. But that would leave him with just one round left. What would he want to shoot with just one shot? Especially when he could miss?" Chiara bowed her head, "He would only have one round left after that test shot. What could he possibly want to use it on? It would have to be something that only needed to be shot once, but also could not evade the shot. He must only want to use it once. But on what? What could he hope to use it on without even the slightest possibility of missing?" Everyone began to think hard at this, thinking of every possibility. But after a minute or two, everyone began to show a look of fright on their faces as one possible target flashed through their minds. Ashton muttered the answer, "Himself."

Ruby's eyes began to quiver in horror at the thought of her lover committing suicide. But she was also aware of his deep depression following his purification of Soul Edge. "How could I have not seen this coming…..?" Lucy then ran to Ashton and grabbed his arms, "You can't be serious! Ash would never do that to himself!" But the viscount grabbed one of her hands and spoke, "He has not been himself since yesterday. I saw it too. He has become depressed and even sorrowful for some reason. And when someone loses the will to go on living, suicide becomes very easy to consider." Lucy then staggered back, sick at the thought of her friend dying by his own hands. "He wouldn't…" But Ashton spoke, "Even so, we may still be able to stop him. If we can find and restrain him before he fires the second round, he can still be saved." Kazeerah then spoke up, "I say we split up. Better chances if there's more than one pair of eyes lookin' for 'em." Ashton nodded, "Sounds good. Zandria, you remain here and watch the children. Make sure they do not suspect that something is wrong." The Zangoose nodded, "Got it." Ashton then beckoned the others to follow him outside.

Once they were just outside the hotel, Ashton spoke, "We will split up into four groups. Kazeerah and Lucy, you search to the south. Shadow and Pearl, you search to the west. Chiara, you search north. Ruby, you're with me. We will search to the east. We will meet up back here in one hour, Ash or not. Understood?" Everyone readily nodded. Ashton then shouted, "Good. Let's move!" In a flash, the seven companions bolted towards the four borders of Sandgem Town. In her mind, Ruby pleaded, (It can't end like this…. You can't do this to yourself, Ash… Stay alive… For me…)

To the east of Sandgem Town, Ash walked aimlessly until he came to a small clearing in the forest. Light was shining down from a gap in the cloudy sky, giving a sense of tranquility to the area. And growing throughout the clearing were numerous flowers of different hues. Ash stopped as he surveyed the area. "It's perfect…" He then slowly walked towards the center of the clearing and stopped. "What a perfect place to end it all."

Ash raised his right hand and stared down at the revolver he was holding. He then reached into his left pocket and pulled his hand out before opening it. Resting in his hand were the two remaining bullets. Placing one bullet back in his pocket, Ash looked at the cylinder and the round gaps at the back. He tried sliding the bullet into it and pulled the trigger, only to find that it would not budge. He then noticed the hammer just behind cylinder and tried pulling it back. Once it was fully cocked, the cylinder slightly rotated clockwise. Ash could still see the bullet in one of the slots and tried pulling the trigger, this time with success. There was a click as the hammer snapped forward. Once he pulled the hammer back again, the cylinder rotated once more, causing the bullet to vanish from view as it aligned with the barrel. Ash then held the revolver's grip with both hands as he aimed towards the ground. "Let's see if that did it." With a gulp of anticipation, he pulled the trigger.

After running for several minutes, Ashton and Ruby came to a sudden halt as a sudden loud pop rang through the forest. Ashton looked around in a panic as various bird Pokémon flew away all around them. "Was that it? The sound of a revolver?" He then glanced over at Ruby, who was trembled violently while tears cascaded down her face. She whimpered, "No….. Oh, please, no…" She then dropped to her knees as she sounded like she was about to have a mental breakdown, "This is happening…. That didn't really…" She then sobbed loudly, "You can't be gone, Ash! Not after all we've been through together!" She began to cry hysterically, unable to bear the thought that the boy she loved was gone forever.

Ashton sighed as he laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Get a hold of yourself. Chances are that was only the first shot. He still has one left." Ruby glanced up at Ashton, "You mean… He's still alive?" Ashton nodded, "Most likely. I doubt he would try to kill himself unless he knew exactly how to work that thing. However…" Ruby then became worried at Ashton's pause. He then spoke, "If what Lucash said is true, then Ash has been dead once before. If he dies a second time….. I don't think I need to explain what will happen then." Ruby's eyes then shot wide open with horror. She then scrambled to her feet and closed her eyes as she focused her Aura. A moment later, she opened her eyes and glanced to the southeast, "Over there!" A second later, she broke into a mad dash using Extremespeed, leaving Ashton behind. He shouted, "Hey! Wait for me!" He then focused his Chakra into his legs and took off after the Lucario as quickly as his feet would carry him.

Ash panted as cold sweat trickled down his face. In his right hand, the revolver's barrel was giving off a thin trail of smoke. "Man… That was pretty loud." Once he had calmed his nerves, Ash reached into his left pocket and pulled out the last bullet. He then slid it into the empty slot just to the left of the barrel and pulled the hammer back, causing the loaded slot to disappear from view as it became aligned with the barrel. Ash then slowly kneeled with his hands gripping the revolver. He paused for a moment as tears began to fill his eyes. "I'm too dangerous….. My family will never be safe from me…" He then slowly turned the revolver around until he was holding it backwards, his thumb resting on the trigger. He then opened his mouth and inserted the barrel inside it. But after a moment, Ash removed the revolver from his mouth and paused, "It just doesn't feel like the spot I'm aiming for…" He then aimed a little higher and rested the mouth of the barrel against the very center of his forehead while angling it slightly downwards. "Goodbye, Ruby….. I love you…" Ash then closed his eyes as a profound sense of peace came over him while he began to slowly apply more pressure to the trigger.

Ruby ran nonstop towards the spot where she detected Ash's powerful Aura. After a short time, she came within view of a clearing. And her blood chilled as she saw Ash from the left with a revolver pointing at his forehead. An indescribable feeling of dread filled her soul as tears began to pour from her eyes and she could not even breathe. Without a word, she sprinted towards her lover as she readied a Mach Punch. Praying that she would make it in time, she lashed out with her fist as she neared Ash. A second later, her fist connected, sending the revolver flying out of a startled Ash's hands and to the edge of the clearing. But after bouncing along the ground for a few seconds, the revolver went off on its own and fired its last round. A loud bang sounded, followed by a sudden spray of blood. Ash gazed ahead in shock as a blood-coated bullet hit a tree on the other side of the field, leaving a splatter of blood on the bark. Ruby groaned in pain as she clutched her left upper arm, blood oozing from where the bullet had passed through the muscle and flesh.

A moment of silence passed as Ruby's right hand began to glow blue with her Aura. Her breathing became calmer as the wound on her arm began to rapidly heal. Ash asked, "W…why…?" Ruby gazed down at him while trying to hold back her tears, "Why? What made you want to do this to yourself?" Ash turned away in shame, "I still remember….." Ruby asked, "Remember what?" Ash cried, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I saw everything!" He brought his trembling hands before him, "I still remember….. I saw it all….. I tried to kill Sapphire… I even almost killed Lucy….." He then buried his face in his hands and wailed, "I even killed my ancestor with my own hands!" Ruby could only silently watch as her lover wept bitterly. "I'm a monster! You'll never be safe as long as I live!"

Once the gunshot wound on her arm had healed, Ruby took a few steps towards Ash, but kept her distance for the time being. He wept, "My hands are stained with the blood of my loved ones… I'm a threat to my entirely family…" But Ruby then shuddered, "No….. You're wrong." Ash slowly lowered his hands from his face and gazed at his lover with bewilderment. Ruby struggled to hold back her tears as she explained, "A year ago, I was saved and befriended by a wonderful boy. A boy who eventually came to mean the world to me. I know him well. He is, and never could become, a monster. He makes mistakes on occasion, but he learns from them. I love him. And I know he loves me." Ash began to tremble violently as he watched the love of his life break down and begin to cry. She sobbed, "I can't live without you. To go on living without you frightens me. It's a life that is not worth living. Is that why?" Ash was silent as he was confused by Ruby's statement. She shouted, "Was it because you wanted to hurt me? Do you really hate me so much that you would destroy the one person who gave me true happiness?" By then, Ruby had lost all strength and dropped to her knees, "How could you….."

Ash felt a terrible chill in his heart as he saw just how much he had hurt the love of his life. As Ruby cried her eyes out, Ash crawled over to her and reached out. But the Lucario smacked his hand away from her. Rejected by his lover, Ash felt his last remaining will to live die. He then began to dig his fingers into his neck, almost as if he was trying to strangle himself. Ignoring the pain, he pushed harder to the point where his nails began to draw blood. Ruby soon looked over at her lover and saw what he was doing. Without a word, she leapt at him and pinned his body to the ground while restraining his arms. They paused a moment as they shared one long gaze into each other's eyes. Ruby then gently applied her right hand to Ash's bleeding throat as it began to glow blue with her Aura. She then whispered, "Please….. No more….. Do you really hate me that you would destroy yourself?" Ash could no longer hold himself back as his vision became terribly blurred from his tears and he threw his arms around his lover and held her close. "Never again… I'll never hurt you again….." Ruby then gazed into his eyes with a glimmer of hope in hers, her Aura sealing the cuts in his throat. "Do you really mean that?" Ash sobbed, "Yes….. Oh, Ruby… Forgive me…" He then sealed lips with her as Ruby tightly embraced the boy she loved. (I do… I forgive you.)

After a silent moment, Ash and Ruby suddenly looked around at the sound of a metallic click. They looked to the edge of the clearing and saw Ashton holding the discarded revolver in one hand. He then cast his gaze down at Ash before closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head. He then walked over to them and held out the revolver, "Ruby, return this to its owner. Ash and I need to have a very long talk." Ruby slowly stood up and took the revolver in hand. But before she turned to leave, she cast another worried gaze upon Ash. Ashton noticed and spoke, "Do not fear. I will not allow any harm to come to him." Ruby turned back towards Ash and gave him a stare that Ash understood perfectly. "I'll be waiting for you to return." She then turned back towards Sandgem Town and walked away.

Once they were alone, Ashton looked down upon Ash and sighed, "Why? What in the world possessed you to do this?" Ash hesitated before replying, "Because…I'm dangerous. I tried to kill my family. And I even killed you with my own hands….OW!" Out of nowhere, Ashton kicked Ash across the face with the tip of his boot. He shouted, "Idiot! What will it take for you to understand the truth?" Ash backed away from Ashton while rubbing his face. Ashton asked, "Tell me. Why were you spared from that blow while Soul Edge was erased?" Ash offered no reply. Ashton then spoke, "Because there is little evil in your soul. Salvation is a technique that only kills those who are consumed with evil intent. You were spared because you were worthy of living."

Ash quietly spoke, "Even if that attack spared me… I still…" But Ashton let out a growl, causing Ash to cower in fear of an impending kick to the face. However, Ashton instead spoke, "You still don't understand. It was not you who killed me. I died at the hands of Soul Edge. It was your body, but not by your will that I was murdered. You have absolutely no fault in my death." Ash only gazed downwards at Ashton's words. The knight continued, "If it is anyone's fault for what became of you, it is mine. I was certain that I had destroyed Soul Edge once and for all 600 years ago. I should've been more thorough after the battle had ended." He then dropped to one knee and bowed his head, "Forgive me."

Ash could only stare silently as his own ancestor kneeled before him, begging for his forgiveness. He spoke, "Ashton….. It's all right… You couldn't have known either…" Ashton slowly stood up, "And you should stop blaming yourself. It was my own carelessness that led to my demise, if anything. Even if you did have a hand in my death, which you did not, I forgive you. And besides, Soul Edge is now gone forever. You and I are now safe from its malice." A relieved smile slowly crept across Ash's face. He wiped his tears from his face, "Thanks….. I owe you one." Ashton then held out a hand and pulled his descendant up to his feet. He asked, "Would you like me to carry you back?" But Ash shook his head, "No… I think I'll take a walk by myself for a while to clear my head." At this, Ashton gave Ash a very stern glare. But the boy smiled, "It's OK, Ashton. I'm fine. Tell Ruby I'll be back in a little while." Ashton could sense no sorrow in Ash's voice. Only relief. He silently nodded and walked west back towards Sandgem Town.

With his hands in his pockets, Ash took an aimless stroll through the forest, trying to cleanse his mind of the bad decisions he had made recently. But after a short while, he thought he heard someone's voice. He soon came to a small gap in the trees. Standing in the tiny clearing was what seemed to be a Lucario that was clearly female. However, there were strange anomalies in this one. The fur on her upper torso that was supposed to be yellow was instead a deep red, almost the same shade of blood. And the fur on the upper legs, arms, and head that was supposed to be blue was instead grey. The three spikes on her hands and chest were also an unusually dark color as well, much like her grey fur. But what caught Ash's eyes the most was the weapon she was carrying. It was a long pole-like weapon with a wide curved blade at the tip. The blade itself was single-edged while the pole was mostly blue with a few spots of gold embroidering, especially near the spot where the blade fused with the pole. The weapon itself was also quite long, standing over a foot taller than its wielder.

While Ash watched silently, the Lucario took the weapon in hand and held it in a reverse grip near the blade before angling the blade toward her chest. Before Ash could call out, she plunged the blade of her weapon into her chest, most likely impaling her heart in the process. Ash froze in silent horror as blood oozed down her fur. But a moment later, the Lucario let out a disappointed sigh and pulled the blade from her chest. Seconds after the blade had been removed, the deep cut in the Lucario's chest vanished completely, leaving not even a scar. She then spoke with the voice of a young woman, "Another failure…" At this point, Ash shouted, "What the heck is wrong with you?" The Lucario jumped and spun around to her left to face him, her hands holding her weapon out from her body like a lance. Ash spoke, "What's wrong with you? Trying to kill yourself?" But he soon noticed that the Lucario was trembling with fear. And now that she was facing him, Ash saw that her eyes were very pale, leading him to suspect that she was blind, even though she was completely aware of his presence and location. She soon whispered, "A human…" As he wondered why the Lucario was so frightened of him, Ash heard the Lucario begin to whimper in fear. Ash sighed and took a step forward, "Are you feeling all right? You have a cold or something?" But with the first step Ash took towards her, the Lucario dropped her weapon and scampered towards a tree nearby before falling and curling up like a frightened child at its base.

Ash felt a little bad as he saw the Lucario flee from him. He looked down at the pole weapon and took it in hand before walking towards her. As he approached, the Lucario pleaded, "Stay away!" But once he felt that he was close enough, Ash held out the weapon's long hilt towards her and spoke, "I think you dropped this." The Lucario wasted no time in taking back her weapon before clutching it tightly to her chest the same way a frightened girl cuddles with a stuffed animal. "Now go! Go away!" Ash grumbled, "What's your name?" The Lucario stuttered, "My…name?" Ash nodded, "Yeah, what is it? I'll go first, if you want. I'm Ash Ketchum. Now, what's yours?" The Lucario hesitated for a moment before replying, "Ru…. Rukaria."

Near the wreckage of Hunter J's airship, forensic and investigation teams closely examined the wreckage inside and out while retrieving the bodies of J's henchmen from the wreckage. But in the center of the battlefield, a lone Lucario closely examined the ground while lightly sniffing the air. He soon smirked, "She was here." He then looked towards the east, "And she's probably close… Hm?" He noticed a faint scent on the wind and dashed towards the far end of the battlefield before climbing a tree. He noticed another familiar scent right were a black dagger of sorts was embedded in the tree near a branch. "They were here too?" He then frowned, "I must remain cautious. If they find me, I'm dead. But if I can capture and return with her…" He then smirked, "Don't go too far, hopeless case. Our clan will be most pleased to have you back." He then vanished before the human investigators could notice him.

Cruising across the sea was a cargo vessel in route to Canalave City in Sinnoh. But hiding in the depths of the cargo holds was a figure concealed in a long trench coat complete with a hood. He muttered to himself, (That dark presence….. There is no mistaking it.) His black hand reached for the black and red hilt of a curved sword on his back, but he soon pulled it away as the sword gave off a vile presence. "No… Must resist… I must not give in…" A stray ray of light shimmered across the spike on his hand. His red eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep as a means to wait for the voyage to end. "I know you're out there. I will find you….. Sister…"

Far across the sea in a distant land, the sun had set and night had fallen. Deep underground below an office building, a man held a gently flickering reddish orange light between his hands that gave off a malevolent presence. There was very little light as large red orbs on the back of his gauntlets gently illuminated the dark narrow stairwell around him. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stepped into his private office. After turning on a light switch, he approached his desk and reached under it with one of his thick muscular arms. With the press of a concealed button, one of the walls at the sides of the room slid open, revealing a dark room filled with a musty smell. He smiled, "And here I was thinking I would never need to use this chamber again."

The man stepped inside the hidden chamber and snapped his fingers, causing many candles to illuminate the room, the walls composed of old limestone bricks. There were many bookshelves of ancient tomes containing arcane secrets, and various tools favors by wizards and alchemists of lore. He soon approached an altar of shorts on one side of the chamber and released the flickering wisp of light between a pair of crystal orbs that radiated a dark purple light. A moment later, a glass dome rose up around the wisp and covered it, as if cradling an unborn life. The man ran a hand through his pale hair, his red jacket and pants concealing his powerful frame. As he walked to the entrance to the chamber and snuffed out the candles, he looked over his shoulder with eyes that gave off a bright glow. He then spoke, "Sleep for now, Soul Edge. I will have much need for you in the years to come." He then sealed the chamber and began to head back up the staircase that connected to his office. "I wonder what those Crimson fools will say once they find themselves face-to-face with the Azure Knight in five years time. Of course, if I am to make certain that this is fail proof; I will need IT as well…" The man let out a sinister chuckle as he imagined the day that the Azure Knight would walk again, slaughtering all in its path.


	26. Chapter 26

The cursed Lucario and Ash have a long chat while Ruby and Pearl plan something special for their beloved.

"Rukaria?" Ash asked as he looked upon the strangely-colored Lucario maiden who was cowering before him. She nodded, "Yes…. Now please, leave!" However, as he looked at her pole weapon, a thought passed through his mind as his pain from a short while before filled his heart as doubt began to overwhelm him. He asked, "You hate humans, don't you?" Rukaria stuttered, "W…what?" Ash began to approach her, "Then maybe you can do me a favor." As he came closer, Rukaria pointed her weapon at him, "What do you want?" But just before he reached her, Ash stopped just in front of her weapon. A few seconds later, her grabbed the pole just below the blade and angled it towards his heart. "Now…kill me."

Rukaria tried to pull away from Ash, but his grip would not release. She screamed, "What are you doing? Let go!" But the boy replied, "Go on! Do it! Put me out of my misery!" The Lucario strained for a moment before shouting, "For the last time….. LET GO!" She braced her legs and gave a strong swing to the side, pulling Ash with it and slamming him into a tree nearby, stunning him enough to let go of her weapon. Rukaria then reversed her grip on her weapon and thrust the blunt end of the handle into his belly, causing him to hunker over in pain. She then gripped her weapon normally and placed the flat side of the blade against the side of his head, just before using it like a lever and slamming him into the ground face-first. She growled, "Keep your hands off my belongings."

Ash groaned as he recovered from his sudden beating. "Oof….. You really know how to use that." He then climbed to his knees and looked over at the Lucario, her pale eyes watching him warily. She asked, "Why did you do that?" Ash paused for a moment before glumly replying, "I don't wanna talk about it… Just forget I did that. Please." He added, "I'm sorry. I've just been through a lot of pain lately…" Rukaria remained silent for a moment, but soon stood her weapon up next to her in a casual stance, "All right. I'm no stranger to pain, so I get what you're saying. You also don't seem to be lying." Ash slowly climbed to his feet, his hand holding his stomach where Rukaria had poked him. "Um….. Just curious, but why do your eyes look that way? They're really pale instead of red." Rukaria sighed, "I'm sure you can guess. I'm blind."

Ash went wide-eyed at Rukaria's claim. "Oh….. Wait! How did you hit me with that staff thing if you couldn't see me? Or how did you even know I was there?" She replied, "I use my Aura to see the world all around me. Only over the years, my vision has been amplified to the point where my sight with my Aura is superior to my sight through my eyes." Ash asked, "Superior?" Rukaria nodded, "I can see all around me. Up, down, left, right. I can even see past various objects. Although I'm not sure what my total reach is…." Ash smirked, "Really? Then how many fingers do I have behind my back?" Ash hid his two fists behind his back and extended a few fingers. Rukaria replied, "Seven." Ash flinched, "Try this then!" He began to quickly change how many fingers he had extended behind him as Rukaria counted. "Five. Nine. Two. Six. Ten." Ash chuckled, "Yep. Those are some good eyes you've got…I mean Aura!" Rukaria let out a giggle at Ash's efforts. She smiled, "You know….. This is the first time I've had a good laugh in a long time."

Once he had stopped laughing, Ash asked, "Um… I don't want to bring up painful memories, but why did you….poke yourself with that spear thing?" Rukaria looked at her weapon and replied, "You honestly don't know? I was trying to kill myself." Ash paused for a moment before asking, "…Why?" She sighed, "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Ash then asked, "Do you…..want me to try?" Rukaria shook her head, "You can't help me." He then asked, "But what if you were to cut your head off? No one can survive that." Rukaria gave Ash a surprised glance, "I was never able to actually try that….. I can't get that kind of angle with this kind of weapon." She then held out her weapon to Ash, "Please. If you really wish to help me, take my head."

Having just been given a request to kill her, Ash replied, "Wait a sec. Are you sure you want me to go through with this?" She nodded, "I am a true immortal, so I doubt it will really work. But since I've never been able to get that kind of angle, it wouldn't hurt to try." Ash frowned, "Do you really want me to kill you?" She nodded, "Nothing would make me happier. I've lived long enough. If you have any kindness in your heart, you will fulfill this request." Ash hesitated before speaking, "…..All right." Rukaria then kneeled before him and smiled, "Thank you." Ash stood just behind her with Rukaria's pole weapon in hand. He adjusted his grip to make sure that the blade was just the right distance from him for the killing blow. After slowly making a practice swing towards the back of her neck, Ash reached back and took a swing. A second later, there was the sound of the blade striking metal. Ash looked down and saw that the blade had stopped at the fur on her neck. Upon closer inspection, he found that the fur on her neck had become as stiff as iron and unusually bristly. He gulped, "Dang! You weren't kidding!"

Rukaria sighed, "So my body works to prevent injuries that result in instant death from even occurring….." She stood up, tears building in her eyes. Ash could see how upset she was and patted her shoulder, "Hey… I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted. Let's try talking about other stuff to keep your mind off the bad stuff in your head." Rukaria nodded, "OK…." Ash then looked at her weapon again, "So…uh… What do your call this thing? Some kinda spear?" She shook her head, "No. A long-handled sword. It is a Do, a type of long-handled sword originating from southeastern Asia. This particular design is a Hyup Do." Ash looked it over, "It's really pretty. Looks like something you'd see in a museum." Rukaria smiled, "Thanks. I made it myself." Ash glanced at her, "You made this? But it's so…pretty! You're good at this!" The Lucario giggled, "Thanks. I was trained to be a blacksmith, so I know all about forging blades."

Ash grinned, "Can't believe you made such a cool weapon. Here ya go." But as he handed the Hyup Do back to her, the long handle bumped against the side of Rukaria's upper left leg. As it made contact, a metallic clink was heard. "Huh?" Ash looked down at the sound. "Did you hear that?" Rukaria nodded, "Oh, that." She reached into the fur on her leg and pulled something out of it. Ash stared wide-eyed, "Um…what's that?" In her hand was a dagger with a slightly curved wooden hilt and a narrow blade with wave-like grooves along the blade. Rukaria replied, "This is a Kris. This was the very first weapon I ever successfully crafted. It's not much use to me in battle, but it has some sentimental value to me." Thinking it was made just for practice, Ash reached out to the blade. But Rukaria spoke up, "I wouldn't. It's still quite sharp." He pulled his hand away at the warning, "Oh. Thanks for the heads-up."

As Rukaria slipped her dagger back into the thick fur on her upper left leg, Ash asked, "Um….. Do you have any pants?" Rukaria shook her head, "No. I'm all fur." Ash then bluntly asked, "May I check?" The Lucario gave him a stern glare at this, causing Ash to realize that he asked a very straightforward and perverted question. But she soon nodded, "….go ahead." Ash then slowly caressed her upper legs, feeling her thick grey fur. He then moved on to her chest, feeling the crimson fur that covered it. He soon began to reach for her breasts, but stopped, eyeing the Hyup Do warily. But Rukaria whispered, "Go ahead… Please." Ash hesitated for a moment before gently running his fingers along her breasts. Rukaria shuddered at his touch, letting out a gasp. He then gently cupped her breasts, which were at least C-cup in size. He then tenderly squeezed them, causing Rukaria to sigh in enjoyment.

As he released his grip on her, Ash asked, "Um… Don't take this the wrong way, but why did you want me to touch you like that?" Rukaria bowed her head, "It's been…..so very long since I last encountered a human who did not want to enslave, harm, or take advantage of me. I wanted to find out if you were as gentle as I suspected. And you are." She took one step forward, then staggered over to him suddenly before clutching his arm, "Please don't go away! I've been alone for so long!" Ash gulped, seeing that the Lucario maiden was on the verge of tears. He asked, "How long have you been along?" Rukaria sniffed as she held back her tears, "I lost count a while ago….. I think 200 years at most."

Ash's eyes went wide at Rukaria's confession, "200?" She nodded, "I was not lying when I said I am immortal. It is my curse….. Just as my blindness is…" Ash asked, "A curse? What did you do to deserve that?" She explained, "I was young and naïve. A human deceived me into aiding him in what he claimed were acts to help his sickly daughter. But they were terrible crimes against the world. For my role in these vile acts…. I was punished…" Ash's only reply to this was a tender embrace, "Oh man….. Cursed with blindness and immortality? That's awful…" Rukaria asked, "Why do you pity me? Even after all I have done?" Ash replied, "You said it yourself. You were tricked into doing those things. Besides, don't you think 200 years is enough punishment for that?" Rukaria remained silent for a moment before speaking, "It has been a very long time since I've met a boy like you… A very long time indeed….." Ash then asked, "Sorry if this brings up painful memories, but who was that guy? The one who tricked you?" Rukaria sighed, "It's been so long….. I can't recall his first name off the top of my head… But his last name…yes. It was Pedina. I don't know whatever became of him."

A minute passed before Ash asked, "Rukaria, I need to get back to my family. Would you like to come with me?" She frowned, "Are they human?" Ash shook his head, "Only one of them is. And he's a great guy. All the others are Pokémon." Rukaria nodded, "Then I should feel right at home. Please. Show me the way." Ash took Rukaria by the hand while she hoisted the Hyup Do over her shoulder with her spare hand. "The others will like you for sure. Let's get going." He then began to head west with Rukaria by his side.

After walking a good distance, Ash and Rukaria made it into Sandgem Town. Ash wasted no time in returning to the hotel they had been staying at. As he stood before the front door, he turned to Rukaria. "Wait here for a minute." He then pulled the door open and stepped inside. But only a few seconds after the door closed behind him, Ash came flying backwards out the door with something holding onto him! Rukaria watched in shock as Ash was tackled to the ground. Holding onto him was a female Lucario and a female Zangoose. The Zangoose cried in relief, "My god, don't you ever pull something like that again, boy! We love you and you know it!" The Lucario squeezed him, "Don't ever think like that again… None of us hate you. I even want to have your baby, darn it!" After he caught his breath, Ash patted the Zangoose on the head, "I'm fine, Mom. Ruby got through to me." He then made the Lucario look up at him before giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I didn't forget. I'm not gonna die anytime soon. And I'll make sure you get your baby someday."

After the two ladies got off of him, Ash stood up and turned to his new friend. "Mom, Pearl, I need to introduce you to someone." The Zangoose looked over her shoulder. "Well, who's this? That's an interesting color scheme you have there." The Lucario turned to face Rukaria and raised an eyebrow, "What a strange set of colors. Who are you?" Ash spoke up, "Let me. Mom. Pearl. This is Rukaria. I found her while walking around in the forest to the east. Rukaria, this is Pearl. She's from the Hoenn region. And this is Zandria. But I just call her 'Mom' since she's like a mother to me." Rukaria bowed, "Um….. It's a pleasure." Zandria smirked, "So, found another lovely lady, huh? That's my boy!" Rukaria blushed, "Another?" Ash brought a hand to his face, "Don't mind her… My mom's a bit of a pervert." Pearl then reached out and shook Rukaria's hand. "I hope Ash was nice to you. He's a really sweet guy. I'm never wrong about these things…..hm?" Her eyes noticed a slight discoloration on the left side of Rukaria's belly that was barely noticeable. She pointed, "What's that? A stain?" Rukaria frowned as she looked away slightly, "A scar….. And don't ask, OK?" Pearl nodded, "All right… Sorry if that brought up unpleasant memories… But cheer up. You're in good hands."

Once in the lobby, Ash found all of his companions waiting for him. But before he could even greet them, Lucy dashed into him and threw her arms around him like a lasso. "Lucy…!" Ash tried to pry her loose, but she would not let go. She did not even speak as she squeezed him around the waist. Kazeerah walked over to him and smirked, "Ya gave her a good scare. No wonder she's so clingy right now. Ya feelin' better, kid?" Ash nodded, "Yeah….. Man, I feel stupid for scaring you guys like that… I'm really sorry…" Kazeerah merely gave him a big grin and ran a hand through his hair, "Don't beat yerself up. Just don't do it again. Yer like kin to me now." Ash chuckled, "Thanks, Kazeerah. I won't let that happen again. I swear." He then reached down and rubbed the back of Lucy's head, "Hey, I'm sorry about that. My head's back on straight now." The Lucario maiden slowly looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and swollen from crying. Ash flinched at the state she was in and sighed, "Dang, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" She whispered, "Just…don't do it again… Please…" Ash smiled and kissed her on the nose, "It's a deal."

Once Ash had reassured everyone that he had gotten over his suicidal urges, he proceeded to introduce his new friend. "Everyone, I want you to meet someone. This is Rukaria. I bumped into her while I was….taking a walk to clear my head. She looks different from other Lucario, but she's a nice girl." Chiara smiled, "It is a pleasure, Miss Rukaria. I do hope you enjoy our company." The Lucario maiden shyly nodded, "As do I." Just then, Ash asked, "Wait… Where's Ruby?" Ashton replied, "Apparently, she had something to get ready for. She wanted to not be bothered until tonight." Pearl then leaned against him, "It's something the two of us came up with. I'll let you know when the time is right." Ash nervously gulped, "Uh… I guess I'll wait…" But while Ash and Pearl had a good laugh, Rukaria stared at Ashton and the large sword on his back. (That face… The hair… That sword….. Could he possibly be…him?)

Later that evening as the sun began to set; Pearl led Ash up to their hotel room. He asked, "So what has Ruby been up to since she got back?" The Lucario smirked, "Step inside and see for yourself." She held the door open for him and walked inside behind him, closing the door in the process. The room lacked windows, so it was very dark inside. Ash spoke up, "Ruby, are you there?" At this, a lamp turned on. Ash blushed at the sight of his lover standing nude, her blue shorts lying beside her feet. She smiled, "Relax, dear. Tonight is a night just for you." As Ruby finished speaking, Ash shuddered as he felt two soft and round objects press against his back. Pearl set her hands on his shoulders while pushing her bare breasts against him, "We both know you have been through a terrible ordeal. And we want you to understand that you are still loved." Ash was as Ruby took his hand. "This way, dear." She led him into the bathroom, unaware that Lucy was peeking in on them in curiosity.

Pearl rubbed Ash's shoulders as he slipped out of his tattered clothing, "Are you planning on swapping out those old rags for your new set of clothes?" He replied, "Not yet. I don't feel like I'm out of this slump just yet." Ruby then took his hand, "Then let us help you with that." She then led Ash into the shower, which had been turned on ahead of time to let it warm up. Pearl whispered, "Ready for some love?" But before she could close the glass door, a timid voice spoke up, "Um… Wait!" The three looked out into the bathroom and stared at Lucy, who had removed her vest and shorts. "May I…join you…?" Ash blushed, "Lucy…" Ruby asked, "But… Are you sure you really want to join in? This isn't just a bath to wash up. We are doing this for Ash. He's been through hell recently, and we need to make sure he knows he's loved." Lucy blushed, "I know… I want to…help him get over the pain… To know he's not alone…" There was a moment of silence as Pearl and Ruby looked at each other. But Ruby soon smiled, "All right. You may join us. This will be a special task between sisters." Lucy grinned, "Thanks. I feel like it would be wrong to ignore Ash in this troubling time."

The three Lucario ladies kneeled around Ash as they washed him with a special type of fragrant body wash, a concoction with aromatherapy-like properties. Lucy rubbed Ash's back while Pearl tended to his legs and arms. Ruby tenderly washed Ash's face and front while whispering gentle words to him. Ash kept his eyes closed as he took in his lover's reassuring words. "Feel our touch. It is soft and tender. We know you love us dearly. And we want you to know that even after all that has happened, we feel no anger or spite towards you. Know that you are wanted. We love you. Need you. We do not wish to see you suffer. We want you to live. To stay alive so you can be loved by us. Please….. Do not deny us that honor. Stay with us. Stay so we can continue to love you." At Ruby's words, Ash began to silently sob as tears cascaded down his face and were washed down the drain with the water that was dousing him. Pearl then spoke, "Let the tears flow. Let out all your sorrow and regret. Let it leave you so you will not be burdened later on. Move on and accept our love while leaving behind your doubts and fears. You fear we fear and hate you, while in reality we love and adore you. Do not let your fears push us away. Reach out and let our love for you sink in, washing the pain away."

Ash only continued to silently cry as the three Lucario continued to tenderly wash him while being as gentle as possible, moving their hands slowly. After a few more minutes, Ash brought his hands to his face and cried harder. At this, the three Lucario embraced him from three angles. They gently nuzzled him, breathing gently to calm him. Ash soon looked up at Ruby as she gazed at him with her beautiful red eyes. She too was crying. She whispered, "Let me bring you relief. I'll purge you of all of your remorse….. My darling." She then closed her eyes and sealed lips with Ash. It took only a few seconds for him to submit to her advance and closed his eyes too, drinking in her presence as he pressed into the kiss. But as they kissed, Ruby's spare hand reached down to his groin and began to gentle fondle his manhood. It did not take much for it to become hard and stiff, his erection growing rapidly.

Pearl could see what her sister was doing and decided to aid her. She cupped Ash's testicles in her hand and focused her Aura into her palm, causing it to radiate into him. Ash's breathing began to become erratic as his arousal grew, his manhood beginning to throb while his testicles darkened with blood. As the two sisters pleasured him, Lucy was watching. While embarrassed, she could not turn away from what was happening in front of her. Almost subconsciously, one of her hands reached down to her groin and began to caress her womanhood. After a moment more of fondling, a groan came from Ash's throat as his manhood throbbed, shooting several potent splashes of his seed against the shower walls. His orgasm quickly subsided as Ruby broke the kiss. She smiled, "Do you feel loved?" Ash panted for a moment before gasping out an answer, "Yes…."

Pearl embraced Ash, "You've done so much for us. It's our duty to make sure you don't forget our gratitude." Ruby then noticed Lucy with her hand reaching for her flower. "Something wrong, Lucy?" The Lucario maiden came to her senses at Ruby's question and pulled her hand away, "Um….. I have no idea what you mean." But Ruby smirked, "Don't lie to me. I saw what you were doing. You had a little 'itch' that you needed to deal with." Lucy blushed madly, "No! I just…" But Pearl then spoke up, "I wonder… Do you have a crush on Ash? Do you think he's sexy?" Both Ash and Lucy blushed at this. Lucy cried, "No! We are just friends! Very close, but only friends!" Ash nodded, "Yeah… Just friends."

Ruby sighed, "Fine, sorry for assuming. But still, I can see that you are aroused and need to take care of that. And holding your body back is bad for you." Lucy blushed, "But… I don't…" Ash gulped, "Um… Would you like me to help with that?" Lucy gasped at Ash's proposal and shouted, "NO! Absolutely not! I don't want that thing inside me!" But he replied, "Not like that! I meant… Do you want me to help…..pleasure you?" Lucy only stared at him as he looked away, embarrassed. She then asked, "Just to pleasure me?" He only nodded at her question. Lucy remained silent as she thought it over. She then whispered, "…..Just this once." Ash looked at her, "Huh?" She spoke again, "All right. I'll…let you pleasure me, but just to get this thing out of my system. And that's it! We're never doing this again! Understood?" Ash nodded with a sheepish grin, "Clear as crystal!"

Lucy walked over to Ash and sat down with her back to him. He started to reach past her, but withdrew his hand as if uncertain. But Lucy whispered, "Do it…. Just get it over with." Ash whispered into her drooping right ear, "I'll be gentle." He then began to trace his fingers down her slim yellow belly, prompting a shudder from her. He then gently caressed the lips of her womanhood with his fingertips. Lucy let out a gasp at this treatment. Ash then asked, "Should I…..do it?" Lucy was gripping his arm with one hand, her grip very shaky. Fear was holding her back, but she whispered, "…..Please…be gentle…" Ash then slowly began to push two fingers into her flower, causing Lucy to let out a loud gasp as her eyes went wide while she arched her back. Ash gulped, "Does it hurt? I'll stop now…" But Lucy panted, "No… It's all right. There's no pain." He then slowly began to push in and retract his fingers while trying to pleasure his friend. Lucy shuddered at the new sensations she was feeling, almost afraid that it was not right for her to feel this level of pleasure.

Ash steadily sped up his poking, mindful of any protests Lucy might give him. But she only lightly gasped in pleasure the whole time. As her orgasm began to draw near, she began to let her mind wander. She could almost she herself mating with a shadowy person, the body covered in blackness. Moments later, she arched her back as a loud groan came from her mouth, her inner walls clamping down on Ash's fingers. In her mind, she saw her "lover's" face for just an instant. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her womanhood convulsed, her juices soaking Ash's fingers in the process. During her orgasm, Ash held onto her with his spare hand, trying to keep her from falling over. As her orgasm subsided, Lucy's body became lax as she fell back against Ash's chest, her eyes half closed. Ruby asked, "Feeling better?" Lucy mumbled, "At least…I'll have no trouble falling asleep now….."

A few minutes later, Ash carried Lucy into the bedroom and laid her upon the bed before covering her with the blanket. Pearl asked, "So… Is the pain gone?" Ash gave a very grateful glance at the two sisters and smiled, "Yeah… Thanks." The two sisters reached up and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Ruby smiled, "Never forget what we said. You will always be loved." Pearl and Ruby then made their way out of the room. Pearl then asked, "It's still a bit early for bed. Come on down to the lobby if you want some ice cream." They then closed the door behind them, leaving Ash with Lucy.

Lucy sighed in relaxation as Ash sat beside her. He asked, "Just that one time?" She lazily nodded and yawned, "Just that one time." Ash then asked, "So… You don't…masturbate often, do you?" Lucy nodded, "Yeah… I try not to feel that kind of love for anyone. So there's no reason for me to pleasure myself like that. Although….. That time was a weird exception." Ash gulped, "Still friends?" Lucy nodded, "It's all right. We're still friends. Besides, you did me a favor. I'll have no…trouble getting to…sleep….now…." Lucy slowly nodded off to sleep as her exhaustion took over. Ash grinned as he looked at her, thinking she looked adorable in her sleep. But before he stood up, he glanced back at her for a moment. After a minute of contemplation, Ash placed a tender kiss on her muzzle. "Sweet dreams, Lucy." He then quietly slipped out of the room and headed down to the ground floor to join his friends and family.

Not long after falling asleep, Lucy began to dream. But her dream quickly began to take a turn for the intimate as her memory of the shower resurfaced. A dark, yet gentle, figure stood before her and tenderly embraced her. The gentle displays of affection intensified into deeply romantic actions. Lucy felt the male figure enter her and began to rut her slowly and lovingly. She felt no fear. Only comfort as someone now loved her dearly and truly. She could feel her pleasure rising. But just before her climax could hit, her right arm lashed out as if possessed by another. A second later, there was a splash of red. Lucy looked up at her lover in horror, her own right arm impaled through his chest, the normally blue fur a golden yellow color. Her gaze trailed up her blood-soaked arm and fell upon the face of her victim. After a moment of observing just who she had murdered, Lucy awakened with a frightened scream.

Gasping for breath, the Lucario maiden quickly looked her arms over. She breathed a sigh of relief to find that they were black and blue, as they had always been. Even better, there was no sign of any blood on them. She calmed down slightly, but was still haunted by the face of her lover and victim. Lucy held her hands to her head, "No no no, I can't let that happen! I can't let that kind of bond form….. Not even with him….." She slowly relaxed as she lied back down. "I must be strong… I must not forget…." With tears flowing from her eyes, Lucy fell back into a peaceful slumber.

The next day, Ash and his companions began to head north to Jubilife City. He asked, "Why are we going to Jubilife?" Chiara smiled, "So you can get your Trainer spirit back. It IS called the 'City of Joy' after all. I can't think of a better place for you to get out of your slump." But as they walked, Rukaria kept glancing over at Ashton. After several quick glances, Ashton finally noticed her staring at him and asked, "Something wrong?" Rukaria frowned, "No, nothing. It's just…..I can't help but feel like I've seen you somewhere before. Your hair and face… And especially that sword. It seems so familiar, but the answer is on the tip of my tongue. Even your name sounds familiar!" Ashton shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't know what to say. Maybe you just heard of me somewhere." Rukaria frowned, "Maybe….. Do you have any nicknames? An alias, perhaps?" Ashton replied, "If you want my given birth name, it is Ashton Redford Crimson. But I would prefer it if you did not call me that….." Rukaria grumbled, "I know I've heard that name before….. Is there anything else you've been called?" Ashton calmly replied, "There is a couple of titles I've been given. One is Vulcan Warrior and the other is Angel of the Eternal Flame."

At the mention of Ashton's prestigious titles, Rukaria stopped dead in her tracks and even dropped the Hyup Do. Upon noticing her stop, everyone else stopped and turned to face her. She muttered, "No…..freaking…way….." Ashton cocked his head to one side, "What?" Rukaria raised her voice, "There's no way you can be the Angel of the Eternal Flame! He died 500 years ago!" Ashton smiled, "So you've heard of me?" But Rukaria grumbled, "I'm not convinced. If you're him, you're gonna have to prove it!" Ashton chuckled, "All right then. Name something he had and I'll see if I have it too." Rukaria smirked, "Z-shaped scars under his dark brown eyes." Ashton pointed to his eyes and the scars underneath, "Check." Zandria snickered, "This is gonna be good." Rukaria continued, "Raven hair in a spiky style that is both wild yet refined." Ashton ran a hand through his hair, "Check." Rukaria brought a hand to her chin, "Um… A custom zweihander with a flame blade design." Ashton grabbed the Flamberge's hilt and took his sword in hand, "Check." But Rukaria then grinned confidently, "AND he could wield it in just one hand." But Ashton calmly smiled before quickly swinging the Flamberge around several times with just his right hand, "Check." As Ashton placed the Flamberge on his back, Rukaria smiled, "Pretty good, but there's no way you'll have this one." Ashton stared at her defiantly as he waited for her challenge. Rukaria shouted, "The legendary Sword of Salvation! Soul Calibur!"

Ashton took a step back at her claim, but soon smiled, "The spirit sword, you say?" Rukaria smirked triumphantly, "Yes. And there's no way you can have it." At this, Ashton's left hand began to trail behind him. "Hmmmmm, I'm afraid you got me. I can't say I've ever heard of the….. Hello? What's this here?" He then gripped the hilt of a sword on the back of his hip and drew it from its scabbard. "Oh, my apologies. One Sword of Salvation. Check." But Rukaria could only stare at the beautiful blue double-bladed sword in Ashton's left hand. "That…..is it? The spirit sword? The holy weapon that slew the evil Soul Edge?" Ashton frowned, "I must confess I never once expected that you have heard of the two soul swords, let alone that I was in possession of one. How do you know of me?" But Rukaria shook her head, "All right, fine. So you somehow managed to get your hands on Soul Calibur. But there's no way you can have access to this last characteristic of the Angel of the Eternal Flame." Ashton slid Soul Calibur back into her scabbard, "And what is it?" Rukaria smirked as she explained, "Wings. A pair of magnificent wings composed of flames that flickered in a rainbow of colors. And eyes. The same fire-red eyes of the phoenix herself."

Ashton remained silent at Rukaria's final challenge. But he soon closed his eyes and smiled, "I normally only use this ability when needed. But just for you….." A second later, flames began to emerge from his back while expanding. As the flames took on the shape of wings, they began to burn with many colors. Once the wings of rainbow flames had expanded to full size, Ashton opened his eyes, which were now just as red as Ho-Oh's. "Wings of rainbow flames and the eyes of Ho-Oh herself. Check." However, Rukaria could only stare in silence at the viscount as he stood before her. She soon muttered, "I…..can't believe what I'm seeing….. It's you… It's really you!"

Ashton smiled, "Indeed. I am the Angel of the Eternal Flame, wielder of the Flamberge and Soul Calibur. I have been….um…..what's with that stare?" Rukaria was now staring at Ashton with her pale eyes wide open, almost like an excited little girl. He gulped, "I'm not so certain I care for that look…" At that instant, Rukaria dashed over to him and grabbed his hands while jumping up and down like a kid suffering from a major caffeine overdose, "!" She then began climbing all over him at high speed with Ashton's eye twitching nervously. "What the devil…..?" Ash snickered while trying to hold back his laughter, "Oh man, looks like you've got a fangirl, Ashton." The viscount shouted, "A WHAT?" Chiara laughed, "It's a term for any girls who have a deep, even fanatical, interest in something or someone. Usually a celebrity or popular franchise." As Rukaria continued to climb all over him while talking too fast to understand, Ashton snapped as he shouted, "SHE'S LIKE A BAD ITCH! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" He finally managed to grab her and threw her away from him as hard as he could. But the instant she was back on her feet, Rukaria made a mad dash for him. Ashton then frantically shouted, "STAY BACK!" But as soon as he said that, Rukaria came to a sudden halt as she sat down on her hindquarters, her tail wagging excitedly.

After a moment, Ashton saw that Rukaria had done exactly as he had told her to. "Um…..good." But as he watched her stare at him with her pale eyes, he spoke, "Er….. Stand?" As instructed, Rukaria stood up on her two feet. Annoyed by her behavior, Ashton commanded, "Would you mind explaining that…..outburst of psychotic behavior? And for the love of god, SPEAK SLOWLY." Rukaria slowly collected herself, "Um…..right. Sorry about that. It's just that I've never met a living legend who died long before my time." Shadow spoke up, "The way you were swarming all over him looked like you worshipped him." Rukaria blushed, "That's because we kinda do…" Ashton raised an eyebrow, "We? There are more of you?" She nodded, "Yes. My entire clan. The Ironspike clan."

Ashton gulped, "An entire clan of obsessed fanatics…?" But Rukaria shook her head, "No, not quite like that. I just…couldn't contain my excitement. Sorry if I freaked you out." Ashton grumbled, "Apology accepted. Now tell us. What do your clan members know of me?" She smiled, "A great deal, to be honest. When word came to us of a man who had defended his kingdom and vanquished a great evil, we were captivated. But what truly amazed the Ironspike clan was the new level of understanding between humans and Pokémon that his actions brought. Even as far as Sinnoh, the effects of his influence brought great changes in society. And out of respect, the Ironspike clan gathered, researched, and documented as much information on him as possible so that his memory and his heroic deeds would never be forgotten. An entire archive rests within Ironspike City that tells of his life, the lives of his eight lovers, and their children. That man, that hero who changed the way humans and Pokémon coexist, is you. Sir Ashton of the Knighthood of Rohta." Rukaria then kneeled before him, "It is truly an honor to meet you, my lord."

Ashton paused for a moment as his mind processed what Rukaria told him. "An entire clan documented my life…?" Kazeerah whistled, "Dang, Ashton. The more I hear about how tough ya are, the more fired up I am to spar with ya!" He replied, "Patience, Kazeerah. I'm not in the mood." Ash then asked, "You're from Sinnoh, right? Where is your clan?" Rukaria replied, "They reside within Ironspike City, several miles southeast of Oreburgh City. It's to the east of Jubilife City." Chiara nodded, "I've been there before, although I do not recall any archives. They must've begun to gather information after my visit. We should stop by and see what has happened there." Ashton grumbled, "Fine, fine, I'll go. But if they try to mob me, I'll fly away."

Before they could continue, Rukaria turned to Ashton and asked, "May I ask a favor of you, Sir Ashton?" He replied, "You don't need to use honorifics when addressing me, but yes. What is your request?" She then spoke, "May I…..hold Soul Calibur in my hands?" Ashton smiled, "That's all? Of course you may." He then drew the spirit sword from her scabbard and held her out to Rukaria. "Be gentle with her." As Rukaria took Soul Calibur into her hands, she gripped the hilt with both hands. "So this is what it's like to hold a holy weapon….. Amazing…" After a moment of holding the spirit sword, Rukaria handed it back to Ashton. But as he returned Soul Calibur to her scabbard, she spoke, "Young master, a moment." He paused, "Yes?" The spirit sword explained, "As that maiden held me, I sensed a…..bizarre presence within her." Ashton replied, "Malfestation?" Soul Calibur spoke, "I am uncertain. Whether the presence is fell or pure, I cannot say."

After releasing his grip on Soul Calibur, Ashton asked, "Rukaria, is there something…..you're not telling us?" She replied, "Er…what?" Ashton explained, "Soul Calibur sensed another presence when you held her. Something within you. Are you possessed or something?" At this, Rukaria planted her face in her palm, "Of all the… How could I forget?" She then smiled, "I'm so sorry! I need to introduce her! Just a moment." As everyone watched, a strange silver liquid began to emerge all over Rukaria's body as if she was secreting it from her pores. Sapphire smiled, "It's so shiny!" But Shadow spoke, "Is it quicksilver?" The strange liquid began to gather into Rukaria's right hand and grew larger as more of it converged on the same spot. After reaching a size that was comparable to the Flamberge, the mass of silver liquid began to compact and solidify. Once the liquid had become solid, the mass had taken on the form of a large silver sword. And just above the hilt was an eye staring out from it. The sclera was black while the pupil was yellow. A noticeable black aura could be seen billowing around the sword. Zandria gasped, "The color is different, but…" Kazeerah spoke, "Whoa, sweet sword ya got! Where'd it come from?" But as Ashton watched, a cold sweat began to trickle down his face. Rukaria noticed and asked, "Ashton? Why do you look so frightened?" His only reply was, "No….. Impossible….. You can't….." He then reached behind him and quickly drew Soul Calibur from her scabbard, which quickly grew and crystallized into her purest form. Ashton shouted, "What must I do to send you to oblivion, Soul Edge?"

Ashton made a furious dash toward Rukaria with Soul Calibur in hand, the sword in her hand identical in form to the completed form of Soul Edge that had been wielded by the Azure Knight. But a feminine voice spoke, "Soul Edge?" Just before Ashton could lash out at it, the sword in Rukaria's hand suddenly lunged forward and got up in Ashton's face with its eye glaring at him. It then growled, "How dare you mistake me for that soul-devouring abomination!" As he received a most unexpected scolding, Ashton dropped Soul Calibur and began to walk backwards with the strange silver sword constantly glaring him in the eye, Rukaria trying to keep up as if the sword was pulling her along. "Am I really that difficult to differ from that evil monstrosity? When was the last time you even laid eyes on it? Are all humans so quick to mistake identities? How could you even…" As the silver sword continued to scold Ashton without stopping, Ashton gulped, (Of all the possible indignities. I'm being mouthed off to by a sword…)

After a good two minutes of scolding, Rukaria finally shouted, "Malevolence, please! Behave yourself!" The strange silver sword finally ceased its tirade and allowed Rukaria to take control of it again. The Lucario maiden spoke, "Please mind your manners. This is the Angel of the Eternal Flame himself. He who wields Soul Calibur and vanquished the evil Soul Edge." The silver sword gasped, "Truly? My apologies, young master. I now understand why you mistook me for that vile creature." Ashton replied, "My god… Your voice. You sound just like…" Rukaria smiled, "Soul Calibur? That makes sense. I guess this sword could be considered a sister sword to Soul Calibur." Ashton spoke, "Sister sword? Just what is it?" Rukaria nodded, "Right, sorry. This sword is an old friend of mine. Her name is Malevolence."

Ashton took a closer look at the sword in Rukaria's hands. "Malevolence? Hmmm… Unlike Soul Edge, her composition seems to be more metallic than crystallized." Rukaria nodded, "True. As I'm sure you saw, she is contained within my own body. Malevolence is composed of my own Steel type cells." Ashton whistled, "Pure steel? Simply amazing!" Ash then spoke, "Did you make her yourself like the Hyup Do?" Rukaria shook her head, "No. Malevolence was created in an attempt to create a fusion of the two soul swords. The form of Soul Edge with the spirit of Soul Calibur. So I guess you could say that she is a third soul sword."

Ashton asked, "May I hold her?" Rukaria nodded, "Please." She then held out Malevolence and allowed Ashton to take her in hand. He then reached down and picked up Soul Calibur in his other hand. He then looked back and forth at the two swords. "Hmmmm….. While Malevolence does not give off a truly holy presence, she does have a mostly benevolent presence. If she is indeed an attempted fusion of the two soul swords, I have to say that her creation was a sound success." Soul Calibur then reverted to her small metallic form as Ashton returned her to her scabbard. Ashton handed Malevolence back to Rukaria, "I apologize for that case of mistaken identity. I'm been seeing quite a few ghosts from my past recently." Malevolence replied, "I understand. It is an honor to meet you, young master." Rukaria then asked, "Malevolence, would you please sleep for now?" The sword replied, "As you wish, mistress." The sword began to liquefy and soon engulfed Rukaria's body before seemingly vanishing as she was absorbed back into the Lucario's body.

Ashton brought a hand to his chin, "A most unusual sword. She seems to use you as a host, similar to Soul Edge." But Rukaria smiled, "Maybe, but it's a beneficial relationship. She's been the only real friend I've ever had that never died and left me. I'm never alone, thanks to her." He nodded, "I see. Anyway, we should be going. Jubilife is a long walk, right?" Rukaria nodded as she retrieved the Hyup Do. As the group continued to head north, Zandria giggled, "That was a first. Since when does a sword do the talking?" Ashton grumbled, "Oh shut up. I'll never be able to live that down…" Lucash let out a laugh, "What's wrong, Grandpa? That was hilarious!" Ashton sighed, "Whatever you say, Lucash. Whatever you say….."

Not far from the group within the trees, a pair of red eyes was watching. They focused on Lucy as she remained near Ash and Kazeerah. A voice muttered as the only of the eyes smirked, "I've finally found." It then continued to move north along with the group, being careful to remain undetected.


	27. Chapter 27

As the sun rose over Sinnoh, Rukaria awoke to the scent of breakfast being prepared. As she sat up, she found her new companions scattered around her, sleeping in sleeping bags or otherwise dozing. A voice asked, "Ready for a meal fit for a king?" Rukaria turned to face the campfire at the middle of the campsite and saw Zandria hard at work cooking up the first meal of the day. She was stirring a pot of oatmeal with honey and frying eggs and meat over the fire. Rukaria sniffed the air, "Mmmmm, that smells awesome." But the Zangoose smirked, "It'll taste even better. Would you mind waking the others?" Rukaria nodded and looked around, thinking of whom to wake first.

Rukaria's eyes fell upon Ash's sleeping bag. But as she got closer, she noticed that Ruby was in there with him, sleeping peacefully with her lover. But as she observed them for a moment, Rukaria snickered as a prank formed in her head. She looked around and found a stick. With the stick in hand, she snuck to the end of the sleeping bag and began gently poking the stick around where Ruby's legs were likely located. As she poked, Rukaria spoke quietly with a tone of urgency, "Ruby, wake up! A Spinarak crept into your sleeping bag!" The Lucario mumbled, "Huh…? What's a…Spinarak?" Rukaria paused before replying, "You really don't know? It's a spider-like Pokémon. And they have some nasty venom." Ruby then groggily mumbled, "That's nice…wait….. Spider? Venom? In the sleeping bag?" She then began to squirm while kicking her legs with Rukaria giggling all the while, "GET IT OUT! SQUISH IT! STOMP IT! KICK… Uh….." Ruby froze as she felt herself kick something that caused Ash to wake up with a sick look on his face while trying not scream. Ruby gulped, "Oh no…. Did I just….?" Finally, Ash could not keep his mouth shut any longer and let out a yell of agony, waking up everyone else in the campsite.

A minute later, Rukaria looked on while blue in the face as Ash was curled up in a ball, whimpering in pain. Ruby cried, "Oh man, I'm so sorry! I panicked when I felt a Spinarak crawling around in the sleeping bag! I didn't mean to kick you there!" Pearl then stepped forward and made Ash uncurl himself, "Poor baby…. Just be still for a minute." She then placed her hands upon the crotch of his pants as they were engulfed in a blue glow with her Aura. As the pain receded, Ash groaned, "Ruby….. There was a Spinarak in there?" When she nodded, Ash frowned, "Spinarak are Poison type Pokémon. Aren't you Steel types supposed to be unaffected by poisons and venom?" At this, Ruby's face became completely blank, "We're not…?" She then crawled over to the sleeping bag and sniffed around inside it. "Hey… I only notice two scents in here!" She then turned to Rukaria and growled, "Rukaria…. Did you….."

Having been cornered, Rukaria bowed her head, "I'm sorry! I only wanted to play a prank on you, but I didn't expect Ash to get hurt in the process….. Sorry…" Ash sighed, "The pain's gone and I'm hungry. If I get a full stomach, all's fine with me." Ruby snickered, "You're all too easy to please, dear." She then shrugged her shoulders, "Looks like he doesn't mind. After all, he's the one who got hurt, not me. Just be more careful with your jokes. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt." Rukaria giggled nervously, "Will do."

As everyone got started on breakfast, Rukaria began to ask Ashton more questions. "So, what is the Flamberge? Were you really raised by a Gardevoir and Gallade? How many times did you beat that Sir Garyson?" Ashton grumbled, "In order, a zweihander, yes, and….a few hundred." Zandria then asked, "So, what's it like eating food prepared by someone with centuries of experience?" Rukaria smiled, "It's amazing! I had always wondered what the passionate Zangoose lover of the Vulcan Warrior's cooking was like! Now I can hardly wait for lunch and dinner!" The Zangoose snickered, "That famous, am I? Maybe I should start a cooking class."

As he munched on French toast, Ash was being carefully eyed by Ruby. Every several seconds, she would cast an uneasy gaze upon him. At one point, Lucash noticed and asked, "What's wrong, Mom? Something on Dad's face?" Ruby only smiled reassuringly, "Oh, I just think he looks quite handsome today. Can't keep my eyes off him." Lucash chuckled, "Yeah, he does look pretty cool with those torn clothes. Kinda like an action movie hero." Ruby snickered, "I never thought about it like that. But you're right!" As Lucash went back to enjoying his oatmeal with honey, Ruby looked back at her lover. But she soon frowned, (I truly love him….. But after what he tried to do… Does he really love me? Or does he even care…?)

A short while later, everyone had finished breakfast and were on their way north. Sapphire then asked, "Miss Kazeerah. How far is it to Jubilife City?" The Blaziken shrugged her shoulders, "Ah guess a good three days if we don't bump inta any problems and the weather stays fair." A moment later, Kazeerah snapped her fingers, "Right! There's a cozy lil inn somewhere down the road. We can crash there t'night!" Sapphire smiled, "A hotel?" Rukaria replied, "Not quite. Just an inn for travelers." But a moment later, Rukaria broke into a run as she sprinted ahead of the group and out of sight. Ash raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Where's she going?" Chiara smirked, "As most commoners say, 'When you gotta go, you gotta go'. At least I think that's the way it goes." Shadow then asked, "Should I keep an eye on her?" Ash shook his head, "Nah, she's fine."

A few minutes later, the group saw Rukaria standing in the middle of the path up ahead. But as they got closer, they noticed that she was leaning heavily on the Hyup Do like a walking stick, her stance shaky. Before anyone could speak up, she spoke, "About time you young whippersnappers got here. You have any idea how long you've kept me waiting? It's not polite to keep a lady waiting." Pearl gulped, "Why do you sound like an elderly woman? You seemed like a fine young lady a few minutes ago." Rukaria wobbled a bit, "A few minutes to you rascals is like several decades to me." Ash then shrugged his shoulders, "I knew you were old, but just how old are you?" Rukaria froze for a moment at this. A second later, she lashed out with the staff handle of the Hyup Do and brought it down on Ash's head. "Who's getting old?" Ashton snickered as he shook his head, "Not wise, Ash. Never ask a woman her age."

As they continued on with Pearl riding on Ash's shoulders while tending to the lump on his head, Ash asked, "What was the deal with you acting like an old lady a minute ago?" Rukaria sighed, "You're right. I'm much older than I seem. So instead of feeling down, I try to add a little humor with it. Of course, I don't FEEL like an old hag, mind you." Lucy then asked, "At what age was it when you stopped aging?" Rukaria begin to think back, "If I remember correctly…. My late teens. Maybe early twenties."

After another hour or so of walking, Ashton asked, "Rukaria, may I ask a request of you?" Her ears perked up, "A request? From you?" Ashton backed away slowly, "Don't go crazy on me now. I just wish for you to demonstrate something." Rukaria's face was beaming, "Yes, please name it!"He nodded, "Would you please show us how you use…..um….." He pointed at her pole weapon, "What do you call that again?" She smiled, "It's a Hyup Do." The viscount nodded, "Ah, yes. That. As I was saying, would you care to give us a demonstration on how you wield it?" She nodded readily, "Of course!" She then turned to her companions, "Please give me some room. This weapon has an extensive reach." Everyone backed away until they were a good thirty feet from her. Rukaria then stood her weapon straight up while gripping it in her right hand. She then took a deep breath, "Been a while since I did this with an audience."

After gathering her focus, Rukaria raised her left hand with her arm stretched out. Suddenly, she pulled her arm back and raised her right hand with the Hyup Do in it. She then let the weapon fall to her left and into her left hand while taking a low stance, holding her weapon horizontally. She then stood straight up while sticking the blade out to her left. She then slowly moved the weapon to her right just before swinging it counterclockwise in a spin, making one full rotation and stopping as her stance became low yet again. As she rose, Rukaria spun the blade at the tip several times like a mixer. She then rose and held the Hyup Do horizontally with her right hand near the bottom of the hilt and her left near the top. She performed a wide swing that caused the blade to fly up as she gave a small jump, raising the Hyup Do over her head before bringing it down with an overhead swing, striking the ground. The instant she struck the ground, Rukaria spun to her right with a horizontal swing of her weapon and rotated twice before spinning her weapon up behind her, holding its hilt near the bottom while holding her weapon against her back, the blade above and behind her head with the momentum causing it to stick out over her outstretched left arm.

After taking no more than a second to regain her composure, Rukaria spun the Hyup Do counterclockwise twice before stopping it while it was pointing out to her left in both hands. She then twirled it around her body twice before stopping mid-swing and twirling the weapon clockwise in a circular motion, twice at waist level, then once at ground level as it swept the grass, and then followed up with an acrobatic sideways flip. She then lashed out with the tip of the Hyup Do's hilt before striking the same area with the blade. She then lastly spun the blade at the end like a mixer once more, before thrusting the weapon straight out while holding it perfectly lateral, holding onto just the tip of the handle. She then pulled it back and began to swing it around vertically at her sides at high speed before swinging it clockwise once with the weapon ending up behind her once again, only this time while Rukaria was standing on one foot with her other leg raised off the ground and her spare arm held horizontally for balance. Seeing that she had finished her demonstration by her cease in movement, everyone burst into applause.

Pearl smiled, "Magnificent! You really know how to use that weapon! I was actually a bit afraid to go anywhere near you." Rukaria grinned happily, "Well, I've had plenty of time to develop my skills." But as she looked around at her companions, Rukaria's eyes fell upon Ashton, who was applauding heartily. She smiled, "You…were pleased by my performance?" Ashton laughed, "More than pleased. I was quite impressed! You carry yourself well with that weapon and show a great deal of confidence. I seldom see that level of talent with a weapon of that size and length." Rukaria remained silent for a moment, but soon broke into tears, "I….. I've been praised by…..the Angel of the Eternal Flame?" The viscount gulped, "Oh boy, not again. Don't lose it now! I want none of that behavior!" Rukaria then wiped her tears away, "Sorry… It's been a long time since someone appreciated me like this."

Later that day, the group came across a modest little inn at the edge of the forest on the side of the road. Kazeerah pointed, "Here's the inn I was talkin' about. Now's a good time to pack it in fer the night." Sapphire nodded, "I'm tired. What time is it anyway?" Shadow looked up at the sky and checked the position of the sun, which was quite low in the sky to the west. "It's getting fairly late by the look of things. Maybe we should stop here for the night." Ash nodded, "All right. We'll crash here tonight."

A short while later, everyone decided to take a dip in the heated baths in the back of the inn. On the women's side, Kazeerah grumbled, "Not hot enough. I'll fix that!" She sunk her wrists below the water's surface and let them flare, causing the temperature of the water to jump by several degrees. Lucy giggled, "Much better. Thanks, Kazeerah." The Blaziken rubbed her little sister's head, "Anytime, sis." A moment later, a voice called out from behind the lockers nearby, "Mommy? Do I have to take off my clothes to come in?" Ruby replied, "I'm afraid so, dear. There are places where clothes will just get in the way. A bath is one of them." The voice spoke again, "All right… If you say so." A moment later, Sapphire stepped out into the open and slowly made her way into the hot tub. "Whoa… Pretty warm." However, Rukaria whispered, "Ruby, how old is your daughter?" The young mother giggled, "Just shy of one year. She evolved the day before we met you." Rukaria's pale eyes went wide, "That young?" Ruby nodded, "Yep! She has grown well. Maybe too well."

As they soaked in the hot tub, the ladies chatted amongst themselves. While they chatted, Rukaria turned to Ruby and asked, "Ruby, may I ask something about Ash?" The Lucario mother nodded, "Go right ahead. What do you need to know?" Thinking back to when Ash asked her to keep his actions a secret between them, Rukaria thought out her question carefully. "Did something….awful happen to Ash recently? Something that may have caused him to become depressed?" Ruby bowed her head with a frown for a moment before replying, "I don't want to talk about it…"

Rukaria, more curious than ever, begged, "Ruby….. I know it may be painful, but will you please tell me what happened?" The young mother sighed, "…..Fine. To be blunt, Ash did some horrible things when he was not in true control of himself. He thought he was a monster and tried to 'protect' us from him by destroying the closest 'threat' to his friends and family." Rukaria only stared at her with confused eyes. Seeing that she did not understand, Ruby sighed, "He tried to kill himself to protect us from him. There, I said it." Rukaria brought her hands to her chest, "I… I see….." However, Ruby shook her head, "No, it's fine. I got through to him at the last minute. He understands the truth now….. I hope….."

While Ruby and Rukaria chatted, Pearl turned to Lucy, "Enjoying yourself?" The Lucario maiden nodded, "Yes, very much." Pearl then slid over next to Lucy and looked down, comparing their breasts as they floated half submerged in the water. "You're not too busty, but you have a cute frame." Lucy blushed, "That's very kind of you." But Pearl then asked, "Have you ever considered getting breast implants? I'm sure you could stand to have yours a little more like mine." Pearl gave her own right breast a playful jiggle, causing the large mound to sway in the water a bit. Lucy nervously gazed at Pearl's chest for a moment before nervously replying, "Um… I don't… I mean….. Well, I do think that you and Ruby look very pretty with those…..large breasts; I…don't like the idea of ME having large breasts at all. I just don't." Pearl raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious? You don't mind spending the rest of your life with those little things?" She nodded, "Yeah… I'm perfectly fine with how I look, thank you."

As they soaked a while longer, Pearl sighed, "I wished they had mixed bathing. Wish Ash could come in here." Pearl blushed as she began to daydream. "Mmmmm….. A shame I'm not in heat yet. Wouldn't you like him to come in here and give you some love too, Lucy?" As she began to picture Pearl's words in her head, Lucy brought a hand to her mouth as she became a little green in the face. Pearl gasped, "Lucy, don't lose your lunch here! Easy now." After a moment, Lucy breathed deeply, "Phew… That was close." But Pearl grumbled, "What's wrong with you? First that shower, and now this? Why do you flip out every time you think of sex? Were you raped or something?" Lucy only bowed her head and quietly replied, "I'm not going to answer that….." Pearl saw Lucy's expression and reached out to her, "Oh… I'm sorry. Bad memories?" Lucy nodded, "Yeah… Don't ask, please…" Pearl sighed and gave the young maiden a hug, "OK, I won't ask. But if you ever need a man to soothe your old wounds, Ash is that man. Trust me. He did mine." Lucy looked towards Pearl with just a slight grin, "All right. If you speak from experience, I'll trust your judgment."

Later that night, Ruby lied awake in bed while Ash slept peacefully next to her. As she stared at the ceiling, her thoughts trailed back to the previous day. She then looked to her side at the boy she had fallen in love with. Even though she had gotten him to realize that he was not the monster he thought he was, doubt still lingered in her heart. With a heavy sigh, she climbed out of bed and grabbed a nearby blanket. She then lied upon the room's sofa and covered herself before quickly drifting off to sleep, away from the boy she loved.

To the north, the Skydiamond clan Oracle leaned against a tree in meditation. A voice spoke, "Oracle, any signs of the Angel of Doom?" The Oracle turned to face the Alpha female, "No. It would seem she still lies dormant." Tia nodded, "Good. With this strange twist of fate recently, I am somewhat uneasy." But after a moment, Tia asked, "Tell me. Have our scouts come across him yet?" The Oracle shook her head, "He has been very careful to hide his tracks after his banishment. He knows that he is an exile. And he knows what will happen if our scouts encounter him."

Tia looked to the starry sky and sighed, "I had been the Alpha for a fairly short time… Was I being too lenient?" The Oracle replied, "Nonsense. You did your duty. He performed a vile act and was punished for it." But Tia shook her head, "Still….. With what he did, it could've caused her to be….." The Oracle frowned, "True. Few within our own clan know who exactly the Angel of Doom is. Even he was not aware." Tia bowed her head, "He's still out there. And if he crosses paths with her again, it may mean…" She then looked to the night sky once again, "Is banishment truly a fitting punishment for rape? Even if it was done with the clan's greater good in mind?"

A few days later, Ash and his companions finally arrived in Jubilife City. With the towering buildings and many people going about their business with smiles on their faces, it truly seemed to be a pleasant metropolis. Chiara smiled, "Welcome to Jubilife City, the city of joy."

Ash looked around, taking in the sights and sounds. "Looks like a cool place. I'm pretty sure I'll get outta this slump after a good night's sleep here." He then looked at Ruby, "How about we go grab some lunch?" But Ruby did not seem to hear him as she continued looking straight ahead. "Ruby, are you sick? You've been kinda quiet for the past few days." The young Lucario mother shook her head, "Huh? Oh, lunch? Sounds like a plan!" She gave her lover a reassuring smile. But Zandria grumbled, "Why go looking for lunch when I can whip something up?" Lucash licked his lips, "I'm with Dad. Let's try something else for a change of pace." Zandria smirked and turned her nose up while looking away, "Fine. But you'll be crawling back to me by suppertime begging for the good stuff. Mark my words!"

After looking around for a while, Ashton asked, "Where do you think would be a good place to purchase a new cape?" Chiara replied, "A new one? Whatever happened to your…..oh." She recalled when Soul Edge ripped it to shreds after Ashton had tossed his previous cape at him as a diversion. Kazeerah then asked, "What's the big deal? Why would ya need a cape?" Ashton replied, "Don't you know anything about traveler attire? A cape is a traveler's necessity. And I need a new one." Lucy then pointed down the street, "I've been here before. There should be a tailor somewhere near the TV station. It's that really tall building to the north with radio dishes on top." After a moment of scanning the horizon, Ashton saw the building that matched Lucy's description. "Ah, got it! All right, I'll rendezvous with you later." Without a second thought, Ashton took off towards the TV station. But as they walked into town, the group was unaware of a pair of red eyes watching them carefully. The owner of the eyes grumbled, "Can't follow them in there without drawing attention to myself….. Have to wait until they leave."

After reaching the TV station and asking around for directions, Ashton found himself standing outside the local tailor. When he stepped inside, he was greeted by a young woman with short blonde hair who spoke with a noticeable French accent. "Bonjour, monsieur! In the market for anything that speaks magnifique?" With a smile, the young viscount replied, "Why yes, miss. I am in need of a new cape." The tailor brought a hand to her chin, "A cape, mon ami? All capes are custom-tailored for the bouyer. I shall have to craft a new one just for you, monsieur." She then stood behind him and tenderly placed her fingers on his shoulders, "Ooh la la, a cape would look tres bien on you! What color would you prefer?" Ashton grinned, "I have always had an eye for shades of blue. Does that work for you, miss? Oui oui?" The tailor smiled, "Oh, oui oui! Blue it is! Now, be still for a moment."

The tailor pulled out a tape measurer and measured the width of Ashton's shoulders and the length from his shoulders to his feet. She then cut a sheet of cerulean cloth and got to work with a sewing machine. Not much later, Ashton gazed at himself in a full-length mirror, his new cape draped across his back. The tailor looked over his shoulder, "Tres bien! Tres bien indeed! You look magnifique! A pleasure doing business with you, monsieur." Ashton nodded, "I am most grateful. And now for your payment." He then reached into the pouch on the back of his right hip and laid a few gold coins on a nearby counter. At the sight of the coins, the tailor spoke, "Sacrebleu! This currency is very much out-of-date!" But Ashton shook his finger, "Maybe so, but it is worth far more now than it was back then. A little gift from me to you for this fine garment your wove for me." Seeing the truth in his words, the tailor took the coins and smiled, "That they are, mon ami. Safe ventures, traveler. Should you need a new cape yet again, please return. Au revoir!" With a friendly handshake, Ashton went on his way. "Now the hard part….. Where am I going to find the others in this maze of steel and stone towers?"

Later that night, Lucash came knocking at Ash's hotel room. "Dad? Are you there?" Ash opened the door and smiled, "What's up, Lucash?" He frowned, "Is there something wrong with Mom? She's been really quiet today. Kinda creepy. And she always looks so….. I…can't describe it." Ash grabbed his son by the shoulders, "Is she all right?" Lucash then pointed down the hall to the stairs, "I saw her on the roof. She's just…looking out over the city." Ash paused for a moment before closing the door to his room behind him, "I'll go check on her. You and Sapphire get to bed." The Lucario child hugged his father, "OK. Be good to her, Dad. Good night." He then went a little further down the hall and stepped inside the room he was sharing with Sapphire. Once Lucash was out of sight, Ash walked towards the stairs, a terrible feeling of dread in his gut.

As he climbed the stairs to the roof, Ash began top sweat profusely. He knew something bad was about to happen. When he reached the top of the stairwell, he hesitantly reached for the doorknob. As he slowly turned it, Ash peeked through the gap. At first, he did not see anyone. But once he stepped outside, he saw the city of Jubilife all around him, the many buildings lit up with lights. The roof had a fence set up around the edges to prevent others from falling off. After glancing around for a second, he saw her. Ruby was standing at the southern edge of the roof, just gazing out over the rooftops.

"Ruby? Are you feeling all right?" Ash asked with a hint of uneasiness in his voice. Ruby did not respond to his question. Nervous, he slowly approached her. But when he was within ten paces from her, Ruby spoke, "Not another step." As instructed, Ash stopped dead in his tracks. He asked, "Ruby, you're freaking me out. Are you all right? I'm worried about you!" But the Lucario mother spoke with her back turned, "I wonder about that." Ash took a step back, "What're you talking about? I'm serious! Lucash told me about you and I came up here to check on you!" A moment passed before Ruby replied, "I don't believe you."

Ash could not believe what he heard. Ruby had always trusted him. "Ruby… What's wrong? I'm not lying when I say I'm worried about you. Did something happen?" She replied, "Yes. Some thing happened. Something terrible." Ash gulped, "What?" Ruby slowly turned to face him, "The boy who I thought loved me tried to hurt me and my children." Ash began to sweat as he spoke, "Ruby, I told you I'm sorry. I'm even over that now! I don't want to kill myself anymore!" But his Lucario lover shouted, "Maybe that's true, but for how much longer? How do I you won't try it again?"

Ash tried to calm his lover down, "Ruby, quit it! You're scaring me….." But the young mother would not listen, "I know you can be dense at times, but I was sure you were not stupid. How could you not tell the difference between your actions and those of something that was not you?" Ash could no longer speak as he listened to Ruby break down in tears. "I thought you loved me… And maybe you are over that mistake. But how can I be sure you won't try that again? I can't trust a man who would destroy himself because he thought he was a threat to his family when he really wasn't! I wouldn't even be surprised if you tried to get Rukaria to kill you when you first met her!" Ash was struggling to hold back tears as he asked, "Ruby….. What're you saying?" The Lucario growled with tears falling down her muzzle, "You still don't get it? Fine, I'll be blunt." She then shouted, "Get outta my face! I never want to see you again!"

As Ruby screamed her demands, Ash could barely believe what he heard. The woman he had fallen in love with had lost all faith in him. At that moment, he could not stop the tears from flowing. His vision blurred as his head pounded. Without a word, he turned and ran back down the stairs all the way down to the ground level and towards the entrance of the hotel. Just before he could reach it, Lucy came in with a soft drink cup in her hand. "Hm? Is something wrong…ACK!" Lucy yelped as Ash shoved her out of the way and bolted out the door. Narrowly stopping her drink cup from being knocked out of her hand, Lucy turned to call out to Ash only to find him gone. "What was that all about?" But as she was about to go about her business, Lucy felt a small drop of liquid on her hand. She licked it off, thinking it was some of her soda. But she was surprised to find that it tasted salty. "It's salty? Sea water? No…." She then looked back at the hotel's front door, "Tears."

Ash pushed his way through the crowds of people that blocked his way. He did not have a destination in mind. He could barely think at all with his mind clouded with remorse. By the time he stopped running and actually looked around him, he was a full mile out west of Jubilife City. He had no idea just how long he had been running, nor did he care. But he could not ignore the exhaustion his body was experiencing. Overcome with fatigue and sorrow, he collapsed and fell forward, weeping with his face buried in his arms. However, as he cried, Ash was not aware of the pair of red eyes looking down at him from a nearby tree. The owner of the eyes thought to himself, (Just him? Well, maybe this will work out.)

A moment passed before Ash stopped crying as he heard footsteps approaching him from the front. He slowly tilted his head up until he was looking ahead. A figure approached him in the darkness. "I've been watching you, boy. And I think you can help me out." A Lucario soon came into view. At first, Ash thought it was Shadow. But he soon dismissed that possibility as he did not recognize the voice. The Lucario was clearly male and did not have any unusual characteristics. Ash sighed, "Leave me alone… I just want to cry in peace." But the Lucario persisted, "Oh, but I insist. I need to ask you about someone you are currently travelling with." Ash just buried his face in his arms again without a word. The Lucario grunted, "I'm looking for someone from the Skydiamond clan. Young female, flat chest, right ear drooping forward. Sound familiar?" But as he heard the description, Ash remembered that Lucy claimed she was not on good terms with her clan. He soon slowly tilted his head up until he was staring at the Lucario, "You're looking for Lucy."

The Lucario from the Skydiamond clan nodded, "Yes, that's her name. Now tell me, where is she?" Ash's stare quickly turned into a wary glare, "Not yet. What do you want with her?" The male nodded, "Don't trust me, huh? Can't blame you. First impressions are important, and I haven't done anything to earn your trust. But I'll be honest; you'll be doing my clan a big favor by telling me where she is." But Ash slowly stood up, "Lucy is a very special friend to me. If you want me to tell you where she is, I need to know everything you know about her. And about you." The Lucario nodded, "I get it and I don't fault your logic. Very well. I was originally an outsider, but the Skydiamond clan took me in and I became a hunter of demons." He paused for a second before speaking his name, "Outcast. That is what I came to be called."

Ash stared at Outcast carefully, watching for any hostility. "OK, so you're called Outcasst? So what does the Skydiamond clan want with Lucy, especially since she wants nothing to do with them?" At this, Outcast chuckled, "You know, that's the funny part. I don't why they want her back so badly. All I know is that they've been searching for her and want to bring her back. So if I bring her back with me, they'll surely reward me and even allow me to return as well." Ash raised an eyebrow, "Let you return? Why? Were you kicked out or something?" Outcast frowned, "Exiled, to be precise." Ash gulped, "That's a pretty ugly word. What for?" Outcast snorted, "A leader gone soft, that's what."

Hearing Outcast's explanation, Ash asked, "Gone soft? In what way?" Outcast sighed, "You know that the Skydiamond clan's first priority is the hunting and elimination of demons, right?" Ash nodded in reply. "Well, our Alpha….. Actually, maybe it'll be better for me to start from the beginning. There was once a little maiden within the clan that had no combat skills whatsoever. And since it is practically required for all clan members to be able to fight, I took it upon myself to train her in the arts of combat." Ash replied, "You mean Lucy?" Outcast nodded, "Exactly. Our training went on for days, then weeks. And even after all that time, we never saw any results. Not even a simple Quick Attack. She truly started to look like a hopeless case."

Outcast continued, "Under the Alpha's orders, the training would likely have been put on hold. However, I know all too well that when it comes to protecting the world from evil monsters, you need to do whatever it takes to get the job done. So in order to try and bring out Lucy's fighting spirit, I had to resort to desperate measures." Ash gulped, "I don't like where this is going. What kinda measures are you talking about?" Outcast replied, "It occurred to me that nothing beats fear as a motivator for someone to fight back. So I decided to draw out her fear by threatening to perform one of the most horrible things you can do to someone in a woman's eyes." Ash thought this over, "Um….. And what's the worst thing you can do to a woman?" Outcast frowned, "One word. Rape."

Ash felt his blood chill at Outcast's claim. "Rape…? No… You didn't…!" Outcast replied, "The fool brought it on herself. Even with the threat of rape looming over her, she still did not fight back. So I was forced to go through with it. I had some of my other comrades pin her down as I violated her. Even with all that pain and humiliation, she still did not unleash her fighting spirit. Thinking that more pain would bring it out, I persuaded my comrades to do the same to her. And yet, even after all that effort and punishment, we got no results at all. I called it quits for the night. And that's when everything turned upside-down for me. That pitiful maiden disappeared and my comrades even went so far as to report their and my actions to the Alpha herself when their 'guilt' overwhelmed them. I am not proud of what I did, but it had to be done. But those fools charged me as a criminal and exiled for trying to help turn a helpless little maiden into a potent ally in our war against the dark evils of this world. I searched the Sinnoh region for years while evading the scouting parties of my clan. If I could find and bring her back to the Skydiamond clan, maybe then they would be willing to give a second look at my methods and see the errors of their ways. And then I found her traveling with you several days ago. And that brings us to this moment."

Ash clenched his fists in anger, "I can't believe what you did to her….. You're sick! Lucy is a sweet and loving girl! She never deserved to be raped!" Outcast sighed, "I wasn't expecting you to understand. We are possibly the only barrier between your kind and the monsters that would've likely brought this world to the brink of ruin long ago. And the best way to do it is to eliminate all demons as soon as they have been discovered and so on. Hesitating will only lead to tragedy. You'd do well to remember that. Now, I'll ask again. Where is Lucy?" Ash's only reply was a hateful glare, "I'm not telling you. Either you turn around and promise to never bother her again, or I will pulverize you!"

Outcast chuckled at Ash's threat, "Pulverize me? Kid, I like your spirit, but you're not making a very smart move. All members of the Skydiamond clan, including exiles, are hardened warriors that far surpass the average Laucario fighter. We are trained to fight and kill evil abominations that make kids like you hide under your beds at night. Now tell me where she is, or I might have to beat the info outta you." Ash growled, "Go ahead and try. You'll never get the answer from me! Lucy is precious to me, and I even promised to never let the Skydiamond clan touch her! You're not getting to her while I'm still standing!"

Outcast laughed, "Precious? Don't tell me the two of you are in love. Is she your mate or something?" Ash's glare turned into a conflicted gaze. He soon looked down and replied, "I…don't know. She's special to me…..but I'm not sure if I love her like that yet… I'm not sure if we'll ever become lovers or just stay friends, but….." He then glared back Outcast and growled, "I'll never know the answer if you take her away from me! You're not taking her back! Got it?"

As they argued, dark storm clouds had begun to gather in the night sky. Outcast shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, I won't ask for your help anymore if you're going to be stubborn. I'll just follow your scent back to her. Shouldn't be that hard." But as he started to walk towards him, Ash took a defiant stance with his hands curled into fists. The Trainer growled, "Didn't you hear anything I said? You're not getting to Lucy while I have anything to say about it!" By this time, Outcast's patience was starting to run low. He grumbled, "Look, kid. I don't want to resort to it, but I will kill you if it means securing that woman. I don't want to dirty my hands more than I already have, so stay out of my way." He then let out a growl, "OR ELSE."

Ash took a boxer's stance, "Talk all you want. I'm still not letting you take her away. If you're gonna fight, then bring it!" Outcast's only response to this was a stern glare as he stood perfectly still. But the next time Ash blinked, Outcast went sailing into him with a Mach Punch to the gut. Ash let out a groan as he gagged from the sudden blow. Outcast muttered, "Last warning. Stay out of my way, or you will perish." When he retracted his arm, Outcast walked past Ash as the boy dropped to his knees while gripping his belly in pain. "Oh man… I didn't even see that happen….."

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Ash climbed to his feet, "I'm not…..done with you yet!" He then turned and ran towards the Lucario. But as he threw a punch at his head from behind, Outcast ducked the blow and tripped Ash up with a leg sweep to his feet. Causing Ash to fall forward and land on his face. As he recovered from his trip, Ash grumbled, "I got grass in my mouth…" But as Outcast walked by him, Ash reached out and grabbed his foot, "I told you….. You're not getting to Lucy as long as I have something to say about it!" Without a word, Outcast turned to face him and kicked Ash in the face, sending the Trainer flying back a short distance before landing once again on his face. "You truly are hopeless."

As he gripped his face in pain, Ash growled, "You're not….going anywhere near her!" At Ash's continued defiance, he grumbled, "Kid, you can barely stand. What makes you think you can…. Wha…..what is this?" As Outcast looked on, a veil of flames began to engulf Ash's body, taking on the silhouette of a Zangoose. The boy began to growl in a frightening manner, a pair of black claws extending from between his fingers on both hands. When he raised his head and glared at the Lucario, Outcast became tense as he saw that Ash's eyes were an intimidating shade of pink as they were now the eyes of a Zangoose, the markings under his eyes now bold with the left tip of the one under his left eye now extending up and over his eyelid and forehead. Outcast backed away as the host of the Eternal Flame climbed to his feet, "This overwhelming presence of malice….. Are you…a demon as well?"

The Devil of the Eternal Flame glared at Outcast in the same manner as a predator cornering its prey. He bared his teeth angrily, fangs having grown in. The Lucario growled, "You…. You don't scare me! I have taken down my fair share of demonic entities before! You'll just be another one added to my list!" But instead of attacking, Ash's eyes went wide as he muttered, "Demon?" He then looked down at his hands, his black claws still extended. His eyes quivered in fright as he remembered watching his own hands lash out at Lucy and Ashton days before when the evil Soul Edge possessed him. He shuddered, "No… I won't let that happen again! Calm down….. Stay calm…" Ash closed his eyes, tears beginning to trickle down his face at the memories flashing through his mind. Slowly, the veil of flames covering his body began to recede from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. His claws retracted into his hands as the Z-shaped markings under his eyes returned to normal. When he opened his eyes again, they were the familiar dark brown color that they had always been. "I won't…let that happen again… Not after that…"

Outcast stared at the human boy standing before him, wondering what had just transpired. "Kid….. What the hell was that?" Ash weakly replied, "I don't know….. I don't even want to know…" But as he watched Ash pant in mental exhaustion, Outcast gulped, "That veil of flames….. Such a devilish form. This kid… There's no doubt in my mind that he is at least possessed, if not a demon himself. If I let this guy go….." He then took a defensive stance, "Any last words, beast?" Ash looked ahead at the Lucario, "Huh? Last words?" Outcast growled, "You're not normal, from what I just saw. Even an exile, I am a member of the Skydiamond clan of Sinnoh. Under the authority of the Alpha and the Oracle, I shall eliminate any and all unholy demons that walk the earth! Prepare yourself!" Seeing that Outcast was now on the offensive, Ash raised his fists in a boxer's defensive stance, "Fine. Bring it on!"

Outcast made the first move as he dashed towards Ash, his hand curled into a fist. As the Lucario lashed out, Ash threw up his left arm to block the blow. But his body was not meant to stand up to a Fighting type Pokémon's strength as he heard a sickening crack as Outcast struck his arm. Ash let out a shout of pain as the bone in his arm cracked under the strain of the impact. In retaliation, he lashed out with his right fist, aiming for Outcast's face. But the Lucario warrior easily ducked it and countered with a kick to Ash's gut. Struggling against the pain, Ash surprised his opponent with an elbow jab to the lower chest, causing him to stagger back as he was thrown off balance. "Gotcha this time!" Ash reached back with his right fist and punched Outcast in the face with as much force as he could muster. The Lucario winched at the blow, "Not bad for a human. But…what about this?" At that instant, the Lucario warrior drove his fist into Ash's body with Counter, striking with double the force Ash had used against him. While he was stunned, Outcast blew Ash away with a potent Force Palm, sending the Trainer rolling across the ground.

As Ash struggled to climb to his feet, the storm clouds above began to pour rain as lightning raced across the sky. Outcast frowned as he watched his enemy regain his footing. Ash panted, "I won't…let you take her away….. Lucy is….my friend…" But Outcast rolled his eyes, "Don't kid yourself. What would that girl want with a monster like you?" At this, Ash roared as he made a dash for the Lucario with his right hand curled into a fist, "YOU'RE THE MONSTER AROUND HERE!" When he came within range, Ash lashed out at Outcast's face, failing to notice the glowing orb of Aura in his right hand. As he ducked the punch, Outcast reached back with his right hand before plunging the Aura Sphere into the left side of Ash's chest. The wave of Aura shot right through Ash's body like a laser without drawing blood. Ash's eyes went wide as he did not even know what hit him. A second after the Aura Sphere ran its course, Ash gagged as blood spurted from his mouth, splattering onto Outcast. Despite his injury, Ash still glared defiantly at his enemy. Completely fed up with Ash's stubbornness, Outcast kicked the Trainer away from him and into a tree. "You brought this fate upon yourself."

Ash stumbled to his feet as his vision began to blur. "What the….. What did you…?" Outcast replied, "That blast of my Aura ravaged your heart. You won't even last twenty minutes." Ash coughed up more blood as he felt his strength starting to leave him. "You….. I'm gonna…." The Lucario warrior turned his back as rain fell around him, "Another demon bites the dust. Now for that pitiful maiden." As Outcast walked away while staying under the trees, Ash tried to run after him. But he could not even remain standing as he fell backwards; collapsing at the base of the tree he had been thrown against. As his began to go black, he muttered, "Lucy….. I'm sorry….."

Lucy had been trying her best to follow Ash's scent through the crowds of people that blocked her way in Jubilife City. After a significant amount of delays and difficulty, she manages to reach the western border of the city and followed Ash's trail into a forested area. But as the rain came down, following the trail became much harder. "Not now… The rain will wash the trail away. Ash, where did you run off to?" But after a few more minutes of searching, Lucy froze as a new scent blew in on the wind. "This scent… Oh god… Not him!"

Glancing around her, Lucy noticed some movement in the distance as something approached her. "Who… Who's there?" A voice replied, "Now there's a voice I haven't heard in a while. Have you forgotten me? The one who tried and failed to teach you how to fight against the demons of this world?" Lucy shuddered in terror as a Lucario came into view, his upper body covered in fresh blood here and there. Lucy took a step back, "Outcast….." He smiled, "So you do remember. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. It's not easy to forget the person who took your virginity." Lucy held a hand to her mouth, trying to keep herself from vomiting as the horrific memories came flooding back to her, the male youths of the clan restraining her as Outcast loomed over her like a master preparing to flog his slave.

Lucy caught her breath, "Why….. Why are you here?" But Outcast threw his hands up, "Not what you're thinking, that's for certain. While I am an exile, I still hold the clan's interests in high regard. I am here simply to bring you home. The Skydiamond clan has been searching for you for quite some time now." Lucy shook her head, "My answer to you is the same as my answer to all others who have tried to convince me to return. I am not going back and you can't change my mind." But Outcast insisted, "I'm afraid that's not for you to decide. You are direly needed back home, even if I am not aware of the details. If you won't do it for your clan, consider the rest of the world. You know the horrors we are sworn to destroy. Your absence from your clan may be endangering our future as the vanguard against demonic forces. Please reconsi… Why are you looking at me like that?"

As a gust of wind blew from behind him, Lucy noticed a new scent as the wind carried Outcast's scent towards her. Her eyes went wide with fright. (That scent… It's him. But that blood on his fur… It's still wet… No. He didn't…!) Once again, Outcast demanded, "Why are you staring at me like that? I'm not here to rape you!" But Lucy asked, "That blood….. Whose is it?" Outcast glanced down at the crimson liquid that was staining his fur, "I had forgotten all about that. Some human kid tried to interfere with my search for you, so I had to punish him." Lucy frowned, "You… Ash deserves no such harm! He is my friend! You shouldn't have hurt him!" But Outcast snorted, "Oh please, that beast? I saw what he was hiding. He was a demon, just like all the others who have met their demise at the hands of the Skydiamond clan. But he at least had some control over his dormant malice. If he had at least stayed out of my way, I may have been willing to leave him be. However, I was forced to deal him the clan's judgment." Lucy gasped, "Judgment….. No!"

Outcast grumbled, "Cut it out. You know the fate of all evil monsters that walk the earth. I was simply performing my duties and put that scum out of his misery. It's his own fault for giving me reason to harm him." At this, Lucy screamed while trying to hold back her tears, "Where is he? Tell me!" But the Lucario warrior shook his head, "Does it matter? If he isn't dead by now, he soon will be. I sent an Aura Sphere through his heart. There's no way he'll survive with that kind of injury. Just another demon put in his place."

Lucy could scarcely believe what her rapist had just told her. Ash was dead? "How could you…. He was…. He was my….." Tears began to fill her eyes, memories of her dear friend flowing through her mind. She remembered when he first stumbled across her by accident in Hoenn as she boiled ramen, then when he put his life in danger trying to lure the Blackflame Five away from her, and then the night he asked her to dance on the ferry as they left Lilycove City. So much had happened between them. And now he was gone. Lucy dropped to her knees as she sobbed, "You can't even begin to understand what he was to me… He was my friend…..and you murdered him! Why?" Lucy fell forward, collapsing on the ground as she wept loudly.

As her sorrow overwhelmed her, another emotion began to fill Lucy's mind that she had learned to fear. Rage. The more she thought about how much Ash really meant to her, the angrier she became. This man had once stolen her virginity. And now he had stolen one of the best friends she had ever known. Her mind became unstable as she craved revenge and retribution, but held herself back knowing that nothing good would come from such desires. But in the depths of her mind, a familiar voice spoke, "Why do you hesitate? Make this fool feel your agony!"

Lucy immediately recognized the darker tone of her own voice. "No… Even after all he has done, I shouldn't….." But the voice of her darkness growled, "Are you mad? Raping you may have been forgivable, but now he has murdered someone most precious to you! He must suffer for this crime!" Lucy sobbed, "I know… I know! Ash… He was my friend. And now…" But the dark voice scolded her, "How much longer are you going to lie to yourself? You know as well as I do that you loved him far more than a friend should." At this claim, Lucy shook her head, "Don't say that….. Humans and Pokémon could never….." At Lucy's continued displayed of denial, her darker voice shouted, "Enough of your lies! You have seen enough proof over the last several months! You loved him! You wanted him! But now….." Lucy remained silent for a moment before speaking, "But….. I don't deserve him like that… He would never…feel that way about me….." However, the darker voice corrected her, "You are wrong. Did he not say it himself? That boy died trying to keep him away from you. To protect you. He died to keep you safe. He died FOR you. Do you truly believe a mere friend would die for someone he considered to be just a friend?"

As she listened to her darker half speak, Lucy began to accept the truth she had been trying to convince herself to be false. "He loved you. Possibly just as much as you longed for him. In time, he may have turned out to be your husband. Imagine it. The two of you walking down the aisle and swearing oaths." As she listened to her own voice speak, Lucy's mind began to wander. She could almost picture herself in a lovely white wedding gown. And standing next to her was Ash Ketchum, now a handsome young man and clad in a white tuxedo. As the two of them slowly began to lean towards each other for the kiss, Lucy felt a small smile creep across her face. But the darker tone of her voice spoke, "Only now, that possibility is gone. Forever." At those words, the picture in Lucy's mind shattered like a stained-glass window. She once again felt a terrible emptiness in her heart. The darker voice whispered, "He loved you, and you may have been destined to find love together. But now he is dead. And the one who murdered him stands before you." Lucy began to give into her sorrow and anger as the dark presence began to fill her. "What this man has done is unforgivable. For the boy you loved, the boy who gave his life for you, he must suffer!"

Outcast sighed as he watched Lucy weep before him, the rain soaking her. He grumbled, "A shame I didn't get to you sooner. You didn't deserve to befriend a monster like him. He was probably planning on slaughtering you for a meal anyway." But at this, Lucy growled in sorrow and anger, "No….. YOU are the monster here…." He looked down at her, noticing her Aura starting to billow around her. However, the blue coloration steadily turned a dark purple. "He was more than just my friend….. I loved him… And I know he loved me….. But you….. YOU!" Outcast looked on in bewilderment as the blue fur on Lucy's body began to shift to a golden hue while the yellow fur covering her torso darkened into an almost black shade of blue. As her dark Aura surged around her, Lucy steadily climbed to her feet while Outcast slowly backed away from her with uncertainty.

As she regained her footing, Lucy glared ahead at Outcast; her red eyes now a frightening crimson hue as they continued to pour tears. He shuddered, "Such bloodlust….. Who the hell are you?" Lucy replied, "I….. I am Lucy Hikari… Ash was a…..very precious companion…. And now…..I will not allow his passing to be for nothing…." She then roared, "I…I will not let you get away with this heartless and senseless murder! I have forgiven you for what you did to me…. But this…. NEVER! You are a beast. And I….am your Doom."


	28. Chapter 28

"No…" The Skydiamond Oracle's eyes went wide as she detected a presence most foul to the south. "This unholy presence…. Outcast… What in the world have you done?" Tia glanced over at the Oracle, "What has transpired?" The Oracle replied, "Outcast… That fool has done the unthinkable. He… He has…" Tia's eye went wide, "Oracle, what has he done this time?" The Oracle spoke in a tone that was somewhat louder than what she normally used, "He has murdered a dear friend of the Angel of Hope after mistaking him for a demon! The Angel of Hope's heart has been gravely wounded, and the Angel of Doom has taken advantage of her sorrow." Tia gasped, but soon growled, "That idiot! I should've executed him when I had the chance!"

Tia drew the Skydiamond Sword from its scabbard and raised it above her head before channeling her Aura through it, causing the blue energy to be emitted from the blade as it shot above her like a flare. As the blue light radiated in the sky for a moment, Tia returned her sword to its scabbard. Seconds later, ten elite Lucario warriors emerged from the woods around them. One spoke, "You called, my lady?" The Alpha replied, "Yes. The Angel of Doom has emerged once again. And this time, her influence over the Angel of Hope is great." Another warrior nodded, "Understood. We will find and capture her, or eliminate her if that is impossible." But the Alpha shook her head, "No, you will not. You shall accompany me. I will see to this myself." But the Oracle spoke up, "No… Not yet. It may be unnecessary for you to confront her."

Tia turned to the Oracle, "Whatever do you mean?" The Lucario sage replied after his/her eyes closed, "I was mistaken… The friend of the Angel of Hope has not yet perished… He still lives, but his wounds are dire. He will perish if he is not healed soon. If you are able to find and heal him, the Angel of Hope should regain control knowing that her friend is safe. If not….." Tia nodded, "Very well. Are one of you trained in the healing arts?" A young female spoke up, "I am. Whatever injuries this boy has suffered, I should be able to mend them." Tia replied, "Very well. You shall tend to his injuries when we find him. But should we not arrive in time, we will have to confront the Angel of Doom directly." But just before she gave them the signal to move out, Tia added, "And one last thing. When we encounter him, eliminate the exile known as Outcast. He and his methods have become a threat to this world and our people. He must be disposed of before he endangers us again. Now, let's move!" The eleven Lucario warriors then vanished in blurs of blue and black as the Skydiamond clan's Alpha female led them south. Now temporarily in charge of the Skydiamond clan grounds, the Oracle muttered, "Be swift, Lady Tia. I fear that…the loss of this boy would be….a grave threat to the Angel of Hope's balance with the darkness….."

Outcast shuddered as he beheld Lucy's descent into darkness. The Lucario before him was now golden yellow instead of blue and was surrounded by a constantly billowing dark Aura. "I've never felt a presence this powerful….. This…vile." But as Outcast cowered in the overwhelming dark presence of the creature before him, Lucy turned her gaze to the raining night sky and let out a scream of wrath and sorrow, tears still pouring from her eyes. As she wailed, her dark Aura surged from her body, very nearly blowing Outcast off his feet. The Lucario exile's eyes quivered in a combination of fright and bewilderment. "You… You can't be the same helpless maiden I used to know! What the devil are you?" Lucy growled at Outcast's question, "I already told you….. I am…your Doom!" At these words, Outcast gulped, "Doom… Why does that sound so familiar…?"

Before Outcast could even blink, Lucy dashed forward and slammed her fist into his belly with Mach Punch. As he gagged with his eyes nearly popping out of his skull, Outcast was then sent soaring with a Sky Uppercut. At the top of Outcast's climb, Lucy thrust out her hand and launched a dark purple orb at him which moved erratically on a jagged trajectory. When it struck him, the shadowy wisp burst in a cloud of dark mist as the Lucario fell to the ground. But before he could even touch the ground, Lucy threw herself into Outcast while engulfed in her dark Aura, sending him flopping across the ground as he reeled from the chain of attacks.

As he struggled to his feet, Outcast gasped, "Those last two blows… I've never felt such agony before…. Even that Mach Punch and Sky Uppercut could not compare to that pain….." He gazed ahead at Lucy as she charged at him with a Focus Punch ready. "How…? How is she able to fight at all? And on such an advanced level?" As Lucy threw her fist at Outcast, the Lucario warrior countered with a Mach Punch of his own, striking her in the face. While the blow did cause her to lose focus, thus negating the Focus Punch, she hardly flinched. Outcast was only barely able to dash away from Lucy in time to evade another Sky Uppercut. He panted, "That face… There was no pain. Is she…..some kind of immortal?"

Outcast shouted, "What are you? How are you able to use so many advanced moves?" In reply, Lucy went into what seemed to be a ballerina spin as dark wisps of some sort of vile energy began to encircle her like a cyclone. "I am…Doom!" At Lucy's shout, the cyclone of dark wind erupted from her and began to approach Outcast. "Crap!" The Lucario exile attempted to flee, but the dark whirlwind sucked him in. Outcast shrieked as he felt the blades of wind slice away at him like small knives. The whirlwind soon lost its strength and dissipated, letting Outcast fall to the ground. Many cuts and scratches lined his body, some deep enough to allow his blood to spill. As he struggled to remain standing, he muttered, "Again with the word… Doom. Where… Where have I….." As he tried to think back, his eyes went wide as a cold sweat began to trickle from his pores, "It can't be….. YOU?"

The memories of his days in the Skydiamond clan came rushing back to him as Outcast gazed at the wrathful Lucario that stood before him. "These foul attacks that seem to be formed from wrath itself…. This unholy presence… You….. You can't be...IT, can you?" At Outcast's accusation, Lucy held out her hands as a massive amount of dark Aura began to gather in her palms. Outcast gulped, "These strange moves….. Such a dark color… No… Not Dark… More like…Shadow." A second later, a massive wave of Shadow energy was released from Lucy's hands, streaking towards Outcast. However, the Lucario warrior knew better than to try to counter it. Instead, he leapt straight up, narrowly evading the blast as it exploded when it struck the ground behind where he used to be standing. However, he gathered his Aura into an orb in his hand as he anticipated Lucy coming at him from the front. His hunch proved correct as the golden Lucario soared towards him with a Force Palm ready. Before she could actually reach him, Lucy was blown back down into the ground by Outcast's Aura Sphere. Upon landing, Outcast grumbled, "I don't understand….. Why did they hide it from me?"

Lucy let out a growl as she regained her footing. But Outcast shouted, "You can't hide from me! I understand now. I know who you are, demon!" At her enemy's claim, Lucy frowned, but soon showed a very unnerving smirk. Outcast shouted, "I will never understand why they kept it a secret from me… If I had known….. I wouldn't have bothered raping you. I would've obliterated you where you stood! I understand what you are, you witch!" He then tensed up his body as he focused, using a combination of Bulk Up and Calm Mind, "That Tia….. What a fool! Why hide from us the identity of the vilest of all demons?" He then took a defiant stance, his body beginning to radiate his Aura, "You will not escape from me, Angel of Doom! I will vanquish you… For the Skydiamond clan! For the world!" At this threat, Lucy spoke in a much more sinister tone of voice than she normally used, "Doesn't matter what you do. You're still dead."

Outcast let out a roar as he lunged at Lucy, throwing a Focus Punch at her head. She raised an arm to block the blow, straining under the force of the impact. The Lucario exile knew he could not back away in time as he braced himself for Lucy's counterattack. Much to his surprise, Outcast was not struck with a single strike, but a multitude of blows as Lucy bombarded him with Close Combat. Outcast struggled to endure the pain, letting out only a mild groan as he staggered back from the barrage. But as soon as Lucy relented, Outcast smirked, "When all is said and done…..you really are still a novice." At this, Lucy tried to follow-up with a Low Kick. But before she could strike, Outcast struck Lucy in the gut with Counter. A potent shockwave blew away the rain that was falling around the two Lucario for a few seconds as Outcast hit his opponent with twice the force that Lucy's Close Combat attack had hit him with.

Lucy staggered back from the force of the blow, coughing up a little blood. Outcast smirked, "That one should do it. See you in Hell, Doom…..huh?" After a moment, Outcast saw that Lucy seemed completely unfazed from the crippling attack she had just suffered. She did not seem to be in pain, nor did she seem to have trouble breathing as the blood trickling from her mouth quickly stopped. Outcast grumbled, "How is this possible? That one should've shattered your ribcage and collapsed your lungs! How can you even breathe after thaGAAHH!" Outcast was interrupted when Lucy struck him across the face with a Cross Chop, dazing him for a moment. "You little…." Outcast staggered back as he saw stars while Lucy blasted him pointblank with an Aura Sphere that was laced with her dark power. Outcast lay sprawled upon the ground for a moment as he gathered himself. "If it wasn't for that Calm Mind I used, I would've been vaporized…."

After regaining his footing, Outcast grumbled, "I now see that I can't take you on at arms-length." He then brought his fists together as his Aura shot out from the sides like a rope of fire he was holding between them. Soon, the blue color of his Aura became a pale green as it extended from both sides of his hands. The two ends of the growing rod of Aura ended with the telltale rounded nubs of bones, now almost as long as Outcast's body. He then adjusted his grip and held his Bone Rush like a staff. "I'd like to see you get through this now." Lucy responded to Outcast's challenge with a roar as she dashed at him with a Bullet Punch. But despite Lucy's great speed, Outcast thrust his Aura staff forward, firmly poking her in the gut, causing her to grunt in surprise as she did not expect anyone to be able to counter her while moving at such speed. Outcast then began to circle Lucy while smacking and striking her in a steady rhythm with his staff, carefully attacking while watching for any attacks to parry.

After a moment of circling and striking her, Outcast noticed that Lucy appeared to be allowing him to strike her without trying to resist. He soon noticed that she never flinched or yelped in pain from each blow, though her body would reel from the force of each strike. After a good minute of constant attacks, Outcast stepped back with his Aura staff angled at Lucy's throat. "Are you even trying?" Lucy replied, "Do you WANT me to try?" The Lucario exile roared, "YOU DARE TO MOCK ME?" He then tried to plunge his staff through Lucy's throat. But the Lucario maiden swiftly grabbed the staff at the tip before performing a back-flip kick to Outcast's face, causing him to fly backwards while releasing his grip on his weapon. Upon landing on her feet, Lucy channeled her Aura into the staff, causing the pale green Aura to change to a vile dark purple hue as it became corrupted with her dark presence. She smirked, "I'll show you how to really use this." Before Outcast could fully recover from the kick to his face, Lucy dashed up to him and began to smack him around at even greater speed than he could, the Shadow energy composing the staff causing great pain with each blow.

After too many strikes for him to count, Outcast was sent flying backwards with an upward swing to his chin, causing him to somersault several times before landing back on his feet and miraculously not falling over. But before he could react, Outcast's eyes trembled as he felt a sharp pain as Lucy threw his own Aura staff at him. There was a splash of blood as it shot through his lower torso like a javelin, dissipating into a flurry of purple wisps of light as it struck the ground behind him. Outcast gritted his teeth as he clutched his waist, blood staining his hands. Lucy scowled, "Does it hurt? Do you see the crimson tears that stain your hands, same as the crimson tears that came from my friend? My love?" Outcast glanced at the yellow fur that covered his upper body, the human blood still staining his fur a dark red. He groaned, "No wonder you loved him….. You're as much a piece of trash as that wretch was." Lucy growled as she clenched her right hand into a fist as it was engulfed by her sinister Aura, "You will never understand…."

Lucy slowly walked towards her prey with her eyes constantly glaring at Outcast, never blinking once. Struggling against the pain, the Lucario exile brought his hands together and held them a short distance apart. (Everything I throw at her seems to be ineffective… It's like the wound is healed the instant it is dealt. I guess I'll just have to destroy her in one shot. She can't heal if there's nothing left to mend!) Outcast began to focus his Aura into a compact orb between his hands. But Lucy continued to approach him without any fear in her eyes. The orb between his hands began to swell and grow as more and more of his Aura was channeled there. (80%... That's as much as I'm willing to risk…..) As Outcast channeled the vast majority of his Aura between his hands, the orb began to take on a reddish hue. When Lucy was less than ten feet from him, Outcast snickered, "This is no Aura Sphere, Doom. This is the trump card of every Lucario." He then thrust out his hands towards Lucy and shouted, "The ultimate Aura attack! Focus Blast!"

A massive wave of reddish Aura engulfed Lucy as Outcast dumped 80% of his Aura into a final desperate counterstrike. The Lucario exile laughed madly, "YES! TAKE IT ALL! BURN TO ASHES, YOU ABOMINATION! BURN IN HELL!" The Focus Blast upturned the ground as it collided with it, uprooting trees and reducing boulders to pebbles and sand. But as his Focus Blast began to die down, Outcast could see a form within the wave of Aura before him. "Heh. Probably nothing more than a dried-out husk now. Wait until the Skydiamond clan sees this. Might just even be selected as the successor to Lady Tia." Outcast began to laugh hysterically, overjoyed that he had destroyed the infamous Angel of Doom on his own power. But as the Focus Blast dissipated, his laughter boiled down to nervous chuckling as he saw Lucy standing before him, almost completely unscathed aside from some singed fur here and there. Before he could even beg for mercy, Lucy slammed her Shadow energy-cloaked fist into Outcast's chest, sending him flying backwards and nearly knocking him out.

Outcast gagged as blood spurted from his mouth. He winched as he felt his chest, the spike on it torn from him and his ribs shattered. He gazed back at Lucy, her hateful eyes glaring at him. "How…. How could you even be standing after that…?" Lucy growled, "Talk all you want. You're about to die. Scream if you must." She then slowly began to approach him once again. But at this, Outcast slowly climbed to his feet, "Never…" Lucy stopped as she watched him gather his Aura into his right hand. As he clutched an Aura Sphere in his hand, Outcast panted, "I gave this battle everything I had. And I still failed. I have failed my clan and dishonored my people. But…..I will not allow myself to die a dishonorable death. At the very least, I won't allow my death to shame my people. Or myself…"

Lucy glared at Outcast, "Dishonorable death….. Shame your people?" Outcast began to chuckle as blood oozed from his mouth, "You have soundly bested me, I'll give you that. However…..I will never allow myself to die at the hands of a monster like you….." He then smiled as he pulled back his hand while the Aura Sphere pulsed in his grasp, "I would rather die by my own hand…..than by the hands of the greatest disaster to ever walk the earth!" Seeing what Outcast was about to do, Lucy dashed towards him with her hand preparing for a Drain Punch, "Forget it! I won't let you escape your punishment! I'll never forgive you for what you did to him! NEVER!"

Outcast smirked as he watched Lucy dash towards him, "My one regret…is that I failed to rid this world of its greatest demon. May the Skydiamond clan succeed where I failed…" Before Lucy could reach him, Outcast plunged the Aura Sphere in his right hand through the left side of his chest, sending a beam of Aura through his body and out the other side like a laser. Lucy stopped in her tracks less than eight feet from him, watching him silently. Outcast trembled for a moment before dropping to his knees. He then fell forward, collapsing facedown in the mud as rain poured down all around him. He trembled for a moment more before he became still, his ravaged heart ceasing to function.

Lucy could only glare down at her rapist in a complex combination of anger and accomplishment. She had failed to kill the man who had murdered the one she loved, but he did not die peacefully either. She slowly began to chuckle quietly as joy began to build up inside her. As her chuckling burst into loud laughter, lightning streaked across the sky as thunder filled the air. Soon, the golden yellow fur on Lucy's body began to revert to its familiar blue color while the dark blue fur on her torso became a familiar shade of yellow. But as the darkness receded, Lucy's joyful laughter began to dissolve into remorseful weeping as tears began to once more flow from her eyes. She dropped to her knees while slightly leaning back, overwhelmed by the sorrow of losing one of her most precious companions.

Lucy shuddered as she looked down at Outcast's corpse. She slowly raised her hands and looked at them, immensely relieved that they were not stained with his blood. She gasped, "Thank god…. That was far too close…" She shuddered in horror, dreading the thought of her killing someone with her own hands. She began to feel exhaustion take over as she regained control of herself. Lucy muttered, "Thank you… Thank you for not letting me…..end your life…" She then fell forward, fatigue overwhelming her. But just before she could completely pass out, Lucy stopped herself from falling as a familiar face flashed through her mind. "Ash….. He might still be…" Desperation and hope pushing her on, Lucy climbed to her feet and ran back towards Jubilife City. "Need to hurry….."

The rainstorm had intensified into a heavy downpour, forcing more people indoors and leaving Lucy's path unhindered as she ran through the streets of Jubilife City. She did not take long finding the hotel she and her companions were staying at. Lucy burst into the lobby, soaked to the bone by the rain. She glanced around, hoping to find her friends. After a moment of searching the first floor, she breathed a sigh of relief as she found Ruby, Ashton, Pearl, Rukaria, and Shadow enjoying pastries and ice cream for dessert in the café of the hotel.

Lucy barged into the café and pleaded, "We need to go! Now!" Ashton turned to the Lucario maiden, "What happened to you? You look like a Buizel who spent the whole evening at the bottom of a river." But she replied, "I don't have time to explain! Please, follow me!" Pearl then walked over to her and held her by the shoulders, "Easy now. What happened?" Lucy tried to catch her breath before speaking, "Ash… He's dying! We need to find him before it's too late!" At the mention of his Trainer, Shadow choked on his crepe and gasped, "Dying? How?" Lucy shuddered, "A member of my clan… Outcast. He… He mistook Ash for a monster and…" Shadow growled with rage in his eyes, "Where is he? Where is that freak?" Lucy hesitated before replying, "Dead… He took his own life…" Rukaria then walked over to her, "Fine. Then where is Ash?" Lucy nodded, "Somewhere to the west. That's all I know…" Ashton then set down the glass of cider he was drinking and spoke, "Then let us not tarry. We will assist you in your search. Lead on."

Before they could turn to leave, Pearl noticed that Ruby was standing in a corner while glancing back and forth with an expression of uncertainty. Pearl approached her sister and grabbed her by the shoulders, "What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear? Ash is dying! We need to find him!" But Ruby's only reply was a glance that showed great uncertainty and disdain. Pearl gasped, "What happened between you two? What aren't you telling me?" Her sister's only reply was, "I….. We…." Pearl then pleaded with a hint of panic in her voice, "What are you saying? Your man is out there dying somewhere! Are you saying you don't care anymore? After all he's done for you? For us?"

Ruby closed her eyes, remembering when Ash attempted to destroy himself after being purified of the evil Soul Edge. She could not help but feel anger and scorn for him after that, even though he claimed to have seen the error of his suicidal ways. She could feel her fear and doubt holding her back, but her memories soon began to fill her mind. She remembered when she was assaulted by a Camerupt after punching it in the face out of frustration. She remembered expecting herself to die, only to awaken later with her body carefully bandaged up. And sitting next to her was the last kind of person she ever expected to receive aid from. A human male.

Ruby closed her eyes, remembering when she and Ash huddled together for two hours as they observed the morning sun rising over the horizon. She remembered all the passing days when she remained with him, never straying from his side. And then she remembered the day when her life permanently changed for the best. The day when her first child was born. She remembered the pain of childbirth, significant yet fleeting. But the pain felt like it was all worth it as she held the tiny pup in her arms. And when Ash came in to see her, he did not flee in fear of parenthood, but accepted his role as a father, tenderly cradling the daughter he had sired. It was as she remembered that night that Ruby opened her eyes as tears began to fill them. "What have I done…..?"

Pearl stepped back as Ruby removed her sister's hands from her shoulders. "All right. Let's go find him." She ran over to Lucy, "You said he is somewhere west of here?" The Lucario maiden nodded, "Yeah… Somewhere. I couldn't find him in time before the rain washed his trail away." Rukaria then asked, "Wait. Do you think we should prepare for battle?" Lucy shook her head, "No. Outcast was an exile. He was alone. We don't have to worry about any others getting in the way." Rukaria nodded, "Then I don't need to retrieve the Hyup Do from my hotel room. Let's go. Now!" Lucy nodded and made a mad dash for the front door. She then ran towards the western edge of the city with her companions close behind her.

It did not take long for them to reach the edge of Jubilife City. Upon reaching the western gates, Ashton called out, "Hold on a moment!" Everyone stopped and turned to face him. "I'll separate from you for now. The rest of you stick together." At that moment, a dozen pillars of flames erupted around Ashton. A moment later, twelve solid copies of himself stood around him. "Me and my Fire Clones will spread out to broaden our search. If any of us find Ash, we'll send a flare into the sky to alert you to the position. But should YOU find him, alert me by launching an Aura Sphere into the sky." The five Lucario nodded in agreement. At that moment, Ashton and his Fire Clones disappeared into the forest to the west of Jubilife City. Shadow then spoke, "I'm on point. Stay close." The former member of the Blackflame Six then led the four ladies into the trees before them.

The rain was pouring relentlessly as Shadow led his four companions through the trees in search of his friend. "Lucy, do you have any indication of where Ash may be?" The Lucario maiden cried, "I don't know! He's somewhere west of Jubilife City! That's all I know!" Rukaria then closed her eyes and focused her Aura a bit more than she normally did. "I don't sense him anywhere. Either he's still a good distance away or….." Pearl screamed, "Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!" After several more minutes of searching, the five Lucario stopped upon some low tree branches to get their bearings. Shadow grumbled, "Darn it… If it wasn't for this rain, I probably would've found his trail by now. Where the hell is he?" As if to answer his question, there was a deafening thunderclap as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. Before the lightning dimmed, Shadow noticed something out of the corner of his eye and at the edge of his vision. Ruby noticed Shadow's sudden glance to the north and asked, "What is it?" Shadow then shouted, "I… I FOUND HIM!" He then dropped from the branches and made a dash to the north the instant his feet touched the ground with his four companions in pursuit.

Shadow came to a slow halt as he stopped near the base of a tree. "Rukaria….. Is he….?" The blind Lucario maiden stepped forward and gasped at the sight of her friend lying motionless on the ground, "His Aura is very weak… But he's still alive…" Pearl ran up to Ash and dropped to her knees while focusing her Aura into her hands. She turned to Lucy and asked, "That guy… Outcast? Did he say exactly what he did to Ash?" Lucy nodded, "Something about his heart…" Pearl then laid her hands upon his chest to check for damage. She gasped, "My god… It's like his heart has been partially liquefied… I need to work fast…" But Ruby shoved her sister aside, "No! Let me!" She then pressed her hands against his chest, her Aura radiating from them. "Please…. I'm sorry for all I said….. Don't die…" As she watched, Lucy offered a silent prayer while holding back tears, (I was such a fool….. Please… Don't leave me yet… I swear… Make it through this, and I'll never lie to you again…. Ash… I love you….)

Nearby, Tia and her ten escorts watched from the trees. The young female trained in the healing arts whispered, "Should I assist them?" Tia shook her head, "No. We must remain hidden. Besides, it seems that they have the situation under control." A young male asked, "Your orders, my lady?" Tia replied, "Remain on lookout. Protect them until the boy has been properly healed. He is…..important to her." The majority of the Lucario warriors scattered and surrounded the five Lucario and the human boy while remaining hidden to the point where even Rukaria could not detect them easily. A moment later, another scout silently jumped next to Tia and kneeled. Tia asked, "Did you find him?" The scout nodded, "Yes. Outcast is dead. It would seem the Angel of Doom got to him first." Tia sighed, "A shame….. How could a member of the noble Skydiamond clan become so lost…?"

After a moment, Pearl noticed Ash's eyelids twitching. "Keep at it, sis… Don't let up." She then gently nudged Ash's face, "Come on, dear… Wake up." Ash's eyes slowly opened, prompting a relieved smile from all who was present. Ruby smiled, "Thank god… Be still, Ash. You're gonna be fine." His gaze scanned his companions, but soon rested on Lucy. He whispered, "Lucy….. I couldn't stop him…" But the Lucario maiden shook her head, "It's all right… You've done enough." But his gaze then fell upon Ruby. He then asked as he saw her smile, "Why are you so happy?" Ruby looked down at him in surprise, "Why? I'm just…so relieved. I was afraid I lost you, but we got to you in time." She smiled, "You're going to be fine. Your heart is still a mess, but you'll live if I don't lose focus." But after a moment, Ash coldly replied, "You're lying….."

Ruby gasped at Ash's claim, "Wh…what?" He whispered weakly, "You… You don't care about me anymore… And I can't blame you… You had every right to say what you did…" Pearl glared at her sister, "Ruby, what did you say to him?" The young mother sobbed, "I was a fool… A moron! A genuine idiot! I'm sorry!" She pleaded, "Ash, please forget everything I said… I wasn't in my right mind!" But Ash soon smiled, "It's all right, Ruby….. You don't have to keep lying anymore."

Ruby shook her head, "No, I'm dead serious. I don't want you out of my life…" But Ash smiled as blood oozed from his mouth, "Stop lying… It hurts…" Shadow asked, "What are you saying…?" The Trainer smiled, "I thought I was a monster a week ago….and it looks like I was right all along…" Ruby tried to find the right words to say, but they kept slipping through her fingers before she could actually say them. Ash whispered, "I know you hate me…..and I don't blame you…" But Ruby sobbed, "You're wrong….. I was wrong! I was too obsessed over the past! I said things I shouldn't have!" But Ash shook his head, "It's all right, Ruby… You can stop trying to make me feel better." He smiled, "I'll have to remember to thank Outcast when I see him… He saved me the trouble of…doing the job myself…" After a brief pause, Ash whispered, "Pearl… Tell Lucash and Sapphire….. I love them…" But Pearl shook her head, "No, you can tell them yourself when we get you back to them." However, Ash smiled, "I can't… Not where I'm going…" He then looked back at Ruby and shed a single tear, "I know it's too late, but….. I'm sorry…for screwing up…your life….. Forgive me…Ruby…."

At her lover's words, Ruby shuddered in guilt, "Don't be that way… Your heart is already starting to stabilize… You're gonna be fine, Ash…." She froze as she felt his heart slowing. "Ash…? ASH?" Rukaria gasped, "His Aura is fading!" Ruby's hands lit up like a torch as she overloaded her hands with her Aura and pushed down hard. "Ash, I'm sorry! I take back everything I said! You're the best thing to ever happen to me! I'm sorry for telling you such lies!" She was completely oblivious to the feel of Ash's blood as it began to stain his shirt from the inside. Ruby wept hysterically as she pushed down hard with her hands, "Don't go! I love you! You're my world…. My life! I need you! Don't leave me! Please, stay with me!" As Ruby continued to wail in despair, Shadow grabbed her by the arm and shouted, "Quit it….. That's enough! He's dead!"

Ruby shuddered in silence as she gazed down into the half-closed eyes of her lover. They were still. Lifeless, but filled with an untold sorrow. She held up her hands, her black fur stained red with his blood. Her mind started to go blank with horror, believing that she had killed Ash herself. Her ears became filled with noise as if she was hearing everything that was happening in the world. Her vision became blurred as she began to sway, her ears deaf to the calls of her companions. Before she even knew what was going on, Ruby was lying on her side next to her lover's corpse. Her body felt numb. She reached out to him, her hand shaking as her soul died.

As the world around her went black, Ruby lightly closed her hand around Ash's, tears pouring from her eyes. Before exhaustion took her, she muttered one last barely audible breath. "I love you….. I love you… I…." Ruby's eyes closed, her soul now as dead as the boy whose hand she grasped. In the trees nearby, Tia shed a single tear as she gave the signal to pull back. (This world has lost a truly honorable soul…)

A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, a sorrowful howl filling the night air.


	29. Chapter 29

The rainstorm from the previous night still continued to blanket southwestern Sinnoh, though only as a gentle downpour without lightning. It was as if the very sky itself was aware of the tragedy that had occurred only hours earlier. The storm even seemed to blanket all of western Sinnoh south of the frigid north. Even as far north as the Skydiamond clan grounds.

Tia leaned against a tree, a hand over her right and only eye. She swayed occasionally, hardly being touched by the rain as the tree's branches shielded her from above. A voice spoke, "Lady Tia, what is wrong? You never slept." The Skydiamond Oracle approached her with an expression of worry on her face. Sensing her presence, Tia lowered her hand and looked towards the Oracle. "You should know…" The Oracle stopped at the sight of Tia's eye. It was bloodshot from lack of sleep.

The Oracle asked, "Lady Tia, is it…..?" The Skydiamond Alpha nodded groggily, "I am…..haunted…" The Oracle nodded, "I have been observing the Angel of Hope constantly since your return. Her heart is devastated, but she remains in control." But Tia sighed, "For how much longer, I wonder…" The Oracle laid a hand on Tia's shoulder, "Do not blame yourself. It was…..fate." But Tia closed her eye, letting a single tear fall. "A child is dead, and a young maiden comatose. All because I spared Outcast from the fate he deserved. I saw them when it happened. I saw that boy die in that maiden's arms…" She clenched her hand into a fist, "If I had only known… I should've eliminated him on the spot."

The Skydiamond Oracle sighed, "The punishment for rape under Skydiamond law is banishment. No one ever expected Outcast to become a lowly murderer." Tia sighed, "I know… But I had a feeling in my gut I shouldn't have spared him… If the Angel of Doom is released because of his actions, it will be my responsibility to stop her. Alone." But the Oracle then shook her head, "My lady, you forget of the legend. Born in sorrow, die in sorrow. That is the fate of the Angel of Hope. Her destiny. This was surely…fated to occur." As Tia contemplated this, the Oracle added, "And if the Angel of Hope is to relinquish control to the Angel of Doom, then it would be wise for you to rest." Tia grumbled, "Yes, you have a point there." She then dropped down and sat against the tree she was leaning against. A moment later, the Oracle could hear light snoring coming from her. "Hmm… Rest. An effective, yet simple cure for insomnia." He/she then leaned against the tree while focusing all of his/her attention for signs of unrest within the Angel of Hope's balance with the darkness.

In the lobby of the hotel in Jubilife City, Rukaria looked out the window at the miserable weather. She shed a few tears, her sorrow only amplified by the rain that cascaded down the window. "Even the sky weeps… I only knew him for a week, but…. Why did it have to end this way?" A large hand laid upon her shoulder as Chiara asked, "He was a noble boy. Do you mourn him as well?" Rukaria looked up at the midget Lugia, her sightless eyes pouring tears. "He… He reminded me of….." She then turned back to the window and watched the rain fall, "Am I cursed to remain alone….even to the point where my most recent friends are taken away from me?"

There was a crash as a glass shattered against a wall, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BOY IS DEAD?" Shadow dodged and weaved around all of Zandria's attacks, "I'm sorry! We really tried! He just…..gave up." But the Zangoose wailed, "YOU'RE LYING! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? BRING MY BOY BACK TO ME!" Finally, Shadow managed to grab her right hand, restraining Zandria's claws. However, she then punched him in the face with her clawless left hand. Her vivid pink eyes poured tears while quivering in rage, "WHERE….IS HE?" Shadow hesitated before muttering, "Why do you strike me? You think I didn't try?" Tears then began to pour from his eyes, "He was…the first real friend I ever had….. You think his passing…doesn't faze me…?" Zandria slowly came to her senses as she watched the hardened warrior weep for his Trainer. She retracted her claws as despair set in. "My boy…. Why….." The Zangoose mother collapsed forward into Shadow's arms, wailing loudly.

Pearl gently caressed her sister's forehead with a damp rag. After a moment, she heard Shadow approach. He muttered, "Zandria's taking the news really hard… What's the news with Ruby?" Pearl sighed, "She's still comatose… She just won't wake up." She touched Ruby's forehead. Her body temperature was unusually low and her breathing was shallow. Her pulse was also weak, but steady. Pearl wiped a few tears away, "It's like her soul died with him…."

Just then, Pearl turned to face the elevators as Lucash and Sapphire emerged from one. They groggily walked out into the lobby. Pearl tried to smile, "Good morning, you two." Sapphire yawned, "Good morning, Aunt Pearl…" Lucash then spoke, "Is Mommy up yet? I'm hungry." Pearl gulped, "Uh… No, she's still sleeping. Just leave her alone for now. She needs to rest." Lucash's belly rumbled, "But… I really need some food!" Sapphire then took her little brother's hand, "Let's ask Grandma Zandria for some breakfast. You know how good her cooking is." Lucash nodded reluctantly, "OK… But I really want Mommy's milk…" As the two Lucario children headed off in search of Zandria, Shadow sighed, "How will we tell them….?" Pearl only replied, "Don't….. They don't need to know that their father is gone….."

On one of the upper floors, Kazeerah knocked on a hotel room door. "Hey, Lucy. I know ya need some time alone, but do ya need anythin'? Water? Maybe some food?" The only response the Blaziken got was pitiful whimpering. She sighed, "Sis…. I know yer hurt… He was a good kid… But is there anythin' I can do?" There was no change in Lucy's response. Kazeerah sighed to herself, (I've nevah seen 'er hit this hard before… God, what can I do?) She then knocked, "Hey… Sis? I'll be right next door if ya need me. Just knock if ya wanna chat." Kazeerah then walked to the next door down the hall and stepped inside.

Lucy twisted and turned in bed as she wept bitterly. She covered her eyes with one hand, her tears steadily soaking the sheets below her. She could not get the sight out of her mind. Her most precious friend lying dead, murdered by the very man who had raped her years before. The fact that Outcast was now dead did little to soothe her pain. Even the love and concern of her own sister was not enough to remedy the agony in her heart. "I could've….. I should've gone to him myself….. Maybe I could've…saved him…" Lucy buried her face in a pillow, "It's true….. You never know just how much something is worth to you…until it is gone…"

As Lucy lied on the verge of falling asleep from her exhaustion, a familiar voice spoke in the depths of her mind, "A tragic loss indeed." Lucy remained silent as she heard her darker half speak to her. "So, you have accepted the truth? Was he really just a friend to you?" Lucy paused before replying, "…..no…. Far more than that….. You were right….. I….. I loved him." The darker tone of her own voice then asked, "And if he were to…propose to you?" Lucy hesitated before replying, "I…. I doubt he would've ever felt that strongly for me, but….." However, her darker half interrupted, "It may be best that you do not think too hard on that. You saw it happen…" Lucy shuddered, "I know….. I should've told him when I had the chance….."

After a moment of silence, Lucy heard her darker voice speak, "But who would've imagined…..that she was the true cause of his demise?" Lucy's right ear shot straight up, "Her…?" The darker voice replied, "Your sister…" At this, Lucy gasped, "Kazeerah? What did she have to do with it?" The darker tone of Lucy's voice suppressed a laugh as she muttered, "Wrong sister." Lucy began to think of her companions. Her eyes went wide, "No… Ruby?" The dark voice replied, "Indeed. You heard what she did. She lied to him. Maimed his soul. He would've survived his injuries if she had not broken his heart. You see….. She is the true murderer here."

Lucy felt her blood chill as she heard her dark side mention Ruby. "But…Ruby was clearly sorry for her actions. She….. She even fell into a coma when she…watched him die…" But the darker tone of her voice growled, "Perhaps, but she is still responsible for his death. The death of the one you loved!" Lucy could not bring herself to speak as tears began to flow from her eyes once more. "She must pay. You know what to do."

At her dark side's words, Lucy shook her head, "No… I will not harm her… She is…like a sister to me… She's even in a coma right now. That's more than enough punishment for her sins…" As Lucy wept, the darker voice asked, "Do you pity her predicament? Then set her free. Send her to her lover so that they may be reunited." Lucy froze at this command, "Never…." But the darker voice continued, "Then allow me. Embrace the real you. And I will take all of your suffering away. I promise."

At the promise of sweet relief, Lucy slowly began to relax. But she soon growled, "…..No way… I won't let it be that way." The darker voice did not speak, but Lucy knew it was listening. "I will, at the very least, respect his memory! I won't harm those he held dear!" At this, Lucy felt the darker part of her mind slip away. She closed her eyes and steadily fell asleep, exhausted from her crying.

To the west of Jubilife City, Ashton stood in the forest, the rain falling around him as he wore his new cape to shield himself from the elements. He looked down at the corpse of his descendant. Fearful of his and Ruby's children's reaction to the news of his death, Ash had been left where he fell by his friends. Ashton could only stare down at Ash's lifeless body, blood staining his tattered shirt. As he stood in the rain, Ashton gritted his teeth, tears beginning to fill his eyes. "This is low… Even for you, Soul Edge…"

Ashton thought back to when he first met Ash after successfully wrecking Team Rocket's 'Mega Machoke' mech. "I need to thank you. If it wasn't for you, Pikachu and I would never have become partners. The same goes for every single Trainer in the world." Ashton looked down at Ash as he recalled the Trainer's words of thanks. "You shattered lives. You devoured souls. But to destroy such a beautiful love…?" He shuddered while clenching his fists, "Soul Edge….. Why couldn't you stay gone?"

Ashton's mind began to think back to when Ash became possessed by Soul Edge, and later tried to end his own life, fearing that he was a threat to his family. "You did not deserve this…. You should live…" The viscount winced as he recalled his discovery of Ruby's loss of faith, leading to Ash fleeing from her and encountering the Lucario exile, Outcast, who then murdered him. "All this…..because of my greatest error….." But after a moment, a single vision passed through Ashton's mind. "She…. She certainly could…" He then proceeded to make a few hand signs, "Come, Ash. We must be going now." At those words, Ash's hand twitched before planting itself against the ground for leverage.

Some time later, Rukaria stood staring out at the city on the ground floor of the hotel in Jubilife City, having not moved for the past hour. The rain was still drenching the city nonstop, cascading down the window. The blind Lucario maiden sighed, the weather complimenting her sorrow well. But soon, she noticed a familiar form approaching the hotel in the distance. "Guess that's Ashton… Hm?" Rukaria soon noticed another figure walking just ahead of him. It was a few inches shorter than Ashton. Her sightless eyes went wide as the two came closer, "No way… He's alive?"

Ashton and his 'escort' entered the lobby, soaked from the rain. Rukaria could only gaze in disbelief at the two, wondering if she was seeing correctly. A moment later, Chiara walked in. "Ashton, where have you… W….what?" As Chiara saw the figure standing before Ashton, the viscount turned to her and asked, "Chiara, where is Ruby?" The Lugia slowly pointed, "She is…..in the lounge…" At that, Ashton headed towards where Chiara had pointed with his companion walking in front of him. Rukaria and Chiara then followed close behind them out of curiosity.

Shadow sighed as he watched Pearl remove the damp rag from Ruby's forehead, "If she doesn't wake up soon, we'll need to ask Nurse Joy to put her on life-support." Pearl nodded with a frown, "I know….. Look after her while I go soak this." She then left the lounge and headed to the nearest restroom. But just after leaving the lounge, Pearl passed by Ashton and his companion in the adjacent hall. "Hi, Ash….." At that instant, Pearl froze in her tracks. "Wait… Ash?" She then turned back to the doorway to the lounge and saw Ashton's companion enter it. "No way…. That can't be him!" But as she ran back to the lounge, Ashton stood in the doorway. He shook his head, "Give them a moment. She needs him."

Shadow glanced up as he heard someone enter the room. "That was quick. Did you contact the Pokémon Center while you…you…." He then blinked a few times as he saw someone approaching Ruby. "OK… I think I better pinch myself now to make sure this isn't a dream." The Lucario then gave himself a quick pinch on his nose. "Ow." However, he found that his vision remained unchanged. "Maybe this'll help…" He then proceeded to punch himself across the face. When he found that his vision still remained unaffected, Shadow stared, "Something's wrong here… You…you should be…" The person then stood before Ruby as she lied on the sofa, still in a deep coma. It then reached out to her and tenderly caressed her face. At that moment, Ruby began to stir. She soon opened her eyes and glanced around listlessly. But when her eyes fell upon the face that was looking down at her, she muttered, "It's you…. My darling… Ash."

Ruby pushed herself up from the sofa and wobbled a bit as she stood up on her feet. As she stood before her lover, tears began to cascade down her face. She then threw her arms around him, "You came back… Forgive me… I put you through so much suffering… Forgive me, dear…. I'm so….. Hm?" She then felt along his back, "W…why are you so cold? And it's not just from the rain…." She then felt along her face and found fresh blood on her nose. Ruby found that the wound in Ash's chest was still slowly oozing blood. "Why have you not healed? What happened to….." She then gazed up into Ash's eyes. She shuddered in a combination of horror and despair as his eyes gazed down at her, no different from the moment he died. Ruby gasped, "You…. You're still….." To Shadow's shock, Ruby punched Ash in the face as hard as she could. The boy staggered back without so much as a grunt while flailing about like a rag doll before stopping while bending over backwards before slowly righting himself. Ruby sobbed, "This is just sick….. You're still just a corpse!"

Pearl walked towards Ash as Ruby dropped to her knees. "What do you mean he's just a corpse? Ash, look at me. Are you all right?" But as the Lucario maiden grabbed Ash by the shoulder and turned him around, Pearl froze at the soulless stare he gave her. She brought a hand to his face, "You're so cold…..and pale!" She then closed her eyes and focused her Aura. A moment later, Pearl opened her eyes and pushed him away, "His Aura is gone…. Nothing. Why…?" She then turned to Ashton, "Is this your doing…?" He nodded, "Yes… I…" At this, Ruby grabbed Ashton by his shirt and screamed, "What were you thinking? Do you really think I'd settle for his body alone? Do I really seem that shallow to you?" She then sank to her knees while sobbing, "How could you do this to him….."

Ashton grabbed Ruby by the shoulder, "Just listen to me for a second." After gathering herself, Ruby climbed to her feet, "…..what?" Ashton sighed, "Yes… As you can see, Ash is clearly dead. I merely reanimated his corpse with the use of the Dead Soul Jutsu. His body moves according to my will." Shadow then asked, "But…..you are a host to the Eternal Flame. Can't you just restore him to life?" Ashton sadly shook his head, "How I wish I could. Only the true source of the Eternal Flame can restore someone to life." Rukaria then walked in and asked, "Then…why?" Ashton turned to face her, "Only Ho-Oh herself can bring him back. And to that, I….." He then set a hand on Ash's shoulder, "I wish to search for her. To restore my descendant to life."

Chiara spoke, "Ashton…. I know you mean well, but…" The viscount turned and gave the Lugia a stern gaze, "This boy is dead because of a mistake on my part. It is my duty to make him live again." After a moment, he spoke, "Please… Gather the others here. They need to hear this. But please do not alert the children. They don't need to see their father like this." Rukaria and Pearl nodded to each other and went about the hotel, searching for their companions. Shadow then asked, "What exactly do you need everyone here for?" Ashton replied, "Wait and see."

Minutes later, Rukaria and Pearl returned with Zandria, Lucy, and Kazeerah. At the sight of Ash standing in the middle of the lounge, Kazeerah smiled, "Whoa, I heard ya bit the dust! Guess yer tougher than we thought." Lucy could only stare ahead at the boy who died to defend her. But at Ash's silence, Kazeerah grumbled, "Hey! I'm talkin' ta ya here! Look at me when I….. Eh?" As Kazeerah grabbed Ash by the shoulder and turned him around, she released her grip on him. "He's so cold… Hey, ya feelin' all right?" When Kazeerah kneeled down so she was eye-to-eye with him, she shuddered at the eerily empty gaze he was giving her. "What the hell….. He's….. He's dead." While Lucy started to break down in tears again, Zandria spoke, "Ashton….. This is your Dead Soul Jutsu….. Why?" He replied, "That is what I need to discuss with you. Now close the door so the children don't walk in on us."

After the lounge had been secured, Ashton sighed, "You all know what has befallen our friend here. He was young. And he left behind much. Friends. Lovers. A son and daughter. Dreams…." After a brief pause, he added, "I feel it is my responsibility to bring him back." Zandria then asked, "But how? Does the Eternal Flame have that capability?" Ashton shook his head, "No….. Even my power of the Eternal Flame does not have the strength to restore a lost life." Lucy then muttered, "Then…how…?" Ashton replied, "Only the original holder of the Eternal Flame can restore him. Mother Ho-Oh herself."

Shadow glanced over at Ashton, "Ho-Oh? Are you saying you intend to seek her out?" The viscount nodded, "Yes. She is the only one who can restore our friend here to life. However… There is a problem." Rukaria nodded, "Right… She's hard to find?" Ashton nodded, "Exactly. Ho-Oh constantly circles the globe, seldom resting. And even then, she sets down in only the most secluded locations. I've heard that some have spent their entire lives searching for her, only to come up empty handed after decades of searching." He then looked around, "That is why I wished to tell you. This quest may take weeks or years. But I will not rest until I find her. If any of you feel unprepared for this, I will not hold it against you if you choose to go your separate ways."

Everyone else in the lounge looked around at each other. Ruby spoke up first, "I… I'll go. I'm the one who put Ash through this hell. I must see him return to us." Pearl nodded, "Me too. I… I want to bear Ash's child. If there's a chance we can bring him back, I'm all for it." Shadow stepped forward, "He is my Trainer and my friend. If there is a chance that he can be revived, I'll go with it." Chiara then spoke, "I doubt I need to say this. Zandria and I support whatever decision you make, Ashton." Rukaria then stepped forward, "I'll go too… I don't…..want to be alone." Ashton then turned to Kazeerah, "What about you two?" Kazeerah shrugged, "I'll admit I wasn't all that close ta him, but…" She then faced Lucy, "Well, sis? Whatcha wanna do?" But to her surprise, Lucy was staring at the floor silently.

Lucy thought back to when Outcast told her that Ash had tried to keep him away from her using nothing more than his bare hands. (Did he….. Did he really love me…?) She then thought to herself, (Perhaps I should just let him go….. He was just a friend… Not a…..a…..) It was then that she recalled the dance she and Ash had on the ferry from Lilycove City to Mauville City. She was all alone when Ash asked her to dance with him. And at the very end of the dance, he did something that she never saw coming. He kissed her. As tears began to stream down her face again, Lucy relented, (I can't deny it anymore….. It's true. I'm in love….) She then raised her head and gave Ashton an unusual gaze filled with determination. "I… I will stay with you if it means Ash may live again." At this, Kazeerah smiled, "Guess that means I'll tag along too. Besides, I guess I owe that kid big time. No tellin' what would've happened if J got away with me." She then pointed, "But since that's everyone, what's the deal with Ash bein'…..ya know…..dead, but still walkin' like he's OK?" Ashton shrugged his shoulders, "It beats having to carry him everywhere, right? As long as the Dead Soul Jutsu remains in use, he will follow me everywhere." But Ruby then spoke up, "Forget it. I won't stand for my husband being used like a puppet!"

Everyone turned to Ruby, who growled, "Release that…..spell or whatever. I'll carry Ash myself." Ashton replied, "I would not recommend that." Pearl then asked, "Why not?" Ashton explained, "While the Dead Soul Jutsu is in use, the body will move about on its own without any need for us to carry it around. And to top it off, the corpse will not decompose either." He then smirked as he looked at Ruby, "Would you prefer to carry around a steadily rotting corpse, putting up with the festering rotten flesh and the stench? Not to mention running the risk of being mistaken for a grave robber?" Ruby's eye twitched at Ashton's explanation before she replied, "I….uh…. I vote for the…..something spell." Ashton smiled, "Wise decision. But if any of the children ask, Ash is merely ill with something."

As Ashton led his companions out of the lounge and towards the lobby, Shadow asked, "Um, any idea on where we should start looking for Ho-Oh?" After thinking this over for a moment, Ashton stopped in his tracks, "Rukaria." The blind Lucario maiden stopped, "Yes?" Ashton nervously asked, "I will probably hate myself for asking this, but…..does the Ironspike clan have any information on Ho-Oh's whereabouts?" She replied, "Actually…..no. While they know much about you, the members of my clan chose to not research Ho-Oh out of respect. They understood that someone with a cruel heart may use the information to track her down and enslave her, so they did not attempt to gather any information that could be dangerous to her wellbeing." Ashton breathed a sigh of relief, "I see… How very…noble of them." As Ashton continued down the hall, Rukaria asked, "Sir Ashton, are you still sore about that? I'm sorry, OK? It won't happen again! It was a one-time only thing!" He grumbled in response, "Sure it was… Until I get mobbed by several dozen of you…"

Upon reaching the lobby, everyone waited for Lucash and Sapphire to join them. They did not wait long as the two Lucario children emerged from the hall. Lucash sighed, "Wow… Grandma makes awesome waffles." Sapphire then looked towards the group, "Mommy, you're awake! Did you sleep well?" Ruby nodded, "Yes. So well, I didn't want to wake up." Lucash then ran over to his father and gave him a hug, "You were out all morning, Daddy. Where've you been?" Ashton gulped as he discreetly made a quick gesture. In response, Ash reached out and tenderly rubbed his son's head. But the Lucario child raised an eyebrow, "Daddy, why are you so…cold?" Chiara gulped, "Um… Your father has fallen ill and has an unusually low body temperature at the moment. He is also prone to exhaustion and does not speak well right now." Lucash then looked up at his father to see him looking down at him with a blank expression, his lifeless eyes half-open. Lucash smiled, "OK. I'll be gentle."

Ashton spoke, "Now then, is everyone here and accounted for?" Everyone raised a hand. After a quick head count, Ashton nodded, "Yes, that seems to be everyone. Now then, we're heading out now, so if there is anyone who does not yet have their belongings together, please return to your rooms and retrieve them. We will then regroup at the eastern gates of the city." With a nod, Kazeerah, Rukaria, and Chiara headed for the elevator and took it up to the upper floors to retrieve their gear and belongings. As the others went outside, Ashton asked, "Anyone know of a good place where we can start looking?" Lucy replied, "I think Oreburgh City would be a good place to start. It's directly east of us." With a nod, Ashton led the group to the east. Much to his surprise, he found that the rain had stopped. A little sunlight was beginning to shine through the clouds.

Later that evening, everyone gathered around a campfire as Zandria cooked up dinner. She spoke, "Tonight's special is ramen. Enjoy." Lucy smiled, "Ramen? My favorite!" As everyone began to slurp up their noodles, Lucash noticed that Ash was just leaning against a tree nearby. "Daddy? Don't you want some of this? It's really good!" However, the young father did not offer a response. Lucash then stood up and carried his bowl over to him. "Here you go, Daddy. Open wide." He then raised a fork with tangled ramen to his mouth. Seeing this, Ashton spoke up, "Your father…er…must only eat a special diet while he is ill. Ramen is…um…not on his menu." Lucash nervously smiled, "Oh. Uh…OK! Sorry, Daddy." The Lucario child then took a seat back around the campfire with his ramen and continued eating.

After the pot had been emptied of noodles and most of its broth, Zandria dumped the pot's remaining contents. "Anyone know of a river or something nearby?" Kazeerah nodded, "Just a lil south of us. A cozy lil brook. Ya can't miss it." The Zangoose smiled, "Thanks!" But as she carried the pot away, Ashton spoke up, "I'll come along too. Ash, this way." At Ashton's command, Ash climbed to his feet and followed after his ancestor.

After trekking through the forest, Ashton and Zandria came to a flowing stream along a sandbank. "Perfect. Just what I was looking for." Zandria ran over to the water and submerged her pot while rubbing the inside with a rag. She then looked back at Ashton as he examined Ash. "Why'd you bring him along?" The viscount replied, "See for yourself." Ash then raised his arms, allowing Ashton to yank his shirt off. Zandria gasped as she saw fresh blood drip from the black undershirt. Ashton sighed, "As I thought." Blood was slowly oozing from a small gash in Ash's chest over where his heart was. "Since his body is dead, he can no longer heal. That wound will never close, allowing his blood to spill. I'm amazed his children never noticed his blood constantly soaking his shirt."

Ashton walked over to the stream and shook the undershirt under the surface, trying to get the blood out. "Zandria, fill that pot with water and wait for me." Zandria nodded and filled her cooking pot as full as she could without making it too heavy for her to carry. Once Ash's shirt had been effectively rinsed, Ashton tossed it onto a large rock nearby and approached the corpse. In response, Ash lied down on his back. Ashton then kneeled down next to him and seemed to examine the wound on his chest. "This should do it." With a deep breath, Ashton blew a very small Flamethrower at the wound. Zandria gagged as the odor of burning flesh filled the air. As expected, the flesh around the wound on Ash's chest ignited. After several seconds, Ashton called, "Now! Douse him!" As instructed, Zandria hobbled over to them and dumped the load of water she carried onto her descendant. The flames were instantly snuffed out. Ashton then took a closer look at the corpse before him. The flesh around the wound on Ash's chest had been scorched black, but at the same time the flesh had melted a bit over the wound, effectively sealing it. "That should stop his blood from flowing." He then retrieved Ash's black undershirt and slid it back over him. "Did you finish cleaning that pot yet?" Ashton turned to Zandria. She nodded, "Yeah. It's ready for breakfast tomorrow." With a nod, Ashton motioned for Zandria to follow him back to their companions with Ash in tow.

After a few minutes of walking, Zandria froze. Ashton noticed his Zangoose lover's sudden halt and stopped. "Something catch your eye, Zandria?" The Zangoose replied, "More like caught my nose." She sniffed the air again. "This faint scent….. It smells like…me." Ashton asked, "You? A Zangoose?" But she shook her head, "No… Spectral. It's a scent I got used to after taking on this form as a specter." Ashton shrugged his shoulders, "So you smell…a ghost?" Zandria nodded, "Just up ahead." She then dropped to all fours and slowly made her way ahead while trying to remain silent. Ashton followed after her as quietly as possible.

After a short walk, Zandria stopped behind a tree. "Over there. See it?" Ashton peeked out from behind the tree to look ahead. "Hm? Just a Lucario?" Standing ahead of them was what seemed to be a Lucario. However, it was looking north. Zandria whispered, "Is it watching the others? Should I kill it?" Ashton chuckled, "How? The chap is already dead, right? Hold on, I'll speak to him." Ashton then stepped out from behind the tree and casually approached the Lucario. "Excuse me, sir. Are you lost?" The Lucario jumped slightly and looked over its shoulder. Ashton raised an eyebrow at the sight of its eyes. Instead of red, they were a royal purple. And now that he was closer, Ashton noticed that the Lucario had a sword in a scabbard that was strapped to its back, the hilt extending over its right shoulder. But the Lucario then surprised him as it spoke, "Sir? I'm afraid you have the wrong sex." The Lucario then turned around to face him, revealing her feminine upper body. Ashton blushed, "Oh….. My apologies, madam."

Ashton bowed before the Lucario, "I had assumed that you were a man at first glance. You…..hm?" Ashton then noticed that there were more peculiarities of the Lucario. The coloration of her fur brought to mind Lucy when she assisted him against Ash while he was possessed by Soul Edge, although the hues were not as bold. The fur on her upper arms, upper legs, head, and tail that were supposed to be blue were a pale gold color. The fur that covered her upper torso was, instead of yellow, a lovely turquoise blue. The black fur on her body was also a slightly paler tone than normal as well. "You…have quite an unusual color scheme, miss." But it was then Ashton noticed something else. He brought his hand to the top of her ears and measured her height. She was only barely below the base of his neck. "Miss, how tall are you?" The Lucario replied, "Last I checked, five feet." Ashton let out a whistle of surprise before looking back over in Zandria's direction and calling, "It's fine! She's not a threat!" At his words, Zandria came out from behind the tree and approached them with Ash behind her.

Upon approaching the Lucario, Zandria spoke, "Wait… You're a woman?" The Lucario nodded, "Yes. I mean, isn't it obvious?" Zandria laughed, "Now that you're facing me, yes!" Ashton then asked, "Excuse me, miss. What is your name?" The Lucario smiled, "My name is Shield." Zandria raised an eyebrow, "Shield? How'd you end up with a name like that?" The Lucario explained, "My husband's nickname was 'Sword', so I was called Shield. We were blacksmiths with our own preferences." Zandria then asked, "OK… But why are you here?" Shield replied, "Pardon?" Ashton explained, "Zandria here is really a ghost of sorts. A specter. And she can detect the presence of other spectral entities." Zandria pointed at Shield, "You smell just like me. Are you a ghost or not?" Shield hesitated before replying, "You got me." As she said that, Shield dispersed into a cloud of white mist. The cloud then moved along Ashton's feet and reformed behind them. "I am a specter. I've been dead for quite some time."

Shield asked, "Does the fact that I am dead scare you?" Ashton chuckled, "Of course not. Even if you are dead, you seem very much alive to us." Shield let out a giggle, "Very true! Sometimes I even forget that I am a specter." But at that moment, Ashton noticed something about Shield that he had overlooked. The spike on her chest seemed to be missing. "Shield, did you never grow in your chest spike?" The Lucario looked down at herself and replied, "Oh, that? I did grow it in, but I lost it due to an accident in my forge. Not a big deal, really." Ashton nodded in agreement, but soon noticed something while staring at her chest. Her turquoise fur seemed to be straining against her shapely breasts. "Er….. Your fur looks a bit odd. Why does it seem to not be attached to you?" Shield chuckled, "Because it's not! Upon evolving, the fur on my torso and upper legs became a vest and a pair of shorts." She then asked, "But since I have introduced myself, it would only be fair for you to do the same." Ashton nodded, "True. I am Ashton Redford Crimson. But please, do not refer to me by my last name…" At the mention of his last name, Shield's eyes went wide. "Crimson? Wait….. Ashton Redford Crimson….. The name of the Vulcan Warrior?" Ashton began to sweat nervously, (Oh man, is she….?) He then asked, "Um… Which clan do you hail from?" Shield replied, "The Ironspike clan. Why?" He then quickly backed away, "Not you too! Don't you dare go wild on me!" Shield asked, "Judging by your reaction…hm?" She then noticed a sword's hilt extending up over his right shoulder from under his cape. "Sir… Answer me truthfully. Are you…..THE Vulcan Warrior?" Ashton hesitantly nodded, "Some called me that. Others refer to me as the Angel of the Eternal Flame."

At the mention of Ashton's title, Shield's eyes went wide in wonder. The viscount stood ready, prepared for an outburst of any sort. But instead of going wild in admiration, Shield calmly smiled, "It is an honor, sir. I never dreamed I would actually meet the legendary Vulcan Warrior in the flesh." Ashton gulped, "Well….. This is a pleasant change. You're much more in control of yourself than that Rukaria was." Shield smiled, "Ah, yes. How is she? Have you been treating her well?" Ashton raised an eyebrow, "Hm? I know you share the same clan, but….. Do you actually know her?" Shield nodded, "She was my apprentice. I taught her how to forge weapons. She showed you her Hyup Do, did she not?" Ashton looked back to the north for a moment, "You taught her how to make that? Your skills with the hammer and forge must be impressive for her to have acquired the skill to craft that work of art." She then turned to Zandria, "And your name….. Zandria? Does that make you the Zangoose who bore the child known as Atlas?" Zandria chuckled, "I'm amazed you know that much about me and my boy. Yes, I am Zandria." Shield stepped forward and shook her hand, "It is an honor, my lady."

Ashton then asked, "Now that I think of it, how do you know Rukaria?" Shield replied, "I knew her in life when she was just a little girl. Her mother's name was Solaria and her father's was Frederick. My husband and I never had any children of our own, so I came to view Rukaria as my own over time." She sighed, "I guess…..that is why I'm still here. I couldn't leave her alone like that." Ashton then asked, "If that is the case, would you accompany us back to her?" But Shield shook her head, "No, not now. I only reveal myself when Rukaria absolutely needs me. Please do not alert her to my presence." Ashton nodded, "If you insist. Zandria. Ash. Come." But before the three could leave, Shield spoke out, "Um, a moment, Sir Ashton." The viscount stopped and faced her, "Yes?" She asked, "May I…examine your weapons?"

Ashton raised an eyebrow at her request, "I beg your pardon? My weapons?" Shield nodded, "As a blacksmith, I am naturally curious of all sorts of weapons and armor. I may also be able to find any problems or damages to them. Please, sir." Ashton glanced at Zandria, who nodded while extending the claws on her right hand as a precaution. Ashton then nodded to Shield, "Very well, but we'll start small." He then reached for something behind his right hip. A moment later, he held out a leather pouch. "Take a look." Curious, Shield took the pouch and opened it. Inside, she found multiple black kunai daggers and shuriken. "Hmmm. These are weapons of the Far East, are they not?" Ashton nodded, "Yes. Being one who has been trained in the use of Ninja Arts, I carry with me various ninja tools." Along with the kunai and shuriken, Shield found steel wire and numerous slips of paper with incantations written on them in black ink. She took one such piece of paper in hand, "What do you call these?" Ashton gulped, "Handle those with care. They are…" But before he could finish, the slip of paper she held ignited at one end. "PAPER BOMBS!"

Ashton, Zandria, and Ash took cover behind some trees. Instinctively, Shield closed the pouch and threw it away from her. An instant later, the paper bomb detonated, engulfing the immediate area with a fiery explosion. After the blast had run its course, Ashton peeked out from behind the tree and saw that nothing remained of Shield except for a puff of white mist. "Um….. Shield?" A voice replied, "Those paper explosives pack quite a pop, don't they?" The mist quickly solidified, taking on the form of the Shiny Lucario. She then gasped, seeing that some of the trees were beginning to burn. Ashton extended a hand, "Allow me." As he closed his hand into a fist, the flames steadily shrank until they were no more. Shield only stared silently in awe as Ashton turned to her and asked, "My gear?" Shield silently pointed in the distance. In response, Zandria dashed over to the spot the Lucario was pointing at and retrieved the pouch. Upon bringing it back to Ashton, Zandria smirked, "And to think I thought you were a goner. I guess specters really do have nothing to fear."

Once Ashton had placed his pouch of ninja tools on the back of his right hip, he spoke, "Now then, do you wish to examine something more refined?" Shield nodded, "Yes, sir!" In response, Ashton gripped the hilt of the Flamberge and pulled it out from under his cape. "This is the Flamberge. Grip it with both hands, if you please." Tenderly, Shield gripped the hilt with both hands. Being a Fighting type Pokémon, she was unfazed by its weight. She then began to eye the blade and hilt while moving the sword around on various angles. "Exceedingly high quality steel with no impurities. Perfect pattern of grooves in the flame blade design with no errors. Sturdy oak wood composing the hilt. Still very sharp and not a hint of rust." She then looked at Ashton with a gaze of amazement. "Sir Ashton." He replied, "Yes?" The Lucario blacksmith spoke, "This is one of the finest weapons I have ever held, if not THE finest. I find it hard to believe that this blade was forged around 600 years ago and is still in such great shape." She then handed the sword back to him, "If it is ever in need of repairs or tempering, I would be honored to lend my services to you." Ashton gave her a grateful smile, "Should a time come where I need such aid, I will let you know promptly." He then placed the Flamberge on his back with only the hilt sticking above his cape.

Ashton smiled, "You truly have an eye for fine weapons, Shield. This sword was quite costly for me to commission." But before he could say anything else to her, Shield noticed what seemed to be a sword's hilt slightly extending past his left hip. "Seems I missed one. May I examine that sword as well?" Ashton quickly glanced at where Shield was pointing, but soon shrugged, "Normally, I do not let strangers hold that one. But you did not attack me when handling my ninja tools. I believe that warrants an exception." Ashton then drew the sword from its scabbard and held it out to her. As Shield took the sword in hand, she gasped, "This two-pronged blade. This blue coloration….. Is this…Soul Calibur?" A woman's voice replied in a sage-like tone, "Indeed." Shield froze for a moment before speaking, "This is a blacksmith's dream come true… I'm actually holding the spirit sword in my hand…"

After regaining her composure, Shield began to examine Soul Calibur closely. "…this is….." Zandria asked, "What is? Did you find something?" The Lucario replied, "I can't even begin to imagine what this is made from! This alloy is utterly mysterious! I am at a complete loss of words." She then handed the spirit sword back to Ashton, "I apologize. I could not effectively judge this blade." But the viscount smiled as he returned the sword to her scabbard, "Don't be. I wasn't expecting you to understand it." He then held out his hand, "A pleasure meeting you, Miss Shield. I hope we meet again." The Lucario gave him a hearty handshake, "As do I, Sir Ashton. I will be nearby should you need me. Just please do not speak of me to Rukaria." The viscount nodded, "If you insist. Come, Zandria." Ashton turned to the north and continued on ahead with Zandria by his side. But before they could get far, Shield called out, "Hold on a minute! Who's this? I almost didn't notice this boy."

Ashton turned around as Shield stood before Ash. "He is ill at the moment. Do not mind him if he does not say much." Shield sighed, "Poor lad. I hope you heal up soon." At that moment, Ashton eyed the sword on Shield's back. "Shield. A moment?" The Lucario turned to him, "Yes?" He then pointed, "Seeing as how I showed you my weapons, I believe it would only be fair for me to examine yours." Shield was at first baffled, but then remembered the sword on her back. "Oh, yes! Completely slipped my mind!" She then drew the sword from its scabbard and held it out to him. "Take your time." Ashton carefully took the sword in hand and looked it over.

Shield's sword was a single-handed sword with a fairly slender blade. The hilt was a bronze color and had a pointed tip. The cross-guard was quite long and curved upward like horns. The blade itself was a lovely blue color, but not the same shade as Soul Calibur. Ashton fiddled with the hilt, "I can't help but suspect there is something to this sword that I am missing…..eh?" As he twisted the hilt some, the blade fell apart and went slack as it broke into eight segments with a steel wire running through them, connecting them to the base of the hilt. "Well, hang bananas from my neck and call me Tropius. It's a snake sword!"

Zandria looked at the strange sword as the blade hung down like a vine. "A snake sword? Just like Black Mist, huh?" Ashton nodded, "Yes… It brings to mind the Viper Edge she wielded. Never imagined I would see a different one." He then turned to Shield, "And what do you call this particular model?" The Lucario smiled, "This style of snake sword is called a Mirage Blade." Ashton then held the sword out to her, "Interesting. I would put this back together, but….heheheh…" Shield calmly took her sword in hand. With a quick flick of her wrist, the eight segments of the blade retracted, becoming whole again. After returning the Mirage Blade to its scabbard, Shield grinned, "You take care, Sir Ashton. May we meet again soon." With a friendly wave, Ashton led his two companions back to camp to the north.

That night, everyone was sound asleep after setting up camp. But as Ashton slept in Chiara's embrace while she slept on her back, his right eye popped open. "Young master, your sword of the flame has been taken away." The voice of Soul Calibur whispered in his head. While hardly moving, the viscount scanned his surroundings. The campfire in the center of the clearing the campsite had been set up in still burned weakly, providing a little light. When he glanced at the tree he had left the Flamberge leaning against, he saw that it was indeed no longer there. Curious, he examined his sleeping companions. Sitting against a tree was Ash's corpse while Lucash slept near him, still believing him to be alive. Much to Ashton's surprise, Shadow was sound asleep as well. "So much for the sentry….."

After scanning his companions a bit longer, Ashton noticed that Ruby's sleeping bag was empty. "Ruby? With the Flamberge?" Not wanting to awaken Chiara, Ashton made a hand sign. A second later, Chiara was embracing Kazeerah in her sleep, the Blaziken completely unaware of the change. Nearby, Ashton smiled, "She's probably similar in size and weight to me." He then gripped the hilt of Soul Calibur, "Which way did Ruby go?" The spirit sword replied, "Northeast." Without a word, Ashton dashed through the trees in the direction Soul Calibur had pointed him in.

In a small clearing, Ruby tightly hung the Flamberge from a tree branch that was sturdy enough to hold it with numerous vines. After waiting for the sword to stop swaying, she carefully lied on her back while making sure her head was parallel to the blade. She then gently gripped a sharp stone in her hand. "I'll be right there, dear….. I'll prove that I still love you." With a very careful aim, the Lucario threw the stone at the vines, cutting the Flamberge free. With a calm smile, Ruby closed her eyes.

There was the sound of a heavy blade striking the ground. A few seconds passed before Ruby realized that the blade did not strike her. "Wha… I know I was right under it." After opening her eyes, Ruby found the massive blade of the Flamberge embedded in the ground right next to her head, barely touching her. She sat up, "For the love of…. WHY?" Upon closer inspection, Ruby noticed a line of engravings along the blade. "What's this? To defend the beloved and slay the wicked?" She growled, "What is this, a safeguard?" The young mother yanked the sword out of the ground and tried to strike herself on the head with the blade. "You're a sword! Kill me!" However, no matter how hard she strained, the Flamberge would constantly resist her or otherwise miss. "Fine. If you won't strike me, I'll strike you."

Minutes later, the Flamberge was sticking straight up out of the ground, its round pommel firmly buried in the ground. Ruby nodded, "That should do it." She then climbed the closest tree and bounded from branch to branch until she was a good fifteen feet off the ground at least. She carefully walked to the edge of a branch that was directly overlooking the Flamberge. The young mother took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Just a minute more, dear. I'll see you soon." With that, Ruby fell forward and fell towards the Flamberge with the intention of impaling herself upon it.

Much to Ruby's shock, she hit the ground hard in a belly flop, knocking the wind out of her. After catching her breath and recovering from the force of the impact, she looked up and saw Ashton standing before her with the Flamberge in hand. "It is not wise stealing a warrior's sword." But the Lucario begged, "What are you waiting for…?" As she slowly climbed to her feet, Ruby screamed, "KILL ME!" Ashton took a step back, but soon placed the Flamberge on his back, "I don't think Ash would approve of that." But Ruby wept, "What are you talking about? I deserve it! Do it! Please!"

Ruby practically dropped to her knees and begged Ashton, shedding a river of tears. The viscount only looked down at her in pity, "Why…?" The young mother cried, "Because it was my fault… I was too obsessed over the past… If I had just let the past go, he never would've run off. He never would've run into that assassin. And he never would've died! It's all my fault! I'm the one who killed him!" She dropped to her hands in sorrow, "He saved my life. He gave me a reason to live. He gave me his children…. And as thanks, I killed him! It should've been me!" By then, Ashton let out a sigh and slammed the flat side of the Flamberge onto Ruby's head, sending her face into the ground. "Enough of this! I already told you, did I not? We are searching for Ho-Oh. She will restore him!"

As she rubbed her head, Ruby climbed to her feet, "Yes, I haven't forgotten. But do you think we can really find her?" Ashton remained silent. "Ho-Oh constantly circles the globe! What are the chances of us actually finding her?" She then sobbed, "Face it…. Ash is gone… Forever…" As he watched Ruby weep, Ashton frowned, "So be it…" He then turned to leave, "Thirty days."

Ruby looked up at Ashton, "Thirty…days? What?" The viscount turned to face her, "If we are unable to locate Ho-Oh in thirty days, I will revive Ash myself." Ruby gasped, "Wait… So you CAN revive him?" She grabbed his hand, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" But Ashton grumbled, "Hold on. You didn't let me finish." The Lucario stopped pulling, "What else is there?" Ashton explained, "It is true. I can revive Ash by transferring my own power of the Eternal Flame into him. However…" He looked to the night sky, "To do so is the same as slitting my throat. Transferring enough power of the Eternal Flame into another to revive one from death results in death for the donator. And I have died once already. If I were to do it again…"

At Ashton's revelation, Ruby froze. "You would…..give up your life…for my lover?" Ashton slowly nodded, "I view him as my own… And it will not be a permanent demise. I will return in 500 years time." But Ruby pleaded, "But what of Zandria? And Aurora? And Chiara? What about them?" Ashton sighed, "I know. It has been less than a year since I was reunited with them." He bowed his head, "Would they be able to endure another 500 years in my absence after such a short reunion?" Ruby remained silent for a moment before speaking, "Ashton… You don't have to do this… It was my fault. You should not have to pay for my mistakes….." But the viscount began to walk away, "Thirty days. I will go with your decision when the time comes."

As Ashton walked out of sight, Ruby looked to the night sky and pleaded, "Ho-Oh… Please, let us find you in time….." She then slowly followed after the viscount, her heart heavy with remorse and dread.

To the west in Canalave City, a large cargo vessel docked just before midnight. But as the crew started to unload the cargo, no one noticed a cloaked figure leap from the ship and run down a mooring rope before slipping away into the darkness before running east. "That dark presence again. Twice in one week. Hope this isn't a bad sign…" As the cloaked figure ran, the moonlight was reflected off of the spikes on the back of the figure's black furred hands. "Hang on, sister… I'll find you yet."


	30. Chapter 30

"Hmmmm. Are you certain this is a tunnel that leads directly to Oreburgh City and not a mere cave?" Ashton stood at the entrance to what seemed to be a natural cave or tunnel to the east of Jubilife City. All of his companions stood near him. Kazeerah nodded, "Very sure. I've been all ovah Sinnoh, ya know. They call this the Oreburgh Gate fer a reason." The viscount threw up a hand, "All right, point taken." But just before he could take a step inside the cave, he stopped. "Come to think of it….." Ashton then turned to face Zandria, who was carrying all of Ash's gear in his backpack. "Zandria, hand me Aurora." The Zangoose nodded, "Just a sec." After rummaging through the bag, Zandria held a Safari Ball out to Ashton. Once he held the Safari Ball in hand, Ashton asked, "Um… How does one release the occupants of these balls?" Lucash raised a hand, "Ooh! I know! You press the little button on the front first, and then throw it!" As instructed, Ashton tapped the round button at the very front of the Safari Ball, causing it to enlarge. Afterwards, he lightly tossed the ball, causing it to pop open with a flash of light. A moment later, a beautiful Suicune with a blue mane stood before them. Ashton spoke, "Aurora… I must ask you a favor."

Aurora glanced around, having not been let out of her Safari Ball for several days. When her eyes fell upon Ash, she slowly turned to Ashton with a frown. "I heard….. He is…." But before the Suicune could continue, Ashton raised a finger to his lips before shaking his head. Aurora then glanced over to Lucash and Sapphire, understanding that it was best to not alert them to their father's fate. She then turned to face Ashton, "Now… You had something to ask of me?" The viscount nodded, "Yes. Do you know what we are searching for?" She nodded, "Lady Ho-Oh, correct?" Ashton smiled, "Indeed. Now, being a Suicune, you are able to speak with her. Am I right?" The Suicune took a step back in surprise, "Me? As in summon her?" Ashton nodded, "Yes. Suicune came into existence because they were brought to life by Ho-Oh herself. Surely you have some sort of connection to her."

Aurora could only stare at Ashton as she heard his words, but she soon shook her head, "You misunderstand, my lord. Only the original Suicune was born of Ho-Oh's power. And I am not her. I have never once seen or heard the phoenix. I cannot call her. I'm sorry." Ashton sighed, "You are…..certain?" The Suicune nodded silently. After a moment, Ashton asked, "Well, would you be willing to take on a different request?" Aurora sighed, "I shall try…" Ashton then asked, "With your speed, you should be able to scour Sinnoh much faster than the rest of us. Would you search Sinnoh for any traces of Ho-Oh? Of any signs that may point us to her?" At this request, the Suicune nodded, "I shall." With a smile, Ashton caressed her head, "Return to us in Oreburgh City in three weeks time. Now go." At her lover's words, the beautiful Suicune was gone, leaving a gust of northern wind in her wake.

Lucash spoke up, "Um….. Why are we searching for Ho-Oh?" Ashton gulped, "Um…. The reason for that is….. I mean….." He then had an idea, "Ah, yes. I need her aid. I died once, at the hands of Soul Edge. I need Ho-Oh to restore the Eternal Flame within me to full strength so I may survive another premature demise." The young Lucario smiled, "Oh! That's a good idea!" But Chiara then asked, "But, Ashton….. Can't you call Ho-Oh to us?" The viscount raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?" The Lugia explained, "You are a host to the Eternal Flame. Surely you have some sort of connection to her as you share the same power. And if memory serves, you did speak directly to her once." Ashton looked to the sky, "Yes….. Orochi. She did indeed speak to me during that duel." But he then sighed, "However, I am sorry to say I have no such link to her. And I did not call her. She contacted me." Zandria then asked, "But could you at least try?" After a moment, Ashton looked to the sky and called out, "Lady Ho-Oh! Please, reveal yourself! I must speak with you!"

A gentle breeze blew across the land. Everyone in Ashton's presence remained silent, as if expecting Ho-Oh to appear at any second. But after a long moment, Ashton glanced around, scanning the sky for Ho-Oh. Much to his disappointment and frustration, the phoenix was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, "I should've known that contacting her would not be this easy….." He then signaled for the others to follow him into the tunnel, "Seems we have no choice but to find her the hard way. Come." Upon entering the Oreburgh Gate, Ashton drew the Flamberge and held it in his right hand. A second later, the blade was engulfed in flames, lighting up the area around him. "Kazeerah. Care to lead?" The Blaziken stepped forward, "No problem. Just don't go pokin' me with that thing." Once Kazeerah was a short distance ahead of Ashton, everyone followed after her.

Not long into the trek, a Zubat in the distance let out a screech that echoed through the cave. Sapphire jumped, "Uh… That was loud." But she soon noticed her mother trembling while tightly embracing Ash. "Mommy? What's wrong?" At Sapphire's words, Ruby came to her senses and looked up at who she was holding on to. Realizing that she was hugging a corpse, the young mother let out a shriek and ran ahead of the group into the darkness. Shadow raised an eyebrow, "That was…..odd of her. Never knew Ruby could be so…..timid." Ashton grumbled, "Good lord, woman. Try to keep your head on until we get out of here." A moment later, the group came across Ruby while she hid behind a large rock. Pearl spoke, "Ruby, there's nothing to freak out over. Stay close until we're through this cave." The Lucario nervously came out from behind the rock and stood near Ashton, as he was the strongest individual with them. As they continued on, the young mother scolded herself, (It's just as I feared. Without him….. I'm weak. I was right all along. All my strength came from him. I'm no different than that pathetic little girl I used to be as I am now…..) Tears flowed from Ruby's eyes as her memories came flooding back, reminding her of her first days with the boy she fell in love with.

"Hey, Ruby! You coming?" Ash called through the trees. A moment later, a young female Lucario came bursting through the brush. "I'm here, Ash!" The Trainer took Ruby by her spikeless hand, "While Brock's cooking up lunch, you wanna take a look around?" The innocent Lucario smiled, "OK! Where to?" Her Trainer replied, "I dunno. As long as your nose can lead us back to camp, I don't think it matters where we go." As Ash led Ruby through the trees, the Lucario maiden tightly gripped her friend's hand, never letting go. "Ash, how long has it been since we first met? " The Trainer replied, "Um… I think just a week."

Ash walked with Ruby by his side, the young maiden tightly holding onto him. The Trainer had become accustomed to his new friend being so clingy and did not object to her methods. Before long, the duo came out from the trees and found themselves standing at the edge of a lake. Ash whistled, "Whoa. Who would've thought there'd be something like this out here?" Ruby nodded, "Not me!" She then looked up at him, "Ash, it's pretty hot today. May I go for a swim?" The Trainer nodded, "Sure!" At this, the Lucario maiden made a dash for the lake. As she neared the edge, Ruby performed a small hop while turning, causing her to turn around. Upon touching the ground, she leapt backwards as if performing the high jump at the Olympics. She then gracefully dove into the lake, resurfacing a few seconds later. Ash applauded "Man, you deserve a medal for that! Bravo!" Ruby blushed, "Um…. Really? Thanks!"

After swimming around for a moment, Ruby called out, "Come on in! The water's fine!" At this, Ash remembered that he was not wearing his backpack. "Oh man! I didn't bring my swim trunks! Sorry. I can't come in." Perplexed, Ruby asked, "Why do you need them? Just come in as you are." Ash grumbled, "These are the only real clothes I've got! And I don't want to wear these all day if they get soaked! I'll catch a cold!" Ruby then giggled, "Then why don't you take them off so they stay dry?" Ash blushed, "Take them…..off? No way! I'm not getting naked in front of a girl! Really! I don't mind just taking a walk around. One day without swimming won't kill me." Ruby laughed at Ash's reaction, "OK, sorry!" Ash then started to walk around the edge of the lake while frequently eyeing Ruby, worried that she may swim too far out.

After several minutes of swimming, Ruby noticed a dark shadow in the depths steadily approaching her. Intimidated, she started to swim away from it. But as the shadow became larger, indicating it was rising, Ruby began to hyperventilate. The instant she felt something touch her foot, the Lucario maiden let out a shriek. Ash, startled by Ruby's scream, turned to face her. But when he did, Ruby came sailing into his arms, soaked from head to toe. Ash asked, "What happened?" Ruby pointed towards the lake "S….s…something was gonna eat me…" A few seconds later, something emerged from the lake where Ruby was seconds ago. Ash raised an eyebrow, "You've gotta be kidding. A Psyduck?" Looking around while floating on the surface of the lake was a Psyduck. The yellow waterfowl lazily yawned before swimming to shore and walked away.

Ash looked down at Ruby, "Um… Psyduck aren't that dangerous. They're probably more concerned with their headaches than a Lucario taking a swim." Ruby blushed in embarrassment, "Um….. Oops?" But it was then Ash noticed that Ruby was no longer shivering in fright. "Wow, you warmed up fast." Ruby shyly smiled, "I guess…it's because I always feel safe around you. You're always there for me." The Trainer smiled while rubbing her head, "I said I would be your friend. I don't wanna disappoint you." After a second, Ruby and Ash's stomachs let out a growl. Ash asked, "Which way to lunch?" Ruby quickly sniffed the air, "Um…. This way." The Lucario maiden led her friend back to their campsite, the smell of Brock's cooking guiding them.

After a good hour of exploring the Oreburgh Gate, Kazeerah pointed ahead, "I see a light! C'mon!" The Blaziken broke into a run with her companions close behind. Seeing a light up ahead, Ashton dispelled the flames around his sword and placed it upon his back. A moment later, they emerged from the tunnel, standing on the outskirts of a vast city that was brimming with activity. Lucy pointed, "That's it. Oreburgh City." Ashton nodded, "So… That's it? And we are to gather information there?" Rukaria hoisted her Hyup Do to her shoulder, "That's the idea." Zandria then asked, "Chiara, any advice you can give on where to look first?" The midget Lugia replied, "Oreburgh City is a mining city that mines for high quality coal that is shipped all over Sinnoh and to other neighboring regions as well. If memory serves, there should be a museum of sorts near the mines." Zandria smiled, "Then let's get started. The sooner we find Ho-Oh, the better." Kazeerah then walked ahead with her companions in tow.

Upon arriving in Oreburgh City, Ashton noticed a different feel in the air from that of Jubilife City. Rukaria noticed the viscount's odd expression and asked, "Something on your mind, Sir Ashton?" He replied, "This presence is…..familiar. The air is quivering in activity. Reminds me of the cities within the Kingdom of Clavice. Being a nation most proud of its military might, the people of Clavice respected strength and often held battle tournaments." But as they walked, Pearl stopped at the sound of a child crying. After looking around quickly, she saw a young boy had fallen and dropped his ice cream cone outside of an ice cream parlor.

Pearl sighed with pity as she watched the boy mourn his ice cream and the scrape on his knee. But her ears perked up as the mother and father of the child ran over to him. The mother reached down and seemed to whisper calming words to him while the father applied a bandage to his son's knee. The boy soon stopped crying and hugged his mother. At this gesture, Pearl's hand slowly reached down and rested over her lower belly, as if caressing a precious dream. A tender smile crept across the young maiden's face as she saw the father pick up his son and sat him upon his shoulders. He then handed up his own ice cream cone to the child, who gratefully took it in hand. By this time, Lucy had noticed that Pearl had stopped and came running back to her. "Pearl, why are you over here? You're going to get left behind." But Pearl calmly replied, "I'm…fine. I'll be right there." But as Lucy turned to run after their companions, Pearl had to use every ounce of mental willpower she had to avoid breaking down in tears. "Why did you have to go….. We…we were on the verge of….." The Lucario maiden turned and ran after Lucy, trying to hold back her tears.

"Ash, over here! I think this is the section we're looking for!" Pearl waved towards Ash as she waited in a clothing store for him. The Trainer came running over, "OK, what're we looking for again?" The Lucario maiden smiled, "It's over here." She then led him out of the main aisle. It was also a good cover for Delia, who was searching the store for Ash's new attire as a birthday present. With Ash's birthday a few weeks away, Pearl was doing what she could to keep the birthday boy unaware of his mother's actions.

As Pearl searched around the section of the store she was in, Ash took the time to examine his surroundings. But he was soon unnerved by all of the types of clothing around him. The sizes and styles seemed to be suited for young children, possibly even so young as toddlers. He gulped, "Um….. Pearl? What're we looking for here?" The Lucario turned to face him and held something out to him. "You don't know? We're looking for some clothes for our little one." Pearl smiled with a blush. In her hands was a little blue shirt for newborns.

Taking the tiny shirt in hand, Ash blushed, "Uh… Pearl? You're not pregnant already, are you?" The Lucario maiden giggled, "No, not yet. I haven't gone into heat since before leaving Hoenn." Ash cocked his head to one side, "Then why…?" Pearl gazed amorously into his eyes, "It doesn't hurt to plan ahead, right? I'll get pregnant someday. Hopefully sooner than later." She then brought Ash's hand down to her lower belly, "Do you remember your promise, love?" After a moment of awkward silence, Ash warmly smiled, "Yeah. I remember. You wanted to have…..my baby, right?" Pearl gave the Trainer a straightforward confirmation by pulling him down to her for a kiss. The kiss was short, but was full of emotion nonetheless. "Thank you for remembering."

Pearl smiled, "Which do you think it'll be? A bouncing baby boy? Or a beautiful little girl?" Ash brought a hand to his chin, "I dunno. Which one are you hoping for?" The Lucario maiden sighed, "I really don't have a preference. As long as I have a child of my own, I'll be happy." Ash raised an eyebrow, "Man, you really wanna become a mom bad, don't you?" Pearl smiled longingly, "I've seen so many children born in my clan. And the joy it brought their parents. I… I always wanted to have a child of my own… A beautiful little baby in my arms. But I wanted to make sure I found the best man possible to sire my offspring." She then looked lovingly up into Ash's eyes. "And I finally found him. He's right here before me." Ash blushed deeply, "I… I love you too, Pearl… I'm glad you wanted to stay with me." Pearl then embraced her lover, "And I'm grateful you gave me another chance. I had no future in Hoenn anymore…. I don't want our child to be born in a land of warmongers." After a solemn moment, Pearl added, "So, which one? Boy or girl?" The Trainer grinned, "I say a boy."

The first thing everyone did was head straight for the local museum. Chiara glanced around upon heading inside, "Yes, this is it. Surely there have been a few additions since my last visit." However, the Oreburgh City Museum seemed to specialize in geological exhibits instead of ancient lore and the like. Shadow sighed, "I doubt we'll find what we're looking for here…" But Ashton shrugged his shoulders, "Even so, it would not hurt to check. And besides, since this is a museum, let's take our time and enjoy the visit. We just might even learn something useful." The group then split up, examining various exhibits and asking the museum staff for any information that may point them towards Ho-Oh.

While searching about the museum, Zandria noticed what could have been viewed as the museum's star attraction. A massive block of coal in the very center of the main room. "Whoa… That could probably fuel a thousand fireplaces." But as she gazed up at it, images of a campfire with hot dogs and fish roasting over it appeared in her mind. And fueling the fire were numerous clumps of charcoal. The Zangoose jumped slightly as she felt something cool brush against her right arm and turned to face whatever had touched her. To her surprise, she found Ash standing next to her, seemingly examining the boulder of coal.

Zandria's eyes looked around and soon saw Ashton standing a short distance away, occasionally glancing over at Ash and discreetly making movements of his hands to have the corpse move around in order to avoid him appearing suspicious to anyone. As she looked up at the body of the boy who she had come to view as a son, Zandria looked over at Ashton and spoke, "….Ashton." Hearing his name, the viscount turned to Zandria. The Zangoose asked, "I know he won't feel it, but….." She then turned to Ash and raised her arms up, as if trying to embrace him. Ashton sighed as he made a quick flick of his wrist. In response, Ash dropped to his knees and held out his arms. Zandria then threw her arms around him and held him in a gentle embrace. Ashton then moved his fingers to make Ash do the same. In her son's arms, Zandria quietly cried, "I hope you can hear me….. I'm so sorry I allowed this to happen to you….. My precious little boy. What kind of mother lets her child wander off to be butchered by a madman…?" Her grasp on him tightened, "Please….. Come back… I want to sit down at the dinner table and share so many more wonderful dishes with you…. I want to see you smile again… I want to hear your voice… Even if just one last time…"

In the secret garden of Altomare, Zandria was hard at work preparing lunch over a portable grill. Many clumps of charcoal glowed a fiery orange as meat, vegetables, and a pot of soup cooked and boiled overhead. As she stirred and rotated the food, Zandria's ears twitched at the sounds of footsteps approaching. She then turned around, "Right on time. How's my favorite boy doing today?" A voice replied, "Hungry! I hope you cooked a lot, Mom!" Running over to her was Ash. "I skipped breakfast like you told me to. I hope this is worth it!" The Zangoose held out her arms and caught her descendant in a warm embrace. "You better be hungry. You're not going anywhere until you finish every last bite."

Ash watched as his ancestral mother set out the various foods she had prepared. There was seafood noodle soup, teriyaki chicken, grilled carrots and asparagus, and salmon kabobs. The aroma wafting from the food made Ash's mouth water like a river. "That…looks…awesome!" Zandria smirked, "You should know that everything I cook is awesome by now. I just wonder if you can match Atlas' appetite." Ash glanced at the Zangoose chef, "Atlas? Oh, you mean your son?" Zandria nodded, "Yup. That boy was one of the biggest eaters in the family. Whenever I came up with new recipes, he was always the first to test them. I suppose you can say he was the Crimson family's official taste-tester" Ash smirked, "Now I know where I get my appetite from. Guess this means I have a big name to live up to." He then walked up to the table and grabbed a fork and knife. "Just watch, Atlas! I'll match you yet!"

Over the course of an hour, Ash feasted upon Zandria's private lunch. He made fairly short work of the meats and vegetables, but he took his time with the soup. Once he was finished, Ash let out a satisfied belch that echoed throughout the entire garden. "Dang. That was beyond awesome…" But the Zangoose chef whistled, "I have to admit, you surprised me. I had no doubt you could handle the grilled foods, but I didn't completely expect you to eat all the soup in one sitting." Her expression of surprise soon faded into a warm smile as she crossed her arms, "You really are my boy's kid. I honestly wish he could've met you." Ash grinned, "Me too. He sounded like a cool guy." Just then, Ash looked at his wrist. "Wait, what's the time? I better get back to the others before Sapphire comes looking for me. Don't want her getting lost. I'll see ya back at the hotel, Mom!" With that, Ash stood up and ran to the entrance of the garden, vanishing from view. Zandria chuckled as she gathered up her cooking equipment, "Just like old times. That's my boy, all right." As she stacked her goods, the Zangoose mother shed a tear, fondly recalling her days with her firstborn son. "He really is just like him. God, I couldn't ask for a better boy to take Atlas' place."

Feeling that searching the Oreburgh City Museum for information on Ho-Oh was a waste of time, Shadow decided to search elsewhere. The Lucario began to wander around the city, searching for any libraries. But after a short walk, Shadow stopped at the sight of a fairly large building with a design that he seemed to recognize. "Where have I seen one of these before… Vermillion City?" As he pondered the building before him, the sliding doors opened. Shadow watched as a young man exited the building with a Riolu that had yellow and turquoise fur. The Riolu seemed to be a bit dirty, leading Shadow to suspect that it had just been in a battle. The Riolu's Trainer held something up between his thumb and index finger to the sunlight. The object shimmered metallically. Shadow muttered, "That's…..a badge! This must be a Pokémon Gym!" Hearing Shadow speak up, the Trainer turned to face him. "Huh? Whoa! A wild Lucario out in the open?" Shadow took a defensive stance, "Don't get any ideas. I already have a Trainer."

Seeing that the Lucario before him was already in the company of a Trainer, the human nodded, "Uh…..OK. And you can talk? Weird." Shadow nodded, "All Lucario are capable of speaking human dialects without effort. And who are you exactly?" The Trainer replied, "Oh, I'm Shad. And my little buddy here is Cash." The Shiny Riolu smiled as he waved at Shadow. The Lucario warrior smiled, "He's a good kid. Take good care of him and he'll turn out to be a skilled fighter." Shad grinned, "No worries there! Hey, is your Trainer thinking of taking the Sinnoh League challenge?" Shadow nodded, "That's why we came here in the first place, so yeah." Shad smirked, "Then you'll have no problem with this Gym. The Gym Leader, Roark, specializes in Rock type Pokémon. That means a Fighting type like you should have an easier time than others." Shadow nodded, "Is that so? I'll be sure to pass along that info to him." Shad then waved, "Who knows? Maybe your Trainer and I can have a match someday. See ya around." With that, Shad and Cash headed west towards the Oreburgh Gate.

Shadow turned and looked up at the Oreburgh Gym. "Never actually participated in a Gym battle before. Wonder if the Pokémon who take part are on par with my clan's warriors?" But as he pondered what a battle against Roark would be like, Shadow felt frustration building up inside him as he thought of his Trainer. The boy who had reminded him of a crucial lesson taught to him by his father, and who had saved him from the evil Thanatos of the Blackflame clan. Overwhelmed with anger, Shadow gave a firm punch against the Oreburgh Gym's wall. "Damn it! I should've been there for him!" He dropped to his knees, "He was…..my first friend… Maybe even my only friend… I failed to save him in Hoenn… And I failed him again here… Ash, please forgive me…."

"Pikachu, use Double Team!" Ash shouted with zeal. As instructed, Pikachu broke into a dash, leaving a trail of copies in his wake. The electric rodent circled Shadow and jumped back. However, the ring of illusionary Pikachu continued to encircle the Lucario. "Now, Shadow! Use Aura Shuriken!" Ash commanded. Shadow jumped straight up, "Got it!" He then molded his Aura into many small shuriken and hurled a massive flurry of them at the ring of Pikachu. Each illusion vanished the instant they were struck by the hail of Aura Shuriken. When Shadow dropped back to the ground, he smirked, "Child's play. At this rate, I should be ready for the Sinnoh League by tomorrow."

Ash and Shadow began to head back home with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, their training session in a nearby meadow having tired them out somewhat. Ash grinned, "I still can't get over how many of those Aura Shuriken you can throw at a time. It must've taken a while to get it just right." Shadow nodded, "It did, actually. Took me a good 8 months or so to learn how to mold my Aura into so many shapes while still keeping a grip on it." Ash glanced at him in shock, "8 months?" The Lucario smiled, "Yeah. But that's nothing compared to Pearl's Aura Whip. It took her over a year to perfect it." Ash nervously chuckled, "Man… I guess I should've expected that considering just how flexible it is."

Upon returning to the Ketchum household, the three friends found Delia hard at work cooking dinner. Shadow sniffed the air, "Mmmmm….. Is that your favorite cooking, Ash?" The Trainer deeply inhaled the aroma, "Yeah, I know that smell anywhere." He then let Pikachu down, who promptly ran into the kitchen in the hopes of sampling the fare. Ash wiped his brow, "I really worked up a sweat throwing all those punches at you, Shadow. Are you sure it helped with your reflexes?" The Lucario nodded, "Absolutely. You've got some quick jabs, so they helped me stay on my toes." Ash headed towards the stairs to the second floor, "I'm gonna wash up before dinner." Shadow nodded, deciding to wait for his turn.

After a good ten minutes, Shadow headed upstairs to the closest bathroom, thinking Ash was finished by then. But as he entered the bathroom, he was greeted by steam and the sound of running water. He looked toward the sliding glass door to the bathtub and could see movement behind it. Seeing that Ash was not yet done, Shadow turned to leave. However, he soon stopped as a powerful curiosity pulled at him. The Lucario turned and looked at the glass door to the bathtub. "I wonder…" Locking the door to insure that no one would walk in on them, Shadow crept over to the bathtub and slid the door open a crack.

Shadow's eyes gazed at his Trainer in fascination, having never seen Ash completely nude before. But he soon became nervous as Ash was facing his direction. Fortunately, the Trainer was washing his hair, forcing him to keep his eyes closed. During that time, Shadow took the opportunity to thoroughly examine his Trainer's body. He started at Ash's legs and worked his way up to his well toned torso, and finally to his face. Shadow was actually quite impressed with Ash's figure for his age.

Before closing the glass door, Shadow gave another look at Ash's body. But his gaze soon rested upon the Trainer's boyhood. At that moment, Shadow felt a slight stirring in his crotch. He then looked down to notice a steadily growing bulge in his blue shorts. He silently gasped to himself, (Oh man… No… No way! I'm not…) Without a second thought, Shadow quickly and quietly left the bathroom. As he closed the door behind him, Shadow began to sweat profusely. "I hope he never finds out about that…"

Having searched the Oreburgh City Museum for clues on Ho-Oh's whereabouts, Lucy decided to try her luck elsewhere with Kazeerah at her side. The Blaziken muttered, "Like searchin' fer a needle in a haystack, huh?" Lucy nodded, "You could say that…" But after a short walk, the two passed by a church. At that moment, the two sisters noticed the big wooden doors open, revealing a flurry of white flower petals followed by many men dressed in black suits and women wearing white gowns. And standing in the middle of the doorway was a man and woman standing side-by-side. In the woman's hand was a bouquet of white roses. Kazeerah smiled, "Well, would ya lookit that? A weddin'!"

Lucy and Kazeerah stopped to observe the bride and groom during the last half of the procession. Kazeerah chuckled as the bridesmaids began to crowd together as the bride prepared to toss the bouquet. Lucy smiled, "The one who catches the flowers will get married someday, right?" Kazeerah nodded, "That's how it goes. Who's gonna be the one? Mah money's on the girl with a ponytail." Lucy giggled, "I think the one with blond hair is in a good spot." But as the bride tossed the bouquet, a sudden gust of wind blew. The light bouquet of flowers was blown clear of the bridesmaids and straight towards the two sisters. Startled, Lucy threw up her hands and closed her eyes as the bouquet fell towards them.

A moment of eerie silence passed followed by a low murmur as the bridesmaids whispered to each other. Kazeerah then broke the silence as she spoke, "Lucy…. Ya got it." Slowly, the Lucario maiden opened her eyes. As she looked up at her hands, her eyes went wide as she saw the bouquet of flowers resting in her grasp. The stunned bridesmaids, who at first were shocked that a Pokémon was the one to catch it, burst into applause to congratulate her. Kazeerah smiled, "Who woulda thought? Nevah imagined ya would get hitched someday, sis. So, got an idea on who the lucky guy is? C'mon, I'll keep mah beak shut about it!" However, Lucy silently lowered the bouquet and gazed down at it. As she thought of the tradition involving catching a bride's bouquet of flowers, she began to remember the words of her darker half mere days ago after having encountered Outcast and learning of Ash's demise. "He loved you. Possibly just as much as you longed for him. Imagine it. The two of you walking down the aisle and swearing oaths." Tears began to fill Lucy's eyes as she looked ahead at the bride and groom, almost able to see herself and Ash together, only as husband and wife instead of mere friends. Overcome with sorrow, and weakened from the sheer mental and physical exhaustion from that dreadful night, Lucy hit the ground with a thud, still tightly clutching the bouquet to her chest, as if still clinging to her hope that Ash would return to her someday soon.

Lucy glanced over at the clock. It was nearly six in the evening. She smiled to herself, knowing that it was her friend's birthday tomorrow. Lucy went back to looking through Ash's Pokédex, curious of the data that was in it. She also wondered what Ash was up to as he had left an hour ago with Ruby and Pearl. However, she failed to notice the Trainer sneak by and run up the stairs to his room. Several minutes later, Lucy closed the Pokédex and raised her ears, thinking she heard something coming down the stairs. But before she could turn around, the Lucario maiden felt something take her hand. "Um….. Lucy?"

Hearing a familiar voice, Lucy turned to face who was now holding her hand. Standing before her was Ash himself. But she nearly gasped at the sight of what he was wearing. The Trainer was clad in a black tuxedo. He was also clearly embarrassed as he had a deep blush on his face. Lucy asked, "Ash, why are you dressed like that?" Ash gulped, "You don't like it? Me neither." But Lucy shook her head, "I don't mean it like that. It actually looks good on you. But why are you wearing it? What's the occasion?" Ash shyly scratched his head, "Er… Would you…like to….. Oh man, I don't know if I can say it….." Lucy's eyes then went wide, "Ash… Are you….asking me out on a…..date?" Ash bowed his head as he flinched, "Not exactly. Just…a private dinner. At Ashton's place."

Despite Ash's confession, Lucy was all but certain that he was really asking her out on a date. She blushed, "Um… Just a private dinner? Is that all?" He nodded, "Yeah. Unless you wanna dance or something after that…" Lucy smiled, "A dance sounds nice." She then stood up, "I'll gladly go. And is Chiara cooking?" Ash nodded as he led her out the front door, "You bet. It'll be awesome." Standing just outside the door was Aurora. "Are you and Lucy ready, Lord Ash?" The Suicune bowed to allow them to climb onto her. He smiled, "Yeah. And hungry!" Aurora gigged, "I see! Then hold on tight!" Once the two were tightly gripping her blue mane, Aurora made a dash to the west towards the edge of Pallet Town.

After only a minute of running, Aurora stood before the rusty iron gates of the Crimson estate. "Thanks, Aurora. Would you mind joining us?" Ash asked as he helped Lucy to the ground. The Suicune smiled, "I would love to, my lord." As they pushed the creaking gates open, the front door opened with Ashton in the doorway. "Welcome. Are you all hungry?" Lucy nodded, "Yes. What's on the menu tonight?" Ashton smirked, "Come on in and see for yourself." After leading them inside, Ashton brought the two to his own bedroom. "You will be dining in here tonight." Upon stepping inside, Ash and Lucy found a table with two chairs at the sides with a five-pronged candleholder in the center. Five candles flickered gently, illuminating the area. Aurora spoke, "The rest of us will be dining in the dining hall if you need to see us." As Ashton and Aurora left the two friends alone, Lucy asked, "Um… What do we do now?" Ash shrugged, "Wait for the appetizers, I guess."

A few minutes passed before there was a knock at the door. Ash called, "It's open!" As the door opened, Lucy was surprised to see Ruby walk in while dressed in a cute maid's outfit. She was pushing a cart with two bowls of soup and salad on it. "Just in time, dear! For starters, we have Italian wedding soup and salad topped with croutons, shredded cheese, and French dressing." Lucy's mouth began to water, "That sounds…delightful!" After setting out the appetizers, Ruby gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, "You look REALLY cute in that outfit." The young mother giggled, "Then just wait until you see Pearl. She'll be along with your entrees shortly." After Ruby left, Lucy asked, "Has Ruby and Pearl been helping up here since you left an hour ago?" Ash nodded as he filled his spoon with soup, "Yup."

Just as they finished their soup and salads, Ash and Lucy turned to see the door open as Pearl came in while dressed in the same kind of outfit that Ruby was wearing. She smiled, "Hope you two are still hungry. For the main course, we have risotto mixed with a tomato seafood sauce. On the side, we have penne in a creamy white sauce." The aroma of the food filled the room as Pearl set out the plates. "I tried it myself. You won't be disappointed!" Ash grinned, "Tell Chiara we said thanks!" But Pearl gave Ash a wink, "You can tell her yourself. She'll bring your dessert before long. Now it's my turn to chow down. See ya on the dance floor!" Pearl then left the room in a hurry. Lucy giggled, "Dance floor? Guess we'll be having some extras tonight."

Ash and Lucy sighed in satisfaction as they finished their risotto. Lucy grinned, "I can't remember the last time I had a rice dish this amazing…" Ash patted his belly, "You can count on Chiara to cook up something good if she learned from Mom's cookbooks." Right as he said that, the bedroom door swung open. Lucy turned and saw Chiara walk in with two bowls in her hands. "Are you satisfied now? Or do you think you can stomach a little dessert?" Ash nodded, "I'll eat whatever you give me. What's for dessert?" Chiara set down the bowls, "Blood orange gelato. You will find that it is somewhat different from ice cream." Curious, Ash and Lucy took a bite. The gelato had a creamy texture that was somewhere between ice cream and yogurt. It had a rich and intense citrus flavor. Lucy smiled, "Such a powerful taste!" Chiara smiled, "I'm glad that my skills in the cooking arts have improved enough to please you."

Once Ash and Lucy had finished their dessert, Chiara took their bowls away. Ash sighed, "That really hit the spot. Can't eat another bite…" Lucy lightly panted, "That citrus flavor was too strong. I think my tongue is numb." After a moment of calm silence, Lucy asked, "Ash?" The Trainer looked over at her. She then asked, "Um… Tell me something. Is this…..a date?" Ash shyly blushed, "…..kind of. Ruby and Pearl talked me into it. They wanted me to spend the last night before my birthday with you." Lucy blushed slightly, "…I see….. So it wasn't really your idea." Ash shook his head, "No…" But he soon stood up and walked over to her, "But… I'm really glad I did it. I really enjoyed our dinner together." Lucy smiled, "So did I… I'm glad you asked me along." The two friends then held each other in a warm embrace. Ash whispered, "Care to dance?" Lucy nodded, "Only if you are my dance partner." The two then left the bedroom after blowing out the candles and headed down the hall towards the ballroom. Along the way, Lucy gently leaned against Ash, prompting him to place his hand on her opposite shoulder.

The sun was beginning to set as Ashton and his companions followed Rukaria to the local hotel. He sighed, "Nothing…. At least we still have plenty of time. And perhaps Aurora's search will prove fruitful when she returns." Upon entering the lobby, Ashton found Kazeerah carrying Lucy on her back. "Um…. What happened to her?" The Blaziken shrugged, "Beats me. Just conked out when she held some flowers fer a minute. She'll be fine." Ashton then proceeded to the main desk. As they were assigned their rooms, Lucash and Sapphire went off in search of something to eat.

A short while later, Kazeerah laid Lucy down on the bed in their hotel room. After locking the door to the room, the Blaziken turned on a lamp that was resting on a nearby desk. She then opened her sling bag and pulled out a book along with a red feather. She then sat down at the desk and flipped through the book until she came to an empty page. Kazeerah then reached into the bag again and pulled out an inkbottle. "Man, it's been a while since I last jotted down somethin' in here." After setting the bottle down in a place where it was unlikely to be knocked over, the Blaziken dipped the tip of her feather in it for a moment before bringing it to the empty page in her book. After thinking for a moment, she began to write.

"A lot has happened since I bumped into that kid. Ash was his name. He didn't seem to be exactly human when I first saw him, but he turned out to be a good kid. I guess I also owe him my life, seeing as how he rescued me from Hunter J. And he has quite a gang of friends with him. Looks like he really got around. Only I never expected to see my own sister with them. But she always seemed happy with them, so I'm glad." Kazeerah paused for a moment as she let out a sigh. "I only knew him for about ten days. Looks like some guy from Lucy's old clan bumped into Ash when he was alone. …The poor kid didn't stand a chance. Lucy found that guy, said he went by the name Outcast. She says he killed himself for some reason, but my gut tells me there's more to it than that. But I won't ask her for the truth. I think it's best she doesn't have to think about it."

Kazeerah paused for a moment as she pondered what to write next. She nodded and continued to write. "Ruby seems to have taken the news of Ash's death really hard. When they came back, she was in a coma. It didn't last long, thank goodness. But she's not at all the spunky girl I used to know. She's…..timid now. There's no confidence in her anymore. And she used to be such a bold little thing too. At least she's still looking out for her kids like a good mom should."

Kazeerah thought of Ruby's children next. "What surprised me most about Ruby was the fact that she had two kids with Ash. And he's only thirteen! Still, who am I to tell a couple what to do about love? And they seem like a great couple too. Sapphire looks to be the oldest. Heard she's just a little less than one year. She evolved the day I first met her, and she really blossomed that day. She doesn't look at all like a kid anymore. She's a beauty now. But it looks like she's still a kid at heart. And I don't think she really gets the whole clothes deal yet. I honestly felt like I was going to faint when she pulled that stunt back in Sandgem Town. I just couldn't stop laughing." Kazeerah let out a chuckle as she recalled that day. "Then there's Lucash. He does kind of remind me of his dad. Guess that's how he got the name. He also evolved first despite being the youngest of Ruby's kids. I guess that's why he's so short right now. And he really hates it when you point that out. He really does seem like he looks up to his dad. I only hope he and his sister never figure out what happened to Ash. It would break their little hearts for sure."

"Then there's Pearl. She's Ruby's big sister and I can see the family resemblance. She's just as gorgeous as her sister. She's also pretty spunky, but not as bold as her sister. I think she's more of the peace-loving type. She's really sweet, but not too modest. Can't believe she recommended that Lucy get breast implants." Kazeerah had to hold back a snicker as she recalled their night in the hot springs. "But I also get the feeling that she's really haunted by something. Like… I don't know. Maybe she did something that she really wishes she didn't do. But she really does have a soft spot for Ash. She even said she wants to have his baby. I don't know how that's going to work out, but I guess Lucario clans do have harems sometimes. I hope things work out for her."

"Shadow. That's an interesting name for him. He doesn't look any different from most other Lucario. And he isn't very shady either. He claims Ash is his Trainer, but I've never seen him called into a Poké Ball before. I also get the same kind of vibe off of him as I did Pearl. Like he really regrets something he did with a passion. And he's also from the same clan as Pearl. I don't know what happened over there in Hoenn and I won't ask. But he seems to be really close pals with Ash. I almost think he looks up to him like a brother. Kind of reminds me of my bond with Lucy."

Kazeerah brought a hand to her chin for a moment to think. "Then there's Ashton. Or Ashton Redford Crimson, if you want his full name. That guy is something else. Even though he only looks like he's fifteen years old, he's a real veteran when it comes to fighting. I've never seen anyone with a sword that big before, and he swings it around as easily as a butter knife! To top it off, I found that he's some sort of Angel or something from the past. But whoever he is, he is tough. I really hope I can spar with him someday. That will be a load of fun. I hear he's also the ancestor of good old Ash. I can kind of see the resemblance. They have the same markings under their eyes and their eyes are the same color too. A real gentleman at times too. Heard he's a viscount, so I can see where he gets his manners. What really gets me is that he's been dead for 500 years or so, which means he has no idea how modern technology works. He always makes a fool of himself whenever he sees something that wasn't around in his time, so he provides plenty of comedy relief at times."

As she sniffed the air, Kazeerah smelled something good cooking. "There's also Zandria. She's a Zangoose who doesn't have claws on her left hand. She's also an amazing cook. From what I heard, she was around during Ashton's time. She says she's a ghost now. Something called a specter. I guess that's a pretty handy trick. If you're dead, you can't get hurt. But her cooking is the stuff of legends. Every meal is fit for a king when she cooks it up. She also seems to have a motherly bond with Ash since he keeps referring to her as his mother. I guess she was the woman who he's descended from. That makes sense, seeing as how she's Ashton's lover. Kind of hard to believe that kid is part Zangoose. She's sweet, but also a real tomboy."

"And speaking of Ashton's lovers, there's Chiara. She's a Lugia, but she's pretty small for one. A midget, I guess. But she sure has a lot of brains. Every time we go somewhere here in Sinnoh, she has something to say about it. I guess she's a scholar. Seeing as how Lugia are supposed to be immortal, I can see how she's still around after getting involved with Ashton so long ago. Heard they even had a kid back then. She's usually really polite, but she can be blunt and even a bit rude if someone's acting like a total moron around her. She'll chew out anyone who's acting too dumb for their own good, which is pretty funny when it happens. Out of all the girls with us, I have to say she seems to be the most ladylike."

"The latest newcomer to the group is Rukaria. She's a Lucario too, but she sure does look weird. Her fur is gray instead of blue and red instead of yellow. And to top it off, her eyes are as pale as the moon. She says she's blind, but she sure doesn't act it. She also says she's immortal, but not by choice. Apparently, it's some sort of curse that was placed on her. She's a nice girl and has a good sense of humor too. But she probably has a dangerous side to her since she carries that…..Hyup Do or something around with her. She also showed us her moves, so she really seems like she knows how to use it. She also has some sort of living sword that stays inside her until she needs it to come out. She calls it Malevolence or something, but the thing talks like a woman. Pretty creepy, but cool too. It was also pretty wild when she went all gaga over Ashton when she found out he's that Angel or something. She comes from the Ironspike clan here in Sinnoh. I think they live pretty close to Oreburgh City, where I am now. But Ashton doesn't like the idea of having to go there, so I doubt we'll be paying a visit anytime soon."

Kazeerah flipped her journal page over for a fresh page as she was running out of room. "As I said earlier, I never expected Lucy to be with Ash's pals when I saw them for the first time. Man, she really missed me. And I missed her too. I don't even remember how long it's been since I last saw her before that. She seems to be on good terms with everyone and even seems to have found a sister in Ruby and Pearl." She then paused for a moment as she looked over at Lucy, who was still unconscious on the bed. "Lucy was hit really hard too when Ash was killed. As soon as she got back to the hotel in Jubilife City, she locked herself in her room and cried all night. I wish there was something I could've done to help. If I didn't know better, I'd suspect that Lucy was planning on getting hitched with Ash someday. But she's not the romantic type, so I doubt it. But I can tell he's special to her. I hope we can get Ash back on his feet soon."

Kazeerah sighed as she started on the last part of her journal entry. "Ashton felt he was largely responsible for Ash's death. He's searching for Ho-Oh now, as she is probably the only one out there who can bring Ash back. Of course, it's not going to be easy since she is always on the move. To make things easier, he did something that lets Ash's corpse walk around on its own. This does a good job of making him look like he's still alive, so his kids won't think something's wrong. He also won't rot, which I'm sure everyone's noses are grateful for. But still…..it's creepy having a corpse following us everywhere. I'll feel a lot better once we find Ho-Oh and get Ash back on his feet again. It'll also be pretty cool to see her in the flesh. I'm not even entirely sure of what Ho-Oh looks like. I just hope this search pays off in the end."

After letting the ink dry for a minute, Kazeerah closed her journal and placed it back inside her sling bag. She then looked over at Lucy, who was still resting. She sighed, "We'll find 'er, sis." The Blaziken then reclined on a sofa nearby and relaxed, wondering what a phoenix would look like.


	31. Chapter 31

The sun began to rise over Oreburgh City as Ashton gazed out from his hotel window. He sighed in disappointment and despair. He and his companions had searched every source of information in the city, with Chiara even going so far as to search online for the data they needed. Aurora's return did nothing to aid in their search. Even after four weeks since they began seeking out Ho-Oh, Ash's resurrection was still beyond their reach. The phoenix was proving to be just as elusive as Ashton had claimed.

Zandria woke up and glanced around, seeing Ashton staring out the window at the city. "Ashton…" The viscount turned to face her, "It has been nearly a month since that night. And we are still no closer to finding Ho-Oh than we were when the search began." He then slowly started to get dressed, "Gather your gear. We aren't going to find what we're looking for if we remain in Oreburgh City." Zandria nodded, "Where should I tell the others to gather?" Ashton replied, "The lobby….. No, wait… The rooftop plaza." The Zangoose nodded before leaving the hotel room to spread the word. After dressing himself in his traveling attire, Ashton sighed, "Five days left….."

Ten minutes passed as Ashton waited on the hotel's roof with Ash's corpse by his side. His eyes scanned past the tall fence that barred access to the very edge of the roof. He saw the Oreburgh Gate to the west, now seeming much taller than he recalled. When he looked to the east, Ashton could see in the distance what seemed to be a long mountain range that spanned from north to south. He muttered, "Strange… What could that be…?" Moments later, he turned to the stairs as all of his companions emerged, excluding Lucash and Sapphire.

Ruby's eyes glanced over at her lover's corpse longingly before turning her attention to Ashton. "You called for us?" He solemnly nodded, "Yes… Please, make yourselves comfortable." Everyone took a seat around the various tables that were provided on the rooftop. Chiara then asked, "Now then, what is it you need to discuss with us?" Ashton then looked at Ash's body, "We have been searching Oreburgh City for information for a good four weeks. And even after all that time, we have found no leads that may point us towards Ho-Oh. Even Aurora's search of the entire region proved fruitless." He then began to pace back and forth, "Oreburgh City is a dead-end. We will be wasting our time if we remain here." He then stopped and turned to face everyone. "If anyone has an idea of where we should search next, now is the time to say it. Any suggestions?"

Lucy raised a hand, "Um… I may have an idea." Ashton then pointed towards her, "Very well, Lucy. Where do you suggest we search?" The Lucario maiden explained, "To the northwest… There are a pair of islands that are mostly uninhabited. They are known as Fullmoon Island and Newmoon Island. Humans very rarely visit them, so I believe Ho-Oh may view them as ideal spots to rest at." This suggestion made Ashton bring a hand to his chin, "Uninhabited….. Yes… Secluded locations. If anyone knows of locations that are difficult for humans to reach, speak them out." Chiara spoke next, "Stark Mountain may suit a phoenix well. It is a volcanic mountain that few ever approach. It is located to the northeast. We will have to travel by sea to reach it though." Ashton nodded, "Thank you, Chiara. Are there any other suggestions?" Just then, Kazeerah nearly punched herself in the beak, "Aw man, how'd I ferget about that?"

Everyone's eyes fell upon Kazeerah at her sudden outburst. Rukaria asked, "Forget? About what?" The Blaziken replied, "It's so obvious! I should've mentioned it when y'all started lookin' fer Ho-Oh in the first place!" Ashton asked, "And what is it that you just remembered?" Kazeerah stood up, "Pretty dumb of me ta ferget, really. There's one place in Sinnoh that no human has evah been able ta reach, as far as I know." Ashton's eyes went wide in fascination, "And what is this location?" Kazeerah grinned, "The summit of the infamous Mt. Coronet." Chiara smiled, "Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!" Pearl then asked, "And where is this Mt. Coronet located?" The Blaziken then pointed to the east, "Y'all can see it from here."

Ashton gazed out at the distant mountain range. Kazeerah then explained, "That whole mountain range is part of Mt. Coronet. The summit is right in the middle of it. The summit is also the absolute highest place in the Sinnoh region. I once tried ta climb it fer kicks, but it got really tough somewhere and I had ta turn back." She then turned to face Ashton with an expression that was completely serious. "It's not a place for the casual explorer. Ta be honest, I don't recommend tryin' ta get up there." Ashton paused for a moment before nodding, "If it is indeed as difficult to reach as you claim it is, then the summit of Mt. Coronet is our next destination." He then gave everyone a reassuring smile, "It feels as if this is a solid lead to me… Gather your belongings and other gear and we will meet in the lobby." After Ashton left the rooftop plaza, Kazeerah chuckled, "Man, I don't know what ta think of that guy anymore. Either he's really devoted to bringing Ash back ta life, or he got kicked in the head by a Rapidash earlier."

After locating Lucash and Sapphire, everyone headed north out of Oreburgh City with Kazeerah leading the way. However, over the course of four weeks, Ash's children had begun to suspect that there was something wrong with their father that the others were not telling them. After walking for several hours, Kazeerah stopped at a sign where the road split into two paths. One led north while the other led east. Shadow approached the sign and looked it over. "North is to…Eterna City?" Kazeerah nodded, "Yeah. Y'all have ta take a lower route if ya go on foot. There's a bike path that takes the high road, so y'all need ta take the long way instead. Mt. Coronet is what we're lookin' fer, right?" Ashton nodded, "You said it was to the east." Kazeerah then looked down the path to their right, "Then east it is."

A few hours passed before everyone decided to set up camp for the night. Zandria started on dinner while everyone chatted to pass the time. "Anything else we should know about Eterna City?" Shadow asked with interest. Kazeerah nodded, "Well… There's a Gym there." Shadow crossed his arms, "OK. Any idea what types of Pokémon the Gym Leader uses?" Kazeerah shrugged, "Don't remember. The Leader's name is Gardenia, if memory serves." Rukaria giggled, "Gardenia? As in 'garden'? Gardens have flowers, which are plants. And plants point to Grass type Pokémon." Shadow smirked, "Yeah, I guess that is pretty obvious."

The smell of baked goods filled the air. Zandria put on a cheerful grin as she set out a large tray of meat-filled pastries. "Meat buns are tonight's main dish!" Kazeerah chuckled, "We sure have been seein' a lot of Chinese stuff lately. Is that all ya evah cook these days?" Zandria shrugged her shoulders, "Let's just say I was hooked on Asian cuisine during our visit to the Far East 600 years ago." The Blaziken smiled, "Is that so? Not like I'm complainin'. Everythin' ya whip up is ovah the top in flavah." Everyone began to enjoy the meat buns. But once again, Lucash noticed that his father was sitting nearby without taking part in the mealtime activities. "Daddy, you gotta try this! These meat buns are amazing!" Thinking fast, Ashton concealed his hands from Ash's children while he moved his fingers. In response, Ash's corpse shrugged his shoulders as if to say he was not interested. By then, Lucash was not as willing to let his father turn him down. He stood up and carried a meat bun over to Ash. "Come on, Daddy. You never eat with us anymore! Try it!"

Chiara spoke up as Lucash neared his father, "Lucash, I already told you that your father is ill and needs to eat a special diet. I will feed him later." But the Lucario child grumbled, "He's been like this for almost a whole month! How can he really be sick for so long?" The Lugia replied, "Some illnesses can take months to recover from. Others may even take years. But your father is almost healed. Just a few more days." Lucash frowned, "You mean it?" Ashton then spoke up, "Have faith in Chiara's knowledge. If she says that Ash is almost healed, then he IS almost healed." Lucash looked back at his father, who gave a reassuring nod. With a sigh, the Lucario child sat down next to Ash and started to eat his meat bun. Ruby called out, "Lucash, shouldn't you be over here?" But the boy replied, "I wanna stay with Daddy right now, Mommy." He then leaned against his father. Trying to avoid having Ash look suspicious, Ashton made Ash's corpse put an arm around Lucash's shoulder.

That night, everyone was sound asleep in his or her sleeping bags while the campfire steadily smoldered. However, Ashton was wide-awake as he silently watched everyone else. As he carefully listened to everyone's snoring, he walked over to Ruby's sleeping bag and nudged her with his foot. The Lucario mumbled something in her sleep before Ashton gently stepped on her tail. "Ergh…. Huh? What's happening…?" Ruby glanced upwards lazily at the viscount. Ashton frowned, "Get up. We need to have a chat." But Ruby yawned, "Can't it wait until morning?" But before she had the chance to nod off again, Ashton grabbed Ruby by the ear, "No, it can't. We won't be long. And besides, it's about Ash." Ruby perked up somewhat at the mention of her lover, "Ash…? All right…" She slowly climbed out of her sleeping bag and staggered to her feet. Taking Ruby by her hand so as to prevent her from walking into a tree, Ashton led her into the forest around the campsite.

After no more than a minute of walking, Ashton released his grip on Ruby's hand and leaned against a tree. "Are you awake now?" Ruby yawned, "Kind of…" Ashton then held up a hand as it was engulfed in flames, illuminating the area. "Ruby, do you remember what I said 25 days ago?" Ruby nodded, "I do… You would revive Ash yourself if we did not find Ho-Oh in thirty days. Even though it would kill you…" Ashton frowned, "That I did. And I was going to wait for you to decide if I should or wait out our search." Ruby sighed, "Ashton… I miss him more than ever now. But I never said I was willing to trade your life for…" However, Ashton spoke up, "I'm afraid I can't wait for you to decide. Ash will live again in five days. One way or another."

Ruby's eyes went wide at Ashton's ultimatum, "You… What? I never decided on that!" Ashton frowned, "I know. I have chosen to do this on my own. You've seen your children. They are starting to see through this charade. They know there is something wrong with their father that we are hiding from them. I do not wish to see them when they find out that their father is no more." He then stood up away from the tree he had been leaning against, "In five days, Ash will live again. If we are unable to find Ho-Oh by then….." At this, Ruby pleaded, "Ashton, don't go through with this! It was my fault that Ash died! Mine! Not yours! It's true that I want him to live again. But not if it means crushing the love of three other women who have not seen you for 500 years!" However, Ashton shook his head, "Please… Do not tell them of my fate when the time comes…" Without another word, Ashton walked past Ruby and headed back to the campsite. But just before he could completely pass her, Ruby spun around and reached into Ashton's ninja tool pouch on the back of his hip. "What the…?" By the time Ashton turned around to face her, Ruby was holding a kunai to her throat. "You listen to me right now, Ashton Redford Crimson…."

Ashton gulped, "You used my full name….. This is serious…" Ruby nodded in confirmation, as she seemed prepared to slice her own neck open. She spoke, "It was my mistake that ended Ash's life. It should be I who should have to pay the price for it. Not you!" Ashton only looked on in silence as he listened to Ruby's words. "You will stay alive and make your lovers happy. If anyone has to die in order for Ash to live, it will be me!" Tears were beginning to trickle down Ruby's face, "Either you promise to not give yourself up for him, or I will send myself to him right now!"

Having been threatened with suicide, Ashton remained still. But after a moment, he took a step forward. Seeing this, Ruby screamed, "Not another step! I'll do it!" Ashton retreated a step at Ruby's threat. But after a moment longer, he started to approach her. Ruby shouted, "I'm warning you! I'll do it! I swear I will!" But even as Ashton stood before her, Ruby did not make the killing strike. While trembling with tears cascading down her face, Ruby did nothing as the viscount removed the kunai from her hand and returned it to the pouch on his hip. He shook his head, "Your confidence has been abysmal since that night. I knew you did not have the willpower to go through with it."

Overwhelmed with shame, Ruby dropped to her knees while weeping pathetically before collapsing to the ground. "You're right… I'm weak without him…. Without the sun, I'm nothing…" Ashton could only stare down at the young mother in silence, unable to bring himself to say anything to her. "My god….. I want to see him again so badly… I want to hear him say my name… I want to be myself again…" Ashton sighed as he dragged Ruby back to the campsite, "You will. Just give us five more days, and he will be in your arms again."

The next morning, Ashton spoke to Kazeerah. "A moment, please?" The Blaziken nodded, "Sure, what's on yer mind?" The viscount then asked, "About Mt. Coronet… Where exactly is the summit located?" Kazeerah replied, "Smack dab in the middle of the whole mountain range. Pretty easy ta spot." The viscount brought a hand to his chin for a few seconds before adding, "And where is the center of the mountain?" Kazeerah glanced to the east, "Lemme check." The Blaziken then jumped straight up into the air, shooting above the canopy. While airborne, she quickly scanned the horizon before falling back down to her companions. Before anyone could ask, she pointed to the northeast, "Right ovah there. But why'd ya wanna know in the first place?" Ashton smiled, "Thanks. As to why I wanted to know….." He then faced everyone else, "Why bother taking the main route when we can go as the crow flies?"

Chiara nodded at Ashton's preposition, "True… Following the main path will take us to the southern tip of the mountain range. If we started there, we would have to trek north as well. Not an appealing approach…" Kazeerah smirked, "So basically, if we start at the spot just undah the summit, all we'd hafta do is go straight up! I like the way ya think, Ashton!" However, Rukaria spoke up, "But won't it take longer? If we follow the main path, it will only take two days to reach it. If we head straight for the center of the mountain, we will have to trek through the forests around it. That will probably slow us down a bit." But Ashton grumbled, "If that's the case, then we had best get started now." He then gathered up his gear and headed through the trees to the northeast, Ash's corpse following close behind him. Lucy muttered, "He didn't even wait for our input on the matter..." Zandria nodded, "If Ashton just up and takes off without waiting for anyone to agree with him, it means he's dead-set on going through with his idea. I rarely see him this devoted." Not wanting to be left behind, everyone quickly cleaned up the campsite and ran after the viscount.

Over the course of five days, the group forged ahead through the forests that stood between them and the center of Mt. Coronet. Ashton gazed upward through the trees. (This makes thirty days since that night. If we do not find Ho-Oh before midnight…..) After a short while longer, Shadow pointed ahead, "Hey, I see something rocky up ahead." Everyone slightly increased his or her walking speed at Shadow's alert. Soon, everyone was standing at the base of a vast mountain, a craggy wall of rock spanning north and south as far as the eye could see. Sapphire gasped, "It's…so big! I can't even see the top!" Kazeerah nodded, "It's no wondah. Mt. Coronet has the highest elevation in all of Sinnoh." However, Ashton had begun to tremble strangely for no apparent reason. Pearl noticed the viscount's trembling and asked, "Something wrong, Ashton? I know it's an intimidating sight, but you're the one who said we have to climb this mountain." But Ashton replied, "This presence….." Ruby glanced over at Ashton, "What?" He then raised his voice, "There's no mistake… I can feel it. She's here! Ho-Oh is here! At the summit!"

Everyone turned to face the viscount as he shouted his claim. Lucy asked, "Are you serious? You can tell?" Ashton nodded, "I don't know how. I can…..feel her presence up there somewhere…" He then reached out and grabbed Ash's corpse before carrying him in his arms, "We need to hurry! If we lose Ho-Oh now, we may never find her again!" At those words, the Z-shaped scars under Ashton's eyes became bolder while his eyes became a fiery red. A pair of wings composed of rainbow flames emerged from his back, "I'll go on ahead!" At those words, the Angel of the Eternal Flame took to the air and flew towards the summit of Mt. Coronet.

As Ashton rose above them, Lucash shouted, "Hey! Where are you taking Daddy?" Kazeerah replied, "He's got a point. I'm goin' on ahead!" The Blaziken then made a massive leap up the side of the mountain before landing and leaping again, ascending several stories with each bound. Pearl whistled, "Whoa… Are all Blaziken capable of jumping that high?" Chiara nodded, "Actually, yes." But Shadow growled, "I can't take this! I need to make sure they make it up there!" The Lucario warrior then started bounding up the mountainside as quickly as he could with the use of Extremespeed. Ruby called out, "Wait for us!" Ruby and her sister quickly followed Shadow as well. Chiara nodded, "I too shall accompany them." But as she began to levitate, Lucy climbed onto the Lugia's back. "Please, Chiara. Take me too." The Lugia scholar smiled at her passenger before turning to Zandria and Rukaria, "Please watch over the children until we return." Zandria gave a confident smirk while Rukaria nodded, "Will do." Chiara then flapped her wings for momentum as she flew towards the summit. Sapphire then asked, "But…why does Grandpa need Daddy to see Ho-Oh?" Zandria replied, "No real reason… They'll be back before long."

Ashton flapped his wings as quickly as he could while never taking his eyes off the mountain above him. After several minutes of flight, snow began to fall around him as the air became chilled. "Elevation must be getting quite high now…" Ashton muttered to himself as the mountainside before him became coated in a layer of snow. But after a few more minutes of flight, a burst of gale-force wind very nearly blew Ashton into the side of Mt. Coronet! "Whoa! What the devil?" Ashton soon found himself in a bitter struggle to remain in control of his altitude as a blizzard howled all around him. A moment later, a voice shouted over the wind, "Ashton, looks like I was right about ya! Yer nuts!" Ashton looked down and saw Kazeerah standing a short distance below him trying to keep a grip on the icy rock wall. "This is why I couldn't get ta the summit in the first place! It's freezin', the wind is really bad, and it's hard ta keep a grip with yer feet! I can't even jump without runnin' the risk of bein' blown clear off the whole mountain!" Just then, Ashton noticed three Lucario approaching from below as well as Chiara struggling to fly through the harsh frigid wind. Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, "What is this? I've never seen weather this bad!" Chiara replied, "I understand why no human has ever reached the summit! The combination of frigid cold, gale-force winds, and steep slippery terrain makes scaling the uppermost section of Mt. Coronet nearly impossible!"

After a moment more of trying to make some headway against the storm, Ashton was slammed against the side of Mt. Coronet with Ash still in his arms. "Guh! That wasn't pleasant…" The snow helped cushion the impact, so Ashton was only mildly stunned. Lucy screamed as she tightly held onto Chiara, "This is crazy! We're all gonna die!" Shadow then shouted, "Ashton, do something! We're gonna get blown off the mountain at this rate!" Ashton quickly began to think. After a few seconds, he called back down to his companions, "Wait right here! I'll be back down to get you shortly!" He then made a hand sign to focus his Chakra into his feet, anchoring his feet to the side of the mountain. He then closed his eyes and muttered, "The condition for use…. To protect the life of someone precious…" He then shouted, "The first gate…. Gate of Opening….. OPEN!" At that instant, Ashton dashed up the side of the mountain with dizzying speed and out of sight. Chiara gasped, "He seldom uses that technique… Please, be swift, Ashton."

It took less than thirty seconds for Ashton to ascend above the clouds, placing him above the terrible blizzard that constantly ravaged the upper sections of Mt. Coronet. The air was still chilled and was harder to breathe. Before Ashton even knew what had happened, he ran right up over the very edge of the summit, sending him high into the air. Realizing where he now was, Ashton looked down as gravity started to catch up to him. Spanning the entire top of the mountain was a layer of not rock, but manmade stone tiles. Jutting up from the summit were numerous pillars that had all broken in two at some point in time. But Ashton quickly glanced around in a panic as he dropped back to the ground. Ho-Oh was nowhere to be seen.

"No… Lady Ho-Oh, where are you? Please, answer me!" Ashton called out as he dropped Ash's corpse to the ground. "Her presence… It's faint. Where…" As he glanced about, Ashton noticed something out of the corner of his eye. To the east of the summit was a bird flying away. Ashton's eyes went wide as he dashed over to the very edge of the summit. He screamed, "WAAAIIITTT!" At that instant, a massive rope of fire shot out from Ashton's arm and extended rapidly towards the distant avian. A few seconds later, Ashton felt the flames latch onto something. The instant the rope of fire grabbed the distant bird; it turned in mid-flight to face the viscount. Its eyes went wide at the sight of Ashton's wings of rainbow flames. It could also see the look of sheer desperation on his face, as if he was begging her to come to him.

Back below the summit, Pearl groaned, "I don't think I can hold on like this for much longer! Where's Ashton already?" Shadow growled, "He said he'd be right back down! What's going on up there?" As the others complained over their dire predicament, Chiara had a revelation. "Of course. Why did I not think of this sooner?" At that moment, Chiara's eyes glowed a bright blue as her psychic power radiated over the entire side of the mountain. A moment later, the blizzard subsided. The wind died away while snow gently floated down through the air. Lucy muttered, "It just…stopped?" Kazeerah looked up at Chiara, "Was that you?" The Lugia nodded, "Indeed. I thought to myself about a Lugia's power." She explained, "If a Lugia can create a 40 day storm, surely we can calm storms as well. And I was right. But we had best be going. I have no way of knowing just how long this calm will last." Ruby smiled, "Point taken! Let's hurry!" Taking advantage of Chiara's intervention, the group quickly ascended Mt. Coronet.

After little more than a minute, Kazeerah reached the summit with a mighty leap and landed at the edge of the layer of stone that coated the rocky ground. "Phew….. First Blaziken in the world ta evah reach the summit of Mt. Coronet! I just made history!" She quickly pulled her journal out of her sling bag and jotted down a note reminding her of the event. The rest of the group arrived at the summit just as Kazeerah returned her journal to her bag. Shadow wheezed, "The air is pretty thin up here… I'm beat." Pearl panted, "You took the words out of all of our mouths, I'm sure." As Lucy hopped off of Chiara's back, she looked towards the northern end of the summit. "Is that…?" Ashton was standing before a beautiful bird that stood over twice his height. It had a bushy mass of golden tail feathers and a white underside. The feathers covering its body, head, and upper wings were a fiery red. Green feathers also covered the lower half of the wings. When Ashton turned around to face them, everyone saw that his fiery red eyes were identical to those of the bird before them. The viscount spoke in a solemn tone, "Everyone… Allow me to introduce you to the phoenix… Mother Ho-Oh."

Everyone slowly approached Ashton and the bird that stood behind him. As his eyes returned to normal and his wings of flames dissipated, Ashton spoke, "I apologize for not returning to aid you. Ho-Oh was very nearly out of sight by the time I got here, so I had to direct my attention to getting her to notice me." But Chiara shook her head, "No, your aid would've been necessary. I was able to calm the storm." Ashton then turned to Ho-Oh, "My lady…" He then dropped to his knees, "Do you remember me?" The phoenix stared down at him, almost as if she was trying to understand what she was seeing. At last, she spoke, "Can it truly be? Are you…the same child I healed within the Dead Forest over six centuries ago? My Angel of the Eternal Flame?" Ashton smiled at her, "Yes, my lady. It is I. Ashton. The Angel of the Eternal Flame. Due to the Eternal Flame's power, I was reborn 500 years after death. I returned to this world in the form I was in during my prime. That is how I still live after so long has passed." Ho-Oh sighed, "My word… Such a power I bestowed upon you, even without knowing the full effects. But I can see that you still use them for honor and not selfish desire." Ashton smiled, "I am truly honored to be in your presence, my lady."

Ho-Oh glanced around at Ashton's companions, "So many in one place. Child, tell me. Why have you sought me out? I find it impossible to believe that you climbed this forsaken mountain just to see me in person." Ashton grimly nodded, "Your hunch is correct. I am here to speak to you of a grave matter." He then walked over to a fallen pillar and picked something up that was concealed behind it. When Ashton stepped back out into the open, Ho-Oh gasped at the sight of what the viscount was carrying in his arms. "He… That boy is…" Ashton frowned, "Yes… This boy is dead." Ashton then laid Ash's corpse before Ho-Oh as everyone else looked on silently. The phoenix whispered, "The same child…" Ashton asked, "You know him?" Ho-Oh replied, "I revealed myself to him… Three years ago. To think that he is…" Ashton sighed, "He was murdered. Died in the arms of his lover." He then looked over at Ruby, who slowly stepped forward. She spoke while holding back tears, "He… He was the love of my life. And it was my mistake that truly killed him….. Please… You must revive him…"

The gaze of Ho-Oh turned from Ruby to Ashton, "What is this boy to you? You appeared to be very distraught when you saw me." Ashton looked down at Ash's body, "He…is my descendant. My son." Ho-Oh glanced at the viscount, "You are certain?" He then pointed, "Look at his face. Does it not look familiar?" The phoenix glanced down at Ash before looking at Ashton. She nodded, "I see. You do indeed share some characteristics. But if he is your descendant, then surely he…" Ashton nodded, "Yes. He too is a host of the Eternal Flame." The viscount stared down at Ash's body, "He is the ruthless, yet honorable, Devil of the Eternal Flame. Descended from my son, Atlas. He has Zangoose blood flowing through his veins." He then turned to Ho-Oh, "You know why we are here." Ashton then stared Ho-Oh in the eye, "Please… Let my son live again!"

Ho-Oh slowly looked down at the corpse before her. Ashton pleaded, "He left behind far too much! Friends. Dreams. Even a family!" Ho-Oh glanced at Ashton as he continued, "He has two children waiting for him at the base of Mt. Coronet! Even after a month, they still do not know that their father is no longer alive. They need him!" Ruby stepped forward, "They are my son and daughter! They adore their father, and I speak the truth when I say he has done a splendid job of watching over them! It would break their hearts if they learned that he is gone!" Ashton then bowed before the phoenix, "Please… Will you save him?" After a moment of silence, and of examining the eyes of Ashton's companions, Ho-Oh spoke her decision. "I shall."

As soon as Ho-Oh claimed she would revive Ash, everyone's eyes lit up with hope. Ruby could only barely speak, "Thank you…" Ashton stood up and took a step back. Ho-Oh then draped Ash's body with her wing, which was then engulfed in flames. Everyone silently watched with bated breath as the phoenix breathed new life into Ash's body. After a moment, Ho-Oh removed her wing from Ash, revealing that despite being engulfed in flames, he looked no different than before. "The Eternal Flame within him has been rekindled to full strength." Ho-Oh took a step back as Ruby slowly approached them. As she stood over Ash, the young mother dropped to her knees. She could see a little more color in his face. When she laid a hand on his forehead, she found that he was warm to the touch. She could also hear faint snoring coming from him. Overcome with emotion, Ruby sobbed, "I can hardly believe it….. He's…alive… He's alive!"

As Ruby rejoiced, everyone present rushed over to see if Ash was indeed no longer deceased. But Ho-Oh spoke out, "Not yet. Let him rest for now. He has been dead for some time, I see. It will take a short while for his body to adjust." Everyone halted their advance and watched from a safe distance. But at that moment, Ho-Oh looked towards Ashton. "Hmm… Child, the Eternal Flame within you is at half strength. Did something befall you?" Ashton glanced over at her in surprise, "You can tell? Well…yes. I was slain recently. And I was hoping you could…" But the phoenix smiled, "A small favor. Be still, child." Ho-Oh reached out to Ashton and draped him with her wing. A second later, flames engulfed him. He muttered, "I feel…something…" After a brief moment, Ho-Oh removed her wing, "There. The Eternal Flame within you has been rekindled to full strength. Be warned, it will save you from death only once. I cannot increase its potency to anymore than that." The viscount graciously bowed, "You have my thanks, Lady Ho-Oh."

After a moment of answering a few questions asked by Ashton's companions, the viscount snapped his fingers, "Thank God, I only just remembered!" Ho-Oh glanced over at him in surprise, "Remembered? What?' Ashton then kneeled before the phoenix, "My lady… I have one last request of you. It is a very grave matter." Ho-Oh nodded, "And what is this request?" Ashton explained, "One of my sons… Like you, his kind are unaffected by the flow of time. However, a year before I returned to this world….. He perished…" He then gazed up into the phoenix's eyes, "Latios. My son's soul remains in Altomare, but his life is gone. I… I want to see him again. To live again." Ho-Oh smiled with compassion, "Say no more, my child. I will gladly aid you." But as Ashton rose to his feet with an expression of gratitude, Ho-Oh added, "However, I cannot risk venturing to Altomare in person. Instead, you shall act as the vessel for my power. Come closer, child." Curious, Ashton stood before the phoenix. She then smiled, "Be still." She then folded her wings over him in a warm embrace as flames radiated from them.

Kazeerah smirked as Ho-Oh bathed Ashton in flames, "Ya know, I like it when she does that. Really heats up the chilly air around here." Lucy shivered, "It does… Feels like I'm at the beach now." Moments later, the flames engulfing Ho-Oh's wings faded. As she released Ashton from her embrace, the phoenix spoke, "You now hold the power of life in your hands, child." Ashton raised his hands before him, "I feel…..some sort of power within just my hands…" Ho-Oh nodded, "Within each hand lies my power. You can use this power once for each hand. As I did for your descendant, using it on a host of the Eternal Flame will not only restore them to life, but also rekindle the Eternal Flame within them to maximum strength. However, using it on someone who has never been a host to the Eternal Flame will merely be returned to life. Remember this." Ashton closed his hands into fists as tears trickled down his face, "Latios… Wait for me…" He then bowed, "Thank you, my lady… I will never forget your generosity."

Seeing that Ashton had acquired what he had been seeking, Kazeerah stepped forward. "Hey, Ho-Oh. Gotta ask ya somethin'." The phoenix glanced at the Blaziken, "Yes?" She then cracked her knuckled, "If yer one of the biggest legends out there, ya must be pretty tough too! C'mon! Bring it on!" But at this, Ashton shouted, "Not on your life!" An instant later, Kazeerah found the Flamberge's mighty blade just inches from her beak. The viscount growled, "I will not allow anyone to harm Mother Ho-Oh." But Kazeerah chuckled, "Whoa, ya got the wrong idea. I just wanna scrap with 'er, not kill 'er!" However, Ashton still glared at her, "Ho-Oh must remain unharmed. If she is wounded, she will have greater difficulty remaining undetected during her travels. She is the only one of her kind. Please… Reconsider this." Kazeerah was taken aback by Ashton's stalwart devotion to Ho-Oh and calmly smiled, "Ashton… Yer pretty cool ta stand up fer a lady like this. All right." She then turned her gaze to Ho-Oh, "Ferget what I said. We don't have ta brawl. I'll go lookin' fer tough fighters elsewhere." The phoenix smiled, "Apology accepted."

Ho-Oh spread her wings as she let out a yawn, "I really must be going now, children." Shadow stepped forward and bowed, "We are grateful for your assistance. Truly, we were out of options when we came here." The phoenix smiled, "It was a pleasure." But before she could leave, Pearl spoke up, "Wait! What if we ever need to find you again? Isn't there a pattern we can follow?" However, Ho-Oh sadly shook her head, "No. I merely soar wherever I wish. I have no real destination in mind. However, Mt. Coronet is the only place in Sinnoh that is remote enough for me to rest at without fear of detection by humans." Chiara nodded, "Very well. We will tell no one we saw you. Please take care on your travels, Lady Ho-Oh." But before the phoenix could fly away, Ashton jumped in front of her. "Um… One last favor, my lady?" He then whispered something to her. "Mmmm… Oh, I see… Well, that certainly is clever! Yes, I would be glad to. It is really no trouble at all."


	32. Chapter 32

Ruby kneeled before Ash as he slept. Seeing what she was doing, Ashton called out, "Um… Let's give these two some time alone, shall we? Everyone hide." Taking Ashton's word for it, everyone present ducked behind the fallen pillars that littered the area. However, as Ho-Oh was simply too large, Ashton climbed onto her back and made a hand sign. "Be still, my lady." A moment later, the two were engulfed by a puff of white smoke. Ho-Oh whispered, "Are you certain they can't see us?" He nodded, "As long as you remain still." To the eyes of everyone else, Ashton and Ho-Oh seemed to be a large boulder. Ruby then took a deep breath as she gently caressed her lover's face. "Ash… Please, wake up… Let me see you smile again…"

She nearly did not believe that Ash would ever wake up. Yet, as Ruby nudged him, Ash slowly began to stir. After a moment more, the eyes of the Devil of the Eternal Flame opened as if for the first time. Ruby was at a loss for words as he gazed up at her with eyes filled with life. "I can't believe just how much I missed looking into those eyes…" Ash glanced around lazily, "I feel so stiff…" Ruby replied, "Well, you've been dead for a month. It's only natural that you'd feel uncomfortable at first." But after a moment, Ash sat up and looked at Ruby with the very same pained expression as the night he died in front of her. However, the young mother covered his mouth with her hand, "Before you say anything…" She then leaned forward and held Ash in a tight embrace, "I love you…"

Ash remained almost perfectly still as Ruby held him in her arms. "You can drop the act now, Ruby…" But the Lucario shook her head, "I'll say it a thousand times if I have to. I love you. And I'm sorry for the hell I put you through." However, Ash sighed, "Stop lying… It hurts." By then, Ruby was in tears and pushed herself off of him, "Do I need to prove it? Look around you! Where do you think we are?" Ash then shivered, "Now that you mention it, I feel really cold. Where are we?" Ruby replied, "We are on the very summit of Mt. Coronet in the middle of the Sinnoh region. It was nearly impossible for us to get up here. We could've easily have gotten killed before reaching the top!" She then grabbed Ash by the shoulders, "We have spent the past thirty days searching for Ho-Oh in order to bring you back. And I was there every step of the way." She then began to cry, "Is that enough proof for you? Have I proven myself worthy for your love?" She then collapsed in a heap at Ash's feet, crying her eyes out.

With a sigh, Ash helped Ruby to her knees. Ruby shuddered, "Did I…prove myself?" Ash looked away for a moment before looking back at the woman who fell in love with him. After a moment, tears began to pour from his eyes. He then smiled gratefully, "I… I really missed you… Ruby…" Without warning, the Trainer tackled his lover to the ground as he kissed her passionately. Ruby blushed in shock and embarrassment as Ash had never made the first move with such vigor before, but she was quickly lost in the moment as she embraced him and pressed into the kiss as well. Nearby, Ho-Oh blushed, "Oh my… Such passion!" Ashton added, "I wasn't expecting them to bury the hatchet so quickly. Anyway, I think now's a good time." With a hand sign, Ashton canceled the Transformation jutsu and jumped off of the phoenix while giving the signal for their companions to come out of hiding.

As the two lovers pulled away from the kiss, Ash and Ruby gazed into each other's eyes. But just then, Ash looked up and found that familiar faces surrounded them. "Whoa… You're all here too?" Without warning, Ash was tackled to the ground by Shadow and Pearl. Shadow wept, "I missed you, big time… Can't…talk now…" The Lucario warrior silently sobbed in joy while Pearl grabbed Ash's face. "You can't even begin to understand how much I missed you… Pucker up!" Without another word, Pearl tearfully kissed the boy she loved. Ash, also glad to see her, pressed into the kiss as well. Chiara blushed as she giggled, "I never get tired of seeing this." Once Ash and Pearl broke the kiss, the three Lucario helped Ash to his feet. But he soon noticed Ashton standing right behind him. "Hey there, Ashton. How're you…mmf?" The viscount grabbed his descendant and held him in a tight embrace. Everyone present remained silent in surprise, having never seen Ashton show such affection towards on of his more distant descendants before. Ash muttered to himself, (Sheesh, it's like being hugged by a big brother.) Just before releasing his grip, Ashton muttered, "So good to have you back."

Upon backing away from Ashton, Ash turned and saw Kazeerah standing a short distance away with Lucy beside her. "Kazeerah? You're still here?" The Blaziken nodded, "You saved mah hide from that lowlife Hunter J. I had an obligation ta pay ya back. And…" She then nudged Lucy towards him, "Lucy really wanted ta see ya again. Right, sis?" Lucy blushed a very deep red at Kazeerah's comment. But Kazeerah nudged her even closer to Ash, "Go on. Give the guy a hug." Slowly, the Lucario maiden approached the Trainer. When she was standing right in front of him, Lucy froze. She could only gaze up at Ash, her heart burning with anxiety. The darker voice of her mind urged her on, "What are you waiting for? Tell him." Almost in tears, Lucy muttered, "Ash…. I…. I….." He then dropped to one knee so that they were eyelevel with each other, "Yeah?" After a moment of preparing herself, Lucy blushed, "I…..really missed you…" She then threw her arms around him, the darkness in her mind scolding her for not speaking her feelings. Ash smiled as he hugged her, "I'm glad to see you too, Lucy… Really glad."

After releasing Lucy from their embrace, Ash heard a voice behind him, "Have you been well after all this time, child?" Surprised, Ash turned to face the source of the voice. He then staggered back at the sight before him. "Hey… You're….. Ho-Oh!" The phoenix nodded, "I am." Ash then jumped in excitement, "Oh man, I can't believe I'm actually seeing you in person! Wait until Morty hears this! He'll totally freak!" But Ashton then tapped his descendant on the shoulder, "That will have to wait. Right now, we need to get back down to the others. Your children are waiting for you at this mountain's base." Ash gasped, "Oh man… Lucash? Sapphire? What happened when they found out about me?" Pearl replied, "That's the thing. They didn't. Neither is truly aware that you were dead. Thanks to Ashton, they thought you were just ill with something that made you unable to talk or anything more complex than simple movements." Ash breathed a sigh of relief, "Whoa… I owe you one, Ashton." The viscount smiled, "Not a problem." Kazeerah then spoke up, "Now, how're we gettin' down from here? I found some tunnel ovah there that led down inside the mountain, but I hit a dead-end with some weird symbols on the wall." Ashton chuckled, "That's not a problem. We're taking the shortcut. All we have to do is jump!"

Kazeerah let out a laugh, "Jump? Without bungee cords? Yer off the hook, Ashton!" But the viscount explained, "Not quite. Chiara will provide the cushion with her Psychic abilities before we can hit the ground." The Lugia brought a hand to her chin, "Clever idea, Ashton. Clever, yet bold." He then turned to Ho-Oh, "However, we will need some extra force for it to work. If we aren't far enough away from the mountain, we'll just crash into the side near the bottom. Lady Ho-Oh, this is what we need your help with." The phoenix nodded, "I understand. Allow me." A moment later, everyone was lined up side-by-side while facing the western edge of the summit. Ho-Oh stood behind them with her wings spread wide. Lucy gulped, "I'm not so sure about this…" However, Kazeerah patted her on the shoulder, "Don't get cold feet now. It'll be a snap!" Shadow snickered, "A little too late for us. It's freezing up here! All of our feet are cold!" Before anyone else could add his or her input, Ashton shouted, "Enough! Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. The viscount then looked back at Ho-Oh, "It's all up to you, my lady. And thank you for all that you've done for us." The phoenix smiled, "It was a pleasure, child. May we meet again someday." Ashton then looked back towards the edge of the summit and spoke, "All together now. Let's go!" In unison, everyone ran towards the western edge of the summit. As they sprinted, Ho-Oh flapped her wings forward, creating a Tailwind at their backs. The eight companions jumped just as they reached the edge of the summit, the Tailwind blowing them a good distance away from the mountain before they could start to fall. Before their descent could begin, Ash looked over his shoulder and waved goodbye to Ho-Oh. The phoenix smiled, "Take care. My Angel and Devil of the Eternal Flame." She then turned to the east and made a swooping dive before flying away.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Lucy screamed as she tried to keep her eyes shut while she plummeted through the air. "What're ya talkin' about? This is awesome! Extreme base-jumping! Wooooo!" Kazeerah shouted as she nudged her sister. Ash grinned, "Kazeerah's right! It's not every day you get to skydive off a mountaintop! Too cool!" Shadow's teeth chattered, "More like too cold! This wind-chill is awful!" Chiara replied, "It will get warmer as we descend. Just be patient." Pearl then let out a giggle, "The kids will go nuts when they see us drop out of the sky! Chiara, make sure none of us fall on Rukaria's weapon if she has it sticking straight up when we get there." Ashton became a little blue in the face, "Ooh… Yes, that is an ugly thought…" As they fell, Ruby reached out and held onto Ash's hand. She smiled, "Let's get through this together, dear!" Ash then smiled, "Ever wondered what it'd be like to get married while skydiving?" The young mother grinned, "We can? Awesome!"

It did not take long for them to each the snowstorm that ravaged the uppermost reaches of Mt. Coronet. Fortunately, Chiara's psychic influence had yet to lose effect, so there was no danger of being blown into the mountainside. Ruby pointed, "This was the area that was hardest to get by. Normally, there's a terrible blizzard blowing around up here that can send you flying off the mountain." Ash gulped, "Well…hopefully, we'll never have to come back." Ruby smiled, "Very true." Moments later, they passed the frigid layer of air and could now see the vast forests and occasional rivers that covered the area west of Mt. Coronet. Shadow smiled, "That's better. I can feel my nose again!" Kazeerah laughed, "The only problem with skydiving and base-jumping is that they never last long enough! I think I can already see the others!" Lucy shuddered, "Feels more like they don't end soon enough for me…" Just then, Pearl noticed something gleam below them as the sunlight was reflected off of something. "I'll bet that's from the blade of Rukaria's weapon. That means they're right under us!" Ash laughed, "Looks like we're literally dropping in on short notice!" Ashton then looked at Chiara, "It's all up to you, Chiara. Timing is everything." The Lugia smiled, "I will stop us from hitting the ground by one foot. No more. No less." Lucy shrieked, "ONE FOOT? WE'RE GONNA DIE!" The Lucario maiden flailed about hysterically for a moment before simply covering her eyes, praying for a miracle.

"Grandma, when is everyone coming back down?" Lucash asked with a hungry gaze. The Zangoose sighed, "Not sure at this rate. It's been a while since they went up there." But after a moment, Sapphire pointed upwards, "Wow, what's that?" As Zandria and Rukaria looked upwards, eight figures could be seen falling from the sky. Zandria yelled, "HOLY HELL! They fell off! We've gotta find a way to cushion their fall! You! Get that thing outta the way so they don't get impaled on it!" Rukaria readily nodded, "Yes, ma'am!" The blind maiden tossed the Hyup Do to the side and stood ready to catch someone. As the eight figures drew closer, Lucy's screaming became louder. Ashton's voice soon shouted, "CHIARA!" A moment later, the eight companions froze in midair just a foot off the ground. Chiara smiled with her eyes glowing a bright blue, "One foot off the ground. No more. No less."

Once everyone was back on their feet, Lucy wobbled over to Ash and held onto him for balance. "Ugghhh…." She constantly shuddered, her legs feeling like butter. "Whoa… Didn't like it, huh?" Lucy only shook her head in silence. Meanwhile, Zandria was scolding Ashton, "What the devil were you thinking?" Ashton chuckled, "I was thinking as long as we have someone with strong psychic powers, what's the danger of jumping off a mountain?" Zandria shook her head, "You really are aloof sometimes…" Just then, Sapphire and Lucash called out, "Daddy!" As they ran over to Ash, he smiled, "Hey! How're my kids doing?" Sapphire grabbed her father in a tight embrace, "You're all better! I was getting worried that you'd never talk to me again!" Ash muttered to himself, "She's as soft as ever, I guess…" With Sapphire being somewhat taller than him, Ash's head was level with her breasts. Lucash then pulled his father away and hugged him tightly, "Daddy, what happened up there? Did Ho-Oh make you all better?" Ash nodded, "Yeah, she did. I was in bad shape, but she fixed me up." The Lucario child grinned, "I really missed the old you, Daddy."

After being greeted by his children, Ash was suddenly tackled to the ground by Zandria. "Oof! Mom? What're you doing?" The Zangoose cried, "That's it. Let me hear your voice. Talk to me." Ash held his ancestral mother up, "Um… What's wrong?" She then pleaded, "Come on! Smile!" As instructed, Ash gave her a nervous smile. Zandria grinned, "I was starting to think I'd never see it again." She then tightly embraced him, "Anything you want for dinner tonight? Soup? Pasta? Meat?" Ash shrugged, "I guess I am kinda in the mood for a hot bowl of soup." The Zangoose smiled, "Soup it is! I'll get started as soon as we set up camp!" But before he could sit up, Ash grabbed Zandria by the shoulder. "Mom?" She replied, "Yeah?" In response, Ash gave his mother a quick kiss on the lips, "I missed you." With a blush, and tears in her eyes, Zandria tightly embraced her son, "I missed you too, boy… You're my pride and joy and you always will be."

After letting go of his ancestral mother, Ash smiled, "Hey, Rukaria!" The blind Lucario maiden smiled, "Yes?" Ash then walked over to her, "Did you miss me too?" But she then gave him a firm embrace, "You bet I did!" Ash gasped, "I think I heard a rib crack there…" Kazeerah laughed, "Easy there, girl! Don't snap the kid in half!" Ash groaned, "Seriously! I can't…breathe…" Hearing Ash gasp for breath, Rukaria released her grip on him while blushing, "Sorry… Got caught up in the moment." After checking to make sure all of his ribs were intact, Ash walked over to the Hup Do and picked it up. "You dropped this." He then held it out to her by its blade. As she took the weapon in hand, Rukaria smiled, "Thanks, Ruko." Ash raised an eyebrow, "Ruko? My name's Ash! Don't you know that by now?" Realizing her error, Rukaria blushed, "Uh… Oops! Sorry. Old habit…" But she soon thought to herself, (He really does remind me of him…)

Zandria held out Ash's backpack to him, "Now that you're back on your feet, it's time you started pulling your own weight again." The Trainer smiled, "Thanks for hanging onto this for me, Mom." Once he was wearing his backpack again, Ash asked, "So, where to next?" Ashton shrugged his shoulders, "I thought we came here for your Sinnoh League challenge." Shadow then added, "About that… There's a Gym in Oreburgh City." Ash smirked, "Then I guess we'll start there. Anything else you know about it?" Shadow nodded, "Yeah. The Gym Leader seems to specialize in the use of Rock type Pokémon. That should give me an edge." Ash nodded, "This first Gym specializes in Rock types? Just like Brock and Roxanne. Let's get going then! We're way behind schedule! Which way to Oreburgh City?" Kazeerah pointed southwest, "We need ta get back on the main path first. We're way off course now. Follow me." The Blaziken took the lead as she led her companions through the trees.

Hours later, the group decided to set up camp a short distance away from the main route to Oreburgh City. Zandria smiled, "My boy wants some hot soup tonight, so that's what we're having!" She then opened her collapsible pot, "I need to make certain this pot is a mirror sheen before I use it this time. Anyone know of a river or something to wash it in?" Lucy raised her hand, "I know of one that's close by." She then took the pot in hand, "Allow me. It's no trouble." Zandria smiled, "All right then, Lucy. I'm counting on you to handle it." Ash then set his hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Mind if I tag along?" The Lucario maiden nodded, "Sure! Follow me." She then led Ash northwest through the forest as Ashton ignited a small campfire.

After a short walk, Lucy and Ash to a wide stream that was shallow enough to walk across. Lucy approached the water with Zandria's pot in hand, "Just as I remember it." Ash asked, "You sure know your way around Sinnoh, huh?" Lucy nodded, "Kind of. Kazeerah and I did a lot of traveling a while ago, so I'm pretty familiar with most of the region." She then proceeded to wash the pot as thoroughly as possible in the water. "It's already pretty clean. This won't take long." Ash watched from a distance while glancing around as if to watch for any intruders.

Lucy shook the pot several times to dry it out. "That should do it." But as she turned to Ash, he spoke, "Lucy… The reason why I came with you is…" The Lucario maiden cocked her head to one side, "Yes?" Ash gulped, "It's about Outcast." Lucy hesitated for a moment before asking, "What about him?" The Trainer sighed, "He told me he…..raped you….. Is that true?" Nervously, Lucy shook her head, "No, of course not! What a terrible thing to claim!" But at these words, Ash became very red in the face. "….ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He stomped his foot, "Are you saying I got myself killed for nothing? That I died because of a lie? Man, what a jerk!"

Ash raved on for a moment as Lucy watched. But as she listened to him vent his frustration, Lucy remembered something from the night she watched Ash die. She sighed in shame before reaching out and touching Ash on the shoulder. The Trainer looked down at her with a clearly irritated expression. Lucy frowned, "I'm sorry….. I won't lie to you anymore." Ash asked in surprise, "Lie? About what?" Lucy set down Zandria's pot, "I had planned to never reveal this to anyone. But I shall tell you and ONLY you." But before Lucy could continue, she gave Ash a very stern stare. "Ash, promise me that you will never reveal what I'm about to say to anyone. Not even Kazeerah. OK?" He slowly nodded, "All right. It'll be our little secret."

Ash and Lucy sat at the water's edge with their feet soaking in the stream. Lucy began, "Ash….. Outcast was not lying. It's true. I was…" She then shook her head, "No, I'll start at the beginning. I was born into the Skydiamond can, as you know. However, I have no memory of my parents. I was orphaned at a young age." Ash listened with deathly silence, never speaking a word as he heard Lucy's confession. "Due to my lack of combat skills, I never took part in the clan's hunts. I was occasionally harassed by other maidens in the clan, probably out of jealousy or as a means to test themselves. However, Outcast took it upon himself to train me how to fight. But after weeks of training with no results, he….." Ash gently set a hand on Lucy's shoulder, prompting her to look at him. She saw a most deep understanding in his eyes as well as compassion. She did not need to actually say it for Ash to understand. He knew then that Outcast was being honest when he admitted to committing rape against Lucy.

Ash sighed, "Lucy… You don't have to say anything else…" But the Lucario maiden shook her head, "No… I'll tell you everything. It was because of…that incident that I chose to leave the clan. But….." She sighed, "I was not captured by a Trainer after only a few weeks. That happened…..a few years after I left the Skydiamond clan behind. Some time after I left, I was cornered by a few scouts from my clan who attempted to capture me by force. It was then that I met Kazeerah and she drove them off. We bonded afterwards and traveled all over Sinnoh. But just a week or so before I was captured by that roaming Trainer, Kazeerah and I….." After a brief pause, Lucy continued, "All I will say is that Kazeerah and I were separated, and I feared she was dead. I didn't see her again until we found the two of you outside of Sandgem Town." She then sighed, "…There. I said it. My past. Just please…don't pity me…"

Ash remained silent for a moment before speaking, "Lucy…" The Lucario maiden looked over at him, "Yes?" She was then surprised as Ash held her in a warm embrace, "I don't blame you for wanting to keep that a secret from me. That was a terrible thing you went through." He added, "And since it looks like you've gotten over that…incident, I won't pity you. But Lucy…" He then looked her in the eyes, "I won't let anyone do something like that to you again. OK?" Lucy shyly smiled, "Thank you, Ash… Just don't mention this to anyone." He nodded, "I promise. This is just between you and me."

After Ash had put his shoes and socks back on, he and Lucy turned and headed back towards the campsite. But before they could enter the forest, Ashton emerged from it. "Huh? Ashton?" The viscount smiled at Lucy, "You go on ahead and get that pot to Zandria. I need to have a chat with our friend here." Ash gulped, "Really?" Lucy nodded, "All right. Don't be long." The Lucario maiden disappeared into the trees, leaving Ashton and his descendant alone at the riverbank.

Ashton stood before Ash, who seemed to be slightly unnerved by his ancestor's presence. He gulped, "Uh… What did you need to talk to me about?" The viscount replied, "Quite a bit, to be honest." He then sighed, "Honestly, Ash. How could you allow yourself to be done in by a lowly thug?" At this, the boy took a step back, "What're you talking about?" Ashton shouted, "You are the Devil of the Eternal Flame! Wielder of the molten blood of the earth itself! How in the world did that Lucario assassin kill you?" Ash shuddered, "How could I use that power…..after what I did to you and Lucy?" He held back tears, "I almost gave in… Almost let my rage get to me… But I won't let it happen… Not again…"

Hearing Ash's response, Ashton raised an eyebrow, "Hm? Almost gave in? You mean…?" Ash nodded, "I felt it while I was trying to stop Outcast. But I held it back." The viscount sighed, "So you suppressed it." He then grumbled, "A foolish error." At this, Ash shouted, "Foolish? What if you guys were there too? What if I attacked you after I was done with him…OW!" Ash was sent sprawling across the ground as Ashton struck him across the face with the flat side of the Flamberge's blade like a paddle. "How many times must I say it? Soul Edge is no longer in control of you! In fact, it no longer exists at all!" Ash looked up at his ancestor while rubbing the side of his face. Ashton continued, "The Eternal Flame is not an evil power. It is only as evil as you are. If you are in control of yourself, then we have nothing to fear of you. To that…" He then placed the Flamberge on his back, "I shall teach you how to harness the Eternal Flame within your soul."

Ash staggered to his feet, "No way! I couldn't control myself last time! Even when that Soul Edge thing wasn't awake yet!" With a sigh, Ashton spoke, "Ash, all of us have been keeping this a secret for now, but I'll tell you." He then explained, "I was not the one who slew the Blackflame Five. You were." Ash gulped, "Then those five Lucario from my dreams… They were just…" The viscount continued, "Even though the first time a host of the Eternal Flame harnesses its power is always the most difficult time, you restrained yourself from harming Lucy and even spared Pearl's life, despite the fact that she was your enemy at the time. Even with Soul Edge influencing your actions, you displayed commendable awareness of your actions toward others." He then smiled, "I have no doubt that you will remain in complete control of yourself when you harness the Eternal Flame's power."

After hearing Ashton reveal the truth of his past actions, Ash sighed, "OK… I'll take your word for it. Maybe I will be just fine. But…" He then shrugged his shoulders, "I…uh…don't know how to actually use the Eternal Flame." Ashton brought a hand to his chin, "Hmmm… Well, last time you started to tap into it, you were fighting desperately to defend Lucy from Outcast, were you not?" The Trainer nodded, "Yeah." Ashton then smiled, "Then I probably have just the means to bring your latent potential to the surface." He then made a pair of hand signs, "This is the only genjutsu I have ever perfected, but it should suit our needs perfectly." Ash gulped as he took a step back, "Hang on… Is this gonna hurt?" Ashton shook his head, "Of course not. Genjutsu affects the target's senses. Genjutsu means 'Illusion Technique' for a reason, you know. You will not suffer any harm. However…" He then gave Ash a most serious gaze, "This will not be a pleasant experience." Before Ash could object further, Ashton spoke, "Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu."

A flurry of leaves began to swirl all around Ash as if they had been summoned from nowhere. He felt himself freeze, as if he was too dizzy to move. A moment later, the flurry of leaves vanished. Ash then saw that Ashton was nowhere to be seen. "What the… Hey! Where'd you go? Ashton!" But at that moment, a voice spoke from behind him, "I would be more concerned about myself if I were you right now." Ash froze as he heard a voice that he had not heard in months. "You… But I thought Ashton… No… It was I who…" He then turned to face the owner of the voice, "Killed you…. Thanatos."

Standing before Ash was a male Lucario with a terrible burn scar covering his left eyelid, forever sealed shut from the loss of his eye. Ash then glanced down and froze as he saw a bloodied and beaten Lucash trapped under the Lucario's foot. The child was clearly unconscious as he did not move, but was still breathing. "Lucash?" Ash shouted in fright. The evil Lucario Alpha male smirked, "Your violations of my clan are well overdue to be punished. And your children will be the first to pay the price." Thanatos then gathered strength into his right hand for a Focus Punch as he prepared to crush Lucash's skull. "Just remember, boy. You're next!" As Thanatos plunged his fist toward Ash's son, the Trainer made a desperate lunge for them as his eyes turned a vivid pink, "STOP!"

"Ash, that's enough! Relax!" Ashton shouted as his dispelled the genjutsu. Ash glanced around in confusion, "What the? Where'd he go? Where's Thanatos?" Ashton replied, "Probably still scattered about the battlefield where he met his end in Hoenn. Everything you saw just now was an illusion." Seeing no sign of Thanatos, his son, or even a puddle of blood where Lucash used to be, Ash began to calm down. "Phew… That was a scary moment…" But the viscount nodded, "Perhaps so, but it worked. Take a good look at yourself." Ash glanced down at his hands and found that they were coated in flames. To top it off, a pair of long blacks claws had extended from between his fingers on each hand. "What the… Is this…me?"

Ash found that a thin layer of flames that took on the shape of a Zangoose now coated his body. "Whoa… I have fuzzy ears on my head? And a…tail?" Ash reached behind him and brought his bushy tail of flames in front of him. "It feels like fur!" He then started to rub it and even nuzzled it with his face. "Man, that feels soft. I'm already starting to like this." Ashton then spoke up, "Just a moment now, Ash. How do you feel? Are you thirsty for blood? Do you want to rip someone open?" The Trainer looked over at his ancestor, "Um… Now that you mention it… I feel no different than I usually do." The viscount smiled, "There, you see? The Eternal Flame is by no means an evil power." Ash smiled, "What a relief… But…what do I do about these?" He held up his claws. Ashton shrugged his shoulders, "Don't look at me. I never had them. Try experimenting." Ash looked down at his hands and started to flex his them along with his fingers. After a moment, he tried extending his fingers as far as he could while keeping them straight. In response, his claws retracted into his hands. "I guess that did it. Maybe I can get used to this." Ashton then crossed his arms, "From now on, use this power whenever the need arises." Ash nodded, "Will do."

After taking a look at his reflection in the nearby stream, Ash glanced around. "You smell that?" Ashton sniffed the air, "I smell nothing worth noting." Ash turned towards the general direction of the campsite, "Mom's already cooking dinner!" But Ashton replied, "How can you tell? I don't smell anything!" But the Trainer smirked, "I'm not missing out! See ya there!" Ash then dropped down on all fours and dashed into the forest. Ashton chuckled, "Seems he's gained the senses of a Zangoose as well." Not wanting to be left behind, Ashton ran after his descendant.

Short while later, Ash burst out of the forest and came to a stop at the campfire. "Is it ready yet?" Everyone jumped in surprise at Ash's sudden arrival. Kazeerah cracked her knuckles, "Gone off the deep end again, Ash? I'm ready ta scrap if yer in the mood." But Ash threw up his hands, "Whoa, easy there! I'm not here to hurt anyone! I'm just hungry!" The Blaziken raised an eyebrow, "Really? Yer not gonna try ta eat us?" Ash let out a laugh, "Of course not! I just want some soup! Is that OK with…huh?" He then looked behind him as Zandria hugged his tail. "I never get tired of this thing. What a luxurious tail!" Ash blushed, "Mom… Not in front of the others, please." But Lucash walked over to his father, "Daddy, you look so cool! Can I touch it?" The Trainer nodded, "Sure!" The Lucario child began to feel along his father's cloak of flames. "It's really warm. And you feel furry!" Sapphire smiled, "Furry? Let me feel!" Before Ash could object, he was being firmly embraced by his daughter while she nuzzled his face. "Mmmmm, this feels really nice. I love this new look, Daddy." Just then, Ashton emerged from the forest. "I take it everyone is becoming accustomed with the Devil of the Eternal Flame's real personality?" Shadow nodded, "Yeah. I don't know what you did to help him stay in control, but it worked."

As everyone sat down for dinner, Zandria began to hand out bowls of soup. But as she handed the first bowl to Chiara, Ash suddenly snatched it from her hands and started to slurp it up. Chiara frowned, "How rude! Ladies first, Mr. Ketchum." Ashton brought a hand to his chin, "Hmmm… It would seem that Ash becomes more impulsive when the Eternal Flame is active." While Ash enjoyed his soup Zandria took the time to hand out more bowls of soup to the others. But as she was about to hand out Kazeerah's serving, Ash finished his current bowl and snatched Kazeerah's soup away from her. "Hey! Steal mah dinnah, will ya?" In retaliation, the Blaziken threw a quick jab at Ash's head. But the instant Ash looked out of the corner of his eye to see the fist coming, he leaned backwards, causing Kazeerah's fist to fly by his face. Kazeerah paused for a minute, "….What the… How'd ya dodge that? Ya didn't even see it coming until the last second!" What was more, Ash evaded the blow without even spilling the bowl of soup. Lucy asked, "Ash, how did you do that?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know… I don't even remember thinking about doing it." Ashton pondered to himself, (He saw Kazeerah's fist only half of a second before it could strike. That evasive maneuver was done entirely out of instinct. Seems that the Devil of the Eternal Flame functions more on instinct than thought. This could make him an exceedingly difficult opponent to strike. It takes time to think out plans, but actions made on instinct are decided in an instant.) Before Kazeerah could complain further, Ash chuckled, "Uh… Here ya go." He handed the bowl to Kazeerah. The Blaziken smirked, "Mighty polite of ya, Ash. Thanks."

As everyone enjoyed their dinner, Kazeerah smiled, "Hey, guys? I need ta tell y'all somethin' important." Everyone stopped eating and looked towards the Blaziken. She continued, "Once we reach that fork in the road up ahead, I'll be headin' north." Ash then replied, "But Oreburgh City is south of there." Kazeerah nodded, "Yeah, but I'll be headin' ta Eterna City instead. The only reason I stuck around this long was ta make sure Ash was back on his feet." She then added, "Sorry. I know y'all are gonna miss me. But I'm a drifter at heart. I prefer ta go wherevah I decide. Nothin personal, all right?" After a moment of silence, Ruby nodded, "It's all right if you need to part ways with us. Everyone has their own needs and goals." Ash sighed, "It was fun while it lasted. And I'm…touched that you stuck with us so long for my sake." Kazeerah then threw her arm around Ash's neck for a playful hug, "Ya really do remind me of Lucy sometimes. Relax, it's not like we're sayin' goodbye for good. I'm sure we'll bump inta each other again someday." Ash hugged the Blaziken back, "I'm glad ta hear that. Yer pretty cool, Kazeerah." But after a few seconds, Ash gagged, "Guh? Aw man! Now you've got me talking like you!" Everyone present let out a laugh.

Over the course of four days, everyone steadily approached the fork in the road where Kazeerah would part ways with her. And every evening, Ashton would train Ash in harnessing the Eternal Flame's power more effectively. On the morning of the fifth day since Ash's resurrection, the telltale signpost came into view. "There it is. We turn left for Oreburgh City." Once they were standing before the signpost, everyone turned to Kazeerah. She smiled, "It was really fun, guys. But this is where I go mah own way." Ashton nodded, "It was indeed a pleasure, Miss Kazeerah." Hearing Ashton speak, the Blaziken pointed at him, "Don't go thinkin' I fergot! Ya still owe me a sparrin' session!" Ashton smirked, "Yes, I have not forgotten. I reside near Pallet Town in the Kanto region." Kazeerah then pulled out her journal and jotted down a note. "Pallet Town, Kanto region. Got it."

Kazeerah turned to Lucy, "Well, Lucy? Ya decided on who yer goin' with?" The Lucario maiden looked back at all her news friends, remembering that they had discussed the matter with her. Ruby, however, seemed very distraught. She was trying not to cry, but was keeping a straight face somehow. Lucy gazed up at Ash, finding it difficult to choose whom to remain with. He smiled, "It's OK. Choose whoever you trust more." Lucy glanced back and forth at her companions and sister. After a moment of careful thought, she walked over to Kazeerah. "Just like old times. Right, Kazeerah?"

The Blaziken gave her sister a firm hug, "Man, I can't wait ta get back on the road with ya! It's been too long!" Lucy hugged the Blaziken back, "I really missed all those times too." Once they had released each other, thy turned to face their friends. Kazeerah smiled, "Thanks for takin' such good care of Lucy fer me. I really appreciate it." But at this, Ash walked over to the Blaziken. "Kazeerah?" She nodded, "Yeah?" The Trainer then threw his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace, "Promise me you'll watch out for Lucy." Surprised by Ash's heartfelt approach, Kazeerah smirked, "What's this? Does this mean I have a new lil brother now?" Ash's eyes went wide, "Uh…" Before he could let go, the Blaziken caught him in a very tight embrace, "Yer such a sweet kid! Don't worry! I'll take good care of 'er." Ash blushed as his face was pressed against the Blaziken's belly. (Man, her stomach muscles are really firm!)

After goodbyes were said, Ash and Lucy shared one last gaze with each other. Ash smiled, "We'll see each other again someday, right?" Lucy nodded, "Definitely. You are all some of the best friends I have ever known." Kazeerah smiled, "Take care, guys. Let's go, Lucy." With her hand on Lucy's shoulder, the Blaziken led her sister north. But as they walked, Lucy looked over her shoulder one last time at Ash. In the depths of her mind, she heard her darker half scold her, "You are not being true to yourself…" One by one, Ash's companions began to head south. In the end, it was Ash who turned away last. When he caught up to Ruby, he whispered, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise…" The young mother sighed, "It isn't your fault…"

As they walked, Lucy and Kazeerah chatted about all that had happened since they were separated. But after no more than fifteen minutes since leaving their friends behind, Lucy could hear her darker half scolding her in the back of her mind. "What are you doing? Why did you leave him?" Lucy tried to ignore the voice as much as she could, but the voice began to shout, "Have you forgotten all that he has done for you? That he even died to protect you? How can you even consider that he does not love you after that?" Struggling to remain focused on her conversation with Kazeerah, Lucy listened to her sister the best she could. But her darker half then threw the deathblow. "The two of you are the perfect match. Do not forget. The bouquet."

Hearing the darker half of her mind mention the moment when she grasped the bouquet of flowers thrown by a bride at a wedding in Oreburgh City, Lucy froze in her tracks. Kazeerah noticed Lucy's abrupt halt, "Huh? What's up?" Lucy brought a hand to her chest as she felt a powerful burning sensation there. Her darker half spoke, "You know it as well as I do. He loves you. And if you give him the chance, you just might even become husband and wife someday. But if you walk away now, you will forever be left wondering what could have been." Lucy felt tears beginning to fill her eyes as her darker half spoke, "You know what it is your heart truly desires. Now, go to him!"

Lucy staggered around for a few seconds as she regained her senses. Kazeerah caught her before she could fall, "Whoa, what's wrong? Ya eat somethin' spoiled fer breakfast?" After a moment, Lucy looked up at her sister, "Kazeerah…" The Blaziken smiled, "Yeah?" Lucy then stood up, "I'm sorry… I'm going back." Kazeerah gasped, "Lucy… Ya serious?" The Lucario maiden nodded, "I'm sorry. It's just… I mean….. I don't know how to put it into words." But the Blaziken smirked, "Oh, I can tell whatcha mean. Ya got the hots fer someone?" At this, Lucy blushed, "No! Nothing like that!" Kazeerah laughed, "Just messin' with ya! But seriously…" She then rested a hand on her sister's shoulder, "It's OK. If there's someone you hold dear ta you back there, go." Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry. We've been apart for so long…" But the Blaziken smiled, "Relax. I know where ta find ya. Pallet Town, right? I'll drop in and visit now and then, all right? We'll meet again." Lucy then gave her sister a firm hug, "Thanks for understanding….. I'll see you again someday. That's a promise." The Blaziken patted her sister's head, "Ya better count on it. Now, get goin'! Go ta yer friends! And tell 'em I said hi." Lucy smiled, "I will. Goodbye, Kazeerah. For now." With a tear in her eye, Lucy turned and ran south. Once her sister was out of sight, Kazeerah opened her journal and began to write, "Looks like Lucy's found that special someone. But who could it be? Guess I'll be finding out next time I bump into them."

Ash lagged behind his friends, as he could not take his mind off of Lucy. "I already miss her so much…" But after a moment, he could hear a voice calling his name from somewhere behind him. "…sh…..Ash!" Hearing his name, Ash turned to face the north, "Huh?" Much to his surprise, Lucy was running right towards him, "Ash!" He smiled, "No way… Lucy?" He then dropped to one knee and held out his arms. As she neared him, the Lucario maiden leapt into the Trainer's arms. The two embraced each other tightly as everyone else noticed Lucy's return and ran back to them. Shedding tars, Lucy spoke to herself, (I can't tell you just yet…. But someday… Someday, I'll tell you everything, Ash. Someday…I'll say it….. I love you…)

To the north, the Skydiamond Oracle smiled in relief. "It would seem the worst is behind us." At that moment, Tia approached the Oracle, "What's the current situation with the Angels of Hope and Doom?" The Oracle smiled, "It would seem that the heart of the Angel of Hope has been mended. The Angel of Doom is in no danger of seizing control now." Tia's eye went wide, "Really? What could've caused such an abrupt shift in her balance with the Angel of Doom?" The Oracle replied, "I honestly can't say. But… I sensed a new power appear a few days ago. And…" The Oracle paused for a moment, "It is very similar to that evil presence I sensed about a month ago. The one that rivaled the Angel of Doom. Only… The evil is now gone."

Tia brought a hand to her chin, "It has returned? But it is no longer under an evil influence?" The Skydiamond Oracle nodded, "Yes. Its power is great. And while its demeanor is wild, and possibly even ruthless, it is an…honorable spirit." The Oracle turned to Tia, "I sincerely believe that this entity will become a most valuable ally against the demons of the world." Tia smiled, "At the very least, the worst is over now. But remain on the lookout. The struggle between Doom and Hope never ceases." The Oracle nodded and closed his/her eyes while Tia returned to the center of the Skydiamond clan grounds to organize a hunting party for other demons. The Oracle muttered, "Born in sorrow. Die in sorrow. But…..can this destiny be altered?"


	33. Chapter 33

The feel of a bustling metropolis began to descend over the travelers as the view of Oreburgh City steadily grew in the distance. "OK. That's where the first Gym is?" Ash asked. Shadow nodded, "I confirmed it from a Trainer who had just won a battle there." The Trainer smirked, "All right then! I'm way behind schedule, so we're heading straight to the Oreburgh Gym! You remember the way, Shadow?" The Lucario nodded, "Not a problem. Just follow me." Everyone unconsciously hastened his or her pace ever so slightly.

Not long before reaching Oreburgh City's northern gates, Ash shuddered as he felt Pearl brush her tail against his lower back. He gulped, "Something up, Pearl?" But as he glanced down at her, Ash noticed a faint blush on her face. She was also gazing up at him out of the corner of her eye with an amorous smirk. Thinking it was just her flirting with him, Ash returned his gaze to the road before them. But he soon noticed Shadow steadily increasing his distance from Pearl while displaying a nervous expression. Lucash too was minding his distance, as he seemed to be unwilling to get very close to his aunt. Ash then whispered at Pearl as a possibility came to mind, "Pearl, what's up? Are you in…..heat?" The sultry Lucario maiden smiled lustfully, "Exactly."

Ash blushed as he felt Pearl lean against him slightly. She sighed, "I just started to feel the first telltale burning sensation an hour ago. I'm finally ready." She then swooned while she rested her hands on her lower belly, "It's finally going to happen. I'll have a beautiful little baby of my own at last." Ash gulped before whispering, "Are you really sure you wanna do this?" Her response was a tight grip on his hand, "A thousand times yes. I want to become a mom. But will you be the one to make me one?" The Trainer nodded with a sincere smile, "I never lied about loving you, Pearl. If it's my baby you want, it's my baby you'll get." Pearl sighed blissfully as she rested a hand on her lower belly. "Me with Ash's baby…. Hee…! I'm getting so excited!"

It did not take long for them to reach Oreburgh City's northern gates. Ashton shuddered slightly, "There it is again. This overwhelming presence of activity." Ash then clenched his fists, "Oh, there's gonna be plenty of activity once I get inside that Gym. Where to, Shadow?" But just before the Lucario could answer, Ruby butted in. "Ash, I just remembered something important! Your Gym challenge will have to wait." The Trainer groaned, "Wait? Why? What could be so important?" Ruby was about to say something, but her gaze shifted to Sapphire for a few seconds. "Um… I'll tell you when we get to the local Pokémon Center. All right?" Ash reluctantly nodded, "All right. We'll relax for a bit at the Pokémon Center first. I think I could use some washing-up after all this time anyway."

Not much later, Ash walked into the local Pokémon Center with his friends and family behind him. He turned to Ruby, "Now, what was so important that we had to make a detour away from the Gym?" Before Ruby could answer, she reached into Ash's backpack and pulled out some loose change. "Just a second." She then turned to Sapphire and handed the change to her, "Would you go get your father something to drink? He's parched after that long walk." Sapphire smiled, "OK! I'll be right back!" The beautiful Lucario girl walked off in search of a vending machine. Ruby smirked, "Since I didn't tell her exactly what to get, she'll probably take her time choosing." Ash cocked his head to one side, "Why do you want her to take her time with this?" The young mother replied, "So we can discuss what to do tomorrow. Sapphire's birthday is almost here!"

Everyone present glanced towards Ruby as she mentioned a special word. Pearl gasped, "Sapphire's birthday? It's tomorrow?" Ruby nodded, "I only just remembered today. But yeah. Sapphire turns one year old tomorrow. So we need to get things ready for her!" Zandria smirked, "Leave the cake to me!" But Ash then asked, "Hold on! Do we even have the money to buy her presents?" In response, Ruby reached into Ash's backpack and pulled out an envelope. "Remember this?" Ash took it in hand and found that it was filled nearly to bursting. When he opened it, he gasped at the sight of large sums of money inside. "Ruby… Where'd all this come from?" The young mother smiled, "That's my bonus from working at that strip club back in Lilycove City. I used a little of it since then, but there should be more than enough for us to get Sapphire some gifts." The Trainer chuckled, "With this much, we could probably get her a brand new car! Not like she's old enough to drive it, mind you."

Ruby handed out some of her money to Zandria, "That should be enough for the cake ingredients." The Zangoose nodded, "I'll be careful to not end up giving all of you a sugar rush." She then gave some to Pearl, "Make sure you get something for her that she'll like." The Lucario maiden smiled, "Not a problem. I know her well enough by now." But Pearl then whispered to Ash, "Looks like our little session will have to wait." The Trainer blushed, "Um… Sure. No problem." Ruby then took Ash's hand, "You and I will go shopping together." Ash smiled, "Sounds good. You coming, Lucash?" The Lucario child grinned, "OK! Let's go get Sapphire's presents!" Just then, Lucy turned and noticed Sapphire walking down the hall towards them. She whispered, "Don't look now, but the birthday girl is coming this way." At Lucy's words, everyone present acted as if nothing had happened. Sapphire then held out a can to her father. "Sorry. I didn't know what to get. Is fruit punch OK?" Her father smiled, "That's OK with me. Thanks, Sapphire."

Moments later, Ash left the Pokémon Center with his lover and son by his side while Zandria and Pearl headed off in search of effective shopping locations. But a short while later, Ashton brought a hand to his chin as he began to think. Noticing Ashton's thoughtful expression, Rukaria asked, "Something on your mind, Sir Ashton?" The viscount muttered, "Mmf… That's no good…" The blind Lucario then tapped him on the shoulder with the Hyup Do, "Sir? Something wrong?" Feeling the touch of Rukaria's weapon, Ashton glanced down at her, "Hm? Yes?" She replied, "What's wrong? Is it about Sapphire?" The viscount nodded, "Yes… In a sense, she is my granddaughter. So I feel it would be best for me to provide her with a gift. The only problem is that I do not know what she would enjoy." Rukaria brought a hand to her face as well, "Hmm… You have a point. And I don't know her well enough to offer a suggestion…"

Rukaria and Ashton stood beside each other while lost in thought. The two even comically mirrored each other's movements as they pondered what would make for a proper gift for Sapphire. But after a moment, a devious grin crept across Rukaria's face. She giggled, "Sir Ashton, I just thought of something that Sapphire will surely like." The viscount smiled, "Really? What?" But the blind Lucario motioned for him to follow her, "Come with me. I have a hunch of where to get one." Taking her word for it, Ashton followed Rukaria outside.

After a short while of looking around, Rukaria stopped outside of a rather unusual store. Ashton asked, "Is this it?" Rukaria nodded, "Yeah. They sell them here." She then whispered, "I…uh…don't feel comfortable about going in there, so I'll tell you what it looks like." The viscount kneeled down to her as the blind Lucario whispered in his ear. "…long and pink… Flexible and made of rubber….. And it kind of looks like….. WHAT?" Ashton stood up with a mildly disgusted expression on his face. "She's only one year old! Are you certain she will really know what to do with something like that? Will she even want it?" Rukaria giggled, "Trust me. She will adore it. I'm a girl too, so I know how she thinks to a degree." The viscount gulped, "…If you say so. I'm taking your word for it." He then stepped inside while Rukaria waited outside the store. She giggled to herself as she watched Ashton stare at some pornographic magazines. He muttered, "They actually make stuff like these?" He then shook his head in disbelief as he walked down the aisle, browsing for what Rukaria described to him.

Elsewhere in Oreburgh City, Ruby led Ash and their son to a local department store. She smiled, "We'll surely find some things here that Sapphire will like." Once inside Lucash grinned, "Wow! They have lots of stuff here! Where do we start?" Ash replied, "Go wherever you want. Just make sure you're sure Sapphire will like what you get her." Ruby then took Lucash's hand, "You stay with me. We'll look for Sapphire's present together. What about you, dear?" The Trainer smiled, "I'll go look around on my own. We'll meet up back at the entrance." The three of them then went off exploring the store, trying to find the right gift for Sapphire.

Not long after beginning their search, Lucash and Ruby came to a clothing section of the store. Upon glancing around, Lucash pointed, "How about one of those, Mommy?" Before Ruby could turn to look, Lucash had grabbed a sling bag and carried it over to her. It was a bright shade of orange. "Do you think Sapphire will like this?" Ruby brought a hand to her chin. The sling bag was almost identical in design to the one Kazeerah always carried over her shoulder. She muttered, "Come to think of it… Orange compliments blue. It'll probably look good on her." She then took the sling bag in hand, "I think you picked out a very good gift, Lucash." The Lucario child grinned proudly, "Heheh…"

With Lucash's gift for Sapphire in hand, Ruby continued searching for anything that her daughter would like. But after a moment, her ears perked up at the sound of some sort of bell. "Some sort of song?" She then headed in the general direction of the music and came to an aisle with various music boxes lining the shelves. Standing at the end of the aisle was a little girl holding one of the many music boxes. The constant ringing that Ruby heard was being emitted from the music box the child was holding. Lucash smiled, "That sounds really pretty." Ruby's gaze soon turned to the music boxes that lined the shelves. Curious, she took one in hand. After winding up the key that was sticking out of the side, she released her grip. A gentle chime began to pay as the box slowly opened. On a rotating tray at the center of the box was a pair of tiny figurines. One was a Beautifly while the other was a Butterfree. The two figures rose up and down while slowly spinning at times, giving the impression that they were dancing. Ruby smiled, "So charming… She'll surely like this." Once the song had completed and the music box had closed, the young mother took it in hand and headed back towards the store's entrance with her son by her side.

Elsewhere in the department store, Ash was searching about without having a firm idea of what to actually purchase. "Guh… I never was good at getting gifts for girls… I don't even know where to start." But after some time wandering around the store, Ash came to a section that specialized in jewelry. His eyes perked up, "Wait a second… All girls love jewelry!" Smiling, he began browsing the selves. There were expensive watches, bracelets, necklaces, rings, and many other merchandise. "My eyes are starting to see stars. I've never seen so much shine before." But after a moment, the Trainer stopped at the sight of something being held inside a glass display case. "Whoa… It's perfect!"

That evening, Lucy and Chiara helped out with wrapping Sapphire's presents. Chiara muttered, "I honestly have to wonder what Ashton was thinking when he bought that….. Perhaps he was drunk." Lucy glanced over at the Lugia, "Hm? What did he get?" But Chiara blushed, "…I would rather not say. But I will let Sapphire be the one to decide whether or not she should keep it." The Lucario maiden gulped, "Uh… All right?" She went back to wrapping up Ruby's music box and placed it inside the orange sling bag that Lucash had picked out. "A present within a present." She then turned to Chiara, "What about the cake?" Chiara replied, "She will begin baking it early in the morning. She says she's planning something special for this one."

In his hotel room, Ash was taking a shower. "Man, this feels a lot better than I thought it would. Come to think of it… It's been a month since I last washed up! No wonder I feel so grimy." But unbeknownst to the Trainer, a pair of lustful red eyes was peeking through the shower curtain. And a moment later, something soft pressed against Ash's back. "What the… Who's there?" A voice replied, "Just me, honey." A hand reached past Ash and gently fondled his manhood. The voice murred, "I've been waiting a long time for this. Go on and get hard for me, baby. We have a pup to make." Ash gulped, "Pearl… Now?"

Ash shuddered as his member lengthened and hardened, his erection growing. Pearl sighed, "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." She then walked around to Ash's front, "Looks like your all ready, hun. Shall we?" Ash glanced down at the beautiful Lucario before him. She had removed her yellow vest, revealing her bountiful breasts. Her face was filled with a deep blush. Pearl grinned, "I'm all yours, Ash. How should we do this?" But the Trainer backed away nervously, "Um… Actually…" Pearl smiled longingly, "Yes, hun?" The Trainer gulped, "Um… I was wondering if we could…..wait until tomorrow? I still have some things to do to get ready for Sapphire's birthday party. Is that al right with you?"

Pearl sighed at Ash's hesitation to mate with her. "But… I've been waiting for this day for months! You can't begin to imagine how much I've desired to have a child of my own with you! Please, Ash!" She stepped forward and gazed up at him while on the verge of tears, "Let's not put this off any longer! Please, let's start a family! Tonight!" But the Trainer smiled, "Pearl, I love you. And I would be honored to start a family with you. But I just want to wait until tomorrow. Your heat isn't gonna end tonight, is it?" The Lucario maiden paused for a moment before replying, "…my heat will last for a week before it ends on its own." Ash then dropped to one knee and embraced her, "Then there's nothing to worry about. Tomorrow night, I'll give you the baby you've always dreamed of. That's a promise." Overcome with emotion, Pearl tightly embraced the boy she loved and whispered, "I love you, Ash… I love you so much…"

With a yawn, Sapphire awoke as the sun shone high above Oreburgh City. As the Lucario child rubbed her eyes, she glanced over at a clock nearby. "…huh? It's…past noon?" Unbeknownst to her, Sapphire had been exposed to Sleep Powder while she slept, causing her to sleep more heavily than normal. As she climbed out of bed, Sapphire noticed a note affixed to the door. She promptly examined it. "….the lady at the front desk?" Following the directions on the note, the Lucario child made her way outside the hotel room and towards the elevator.

Upon reaching the ground floor, Sapphire approached the hotel's front desk. She then spoke to the receptionist, "Um… I was supposed to talk to you? My name is Sapphire Ketchum." The receptionist nodded, "Oh yes. Miss Ketchum. You are to proceed to the lounge. You are being expected." The Lucario child bowed thankfully before heading off in search of the lounge. Upon finding it, she knocked on the door. When she did not receive a reply, Sapphire peeked inside. Much to her surprise, the room was pitch-black inside. Cautiously, she stepped inside. "Hello…? Anyone here? Am I supposed to be here?" A second later, the lights came on as numerous voices shouted, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAPPHIRE!"

Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, Sapphire glanced around to find all of her friends and family surrounding a long table in the center of the lounge. Many balloons of various colors floated around the room. The Lucario child asked, "What is this?" Ash laughed, "Don't you know? It's your birthday, Sapphire! You were born on this day one year ago!" Sapphire blushed, "It's…my birthday today?" Lucash nodded, "Yup! Just like Daddy's a month ago!" Sapphire then smiled sincerely, "My own birthday party? I'm…so…happy!"

At the center of the table sat a grand cake that Zandria had baked. Having been removed from the oven a short while ago, it still radiated small amounts of heat. The cake itself was made of a dark chocolate batter while the icing was a sweet vanilla. Zandria grinned, "First thing's first. Blow out the candle and make a wish!" Having witnessed her father blow out the candles on his own birthday cake, Sapphire stood before her cake. Standing atop the cake was a lone candle molded into the shape of the number 1. The wick was sticking out of the top. Zandria looked towards Ashton, "Care to do the honors?" The viscount smiled, "Gladly." He then pointed one finger towards the candle's wick and muttered, "Fire Style: Ember Dart." At his words, a tiny flame was launched from his fingertip and struck the wick, igniting it. He then looked towards Sapphire, "Go ahead and make a wish." The birthday girl closed her eyes for a moment as she thought her wish over. Chiara spoke up, "Don't take too long. The wax will melt into the cake." A few seconds later, Sapphire opened her eyes and blew out the candle. As a thin trail of smoke rose from the candle's wick, everyone present applauded. Sapphire smiled with a blush, "Don't ask what I wished for. It's a secret."

As Zandria began to cut the cake, Lucash carried over his present to Sapphire. "I got this for you, sis." In his hands was an orange sling bag with a fairly long strap. Curious, Sapphire pulled the strap over her head with it hanging on her shoulder. The bag itself rested against the side of her hip. Sapphire smiled, "It's comfy, and the orange looks good on me." She then dropped to her knees and gave her little brother a warm embrace, "I love it, Lucash! Thank you!" The Lucario child blushed as he grinned, everyone laughing at the situation.

Ruby turned to Lucy, "Hey, where's the one I got for Sapphire?" The Lucario maiden smiled, "I placed it inside the bag." Sapphire glanced down at her new bag, "Huh? Inside?" She reached into the sling bag and pulled something out. "Huh? A present inside my present?" A small box was wrapped in wrapping paper that was covered in an ivy print of green vines. Ruby smiled, "That one's from me." Sapphire then set the box down on the table and carefully began to remove the paper. The wrapping paper revealed an oval-shaped box with a porcelain finish. "What is it?" Sapphire looked towards her mother. Ruby pointed, "Give the key a few twists and find out." As instructed, Sapphire began to rotate the key that was protruding from the side of the box. Once it became difficult to rotate the key further, Sapphire released her grip. At that instant, a gentle chime began to play as the top of the box slowly opened, revealing two figurines in the form of a Beautifly and Butterfree. Sapphire's eyes lit up as the two figures spun in unison as if dancing. The birthday girl grinned, "A music box! I love it! Thank you, Mommy!" Ruby grinned happily, "Be sure to listen to that whenever you can."

Once the music box had played itself out and closed, Sapphire returned it to her new sling bag. Pearl smiled, "I'm next!" Sapphire's aunt handed out a fairly flat present that was a white box tied by a red ribbon. "I hope my sister's little girl likes what I got her." Pearl winked at her niece. Curious, Sapphire removed the ribbon and lifted the lid from the box. "Huh? Is this…?" Sapphire reached into the box and pulled out what seemed to be a long sleeveless dress. Pearl smiled, "I paid a visit to a local tailor for this. I only hope I got the measurements right. You like it?" The birthday girl held up her dress to her body to measure its length. Ruby smiled, "It looks just like that dress I wore during that cruise from Lilycove City, only longer." Ash blushed, remembering how the sides of Ruby's legs wree uncovered up to nearly her hips, "I remember that. You looked awesome in that dress." Another difference was that Sapphire's dress was a vivid sky blue. Sapphire grinned, "This looks so good, I gotta try it on!" A second later, Sapphire's blue shorts and yellow vest were tossed into the air. But before anyone could actually see anything, Sapphire was clad in her new dress. The cloth reached as low as her shins. There was also a hole in the middle of the dress on the backside, allowing Sapphire's tail through. The dress was also able to stretch well enough to accommodate her bountiful breasts without sacrificing comfort. She grinned, "This feels great! Thank you, Aunt Pearl!" But as she looked around at everyone, she noticed that some were giving her odd stares. "Um… Is something wrong?" Ashton gulped, "Sapphire… Are you…wearing any undergarments?" The birthday girl gave her ancestor a puzzled gaze, "What are those?" Sapphire's nipples were straining against the fabric while there was nothing concealing her womanhood, allowing some of her friends and family to see it at certain angles. Pearl chuckled, "I also got you some panties and a bra for it. Make sure you wear them along with anything that is NOT your usual vest and shorts." Sapphire quickly glanced at the box her dress was in and saw a pair of white panties and a white bra resting in it. "Oh… Um… I'll try to remember to use them."

After slipping on her new undergarments with Chiara's aid, Sapphire turned to her father while still clad in her new dress. Before she could say anything to him, Ash smiled, "Don't go thinking I didn't get you anything. It's right here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flat brown box that had not been wrapped. Aurora smiled, "That design… It looks like those used in jewelry stores. Is it a new watch?" Ash merely smirked, "You'll find out in a second." He then handed the box to his daughter, "Happy Birthday, Sapphire." Curious of the contents, Sapphire removed the box's top. But upon doing so, she gasped. Aurora asked, "What is it? Something hideous?" But Sapphire remained silent for a moment as she examined what was in the box. Resting atop a thin sheet of cotton was a blue sapphire pendant about the size of a large coin, cut into a hexagon shape and fitted with a golden frame. An equally golden chain was attached to the top, allowing it to be worn like a necklace. Sapphire soon turned away from her friends and family, hiding the jewel with her body as she removed it from the box.

Ruby raised an eyebrow, as her daughter seemed to be hiding her gift from everyone's eyes. She turned to Ash, "What did you get her?" He gulped, "I thought she would like it… Sapphire, what's wrong?" But the Lucario child replied, "J…just a minute…" After a moment, everyone watched as Sapphire's hands reached to the back of her neck, clasping two ends of a golden chain together. She then slowly turned to face her companions, their eyes fixated on the beautiful pendant that rested against her upper chest. Pearl turned to Ash, "That…is an amazing gem. You really outdid yourself this time." Sapphire, tears in her eyes, walked towards her father and embraced him. "Daddy… I love you… It's beautiful…" The birthday girl's proud father smiled, "I knew you'd like it. My little Sapphire."

Ashton stepped forward, "I think I'm the last one." In his hands was a long narrow present wrapped in blue paper. At the sight, Sapphire smiled, "Thanks, Grandpa!" But as the viscount handed his gift to his descendant, Chiara gulped, "Oh dear… Should I intervene?" Lucy asked, "Why? What did he get her?" The Lugia brought a hand to her face as she blushed deeply, "I can't bring myself to say it….." Nearby, Rukaria was snickering quietly, waiting to see the looks on her companion's faces once they saw what rested inside the box. As Ashton took a seat, Sapphire quickly removed the wrapping paper, revealing a simple brown box. But once she opened it at the top, the Lucario child's eyes went wide, "Um… What is…this?" Ashton replied, "Rukaria recommended that I get it for you. Apparently, it is something women use frequently." Baffled, Sapphire reached into the box and lifted the gift out. To everyone's shock and bewilderment, Sapphire was holding a bright pink rubber dildo.

At the sight of what his daughter was holding, Ash turned to Ashton with a disgruntled expression, "Ashton… What the heck is that?" The viscount shrugged his shoulders, "To be honest, I don't know. I simply picked out what Rukaria instructed me to." Lucy brought her hands to her mouth in embarrassment, "Good lord… I know she's grown up fast, but I don't think she's ready for something like that…" Rukaria was struggling to not laugh just yet as Ruby began to crack her knuckles. "Ashton…" The young mother growled with a hint of disgust in her voice. Hearing the sudden aggression in her tone, Ashton turned towards her, "Y…yes?" She then snarled, "Are you trying to turn my little girl into a perverted slut?" The viscount remained silent as he merely stared at Ruby with a puzzled expression. At that point, Chiara spoke, "Ashton." When Ashton looked towards her, the Lugia spoke one word. "Run." No sooner than that word was said, Ruby jumped over the table and threw her fist towards Ashton's head. He managed to jump out of the way at the last second, Ruby's fist bowling over a chair instead. "Ruby, cease this assault! I was told she would like it!" But the young mother pursued the viscount out of the lounge, "No excuses!" As the two vanished from view, Rukaria fell over laughing, her hands gripping her stomach. With a disturbed expression, Pearl looked down at the blind Lucario maiden and muttered, "Rukaria… You're the devil."

Minutes later, everyone present at the birthday party began to enjoy Zandria's cake while playing classic party games. "Whoa! That was a close one, Shadow!" The Lucario removed his blindfold to examine his work. As they were playing the classic game of 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey', Shadow had tried his luck and found that his aim was off by only half an inch. "Heh. Not bad." Rukaria stood up and took a tail in hand after tying a red blindfold around her head. Ash did not recognize it at first and asked, "Hey, where'd you get that blindfold?" The blind maiden replied, "Oh, I've had this for years. I normally only wear it when I fight so as to protect my eyes." She then turned towards the poster on the wall. But instead of slowly fumbling towards it, she quickly walked over to it and pinned the tail directly on the target. Lucash applauded, "Great job, Rukaria!" But Ash then brought a hand to his chin, "Um… Wait. Did you see what you were doing there?" The blind Lucario removed her blindfold, "Of course. I see the world around me with my Aura, even if there is something covering my eyes." Pearl laughed, "So you COULD see! That means you're disqualified!" Rukaria groaned, "Come on! I was following the rules… Eh?" She then turned to the lounge's entrance as Ruby returned with a satisfied expression. "Any cake left?" Rukaria promptly pointed towards the birthday cake, where Zandria was cutting another piece. But moments later, Ashton returned to the lounge while a noticeable black eye. He frowned, "Was that…truly necessary, Ruby?" The young mother scoffed, "Serves you right. Be thankful I didn't rough you up more!"

As Sapphire's birthday party began to draw to a close and the sun began to set, Pearl suddenly grasped Ash's hand. The Trainer turned to face her, slightly startled. But when she gazed into his eyes most lovingly, Ash understood what it was that she was trying to tell him. He took Pearl's hand between his own and smiled, "OK. Let's get started." Without a word, the sultry Lucario proceeded to the elevator of the hotel. But as the doors closed and the bell rang, Sapphire began to ponder the strange odor that had been emanating from her aunt. However, Pearl's pheromones had begun to trigger strange urges in Sapphire's brain that the Lucario child could not begin to understand. But there was one question the pheromones caused Sapphire to ask herself. Curious, she tapped her mother on the shoulder. Ruby turned to face her daughter, "Yes?" Sapphire then asked, "Mommy….. Where do babies come from?"

The question Sapphire asked was the last thing Ruby ever expected to hear out of her daughter's mouth. She hesitated before replying, "W…why are you interested in where babies come from?" Sapphire shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know….. It just popped into my head right now… But…I wanna know." Ruby brought a hand to her chin, wondering if her daughter was old enough to handle the truth behind reproduction. But as she thought, Ruby recalled that her sister was now in heat. And she and Ash were nowhere to be seen. A sly smirk crept across her face, knowing exactly why they were not present. She then turned to her daughter, "Well…. OK. I'll show you myself where babies come from." Excited, Sapphire grinned, "Oh goodie! When do we start?" But the young mother took her child's hand and led her to the elevator, "Right this way. You'll be getting a hands-on experience of it."

In their hotel room, Ash and Pearl held each other in a gentle embrace. The Trainer smiled, "It's finally gonna happen now, isn't it?" Pearl sighed, "Yes… My body is finally ready. But are you ready, hun?" Ash smiled warmly, "Yeah. I love you, Pearl. And I would be honored to give you a baby." Pearl's embrace only grew tighter as those words. She grinned in glee as she felt her burning womb throb, knowing that sweet relief was within reach. "Ash… I can't take it anymore! Come on! I need you inside me now!" The sultry Lucario took a step back and yanked her yellow vest over her head, revealing her well-endowed breasts. "Please! Make love to me! Make me a mother!" Ash took a step back at Pearl's almost fanatical approach. In his mind, he could almost see cherry blossom petals falling around her. He smiled compassionately, "All right. Just give me a sec." Not wasting any time, Ash quickly proceeded to remove every scrap of his clothing. Pearl blushed at the sight of her lover standing nude before her, "Just as impressive as the last time. Now then…" But before she could tackle Ash to the bed, Pearl's ears twitched as she heard the hotel room door open. When the two lovers turned to face the intruder, Ruby grinned, "Looks like we're just in time!"

Ruby quickly turned and locked the door as Ash and Pearl blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Ruby? What're you doing here? This is a private moment!" Pearl shouted in frustration. But to Ash's horror, he found his own daughter staring at him with an expression of bewilderment. "….Daddy? Is this…what you look like down there?" The Trainer's hands quickly reached down and covered his manhood, "Don't look at me there! You're too young!" But Ruby calmly explained, "Just relax for a minute. There's a reason why I brought Sapphire up here." His face a deep red, Ash grumbled, "What is it?" The young mother continued, "Sapphire asked me where babies come from. And knowing that Pearl is in heat, I knew that this would be a perfect opportunity for her to see the act in person." Sapphire then asked, "But…does that mean you…" After a moment, Pearl sighed, "…yes, Sapphire. Your father and I were just about to get started on making a baby."

Sapphire blushed at Pearl's confession. "A… A baby? Really?" Ash nodded silently in agreement. The Lucario child's eyes glanced at her aunt's bare chest and her father's nude body. She then asked, "Mommy, do they have to take their clothes off to make a baby?" Ruby nodded, "Yes. It wouldn't be possible with them in the way. Do you not want to watch if they don't wear their clothes?" Sapphire glanced back at her aunt and father for a moment before turning to Ruby again, "Yes… I want to watch." Before Ash could object, Ruby spoke up, "Hey. It's her birthday, so she gets what she wants. Think of this little reproduction lesson as a gift from all of us. All right?" Knowing that there was no changing Ruby's mind once she had decided on something, Ash nodded, "Fine. She can watch. But that's it. No touching." Sapphire nodded, "OK, Daddy. I'll be a good girl."

Ash and Pearl faced each other as Ruby and Sapphire sat nearby. Pearl glanced down at Ash's manhood and smirked, "We may as well get you ready. Take a seat, hun." As instructed, Ash sat on the bed while Pearl kneeled before him. Sapphire whispered as Pearl began to fondle and lick Ash's member, "Why is Aunt Pearl licking that thing? Does it taste good?" Ruby smiled, "Not really. It doesn't taste like much. She's doing that to prepare it for their lovemaking." Sapphire gave her mother a confused gaze, "Lovemaking?" The young mother nodded, "It's a common term for the process of making a baby. It's called that because it is a powerful showing of love between two people. Look." Sapphire watched as Pearl tenderly caressed Ash's manhood, being ever so careful to pleasure him the best she could without rushing him. In response, Ash gently caressed her head and ears, a loving smile on his face as he looked down at her. Sapphire smiled, "They really do look like they love each other. I get it now." A moment later, Pearl stood up, allowing Ruby and Sapphire to see Ash's now erect manhood. Sapphire gasped, "It grew! It looks bigger now!" Ruby nodded, "That's because it is now ready for the act of lovemaking. It needs to be properly stimulated first. It is called a penis, but other terms include 'member' and 'manhood' among others. Every boy has one." Ash smiled at Pearl, "You ready for the baby you've always wanted?" The Lucario maiden smiled with a tear in her eye, "You already know the answer by now."

Pearl proceeded to lie down on the bed while Ash got on his knees. But before he decided to enter her, he reached down between her legs. "Ash? What…ooh!" Pearl gasped as her lover touched her moist lips. "It feels a lot hotter than the last time. I guess it's called 'heat' for more than one reason." Sapphire then stood up, "What is it? Let me see!" She then stepped over to the bed and tried to look between her aunt's legs. The Lucario giggled, "All right, don't get pushy. Here." Pearl turned herself towards her niece and spread her legs wide. Between her legs and inside her thick blue fur was Pearl's swollen vagina. Sapphire sniffed the air for a second, "That smell… It's so strong now. Is that where it's coming from?" Ruby nodded, "Yes. When a girl goes into heat, she produces pheromones as a sign to other boys. It'll stop once her heat cycle has passed or she has mated with someone." Sapphire then looked towards her mother, "Will I go into heat someday?" Ruby brought a hand to her chin to think. She soon replied, "I honestly don't know. You're half human, so maybe not. It's too soon to say for sure." Pearl then pleaded, "Please, no more waiting! Sapphire, give us some room!" Startled, the Lucario child backed away quickly, as did Ruby. Pearl then smiled towards Ash, "You know what to do, hun." The Trainer nodded, "Yeah. Let's get started." A moment later, he positioned himself at Pearl's entrance, but plunged inside her, hilting himself to her.

Pearl let out a shriek of ecstasy as she felt Ash plunge into her hot depths. "Oh…. OH! That's it! Don't stop now, dear! You know what I want!" Ash nodded as he began to thrust, "I haven't forgotten. But let's not rush ourselves." His thrusts were slow, but firm. Sapphire's eyes were wide in amazement as she watched her father make love to her aunt. "Um… What are they doing?" Ruby replied, "They are making love." Sapphire turned back to her father and aunt, "So… This is all they need to do?" But her mother shook her head, "No, not quite. Now, you saw your father's manhood, right? It needs to be stimulated in order to produce a certain substance, which will then create a baby within Pearl's womb." Sapphire then asked, "Um… And what will come out? Is he going to p…" But Ruby interrupted, "No, not that. It will cause him to produce a milky white substance called sperm. And when that gets inside Pearl's womb, it will make a baby." Sapphire smiled, "It's that easy?" The young mother nodded, "Yes, but it takes time. A boy can't produce sperm at will. He needs to be stimulated for a while in order for it to happen. Just watch."

As they made love, Ash gently gripped Pearl's bountiful breasts in his hands. The Lucario maiden sighed, "You really know how to make a girl feel good, sweetie." Ash chuckled, "I've had plenty of practice. Anything you'd like me to…mmph?" Before Ash could complete what he was going to say, Pearl pulled him close for a kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and held him close, kissing him deeply in passion. Ash bushed as he closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss, his tongue dancing with Pearl's between their mouths. They both tasted of chocolate and vanilla from the cake they had eaten a short while before. As they kissed, Pearl's legs reached up and folded over Ash's lower back, holding him close to her. Soon afterward, Ash's thrusting began to speed up considerably. Ruby gasped as she came closer to the two lovers, "This is it! Watch closely!" Curious, Sapphire too came closer and watched closely. Suddenly, Ash stopped thrusting into Pearl and hilted himself to her without moving. Sapphire felt herself blush as she saw some movement in her father's testicles as his sperm began to flow. Pearl embraced Ash tightly as her body was wracked with orgasm. But a second later, she felt the most wonderful sensation she had ever experience as Ash's seed flowed into her womb. Tears began to fall from her eyes as the burning heat inside her rapidly subsided. She blushed in love and pride. For so long she had sought the perfect lover. And now, in two months time, she would at last have a beautiful child of her own.

Ash broke the kiss as he panted in exhaustion, Pearl's legs releasing him from their embrace. As he pulled out of her, a thin trail of white sperm connected the tip of his member to Pearl's swollen lips. Sapphire gasped, "It's white… That is sperm?" Ruby nodded, "Yes. And now that it's inside Pearl's womb, she'll be having a baby in sixty days or so." Pearl slowly brought a hand to her lower belly, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking and the knowledge that she would eventually become a mother. Sapphire asked, "Aunt Pearl? Are you really gonna have a baby now?" The Lucario maiden smiled proudly, "Yes. In about two months, you're going to have a cute little cousin." Ash then crawled over to Pearl and asked, "Are you all right, Pearl?" She turned and smiled at him, tears of joy still flowing down her face. "I…love you, Ash…" The Trainer responded by reaching out and holding his lover in a tender embrace, "I love you too, Pearl." Sapphire brought a hand to her chest as her mouth bended into a warm smile, a tear flowing from her eye. "It's….so beautiful…"

A short while later, Sapphire stripped herself of her new dress as she prepared to bathe for the night in her hotel room. But as she stepped into the shower, the Lucario child noticed something that she had all but forgotten about. Ever since she had watched her father impregnate her aunt, there was an odd moistness between her legs. But as she thought of her father's manhood, another image appeared in her mind. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her new rubber dildo from her new sling bag. Upon closer inspection, it was virtually the same shape as her father's member, albeit slightly larger. "Maybe…" With her dildo in hand, Sapphire stepped back into the shower.

Curious of the moisture around her womanhood, Sapphire reached down with a spare hand and touched herself. She gasped, "It feels…so weird…" However, she soon found that she could not stop herself. Her finger continued to caress her moist virgin lips, a deep blush beginning to fill her face. "Feels weird….but…can't stop…" Sapphire began to pant, her legs buckling from the pleasure as she sat down. She then took the time to glance down and notice the size of her own breasts. They were just as full and round as those of her aunt. Perhaps even more so! Sapphire dropped her dildo and touched her left breast with her empty hand. She was amazed by just how soft it was. Softer than any pillow she had slept on. She then tried squeezing it, moaning as the soft flesh heaved under her touch. "So good…." Sapphire's fingers on her other hand soon plunged inside her flower, prompting a loud gasp of pleasure from the Lucario child. "It's so good!" But her eyes soon glanced down at the dildo at her side. "It kinda looks like…..Daddy's?"

The more Sapphire stared at her dildo, the more it reminded her of her own father's manhood. "Will it feel the same as…?" Curious, she took the dildo in hand and positioned it at her wet entrance. Cautiously, she slowly pushed it inside her. Shocked by how large it felt, Sapphire gasped, "It's huge! So…big!" Ever so slowly, Sapphire pushed the dildo deeper inside herself. "So…lovely…. Can't stop…" Once she had gathered her confidence, Sapphire began to thrust the dildo into her warm depths in a steady rhythm. She panted feverishly as her vision began to blur. But as her first orgasm began to near, Sapphire began to feel as if the dildo was moving independent of her will. As if it was no longer just a toy anymore. In her eyes she could almost see a boy thrusting into her. "Whoever you are….don't stop…please…" In her eyes, a face began to appear before her. The Lucario child gasped, "Huh? You're…" At that instant, Sapphire's inner walls clamped down hard on her dildo as juices pulsed from her womanhood. "Daddy!" Sapphire howled as her first orgasm wracked her body, filling her with unprecedented bliss.

Sapphire lied on the floor of the shower, having nearly fainted from her very first orgasm. Her body burned in the afterglow, too weak to move at all. "So good… Thank you, Daddy…" But as her strength returned to her, Sapphire sat up and saw that there was no one around. Just her dildo, which was soaked in her own juices. "It felt so good… Is this what it's like to make a baby?" As she stood up and turned the shower on, a warm smile crept across Sapphire's face, "Maybe I'll have a baby too someday."


	34. Chapter 34

Ash awoke with heavy eyes as he felt a pair of furry arms embracing him from the side. He slowly turned to face his bedmate, who he could hear snoring lightly. To his left was Pearl, sleeping soundly with a peaceful smile on her face. She was sleeping nude, stripped of her yellow vest. Ash then recalled that he too was naked under the blanket. He then tried to remember exactly why they were in such a situation. It was then that he remembered what had occurred the previous night. His hand slowly reached down and rested against Pearl's lower belly. The Trainer blushed and smiled with pride knowing that, somewhere within his lover's womb, an hours-old child was steadily growing. He whispered, "You'll make such a great mom, Pearl."

Pearl stirred as she felt someone kiss her on the muzzle. "Mmmm… That felt nice…." Her beautiful red eyes slowly opened, which were greeted by the warm smile of the boy she had fallen in love with. "Morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Pearl blushed deeply, "I honestly can't recall the last time I ever slept this well. I feel like a new person." But her lover grinned, "You're kinda right. In two months, you'll be a completely different person. Remember?" Pearl gasped lightly as she felt Ash tickle her lower belly. She then giggled, "Of course I remember. In two months, I'm going to be a mother." She then gave Ash a sweet kiss on the lips, "All thanks to you, love." The Trainer blushed, "I'm glad I brought you home with me. I'm relieved I didn't…hurt you like the other four." Pearl's eyes went wide, "The other four… Did Ashton tell you?" Ash nodded, "Yeah. But don't worry. I've accepted myself for who I am. I'm not a monster. I'm the Devil of the Eternal Flame." He then brought a hand to Pearl's belly again, "I wonder if our kid will ever have a title like mine." The Lucario giggled, "Maybe it will in time, although I'm sure it'll be completely different from yours."

As the two lovers climbed out of bed, Pearl slipped on her yellow vest. "You coming to breakfast?" She smiled at her lover. Ash replied, "After I get dressed. I don't want anyone to see me in my birthday suit, right?" Pearl let out a giggle, "Right. It wasn't YOUR birthday yesterday. I'll save you some doughnuts." With a swish of her tail, Pearl left the hotel room. Ash then turned to his clothing, which was lying in a corner. But as he stared at the heavily torn and tattered outfit, he remembered something. "Wait a sec… Do I still have it?" Ashton ran over to his backpack and pulled it open. The instant he glanced inside it, the Trainer smiled, "All right! Thank you, Mom!"

Moments later, Ash looked at himself in the bathroom's mirror. He smirked, "Now that's what I'm talking about." On his feet was a pair of red and black shoes while he was clad in light blue pants. His hands were covered with black knuckle gloves with light green wrists. Covering his upper body was a sleeveless black jacket that had a bold yellow stripe horizontally laid across the middle of his chest. Beneath the jacket was a white t-shirt. And resting atop the Trainer's head was a red and black hat. The hat was red from its brim to the sides while black in the center from front to back. And at the front of the hat was a pale blue half ring symbol with a round dot below it, resembling the top half of a Pok Ball. Ash grinned, "I better remember to thank Mom for getting these for me on my birthday. Now it's time to catch up on lost time! Sinnoh League, here I come!" After gathering up all that was his inside the hotel room, Ash ran out the door and towards the stairs.

Ash jumped from the stairs as he ran towards the lounge, where everyone else was likely eating breakfast. Upon bursting into the lounge, Ash found every last one of his friends and family happily enjoying a varied breakfast of doughnuts, meats and eggs, and various pastries. Pearl immediately handed a glazed doughnut to the Trainer, "Glad you could join us, dear. And there's plenty more where that came from." Ash smiled gratefully before chomping on his doughnut. As he enjoyed his breakfast, Ash glanced down as Lucash ran over to him. The Lucario child smiled, "Is it true, Daddy? Is Auntie Pearl having a baby soon?" After swallowing, Ash nodded, "Yup, but not exactly soon. How long does it take, Ruby? Two months?" The young mother nodded, "Yes, on average. If all goes well, Pearl should be having her baby in sixty days or so." Upon hearing this, Rukaria and Zandria applauded together. The blind Lucario maiden smiled, "Congratulations! You're so lucky to have a kid on the way!" Zandria grinned passionately, "I'm jealous! Why is everyone getting children but me? But anyway, congrats! And I take it my boy is the father?" Ash blushed, "Mom!" Everyone present let out a laugh at Ash's reaction. But Lucy smiled calmly while shedding a few tears. Noticing this, Ruby leaned towards her and whispered, "What's wrong? This is what Pearl has always wanted. You should be happy for her." The young maiden smiled, "Oh, but I am. I just…always get choked up when I hear about babies and the parents who are expecting them."

After joking around a bit with his companions regarding Pearl's love for Ash and her dreams of having a child, Ash was approached by Ashton. The viscount ran a hand over Ash's jacket, "Where did you acquire this attire? Did you grow weary of that ragged outfit?" Ash nodded, "You bet I did. Now that I've finally gotten outta my slump, I'm ready for the Sinnoh League! To that, I swapped out those ugly tattered clothes for the clothes my mom got me for my birthday. I've just been carrying them around for the last month or so until I felt ready." Sapphire smiled, "It looks really good on you, Daddy. Really handsome too!" The Trainer blushed at his daughter's compliment, "Me? Handsome? Come on, I'm not that good-looking!" But Pearl grabbed Ash by the arm with an amorous smile, "Don't be so modest! You're very appealing to the ladies. Isn't that right, sis?" Ruby grinned, "You got that right!" Ash blushed in embarrassment as everyone laughed in unison.

Once everyone had sated himself or herself, Ash stood up with a belch, "That was good… Now I'm ready for the Gym!" But Sapphire replied, "But you don't look fat, Daddy! How do you not put on weight after eating so much?" The Trainer frowned, "Wrong kind of gym. I meant the Oreburgh Pok mon Gym." Sapphire smiled, "Oh, THAT kinda gym. Sorry!" Shadow then headed towards the door, "And I know exactly where it is. Follow me." But before anyone could leave, Chiara spoke up, "Just a moment. Are you certain you're not forgetting something?" Ash froze for a moment. "I don't think so….. ACK! I need to register for the Sinnoh League first before I can take the Gym Leaders on." The Lugia smiled, "Precisely. And do you know where to do so?" Ash shrugged his shoulders, "Ya got me." Chiara then explained, "We were already there at one point. Sandgem Town."

Ash became somewhat red in the face at the mention of the seaside town they had first arrived in upon reaching Sinnoh. "Are you saying…..I totally passed up my chance to register when I had the chance?" Chiara chuckled, "It's all right. I too forgot about it during the turmoil while we were there. All you have to do is return there and speak to someone by the name of Rowan. He should also be able to update your Pok dex to the latest model." Ash groaned, "We have to go ALL the way back there? Great…" Ash then silently made his way out of the lounge and to the lobby. Lucash called out, "Wait for us, Daddy!" Everyone quickly filed out of the lounge, not wanting to be left behind.

After some time wandering around Oreburgh City, Ash came to the city limits at the western edge of the bustling metropolis. "Um… Where does this go again?" Ashton approached his descendant, who was gazing at a large cave up ahead. The viscount replied, "I believe Kazeerah called it the Oreburgh Gate. It seems to be a natural tunnel that connects Oreburgh City to Jubilife City." Lucash smiled, "Come on, Daddy! You remember coming through here! A Zubat scared Mommy and she grabbed onto you!" Immediately understanding that the incident Lucash was speaking of occurred while he was still deceased, Ash smiled nervously, "Uh… Oh, that little thing… Yeah, your mom latched onto me like a leech." Ruby turned her nose up, "I wasn't in my right mind at the time. No Zubat will scare me now." Before anyone could argue further, Ashton took the Flamberge in hand, "I will lead this time. Everyone stay close so you don't get lost in there." The viscount then turned and entered the Oreburgh Gate. Once a short distance inside, the blade of the Flamberge was completely engulfed in flames, effectively turning it into a massive torch. Ashton turned back to the cave's entrance as his companions followed him inside. "Stay close now."

Like their first time through a month ago, the Oreburgh Gate was quite dark inside with no lanterns or torches provided anywhere along the natural rock walls. Ashton constantly held the blazing blade of the Flamberge out in front of him to illuminate the path before him while his companions remained close behind him. A moment passed before Lucy asked, "Ashton, are you certain you recall the path Kazeerah led us along?" The viscount nodded, "I do not recall very many turns. It's almost a straight line through the cave. Remain close and we shouldn't get lost." But to everyone's curiosity, Rukaria hastened her pace until she was just behind Ashton. With a mischievous smirk, she held out the blunt end of the Hyup Do's long handle and was about to touch Ashton's lower leg with it. She spoke, "I hear venomous snakes inhabit this cave. Best be careful." But upon hearing this, Ashton came to an abrupt halt. Everyone came to a stop at their guide's cease in movement. After a moment of silence, Ashton grumbled, "Rukaria. A fair warning." The blind Lucario maiden gulped, "Y…Yes?" The viscount then spoke, "If you even touch me with that thing, or make any remarks about venomous serpents when there are none present, I will set you on fire and let you burn until the flames go out on their own. Understood?" With an expression of nervousness, Rukaria clumsily attempted to hide the Hyup Do behind her back, even though it was taller than she was, "Uh…. Yeah. That would be extremely painful… Are you still sore about that from yesterday?" The viscount replied as he began to walk again, "To be honest… Very."

A short while later, there was a familiar screech of a Zubat somewhere deeper within the cave. Everyone jumped slightly, startled by the sudden distant shriek. Shadow muttered, "Pesky Zubat…" But just then, Sapphire glanced over at her mother, "Mommy? You're not scared?" Ruby smirked, "Why would I be? You know me." But the Lucario child added, "But last time it happened, you…" However, Ruby laughed. "I wasn't in my right mind that time! As long as you father is with me, I fear nothing." She then reached out and embraced Ash, "Isn't that right, sweetie?" Ash chuckled, "You bet. And don't worry if anymore Zubat bug us. I'll shoo them off." But Lucash then spoke, "But Mommy, he WAS with us last time! You even screamed and ran off when you hugged him!" Confronted with this reminder, Ruby only stood where she was and giggled nervously, not really giving a proper explanation.

Minutes after Ashton resumed leading his companions through the tunnel, Rukaria suddenly stopped. Chiara noticed and asked, "Something on your mind, Rukaria?" But the blind Lucario maiden glanced around, "There's something close…" Hearing this, Ashton stopped and turned to face her, "Another Zubat?" But Rukaria shook her head, "No. It's bigger than that… There it is again!" She turned around abruptly. It was then that everyone saw something flit through the darkness at the very edge of the field of light that was being cast by the flames on the Flamberge. Ashton muttered, "If we extinguish the flames, perhaps it will come closer." At his words, the flames engulfing the blade of the Flamberge suddenly vanished, casting darkness over the immediate area. Lucy gulped, "Ashton, is this really a good idea?" The viscount replied, "Just be still." A moment passed before Rukaria glanced upwards, noticing something descending from above. "That shape… Is that a…?" Before Rukaria could finish, there was a crash as it landed on Ash's head, sending him falling to the ground as it seemed to be rather heavy.

Ash let out a muffled grunt as he fell down onto the hard cave floor. Upon hearing the thud, Ashton once again engulfed the Flamberge's blade in flames, illuminating the area. Upon being able to see again, everyone glanced down at Ash, who was lying face-up on the ground. The only problem was that his face could not be seen. Lying upon the Trainer's face was a purple creature of sorts with a pair of pincers to the side of its head and a tail that ended in a stinger. "…A Gligar?" Chiara muttered at the odd sight. However, once it seemed that Ash had regained his bearings, he let out a muffled yell as he realized that the Gligar was tightly holding onto his face. His mumbling could easily have been interpreted as, "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

Seeing that her lover was in danger, Ruby grabbed the Gligar by its tail and gave a firm yank. "Let go, you pest! Get off my hubby's face!" But no matter how hard she yanked; Ruby could not dislodge the glider scorpion from Ash's head. Taking matters into her own hands, Rukaria gripped the Hyup Do in a reverse grip and slammed the end of its long handle into the Gligar's back. Unfortunately, it seemed that Ash too felt the full force of the strike as he let out a loud yelp of pain, followed by an angry punch in Rukaria's direction. However, due to lack of sight, Ash's aim was off and he ended up striking Ashton clean across the face with a potent jab. "Ow! Why me?" The viscount fell to the ground with a thud, the flames consuming the blade of the Flamberge dying out instantly the second he lost his grip on the hilt. Once again engulfed by the pitch-black darkness of the Oreburgh Gate, the entire party went wild in the confusion of Ash's muffled shouting and the general lack of orientation, with some of his companions tripping over bumps in the ground and even running into each other.

After a moment, Ashton managed to locate the Flamberge and once again engulfed its blade in flames, bathing the area in light. "What the devil is going on here?" Scattered about him were all of his companions either collapsed on top of each other, or lying down after running into stone formations within the cave. The only ones who had managed to remain standing were Chiara and Rukaria. Ash was running around in a panic nearby, still unable to remove the Gligar from his face. Sapphire gulped, "Is he gonna be all right?" Zandria chuckled, "Let him be for now. This is pretty fun to watch." After a moment more of frustration and panic, Ash finally ran face-first into a tall stalagmite that was jutting from the ground. He was clearly dazed from the impact, as he staggered backwards before losing his footing and falling on his back with a thud. Pearl dashed over to him, "You OK, hun?" The Trainer's only reply was a light mumble, which was still muffled from the Gligar covering his face. "Get off already!" Pearl grabbed the Gligar by the back of its neck and yanked it off with no effort. Not surprisingly, the Gligar was very nearly unconscious as well due to the force of the impact against the stalagmite, its eyes dazed and tongue hanging from its mouth.

Lucy helped Ash up, who was rubbing his face from the two blows he had received. The Trainer grumbled, "Rukaria, never hit me with that thing again…" The blind Lucario maiden giggled nervously, "Sorry… Didn't think you'd actually feel that." But Pearl then held up the unconscious Gligar, "But what do we do with this little guy?" Ash thought the possibilities over in his head before reaching for his pocket and pulling out an empty Pok Ball. "It would be mean to just leave the poor thing here." After enlarging it, Ash gave a light toss, hitting the Gligar with the ball. Upon making contact with it, the Pok Ball popped open and sucked the Gligar inside in a stream of red light. Upon closing and falling to the ground, the ball shook for only a few seconds before becoming still. Ash then calmly retrieved the ball and grinned, "Guess this means I caught a Gligar. And I didn't even need to battle it!" Before they had time to celebrate, Ashton signaled for the group to follow him as he headed west through the tunnel.

It did not take very long for Ashton to lead his companions to the other side of the Oreburgh Gate. But several hours later, everyone decided to set up camp a short ways off the main path as the sun was starting to set in the west. Zandria smirked as she quickly set up a campfire and her cooking equipment, "Who's in the mood for some pasta tonight?" No one objected, so Zandria promptly set up her collapsible pot, which Chiara filled with a Water Gun. While waiting for the water to boil, Zandria glanced over at Ash, "I think now would be a good time to let our new friend out. The poor dear must be pretty hungry by now." Ash glanced down at the Pok Ball at his side and nodded, "Thanks for reminding me, Mom." After enlarging it, Ash tossed the ball above him, where it popped open in a burst of light. But once the light faded, the Gligar fell right onto Ash, sending him falling to the ground with it on his chest. "Dang it! Not again!" Ash groaned as his companions laughed at his predicament.

As the exhausted Gligar glanced around, Ash shoved it off of him. "Sheesh! For a Pok mon that's famous for gliding, this Gligar really sucks at it." The Gligar looked around itself, surprised by the large number of Pok mon. The first to speak out was Chiara, who helped the glider to its feet. "A pleasure to meet you. It would seem that you will be traveling with us from now on, sir." The Gligar then seemed to say something to her in its native tongue. The Lugia gulped, "Oh, I see. My apologies, miss." Ash gulped, "Miss? Then…this Gligar is a girl?" Chiara smiled, "That's what she says. I recommend you treat her kindly." Ruby grinned, "Yeah, you should be nice to girls, dear." Ash chuckled as he reached down to the Gligar with one hand, "Um… Sorry for roughing you up back there in that cave. I'm Ash. And I'm your Trainer now." But Ashton grumbled, "It's thanks to you I took a punch to the face… Honestly, are ALL Gligar poor gliders inside caves?" But as the Gligar stared up at Ashton's displeased eyes, she burst into tears and leapt into a surprised Ash's arms, tightly hugging him. Ashton gulped, "Er… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make her cry." But Pearl growled, "Ashton, shame on you! How dare you make a girl cry!" The viscount blushed in embarrassment as Ash tried to comfort his new companion. "Hey, it's OK. Ashton wasn't trying to be mean. You're safe now." At Ash's words, the Gligar looked him in the eyes for a moment before gently nuzzling him with a smile. Lucy giggled, "Awww… She's like a baby!" Ash chuckled, "Guess that makes her MY baby now."

A short while later, Zandria served up a large helping of pasta to her companions. The pasta was linguine coated in a combination of tomato and cream sauce, mixed with saut ed green beans, broccoli, peas, and chicken. Due to everyone's appetite, and the delicious flavor of the pasta, it did not take long for everyone to clear out the entire pot. Zandria smirked, "I never knew it would be that good. That's a recipe I whipped up in my head just now." Shadow sighed, "That was superb… And you only thought it up just a short while ago?" But a moment later, Gligar dove into the pot, causing it to fall over. Zandria gulped, "Hey! Don't go putting any dents in that!" But a moment later, Gligar emerged from the pot, her face smeared with leftover sauce. On the inside of the pot, she had licked it clean. Zandria chuckled, "I guess that touch of hot sauce was a good idea after all. I better remember that." The Zangoose then hoisted the pot to her shoulder, "Only now I need to get it cleaned. Don't want any Gligar spit in the next batch. Which way to the closest river?" Lucy smiled, "I know of one. Just follow me." As Lucy began to head south from the campsite, Ash ran up alongside her, "I'll go too." Lucy smiled at her friend, more than happy to have him along.

After crossing the main path again and into the bordering forest at the southern side, Zandria began to notice an odd odor in the air. She came to an abrupt halt, sniffing the air curiously. Ash noticed and asked, "What's up, Mom?" The Zangoose muttered, "Thought I smelled something strange… It smells vaguely familiar… But I can't put my finger on it." Ash took a quick sniff of the air, finding no unusual scents wafting through the air. "I'm not smelling anything outta the ordinary. Maybe it's all in your head?" Zandria nodded, "Perhaps. But let's go. Lucy's gonna leave us behind at this rate." The two then ran after Lucy, who had not noticed the two stop behind her.

Several minutes passed before the three companions came to a wide shallow stream. Zandria smiled, "I'll bet this is the same one as the last time we took this path." Lucy then held out her hand, "I'll clean the pot this time, if it's all right." Zandria smiled, "That's very sweet of you, Lucy. Go right ahead." The Lucario maiden then took the pot in hand and ran over to the stream, submerging the pot the best she could while rubbing the inside of it with her hand. But as Lucy cleaned her pot, Zandria noticed the strange odor again. "Where have I smelled this before…" The Zangoose glanced around as her ancestral son watched her. Before long, her eyes fell upon Lucy, realizing that she was upwind from them. "…From her?" The odor was an odd spicy smell. It was then that Zandria nodded, "Now I remember. It's all coming back to me." Ash looked down at the Zangoose, "You know what it is?" She nodded, "Pretty silly of me to not remember right away, but I get it now." She took another whiff of the air, "This scent….. It's a Lucario. In heat."

Ash's eyes settled upon Lucy, "In heat? Seriously?" At that moment, Lucy stood up and shook the pot to dry it out a bit. But when she walked back over to her friends, the Lucario maiden noticed a concerned gaze coming from Ash and a mischievous smirk on Zandria's face. "Um… Did someone tell a joke?" Zandria then snickered, "Been having naughty thoughts lately?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Have I….what?" Ash then asked, "Are you in heat?" Alarmed, Lucy nervously backed away with a blush, "How'd you know…. Oh, right. You can smell it, can't you?" Ash nodded, "I can't, but Mom can." Lucy sighed, "OK, I'll admit it. Yes. I am in heat. Is that a problem?" Ash shrugged his shoulders, "Are you feeling all right?" Lucy replied, "Aside from a slight burning sensation inside me, I feel fine. Don't worry about me. I've been in heat many times before. I know how to handle it." Zandria then smirked, "But do you have naughty thoughts now and then?" Lucy blushed deeply for a moment before nodding, "Yes… Every once in a while." But the Zangoose then added, "And would you like someone to soothe your cravings?" At this, the Lucario maiden sighed, "…..as good as it would probably feel, no. I'm not ready."

Lucy eyed her companions warily, worried that their discussion could become messy at any moment. Ash asked, "Not ready? What do you mean?" Lucy sighed, "You know what happens when a woman mates while in heat, right?" Zandria grinned, "It results in a little bundle of joy!" But Lucy solemnly nodded, "Yes… And I'm not ready. Besides… The thought of mating…" She shuddered as some of her memories resurfaced, remembering Outcast gazing down upon her. Ash frowned, knowing that her first time was when she was raped. He knew that it must have made her afraid of sex. The Trainer sighed, "It's OK. If you don't want to, you don't have to." He then walked over to Lucy and placed his hands on her shoulders. As the Lucario maiden gazed up at her friend, he smiled, "I'll make sure no one tries to get you while you're like this." Lucy smiled gratefully, "…Thank you… But it will only last for a week. In seven days, it'll pass." Ash nodded, "OK. One week. Now lets get going before it gets too dark out here." Lucy walked ahead of her two companions, guiding them back to camp.

Hours later, everyone was sleeping peacefully at the campsite as the campfire smoldered at the center of the tiny clearing. However, Lucy lied awake in her sleeping bag with her eyes fixated on Ash, who was sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag with Ruby. The Lucario maiden only watched silently, seldom blinking. "He is right before you. Why do you hesitate?" Lucy sighed as she heard the familiar dark presence within her mind. The Angel of Doom.

Lucy spoke to herself, "What is it this time?" Doom replied, "What is it? You know the answer to that." Lucy remained silent, a hand over her lower belly. Doom spoke, "We both know how you desire that boy. And we both know that he too cherishes you." Lucy sighed, "I know….. You don't have to remind me of how I feel about him… I won't lie anymore. I love him…" But Doom then asked, "Then why do you hesitate? Now that you are at your most fertile?" Lucy gasped at the mention of her heat, "What do you mean? Surely you…" Doom chuckled, "I do. This is the chance you've been waiting for. The chance to start your own family."

Confronted with Doom's claims, Lucy lied quietly in her sleeping bag. Soon, tears began to trickle from her eyes. "…I never knew what it was like to have a family of my own… The love of a father or mother… But still… I have often wondered what it would be like…to start a family of my own…" Her eyes once again fell upon Ash, "What would it be like…to have a child of my own with the one I love?" As she pondered this thought in her head, Lucy grunted lightly as her womb burned more intensely. Doom spoke, "Do not let your fear from the past hinder you. Go forth and claim your lover."

Lucy's eyes closed as she tried to ignore the burning within her womb. But in her mind, a vision appeared before her. She could see herself lying on a sofa, most likely somewhere within a house she had been to before. And kneeling next to her was Ash with a warm smile on his face. He reached out and stroked something that Lucy seemed to be clutching in her arms. When Ash removed his hand, Lucy's heart skipped a beat as she saw what she was holding. Wrapped in her arms and a small blanket was a beautiful newborn Riolu, eyes lazily open as if trying to fight off sleep. Lucy felt tears flow from her eyes, "It's so….beautiful… A baby…..of my own…" She slowly reached out, hoping to be able to touch her child. But just before she could lay her hands on the tiny Riolu, Lucy's vision blurred as Doom interrupted, "If the thought of it moves you to tears, why do you hesitate to make it a reality?"

Her vision ended, Lucy's eyes shot open, finding herself in the familiar campsite. And once again, her eyes were fixated on Ash. Her hand tightly gripped her lower belly, her heat demanding satisfaction. Doom chuckled, "He is right there. Now, claim him." But as her desires began to fill her mind, Lucy growled, "…No." Doom hesitated before speaking, "No? Your desire… Your dream is…" But Lucy screamed in her mind, "Stop trying to manipulate me!" Doom's voice became silent at Lucy's defiance. The young maiden continued, "I know….. You don't have to remind me that I love him. But…I'm not ready… I can't give myself to him. I will only take that step when the time is right. And only if I feel so!" Lucy once again felt Doom's presence go dormant, apparently having decided to give up for the time being. The burning in her womb also became weaker, her will suppressing her primal desires. After casting one more gaze upon Ash, Lucy slowly drifted off to sleep.

Over the next few days, the group steadily approached Jubilife City while adjusting to the presence of Ash's newest traveling companion. Simply named 'Gligar', the young glider proved to be very childish at times, yet was very eager to win her Trainer's approval and praise. And she did just that by winning a handful of battles when Ash encountered a few fellow Trainers along the path. But after a while, Ashton gulped, "There it is again… I'm still getting used to the sheer size of those buildings." Jubilife City was just on the horizon.

As they approached the eastern gates of the city, Ash and his companions gazed up at the towering skyscrapers. But Ruby then noticed that her sister had a somewhat ill expression as her hand gripped her stomach. "Pearl? What's wrong? Tired from the long walk?" The Lucario mumbled, "Don't feel so good….. Ooog… But it's OK. I always feel like this in the morning now…" As she staggered forward, Pearl felt Ash grab her in his arms. "What's wrong? You eat something rotten?" But Zandria growled, "Rotten? You'd dare claim that I'd use spoiled ingredients in my cooking?" Before the Zangoose could smack Ash with a ladle, Pearl held out a hand, "No, it's not like that at all! I feel this way because my body is adapting to my pregnancy!" Ash blushed, "You mean… You really are…" Pearl blushed with a smile, "Yeah… I mean this IS my first time being pregnant after all. It's only natural that it would be a bit hard on me at first. I'll get better in a day or two." Ruby giggled, "How sweet. Big sis is finally having a baby. Guess that means I'll have to start getting used to being called Aunt Ruby from now on."

As the time was just past noon, everyone decided to remain in Jubilife City until the next morning. Zandria and Ruby even took the time to stock up on supplies while during their stay. But just after stopping by a local supermarket, Ruby noticed a tall building just to the west of the local TV station. After parting ways with Zandria, Ruby made her way towards the building, which had a tall sign standing before it. "…The Pok tch Company?" Puzzled of what a 'Pok tch' could be, the young mother stepped inside.

Once inside the so-called Pok tch Company, Ruby found many types of devices that all resembled digital watches. They came in a wide variety of colors, but seldom differed in design. The clerk behind the counter eyed Ruby suspiciously, as if worried that she was planning on causing trouble. Curious, Ruby turned to the clerk and asked, "What are these?" Clearly surprised that a Pok mon just spoke to him in English, the clerk asked, "Um…. You can speak?" Ruby nodded, "Yes. Lucario are skilled in speaking human languages. Didn't you know that?" The clerk chuckled nervously, "Er… I forgot about that. Sorry. Now, you wanted to know what these are?" Ruby nodded in silence. The clerk then explained, "Every last one of these devices is what is called a Pok tch, which stands for 'Pok mon Watch'. And like any watch, it can be used to keep time. However, that's not its only function. It can also function as a notepad, a calculator, a map, and many other features! Basically, it's a must-have accessory for every Trainer out there." Ruby grinned, "That useful, huh? I'll take one! How much?" The clerk reached under the counter and handed over a blue Pok tch. "Don't worry about the price. Some rich guy accidentally ordered two instead of one, but didn't bother asking for a refund after canceling one of the orders. So you can say this one's already paid for." The young mother grinned, "Seriously? Thanks! Ash will love it!" With a grateful smile, Ruby snatched up the Pok tch and ran back to her family, eager to give Ash his new gear.

Later that night, Ashton stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. With a yawn, he stepped out of the bathroom and into his hotel room. But he soon heard a noticeable purr coming from somewhere and glanced around. The purring soon stopped, leaving the viscount puzzled. But a voice spoke, "You don't need this!" Before Ashton could react, someone yanked his towel off and jumped backwards. When Ashton turned around, he saw Zandria sitting on the bed, his towel in her hands. "I never get tired of looking at your body…" Ashton glanced down at himself, completely nude from head to toe.

"Zandria….. Why this?" Ashton grumbled, slightly annoyed by his lover's mischievous prank. But the Zangoose purred, "Is there something wrong with a woman giving her man some love?" She then jumped off the bed and embraced him around the waist, her furry body tickling Ashton wherever it touched. "Uh… I take it you're in the mood tonight?" Zandria smiled, "You know I am. God, I want you inside me again so badly…" Ashton remained silent for a moment before asking, "…Zandria. Before I agree to… Are you…fertile tonight?" The Zangoose blushed, "Fertile?" She took a step back and ran her hands over her lower belly, her eyes closed as she tried to feel for anything out of the ordinary. After a moment, she nodded, "…I…think so."

Ashton gulped, "Zandria… I'd rather not run the risk of impregnating you. We did decide on waiting until we get back home before having another child, right?" Zandria nodded slowly, "Yeah… I remember. But still…" She paused for a moment before asking, "Could we still do it anyway? Only you pull out before the end?" Ashton smiled, "You really miss our love life, don't you?" The Zangoose responded with a question of her own, "Can you even remember the last time we made love?" The viscount blushed, "To be honest…no." Zandria then smirked, "Then it would probably be best that we catch up on lost time." The Zangoose then brought her hands together to form a hand sign of some sort. Ashton gulped, "Zandria, are you…?" But Zandria replied as she closed her eyes, "Don't interrupt me, Ashton. It's been a while since I last tried this." The Zangoose then began to picture the body she desired in her mind. (Slender limbs….. Beautiful breasts that are large, but not freakishly so… And a body that has all the right curves…) Zandria then nodded, "Yeah… I think that should do it." An instant later, the Zangoose was engulfed in a puff of white smoke.

As the plume of smoke began to clear, Ashton watched cautiously. "Is this what I think it is?" Zandria's voice replied, slightly sultrier than normal, "Take a look and decide for yourself." The smoke then cleared enough for Ashton to make out Zandria's body. And his eyes went wide with shock as he gazed at the creature before him. Like long ago, Zandria had used the same shape-shifting spell that a kitsune of the Far East had taught her. Her legs were now long and slender, as were her arms. Her hands ended in lovely slender fingers that were still covered in pink fur. Her chest had filled out more, now exceeding a D cup in size, her pink nipples now clearly visible. The Zangoose then opened her beautiful pink eyes and smiled, "Well? Did I get it right again?"

Zandria snickered as her lover gave her a blank stare that she rarely saw on him anymore. "At least you've adapted to the point where you don't have a nosebleed anymore." She then casually approached Ashton, her eyes watching his member as it rapidly became erect. When she was just inches from him, Zandria tenderly caressed Ashton's face, "Did I make any mistakes?" The viscount came out of his trance at Zandria's touch, his eyes roaming her beautiful nude body. "You…. I still can't get over…..how absolutely gorgeous you made yourself look. It's…nothing short of perfection…" Zandria smirked, "Looks like I've still got it." She then sealed lips with her lover, kissing him deeply.

Ashton tenderly embraced his beautiful Zangoose lover, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. His hands slowly reached down and caressed Zandria's hips, prompting a delighted shudder. Her long furry tail reached around behind him and also caressed his lower back, occasionally tickling his rump. She grinned, "You always did have a cute butt." Ashton blushed in response, "Zandria, please…." But the Zangoose then reached low and gently cupped Ashton's equipment, "And it looks like you're ready, handsome." Without a word, Zandria jumped backwards and fell upon the bed. She smiled up at Ashton, "I know you want this as badly as I do. Honestly, when was the last time you got laid?" Ashton snickered, "If that means what I think it does, then this would be my first time in this lifetime." The Zangoose raised an eyebrow, "Ooh, so you're a virgin once again? How splendid! Guess this means I get to claim your virginity a second time!" But Ashton then approached her with a smirk, "That you do, Zandria. That you do."

Zandria spread her legs wide as Ashton crawled over to her. "I like that look in your eyes. Seems someone's coming out of his shell. Mrow." Zandria chuckled with a playful purr. Ashton smirked, "Considering how long it's been since the last time, you know I am." But instead of prodding her, Ashton bent down and began to lick Zandria's nipples. "Ooh! That's just…. Wow…" Zandria panted as the viscount's spare hand began to gently fondle her other one. "So soft… They remind me of Serenade's." But the Zangoose giggled, "Only they…weren't as warm and…fluffy as these….. Right?" Ashton nodded as he closed his mouth over her nipple, sucking on it. After a moment, Zandria spread her legs even wider, completely surrendering herself to him. "Ashton… Please. No more teasing." When the viscount looked into Zandria's eyes, she smiled calmly, "Take me."

Hearing his lover's request, Ashton gripped her thighs for balance and slowly pushed into her flower. "Oooooh…. I can't…recall the last time it…felt this good." Ashton gasped as he felt Zandria's warm moist folds envelope his manhood. The Zangoose groaned, "Oh god… Please…. Don't stop, dear Ashton. Do it… Make me yours again!" The viscount braced himself and began to thrust slowly into her, "I shall…beautiful Zandria. I shall…" Zandria reached out to her sides and gripped the bed sheets as the man she loved began to rut her. She closed her eyes, overwhelmed with pleasure the likes of which she had not felt in centuries.

Ashton started out slowly pushing and pulling himself into Zandria's birth canal, trying to savor the moment. Only after a few minutes did he increase his speed to a more reasonable pace, all to Zandria's delight. The Zangoose purred, "Some things never change… You're just as godly as I recall, Ashton! Cassandra would be rolling in her grave with jealous rage if she could see us now!" The viscount chuckled, "How she would! I can imagine the look on her face now!" Overwhelmed with joy, Zandria reached out and threw her hands around Ashton's back, pulling him to her. "I love you, Ashton… Oh god, I love you…." The viscount replied by caressing the back of her head, "Thank you, Zandria… Thank you for waiting for me to return to this world."

The two lovers cuddled together lovingly as Ashton steadily rutted the lovely Zangoose. But over time, Zandria's mind began to become clouded with a powerful lust and desire. Slowly, her legs began to fold over Ashton's lower back, preventing him from pulling out too far. Her arms also began to grip Ashton more tightly to her chest. Despite having planned to wait until they had returned home before starting a family, Zandria was now desperate to feel Ashton fill her womb with his seed, despite the fact that she was fertile. She no longer cared about sticking to her plans. If anything, she wanted to have Ashton's child as soon as possible.

"I feel it getting close… I had best pull out now." Ashton panted as he felt his orgasm starting to draw near. But when he tried to pull out, the viscount felt Zandria's legs hold him against her. "What the…?" Ashton once again tried to pull free, but Zandria's grip on him would not release. Even more to his surprise, Ashton felt the needy Zangoose begin to buck her hips against him, taking him into her while he remained stationary. "Ashton…" Zandria gasped in pleasure. When Ashton gazed back down at her, he pleaded, "Zandria, don't! It's too soon!" But she blushed, "I can't…help it…" The viscount began to sweat profusely as Zandria smiled at him calmly and lovingly. She whispered, "Please, dear Ashton…. I want it now… Your baby… Give me your baby…"

Ashton continued to try to reach Zandria as she moved her body against him. But no matter how much he pleaded, Zandria was dead-set on having Ashton's child and would not cease her affections. "Come on, love… Keep at it…" Zandria purred, almost drunk in desire and love for her former master. Eventually, Ashton began to give in to his pleasure and the need for release and began to once again thrust into his lover. With their combined efforts, it did not take long for their climax to arrive. Zandria tightly gripped Ashton with her arms and legs as her inner walls clamped down on him like a vice. "Ooh YEEESSSSS!" The viscount let out a groan, "Zandria…. Can't hold out…" With a gasp, Ashton released his seed into the Zangoose's womb. Zandria's eyes rolled back into her head from the pleasure, having not felt anything so wonderful in far too long for her tastes. Ashton shuddered as his orgasm slowly began to subside, finally collapsing onto Zandria out of exhaustion.

Zandria's hand rested upon her lower belly, a feeling of immense satisfaction and motherly pride washing over her. But an exhausted voice whispered, "Zandria… Why?" Suddenly realizing what she had done, Zandria turned her head and looked Ashton in the eyes. She gulped, "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me. It had been so long… And it felt so good…." The viscount panted, "So the…pleasure overwhelmed you?" She nodded, "…Yeah. I'm sorry. I know we had agreed to… But I…. I also wanted….." A few tears began to trickle down Zandria's beautiful face, "I'm so sorry… More than anything, I wanted to start anew with you, Ashton. I wanted…to bear your child all over again…"

Seeing tears in Zandria's eyes, Ashton calmly smiled and touched her on the cheek, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Zandria. It's all right if you decided to have your second child early." Zandria sniffled, "You mean…you're not angry with me?" The viscount chuckled, "How could I be angry with a woman who loves me enough to bear my child? Who loves me enough to wait for 500 years for me to return to her?" At his words, Zandria smiled, "Ashton… Your title of 'Angel' is well earned." She then proceeded to give Ashton a kiss on the lips, "You're right. We'll make it work somehow. Assuming I AM still capable of breeding." Ashton's hand reached down and caressed Zandria's lower belly, "I love you, Zandria." The Zangoose blushed as she embraced him tightly, "I love you, dear Ashton. Now and forever."

The next morning, everyone gathered in the lobby after Ruby had gone out and bought a box of doughnuts. But as everyone had breakfast, Shadow was watching the morning news on a television in the corner. However, he raised an eyebrow as the screen soon showed a massive hulking wreck of metal in the background that seemed eerily familiar to him. "…Have I seen that somewhere bef…" His eyes went wide, "I have… A month ago… Just outside of…" He then shouted, "Ash, get over here! You need to see this!" Hearing his Lucario friend call for him, the Trainer approached the television. "What's up? Something good on?" Shadow pointed, "Does that thing in the background look familiar to you?" Ash quickly glanced at the screen. "Hang on… Is that thing….." At the bottom of the screen were the words 'The Hunter J Mystery'.

One by one, Ash's friends and family began to approach the television as they saw Ash and Shadow watching it intently. On the screen, a familiar reporter spoke. "For years, the Pok mon poacher known only as J terrorized the Sinnoh region, as well as anywhere her armored airship happened to take her. Abducting Pok mon, both wild and those already in the care of Trainers and Coordinators, she was arguably the most wanted woman in the criminal world. She was considered so dangerous, it was not recommended to capture her alive, even for professional bounty hunters. Until roughly one month and two weeks ago. When her airship was found to the west of Sandgem Town crashed into the ground and engulfed in flames. And to make matters better, her heavily mutilated corpse was found very close by. But there is one question that everyone wants answered. Who, or what, killed the nefarious Hunter J?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Ash, who seemed to be mystified as he tried to recall the event. "I did… It was I." Rukaria gasped, "Ash, it was you? You're the one who took her down?" He nodded quietly, "Yeah. I don't wanna go into detail, but I'm the one who did it." However, at the mention of J having been mutilated, Lucy began to cast a wary gaze at Ash. (Mutilated… Butchered… Could he have really done such a thing?) The television screen quickly changed from the airship's crash site to the face of what could have been assumed to be a criminal investigator. A young man dressed in a long brown coat with short black hair. Text below the camera's view read 'Agent "Looker"'.

'Looker' spoke, "It was a most puzzling case. We've been trying to capture Hunter J for years, so you can imagine our surprise to find her mobile headquarters set ablaze out in the open. With all of her henchmen dead, it seemed as if they had perished when the airship simply crashed into the ground. But J's body was found just outside the ruined cockpit. However, the state her corpse was in…alarmed us. It was as if the scene was right out of a slasher horror film. As this is public television, I am not permitted to explain the sight in detail, but the sheer savagery of the killing leads me to believe that whoever brought down her airship and slaughtered her in such a fashion must have been very powerful. Certainly not human. I believe a Pok mon of immense power, or possibly even an entire swarm of them, may have managed to bring the whole airship down. But I have my doubts. If it was just a wild Pok mon or two, I'm sure they simply would have killed J, plain and simple. But judging by the state of her remains, I suspect that she met her end at the hands of someone who most likely harbored an absurdly powerful grudge against her. Not like she didn't deserve it, mind you." Looker proceeded to chuckle for a second before regaining his composure.

Lucy turned to Ash, "Ash, why? What made you…?" The Trainer sighed, "She kidnapped Kazeerah. And I wasn't going to let her sell my friend like a simple possession. She…sent out three Pok mon to stop me… An Ariados, a Drapion, and a Salamence. I…killed them. And she…didn't care at all. Just threw them away without a second thought… I couldn't let her live… Not while knowing she would rather leave her Pok mon for dead as long as it meant getting paid for taking my friend away." Lucy remained silent. But before she could even find the words, Ashton gave her a stern gaze. "Don't scold him for his harsh actions. She got what she deserved. If I was in Ash's place, I would've done the same to her without hesitation." The Lucario maiden remained silent, still somewhat disgusted that her dearest companion would kill someone in such barbaric fashion.

The television screen swapped back to the reporter who was standing somewhere near the remains of Hunter J's airship. "The good news did not stop with Hunter J's death. Investigators found several abducted Pok mon inside J's wrecked airship. While the stern of the ship was engulfed in flames for a time, the protective barriers that J often had placed around her captives ironically protected them from the heat. Those Pok mon were rescued from the remains of the airship and have since been united with their Trainers. But the good news did not stop there. Computer specialists later managed to hack into the computer files onboard the airship's mainframe, which led to the discovery of the locations of every last one of Hunter J's accomplice's and commissioners. Since then, there have been dozens of arrests around the globe as police forces located and captured the individuals who paid for Hunter J's cruel services. These arrests have also led to the rescue of every last one of the Pok mon that were abducted by Hunter J, with only a handful who have yet to be reunited with their Trainers."

The camera soon changed views again, showing a young teenage girl tearfully hugging a female Pikachu. From what could be seen, the girl was wearing a dark purple shirt that only covered her upper torso, revealing her midriff. She had very long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes with a tan complexion. The Pikachu seemed to have a few anomalies in her appearance. There was a noticeable scar on her tail, and a narrow scar across one of her eyes. And while one of her eyes was the usual black color, her other eye was blue. The girl then began to speak tearfully, the name 'Chrissy' at the bottom of the screen. "I lost Naka a year ago and I never once thought I was ever gonna see her again. I don't know who brought her back to me, but whoever did it is a true hero. Truly, words can't describe how happy I am now that she's back in my arms." Chrissy then turned to face the camera directly, "If you're watching this, whoever you are, thank you! Thank you for bringing Naka back to me!" Chrissy then tightly embraced Naka in her arms, who cooed happily as she nuzzled her Trainer.

The television began to show a few more Trainers and Coordinators who had been victims to J's greed. Every last one of them was in tears. As he watched, Ash began to feel tears building in his eyes as well, relieved for those who had suffered at the hands of the despicable poacher. The television once again showed the reporter as she continued, "Some of those arrested included high-profile individuals, including members of the mysterious Team Galactic organization. However, no arrests were made as Team Galactic negotiated with authorities and agreed to pay massive amounts of money in compensation for the victims who Hunter J had targeted while commissioned by them. However, thousands upon thousands of Trainers and Coordinators around the globe are demanding that the individuals who commissioned Hunter J receive capital punishment for their deeds. And while the general law is that commissioning others to steal Pok mon from Trainers is not deserving of the death penalty, the justice systems in charge of the pending trials involving Hunter J's accomplices are 'considering making an exception due to the exceedingly vile methods used by their client'."

The camera once again showed Agent 'Looker', who spoke, "Hunter J was not only guilty of petty kidnapping. The lengths she went to in order to complete her assignments often resulted in her committing far greater crimes than just kidnapping. These included environmental destruction, assault, and even attempted mass murder on several occasions. She already had a sizeable bounty on her head when she first made the wanted list, but every crime she committed afterwards only increased that bounty. We're still waiting for the one responsible for Hunter J's death to come forward and claim his or her prize." The camera then swapped back to show the reporter one last time. She spoke, "Anyone with information regarding the whereabouts of Hunter J's killer is asked to report to their local law enforcement agency. But even if this hero's identity remains a mystery, it is safe to say that the world is a little safer now. Reporting live from Route 201, this is Reporter Kinsey from Jubilife TV."

Shadow turned the television off as the report on Hunter J ended. He then turned to face his Trainer. "Well, looks like we have a bounty to collect." Lucash then grinned, "Wow. Who knew Hunter J was so mean? Dad, you're the coolest for taking her out!" Ash chuckled lightly, "Ah, it was nothing. I was just helping a friend out." Zandria then gave her son a playful hug, "That's my boy! You're a chip off the old block, all right! Don't let those scumbags get away with what they do!" Pearl then asked, "So, should we stop by the police station here? Or should we wait until we get to Sandgem Town?" Ash nodded, "Sandgem Town is closest to where it happened, not to mention we already have some business to do over there. We'll drop by the local police station in Sandgem Town when we get there." Rukaria then smiled, "They say crime doesn't pay. But hunting criminals does! I can't wait to see how much money we'll get for it!"

As the group headed for the hotel's front door, Lucy tapped on Ash's shoulder. The Trainer looked down at her, "Hm? Something wrong?" The Lucario maiden pulled Ash away from their companions without them noticing. Once they were alone, Lucy spoke, "Ash… Tell me honestly. Everything that was said on TV just now. And everything you described about J. Was it true?" Ash sighed with a frown, "Sorry, but yes. J was every bit a monster as I said she was." But Lucy's ears drooped, "Then… You really did butcher her?" The Trainer slowly nodded, "…I did. I…hated her for what she made me do to her Pok mon. Just threw their lives away… I couldn't stop myself. I wanted her to suffer for everything she did."

Having heard the truth, Lucy sighed, "I was afraid of this…" She then looked Ash in the eye, "Ash… Normally, I wouldn't be able to accept having a friend who would so willingly butcher another person. But…" She then glanced over at the television, "After seeing just how horrible she was…and how much joy came out of her death…..and that you did it to save my sister…" She then turned towards Ash and smiled, "…I can't help but make an exception this time." Lucy then threw her arms around her friend, "Thank you… Thank you for protecting Kazeerah. She was the best thing to ever happen to me, so you know how grateful I am that she's all right after all that happened." Ash grinned in relief, "She was my friend. So there was no way I was gonna let J get away with her." Lucy sighed, "I swear. She reminded me of Thanatos…"

Hearing the name of the evil Alpha male of the Blackflame clan, Ash grumbled, "Don't remind me. That guy was the worst. He got what was coming to him." Lucy nodded, "I know… No matter how much I dislike that it had to be done, the Hoenn region will be better of without him." However, Lucy then looked up at Ash, "Tell me something… And be honest. When you killed them… Did you…make them suffer?" Ash tried to think back to when he fought the Blackflame Five, his memory clearer now that he had come to terms with his inner power. He remembered how Lucy had begged him to not make his enemies suffer. And he shuddered as he recalled how horrifically he slaughtered them, even though he had agreed to Lucy's request. He gritted his teeth as he recalled splitting Titan in two, then felt his stomach churn as he remembered tearing Hawkeye's ribcage open and devouring his heart. He could almost feel his head throb in pain as he saw himself behead Silent Fang and crush his cranium in his hand. And he finally began to wobble as he remembered literally making mincemeat out of Thanatos, carving him up piece by piece until every last bone, muscle, and organ were separated with surgical precision.

Lucy held onto Ash as he began to lose balance. "What's wrong?" After a moment, Ash regained his composure and gave Lucy a warm smile, "I remember… I made their deaths quick. They didn't suffer much." Lucy gave Ash a tender hug, "Thank you… I know how furious you must've been, but I want you to know I'm grateful you did not put your rage before everything else." The Trainer patted her on the head, "Yeah… And I'm sorry for almost clawing your face off. Really…" The Lucario maiden smiled, "It's all right. You stopped yourself. And I already forgave you, right?" She then let go of him and ran to the front door, "Come on! We don't want to be left behind!" But as Lucy left his sight, Ash gripped his stomach as he felt sick with himself. "I can't believe I really did that to them… Even though Soul Edge wasn't in complete control, I… I completely ignored Lucy's request…." Feeling disgusted with himself, Ash proceeded outside. (Lucy… I'm sorry. I hope you never find out what happened back then…)

A few days passed as Ash and his companions headed south towards Sandgem Town. But at around noon on the fifth day since leaving Jubilife City, a familiar roadside inn came into view. Rukaria smiled, "Here we are again. That humble little inn." Ashton then asked, "I know it is only a little past noon, but should we stop here while we have the chance?" Ash glanced around, "It sounds good to me. Anyone else wanna take the day off?" No one was against spending the rest of the day relaxing, so everyone approached the entrance and stepped inside.

After enjoying a tasty lunch, most of the group proceeded to the hot springs for a bath. Over on the women's side, Sapphire slowly submerged herself into the water, "Wow, it's just as warm as the last time." Rukaria whispered to Ruby, "I still can't get over how gorgeous your daughter is. Are you sure she never had any plastic surgery?" The young mother snickered, "Nope! Everything you see on her is all natural." Zandria then chuckled, "Physical beauty must run in the family."

Pearl sighed as she relaxed with the water up to her shoulders. Lucy sighed, "We made a good choice stopping here when we did. Taking a dip in a hot spring during the day feels different than at night." Pearl nodded in agreement. But when she glanced at Lucy's chest for a second, Lucy raised her hand, "If you're going to ask me if I've changed my mind about getting breast implants, the answer is still no." The young mother-to-be giggled, "You read my mind."

As she soaked in the hot spring, Lucy's gaze occasionally trailed off towards Pearl's body. Eventually, Pearl noticed and asked, "What's up? Jealous of my figure?" Lucy blankly replied, "No…" But she then added, "I was just…curious of how you're coming along." Pearl gave Lucy a puzzled gaze, but her eyes soon went wide as she understood what her friend meant. Pearl then smiled, "Would you like to feel?" Surprised by Pearl's offer, Lucy nodded, "Yes." Her hand then reached below the water and rested upon Pearl's belly. As she ran her hand over it, Lucy felt a slight firmness to it. "I feel something. There's…something in there." Pearl smiled proudly, "So it worked after all. Guess that means you're gonna be an aunt, Lucy." The Lucario maiden giggled, "I'm honored, Pearl. Truly, I am."

A few days later, Ash entered Sandgem Town once again from the north, his companions by his side. The atmosphere was sleepier than before, now that the commotion caused by the crash of Hunter J's airship had run its course. Ash spoke, "First thing's first. I'll head over to the police station to talk to the authorities about Hunter J. And once I pay a visit to Professor Rowan, I'll meet up with you guys at the hotel." Chiara nodded, "Sounds like a plan. We'll be sure to reserve a room for you." But Rukaria then stepped forward, "Do you even know the location of the police station and Rowan's lab?" The Trainer thought it over for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. The blind Lucario maiden smiled as she hoisted her Hyup Do to her shoulder, "Then let me lead the way. I've lived in Sinnoh all my life, so I know my way around." Ash grinned, "Really? I owe ya one! Lead on!"

Rukaria led her friend through the town with a confident spring in her step. Before long, they came to the local police station. "Here we are." Ash smiled at his Lucario guide, "Thanks." He then looked up at the door before him, finding it difficult to believe that he was about to receive a sizable bounty for killing Hunter J with his own hands. "This suspense… Wow." Without another word, Ash pushed the door open with Rukaria close behind him. He found the lobby to be empty. When he approached the receptionist sitting behind a layer of bulletproof glass, Ash spoke, "Hello?" The man behind the window replied, "Yes?" Ash then asked, "I'm here to claim the bounty on Hunter J." The receptionist gave Ash an awkward stare for a moment before asking, "…Wait… Seriously?" The Trainer nodded, "Um… Yeah." The receptionist then spoke into an intercom, "We've got another one here." He then turned to Ash, "Take a seat and Officer Jenny will be right with you." With nothing left to do, Ash and Rukaria took a seat next to each other.

While they waited, Ash turned to Rukaria, "Hey… You ever see Hunter J in person?" The blind Lucario maiden frowned, "If I did, I would've killed her myself." Ash gulped, "Wow… You had a grudge, huh?" Rukaria shook her head, "Not exactly. I hated her. It's like she stood against everything the Angel of the Eternal Flame worked to achieve. I could never forgive her for that." Before Ash could ask, Rukaria turned to him, "Your ancestor is a great man. He worked to improve Pok mon rights, and she made a mockery of his memory." Ash remained silent for a moment, but soon smiled, "It's OK. She's gone now. Ashton's memory won't be disgraced anymore." Rukaria sighed, "I really hope so."

Moments later, a familiar policewoman opened a door and spoke, "We have another 'poacher slayer' here?" Ash recognized the woman immediately due to her turquoise hair and familiar uniform. "That would be me, Officer Jenny." The policewoman turned to him, "Wait a second… You're the same kid from last month. So, you're the one?" Ash promptly nodded, but Jenny shook her head, "This isn't going to take long. This way, please." She motioned for Ash to follow her, who readily proceeded to do so, as did Rukaria.

Ash and Rukaria followed Officer Jenny to a room with a large glass window separating it from the hallway. Inside were just a table and two chairs. A familiar-looking man was sitting at the end of the table that was closest to the door with a Kadabra standing behind the other chair. Rukaria pointed, "Isn't that the same guy from the news report? The one called 'Agent Looker'?" Jenny replied, "That's just his codename. He's not permitted to reveal his real name while on the job." Once they were standing just outside the room, Jenny signaled for Ash to go in. But when Rukaria tried to follow him, Jenny barred her path. "You wait here." Rukaria was reluctant to oblige, as she quickly noticed that the room Ash was inside was soundproof. She proceeded to lean against the wall across from the window, her hands tightly gripping the Hyup Do. She kept a constant eye on the Kadabra; somewhat worried that Ash was possibly walking into a trap.

'Looker' glanced over his shoulder at Ash, who smiled, "You're the guy from the news, right?" The agent nodded, "I am. Now take a seat." The Trainer did as he was told. The Kadabra took a step forward, standing just inches behind Ash. The Trainer noticed and asked, "Uh… What's the Kadabra for?" Looker explained, "Several individuals have already claimed responsibility for Hunter J's demise. This Kadabra will read your thoughts to determine if what you say is true or not." Ash gulped nervously, "A lie-detector…. I get it." Looker then spoke, "I will ask you some questions. Answer them truthfully and sincerely. If you do not…" His eyes glanced at the Kadabra for a moment, who nodded. Ash began to sweat, "I get it. If I lie, you'll know."

Ash watched as Looker examined some documents. The agent then asked, "Let's begin. Tell me. Did Hunter J put up any sort of resistance? If yes, what did she do?" Ash began to think back to the grueling battle against J and her Pok mon. He closed his eyes, "She…sent out three Pok mon to stop me… An Ariados… A Drapion… And a Salamence… I had to kill them first." Ash then quickly opened his eyes and looked at the Kadabra behind him. It was holding its silver spoon above the Trainer's head. Looker explained, "In case you are wondering, that spoon will act as the lie-detector. If you are dishonest, it will bend forward." He then looked ahead at the spoon, somewhat surprised that it was still straight. "So you're not lying. Let us continue."

Looker asked, "Are you a Trainer? If so, what Pok mon did you use to fight J?" Ash replied, "I'm a Pok mon Trainer of three years, but I didn't use any during my fight with her." The agent sighed in disappointment as he looked up at the Kadabra's spoon. But to his surprise, it remained straight. His eyes then trailed back to Ash's face. Without showing much emotion, Looker continued, "How did you wreck her airship?" Recalling the moment it crashed stern-first into the ground, Ash replied, "I slammed it into the ground when it tried to fly away." Despite how ridiculous Ash's claim sounded, Looker began to sweat nervously as he saw the Kadabra's spoon remain straight. "I am….not even going to bother asking just how you did that."

Rukaria began to worry intensely as she saw Looker becoming uneasy behind the window. Worried that he was going to pull a gun on her friend, she prepared to shatter the window with a Force Palm at a moment's notice. Inside the soundproof room, Looker asked, "I will not ask why you did it, but…what did you use to kill Hunter J?" Ash gulped as he started to remove the knuckle glove on his right hand, "Don't freak out when I show you it." Looker watched with great curiosity as a faint veil of flames began to coat Ash's hand. As the Trainer's hand tensed up, a pair of long black claws extended from between his fingers. "I killed her with these." With a nervous expression, Looker glanced up at the Kadabra's spoon, which remained perfectly straight. "I see… Just one last question." Ash retracted his claws and slid his glove back on as the flames vanished, "OK…" Looker then asked, "Why did you pursue Hunter J? What made you want to do her harm?"

Hearing this final question, Ash sighed, "…She…took my newest friend away… A Blaziken named Kazeerah." Looker glanced over at the Kadabra, whose silver spoon was still straight. Now 100% convinced that Ash was being truthful, Looker signaled for the Kadabra to stand down. "This Blaziken. Was she yours?" Ash shook his head, "No. She was just a traveling Blaziken who happened to bump into me a few days before it happened. We traveled together and J captured her before I could react. I… I couldn't just stand there knowing that she was going to sell Kazeerah like livestock…" Ash paused for a moment before continuing, "But that's not the whole reason…why I did it… When she sent out her Pok mon to stop me, she didn't care at all about what happened to them. She showed no remorse as they died right in front of her….. I couldn't let her live after learning just how evil she was…"

Looker sat before Ash for a moment in silence. Soon, he stood up and walked over to Ash before placing a hand on his shoulder. "You did the world a great favor." Ash glanced up at the agent, who smiled gratefully. "We never would've brought Hunter J down without your help." Ash's eyes went wide, "You mean…you believe me?" Looker nodded, "You answered all of my questions truthfully. You must have been honest." With a smile, Ash stood up. But Looker then asked, "Just one last question. What is your name?" The Trainer smiled, "Ash Ketchum."

A short while later, Ash and Rukaria stood outside the police station with a pair of large briefcases. Rukaria smiled, "The bounty was too big for just one?" Ash chuckled, "Looks that way. Now, which way to Professor Rowan?" Rukaria pointed, "Right this way." The blind Lucario maiden led her friend through the town, arriving outside of a building near the western edge of Sandgem Town. "Here it is. I hear Professor Rowan looks pretty scary sometimes, but he's really a good person." Ash nodded, "If you say so." With Rukaria carrying one of the briefcases, the two friends stepped inside.

The interior of the building was indeed that of a laboratory, though not as homely as that of Professor Oak's. There were many complex machines placed everywhere that Ash and Rukaria could not begin to understand. But as they ventured deeper inside, they found an elderly man reading a book of sorts while occasionally glancing at a computer screen. Ash spoke up, "Are you Professor Rowan?" Upon hearing the Trainer's voice, the man turned to face him. He answered, "I am." He had short white hair and a refined moustache. He wore dark blue pants and a light blue shirt with long white sleeves and a red necktie. As Rukaria had claimed, his face had a stern expression on it.

Slightly intimidated by the professor's face, Ash asked, "Um… Can I register for the Sinnoh League here?" Rowan nodded, "I can take care of that for you. First, hand me your Pok dex." Ash did as he was told and waited while the professor took a seat at a computer that was connected to another larger machine. He then proceeded to connect the older Pok dex to the machine with a cable while he did the same with what seemed to be a different model of Pok dex. He then began typing on the computer's keyboard while the machine hummed with activity. Ash and Rukaria watched with interest as the professor went to work. A few minutes later, Rowan stood up and unplugged the newer Pok dex as the machine quieted down. He then walked over to Ash and handed it to him. "I transferred your personal data from your old Pok dex to this one. You are also now registered to participate in the Sinnoh League. Just remember that while your data was transferred to this one, your Pok dex cannot be replaced. Take care not to lose or damage it." Ash smiled, "Don't worry about that, Professor. Some things you just don't forget." He then opened his new Pok dex, finding that it had two screens instead of one, with the lower screen even possessing touch-screen functions.

As they turned to leave, Ash and Rukaria stopped when Rowan spoke up. "Forgive me for asking, but what are you two doing with those briefcases?" Ash replied, "I think these contain my payment for taking out Hunter J. I haven't actually opened them yet to count." Rowan raised an eyebrow, "Hunter J? You mean… YOU are the one?" Rukaria nodded, "He is. You have a problem with that?" The professor smiled, "No, not at all. Just let me say thank you for doing something about that lowlife." He then glanced at Ash's hand and noticed a blue Pok tch on his wrist. "May I examine that device for a moment?" Ash nodded and extended his hand. The professor then took some sort of card out of his pocket as he took Ash's hand. He then slid the card into a thin slot in the side of the Pok tch, and then removed it after the device beeped. "There you are. Your Pok tch should now have a calendar function." Ash looked down at his watch while cycling through the features. When he came to the calendar feature, he seemed to think for a moment before marking a date several weeks ahead of then. He then grinned, "Thanks, Professor. I'll take extra good care of this now." But once he and Rukaria had left the lab, the blind Lucario maiden asked, "What were you doing with that thing?" The Trainer then glanced down at his Pok tch, "Just making sure to set a reminder." Rukaria asked, "A reminder for what?" Ash blushed as the calendar showed the next month, "The day when Pearl has her baby."

A short while later, Ash and Rukaria entered the local hotel where their companions had made reservations for them. They then looked around and found Shadow, Ruby, Pearl, Lucy, Ashton, and Chiara relaxing in the lounge. "Whatcha guys up to?" Ash asked with a smile. Ashton replied, "We were just waiting for you." But Pearl then pointed, "Whoa, where'd you two get those?" Rukaria raised hers' and Ash's briefcases, "These? They have the bounty inside." Ruby then ran over to them, "What're we waiting for? Pop them open and see what's inside!" Ash and Rukaria then set the briefcases on the central table and undid the clasps that held them shut. Ash then gripped both and smiled, "Let's see what they got for us." Without further delay, he lifted the briefcases open, revealing their contents.

"…Just…how much money…is in there?" Lucy asked as she looked at the open briefcases. Inside them were many bundles of paper money. Rukaria gasped, "So much… I can't begin to count them all!" Chiara then took the briefcases, "Allow me. I'll count it." The Lugia scholar began setting the money out while counting every last slip and the value of each. After over twenty minutes, she wrote down the total amount on a blank sheet of paper. Ashton asked, "Well? What does it amount to?" She silently handed the paper to him. The viscount looked it over for a second before muttering with a shocked expression, "That is….quite a few zeroes…."

Once Ash took a look at the total, he gagged, "Good grief! This means….. I'm filthy stinking rich!" Pearl smiled, "Crime doesn't pay. But it looks like hunting criminals pays well!" Rukaria smirked, "I said that a while ago myself." But Ash then asked, "Just one problem. What in the world am I supposed to do with all this? I've got more money than I know what to do with!" Chiara then raised a hand, "If I may make a suggestion, perhaps you should just keep what you need and send the rest home to your mother. I'm certain she could manage it for you." Ruby smiled, "Excellent idea! Mom could open a bank account for you back home!" Ash smiled, "Why didn't I think of that? Can you handle the delivery, Chiara?" The Lugia nodded, "Of course. I was the messenger of the Crimson estate long ago, so I am well-suited to the task."

Once Ash had removed the amount of money he felt they would need during their stay in Sinnoh, Chiara closed the briefcase that was still full and secured it with locks to prevent it from falling open. She did the same with the other briefcase, and then tied their handles together with a chain and lock. She then tied a sling to them and slid it over her shoulder, much like how she would carry a messenger bag centuries ago. Chiara then turned to Ashton, "It will take several days for me to return. Should I head towards Jubilife City once I make the delivery?" He nodded, "I believe that would be a wise choice. We'll be leaving tomorrow, so we'll be long gone by the time you return." The Lugia smiled, "Then I will see you in Jubilife City. Take care until then." Chiara then proceeded outside the hotel before taking to the sky and flying back towards the Kanto region. "I really do wonder what Delia will say when she learns that her son is now a multi-millionaire." Chiara giggled, imagining Delia's screams of joy at her son's unexpected financial success.

The next morning, Ash and his family and friends departed from Sandgem Town and headed north. The day was fairly uneventful with only occasional skirmishes with a passing Trainer or two. But late in the afternoon, Ash noticed another figure approaching them from the north. As it drew closer, Ash saw that it was just a human boy. His hair was a muddy purple while he wore an indigo jacket with black sleeves and indigo cuffs. He also wore dark gray pants with purple and black shoes. However, his eyes were very harsh and almost seemed angry. As he passed them, Ash's group hardly reacted to the boy. But after a few seconds, the boy and Ash stopped dead in their tracks. They then simultaneously turned to face each other. As their eyes crossed, the two smirked confidently.

Seeing that Ash had stopped, everyone turned to face him. Ash then spoke, "I definitely feel some skill on you." The boy replied, "I can say the same thing about you. You're no amateur." The boy's eyes then scanned Ash's companions. (A Zangoose… And this many Lucario? Not bad…) The boy then gave Ash an arrogant smirk, "You must be quite skilled to have so many Lucario under your command." Ash replied, "Oh, it's not just them. I've also got a Gligar and Suicune with me." The mention of a Suicune made the boy's eyes go wide. "A Suicune, you say? Interesting….." He then reached for a Pok Ball at his belt, "This I gotta see." Ash grinned, "Only if you can handle Shadow." The Lucario warrior stepped forward, "It's been a while since I've had a real challenge." The boy then asked, "Since you can control so many powerful Pok mon, I'd like to know your name." Ash replied, "I'm Ash Ketchum. From Pallet Town." The boy then replied, "Paul. From Veilstone City."

Before Paul could send out his Pok mon, Lucash cheered, "Take him down hard, Daddy! You're the best!" Ash blushed, "Yeah, sure. No problem, Lucash." But at Lucash's cheering, Paul raised an eyebrow, "Wait a minute… Daddy?" He then pointed, "Hey. What's the deal with that Lucario? Why's it calling you its father?" Ash replied, "Because that's what I am. He's my son." Paul gave Ash a shocked stare, "…Are you serious? Treating a Pok mon…..as if it was your own child?" But Ruby then spoke up, "No, it's more than that. He doesn't just view Ash as his father. He IS his father." Hearing Ruby speak, Paul frowned, "…..This must be some kind of bad joke." Ash smiled, "It's no joke, Paul. Lucash is my son. And Ruby is my girlfriend. And someday, she'll be my wife. Once I'm old enough, that is. Now quit stalling and send out your Pok mon! We're not getting any younger!" But after a moment of silence, Paul sneered as he put his Pok Ball away. "Forget it. Those who let their delusions of friendship get in the way are one thing, but softhearted fools like you are below my standards."

Hearing Paul insult his father, Lucash shouted, "Where are you going? I think you're just scared to take my dad on!" Paul turned to face the Lucario child and frowned, "Oh please, you just keep thinking that. And I don't have to put up with whatever a weapon has to say." Hearing this insult, Ashton growled, "What…..did you just say?" Paul looked towards the group, their eyes glaring angrily at him. "You heard me. Pok mon are just weapons for us Trainers to use. They live to battle. It's what they exist for. Anyone who doesn't understand that are just fools." Unable to restrain herself, Rukaria held her Hyup Do out in front of her and prepared to lunge at Paul. But Ash held up an arm, "No, Rukaria." Seething with anger, she reluctantly stood down. However, Ash then slid off the glove on his left hand and dropped it to the ground. But as Paul began to walk away, Ash asked while speaking with more of a growl than usual, "Where do you think you're going?" Paul replied, "Save it. I'm not going to battle you. As I said, you're below my standards." But Ash snarled as a layer of flames began to engulf him, "Who said anything about us having a battle? I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!"

Hearing Ash's threat, Paul began to turn around, "What was tha…GUH?" Before he even saw him coming, Paul was slammed against a tree with Ash grasping him by the throat. Zandria smirked, "That's it, Ash. Go ahead! RIP HIS FACE OFF!" Paul gasped for breath as his feet dangled off the ground. He quickly noticed that Ash was covered in a layer of flames that resembled a Zangoose in shape. But Ash then growled, "I didn't throw away my chances at the Hoenn League, take an Aura Sphere for my lover and daughter, get killed TWICE, get possessed by an ancient demon, just to have my family insulted by some punk who doesn't know the first thing about friendship!" Ash then glared Paul in the eyes, his eyes a vivid shade of pink and no longer appearing to be human. The heartless Trainer gasped, "What…are you?" Ash's grip on Paul's throat tightened as he raised his left hand, a pair of black claws extending from between his fingers. "Does it matter? I'm part Pok mon myself. And if what you say is true, then I have every right to kill you. After all, weapons only exist to kill. Right?" But as he prepared to claw Paul's face off, Ash felt someone grab his left arm, holding it back. "Ash… Please, don't."

Ash turned to face whoever was holding his arm back. He found Lucy restraining him, her eyes pleading for him to not go through with it. "It's not worth it…" Ash then turned back to Paul, whose eyes were filled with utter terror. Ash then growled, "Do you see? If all Pok mon are weapons, then why is this one begging me to not kill you?" Paul could not speak, as Ash's grip on his throat was almost too tight to allow him to breathe. Ash then added, "Because they have hearts. They have a conscience. They have souls. Just like you and me." Without another word, Ash took a step back and threw Paul in the direction of Sandgem Town. The Trainer crashed with a shout as he hit the ground. When he turned back to face Ash, the Devil of the Eternal Flame roared, "GET LOST BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Not needing to be told twice, Paul climbed to his feet and dashed to the south.

Lucy set a hand on Ash's shoulder as he slowly calmed down, his cloak of flames dissipating. "Ash… Thank you." The Trainer sighed, "That guy makes me sick…. I can't believe he said all those things with a straight face…" But when he turned around, Ash found Sapphire holding his left knuckle glove out to him. "You dropped this, Daddy." Ash smiled, "Thanks, Sapphire…" He then slid his glove back onto his left hand. But Zandria grumbled, "Aw man, just when I thought I could cook up my special human meat stew. I'll never be able to cook it again at this rate." Shadow gulped, "Human…meat…stew?" The Zangoose nodded, "Yeah. The main ingredient is human meat. Sure, it sounds creepy, but it tastes great." However, everyone began to slowly back away from her with disturbed expressions on their faces. Zandria asked, "What?" Ash gulped, "Mom….. Do you really…have a recipe that requires…human flesh?" When she nodded, Ash ran north while yelling himself silly. Lucash called out, "Daddy! Wait up!" But as everyone ran after the Trainer, they all failed to notice that Ashton was no longer with them.

Paul panted as he stumbled through the trees, having gone off the main path out of fear that Ash was going to pursue him. "What was that freak…?" The Trainer stumbled backwards and rested against a tree, falling down until he was sitting with his back against it. He panted in exhaustion from his long run, having never been so frightened in his life. But a voice soon spoke, "Calling Pok mon weapons is the same as referring to them as tools. There is no insult more degrading." Paul glanced around, "Who's there? Who said that?" The voice replied, "You must be in a hurry to die, boy."

There was the sound of a steel bade slicing through wood, followed by the sound of a tree starting to topple. Paul glanced to his side and saw a tree about to fall on him. He frantically crawled out of the way, barely evading the falling tower of wood. But his eyes soon saw the same man he saw with Ash's group standing behind the stump of the tree that had just fallen. In his hand was a massive sword with a wave pattern blade. His eyes were a fiery shade of red while the Z-shaped scars beneath them were bolder than before. Ashton growled, "If you have a death wish, I shall gladly accommodate you!"

Paul stood up, having never been so terrified in his life. He turned to run, but suddenly found Ashton standing before him. The viscount lashed out with a kick to Paul's face, sending him falling against the ground. But as the Trainer reached for a Pok Ball, Ashton warned, "Unless you don't mind losing your arms, I don't recommend trying to send them out." Paul froze as he heard Ashton's threat, knowing that he was more than capable of carrying the task out if he wished it. He stood up and tried to run, but let out a scream as he felt something slice him across the back. Ashton glanced down at the tip of the Flamberge, the very end of the blade coated in blood. He glared at Paul, who was now leaning against a tree in pain. "The fact that the Flamberge allowed me to strike you with its edge… That's all the proof I need. You're going to die here, wretch!"

Ashton charged at Paul with his sword held high. At the last second, Paul dashed out of the way. He turned and watched in disbelief as the Flamberge's mighty blade split the tree he was leaning against a mere second ago in two. The furious eyes of the viscount glared at Paul, causing the Trainer to let out a yell of pure terror. Ashton lashed out once again, leaving a deep cut in Paul's left arm. He staggered back before falling against another tree. Too afraid to even move, he could only watch as Ashton slowly approached him, his sword pointing towards his chest.

Pitiful whimpers rose from Paul's throat as he watched Ashton stand before him, his sword less than an inch from his face. "I never once imagined that I would hear the greatest of all insults to Pok mon spoken again. You must have never heard of me if you spoke it so willingly. Do you know what I do to those who have enough of a death wish to refer to Pok mon as tools?" Paul only remained silent in fear as Ashton glared at him. "DO YOU?" Paul shook his head frantically, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Ashton then explained, "I don't just kill them. I make them wish I killed them quickly."

Paul began to feel sick to his stomach as he pondered what Ashton meant by 'making them wish he killed them quickly'. The viscount then began to raise the Flamberge as if preparing for an overhead swing. "The fact that the Flamberge allowed itself to cut you is proof of your heart of ice. Your mind is black with evil. The truth is clear to me now. You deserve…to die!" As the viscount held the Flamberge above him, Paul began to scream in fright, tears rolling down his face. His screams echoed through the forest, only with no one to hear him. Ashton then spoke, "However…" Instead of splitting Paul in two, Ashton placed the Flamberge on his back beneath his cape. "…I cannot."

The screams that filled the air quickly came to a stop as the forest became silent. "…W…what?" Paul asked, puzzled by Ashton's sudden change of mind. The viscount spoke. "You can't even begin to fathom how fortunate you are that Ash grabbed you by the throat when he did. The truth is that when he pinned you against the tree, I was reaching for my blade. If he had taken just two seconds longer, you would be a pair of bleeding hunks of meat right now." Paul became somewhat blue in the face as he imagined what his fate would have been if Ash had hesitated a bit longer than he did. Ashton explained, "He gave you another chance. Spared your life. And it is my duty to respect his decision." Ashton turned to leave, "You owe him a great deal. He saved you from my blade. But I warn you…" He then glanced over his shoulder, looking directly into Paul's eyes with his fiery red eyes. "If I ever see you, or even so much as here of you treating Pok mon as mere tools again….." Paul gulped, waiting for Ashton's threat. "I will not rest until your severed head is hanging from my manor gates."

Ashton began to slowly walk away. But before he got very far, Paul called out, "Hang on." Ashton stopped and turned to face him, "What?" Paul reached for a Pok Ball and held it out to him, "Here…" Ashton sighed, "You can't bribe me. I stand by my warning." But the Trainer added, "It's not for you…" Ashton began to walk towards him, puzzled. Paul explained, "You're right… I owe that guy my life… I want you to give this to him." Ashton slowly took the Pok Ball in hand, suspicious of Paul's intentions. Paul added, "I was considering releasing it, but I think he may be a better Trainer for it than I am. Give it to him for me. And…" Paul bowed his head, "Tell him…I'm sorry for insulting his kid…" Ashton remained silent, finding it difficult to believe what he had just heard. After a moment of silence, Ashton pulled out a sword from behind his left hip. As he began to lower the blade towards Paul, the Trainer gasped, "What're you doing?" But Ashton replied, "Be still." He then rested the flat side of the blade against Paul's left arm. "Go ahead, Soul Calibur." The sword began to glow a bright shade of blue as Paul felt his pain recede. He soon found that his wounds were rapidly closing. Once he had been healed, Ashton returned Soul Calibur to her scabbard. Before he left, the viscount spoke, "Treat your companions as equals and there will be no limit to how far you can go." Ashton then turned and left with Paul's Pok Ball in hand. Once he was alone, Paul muttered, "As equals… Maybe… Maybe it's not such a bad idea after all."

Ash gagged after running for so long without stopping. Zandria patted him on the back, "Sheesh, never knew you'd freak out that badly about that. I won't bring it up again." It was only then that Sapphire noticed that someone was missing. "Hey! Where's Grandpa?" After a moment of looking around, Rukaria pointed, "Here he comes now!" Everyone turned to see the viscount running towards them from the south. Ash called out, "Where the heck were you?" He replied, "Having a nice long chat with that lad." Ash gulped, "Ashton… You…didn't…" But the viscount laughed, "Heavens, no! You spared him, so I had to respect your decision! But about that…" He then handed a Pok Ball to the Trainer. "He says he's sorry for insulting your family." Shadow muttered, "He had a change of heart that quickly? I wonder…" Ash then looked the Pok Ball over, "What is it?" Ashton replied, "No idea. I suggest you see what's inside." Taking Ashton's advice, the Trainer enlarged the ball before lightly tossing it. After a second, the ball burst open in a flash of light. Seconds later, what seemed to be a small chimp with fiery orange fur stood before the group.

Pearl smiled, "What a cutie!" Lucy smiled, "Yes, it is a cute one. I think it's a Chimchar." Ash then pulled out his new Pok dex and pointed it towards the Pok mon. A digital voice then spoke, "Chimchar. The Chimp Pok mon. The flame on its rear is fueled by gas from within its belly. The flame is only extinguished when the Pok mon falls asleep." The little chimp seemed to be glancing around out of fear, as if looking for something. Ash smiled, "What's the matter? If you're looking for Paul, forget about him. I'm your new Trainer, little guy." He then extended his hand in friendship. Clearly unaccustomed to kindness, the Chimchar backed away nervously. But Lucash then ran up to the little chimp and gave it a hug. "There's nothing to be scared of! Daddy's a great Trainer! He'll be nice to you!" At first startled, the Chimchar smiled and returned Lucash's hug. Ruby giggled, "How cute! Less than a minute and they're already bonding!" Ash smiled in pride, "Looks like you and my little boy are gonna get along just fine." The Chimchar said something to Ash in its native tongue, but he was naturally unable to understand it. Rukaria smiled, "That's a nice name. She says her name is Ember." Ash smiled, "Ember? It's a girl? Well, it's really nice to meet you, Ember." He then gave his new friend a tender handshake.

Later as everyone sat around the campfire, Zandria cooked up a varied meal with meats, soup, and veggies. Ember was very impressed, as she had never eaten so well before. Ash smiled, "Easy there, Ember! You're gonna burst if you don't slow down." The Chimchar let out a satisfied belch, but still slurped up more soup. Ashton grinned, "Remind me to teach her English when we return to Jubilife City." Lucash smiled, "OK, Grandpa!" Pearl watched her nephew casually dining with Ember, seeing just how quickly they were bonding. She whispered to Ash, "It wouldn't surprise me if those two turn out to be lovers someday." Ash looked back over at his son and grinned, "You never know, Pearl. You never know."

That night in Veilstone City, Charon stood before his commander. "We are still monitoring the Angel of Doom closely." Cyrus nodded, "Very good. And her companion?" Charon replied, "He seems to be taking longer to bond with her than expected, but progress is steady." Cyrus muttered, "Very well. However, these recent fines have left us in a very fragile financial state. We do not have the resources we are used to having access to anymore." Cyrus then commanded, "As soon as they are on the verge of romance, capture the Angel of Doom. But be gentle with her." Charon nodded, "Yes, boss." Once Charon had left, Cyrus turned to his private computer and once again watched a video file, a fierce battle being shown on screen.

"Trust takes time to build. But it can be shattered in an instant. And when that instant comes, the Angel of Doom will be ours for the taking."


	35. Chapter 35

Tia growled hungrily as she feasted on freshly roasted meat that had been cooked over an open fire within the Skydiamond clan grounds. Several other clan members too were enjoying their meal nearby. The Skydiamond Oracle approached Tia after finishing his/her meal. "How is the fare today, Lady Tia?" The Alpha female belched, "Tasty as always. Never fails to hit the spot." The Oracle smiled before taking a seat next to her. "The Angel of Hope continues to hold strong amid the influence of the Angel of Doom. Whoever her companions are must be very precious indeed to her." Tia smiled, "If all goes well, the Angel of Doom may never surface again in the Angel of Hope's current lifetime." However, the Oracle sighed, "That would indeed be wishful thinking."

As the rest of the clan enjoyed the spoils of the latest hunt, the Oracle whispered towards Tia. "There is something you should know. Over the past month, I have been observing a malevolent presence that arrived in Sinnoh around Canalave City to the southwest." Tia glanced at the Oracle, "And what do you make of it? Is it a direct threat to the world?" The Oracle frowned, "Difficult to say. It seems to be in the possession of a noble soul with a strong will. I doubt this force will become a threat so long as its host remains vigilant." Tia then brought a hand to her chin, "You make it sound as it this presence is a parasite. What do you see when you observe it?" The Oracle closed his/her eyes as he/she focused. "I see…a weapon at the host's side… Possibly a sword…" Tia frowned, "A sword, eh? …Sword of Shadows…?"

Just past noon, Ash and his companions were on their way to Jubilife City, and to Oreburgh City beyond for his first Sinnoh League Gym battle. The Trainer smirked, "Gonna get me my first badge in no time flat. And with just one Pokémon this time." Shadow chuckled, "That confident, are we? You want me to handle it?" Ash nodded, "You bet! I'll be counting on you." The Lucario grinned, "No problem!" Everyone else was politely listening in silence while also chatting with each other.

Nearby, a figure was moving through the trees. "I've been searching all over the western edge of Sinnoh… Still no sign of her… Where in the region could she…. Hm?" The mysterious figure landed on a tree branch within sight of the main path between Jubilife City and Sandgem Town. He noticed a group of two humans, a female Zangoose. And multiple Lucario. Among them was a female Lucario with a flat chest and her right ear drooping forward. "…..Is that her? I can't remember, but… It feels like it." Cautiously, he began to approach them while staying concealed in the trees.

Sensing the stranger's presence, Soul Calibur began to resonate on the back of Ashton's hip. He grasped her hilt upon feeling the warning. "Yes?" The spirit sword whispered, "Beware, young master. To the west. A foul presence draws near." The viscount froze in his tracks and turned to face the western edge of the path. "Over there?" Seeing that Ashton had come to a halt, everyone stopped and turned to face him. Rukaria asked, "Something wrong, Sir Ashton?" He replied, "Soul Calibur just alerted me to some sort of foul presence to the west." Rukaria then focused her Aura a little more than usual to increase the range of her vision. "There's someone out there, all right." Ashton then called out, "Who's out there? And don't try to hide!" Within the cover of the trees, the mysterious figure grumbled, "How'd they know I was here? Guess it doesn't matter now." The stranger then leapt from the trees and landed before Ashton, the viscount's hand firmly grasping the Flamberge's hilt.

The person standing before Ashton was clad in a black trench coat that included a hood over its head. On its back was a sword that was curved and had a black and red hilt. However, the stranger's stature was less than impressive, as it seemed to stand no taller than the average Lucario at four feet. But as Ashton looked more closely, he found that the feet of the stranger were like those of a canine and its hands were black with silver spikes on the backs of them while a black muzzle could be seen under the coat's hood. "You are…a Lucario?" Ashton asked, his grip on his sword's hilt relaxing. The cloaked stranger nodded, "I am. And thanks for not striking. I mean no harm." The stranger removed its hood, revealing a Lucario. However, his eyes were a golden hue instead of the usual red color. What was more; the fur on his head that was supposed to be blue was a pale yellow, exactly the same as the Shiny Lucario blacksmith Shield. He spoke, "My name is Lucius. Of the Skydiamond clan."

At the mention of Lucy's clan, Ash stepped forward with defiant glare. Lucius noticed and asked, "Yes?" The Trainer then asked, "You're from the Skydiamond clan. Are you after Lucy?" The Lucario replied with a puzzled expression, "Lucy? Who?" Ash took a step back and stood between him and the young female Lucario with her right ear drooping forward. She peeked out from behind the Trainer with an extremely wary gaze. Sensing Ash's hostility, Lucius held up his hands, "Whoa, easy there. I forgot to mention. Formerly of the Skydiamond clan. I have no connections with them now." Ash then asked, "And Lucy?" Lucius shook his head, "Never heard the name before."

Certain that Lucius was of no threat to Lucy, Ash extended his hand. "Sorry if I was uptight about you being from the Skydiamond clan. Another guy from your clan tried to hurt Lucy a while back, so I was naturally suspicious." The Lucario took Ash's hand and gave it a hearty shake, "No offense taken." Ash then proceeded to introduce him to everyone in his company. When Lucius learned that Ash was the father of Lucash and Sapphire, he was naturally surprised. "You're a dad? Even though you're just a boy yourself?" Ruby nodded, "Yeah, he is. You got a problem with that?" Sensing Ruby's suddenly change of tone, Lucius nervously smiled, "No need to get feisty with me. Seeing as how Pokémon can breed at fairly young ages, I shouldn't be surprised that humans can too. Are there any other kids of yours?" Pearl smiled, "There is, but the little dear hasn't been born yet." She rested a hand on her lower belly. Lucius gulped, "Hang on… You have TWO lovers?" Ash blushed deeply as Ruby and Pearl gave the Trainer a warm embrace from two angles. Lucius then shrugged his shoulders, "Come to think of it… I hear that male Lucario occasionally have more than one mate at a time." Pearl grinned, "Glad that you know your Lucario customs well, Lucius."

After a few minutes, Lucius' gaze shifted to Lucy again. Even though he had no memory of ever seeing her before, somehow he felt that he knew of her. (My sister… Could it be…her?) He casually approached the Lucario maiden and asked, "Lucy?" She took a step back, "Y…yes?" Lucius then asked, "You too originate from the Skydiamond clan, right?" Lucy silently nodded. Lucius spoke, "My full name is Lucius Hikari. What is yours?" The Lucario maiden gasped as she took a step back, "Hikari? But…that's my last name too! Lucy Hikari…" With a relieved smile, Lucius stepped forward and grabbed the surprised Lucario in a tender embrace. "I finally found you, sister."

Everyone present stood aghast at Lucius' claim. Rukaria asked, "Hang on… I never knew you had a brother, Lucy!" Lucy replied, "That's the point! I don't! I never had any siblings!" Hearing Lucy's claims, Lucius released his grip on her. "You don't remember?" The Lucario maiden quickly took a few steps back, "I'm sure of it. I had a mother and father, but never a brother or sister. I'm sorry, but the fact that we share the same last name is surely pure coincidence." Lucius sighed to himself, (I'm not surprised. It's been so long. And we were so young. But I'm certain now. She must be her…) He then bowed, "I'm sorry for the mistaken identity, Miss Lucy. Please don't hold it against me." Lucy nodded, "It's all right, Lucius. You meant no harm."

As everyone became acquainted with Lucius, Ashton was constantly eyeing the sword on the Lucario's back. He muttered, "He seems to be a good man, from what I can see. Are you certain he contains a malevolent presence?" Soul Calibur replied, "No, not him. The blade he carries harbors a presence most vile." Ashton then stepped forward and asked, "Lucius, a moment in private please?" The Lucario nodded, "Oh, sure." When he followed the viscount a short distance away from the others, Lucius asked, "So, what's on your mind?" The viscount then pointed to the hilt extending over the Lucario's shoulder. "That sword. What is it?" Lucius gulped, "Sword? What about it?" Ashton then asked, "May I hold it?" Lucius hesitated for a moment before slowly drawing the blade from its scabbard. (I hope this isn't a mistake… )

Ashton gently took the sword in hand. It was unusual in that it had a black blade. But after no more than a moment of examining it, the sword was suddenly engulfed by a vile black aura! "What the devil…?" Ashton felt a strange presence come over him as Lucius looked on in panic. But before anyone could try to intervene, the crystal core of Soul Calibur between her hilt and blade began to shine brightly, driving the sword's dark presence back into it. Her voice boldly spoke out, "Begone, foul demon!" Ashton panted, "Too close… You saved me again, Soul Calibur…" The spirit sword replied, "I will always protect you, young master." But Lucius then asked, "Where's that voice coming from?" But Ashton replied with a stern expression, "You answer me first. What in the world is this sword?" As everyone began to draw closer after witnessing the strange event, Lucius sighed, "It is called the Sword of Shadows. As I'm sure you could tell, it is an evil blade with a will of its own."

At the mention of the name of the sword, Rukaria spoke up, "Sword of Shadows….. I've heard of it before." Lucius turned to her, "You have? How? What do you know of it?" The blind Lucario maiden explained, "My clan… The Ironspike clan has some knowledge of it, though the details are sketchy. It is said that the sword contains an evil spirit, and that it unleashed havoc upon the world. However, there is a prophecy. 'That a young warrior with a great resolve will one day control the evil within the sword and use its powers for good, or the evil will corrupt the very being of the warrior's heart.' At least, I think that's how it goes." Ashton glanced back at the sword, "And this is the same sword that is referred to in the legend?" Lucius nodded, "Wouldn't surprise me…" But the viscount then drew Soul Calibur from her scabbard, "If it is indeed as great a threat as the legend claims, it would be better off destroyed."

Lucius turned to Ashton, "Trust me. I've tried several times to rid myself of this thing. And every time I separate myself from it, the blasted thing keeps ending up back in my possession." However, Ashton explained, "You were not listening. I never said anything about throwing it away. I said it should be obliterated." The Lucario sighed, "And what makes you think it can be….. Wait… What's that sword in your hand?" The viscount smirked as he held out Soul Calibur, "I'm glad you asked. This is Soul Calibur. She is a holy sword, filled with angelic might. This is also the source of that voice you heard a moment ago." Lucius raised an eyebrow, "A sword that can speak?" In response, a feminine voice spoke in a sage-like tone, "Yes. And that foul presence would not be the first my master and I have erased." Lucius looked at Ashton, "Are you serious? There was another?" The viscount nodded, "Yes. That sword you carry. It is intimately similar to the Sword of Ruin. Soul Edge."

At the mention of another sword much like the Sword of Shadows, Lucius gulped as he took the evil sword back into his hands. "There was another…?" Ashton nodded, "Yes. Soul Edge was an evil sword that possessed a will of its own. And like this 'Sword of Shadows', it could take control of whoever grasped its hilt. And if Soul Calibur could destroy it, then she can destroy this one too." Lucius glanced down at his sword and back at Soul Calibur. "Can you really do that?" The viscount smiled, "It would be our pleasure. Shall I rid you of this evil sword?" With only a brief moment of hesitation, Lucius smiled, "Do that, and you'll have made my year."

With Lucius' mind made up, Ashton gave everyone the signal to give them some space. "Now then, you think you can make that thing be still for a moment?" Lucius nodded and took a few steps back. But he looked on in surprise as a blindingly bright light engulfed Soul Calibur as she seemed to grow. When the light receded, the Lucario looked on in disbelief, as the spirit sword had become a massive great sword that seemed to be composed of crystal instead of metal. "What the hell…?" Ashton calmly smiled, "This is the true form of Soul Calibur. Do not be alarmed. Now, stick that thing in the ground." Lucius nodded before turning the Sword of Shadows around. But as he prepared to thrust the blade into the ground, he felt its dark presence beginning to resist. As the Lucario strained to implant the blade into the ground, Ashton called out, "What're you waiting for?" Lucius growled, "Whatever that sword is… This thing knows it is its Achilles' Heel… It's afraid of her." After a moment more, Lucius finally gathered the strength he needed to plunge the evil sword's blade into the ground. He jumped back quickly after releasing his grip, "There… All yours, Ashton."

Ashton slowly approached the Sword of Shadows, the crystal core of Soul Calibur beginning to glow beautifully. He could feel the evil sword's presence practically screaming at him and the spirit sword. Upon closer inspection, it even seemed that the sword was quivering. "All right, Lucius. Stand aside." But Lucius asked, "Forgive me for asking, but how exactly will you destroy this thing?" The viscount replied, "I will use Soul Calibur to deliver a purifying strike. Of course, since the sword is purely evil, rather than being purified, it will be erased." Lucius glanced down at the sword before looking back towards Ashton, "If it's not a problem, would you mind purifying me as well?" Ashton gulped, "...Wait… You? Why?" The Lucario explained, "Since I've been in possession of that sword for so long, I fear I may have become infested with some of its evil presence. Just to be safe, I'd like you to purify me as well." With a concerned expression, Ashton raised the blade of Soul Calibur to Lucius' head. "Well, Soul Calibur?" The spirit sword replied, "His soul is most noble. He will be spared." Ashton then smiled, "Very well, Lucius. Stand close behind that sword and we'll do the rest." Lucius grinned, "I owe you one."

Once Lucius and Ashton were in position, the viscount gripped Soul Calibur in both hands and slowly raised her above his head. At the sidelines, Rukaria began to tremble in anticipation. "Oh boy, is it really happening? Are we gonna see it?" Zandria chuckled, "You're a real fangirl, all right." A few seconds later, a long beam of holy light blue energy engulfed Soul Calibur's blade and extended beyond the blade's tip, tripling the sword's reach. Rukaria screamed, "That's it! Salvation!" Lucius gulped nervously, "Is this really not going to hurt?" Ashton replied, "Not at all! You'll probably pass out, but you'll be no worse for the wear when you wake up!" The Lucario closed his eyes, "OK, just get it over with." At Lucius' words, Ashton brought Soul Calibur down with a mighty overhead swing. The instant the blade of holy energy cleaved right through Lucius and the Sword of Shadows, a trail of light blue crystals rapidly extended along the ground from both sides of the blade. As the blade of holy energy began to fade, everyone saw Lucius standing perfectly still, his body engulfed in blue flames. A moment later, he stiffly fell backwards onto the ground with a thud.

Everyone ran over to Ashton and Lucius as the viscount plunged the blade of Soul Calibur into the ground before releasing his grip on her. Ash asked, "Ashton, was that the same move you used on me when I…?" He nodded, "It was. Salvation does not actually harm the target, but instead purifies it of evil malfestation. Of course, this means that if it strikes anything that is mostly or purely evil, it results in instant death." Lucy then reached out to Lucius, "Then Lucius should be all right?" Ashton smiled, "No worries. If Soul Calibur says he would be spared, then he'll be just fine." Ash smirked, "I got it. Aurora, douse him with Water Gun!" The Trainer tossed his Safari Ball, from which emerged the Shiny Suicune in a flash of light. "Gladly, Lord Ash." She proceeded to spray Lucius in the face with a torrent of water. "Hey! Pfft! What was that about?" Ashton then asked, "Feeling better?" Lucius looked around, "Better? What're you… Oh. Um… I don't really feel any different, but I still feel fine." The viscount then helped the Lucario to his feet. But Lucius then gasped, "Wait a second! What happened to the Sword of Shadows?" Aurora looked ahead, "See for yourself." Everyone looked towards where the sword had been standing. While its shape remained unchanged, the evil sword was now composed entirely out of a translucent crystal identical in color to Soul Calibur.

"It changed…into crystal?" Lucius took the Sword of Shadows in hand, bewildered by its change in form. Ashton spoke, "Just a moment, Lucius." The viscount then drew the Flamberge in his right hand. "May I see that for a moment?" Lucius nodded before handing the crystallized sword to him. Ashton then tossed the sword skyward before preparing to swing the mighty steel blade of the Flamberge. Everyone realized what he was about to do and quickly jumped back, giving him more room. As the Sword of Shadows fell in front of him, Ashton lashed out with a wide horizontal sweep of his sword. Upon being struck, the Sword of Shadows shattered into countless tiny shards that then scattered across the path.

"That should do it." Ashton smiled as he placed the Flamberge on his back beneath his cloak. However, Lucius stood still as he watched the many crystal shards of his sword scatter before him. Pearl noticed and asked, "Something wrong, Lucius?" The Lucario then began to slowly chuckle, "It's gone… I can't believe it's really gone…" In a moment, Lucius burst into wild hysterical laughter. "I'm finally rid of that creep for good! Oh, joyous freedom!" However, Zandria cleared her throat loudly to get the Lucario's attention. Lucius then slowly turned to face his companions while grinning sheepishly. "Oh… Uh… Sorry about that. Just can't believe that thing is finally out of my hands for real." He then noticed Soul Calibur sticking up out of the ground a short distance away. "May I examine that?" Ashton nodded, watching as Lucius approached his prized blade.

As Lucius examined Soul Calibur, Rukaria also approached the blade. She muttered, "It's so beautiful… So this is the true form of Soul Calibur." Lucius nodded, "It is a dazzling weapon. Never knew a sword could be this beautiful." But just then, Rukaria jumped up and pulled the sword down onto its side. "Lady Rukaria… What are you doing?" Soul Calibur asked, somewhat worried of what the blind maiden was planning. Rukaria smiled, "I just want to know what it's like to hold you in this state." She then reached down and grasped the sword in both hands, expecting it to be quite heavy. However, she had no trouble lifting it. "What is this…?" Rukaria then weighed the spirit sword in her hands. "It's no heavier than before!" She then began to swing Soul Calibur around quickly to see how easily it was to wield a weapon so large, yet so light. Lucius jumped out of the way to evade her wild sword swings, "Hey! If you're gonna swing that around, don't do it so close to me!" Rukaria stopped swinging the spirit sword at Lucius' complaining. "Oops… Guess I got caught up in the moment."

Once Ashton had returned Soul Calibur to her scabbard, Ash spoke up. "So, what're you gonna do now, Lucius?" The Lucario replied, "To be honest, I was hoping I could stay with you guys." Ruby raised an eyebrow, "With us? Even though we just met you?" Lucius explained, "I've been alone for so long, so you guys were the first group of people who really warmed up to me. And because my…" He paused as he glanced over at Lucy for a second, knowing that she did not believe that he was her brother. "Well, it's up to you guys. May I stay with you?" Ashton smiled as he placed a hand on the Lucario's shoulder, "You seem like a fine fellow. I'm sure everyone else would like to have you along. Right?" Everyone did not seem to be in disagreement with Lucius' request. Ash grabbed the Lucario's hand and gave it a shake, "We'd be glad to have you with us, Lucius." The Lucario smiled, "Thanks…"

Before everyone could be on their way, Lucius turned to Ashton, "One more thing. Now that the Sword of Shadows is gone, I'll need a new sword. Any idea on where I can get one?" The viscount glanced at Zandria. The Zangoose nodded, "To be honest, I don't know if you should even bother. Most swords these days are not combat worthy. Knives, yes. But swords that can actually be used in battle are hard to come by." However, the Lucario persisted, "I'm not bad with just my hands and feet, but I really could use a sword." As Ashton listened to Lucius, he remembered something in the back of his mind. "Lucius, what type of sword would you prefer?" Surprised, Lucius turned to him again. "What type? You know where I can get one?" The viscount nodded, "In a sense. But first, what style of sword would you prefer?" The Lucario removed the empty scabbard from his back and handed it to Ashton, "I've always been proficient with a katana. However… I've always been curious of what it would be like to wield a tachi as well." Ashton took the scabbard in hand, "A katana or tachi. Got it. You go on ahead. I have something to tend to." After his companions went on ahead, Ashton ducked into the woods nearby.

"She must be close by…" Ashton wandered about for a moment before calling out, "Lady Shield! Are you here?" Seconds later, a trail of white mist began to approach the viscount. "Ah, there you are. Have you been well?" A voice replied, "Well, it's hard to not be well when you're already dead. Right?" The cloud of mist began to take on physical form. A moment later, a Shiny Lucario standing at five feet tall with royal purple eyes stood before Ashton. "It's been a while since we last met. Have you being doing well, Lord Ashton?" He smiled, "I've been well. Never better, actually. And before you ask, Rukaria is well too." The Lucario smiled, "Thanks for the update, but you don't have to address me with honorifics. I'm a commoner, after all." But Ashton chuckled, "A commoner by birth, but a true artisan with the hammer and forge." Shield giggled, "You're too kind, my lord."

Ashton held out the empty scabbard that Lucius had given to him. Shield asked, "An empty scabbard? What's this for?" The viscount explained, "If you are able to, please craft a blade to fill that scabbard." The Shiny Lucario quickly examined it. "Judging by the length and the angle of the curve, I would say that this is designed for a katana." Ashton nodded, "A katana, or if you prefer, a tachi." But Shield then asked, "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I thought your weapon of choice is the zweihander." The viscount nodded, "It is. This is for a new friend of mine. He needs a new sword crafted for him. But can I trust you to do this?" Shield smiled, "Absolutely. It's been a while since I last paid a visit to my forge, so I'm eager to put my skills to the test." But Ashton then spoke, "Before that, please bear in mind that the user is a Lucario, so he stands at only four feet tall." The Lucario blacksmith grinned, "Got it. When you have time, stop by my forge in Ironspike City. I should have it ready within a week." But at the mention of the Ironspike clan's home, Ashton gulped, "There? Your hometown?" Shield nodded, "Yes. That's where all my tools are. I'll see you there." As she walked away, Shield muttered to herself, "What should it be? A katana? Or an exotic tachi?" But Ashton groaned, "Oh good lord, why? Anywhere but there!"

That evening, everyone looked on as Lucius greedily devoured some of Zandria's cooking. The Zangoose gulped, "Sheesh, slow down. You'll barf if you keep it up at that pace." The Lucario panted as he took a moment to rest, "Sorry. Just…can't believe how good this is. I honestly can't remember the last time I ate something so….delicious!" Zandria responded with a smile, "Well, anyone who loves my cooking is OK by me. Just don't go wasting that food. You can't absorb the nutrients if you puke it all up first." Lucius let out a loud belch, "OK… I'll relax for a bit." Ash chuckled, "Just don't relax for too long. The rest of the food will be all gone!" Lucius growled, "You wouldn't dare!" Sapphire let out a giggle, "Oh boy, this might get messy!"

Two days passed as Lucius adapted to his new group of friends. But on the evening of the second day since leaving Sandgem Town, they once again came upon the roadside inn they had stayed at a few times already. Lucius asked, "Are we stopping here for the night?" Ruby nodded, "It's getting late. And it beats sleeping outside, right?" Lucius chuckled, "No denying that. Have any of you rested here before?" Ashton replied, "A few times, actually. Commendable service and reasonable prices." Convinced that the inn was as good as his companions claimed, Lucius followed them inside.

After enjoying a hot dinner, nearly everyone retired to the hot springs as the moon rose into the night sky. Lucius sighed, "Wasn't expecting this place to have a hot spring. Superb." Shadow chuckled, "You can say that again. There's not much better for male bonding than a long soak in a hot spring." Lucius let out a laugh, "I remember that saying! And I'm really starting to like you guys!" Lucash swam by the Lucario, "You really mean that, Mr. Lucius?" He nodded, "Of course I do. I'm glad you let me tag along." Ash glanced over at his new Lucario friend, seeing that he and Shadow both shared the same clothing, Shadow having removed his blue shorts and yellow vest and Lucius removing his yellow shorts and turquoise vest prior to entering the hot spring. The only things that allowed him to tell them apart with the exception of their voices were the colors of their eyes and the contrast in the coloration of their fur and clothing.

Ash sighed as he crossed his arms just below the surface of the milky water. After some time passed, Lucius moved over to Ash's side and relaxed. "We made a good choice by stopping here, wouldn't you say?" The Trainer nodded, "Yeah. These little country inns are some of the best around. Even better than those big city hotels in some ways." The two friends relaxed together for a moment before Lucius whispered towards Ash. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking…" The Trainer glanced over at the Lucario out of the corner of his eye, "About what?" Lucius continued, "Lucy. Tell me. What is she to you?" Ash blushed for a second, "What is she to me?" Lucius frowned, "You're blushing. Are you her…lover?" Ash seemed like he was going to yell, but he soon turned his gaze back to the water. "I… I don't know yet…"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "You don't know? Either you are or aren't. Which is it?" Confronted with the Lucario's questioning, Ash sighed, "I'm not… At least…not yet." Lucius waited quietly for a moment before asking, "Not yet? Do you mean…?" The Trainer nodded, "I won't make any excuses. I do love her. But I'm…afraid to tell her. I'm afraid to take our friendship further." He was speaking barely above a whisper, knowing Lucy was soaking in the hot spring just on the other side of the bamboo fence that separated the men and women sides. Her hearing was much more acute than his and she could hear him much more easily than he could hear her. Lucius too was aware of this and had been keeping his voice down. The Lucario asked, "Why are you afraid?" Ash relied, "I honestly…don't think she cares for me like that. We're great friends, but…no more than that."

With a sigh, Lucius looked towards the bamboo fence that was blocking his view of his sister. He then turned towards Ash again and whispered, "I have to say I think otherwise." Ash glanced at him, "What makes you say that?" The Lucario smiled, "I've been watching her since joining you. The signs have been subtle, but I've noticed that she has a very unusual interest in you. I've even seen her occasionally blush while looking in your direction." Ash began to blush madly at Lucius' revelation, "Are you serious? She really does have a thing for me?" He nodded with a calm smile, "It's something only a brother would notice. Trust me. I'm sure she thinks of you as more than just a friend." He then reached out and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "If you and her ever become lovers, I just want you to know you have my approval. I'll support your bond as long as you make my sister happy." Ash then glanced over at the bamboo fence before smiling softly. "Thanks, Lucius. I feel a lot better now." But he then asked, "Just one thing. How do you know Lucy is your sister?" The Lucario chuckled, "Trust me. It's a feeling I can't describe, but I know she is."

To the north, Tia Relaxed against a tree as she watched over some of the Skydiamond clan's youth sleeping soundly beneath the trees. The Oracle was meditating nearby, seemingly asleep while still awake. After a moment, he/she muttered, "…Most peculiar. What happened to it?" Tia glanced over to him/her and asked, "Is it that Sword of Shadows again?" The Oracle nodded as he/she opened his/her eyes, "I felt a presence most holy suddenly emerge near the evil presence. Then it just…vanished." Tia nodded, "I wonder who our new ally is….." However, the Oracle then added, "No, wait… Not quite vanished. It still exists. Barely. I can hardly sense it at all." But the Alpha female replied, "But with it that weak, it's surely not a threat as it is now. And should it regain strength…" The Oracle nodded, "Should it become a significant threat, it will be our duty to pass judgment on it. Right?" Tia nodded, "Exactly. Though I have to wonder what could nearly erase something so powerful so suddenly….. In any case, continue to monitor for signs of instability between the Angels of Hope and Doom." The Oracle nodded, "I shall."

Moments later, the Skydiamond Oracle whispered, "Lady Tia. A moment, if you will." Tia approached the Oracle and sat down beside him/her. "Yes?" The Oracle whispered, "I will not say this too loudly, but something has begun to stir at the edge of my vision. And it perplexes me." The Alpha female frowned, "And what is it that you see?" The Oracle explained, "…Humans with strange attire and even stranger motives. Their goals border on absurd. However, I see somewhere within their designs…..the Angel of Doom." Tia's right eye widened with an alarmed expression, "What are they planning?" The Oracle replied, "They… It would seem they wish to…" The Oracle then slowly opened his/her eyes and sighed, "My vision becomes cloudy…" Tia grumbled, "…Would they be stupid enough to try and control her…? No. The fact that they would even know of her means that they know just how unruly she is. The Angel of Doom would slaughter them the instant she emerges. Hopefully they only wish to contain or destroy her." The Oracle closed his/her eyes and whispered, "I pray that it is the latter that turns out to be true…"


	36. Chapter 36

Around a week after Lucy's long lost brother, Lucius, joined them, Ash and his friends and family came within sight of the bustling metropolis of Jubilife City. "This is our third time through. Think anyone will recognize us?" Ruby asked. Ashton replied, "Hard to say. Some might, but I doubt many will." He then turned to Lucius, who was still clad in his black trench coat. "Lucius, are you comfortable with that attire? I know a tailor here who could probably design something more fitting for you." At this offer, the Shiny Lucario smiled, "That's a gracious offer, but I actually like this outfit. Does a good job of protecting me from harsh weather." The viscount nodded, "Very well then. But if you change your mind, let me know."

Upon entering Jubilife City, everyone promptly made their way to the closest hotel to reserve some rooms for the evening. Thanks to the very generous bounty he had received for assassinating Hunter J, Ash had no trouble paying for the expenses. Once everyone had settled into their hotel rooms, they were quick to order room service for lunch. While waiting for the chefs in the kitchen to finish, Ash smiled as he listened to Sapphire play the music box she had received for her birthday over a week before. The Lucario child giggled, "Mommy picked out such a pretty tune." Her father grinned, "Leave it to your mom to come up with awesome gifts."

Before long, Lucius came by Ash's hotel room with the appetizers of their meal. "Huh? Did you sign up here for work?" Ash asked as he saw the Shiny Lucario carrying the food. He grinned, "Not quite. Just stopped by the kitchen to pick these up so we wouldn't have to wait for them to finish the whole set before bringing them up. You're the only ones I haven't gotten around to dropping off the appetizers to." Lucash smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Lucius!" Ash then took the appetizers, which consisted of salads and fried ravioli, and spread them out upon a table within the room. Sapphire grinned, "These look yummy! I can't imagine how good the main course will be!"

Lucash and Sapphire drizzled their salads with sweet French dressing while Ash and Lucius enjoyed some fried ravioli, complete with tomato dipping sauce. But as they ate, Lucius whispered to Ash, "So, have you told Lucy yet?" The Trainer replied, "Um… Not yet. I don't want to take it too fast with her." Lucius pondered things over in his head for a moment before asking, "Then why not start things off simple?" Ash raised an eyebrow, "How simple are we talking?" The Shiny Lucario smiled, "How else? Ask her out on a date." At this suggestion, Ash nearly choked on his salad. "A date?" Lucius nodded, "Of course. There's no better way to start off a relationship than with a first date. Go ahead. I think she'll be pleasantly surprised." However, the Trainer frowned, "But if I'm gonna ask her out, she'll need a new set of…. Wait a second." He then brought a hand to his chin, remembering what Ashton had mentioned when they were on the outskirts of the city. "…I'll bet Ashton knows where I can get one. Be right back." The Trainer stood up and left the hotel room with a mouthful of salad in his jaws, leaving Lucius curious of what he had thought of.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to get Lucy's measurements so you can have a dress made just for her?" Zandria asked outside her hotel room as Lucy and Ruby enjoyed their lunch inside. Ash whispered, "Yeah. And keep your voice down. Lucario have really good hearing, after all." Zandria nodded before whispering, "OK. And why is that on your mind? You planning on raiding her panty drawers later?" Ash blushed nervously, "No way! I just want her to have a nice dress when I…..ask her out on…" The Zangoose smirked as she pinched Ash's cheek, "What's this? Is my boy finally mustering up the courage to ask precious little Lucy out on a date?" With a blush, Ash nodded in silence. Grinning widely, Zandria snickered, "Lucy is gonna look so lovely in that dress. Be sure to show me once it's done." With a happy smile, Ash gave his ancestral mother a firm embrace, "Thanks, Mom. Come to my hotel room when you're ready."

Zandria stepped back inside her hotel room once Ash was out of sight. Ruby asked, "What did Ash want?" The Zangoose smiled, "Just wanted to know what's for dinner. You know how much that boy loves food." She then turned to Lucy, who was enjoying pasta in a cream sauce with mutton. Zandria asked, "Lucy, would you mind standing up for a minute?" The Lucario maiden nodded, "Um… All right." However, once Lucy was standing a short distance from the table, Zandria took out a tape measurer and approached her. Lucy gulped, "What are you doing?" The Zangoose then began to measure Lucy's height, "Just taking your measurements. If those clothes of yours are ever destroyed, we need to know what your body is like in order to get you some new ones that fit." Lucy smiled, "So you're planning ahead. All right, I'll wait." After a couple of minutes, Zandria jotted down the measurements of Lucy's body on a napkin. "OK. You girls go back to lunch. I have a few chores to tend to." Ruby nodded, "All right then. I'll save you some shrimp." Zandria then left her hotel room and proceeded down the hall towards Ash's room.

"Um… I don't really get what each of these mean, but you got her measurements down?" Ash asked as he looked the napkin over. Zandria smirked, "Yup. Every last detail that's needed. But before you go get her dress, what is it gonna look like?" The Trainer smiled, "I was thinking of one like Sapphire's. Only problem now is the color. Any ideas?" At the mention of the dress Sapphire had received for her birthday, Zandria snickered, "Oh boy, she will look absolutely sexy in a dress like that! But as far as colors go….." The Zangoose began to pace back and forth, "Hmm… What would she look good in…?" But she soon stopped, "Oh, right. I've noticed she seems to like light blue in terms of color. Give that a try." Ash smiled, "Thanks, Mom. Light blue it is…" He proceeded to scribble the information down in a corner of the napkin. "Go tell Ashton I need to see him." The Trainer then ducked inside his hotel room while Zandria proceeded to the room Ashton and Chiara were sharing together.

A short while later, Ashton stood near the staircase while passing the time by twirling a kunai dagger around his finger. He did not wait long as his descendant came running to him with a familiar dress in his arms. "That shade of sky blue… Isn't that Sapphire's dress?" Ash nodded, "Yeah. I'm just bringing this along for reference. Now, you said you know where to find a tailor in town?" The viscount glanced down at his blue cloak, "Indeed I do. And when you said reference, you meant you wish to have the tailor weave another dress like Sapphire's?" The Trainer nodded, "Yeah. Only smaller. So, would you mind showing me where to find this tailor?" Ashton smiled, "Gladly. Stay close now." He then proceeded down the stairs, Ash staying close behind him.

Ashton took several minutes to recall where the tailor was in the great city, remembering that it was located near the towering TV station. "Somewhere near there, if I recall." However, they failed to notice a familiar young woman eyeing them curiously. "That boy… I can't believe we actually found him. Time for some action." She then turned to her partner, a cameraman wearing a red cap backwards. She raised a microphone to her mouth, "This is Reporter Kinsey, live in Jubilife City. It would seem that we have stumbled across the famed poacher slayer. Yes, the very same person who brought down the nefarious Hunter J. Let's see if we can get a few words with the local hero."

Before long, Ashton came to a halt less than a block from the local tailor. "Why does it feel as if we're being followed?" As if to answer those words, Kinsey stepped forward and held her microphone towards Ash's face. "Excuse me, but can we get a few words from you?" Ash spun around, startled by the unexpected approach. "Huh? About what?" Kinsey smiled, "About what? Why, about how you disposed of Hunter J! That's what!" The Trainer took a step back, "Oh, great… Now I'm gonna be hounded by tabloids for the rest of my life." But the reporter grinned, "Don't be that way! Wee just want to get the truth straight from the hero himself! Now, how do you…" Before the reporter could get any further with her investigation, an annoyed Ashton grabbed Ash by his wrist. "Hold your breath." A second later, the viscount threw an orb of sorts towards their feet, which burst into a cloud of dark smoke. During the confusion, Ashton dashed down the sidewalk and ducked into a building with Ash by his side. "Pesky urchins… They're just as bad as those maidens back when I was still single."

After waiting a moment to see if the reporter and cameraman were pursuing them, Ashton and Ash took a moment to catch their breaths. "What the heck did you use, Ashton? Was that one of your ninja tricks again?" Ash asked, still a bit irritated from inhaling some of the smoke. Ashton replied, "Not quite. A simple smoke bomb. Effective for escape or diversionary tactics." The two then took the time to glance around. However, at the sight of sewing machines and scrolls of cloth, Ashton brought a hand to his chin. "Wait a moment….. Are we where I think we are?" Seconds later, a young woman with short blond hair emerged from a side room. Upon seeing the two, she spoke with a familiar French accent. "Oh? Well, bonjour! I remember you, mon ami!" Ashton smiled, "And I recall seeing you, miss. Allow me to thank you again for your services back then." Ash then asked, "So this place is the tailor?" Ashton nodded, "Yes. This is where I acquired my new cape. Or cloak, whichever term you prefer."

The tailor took a moment to examine the cloak she had crafted for Ashton over a month before. "Tres bien. It is still magnifique after so long! Now, what can moi do for you today?" Ashton chuckled, "Yes, I have been taking good care of this fine cloak you wove for me. However, it is not I who desires your services." Ash then stepped forward, "Do you have time to make a dress for a friend of mine? One like this?" He then held out Sapphire's dress. The tailor took it in hand and looked it over for a moment. "Ooh la la. This is a most impressive gown. Almost as if it was crafted by moi!" Ash blushed, "Yeah, it does look really good. Only…" H then handed her the napkin with Zandria's writing on it, "Could you make it to match these measurements?" After reading it over for a moment, the tailor asked, "It shall be done! And in light blue color?" The Trainer nodded with a grin. The tailor returned Sapphire's dress to him, "It shall be done, mon ami! Please wait for moi to finish. There is some tea ready over there if you happen to be thirsty."

Over the course of an hour, the tailor worked nonstop on Lucy's dress while Ash and Ashton made themselves at home. Once the dress was complete, the tailor smiled, "Tres bien! This dress… It screams 'magnifique', does it not?" Ashton glanced over at the dress as the tailor held it up. "It's…much smaller than I expected. But it does seem to match Lucy's petite frame." As he gazed upon it, Ash's face became slightly red as he pictured Lucy clad in it. "It's…really pretty." The tailor giggled at Ash's blank expression, "Ooh la la, does a certain someone have mon ami's heart? Hah…amour." Ashton chuckled, "It wouldn't surprise me. Now how much for this?" Ash reached into his pocket and handed over the payment for the dress. With Lucy's new attire in hand, Ash waved goodbye to the tailor and left with Ashton at his side. The tailor waved, "Come again, mon ami! Give her my regards!"

That evening, Zandria laid the new dress upon the bed in Lucy's hotel room after cutting a small hole for her tail in the back of the dress. She also provided matching black lingerie for use as undergarments. Not wanting to be caught, the Zangoose left a small note atop the neatly folded dress and lingerie and left the hotel room just as Lucy was heading upstairs via the elevator. The wily Zangoose had also alerted Ruby to Ash's plot, so the young mother was also absent from the room.

Upon returning to her hotel room, Lucy promptly noticed the dress and lingerie on her bed. "For me?" She set the note aside and held up her dress. "It's even my favorite color!" Eager to try it on, she grabbed the black lingerie and ran into the bathroom. Before long, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her slender black legs were uncovered at the sides while her tail hung behind her through the hole Zandria had cut for her. The Lucario maiden took a modest pose, giggling with a blush, "It looks really good on me!" But before she had the chance to take it off, Lucy heard a knock at her hotel room's door. "Hm? Someone there?" But when she opened the door, Lucy gasped at the sight of a very nervous Ash Ketchum standing before her. "Ash! Why are you…dressed so…handsomely?"

Ash was dressed in an unusual outfit compared to what he normally wore. He wore black pants with a fancy black jacket. A gray vest covered his chest down the middle while his feet were clad in fine black leather shoes. Along with a pair of white gloves on his hands, a gray fedora sat atop his head. He was clearly nervous as his face was flushed and he was sweating profusely. "Ash… Why are you dressed like this?" Lucy asked, worried from his expression. With a stutter, he replied, "Lucy… I was wondering if you would…want to…" He suddenly dropped to his knees, somewhat lightheaded from his nervousness. Lucy grabbed him, "Are you all right? And what did you want to ask me?" After regaining his bearings, Ash gulped, "…..Would you like to go out with me?"

At Ash's request, Lucy staggered backwards. "What did you…just ask me?" The Trainer slowly stood up, "I… It's all right if you don't want to. I'll just…" But before Ash could leave, Lucy tenderly grabbed his hand. She asked, "Tell me. Are you…asking me out on…a date?" Without a word, Ash slowly nodded. Lucy felt a rush of heat fill her, her hands becoming sweaty. (What do I say? What should I tell him?) But in the depths of her consciousness, a familiar voice spoke to her. (Do what your heart commands you to.) Lucy slowly turned her eyes towards Ash and whispered, "I would…love to."

Uncertain if he had heard Lucy correctly, Ash turned to her and shyly asked, "Um… What did you say?" Lucy replied with a blush, "I said I would love to." It took a moment for her words to actually register with Ash's mind. "…Wait… Seriously?" Lucy chuckled slightly at just how much he was not expecting her to agree. "Yes. I said I want to go out with you." Ash blushed deeply as a relieved smile crept across his face, "Whoa… I mean… OK! So, where would you like to go?" Lucy brought a hand to her chin, trying to recall where any worthy date locations would be in Jubilife City. "Well… We're dressed up fancy, so a fancy place would be best. Where would such a place be…?" Ash checked his Pokétch, "It's still a bit early for dinner. Know of any places where we could wait another hour?" However, a familiar voice asked, "If I may? I have a suggestion for how you can pass the time, yet work up an appetite for dinner." Standing just out in the hall was Ashton, a pair of mock fencing rapiers in his hands.

"Swords?" Lucy asked, slightly worried. Ashton smiled, "Not quite. These are foils. They are used in fencing. Unlike real swords, they can't actually cut you." Ash raised an eyebrow, "Fencing? Is that what you have in mind?" The viscount nodded, "Of course. Fencing takes much more energy than you would expect, so you're sure to work up your appetite in the process. It may even improve your reflexes." Ash grinned, "It sounds fun! OK! Where to?" Ashton motioned for the two to follow him, "The rooftop plaza sounds like the best choice. Plenty of open space and no one to get in the way." Lucy stayed close behind Ash, curious of what fencing was like.

Once they had ascended the stairwell to the roof, Ashton led his two companions towards an open area that lacked tables, chairs, or anything else that could limit their field of moment. "Who wishes to duel me first?" Ashton asked, a calm smile on his face. He soon turned to Lucy, "How about you, Lady Lucy?" The Lucario maiden blushed, "Um… Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I only just got this dress, so I don't want to risk damaging it on my first night wearing it." Ash then stepped forward, "How about me? My clothing's more durable. I don't think we have to worry about it getting busted up." Ashton held out one of the foils to his descendant, "Very well then, Sir Ash. I hereby challenge thy to a duel." The viscount was now speaking much like an upper-class Englishman. Ash chuckled, "I like that accent, Ashton. And sure, I'll gladly take you on."

Ash looked his sword over. It had a very narrow blade that was completely dull and had a rounded tip to prevent itself from puncturing its target. The blade was around ninety centimeters in length with a round hand guard at the base. "It's pretty light. I don't think I'll have any trouble with this." Ashton then pointed his foil out at the Trainer after tossing his blue cloak aside, "Stand alert, Sir Ash! I, Sir Ashton, will smite thee with one stroke should thou become complacent." Ash jumped slightly at Ashton's outburst, noticing that the viscount was holding his sword rather confidently in his right hand. Lucy giggled at the sidelines, clearly amused by Ashton's charade. Ash smirked as he straightened his stance, "OK then... I mean… Very well then, Sir Ashton! I accept thy challenge! Do try to keep up!" Ashton chuckled, "I commend thy spirit, though the greater experience is mine. But enough talk. En garde!"

Ashton made the first move as he thrust his foil forward, firmly poking Ash in the side of the arm. "Ow! That kinda hurt…" The viscount replied while whimsically twirling his sword around his hand, "Just be grateful our blades are not sharp. No need to fear harm. But there may be some pain if thou allows himself to be struck." The viscount then lashed out with another thrust, this time poking Ash in the stomach. "Knock it off!" Frustrated, Ash swung his foil, striking Ashton in the side of the head. The viscount yelped, "Ow! You're not supposed to slash with a rapier-style sword! That's what a saber is for!" He proceeded to rub the side of his head, still stinging from the strike. Ash chuckled, "Sorry. I'm not used to swords, ya know. So I don't know how each kind is meant to be used."

Once Ashton had recovered from the blow to his head, he regained his composure and held his foil out towards Ash. "Just remember. A rapier is designed for impaling strikes. Thrusts. It is ill-suited for slashing. Now come. Try to strike me." With a nod, Ash made a lunge for Ashton with his own foil. But as the blade neared him, Ashton held his sword vertically and pushed the blade of Ash's sword away as they slid past each other. "This is parrying. Since you are not holding a shield, you must be prepared to repel your opponent's attacks with your own weapon." Ash looked at his foil, "With a blade this thin, that'll take some serious skill…. Hey?" While Ash was preoccupied, Ashton attempted to strike him in the chest. But the Trainer reacted quickly and parried the blow in the same manner that Ashton had done. Lucy applauded, "You're getting better, Ash!" The Trainer blushed, "Yeah, I guess I am pretty awesome with this, aren't I?" But Ashton laughed, "You indeed surprised me by reacting so quickly, but don't get complacent! One thing a warrior must never have is an ego. Such arrogance can lead to disaster on the battlefield. Never forget it." Ash sweated nervously, "Yeah… I learned that a long time ago." The viscount smiled, "Good to hear. But let's continue, shall we?"

Time passed as Ash and Ashton dueled each other in a fencing match. While Ashton did have the upper hand at first, he gradually began to fumble as Ash became more and more confident with the foil as his lack of skill with the rapier began to become apparent. The viscount panted, "All right, that's enough…. Stand down already!" He fell backwards while trying to evade another strike from Ash. "I always knew I was no good with a rapier. Even a novice surpasses me after only two hours…" Ash panted steadily, somewhat exhausted from the long duel. "I never knew fencing could tire you out like this. What a workout." Just then, everyone froze as Ash's stomach let out a loud grumble. "I think I've worked up my appetite for dinner now. Let's go, Lucy!" The Trainer dropped his sword and ran over to the Lucario maiden. She smiled, "That was a lot of fun to watch. I got hungry just watching you." Ash smiled widely, "Then let's do something about that. Know of any good restaurants around here?" Lucy nodded, "I know one that should suffice. Come with me." She then led Ash down the stairwell, leaving an exhausted Ashton sitting atop the hotel.

A short while later, Ash and Lucy were seated at a table within a somewhat fancy restaurant. Waiters clad in black uniforms ran back and forth between tables tending to their customers. Lucy smiled, "This place is usually pretty packed on the weekends. Good thing we came on a weekday." Ash looked the menu over, "I can see why this place is popular. Everything on the menu looks awesome." Lucy nodded, "This pork dish looks tasty. Funny name though." Ash looked at where Lucy was reading and smirked, "Sounds Asian. Funny how it's an Italian dish with a name like that."

Before long, the appetizers arrived. Ash was enjoying a house salad while Lucy had chosen lobster bisque. The two munched and slurped their food quietly. But after a moment, Lucy began to glance over at Ash out of the corner of her eye. For so long, she had viewed him as a precious friend. And now they were on their first date. She pondered how their current relationship had come to be. She remembered when he had stumbled upon her in Hoenn while she had been boiling ramen. How he had asked her to dance on the ferry from Lilycove City and willingly kissed her at the end. And how he had protected her and all of their other companions from the notorious Blackflame Five. She had only known him for several months. And now she found herself in love with him.

A faint blush began to fill Lucy's face as she sipped her soup, seldom looking away from Ash. However, he never noticed, as he was too engrossed with his food. She continued to think back, remembering everything that had happened between them. And it was then that she recalled a most terrible memory. When Ash died in front of her at the hands of the very man who had stolen her virginity years before. However, instead of pain, Lucy felt a sense of reassurance. (He put his life on the line… To protect me.) She slowly leaned forward, narrowing the distance between their faces. (I get it now. He never would've been prepared to die for me if he did not feel so strongly for me…) Lucy slowly closed her eyes as she prepared to kiss the Trainer. (Ash… You… You must be my…)

Lucy was awakened from her trance as her waiter set out her entrée. She quickly regained her composure before Ash could notice her position. The waiter then set out Ash's entrée. A large bowl of tortellini in a cream sauce with cured ham, peas, and mushrooms. "Man, this looks awesome. What'd you get, Lucy?" Ash turned to see what she had ordered. A large pork shank stood in the middle of the plate, surrounded by and covered in a red glaze with rosemary mixed in. As a side dish were string beans and diced tomatoes. Lucy felt her mouth starting to water, "It looks even better than I expected…" She carved off a chunk of meat and took a bite. The meat was surprisingly tender, slow-cooked to perfection. A dreamy expression crept across her face. "Fantastic…" Ash raised an eyebrow, "Whoa… You OK, Lucy?" The Lucario maiden sighed, "Just fine. I think I'll take my time with this."

After finishing dinner, Ash escorted Lucy back to their hotel. But as they approached the door to her room, Lucy smiled, "I really enjoyed myself tonight, Ash. Thank you for inviting me." The Trainer blushed, "Anytime, Lucy." As it was getting late, both were feeling somewhat tired. Lucy blushed, "Will this be…the last time we go out?" Ash hesitated for a moment before grinning, "No way. This is just the first. When we get to Oreburgh City, we can go out after my Gym battle there." The Lucario maiden smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

Once she had unlocked the door to her hotel room, Lucy turned to Ash. "Um… Ash?" The Trainer smiled, "Yeah?" She then began to blush deeply, "There's something…I need to tell you…" Ash dropped to one knee, "And what's that?" The Lucario maiden gazed into Ash's eyes, "I…. I…." However, no matter how hard she pushed herself, Lucy could not bring herself to say what she wanted to say. Instead, she decided to embrace him. "I'm grateful…that you happened to stumble across me back in Hoenn…" Ash smiled with a blush as he held her close, "I'm glad too… Really glad." The two held each other tightly, almost as if they were afraid to let go. After a moment, Ash whispered, "Has your heat passed yet?" Lucy replied, "It left me just after we left Sandgem Town. I'm fine." The Trainer smiled silently, his hand gently holding Lucy's head from behind. After a moment more, the two companions reluctantly released their grips on each other. Lucy smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ash. Good night." Ash grinned, "Sleep tight, Lucy. Catch you later." Once Lucy had stepped inside her hotel room, she sighed to herself. (I couldn't bring myself to tell him… Why? I really do love him, so why couldn't I confess to his face?) Lucy was also curious as of why the Angel of Doom had never spoken up at all during the date. She quickly decided to not think about it, hoping to never hear that dreadful presence again. However, she was not the only one who was disappointed. As Ash walked back towards his hotel room, he frowned, "What's wrong with me? It's not like me to clam up when I want to tell someone something important. Why couldn't I tell her…..?" Yet, despite their disappointment in themselves, Ash and Lucy went to bed happier than they had been in a long time.

The next day, Ashton instructed everyone to gather upon the rooftop at around noon for lunch. Zandria was cooking up a teriyaki stir-fry with vegetables and shrimp, the aroma wafting over the city rooftops. Rukaria smiled, "There's nothing like a cookout for lunch!" Zandria nodded, "You said it. But I have to wonder why Ashton wanted us out here today when we could've eaten inside too." Ash was playing with his children while the three Lucario sisters chatted amongst themselves. Shadow and Lucius seemed to be having a light sparring session to pass the time as well as to build up a hearty appetite. But all the while, Ashton was constantly scanning the horizon to the south.

After several minutes of sparring, Shadow and Lucius decided to take a while to rest. Shadow promptly noticed Ashton watching the sky to the south and approached him. "What's up? Does it look like we'll be getting some rain?" Ashton turned to the Lucario, "That's not it. Just watching for someone." Shadow too decided to watch the sky for a while. But just as Zandria was putting the finishing touches on her cooking, Ashton noticed something soaring through the sky towards them. "That must be her." He quickly drew the Flamberge out from under his cloak and raised it above him, reflecting the sunlight off of the polished metal blade. The figure seemed to notice the signal, as it seemed to change course slightly, heading directly towards them. Once it came closer, Ashton placed the Flamberge beneath his cloak again. The figure began to descend, everyone scattering to get out of the way. Upon landing, the visitor was warmly greeted by Ashton, who gave it a gentle embrace. "Welcome back, Chiara."

Upon seeing the midget Lugia, Ash ran over to her. "Chiara, did you make it back home OK? Is all my money there?" The Lugia scholar smiled, "Yes. Your mother promptly opened a savings account for you. That is, after she awakened from her fainting spell." The Trainer chuckled, "Yeah. I didn't think she'd ever expect me to get that rich at my age." However, he soon noticed something unusual. Strapped to Chiara's side was a leather satchel not unlike those used by mail carriers. "Hey, where'd you get that? And what's in it?" Chiara glanced down at the bag and grinned, "I'm glad you noticed. Here. I'll show you." She then reached in and pulled out a handful of currency. "Just in case you needed more." Once Ash had placed the money inside his backpack, Chiara then carefully dumped the remaining contents of her bag onto the floor. Zandria seemed to recognize them immediately. "Chiara… Are those…?" The Lugia nodded, "They are. Serenade's medical tools."

Lying on the floor were antique medical tools used during the middle ages. Despite being so clearly old and out of date, they were in shockingly good shape without a hint of rust. Among them were various medicinal herbs, including supplies of Sleep Powder for use as an anesthetic. Lucy gulped, "Some of these look pretty scary…" But Chiara smiled reassuringly, "Have no fear. Serenade was a master of medicine. And these tools helped her greatly. Of course, I too have perfected my skill with them as well." But Ashton then asked, "But why did you bring them along?" The Lugia turned to him, "While we have a solid supply of potions and antidotes for healing Pokémon injuries, we are severely lacking in resources to counter serious wounds, such as broken bones or ruptured organs. With these tools, I am able to tend to someone's wounds on the spot instead of having to potentially take hours to get the person to a hospital." Ashton nodded, "I see. A very wise choice, Chiara."

Once Chiara had put her tools away, Lucius stepped forward. "Um… And who are you?" Chiara turned to face the Lucario. She immediately did not recognize him as he was a Shiny Lucario and was wearing his black trench coat. "I do not believe we have met." Ashton walked over to Lucius and smiled, "We made a new friend during your absence. His name is Lucius. Apparently, he is Lucy's long lost brother." The Lugia gasped and turned to Lucy, "Your brother?" But the Lucario maiden shook her head, "I have no memory of him. Don't take his claim too seriously." But Lucius then whispered to Chiara, "We both don't remember as we were separated at a very young age, but I just know that she's my sister." The Lugia giggled, "Ooh, I see now. In any case, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lucius." The Shiny Lucario nodded, "Likewise, Chiara." With introductions complete, everyone headed downstairs to ground level and proceeded towards Jubilife City's eastern gate.

Two days later, Ash and his companions came within sight of the Oreburgh Gate. Ash grumbled, "Better not get jumped by another Gligar…" He then turned to Rukaria, "And if we DO get jumped by one and it lands on my face, don't hit me again." The blind Lucario maiden chuckled nervously, "I said I was sorry! I honestly didn't expect you to feel that one!" Once they were standing at the entrance to the cave-like tunnel, Ashton began to reach for the Flamberge's hilt. But Ash grabbed his arm, "It's OK, Ashton. I've got this one." The Trainer then tossed a Poké Ball, "Come on out, Ember!" In a flash of light, the ball burst open, revealing a small fiery orange chimp with a sizeable flame billowing from its backside.

"Feels good to get outta that Poké Ball for a while, huh?" Ash asked with a smile as his Chimchar friend gazed up at him. He then pointed towards the entrance of the Oreburgh Gate, "OK, Ember. We need your help. It's pretty dark in there, but we need to get through. Think you could lead the way with that flame of yours?" The Chimchar responded by doing the one thing no one was expecting. She smiled widely and spoke, "Sure! I can handle that!" Ember spoke with the voice of a young girl in a bright and cheerful tone.

Ash staggered back in surprise at Ember's words. "What the? Since when could you speak English?" The Chimchar pointed, "Mr. Ashton taught me how!" Chiara grinned as she turned towards her lover, "Did you now?" The viscount chuckled, "I did. During our stay in Jubilife, I took the time to tutor her in speech. I do believe the lessons paid off in the end." Ruby laughed, "I'll say they did! And she sounds so cute too!" The Chimchar then climbed up Ash's body and stood atop his head, "I'll point the way, Ash. You just lead on." The group then proceeded inside the Oreburgh Gate. The flame on Ember's posterior brightly illuminated the area around them. Ash smiled, "Looks like I called it right by asking you for help. Thanks, Ember." The Chimchar giggled, "You're so sweet, Ash. My last Trainer was never as nice as you."

After a short while, Ash allowed Ember to walk ahead of them and set her down. Lucash proceeded to run up beside her and they chatted playfully as the Chimchar led her friends through the cave. But after a short while, Pearl increased her pace until she was beside Ash. She then reached out and held his arm, nuzzling him gently. "Um… Something you wanna tell me?" Ash asked, somewhat concerned by the sudden display of affection. The Lucario sighed, "Feel and see for yourself." She brought Ash's hand down to her lower belly. He blushed, feeling a definite bulge in her belly. Pearl was by then one quarter through her pregnancy.

Pearl blushed deeply, holding the hand of the father of her child to her belly. "My dream is finally coming true… And I have you to thank for it, Ash." Pearl gently leaned against him, not minding that others were watching. Ash smiled, "I'm glad it's finally happening too." But after a moment, a question crossed the Trainer's mind. "Pearl, what do your parents will think when thy figure out they're gonna be grandparents soon?" Much to his surprise, Pearl scowled. "I would prefer to never see them again. After what they did to Ruby, I lost all respect for them. I continued to support them since they were family, but… Let's just say they are one of the bigger reasons of why I wanted to leave Hoenn." Ash frowned, but soon smiled, "I know you won't be like them. We'll teach our kid to respect others regardless of what they look like." The Lucario grinned, "That we will, dear!"

As the exit to the Oreburgh Gate finally came into view, Ash thanked Ember for her services before returning the Chimchar to her Poké Ball. With only the light at the end of the tunnel to guide them, the group made a dash for the exit. Upon emerging from the cave, everyone once again found himself or herself a short distance from Oreburgh City. Ash shuddered in excitement. His first Sinnoh League Gym battle was about to begin. "You ready the way, Shadow?" The Lucario warrior grinned at his Trainer, "Sure do. Follow me." He then broke into a run; his companions following close behind him.

Once outside the Oreburgh Gym, Ash savored the moment before entering. While the walls and ceiling of the Gym were modern; the entire floor was covered in rocky ground and craggy boulders jutting from the floor. "Dang. This brings back memories of my battle with Brock in Pewter City. This Gym definitely specializes in Rock type Pokémon." An unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind the group, "Sure does. Anything I can help you guys with?" Everyone suddenly turned to face the owner of the voice who had just entered the Gym. A young man stood before them while wearing a red mining helmet and glasses with rectangular lenses. Both his hair and eyes were a cordovan red color. He wore a gray pants and a gray jacket with golden yellow horizontal bars in some spots, as well as a black undershirt that could be seen under his unzipped jacket. He also wore white gloves with golden yellow wrists and black boots. He spoke cheerfully, "The name's Roark. I'm the Oreburgh Gym Leader."

Ash immediately jumped forward upon hearing Roark's identity. "Awesome! Then I challenge you to a battle! Winner gets a badge, right?" The Gym Leader chuckled, "Quick to the point, huh? But since you're challenging me, may I at least know your name?" The Trainer replied, "Ash Ketchum. From Pallet Town." Roark smiled as he shook Ash's hand, "All the way from Kanto, huh? You've come a long way to battle me. Well then, I gladly accept your challenge. Been getting kinda boring around here anyway. Been around two weeks since my last challenger…" But the Trainer smirked, "Oh, I'll get you excited really fast. And to mix things up a bit, I'll bet this battle on just one Pokémon. OK?" Roark's response to Ash's boast was first a stare, and then a hearty laugh. "That's a first! Never met someone with your confidence! Tell me. What will you use?" Shadow stepped forward, "Me."

Roark stared at Shadow, surprised to hear a Pokémon speak in English. "Um… A Pokémon that can talk? That's new." Pearl then spoke up, "All Lucario are knowledgeable in human speech. You shouldn't be that surprised." The Gym Leader quickly regained his composure, "Oh, I get it now. So, you're the one-shot wonder Ash is using?" Shadow nodded, "I am. We decided that I would be the only fighter in this Gym battle a while ago." Roark grinned, "Don't let the fact that you have a double type advantage against Rock types make you complacent." He then ran over to the far side of the Gym and turned to face Ash, who jumped forward while his companions watched from near the door. Shadow then jumped before Ash and cracked his knuckles, "Our first Gym battle together, eh? Let's see how a former member of the Blackflame Six stands up to an expert Pokémon Trainer's seasoned Pokémon."

Noticing that they lacked a referee, Roark called out, "Hey! Any of you guys mind being the referee for this match?" Ashton then stepped forward, "Allow me." He then ran to the center of the Gym and jumped to the top of a particularly tall boulder that was aligned with the wall. He then drew the Flamberge and held it in his right hand. "Sir Roark! How many Pokémon will assist you in this duel?" Ashton asked, still not entirely certain of how to address a Gym Leader. The Gym Leader chuckled, "That's pretty humble of you. But anyway, I'll use three." Ashton then glanced over at Ash and Shadow, the two of them giving him a nod. The viscount called out, "This is a 3-1 battle for a badge of the Sinnoh League! Only one combatant may take part at a time under command from either Trainer." He then pointed the Flamberge towards Roark, "Sir Roark." Ashton then brought his sword to his left hand and pointed the blade towards Ash. "Sir Ash." The viscount then took the sword in both hands and raised it above him, "May you fight with honor. Begin!" As Roark reached for his Poké Ball, he muttered to himself, "This guy's an odd one…"

"We'll start small!" Roark tossed his Poké Ball, which burst open in a flash of light. Seconds later, a Geodude sat upon the floor. Ash grinned, "A Geodude? Man, that really takes me back! It's like I'm taking on Brock all over again!" Roark laughed, "You mean the Leader of the Pewter City Gym? Just because I use one of the same Pokémon he does doesn't mean we battle the same way! Geodude! Start things off with Rollout!" The Rock type Pokémon wrapped its arms over itself and when into a high-speed roll towards Shadow.

"Don't try to dodge it, Shadow! I've seen Rollout in action before! The longer it's in use, the stronger it gets! Best to stop it as soon as it starts!" Ash called out, his eyes watching his Lucario companion closely. Shadow took a firm stance, "Got it! Just tell me when!" A moment later, Ash shouted, "Now, Shadow! Stop it with Force Palm!" Just before the Geodude could roll into Shadow, the Lucario warrior slammed his palm into it, stopping it cold as a shockwave ran through its rocky body. "That did it. Lights out." Shadow said with a smirk. But just then, the Geodude lashed out and caught Shadow in a pincer grasp, its arms tightly wrapped around his body while keeping his arms pinned to his sides. "What the crap?" Despite his physical prowess, Shadow could not break free.

"Fell for it! Now, Geodude! Finish him off with a Seismic Toss!" Roark pointed towards the ceiling as he called out. As instructed, the Geodude shot upward with Shadow still in its grip. As everyone looked on in concern, Ash muttered, "Come on, Shadow. You've gotten outta tougher spots than this. You can still win." Just as the Geodude reached the top of its jump, Shadow glanced down at the Rock type's face and opened his mouth. He let out a roar as he used Dragon Pulse, blasting the Geodude pointblank with a burst of draconic energy. Stunned, the Geodude released its grip on the Lucario. "My turn now!" Shadow slammed his elbow into the Geodude, causing it to end up below him. He then held his palm just inches away from its face as an Aura Sphere formed in it. "Lights out!" The Lucario warrior blasted the Geodude to the ground in a fabulous wave of Aura, the blue life energy exploding with great force upon impact.

Shadow landed beside the Geodude, lightly nudging it with his foot to check if it was still conscious. "Yep. He's down for the count." The Lucario then grabbed and threw the Rock type over to Roark, who quickly returned it to its Poké Ball. Ashton pointed the Flamberge towards Ash. "Round 1 goes to the challenger!" Ash's companions burst into cheering at the flawless triumph over Roark's first Pokémon. "You're the coolest Dad! You and Shadow make an awesome team!" Lucash shouted with excitement. Sapphire too cheered wildly, her hands somehow overcharged with her Aura and glowing brightly, almost like a cheerleader's pompoms. "Woo! You show him, Daddy!" Roark blushed slightly, "Well, that was embarrassing. No one's ever turned my Geodude's Seismic Toss against it before." Ash also spoke, "I wasn't expecting that either, Shadow. The way you broke outta there was really over the top." The Lucario chuckled, "Plenty of time on the battlefield has taught me all the tricks I need to survive."

Roark pulled out another Poké Ball and enlarged it. "Just don't drop your guard yet. I've still got two more!" Seconds later, an Onix towered above Shadow. "Um… This is new. I'm not used to taking on opponents of THIS size." Shadow gulped, slightly intimidated by the unexpected size of his opponent. But Ash chuckled, "An Onix too? I swear, I almost think Brock taught you how to battle! Anyway, don't be fooled, Shadow! Size isn't everything!" The Lucario nodded, "You've got a point there." He stood ready, having never actually witnessed an Onix in battle before. Just then, the massive rock serpent dashed towards Shadow with a Double-Edge. Shocked by its speed, Shadow opted to try and stop the attack instead of evading it. The Onix's head slammed into Shadow's outstretched arms, bulldozing him across the battlefield. Upon realizing that he was on the verge of being sent into the wall, Shadow vaulted over the Onix's head and struck it in the center of its body with a Force Palm. Unable to stop itself, the Onix slammed headfirst into the wall.

"That was amateur's mistake." Shadow grumbled, disappointed that the Onix's attack was so easily used against it. But as the massive serpent curled back to face Shadow; everyone saw that it was perfectly fine. "Hang on! Double-Edge is supposed to cause harm to the user, but you don't look even mildly fazed?" Shadow shouted in frustration. Roark replied, "That's because my Onix has the Rock Head ability! It won't feel the recoil of those attacks! Now, Screech!" The rock serpent responded by spouting an unbearable high-pitched shriek. "That's so loud! Arrgh!" Shadow closed his eyes and covered his ears, as did everyone else in the Gym. Seconds later, Ash looked up and shouted, "Shadow! Heads-up!" Barely hearing his Trainer in time, Shadow glanced up and saw the Onix's tail about to fall on him with a Slam attack. "Dang it!" Unable to evade, the Slam crashed upon Shadow loudly.

Seeing that Shadow had taken the attack without a chance to defend, Roark nodded, "I guess that did it…. What the?" The eyes of the Gym Leader went wide as the Onix's tail began to rise. Underneath, Shadow had reached up and caught the descending tail at the last second. "Dang, this guy's heavy!" Shadow growled, straining under the extreme weight. Seeing that Shadow was well, Ash smiled, "Then let's fix that! Uses Bulk Up!" The Lucario responded by focusing his physical energy, causing his body's muscles to grow slightly. "Hey! This guy feels pretty light now!" Much to the shock of almost everyone present, Shadow began to swing the Onix around like a massive flail. "Let's wrap this up, big guy!" The Lucario released his grip on the rock serpent, sending it flying towards the wall. Upon tossing it, Shadow also launched an Aura Sphere at the Onix, which exploded into it an instant after the massive serpent struck the wall. The Onix then fell to the floor with a crash, clearly unconscious. Ashton then once again pointed the Flamberge towards Ash, "Round 2 goes to the challenger!"

As Ash's friends and family burst into applause, Roark recalled his Onix to its Poké Ball. "I never knew just how versatile a Lucario could be. This match is turning out to be quite entertaining, yet educational too." However, he then calmly pulled out a third Poké Ball and enlarged it, "But this is where the fun stops. You'll have to give it your all if you wanna come out on top this time!" With nothing more to say, Roark tossed the ball. Inn a flash of light, a Pokémon stood before the Gym Leader that no one recognized. Ash pulled out his Pokédex, "This one's new. What is it?" The Pokédex activated and scanned the creature before it. "Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its Headbutt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit." The Pokémon seemed to be a dinosaur-like creature with a mostly dark gray body with bands of blue that were identical in color to the blue fur of a Lucario. It stood on two legs and had a thick domed skull, ideal for ramming its opponents with. Its red eyes gazed at its opponent warily.

"Never saw anything like this back in Hoenn… Even if it is a Rock type, it has the element of surprise. And he wouldn't be saving this one for last for nothing… I'd best watch myself." Shadow took a cautious stance, uncertain of what to expect. After a moment, the Rampardos charged at Shadow, its head held low. Ash called out, "Let's play it safe! Use Aura Sphere!" As instructed, Shadow sent a massive wave of his Aura towards the Rampardos. But instead of being struck down, it charged right through it! As it drew closer while pushing through the Aura wave, Shadow noticed that its blue skull was glowing somewhat. "That a…..Zen Headbutt?" Before he could react, the Lucario was hit hard and sent towards the far side of the Gym. "The Psychic type properties negated my Aura Sphere….. Clever." Upon landing, Shadow stood up, "Looks like this one's no pushover. Time to get serious."

"Let's try speed over power. Give Agility a try." Ash spoke as Shadow caught his breath. "Got it." With an Aura Sphere in hand, he all but vanished from view while dashing around the battlefield at absurdly high speed. "I've gotcha this time!" He came to a stop right in front of the Rampardos and launched the Aura Sphere at close-range. However, the instant the blast left the Lucario's hand, the Rampardos slammed its head forward with Head Smash, striking Shadow in the chest and breaking a couple of ribs. "It took a hit…just to get to me…" The Lucario coughed up blood, staining the floor crimson. But just then, a wave of fire was launched from the Rampardos' mouth! "No way… Flamethrower?" The Lucario warrior shrieked in pain as the blast of fire engulfed him. He frantically rolled across the ground to put the flames out, quickly finding himself a short distance from Ash again.

Seeing the condition Shadow was in Roark called out, "You put up a good fight, but I strongly recommend throwing in the towel! That last hit broke a few ribs! I can't be held responsible if something tragic happens to him if you continue this battle!" Ash frowned as he saw the blood oozing from Shadow's mouth. "Shadow… You've done enough. Let's call it quits. We can try again later." But the Lucario turned to face his Trainer with a hurt gaze. "You're kidding… We both agreed that I would face this guy alone. And I won't stop until that badge is in your possession." Hearing Shadow's defiance, Ash pleaded, "Shadow, enough! You could end up getting yourself if you keep this fight going!" However, the Lucario calmly smiled, "After what you did for me… It's only fair that I put my life on the line to return the favor. Have faith in me. OK?" Ash remained silent for a moment before smiling, "…OK. I'm counting on you. But if things get bad, call it quits. Please."

Having caught his second wind, Shadow walked back towards the center of the Gym. He took a defensive stance, waiting for his enemy to come to him. "Don't say I didn't warn you! Rampardos, wrap this up with another Head Smash!" Roark shouted, his Rampardos dashing towards Shadow with its head held low. But as the Rock type neared the Lucario warrior, Ash called out, "Shadow, do it!" A second later, the Rampardos staggered as a large strip of yellow cloth of sorts hit it in the face. It tried to shake it off, but the cloth had become snagged on the horns around its head. Rukaria raised an eyebrow as she saw Shadow's blue fur covering his backside. "He took off his shirt?" With a smirk, Shadow jumped straight up towards the ceiling of the Gym.

"Looks like it paid off after all." Ash smiled as he watched Shadow near the ceiling of the Gym. The Lucario then crossed his arms, his Aura beginning to radiate from his hands. Roark shouted, "Hang on! What kinda move is that!" Ash replied, "It's Shadow's specialty!" The Trainer then looked upwards, "Show 'em whatcha got, Shadow! Aura Shuriken Storm!" Shadow grinned, "You got it!" At that instant, countless shuriken composed of Aura were thrown from Shadow. The small blue shuriken flew downwards from many angles and struck the Rampardos in a flurry of blue light. With countless Aura shuriken embedded into its hide, the Rampardos staggered forward before collapsing. Upon landing, Shadow retrieved his yellow vest from his opponent and clad himself in it. "All that training finally paid off in the end." Ashton then raised the Flamberge and pointed it towards Ash, "This battle is over! The victory goes to the challenger! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

All of Ash's friends and family burst into wild applause and cheers. But Ash himself ran towards Shadow and caught him in a warm embrace. "You had me scared, Shadow…" The Lucario calmly smiled while embracing his friend, "I was…just returning the favor… I owe you my life…" But just then, Roark approached them after returning his Rampardos to its Poké Ball. "You really impressed me, Ash. It's not often I see someone battle in such an interesting manner." He then reached into his pocket and held out a shiny metallic badge. "I hereby award you the Coal Badge. You earned. Both of you." Ash and Shadow gazed at the badge and then at each other. After sharing a warm smile, Shadow took the badge, but then gave it to Ash. "We earned it together. Right?" Ash smiled, "You know we did."

A short while later, Shadow sat in the Pokémon Center while Chiara tended to his injuries. Ruby hugged her lover, "That's one down! I can't remember the last time I was that excited!" Ash chuckled, "Gym battles aren't like normal ones. There's a lot more to them." Lucy then took Ash's hand, "Then why don't we celebrate this victory?" Ash glanced down at the Lucario maiden, who gave him a quick wink. The Trainer blushed, "Sure thing. But let's take a little while to relax."

After a short while, Lucius turned to Ashton, "You did pretty well as a referee today, Ashton." The viscount replied, "That was my first time, to be honest. I was actually a tad nervous." But the Shiny Lucario then asked, "Hey, who did you ask to forge a new sword for me?" Thinking back, Ashton replied, "An old friend of mine. She's an expert swordsmith. And come to think of it, your sword is likely ready by now." With a hint of excitement in his voice, Lucius asked, "Great! Where can we find her?" With some hesitation, Ashton grumbled, "Ironspike City…"

At the mention of her hometown, Rukaria asked, "What about Ironspike City?" Ashton explained, "I asked someone to craft a new sword for Lucius. The only problem is that the person resides within Ironspike City." Ash then asked, "And where exactly is this place?" Rukaria replied, "About a days' walk from here. You'll find Ironspike City to the southeast of Oreburgh City." The Trainer then smiled, "Then I guess we'll be heading to Ironspike City tomorrow. I caught wait to see what you hometown's like, Rukaria." The blind Lucario maiden smiled, "I wouldn't mind going home either. And I would be honored to give you the grand tour, Sir Ashton." However, the viscount winced nervously, "Sure… I'll take you up on your offer…"

Ashton went for a walk outside, his thoughts trailing back to when he first met Rukaria. "If that is what a maiden of the Ironspike Clan is like….. Good lord, they'll tear me apart! I only pray that they never learn of my identity…."


	37. Chapter 37

"Knock it off, Ashton. It can't be THAT bad over there." Zandria grumbled, having caught her lover trying to slink off into the forest by himself. The viscount whimpered pathetically, much like a dog being taken to the vet. Ever since Ash and his companions had set out from Oreburgh City, Ashton had become unusually moody and apprehensive. "I…uh…think I forgot something back in my…er…quarters at the inn. I'll just be…" Ashton muttered, trying to slip away again. But Zandria's grip on his cloak remained firm, "Don't even bother! What do you have against Ironspike City anyway?" Ashton grumbled, "Just about everything, from what I've seen so far…"

Later, as everyone rested for lunch, Ashton still seemed as if he was going to make a dash for the trees at any moment. By then, Chiara was becoming rather annoyed by her lover's antics. "Ashton, what in the world has gotten into you? It's not like you to be this skittish." The viscount grumbled, "You should know by now… After the way Rukaria mauled me, I dread the thought of an entire village mobbing me in the same fashion…" The Lugia scholar sighed, "Ashton, don't be a fool. She never once harmed you on that occasion. And besides, would anyone believe you are the Angel of the Eternal Flame just by looking at you?" Ashton remained silent for a moment before facing his Lugia lover. "Fine. I'll go. But on one condition." Chiara gazed at him with a puzzled expression. The viscount then spoke, "Don't ask, don't tell."

Ashton slowly slurped his beef stew while everyone else gulped his or hers down at a more understandable rate. Zandria noticed the listless expression on the viscount's face and asked, "Ashton, it's not like you to take this long with your meals. Did I make a mistake somewhere?" Ashton glanced over at the Zangoose, "Oh, it's as delicious as always, Zandria. There's just…something on my mind." Lucius turned to him, "It can't be that bad in Ironspike City. You look like an ordinary guy at a glance. You'll only bring attention to yourself if you're this uptight." The viscount grumbled, "No argument there… They would likely suspect I'm a thief while looking this nervous." Zandria then grinned as she patted him on the back, "That's the way. Just act like nothing's outta the ordinary and no one will bother you." Ashton continued the slurp his stew, this time a little faster.

Hours later, everyone was sound asleep only a few miles from Ironspike City, the trees around them blocking the moonlight. But as Ashton slept in Chiara's embrace, he began to stir. "No… Get them off me… Too many….." Feeling her lover rubbing against her, Chiara raised her head and looked down at him. "…Dear? Are you all right?" However, the viscount suddenly jumped out of her grasp and lashed out with a kick, striking a tree and leaving a significant imprint of his boot in the bark. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! YOU LOVESICK MAIDENS!" Ashton began to flail around, kicking a dozing Rukaria in the head by mistake. "Ow! What was that f… Whoa!" Rukaria climbed out of her sleeping bag to avoid being stomped on by the crazed viscount. Shadow jumped down from his lookout spot in the trees to investigate. "Ashton, what the heck are you doing?" The viscount did not respond consciously, despite the fact that his eyes were wide open. Chiara grumbled, "My word… He's having a night terror!"

"NO! NOT THERE! LET GO OF MY PANTS!" Ashton began punching and kicking every which way; completely unaware of what was happening around him. Shadow winced, "Should we just wait for him to snap out of it on his own?" Chiara gasped as Ashton brought his hands together, "I do not believe that would be wise. Stand back!" The Lugia then spread her wings wide as her eyes glowed a faint blue. Ashton shouted, "Stay back! I won't say it again….. Fine! I warned you! Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" A flurry of small fireballs was launched towards Chiara. But the flames struck a psychic barrier instead, fizzling out seconds after impact. Seconds later, Rukaria brought the long handle of her Hyup Do down onto Ashton's head from behind, sending the viscount falling to the ground in a heap. "Sorry, Sir Ashton…" By some miracle, no one else had been awakened by Ashton's rampage.

Ashton soon sat up, having been brought to his senses from the blow to his head. "Where are they? Did they… GAAAHHH!" Ashton shrieked as he turned to face Rukaria. "Get away! Don't come near….. Wait… There's only one of you?" The blind Lucario maiden gave Ashton a somewhat disturbed gaze, "There's only one Rukaria….." Chiara then spoke up, "Ashton, you were having a dream. That's all." But the viscount shuddered, "A…dream, you say? No… That was no dream… That was a NIGHTMARE!" The viscount then fell on his side, clutching his legs in a fetal position. "I've never seen so many Lucario maidens of gray and crimson…. They swarmed me… Smothered me…. God, I've never been so frightened in all my life… Heheh… Heyahahaha!" Ashton cackled madly, his face expressing a bizarre combination of fright and delirium. Shadow sweated nervously, "Should I knock him out?" Chiara replied, "No. Allow me." She reached into her sack of medical supplies and pulled out a jar of Sleep Powder. The Lugia then gently blew some over Ashton, who promptly fell into a deep sleep upon inhaling some. "Sleep well, dear Ashton. We arrive in Ironspike City in the morning." Chiara then curled up next to him and fell asleep. Shadow, certain that no one in his or her right mind would approach the campsite after Ashton's episode of sleepfighting, took the opportunity to get some sleep as well. However, Rukaria sighed to herself as she climbed back into her sleeping bag. "Now I feel really bad for him… I hope everyone else gives him a calmer welcome than I did…"

The next morning, everyone continued on his or her way to Ironspike City. And sure enough after a few hours of walking, Ash and his companions emerged from the forest. But to their surprise, they found not a bustling city, but very many simplistic huts set up around farmland. Many different types of crops could be seen all over the place, ranging from corn to rice paddies. "Um… Is this really Ironspike City?" Ash asked with a puzzled expression. Rukaria nodded, "Not all of it. This is where the majority of the Ironspike clan resides. The more modern section of the city is way over there." The blind Lucario maiden pointed toward the distance. On the other side of the vast field of farmland and earthen huts were many modern buildings. But Ruby then asked, "But then where are all of the clan members?" Rukaria pointed out towards the fields. Working amongst the crops were many Lucario and a handful of Riolu. At the sight of them, Ashton gulped, "Remember, no one says anything about my name. That means you, Rukaria." The Lucario chuckled, "Wouldn't even consider it."

Before long, the group passed a few playing Riolu. One of them accidentally stumbled between Ashton's legs and under his cloak. Seconds later, the Riolu spoke up, "Nice sword, mister!" The viscount smiled, "Why thank you, lad." The Riolu then emerged from under his cloak, "It's so big! And the blade looks like the Flamberge!" At the mention of his zweihander's name, Ashton froze. "Oh…. It's nothing special… Just an ordinary great sword." But the Riolu then began to whisper amongst his playmates. Rukaria noticed Ashton's expression and smirked, "What's wrong, Ashton? Afraid you have a few new fans?" Ashton glared at her, "Shut up! Don't call me that!" However, the trio of Riolu gazed up at the viscount with looks of amazement. Ashton glanced down at them while trying to keep a straight face, "Don't mind her. She's not all right in the head." But one of the three Riolu, a little girl, asked, "Are you the Vulcan Warrior?"

Ashton started to sweat profusely as the three Riolu started to become curious. "That sword is so big! And the blade is so wavy! It has to be the Flamberge!" Trying to prevent the children from learning of his identity, Ashton spoke, "I have no idea what you're talking about. And I've never heard of this Vulcan Warrior." He then noticed out of the corner of his eye Rukaria with a mischievous grin on her face. The viscount then gave her a stern glare, "Say anything and I'll cut off a leg." Ashton's threat quickly caused Rukaria's expression to change to one of extreme nervousness. However, a young Lucario male approached the group with a pail of freshly picked tomatoes. He asked, "Easy there, kids. Don't go giving any travelers problems." One of the Riolu, a little boy, turned to the Lucario and smiled, "Papa! This is the Vulcan Warrior!" The Riolu's father smirked, "Oh please. We all revere the mighty Angel of the Eternal Flame, but he's been dead for….. Huh?" The Lucario then gave Ashton an odd stare. "That sword hilt… And that face and hairstyle… No way." Seeing that the Lucario had his doubts, Ashton chuckled, "You've got it all wrong. I'm just a traveling swordsman." But the Lucario then eyed the Z-shaped scars under Ashton's eyes. Seeing that the Lucario was smirking, Ashton raised an eyebrow, "What's with that smile?" As if to answer the viscount, the Lucario turned to face the crop fields and shouted, "Hey, everyone! You'll never guess who's here! It's him! The Angel of the Eternal Flame!"

An ominous presence descended over the area. At least in Ashton's mind. Seconds after the Lucario had shouted his claims; dozens upon dozens of Lucario and Riolu began to emerge like a swarm of locusts from the fields of crops. Ashton remained rooted to the ground, petrified with fear. The countless Lucario began to whisper to each other, wondering if the man before them was indeed who they thought he was. Ash snickered, "Dang, Ashton. Who knew you're such a celebrity!" The viscount growled, "Shut it! And don't call me that!" A young Lucario girl spoke, "That round pommel and long hilt… It looks just like the ones from the illustrations." Ashton began to sweat, (They're onto me…) Before the mass of Lucario and Riolu could question him further, Ashton jumped forward and ran across the field of Lucario by using their heads as steppingstones. But once he landed on the ground at the other end of the pack, they all turned to face him. One of the Lucario smiled, "That's so cool! That level of balance and agility! Definitely results from your training in the ninja arts of the Far East!" The viscount froze, his eyes wide open. Realizing that he had just blown his own cover, Ashton made a mad dash to the south, the pack of Lucario and Riolu in hot pursuit. Sapphire gulped, "Um… Is Grandpa gonna be all right?" Rukaria snickered, "Oh, he'll be fine. Very fine."

Ashton dashed across the fields, trying his best to stay ahead of his pursuers. Fortunately for him, the pack of Lucario and Riolu were not as agile as he and had some difficulty moving through the crops that littered the field. Before long, several Lucario came into view up ahead. However, these Lucario seemed prepared for a fight rather than to beg Ashton for an autograph. One shouted, "What kind of thief goes around getting the entire Ironspike clan's attention?" It seemed that the small group of Lucario had mistaken Ashton for a criminal with the vast majority of the Ironspike clan pursuing him. But Ashton shouted, "Get outta my way!" The Lucario lashed out at Ashton with various punches and kicks, but the viscount dodged and weaved around them without even stopping. One of the Lucario muttered, "Such speed and agility….. Who is that guy?" Ashton looked back over his shoulder for a moment as the pack of Lucario faded from view. He snickered to himself as he looked ahead again, feeling very relieved to have escaped them. The last thing Ashton recalled before losing consciousness was a wall of pale limestone bricks rapidly getting closer.

"Easy now… He's waking up." Chiara's voice spoke. Ashton slowly opened his eyes as he felt the Lugia's hand lift from his face. "That was quite a bump on your head. I must confess I never took you as the type who would be absentminded enough to run full-speed into a brick wall." Ashton brought a hand to his forehead, recalling running into a wall. "At least I was able to get away…" But Shadow then asked, "Um…. Ashton? Does your family have a history of heart attacks?" The viscount replied, "Not that I know of. Why?" The Lucario pointed, "Then I guess it's safe for you to look." Ashton sat up and looked around him. To his horror, he found himself and his companions completely surrounded by the Lucario and Riolu of the Ironspike clan. "Hail Mary, full of grace…"

As Ashton began to pray for salvation before his imminent demise, the Lucario and Riolu began to whisper to each other. "He does look a lot like him. But is it really possible for him to still be around? The real Angel of the Eternal Flame's been dead for 500 years." Ashton continued to pray. "Our Father, who art in Heaven…" But a woman's voice spoke out, "Relax, traveler. The Ironspike clan means you no harm." The voice was calm, not like a crazed follower's. Ashton glanced up and saw a female Lucario standing before him. She seemed to exude an air of authority. One of the Lucario spoke up, "Lady Night Claw…" The female replied, "It's fine. He is a noble soul." She then held out her hand, "I am Night Claw. The Alpha female of the Ironspike clan."

Ashton nervously took Night Claw's hand for leverage as he climbed to his feet. He silently cast his gaze upon the many Lucario and Riolu that surrounded him and his companions. Night Claw then asked, "Sir, who exactly are you? I've heard a rumor from my people that you might be the legendary Angel of the Eternal Flame." The viscount nervously replied, "Just gossip…" But the Alpha female pointed, "So you say, yet that sword you carry is identical in both size and form to the Flamberge, the primary weapon of said warrior." Ashton looked behind him and found the Flamberge lying upon the ground. "It even bears the words inscribed upon it as a safeguard against accidental injury. I find that as more than just mere coincidence." Ashton began to sweat profusely, his cover all but shattered. He glanced over at Chiara, you nodded as she prepared to stop a potential swarm of admirers. The viscount then sighed, "…..It is true. I am the Vulcan Warrior. The Angel of the Eternal Flame. I am Ashton Redford Crimson of the Knighthood of Rohta."

Upon hearing Ashton's claim, the entire Ironspike clan burst into an uproar. "How do we know you're being serious? Prove it!" After a moment more of her clan's jeering, Night Claw silenced them with a stern glare. She then turned to face Ashton, "I too am curious. Would you mind showing some proof to back up your claim?" Ashton sighed, "Very well… But under one condition." He then faced the entire Ironspike clan, "Stand your ground." The viscount then closed his eyes as the Z-shaped markings below them became bolder. He then grabbed his blue cloak and cast it aside. Seconds later, a pair of wings composed of rainbow flames emerged from his back. When he opened his eyes, everyone saw that his pupils were a fiery red like those of the phoenix herself. The Ironspike clan stared in stunned silence. Even Night Claw herself could only gaze upon the Angel of the Eternal Flame with eyes filled with wonder. Ashton then crossed his arms, "Satisfied?"

For a moment, it seemed that the Ironspike clan was too stunned by Ashton's revelation to make any advances toward him. But just as the viscount began to relax, around a dozen Lucario maidens pushed their way past the other clan members and rushed towards him while screaming wildly. "Not again!" Ashton flapped his wings and took to the air, hovering a good distance above the love-struck maidens. The sight of actually seeing the Angel of the Eternal Flame in flight was too much for the Ironspike clan. The entire pack of Lucario and Riolu went wild with cheering. Some of the other maidens in the pack even fainted from extreme emotion. While the twelve or so Lucario maidens below him began pleading with Ashton to come down, a few of them even begging for him to allow them to bear his children, the viscount brought a hand to his face and grumbled, "Some things never change….. Even after five centuries…"

It took only a few minutes for Night Claw to restore order. She then called up to Ashton, "It's all right now, Sir Ashton! You may descend!" Reluctantly, Ashton dropped back to the ground. However, he stood ready to draw a kunai from the pouch on the back of his right hip in case the pack of Lucario assaulted him. Much to his surprise, Night Claw seemed to be perfectly calm, even after he had revealed his identity. She then spoke, "Sir Ashton of Green Mile…" She then slowly dropped to her knees and bowed, "It is truly an honor." Much to Ashton's shock, the entire field of Lucario and Riolu bowed as well. Night Claw smiled, "Allow me to welcome you to our humble home. Welcome to Ironspike City."

Ashton stood perplexed, amazed that the vast majority of the Ironspike clan did not try to mob him. Night Claw then spoke, "You need not explain how you have returned to this world. Such matters are irrelevant." Ashton nervously nodded, "I…uh…see. You may rise now. No need to bow. I am but a humble knight." However, Night Claw smiled, "A humble knight who made a great difference in this world. Don't go thinking your noble deeds went unnoticed." Lucius then stepped forward, "Hang on… Seriously? You're some sort of legendary hero from long ago?" The viscount grumbled, "I'll explain later… It's a long story. A very long story indeed." But just then, a Riolu ran up to Ashton and pleaded, "Sir Ashton, please show us it!" Ashton asked, "Show it? What is it that you speak of?" The Riolu replied, "That holy sword! The Soul….. Soul something."

Understanding what the Riolu child was asking, Ashton glanced over at Night Claw. "You even went so far as to chronicle the existence of Soul Calibur?" Rukaria sighed, "Didn't I already tell you that? When we first met?" Night Claw nodded, "How else would you have bested the likes of Soul Edge? It was all too obvious that you had to use the spirit sword to match it." Ashton chuckled, "You have a point there. I never would've managed to take that beast down without her." He then looked towards the many Lucario and Riolu that stood before him, then at the Riolu child at his feet. "Very well. I will show you." He then gripped the hilt of Soul Calibur on the back of his left hip and drew her from her scabbard. The viscount then held the beautiful spirit sword above him, "This is her. My old friend, Soul Calibur."

The entire Ironspike clan was awestruck by the sight of the shimmering blue sword in Ashton's left hand. Seeing just how calm Ashton had become, Chiara giggled, "It would seem he has adapted to becoming the center of attention for so many." However, Night Claw took a step forward and asked, "Sir Ashton. A small favor, if I may." The viscount nodded, "Ask away." The Ironspike Alpha glanced at Soul Calibur, "The true form of the spirit sword. Will you show us?" The viscount nodded readily, "Very well. But give me some room first." As instructed, Night Claw jumped back. Ashton then raised the spirit sword above him as she began to shine brightly. Soul Calibur began to lengthen and widen while constantly being engulfed by a brilliant faint blue light. By the time the light receded, Soul Calibur had become a massive broadsword composed entirely of a translucent blue crystal. Her crystal core shimmered beautifully at the base of her hilt. Ashton then lowered the sword and pointed it towards the many Lucario and Riolu before him, "Be grateful. I only have Soul Calibur take on this form when absolutely necessary."

Ashton began to swing Soul Calibur around with just one hand to display how easily she could be wielded. One of the Lucario asked, "Isn't that sword really heavy in that state?" Ashton replied, "Actually, no! It seems that no matter what form she takes on, Soul Calibur's weight never changes!" With the demonstration over, Ashton had Soul Calibur revert to her resting state and returned her to her scabbard. "Sorry for showing you off like that…" Ashton whispered to the spirit sword. She replied, "It was no trouble, young master." But during that time, Lucy had taken a moment to examine the building that Ashton had run into a short while ago. "Um…. Ashton?" The viscount turned to face her. The Lucario maiden then pointed, "Isn't this your house?" The viscount then glanced up at the wall before him. After examining the limestone bricks for a moment, his eyes went wide. "….No way!" Ashton then dashed around the side until he was at the front of the building. He then shouted, "What the hell is this doing here?"

Ashton's companions ran over to him to get a good look at the structure before them. The building was seemed to be Ashton's manor. "I don't recall having a second manor constructed in the Sinnoh region… Wait a minute…" Ashton glanced from one side of the manor to the other, then from top to bottom. "I don't recall my home being so…..small." Night Claw, as well as a large number of her clan members, let out a good laugh at Ashton's confusion. She explained, "Of course it's smaller! It's not your home at all, but rather a museum." The viscount glanced over at her, "I beg your pardon? A museum?" The Alpha female nodded, "Indeed. This is where your legacy has been documented." She then walked over to the doors and opened it, "I would be honored to give you the grand tour. Shall we?" Curious of just how much of his life the Ironspike clan had documented, Ashton followed Night Claw inside with the rest of his companions while the majority of the Ironspike clan resumed their daily activities.

Just inside the entrance, Ashton noticed five doorways at both sides of the hall leading into a total of ten rooms. At that moment, Aurora burst out of her Safari Ball in a flash of light. "Whoa! How'd you get outta there?" Ash yelped in surprise. The Suicune replied, "I overheard everything and felt a need to see this for myself." But just then, Chiara brought her hands to her face. "My goodness….. Is that….?" Everyone saw what seemed to be a beautiful stained-glass window at the very end of the hall. Ashton and his three lovers broke into a run and gazed up at it once they were standing before it. The window depicted Ashton clad in his favorite armor while holding the Flamberge above him with one hand. Standing directly next to him seemed to be a Lucario who lacked spikes on its chest and hands. On the other side of Ashton stood a Gardevoir lacking its two horns on its back and chest, an arm stretched outward. Positioned vertically around the three, with three on each side, was a Zangoose with the claws on its right hand extended, an Absol with an unusually long silver tail, a Latias with yellow feathers instead of pink, a Mightyena with fur as pale as snow, a Suicune with a deep blue mane, and a Lugia who was around the same size as the Suicune overall. Ashton dropped to his knees, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Ruby. Serenade. Zandria. Cassandra. Laura. Laika. Aurora. Chiara. They're all here…" Zandria, Aurora, and Chiara were equally speechless as they beheld themselves imprinted upon the stained-glass window before them. Night Claw noticed Ashton's faint sobbing and asked, "Sir Ashton, are you well?" The viscount wiped his tears away and smiled, "Yes… I'm just so…touched that your clan did this for us." The Alpha female took his hand, "I'm honored that you enjoy it. But allow me to show you to the rest of the museum."

Night Claw led her guests into the closest chamber. Inside seemed to be various documents set upon pedestals. On two sides of the room were maps. One set showed the Kingdom of Rohta and the present-day Kanto region while the other showed the mighty Kingdom of Clavice and the present-day Johto region. Nearly all of Ashton's companions began to shuffle about the room, eagerly reading the articles. However, Rukaria stood near the doorway patiently. Night Claw noticed and asked, "You're not interested?" The blind Lucario maiden shook her head, "It's not that. I've already read these articles. Many times, to be precise." Ashton too began to look around the room. "Hmmm… So Celestica was renamed Cerulean City? And Slatis was renamed Pewter City? How'd they come up with those names?" Lucius seemed to be looking the articles over with an unusual curiosity, nearly ignoring everything else around him.

Once everyone had viewed everything in the chamber, Night Claw took her guests across the hall to the adjacent room. This chamber was filled with information regarding Ashton's life from the day of his birth to his final hours. "What the…? I was HOW HEAVY when I was born?" Ashton grumbled as he read what could have passed as his birth certificate. Aurora giggled, "Seems the Ironspike clan went through quite a bit of trouble to get that information." Once again, Lucius was drinking in the information like a scholar. "Fascinating…. Knighted at the age of thirteen… Became a father at age fifteen…" Pearl turned to Ashton and smiled, "That's so sweet, Ashton. You and Cassandra died in each other's arms? That's so romantic!" Hearing that in person for the first time, Ashton blushed deeply, "Now that you mention it, I suppose it was."

The next room Night Claw led her guests to contained more information on Ashton's life. Lucius read an article on Ashton's family heirlooms. "Family's private vessel was named… The… The… Bwahahahaha!" The Shiny Lucario fell onto his back, rolling with laughter. "What kinda name is 'The Flying Duskull'? Can't…breathe…" Lucius nearly passed out from laughing so hard. Ashton grumbled, "It wasn't my idea…" Nearly everyone else in the room could not help but chuckle at the mention of the viscount's private sailing vessel.

In the next room, Ashton and his companions noticed what seemed to be a pair of mannequins that had been crafted in the form of a Gallade and Gardevoir. However, instead of green, the Gallade was a shade of light blue in some spots. Ashton gasped, "Father? Mother?" He ran over to the mannequins, "How do you still live? It's been over 500 years!" But before Ashton could touch them, Night Claw spoke up, "Sir Ashton, don't! They're just replicas! Statues." The viscount froze, "…Statues?" He ran his fingers over the face of the Gardevoir mannequin. It was cool to the touch and unnaturally dry. Ashton then sighed, "I see… I suppose I shouldn't be surprised…" Chiara then approached her lover and set a hand on his shoulder, "You must miss them." Ashton sighed, "Somewhat. I spent plenty of time with them during my afterlife… But I still long to see them again."

Shadow gazed up at the mannequin of the Shiny Gallade, "So this guy was your dad, Ashton? He looks pretty cool." Ashton grinned with pride, "He was a great man. His name was Siegfried." Sapphire then stood before the Gardevoir mannequin and glanced down at its chest. She then touched one of her breasts before touching the mannequin's. "Why is it so hard? I thought these are supposed to be soft!" Ruby then approached her daughter, "That's because it's just a statue, dear. They're made of hard substances….. What the…." The Lucario's eyes then focused upon the breasts of the mannequin. "Th…th…they're huge!" The breasts on the Gardevoir mannequin were even larger than Sapphire's. Ruby called out, "Ashton, why in the world was your mother this….so well-endowed?" The viscount walked over to them and glanced down at the mannequin's bust. He then shook his head while snickering, "I can't believe they took those into account. Her name was Starlet, just so you know." Lucy then read the article upon the pedestal that stood near the mannequin, "She had an odd condition that caused her to almost constantly lactate? No wonder they were so big…"

After examining the articles on Ashton's foster parent's lives, Lucius turned to face the opposite side of the room. "Ashton, who are they? Acquaintances of your parents?" The viscount turned to face the opposite side of the room, which he had somehow failed to notice. His eyes went wide, "Could they….. Could they be…?" There were two other mannequins placed a short distance apart from each other. One was in the form of a young woman with long red hair while clad in a lovely blue gown. The other mannequin was crafted in the form of a hugely muscular man with unkempt black hair with an equally dark beard and moustache. The mannequin was bare from the waist up and was barefoot as well. It was wearing tan slacks and what seemed to be a sleeveless jacket of the same color that was hanging around the mannequin's legs while secured to its body by a belt. The forearms of the mannequin clad in black gauntlets with golden rims that had a red stone embedded in them. Intricately designed steel blades curved up and over the back of the gauntlets starting above wear the wrists would be. Ash pointed at the woman mannequin, "With that hair and face, she looks a lot like my mom!" Ashton nodded, "I feel as if I've seen her somewhere before… In a portrait…in my home?" The viscount then turned to Night Claw, "Lady Night Claw, tell me! Who are they?" The Alpha female replied, "I'm not surprised you don't know. You were so young when they perished. The woman is your birth mother, Maria Crimson. And the man is your birth father, Akien Crimson."

Ashton stared at the two mannequins of his birth parents as if he had seen a ghost. Lucash smiled, "Wow, Grandpa. You're dad's huge!" Ashton quietly nodded, "He… He most certainly is…" Aurora then asked, "Why are you so shocked to see them? Did you not encounter them during your afterlife?" At this, Ashton crossed his arms and began to think. Moments later, he spoke, "Actually….. I did." He then turned his eyes to the mannequins, "I was just surprised to see how my parents looked during life." He then scanned the mannequin that resembled his father and laughed, "Father wasn't joking in the least! I can tell just by looking at him that he was a very able warrior!" The viscount then chuckled, "I would never have guessed by looking at him that he was of noble blood. How often does one find a viscount in that attire?" But after a moment more, Ashton noticed a glass display case standing between the two mannequins. Curious, he approached it and looked down through the glass. A gasp escaped his lips. He then turned to Night Claw, "Lady Night Claw… May I?" The Lucario nodded, "You are the only human who is permitted to touch that. By all means, please." Ashton then carefully opened the case and removed its contents. When he turned to face his companions, they saw that he was holding a sword of sorts. Lucash gazed in awe, "Grandpa, what kinda sword is that?" Ashton held out the sword before him and gazed upon it in disbelief. "I thought it was lost forever….. The Crimson family's heirloom sword… Seeker."

Hearing the name of the sword her lover was holding, Chiara asked, "Seeker… Are you certain? But how? It was lost centuries ago when your father perished!" Ashton nodded, "I know… Unless this is just…" He then turned to face Night Claw. "Tell me truthfully. Is this indeed Seeker? Or is it just a replica?" To everyone's surprise, Night Claw closed her eyes. She then began to focus her Aura as her four dreadlocks began to float behind her. In everyone's minds, everyone heard the Alpha female's voice. "I am speaking to you this way to prevent eavesdropping. Yes, Sir Ashton. That sword you hold is the true heirloom sword of your family. We always claim that it is just a replica as a means to ward off potential thieves. Not that they could escape with the level of security stationed around this museum, mind you. But yes, that is truly Seeker. It was located by the Ironspike clan's scholars centuries ago. It was a sheer stroke of luck, though the details regarding its discovery remain sketchy. As it was last wielded by your father, it was displayed here in this room with him." The Seeker's blade was single-edged and somewhat short, being only around the length of Ashton's arm at most. Yet its golden hilt was rather long, suggesting that it had been designed to be used with two hands should the need arise. Its golden hilt curved over Ashton's hand slightly at the base of the blade, providing a little protection. Red runes were inscribed along the blade that seemed capable of glowing. "I can't make out what these mean…" Ashton muttered as he examined them. Chiara then stepped forth and looked closely at them. "…Even if the Heavens fall, Justice must still be done."

Night Claw watched as Ashton marveled at his family's treasure. But she then asked, "Sir Ashton, please take good care of that sword." Surprised, the viscount turned to face her. "Take care of it? Whatever do you mean?" The Alpha female smiled, "That sword belongs to your family. In all regards, this museum should not be permitted to house it. You should keep it with you." Ashton then took the Seeker in both hands and held it before him. But after a moment, he solemnly shook his head. "…No. It does not suit me." He then returned the sword to its display case. "I would appreciate it if you continue to watch over it. However, once we prepare to return home, I shall return here to claim it." Night Claw nodded, "As you wish, Sir Ashton. I will have a replica of it forged in the meantime to replace Seeker when you return for it." But as everyone else began to examine the articles placed around the room, Ashton once again took Seeker into his hands. "Just a moment. I remembered something." He then rolled up his sleeve and brought the blade down onto his arm. But to everyone's shock, Ashton's flesh remained whole. "The legend was true. I can will the blade to become as sharp or dull as I wish."

Once Ashton and his companions had taken in their fill of information, Night Claw led them to the next room. Upon entering, the Lucario spoke, "This room houses replicas of weapons used by the Vulcan Warrior and his allies. Just be aware that they ARE sharp." Ashton glanced around, scanning the room and its contents. "The Flamberge… The Viper Edge… A cross pike and dagger… Dual short swords… A rapier… Soul Calibur….. Wait…what?" Ashton glanced over at one of the display cases. "Soul Calibur? How can it be?" The viscount dashed over to the display case. A sword with its blade split in twain down rested inside. It was composed of a beautiful blue metal. Rukaria spoke up, "Um… Sir Ashton? That's just a replica. It isn't the real Soul Calibur. The real one is still in the scabbard on your hip." The viscount reached behind him and blushed, feeling a familiar sword's hilt. "Er… I knew that." Everyone present chuckled.

Lucius shuffled around the room, reading the various articles at a steady pace. But when he read the article next to the rapier, he laughed, "Are all rapiers really that fragile?" Ashton approached him and read the article as well. "Uh… Actually, yes. Though I confess I forgot how many times Garyson's sword broke during our duels…" Zandria then grinned as she examined the Flamberge's replica. "They got the size and proportions just right. They even remembered to throw in the safeguard's inscriptions." Aurora approached the zweihander, "Ah, yes. To protect the beloved and slay the wicked. Excellent choice of words, Chiara." The Lugia scholar smiled, "You're too kind."

Ash took a close look at the article near the cross pike and dagger being displayed together. "Really? May's ancestor used something like these? And at once? That's pretty cool." Ruby examined the Viper Edge. There were two models. One of the sword while it was whole and another while the blade was extended. "A sword that can become like a whip? I honestly can't think of anything more dangerous to use. One mistake and it'll take the user's finger off!" Shadow then examined the dual short swords being displayed. "Used by someone named 'Koga', huh? Kinda brings to mind Silent Fang…"

A short while later, Night Claw led her guests to the next chamber. "See any familiar faces, Sir Ashton?" The viscount glanced around the room, but soon scowled. "I know these faces… The Night Hawk. Captain Lance. Archibald. The High Priest. And….and…..!" Ashton froze as he saw one other mannequin. Once everyone else entered the room, they too froze in fright. Lucius jumped back, "What the hell is that?" Sapphire whimpered, "It's so scary…. Daddy, help me!" Standing with a grotesque great sword in its left hand was a familiar azure-colored golem. Its malformed right hand was curled into a fist at its side while its two eyes glowed like embers. A sphere of purplish glass connected the upper and lower halves of the creature together. Seeing just how terrified Ashton was, Night Claw chuckled, "There's no need to get so worked up. That thing, though hideous to behold, is just a mannequin. It can't hurt you." Shadow gulped as he calmed down somewhat, "OK, that's reassuring. But what exactly IS this thing?" Ashton replied, "This is…the complete form of the wielder of Soul Edge… The Azure Knight." Lucy then pointed, "Then this disturbing excuse of a sword in its left hand is…?" The viscount nodded, "It is… With all of its shards and fragments reunited… The Sword of Ruin itself… Soul Edge."

Lucius cautiously approached the mannequin of the Azure Knight and examined it and the sword in its left hand. "This is one ugly freak. Did you really have to fight this thing?" Ashton held a hand to his chest, remembering the duel. "Yes… What a terrifying foe…" The Shiny Lucario then gazed through the translucent blade of the Soul Edge replica, "Is this blade made of crystal?" Night Claw explained, "The original sword was, but this one is made of glass. The rest of it is plastic." Lucius then staggered back as he suddenly noticed the eye staring out from the hilt, "Holy… That's creepy." After a second more of examining the sword, he muttered to himself, (So this was the equivalent of the Sword of Shadows…) Ash then examined the mannequin of Archibald. "Kinda looks like Archie from Team Aqua. Except with an eye patch and blue bandanna." A small model of the pirate vessel Leviathan was being displayed next to it as well. Pearl took the time to examine the mannequin of the High Priest, his pale complexion and yellow reptilian eyes intimidating her. "This guy… No way he was ever human." Lucash then gazed up at the mannequin of Lance, clad in black plate armor with his trademark Ahlspiess spear being displayed next to it. "Hey, Dad! Doesn't this guy kinda look like the Champion from Johto?" Hearing his son call him, Ash approached the mannequin and examined the face. "He does! I know that hairstyle and face anywhere!" But when he read the information regarding Lance's final days, he grumbled, "Only difference is that the Lance I know is a good man. This guy was a total jerk! Genocide? What a monster!" But Ashton glared at the Trainer, "That's enough, Ash. He had his reasons. And he was not entirely without a heart." Rukaria spoke up, "You sound like you know what you know what you're saying." The viscount sighed, "Take it from someone who once idolized him…"

After taking a good look at the faces of his old enemies, Ashton examined the Night Hawk's mannequin. Still clad in black clothing that seethed malice, the hood that normally covered her head had been pulled down so has to reveal her hair and face. The oddly designed wave swords that she used were displayed in a glass case next to the mannequin. As he looked at her face, Ashton recalled when he and Chiara infiltrated the Team Rocket headquarters west of Viridian City beneath the Forest of Rebirth. He frowned, remembering when he struck the mortal blow with Soul Calibur against the agent known as Black Tulip. Her last words flickered in his mind. "It was a pleasure, Pretty Boy….." He gazed into the mannequin's eyes. (The same face. The same hair.  
>The same voice. But not the same soul. At least her descendant had at least half a heart.)<p>

Ashton approached the mannequin of the High Priest last. He shuddered, "Those inhuman yellow eyes still chill me to the core… Hm?" He suddenly noticed a familiar sword being displayed next to the mannequin. It had a straight double-edged blade that was about the length of a bastard sword, yet had a hilt long enough for two hands to grip it. Ashton's eyes went wide, "The Grass Long Sword….. But why is it…?" Night Claw then noticed Ashton starting to hyperventilate. "Is something wrong?" The viscount replied with a shout, "I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" There was a sudden burst of wind as Ashton dashed out of the room at absurdly high speed and out of the museum. He then headed south, moving almost too fast for anyone to notice him. Aurora muttered, "Robbed? Of what?"

Just outside the Crimson estate's front door, James was busy trimming the ivy from the tombstone near the steps. "That should do it for a few months." But just as the former Team Rocket agent approached the steps, the rusty iron gates of the estate burst open with a loud screech as someone flew through the front door! "What the? Who was that?" James dashed inside and ran down the hall. But as he passed Ashton's bedroom, he turned back as he noticed someone inside. He found Ashton frantically searching his room. "Lord Ashton? When'd you get here?" The viscount replied, "That's not important! What's missing? Did the thieves leave anything behind?" James gave Ashton a most puzzled stare, "Thieves? What thieves? The only visitor we've gotten since you left was Mrs. Ketchum." Hearing this, Ashton froze, "You mean….. It's still here?" The viscount approached a familiar chest and opened it. Inside, he found a sword sheathed in a black wooden scabbard. He then drew the blade from the scabbard, "The Grass Long Sword. It's still here?" Ashton brought a hand to his face in embarrassment, ashamed of himself for not realizing that the sword in the museum in Ironspike City was just a simple replica.

Ashton quietly returned the Grass Long Sword to its chest and closed the lid. He slowly stood up, his face still red from embarrassment. But just then, he fell to the ground in a heap. "Lord Ashton?" James ran to his employer's side. The viscount groaned, "I should've known opening the Gate of Rest was a bad idea. I'll be feeling this in the morning… Ouch." James stood up, "Don't move! I'll be right back!" The servant ran off in search of a first-aid kit. But seconds after Ashton was left alone, the viscount felt his soreness receding. "I'm feeling better already?" Soul Calibur's voice whispered, "I am merely accelerating the healing of your body. You should be mended in a moment." Moments later, Ashton stood up. He stretched, amazed to find himself free of pain. But before he could rejoice, Soul Calibur spoke, "Young master, I must warn you. While I am able to heal your injuries, I cannot combat your fatigue. Your body has its limits, and there are some things that only rest can cure." Ashton nodded, "I will bear that in mind from now on. Thank you, my friend."

While Ashton looked around his bedroom, James came running in with a first-aid kit in hand. "Lord Ashton, just hold still for…. Wait, you're all better?" The viscount faced his puzzled servant and smiled, "I'm just fine, James. But thanks for being so concerned for me. But tell me, has anything occurred during my absence?" Seeing that his employer was truly unharmed, James explained, "Well… Mrs. Ketchum comes by every few days to help with chores. Aside from that, there's nothing really worth noting….. Oh, but I did dust your armor yesterday." Ashton smiled, "Thank you…. Wait… My armor?" Ashton brought a hand to his chin as he began to think. "I wonder….."

A few minutes later, Ashton stepped into the armory of his manor. Standing before him were two suits of armor and his old ninja garb folded neatly in a pile. His favorite suit of armor was in just the same perfect condition as Ashton last saw it. The other suit of armor was somewhat different in design. It was mostly a metallic blue, but had some red on the breastplate and dull golden brown on the tasset and around the knees and ankles. The helmet was designed like a Salamence's head, complete with red eyebrows running over the top of it. Unlike Ashton's primary suit of armor, which had a leather bodysuit beneath it, this suit of armor had a sturdy layer of chain mail underneath. The exceptionally heavy suit of plate armor had been specially designed to leave as little of Ashton's body exposed as possible. With an inspired grin, Ashton pulled out a scroll, paper tags, an inkbottle, and a calligraphy brush. "This should make things much easier. I should've thought of this a long time ago."

A short while later, Ashton soared through the sky on his wings of rainbow flames. "It would hurt like hell if I used the Inner Gates to get back on foot. Besides, I can get a good view of the Kanto and Sinnoh region this way." Ashton carefully scanned the ground half a mile below him. He soon passed by Viridian City and the Forest of Rebirth to the west. He then saw the stone-gray settlement of Pewter City as he drifted further north. But after flying further north for several minutes, Ashton's eyes noticed something at the edge of his vision to the east. "Hm? What's that over there?" The viscount hovered in place, scanning the horizon. There seemed to be a town in the distance. "Oh, I see. That must be Rota. Former home of the Hero of the Wave. I really should stop by there sometime."

Ashton eventually found himself crossing the ocean, but the towering form of Mt. Coronet could still be seen on the horizon. "If I just follow that, I have no fear of losing my way." Sure enough, Ashton came to the Sinnoh region with Sandgem Town being the first settlement he saw. He adjusted his course slightly so as to head northeast. It did not take much longer for him to locate Ironspike City. Seeing the museum at the western edge of the crop fields, Ashton went into a dive. He glided gracefully over the fields, waving at the Lucario farmers as they passed by. Upon nearing the museum, Ashton land and dismissed his wings in a flurry of embers. To his surprise, he found all of his companions waiting outside.

Sapphire was the first to welcome Ashton back. "Hi, Grandpa! Where'd you go? You were gone for a while." Ashton scratched his head, "I was? Just how long was I gone?" Ash glanced down at the Pokétch on his wrist and replied, "Around two and a half hours." Ashton blushed sheepishly, "Um… So sorry to keep you waiting. Did you enjoy the tour in my absence?" But Aurora replied, "Actually, once we were done with that exhibit, we all came out here to relax. We felt it would be rude to continue without you. After all, you are the guest of honor!" Night Claw then opened the doors to the museum, "Now that you've returned, allow me to show you the rest of the museum." But as everyone filed back inside, Zandria whispered, "Hey, why'd you run off like that?" Ashton replied, "I thought the Crimson estate had been robbed, but I found everything as I left it. I forgot that the Kusanagi here is just a copy."

Down the hall, Night Claw led her guests into the next chamber. But when everyone entered, Chiara gasped, "Is that me?" Situated around the room were a total of nine mannequins, each molded into the form of one of Ashton's lovers. Zandria took a close look at her own mannequin, "Hey! They even remembered to put claws on just my right hand! Now THAT is attention to detail!" Aurora then examined her mannequin, "It's a bizarre feeling, seeing yourself standing before you like this. I am quite lovely though." Ruby then took the time to look at the mannequin of Ashton's wife. She shuddered, "Now this is creepy. She looks just like me!" Pearl was busy examining the mannequins of Laika and Cassandra. "These two were very lovely. What a beautiful long tail! It looks like it's made of silver. And this fur… I've never seen a Mightyena with white fur before." Ash walked over to Laura's mannequin, which was suspended off the floor by thin wires. "So this was Latias' mom, huh? That's a really vibrant yellow. I can almost feel her energy." Lucy then approached the mannequin of Serenade and gazed up at it. "Um… I see she was quite well endowed too… But at least they were a more reasonable size than her mother's." But while his companions examined the mannequins and the articles near them, Ashton was drawn to one mannequin in particular. At the far end of the room stood a mannequin of a Salamence. "Serra…"

Night Claw soon noticed Ashton's melancholy presence and approached him. "I see you found the one of Serra." Ashton nodded silently. Before long, he turned to face the Alpha female and smiled faintly, "Thank you for including her. She was…my first love…" Night Claw nodded, "It would've been a terrible mistake to leave out the beloved partner of the Vulcan Warrior during his days as a squire. It simply would not be acceptable." Ashton then reached out and gently caressed the mannequin's face. For a brief instant, it almost seemed that the Salamence was smiling. "She's just as beautiful as I remember. Thank you for keeping her in such great shape for so long."

Ashton and his companions moved on to the next exhibit once they had indulged in the information on Ashton's lovers. But upon entering the next room, everyone stopped at the sight of twelve mannequins positioned around the room. Night Claw smirked, "See anyone you recognize, Sir Ashton?" The viscount walked to the center of the room and glanced around. Lucius then asked, "Ashton, who are all these Pokémon? Old friends of yours?" The viscount replied with a laugh, "Far from it! Say hello to my pride and joy!" Ashton's companions looked around in shock with the exception of his three lovers. Shadow exclaimed, "Don't tell me these are you kids! All twelve of them?" The viscount smiled proudly, "Indeed they are. All twelve of them."

Once Shadow had recovered from his fainting spell, everyone began to examine the mannequins of Ashton's twelve children. The first ones Ashton approached were of his two sons, Lucash and Atlas. "Side-by-side, as usual." The two mannequins were only a short distance apart from each other. Atlas was a Shiny Zangoose with blue eyes and fur patterns instead of pink while Lucash was much taller than a normal Lucario, standing at around 5' 6. He also hand human limbs, complete with hands with five fingers and legs that were not as reverse jointed as the average Lucario. And like his mother, he lacked the three trademark spikes. Some of his father's traits had been passed on in the form of dark brown eyes and dreadlocks that were pointed at the end instead of rounded.

The eyes of Ashton noticed two other mannequins, each standing next to the mannequins of his sons. But unlike the others, these two were exceedingly basic with only white forms, much like those used to display clothing in department stores. Only instead of ordinary clothing, these two mannequins were displaying armor. A layer of flexible, yet durable leather armor covered all but the lowest section of the torso of the mannequin that stood closest to Atlas. Steel armlets covered the forearms while greaves were worn on the legs. A pair of spaulders rested over the shoulders while a red muffler was wrapped around the neck. A steel helmet rested atop the head, but had two gaps in the top to allow Atlas' ears through. The face was also mostly uncovered with the exception of the forehead. With the exception of his helmet, the steel components of Atlas' armor had red embroidering. Specializing in speed, Atlas wore armor that did not limit his mobility.

Ashton turned to face the mannequin that stood closest to the model of Lucash. All of the armor was blue, but had intricate red designs molded into the components as well. A tasset protected the sides of the hips while a pair of armlets was worn around the wrists and forearms. A breastplate covered the chest while spaulders covered the shoulders. However, possibly for artistic effect, small red wing-like protrusions extended from the backs of the spaulders. Like Atlas, Lucash's helmet covered all but his face, with a pair of gaps in the top to allow his ears through. Like his brother, Lucash preferred lighter armor so as to not hinder his speedy combat style. Ashton closed his eyes and thought back to the many battles he assisted his sons in. "You made me proud, my sons."

Pearl examined the mannequin of Cassandra's daughter, Cleo. "She looks like she was quite a doll. And her tail is just as silver as her mother's. It's a bit shorter though." Lucash took the time to examine the mannequin of Winston, which took up a significant amount of space due to a Lugia's size. "Wow, he's huge! He must've had a hard time getting around." Chiara nodded, "Very true. He had to leave home early because of his growth. A shame he could not stay longer." Lucy and Aurora examined the mannequin of Aurora's daughter together. "She looks just like you, except her mane is purple. And her name is Aura? Is she still alive?" Aurora nodded, "Most likely, though I have not seen her in centuries. I'm certain she is well though." Ash chucked as he saw the mannequins of Latios and Latias hanging next to each other while being supported by wires attached to the ceiling. "Never thought I'd see these two in a museum. I gotta remember to bring Latias here sometime." Sapphire and Ruby examined the mannequins of Laika's children together. The Lucario child giggled, "They remind me of ice cream! Chocolate, vanilla, and caramel." But Ruby giggled, "You mean Luna, Natasha, and Blake. But you're right. What a variety of color!" Lucius read the articles near the mannequin's of Ashton's lastborn son and daughter, Kota and Monica. Kota was draped in a scholar's robe, a reflection of his dislike for combat and preference for peace. Monica was draped in a lovely royal red gown and wore a queen's coronet atop her head. "Impressive. I never imagined one of his kids became a queen….. Wait a second…." Lucius' face became slightly distorted as he read who Monica's mother was. He then turned to Ashton and asked, "Ashton….. Seriously? You had a child…..with your own mother?" The viscount blushed with a sheepish grin, "She wasn't my true mother, you know. And she always did love my father most. I think it may have been their way of rewarding me for destroying Soul Edge." The Shiny Lucario chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders, "Heh. As long as everyone was happy with the outcome, I really don't have the right to complain."

Upon entering the next room on the tour, Ashton's eyes lit up upon stepping inside. "No way… Master Koga? Captain Black Mist? Garyson? Mayka? Father Pietro? Lady Jessica? How are you all here?" However, Rukaria placed her hand on Ashton's shoulder, "You should know by now that they are just models. They're not alive." Ashton frowned, but soon smiled, "But they look…so lifelike. They look the same as the originals. That shows just how realistic they are." However, after a moment of watching his companions walking around and taking in the sights, Ashton finally broke down and leaned against the wall, quietly sobbing. Almost no one noticed, but Chiara rushed to her lover's side the instant she noticed his predicament. "Ashton, what is it?" The viscount sobbed, "I miss them already….. All my friends….." The Lugia tenderly embraced him with her wings, "There now, dear Ashton. They are all waiting for you. Surely you met them beyond the grave. You will see them again in due time." Ashton wiped his tears away, "You're right… I spent plenty of time with them in life and even longer after death. We'll meet again someday. It's inevitable."

The first mannequin Ashton approached was that of his childhood friend, Garyson Oak. "Still a handsome devil, aren't you?" Ashton chuckled with a smirk. Ash noticed and walked over to his ancestor. The mannequin was dressed in Garyson's favorite dueling attire, which he would often wear in public. "He looks just like Gary, only older." Ashton nodded, "Garyson and I were good friends since childhood. He started off as being the better fighter among us, but I eventually surpassed him." Ash grinned, "That sounds familiar. Gary was always better than me as a Trainer. But I finally surpassed him by beating him at the Hoenn League tournament. It was only after that battle that we actually became real friends." Hearing this, Ashton glanced down at his descendant and smiled, "They say history repeats itself. I suppose that's true to a degree."

Ash and Ashton went from mannequin to mannequin, talking about their friends from the past and present. "Er… Wow. If this is how big Black Mist's chest is, I wonder how big Misty will be in a few years." Ash blushed as he saw the size of the breasts on Captain Black Mist's mannequin. It was clad in her favorite light blue jacket and black leather pants. "She even has the same face and hair! She must've been Misty in a past life." The next mannequin they examined was that of Koga. Like long ago, Koga was clad in dark purple ninja garb and a headband. Ashton smiled, "Koga taught me all I know about ninjutsu. It was thanks to him that I survived a great many battles." Ash chuckled, "He looks just like the Koga I know. He's the Fuchsia Gym Leader. I wonder if he can do all the stuff your teacher could." Ashton snickered, "Perhaps we'll find out one day."

Seeing the face of Father Pietro, Ash snickered, "So this is what Brock's gonna look like in sixty years." Ashton crossed his arms and nodded, "Maybe so. I was not around at the time Pietro was a young man, so I can't be sure." But Ash then smiled, "So, he was the one who married you and Ruby?" The viscount nodded, "He was. He seemed reluctant at first, but he quickly accepted the change in law regarding humans and Pokémon." Pietro's mannequin was clad in a priest's robe. The hairstyle and color was identical to Brock's while the face was similar too, albeit much more aged. The next mannequin the two examined was that of Mayka. But as he gazed at it, Ash blushed. "Wow….. She's…uh…..really pretty." Mayka had the exact same hairstyle as May from Petalburg City in Hoenn. The mannequin was clad in chain mail covered in red plate armor, though the lower legs were clad in leather boots. However, the fauld and gauntlets were a deep green color. Ashton soon noticed Ash's smitten expression and chuckled, "Attractive, no?" The Trainer smiled, "Totally! She's beautiful! If this is what May will look like in a few years, I can't wait to see her then!" Ashton sighed with a thoughtful expression, "She was my pupil. And she was a very able knight on the battlefield. And I owed her my life several times over." Ash's face became one of respect as he looked upon Mayka's form. "It must've been awesome to fight with her beside you." Ashton nodded, "It was. Her cheerful spirit at times helped improve our moral." The viscount then bowed before Mayka's mannequin, "Lady Mayka. It was an honor."

Lastly, Ashton walked over to the mannequin molded in the form of the queen of Rohta, Jessica. Ash gasped, "No way….. She looks just like Jessie!" Ashton nodded, "I noticed that similarity myself." The mannequin had long vibrant red hair and was wearing the same kind of coronet Monica's mannequin was in the previous exhibit. The mannequin was clad in a lovely purple dress, fit for royalty. Ashton sighed, "She was a kind and just ruler. She sympathized with the Pokémon of the kingdom and gave me her full support. I… I am grateful for her. I could not have asked for a wiser ruler." Ash faced his ancestor and smiled warmly, "I wish I could've met her." Ashton muttered to himself, (I'll be sure to introduce you myself when the time comes.)

Once everyone had enjoyed himself or herself thoroughly, Night Claw led her guests to the next room. "This is the last stop on the tour. I hope it is the most enjoyable part yet for you all." The Alpha female of the Ironspike clan led her guests into the final chamber of the museum. Upon entering, Ashton's jaw dropped as he beheld the exhibit. While the other rooms within the museum were rich in detail and content, this final chamber was the largest and most detailed yet. Illustrations lined the walls. Many documents sat open, waiting for visitors to read them. A few mannequins stood about, clad in Ashton's armor and various attire he had worn during important events. Ashton staggered back; overwhelmed by the sheer amount of feedback his eyes were giving him. Night Claw explained, "This chamber houses the details of your life, Sir Ashton. From your date of birth to your final breaths. It is here that your life and deeds are recorded for all to see."

Ashton's companions gazed about. Illustrations lined the wall, depicting places, creatures, and events from Ashton's life. Lucius quickly went to work, reading and viewing everything he could find. He muttered, "I have to admit all of these articles are rather entertaining to read." Everyone steadily read the information positioned around the room. But before long, Ash came to the part of the exhibit that detailed Ashton's final duel with Lance that involved a colossal Dragonite shrouded in darkness. There was even a chart comparing the size of an ordinary Dragonite with that of the Dragonite that Lance had used. But the Trainer then motioned for Ashton to approach him. The viscount asked, "Something catch your eye?" Ash nodded and pointed, "Ashton, did this Dragonite come from somewhere northeast of Cerulean City?" Ashton replied, "Cerulean City? Ah, the new name of Celestica. Yes, he did. Why?" The Trainer grinned, "Believe it or not, I saw that Pokémon before." The viscount turned to face the chart before facing Ash again, "Seriously? But that means…. He still lives?" The viscount then smiled warmly, "I must be sure to pay a visit to my old friend there. I only pray he remembers me."

Several illustrations showed various places from Ashton's past life. One showed the markets of Green Mile while another displayed the Crimson estate. But Ashton soon set his eyes upon a trio of basic white mannequins used to display clothing. One was clad in Ashton's first suit of armor, which he wore when he dueled Lance at the Demon's Cape. It was mostly a light shade of blue while appearing fairly basic in design. Another was clad in his favorite suit of armor, colored blue with red pauldrons that had metallic extensions that resembled feathers. Another was wearing Ashton's ninja garb from the Far East, the cotton cloth a very dark shade of blue to help mask his movements in the night. Lastly, another mannequin was clad in the heavy suit of plate armor and chain mail that Ashton had in his armory back home. He gazed at the helmet, its form strongly reminding him of his long dead first love. But after a moment, he glanced back over to the suit of his primary armor. "Something seems to be missing….."

Night Claw soon noticed Ashton closely examining the mannequin that was clad in his primary suit of armor and approached him. "Something wrong, Sir Ashton?" The viscount replied, "It seems that this suit of armor is missing its helmet, if memory serves." But the Lucario frowned, "Helmet? I always thought you wore this armor without a helmet." But the viscount smirked as he pulled a scroll out of the pouch on the back of his right hip. "Think again." The scroll unfurled as he whipped it through the air. He then reached out and pressed his hand against the side that had writing on it. The instant his hand touched the scroll, Ashton was engulfed in a plume of white smoke. The sudden spectacle caught everyone's attention as all eyes fell upon the viscount. A moment later, the smoke began to clear. "Now tell me. What do you see here that is missing from that mannequin?"

As Ashton stood before her, Night Claw gazed up at him. He was now clad in the same suit of armor the mannequin was wearing. However, there was a key difference. A helmet covered Ashton's head with only his eyes and the front of his lower face exposed. Standing up from the helmet's forehead was a pair of wing-like extensions. But while the rest of the helmet was the same shade of blue as the majority of Ashton's armor, the 'wings' extending from the forehead were a sunset orange. Night Hawk muttered, "I…uh… I see. I shall send word to one of our blacksmiths to make that addition soon." But Rukaria then asked, "Hang on. How'd you do that? What did you do that made your armor suddenly appear?" Ashton faced the blind maiden and explained, "That was through the use of a summoning scroll. Many ninja use them as a means to store weapons and gear for easy access without having to lug them around physically. While I was home today, I set up special tags near my armor within the armory. Now I can summon them whenever I have any need for them." Ashton then pressed his hand against the same scroll and was once again engulfed by white smoke. When the smoke cleared, he was once again clad in his traveling attire and blue cloak.

Once Ashton had returned his summoning scroll to the pouch on his hip, Shadow asked, "One question, if you have a moment." Ashton turned to face the Lucario warrior. He then pointed, "What exactly is this armor for?" He was pointing to the heavy suit of armor with a helmet designed like a Salamence's head. Ashton explained, "Ah, that one. Before I answer that, do any of you know what a siege is?" Night Claw answered, "An assault on a fortified position with sheer numbers?" The viscount nodded, "That's a fairly vague response, but you do have the right idea." He then set his hand on one of the pauldrons, "I had this suit of armor crafted as a means to aid my sons in conquering criminal strongholds that specialized in Pokémon trafficking. Even though the enemies were common criminals, these strongholds often contained hundreds, even thousands, of hardened criminals who would not allow themselves to be taken alive. Therefore, a siege was required to bring the strongholds under control. I was often positioned within the vanguard of the troops who would lead the charge while my sons' unit infiltrated the stronghold during the chaos. With that many enemy units all around me, I could not afford to have even a single part of my body exposed as attacks came from everywhere I could look. This armor was crafted as a means to shield me from all sides."

One Ashton had finished explaining the origins of his armor; he took a moment to examine his ninja garb again. But he soon noticed something being displayed next to it he had overlooked. Standing straight up was a large war scythe. Its color was nearly black and has a sinister presence. As he beheld the scythe, Ashton felt his blood chill. Even this… The Reaper Death Scythe… Thanatos." What was more, an illustration was displayed on the support pillar across from it. It displayed the initial form of the spirit of death when summoned with the Reaper Death Seal. Ashton froze, frightened as he recalled feeling his soul being devoured by the Grim Reaper so long ago. "Good lord… I pray I never have to resort to that jutsu again…"

Everyone slowly made his or her way deeper and deeper into the chamber while taking in the sights. But after a while, Sapphire let out a shriek! "SOMEONE HELP!" Everyone present made his or her way towards Sapphire's pleas. But upon arriving, they found Sapphire fallen on the ground, too terrified to stand up. Lucius was the first to speak as he gazed in the direction Sapphire was facing. "What the hell…?" Standing before them was a grotesque sight. A hulking beast with veins glowing with fiery light stood with a disturbing sword in claw that was preparing to chomp down on its opponent, fangs bared. Ashton shuddered, "Even Night Terror….. Such dedication." An impressive model of Night Terror stood facing a model of Ashton in his favorite armor. In the viscount's hands was a glass replica of Soul Calibur in her true crystallized form. Shadow gulped, "That thing in its…claws. Is that the same thing from…" Ash shuddered, remembering when Soul Edge took control of him nearly two months before. Ashton nodded, "It is… The very same." Lucius then asked, "Ashton… Did you actually have to fight that thing? And did you win?" The viscount nodded, "Yes… But just barely." The Shiny Lucario glanced back at the display for a moment before smirking, "If that's true, then I wouldn't mind seeing what you're capable of sometime."

A short while later, Night Claw led her guests out of the museum. Once outside, Lucy sighed, "So much to see… My head's spinning a little." Ashton shook his head, "I feel a tad lightheaded myself. A bit too much studying in one day for me." Night Claw giggled, "Perhaps I should've saved one half for later." But she then asked, "Sir Ashton, may II ask a favor of you?" The viscount nodded, "Of course. What is it you wish of me?" The Ironspike clan's Alpha female bowed, "I would like to have a private duel with you to test your skills. Not to the death, mind you." Ashton frowned, "Er… A duel, you say? Um…" He then glanced at the Flamberge's hilt over his shoulder, "Would you prefer me to use the Flamberge?" The Lucario nodded, "Please. Face me as you would any adversary." Ashton grumbled, "But the Flamberge's safeguard won't allow me to strike anyone without evil in their soul." However, Chiara stepped forward, "If you wish, I can nullify the safeguard for a short while." The Lugia reached out and pressed her hand against the Flamberge's blade beneath Ashton's cloak. She briefly muttered an arcane chant before removing her hand. "There. The effect is only temporary, as the safeguard will reactivate in ten minutes." Ashton then took the Flamberge in hand as everyone else backed away to give the two warriors some extra room. However, Lucy hid behind Chiara, not thrilled at all about witnessing a real battle.

Ashton pointed his sword towards Night Claw, "I feel a tad uneasy about using the Flamberge now that it can even strike those without evil in their hearts. Are you certain you want to do this?" The Alpha female smirked, "I wouldn't have challenged you had I lacked faith in my skills." She then took a defiant stance as what seemed to be claws extended from her fingertips. They seemed to be composed of some sort of dark energy as they glowed a sinister purple. Ashton brought a hand to his chin, "Shadow Claw… An effective counter against Ghost and Psychic types. Clever." But just then, Night Claw dashed towards Ashton. As she drew close, the Lucario jumped back, staying just out of range of a wide slash from Ashton. She then launched a quick burst of her Aura at him, forcing Ashton to evade it, as the Flamberge's steel blade could not deflect it. "Most resourceful. Staying just out of my reach while launching indirect attacks from afar." Ashton smiled, impressed by Night Claw's cunning.

After a few more feints, Night Claw launched another burst of her Aura at Ashton. But instead of striking him, the Aura fell just short and hit the ground instead, exploding in a flash of blue light. Using the blast for cover, Night Claw dashed right up to Ashton before he could react. "Too slow!" Night Claw raked her Shadow Claws along Ashton's body, causing great pain while not breaking the skin due to lack of physical mass. Ashton struggled to evade her attacks, but was not able to effectively strike back due to the extensive range of his weapon. (She uses the weaknesses of her opponents against them! Maintaining a pointblank distance from me to prevent me from using the Flamberge effectively….. Brilliant!)

After a moment more, Ashton lashed out in his frustration with a kick. "Enough of this!" Night Claw did not anticipate the attack and was blown clear from the viscount. But upon landing, she only found the Flamberge sticking out of the ground before her. "He's gone? Where…" Before she could finish what she was saying, Night Claw was sent flying upwards from a kick to her chin from below. Ashton was low to the ground while holding himself up with just one arm and leg. "That was clever indeed, Lady Night Claw! But you forget that I am trained in more than just swordplay!" The viscount then jumped straight up and ended up just below the Lucario while she faced skyward. She could only barely look over her shoulder at the ground below. "I can't see him…" Just then, ropes of flames extended from Ashton's hands and wrapped Night Claw in what could have been described as a cocoon of flames. The viscount then reached out and held onto the Alpha female. "The proper condition for use has not been met, but I'll make an exception this time!"

Ashton's companions gazed in awe at what was occurring above them. Lucius spoke, "That position… Is he using Seismic Toss?" Zandria replied, "No, it's something else! A taijutsu trick?" Ashton and Night Claw went into a wild spin as they plummeted to the ground like a drill. Ashton screamed, "PRIMARY LOTUS!" Seconds later, there was a mighty crash as the viscount slammed Night Claw into the ground headfirst. The cocoon of flames holding her in place dissipated rapidly as Ashton jumped away from her. He panted, clearly exhausted from the sheer effort of using the forbidden technique. "Using the Primary Lotus after running several dozen miles with the Gate of Rest open in one day….. Bad idea… Ouch…"He then called out, "Chiara, tend to her injuries! Quickly!" As instructed, the Lugia scholar ran to Night Claw's side and applies Recover to her cranium. "Such a fearsome attack. If she was not part Steel type, the result would surely have been fatal."

Moments later, Night Claw sat up while somewhat dazed. She came to her senses as everyone around them burst into applause. Ashton walked over to her and extended his hand, "Our duel was short, but it was still fulfilling. I'm impressed by how easily you exploit your opponent's weaknesses to your advantage." Night Claw grabbed his hand with a grin, "I actually forgot about your skill in unarmed combat for a moment. I feel silly…" Night Claw brushed herself off before facing her guests and smiling, "Are you staying here this evening?" Ash nodded, "That was the plan. It's starting to get late anyway." The Alpha female then turned to Ashton, "Then I have a invitation to make. The Ironspike clan shall throw a feast for the Angel of the Eternal Flame to commemorate his visit to our home. And you are all invited." Having spent the entire afternoon caught up in visiting the museum, everyone only just then realized that they had skipped lunch. A loud murmur filled the air as everyone's stomachs growled simultaneously. Ashton blushed, "I think we're too hungry to say no." Night Claw then clapped her hands, "Splendid! The feast shall be ready in a few hours. I know it must be difficult to wait, but there will be plenty of food to make up for it!" The Alpha female then ran off to prepare for the event. Ashton then face Lucius, "Now then, Lucius. Before we forget, come with me." Lucius, having all but forgotten why they had come to Ironspike City in the first place, nodded, "Oh. Um… OK."

Wandering about for a short while, Ashton and Lucius found themselves surrounded by the huts inhabited by the Lucario and Riolu of the Ironspike clan. "Do you even know where we're going?" Lucius asked with a hint of irritation to his voice. Ashton replied while sounding equally irritated, "Not in the least." Just then, Ashton noticed a Lucario farmer nearby while tending to some rice paddies. "Excuse me, sir. May I ask you for some directions?" The Lucario turned to face him and smiled, "Of course! Anything for you, Sir Ashton!" The viscount chuckled, having grown accustomed to the Ironspike clan's reverence of him. "We are looking for the forge of someone named 'Shield'. Can you point us there?" The Lucario gave him a skeptical gaze before pointing to the south, "It can be found in the oldest part of the city. Just be careful. They say Shield's ghost lingers around there at times." Ashton bowed, "Thank you. We'll take care." As they went on their way, Lucius asked, "Who exactly did you ask to forge me a new sword?" The viscount smirked, "You'll see when we get there."

The oldest section of Ironspike City looked almost no different from the rest of the dwellings where most of the Lucario resided. "Now then, how would we locate a forge among this cluster of shacks?" Ashton muttered while looking around. Lucius then asked, "Hey, what about that smoke over there?" The Shiny Lucario pointed to a trail of smoke rising over the roofs. "Where there's smoke, there's fire. Most likely from a forge." The two approached the area and soon heard what sounded like a hammer striking an anvil. Ashton smiled, "There's a sound I recognize. A blacksmith is near." Before long, they stood at the entrance of a modest hut where the smoke originated. Ashton called inside, "Shield, are you home?" A woman's voice replied, "Ashton, glad you could make it! Come on in! I'm just about done!" Following the voice, Ashton and Lucius entered and proceeded to a room hot from the forge's fire. Standing over an anvil was a familiar Shiny Lucario standing at five feet tall with royal purple eyes. She was examining a curved single-edged sword. "Perfect as always." She then slid the sword into a scabbard and faced the viscount. "Welcome, Sir Ashton. I take it the clan gave you a hero's welcome?" Ashton snorted, "They did, actually."

Shield stepped forward with the newly crafted sword in hand. She faced Lucius and smiled, "Are you the one in the market for a new sword?" The Lucario nodded, "Sure am. And you're the one who made it?" Shield nodded and handed the sword to him, "It was a pleasure. I'm Shield, by the way." Lucius examined the scabbard of his new sword, "Then you must also be the ghost we were told about. You a specter too?" But he then frowned, "Hang on….. This isn't the same scabbard from before." Shield smiled, "Yeah, it isn't. But that's only because the sword wouldn't fit. The old scabbard was made for a katana, not a tachi." Hearing the Lucario blacksmith, Lucius' ears twitched. "A tachi?" He then drew the sword from its scabbard and examined it. The blade was just slightly longer than a katana while being a tad more curved as well. "So this is a tachi, huh?" He then walked over to an open space and performed a few practice swings with his new sword. "Hmmm… It's a bit different from my last sword, but I like the change."

Lucius returned his sword to its scabbard and strapped it to his back. He then asked, "I definitely got my money's worth. I hope I won't have to wait too long to try it out." But he then noticed that Shield's chest spike was missing. "What happened to the spike on your chest?" Shield glanced down and shrugged her shoulders, "An accident on the job. Not a big deal, really." But while Lucius and Shield were chatting, Ashton was walking around the forge, examining the place. Shield soon noticed and asked, "See anything that catches your eye?" The viscount sighed, "It just feels…..so nostalgic. It feels just like the workplaces of the blacksmiths I visited during my first lifetime." The Lucario blacksmith patted his back, "This place has been largely untouched by time. While part of Ironspike City evolved with advances in technology, some felt more at home with living like they have for decades." Ashton turned to face her and shook her hand, "I pray this isn't the last time I need your services, Lady Shield." The blacksmith smiled, "If you have any weapons or armor in need of maintenance, let me know." But just as Lucius and Ashton were about to leave, Shield spoke up, "Sir Ashton." When the viscount turned to face her, she frowned, "Please, watch over Rukaria." The viscount warmly smiled, "I shall. May we meet again, Shield." As Ashton and Lucius headed back to their companions, Shield went back to her forge, extinguishing the flames to prevent a fire from breaking out in her absence.

Elsewhere in Ironspike City, Ash followed Rukaria along the edge of the farmlands. Shortly before, Ruby had pulled him off to the sides to speak with him in private. Her words still lingered in his mind. (It's about Rukaria. Her eyes are strange, so I've never been able to get a real feel for her inner feelings. But I can still feel…..something about her. Her eyes being so devoid of color. It's like it is telling me something about her soul. It feels like…her soul is just as empty as her eyes. It's a terrible feeling of loneliness that I can't describe.) Ash remembered his response, asking what he should do about it. (I… You know what I wanted you to do for Lucy. Now I want you to do the same for Rukaria. Her past. I can't help but sympathize with her, knowing my own past was a hell too. Please… Do whatever you can to make her life better.)

Before long, the two companions entered a vast cemetery reserved exclusively for members of the Ironspike clan. They passed many tombstones before pausing in front of four that were lined in a row. Rukaria then kneeled before them. Ash did the same, examining the inscriptions on the tombstones. "Frederick. Solaria. Ruko. Matariel." He then asked, "Old friends of yours?" Rukaria shook her head, "No. Only Matariel was a friend to me. We knew each other since childhood. Frederick was my father while Solaria was my mother." Ash waited a moment before asking, "And Ruko?" Rukaria remained silent for a moment, her face deeply pained. She then sighed, "My fiancé…" Ash's eyes went wide with shock, "You're kidding….. What happened to him?" The blind maiden spoke, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "Murdered…"

Ash felt his blood chill as he heard Rukaria's confession. "I never knew… I'm sorry." He then clasped his hands together and offered a silent prayer. Rukaria began to sob, "They've been gone for so long….. I miss them so much…" Before Ash could stop her, Rukaria took her kris dagger in hand before stabbing herself in the chest. But as she removed the blade, her wound closed almost instantly. "No matter what I do, I just can't follow them… I've lived long enough!" As Rukaria wept, Ash held her in his arms. "Rukaria, calm down! Listen to me!" After a moment, the blind Lucario maiden stopped crying and gazed into her friend's eyes. He spoke, "If there's ever something I can do to help take away your pain, anything at all, let me know." Rukaria remained silent, listening to her friend's words. Hoping to help lighten the situation, Ash asked, "Tell me about your parents. What were they like?" Rukaria explained, "My father was a warrior of the clan who was respected by his peers. My mother was a farmer, yet very beautiful. Some say she was as dazzling as the sun, hence her name." She then sighed, "When I left my clan out of shame, my parents and Matariel stayed with me. They showed that even after all of my mistakes, they still cared for me. But they couldn't live forever. If it wasn't for Joan, I would probably still be in a pit of despair right now."

Hearing a name he did not recognize, Ash asked, "Joan?" Rukaria explained, "She is my aunt. Well, not directly. She became like a member of the family while being trained by my father. I don't know where she is, but she's the only member of my immediate family who still lives." Ash asked, "Still alive? What is she?" Rukaria replied, "A Salamence. Well… A type of Salamence. Her body's like that of a human, but her features are that of a Salamence." Ash continued to hold Rukaria close, his hand stroking her head. The Trainer whispered, "I understand if you miss them. But I want you to know that you have new friends now. And I'll always be here for you, Rukaria. You're precious to me." Moments later, a single tear fell from Rukaria's sightless eyes. "You remind me of Ruko in so many ways….. The way you comfort me…" She then touched his hand with her own, "Ash… Never change…" She blushed slightly, feeling warmth fill her as her sorrow receded.

That night, Ashton and his companions stood amongst the Ironspike clan as many bonfires illuminated the area, the area that surrounded the museum. A vast variety of food was set out on table all over the place, a rich aroma filling the air. Night Claw raised a glass of cider, "It is an honor to have you in our home, Sir Ashton! Long live the Vulcan Warrior! Glory to the Angel of the Eternal Flame!" The entire Ironspike clan howled, "Glory to the Angel!" Ashton blushed in embarrassment, not used to such praise. Clan members played out music on various instruments, many others dancing to the tempo. Ash and Lucy were especially enjoying the music as they dance together, remaining close at all times to avoid getting separated among the other dancers.

As the feast went on, Ashton quietly enjoyed a kabob of meat and veggies. Night Claw then approached him and asked, "Enjoying yourself, Sir Ashton?" The viscount nodded, "I don't think I've participated in an event this grand since my own wedding. It really takes me back." Night Claw giggled, "Yes, your Lucario servant. Ruby, wasn't it?" Ashton silently nodded, enjoying his meal. But after a moment more of watching the party around them, Night Claw whispered, "Sir Ashton, I have a special request to make." Sensing the seriousness in the Alpha female's voice, Ashton turned to her, "I'm listening."

Night Claw sighed, "This is a most dire request, so I understand if you choose to turn me down. But please hear me out at the least." Ashton listened silently. The Lucario explained, "To the east within tunnels carved out of Mt. Coronet lies a gang of bandits. They have been a constant thorn in our sides for generations, even dating back as far as 300 years or more. They attack the city on occasion, abducting our people and sometimes selling them to criminal buyers." Ashton clenched his fists, disgusted at the thought of such actions. Night Claw continued, "They are cowardly and without morals. Despite our best efforts over the decades, the Ironspike clan has been unable to truly counter them outside of our own territory. It is even rumored that they have connections to the notorious Hunter J."

Hearing the name of the evil poacher he was not able to kill, Ashton glared at Night Claw with an expression most dreadful. "Say no more." Night Claw became silent. The viscount then growled, "I know what you are going to ask. I accept. I will find and obliterate these scum." The Alpha female of the Ironspike clan dropped to one knee, "Sir Ashton….. Words cannot describe how grateful I am." Ashton turned to face a bonfire nearby, "I was unable to reach Hunter J in time to deal justice. To compensate, I will send those bandits to Hell instead. This, I vow."

The Angel of the Eternal Flame gazed into the flames of the bonfire, almost able to see the soul of the vile Hunter J burning in the fires of Hell. "I'll be sending your comrades to join you tomorrow, J. I'll be sure to tell them to give you my regards."


	38. Chapter 38

"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Ashton screamed at the top of his lungs upon awakening, finding numerous Lucario youths gathering up his weapons and gear. "Eek! He's awake! Run for it!" A young maiden in the group shouted upon seeing that they had been caught. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH MY GEAR? DROP IT!" Ashton struggled with the intruders in his hotel room, effectively beating them before they fled in a panic. The viscount grumbled as his clothes, weapons, and various other gear were littered across the room. "What a terrible way to wake up…"

A short while later, Ashton was walking through the forests to the east of Ironspike City. Having been requested to eliminate a gang of bandits lurking around Mt. Coronet, Ashton was prepared for battle. But due to his rude awakening, he was in a very foul mood. "Can't believe they tried to take my belongings as souvenirs. Cheeky little…" But Ashton soon heard a rustling in the underbrush behind him. "Don't even try it, you little urchins!" Mostly on instinct, he spun around and threw a flurry of shuriken at the source of the sound. There was a scream of terror, followed by the sound of the shuriken striking wood. Seeing who was present, Ashton stared, "Wait a minute… Lucius?" The Shiny Lucario was clad in his favorite black trench coat, but was frozen in terror as he was leaning against a tree with the many shuriken embedded in the bark around him.

Shivering in fear, Lucius dropped to the ground, "Wh…what the hell was that for? Scared the crap outta me!" Ashton walked over to Lucius and retrieved the shuriken he had thrown, "My sincerest apologies. I thought you were the same group of youths who tried to loot my quarters in my sleep." The Shiny Lucario panted, "Still…don't you think that reaction was a bit extreme?" The viscount chuckled, "Now that you mention it…..yes." He then helped Lucius to his feet and asked, "But why are you out here?" The Shiny Lucario smirked, "I heard about Night Claw's request to you and decided to tag along. It would be a great way to test out my new sword."

Ashton merely stared at Lucius for a moment before explaining, "Lucius… This won't be a battle against just a few foes. I'm talking about dozens of enemies. And we have no way of knowing how they fight." Lucius nodded, "I expected that. Don't worry. I wouldn't be coming with you if I had doubts about this. Besides… After reading about you at the museum in Ironspike City yesterday, I'm extremely curious about your abilities in battle. More than anything, I want to be able to see you in action with my own eyes." Ashton, impressed by Lucius' confidence, smiled, "Then let us face the enemy together. It's an honor to have you along, Sir Lucius." The Shiny Lucario chuckled, "No need for the honorifics. I was just a wandering vagabond before I bumped into you guys."

While Ashton and Lucius chatted during their trek, someone whistled from behind them. "Hey, Ashton! Wait up!" The two companions turned to face the owner of the voice. "Zandria? And…..Rukaria?" The Zangoose and blind Lucario maiden ran towards them. "Heard you were gonna take out some bandits. We're here to back you up." Zandria spoke with a confident grin. Ashton chuckled, "Seeing as how you're already dead, I don't see how they can even harm you. But…" He then faced Rukaria, "What about you? Surely you understand the threat. I don't recommend accompanying us." Rukaria then gave Ashton a glare as if she had been insulted. "Have you really forgotten? I can't be killed. I can serve as a fighter and a shield. Besides…" She then stared at the ground, leaning on her Hyup Do for support. Lucius asked, "What's wrong? Is there something else?" Rukaria muttered, "I seek…..revenge…"

Everyone's eyes gazed at Rukaria as she spoke her motive. Zandria asked, "Revenge? For what? Is there someone in their ranks you hold a grudge against?" Rukaria shook her head, "No. The ones I held anything against are long dead. There's no way they could still be alive today. But even so…" Ashton then asked, "What happened between you and those bandits?" The blind Lucario maiden explained, "It happened over a century ago… I was captured… They did…..horrible things to me. The only reason I survived the torture was because they simply could not kill me." Hearing this, Ashton clenched his fists, "That only makes me want to slaughter them all the more." The viscount then placed his hand on Rukaria's shoulder, "Don't worry. There won't be any survivors today. I'll make sure these bandits never have the chance to harm anyone ever again." The blind Lucario glumly nodded, "Thanks…"

Moments later, Zandria stopped as she noticed an unusual scent on the wind. "Is that who I think it is?" Rukaria stopped and replied, "There doesn't seem to be anyone nearby. If there was, I would've spotted them." But the Zangoose smirked, "I'm sure you can only see the world as Aura signatures from a certain distance. No wonder you didn't notice. Only living creatures produce Aura." Lucius asked, "Living? You mean…..a specter?" Ashton smiled, "Seems we have another ally. Lady Shield! Please, do come forward!"

Rukaria froze. "Shield? She's still in this world…?" The sound of footsteps began to approach the four companions. Before long, an abnormally tall Shiny Lucario emerged through the trees, a familiar sword on her back. "Hello again, Lady Zandria." Her royal purple eyes then gazed upon Rukaria as she smiled warmly, "It's been quite a while, Rukaria. Are you well?" The blind Lucario maiden could only stare in bewilderment at the Lucario blacksmith before her. "Shield… You…" Lucius asked, "You know her?" Before anyone knew what had happened, Rukaria dropped her weapon and sailed into the arms of her former mentor. She sobbed happily, "I haven't seen you in decades! I missed you so!" Shield tenderly embraced her pupil, "I told you, didn't I? I would always be watching you."

As he watched the student and teacher hugging each other, Lucius asked, "Am I missing something here?" Ashton chuckled, "Oh, right. We never told you. Shield trained Rukaria to be a blacksmith." Zandria clapped her hands, "All right, that's enough! We have a mission to deal with, right?" Rukaria dried her tears, "Right… Those bandits need to be dealt with." Shield then added, "And that's why I'm here. I hope you don't mind a little extra support." Before anyone else could offer any input, Rukaria grinned, "Really? That's awesome! It'll be great to fight along side you, Shield!" Ashton nodded, "And since you're already dead, there's no need to fear injury. I am especially curious to see how your skills with that snake sword differ from Black Mist's." Shield bowed, "It will be a battle worth remembering, my lord. It's an honor to be able to fight by your side."

The five companions walked along, casually chatting with each other to pass the time. But before long, Ashton asked, "Any sign of the enemy, Rukaria?" The blind maiden replied, "There are a few scouts at our sides. And they're moving east to alert their allies." Ashton nodded, "Let them. Wait for as many as possible to show up so we can wipe them all out before they have the chance to retreat." He then reached into the pouch on the back of his hip and pulled out a scroll. Upon unfurling it, he pressed his hand against a symbol drawn onto it, causing the viscount to be engulfed by a puff of white smoke. When the smoke cleared, Ashton was clad in his favorite suit of armor, complete with his winged helmet atop his head. Hanging from the back of his red pauldrons and blue breastplate was a deep-blue cape as opposed to the all-encompassing cloak he normally wore. Shield whistled, "That's an impressive suit of armor. Just like the one in the museum." Ashton smiled, "Thank you, Shield. It has served me well in many battles."

Further to the east, a few men clad in rugged leather outfits suitable for hunters stood before a woman with silver hair. "Heheh. Looks like we've got some interesting folks heading this way, boss." The woman smirked, "Nicely done. And what do they seem to be carrying with them?" Another man replied, "Believe it or not, all but one of them are Pokémon. Three are Lucario while another is a Zangoose. And all the Lucario look different from those in Ironspike City. We could get quite a haul by selling them to collectors." The woman grinned wickedly, "Very nice. And anyone else?" The last of the men explained, "There seems to be some kid with them. He's wearing some really expensive-looking antique armor. He also has a huge sword. That stuff would probably fetch a good price at museums." The woman then adjusted her leather gloves and raised a hand, signaling dozens of other men hidden behind her in the woods. "Move out, boys. It's our first catch of the day."

Rukaria was the first to notice the many humans closing in around her and her companions. "Looks like we're already surrounded." Ashton then stopped in his tracks. "Perfect. Like lambs to the slaughter." The five companions stood ready, waiting for the enemy to emerge. Soon, bandits clad in various hunting outfits and forest camouflage emerged from the trees and surrounded their prey. Ashton's eyes calmly surveyed the situation. "They're fairly well-organized for brigands." Pearl nodded, "They know this area well. It's only natural that they would be able to quickly surround their targets." Most of the bandits had their weapons holstered, but a handful had machetes and combat knives drawn. One spoke, "You know the drill. Fork over your valuables and Pokémon if you wanna get away in one piece." Ashton calmly retorted, "I do not believe I will." But as he reached for his sword, a woman's voice spoke out, "Stand down, boys. I want to see this guy." The bandits who were blocking the eastern side of the path began to step aside to allow someone through. A woman stepped forward, a longsword on her back. But as Ashton and Zandria gazed upon her, she noticed their puzzled expressions. Zandria muttered, "I know I've seen that face somewhere before…" But Ashton's eyes soon went wide as he recognized her features. "That hair… And that face… J… You… You're dead!"

The woman standing before Ashton bore an uncanny resemblance to the recently deceased Hunter J. Her silver was styled in the exact same fashion while her eyes and face were identical. However, her attire was much more rugged, consisting of sturdy hiking boots and hunting gear complete with a flak jacket. She also wore thick leather shoulder pads, possibly for hoisting her sword onto her shoulder without risking injury. At the mention of the despicable Hunter J, the woman scowled, "How would you know? What do you know of my sister? Are you saying you're the one who killed her?" Ashton frowned, "No, although I wish I was. I was not fortunate enough to reach her before she was butchered to death." Sneering, the woman began to slowly draw her sword. "You've got a lot of balls badmouthing the twin sister of the Bandit Lord. Watch your mouth if you want to get outta here with your life."

Hearing the alias of the woman before him, Ashton chuckled, "Bandit Lord, you say? Then I assume you are the leader of these lowlifes?" The bandits around him became somewhat irritated from Ashton's smug demeanor and drew their weapons, though their leader gave them a sign to stand down. The Bandit Lord then demanded, "Last chance. Fork over your Pokémon and gear now and we'll let you go." But at this demand, Ashton burst into hysterical laughter, surprising everyone around him. One of the bandits shouted, "This ain't comedy hour, chump!" Ashton calmed down somewhat and smirked, "Don't delude yourselves. Do you honestly believe we knowingly entered your territory just to fall victim to your ambush?"

The Bandit Lord gave Ashton a rather disturbed glare, "You… You knew we were coming?" The viscount smirked, "Rukaria alerted us to the presence of your scouts, yet we still marched on. Tell me, why do you suppose we're even here?" After a moment of silence, Ashton took the Flamberge in hand and scowled at the Bandit Lord, "The answer is quite simple. We came here to slaughter every last one of you." Shield and Lucius drew their swords while Zandria extended her claws. Rukaria took the Hyup Do in both hands and held the blade out in front of her. Zandria grinned sadistically, "We won't be taking any prisoners. You're gonna die here."

One of the bandits spoke up, "That Zangoose can talk?" Shield smirked, "Not just her! Each of us is educated in human speech." Ashton explained, "These Pokémon are not my servants. Far from it. They are my allies and friends! But you who view Pokémon as mere livestock and property couldn't possibly understand…" He then glared at the Bandit Lord, "As I was unable to kill J, you will suffer all of her punishment instead along with your own." But the Bandit Lord calmly smirked, "Not unless you die first. Now!" Before Ashton could react, he suddenly felt something wrap around his left hand! "Just you and me!" He turned to his left and found one of the bandits with one of his hands wrapped in a chain. The chain was also wrapped tightly around Ashton's left hand, binding them together. In the bandit's spare hand was what seemed to be a switchblade. Ashton shouted, "What kind of hand-to-hand combat is this?" The Bandit Lord replied, "It's called street fighting."

"Sir Ashton! Allow me!" Rukaria shouted as she readied her weapon. But the viscount replied, "No! This is my fight! I can handle it!" Ashton tried his best to lash out at his opponent with the Flamberge, but the long reach of the blade was ill-suited for striking his foe as the bandit was hard for his sword to strike without cutting through his own arm. "Ya better do something fast, chump!" The bandit lashed out at Ashton's throat, one of the few places on his body that was still exposed. Being unable to back away due to being bound to his opponent, Ashton had great difficulty evading the strikes. "Fine! Bring it!" He quickly placed the Flamberge on his back and pulled a kunai from his pouch on the back of his hip. "Now ya got the idea! Bring it on, punk!"

Ashton and the bandit took turns slashing at each other's throats, effectively dancing while they jumped around. The rest of the bandits even began to cheer with excitement. But after a minute or two, Ashton growled, "Enough of this farce!" Focusing his Chakra into his left arm, Ashton began to swing the bandit around like a rag doll. "What the crap is this?" The bandit yelled as he whirled through the air. Eventually, the chain that was wrapped around their left hands began to loosen. Noticing this, Ashton called out, "Lucius! Get ready!" The Shiny Lucario gripped the hilt of his new tachi with both hands as he prepared for an overhead swing, "Got it!" Moments later, the chain unraveled and the bandit was sent flying towards Lucius. The Lucario responded by swinging downward with his sword, neatly cleaving the bandit in two as the two halves rolled along the ground past him. Lucius muttered, "Cut through him like paper…"

Once he had returned his kunai to the pouch on his hip, Ashton took the Flamberge in hand and glared at the bandits that still surrounded him. His eyes were fierce and hateful. He then glanced towards his four companions, "You handle the small fry. The leader is mine." Hearing this, the Bandit Lord smirked, "No wonder you can carry that sword with just one hand. But you're not the only one." She then hoisted her longsword to her shoulder, all while not showing any strain or difficulty. Ashton scowled, "You seemed to be well-trained in the use of great swords as well. Though you should bear in mind that my weapon is far heavier than yours. One strike will cleave you in two." The Bandit Lord then called out, "Tear them asunder, boys! But go easy on the Pokémon! I need them alive."

The bandits descended upon the five companions like a swarm of locusts with their weapons drawn. Rukaria intercepted one bandit, as he was about to strike Ashton from behind with a sledgehammer, impaling him on the Hyup Do's blade before flinging him into another bandit. "I've got your back, Sir Ashton!" While Rukaria defended Ashton from behind, the viscount crossed swords with the Bandit Lord. He initially surprised her with his speed and dexterity for someone clad in heavy plate armor, but she proved to be equally nimble and was even able to effectively wield her longsword with just one hand at times. The Bandit Lord cackled, "Don't go down too quickly, boy! I don't often get a chance to really show my stuff like this!"

Nearby, Zandria began to hew through several bandits using nothing more than the claws on her right hand. Her smaller frame granted her greater agility, allowing her to weave around the attacks that came her way. "Come on, boys! You should know by now that we Zangoose specialize in raw power and speed!" However, just after gutting one of the bandits, another drew a pistol and fired, sending a bullet through the Zangoose's head. "Gotcha, ya cheeky son of a….huh?" Upon being shot, Zandria burst into a cloud of white mist. "Crap! I didn't mean to blow it to smithereens! There goes my share of the loot….." However, the cloud quickly moved behind him and rapidly solidified. "How can you expect to kill someone who's already dead?" Before the bandit could turn around, Zandria sank her claws into the back of his neck. A few other bandits watched as their comrade fell to the ground. One shouted, "What the hell are you?" Zandria licked the blood from her claws, "Let's just say I'm something that you can't possibly kill. But that doesn't mean I can't kill you!"

Shield used her Mirage Blade to deflect the attacks of her enemies, using her Aura to blow away the bandits if they were on the verge of swarming her in the form of a type of shockwave. However, several bandits lined up in a row as they charged her. The Shiny Lucario blacksmith smirked, "Perfect formation." She then pulled her sword back and then thrust it forward as she adjusted her grip on the hilt slightly. As the Mirage Blade was thrust forward, the snake sword extended, the chained blade impaling the bandits in a straight line while curving slightly to avoid missing even one. Once her foes had been impaled, Shield pulled her sword back, ripping the fragmented blade from the bandits. On each of the eight fragments of the blade were internal organs that had been skewered. After making the blade whole again and removing the entrails, Shield once again allowed her sword to extend into its whip state. She then smirked, "Anyone else want to feel the fangs of my snake sword?" The bandits, while somewhat terrified over the sickening demise of their allies, pressed into the assault.

Lucius slashed through his opponents in a style that was very wild, often going airborne through small jumps and spins. His tachi's blade was constantly engulfed with a blue glow as he channeled his Aura through it. With each cut he made, his Aura seeped into his opponents' bodies and inflicted deeper wounds by causing physical trauma in the same fashion as an Aura Sphere, though on a much smaller scale. However, one of the bandits managed to get behind the Shiny Lucario and attempted to smash his skull in with a club. "Lights out, mutt!" However, just as the bandit swung downwards, Lucius vanished and appeared twenty feet away from the bandit in the blink of an eye. "Too slow, as always." However, Ashton took note of the split second movement Lucius made. (I didn't even blink, yet he went from that spot to another in a fraction of a second. Was it the Body Flicker Technique?) He threw up his blade to defend against a strike from the Bandit Lord, having to focus the majority of his efforts on combating her.

Rukaria weaved around her opponents and lashed out with the heavy blade at the end of her Hyup Do, severing limbs and even heads with deadly precision. However, she soon noticed out of the corner of her eye a bandit hiding in some bushes behind Ashton while the viscount dueled the Bandit Lord. He seemed to be loading a firearm of sorts. (Is that…a submachine gun?) Knowing that Ashton's armor was not designed to withstand a barrage of bullets, Rukaria made a desperate lunge for him. "Sir Ashton! Don't move!" Just as the blind Lucario was about to reach Ashton, the bandit leapt from the bushes and took aim from a few feet away. "So long, sucker!" But just as the bandit was about to pull the trigger, Rukaria dove in front of Ashton. There was a series of loud pops as the submachine gun opened fire, dumping every last round of ammunition into Rukaria.

The battlefield became eerily quiet as the gunfire ceased. Everyone turned to face Rukaria, the entire front side of her body oozing blood from the dozens of bullet wounds riddling her torso. The bandit who was holding the submachine gun staggered back, "Crap… I wasn't aiming for her!" Ashton quietly muttered, "Rukaria….. No…" However, the blind Lucario maiden gagged as she coughed up blood. One by one, the bullets fell from her body as her wounds closed. Frightened that the Lucario before him was still alive after being shot dozens of times and was rapidly healing, the bandit panicked and drew a pistol, "Screw this! I'm gonna kill this freak!" Before the Bandit Lord could order her subordinate to stand down, the bandit fired a bullet into Rukaria's head at pointblank range. Rukaria's head reeled back from the force of the shot, the bullet passing through and splattering her blood all over Ashton's breastplate. However, she soon growled, "That…" Before the bandit could reload his submachine gun, Rukaria reached down into the fur on her upper left leg and drew her kris dagger. She then screamed as she completed her sentence, "…fricking hurt!" The blind Lucario performed a swift upward underhand slash, gutting the bandit before her in a spray of blood. Lucius muttered, "Dang… True immortal indeed." The rest of the bandits soon understood that Rukaria was far from finished and resumed the offensive before their targets could take the initiative. But before he resumed his duel with the Bandit Lord, Ashton smiled, "I'm in your debt, Rukaria." The blind Lucario maiden regained her composure after 'sheathing' her dagger, "As I said, I've got your back."

Rukaria fought her way back towards her former mentor as Shield lashed out with her snake sword. The fragmented blade slashed her foes like a barbed whip, and could even move as if it was alive while she channeled her Aura through it, allowing it to strike her foes without her having to swing the hilt. Every now and then, a bandit would manage to get through her defenses and land an attack. But being a specter, Shield was beyond death, causing the attacks to be rendered useless. One of the bandits yelled, "What's going on here? It's like we haven't even touched her!" Rukaria shouted as she cleaved through a bandit's skull, "How do you kill someone who's already dead?" Shield then answered as she lassoed the Mirage Blade around another's neck, "It's quite simple, really. You do not!" With a quick yank of the hilt, the fragmented blade of her sword shredded the bandit's neck in a spray of blood. Ashton had noticed the attack and sweated while a little blue in the face, (So THAT is what would've happened if Black Mist went through with her threats…)

Zandria continued to mystify the bandits by frequently bursting into clouds of spectral mist and then solidifying in new locations to attack her enemy's blind spots. But before long, she noticed another bandit approaching Ashton from behind. "Ashton, heads-up!" Noticing the bandit at the last second, Ashton jumped forward as the bandit tried to bring a hand axe down into his head. The attack narrowly missed the viscount himself, but caught his cape and partially tore it off. The entire middle section of the cape had been ripped off from top to bottom, though the sides of it that extended from under his pauldrons remained intact. Clearly annoyed by the damage to his cape, Ashton growled, "You pest! Stay out of this!" Wasting no time, the viscount turned and cleaved the bandit in two at the waste with the Flamberge. He then kicked the Bandit Lord away as she tried to slash him from behind. "The more your allies keep interfering, the angrier I become! Don't make your suffering any worse!" But the Bandit Lord smirked, "What suffering? You're the one who's about to die!"

Nearby, Lucius was beginning to grow desperate as the remaining bandits began to rush him from all sides. "They're starting to wise up… Fine." He then plunged the tip of his sword into the ground while channeling his Aura through it. Seconds later, his Aura erupted from the ground around him in all directions in the form of a circle with a 10-foot diameter. Any bandits that were caught in the blast did not survive long as the Aura ravaged their bodies, causing massive internal trauma. Once he removed the sword from the ground, Lucius swung his sword hard in a horizontal wave, unleashing a sort of sonic wave from the blade composed of his Aura. The wave was crescent-shaped and shot through the bandits without resistance as it lacked physical mass. But while the skin remained whole, their internal organs and muscles were affected in the same way as if a steel blade had cut through them. Lucius smirked, "Man, I absolutely LOVE this sword!"

Ashton and the Bandit Lord crossed blades as their swords clashed against each other time and again, neither being able to truly gain the upper hand. Ashton grumbled to himself, (I can't believe she's able to keep up with me! But I can't let her die quickly! I must make sure she suffers good and long before I kill her! But with all these other bandits jumping in, I just can't get the chance I need!) Eventually, the two warriors locked blades, trying to push each other back. The Bandit Lord sneered, "You're pretty good, kid. This is actually a lot of fun." But in Ashton's mind, his patience was finally running thin. (Forget this. Just looking at this beast makes me sick!) He then growled, "I don't care if I can make you suffer or not! You die NOW!"

Completely out of patience, Ashton moved to slay the Bandit Lord once and for all. He first kicked her away to create a little distance between them before focusing his Chakra into his legs. The Bandit Lord soon recovered from the blow and lunged at the viscount with her sword held high. "This is where we part, brat! Say hello to my sister when you see her!" But as the blade of the longsword came down towards him, Ashton replied, "Why bother? You're the one who's about to see her. Not me." An instant later, the blade of the longsword struck the ground where Ashton had been standing. "What the… Gone?" But seconds later, the Bandit Lord glanced upwards to see Ashton coming down at her with the Flamberge in both hands. In defense, she raised her sword above her and held it horizontally to block the blow. Ashton then brought his sword down hard, his eyes filled with wrath. "DIE, YOU WITCH!"

All eyes turned to face Ashton and the Bandit Lord as the sound of metal shattering was heard, the blade fracturing into countless steel shards. Immediately afterward, the blade of the mighty Flamberge struck the ground between the Bandit Lord's legs. A second later, there was a horrific spray of blood as the Bandit Lord split in two down the middle, neatly cleaved in half. One of the bandits muttered, "No way… The boss is…" Slowly, Ashton turned to face the few remaining bandits; his sword caked in their leader's blood. "If it's any consolation, you will soon be joining her." He then raised his left hand as he glanced at his companions, "Slaughter them." However, rather than stay and fight, the bandits made a frantic dash to the east, struggling through the attacks of their foes. Only a few made it through unscathed while the rest were struck down. Zandria snarled, "Missed some!" But Shield grabbed the Zangoose by the shoulder, "Don't kill them just yet. Allow them to lead us to their hideout so we can finish off the rest." Ashton smirked, "Clever thinking, Lady Shield! Let us give chase!"

Rukaria led her four companions through the forest as she constantly scanned ahead to watch the fleeing bandits. Before long, they reached the towering side of Mt. Coronet's mountain range. However, at its base was what seemed to be the entrance of a tunnel carved out of the mountain. Ashton smirked, "We've got them cornered now. Time to finish them off! Charge!" But as he ran towards the entrance, Ashton stopped as he felt the extended blade of Shield's snake sword lasso him around the waist. "I don't recommend that course of action, Lord Ashton. Unless your sword is able to cleave through stone as if it were air, that is." The viscount turned to face her, "Whatever do you mean?"

Lucius approached the entrance to the underground bunker and checked the width of the passage. "She's right. This tunnel is way too narrow to use swords in. Almost none of us would be able to defend ourselves. If we go in there, we'll be used as bullet catchers." Shield then retracted her sword's blade and sheathed it, "It is also likely that this is the only entrance to the bunker as a means to prevent multiple parties from invading, making it all the more easier to defend. In other words, it will be nigh impossible for us to penetrate their defenses and wipe them out with conventional weapons." Ashton then set the Flamberge straight up by plunging the tip of its blade into the ground and brought a hand to his chin, "If that is out of the question, then the only way we can bring them down is to bury them alive by causing a cave-in."

Faced with the impossible task of outright destroying the bandit hideout, Rukaria sighed, "We were so close… Is there no way?" Ashton grumbled, "Truly a difficult task. It would take a S-rank Earth Style ninjutsu to bring this stronghold down." But he then surprised his companions with a smile. "Fortunately, my Chakra's affinity is earth. That grants me greater control and skill with Earth Style ninjutsu. I'm sure I can bring this stronghold down." But Rukaria then asked, "Earth? I always that it was fire!" But the viscount chuckled, "I don't blame you for making that assumption. However, my great skill with Fire Style ninjutsu comes from the Eternal Flame. I don't even need to use my Chakra to perform them." He then made a series of hand signs. But just before he could actually perform the jutsu, Ashton seemed to freeze as an uneasy expression covered his face.

Lucius was puzzled by Ashton's pause and asked, "What's wrong? Change of plans?" The viscount replied, "I just remembered something. Night Claw told me that these bandits at times took residents of Ironspike City captive. I fear there may be hostages inside. And I do not wish to kill them along with our enemies…" Zandria then grinned, "Leave that to me. I'll check it out." The Zangoose then burst vaporized into a cloud of white spectral mist. Her voice spoke, "They can't even touch me when I'm like this." But Ashton explained, "But they can still see you. They may become suspicious if they notice a cloud of mist moving through the halls without fading." Zandria replied, "I'll fix that. Hang on." The cloud of mist then began to spread out, becoming steadily thinner in the process. "I'll just spread myself so thin to the point where I can't be seen." The Zangoose specter then floated into the tunnel, now virtually invisible to the naked eye.

Zandria soon found that Lucius had not been exaggerating in his warning. A short distance down the hall, she found a pair of bandits hiding behind sandbag barriers while armed with assault rifles. Anyone who came into view would be gunned down before they could react. (Looks like Lucius called it right.) She continued to float down the halls, checking every branching path she came across. Before long, Zandria found what she had been looking for. A particularly large chamber was filled with various supplies, from food to ammunition. And chained to a support pillar was a young Riolu pup. He seemed somewhat malnourished, but knew better than to try and break the pillar, as it would cause the ceiling to collapse on him. (Poor kid. Just hang on. Ashton will get you outta here.)

Around twenty minutes passed before Zandria emerged from the tunnel and solidified. Rukaria asked, "Any luck?" The Zangoose sighed, "I found one. There's a Riolu being held hostage in a storage chamber." She then extended her claws and drew a diagram of the bunker in the ground. Zandria then traced her claws along the path to the chamber. "Right there. Don't get lost." Ashton nodded and made the same series of hand signs again. But he then spoke, "If anyone other than myself emerges, strike them down. Make sure no one escapes." He then closed his eyes and muttered, "I must be as quick as possible. I have no way of knowing how long I'll have." The viscount then whispered, "To protect the life of someone precious. The first gate… Gate of Opening… Open." His body trembled as a sudden burst of Chakra surged through him. Ashton then pulled out a scroll from his pouch on the back of his hip and pressed his hand against a symbol written in it. He was then engulfed in a puff of white smoke. Seconds later, he stood clad in his traveling attire, his blue cloak encompassing him. (My armor is too bulky for moving quickly through cramped quarters. I can't afford even one mistake.) He then took the Flamberge in hand and shouted, "Earth Style!" The viscount then plunged the mighty blade into the ground, "Subterranean Cataclysm!"

The instant Ashton plunged the blade of his sword into the ground; a massive shockwave surged through the ground and into the mountainside before him. Seconds later, a loud rumbling noise was heard as the section of the mountain range directly before the five companions began to shift. Lucius shuddered, "Something with the power to level an entire mountain…" But Ashton shouted, "Stay alert, Lucius! Bandits could emerge at any moment!" The viscount then dashed into the passage before him at high speed. Zandria then prayed, "Don't get lost in there, Ashton…"

Ashton dashed through the passages of the stronghold, passing many confused bandits as the entire place crumbled around them. Following the directions Zandria had given him; Ashton soon arrived at the supply chamber. The captive Riolu was in a panic as the chamber shook violently, now trying to chew through his leather collar, but being unable to actually bring his mouth to it. Ashton ran to the pup's side, "Easy there, child. I'll get you out of here." He gently caressed the child's head, calming him. "Now, it is vital that you remain very still right now. I don't want to cut you by mistake." Ashton then pulled a kunai from the pouch on his hips and carefully cut through the leather collar. Once the child was free, he returned the kunai to his pouch. "Hang on, child. We're going home." But as he took the Riolu into his arms, a voice shouted, "Where do ya think you're going, chump?"

Ashton turned to face the exit of the chamber and found a pair of bandits blocking the way while armed with assault rifles. "Don't know whatcha did, but you're not getting outta here alive!" But just as the bandits took aim at him, Ashton set his hand on the ground. "Earth Style: Terra Shield!" A slab of bedrock jutted up from the ground, protecting Ashton and the Riolu from the hail of bullets. One of the bandits chuckled as they both reloaded, "Doesn't matter. He shows his face, we blow his head off." They then took aim again, ready to open fire the instant Ashton emerged from behind the wall of stone.

The Riolu child began to whimper as the rumbling grew louder, dust and pebbles falling from the ceiling. Ashton glanced around, desperate to find a way past the bandits without getting shot. He then noticed the tall support pillar, which was positioned directly behind him. "I'll have to be quick, but…" Focusing his enhanced Chakra into his right arm, he smashed through the wooden support pillar with a powerful punch, snapping it in two. The bandits glanced upwards in shock as the stone ceiling began to rapidly collapse. "What the hell?" Taking advantage of their confusion, Ashton emerged from behind the wall of stone and dashed past the bandits just as the chamber collapsed behind him.

Outside the entrance to the underground stronghold, Rukaria watched with her Hyup Do held out in front of her. A few bandits had attempted to escape, but were promptly killed upon emerging. The section of the mountain range before her seemed to be shrinking in height as time passed. "Hurry, Sir Ashton…" Just then, something burst forth from the entrance of the stronghold as a loud crash was heard, a plume of dust emerging from the entrance as the entire labyrinth of tunnels collapsed in on itself. The figure passed the four companions before coming to a stop. "That was too close…" Everyone present turned to face the figure. Lucius smiled, "Way to go, Ashton! Did you find the kid?" As if to answer him, Ashton opened his cloak, revealing the frightened Riolu child in his arms.

"Awwww. Such a cutie!" Zandria giggled as she caressed the Riolu child's head. The pup cooed, calmed by the Zangoose's kind touch. "We should return to Ironspike City promptly. This little one looks as if he hasn't eaten in days." Ashton spoke, letting the child rest under his cloak. Zandria smirked, "Leave that to me. I'll whip up a whole feast for the town." Ashton then smiled, "I wish to thank you all for your assistance today. Especially you Lady…..hm?" The viscount glanced around, "Lady Shield?" The Lucario blacksmith was nowhere to be seen. Rukaria sighed, "That's just like her…" But Ashton then smiled, "I'm sure she is still nearby. She will always be watching over you, Rukaria." The blind Lucario maiden smiled slightly, knowing that his words were true.

The four companions headed west towards Ironspike City, eager to spread the word. They eventually came to the battlefield where the Bandit Lord had met her gruesome end. Dozens of mangled corpses littered the area. Ashton was careful to make certain that the Riolu child in his arms could not see it. Zandria asked, "Want me to use some of them in tonight's stew?" The viscount grumbled, "No. Let them rot here." Lucius nodded, "Same here. No telling what these guys were taking." The Zangoose sighed, "I guess I see your point. OK, I'll leave them."

The first area of Ironspike City the group passed through was the bustling modernized section to the east. It had the same lively atmosphere as Jubilife City, yet also somewhat laidback like Sandgem Town. Lucius chuckled, "Things are probably going to get jumpy once they learn the fate of those bandits." Rukaria giggled, "I can imagine. They had been tormenting the good people of this city for generations." Eventually, the companions arrived at the familiar village of huts and farmland at the western half of the city. Ashton glanced around, "Now then, where would we find Night Claw?" A familiar voice replied, "You don't have to look far." A familiar Lucario leapt form the roof of a nearby hut and landed before the viscount. "Welcome back, Sir Ashton. I take it your mission was a success?"

Standing before the four companions was the Ironspike Alpha female, Night Claw. Lucius answered, "You bet it was. We took no prisoners." Night Claw smiled, "I never doubted you for a minute. And their stronghold?" Ashton smirked, "No survivors. I buried them alive in their own home. Those bandits will never harm another soul ever again." The Alpha female then bowed, "You have our eternal gratitude, Sir Ashton. Now, please excuse me. I must spread the word." Night Claw then ran off, speaking of the news to everyone she saw. But before he could try to rendezvous with his friends and family, Rukaria stopped Ashton as she gripped his cloak. "Lord Ashton…" The viscount then glanced down at her, "Yes?" She then humbly bowed, "Thank you so much… You don't know what it means to me that you destroyed them…" Ashton smiled gently as he caressed her face, "Even if the Heavens fall, Justice must still be done. Never forget those words."

Once the four companions had parted ways for the afternoon, Ashton soon found himself once again mobbed by various members of the Ironspike clan. One youth asked, "Sir Ashton, is it true? You slew the Bandit Lord and her underlings?" The viscount chuckled, "Yes, though I had some help." But just then, Ashton felt something stirring in his arms under his cloak. "Oh, yes! I forgot!" He then faced the crowd of Lucario and asked, "Has anyone had a child abducted from them recently?" He then pulled open his cloak and held the rescued Riolu pup out for all to see. Moments later, a young female pushed her way to the front of the crowd. She called out, "That's it! My baby!" As soon as the Riolu child saw his mother approaching, he held out his arms and called, "Mommy!" The child practically fell out of Ashton's arms and into the loving grasp of his mother. The Lucario tearfully smiled, "Bless you, Sir Ashton. Bless you!" The viscount warmly smiled and stroked the Riolu's head, "It was no trouble at all, my dear." But before he could step away, the Riolu grabbed Ashton's hand. His mother smiled, "I believe my child wishes to thank you." Ashton kneeled before them and grinned, "You have something to say, lad?" The Riolu licked Ashton on the nose, "Tha… Thank you." At a lost for words, Ashton blushed deeply while chuckling, the rest of the present Lucario applauding.

That night, the city of Ironspike was bustling with activity as everyone celebrated the execution of the bandits that had haunted them for so long. Fireworks lit up the sky as music and dancing filled the streets. In the farmlands to the west, the Riolu and Lucario of the Ironspike clan too were celebrating. Zandria had prepared a massive feast of her finest cooking; making sure that there would be enough to go around. And once again, Ashton was the guest of honor. However, he was quick to point out that Zandria, Lucius, and Rukaria had provided vital aid, though he quietly whispered to himself that Shield had also assisted them. Due to Shield's classification as being deceased, he did not want to sow confusion among his new friends.

Near the museum at the outskirts of the farmland, Pearl took a moment to rest from the party. She casually sipped some punch that Zandria had brewed. Soon, a voice asked, "Taking a break?" The Lucario turned to face her guest and found Ash with a pair of kabobs in his hands. She smiled, "Just for a moment. I get tired a little more easily as I am right now." Pearl's spare hand caressed her rounded belly, as she was now halfway through her pregnancy. Ash grinned, "Me too. But I thought you'd be hungry. Want some of this?" He handed her one of the kabobs. The meat on it consisted of duck. The aroma made Pearl's mouth water. "You always know what I like!" She quickly snatched the kabob and started eating.

Ash sat next to his lover while they enjoyed their kabobs. "I was a little worried when I found out that Lucius went with Ashton. But they still came out OK." Pearl smiled, "Your ancestor is pretty amazing. He has to be in order to have this museum made in his honor…eh?" Pearl jumped as she felt Ash caressing her swollen belly. He whispered, "Sorry… You're just so beautiful right now." But Pearl blushed, "There's no need to apologize, my love." She then laid her hand atop his, "That's your baby growing in there. Touch it all you want." Ash blushed deeply as he kissed her, feeling prideful knowing that he and Pearl would become parents before long. He soon reached under her yellow vest and caressed her belly, letting nothing get between him and his unborn child.

Pearl held Ash in a tender embrace, "I love you, dear…" Ash kissed her and whispered, "I love you too, baby…" Pearl giggled, "You called me 'baby'… That was so cute." Ash chuckled, "I was just trying it out. Felt kinda silly, to be honest." But he then rubbed Pearl's belly again, "Ruby's getting really excited about becoming an aunt. I thought she would be jealous, but she's completely fine with this." Pearl giggled, "That's because she knows she's the one you're gonna marry someday. Right?" Ash nodded, "You bet. As soon as I can, I'm gonna propose to her. But…" He then whispered into Pearl's ear, "I'll always love you too, Pearl. I promise." The Lucario gently held her lover's hand, "I know… And I'll always love you too."

After a moment more together, Ash noticed something out of the ordinary. "Hey, Pearl. Have you been feeling all right?" The Lucario grinned, "Of course. Never better, actually. Why do you ask?" Ash frowned, "I don't feel much movement… I was expecting to feel a kick now and then." Pearl sighed, "I'm sure the little dear is just tired. The unborn usually don't have a lot of strength. Or maybe she's just sick. I'm sure it'll pass." Ash nodded, "Yeah. I'm probably just getting worked up over nothing." He then surprised Pearl by planting a kiss on the very center of her belly. She blushed, "You'll be such a wonderful father, honey."

Once they had finished their kabobs, Ash and Pearl rejoined their family and friends, eager to enjoy the rest of the party. But they were even more eager to see their child born into the world, an eternal testament to their love for each other.


	39. Chapter 39

Flashes of fiery orange dashed around a vast open field within the farmlands of Ironspike City. Ashton made a quick series of hand signs, "Earth Style: Dark Swamp!" A large puddle of viscous black mud formed before him as it engulfed the green grass. He then made another series of hand signs, "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb!" At that moment, a mound of thick mud rose from the puddle, taking on the form of a large dragon's head. The entity then opened its jaws wide and launched a flurry of mud balls at high velocity in the direction of the flame-coated creature dashing about the field. A boy's voice laughed, "C'mon, Ashton! Keep it coming! This is getting interesting!" The viscount grinned, "That it is, Ash! Come at me! Don't disappoint our audience!"

Spread all around the field were various Riolu and Lucario of the Ironspike clan, watching as the Angel and Devil of the Eternal Flame sparred with each other. Seeing one host of the Eternal Flame in action was exciting enough, but seeing two locked in combat with each other drove them wild. There was a roar of cheering as Ashton and his descendant dueled. The Devil of the Eternal Flame suddenly dashed towards his ancestor as a volley of mud bullets were being launched at him. While weaving around the incoming projectiles, Ash smirked, "Pretty good! Just don't hold….Gwah?" Ash tripped and fell as one of Ashton's Earth Dragon Bombs hit him in the face, smearing a thick glob of viscous mud all over it. There was an uproar of laughter as the many Lucario and Riolu gawked at Ash's mishap.

Ash tried his best to wipe the mud from his face, but it was surprisingly sticky. He started to panic as he began to have difficulty breathing. Ashton noticed the Trainer struggling and called out, "Ash, are you all right?" As if to answer him, a blast of fire erupted from Ash's mouth, blowing the glob of mud back at Ashton while igniting and melting it into lava. "Too hot!" Knowing that even the Eternal Flame would not protect him from the searing heat of lava, Ashton clumsily evaded by jumping to the side and falling down. "That was embarrassing…" But just then, Ash dashed over to the viscount and sank his claws into Ashton's lower torso, which was not protected by the suit of armor he was wearing. "…..not him." Ash jumped away as Ashton's body exploded into a plume of flames. "What does he call this again? …..a Fire Clone?" The Trainer then froze as he felt the cold tip of the Flamberge lightly touch the back of his neck. Ashton smiled, "Indeed it was, Ash. And I'm surprised you noticed so quickly too."

Having decided that they had done enough sparring for one day, Ashton placed the Flamberge on his back while Ash retracted his claws and dispelled his cloak of flames, his eyes and Z-shaped markings returning to normal. Once Ash had slid his gloves back on, the audience burst into applause. The Trainer blushed, "I'm not used to this amount of admiration." Some of the Ironspike youths swarmed around the two, asking various questions. "Does your Eternal Flame powers differ from Ashton's? Why does your cloak have a bushy tail and long ears? Isn't it hot being covered in flames like that?" Ashton chuckled as Ash started to look annoyed by the slew of questions being asked of him.

As thanks for slaughtering the gang of bandits to the east of Ironspike City, the Ironspike clan insisted on Ashton and his companions staying for at least two weeks to rest. Ash was eager to continue his Sinnoh League challenge, but he decided to go along with the offer. While everyone chose to sleep in a hotel within the modernized eastern half of the city, they mostly spent their time with their new Lucario and Riolu friends in the rural western half.

Ash turned to Ashton as they decided to meet up with their friends and family for lunch. "Ashton, what happened to your cape? Is it supposed to be just two narrow ones?" The viscount glanced behind himself, having forgotten to remove his armor. "Oh, that? No, this is all that remains of it after one of those bandits tore part of it off with an axe." The only part of Ashton's cape that remained was the two sides that hung from under his pauldrons, making it look more like a long blue scarf that had been hidden under his armor. Each strip of cloth was around five or six inches in width. Ash then asked, "You thinking about getting a new one?" But Ashton smiled, "No. This dual-cape look has grown on me. I'll leave it as is."

A familiar aroma floated through the air as Ash and Ashton neared the picnic grounds where they had decided to meet up. Ashton pulled his armor scroll out of the pouch on the back of his hip and unfurled it before pressing his hand against a symbol drawn in it. After being engulfed in a puff of white smoke, his armor had been replaced with his traveling attire. "No need to wear armor to a meal."

Zandria greeted her guests with a toothy grin, "Just in time!" Ash and Ashton were the last to arrive, their friends and family already seated upon blankets spread across the grass. Sapphire waved, "Hi, Daddy! Hi, Grandpa! You have fun training today?" Ashton chuckled as he took a seat, "Indeed. Your father keeps getting better with every session." But Ash's mind was focused on his hunger. He turned towards Zandria and asked, "Mom, is the food ready yet? That sparring session left me starving!" The Zangoose smirked as she worked over a collapsible grill and pot, "Oh my, then I better make sure my boy gets his vitamins!" She then started handing out bowls of stew and plates of grilled foods.

Lucash grumbled as he inspected his meal, "There's almost no meat…" The majority of the food that Zandria had cooked was a wide variety of vegetables. What little meat there was consisted of duck. Zandria smiled, "It can't get any fresher than this. The good people of Ironspike City picked all these veggies just this morning. So you should be grateful they're supplying us with all these good eats." Ruby then scolded her son, "You're a growing boy. You should always eat your veggies." The Lucario child whined, "Do I have to?" Sapphire giggled as she enjoyed her meal, "If you don't, I'll get all the dessert to myself!" Ruby grinned, "Exactly." Not wanting to be left out of an ice cream snack, Lucash reluctantly started eating. But he soon gasped, "Hey! These taste great!" Zandria chuckled, "Doesn't it always?"

Ash feasted greedily on his meal, pleased by his ancestral mother's cooking. The stew was mostly tomato-based with a few other vegetables mixed in, but numerous other vegetables had been grilled along with the duck, such as corn and carrots. Zandria turned to Pearl while munching on some corn, "I hope you're getting plenty of nutrition for the baby." Pearl giggled, running a hand over her swollen belly. "I'm watching my intake, Zandria. And the little dear should be due in about one month." Hearing this, Lucy crawled over to her and smiled, "Really? It'll be here that soon?" Pearl nodded, "Looking forward to seeing your niece, huh?" The Lucario maiden giggled, "I am, actually."

Rukaria crawled over to Ash after she had finished her plate. Due to his hearty appetite, the Trainer was then starting on his second helping. Rukaria giggled, "Hey. That wasn't a piece of celery you just ate. That was an inch….." The blind Lucario maiden froze as Ash gave her a glare. Since his mouth was full, he did not speak. But his eyes clearly showed that he was not in the mood for any uncalled-for jokes. Rukaria then muttered, "Um….. Never mind."

Once Ash had finished his second helping, he quickly started on his third. But he took his time while chatting with Rukaria. "So, what's it like being back home after so long?" Rukaria sighed, "It's pleasant… It feels like nothing ever changes in this section of town. And I always visit the museum at least once every visit." Ash then smiled, "Plenty of time to see what's changed. It's been only three days since we got here, so we can take things slow." The blind Lucario nodded, "Good point." However, just as Ash finished up his third helping, Rukaria stood up. "I'll be right back. I have an errand to attend to." She then walked away, but Ash noticed the direction she was heading in. (Isn't the cemetery over there?) Worried, he stood up and followed her, being mindful to stay out of her range of vision.

As expected, Rukaria walked directly into the cemetery reserved for the burying of deceased Ironspike clan members. Certain that she was approaching the graves of her friends and family, Ash followed silently. But the Lucario maiden's all-direction vision soon detected him and she turned to face his direction. "Ash…?" The Trainer smiled shyly, "I…uh…saw you heading this way and decided I'd pay my respects too." Rukaria sighed, "All right…" She then led her friend to the four tombstones that marked where her parents, friend, and former fiancé had been laid to rest.

The two friends kneeled in unison before the tombstones, Ash before Materiel's grave and Rukaria before Ruko's. Ash closed his eyes, offering a silent prayer. However, Rukaria only stared down at the ground, her eyes gazing aimlessly. Ash soon detected the lack of sound coming from his friend and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She had begun to tremble, tears flowing from her eyes. "Why does it still hurt so much….." Rukaria lightly sobbed. Suddenly, she drew her kris dagger from the fur on her left upper leg. But before she could use it, Ash reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Please… Don't do that anymore…"

Rukaria struggled, trying to break free from Ash's grip. "Let go! It's my life! I should decide how it ends!" But Ash restrained her, "It's not worth it! I know it hurts, but they wouldn't want you to torture yourself this way…" The two struggled for a moment more as Rukaria pleaded, "Just let me… It's not like I can die anyway…" Ash muttered, "I can't. I just can't let you do this to yourself anymore because… I…" Ash then closed his eyes and sealed lips with the blind Lucario maiden, holding her in a warm embrace.

Dropping her dagger, Rukaria shuddered in utter disbelief. Her friend, who she had been initially terrified of at their first encounter, was kissing her. In shock, she pushed him away. "I don't get it… Why? Why me, of all people?" Ash replied, "Because I love you…" Those three special words echoed in Rukaria's mind for a moment, unable to believe he had truly spoken them. "But even so….. Doesn't the way I look bother you? My pale eyes? My dull and crimson fur? And even if you accept it, there's no way this will work. I'll outlive you….. It won't last…"

Ash was hardly surprised by Rukaria's shock, considering that she had been through betrayals and centuries of solitude. But he still smiled, "I don't mind the way you look. In fact, I think that red and gray color scheme of your fur looks really cool." Ash's confession caught Rukaria by surprise. "It looks…..cool to you?" The Trainer nodded. He then added, "And you won't really outlive me. Remember how Ashton was revived?" Rukaria gasped, "You mean…when he was revived by the Eternal Flame 500 years after death?" Ash nodded, "Yeah. I'll bet the same will happen to me too. And I promise, even after 500 years, I won't forget you." He then held her hand, "Rukaria….. I love you."

Rukaria remained silent for a moment, still finding it difficult to believe that someone had fallen in love with her after all of her past mistakes. "…why?" Ash replied, "What?" Rukaria then explained, "Why do you love me? What drew you to me?" Ash remained silent for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I guess it started when I first heard about your past. I just wanted to help improve your life after all the pain you've been through. Only now, that compassion has gone deeper…" Rukaria then asked, "And what about Ruby? And Pearl? Do they know?" Ash calmly grinned, "They don't just know. They encouraged me to do it. They care for you too. Like sisters." Rukaria stared down at her hand as Ash held it. "…..Ash. Tell me one more time. Just so I know it's true…" The Trainer smiled warmly, "I'll say it as many times as you want. I love you, Rukaria." The blind Lucario maiden began to shudder as tears filled her eyes. She suddenly caught Ash in a tight embrace, "This is…the happiest I've been in two centuries….." She then gazed up at Ash with a tearful smile, "I love you too, Ash."

The two lovers cuddled with each other tenderly, Ash rubbing Rukaria's upper back with one hand. Soon, the two of them gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly, they joined lips for a brief kiss. When they broke the kiss, Rukaria whispered, "May we…do it again?" Ash nodded, and they kissed again, this time more intimately. Suddenly, Rukaria's belly growled. She blushed, "Um… I guess I didn't get enough to eat." Ash stood up, "I'll go make sure they save you another serving. See you there!" The Trainer then ran off back towards the picnic grounds. Rukaria giggled, sliding her dagger back into the fur on her upper left leg. But just before she stood up, she turned to Ruko's tombstone. "Ruko… I love you… But I need to move on… Someone loves me now. And I can't wallow in despair anymore…" She then stood up, "I hope we meet someday. When this curse has been broken…" Rukaria then turned and left the cemetery, eager for another helping of Zandria's cooking.

That night, Rukaria lied awake in bed. She shared a hotel room with Lucy and Pearl, their light snoring breaking the silence. Rukaria could hardly believe that after so many decades of lonely wandering, she had found love anew. She was equally shocked when she confirmed from Ruby and Pearl that they openly supported her bond with their lover. Just then, a voice spoke in her mind. "Mistress, what is troubling you?" The voice was a familiar feminine tone not unlike that of Soul Calibur. Rukaria replied, "You've been silent for quite a while, Malevolence."

Within Rukaria's body, Malevolence's will resonated. "Much has occurred since you crossed paths with that boy." Rukaria nodded, "Yeah… It's been an interesting journey with everyone." Malevolence spoke, "You fought splendidly during that skirmish a few days ago. And that was a very bold move when you took that attack for Ashton." Rukaria remained silent, but the third soul sword added, "Or was it a different urge…?" The blind Lucario maiden sighed, "Nothing I do escapes your notice… I really did not want to see him die, but I….. I also hoped that I wouldn't survive….." Malevolence sighed, "You are not alone anymore, mistress. After all, you finally found someone who loves you dearly." Hearing this, Rukaria blushed, "I know….."

A moment of silence passed between the two friends, the snoring of Lucy and Pearl being the only sound heard. Malevolence spoke first, "Do you believe he may be the one?" Rukaria nodded, "Thinking back… I really shouldn't have been so timid when we first met. He's been one of the best friends I've known since this curse was cast." She then added, "He's the one. He must be. No human has ever touched me so tenderly." Malevolence sighed, "I am happy for you, mistress." But Rukaria then asked, "Malevolence. May I ask a favor?" The sword replied, "Of course. What do you wish of me?" The blind Lucario maiden spoke, "Should anything threaten Ash, please give me the strength to help protect him." Malevolence replied calmly, "I shall. As I have with you since my birth, I shall watch over him as well." Rukaria smiled, "Thank you, Malevolence. And good night." As Rukaria drifted off to sleep, Malevolence whispered, "Sweet dreams, mistress."

The following morning, Ashton proceeded through the village of huts towards the oldest section of the Ironspike clan's home. "Even after almost a week, I still can't find my way around very well….." But as he scanned the distance, Ashton's eyes spotted a thin trail of smoke rising. "Where there's smoke….." The viscount followed the trail of smoke until it led him to a familiar old dwelling. The sound of a hammer striking metal could be heard inside. Knowing that he had located the place he had been searching for, Ashton stepped inside. He called, "Lady Shield, are you home?" A woman's voice replied, "I am, Sir Ashton! And you're just in time!" When Ashton entered the forge, he found the Shiny Lucario blacksmith hard at work with her hammer.

"Working on various types of tools at once proved to be an interesting challenge for me." Shield smiled as she wiped some grime from her face. Laid out on a bench were rows of several kunai and shuriken. But the Lucario then set what seemed to be a folded metal fan next to them. "I have to say forging these Demon Wind Shuriken was a little tricky at first. Getting them this thin without making them brittle was the hardest part." She then placed two more down. Ashton smiled as he removed the pouch from the back of his hip, "I am most grateful for your services, Lady Shield. And these numbers should suffice." He then began to place his new equipment into his pouch while neatly sorting them.

"I shouldn't run low on these for quite a while, Lady Shield. And they seem to be in pristine condition." Ashton smiled as he returned the ninja tool-filled pouch to the back of his right hip. "Would you expect anything less?" Shield chuckled with a grin as she doused the fire in her forge with water. Minutes later, the two sat at a table while sipping tea. "I hope you are enjoying your time here in Ironspike City, Sir Ashton." Shield smiled as she sipped her tea. Ashton nodded, "Indeed, I am." But he then added, "And it would seem that Ash and Rukaria have become involved." Shield remained silent for a moment, but soon asked, "Involved….. What?" Ashton chuckled at her shocked reaction, "It seems the two had a long chat yesterday. From what I know, the two are now lovers." Shield soon smiled warmly, "Finally….. I was worried that she would never find someone who would fill that hole in her heart…" She then gazed at Ashton, "My lord, please. Watch over them. Make certain that nothing threatens their bond." Ashton nodded, "You have my word, Lady Shield."

A few hours later, Ashton stopped by the museum once again, curious if he had overlooked anything during his first visit. He proceeded down the central hall, peeking into various exhibits. But when he reached the chamber that displayed mannequins in the form of his twelve children, Ashton found Zandria inside examining her son's armor. "Couldn't stay away, eh?" Hearing Ashton's voice, Zandria turned to face him. "I just can't get over how much like him this thing looks." Ashton nodded, "Indeed. Few could craft a visage of such quality."

Ashton walked around the room, taking in the sights and information. However, Zandria remained in front of the two mannequins of Atlas and Lucash. She sighed, remembering all the days long ago when her son was still a child. Before long, Ashton made his way over to her. "Remember when he got his claws stuck in the curtains?" Zandria snickered, "Yeah. Pulled the whole thing down onto him." The two lovers chuckled, remembering the many antics the rambunctious Zangoose got himself into.

While chatting about the past, Zandria brought up an unexpected question. "Ashton, tell me honestly. Do I look any different?" The viscount replied, "Not that I can tell, no. Why do you ask?" The Zangoose explained, "Not sure… Just feel different lately. Like a little queasy in the morning for a few minutes." Curious, Ashton placed his hand on Zandria's belly. "Hmm….. Too much fur in the way." At this, Zandria smirked, "Too much? I'll fix that." Before Ashton could intervene, the Zangoose brought her hands together and made a hand sign, causing her to be engulfed in a puff of white smoke. Knowing what was coming, Ashton glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. Fortunately, they were the only visitors within the museum at the time.

"How about now?" Zandria asked as the smoke dissipated. Ashton blushed, Zandria now in the form of an anthro Zangoose with a beautiful shapely body. Seeing just how calm he was keeping himself, the Zangoose snickered, "Getting used to this, huh?" The viscount replied, "I suppose you could say that." He then walked behind Zandria and placed a hand on her abdomen. At his touch, Zandria giggled, "That tickles!" Ashton smirked, "I'd love to do so, but please be still." He felt along her belly, checking for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, he stopped. "What's this…?"

Hearing Ashton's sudden display of confusion, Zandria asked, "What's up? Feel anything weird?" Ashton explained, "It's small. Right down here." He rubbed his fingers over Zandria's womb. "It's quite small. But even so, I can feel a definite firmness there." Zandria gasped, "There?" She too pressed her fingers against her lower belly. There was indeed something there. "Ashton….. It can only be…" The viscount asked, "What? You know?" The Zangoose blushed, "Remember that night a few weeks ago? In Jubilife City?" Ashton blushed, "You mean…the night we made love? What about it?" Zandria spun around and tightly embraced her lover, "What else could it mean? I'm pregnant! We're gonna have another baby!"

Ashton froze. He could scarcely believe that his Zangoose lover, who was a specter, was pregnant with his child. "Zandria… How can this be?" The Zangoose grinned, "I know! Isn't it exciting? If only Atlas knew he's gonna have a baby sister soon…" But Ashton frowned, "Not that. I'm referring to the fact that you're dead." Zandria understood what he meant and looked herself over. "Come to think of it….. I guess you have a point." Ashton crossed his arms, "You're a ghost. Even though you can take on physical form, shouldn't it be impossible for you to breed now?" Zandria shrugged her shoulders, "I guess there are some things that simply can't be explained. I say that since I can still eat and sleep in this state, we should assume that I can still breed." But she then frowned with a sorrowful expression, "Or is it…..that you don't want us to have anymore children? That this pregnancy is a mistake?"

Seeing Zandria's doubt in her eyes, Ashton sighed. "My apologies. I did not mean to make you think that. I'm merely puzzled by the fact that you can still bear children despite being deceased." He then tenderly embraced Zandria, "Don't get me wrong. I'm very excited that we will have a new child in our lives soon." The Zangoose embraced her lover, "Oh, Ashton….. God, I love you so much…" Ashton then smiled, "I love you too, Zandria….. More than you know…" The two lovers then kissed, their eyes closed. Zandria's long bushy tail swayed, blissfully excited about being pregnant once again.

One week into their stay at Ironspike City, most of the group chose to enjoy some time in a local park during the afternoon. Ash dashed about on all fours, shrouded in his cloak of flames. Chasing after him was Lucash and Shadow. "C'mon, Dad! No fair! Stop running with your hands!" The Lucario child shouted, trying to chase down his superiorly swift father. The Devil of the Eternal Flame laughed, "I can't help it if you're too slow!" He suddenly stopped and dashed in another direction as Shadow tried to blindside him with a Quick Attack. "Shoot! I thought I had him that time!"

Nearby, Zandria was steeping tea while Ashton, Lucy, Chiara, Aurora, and Lucius gathered around. Chiara sighed as she inhaled the aroma, "That smells quite sweet for tea." The Zangoose smiled, "It should be sweet. It's honey tea, after all. But I brought some extra honey just in case it's not sweet enough." She set out a jar of bright orange honey as Ashton extinguished the flames under the teapot. Lucy grinned, "That honey looks exceptionally sweet. I'll have some with mine, please." Chiara nodded, "Mine too. The brighter the color, the sweeter the honey."

Moments later, the six companions sat around the teapot while sipping their tea. Lucy smiled brightly, "Delightful! Such a warm flavor and sweet aroma!" Zandria giggled, "Glad you like it, dear." The companions began to chat amongst themselves, passing the time in conversation. However, Ashton's gaze soon set upon Lucius, who was seated next to him. He thought back to their battle with the bandits to the east of Ironspike City and the moment when he evaded an attack by moving twenty feet away from his assailant in the blink of an eye.

"Lucius. A moment, please." Ashton lightly tapped on the Shiny Lucario's shoulder. Lucius turned to Ashton, "Hm?" The viscount asked, "During that battle a week ago… What was that move you used when you evaded that strike? The Body Flicker Technique?" Lucius gave Ashton a puzzled stare, "Body Flicker? What's that?" Ashton explained, "It's a basic ninja technique where the user moves at untraceable speeds over a distance, usually in a split second." The Shiny Lucario frowned, "I've never been trained in the ways of the ninja. That was just my signature trick. I call it Quickstep." Ashton raised an eyebrow, "Quickstep? Please explain." Lucius smiled, "I just focus my Aura into my feet, which improves my movement. I then just sprint to another location. Due to just how quickly I move from one spot to another when using it, I named it 'Quickstep'. I normally use it just for evading incoming attacks at the last second." Ashton smirked, "The way you describe it sounds almost identical to the use of the Body Flicker Technique. The only difference is that it uses Chakra instead of Aura." The two warriors chuckled, their companions unaware of their conversation.

"No good, guys! You'll have to do better than that!" Ash laughed as Shadow and Lucash panted in exhaustion behind him. "Dang….. He's all about speed in that state…" Shadow wheezed, dropping to his knees in the process. "Man, I always knew you were fast, Dad….. Huh?" Lucash's gaze glanced up as his father passed under a tree. "Gotcha, Daddy!" Before Ash could react, someone dropped right on top of him. "Looks like I win!" Sapphire cuddled with her father, pinning him to the ground while sitting on his back. "Oof… Didn't even see that coming…" Everyone present burst into laughter at Ash's "capture".

That evening, Ashton stepped out of the shower and proceeded into his hotel room with a towel wrapped around his waist. But upon emerging from the bathroom, he found Zandria standing before a full-length mirror. However, she was in her anthro form while seemingly examining herself in the mirror. "Zandria?" Ashton asked, puzzled by what she was doing. The Zangoose seemed to be very fixated on her reflection, as she did not seem to even notice her lover. "Zandria, what are you doing?" Ashton asked again, this time a little louder. Zandria noticed his voice and promptly turned to face him. "Oh… Evening, Ashton." The Zangoose seemed to be lost in thought, pondering something.

Ashton's eyes traced Zandria's beautiful body, from her shapely hips to her bountiful breasts. But his admiration was cut short as the Zangoose turned to face the mirror again. "What's wrong? You never were the kind of person who frets over one's appearance." Ashton asked, puzzled by his lover's behavior. Zandria replied, "Yeah, I'm not. It's just that….. I feel like something's missing." She then faced Ashton and asked, "Ashton, tell me honestly. Do you think I'd look better with some…..hair?"

Zandria's question caught Ashton by surprise. He had never once imagined that Zandria would take an interest in having actual hair on her head. His eyes glanced at her scalp, her long furry ears sticking straight up. Her right was covered in white fur while the left was covered in pink as a part of her natural pink zigzag fur patterns. Zandria asked, "Is there a style you prefer?" Ashton crossed his arms, "To be honest, I simply can't picture you with hair on your head. But if I had to choose….." He then closed his eyes and thought a moment longer, "I would have to say…..long." Zandria's ears twitched, "Long hair? How long?" The viscount shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Just long. You decide." The Zangoose smirked as she tried to picture herself in her mind. "Long hair….. Beautiful long flowing hair….. All the way down to the base of my tail….. My god, that's gorgeous." She then proceeded to make a hand sign of some sort, but slowly separated her hands. "Now that I think about it, maybe I can just will myself to do it now." Zandria then closed her eyes, a blinding light beginning to emanate from the top and back of her head while steadily flowing down her back like glowing syrup.

A moment passed as the light receded. "So, what do you think, Ashton?" Zandria smirked as she spun around, the long trail of light now solid as she showed it off. Long flowing hair now covered the top of Zandria's head and reached down to the base of her tail, not unlike Sapphire's. However, while the hair was a vibrant red, it steadily turned white near the tips. The red hair parted at her forehead, her ears sticking up out of it.

"Ashton, I asked for your input." Zandria tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer. However, the viscount could only stare at her while he stood transfixed. Even so, his body seemed to be reacting to Zandria's beautiful form as his manhood steadily became erect, throbbing painfully while pre ejaculatory fluids oozed down it. Smirking, Zandria swaggered over to her lover. "I know just how to wake you up, handsome." Wasting no time, the Zangoose threw her arms around Ashton and pressed her lips against his for a deep passionate kiss. The viscount steadily came out of his trance, kissing his lover and mother of his child back, their tongues swirling together in love. Zandria also wiggled her hips teasingly, pressing her smooth belly against Ashton's hardened member and her large breasts against his smooth chest.

The two lovers broke the kiss, gazing lazily into each other's eyes. Zandria was the first to regain her bearings, smirking as she pushed Ashton backwards onto the bed. "Huh? What's happening?" Ashton glanced around, somewhat confused from being knocked down so suddenly. Zandria pounced upon him, pulling him down to the edge of the bed. Once Ashton's lower legs were off the bed, Zandria got on her knees and wedged his erect member between her bountiful furry breasts. "Here's something I couldn't do before. Hope you enjoy it, Ashton."

Holding her breasts at the sides, Zandria pressed them firmly against Ashton's manhood, squeezing it between them. The viscount gasped, "My god…! So…soft!" Ashton shuddered, his back arching in pleasure. Zandria smirked, "Then wait until I try this." The Zangoose began to lift and lower her breasts while still encompassing Ashton's manhood. The viscount panted and groaned, overwhelmed by the sheer level of pleasure he was feeling. "Your wonderfully soft breasts….. And that silky smooth fur… I… I can't hold out against them for long!" True to his word, Ashton's member began to throb as he rapidly neared orgasm. "Whoa! Hang on!" Zandria leaned forward and clamped her mouth over Ashton's member. Seconds later, Ashton gritted his teeth as he had an explosive orgasm, his seed flowing into Zandria's mouth.

(There's so much! Good thing I can't suffocate anymore.) Zandria quickly swallowed as Ashton's sperm flooded into her mouth. It took a moment for the viscount's orgasm to subside. Once she was certain that Ashton had completely relaxed, Zandria released her mouth's grip on his manhood, gasping for air. "I can't remember the last time you had one that powerful." Zandria then crawled over to her lover and lied next to him, smiling lovingly. "Of course, that means our baby got quite a bit of extra nutrition just now." Ashton panted, a glazed look in his eyes. Zandria giggled, knowing that he was probably unaware of what she was saying. With a little effort, the Zangoose managed to get her lover under the covers. She then climbed in bed after turning off the lights. "Sleep tight, hun." Zandria gave Ashton a tender kiss on the cheek, prompting a warm and peaceful smile from him as he rapidly drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Zandria and Ashton decided to reveal Zandria's pregnancy to their companions. Upon being told, Ash grinned, "I guess this means I'm gonna have a baby brother in a while, huh?" The Zangoose nodded, "You bet you are. Only my hunch is that it's gonna be a girl." Everyone then chose to throw a baby shower for Zandria. Even though it was supposed to be a day of appreciation and relaxation for her, the mother-to-be herself insisted on handling all of the food preparations

A picnic was held in a local park for Zandria's friends and family. Along with traditional party games, Zandria did all the cooking onsite. The only exceptions were the baked goods, which she had to do indoors due to a lack of outdoor ovens. There were cookies, cupcakes, and homemade Swiss rolls. For lunch, she had made fresh salad, homemade chili mac, a variety of grilled veggies with barbeque sauce on the side, and freshly-brewed lemonade. In order to make certain that it would be enjoyable to the younger guests, such as Lucash, Zandria made the chili as mild as possible while retaining a somewhat spicy flavor to it.

Rukaria enjoyed several plates of each of the provided foods, starting with the salad and moving on to the chili mac and veggies. The carrots were especially tasty when grilled. Ruby and Pearl joined her, chatting amongst themselves while enjoying the meal. Before long, Ruby asked, "So then, have you and Ash had some fun in bed yet?" A moment passed, Rukaria now enjoying a Swiss roll or two. Pearl added, "…that question was for you, Rukaria." Hearing her name, the blind Lucario maiden asked, "Hm? What about me?" Ruby asked again, "Have you and Ash had some fun in bed yet?"

Ruby's question caught Rukaria unprepared, nearly choking on her Swiss roll in the process. "What? You don't mean…?" Smirking, Ruby nodded, "You know what I mean. Have you made love with him yet?" Rukaria blushed, "You…. You want me to?" Pearl giggled, "Well, you're like a sister to us. And we want you to be happy. Or is it that you don't love him?" The blind Lucario sighed, "No… I do love him. I really do. It's just that…you really don't mind?" Ruby nodded, "It's not uncommon for male Lucario to have more than one mate at a time, so it's fine by us that Ash has more than one lover. That's why I never minded when Pearl came along." The two sisters then caught Rukaria in a double embrace. Touched, Rukaria sighed, "Thank you… This is the closest I've ever gotten to having real sisters…"

That night, Rukaria gathered her courage and proceeded to Ash's hotel room. Ruby had stepped out earlier, but had discreetly left the door open a crack to allow Rukaria access to the room. Sneaking inside, she closed the door behind her. Ash was nowhere to be seen, but running water could be heard coming from the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, Rukaria found the place filled with steam. Ash was humming a tune as he bathed in the shower, a cloud of steam all but obstructing Rukaria's view through the glass door.

"Here goes nothing…" Rukaria muttered quietly as she opened the glass door to the shower and stepped inside. Ash was busy washing his hair, forcing him to keep his eyes closed. Knowing that he would likely need the soap after rinsing his hair, Rukaria grabbed the bar of soap and waited. Sure enough, Ash began to reach about, searching for the bar of soap. But he soon felt it being held out to him from behind. "Oh. Thanks." But seconds later, the Trainer froze. "Wait….. Who's in here?" He promptly turned around and found Rukaria staring at him with a deep blush. "Um… Hi?"

Having seen Ash nude for the first time, Rukaria was naturally embarrassed. Her eyes slowly scanned his body, starting at his legs before settling on his manhood. She then gazed up at his torso and stopped at his face. He then asked, "Um… What're you doing in here?" Rukaria blushed, "I… Um… Would you mind if I help wash you?" Ash shrugged his shoulders, "Uh… Sure." He then handed the soap to her and sat down. Rukaria then began to scrub his back, taking care to not be rough.

Minutes passed as Rukaria washed Ash. The Trainer finally asked, "Tell me something. Why did you come in here?" Rukaria sighed, "You know I love you, right?" Ash reached over his shoulder and touched her hand, "Yeah. And I love you too." She then added, "And now that I know what you really look like, I find you to be…..sexy." This compliment made Ash blush. "Whoa… Really?" Rukaria nodded, "I don't use that term often." She then gulped, "But the main reason I'm here is because I….want you to….." Rukaria then leaned forward and whispered, "…mate with…me."

Ash froze, becoming warm in anxiety. "You…really want to?" Rukaria nodded, "Yes…. I love you, Ash….." A moment later, Ash turned around and caught Rukaria in a warm embrace. "If that's what you want, then I'll gladly do it." Rukaria gasped, "Really?" To show that he was being sincere, Ash kissed the blind Lucario maiden deeply, surprising her as his tongue reached into her mouth. Rukaria quickly felt her fear dissolve, embracing the boy she had come to love and kissing him back.

After a moment, the two lovers broke the kiss. During the kiss, Ash became quite aroused, his manhood standing erect. Rukaria blushed, "I'm nervous…" Ash held her hand, "Don't be. This isn't my first time. I know what I'm doing." He then noticed that she was still wearing her red vest and gray pants. "Hey, why are you still wearing those in here?" Rukaria giggled, understanding his confusion. "Oh, these aren't clothes. I'm all fur." Ash then helped her up, "Oh. I get it. So, how should we do this?" Slightly nervous, Rukaria staggered back and leaned against the wall. But Ash smiled, "Wait… That gives me an idea!" He then walked over to her and picked her up slightly, keeping the Lucario pinned against the wall.

"Ash, are you sure this is fine?" Rukaria asked, bewildered by her position. Ash held onto her upper legs from below, "Trust me. But hold onto me, just in case." Doing as she was told, Rukaria threw her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. But she suddenly gasped as she felt something stiff and warm enter her. Soon, Ash stopped. "Rukaria… You're still a virgin?" The blind Lucario maiden nodded, "Yes… I know it sounds ridiculous, having lived as long as I have, but I never mated with anyone before…" The Trainer then asked, "Do you…want me to continue?" Rukaria closed her eyes, "Please… Go ahead… Be my first…"

Slowly, Ash pushed into Rukaria, breaking her hymen. Being no stranger to pain, the Lucario only shuddered slightly. Once she felt Ash push into her as deep as he could go, she pleaded, "This feels good… Please continue." Ash nodded, "OK. Let me know if it hurts." Steadily, Ash thrust into her, being careful to not lose his balance and slip on the wet shower floor. Rukaria began to pant, having never experienced sexual pleasure before. "It feels strange….but so wonderful too…." Due to her inexperience, Rukaria felt her first orgasm building quickly. "I… I feel something…. It feels like…." Clutching Ash tightly, Rukaria howled as her climax hit, her inner walls convulsing around Ash's member while soaking it with her juices.

Once her orgasm had subsided, Rukaria began to relax. "That felt so wonderful…" But Ash panted, "Don't relax yet. I'm not done." Ash's thrusting began to speed up, his member beginning to throb. Knowing what was about to happen, Rukaria folded her legs over his lower back. "Please… Inside me…" Ash gritted his teeth as he pushed in as far as he could. Seconds later, Rukaria shuddered as she felt a wonderful warmth fill her womb, Ash's seed flowing into her. "This is…even better…"

Once Ash had finished depositing his seed into his lover, he gently lowered Rukaria to the floor. He panted, "I…love you, Rukaria…" The blind Lucario smiled as tears flowed from her eyes, "I love…you too, Ash…" The two lovers kissed tenderly, bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Ash soon brought a hand to Rukaria's lower belly, rubbing it gently. "Next time you go into heat, would you….?" Rukaria glanced down at her belly, but soon frowned. "Rukaria?" Realizing her expression, the Lucario quickly smiled, "Absolutely, Ash. I… I always wanted a family of my own." The Trainer embraced her tightly, "Then let's wash up first."

A short while later, Ash slept in bed with Rukaria by his side. But the blind Lucario slowly caressed her lower belly, shedding a tear. "I… I want to have a child someday….. But that's an impossibility…" She then gently clutched Ash's hand, "I love you… I can only pray that we can start a family someday… If fate is forgiving enough to allow it…" She then steadily fell asleep, dreaming of the family that she would never have.


	40. Chapter 40

"Are you certain that you do not wish to stay longer?" Night Claw asked her guests. Ash nodded, "It's been a great vacation here, but we really need to get going. I've only gotten one badge so far and it'll take us days to reach the next Gym in Eterna City." Two weeks had passed since Ash and his friends and family arrived in Rukaria's hometown of Ironspike City. Having been granted a two-week vacation as thanks for slaughtering a gang of bandits to the east, the group was rested and once again ready for the road.

Ashton bowed before the Ironspike Alpha female, "I am honored by your hospitality, Lady Night Claw. We shall meet again." The Lucario bowed as well, "You have our thanks, Angel of the Eternal Flame. We would still be at the mercy of those bandits if you had not arrived." Ruby also bowed, "We'll stop by again on our way back home." Ash and his companions waved goodbye at the Alpha female and headed northwest through the neighboring forest towards Oreburgh City. However, Ashton stayed behind for a moment longer. "Lady Night Claw. Please make certain that Seeker is kept safe before my return to claim it." Night Claw nodded, "Consider it done. One of our blacksmiths is already crafting a replica." The two allies shook hands just before Ashton ran off in pursuit of his companions.

Ash led his friends and families through the trees to the northwest of Ironspike City. But due to Pearl's advancing pregnancy, they slowed their pace to not tax her delicate body. Pearl grunted, "Come on, you don't have to slow down for me. I'm just…" But Ruby interrupted her, "We all know your body's still full of strength. All Fighting types have plenty of power. But take it easy, sis. Be mindful of the baby. I've been pregnant before, so I know what I'm talking about." Understanding her condition, Pearl sighed, "All right… But it'll take longer to travel at this rate…"

At their slower pace, the group only covered half as much ground in one day than they normally did. That evening, Zandria cooked up curry for dinner. "I made it mild, just in case any of you don't like spicy stuff." Lucius sighed as he received his bowl, "Thanks….. Although it feels like we're taking longer than we should at this rate." Lucy replied, "It can't be helped. Remember, we don't want Pearl's baby to be in danger. She needs to take it easy." The Shiny Lucario nodded, "I haven't forgotten. It's just that things are a bit…boring when we shuffle along so slowly."

During their meal, everyone chatted in casual conversation. Ruby giggled quietly, "So you two did it during our stay, huh?" Rukaria nodded, "Yup. I'm grateful you and your sister are so accepting of our love." Ruby smiled, "Think nothing of it. I wouldn't be surprised if we found our own clan someday with Ash as the Alpha." Nearby, Ashton chatted with his grandchildren. "So, did you enjoy your stay in Ironspike City?" Sapphire nodded, "Yeah! And that museum was so fascinating! I never knew you had such a famous life, Grandpa!" Ashton chuckled, "Fascinating? You've learned some big words." Lucash snickered, "Yeah, she did. I think Mom taught her something. Or maybe it was Aunt Chiara…" Chiara gulped down a mouthful of her curry, "Have you and Ashton decided on a name for your second child?" Zandria nodded, "It's the same name I thought up long ago. She'll be named Anabel." The Lugia scholar then asked, "And if it's a boy?" But the Zangoose smiled warmly as she caressed her belly, "It'll be a girl… I just know it will."

That night, Ash and Ruby slept quietly in their sleeping bag while Shadow stood watch near the campsite. Everyone else was already asleep. However, Pearl soon wedged herself into Ash's sleeping bag, causing the Trainer to awaken. "Huh…? Who's there?" Pearl whispered, "It's just me, hun." Ash managed to turn around and faced the Lucario. "Pearl? Don't you have your own sleeping bag?" She nodded with a blush, "Yes… But I want our baby to be near her father for the last few weeks before birth." She then pushed her swollen belly against him. Ash blushed, "Man… That's too cute. OK, you can sleep with me for the rest of the wait." Pearl responded with a quick kiss. But Ash soon reached down and rubbed her belly. "I was kinda hoping I'd be able to feel the baby kicking sometimes. Why hasn't it been kicking lately?" Pearl sighed, "Considering how late it is, she must be exhausted. Best to let her sleep." She then threw an arm around Ash and smiled, "Now we should do the same. Goodnight, love." Ash grinned back at her, "Good idea. Sleep tight, Pearl." The two lovers then fell asleep in a tender embrace.

The next morning, Ruby yawned as she awoke inside her sleeping bag with Ash. "Wait… Why is it so hard to move?" She found her movement restricted, as if the bag was full to near bursting. The Lucario wiggled a bit, trying to awaken her lover without running the risk of tearing the bag open. Soon, Ash let out a yawn. Noticing he was awake, Ruby asked, "Dear, why is there so little room to move in here?" Hearing his lover, Ash looked over his shoulder and replied, "Now that you mention it, I guess it is kinda tough to move with Pearl in here too." Ruby paused for a moment, but then frowned, "Pearl, get out. I can't move my arms."

Slipping her tail past Ash, Ruby slipped it up under Pearl's vest. She then began to tickle her by rapidly wiggling the tip of her tail against Pearl's swollen belly. "Wakey wakey, big sis." After a brief moment, Pearl began to giggle as she stirred. "Hey, what're you doing to her?" Ash asked, somewhat concerned for his own safety. Ruby giggled, "Just waking her up gently." A few seconds later, Pearl laughed, "Who's doing that?" The Lucario awoke, finding herself face to face with the father of her unborn child. "Was that you, hun?" Ash snickered, "Nope. Ruby was getting annoyed being stuck in here and wanted to wake you up fast." Pearl then smirked, "In that case, we'd best get you out first. Keep your arms straight. Ruby?" The young mother nodded, "One… Two…" Simultaneously, the two sisters grabbed Ash at his sides and raised him, sliding the Trainer out of the sleeping bag. "Three!"

A short while later, everyone sat around the campfire as Zandria cooked up omelets. She made one for all of her guests, using different ingredients to suit each diner's personal tastes. Zandria soon asked, "Think I added enough ingredients to your omelet for balanced nutrition, Pearl?" The young mother-to-be smiled, "Yes, thank you. I'm sure the little dear is quite pleased too." Ash then asked, "How much longer until the day comes?" Pearl replied with a blush, "Just a few more weeks at most." She then tenderly caressed her belly, hoping to feel her child moving within her womb.

While everyone ate breakfast, Ash checked the map on his Pok tch. He soon gazed at it with a thoughtful expression. Sapphire soon noticed and looked over his shoulder. "Whatcha looking at, Daddy?" Her father replied, "I'm just wondering which way to go. We can head north from Oreburgh City to reach Eterna City, but there's also a place called Floaroma Town north of Jubilife City. I'm just trying to think of where to go first." At the mention of Floaroma Town, Chiara smiled, "Oh, I must recommend a visit to Floaroma Town. It's known for its vast flower fields. Miles of flowers as far as the eye can see." Lucy sighed, "Oh yes, I remember going there. So many colors and lovely fragrances." Pearl then asked, "If it's as good as you say, we really should go. I'd love to have my baby there, if we have time." Ash blushed, "Really? There?" Everyone else promptly showed interest as well. Chiara then added, "What is more, we can then take the route through Eterna Forest to reach Eterna City later, so we won't have to come back through Oreburgh City to reach it." Ash then grinned, "If it's that good, how can I say no? I guess this means Floaroma Town is our next stop in Sinnoh!"

The following day at around noon, everyone arrived once again in Oreburgh City. Wasting no time, they checked into a hotel for the evening before deciding to spend the remainder of the day resting from their travels. After placing all their belongings in their rooms, the group gathered in the lobby. Ash asked, "So, anything we can see here during our stay?" Lucy replied, "There's the Oreburgh Mining Museum. It's the only landmark I can think of besides the Oreburgh Gym." Shadow chuckled, "No need to go back there now that we have the badge from it." Ash nodded, "No kidding. Then let's check out this museum."

Lucy led the way to the main attraction in Oreburgh City. Upon entering, Ash's eyes quickly fell upon the massive block of coal in the center of the room. "That's….huge. Never thought I'd see a hunk of coal this big. You'd think they would downsize it into lots of pieces instead." But Lucash laughed, "Dad, you DID see it before! Remember about two months ago when we came here for the first time?" Ash glanced at his son with a puzzled expression, but soon understood that his friends and family first visited Oreburgh City while he was still deceased. "Oh, right. Can't believe I forgot." He chuckled nervously, trying to reassure his children that nothing odd had occurred at that time.

While everyone else went about the museum, Lucius remained standing near the door, having noticed Ash's clearly nervous response to Lucash's remark. He turned to Ashton, who was the last to proceed inside. "Hey… Does Ash have amnesia?" The viscount replied, "You mean his lack of memories involving his first visit to this place?" The Shiny Lucario nodded silently. Ashton glanced around to make certain that Sapphire and Lucash were out of earshot. He then whispered, "There's a good reason why he does not recall being here before, despite the fact that he was present when we first arrived here a while ago." Lucius asked, "He wasn't drunk, was he?" The viscount brought a hand to his face and grumbled, "Lord, no….. He was dead."

Ashton's response to his question shocked Lucius. "You're…serious? Dead?" Ashton nodded as he explained quietly, "He was murdered by a rogue member of the Skydiamond clan who Lucy claimed to be called 'Outcast'. Ruby was traumatized to the point of falling into a coma, so I decided to seek out the phoenix, Ho-Oh, to revive him. In order to insure that his children would not discover his death, I manipulated Ash's corpse like a puppet with my Dead Soul Jutsu in order to present the illusion that he was merely ill. It took us around a month, but we finally located Ho-Oh and had her restore Ash to life. During our search for her, we visited this museum in the hopes that it might contain information regarding Ho-Oh's whereabouts. Of course, since Ash was physically present here, his children thought that he was observing the place." Lucius nodded, "Yeah….. No wonder he didn't remember…"

Everyone began to shuffle about the museum, taking in all the sights and information provided in the exhibits. But unbeknownst to her companions, Lucy was discreetly eyeing Shadow as he made his way into a corner to examine a glass display case containing old mining helmets. After glancing around to make certain no one could see them behind the display cases, Lucy quietly approached Shadow without making a sound.

"Hm… I wonder if they used candles on these things before electricity was discovered…" Shadow muttered to himself while examining the helmets before him. Suddenly, he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. "It wouldn't surprise me if they did." Startled, Shadow turned to his right. "Eh? Oh. Hey, Lucy." The Lucario maiden shyly smiled, "Hi…" She then asked, "May I join you?" Shadow shrugged his shoulders, "Sure. Don't mind me." The two Lucario began to silently browse the exhibit before them. But Lucy soon began to sweat as she became anxious. (Here goes… It's now or never…) She then asked, "Shadow, may I ask you something?" The Lucario warrior nodded, "Sure, what's up?" Lucy then whispered, "Have you ever…considered having a girlfriend?"

Lucy's question caught Shadow unprepared, as he seemed to freeze in disbelief. "….wait….. Seriously?" Lucy nodded silently. Shadow then gazed at her with a baffled expression, "Why do you ask?" Lucy gulped as she blushed, "I… Um….. I've just seen how you are…..very strong… It somehow compliments me, who am practically powerless. You are also very kind and protective of those you hold dear…" She then gathered her courage, "I guess what I'm saying is….. I think you may be…..someone I can bond with… Maybe in the long run." The Lucario maiden then took his hand, "Do you…accept my feelings?"

Shadow stared at Lucy for a moment, shocked that she was genuinely attracted to him. But after a moment, he began to lightly chuckle. Lucy gave him a puzzled gaze, "What's so funny?" Shadow then caught himself and replied, "Sorry about that. It's just that…. How do I put this….. It'll never work." Not expecting to be rejected so promptly, Lucy asked, "But…..why? Is there something wrong with me?" Shadow shook his head, "No, there's nothing wrong with you. Sure, I like you. You're a very sweet girl. And you're quite attractive too. It's just that….." He then scratched his head nervously, "I'll say this the best I can. I quite simply do not have any interest whatsoever in romance. Don't ask me why. I just don't." Lucy could only stare at him, surprised that he had no intimate interest in her at all. Shadow then patted her on the shoulder, "Even so, I hope we can continue to be friends. See you around, Lucy." As Shadow walked away, Lucy sighed to herself, "At least he was honest…"

Seeing Ash over by display cases of fossils that had been dug up in coalmines, Shadow walked over to him. "Sheesh, you'll never guess what happened to me." Ash replied as he examined a Cranidos fossil, "Care to fill me in?" Shadow nodded, "Yeah… Lucy basically asked me to be her boyfriend." Hearing this, Ash felt an unpleasant sensation in his heart. "…really? She asked you that?" The Lucario nodded, "Yeah. But I turned her down. As I told you back in Lilycove City, I have no interest in that kind of bond. It never would've worked out in the end." Ash then sighed, "I see…" But Shadow soon noticed the change in his Trainer's mood. "Hey, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" The Trainer slowly turned away, "No… I'm fine." But just as he started to walk away, Ash glanced over his shoulder at Shadow. "If you ever have a change of heart, promise me you'll take good care of her." Ash then proceeded to exit the museum, leaving Shadow worried for his friend. "Ash… What happened? Was it something I said…? I never see you this glum…"

That night, Lucy lied awake in bed in her hotel room. Rukaria and Zandria were sleeping nearby, their light snoring being the only sound to break the silence of the night. As tired as she was, Lucy could not fall asleep. A terrible nagging feeling in her gut kept her awake. (Why do I feel so bad…?) As if to answer her, a familiar voice in the recesses of her mind spoke up. "Because you regret ….. What is that term…..? Oh yes. You regret cheating on the one who won your heart." The malice-laced voice of the Angel of Doom echoed in Lucy's mind, sounding mildly disturbed by her actions that day.

"Cheat… That sounds so awful…" Lucy muttered to herself, also somewhat ashamed that she had fallen in love with Ash, yet having tried to choose Shadow over him. Doom spoke, "Indeed, it is a foul term. I am rather amazed that you developed feelings for that man, despite all that boy has done for you. What prompted this change?" Lucy sighed, "Because…..it didn't feel right, falling in love with someone who is not the same as me." Doom replied, "You mean someone who is not a Lucario?" The Lucario maiden merely nodded. A moment of silence passed, the Angel of Doom having not provided a response. Eventually, she spoke, "Are you truly this close-minded?"

Lucy remained silent at Doom's criticism, tears beginning to build in her eyes. The Angel of Doom asked, "Why? Why are you so fearful of males from other species?" Lucy whispered, "I'm not afraid….. It's just a natural preference of mine… Even though I am afraid of my own kind…" Doom muttered, "Yes, you were once beaten and raped by a male of your species. It's not surprising that you would develop a phobia for them." But Lucy added, "Only I know that the Lucario with me now are trustworthy. They would never harm me…" However, Doom grumbled, "But would they be willing to die for you the same way that boy did? I think not."

Having been reminded of Ash's heartfelt sacrifice for her while trying to keep her rapist away from her, Lucy finally allowed her tears to flow. Doom coldly explained, "Such petty preferences are mere obstacles that only get in the way of what people desire. They can lead to betrayals, and loss of trust. I wonder what that boy would do if he were to discover your actions today." Lucy silently brought a hand to her chest, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Are you really so inflexible that you would cast aside the love of a boy who went so far as to DIE for you? If you are, then you are no better than the man who ended your virginity….."

Cold sweat began to trickle down Lucy's face as she heard the Angel of Doom's words. She could recall Outcast's inflexible and stubborn beliefs that led to her rape. Lucy began to lightly sob, disgusted with herself for her actions. "I'm sorry….." Doom spoke, "Pardon? What did you say?" Lucy whispered, "It was a mistake… A moment of weakness…. I won't do it again….. I don't want to lose him again…." The Lucario maiden shuddered, "I love him….. He proved himself….. He accepts me for what I am… And holds me precious to his heart… I can't forget what he's done for my sake…" Satisfied, the Angel of Doom whispered, "Then learn from your mistakes and remain faithful to him. Someone who loves you this dearly should be acknowledged and cherished. Do not let your feeble preferences cloud your judgment. After all, your sisters and their children are the undeniable proof of such bonds being possible." Lucy replied as sleep began to take hold of her, "I will…." As the young maiden fell asleep, the Angel of Doom smirked in silent victory over her persuasive 'advice'.

The following morning, everyone gathered at the eastern entrance to the Oreburgh Gate. "Should I lead the way again?" Ashton asked, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Shadow nodded, "Probably. Wouldn't want Ruby running off in the dark again…. Ow!" The Lucario rubbed his head after Ruby smacked him. "For the last time, I wasn't in my right mind back then!" Ash laughed as he patted her shoulder, "I'll stay close by so you won't have to worry." Ashton then drew his sword as he entered the tunnel, the blade becoming shrouded in flames. "Stay close." His companions promptly followed after him.

In order to create a little more light to illuminate their path, Ash released Ember from her Pok Ball. The flame on the Chimchar's backside cast additional light around them. "Huh? Did you need me, Ash?" She asked, curious of where they were. Her Trainer replied, "I just want to chat with you while we walk. That OK with you?" Ember smiled, "Of course! Can I stay with Lucash?" The Lucario child picked her up and carried the Chimchar on his shoulders, "Yeah! I haven't talked to you much, Ember! What have you been up to?" Ash chuckled, realizing that his son and friend did not wait for his input.

While Ember and Lucash chatted with each other, Ashton led his companions through the Oreburgh Gate. During the trek, Rukaria swayed over to Ash and held his arm with her spare hand. "Hm? Rukaria?" Ash asked as he glanced down at the blind Lucario. She smiled, "Is something wrong….dear?" The Trainer remained silent for a moment before blushing, "Can't believe you just said that…" Rukaria giggled, "Me neither. But we are lovers now. Right?" Ash responded by throwing his arm around her shoulder and grinning, "Yup. That's not a problem, is it?" The blind Lucario embraced him with her spare arm, "Not in the least, dear…" As they watched the two lovers walk hand-in-hand, Pearl and Ruby giggled to each other while quietly chatting about their new 'sister'.

About halfway through the tunnel, Rukaria separated from Ash to chat with Ashton. Noticing that he was now alone, Lucy slightly quickened her pace until she was walking beside him. She reached out to him and gripped his hand gently. "Is there anything you want to do when we return to Jubilife City?" However, Lucy noticed that Ash tensed up when he heard her voice. Rather than look down at her, he turned his face in the opposite direction. He muttered, "I dunno… I guess just take it easy and relax for the rest of the day." Noticing the lack of enthusiasm in his tone, Lucy asked, "Is something wrong? Are you sure there's nothing you want to do? Could we have dinner together that evening?" The Trainer's only response was a sigh as he gently pulled away from Lucy and steppe away from her. Worried, she sighed, "Um…. All right. I'll just…um…let you have some time to yourself….." The Lucario maiden then frowned to herself, (Did Shadow tell him? And if he did, does this mean that Ash…does indeed love me and was hurt by my actions?)

Three days passed before Ash and his companions reached Jubilife City. Wasting no time, they promptly checked into the closest hotel for the evening. Later that evening, Lucy looked herself over in the mirror of her hotel room's bathroom. She was clad in her light blue dress. "Looks OK. I don't think I'm forgetting anything." She then left the room and took a seat on her bed. Lucy then glanced at a clock hanging on the wall. "Almost time…" The young maiden then set her hands on her lap and waited. 6 pm came, but no one knocked on the door. Lucy's drooping right ear perked up slightly, "He's late? He always came at 6 pm… I'll give him a little longer."

Lucy sat still, watching the hands on the clock. The minute hand rotated the face of the clock ten times, but there was still no sound of someone knocking at the door. "…..Ash. We always go out to dinner with each other at 6 pm on the first night we enter a town or city. Why aren't you here yet?" Lucy stood up and left her hotel room. She then proceeded down the hall to the room that Ash was sharing with Ruby. Just before reaching it, Lucy stopped as Ruby stepped outside. Upon seeing her 'sister', Ruby grinned, "Dressed up for something special, huh? You always look stunning in that dress." Lucy giggled, "Thanks… Ash even made sure to pick my favorite color too. Speaking of which, is he inside?" She pointed towards the door to the hotel room. Ruby nodded, "Yeah, he's in there. If you want to see him, I'll get the door for you." The young mother then unlocked the door and nudged it open a crack. Lucy silently thanked Ruby before stepping inside.

Having not been expecting a guest, Ash froze as he glanced over at Lucy. In his hand was the phone used to contact the hotel staff. The two friends shared a long nervous gaze before Lucy asked, "Um… What are you doing?" Ash replied, "I was about to order room service." Lucy then asked, "For what? More soap for the shower? Or some toothpaste?" The Trainer shook his head, "I was going to order dinner for us. Anything you want?" Lucy brought a hand to her chest, "But….. I thought we were supposed to go out for dinner together. Like we always do during our first evening while visiting a city." But Ash sighed, "I think you've got the wrong guy. Shadow's staying in the room next door. He's your real crush, right?"

Lucy felt a twinge of guilt as she heard Ash mention Shadow's name. "He told you….." Ash's only response was a silent nod. But as he began to dial the extension for the receptionist's desk, Lucy reached out and set her hand down on the hook, canceling the call. Ash grumbled, "Knock it off. I'm getting hungry. And you wouldn't like it when I'm hungry and can't get any food." Lucy touched his hand, "Then let's go get some. Just the two of us." But the Trainer sighed, "And why aren't you asking Shadow?" Lucy could only stare into the eyes of her friend, tears beginning to form at her eyelids. "Because…. Because….." The maiden quickly threw her arms around Ash in a warm embrace. "Because you're the one I wish to dine with… Just you…"

Ash was stunned as Lucy hugged him, unable to understand why she would want to dine with just him and not the Lucario she had come to develop feelings for. "I don't get it… Why?" Lucy whispered, "I will admit this….. I was being selfish and close-minded when I confessed to Shadow….. I'm sorry…" She then pleaded, "Forgive me… Please believe me. I want to be with you tonight…" After a moment of silence, Ash asked, "Are you being completely serious?" Lucy nodded, "Dead serious…" The Trainer then asked, "Any suggestions on where we should grab a bite?" Surprised, Lucy released her grip on him and asked, "Wait… What?" Ash smiled, "I was asking if there was a restaurant you had in mind." Realizing that Ash had forgiven her, Lucy quickly dried her tears. "Yes… How about the same restaurant as last time?" The Trainer stood up as he set the phone down, "Sounds great to me. Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you in the lobby." He then flashed Lucy a toothy grin just before stepping into the bathroom. Relieved, Lucy left the hotel room and proceeded down the stairs to the lobby to wait for her friend.

After no more than six minutes, Lucy's ears perked up as she heard the elevator coming down. When the doors parted, Ash stepped out, wearing the same clothes as on their first date. Lucy smiled, "You always look stunning in that outfit." Ash then grinned, "And you look awesome as always. But if there's one thing I have to say….." He then tilted his fedora hat down over his eyes slightly while suddenly doing a type of tiptoe pose, "Billie Jean is not my lover." However, Lucy merely stared at him, puzzled by this random statement. "Billie Jean…? Who?" Seeing that Lucy did not get the joke, Ash sighed, "Er… Never mind. Anyway, you remember the way to the restaurant?" The Lucario maiden nodded, "Certainly. Follow me."

A short while later, Ash and Lucy sat across from each other as their appetizers were served. Ash had ordered a deluxe salad while Lucy had decided on the calamari, which was served with garlic butter dipping sauce. While they waited for their entr es, Ash decided to discuss Lucy's attraction to Shadow. "Hey… May I ask you a personal question?" Half-knowing what was coming, Lucy nodded, "Sure…" The Trainer then asked, "Um… What made you develop feelings for Shadow? I don't hold anything against you for it, but… I'm just curious." With a sigh, Lucy explained, "More than anything….it was due to my personal preference for same-species relationships. Even if I am somewhat apprehensive about my own kind…"

Having never expected Lucy to be afraid of her own species, Ash asked, "Wait a second….. You're scared of other Lucario?" When Lucy nodded, Ash paused for a moment. He then asked, "…..why?" The young maiden muttered, "Outcast…." Ash gulped, knowing that speaking out loud in a public area about when Lucy had been raped was a very bad idea. He instead whispered, "So you became wary of anything that looked like him?" Lucy nodded, "Exactly." The two friends silently went back to enjoying their meal for another moment before Ash whispered, "Then…why are you here with me?"

Lucy froze as she heard her date ask her a question she did not expect. Ash then asked, "If you prefer your own kind, why did you choose me to go out with you?" Lucy began to sweat, trying desperately to find the right words. "I….. I came to the realization that I was just being stubborn. That my inflexible preferences were just getting in the way. And I am constantly reminded every day by your bond with Ruby that interspecies-relationships are possible." Ash remained silent as he looked at Lucy. Gathering his courage, the Trainer asked, "Lucy….. Do you….love me?"

The other customers in the restaurant ate and chatted, completely oblivious to the discussion that was taking place between Ash and Lucy. In the recesses of her mind, Lucy heard the Angel of Doom speak to her. (Be true to yourself. Tell him your heart's desires.) Trembling slightly, Lucy replied, (I… I want to… I love him… And I want him to know. But…it's too soon… The proper time hasn't arrived yet.) Finally, Lucy turned to face the boy she loved, rest a hand upon his. "Ash… I won't lie. You are…very precious to me. You… You just might even be the best thing to happen to me since Kazeerah. But I….. I'm not sure if I love you like that…" She then sighed, "But that doesn't mean it's not possible. Maybe in time…I may someday love you like a potential mate. But for now…..you are a most precious friend to me." Ash replied with a sincere smile, but Lucy then asked, "But…what about you? Do you love me like that?"

Ash gulped, clearly unprepared for Lucy's question. His eyes began to wander nervously as he tried to find the right way to explain himself. But Lucy was quick to notice his expression, as she had seen it multiple times in her own reflection. (That gaze….. It's like he wants to tell me something, but can't bring himself to…) Finally, Ash sighed, "I'll be honest with you, Lucy. My answer is the same as yours. While I don't love you quite like that, you're still very precious to me." He then held her hand, "I never want to lose you… You're my friend." However, Lucy could clearly see the hesitation in his eyes. (Just like me… He…. My god….. He actually…..) Hiding her emotions, Lucy nodded, "I hope our bond remains strong…"

A while later, Lucy bathed in the shower of the bathroom within her hotel room, full from the entr e of lobster raviolis served with peas and mushrooms in a tomato cream sauce. As she slowly bathed, the Angel of Doom spoke to her. "You seem unusually relaxed tonight. Did you notice the look in that boy's eyes as well?" Lucy sighed, "I did….. If that expression was what I truly think it was…..then he has the same feelings I do…" Doom chuckled, "You see? All he has done for you has been out of love. And like you, he seems to love you deeply while being too hesitant to openly admit it." Lucy brought a hand to her chest, parallel to her heart. She smiled gently, the warm water soaking her fur. "I… I don't think I've ever felt this hopeful before…"

Lucy continued to bathe as the Angel of Doom spoke to her. "He will likely open up about his true feelings if you confess. Go tell him once you finish here." But Lucy sighed, "I know… I want to…but it just doesn't feel like the right time to do it…" Doom whispered, "But if you do, you will finally be steps away from obtaining what you desire most…" Lucy's eyes closed as she gently smiled, "A family…" Doom spoke, "You remember the time in the settlement of Oreburgh. The bouquet of flowers you caught at the wedding. Think about it. If he truly does love you, then he is surely the one you are destined to bond with." A faint blush on her face, Lucy smiled, "…I can hardly wait….. It's still too soon to tell him, but….. Someday…" She then focused on washing herself, "Yes… Someday… Someday soon….." But Doom silently smirked to herself without Lucy's knowledge. (Yes. The sooner, the better.)

Two days later, everyone gathered around a small campfire in a tiny clearing with a forest somewhere between Jubilife City and Floaroma Town. Zandria began to set out various meats and vegetables onto spits as she roasted them over the flames. Sapphire turned to Lucy and asked, "Auntie Lucy, how much further until we get to Floaroma Town?" The Lucario maiden thought the distance over in her head for a moment before replying, "I'm not entirely sure, but judging at the rate we're moving, I'd have to estimate that it'll take us a week to get there." Before the Lucario child could complain, Ruby spoke up, "It can't be helped, dear. Your aunt needs to take it easy for the sake of her baby." However, as the group chatted amongst themselves, Ashton slipped away through the forest to take a walk as a means to pass the time while waiting for their meal to be cooked. To help mask his departure, he left the Flamberge behind as he seldom went anywhere without it.

After a short walk, Ashton emerged from the trees as he happened upon a large clearing in the trees that was similar to a small meadow. Near the center of the field of green grass was a large stone that could easily suffice as a natural bench. Breathing deeply of the fresh forest air, the viscount approached the stone formation and reclined upon it. He rested his arms behind his head, watching the clouds float by overhead. In mere minutes, his eyes began to close as he steadily drifted off to sleep, unawares of a pair of bright red eyes watching from the cover of the trees to the north.

Just before Ashton could lapse into a complete dream state, the voice of Soul Calibur echoed in his mind. "Young master, a presence draws near from the north." Ashton groggily yawned and rubbed his eyes, not quite awake yet. "…..young master….." The viscount mumbled, "Someone's coming…? Is it….threat?" The spirit sword replied, "No. It is most pure. Exceedingly so." Ashton sat up and glanced around as he tried to see the intruder approaching. But as he gazed north, his eyes squinted to see a figure emerging from the forest. "My god… Surely this is a dream. Is she…..an angel?"

Slowly approaching Ashton from the north was what seemed to be a Suicune. However, instead of a hexagonal crystal atop her forehead, there was a diamond-shaped crystal. What was more shocking was that unlike ordinary Suicune, she stood on two legs with a lovely humanlike body. Her body was slender and feminine, much like a supermodel. Hanging from her waist was a green loincloth that reached past her knees. An equally green brassiere consisting of a single strip of cloth was wrapped around her upper chest, keeping her shapely breasts contained and out of sight. In the Suicune's long purple mane just behind the left side of her head was a tiny blue crystal hairpin. As she neared Ashton while a northern wind blew, causing her gorgeous mane and twin paper-thin tails to flutter in the breeze, the humanoid Suicune flashed the viscount a beautiful smile. "What's wrong? Never seen a lovely girl wandering a forest before?"

Ashton stared for a moment, believing that he was witnessing a mirage. "I…must have been out in the sun for too long… Surely I must be seeing things…" Before the viscount could try to go back to sleep, the Suicune giggled, "Seeing things? That's a new one!" Hearing this, Ashton sat up, "Wait… So you ARE real? And others have seen you?" The Suicune giggled, "Yeah. But you're the first one to think I wasn't real instead of trying to hit on me." Shocked to see that the Suicune woman before him was not a mirage, Ashton gazed at her in bewilderment, "Is such beauty even possible in this world…? Miss… May I ask you your name?" Clearly surprised by Ashton's reserved and polite demeanor, the Suicune smiled, "Wow… I've never met someone as polite as you. Most guys just start asking me out right on the spot. And I shall tell you my name." She grinned cutely at the viscount as a sudden breeze blew through her hair, making it waver. "My name is Aura, guardian of the north wind."

At the mention of the Suicune's name, Ashton's eyes carefully scanned her. (One of my daughters is named Aura. And she is a Suicune too. But this form…) He then asked, "Aura, was it? Where are you from? Where is your family?" The Suicune grinned, "Actually, I don't have one. I was simply born from the northern winds. Why do you ask?" Ashton gazed at her with an odd expression before answering, "Oh… You just bring someone I know to mind. I thought you were her, but I see it's just a coincidence. My mistake." He then stood up and held out his hand, "I believe it is my turn now. I am Ashton of Green Mile." Aura asked, "Green Mile….. That sounds familiar somehow….. A city in Kanto?" The viscount grinned, "Ah! I see you are familiar with cities of years past. Yes, Green Mile was a city in the Kanto region. Only nowadays it is known as Pallet Town." Aura smiled, "Then shouldn't I call you Ashton of Pallet Town instead?" Ashton chuckled, "Ashton by itself will do just fine, thank you."

Aura and Ashton took a seat upon the rock formation in the middle of the clearing as they chatted with each other. "So, Miss Aura. Are you involved with anyone?" Ashton asked, trying to avoid sounding awkward. The Suicune maiden giggled, "If that's your way of asking me if I'm spoken for, then yes. I already have a man in my life." But instead of hearing a grumble of disappoint, Aura heard Ashton breathe a sigh of relief. "Huh? You're not bothered by it?" The viscount chuckled, "Not in the least. In fact, I'm relieved you're taken. I already happen to be happily married." He then raised his hand, examining the golden wedding ring on his finger. Aura lightly gasped, "Oh, I see. Well, I'm glad for you! It's always nice to see a guy who found himself his true match. Tell your sweetheart I said hi." But Ashton soon frowned with a sorrowful expression, "Correction. I was happily married….. Until my wife died some time ago…"

Upon hearing Ashton's words, Aura sighed, "Oh dear….. I'm sorry. I didn't know…" But Ashton shook his head, "No… It's quite all right. Her memory still lives on in my heart. And I know I will see her again someday. It is inevitable…" Aura remained silent for a moment before asking, "Do you plan on remarrying someday?" After a moment of silence, Ashton sighed, "No… Never again. I will not dishonor my wife's memory." But Aura shook her head, "Don't be that way. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to wallow in despair for the rest of your life. You're a really sweet guy, so I know you'll find a new sweetheart someday." The viscount replied, "I suppose, but…" However, Aura grinned, "I'm serious. If a girl starts to fall for you, don't deny her. Especially if you come to love her too." Ashton seemed to be in a minor trance state as he took in the Suicune's words. "Ashton? You OK?" The viscount replied as a tear trickled down his face, "Do not deny it to anyone… Especially when they seek it from you alone…" He then gave Aura a grateful smile, "Thank you for reminding me of my own advice…" The Suicune giggled, "No problem at all, dear."

After chatting a moment more, an idea came to Aura's mind. "Ashton, you were happily married, right?" Ashton smiled warmly, "Indeed. We were married for quite some time. Up until she died in my arms." The mention of his wife's death once again drew a solemn frown from Aura. "I'm sorry to hear that…" But the viscount patted her on the shoulder, "No, there's nothing to be sorry about. And judging by your question, you were going to ask me something?" The Suicune nodded, "I sure do. You see, I was hoping you could give me some dating advice." Ashton asked, "You mean…..courting advice? But I thought you just said you already have a lover!" Aura sighed, "I guess I wasn't descriptive enough. While I have someone in my life I love, he…has no interest in romance whatsoever and has been trying to evade me for quite a while. I was hoping you could give me some advice on how to woo him."

Aura's explanation boggled Ashton's mind. "This simply doesn't add up. What man in his right mind wouldn't feel even the slightest amount of attraction towards someone as beautiful and tender as you? He must be out of his head to be immune to your charms!" The viscount's reaction prompted a laugh from the Suicune maiden. "I know! I often wonder how he has resisted me for so long! I even tried to seduce him by stripping in front of him once, but he still just ran off! Although he did get a nasty nosebleed from it…" Ashton winced, "Um….. I did not need to know that much… But in any case, can you tell me more about your suitor?" Aura nodded, "Gladly. His name is Rone. He happens to be a Lucario from this region. He's calm, but from what I can see, he has a strong preference for solitude instead of companionship. I even suspect he finds my presence annoying."

As he listened to Aura's explanation, Ashton thought long and hard about how someone like Rone would feel. "Hmmm….. You say he enjoys solitude? Or is it something along the lines of personal freedom?" Aura gasped, "Actually, that's exactly what he calls it! Endless freedom." The viscount then spoke, "I suspect that he enjoys being able to wander where he wishes whenever he desires. If he really is as aloof as I suspect, then perhaps your best bet would be to sit down with him and discuss the situation with him. Do you like to wander as well?" The Suicune nodded, "Very much. I like to travel too, though it's usually while chasing Rone." The viscount smiled, "Then you two have something in common. Next time you encounter him, approach him calmly without trying to seduce him in any way. Ask what it is that he finds unappealing about you and see if you can resolve the issue with him. Since you like to travel, perhaps you can convince him to allow you to accompany him without restricting his wandering." Aura then grinned widely, "I'll take that advice to heart!"

A short while later, Aura stood up and stretched. "I'm really glad I had this chat with you, Ashton. But I really should be going soon. I run the risk of losing Rone's trail if I stay in one place for too long." Ashton climbed to his feet as well, "I too should rejoin my companions. Lunch is likely on the verge of being finished by now." But at that moment, Aura turned and caught the viscount in a tender embrace before placing a sweet little kiss on his cheek. "Aura…?" Ashton was frozen in place by the unexpected display of affection. The Suicune sighed, "I'm grateful for your advice, Ashton. You're a real gentleman." The viscount smiled and embraced Aura, sharing a quiet moment with the lovely maiden. But once they released each other, Ashton asked, "Aura, may I ask a favor of you?" The Suicune giggled, "If it's for me to show you my body in exchange for your sound advice, I can't do that. Only Rone has that privilege." At this, Ashton blushed furiously, "What kind of gentleman in his right mind would ask such a ridiculous request from a maiden so fair?" Aura laughed loudly at Ashton's outburst, "All right, sorry! I was just teasing you! But truly, I was expecting you to ask me that since most guys do. Sorry for misjudging you. Now, you had a request for me?" The viscount nodded, "I do. Should you and Rone ever become an item… May I attend the wedding?" Aura's face displayed an expression of shock, but soon smiled warmly, "If we ever do become engaged…..you will be the guest of honor." The viscount bowed gracefully, "You have my sincere thanks, Aura. Send word to Pallet Town should you find true love with your betrothed." The Suicune maiden nodded, "I'll make a mental note of that place."

As Ashton straightened his stance, Aura smiled, "Hold on. For being such a sweet guy, I believe you've earned something special. Close your eyes, dear." Curious, Ashton did what he was told without a second thought. But a second later, he shuddered in surprise as he felt someone kiss him. His eyes popped open to see the lovely Suicune maiden kissing him on the lips. However, the kiss was short as she soon pulled away and flashed the viscount a sincere smile. "I hope we meet again someday, Ashton. Take care." Aura turned and began to head towards the northern edge of the clearing. But just before she could disappear into the forest, Ashton called out to her. "Aura!" The Suicune promptly turned to face him, curious of what he still had to say. But after a moment of silence, Ashton slowly waved towards her, "T…take care…" Aura nodded with a smile, "You too." The Suicune maiden then disappeared into the forest; eager to resume her pursuit of the Lucario she loved. As he retrieved Soul Calibur, Ashton muttered to himself, "Have I heard her voice somewhere before?"

Before long, Ashton returned to the campsite where his friends and family were sitting down for lunch. Zandria grinned, "Just in time, Ashton!" The viscount muttered, "Indeed…" As he took a seat, Lucius noticed the dreamy expression on his face. "Did you see something during your walk out there?" Ashton sighed, "I met a maiden most beautiful and we had a good long chat together. I honestly can't understand why the man she's chasing has no interest in someone so lovely." But a moment later, Aurora noticed an unusual scent on her lover. (Wait… Is this…?) She walked towards the viscount and sniffed him quietly. Before long, she discovered a long strand of purple hair on Ashton's cloak. "This hue… And this scent… But it can't be her…" Ashton quickly noticed his Suicune lover standing near him and asked, "Is something troubling you?" She replied, "Ashton, who did you see out there?" The viscount chuckled, "A lovely Suicune lass, believe it or not. Why?" Upon confirming the identity of the maiden's species, Aurora gasped, "My god… It was her! Aura!" Ashton nodded, "I know. That's her name. She told me herself." But the Shiny Suicune shouted, "Not like that! It was Aura! Our daughter!"

A moment passed before Aurora's revelation registered with Ashton's brain. "Wait….. WHAT? ARE YOU CERTAIN?" Aurora replied, "I recognize her scent on you! I could never forget the scent of my own daughter! How could you not recognize her?" The viscount groaned, "She looked nothing like I remembered her! She was… I mean…. Bah, I can't explain! Just watch!" He then brought his hands together to make a hand sign, causing him to be engulfed in a puff of white smoke. Chiara nodded, "Clever. The Transformation Jutsu is an effective means of showing us her form." A moment later, the smoke dissipated. A beautiful feminine voice asked, "You see now? Did you really expect me to recognize her in this state?"

All eyes settled upon Ashton as he stood in the center of the campsite, his form temporarily altered to look like his daughter in her beautiful humanoid form. Lucius blushed, "Good lord, she's like a goddess!" Ash snickered, "No kidding. Brock would go crazy if he was here to see this." In a puff of white smoke, Ashton cancelled the jutsu and reverted to normal. "Now do you understand? When she left home, she had no means to take on such a form." Aurora nodded, "I see… I too would never have recognized her on sight alone." But Ashton then gasped, "Blast… Aura!" In a flash, he was gone, dashing through the trees towards the clearing where he had encountered his daughter.

Upon entering the clearing where he and Aura met, Ashton called out at the top of his lungs, "Aura! Are you anywhere near here? Aura!" A minute passed with no sign of the Suicune maiden, Ashton dropping to his knees. "How could I not recognize you… Your voice… I knew I had heard it before…." A voice spoke from behind him, "Do not blame yourself, dear. There was almost no way you could have known she was the same Aura we conceived so long ago." Aurora walked up beside her lover and lied down next to him. "Tell me. Did she appear to be well?" Ashton solemnly nodded, "From what I found out, she is healthy, exceedingly beautiful, and has even found a potential lover. But….." He then sighed, "She did not recognize me at all. Even my name was unfamiliar to her. She even claimed that she was born 'from the northern winds'." Aurora frowned, "My word… What could possibly have caused her to forget even her very origins?"

As the two lovers leaned against each other, Ashton sighed, "I often wondered what became of her. After nearly 600 years, I finally found her. And I did not even recognize her…" Aurora then asked, "Do you think we will ever cross paths with her again?" Aura's words echoed in Ashton's head. He smiled softly, "Yes. Once she and her lover decide on a date, I will be invited to their wedding. And she knows where to contact me." Aurora then nuzzled him, "Then we have nothing to do but to wait for the day to arrive. Do not fear. We will see her again." Ashton's eyes gazed skyward, a familiar northern breeze blowing through the air. "Aura… My beautiful child… At least I finally know that you are alive and well."

The next morning, Lucius was one of the first to awaken as Zandria prepared breakfast. But as he opened his eyes, he noticed his sword lying on the ground in front of his face. "Hm…? Don't remember leaving that here last night." But as he sat up in his sleeping bag, Lucius quickly noticed that the sword was not resting in its scabbard. "Where'd I leave that….. What the…?" As he glanced around, he saw his sword leaning against a nearby tree while sheathed in its scabbard. Puzzled, the Shiny Lucario glanced down at the sword on the ground. He felt his blood chill as he realized that the blade of the sword was pitch black. He growled, "For the love of…. WHY WON'T IT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"

Lucius' shouting awoke everyone else at the campsite. Soon, they gazed down at the dreaded Sword of Shadows, knowing better than to lay their hands on it. Ashton asked, "Why is this here? Did someone bring it back to you?" But Lucius grumbled, "This isn't the first time. No matter what I've done to rid myself of this thing, it somehow keeps coming back to me." Chiara spoke up, "How can that be possible? Soul Calibur herself destroyed it in such a manner that it couldn't possibly still exist!" Lucius muttered quietly to himself, "But it still took longer than usual to come back this time…"

After a brief moment of discussion, Ashton ordered his companions to stand back and to move their gear away from the Sword of Shadows. He proceeded to make a few hand signs, a puddle of viscous black mud forming under the sword. "It shouldn't be able to go anywhere if buried in the ground." The black sword slowly sank out of sight. Once it could no longer be seen, Ashton parted his hands to cancel the jutsu as the puddle of mud became stable brown earth once more. He then turned to Lucius and asked, "How is it that the sword returned to you, despite being purified and shattered?" The Shiny Lucario shrugged his shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine. I kinda got used to it after a while, but I was really hoping it was gone for good this time." Ashton sighed, "Then I'll just have to bury it next time it shows up. Just a minor nuisance, Lucius. Don't worry about it."

Later that day, the group began to notice a sweet fragrance in the air. "Mmmmmm… Something smells pretty!" Sapphire said as she inhaled deeply. Lucy smiled, "That's a sure sign we're getting close to Floaroma Town. The many flower fields provide quite an aroma for miles around." Minutes later, they emerged from the forest and found a vast field of flowers spread out before them with only the road separating them in two down the middle. Ashton smiled, "It's like a scene out of a story book…" But Chiara then pointed, "Do not let the scenery distract you. Floaroma Town is just over the horizon." In the distance, the vague silhouette of a city could be made out. Almost reluctant to move on, the group continued on slowly while taking in the sights and scents around them.

That evening, everyone checked into the closest hotel before heading off into the city to see what the place had to offer. But during that time, Ash stayed with Pearl in their hotel room while resting from their journey. Ash tenderly rubbed Pearl's belly, now bloated to full term. "How much longer?" He asked with a calm smile. Pearl touched his hand, "Any day now." The two lovers then held each other in a warm embrace, knowing that their child would soon be born into the world.

Three days passed as Ash and his companions enjoyed their stay in Floaroma Town as they awaited the birth of Pearl's baby. Outside the Pok mon Center, Ash and Pearl watched the sun setting over the horizon. The Lucario shuddered as a contraction shook her body. "Getting really close…" Ash tenderly patted her belly, "I'll go round up the others. You just let Nurse Joy take care of you. I'll be back soon." The Trainer planted a quick kiss on her cheek before running off in search for his friends and family. Pearl giggled as she made her way into the Pok mon Center where Nurse Joy was waiting for her.

Upon informing all of his companions of Pearl's condition, Ash ran into the Pok mon Center and into the room where his lover was. Pearl had her legs spread while resting on a bed as Nurse Joy stood at the foot of the bed to catch the baby as soon as it emerged. Ash kneeled next to his lover and held her hand. Pearl grunted, "Are they all here...?" Ash nodded with a warm smile, "Yeah. They're waiting in the lobby. Next time they see us, there will be three of us coming through those doors." The Lucario giggled, "Very true, hun…. Oof!" Pearl shuddered as she pushed, showing impressive focus as she delivered her child.

Nurse Joy watched carefully as Pearl pushed, the Lucario's birth fluids soaking her thick blue fur around her crotch. Soon, a soaked furry scalp began to emerge from Pearl's womanhood. "The baby is crowning. Just a little more…" Pearl squeezed Ash's hand tightly; tears of joy streaming down her face. "Soon… Very soon….. I'll finally have a baby of my own…" Ash responded by closing his other hand around hers, "It's an awesome feeling, isn't it?" She blushed, "It is… And it's all thanks to you, dear." Minutes later, Pearl breathed a sigh of relief as her child left her body. As the maiden-turned-mother panted in exhaustion, Ash whispered, "You did great, Pearl… You did great."

Pearl lied in her bed, her eyes seeing stars. "Is this what it's like to feel a tiny life emerge from your own body…?" She then spoke, "Please… Let me see my baby…" However, when Nurse Joy stood up, Ash and Pearl saw a most worried expression on her face. "Is something wrong?" Ash asked, somewhat concerned by the lack of movement from the tiny Riolu pup in the nurse's hands. Nurse Joy muttered, "Something's wrong… I've never had a case like this in my entire career. Why is she so…" Pearl gasped, "She? It's a girl? I had a hunch she would be!" But Ash gulped, "That's not really important now… What's wrong with her, Nurse Joy? Is she OK?" The nurse approached Ash and set the set Riolu in his hands, her expression one of deep regret. "I'm sorry…" Upon holding his newborn daughter for a moment, Ash's eyes went wide with shock. Pearl noticed her lover's expression and asked, "What's wrong…? Is she sick?" He slowly turned to face the young mother, tears starting to trickle down his face. "Pearl… I'm sorry… I don't understand why this happened, but….." The Trainer then set his child into her mother's arms, "She….. She's dead…"

A deathly silence filled the room as Pearl heard the words she had never once expected to hear about her first child. She slowly turned her gaze towards her daughter, the tiny Riolu pup resting motionless in her arms. "A miscarriage….. That's impossible…" She tenderly stroked the child's face, "Come now, dear. There's no need to be so silent. I'm sure you're tired, but there will be plenty of time to sleep in…" Pearl froze as she felt Ash rest his hand on her shoulder. "Pearl… I don't want to admit it anymore than you do, but…" As she gazed into his sorrowful eyes, Ash muttered, "She's gone… We can't change that…" The young mother gazed down at her child, her mind starting to accept the tragic truth. She muttered, "Why….. Have I not atoned enough…?" Nurse Joy quietly left the room as quiet sobs filled the air. Soon, Ash turned away in tears as Pearl's weeping exploded into remorseful wailing.

Out in the lobby, Rukaria shuddered as she faintly heard loud crying coming from somewhere beyond the doors within the Pok mon Center. "Has something happened?" As if to answer her question, Ash walked through the doors and stood before his friends and family. Zandria gasped as she saw tears falling from her ancestral son's face. "What happened in there? Is Pearl all right?" The Trainer wiped some of his tears away, "Pearl's fine….. But the baby… She…" Ruby ran up to her lover and pleaded, "What about my niece? What's wrong?" After a moment of mental debating, Ash spoke, "It was a miscarriage…" Believing that she had been told a sick joke, Ruby demanded, "That's not funny! Don't lie to me about this!" But she froze as Ash sobbed, "I wish I was…. I wish…my little girl was here with us…" A moment later, Ruby dropped to her knees, "My god….." Sapphire then whispered to Ashton, "Grandpa, why is Mommy crying?" The viscount sighed, "I'll explain later…." Lucy brought a hand to her chest as she shuddered in tears. (Why this…? Why would a child that has not even been born be robbed of her life?)

An hour passed as Ash insisted that Pearl be given some time alone. He returned to the room she was resting in to find her silently clutching the corpse of her daughter tightly to her chest. With a heavy heart, Ash sat next to her. "I don't know what went wrong… You never got hurt after that night… You didn't eat any bad foods… I just can't figure out why this happened…" But Pearl whispered, "I know why….. I should've seen this coming…" Ash glanced over at his lover, "You know? What caused her to…?" The young mother quietly replied, "It's the curse….. The Blackflame Curse… At least…that's what I would expect it to be called…"

Ash stared in confusion at his lover, baffled by her talk of a 'curse' being the cause of their daughter's premature death. "Blackflame Curse? I don't get it…" Pearl explained, "Think about it. You know what I did… When I was still part of the Blackflame Six…" Ash shuddered, remembering being told of the mass genocide of the Lucario clans of the Hoenn region at the command of the evil Thanatos. He sighed, "Pearl… You're not the same person you were back then… Thanatos is dead. His victims can rest in peace now…" But Pearl cried, "That doesn't change what I've done! How can you even love me knowing that I had a hand in mass murder?"

Pearl wept continuously as Ash listened in silence. Soon, he asked, "Tell me. What makes you think you're cursed?" After catching her breath, Pearl explained, "More often than not…..the members of our 'rival' clans I killed were usually the youngest… Children…." Ash winced as he heard Pearl's confession, but remained silent to allow her to continue. "I hated every minute of it… But I carried out my orders while always hoping that it was for my clan's well-being. But during one raid, I strangled a child with my Aura Whip as his mother tried to save him… As she held his body, she demanded me to explain what her child had ever done to deserve to die." Pearl remained silent for a moment before adding, "The last thing I remember before collapsing was Silent Fang slitting the mother's throat…"

Ash bowed his head in silence, having not expected Pearl to take the lives of so many children during her missions. "Pearl….. It wasn't your fault. Thanatos… He was the cause of all those deaths…" He then rested his hand on hers, "I forgive you. You're not like the others. I think you've redeemed yourself." He then leaned against the young mother, "Let's try again next time you go into heat. This was just a terrible stroke of bad luck. I know it won't happen again." Pearl sighed, "You don't have to tell me. It won't happen again. I won't allow myself to breed ever again."

Hearing what Pearl just said, Ash raised his voice, "I didn't mean like that! Pearl, give it another chance! You've wanted to become a mother all your life, right?" But the former member of the Blackflame Six wept, "You don't understand… Why was my child dead before birth? Because I have been cursed for all the young lives I ended." She then rested a hand over her lower belly, "Any child I give birth to will never be born alive… It's a fitting punishment for a wretch like me…" Ash began to shed tears as he embraced Pearl tightly, "Pearl….. I love you. I'll respect your decision, but please….. Don't stay miserable forever. You still have a family that loves you." Halfheartedly, Pearl weakly gripped the hand of the boy she had fallen in love with. "I…love you too….." Gently, Ash scooped up the body of his daughter and cradled her in his arms. "We need to find a place to bury her. I'll wait for you outside." Pearl weakly nodded, "I'll be out in a short while….."

Several minutes after Ash left her to rest, Pearl slowly sat up in bed. But she suddenly heard footsteps approaching from the doorway. When she glanced over at the door, Pearl saw one of the Pok mon Center's Chansey nurses standing a few feet from her. "What do you want from me?" Pearl asked, a severe lack of enthusiasm in her voice. However, the Chansey did not speak as she merely frowned. But after a moment, the Chansey held out what seemed to be an oval-shaped stone. A thread was running through one end, effectively making the stone a type of modest pendant. Pearl sighed, "An Oval Stone….. The symbol of a woman's desire to become a strong mother…" But before Pearl could refuse it, the Chansey slipped it over her head, the small gray stone now snuggly resting atop the spike on her chest. Puzzled, Pearl stared at the Chansey. But she was surprised when the Egg Pok mon flashed her a reassuring smile. A faint grin crept across the Lucario's face as she stood up, "Thanks….. A little encouragement from strangers can be refreshing…"

Near the outskirts of Floaroma Town, Ash, Pearl, and their companions had gathered at a lone cherry blossom tree that stood alone in the fields of flowers. Lucy sighed, "The way it's the only one around….. It's almost as if it was meant to be here when we arrived." Ashton proceeded to dig a shallow pit at the base of the tree and stepped back as Pearl and Ash kneeled together before the hole in the ground. Together, they laid their first child to rest in the grave while wrapped in a white towel made of cotton. They then gently covered their daughter with the soft upturned earth that had been removed from the ground. Ashton then set a sizeable stone between the base of the tree and the grave and prepared to chisel into it with a kunai. But before he did so, he asked, "Her name?" Ash and Pearl looked at each other for a moment before simultaneously replying, "Hope." With a nod, Ashton began to chisel their daughter's name into the makeshift tombstone. "Hope….. Such a beautiful name."

That evening, Ash secretly discussed Pearl's state of mind with his friends and family. "I've never seen her this depressed before. I almost don't recognize her anymore." Zandria nodded, "I can hardly blame her. If what you said is true, then it's safe to say her confidence has been shot to hell." Lucy then asked, "Should we just press on while comforting her the best we can?" Ash shook his head, "Not a chance. Pearl comes before my Trainer career. I say we take her somewhere for some R&R until she gets her spirit back." Chiara frowned, "I too say that would be wise. The only question is where." But after a moment of thought, Ash snapped his fingers. "I know just the place. Rota."

Upon hearing the name of his kingdom, Ashton asked, "Rohta? Why would you want to return to your homeland?" But Ash shook his head, "Not that one. I meant the city at the northern section of the Kanto region." Lucius asked, "There's a city named Rota over there? What's so special about it?" Ashton replied, "Quite a bit, to be precise. Long before my time, Rota was the first city founded in the Kanto region. It was from there that the Kingdom of Rohta spread its roots. The only difference between the city and the kingdom is that while their names sound alike, they are spelled a little differently from each other." He then asked, "But what makes you think Rota is a good place for Pearl to rest up?" Ash replied, "Not Rota itself. There's a special event being held there soon. It's the 'Hero of the Year' festival."

Ruby's ears perked up, "Hero? Sounds like a pretty big event. What exactly happens there?" Ash explained, "Well, there's a special tournament for Trainers where we all dress up in old medieval clothing and battle it out to see who becomes that year's Aura Guardian. I was the winner in the tournament last year." But Ruby asked, "Last year? Just when did this happen?" Ash thought for a moment before replying, "Um….. I think about two weeks before I met you, Ruby." Shadow nodded, "If this event is held once a year, then we should probably check it out before we miss our chance. I'm all for it." As they discussed it further, Ashton pondered to himself. (Rota was said to be the home to the Hero of the Wave… It would most certainly be an honor to set foot within that city…)

That night, Ash lied in bed with Pearl. He tenderly held her from behind, his hands gently touching her chest. "You feeling any better?" Ash asked with a whisper. However, Pearl remained silent. Before drifting off to sleep, Ash whispered into Pearl's ear, "I love you." A short while later, Pearl tightly gripped the Oval Stone that hung around her neck while shedding a single tear. "I…love you too…..Ash." But as she drifted off to sleep, both Pearl and Ash whispered together, "We love you…Hope…"


	41. Chapter 41

"Are we almost there yet?" Lucash asked for the twentieth time. Nearly everyone present replied, "NO!" After nearly twenty days, Ash and his friends and family had returned to the Kanto region by ferry. After docking in Cerulean City, they were now heading west in the hopes of reaching the city of Rota to attend the annual 'Hero of the Year' festival. Ash constantly paid special attention to Pearl, who was still silently mourning the loss of her newborn daughter. While still believing that she was cursed for her involvement in the genocide of the Lucario clans of the Hoenn region, she would occasionally clutch the Oval Stone that was hanging from her neck like a pendant, as if hoping that salvation and atonement was not beyond her reach.

Ash constantly held Pearl's hand, showing her that she was not alone in her sorrow. "Hey, could we take a break soon?" Ash asked, wanting Pearl to rest whenever convenient for their companions. Everyone agreed and they set up a temporary campsite. To help pass the time, Zandria made sandwiches to feed her friends and family while they rested. While they waited, Ash inched towards Ashton to have a discussion in private. "Ashton, you got a minute?" He whispered, trying to avoid anyone hearing him. The viscount nodded, "Absolutely. What do you need?" However, the Trainer sighed, "It's about Hope…"

Ashton glanced over at Pearl, hoping she did not overhear Ash speaking the name of her deceased daughter. Upon seeing that their companions were oblivious to their discussion, Ashton whispered, "What about her?" Ash sighed, "I…heard from Shadow about when you met with Ho-Oh. Something about…having the power of resurrection in your hands?" The viscount glanced down at his hands, able to still feel Ho-Oh's strength resting within them. "Yes… Are you wondering why I did not try to use one of them to revive your child?" Ash silently nodded, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Remembering Ho-Oh's words, Ashton sighed to himself. Within his hands rested two doses of the phoenix's life-restoring power. When used on a corpse, the dead would return to life. However, the viscount sighed. "Birth is a mysterious process. Even though the child sometimes moves within the womb on its own, it is not until it completely emerges from the mother's body that it springs to life. Before that moment, the child is as lifeless and still as a corpse." He then curled his hand into a fist. "To be honest, I am not certain if it would've had any effect. If the child was truly dead before birth, then it was never alive to begin with. Even Ho-Oh can't revive something that has always been as inanimate as a stone."

Listening to his ancestor explain, Ash asked, "But… What if Hope was alive from the start? If she died before being born, shouldn't the Eternal Flame inside her have revived her?" Ashton nodded, "If that is the case, then yes. She would have been revived for certain to pristine form. But…. She may have died again… And the Eternal Flame can only revive its host once every lifetime. But even if I could revive her…" Ash frowned, "Then… Why didn't you?" Ashton solemnly bowed his head, "Pearl insisted that I do not…"

Ash lightly gasped, never expecting Pearl to refuse Ashton's aid in reviving their daughter. "But why? That's not like her. Pearl was looking forward to becoming a mom. Why would she want her child to stay dead?" Ashton explained, "She believes that if her child is revived, it will die shortly afterwards. It seems she is taking this 'Blackflame Curse' business quite seriously." Ash shook his head as he whispered to himself, "Pearl….. You're not the same person from back then… You've changed for the better. Please understand that someday… For me. And for Hope…"

Days went by as Ash and his companions made their way to the west, nearing the foot of Mt. Moon. Lucius fumbled with a map he had acquired of the Kanto region as Ash's Pokétch only had map data of the Sinnoh region at the time and could not provide any directions to their current destination. "Any idea if we should go through or around this place?" Ruby asked, slightly impatient with Lucius' poor folding of the map. "Um… Just a second… According to this map, we'll have an easier time if we pass through the mountain and take the first path on the right we see afterwards. Anything we should be on the lookout for?" Ash replied, "Aside from an eccentric scientist named Seymour and the occasional Zubat, we've got almost nothing to worry about." Sapphire then asked, "Seymour? Who's that? And is there anything else weird about this place?" Her father shrugged his shoulders, "Well, we might see some Clefairy skipping around. Maybe even a few Clefable or Cleffa. But don't bother them. I was told that the ones who live here should be left alone."

Upon entering the tunnel within Mt. Moon, the group found that trails of light bulbs still hung from the ceiling. The only differences from the previous visit were that there were much fewer as they had been placed much farther apart from each other. They were also of a lower output, being dimmer as to not disturb the nocturnal Pokémon native to the mountain tunnels and to not give off as much heat. All the while, Ash stayed alert for the presence of Seymour, the scientist that helped him discover Team Rocket's operation there over two years earlier. However, despite claiming to have decided to live on Mt. Moon with the Clefairy, Seymour the scientist was nowhere to be found. During the trek, Ash entertained his companions by telling them about his escapades in the tunnels that day. But despite coming across an occasional Clefairy skipping merrily along, Pearl remained silent with a solemn expression on her face.

After traveling through the Mt. Moon interior for a few hours, the group emerged through the western entrance. Rukaria then asked, "Where to now, Lucius?" The cloaked Shiny Lucario fumbled with the map for a moment before replying, "Just northwest from here. It should take us a few days if the terrain isn't too rough." Ashton breathed a faint sigh of relief, "Good… I don't want to have to pass through Slatis. Those earthquakes are a nuisance…" Everyone present turned and faced the viscount. "Earthquakes…? Seriously?" Lucy asked, having not expected the Kanto region to suffer from any significant natural disasters. But Shadow then asked, "Wait a second…. Where exactly IS this 'Slatis'? I've never heard of a town called that." Chiara sighed, "That's because the town has long since been renamed. It is referred to today as Pewter City. What is more, the tectonic shifts around the area have long since stabilized, bringing an end to the many natural disasters that occurred there." Ash laughed, "Earthquakes? Seriously, Ashton. Get with the times! I'm sure Brock's family wouldn't have settled down there if it were dangerous!" Ashton looked away shyly, "You have a point there, Ash…"

Days passed as Ash and his friends and family trekked towards Rota, the path being almost constantly uphill. After four days of exhausting hiking, they reached the gates of the ancient city. "Can't…take another….step…" Sapphire dropped to her knees, overwhelmed from the difficult journey, despite taking less than a week to reach their destination. Pearl panted, "Same here… Let's just find a place to stay and call it a day…" Only Ashton, Chiara, and Zandria seemed to be only mildly tired from the trek. Lucash groaned, "What gives, Grandpa? Why are you, Aunt Chiara and Grandma OK while we're beat?" Chiara giggled, "I confess that I levitated myself at times when the terrain became exceptionally tough." Zandria smirked, "I'm just a specter. I'm not tired because my body technically isn't alive to begin with. Though I guess I should take it easy at times for the sake of my kid…" She gently caressed her swollen belly, now almost halfway through her pregnancy. Shadow then asked, "And what about you, Ashton?" The viscount chuckled, "I've had to journey miles between towns, sometimes while clad in full suits of plate armor with a layer of chainmail underneath. This walk was nothing compared to those endeavors!" Some of the others stared at him with dumbfounded expressions, clearly not expecting such a response. Ash gulped, "Wow… Uh… Sorry we asked."

The group shuffled into Rota slowly, taking their time to recover from their long trek. But upon taking a look around, Ashton froze in bewilderment. Compared to the other cities in the Kanto region, Rota looked far less modern. The architecture was reminiscent of the medieval towns that Ashton was so familiar with, giving him the impression that he was now 500 years in the past. "I need to remember what year this is. I feel as if Garyson will pat me on the shoulder any second now…" Ashton muttered as he shuffled about, feeling extremely nostalgic.

Mere minutes after arrival, Ash began to look around in confusion. "Kinda quiet for a festival." Rukaria asked, "Are you sure we came here at the right time?" Ashton replied, "I suppose we could always ask." The viscount then proceeded over to an outdoor deli and spoke to the clerk. "Pardon me, my good sir. Is there a festival happening soon?" The clerk replied as he tweaked his mustache, "You mean the Hero of the Year festival? I'm afraid you missed it. Happened a few months ago. Won't happen again until next year."

At the words of the deli's clerk, Ash felt a chill run down his spine. One by one, his friends and family glared at him with annoyed or outright angry gazes. "Er… Uh…. Heheheh… I guess I lost track of time more than I thought…" But Ruby cracked her knuckles, "Not good enough, hun. We walked for miles through rugged mountainous terrain to see this festival, and it happened months ago?" Sapphire frowned, Go on, Mommy. Daddy needs a spanking." In fear of his companions ganging up on him, Ash brought his hands together and pleaded, "Hey, hang on! I'll find some way to make it up to all of you! Just please give me a chance!" After a moment, Ruby backed down, "Fine. I'm too bushed to beat you up anyway. But you better stick to your word. I don't think either of us wants to leave until we've had a good enough time worth the trouble of getting here." The Trainer nervously nodded, "Yeah, I don't blame you. But I know just the place for us to rest while we're here. Follow me." Ash led his companions, ever fearful that they might attack out of frustration.

The destination Ash had in mind was none other than the famous Rin Hotel. Everyone was given their own rooms promptly, butlers carrying their belongings to their assigned rooms. Rukaria was the only exception as she would not let anyone lay a hand on her weapons. And a short while later, all of the ladies were lying face-down on padded tables while hotel employees gave them massages. Sapphire giggled, "Wow, that's nice. A little lower, please." Her masseuse replied, "Is here good?" Her hands kneaded Sapphire's lower back. "Ooh, yes! Right there!" Ruby sighed, "This really hits the spot. Ash made a smart choice taking us here… Ooh! That felt good…" Rukaria giggled as her masseuse applied greater pressure to get through her thicker fur. "That's nice. Higher… Higher…. Now lower…" Lucy sighed as her masseuse kneaded her shoulders, "I hope this isn't too much trouble…" Her masseuse replied, "It's no trouble at all, miss. Our pledge here at the esteemed Rin Hotel is to make all our guests as relaxed as possible. Humans or Pokémon." The Lucario maiden grinned shyly, "Why…thank you." Zandria waved her fluffy tail as her masseuse kneaded her shoulders, "Mmmmm, that's just what I needed." Chiara rested atop two tables brought together to accommodate her size. Her masseuse used his legs as well as his hands to massage her while kneeling on her back. "Be sure to get those scapula. Flight puts a lot of strain on them…. Ooh. Just like that." Even Pearl, despite her depression, could not help but smile as her exhausted body was tended to so tenderly.

Elsewhere in the hotel, all of the males relaxed in hot tubs. Lucius sighed, "Good move, Ash. Most guys love a good soak in a hot tub." Shadow nodded in agreement, "Nothing beats a hot bath." Lucash cuddled with his father, "I don't have to use soap this time, right?" Ash shook his head, "Nope. Just a good long soak in hot bubbling water." However, Ashton sighed, "Delightful… Though I have to wonder how they managed to get water from a hot spring when there are none in the area." Ash chuckled, "They didn't. The water is heated by machines and pumped into this pool." Ashton cocked his head slightly, "Machines…?" Everyone else remained silent for a moment before Shadow sighed, "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

Later that night, Ash rested in bed with Pearl. He lied awake, still worried about her. "Pearl… Do you feel any better yet?" The Lucario sighed, "No…" Ash responded by embracing her from behind, "Pearl… I'll say it again. You've atoned for what you did. Hope… Her death was just a terrible stroke of bad luck. Let's try again next time you go into heat. I know it'll work out then." But Pearl quietly asked, "Do you really believe fate is so forgiving of war crimes?" The Trainer remained silent for a moment before replying, "Yes… At least if you're willing to take responsibility for your actions and work to atone for them. But…that's just what I think…" After a moment of silence, Ash whispered into Pearl's ear, "We came here so you could relax and regain your confidence. So please… Let's have a good time starting tomorrow." Pearl replied as she placed her hand on her lover's, "All right….. I'll try." Before falling asleep, Ash smiled, "I'll always love you, Pearl. Never forget that."

The following morning, Ash led his companions towards the center of Rota. Eventually, Sapphire gasped, "Daddy…. Is that a castle?" Hearing her words, Ashton gazed ahead, seeing a grand castle in the center of the city. "That's…..Cameran Palace?" Ash nodded, "You know about it too?" The viscount nodded, "It was from that castle that the Kingdom of Rohta was governed during its early days. Even after the royal families chose to move to a location closer to the nation's borders for easier communication with the neighboring Kingdom of Clavice, Cameran Palace remained." Chiara nodded, "And if memory serves, the castle itself is the site of the annual competition where it is decided who becomes the next 'Aura Guardian' in a stadium. Correct?" Ash nodded, "Yup! And I was the winner last time. Let's go check it out. Some of the castle is open to the public, so we'll be let in." Ash led on, wanting to show them the castle where the renowned "Hero of the Wave" once resided.

Upon crossing the great stone bridge that connected Cameran Palace to the rest of Rota, Ash and his companions stood before two guards. They were clad in tunics with a layer of chainmail underneath. The rest of their attire seemed more modern, consisting of leather attire with the exception of their helmets, which seemed to be composed of Kevlar. They held partisan lances, ceremonial in appearance but still honed to deadly sharpness for use to fend off intruders. Ash asked, "Hey, we can come in, right?" One of the guards replied, "Tours of the Cameran Palace begin at 11 AM. Until then, commoners are not permitted entry. Good day."

Ruby grumbled, "11 AM… That's in another two hours at least." Lucy sighed, "We may as well go find something to do to pass the time." The group turned and began to head back towards the Rota proper. But after going no further than ten feet, Ashton stopped and turned to face the guards. Their tunics bore the city's coat of arms. "That crest…" The coat of arms was mostly red in color. It depicted a shield with three swords sticking up into it from below on three angles. In the center of the shield was an avian shape, possibly a phoenix. "The Rohta crest?"

Rukaria soon noticed that Ashton was not following them and alerted her companions. When they turned around, Ashton was standing before the two guards. "Uh… What do you guys think he's up to?" Ruby asked, somewhat worried that Ashton was about to overreact to something. The viscount stared at the guards as he placed his hand on the Flamberge's hilt. As he was not wearing his cloak at the time, the guards were able to clearly see Ashton's sword on his back when he initially turned to walk away. Reacting accordingly, they held their lances with both hands as they prepared for a potential assault. Their guess proved true as the viscount suddenly drew the Flamberge and held it out towards the guards with one hand in similar fashion to a rapier. As he drew his blade, the guards held out their lances in a defensive stance.

"Ashton, knock it off! You're gonna get yourself arrested!" Ash shouted, worried that his ancestor was about to use fatal force. As expected, Ashton launched an attack on the guards, beginning with an overhead swing. However, the two guards brought their lance heads together to catch the great blade as just one would not be able to withstand the sheer weight of the strike. "Quick thinking in a tense situation." Ashton muttered as he began to duel the guards. He swung his sword around unusually slowly for his strength, the guards working together to subdue him. After rotating around them a few times while dodging and lashing out at them, Ashton ended up back at the very spot where he challenged the guards. The two tense sentries held their lances out cautiously, fearing another attack at any moment. "Flawless teamwork to overcome a single adversary. Brilliant."

Not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, Ashton's companions kept their distance. But the viscount soon smiled, "That will do, lads." To the guards' surprise, Ashton returned the Flamberge to its resting spot on his back. One of the guards shouted, "What do you mean? Didn't you just try to kill us?" But Ashton chuckled, "That was merely a test. It does my heart good to see that the knights of Rohta still live on in this generation. Your skills are solid and commendable." The other guard asked, "And what do you know of the knights of Rota?" Ashton crossed his arms and smirked, "I am Ashton of the Knighthood of Rohta. I am not your enemy, but your ally."

The two guards of Cameran Palace did not expect their opponent to be one from their own ranks. One grumbled, "If you are one of us, you should've said so in the first place! So, you wanted to enter?" Ashton nodded, "Indeed, but I also wish for my friends and family over there to accompany me. Is that fine with you?" The two guards glanced at each other and nodded. One waved at Ashton's companions, "You lot are permitted to enter! Just wait a moment!" The other guard went over to an intercom on the wall nearby and pressed a button. "We have an off-duty knight requesting entry. We're sending him and his companions up." A young woman's voice replied, "Very well. Guide him to my location." But as he heard a voice emanate from the intercom, Ashton muttered, "The wall…..spoke?"

One of the guards motioned for Ashton's companions to follow him as he walked up the stone stairs towards Cameran Palace. However, Ashton approached the wall and examined the area near the intercom. "Where did the voice come from? Can a stone wall truly be alive?" He nervously bowed, "Er… I am Ashton. May I ask you your name, Miss Wall?" The remaining guard stared at Ashton silently, not able to understand what he was seeing. (Is this boy for real?) Just then, Zandria's voice shouted, "Ashton! Come on! You'll get left behind!" Hearing his Zangoose lover's voice, the viscount bowed to the wall, "My apologies, but I must be going. May we speak again soon, Miss Wall." As Ashton ran up the steps to join his friends and family, the remaining guard sighed, "What? Is he not of this era?"

The Cameran Palace guard led the group through the stone corridors directly up to the great wooden doors that stood at the entrance to the throne room. Standing before the door were two more guards clad in the same attire as the escort, but they were armed with swords and shields instead of lances. Ashton quietly muttered, "I was almost expecting Richard and Benjamin to be standing guard…" The two guards pushed the twin doors open as the escort explained the situation. One faced Ashton, "Her Majesty will see you now." Ashton raised an eyebrow in surprise. (Her Majesty? Could it be…?)

Once inside the throne room, Ashton glanced around in confusion. "The design… It's so familiar…" Ash pulled his ancestor down the red carpet that led to the throne itself. As they neared the throne, a familiar voice spoke, "Oh, is that you, Ash Ketchum?" Ash grinned, "Yup! Long time, no see! How are things, Ilene?" The queen of Rota, clad in her royal pink dress and gold crown with green jewels embedded into it, smiled, "Things have been peaceful since your departure. I am still grateful for your heroics at the Tree of Beginning. If you ever wish to visit at any time, tell the guards your name and they will grant you access. It is the least I can do for you." However, Ashton stared in bewilderment. "I have seen illustrations, but….." Shadow asked, "Ashton, what's wrong? You see a ghost?" The viscount then asked, "Could it be that…..you are immortal, Lady Rin? Can you really still be alive today?"

Much to Ashton's surprise, Ilene burst into laughter for a moment. She soon caught herself, "My apologies, but you are not the first to suspect that. Though you are partially correct. Queen Rin of a thousand years past was my ancestor. My name is Ilene. And are you the knight who wished to see me?" Ashton, realizing his error, blushed, "Oh good lord, I did it again… Well, yes. As a knight of Rohta, I thought I would be granted permission to enter the castle in order for me and my companions here to explore it." Ilene nodded, "Well, that was unnecessary if Ash Ketchum was with you. He and his friends are welcome here anytime." However, Ilene soon frowned, "Hmmm….. Are you truly one of Rota's knights? I do not recognize your face. What is your name?" Ashton replied, "I am Ashton Redford Crimson."

Ilene, upon hearing Ashton's full name, stared at him perplexed. "Ashton… That name does not sound familiar at all… No, I am certain of it. There is no one in Rota who is named Ashton." But the viscount shook his head, "You misunderstand me. I did not serve the city of Rota. I served the KINGDOM of Rohta." Hearing this, Ilene gasped, "The kingdom? But the Kingdom of Rohta was disbanded at least three centuries ago!" Ashton smiled, "And I lived during those days. 600 years ago. I was reborn only recently, but my memories remain intact. And as a knight of Rohta…" He then kneeled before the queen, "I am honored to be in your presence, my queen."

Mildly dazed from trying to understand Ashton's explanation, Ilene's gaze fell upon Ash and his group who were standing a short distance behind Ashton. "Hm? They are….." The queen then spoke slightly louder than normal, "So many Lucario! Ash, have you become a Lucario specialist?" The Trainer laughed, "Actually, only Shadow here is a part of my Pokémon team. All the others are my friends and family." He proceeded to introduce his companions, "This is Ruby, Pearl, Lucius, Rukaria, and Lucy. And this is Zandria and Chiara. And these…" Ash held Sapphire and Lucash at his sides, "These are my kids. Lucash and Sapphire." Sapphire bowed, "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Ilene." She then whispered to her father, "Did I do a good job, Daddy?" Ash whispered back, "You sure did. Like a real lady." However, Ilene asked, "Your children… Truthfully? Well, I won't ask for the details, but they seem very healthy and very well-mannered." Lucash grinned, "Thanks, your Majesty. Our dad is the best, so don't worry." Ilene giggled, "You must be a great father for them to think so highly of you." Ruby grinned as she nudged her lover, "You bet he is. And he's great in bed too!" Ash brought a hand to his face and grumbled, "Ruby, not here…" Everyone else burst into laughter, their voices echoing through the vast stone room.

Once everyone had stopped laughing, Ilene suddenly noticed something. "Wait… Ruby, was it? Your voice…" The young mother replied, "What about my voice?" Ilene gasped, "It came…from your mouth?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "Um… Yeah. We Lucario are skilled in human dialects." But Ash explained, "Um… There was a Lucario here when I won that tournament last year. But unlike the rest of you, he spoke with telepathy." But Ruby then frowned, "Wait… Seriously? You met a Lucario and did not know what I was when we first met?" Ash blushed as he nervously chuckled, "Oh man, I knew you were gonna ask me that. But there was a good reason why I thought you were a completely different Pokémon." The Lucario shouted, "What made you think I wasn't a Lucario?" The Trainer explained, "Well, the Lucario I met had those three spikes while you didn't, my Pokédex identified you as a Rukario instead of a Lucario, and that Lucario didn't have….well…those." He gently poked Ruby's breasts. The young mother frowned, "Uh… I guess you have a point. Kinda like how Gardevoir and Gallade look similar, but are still different."

A short while later, Ash and his friends and family began to explore the castle. Their first stop was the grand ballroom where Ash first met Sir Aaron's Lucario during the party after the tournament. "Hardly feels like the same place now that there aren't any guests around." A moment later, Lucash called from the far end of the room, "Dad, who's this?" The Lucario child seemed to be pointing to something on the wall. Out of curiosity, everyone approached the spot and gazed up at the wall. Ash smiled, "Oh, him?" Hanging on the wall before them was the same painting of Sir Aaron that Ash had tried to mimic while holding the legendary Aura Guardian's staff. "That's Sir Aaron. He was a great hero from a thousand years ago who was a knight from Rota…. Huh?" Ash's eyes opened wide as he noticed something in the portrait that had not been present before. Standing beside Aaron in the picture was his faithful Lucario disciple. "How did he get there? I know for sure Lucario wasn't in this picture when I was here!" But a voice spoke, "Very true, Ash. For reasons we cannot explain, Sir Aaron's Lucario was added to the painting you see before you shortly before you departed Rota." Ilene stood behind the group, equally puzzled by the strange change in the painting.

"The painting changed? What exactly could that mean?" Ashton asked as he turned to face the queen. "I wish I could answer that… I have hired paranormal investigators and even enrolled the aid of Psychic type Pokémon, but answers still elude us…" However, Chiara asked, "Wait… Ash, tell me. What was this Lucario like when you first met him?" The Trainer explained, "He had been sealed somehow into Aaron's staff. I think when that happened a thousand years ago, Lucario thought that Aaron was abandoning the kingdom instead of planning on saving it. But later, we found a weird 'Time Flower' that showed a recording of sorts, kinda like a time capsule, that Aaron had left for Lucario, saying he wanted him to survive and not get dragged down with him. And in the end….." Ash's expression darkened as he gazed downward, "On that crazy day inside the Tree of Beginning….. He sacrificed himself so I wouldn't have to… We only knew each other for a few days, but he died as my friend…"

There was a solemn silence as Ash retold the tale he knew of Sir Aaron's pupil. But Chiara muttered, "In other words, this Lucario, having believed a false assumption for a millennium, came to learn the truth about his friend?" Ash nodded silently. When the wise Lugia scholar glanced back at the painting, she nodded, "I cannot say it is exactly what happened, but I have a theory." Ilene gasped, "You know?" Chiara frowned, "Perhaps. My suspicion is that upon learning the truth about Sir Aaron and dying knowing that truth, this Lucario's revelations may have triggered a time paradox. In other words, this discovery…may have rewritten history itself."

Everyone present stared at Chiara in shock. Ilene muttered, "History was changed? As in…Lucario in the past was somehow enlightened to the truth?" Chiara nodded and asked, "I suppose. But was this painting crafted in honor of Aaron's actions on the day he protected Rota?" Ilene nodded, "Indeed. I believe this portrait was painted so he would never be forgotten." Chiara then smiled, "Then Lucario surely must have aided him to have been added to the picture as well. Master and pupil assisted each other in keeping this kingdom safe." Ashton applauded, "Most brilliant, Chiara." But a moment later, Ilene frowned, "Actually…..there is one other thing…" She then motioned for her guests to follow her. "Please, come with me."

The queen of Rota led her guests towards the open courtyard of Cameran Palace, ponds and flowers decorating the area. She soon directed them to what seemed to be a pair of stone monuments. "The day after the crisis ended a year ago, my servants discovered these. They had not existed here until then, yet there was no sign of unlawful entry into the castle, so there was little chance it could be a prank." Lucius approached the stone tablets. "They seem to be tombstones…" The one on the left was fairly large and artistic, as if it had been designed for royalty. The one on the right was smaller and humbler in design, but had an air of nobility about it. Both were in impressive condition without signs of weathering, as if they had been tended to on a daily basis. Lucius read the inscriptions upon the larger tombstone aloud. "Here lies Sir Aaron. Hero of the Wave."

There was an audible gasp from the group as Lucius revealed the name of that who had been buried before them. Ilene muttered, "Sir Aaron… His body was never recovered after his demise while protecting the kingdom… How could he have been buried here?" Lucy replied, "Perhaps that other tombstone has the answer. Lucius?" Lucy's brother nodded, "Just a sec." He then read the inscriptions on the smaller tombstone, "Here lies Lucario. Noble and loyal disciple of the Hero of the Wave." Ash spoke out, "How could he be buried here? I saw him die! He just…faded away… There was nothing left to bury…" However, Chiara replied, "Then this surely was not set here the day after, but long ago. When these two died of natural causes."

Everyone present turned to face Chiara as a stunned silence fell over the courtyard. "Are you all listening? Then let me explain." Chiara cleared her throat, "If this time paradox theory is correct, then it is likely that instead of being sealed away into Aaron's staff, Lucario refused and convinced his master to let him come along to assist him. Through their combined efforts and teamwork that come from bonds of master and pupil, they resolved the crisis plaguing Rota without either of them perishing. They returned as heroes and lived out their lives until dying of natural causes." Ash slowly turned to face the tombstone of his lost friend and smiled faintly, "I thought you died too soon, but…you had a good life after all."

Ilene brought a hand to her head as she tried to take in the discoveries that had been revealed to her. "An event so grand, it changed the flow of time itself…" She slowly wandered off, dazed from the knowledge she had received. Ashton asked, "Do you believe she will be all right?" Zandria shrugged, "If she's the queen, she must have some pretty strong resolve. She'll probably be fine." But before they could follow, Ash tugged on Ashton's sleeve. "Hey, Ashton… Could I ask you a favor?" The viscount nodded, "Of course. What do you need?" The Trainer then asked, "You got a special gift from Ho-Oh, right?" Ashton nodded in silence, knowing what his descendant was referring to. Ash then pointed toward Lucario's grave, "Could you…bring him back?"

Hearing Ash's plea, Shadow asked, "Is that really possible? Someone who's been gone for almost a thousand years…?" Ashton gazed at his left hand, knowing full well that the power of resurrection now rested within him. "Yes… It can do such a thing. But why? Do you really want to see him again so badly?" Ash clenched his fists, "Are you kidding? Do you know what it feels like to watch a friend die after knowing each other for just a few days? Knowing that you'll never know how much deeper that bond could've gotten?" Ashton warmly smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder, "Say no more, Ash. I'll do it. Now, stand aside for a moment." But before Ashton could get any closer to the tombstone, Ash held him in a warm embrace. "Thanks… You don't know what this means to me…"

Ashton stood beside the tombstone that marked Lucario's grave and seemed to be gauging the length of something. "Should be about this long…" He then signaled his companions to give him some room. He then made a few hand signs and planted his palm onto the ground near the tombstone. "Earth Style: Terra Shield." At those words, a slab of earth jutted up from the ground that was not quite hard enough to be stone, lifting the tombstone with it and the strip of grass that laid before it. And wedged in the wall of earth was a simple wooden coffin. Ashton then stood at the narrow end of the Terra Shield and held his hand against it. "I need one of you to push that thing out. I'll keep this wall of earth stable so it doesn't collapse when the coffin is removed." Rukaria nodded, "I've got this. Hang on." The blind Lucario maiden stood at the side and held up her right hand. She then thrust her palm into the side of the coffin, pushing it out with Force Palm. The coffin then fell onto its side, the lid falling off and spilling its contents all over the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" There was a yell as most of Ashton's companions shouted at the sight of Lucario's bones scattered before them. Zandria snickered, "Gotta admit, I didn't see that coming." Rukaria blushed, "Oops… I guess I should've done it slowly." Chiara brought a hand to her chin, "So this is what a Lucario's skeletal system is like?" Along with the bones, there was a dull yellow vest and moldy blue shorts. Shadow muttered, "He's probably gonna look just like me when he's flesh and bone again." Ashton then asked, "Lucius, could you return that coffin to its previous resting place?" The Shiny Lucario nodded, "Sure. Hang on." He placed the lid back onto the empty coffin and slid it back into the gaping hole in the Terra Shield. "Well done. Now…" Ashton placed his hand on the ground near the wall of earth, canceling the jutsu as the Terra Shield retracted into the ground, leaving almost no trace of what had occurred.

Ashton stared down at Lucario's remains, seemingly studying them. "I believe it would be best to put these back in order before reviving him…" Rukaria smiled, "Leave it to me. I know something of Lucario anatomy." The blind maiden set her Hyup Do against the wall nearby and began to rearrange the bones. "The foot bone connects to the leg bone. The leg bone connects to the knee bone. The knee bone connects to the thigh bone. The thigh bone connects to the hip bone….." Rukaria went on chanting the song, causing Lucash and Sapphire to sing along in unison with her while coaxing smiles and even laughter from the others, even the deeply depressed Pearl. Rukaria even took the time to slip the bones inside the dusty old clothes of their wearer.

Once Lucario's skeleton had been reassembled, Ashton signaled his companions to stand back. "I pray this takes effect…" Ashton held his left hand open as a tiny flame rested in his palm. "Is that Ho-Oh's…." Lucy asked. Chiara nodded, "Most likely." Ashton kneeled before the bones before him and released the flame over the ribcage. As the tiny flame entered the ribcage, the skeleton was engulfed in searing flames. Everyone jumped back in surprise as the bones burned. However, they seemed to gain form as time passed. Moments later, the flames receded, revealing a familiar Lucario lying down, seemingly unconscious. Even his ragged clothing had been restored to pristine condition, their colors vivid and bright. Ash stepped forward, "Is he…?" Ashton listened closely, hearing faint breathing. "Indeed. Your friend lives again, Ash."

Ash stared down at Lucario overwhelmed with emotion now that his old friend had been restored. "Well, what are we waiting for? Wake him up!" But Ashton restrained his descendant, "Not so rough, all right? He's been out of touch with this world for nearly a millennium. Be gentle." The Trainer nodded, "Oh, right. Got it." He gently shook the sleeping Lucario, "Come on, Lucario. Rise and shine. We've got a lot to catch up on." Slowly, the Lucario rose from his thousand-year slumber. He grunted as he opened his eyes, shielding them from the morning light with his hand. A voice suddenly entered the minds of everyone present, "Where am I…?" Ash replied by holding his spare hand, "You're in Cameran Palace. Welcome back, Lucario." Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, Lucario gazed at the face of his old friend. But instead of being elated to be with him again, he asked, "Who…are you?"

Ash laughed at Lucario's apparent ignorance of his identity. "Oh, come on! You know who I am! We went through so much together!" But the Lucario shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly, I know not who you are. Although…your Aura… It is strangely similar to his…" Hearing Lucario's words, Ash frowned, "You said that last time too… You really don't remember?" Lucario nodded, "I would surely recall someone with the same Aura as….. Ugh?" He held his head suddenly, "This feeling… As if there are memories in the back of my mind… What are they? I can't…recall…" Chiara then stepped forward, "Allow me. I may be able to help bring them to the surface." The Lugia scholar gently held her hands near Lucario's head as they glowed with psychic energy. They gave off a pleasant hum, calming the Lucario. "Now, just relax." Lucario closed his eyes, very nearly falling asleep. As if in a trance, his memories began to resurface. "I see…myself being released from Sir Aaron's crystal staff… A thousand years past… The boy whose Aura is the same as his… Ash Ketchum."

Lucario opened his eyes and gazed up at his friend. "I remember… You… You were my…friend." Ash nodded with a warm smile, "Yeah, I am. And I'm glad to have you back, Lucario." The Lucario smiled, but soon frowned, "I'm sorry…for distrusting you until so close to the end…" But the Trainer patted his old friend on the shoulder, "It's OK. You're back now, so that gives us plenty of time to compensate for your lost time." Lucario nodded, "Indeed…. Wait….." He then asked, "How can I be here? I recall perishing within the Tree of Beginning!" But he then looked down, "But if I died….. How did I…..with Aaron… The kingdom…saved… Decades later…..I died again?" He then held his head, "What happened…? I perished, then died again in the past?"

Ashton, puzzled by Lucario's obvious confusion, stepped forward and sat down next to the dazed Fighting type. "Easy now. Tell us from the beginning." Lucario took a deep breath, "I remember…perishing within the Tree of Beginning to stabilize it…. Then…I found myself with Sir Aaron… My eyes stung from sand getting in them… But I… It felt as if the time up to my death within the Tree of Beginning was just a dream…" Lucario then explained, "But…I remembered learning the truth. I knew what was coming, and prevented Aaron from sealing me within his staff. I insisted we go together, so that I may be able to protect him from the fate I knew would befall him if he went on alone." He then closed his eyes, "The rest is…foggy at best. The next thing I remember is the two of us awakening. Half of our Aura was gone. We were weakened, but we were alive." He then gazed to the sky, "We returned to Rota. We were hailed as heroes. And I lived out my days here. With my friend…" Chiara then smiled to herself, (Theory confirmed. The result was indeed a time paradox.)

Ash helped Lucario to his feet, "That means you had a pretty good life, right?" Lucario nodded, "Yes. I don't know how, but my memories from the future reached me in the past. And I have you to thank for this, Ash Ketchum." The Trainer blushed, "Aw, shucks. It was nothing. But if you really wanna thank someone, thank Ashton. He's the one who brought you back from the grave!" The Lucario turned to face Ashton, who smiled, "It was no trouble at all, my good man." The revived Aura Guardian nodded, "I only pray this lifetime will prove to be just as enjoyable….." Lucario suddenly stared at Ashton with a shocked expression. "Your Aura… It's…" Ashton asked, "What about my Aura?" Lucario explained, "I know Ash's is virtually the same as Sir Aaron's, but yours… Not only is it the same strength. It FEELS identical as well. How can your Aura be so similar to his? And your face and hair… They too are similar to his. How…?"

Ashton was perplexed by Lucario's findings. While at first skeptical, he could not forget that Lucario knew Sir Aaron on a personal level in his previous lifetime. He grumbled, "The only way to be sure would be to search through my family's records back at the Crimson estate. If there is anything in the world that may have information pointing to any possible connections to the Hero of the Wave involving my family tree, my estate's study would surely contain it." Chiara nodded, "Actually, there is one book in the study I have not read, although it is more of a tome. The only reason I never touched it was because it is quite old. I feared it would fall apart if I did anything with it." Ashton smiled, "Then that book likely holds the answers we seek. But we'll be careful when handling it."

It was only after his introduction to Ashton that Lucario noticed the rest of Ash's companions. "A Zangoose… And you are a Lugia, though quite small. And….." He stared in surprise at Ash's Lucario companions. "So many Lucario! I thought my kind are reclusive by nature!" Ruby grinned, "Well, we are. But we all bumped into Ash by chance for our own reasons." Lucario then turned to Ash, "Are you their master as well?" The Trainer snickered, "Only Shadow 'belongs' to me. But the rest are my friends and family." Lucario frowned, "Family? How so? You do not seem to be at all Lucario." Ash motioned for Lucash and Sapphire to approach him. "Lucash and Sapphire here are my kids. And Ruby is their mom." Hearing this, Lucario staggered for a moment. "Humans and Lucario can breed together…? What other discoveries have been made in my absence?" Ruby giggled, "Man, you HAVE been out of touch with this world for a while. In any case, I'm Ash's fiancée and Lucash and Sapphire's mother. The name is Ruby." Shadow held out his hand, "I'm Shadow, and as he claims, Ash is my Trainer." Lucario shook Shadow's hand, "It's a pleasure." Lucius then held out his hand, "I am Lucius. I hail from the Sinnoh region." But as Lucario faced the Shiny Lucario, he gasped, "What's this? Why do you wear that cloak?" Lucius replied, "It's a trench coat, to be precise. See?" He then removed his coat, revealing his natural form to Lucario. But the revived Lucario stared, "Such bizarre coloration… Yellow instead of blue? Cyan instead of yellow? A mutation?" Lucius chuckled, "Yeah, I know these colors are a bit off, but they're all natural! I'm what is called a 'Shiny' Lucario. It's a very rare occurrence, but Shiny Pokémon are virtually no different from ordinary ones." Lucario nervously shook Lucius' hand, "I…see. For a moment, I feared you were a victim to a plague of some sort." Rukaria stepped forward next. "I'm Rukaria. I too come from the Sinnoh region." But when Lucario faced her, he stared in bewilderment. "What….. Your fur coloration… Your eyes… A curse? And…what is this presence?" Lucario closed his eyes as his dreadlocks seemed to float parallel to his head. "Your Aura… Most perplexing. It's black?" Rukaria sighed, "Yes, it's because of a curse. But don't worry too much. It's not contagious." Lucario opened his eyes, "I shall take your word for it." He then faced Pearl, "And you are?' However, she only frowned with a sorrowful expression. Ash stepped forward and whispered into Lucario's ear, "She's Ruby's big sister. Her name's Pearl. She had a miscarriage a few weeks ago, and she took it pretty hard." Lucario nodded and asked, "Pearl, was it? It is a pleasure to meet you." The young maiden nodded halfheartedly, "Same…" Soon, Lucario noticed Lucy standing just behind Ash. "Hm? I think I overlooked you." But as he reached out to her, Lucy ducked behind Ash entirely. The Trainer smiled, "Hey, you don't have to worry about him. He's a really honorable guy." Lucy shyly peeked out from behind him and spoke, "I'm…Lucy." Lucario smiled, "It is a true pleasure, but do not be shy. I am no threat to you." But Ruby then asked, "Hey, how are you speaking without using your mouth?" Lucario replied, "I use my Aura to project my voice as a type of telepathy. I'm afraid speaking human dialects are beyond most Pokémon." But Ruby smirked, "Then how am I speaking with my mouth? I think you just never tried it." Lucario stared, but then cleared his throat. "If you can, I will try as well." He began to grunt and growl as he tried to manipulate his voice enough to speak. After a moment, he managed to mutter, "I aaaam…Lucarrrrio. I serrrrved…Sirrrr Aarrrrron." Ashton chuckled, "A good first try, but try to avoid rolling your Rs." Lucario blushed as he spoke with his Aura, "I will practice to improve. Until then, I will speak as I always have."

As the group engaged in casual conversation, asking Lucario about his life in the distant past, Ashton eventually asked, "Lucario, have you lived here in Rota all your life?" Lucario replied, "Yes, though Sir Aaron and I did travel the Kanto region from time to time in order to train and keep watch over the various settlements." Ashton then pondered his reply, remembering that his son, Atlas, had a daughter who fell in love with a Lucario who resided at the northern edge of the Kanto region. "Did you ever settle down and start a family?" The Lucario shook his head, "No. My role as an Aura Guardian and servant of Sir Aaron left little time for romance." But Ashton frowned, "Are you absolutely certain? One of my children had a daughter who had a relationship with a Lucario who resided in this area." Lucario then asked, "And when was this?" Ashton replied bluntly, "Around 500 years ago." Hearing this, Lucario stared, "I beg your pardon? 500? How is that possible? Are you immortal?" The viscount replied, "Not quite. I simply have a cycle of reincarnation that causes me to be reborn 500 years after death." Zandria then nudged Lucario, "For the record, the son he's referring to is my boy, Atlas." Lucario laughed, "And how can you still be alive? Do you get reborn every 500 years as well?" The Zangoose smirked, "Nope. I died around 500 years ago. And I am STILL dead." She then burst into a puff of white spectral mist and reformed on the other side of Lucario's body. "You see, I'm a specter." Lucario's eye twitched, "A ghost… Now I've seen everything…"

Ashton pointed towards Ash, "What is more, Ash here is a direct descendant of my and Zandria's child. He has Zangoose blood flowing through his veins.." Lucario could only stare at his friend upon hearing this. "Zangoose? He… Wait…" The Lucario began to think deeply, "Actually….. There was…one woman…" Rukaria asked, "A woman?" Lucario continued, "Yes. A young Lucario female. She was in the company of an ambassador from a foreign land, who arranged to give her to a noble who resided in Rota. During her stay at the castle, she was in heat. I tried to ignore it, but it became unbearable for her. She eventually pleaded with me to mate with her in order to end her heat cycle. I agreed. And…" Lucario sighed, "Is it possible that she became pregnant?" Ashton replied, "More than likely. And if she had her child in Rota, then it is likely that her descendant….." Zandria smirked, "Found love with my son. And that would make you…" Ash muttered, "My…ancestral grandfather."

Lucario's mind went blank for a moment as he made a most shocking discovery about himself and his friend. "I was a father… And never even knew…?" Slowly, he began to shuffle away from the group. "Lucario…?" Ash spoke out. His friend replied, "I need…a moment to collect myself…" He then dashed out of sight. Ash asked, "Do you think it was a good idea to tell him that?" Ashton sighed, "I felt he had the right to know. I apologize if it harmed him."

A short time later, Lucario sat atop the bell tower of Cameran Palace, the highest point in the castle. His gaze faced north, the Tree of Beginning in plain sight in the distance. He muttered, "I never imagined… How could I have had a child and never known?" Just then a voice spoke from behind him, "It's not your fault. I'm sure breeding info was pretty vague back then." Lucario glanced over his shoulder, seeing Ash approaching him while trying to keep from slipping off the steep roof of the bell tower. "But then again, a girl in heat is pretty much guaranteed to get pregnant. Unless she and her lover are incompatible, that is." As Ash took a seat, Lucario asked, "Just HOW did you get up here anyway? Accessing the roof shouldn't be possible for an ordinary human." The Trainer snickered, "I have my ways." Lucario failed to notice a few embers falling from Ash's shoes.

As they gazed at the Tree of Beginning, Ash and Lucario remained silent for a time. Eventually, Ash asked, "So, what would you have done if you found out that girl had your baby?" Lucario sighed, "I would've stayed by her side and raised our child with her. If I was not so dedicated to my duties, I would've taken the time to track her down in Rota." Ash replied, "Ya know, you're not the only one to go through life not knowing a thing about someone from your family." Lucario glanced at his friend with a confused expression. The Trainer explained with a glum look, "I never knew my dad. All I know is that he became a Trainer and took two weeks to reach Viridian City when he left home. Though sometimes…..I think my mom might have just been making the whole story up. I'll never know for sure now, and I'm too afraid to ask her."

Lucario sighed to himself, "I know the pain of learning I had a child too late to be in its life. And you know the solitude of never knowing your father." Ash replied, "But we are both related, even if it's a very distant relationship." The two then gazed at each other. Ash then asked, "Lucario… Or should I say…Dad?" The Fighting type was initially shocked, but soon smiled warmly, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, my boy." The two held each other in a warm embrace. Soon, Ash asked, "Um… Dad? Since I'm…well…part Lucario and all that, do you think you could teach me how to control my Aura without those gloves I had?" Lucario chuckled, "Gladly. Just be aware that it takes time and effort to master Aura manipulation. Even so, I shall teach you all I know, pup!" Ash grinned, "Awesome! Let's start once Pearl's all better. We came here on vacation so she could recover from the pain of her miscarriage." Lucario nodded, "Wise choice. Rota is a very peaceful city that is popular with tourists and travelers."

After chatting a minute more, Lucario stood up. "I wish to return to your companions. Do you need me to carry you down?" Ash shook his head, "Nah, I'll manage. I'll catch up soon." Lucario nodded and jumped from the bell tower, curious of how Ash got up there in the first place. He focused his Aura into his feet just before contact with the ground to cushion the shock of the landing and disappeared into the castle. Ash smirked, "Time to go commando." A veil of flames began to cloak him, becoming the Devil of the Eternal Flame. Ash then extended a rope of fire from his hand, which grabbed onto the roof of the bell tower. With the flame cloak's hand anchored in place, Ash jumped backwards and dropped down until he swung towards the bell tower and planted his feet against the side. He then began jumping away from the tower as the flame cloak's arm stretched further and further, allowing him to drop lower with each jump. Eventually, Ash landed on the roof of another section of Cameran Palace. After retracting his cloak's arm, Ash repeated the process until he was back on solid ground in the courtyard. "That takes care of that. Hope no one saw me…" Ash quickly dispelled his cloak of flames and ran inside the castle interior, hoping to rendezvous with his friends and family.

A week passed as Ash and his friends and family rested in Rota. They traveled to every corner of the historic city to enjoy all it had to offered. But every afternoon, Ashton would return to the entrance of Cameran palace to speak to the wall that had an intercom in it. "So, what have you seen in your time here, Miss Wall?" Ashton asked, still not noticing the intercom nearby. A moment passed without the wall providing an answer. The viscount continued, "Still shy as ever, eh? Well, what can you tell me about this grand castle?" As the viscount continued to 'converse' with the wall, the two guards stationed at the bridge stared at him. One asked, "Should we tell him?" The other snickered, "Let's leave him be. This is proving to be amusing."

Back in her hotel room, Pearl rested upon her bed, clutching the Oval Stone that hung from her neck. After nearly thirty days since the birth and death of her daughter, Pearl's depression was hardly any better. She could still see her child's lifeless body, and the many children she murdered during her missions with the Blackflame Six. However, despite her refusal to ever allow herself to breed again, Pearl was now facing a perplexing dilemma. Possibly due to having a miscarriage, her heat cycle had begun unusually early as if to compensate her for the loss of her daughter.

Pearl closed her eyes, trying to ignore the burning in her womb. Her maternal instincts began to resurface in the back of her mind. "I can't… I don't deserve it… Never again… Never again will I breed…" However, she began to hear her lover's voice echoing in her mind, reminding her of his sympathy and forgiveness. Tears began to fill the Lucario maiden's eyes as her mind began to relent under the strength of her dream to have a child with the boy she loved and her surging maternal desires. "I can't ever expect the Lucario clans of Hoenn to forgive me, but….. I can't keep living like this… Ash… I think you're right…" Soon, the Oval Stone in Pearl's hand began to glow. "I… I have to learn to forgive myself… Ash… You truly are…the mate I have longed for…" As she let her long-harbored regret leave her psyche, Pearl's body was engulfed in a blinding light. "I love you… My darling…"

Minutes later, Ash returned to the Rin Hotel and proceeded to his assigned room with a sack of freshly baked goods and hearty deli meats, staples of Rota's inhabitants' diets. Knowing that Pearl was still inside, he knocked on the door. "Pearl, I know you're not in a good mood, but I brought you some food. And I think you'll like Rota's specialties." However, Pearl replied with groans of discomfort. Concerned, Ash stepped inside. "Something wrong? Did you eat something bad this mor….." Ash stared at his lover, "What the…. Who are you?" But the maiden before him gazed at him with red eyes filled with powerful adoration and passion. "Just the person I wanted to see."

Before Ash could retreat, Pearl sat jump and lunged at him. Her aim was true as she snatched him up in her arms, embracing him tightly. "Oh, honey… I love you so much…" Ash managed to pry his head away from her chest, amazed that his skull had not been punctured on her chest spike. "Hang on! Who are you?" Pearl replied, "Can't you tell, dear? It's me. Pearl!" Ash pushed her away, "Back up! Let me look at you!" As they gazed at each other, Pearl asked, "Hang on… Did you shrink? I don't remember you being shorter than me." Ash gazed at Pearl, dumbstruck. "Your Oval Stone's gone… Pearl… Did you…evolve?"

The creature that stood before Ash bore a significant resemblance to a Lucario, but the differences were still obvious. Pearl had grown past five feet, now standing at five feet and three inches. The black fur strips that laid across her face that resembled a blindfold now curved downward slightly just past her eyes. Her ears had become semi diamond-shaped, one quarter of the diamond cut off where the ears connected to her head. She also had a total of five dreadlocks, two hanging from each side of her head as two hung from just behind her ears while the last was connected to the very top of her head. The two at the sides of her head reached down to her shoulders while the three that hung down the back of her head reached past shoulder length, the central lock of hair being the longest. Pearl's facial structure had changed slightly as well, now having more feminine eyes and a more pronounced lower jaw. Her vest had undergone a change as well. Two short sleeves extended over her shoulders with black rims at the tips. Near the bottom, her vest had extended slightly past her waist, having become somewhat tattered in appearance as parts of her vest hung in stylishly cut strips. Just above her waistline, the vest parted, revealing part of Pearl's newly-changed blue belly. Her blue tail was now slightly longer as well. The black fur on her hands now resembled mitts as the fur was no longer parallel to the blue fur on her arm, making them seem that they could be slid off. The spikes on the back of Pearl's hands had become narrower and curved backwards, the tips pointing backwards instead of upwards. Lastly, the fur on Pearl's upper legs had gone from blue to black, two small circular pieces cut out on both left and right sides at the very tips. Her lower legs reflected the change as they were now blue instead of black. Pearl gazed at her new body, "What have I become?" Ash responded by pulling out his Pokédex and pointing it at his lover. A female voice spoke from it, "Genetrix, the Nurturing Pokémon. An evolved form of Lucario. Very little information is currently available, but research points to all cases involving female Lucario that were in possession of an Oval Stone at the time of evolution." Ash closed his Pokédex, "That's it. The Oval Stone was the trigger!"

Pearl glanced down, realizing that her Oval Stone that had been worn as a pendant had vanished. "It's gone? Just like an evolution stone. Maybe this 'Genetrix' evolution to Lucario is like what the Gallade evolution is to Gardevoir…..oof!" Pearl gripped her belly, feeling the telltale signs of her heat cycle. "What's wrong? You ate something bad after all?" Ash asked, somewhat concerned. However, the newly-evolved Genetrix gazed at him with a deep blush and lustful eyes. "Oh, I'm just fine, hun. But there's one thing that can make me feel even better." She then gripped the bottom of her vest and yanked it over her head, "Come on, dear! Let's make puppies!"

Ash blushed at Pearl's surprising promiscuous behavior, especially during her deep depression. However, he soon noticed something different about Pearl's torso. "Huh? What happened to your yellow fur?" Pearl came out of her lustful trance and glanced down at herself. All around her, she was covered with only blue fur, the yellow fur from her previous form being completely absent. "Hmm… All blue, huh? I'll bet I'd be hard to spot while skinny dipping." Ash brought a hand to his face, "Sheesh, what's wrong with you? First you're depressed, then you're wanting to mate?" Hearing this, Pearl brought a hand to her head, "I'm sorry… I just… I can't explain it. It's always been my dream to have a child of my own with the man I love, but after I evolved… That desire became a powerful urge. It's almost all I can think about." She then pleaded, "Ash, please! I can't take this anymore! Let's have a baby!"

Slightly intimidated by Pearl's direct approach, Ash took a step back. "But what about the Blackflame Curse? Aren't you afraid that your baby will die before it's born?" Pearl replied, "I don't care about that anymore! I at least want to try!" The Trainer gulped, "What happened to your mind? Is it normal for Genetrix to have such powerful maternal instincts?" Pearl calmed down for a moment, "Genetrix is called…..the Nurturing Pokémon? As in…nurturing to children? Helping raise them? If so, that would make sense…" She then pleaded, "Ash, I'm in heat right now. Will you please help my dream come true?" Initially taken aback by his lover's brazen pleas, Ash smiled warmly, "OK. I promised that we'd start a family together. So let's fulfill that promise. But not just yet. Let's wait until tonight. Think you can manage that?" Pearl happily nodded, "Absolutely. That will only make the moment sweeter." Ash then laughed, "Good. Now put your shirt back on! I'm not in the mood yet!"

Hours later, Ash locked himself in his hotel room. Pearl had chosen to remain inside for the day to avoid alarming her friends and family with her new form. Upon seeing her lover enter, Pearl smirked, "Is the Alpha male ready?" Ash snickered, "Knock it off, Pearl! You're making me blush!" The Genetrix pulled her vest over her head, revealing her ample blue breasts. "These will have even more milk in them soon." Ash blushed, forgetting that Pearl had been lactating since before the birth of their daughter. Her body seemed oblivious to their child's death, as her breasts were still filled with milk. "Now, show me my love's hot bod." Ash could not help laughing at Pearl's teasing. But a second later, his eyes noticed a slight oddity in Pearl's body.

"Pearl, this is gonna sound silly, but are you wearing shorts now?" Ash asked, staring at her black thighs and hips. The Genetrix glanced down, "I don't think I am…" She then gripped the black fur and tugged at it. "What the…" Upon closer inspection, she found that her 'fur' was separated from her body. "Can it be?" She proceeded to slide her 'fur' down to her feet, revealing that her black fur had become a pair of shorts. Ash blushed, Pearl's entire body covered in blue fur. "I guess there's always the chance of a Riolu's evolutions to gain or lose a piece of clothing. Looks like you've got both now, Pearl." The Genetrix looked over her completely bare body, grinning, "Mmmm… I like this new look." Ash stared in arousal, his manhood starting to become erect. "Pearl… You're so slender and gorgeous and… Just… Wow. I can't believe how beautiful you are!" Pearl gazed at her lover most tenderly, "It's all thanks to you, hun. I believe it was my sheer love for you that caused me to evolve." She then fell backwards onto the bed, "I've been waiting for this day ever since I became an adult, dear. Now, make my dream of motherhood a reality, sweetheart."

Enticed by his lover's new body, Ash crawled onto the bed after undressing. He propped himself up over Pearl, an uneasy grin on his face. "Something wrong, dear?" Pearl asked, noticing her mate's odd expression. "Oh… Um… It just feels awkward now that you're taller than me. I think I'm just a few inches shy of five feet." Ash blushed, nervous about mating with a woman who was somewhat taller than he was. Pearl giggled, "Talk about a switcheroo. But don't worry. I'm sure in a few years you'll become the tallest of us. I'm kinda jealous, to be honest." Ash chuckled, "Yeah, but I won't let that stop me from giving you what we want. I just hope that our next kid is born without any problems." Pearl nodded, "Same here, hun. Now, take me!" Without a second thought, Ash plunged into his lover, hilting himself to her in an instant.

"Oh god, you're just like before! A perfect fit!" Pearl gasped as Ash entered her. Ash groaned, "Man, it's so hot! Now I know why it's called a heat cycle." But the Genetrix tapped his nose, "No time for chitchat, dear. We have a job to do." Ash nodded, beginning to thrust into the Genetrix. Pearl gasped as she gripped the blankets, loving the feeling of her true love mating with her. The knowledge that their coupling would also produce a child only added to her ecstasy. But soon, Ash asked, "Hey, mind if I have a drink?" He licked Pearl's swollen pink nipples, prompting a shudder from the beautiful Genetrix. She replied, "Well, that's what they're there for, right? Drink up, sweetheart." Ash closed his mouth over one nipple and began to suckle. Seconds later, a stream of warm milk began to fill his mouth. It was oddly sweet. "This is some really sweet milk, Pearl. Our kid's gonna love it." Pearl giggled, "Until then, help yourself."

The two lovers continued their mating, Ash steadily suckling from Pearl's breast. Minutes later, Ash felt a familiar pressure building up inside him. "Pearl, I'm getting close…" The Genetrix howled, "Do it, Ash! Do it! Please!" She then threw her arms around him and held her lover close. "Make me…a mother…" Before Ash could offer a reply, he gritted his teeth and groaned, "Pearl… I love you…" He then hilted himself to her as he released his sperm into her, the Genetrix's insides quivering in orgasm. Pearl's face became red with a deep blush as she sighed, the burning sensation in her womb being washed away by a wonderful sensation of relief. "It's happening… Oh, Ash… I love you so much…" Once their orgasms subsided, the two lovers kissed deeply, their hands gently caressing Pearl's belly as new life began within her. The two lovers held each other's spare hand in a loving grasp. Ash whispered, "Boy or girl?" Pearl giggled, "A boy this time… I'm sure of it." Ash then helped his lover up, eager for a shower before bed. "Want a little extra fun under a warm rain, huh?" Pearl grinned with a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she pulled her startled mate into the bathroom. Moments later, the moans of love and passion combined with the sound of running water filled the hotel room.

The next morning, Ash gathered everyone into the lobby of the hotel. Lucius gasped, "What the…? Who is THIS?" Everyone stared in bewilderment at Pearl's new form. Lucario asked, "The form is similar, but….distinctly more feminine. What is she?" Ash chuckled, "Believe it or not, this is Pearl! Last night, she evolved into this! According to my Pokédex, this evolution is called Genetrix." Ruby stared, "Pearl… Seriously? Is that you?" The Genetrix answered with a familiar voice, "Yes, sis. It's me. And it looks like I'm your big sister for life. Literally!" Lucash grinned, "Wow, Aunt Pearl. You got tall! You're even taller than Dad now!" The Genetrix patted her nephew on the head, "For now, at least."

Once Ash had explained the events of the previous night and Pearl's imminent pregnancy, everyone proceeded to gather up their belongings for their trip to Pallet Town. Lucario asked, "Where exactly is this town?" Ashton replied, "Directly south from Sla… I mean Pewter City. We will pass through Verda….. I mean Viridian City on the way." Chiara explained, "There is a western path leading out of the city that will take us just a few miles east of Pewter City. And the best new is that it's all downhill." With Chiara as their guide, everyone proceeded to the western gates of Rota. Along the way, Pearl gazed to the sky, silently apologizing to her victims during her days as a member of the Blackflame Six. (I will be the best mother possible….. It's the best I can do to atone…)


	42. Chapter 42

"Daddy, did we really have to go all the way around Pewter City?" Sapphire asked, certain that her father was trying to avoid the place. Ash nodded, "Sorry, but yeah. I really don't want Brock to see you as you are now. Now that he has a girlfriend, having her see him go nuts over you could wreck his chances at finding his one true love in the long run." Having evaded Pewter City, Ash and his friends and family proceeded south. "But I like his cooking!" Sapphire whined. But Zandria laughed, "Why bother with his cooking when mine's the best around?"

Before long, the group entered the vast Viridian Forest. Remembering his close calls during his first journey through the forest, Ash promptly warned his companions to beware of any Beedrill or Weedle they may happen upon. However, Ashton seemed to have his mind elsewhere as he slowly glanced around with a dreamy expression. (It's still here somewhere… Will we find it?) But as they walked, someone watched from the shadows. As the group passed his location, he drew his sword from its scabbard.

At the sound of the rustling of leaves, Ash promptly turned to face the source of the sound. Leaping towards him was a boy of similar height with sword raised high. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiyaaa!" But just before the assailant could split the Trainer in two, there was a metallic clang as Lucius jumped in front of his friend and swung his own sword. The assailant's weapon flew through the air and landed blade-first into the ground nearby. Clearly startled from the sudden counterattack, the assailant fell backwards onto his rump. With a cautious scowl, Lucius raised the tip of his sword to the boy's face. "Care to explain what that was about? Do you hold something personal against my friend here?" The boy was clad in old-fashioned samurai armor with a horned kabuto helmet atop his head. On his back was an old butterfly net. Seeing the armor, sword, and oddly-placed net, Ash raised an eyebrow, "I know I've seen this guy somewhere before….. Who are you again?" The boy gawked, "Unable to remember me despite my unique attire? Seems you really are just a novice after all!" In response, Ash barked, "Novice? I've… Huh? Wait….. Novice?" He pondered the insult a bit more deeply before snapping his fingers, "How could I forget? Samurai!"

Lucius sheathed his sword once he came to understand that Ash and Samurai were not enemies. "An old friend of yours?" Ash nodded, "Kinda. He really got on my nerves at first." Samurai retrieved his sword, "I pray your skills as a Trainer surpass your memory. I have been honing my skills since our encounter three years ago. I am far above the Samurai you faced then." Ash nodded, "Yeah, I'll bet your Metapod's evolved by now." The armored child held out a Poké Ball, "Indeed, it has. Shall we test how much your skills have grown since we parted ways?" Much to Samurai's surprise, Ash shook his head, "Believe me, I'd love to have a battle with you. But we're in a hurry to get home. And it's a personal reason, so don't ask for the details." Samurai put his Poké Ball away, "I understand. It is said that good things come to those who wait. But I will remain amused in the meantime. Newcomers pass through this forest frequently, so I always have new opponents to test myself against." However, Ash pointed at the boy with a smirk, "You might not think it's a good thing when it happens. Next time I come through here, I'll knock your sandals off!" Samurai growled, "Is that a challenge? So be it! Next time we cross paths, a battle it is!" The boy then ran off, leaving Ash smirking in pride.

As the group headed south while listening to Ash tell of how he caught his original Caterpie and Pidgeotto, and the ridiculous fear Misty had towards the poor Caterpie, Ashton began to glance around as if he had detected something. Lucy noticed Ashton come to a stop after a moment and asked, "Something wrong, Ashton?" The viscount turned to the east, "Do you hear that?" Lucy listened carefully, her acute sense of hearing listening for any sound. "It sounds like running water." With a dreamy expression, Ashton began to walk towards the trees. "As I thought." The rest of the group noticed Ashton walking off the main path and stopped. "Where ya going, Grandpa?" Lucash called out, his ancestor not giving any sort of a response. Zandria muttered, "Is he heading towards… No way…" The Zangoose ran after her lover, "If he's going where I think he is, you'll want to tag along and see it too!"

Minutes later, Ashton found exactly what he was expecting. A familiar stream flowing through the forest. "I'm almost home…" In a trance, the viscount broke into a run. "I can smell it… Mother is preparing dinner! I haven't been home in so long! Perhaps Father will let me spar with him." Before long, Ashton burst into a familiar clearing, a humble cottage standing in the center. "It's just as I remember… Mother! Father! I'm home!" Chiara's voice asked, "Ashton, what are you doing?" Her lover replied, "I'm just happy to be home after so long. I can hardly wait to taste Mother's cooking." But as he took a step forward, the Lugia grabbed him and gave him a good shake. "Snap out of it! Ashton…" The viscount looked behind him, seeing a disheartened expression upon the scholar's face. "It has been 500 years. Your home is…" Remembering the current date, Ashton turned to face his original home. At the sight of his parents' cottage now that he had awakened from his trance, Ashton dropped to his knees, hardly able to hold back his tears. While the cottage's outer walls still stood, much of the wooden structure had rotted away over the centuries. The roof was gone, a few trees now growing up out of it from somewhere inside. "It's gone… My home is… I hardly even recognize it anymore…"

Puzzled by Ashton's sorrowful tone, Ash patted his ancestor on the shoulder, "What is this place?" The viscount solemnly replied, "This is my home… Where I spent my childhood…" Ash then asked, "Why are you getting all choked up? You still have your own place back home. And it's a lot nicer than this thing." At this, Ashton shouted, "Don't you get it? This is where my most precious memories are! The home of my youth! I spent more time at my own estate than I did here! Which made…" He then stood up and approached the cottage. "That made all the time I spent here all the more precious." He then placed his hand against the wall, "I remember walking in, greeted by the scent of wood all around me. The scent of smoke rising from the chimney when the seasons grew colder. The sweet taste of pure spring water from our well. My mother's delicious home cooking. The feeling of peace and tranquility of sleeping in the middle of a lush forest, surrounded by nature. These…." Ashton then collapsed onto his side, "Those were some of the happiest days of my life…"

The group helped the distraught viscount to a sitting position. Ash frowned, "I'm sorry if I upset you. It never occurred to me just how great living here must've been to you. I'm sure I would've loved it too if I had the chance." Ashton wiped his tears away, "It's fine, Ash. Those days are long gone, but the memories remain." Chiara then sighed, "Ash… That wasn't all. I gave birth to my son in this cottage. This place is important to me as well." The Trainer blushed in embarrassment, "Oh man, sorry! I didn't mean to insult this place!" The Lugia chuckled, "Apology accepted, child." Ashton then stood up and walked around to the other side of his former home. Standing where it always had been was the well where he always got his drinking water from. The wooden roof that stood over the well to prevent leaves and other debris from falling in was in unusually good condition for having endured the elements over five centuries. The wooden pail and its rope seemed to be in pristine condition too. "Did someone restore this?" Ashton asked, puzzled by the quality of the structure. Ash replied, "Maybe Samurai found this place and fixed it up during his spare time. He built his own cabin, so he knows how to work with wood." The viscount took the pail and lowered it into the well, "Bless him." Moments later, he pulled it back up and drank deeply from the spring water. He sighed, "As pure and fresh as I remember…" Once he drank his fill, he proceeded to serve the water to his companions to quench their thirsts from their journey.

After resting for a time, everyone prepared to depart for Viridian City. However, Ashton sighed, "Go on without me. I shall be along shortly…" Reluctantly, the rest of his companions walked out of sight through the forest. When he was certain he was alone, Ashton stepped inside the remains of his childhood home. He let out a sigh as he entered what was left of the kitchen. A tree had grown from where the central table had been. Much of the wooden cupboards had rotted away. "The rooms are empty… We removed the furniture upon leaving with Mother…" He proceeded to the dining room. The viscount could almost smell his mother's cooking. When he entered his bedroom, Ashton found that the wooden frame of his bed had collapsed into a pile of darkened timber. As there were already plenty of beds in his manor, it was unnecessary to bring anymore in. A flowering bush had grown in a corner. In his parent's bedroom, Ashton was surprised to find flowers growing out of the rotting remains of the bed where his father had died. With tears building in his eyes, Ashton smiled, "Like a tribute… It respects his memory…"

Ashton entered the kitchen one last time before leaving to reunite with his companions. The earthen stairs that led into the basement were still intact. Curious of the state of the guest rooms below, he slowly walked downstairs. Due to being underground and mostly untouched by the elements, the guest rooms were hardly any different than when he last laid eyes on them. A musty smell like that of a long-sealed cellar filled the air. Inside the guest rooms, the furniture remained in fairly good shape from being shielded from the elements. Even so, there was moss growing over much of the structures. In a few rooms, several Metapod rested silently, awaiting evolution in the safe and concealed location. In the room where Chiara gave birth to Ashton's son, Winston, the viscount fell onto the dusty bed backwards, shedding a few tears as he longed for days long past. "I want things…..to go back to the way they were….."

Days later, the group arrived in Viridian City. Ashton glanced around, "A great city just to the south of the Viridian Forest… Is this Verdant?" However, a voice replied, "Not quite. This is Viridian City." The viscount froze, "That voice….. Ha! I should've known!" Ashton spun to his right, seeing a boy who seemed to be about Ash's age. He had spiky brown hair and was clad in a white lab coat. "Hm? That's some odd attire. Certainly not what I would expect from a duelist." However, Ruby growled, "You again? Are you here to insult my weight?" The boy grinned nervously, "Uh…no. Look, I know I was a jerk. I know I was! I'm sorry, OK? Really!" Ash asked, "You're sorry? Seriously? You're not pulling my leg, are ya?" The boy nodded, "Dead serious, Ash. Really. For everything I've done to you, I apologize." The Trainer smiled, "Apology accepted, Gary."

Before the two former rivals could catch up on lost time, Ashton grinned, "How long has it been since our last duel? 540 years? 560?" Gary raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Duel? Ash, who is this guy?" Ashton took the Flamberge in hand and pointed it towards the boy, "Come now, no need to feign ignorance, old chum. Now, draw your sword. For old time's sake!" Seeing the massive blade right in front of his eyes, Gary became blue in the face. "L…look, man. I…uh…I've got nothing you would want." The viscount laughed, "Nice try, Garyson. All I desire with you is a duel. Now, have at thee!" He thrust his sword towards Gary, but the boy jumped out of the way. He then began to run as Ashton chased him around. "What's your problem? Leave me alone! Ash, get this guy away from me!" Ash and his friends and family howled in laughter as Ashton chased his 'rival' through the streets, Gary screaming like a little girl on occasion.

Minutes later, Gary managed to sneak back towards his old friend. Ash asked, "Man, are you OK?" Gary panted, "Yeah… I think…I lost him in an alley… What's his problem anyway?" Ruby giggled, "Don't mind him. He's not right in the head sometimes." But Ash then asked, "Gary, what's with the lab coat?" The boy replied, "I've kinda retired from being a Trainer. What I really want to be is a Pokémon Researcher like Gramps." Sapphire asked, "Gramps…?" Ash explained, "He means Professor Oak back in Pallet Town. He's Gary's grandfather. You remember him. Right, Sapphire?" But upon hearing the name of Ash's daughter, Gary stared at the beautiful young woman. "Ash… Is this the same one you…..?" Ash silently nodded with a proud grin. After staring up at Sapphire for a moment, Gary glanced at Ash and blushed, "Your daughter's hot, Ash. Can I date her?" Ash snickered, "After your first impression with her? I don't think she'll ever agree to that!" Gary frowned, remembering when she bopped him on the nose the day after she was born. But just then, a voice shouted, "Thought you could hide from me, Garyson? Fleeing from a duel is shameful to a knight!" Gary glanced behind him, "OH CRAP!" The young researcher made a mad dash away from his former rival with Ashton in pursuit. Ruby giggled, "You think we should tell him?" Her lover replied, "No way. This is the perfect way to pay him back for all the insults he gave me."

That night, Ash prepared for a shower in his hotel room. As he started to bathe, he heard the rustling of clothing just outside the glass door. "That you, Pearl?" The newly-evolved Genetrix giggled, "Yes, dear. May I join you?" Ash closed his eyes as he began to wash his hair, "Of course. How could I deny your company?" The Genetrix replied, "I knew you'd say that." Once she stepped inside, Pearl began to rub her lover's back with soap. "Thanks, Pearl. Could you get my front too?" Ash asked. Pearl replied with a smirk, "Absolutely, love." However, instead of applying soap to his torso, Pearl reached past him and gripped his manhood. "What the? Pearl!" Ash shouted, not prepared for such an advance. The Genetrix whispered into his ear, "Why don't we have some good clean fun first?" The Trainer remained silent, nervous at his lover's lustful behavior. Understanding his wariness, Pearl whispered into his ear, "Don't be so surprised, dear. Pregnancy is known to increase a woman's sex drive." Ash gulped, "But…Pearl…" The Genetrix blushed, "No buts, dear. Your child's mother needs relief. Relief that only you can give her."

Ash was forced to turn around as Pearl rotated his body to have him face her. "I'm not just in the mood for you. I'm also itching to try out my new body, dear." She then held his head to her chest, his face buried in her breasts. Ash mumbled something, but his voice was muffled by the Genetrix's soaked fur. Pearl smiled, "Go ahead, dear. Drink up. I'm still lactating from my last pregnancy." Ash blushed and pulled back, "You mean…..Hope's?" The expecting mother nodded solemnly, "Yes….. Please don't let our daughter's milk go to waste." Ash nodded, "All right. I just hope it tastes fine." He then brought his lips to Pearl's left breast and began to suckle. After a moment, he paused. "Hey, this is some tasty milk. Really creamy flavor." Pearl giggled, "It should be. A mother's milk is always the sweetest."

Once he had drunk his fill, Ash slipped behind Pearl and embraced her. "It still feels kinda awkward when you're taller than me." Pearl replied while tickling his male equipment with her tail, "It won't be that way forever, right? You'll be taller than me eventually. And besides, I'll always love you regardless of how you look. You little cutie." Ash replied with a gentle embrace, rubbing his hands over the Genetrix's belly. Pearl closed her eyes and placed a hand over her lover's, smiling calmly. "Shall we start, dear?" Ash replied, "OK. But let's do it in a way that I can reach you there." Pearl responded by lying down on the shower floor, which only barely had enough space for her to lay herself out completely. "I'm all yours, dear. Come and get me."

Ash could hardly restrain himself as he cast his gaze upon the beautiful woman who was now carrying his child within her. His erection spoke for him as it throbbed occasionally for release. "Pearl….. Man, you're as beautiful as ever." The Genetrix giggled, "It was your love that allowed me to become this." Ash nodded, "I know. And I'm glad I helped you get over your depression." A second later, Ash felt Pearl tickling his feet with her tail. "Well? Shall we?" Understanding that she was getting impatient, Ash got down on his knees. "You bet."

The two lovers joined hands as they gazed into each other's eyes. Soon, Ash plunged his manhood into Pearl's waiting flower. The Genetrix arched her back in surprised pleasure, "Oh, honey….! You…" Ash shuddered as he felt his lover's warm folds envelop him. "You feel so hot… Maybe a little swollen?" But he soon felt Pearl fold her legs over his back. "Don't stop now, dear. Just don't hurt the baby." The Trainer nodded, "Got it. Let me know if I'm being too rough."

Over the course of twenty minutes, passionate moans filled the steamy bathroom. "Pearl… Your body only got better with evolution!" Ash gasped, thrusting hard into his lover's welcoming depths. The expecting mother blushed, "You still….feel just right inside me. Oh, Ash…" Before long, Ash groaned loudly as his orgasm hit, spilling his youthful seed into his lover. Pearl's eyes rolled back into her head her insides quivered, milking the father of her child the best she could. Out of strength, Ash collapsed on top of the Genetrix, both panting in orgasmic bliss. Pearl soon stroked her lover's face, "I love you, hun." Ash replied with a smile, "I love you too, Pearl." Minutes later, they regained their strength and continued bathing together before falling asleep in each other's arms in bed a short while later.

Over the next few days, Ash and his friends and family headed south towards Pallet Town while being mindful of Pearl and Zandria's advancing pregnancies. Upon reaching the outskirts of his hometown, Ash asked, "You think Mom will mind your new look, Pearl?" The Genetrix grinned, "Oh, I doubt she'll mind. She's a sweet woman." But as they approached Ash's house, Lucario, who spoke little during the journey, asked, "Ash, will your mother mind me?" The Trainer smiled, "I'll explain everything to her. You leave everything to me." The ancient Aura Pokémon nodded, "I trust you…"

On their way home, Ash and his companions passed what seemed to be a construction site. Zandria whistled, "Whoa, that looks like it's gonna get pretty big. A new family must be moving in." The wooden frame of a rather large house stood in an area that was less than a block away from the Ketchum household. "Either that's gonna be a mansion, or a normal house with lots of people living in it. But who would build something like that way out here in sleepy little Pallet Town?" Ash scratched his head as he observed the construction going on while walking by.

Ash spotted his mother gardening in the front yard with Pikachu setting tulip bulbs in the tilled soil. "Mom, I'm back!" Hearing her son's voice, Delia sprang up and glanced around. She then noticed Ash burst through the front gate and ran over to her. "Ash? I never expected to see you come home so soon!" The mother and son embraced each other tightly with Pikachu running up his Trainer's clothes and perching upon his shoulder. Ash grinned, "I missed you too, buddy. And you, Mom."

"Um… You're Ash's mother?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Delia turned to face the owner of the voice and saw Lucius standing at the gate with the rest of his companions. "Oh my. I see a few unfamiliar faces mixed in." Ash smiled, "Yup. I've got some more introductions to make, Mom." Lucius stepped forward, "My name is Lucius, Mrs. Ketchum. I am the elder brother of Lucy here." However, Lucy replied, "I have no memory of him, so don't take that assumption too seriously." But Delia grinned, "If he is your brother, he is quite a refined young man. I would feel very proud to have a brother like him if I were you. Although…that is a very unusual color scheme you have, Lucius." The Shiny Lucario chuckled, "It's just a different color pattern I was born with. I know that there are surely more Lucario like me."

The next new arrival to step forth was Rukaria. Delia gasped, "Red and gray? And what beautiful eyes." Rukaria, not expecting such a compliment, blushed, "I seldom get compliments to my eyes…" Ash smiled, "This is Rukaria. I met her near Sandgem Town in Sinnoh." The blind maiden smiled, "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum." Delia nodded, "Likewise, Miss Rukaria. But….is that just a prop?" She pointed to the long-handled sword in Rukaria's hand. The Lucario chuckled, "No, it's quite real. It's my personal weapon. Made it myself. Don't worry, I'm careful with it." Ash's mother gulped, "So I see. Just be extremely careful with it while indoors."

Before anyone else could say anything, Zandria came forward. "So, you're my boy's mom, huh?" Delia glanced down at the Zangoose, "Ash, is this Zangoose yours?" The Trainer chuckled, "Nope. I'm hers!" Zandria laughed, "Heard good things about you! Nice to meet you." She promptly shook Delia's hand. But the confused mother raised her voice slightly, "Just a moment! What do you mean YOUR boy? He's MY son!" Ashton stepped forward, "I can explain that. You see, Zandria was one of my lovers over 500 years ago. And we discovered that Ash here is a direct descendant of her. That makes her his ancestral mother." Ash grinned brightly, "Yeah, she's like a second mother to me. I hope you don't mind that, Mom." But Delia shouted, "But how can a Zangoose from 500 years ago still be alive today?" Zandria chuckled, "I'll gladly show you."

Zandria extended the claws on her right hand as Delia took a step back. The Zangoose then raised them, "Watch closely." Before anyone could stop her, the specter drove them into her own head. But upon impact, she burst into a puff of white mist. Delia stood aghast, not sure of what happened. Seconds later, the mist came together and took on physical form. "You see now? I can't be hurt, even by my own hand, if I'm already dead. I'm a ghost. A specter, to be precise." Delia's face went blank for a moment, likely from shock that she was listening to the ghost of a Pokémon talk to her. Zandria noticed and spoke up, "Hey, it doesn't mean I'm all creepy now! I'm pretty much no different in this state than I was 500 years ago! I can eat, sleep…. I'm pretty I even breathe too, even though I probably don't need to anymore." Delia nervously smiled, "Well, you don't give off a creepy presence, so I think I can deal with that. Just be good to my son." Zandria responded by giving Ash a firm embrace, "No worries there. He's my son too, after all."

Before anymore introductions could be made, Delia's gaze fell upon Pearl. "Ash, who…or what is this?" The Genetrix giggled, "Don't recognize me, do you? I'm not surprised." Delia recognized the voice immediately. "You're….Pearl? What happened to you?" She replied, "Believe it or not, I evolved. I'm what is called a Genetrix now. I think it's a female exclusive evolution for Lucario." Delia giggled, "Well, you're most certainly taller now. And much more feminine now." Pearl smiled with a hand on her belly, "If you think I look feminine now, just wait until my baby bump shows."

Delia, hearing Pearl's words, squealed, "Oh my goodness, you're going to have a baby?" Pearl smiled warmly, "I am. And Ash is the father." Ash blushed deeply with a huge grin, "To be honest, that's why we're here. To wait out Pearl's pregnancy." His mother smiled, "Then I'll get everything ready for the little dear." However, Pearl's expression darkened, "Um… I don't want to ruin the mood, but…" Delia asked, "What is it, Pearl? You can tell me." Pearl sighed, "This is my second child. My first….." Delia brought her hands to her mouth, "You don't mean….a miscarriage?" Ruby nodded, "Yeah… She was stillborn in Floaroma Town in Sinnoh. We buried her there too…" Delia whispered, "Oh my god…" Ash sighed, "We buried her in the middle of a flower field. We named her Hope." Delia smiled solemnly, "Hope Ketchum… Rest her soul…" But Pearl smiled, "The loss of her nearly crippled my will. But your son's love saved me, Delia. I'm grateful for him. Very." After drying her tears, Delia nodded, "I'm grateful too. I also pray that your next child will be just fine."

As Delia conversed with Pearl a moment longer, Sapphire reached out to Pikachu and smiled, "Hello again, Pikachu! Wanna have another tea party?" Pikachu, still not the least bit interested in Sapphire's girlish play activities, winced and ducked behind Ash's head. Responding to the voice, Delia looked towards Sapphire, "I don't recognize you. Who are you?" Sapphire giggled, "Grandma, it's me! Sapphire!" At this revelation, Delia's jaw literally dropped open. Her eyes slowly scanned his granddaughters beautiful womanly from her feet to her face. "Sapphire….. How old are you?" The Lucario maiden giggled, "I turned one…um…..a month ago?" Seeing that Delia was on the verge of fainting, Ruby pinched the woman on her wrist. "Yes, that's Sapphire. I know she's still a kid, but just remember that Pokémon mature more quickly than humans. Lucario are technically adults at one year of age." Calmed slightly from Ruby's explanation, Delia nodded, "Oh… I see. But my goodness, Sapphire! I can't believe how beautiful you are! I'm even jealous!" The Lucario child giggled, "Jealous? Of me?" Nearly everyone present laughed.

Lastly, Ash stood near Lucario. "I have just one more person to introduce, Mom." But Delia asked, "But I already know Shadow." However, Shadow, who was standing just outside the gate, spoke up, "Actually, I'm over here." Delia glanced back and forth between the two Lucario, shocked to see that they were physically identical. Ash laughed, "Mom, they look the same, but this Lucario is one I just met a little while ago. And his name is Lucario." Delia then asked, "A Lucario who is named Lucario? But isn't that confusing?" To her surprise, a man's voice seemed to echo everywhere to her. "That has been my name for as long as I can remember. And I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Lucario dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

Delia gazed down at the humble Lucario and blushed, "Oh dear, I seldom meet such a gentleman. Please, you don't have to bow to me." The ancient Lucario stood up, "Forgive me. Force of habit." But just then, Ash remembered, "Oh, right! Mom, what's up with that house being built over there?" Delia replied, "House? You mean the one being constructed a block over?" When her son nodded, Delia smiled, "Oh, that's your house! At least it will be when it's done." Ash asked, "Wait…. Seriously? MY house?" Delia smiled, "Don't think I don't know what happened! I could hardly believe when Chiara brought all that money home! I deposited most of it in a savings account for you, but I used some to have a house built for you! This house is just far too small for you and your growing family." Ruby asked, "Then the reason the frame is so big is because its gonna be for a big family? Our family?" Delia nodded, "Oh yes. Not a mansion, of course. But it will be just right for you all. Although it will take quite a while to finish. So until then, feel free to call this place your home." Ashton added, "If there is not enough room, there are several guest rooms at my home." Rukaria grinned, "I'd love to see your home, Sir Ashton." However, Delia asked, "Surely you must be tired after all that walking. Would you like any refreshments? Maybe a hot meal?" Nearly everyone was somewhat tired and rather hungry and followed Delia inside. But before they could, Ashton stopped Chiara, Ash, and Lucario. "Just a moment, you three. We still have something to do."

A short while later, Ashton stood at the rusty iron gates of his estate. Lucario asked, "Is this your home? While large, it is…in quite a bit of disarray." Ashton replied, "I assure you that while the courtyard is an absolute mess, the interior remains in pristine condition." Once in front of the large oak door to the manor, Ashton tapped the brass knocker against the door several times. Moments later, the door was answered by a very surprised James. "Ashton! What brings you home so early?" The viscount replied, "We're home on personal business. It will be a couple of months before we leave. Have things been well since my departure?" The former Team Rocket operative nodded, "Nothing out of the ordinary, sir." Ashton smiled, "Good to hear. Now, please excuse me. I need to get to the study." The viscount then led his three companions down the hall towards the study.

Ashton stepped into the quiet study with Lucario, Chiara, and Ash behind him. "Hmmm… Still smells of information." Once they were inside, Chiara reached into a wooden chest in a corner. "If memory serves….. Yes. Here it is." Her eyes began to glow a faint blue as she levitated a very thick tome out of the chest with telekinesis. The book was in very poor physical shape, with faded writing and the pages looking like they could fall out at any time. Ash coughed as a thin layer of dust was blown off of it in his direction, "Man, that thing looks ancient." Ashton nodded, "Indeed. I believe the last entry was made by my grandparents. So this book has likely not been touched since before my birth." Chiara set the tome down on a desk nearby and once again used telekinesis to open it as gently as possible for fear of damaging it. Lucario gulped, "So…this book has information on Sir Aaron's connection to you?" Chiara nodded, "It is the only possible source of information that could possibly have it."

One page at a time, Chiara flipped through the book carefully, reading every name she saw. "Argo…. Christina….. David….. So many people in your family, Ashton." Nearly thirty minutes passed before Chiara reached a page that caught her eye. "Wait… Is this…?" Hearing the Lugia speak up, Ash, Lucario, and Ashton gathered around her. On the page was a faded illustration showing what seemed to be a man wearing blue attire and a hat that seemed very familiar to Lucario. "That's…. It's him…" Ashton then read aloud a small strip of faded writing. "Aaron….. Known to many as the Hero of the Wave…" The viscount then took a step back, "I can hardly believe it. My ancestor…..is the Hero of the Wave?"

Lucario gazed up at the ceiling, hardly able to believe what he had discovered. "So… My master….. My friend's Aura lives on in you two…" Ash replied quietly, "Yeah… I'm surprised too… I mean, being descended from someone like Ashton is cool, but from such an awesome hero like Aaron too?" Ashton smiled, "I feel honored… Perhaps all my strength came from him." Lucario in turn replied, "Then my duty is not yet over." He then turned to Ash and smiled, "My duty as his friend and follower continues as your mentor, Ash. As I promised, I will train you in harnessing the power of Aura." Ash grinned, "Awesome! I can hardly wait! Maybe I'll be as awesome as Sir Aaron someday!" Chiara giggled, "I would not get my hopes up that high. Sir Aaron is a big name to live up to." Lucario chuckled, "Oh, I am aware of that. But I am certain he has potential. Our training begins tomorrow, child. Be prepared." Ash clenched his hand into a fist, "I'll be there. But let's go home and get something to eat. I'm starving after that walk from Rota!"

Later that night, Ashton relaxed in his favorite chair while looking over some scrolls that Master Koga gave him long ago. He soon sighed to himself, "Even though they are gone, the remnants of my friends remain in the form of text." But soon, someone knocked on his door. "Ashton, you alone?" He recognized the voice of Zandria. "Yes, I am. You may enter if you wish." However, he did not take his eyes off the scroll as Zandria entered and locked the door behind her. "Ashton, I have a surprise for you." At this, the viscount raised his head and looked straight ahead at her, only to stare in absolute astonishment. Seeing his expression, Zandria smirked, "Like what you see?"

Zandria swaggered towards Ashton, having taken on her humanlike form. All she was wearing was black lingerie, leaving most of her body bare. However, the most noticeable feature on her was her swollen pregnant belly. As Zangoose are normal somewhat stout, her pregnancy was harder to notice in her normal state. But now her unborn child's growth was obvious as she now looked past five months in her pregnancy. The expecting Zangoose swayed her broad hips sexily, her long fluffy tail swaying behind her as she approached the man she loved. Once standing before Ashton, Zandria bent forward and tickled his chin with one finger. Her long reddish pink hair draped over her shoulders, a single lock of hair hanging down between her eyes. "Well? Does the mother of your child look sexy or what?"

Ashton slowly came out of his trance, his eyes now looking down through Zandria's sizeable cleavage. "Zandria….. My god, you're as beautiful as ever." The Zangoose giggled, "You better believe it, honey. You're the only man I'd ever allow to see me like this." She proceeded to give Ashton a quick kiss, causing him to blush. "I still cannot fathom how you became so skilled in shape shifting magic. You must have a natural talent for it." The Zangoose grinned, "500 years was plenty of time to improve." But when she stood up straight, Zandria noticed Ashton eyeing her round pregnant belly. He blushed as he smiled, "What is it about pregnancy that is so beautiful?" Zandria smiled warmly, "Because it's where new life forms. The result of our love." The viscount reached out and gently ran his hands over his lover's belly. Zandria purred softly, feeling her unborn daughter move within her at her father's touch. "Oh, honey… Our daughter is gonna adore you." Ashton replied by holding his ear to her belly, hoping to hear his child's movements.

After a few minutes of adoration, Zandria blushed, "Ashton honey, stand up please. I wanna kiss you." Ashton did as he was told without a word, only to have his face gently held in Zandria hands. The Zangoose closed her eyes and sealed lips with the human man who had won her heart centuries ago. Ashton responded by embracing her tightly, his eyes closed in passion. The two lovers began to kiss most passionately, occasionally moaning together. Ashton's hands fumbled around under Zandria's long hair and unclipped her bra. The Zangoose purred, knowing that her man wanted her badly. She slowly broke the kiss and took a step back as her bra fell to the floor, her large furry breasts completely exposed. Ashton gently caressed them, finding that they were abnormally soft as they were full of milk. Zandria suddenly stripped Ashton's shirt from his body and turned her back to him. Knowing what she wanted, Ashton stepped forward and folded his arms around her, his hands on her belly. Zandria purred as she beamed a peaceful smile, gently grabbing her lover's wrist as she closed her eyes and nuzzled him gently. "I love you, Ashton…. God, I love you so much…" The viscount whispered back, "And I adore you, Zandria… I adore you…and our child." A single tear fell from the Zangoose's eyes as she reveled in her lover's adoration. "I can't wait to meet her… And Ashton? I think I'll stay in this form most of the time from now on. I've really grown to love it. And….I want to give birth in this state." Ashton smiled, "That sounds wonderful, dear. I look forward to it. Our little girl is going to be so beautiful. Just like her mother…" Zandria blushed deeply, "Oh, you tease." She then playfully smacked him with her tail. "Before bed, meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes. I have a surprise for my little girl's daddy." Ashton blushed deeply with an excited smile, "Absolutely. I'll be right there."

The next morning, Lucario waited patiently in an empty meadow near the outskirts of Pallet Town. "Anytime now…" Minutes later, he could make out a form running towards him. A familiar voice shouted, "Did I keep you waiting, Dad?" The Lucario chuckled, "No, though I am still getting used to being called that." Ash stood before his old friend and ancestral father, "OK, I'm ready." But Lucario nodded, "Just remember that Aura manipulation can take months or even years to perfect. This isn't something that can be achieved after just a day of practice." Ash smirked, "Yeah, I thought so. But I'll give it my best anyway." The Aura Pokémon laughed, "That's the spirit! Let's begin."

Master and pupil sat down while still facing each other. Lucario explained, "As you likely know by now, Aura is simply the life-force of all living creatures. It is replenished through rest, but the average body contains large amounts of it. As you are descended from both Sir Aaron and myself, you likely contain unfathomable amounts of Aura." Ash chuckled, "Aw, come on. You're flattering me." Lucario then spoke, "As we both know, you already have some experience in harnessing your Aura." But Ash replied, "Yeah, but the only time I got any real results was when I was wearing Aaron's gloves. I couldn't do much on my own." Lucario nodded, "Indeed. Those gloves amplify ones Aura manipulation to match that of a master's. However, as we cannot remove those artifacts from Rota, you must learn to improve your own Aura manipulation skills while relying on your own power."

Lucario stood up and held his hands a short distance apart from each other. "I will demonstrate first. Observe closely." His hands began to glow blue with his Aura as an orb of his life energy began to form between his hands while steadily growing. Ash watched the display carefully. Lucario then thrust his hands outwards, launching the Aura Sphere into the sky. "That is one of the most basic forms of Aura manipulation. Forming your Aura into a sphere. Now, do the same." Ash nodded and held his hands a short distance apart. Lucario explained, "The key is to not force it. Merely guide it to where it needs to be." Ash remained silent as he focused intently, trying to manipulate his Aura in any way he could.

After a few minutes, Ash sighed, "It's no good… I've got nothing." Lucario frowned, "I can see. Your Aura skills are severely underdeveloped. You have a long road ahead of you." Ash grumbled, "I'm more human than Lucario. If I was more Lucario than I am now….." At that moment, an idea flashed through the Trainer's mind. "More? Hey, maybe if I…" He then closed his eyes after removing his hat. "More? What do you mean?" Lucario asked, puzzled by Ash's actions. Soon, flames began to enshroud Ash's body as if summoned from nowhere. The cloak of flames soon took on a familiar form, with two straightened ears on top of his head and a long bushy tail extending from his spine. When Ash opened his eyes, they were an inhuman shade of pink. "OK, now I'm ready." But he quickly noticed the startled expression on his mentor's face. "Um….. What's with that freaked out look?"

Lucario stood ready for any signs of hostility, fearing that Ash had become possessed by a fire demon of sorts. "Dad, it's just me! I'm still Ash!" Lucario came to his senses and asked, "What….. What is this? Is it some latent power?" Ash explained, "I guess you can call it that. It's an effect of my Eternal Flame. I think it's a gift from Ho-Oh." Lucario gasped, "The phoenix? Hmmm… Judging by the ears and the tail…..and those eyes and facial markings… Yes, your Zangoose traits are certainly more dominant now." But Ash smirked, "And if my Zangoose blood is more dominant now, maybe my Lucario blood is too!"

Ash brought his hands close together once again and began to focus. Much to the surprise of his mentor, an Aura Sphere began to form between his palms. "I'm doing it… I'm actually doing it!" In moments, a complete Aura Sphere rested in Ash's grasp. However, a voice spoke, "I see we're already seeing some progress." Ash and Lucario turned and saw Ashton standing a short distance away. Lucario asked, "May I help you?" But the viscount smiled, "Oh, I'm not here to intrude. I just decided to watch out of curiosity. I seldom see Aura being used for anything." Lucario nodded and faced Ash again, "Now then, launch it. An Aura Sphere is no good unless you can strike an enemy with it." Ash gave a confident grin and thrust his hands skyward. But after a few seconds, nothing happened. His Aura Sphere remained in place between his palms. "What the… Don't tell me I STILL don't have enough focus!" But as Ash tried several more times to launch his Aura Sphere, Lucario stared at the ball of Aura between his student's hands. "Perhaps….. Perhaps launching it as a projectile is not necessary." Ash asked, "What do you mean?" Lucario held out his hand, "Allow me to try something."

As Lucario channeled his Aura to his palm, a sphere of Aura began to form in it. While not quite as large as the average Aura Sphere, the sphere was still somewhat larger than a Poké Ball. Lucario then began to glance around, as if searching for something. Ashton asked, "What are you looking for?" The Aura Pokémon replied, "A boulder or some other sturdy and large object. I wish to try an experiment." The viscount smiled, "Allow me." He quickly made a few hand signs and planted his hand on the ground. "Earth Style: Terra Shield." A tall slab of bedrock promptly shot up out of the ground. "I think this should suffice. Bedrock is quite sturdy." While somewhat baffled by Ashton's apparent use of earth magic, Lucario nodded and approached it. "I recommend you both stand behind me. I do not know what to expect." Ash and Ashton did as they were told, getting behind Lucario.

Uncertain of what to expect, Lucario thrust his sphere of Aura into the Terra Shield. Upon impact, the sphere exploded much like a bomb, the explosion being projected in the direction Lucario's palm was facing. The blast was so potent; the Terra Shield was utterly obliterated. Lucario, Ash, and Ashton stared in disbelief. Quietly, Lucario muttered, "That amount of Aura was less than the amount needed for an Aura Sphere, yet it struck with the same amount of force. Perhaps even a little more…" Ash smirked, "Guess I don't really need to learn how to use Aura Sphere if I can use this. I think….. Yeah. Seeing how it explodes like that, I'll call it the Aura Bomb." Ashton nodded, "Seems like a fitting name." But Lucario spoke, "Wait. I wish to try another experiment. Ashton, do you have anything you can throw?" The viscount glanced around and looked at the pile of rubble where his Terra Shield once stood. He walked over to the pile and picked up the largest stone he could find. "I suppose this will do." Lucario then faced Ash, "I want you to try to throw an Aura Bomb at that stone when he throws it." Ash nodded and quickly formed an Aura Bomb in one hand. "OK, go long, Ashton!" The viscount nodded and threw the stone as hard as he could into the air away from his companions. Ash, having thrown Poké Balls dozens, if not hundreds of times during his first three years as a Pokémon Trainer, had little difficulty aiming at his target. He threw a perfect pitch as the Aura Bomb collided with the stone. Upon impact, the Aura Bomb exploded violently, destroying the stone in an instant. He laughed, "Oh yeah, it's outta the park!" But another familiar voice called out, "Nice pitch, Ash! That's my boy!" The Trainer turned to face the source of the voice, recognizing it as Zandria's. "It was a piece of cake, Mo….om….." His face turned red with a blush as he saw his ancestral mother approaching them.

Zandria was still in her humanoid form, having taking a strong liking to it. However, she was now clad in a pair of blue jeans and a green sleeveless shirt with an unusually tall collar that was not quite tall enough to be a turtleneck. She wore no shoes due to the shape of her feet as she was standing on just the balls of her feet. Her shirt was stretched by her large lactating breasts while her round pregnant belly stuck out somewhat. Zandria snickered, seeing her own son blushing at the sight of her, even under his cloak of flames. Lucario was equally enamored, his eyes fixated on her beautiful body. The Zangoose snickered, "Looks like my milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard."

As Zandria approached her son and his mentor, they were quick to notice a picnic basket hanging from her arm. Before they could ask, she explained, "Thought you two would be pretty hungry while training out here, so I brought you some goodies. Made them myself." Ash grinned, "Anything you make is awesome, Mom." But he then asked, "Wait a second! What's up with your body? Why do you look like that?" The Zangoose giggled, "Why not? I've grown to like this form!" But Lucario asked, "Have you always been able to do this?" She explained, "Only for the last 600 years or so. It's a little tricked I learned from a kitsune long ago. And since I like this form so much, I've decided to keep it. Is that a problem?" Zandria waved her long mostly reddish pink hair, showing just how happy she was with it. Ash blushed, "Uh… I'm not complaining. You look awesome like this." Zandria grinned broadly, "I knew you'd say that. Now, you two enjoy your lunch while Ashton and I discuss dinner. Come along, dear." The Zangoose grabbed her lover by the hand, prompting a nervous grin from Ashton.

Ash and Lucario sat beside each other and feasted on a pair of submarine sandwiches and bottled lemonade. Lucario smiled, "Your mother has good taste in sandwiches." Ash nodded, "You can always count on Mom to come up with a tasty meal." But as the two ate, Ash brought up a difficult subject. "Dad… Um… I don't know a better way to ask this, but….. How did you remember what happened between us before it even happened?" The Aura Pokémon frowned, "You mean…how I remembered what happened to me in the Tree of Beginning a millennium before it even occurred? I…can only guess the answer to that." Ash explained, "Chiara said it may have been a time paradox. That what happened in the Tree of Beginning caused a ripple effect in time that sent your memories to you in the past." Lucario crossed his arms, "Perhaps… But the Tree of Beginning is in actually a living organism. It has a mind. Perhaps…. Just maybe… It sent my soul into the past as thanks…to save Sir Aaron and live my life out peacefully… Of course, I doubt we will ever know for certain…"

That evening, Ashton was reading in his bedroom when he heard tapping on his window. "Hm? Someone there?" He promptly approached it and looked outside. He noticed what seemed to be a blue pole with a golden knob at the end. "Is that who I think it is?" He opened the window and looked down. Rukaria stood below the window, holding her Hyup Do upside-down just above the blade. She waved, "Good evening, Sir Ashton! May I come in?" The viscount replied, "So long as you behave yourself! I'll get the door for you." The blind Lucario maiden ran around the manor to the front door, nearly tripping several times through the massively overrun courtyard. By the time she reached the front door, Ashton was already waiting for her with it open. She asked, "Would it really kill you to straighten this place up a little? It's like a jungle!" Ashton grumbled, "This is what happens after 500 years without trimming. It can't be helped. Though I may have a way to fix that in time."

After placing the Hyup Do in the manor's armory for safekeeping, Rukaria proceeded to explore the home of the illustrious Vulcan Warrior to her heart's content. Occasionally crossing paths with Jessie, James, and Meowth, her fascination with her surroundings gave them the impression of a young child. From the kitchen to the cellar to the Flying Duskull's underground dock, Rukaria left no chamber unobserved. "Truly magnificent… It's every bit as impressive as I expected…"

Rukaria's last stop was none other than Ashton's bedroom. She knocked first to be polite. Ashton's voice replied, "You may enter." Upon entering, Rukaria smiled, "You have a fabulous home, Sir Ashton." The viscount replied, "You are welcome to roam my home at your heart's content. Just try to not make a mess." Rukaria bowed and began to look around the room, observing the Flamberge hanging on the wall and the eight paintings of his lovers. But while Rukaria was taking in the sights, Ashton was eyeing her abdomen curiously.

"Your eight lovers are very beautiful, Sir Ashton." Rukaria said with a smile. Ashton nodded, "They are. And I love each of them very much." However, he then asked, "Rukaria, did something happen to your abdomen?" She asked, "Abdomen? What do you mean?" Ashton approached her and pointed, "There a round patch of fur that seems slightly…..off compared to the rest." He pointed to a slight discoloration on the left side of her abdomen just above her waistline. The crimson fur was a slightly deeper hue, but was barely noticeable due to its small size. Rukaria sighed, "That is…" Her hand reached down and parted her fur over the spot, revealing a round scar in her flesh.

Ashton tenderly touched Rukaria's scar, "It's perfectly round….. What is it?" Rukaria replied, "A Nidoking…over a century ago. He tried to rape me. I managed to kill him in self defense, but his last attack….." A tear fell from her pale eyes, "It punctured my womb… Afterwards…..I never had another heat cycle. I can't have children because of it…" However, a familiar voice spoke up, "I may be able to mend it, if you would let me." Chiara stepped into the room, having overheard from just outside the doorway.

"You…can heal me?" Rukaria asked in surprise, long believing the damage to her uterus to be permanent. The Lugia nodded, "After Serenade's death, I took in all the knowledge and skill she left behind in her findings. I believe my medical skills are about on par with hers." But her expression became stern, "However, she never attempted an operation to heal a wound like yours, so I have no knowledge of how to approach it. If something goes wrong, you may die… Are you sure you wish to try?" Rukaria frowned, as if insulted. "Have you forgotten? I can't die, even if I wanted to." She then pleaded, "Please… If you can heal me, do it! I….. I don't want to be alone anymore….." Chiara nodded, "Very well then. Come with me." She then faced Ashton, "I will use the bathroom for the operation. Please let the others know." Ashton nodded, "I will. Just be certain to lock the door, just to be on the safe side." Rukaria followed Chiara down the hall, having never been so full of hope before since being cursed.

Upon locking herself and Rukaria in the bathroom, the Lugia scholar reached into her bag of medical supplies and pulled out a jar containing a sparkly blue powder. "Naturally, the first step is to render you unconscious to prevent you from feeling any pain." Rukaria pointed, "Is that…Sleep Powder?" Chiara nodded, "It is. I always keep a supply of it handy due to its efficiency." She then blew a small amount towards her patient. "Breathe deeply." Rukaria did as she was told and inhaled deeply through her nose. But upon taking a full breath, she fell backwards into the bathtub with a thud. Chiara stared, not expecting the Sleep Powder to take effect so quickly. "Good thing she is immune to concussions."

Chiara chose to keep Rukaria in the bathtub to allow any blood that would be spilled to flow down the drain. Once her body was spread out, Chiara took her scalpel in hand. "The most effective means to gain access would be a vertical incision…" She pushed the small blade into Rukaria's flesh and made a vertical cut. "Now, the uterus should be…..what?" Mere seconds after the cut was made, Rukaria's flesh mended, leaving not even a scar behind. "Well, this presents a problem… How can I perform surgery on her if the incision closes as quickly as I make it?"

Over and over, Chiara cut Rukaria's belly open down the middle. And every time, the cut would heal within seconds. The Lugia grumbled, "It's no wonder she never succeeded in mending it herself…" After a moment of contemplation, Chiara glared at Rukaria's belly with scalpel in hand. "If this does not work…" She made a very quick cut and immediately used Psychic to hold open the incision. She then made four more incisions to allow Rukaria's belly to open much like a cupboard. All the while, Chiara's eyes glowed a faint blue. "I can feel the flesh trying to close… I must not lose my focus…"

After parting some of Rukaria's muscles, Chiara found her womb. "I can only imagine the savagery of the blow…" Rukaria's womb was heavily collapsed, less than half its original size. The fallopian tubes had been sealed off with scar tissue that had formed long ago, preventing her eggs from reaching their destination. Chiara muttered, "This will take some time…" With her scalpel, Chiara effectively cut the uterus in two and stretched out the two halves as far as she could before allowing them to heal. Over and over, she repeated the process, the chamber becoming larger and larger with each attempt. The Lugia scholar smiled, "It would seem that we are making progress."

Hours later, Rukaria began to awaken from her slumber. But she soon noticed someone tightly gripping her hand. When she turned her head, her eyes met with Ash's face, who seemed to be smiling in relief. His first words were, "Are you feeling OK?" Rukaria replied, "A bit tired, but I feel fine." His grip on her hand tightened, "Good… When I heard you were having an operation for something, I got worried…" Flattered by her lover's concern, Rukaria blushed, "Oh, Ash….. You should know I can't die…. Wait! How did it turn out? Am I healed?" She sat up, finding herself in one of the Crimson estate's guest rooms. Chiara was standing nearby with a confident smile. "Yes, you are. Your injury was…..tricky to mend, but your uterus is back to normal size."

Hearing Chiara's words, Rukaria brought her spare hand to her belly. "I…" Tears began to fill her eyes, having long given up on ever being able to have children. "Chiara… I am in your debt…" The Lugia smiled, "Think nothing of it, child." The blind Lucario maiden then burst into tears and threw her arms around Ash, who embraced her gently. "It's OK, Rukaria. You're all better now." She replied, "I know… I'm just so happy….." The Lucario then looked Ash in the eye and asked, "Ash… Next time I…go into heat…may we…..have children?" Ash, not expecting her to be so direct, blush deeply. But he soon smiled, "Yeah… I'm all for it. We'll make it a night to remember." Rukaria's only response to Ash's reply was a deep passionate kiss, shocking the young Trainer.

Meanwhile, Ashton had gone to the armory to check on his suits of armor. But when he opened the door, he was met with an unexpected visitor. "I hope you don't mind me admiring your keepsakes, Sir Ashton." The viscount grinned, "Lady Shield. An unexpected, but pleasant surprise." The Shiny Lucario maiden smiled, "I just had to take a look inside your home. It is an honor to be here." Ashton nodded with a smile, watching as the Lucario blacksmith examined his armor. But as she eyed the suit of armor he had worn during their battle against the bandits east of Ironspike City, she was quick to notice a design flaw. "Sir Ashton, I have found a significant problem with this armor." Puzzled, the viscount took a closer look. From the bottom of his cuirass to the tops of his greaves, there was no armor whatsoever. His lower abdomen and hips were completely unprotected.

Ashton winced at the sight of perhaps his favorite suit of armor's only weak spot. "With a weakness like this, how did I survive for so long?" Shield nodded, "Indeed. If a heavy and sharp enough blade were to strike you there, you just might be torn in half. However, I believe I can fix that." She then faced the viscount, "A fauld should be the perfect addition. I can forge it without trouble. Consider it a gift, Sir Ashton." With a smile, Ashton took the Shiny Lucario's hand, "You just might save my life someday. Shall I fly you home so you can get to work at once?" Shield's eyes lit up with excitement, "A flight with you? Truly? Yes, please!" Ashton chuckled as he led his friend out of his home so he could take to the sky.

Over the course of a week, Ash and his new companions, Rukaria, Lucario, Ember, Lucius, and his Gligar, grew accustomed to life in peaceful Pallet Town. Before long, each newcomer had developed their own routines. Ember would spend much of her time playing and exploring with Lucash while Gligar would train with Pikachu under Ash's guidance. Lucius and Rukaria would spare daily, sometimes with Ashton, training themselves for battle with their weapons. And every morning and evening, Ash would train with his ancestral father Lucario to improve his Aura manipulation skills. But every night, he would bathe with Pearl, who would daily check for movement in her womb to insure that her child was alive and growing.

Nearly two months later, Pearl was bathing in the shower with Ash by her side. Her belly was bloated to full term, her breasts swollen with mother's milk. She sighed as Ash gently rubbed her firm belly, "Honey, I've been feeling contractions for the last hour. Be ready. Our baby will be coming before long." Ash blushed, "You got it. Would you like to give birth here?" The Genetrix smiled, "The warm water would probably help and would feel soothing to the baby. I think I will do it here." Ash nodded and continued to wash his lover gently, frequently rubbing her large pregnant belly and lactating breasts.

Roughly twenty minutes into their shower, Pearl felt a sudden change of pressure in her belly as a splash of fluid gushed from her womanhood. "Oh boy…" Ash asked, "Something happen? Is the baby coming?" Pearl nodded as she placed her hands on her belly, her flesh shifting as her unborn child stirred within. "It is! And the baby's moving! Oh my god, it's really happening!" Pearl cried joyously as she felt her child still moving inside her, proof that it was alive and about to be born. Ash helped his lover sit down, "OK, the moment of truth! You know what to do, Pearl. And I'll be right here for you." The Genetrix blushed, "Oh, honey… I love you so much."

Pearl spread her legs as wide as she could while Ash stood ready. Feeling mild pain, the Genetrix groaned, "I think…this is a little more painful this time…" But Ash held her hand, "I know it hurts, but it'll be over soon. Just think. In a little bit, we'll see our baby." Tears of bliss filled Pearl's eyes despite her pain, "Yes….. The one thing I want most…" She closed her eyes and groaned as she tried to push the child from her body. Soon, Ash smiled, "The head is out! Just a bit more!" With one last push, Pearl felt the mass leave her body. She smiled warmly at the sound of a puppy whimpering. Ash grinned broadly as he picked up their child, "It's a boy, Pearl. We have a son."

After regaining her strength, Pearl sat up and gazed ahead at the tiny Riolu pup in her lover's hands. The shower of warm water was washing the birth fluid off at a rapid rate. "Dear… Give him here…" Ash nodded and handed their child to his mother. The Genetrix watched her child look up at her with dark brown eyes. "My….baby…" The Riolu cooed as he nuzzled his mother's face gently. Pearl, overwhelmed with joy, held her son to her chest and sobbed. Ash sighed, understanding that she needed a moment alone, and left the bathroom to spread the news.

A short while later, Pearl clothed herself and carried her son downstairs. She could hear a cluster of voices speaking at once. "I'll bet your father called everyone over to…" Upon entering the living room, Pearl was met by the faces of all her friends and family. Ruby grinned proudly, "So, my big sis finally had her pup! Let me see the little darling!" Pearl's sister ran over to her and gently reached out to her nephew. The Riolu pup reached out to her curiously. Pearl whispered, "That's my sister. Your Aunt Ruby." Ruby nuzzled her nephew gently, "Do you have a name yet?" Pearl replied, "I was thinking along the lines of something bright. Something warm and loving….. Wait…" The Genetrix kissed her son on the head, "Sol… That will be his name."

Delia was cooking at her best in the kitchen as she pulled out her best recipes for Pearl's baby shower. Meanwhile, Lucash and Sapphire were playing gently with their half brother. Sapphire wagged her tail, "Little Sol is so adorable! And he's so sweet!" The Lucario maiden giggled as Sol gnawed on her finger. Lucash grinned, "I guess I'm not the baby brother anymore. Right, Sol?" From behind the mass of friends, Lucy watched in tears as the newborn played with his siblings. (No matter how many times I see it, a baby and its parents always move me to tears…)

Zandria gave Ash a hug around the neck, "You must be proud." The Trainer nodded, "Yeah… I was worried Pearl wouldn't be able to move on, but…..I really can't describe how happy I am for her that she's finally got what she always wanted." However, Zandria suddenly gasped as she brought a hand to her belly. "The little one is getting pretty restless." Ash glanced down and stared at her ancestral mother's massive belly. She looked as if she was already on her ninth month. "Mom… Is it gonna happen soon?" The Zangoose smiled warmly, "You bet. I'd say in at least a week. You ready to meet your little sister?" Ash blushed, "I never had any brothers or sisters… I'm pretty excited about this."

The following afternoon, Ashton was standing at the point between his manor's iron gates and wooden door. At his side was Aurora. "Ready?" He asked, his hands becoming engulfed in flames. Aurora nodded and raised a wall of water above the manor and the courtyard walls that towered over the forest around it. Ashton then launched two massive waves of fire in both directions between the manor and the walls, the water barriers preventing them from reaching his home or the surrounding forest. Upon reaching the end of the path, they curved and headed down the sides, and then once again at the back until they collided. All the while, the overgrown mess of vegetation burned fiercely. Aurora remained focused, keeping the fire from reaching anything it should not. Several minutes later, Ashton faced the Suicune and gave her a nod. In response, she made the walls of water fall upon the burning courtyard, extinguishing the blaze in seconds. In the place of the terribly overgrown garden of vines and weeds were blackened timber and scorched plants, steam rising from the ground. Ashton smiled, "Not much to look at, but at least we can start anew. Thank you, Aurora." The Shiny Suicune smiled, "It was no trouble, dear. I only pray this garden can still be returned to its former glory. Perhaps only then Cassandra's soul can rest in peace."

After clearing the courtyard of excessive foliage, Ashton proceeded to the armory within his home with Aurora by his side. Once inside, he examined his favorite suit of armor and a recent addition to it. Aurora noticed it too and asked, "I do not recall that fauld being there before." Nestled between the greaves and cuirass was a sturdy steel fauld that bore the same shade of blue as the majority of the armor. Ashton smiled, "Lady Shield forged it for me. Without it, I would have a glaring weak spot on my lower torso that I simply cannot afford during battle." The Suicune muttered, "Shield…? Oh, yes! The blacksmith of Ironspike City! She did a splendid job, I must say."

Ashton and Aurora headed to the study to read more of the Crimson family's origins. As he very carefully handled the tome containing his family's history, Ashton smiled to himself, "I can still hardly fathom being descended from Sir Aaron. What an honor." But soon, a thought passed through Aurora's mind. "Ashton, may I ask you a favor?" The viscount turned to face her, "Of course. What can I do for you?" The Suicune blushed, "Zandria… Could you…make me more like her? That is to say, her body type?" Ashton gulped, "You…want a body that is similar…to Zandria's right now?" When Aurora nodded, Ashton looked down at her feet. "I certainly wouldn't mind, but…I do not believe your paws are flexible enough to cast that shape shifting spell." Aurora giggled, "I am aware of my body's limits. That is why I asked you." The viscount grumbled, "Well….. I suppose there is a way. Come with me."

In his bedroom, Ashton rummaged through his cupboard of ninja tools. "Shuriken…kunai…paper bombs…..OH NO!" He quickly disarmed a paper bomb that was on the verge of detonating. "Close call. Anyway, paper bombs...smoke bombs…steel wire… Ah, here we are. Paper seals." Ashton took out a single slip of paper that was rectangular in shape. Aurora watched as he also reached into his art supplies and brought out a calligraphy brush and black ink. "Now then, what type of body do you want? The same type Aura has?" Aurora thought back to when Ashton showed her the beautiful form of their daughter. "Yes… That is just the kind of body I'd like." Ashton then took the brush and inscribed a type of pattern onto the seal, but left a round blank spot directly in the center. He made a hand sign as he imagined the form of his beautiful daughter. With the image clear in his mind, Ashton pressed his palm onto the seal. There was a small puff of white smoke as the ink instantly dried with a new symbol appearing in the blank spot in the center. He then stood up and stepped back. "All you have to do is step on it." With a nod, Aurora walked forward and set her right paw onto the seal. Upon contact, she was engulfed in a large plume of white smoke. Ashton looked on in curiosity, eager to see his lover's new form. But as the smoke cleared, Ashton's eyes went wide. Aurora asked, "Did it work…? Oh my, if you're staring at me with that expression, something must be different." Aurora's body was now that of a humanoid Suicune that was nearly identical to her daughter's. However, there were a few differences. Her long flowing mane was a deep shade of blue instead of lavender and the hexagonal crystal on her forehead remained unchanged unlike Aura's diamond-shaped crystal. Ashton muttered, "I forgot the spell only changes forms and does NOT provide clothing…" Aurora looked down at herself and found that she was completely nude. But what caught her eyes was the pair of large breasts on her chest. Ashton pointed, "Strange… I do not remember Aura being this well-endowed." But Aurora smirked as she held her new breasts in her hands, "Perhaps that's because she is not a mother." She then began to squeeze and fondle them. "Mmmmmm….. I see why Zandria prefers her current form over her feral one. These are quite pleasuring to the touch." She then sighed, "I wonder what it would be like…..to have a child in this state?" Ashton blushed deeply, imagining her with a large round belly on her beautiful frame. The Shiny Suicune then placed her hands on her lover's shoulders and gazed lovingly into his eyes, "Dear… When we return from Sinnoh, may we have another daughter?" Ashton blushed deeply, "You are sure of this?" She nodded, "Yes. I want to know what it's like to be pregnant in this form. To give birth. And to hold my child in my hands. And…" Aurora then sighed, "I must admit that I miss my daughter…" Ashton replied by embracing her tenderly, "Very well… We shall have another daughter. I only pray I am able to introduce her to her big sister someday." Aurora held her lover close, "Ashton… Thank you…" But the viscount then chuckled, "Now, go find Zandria and ask her to teach you how to reverse the spell. You shouldn't have any trouble now that you have opposable thumbs!"

Nearly ten days later, Zandria was bathing in the bathroom of the Crimson estate. All day, her belly had been almost constantly shifting due to her unborn child's movement. As she relaxed in the bathtub, Zandria placed her hands on her round pregnant belly. "Mmmm… Little Anabel is getting impatient. I can hardly wait." The expecting mother soon sighed, "Oh, Atlas… I wish you could meet your little sister." No sooner had she said that, Zandria felt her water broke. "Oh boy… Wait…" She quickly stood up, "That's weird… There's no pain this time. Heh, I guess being dead has a lot of perks."

Zandria gently rubbed her belly as she pushed. Without any pain being generated by the birthing process, the sensation of her child slowly sliding down her birth canal actually felt pleasant. "Mmmmmm… That feels nice… Almost feels like Ashton is…. Ooh!" Zandria quivered, "My god… It feels like Ashton's inside me! Come on, Zandria. Don't orgasm while having your kid…" However, the further down the baby went, the more pleasurable the sensations became. "Oh man… Who knew giving birth could feel…this good…" Finally, just as the child was halfway out, Zandria moaned in orgasm as her womanhood spasm. The contraction of her muscles helped the baby slide out fairly quickly as it fell into the bathtub with a splash. Zandria panted, "Whoa… I'll bet that's a first… Oh no! My baby!" Zandria quickly reached into the bathtub and picked up her child. "Anabel? Are you all right?" The baby Zangoose coughed and spat after choking on water. But she soon gazed at her mother with big pink eyes. Zandria smiled warmly, "Anabel… 600 years and we finally meet."

Ashton, curious if his lover needed anything in her delicate state, knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Zandria? Is there anything I can get you?" The Zangoose replied, "Yes. You can get your butt in here and say hello to your daughter!" Ashton winced, "What?" He opened the door promptly and found Zandria sitting in the bathtub while cradling a newborn Zangoose in her arms. She slowly turned and gave her lover a warm smile, "Anabel is finally here." Ashton slowly approached his lover and daughter and kneeled next to the tub. "Anabel…" Zandria nodded, "Your first child in this lifetime." Tears began to cascade down the viscount's face, his hand reaching out to his daughter. The tiny Zangoose replied by wrapping one hand around his finger. "I….. I had forgotten what it's like to…have a real family… 500 years is such a long time to wait…" Zandria placed her hand on Ashton's and smiled, "It is, dear. It really is. I've been waiting a long time for this day. I only wish Atlas was here to see his sister."

Less than an hour later, all of Ashton's friends and family had gathered in the ballroom to see his newborn daughter. While initially overwhelmed by the large number of people in one place, Anabel slowly became more confident. Ash smiled brightly as he watched his baby sister take her first steps under the watchful eyes of her mother. However, unlike most Zangoose, Anabel's legs were about as long as her arms. Shadow noticed and nodded, "Hm. I guess the state Zandria was in determined her daughter's body structure." Ruby giggled, "If that's true, just imagine how cute she'll be in a few years!" Shortly afterwards, Ash reached out and gently picked up his baby sister. Zandria smiled, "This is your big brother, Anabel. His name is Ash. Be nice to him." Ash, having always been an only child, saw his vision become blurred by tears. Soon, Anabel reached up at his face with her tiny hands and muttered, "Big…brother?" Ash blinked his eyes to get the tears out and whispered, "That's right. I'm your big brother now. Big brother…Ash Ketchum…" Everyone present awed in unison as Anabel gave her brother a kiss on the cheek, prompting a deep blush from the young Trainer.

Ashton and Zandria chatted together a short while later while watching Anabel playing with her cousin, Sol. Ashton asked, "Now that you and Pearl have given birth, when do you suppose we should return to Sinnoh?" The Zangoose replied, "I discussed that with Pearl. She felt at least a week after we both had our babies. Best to raise them at home until they're strong enough for the road." Ashton smiled as he watched his daughter play, "Indeed. She seems to be quite gentle and delicate for a Zangoose." Zandria blushed, "She's such a doll." She then whispered, "I love you, Ashton." The viscount embraced her gently, "I love you too, Zandria. More than you know."

Later that night, Ash and Lucario headed home from the Crimson estate. Lucario spoke up, "Ash, I wish to tell you something important." The Trainer looked down at his ancestral father, "Yeah?" He replied, "When you do leave for this…Sinnoh, I will stay behind." Ash frowned, "Why? You get seasick easily?" The Aura Pokémon grumbled, "Of course not. I wish to stay behind because much has happened in this world over the last millennium. I wish to travel this region to see what has changed in my absence. But do not fear. I will return to Pallet Town likely before you do." Ash smiled, "OK then. Just one word of advice. Stay away from any ridiculously big mansions with a guy with purplish hair and a mustache and a woman with red hair who speaks with a southern accent. They're bad news." Lucario let out a laugh, "You sound as if you speak from experience. But very well. I will take care. However…" He then surprised Ash by giving him a firm embrace. "Be careful, my son." Ash smiled warmly and kneeled down before holding his father close. "I will, Dad. I'll be back before you know it."

A few days later, Ash and Lucy sat just outside the Ketchum household at a small table in the front yard. "I know we always go out to eat whenever we visit a town or city, but Pallet Town doesn't have any major restaurants." Ash said with a nervous grin. Lucy replied, "Oh, that's fine. I actually prefer simpler dishes over fancy ones." The aroma of cooking meat wafted from the kitchen as Delia prepared dinner for her son and Lucy. Both of them could feel their mouths watering. "That smells so good….. I can hardly wait to see what it is." Ash smirked, "Cinnabar Volcano Burger. One of Mom's best dishes! We'll eat like kings today!" Lucy grinned, "If it smells that good, it must be amazing!"

While Ash watched Mimey sweep the porch and trim the bushes along the fence, Lucy's mind was thinking back to less than an hour before. Feeling worried that Ruby would become jealous of her for going out on dates with Ash; she had discussed the situation with her 'sister'. Ruby responded with a grin. "I'm actually proud of you for being so close to him! And it's all right if he comes to love you. If you ever start to see him as something more than a friend, by all means, go to the next level. You have my support, Lucy. I just want you to be happy." Lucy's gaze shifted to Ash, who was still keeping himself occupied by observing his mother's Mr. Mime tending to the yard. A slight blush n her face, Lucy once again began to question her feelings for the Trainer who had made such a difference in her life.

"Why do you hesitate?" Lucy closed her eyes as the familiar dark tone of the Angel of Doom spoke from the depths of her mind. "You saw his reaction during that time in Jubilife. You know as well as I do that he has feelings for you." Lucy sighed to herself, "I know… And I do not deny that I love him… He's done so much for me… So much caring. So much…..love." Doom replied, "Then what is stopping you? There is no one around. That Mr. Mime just went back indoors. If you wish to make this a private moment, now is your chance. You wish to make him your husband someday, do you not?" After a moment of contemplation, Lucy slowly stood up and voiced her response. "….Yes."

Ash began to grow impatient as his hunger reached its peak. "Man… I hope Mom isn't teasing me. Or is she trying to make it perfect by adding something else with it?" But before he even knew what had happened, Lucy was standing eye-to-eye with him. "Huh? Lucy?" The Lucario maiden stood perfectly still, a deep blush on her face. She muttered quietly, "I…. I mean… Um…" Ash raised an eyebrow, "What's up? If you gotta go to the bathroom, make sure to wash your hands afterwards." However, the Lucario placed her hands firmly on the Trainer's shoulders. "Lucy…?" Without a word, she closed her eyes, leaned forward, and pressed her lips against the Ash's, her body shaking in both fear and embarrassment.

A full minute passed before Ash made any sort of a response. He closed his eyes and held the Lucario maiden close in a warm embrace. Her body temperature spiking from her anxiety, Lucy collapsed into Ash's lap and nearly fainted. "Lucy?" Ash helped his friend stand up, "Are you OK? Did I do something wrong?" After a moment to catch her breath, Lucy asked, "Ash… You won't ever leave me, will you?" The Trainer smiled sincerely, "Never. I promise I'll always be there for you, Lucy." He held her hand gently, "You're…..precious to me. And you always will be." Lucy's only reply was a relieved smile and a single tear rolling down her cheek. But at that moment, she heard the front door of Ash's house open. "Who's hungry?" Delia came outside with a large plate in her hands with two large cheeseburgers and a pile of hand-cut fries next to each that had been seasoned with an orange-colored salt. Lucy breathed in the aroma, "That looks and smells amazing!" Ash grinned, "If you think it smells, awesome, just wait until you taste it!" As she sat down in her seat, Lucy heard the voice of the Angel of Doom speak to her. "You stopped short of telling him. Why?" The young maiden replied, "You're right. I love him and…..if possible…want to marry him someday. But the last thing I want to do is rush this relationship. I must wait until the proper time…" However, miles above the earth, a surveillance satellite was watching and recording her every move.

In Veilstone City within the headquarters of Team Galactic, Cyrus clasped his hands together as he sat behind his desk. "Yes, sir. I have video confirmation. The bonding between the Angel of Doom and the boy has reached the optimum level. We are ready to initiate Operation: Black Dawn." Cyrus, despite his lack of emotion, could not help but give a tiny smirk at Charon's report. "Excellent. As the boy has earned the badge from the Oreburgh Gym, his next destination will likely be Eterna City. Have Saturn wait there with his unit and to keep a low profile. And remember to remind him to be as gentle as possible with her." Charon nodded, "Very well, sir." As the elderly Commander left the room, Cyrus smirked to himself. "At last… Victory is within reach. This meaningless world will end and an ideal world will rise in its place."


	43. Chapter 43

Weeks after departing Pallet Town, Ash and his friends and family found themselves once again on the outskirts of fragrant Floaroma Town. Zandria's newborn daughter, Anabel, breathed deeply. "Mmmm… Something smells pretty." Zandria nodded, "That's the smell of flowers. And you're gonna be seeing lots of them here." However, Ash looked ahead with a somber expression. "Hey, guys? Could you go on ahead for a bit? Pearl and I have something to deal with." Pearl nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what he was referring to. The rest of their companions proceeded onward with the exception of Pearl's newborn son, Sol. "Mama? Where are we going?" The tiny Riolu pup asked, having recently perfected speech. The Genetrix cradled him in her arms and replied, "We're going to visit your sister."

Ash and Pearl headed towards the southeastern edge of Floaroma Town where a lone cherry blossom tree stood. "That just might be the only one of its kind here… Sure makes it easy to spot." Ash muttered as he recognized it. Sol smiled, "So pretty and pink." His mother smiled solemnly, "Indeed it is…" Upon reaching the foot of the tree, they found a familiar stone embedded in the ground. Where there had once been upturned earth was now a bed of various flowers mixed together. Ash and Pearl kneeled before the stone, reading the inscription carved onto it. Pearl whispered, "Hope…"

After removing his hat, Ash reached out and caressed the makeshift tombstone that bore his and Pearl's first child. "Hey there, Hope… Miss us?" Pearl gently lowered Sol to the ground, "We want to introduce someone to you. This is your little brother. Sol." The Riolu child sniffed the flowers before his sister's grave. "Hope…smells nice." Ash sighed to himself, (Maybe it's for the best that he doesn't understand yet…) He then closed his eyes, "He's a really sweet little boy. So warm and bright, like the sun. That's why we named him Sol." But Pearl placed her hand on the tombstone, "But…this does not mean we have forgotten you… You're still our little girl… And you always will be… I promise."

As Ash and Pearl remained silent while their child relaxed around the flowers, the wind began to blow. As if someone had called their names, the two lovers glanced around as they detected a peculiar presence. It seemed that only Sol did not notice. Seconds later, the wind blew around the cherry blossom tree, many of its vibrant pink leaves getting swept up in the gust. Pearl muttered, "It feels like…something familiar…" The leaves began to swirl around the two lovers as a voice seemed to whisper in the wind. "Mama….. Papa….. Sol….." Ash and Pearl could not hold back their tears as they immediately knew who was speaking to them. "I love you…..so much…" Ash began to sob as the trail of leaves were carried away by the wind, Pearl burying her face in her hand. "We love you too…. We love you so much…" The two lovers held each other in a warm embrace while weeping in unison, having heard the voice of their daughter for the very first time. But soon, Sol spoke, "Mama? Papa?" When his parents looked down at him, Sol smiled, "I… I think I heard Hope." Ash smiled as his tears flowed, "So did we, Sol. We heard her too…"

That night, Ash and Pearl relaxed in the shower together. The Genetrix asked, "Ash, do you really think that was Hope we heard today?" Her lover nodded solemnly, "Yeah… I could almost feel her. I'm sure she was reaching out to us." Pearl brought her hands to her chest, remembering holding her daughters lifeless body moments after birth. "Do you really think that I've atoned? That I've redeemed myself for my crimes?" The Trainer held her hand, "Yeah… I think you have. I mean, Hope probably knows what you did. And if she does, she said it herself." He then embraced her tightly, "She loves you, Pearl. She loves you like a daughter should." The Genetrix sobbed, "Ash… Where would I be if I never met you…?"

Two days later, Ash and his friends and family neared the vast Eterna Forest to the northwest of Floaroma Town. Lucy muttered, "Eterna Forest. Where time stands still. Or was it where time always flows? I can't quite recall…" Chiara replied, "Whether it always flows or remains still should not affect those who pass through. Though as this forest is quite large, it may take some time to pass all the way through." Ash set his Pokétch to its map function, "Eterna City is somewhere northeast. I hope we don't get lost." Lucy smiled, "Kazeerah and me passed through this forest several times in the past. I think I can lead us without any trouble." Ruby nodded, "Then you do that, Lucy. We'll be right behind you." With a confident grin, the Lucario maiden led her companions into the dense forest.

Upon entering Eterna Forest, Ashton glanced around. "It's rather dark here. The canopy must be quite thick." Ash nodded, "Yeah, it kinda reminds me of the Ilex Forest back in Johto." Sol asked, "Will we be OK, Auntie Lucy?" The Lucario maiden faced her nephew and smiled, "Just leave everything to me." Zandria then asked, "Is this forest particularly dangerous? I never spent much time here, so I wouldn't know." Lucy brought a hand to her chin as she walked, "Well... I think the most danger we can expect are maybe Dustox and Ghost type Pokémon at night." Lucius stepped forward, "I'll protect you should anything threaten us." As the Shiny Lucario walked beside her, Lucy smiled, "Thanks, Lucius. Though, I don't think we'll encounter any…" At that instant, there was a loud shriek from just behind the group. Zandria snarled, "Cheeky little..." She extended her claws and lashed out with Shadow Claw as she turned around, slashing a Misdreavus. Shrieking in pain, the mischievous Ghost type fled into the forest. Lucy muttered, "That was uncommon… They usually aren't active during the day." Ash chuckled, "When it's this dim in the forest, even during daytime, how can they tell the difference?"

While trekking through the forest, Ash allowed all his Pokémon out to get some fresh air. Shortly afterwards, Aurora approached her Trainer and asked, "Lord Ash, our destination is Eterna City, is it not?" Ash replied, "Yeah, it is. But you don't have to keep calling me that." The Suicune blushed, "Forgive me. Force of habit. But in any case, the Gym Leader, Gardenia, specializes in the use of Grass type Pokémon. Correct?" Her Trainer nodded, "Yeah, that's what I was told. Why?" Aurora smiled, "I wish to assist you in the battle for the badge. Is that fine with you?"

Ash frowned at Aurora's request. "Well, I wasn't planning on having you battle. You're a Water type, and they don't hold up well against Grass types. I was thinking of letting Gligar or Ember try." However, Aurora smiled, "Do not forget, I have much experience in battle. And, being a Suicune, my overall power is above average. What is more…" She turned and fired an Ice Beam at a tree, leaving the trunk covered in frost. "I am quite skilled in the use of Ice type moves. And plants do not fare well in extreme cold." Ash glanced in surprise at the use of Ice Beam. With a sheepish grin, he muttered, "I totally forgot about that…" He then stroked the Suicune's face, "OK, you got yourself a deal. You're up first when we get to the Gym." Aurora bowed elegantly, "I shall give it my best, Lord Ash. All I ask is that you guide me."

That evening, the group sat around a campfire as Zandria grilled hotdogs over the open fire. Lucius smiled, "Nothing like good old camping cuisine cooked over a fire." The Zangoose placed a hot dog on a bun, "You got that right. Ketchup and mustard are on the side." Anabel asked, "May I have one too, Mama?" Zandria grinned, "OK, but I'll have to chop it down to size for that tiny mouth of yours." While Pearl enjoyed her meal, Ash fed their son by hand. "Open wide, here comes the Wingull." Sol opened his mouth as wide as he could and chomped down on the hotdog. Meanwhile, Ruby chatted with Rukaria. "So, any sign of your heat returning?" The blind Lucario maiden shook her head, "Not yet. It can take months for a heat cycle to begin." Ruby asked, "Are you sure its not menopause?" At this, Rukaria glared at her with her pale eyes, "Are you saying I'm getting old?" Ruby chuckled nervously, trying to laugh her way out of her predicament.

Within the Team Galactic headquarters in Veilstone City, Cyrus spoke over the phone. "Yes, they are currently within Eterna Forest. They should emerge in no more than three days. Hold your position and be discreet in the capture." A young man replied, "Easier said than done. My men are growing restless and are demanding that we just march into the forest and capture the target directly." Cyrus explained, "That is not advisable. Some of her companions are very powerful and the one who is closest to her is extremely dangerous when provoked. Wait until she is caught alone before capturing her." However, the young man on the other end of the call asked, "But sir, what exactly is it we're supposed to get out of capturing a weaker than average Lucario? I don't see the logic in this."

Cyrus, sensing his subordinate's doubt, explained, "Saturn, that Lucario harbors a special power. A power that can reshape the world into what it should be. As our resources have nearly run dry from paying massive fines, she is our last chance to fulfill Team Galactic's goal. But do not, and I repeat, do NOT capture her within sight or earshot of her companions. Doing so will mean the death of you and your men." Saturn sighed, "All right, I get it. I'll tell them to bite the bullet and show some restraint." Cyrus ended the call and turned to his personal computer. He then opened a video file that showed a top-down view of a creature coated in flames surrounded by five Lucario, four of them holding weapons that glowed blue with their Aura. There was no sound, but the carnage that followed was terrible to behold. In the end, nearly the entire battlefield was painted red in blood. Despite the morbid nature of the footage, Cyrus' face remained sternly emotionless. He muttered, "We have the key. Now all that is needed is the vessel." He then closed the video file and returned to his desk, awaiting contact from Saturn in a few days.

That night, Lucy watched her companions sleeping peacefully in sleeping bags. All except for Chiara, who was simply too large to fit in one. Her eyes fell upon Ash, but she was surprised to find that he was the only one within the bag. "Strange… Ruby always sleeps with him… Where is she?" The Lucario maiden glanced around, noticing her 'sister' wrapped up in a spare blanket on the other side of the campsite. "She's over there? But why?" But the voice of the Angel of Doom spoke in her mind, "It is most puzzling, is it not? She is the woman he is planning to marry someday, yet she has chosen to sleep alone tonight. Why is that?" Lucy closed her eyes and thought back to Ruby's recent encouragement for her to further her relationship with Ash. Remembering Ruby's words, Lucy walked towards the sleeping Trainer. "It's because…she's giving me a chance…"

Lucy kneeled before Ash and nudged him gently. "Ash… May I ask you something?" When he showed no response, Lucy pinched his nose shut to disrupt his breathing. Ash coughed as he sprung awake, "What the… Lucy?" Nervous, she asked, "May I…make a request?" The Trainer, somewhat annoyed that he had been awakened so abruptly, replied, "Yeah, sure. What is it?" Lucy took a deep breath and asked, "May I….sleep with you tonight?"

Although too dark for Lucy to see it, Ash blushed a deep red at her request. "You…want to…sleep with me?" Lucy nodded, "Not in the sexual term. I…just want to be near you. And it's…rather cool out tonight…" The Trainer nodded, "Sure, I don't mind. There's enough room for both of us." He held the bag open to allow Lucy to slide in. Once comfortable, Lucy smiled, "It's much warmer in here… Thank you, Ash." He replied, "Anytime, Lucy." But she soon blushed as she felt Ash embrace her from behind. "Lucy… I…have something difficult to say…" Sensing the nervousness in her friend's voice, Lucy gulped, "Um… I'm listening." He whispered, "I… I just want to say… You're precious to me… And I'm really glad I found you back in Hoenn. You're one of the sweetest friends I've ever had. And…" He then brought his lips ear her left ear and spoke quietly, "Don't take this the wrong way, but….I….I love you…"

Lucy froze in utter disbelief as she heard the three words she never imagined would be spoken to her. (Ash… You…. I can't believe you just said that…) She quickly pinched herself to ascertain if she was dreaming, which she found that she was not. (It's real… He really said…) She then asked, "Ash… Are you serious?" The Trainer nodded, "Dead serious. You're one of my most precious friends, Lucy. I love you. And I always want to be there for you." Lucy's only reply was a tiny whimper as she shed tears of joy. As her back was turned, Ash could not tell that she was crying. "Thank you, Ash… You just made my night…" As the two friends fell asleep together, Doom pondered to herself. (Something feels different. Like a twist of fate draws near. What is about to happen?)

The following morning, Zandria baked waffles for her friends and family. "Got butter, fruit, and syrup if you want any." Anabel and Sol adored the strawberries with their waffles. Chiara added grapes to hers, "At this rate, we should reach Eterna City in two days or so." Ash smiled, "Awesome. I can't wait to see how tough Gardenia is." Soon, Lucy walked over to him. "Make I have this seat?" The Trainer chuckled, "What seat? This spot doesn't belong to anyone. You can use this patch of grass if you want." The Lucario maiden giggled as she sat beside her friend, "I suppose you have a point there. But thanks."

As they ate their waffles, Lucy whispered to Ash, "When we get to Eterna City, will we go out for dinner together?" The Trainer winked, "As always. You know of any good spots in town to grab a bite?" Lucy smiled, "To be honest, I'm in the mood for Chinese. And I know of a modest little restaurant specializing in that type of cuisine. I don't think we need to dress up for it though." Ash nodded, "Sounds good to me. Been a while since I had any rice dishes." Lucy giggled, a faint blush on her face.

After breakfast, everyone decided to take a break from the trek through Eterna Forest and relax. Lucius challenged Ashton to a sword duel while Rukaria watched with great interest. Ash and Pearl watched Sol climbing a tree. "They say curiosity killed the cat, but does it apply to Riolu?" Ash chuckled, knowing that his son was fairly high off the ground. They did not have to wait long for the answer as Sol lost his balance on a branch and fell toward the ground. "Sol! Mommy's coming!" Pearl dashed for her son, but froze as he began to float in the air. "What the…"

Knowing that it was the work of a Psychic type move, Ash smiled, "Thanks, Chiara!" But the Lugia replied, "I didn't do anything!" Pearl spoke up, "I… I think I'm doing this… But how? Lucario aren't Psychic type Pokémon!" As the young mother took her child into her hands, Ash explained, "But you're not a Lucario anymore. You're a Genetrix now." Shadow added, "Actually, Lucario can learn some Psychic type moves with training, but I know for a fact Pearl never learned any." Ash then flipped open his Pokédex and cycled through the list until he found Genetrix's entry. "If anything has the answer for that, this does." Upon selecting the type details, the Pokédex spoke, "Genetrix. Element type is combination of Steel and Psychic."

Pearl stood aghast as she heard Ash's Pokédex speak her new element type. "Steel and…Psychic?" Shadow smiled, "Just because you have a stronger mind now doesn't mean your body is weaker. I'm sure you can still do plenty of damage with your bare fists." Pearl nodded and set Sol down before taking a step back. "One way to find out." She then punched the ground as hard as she could. Sure enough, she left a significant hole in ground. "Yup. I've still got my strength." Ash asked, "But since you can use Psychic type moves more easily, how about you practice with them?" Chiara added, "Being a Psychic type myself, I may be able to tutor you in how to use them." Pearl grinned, "It sounds like a fun challenge. I'll take you up on your offer, Chiara."

Ash decided to let out all of his Pokémon while trekking through the forest to let them get some exercise and fresh air. As usual, Ember stayed close to Lucash while they played. But some time later, Ruby pulled Ash into the nearby trees without the rest of the group noticing. Ash asked, "What's up?" Ruby tapped her ear, "Sorry, but I needed to get some distance between us and them. Lucario have good ears, you know." Ash looked over his shoulder, "Oh, right. A private conversation. Anyway, what's up?" Ruby replied, "I just want to ask you some things. How are things going with Rukaria and Lucy?" After chuckling a little while blushing, Ash explained, "Things are going good. Chiara healed her womb, so she can have kids again. I'm just waiting for her to go into heat." The young mother smiled, "Good to hear. She really has gone through a lot of pain. Be good to her. And what about Lucy? Have you broken the ice yet?"

Half-expecting Ruby to inquire about his growing bond with Lucy, Ash blushed, "It's coming along slowly…" But Ruby was quick to notice the shade of red in her lover's cheeks and smirked slyly. "Ooh, I see you're blushing. Are you starting to fall for her?" Ash grumbled, "Cut it out!" But Ruby asked, "Tell me the truth, Ash. Do you love her?" The Trainer sighed, "To be honest… Yeah. I do." Ruby clasped her hands together, "Oh, honey… I'm so proud of you. I knew it would happen someday. She needs you, after all. Now, did you tell her yet?" Ash frowned, "No… I don't know if I should." The Lucario asked, "W…why not?" With a solemn expression, Ash replied, "I don't think she cares about me like that."

Ruby never expected to hear Ash tell her that Lucy did not love him in an intimate manner in the least. "Ash… What are you saying?" Ash sighed, "Well… Back in Oreburgh City, I found out she had asked Shadow to be her boyfriend. And she even told me that she prefers same-specie couples. That means she would choose a Lucario over me any day. So… I have my doubts about her actually returning my feelings if I ever confessed." However, Ruby glared at her lover, "And yet, she has been going out with you on dates. Right?"

Noticing the hostile tone of Ruby's voice, Ash took a step back. Ruby explained, "What is a date with a boy and girl anyway? A private night together to bond, right? If she actually chooses to go with you, doesn't that mean something? She even came to me because she was worried I may get jealous. I encouraged her to go ahead with her plans. And that's not all." Ruby raised her voice slightly, "She was there when Ho-Oh brought you back! She allowed you to bathe with her and more! She even went searching for you on the night you died!" She then growled, "And don't forget, Ash Ketchum. She chose you over Kazeerah. She would rather be with you than her own sister. Why would she part ways with her sister to be with you? Because she loves you! That's why!"

Having been thoroughly scolded, Ash felt a twinge of guilt in his heart. Remembering everything Ruby spoke of, he also recalled when Lucy told him the truth about her, the Lucario exile Outcast, and the reasons leading up to her departure from the Skydiamond clan. (And…she trusted me with the knowledge of her darkest secret… She never even told Kazeerah, but she told me…) Ash rubbed his eyes as tears began to form. Ruby asked, "So, did I get through to you?" Her lover nodded with a grateful smile, "Yeah. And you're right, Ruby. She… I think you're right. She's shy, so that must be why she hasn't come out and said it yet. I guess I just had a moment of weakness. I'm glad you were here for me." He then kneeled and embraced his lover, "Thanks, Ruby. I love you." The Lucario smiled as she kissed him, "No problem, dear. I love you too." Once Ash stood up, Ruby asked, "Are you gonna tell her once we catch up to them?" Ash grinned nervously, "Um… Not yet. I'll tell her when I muster up the confidence for it." Ruby giggled, "Looks like her shyness rubbed off on you a little." Ash looked the other way with his arms crossed, "Eh… Maybe…"

After no more than three days of wandering the vast Eterna Forest, Ash and his companions emerged from the eastern borders to see a city on the horizon. Eager to earn his second Sinnoh League badge, Ash broke into a run. "He certainly wastes no time in reaching for his goals." Chiara muttered, amused by the Trainer's passion. The rest of the group chased after him, trying to avoid losing sight of him. Less than an hour later, the group stood just outside Eterna City. Ash grinned, "Well, here we are. Eterna City." Lucy added, "This is a very old city that has been around for a long time. Even though many of the buildings are modern, there are still many signs pointing to its history." Pearl spoke while cradling Sol in her arms, "Before you challenge the Gym, we should stop by the Pokémon Center. Right?" Ash nodded, "Good idea, Pearl. I want to make sure Aurora's ready for this."

Atop a nearby building, a man with blue hair curved upward at the sides that gave the impression of horns or cat ears observed the newcomers with the aid of binoculars. "Heh… Right on time. And the Lucario with the right ear drooping forward is with them too." A young man with sea green hair in a bowl cut style wearing a futuristic uniform of gray and black looked through his own pair of binoculars to confirm the claim. "Finally! I've been bored stiff waiting! Let's get 'em, Commander Saturn!" The man with blue hair shouted, "You moron! Did you even see the company she's keeping?" Saturn looked back through his binoculars, "I was curious of the reason the boss told us to not capture her directly. And now I know. Six Lucario, one Riolu, two Zangoose, a guy using one heck of a sword, and a Lugia. A freaking Lugia!" Saturn then pointed down at the distant group, "How're we supposed to beat that? Even if we have them outnumbered, there's no way I'm taking chances with a Lugia!" Saturn's subordinate gulped, "Oh… Now I get it." Saturn then smirked, "Don't worry. We'll get a chance. I want you guys keeping tabs on the entire group while they're here. Once the target is a good distance away from the rest with no more than one of her companions near her, we act."

A short while later, Ash and his companions stood before the Eterna Gym. Lucius asked, "Hey, why is there ivy growing all over the outside of the building?" Rukaria chuckled, "I guess it's their way of proving that they specialize in Grass type Pokémon here." Ash raised his hands as he shook his head, "And I thought the Celadon Gym idolized Grass types too much. They made the roof look like a Gloom's top, but this place is covered in REAL greenery!" He then reached for his belt and took Aurora's Safari Ball in hand, "I'm not expecting this to be easy." He then faced Ashton, "I'll guide her the best I can, Ashton. If things start to look bad, I'll forfeit the match." The viscount smiled gratefully, "I trust you, Ash. After seeing how well you guided Shadow in your match against Roark, I know she's in good hands."

Upon entering the Eterna Gym, everyone found that the entire layout was constructed like an indoor garden complete with grass, trees, bushes, and flowers. Ash smiled, "The Celadon Gym is like a greenhouse. It's cool to see this Gym isn't more of the same. I just hope Gardenia doesn't have a Gloom." The group proceeded further into the building, searching for what may be the main battlefield for official matches. They soon came to a large room with a square-shaped garden in the middle with trees and bushes at the sides but mostly empty in the middle. "Is this the spot?" Ashton asked while glancing around. A young woman's voice replied, "You got that right! Welcome, challengers!" Everyone glanced up, seeing the source of the voice sitting on one of the tree branches. "I'm Gardenia. So, who's here for a badge?" She jumped down from the branch, her short green cloak fluttering for a second as she fell. Ash pointed his thumb at himself, "That would be me. Ash Ketchum!"

Gardenia gazed at her challenger intently for a moment, a whimsical smirk on her face. "Ash Ketchum, huh? I heard some good things about you from Roark. When he told me you beat him with just one Pokémon, I couldn't wait to see you in action myself. Are you gonna use the Lone Wonder strategy on me too?" Ash chuckled, "I don't know about that, but I've got a lot of confidence in the first Pokémon I'm sending out." Gardenia smirked, "Now I'm really excited! Let's get started!" Ashton drew his sword, "I shall act as the judge, if you would allow it." The viscount ran to the sidelines and held the Flamberge in his hands vertically as Gardenia returned to the far side of the battlefield. Once the rest of his companions stepped off the grass and to a safe distance away, Ash enlarged his Safari Ball to functioning size. "Let's do it, Aurora."

Ash tossed his Safari Ball into the air. A second later, it burst open in a flash of light and shower of glittering sparks. Gardenia stared in disbelief, "Hold on… A Suicune? And that mane… That's not an ordinary one!" Aurora smiled, "Indeed, I am. I shall be your first opponent." Ash smiled, "Are you ready for this, Aurora?" The Suicune nodded, "I am, Lord Ash. I shall follow your command." But Gardenia grinned as she reached for a Poké Ball, "Don't be so sure of yourself. Sure, Suicune may be pretty strong, but my Pokémon have the advantage." She then threw a Poké Ball, which burst open to reveal a small turtle-like creature with two tiny leaves on its head.

"Whoa, I don't recognize that." Ash spoke as he pulled out his Pokédex. The device spoke, "Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder." The Trainer smiled, "It must be the Sinnoh region's version of Bulbasaur. But we can take it!" Aurora stood ready, her hexagonal crystal shimmering as sunlight shone in through the windows along the upper walls. Ashton raised his sword, "This is an official duel for the….the…" He then glanced over at Gardenia and asked, "Pardon me, but what is the name of the badge for this Gym?" As their companions hit the floor with a crash out of embarrassment, Gardenia replied, "It's the Forest Badge." The viscount cleared his throat, "Yes, the Forest Badge! Up to three Pokémon may take part per Trainer. There is no time limit. Let the battle commence!"

Gardenia pointed towards Aurora, "Let's get started, Turtwig! Start with a Bite!" As instructed, the small tortoise ran towards the Suicune with jaws open. "Such speed! Unexpected for such a portly creature!" Unable to evade entirely, Aurora yelped as the surprisingly heavy Turtwig chomped down on her deep blue mane. "You cheeky…!" Ash called out, "Just blow him away with Gust!" Aurora smirked, "Gladly." At that instant, a powerful whirlwind was conjured up around the Suicune, the Turtwig not able to hold on. Upon releasing its grip, the Turtwig was tossed into the air and landed with a surprisingly loud thud. Gardenia grinned, "Don't make this too easy for us! Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" The tortoise quickly regained its footing and launched a flurry of sharp leaves from the two leaves atop its head. Ash pointed, "Aurora, counter with Bubblebeam!" The Suicune took a quick breath and blew a cloud of bubbles into the flurry of leaves. For each leaf, a bubble collided with it and burst explosively, knocking the leaves away.

Ash grinned, "Ya see? We can take anything you dish out!" But Gardenia smirked, "I see I need to stop holding back. Turtwig, wrap this up with Leaf Storm!" At Gardenia's words, a flurry of leaves began to swirl around the tortoise. Aurora gulped, "This could be a problem…" But Ash called out, "Don't be afraid, Aurora! Stop it with Whirlpool!" The Suicune gasped, "Whirlpool…. Of course!" She sprayed a torrent of water from her mouth, creating a large puddle at the Turtwig's feet. A second later, the water engulfed the tortoise in a massive liquid cyclone! The exasperated Turtwig could be seen being carried in the current. Gardenia gazed upwards, "You've gotta be kidding me!" Ash then pointed, "Checkmate! End it with Ice Beam!" Aurora nodded and launched a beam of frigid energy into the whirlpool, freezing it instantly. The Turtwig could be seen in the frozen structure, unable to move. Ashton pointed his sword towards Ash, "Turtwig is unable to battle. Round 1 goes to the challenger!"

Gardenia recalled her Turtwig out of the frozen vortex, though the ice remained where it was. "Gotta hand it to you, Ash! I never imagined someone would have the guts to try and intercept my Turtwig's Leaf Storm just before it could launch!" Ash chuckled, "Yeah, those really powerful moves usually have a slight delay before being used." Gardenia nodded as she reached for another Poké Ball, "True, true. But don't think it's over yet! I'm just getting started!" She threw the ball, which burst open to reveal a small round pink Pokémon with what seemed to be an even smaller clone of itself hanging from the leafy stem atop its head. Ash once again pulled out his Pokédex , which spoke, "Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon. Cherubi's attached small ball holds the nutrients needed for its evolution." Ash asked, "Then doesn't that little ball on the side work like an evolution stone?" Gardenia nodded, "When you put it that way, I guess it does. But it only works on Cherubi. But enough questions!" Ash frowned, "Watch yourself, Aurora. This reminds me of a Bellsprout I battled during the Indigo Plateau championship. Just because it's small and hasn't evolved yet doesn't mean it's a pushover!"

Gardenia pointed towards Aurora, "You're very right about that, Ash! Size doesn't matter! Use Magical Leaf!" The Cherubi launched a flurry of sparkling leaves at Aurora. "That's just a souped-up Razor Leaf! Aurora, use Bubblebeam again!" Aurora nodded and unleashed a cloud of explosive bubbles. However, the leaves kept going and struck her hard, knocking the Suicune to the ground. Gardenia laughed as her Cherubi began to draw in sunlight for a Solarbeam, "That's a good theory, but Magical Leaf is a type of attack that NEVER misses!" Ash gulped, (That Solarbeam will be lights out for sure… What to do… Oh!) He then called out, "Aurora! Stand up and get ready!" Although Ashton was frightened that it seemed Ash was setting Aurora up for certain doom, the Suicune seemed perfectly calm as she regained her footing. "Good fight, Ash! It's not often I get to K.O. a legendary Pokémon!" Gardenia laughed as the Solarbeam neared completion. But the Trainer smirked, "Who said anything about Aurora getting beaten?" Gardenia gasped, "Wait… What do you mean?" Just as the Solarbeam was fired, Ash shouted, "Mirror Coat!" The hexagonal crystal on Aurora's forehead glowed brightly as a translucent wall appeared before her. Gardenia screamed, "NO WAY! SUICUNE CAN LEARN MIRROR COAT?" As if to answer her, the Solarbeam bounced right off the Mirror Coat and exploded into the Cherubi with shocking force. The tiny Grass type was sent flying past Gardenia and slammed into the wall, completely out cold. Ashton breathed a sigh of relief, "Cherubi is unable to battle. Round 2 goes to the challenger!"

Gardenia grumbled under her breath as she recalled Cherubi, "It's all because legendary Pokémon are so rare that we have no idea what kind of moves they can use. If I had known Suicune could use Mirror Coat, I would've had a way around it." Gardenia reached for her third Poké Ball, "OK, you've got me against the wall. But this is where I really shine!" The ball burst open, revealing a bipedal Pokémon with what seemed to be a masked face and elegant white hair on its head. It had a cape of sorts composed of long leaves and a red and blue flower on its hands. Once again, Ash pulled out his Pokédex. "Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. Roserade is the evolved form of Roselia. It lures enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer-like elegance." Ash smiled, "Cool! I never knew Roselia could evolve!" Gardenia replied, "That means that it's even stronger too! Let's do it! Make or break time!"

Ash called out, "Let's make this quick! Use Ice Fang!" Aurora dashed towards the Roserade, failing to notice its eyes glowing green. Gardenia smirked, "Grass Knot." At her words, Aurora felt her forepaws being held in place. "Wha…oomph!" The Suicune fell flat on her chest, her feet having been tripped by a few blades of grass tied together. "Magical Leaf!" Unable to climb to her feet fast enough, Aurora felt the full force of the sharp leaves against her face. She quickly jumped back, stinging from the scratches on her face. Ash shouted, "Quick! Use Ice Beam!" But just before Aurora could fire, Roserade countered with Flash. Unable to see, Aurora's attack missed and struck the wall behind Gardenia, coating it with a layer of ice. Once Ash had regained his vision, he gasped, "Aurora, heads up!" The Suicune glanced up just in time to see a fiery Weather Ball plummet into her face.

Aurora screamed as her face was scorched, her paws trying to sooth the pain any way she could. Ashton panicked as he watched his lover suffer. He turned to Ash and shouted, "Ash, that's enough! Please!" Ash too felt guilt seeing his loyal and beautiful companion in such agony. "I….. I forfe…" But before Ash could complete the sentence, Aurora called out, "Do not say it, Lord Ash! I am not finished yet!" The Suicune climbed to her feet, her face marred with first degree burns. She glared at her Trainer, "I will defeat my opponent and earn you that badge. I swear." Ash could only mutter, "Aurora…" She then faced Ashton, "Please, dear. Have faith in me." Ashton, holding back tears, nodded silently. But while Aurora spoke to Ashton, Ash noticed the frozen funnel of ice behind Roserade. "Heh. I see a way through."

Gardenia smiled, "I applaude your resolve, Ash. But this ends here." The Roserade seemed to be drawing sunlight into the flowers on its hands. Ash smirked, (She knows Aurora will use Mirror Coat. So she probably has an idea to counter it. But she doesn't know about THIS!) He then shouted, "Aurora! Use Extrasensory on the Whirlpool!" Gardenia gasped, "Wait… On what?" Aurora smirked as she sent a telekinetic pulse towards the towering ice funnel, shattering it into many sharp fragments. The fragments remained airborne as Aurora kept her focus on them. She then glared at her opponents, "You should know by now…. The Northern Wind can be harsh and unforgiving!" Ash then pointed at the Roserade, who had just turned around to see the floating ice shards. "You know what to do now, Aurora!" The Suicune called out, "Behold! Artic Punishment!" At her words, the entire swarm of ice fragments shot down towards the Roserade.

There was a loud shattering sound as the countless shards of ice collided with the ground around the Roserade, glittering 'sand' flying into the air. A moment later, an unconscious Roserade lied facedown with a few ice fragments embedded into its body. Gardenia reached out to it, "Is… Is she…?" Aurora shook her head, "Do not fear. I made certain it would not be fatal." Gardenia breathed a sigh of relief as she recalled the Roserade back into its Poké Ball. Ashton was equally relieved as he pointed his sword towards Ash. "This battle is over. The victor of this duel is the challenger!" Ash ran out to Aurora and firmly embraced her around the neck, "Aurora… Thank you." He then placed a gently kiss on her muzzle prompting a blush from the Suicune. She soon smiled, "It was an honor, my lord. And a refreshing experience."

Gardenia approached Ash as his companions gathered around him and Aurora to congratulate them. "Man, when Roark said you are one hot shot Trainer, he knew what he was talking about. I usually don't get that fired up during a battle." She then handed him a green badge that seemed to consist of three squares on an angle with the two smaller ones connected to the larger square's bottom sides. She then grinned, "I'll let Maylene and Fantina know you're the real deal." Ash then applied a burn ointment to Aurora's face, "We earned this together, didn't we?" The Suicune smiled, "Indeed, we did."

That evening, everyone went their separate ways to explore the historical Eterna City at their own leisure. However, just like every first night after their arrival in a town or city, Ash and Lucy proceeded to the closest restaurant they could find. Lucy pointed, "Right over there." Ash inhaled deeply, "Mmmmm, I can smell the egg rolls now." The location Lucy led her date to was a humble Chinese restaurant. Its small interior indicated that most customers likely ordered carryout instead of eating within the restaurant itself. Ash smiled, "I can see why you said casual dress was OK. It doesn't look too pricey." Lucy giggled, "Easy on the stomach and on the wallet."

Upon entering, Ash and Lucy found simple oriental chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with what seemed to be jade ornaments hanging from them. However, it was difficult to confirm if they were real jade or plastic. Ash took a menu and sat in a booth with Lucy by his side. "You want some egg rolls?" Lucy nodded, "That sounds lovely. And maybe some wonton soup. As for the main course… Perhaps pork fried rice?" Ash nodded, "OK. I think…I'll go with snow peas beef." The Trainer closed the menu, approached the counter, and placed their orders.

Minutes later, Lucy sipped her soup slowly while Ash munched on an egg roll. "Chinese food always tastes pretty exotic. How's the soup?" Ash asked, wiping some sweet and sour sauce from his chin. Lucy smiled, "Warm and satisfying." She then passed him a bottle of soy sauce. "Thanks, Lucy. But I don't need it. Plenty of sauce is already on my dish." Lucy blushed, "Oops. I saw some rice came with it, so…yeah." Ash replied by patting her on the shoulder, "No problem. That leaves plenty for you." But as the two friends ate, Lucy sighed to herself. (Simple chitchat… Eating together… Just the two of us…) She then closed her eyes with a blush on her face, (It's almost like we're married…)

At the end of their meal, Ash and Lucy broke open their fortune cookies. Ash read his fortune to himself. (Be patient. What you seek will soon be within your grasp.) The Trainer blushed deeply, remembering what he had planned to tell Lucy upon returning to the hotel they were staying in. However, Lucy's fortune was direr in nature. (Be on guard. Potential danger will be near soon.) Ash soon noticed Lucy's worried expression and asked, "What's wrong? Something creep you out?" The Lucario maiden chuckled reassuringly, "Oh… Nothing. Just a silly prediction that probably doesn't mean anything." Ash smirked, "Yeah. Even if someone does come after you, I'll protect you. Remember?" Lucy smiled warmly, "Thank you… I haven't forgotten your promise."

Ash and Lucy left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel they had chosen to stay in. However, a pair of Team Galactic operatives were watching their every move from atop a nearby building. One spoke into a mouthpiece, "Commander Saturn, the target and her escort are returning to the ambush point. Are you in position?" Saturn replied, "Yes, we're ready to intercept them. What about the others? How close are they?" The other operative spoke over his mouthpiece, "The closest of their companions is five city blocks. And they seem none the wiser." Saturn smirked, "Excellent. Contact me if anything… What? Now? OK, fine! Hurry up and go! But if you don't finish in time, we'll be leaving without you." One of the Team Galactic grunts asked, "Um…sir? What was that about?" Saturn grumbled, "Just one of my men having to run to the bathroom. In any case, continue to monitor the others at all times and hurry to the rendezvous point to the east. Once we have what we came for, we need to pull out FAST." The grunt cut the connection and began to pack up his gear with his colleague.

After riding the elevator up to the floor their rooms were on, Ash and Lucy stopped just outside the door to one of the rooms. Lucy gazed up at her date and smiled, "That was another great time for me, Ash. Thank you." The Trainer replied, "It was a good time for me too, Lucy. I really enjoyed it." But he soon blushed, "Um… Lucy? I…have something important to tell you." The Lucario maiden's right ear perked up slightly, "Yes?" Ash took a deep breath, (This is it… I'm gonna be true to myself.) He then looked down at Lucy and gulped, "I've been putting a lot of thought into this. And I know we've been through a lot together." Lucy nodded, "That's right. It's been nearly a year since we first met. Hoenn, Kanto, and now Sinnoh. I'm grateful that you stumbled across me, even if it was by chance." But Ash held her hand between both of his, "Yeah, but that's not what I was going to say…" Lucy could see the hesitation in his eyes, as if he was trying to force himself to say something very important to him. (Those eyes… Is he…really…?) Ash gathered his courage and muttered, "Lucy… I'm not going to hide it anymore. I… I lo…GRAAAH!"

Ash quivered as he was struck by a Thunder Wave from behind. Lucy gasped in fright, "Ash? What happened?" A young man's voice replied, "We are what just happened." Once Ash collapsed to the floor, Lucy's view was no longer obstructed. Standing a fairly short distance behind Ash were two men clad in futuristic-looking uniforms with a Drowzee in front of them. The man with sea green hair smirked, "That specialized training paid off in the end." Lucy screamed, "What did you do to him?" The man with blue hair explained, "That was just a Thunder Wave. He'll be fine, but he's in no condition to move right now. But that's beside the point. You're coming with us, Angel of Doom."

Lucy took a step back at the mention of the demon that slept within her psyche. (How do they know about her…?) Saturn smirked wickedly at Lucy's obvious fear and explained, "Surprised that someone from outside the Skydiamond clan knows about it? We went through a great deal of trouble to get that information from the clan's archives without them finding out about it. We need your help, and we're not taking no for an answer." Ash groaned as he tried to look up at Lucy, "What're…they talking about?" But the Lucario maiden replied, "It's not important. But…" She then took a defensive stance as a determined glare covered her face, "I won't let you hurt Ash!" However, Saturn chuckled, "So you CAN fight without using moves. But we're running short on time. No telling what the Skydiamond clan will do if they find out about this. Drowzee, knock her out." Before Lucy could react, she fell into a deep slumber from Hypnosis. Saturn then tossed a Heal Ball at the sleeping Lucario and watched as she was sucked in. Surprisingly, the ball locked without shaking once. "Whoa. How can something this weak be worth the boss's time? I've seen Magikarp resist harder than that!" As Saturn picked up the ball and fled with his partner, Ash yelled, "Bring her back! I'll find you! And when I do… You'll be sorry!" But he soon sobbed, "I'm sorry, Lucy… I failed you."

Nearly twenty minutes later, Lucius stepped off the elevator and turned to face Ash's direction. "What the… Ash?" When the Shiny Lucario ran to his friend's side, he asked, "What's wrong? Why are you just lying down in the hall?" Ash growled, "They took her… They took Lucy!" Lucius gasped, "What? My sister? Who?" The Trainer groaned as he struggled to move, "I didn't see them! They zapped me with a Thunder Wave from behind! But… I did see one of them when he stepped past me…" No sooner had he said that, the door to the restroom opened a short distance behind Lucius. "Hooo… No more ramen and calzone in one day….. Huh?" Ash and Lucius stared at the man who was also staring at them in a moment of awkward silence. Ash's eyes scanned his uniform, "Those boots and those gloves… Yeah! They're a lot like the ones worn by the one I saw! He's with them!" Startled, the Team Galactic grunt turned to run. But before he could even reach the end of the hall, Lucius zoomed by him and drew his sword. As he raised his sword's tip to the grunt's throat, the man froze in fear. Lucius glared at the man and growled without moving at all, "You've got some explaining to do. And you better start talking if you wanna stay alive. Where is my sister?"

Saturn and his subordinate ran frantically for the eastern edge of Eterna City. Once clear of its borders, they came to a helicopter that was on the verge of take off with three other Team Galactic grunts inside it. One shouted over the noise of the rotor blades, "Did we do it?" Saturn replied, "Yeah! But that guy with the weak stomach couldn't make it! Get us outta here!" The helicopter quickly became airborne once everyone was strapped in their seats and began to fly east, the sun setting over the horizon in the west.

Back at Team Galactic headquarters, Cyrus received a call from Saturn. "Was the operation successful?" Saturn's voice replied, "Yes, it went off without a hitch. Had to leave a man behind due to a long bathroom break, but we couldn't risk it with the target's companions in town." Cyrus then asked, "And the target. She is unharmed?" The blue-haired commander replied, "Yes, I made certain she wasn't hurt. Knocked her out with Hypnosis and nothing more. Even used a Heal Ball to insure she'll be awake by the time we arrive. Expect us to set down in around two hours." Cyrus smirked coldly, "Well done. I shall make the necessary preparations. As soon as you return, get out front with our main forces just in case the one who was left behind is interrogated. We cannot afford to allow any hostile forces access to our headquarters until the target has agreed to assist us." Saturn nodded, "Understood. Saturn out."

Cyrus turned to his personal computer and opened a familiar video file titled 'Proof of Betrayal'. He paused it at the start and waited at his desk. He then chuckled slightly, "At last…The Angel of Doom will be mine… Everything flawed will come to an end…"


	44. Chapter 44

"Easy now, child. Drink it all." Chiara helped Ash to a chair and assisted him in drinking a cup of tea she had concocted to cure his paralysis. In the center of the hotel room was the Team Galactic operative Lucius had captured, bound to a chair by Pearl's Aura Whip. The children had been placed in a separate hotel room to not have to witness the interrogation. With Lucy having been abducted by the mysterious organization, the grunt was their only means of learning who they were, what they were after, and why they had taken Lucy away. Lucius hoisted his sword onto his shoulder, "You better start talking if you know what's good for you. Where is she? Where is my sister?"

The man with sea green hair gulped nervously at the many angry faces surrounding him. "I already told you! I don't know nothing! I'm just the low man on the totem pole! I haven't even been issued any Pokémon yet! I guess you could say I'm the gruntiest of the grunts." But Ashton scowled, "Even foot soldiers must know something about the intentions or goals of their commanding officers. And I must say that it is in your best interest to cooperate." However, the captive continued to deny having any knowledge of the organization's goals. "You expect them to tell us anything? Only the higher-ups know the full story!" Ruby cracked her knuckles, "I don't buy it. If you don't wanna be black and blue all over…eh?" Ruby turned to face Zandria as the Zangoose placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've got this one, Ruby. Watch and learn."

Zandria kneeled next to her captive and pulled out one of her large kitchen knives. Amusingly, the Team Galactic operative's eyes were more focused on her large breasts than anything else. "Hey, I'm gonna give it to you straight. We're in a hurry, and you're the only one who can give us what we need." After flicking his nose to get his attention, Zandria tenderly dragged the very tip of her knife across her captive's throat. "Of course, if you won't talk, I may as well just use you for lunch tomorrow. I know of a recipe that requires human meat." She then held the tip of the knife to his lower jaw, "And to be honest, it's really tasty. So I'm actually hoping you don't tell us anything. Any last words before I use you for tomorrow's main course?"

Horrified at the thought of being chopped up and eaten, the Team Galactic grunt cried, "All right, I'll talk! I'll talk! Just don't eat me!" Ash stared at the frightened man, "Wow, Mom. You're good!" The Zangoose stood up with a smirk, "No man can resist my 'charms' when it comes to persuasion. Now, out with it! What do your bosses want with Lucy?" The captive gulped in nervousness, "OK, don't shout. I'll tell you what I know. Even if I don't know all that much to begin with."

Everyone gathered around as the captive Galactic operative began to speak. "What I know is that Team Galactic is an organization that is trying to create a perfect world without strife. Or at least, what the boss sees as strife. After the hefty fines we got from commissioning Hunter J, most of our assignments were put on hold. But we've been keeping an eye on one particular Lucario who the bosses say has a special gift. Something that can be used to create the 'perfect' world the boss desires." As the grunt spoke, Chiara pondered to herself. (A special gift? Perhaps a unique power? Is it what she showed when Soul Edge emerged and possessed Ash on the outskirts of Sandgem Town?)

The captive grunt continued to explain his mission. "I don't know the full details on why the boss didn't give us the go-ahead to capture her until just recently. All I know is that the boss plans to show that Lucario something to draw something out of her. Can't say I know what though." Lucius then asked, "OK, now where did you take her?" The grunt replied, "Our base of operations. Our headquarters is in Veilstone City. But the place is…" The captive stopped speaking at the sound of a door slamming shut. Everyone faced the room's door that led out into the hall. Rukaria then asked, "Wait a second… Where's Ash?" Ruby gasped as she ran out into the hall. When she looked to her left, she found his hat and gloves on the floor. "Why would he leave these behind…?" Ashton gulped, "He's prepared for a fight. But will he be all right on his own?"

Ash stopped just outside the hotel and set his Pokétch to the map function to determine the location of Veilstone City. "To the east… Got it." He then broke into a run as he ran east. Along the way, a familiar cloak of flames began to engulf him. The layer of flames grew two long ears on top of his head and a bushy tail extending from his spine. Ash dropped to all fours and sprinted ahead as his eyes became a vivid shade of pink and his Z-shaped facial markings became bolder as the end of the one under his left eye extended up his eyelid and forehead. As the night began, the Devil of the Eternal Flame growled, "Just hang in there. I'm coming for you, Lucy!"

One hour later, a helicopter set down on the Team Galactic headquarters. Saturn and his subordinates promptly emerged from the vehicle and proceeded to their commanding officer's office. Upon entering, Saturn handed a Heal Ball to Cyrus. "Operation: Black Dawn was a total success. The target is within this ball." Cyrus nodded, "Well done. Now, gather as many men as you can and guard the entrance. I suspect we will be expecting some uninvited guests. And station Mars and Jupiter outside my door. I want no mistakes." Saturn nodded and ran out the door with his men.

"Alone at last." Cyrus muttered as he opened the Heal Ball in his hand. In a flash of light, Lucy emerged while glancing around nervously. "Where is this…?" Cyrus explained, "There is no need to be afraid. You are safe here." Lucy immediately faced Cyrus and saw that his uniform was similar to that worn by Saturn. She growled, "You… You're one of them! Why did you hurt Ash?" Despite being yelled at, Cyrus' face remained perfectly stern. "Your friend was simply in the way. But from what I understand, whatever was inflicted on him was minor. Besides, I doubt he truly deserves you're your friendship. And certainly not that kiss."

Lucy blushed at Cyrus' words. "Kiss… How did you know?" He replied, "We have been observing you for quite a while now. And at the moment, I want nothing more than to reveal to you the true nature of your so called 'friend'. I believe you called him Ash." The Lucario maiden frowned, "I won't believe a word you say. Ash has stayed by me since the day I met him. He's one of the best things to ever happen to me. He is my friend. Possibly the greatest friend I'll ever have." However, Cyrus asked, "Is that so? Then what did he do to the Blackflame Five?"

With a sigh, Lucy recalled the frightening day when Ash unleashed the Eternal Flame within him for the first time. "I know… With the exception of Pearl, he killed them. I knew there was no way around it. They had committed horrible crimes. I hated the idea, but I knew it was for the best. They had to die. But… I begged Ash to make it quick. To not make them suffer….. I'm sure that's what he did. He even agreed to it." Cyrus shook his head, "Our surveillance satellite recorded the entire battle. And I'm sorry to say that their demise was anything but swift." Lucy felt her blood chill, "You… You can't be serious… He wouldn't…" He then pointed to his computer, "If you have the bravery, see for yourself." Lucy approached the computer and gazed at the screen. A video file had been paused at the very start, showing a black screen inside the frame. She felt a terrible foreboding as she imagined what could be in the video. However, she could not ignore Cyrus' claims until she confirmed them to be false. With great hesitation, she took a seat, moved the cursor to the play button, and clicked the mouse.

When the video began to play, Lucy immediately recognized Ash with the Eternal Flame within him active, despite the view being top-down. Five Lucario were standing before him, all but one holding their Aura weapons. One streaked past Ash, coming to a stop behind him. The Lucario seemed to react to something with shock, even appearing to yell at the Trainer. Then the battle began. Lucy was hardly surprised by the ferocity of the battle, though she was taken aback by Ash's speed and how well he repelled his attackers. She soon watched as Ash jumped high into the air and unleashed a hail of fire bombs around his opponents. While disgusted that the forests nearby fell victim to the assault, she took some comfort knowing that the damage was kept to a minimum due to Chiara and Aurora using Rain Dance afterwards. However, when the Lucario carrying what seemed to be a battleaxe crafted from Aura charged Ash alone, the battle took a turn for the gruesome.

Lucy watched as Ash slashed away at the Lucario with his claws before streaking past him. She did not even see the move, as if she had blinked and Ash ended up behind his opponent. To her bewilderment, the Lucario remained perfectly still while his allies watched. But a moment later, a thin trail of red began to trickle down the Lucario's body, Lucy gasped, "No… Don't tell me he…" A moment later, the Lucario's body split into two perfect halves that fell away from each other. As the view was top-down, Lucy could perfectly see the entrails and other internal workings of Ash's opponent. Lucy felt her stomach churn as she watched the brutal execution of Ash's first victim. "Ash… Why…? You promised…"

The only female Lucario, obviously Pearl, could be seen screaming in horror at the death of her comrade. Lucy gasped as she watched Ash point at Pearl and grab her by the throat before pinning her to a tree. The Lucario armed with a bow crafted from his Aura took aim, but held his fire. But after a long moment, Ash turned and threw Pearl off screen. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he had removed Pearl from the fight to avoid harming her. "OK… Maybe he just lost control… Maybe he didn't mean to do it… And he spared Pearl… Surely he made the others die swiftly…"

After barreling through a volley of Aura Bolts launched by the Lucario with a bow of Aura, Ash seemed to punch him and then slammed him into the ground on his back. But Lucy shivered as she watched him plunge the claws on both hands into the Lucario's chest and rip them out to the sides. From above, Lucy was given a perfect view of the Lucario's chest cavity, from his lungs to his still beating heart. But after the Lucario managed to fire another Aura Bolt into Ash's face at point blank range, Lucy very nearly vomited as she observed Ash rip the Lucario's heart out by his teeth and proceed to eat it after scorching it with flames. "Ash… You… My god… How could you… What were you thinking?"

A moment later, one of the two remaining Lucario closed in. However, Ash sent him flying upwards with a Blaze Kick to the chest. Who seemed to be the leader of the Blackflame Five then dashed forward and tried to bring the Aura battleaxe down into Ash's head after retrieving it from his comrade's corpse. But Ash was able to grab the blade and blasted his opponent away with what seemed to be a Heat Wave while still holding the axe. The Trainer then took the axe in both hands and seemed to be winding up for a swing. "No, Ash…. Please… Don't you even think about…" But Lucy froze as Ash swung the axe, swiftly beheading the Lucario he had kicked skyward a moment before. He then held the head in his hand and crushed the upper half between his fingers while facing the remaining Lucario. By then, Lucy had burst into tears. "I can't believe you… Why… You promised you would… Why did you break your promise?"

Ash and the lone remaining Lucario seemed to engage in a conversation before the Lucario's Aura surged like a blue flame all around him. As Thanatos was the last to fall, Lucy knew that Ash's opponent was now the evil leader of the Blackflame clan himself. But after Ash suddenly dashed up to him and stabbed him in the abdomen with his claws, the Aura around Thanatos surged violently, blowing Ash off screen. From that point onward, the satellite's camera had great difficulty keeping up with the two combatants. But after a few minutes, the two fighters came to a stop on the same battlefield where Titan, Hawkeye, and Silent Fang laid dead. Thanatos leapt skyward and seemed to levitate as he focused a massive amount of Aura into his hands before launching a colossal wave of Aura towards Ash. Lucy already knew that Ash would survive, but could not help feeling a sense of suspense. Moments after the dreaded Aura Cannon struck the ground; Thanatos froze as Ash impaled him on his arm after leaping through the wave of Aura. By then, Lucy was praying that Ash would have enough mercy in his heart to at least end the suffering of his greatest enemy.

After watching Thanatos and Ash fall to the ground, Lucy was surprised to see the evil warlord drop to his knees and bow before Ash. The two opponents seemed to speak to each other for a moment before Ash turned his back and began to walk away. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, amazed that Ash would be willing to allow such an evil man to live. But her relief was short-lived as Thanatos suddenly leapt at Ash with a type of Aura blade extending from his palm. But moments after plunging the blade into Ash's back, the Devil of the Eternal Flame punched Thanatos away and dropped to all fours. Lucy knew then that Ash was out of patience and was going to finish his enemy off. "Please make it quick…" But Lucy's pleas went unacknowledged as Ash threw Thanatos into the air and began to move at blinding speed while slashing him on the run. In seconds, it seemed that a massive spider web composed of flames was keeping Thanatos off the ground. After an uncountable number of strikes, Ash appeared above Thanatos and slashed him with both claws as he fell past the evil Lucario. At that instant, Thanatos' entire body literally fell apart in a burst of blood, organs, muscles, and bones as he was scattered all across the battlefield.

The horrific death of Thanatos was the final straw for Lucy. She began to convulse, screaming in horror and pain as she fell out of her chair. Cyrus only watched silently, knowing that his plan was on the verge of coming to fruition. Lucy screamed, "How could you, Ash? You promised! You agreed to kill them quickly, but you stabbed me in the back!" She began to quiet down as a dark Aura began to billow around her. "I loved you… But…you ignored me… My wishes… My pleas were nothing to you… You could've refused…but you had to lie about it about it to my face… For all this time!" An excited smirk began to creep across Cyrus face as Lucy's yellow and blue fur began to slowly change to dark blue and golden yellow.

In her mind, Lucy could hear the Angel of Doom speaking to her. "What a shame… How could the boy you love turn out to be such a heartless beast?" Lucy sobbed, "I loved him… I thought he loved me… He even said he loves me as a friend… Was it all a lie? Do I really mean nothing to him?" Doom smirked to herself, "This is the risk we take when we allow ourselves to love. There is always the risk of betrayal." Lucy wept bitterly, "It hurts… I've never felt such pain…" Doom then whispered, "Then let me help. Rest now. Let me take all your suffering away. You will never have to feel pain again. What is more, if he betrayed you, who knows how much longer until he betrays your sisters. I will ensure it does not happen." Lucy, her faith in Ash utterly shattered, cried, "Yes… Please… Anything to protect them... I need to forget the one who betrayed me…"

Lucy slowly stood up as a dark Aura surged around her, her red eyes now a bold crimson. Cyrus, despite his lack of emotion began to laugh, "Yes… Yes! The Angel of Doom is mine! The world will end! And a new world… MY world…will begin!" However, Doom asked, "A new world? Whatever do you mean? What's the point of creating a new world when doom will come to it in time?" Cyrus, not expecting her to object, replied, "What? You are the Angel of Doom! That which brings oblivion to the world! You shall end this world and create a new one in its place!" Doom, with a malicious smirk, slowly began to approach Cyrus. Feeling a twinge of fear, Cyrus held out the Heal Ball that had been used to capture Lucy. "Stay back! I command you!" Doom then spoke in a calm voice, "I suppose I shall explain myself in a way you can understand. I am a simple woman with simple desires. All I desire..." She then extended her hand and grabbed Cyrus by the throat. He screamed, "Mars! Jupiter! Assist me!" As she formed a ball of dark Aura in her spare hand, Doom completed her sentence. "Is to bring Doom to all." A bloodcurdling scream filled the air throughout the top floor of Team Galactic's headquarters.

Far to the northwest, the Skydiamond clan's Oracle gasped as a frightened expression crept across his/her face. "No… How could this happen?" Tia, who was nearby, asked, "What has occurred, Oracle?" The Oracle replied, cold sweat trickling down his/her face, "The Angel of Doom… She has emerged…" Tia gasped, "What? But how? Is it like before? Is it only a sliver of her power?" The Oracle shook his/her head, "No. The Angel of Hope's faith in her dearest friend has been shattered. The shock scarred her too deeply. And the Angel of Doom… She has taken full control. It is only a matter of time before she…" The Oracle gritted his/her teeth, "How could I have overlooked them? To think that someone would believe that the Angel of Doom could be bargained with, let alone controlled!" Tia then growled, "It matters not how she was brought to the surface. All that matters now is that we stop her. Wait here for me. I shall fetch the finest Demonslayers the clan has to offer." Tia then vanished into the forest, leaving the Oracle waiting for her.

Less than five minutes later, Tia returned with ten other Lucario by her side. Each was clad in a light blue cuirass that bore a diamond-shaped crystal in the center. Each of them was also carrying a type of polearm that seemed to consist of a wooden staff with a diamond of sorts at one end. Tia was clad in the same armor as her comrades, minus the crystal in the center. Tied around her neck and hanging down her back was a silk cloak that was purple on the underside and dark azure on the back. In the center of the cloak's backside was a large engraving that depicted a circle with a diamond dividing it in half. On the left side the circle was blue while on the right it was red. The diamond itself was white except in the center, which seemed to be blood red. A brooch that depicted the same emblem fastened the cloak around Tia's neck. A red cloth was tied over her blind left eye, the knot resting just over her two left dreadlocks. With her hand on the hilt of the Skydiamond sword at her side, Tia spoke, "We are prepared to face the Angel of Doom. Lead on, Oracle. Time is of the essence." The Oracle nodded and dashed to the east with Tia and her escorts in tow.

Ash dashed on all fours at great speed as he approached Veilstone City from the west. After crossing Mt. Coronet's mountain range and sprinting through Celestic Town, he was finally on the verge of reaching the location on his Pokétch's map. "Almost there… Hang on, Lucy…" Bursting out of the forest, Ash went airborne after running off a cliff. His eyes quickly scanned the city, "If that guy was dressed so strangely, then the place he came from must also look pretty weird too!" Near the northern edge of the city, Ash saw exactly what he was looking for. A building with two large radio dishes sticking up out of the lot before it with several 'spikes' extending out of the east and west sides in a vertical pattern. Before he could fall too far, Ash extended his hand and launched a rope of flames towards the nearest skyscraper and lassoed a communication tower atop it. He then began to whirl himself around the skyscraper, picking up speed. Once fast enough, he released his grip and was sent hurtling towards Team Galactic's headquarters like a rocket. "You're not getting away from me this time!"

As he rapidly neared his destination, Ash noticed a swarm of men and women standing in the lot before the building. They all had the same sea green hair cut in the same style save one, who had blue hair. Suddenly, numerous Golbat emerged from the gang and launched what seemed to be blades of focused air at Ash. "That's…..Air Cutter!" Ash curled up into a defensive position as he fell, shielding himself with his flaming tail. However, he had no time to prepare for a landing and struck the ground hard, rolling and flopping along the ground before stopping at the feet of the very man who captured Lucy. "So this is why the boss warned us to capture the target in a discreet manner. This is a pretty fearsome power indeed." Ash glanced up at Saturn and growled, "Where is she? Where's Lucy?"

Before Ash could react, the Team Galactic members released all of their Pokémon and surrounded him. Along with the Golbat that had attacked him before, there were Dustox, Murkrow, Stunky, Houdour, Croagunk, Carnivine, and Staraptor. A Toxicroak stood before Saturn, indicating that it was his signature partner. Saturn smirked, "We have orders to prevent any outsiders from gaining access to the main facility. Are you going to stand down, or are we going to have to beat you to a pulp?" Ash jumped to his feet and extended his claws on both hands, "How about either you let me through, or I slaughter the lot of you?" Suddenly, something fell past Ash's face and struck the ground with a metallic clink. Ash and Saturn both looked at Ash's feet to see what seemed to be a black knife of sorts sticking out of the ground. "What the…?" A voice from somewhere behind Ash shouted, "Ash, get away! Quick!" Recognizing the voice, Ash jumped straight up as what seemed to be a paper tag wrapped around the knife's grip began to give off sparks. Saturn shouted, "Explosives! Duck and cover!" The entire lot of Team Galactic personnel turned and ran before dropping to the ground and covering their heads. An instant later, an explosion burst forth from the knife. Upon landing, Ash turned and asked, "How'd you guys get here so fast?"

Ashton took his sword in hand, "Well, it's certainly faster by air. And when you're as swift as the wind." Standing beside the viscount was Aurora and Chiara. Each of them were carrying a few of his Lucario companions. Ruby and Pearl dismounted Aurora while Lucius, Shadow, and Rukaria jumped off of Chiara. But due to the size of her weapon, Rukaria had chosen to not bring her Hyup Do with her for fear of interfering with Chiara's flying. After scanning his companions, Ash asked, "Wait. Where's Mom?" Shadow replied, "Zandria stayed behind to look after the kids and our stuff. She wanted to make sure they wouldn't freak out when they learned their aunt had been kidnapped." Ruby then shouted, "And don't you dare tell us to stay out of this! We're here not just for you, but for Lucy too!"

Ash Sighed as he faced his lover, not wanting her to get caught up in the battle that was about to begin. "Ruby, I don't want you to get hurt! Stay outta this!" But Pearl replied, "Team Galactic is plotting to do something to Lucy! She's like a sister to us! Why do you think we're here to help?" Rukaria drew her kris dagger from its concealed location in her thigh fur, "You're strong, there's no denying that. But you've been killed before! We're not gonna let that happen again!" Lucius then drew his sword, "Ash, I have trusted you with my sister's life. Please, allow us to assist you to make certain that she will be safe." Ashton then stepped forward with Chiara and Aurora at his side, "What is more, we have no need to slay our enemies. We just need to make a path." He then pointed his sword towards the building before them, "Ash, I want you to stay back. As soon as you see an opening, make a break for it." Ash, anxious about Lucy's well-being, nodded reluctantly, "OK, but don't waste time! The sooner I can get in there, the better!"

Saturn and his men formed a wall of sorts by spreading out while their Pokémon stayed close. "I never imagined we'd have to deal with these guys directly… But if we can just hold out long enough for the boss to get the job done, it won't matter what they do." Saturn, along with all the other Team Galactic operatives, drew what seemed to be extendable riot batons and held them in defensive stances. Chiara grunted, "So they too have some skill in armed combat." However, Ashton threw up in arm to his side, "Chiara. Aurora. I want you two to support us from a distance." Aurora nodded, "Yes, my lord." Shadow formed two large rapidly spinning Aura Shuriken in his palms while Pearl formed her Aura Whip. Rukaria held her dagger in a reverse grip as her characteristic black Aura flowed around the blade. Lucius stood ready with the blade of his sword equally shrouded in his Aura. After Ash ducked behind his companions, Ashton raised his sword and shouted, "Now, stand aside!"

All of the Dustox began by launching a flurry of Poison Sting needles at their enemies. But Ashton turned his sword sideways and made a hand sign. "Wind Style!" He then made a wide swing, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" The flurry of needles was blown back into the Dustox, followed by the gale of wind blades. After being diced, the Dustox fell to the ground. Saturn growled, "Dang… No wonder the boss wanted us to avoid confrontation with these guys. Attack! Don't let them through!" The rest of the Pokémon and Team Galactic operatives charged their enemies as Ashton led the assault on the Galactic headquarters.

Ashton swung the Flamberge at his enemies, but was surprised to find that he always missed the Pokémon. (The Flamberge's safeguard… Are the Pokémon simply misguided and not truly evil?) Not wanting to harm those without evil in their hearts, Ashton placed the Flamberge on his back and continued to fight with just his bare hands. His unarmed combat skills were proficient enough to defend against his human opponents and some of the Pokémon. "I'm not used to fighting with such a handicap!"

Shadow lashed out at his opponents without letting go of the Aura Shuriken in his hands, using them like saw blades to slice through his enemies. "Now you know what it's like to face someone from the Blackflame Six!" But he soon noticed a number of Carnivine closing in around them. (Judging by this approach… They're gonna restrain me with Bind.) As expected, the Grass types lashed out with their vines. But before they could strike, Shadow leapt skyward while going into a spin. "Let's see if it's as effective here! Aura Shuriken Storm!" The Lucario warrior unleashed a flurry of smaller Aura Shuriken that scatters all over the battlefield, striking many of the Team Galactic operatives and their Pokémon. "The smaller ones aren't all that damaging if I don't hit the head…" He then landed on top of one of the Carnivine and launched an Aura Sphere at another. "All right, who's next?"

Ruby and Pearl remained close to each other as they tried to scatter enough of their opponents to make a path to the front door of the headquarters. Suddenly, a Staraptor made a dive for Ruby with Brave Bird. Pearl gasped, "Ruby, heads up!" The Genetrix lashed out with her Aura Whip, lassoing the shocked Staraptor. Ruby smirked as her sister began to swing it around like a flail. "C'mon, let me at him!" Pearl grinned as she swung the entangled Flying type towards her sister. Ruby reached back and then thrust her hand forward, striking the Staraptor with a Force Palm that contained so much force; it was sent crashing through a group of Team Galactic members. Pearl laughed, "Looks like a strike to me. Haha…OW!" The Genetrix yelped as one of her human opponents bashed her in the back of the head with a riot baton. "Jerk!" Pearl then used Psychic to 'throw' the grunt into an approaching Houndour. Ruby smiled, "Getting the hang of your new Psychic half, huh?" Her sister nodded as she lashed a Stunky with her Aura Whip, "Yup! Chiara's lessons came in handy!"

Lucius slashed away with his sword, leaving temporary arcing waves of his Aura in the air with each swing. He would frequently perform wild types of moves that involved him going temporarily airborne for an instant, leaving his opponents bewildered and having a difficult time approaching his wild style of fighting. The Shiny Lucario paused as he realized that his opponents were keeping their distance. (They're not coming to me, huh?) In an instant, Lucius vanished. One Galactic grunt shouted, "Where'd he go?" A voice replied, "Right behind you." In a wide sweep of his sword, Lucius slashed several of his opponents with the Aura on his blade, cleaving internal damage without breaking the skin. "My signature ability. Anyone else want some?" He evaded a Night Shade from a Murkrow and frowned, "I guess that's a yes."

Rukaria lashed out with her dagger, being overwhelmed by the swarm of enemies. "I'm not used to fighting this way… Ow!" Despite her range being extended by the Aura on the blade, Rukaria was somewhat clumsy with it and kept getting struck every few moments. "It's a good thing I can't die… What?" From behind, she could see Saturn's Toxicroak preparing to launch a Dark Pulse from its hands. The blind Lucario smirked, (Think I can't see what's going on behind me, do you?) Once the black and violet blast was launched at her, Rukaria turned to face him, "Think again!" She then launched an Aura Sphere from her empty hand, its color a frightening shade of black. Due to the type advantage, the Aura Sphere cut through the Dark Pulse and exploded into the shocked Toxicroak. Rukaria then smirked, "You can't hide from me. I see all that happens around me. For example… Ha!" She jabbed her dagger into the belly of a Team Galactic grunt that was about to strike her from behind. He wheezed, "How the… You didn't even face me…" Rukaria then retracted the bloodied dagger from his body and replied, "It's like I said. I see all." She then kicked away a Croagunk that had lunged at her with a Faint Attack.

As the battle dragged on, Chiara and Aurora provided support in the form of Aurora Beam and Dragon Pulse in order to intercept any overly threatening attacks that were about to connect with their companions. Out of patience, Ash shouted, "This is getting us nowhere! Can't you think off something?" Chiara grumbled, "At this rate, they won't succeed in time…" She then closed her eyes and spoke to Aurora via telepathy, "Aurora, I have a plan. Once the others fall back, use Surf to create a wall of water." Aurora silently nodded to avoid giving the Team Galactic operatives the impression that they had a plan in the works.

Chiara called out her six battling companions with telepathy, "Quickly! Fall back! I have a plan!" Without a word, all six of them retreated past her and Aurora. Once they were out of the way, Aurora launched a plume of water from her mouth that grew into a massive wave before her. Saturn shouted, "What the hell?" Before they could react, the entire defense team was swamped by the Surf. However, once they had all been knocked to the ground, Chiara used Psychic to make the water rise into another wall of water right up in the middle of the soaked group. She then caused the wall to split in two and pushed the two halves of the group away to the sides using the walls of water much like a bulldozer. Once the walls fell, there was a perfect empty path leading to the front door of the Team Galactic headquarters. "Now is your chance, child! Go!"

Ash responded to Chiara's call by dropping to all fours and making a mad dash for the front door. But Saturn shouted, "Stop him! No matter what, don't let him through!" A flurry of projectile moves, ranging from Shadow Ball, Poison Sting, Sludge Bomb, Flamethrower, Air Cutter, Night Shade, and Bullet Seed were launched at the Devil of the Eternal Flame from both sides. Relying entirely on his sharpened instinct, Ash weaved around the incoming projectiles without slowing down once. As he neared the automatic door, Chiara shouted, "Aurora! Assist me!" The Lugia then launched a Hydro Pump towards Ash. Aurora gasped, "I see!" Just after Ash passed through the door, Aurora launched an Ice Beam. When the blast of water struck the door, the Ice Beam froze it solid. A wall of ice now barred the entry, freezing the door shut. Ashton nodded, "There. The rest is up to Ash." But the viscount soon felt Soul Calibur resonating on the back of his hip. "Young master… Something has been troubling me since we entered this city…" Ashton gripped the spirit sword's hilt, "What is it?" Soul Calibur replied, "I detected a very dark presence upon reaching this city… And it is coming from above us. Inside that structure. Such a foul presence… Not unlike the evil presence we vanquished." Ashton gasped as he looked up at the Team Galactic headquarters, "In there? Lucy? What have they done?"

Ash dashed up the stairs, ignoring any research personnel he came across. "She's gotta be at the top..." In moments, he reached the top floor. However, he noticed what seemed to be a dark light of sorts coming from the room at the end of the hall. Knowing better than to drop his guard inside Team Galactic's stronghold, Ash cautiously walked down the hall as he extended his claws. However, as he drew near, a woman's voice spoke, "What're you doing? Put me down right n…" The woman's voice was cut off by a brief sickening sound that made Ash's skin crawl. The voice of another woman screamed, "Jupiter? What the hell did you do?" A bright red object flew out of the room and struck the window before falling to the ground. Ash turned as he was reminded that the hall he was in bordered the perimeter of the building, as he could see his companions on the lot outside. But he quickly turned to face the strange object on the floor. A smear of red blood was left on the window where it had impacted as the object itself was saturated with blood. At that instant, the same voice screamed, "Screw this, I don't wanna die!" But as he heard a strange droning noise, Ash instinctively brought his tail up in front of himself to shield against whatever was about to happen.

Outside the building, everyone's eyes gazed upward as a massive explosion ripped through the top floor, blowing out all the windows as a shower of glass fell to the ground below. The explosion was dark in color, an almost black shade of purple. Saturn muttered, "What the hell….. Was that what the boss had planned?" Ashton gulped, "The color of the blast….. That was not the doing of the Eternal Flame…" Soul Calibur whispered, "It is the same presence from before. When that maiden became a golden hue." Ashton gasped, remembering when Lucy had assisted him during his fight with Ash while possessed by Soul Edge. "Then…that was Lucy…?"

Ash coughed as he climbed back up the stairs, having been sent flying down the hall by the force of the blast. When he reached the room he had heard the voices come from, he found the place in disarray. The explosion had nearly blown out the walls with heavy scorch marks of some sort all over them. The ceiling had been blown out too as the night sky could be seen. By some miracle, a computer sat at the far end of the room undamaged. Ash gulped as he found the corpse of a woman with vibrant red hair lying at his feet. Her face was frozen in terror as her body had severe burns of some sort all over her. Strangely, her uniform was not burned as well. Nearby were the bodies of a Skuntank and Purugly that had been equally scorched. Against one of the walls was a man with a ghastly expression on his face with spiky blue hair. In his hand was a damaged Heal Ball. His body his body also bore the same type of burns as the others. And standing in the center of the room was a Lucario with its back turned. Ash asked, "Lucy…?"

At the sound of her name, the Lucario turned to face Ash. However, her fur coloration differed greatly from when he last saw her. Her color pattern was now very much like that of Lucius, only the hues were bolder. The blue fur had become an almost golden shade of yellow while the yellow fur on the torso was now a very dark shade of blue that almost seemed black. What was more, a dark Aura constantly billowed around her. Her right ear, which was normally drooping forward, was now standing up just as straight as her left. Lucy stared ahead at Ash, her expression very stern. Ash, relieved that she was unharmed, smiled, "I'm glad you're OK, Lucy. Let's go. Everyone's waiting for you." However, Lucy replied by holding up her arm towards him and molding her Aura into a sphere in her palm. Instead of the usual blue, it was now a vile shade of purple. Ash took a step back as the Aura Sphere, "Lucy… What're you doing?"

At Ash's words, Lucy's body suddenly twitched. The Aura Sphere instantly dissipated as well. Ash stood bewildered. From what he had just witnessed, Lucy was on the verge of attacking him. Lucy then pointed towards the computer in the room and spoke in a dark tone that Ash had never heard from her before. "View that file and see the damage you have wrought." Before Ash could react, Lucy shoved him aside and leaped out the window to the lot below. Meanwhile, at the end of the hall in a maintenance closet, Charon muttered, "Is it safe…?"

Saturn and his men turned to face Lucy as she landed before the frozen front door. "That must be it… The body structure… That's the same Lucario from before…" When Lucy suddenly glanced ahead at the men before her, they all scattered at the feel of malice she was seething with. Ruby called out, "Lucy!" The Lucario maiden gazed at her companions as the Angel of Doom pondered to herself. (My grip on this body is not yet strong enough. She will likely resist if I try to harm them. I shall let them live for the time being.) Lucy then dashed to her right towards the edge of the building. Ruby ran over to her 'sister' and pleaded, "What's wrong? Where are you going?" To her shock, Lucy turned and lashed out at her with claws composed of her sinister Aura. Ruby yelped as the claws cut through her blue shorts on her left thigh, leaving a shallow cut. As Ruby clutched her leg in pain, Lucy muttered, "Do not follow me." She then turned and ran, turning north once she was past Team Galactic's headquarters and disappearing into the forest at Veilstone City's border. All the while, Ruby asked, "Lucy… What happened to you?"

Ash looked at the computer screen in Cyrus' ruined office and found a video file on it that had been left open. He felt a sensation of dread come over him as he imagined what could possibly be on it. Knowing that it like held the answer of what had caused Lucy to nearly attack him; he took a seat and clicked the play button. Ash gasped as he saw himself and the Blackflame Five facing each other. "Oh no… Don't tell me they…recorded this." He did not have to wait long for his answer. The Trainer felt a chill run down his spine as he watched himself split Titan in half down the middle, and nearly vomited as he watched himself rip out Hawkeye's heart before eating it. After watching himself behead and crush Silent Fang's skull, Ash could only pray that he did not make Thanatos' death too gruesome. "The last thing I remember is slashing through him before passing out. What happened to him after that hit?"

Thanatos was engulfed by his mighty Aura as Ash recalled the final confrontation with him. He was shocked by the speed he and the evil Lucario moved at as the satellite's camera could hardly keep up. He watched as Thanatos used the dreaded Aura Cannon, and gasped as he saw himself barrel through the wave of Aura before impaling Thanatos on his arm. Ash felt a slight twinge of disgust when Thanatos stabbed him in the back after promising to mend his ways. But his disgust turned to horror as he watched himself slash Thanatos dozens of times before ripping him to pieces. Literally. His face turned pale as he saw the Lucario's body come apart in a rain of blood and entrails. As the cloak of flames covering his body began to fade, Ash buried his face in his arms and sobbed. "My god… What have I done…?"

A short while later, Ash proceeded down to the front door to find that Ashton had melted the ice that was holding it shut. He found his companions waiting for him just outside. Ruby asked, "Ash… What happened to Lucy?" The Trainer was quick to notice the rip in the Lucario's blue shorts, blood oozing from the cut in her leg. He sighed, "They… They showed her what I did to the Blackflame Five…" Pearl gasped, "Wait… If I remember correctly… Didn't Lucy beg you to not make them suffer too much?" Ash nodded tearfully, "She did… And I even agreed to it. But… I don't even know why I did it! I know Soul Edge must've had something to do with it at the time, but I was still me! I was still in control! So why did I ignore my promise to her?" Once again in tears, Ash dropped to his knees.

Ruby walked over to her lover and embraced him tenderly. "It's all right, Ash. You just lost control… I know Lucy will forgive you…" Ash sobbed, "How could I…? I love her… I love her so much… How could I betray her like that?" Ruby then asked, "Then let's go to her. We'll make her understand." However, Ash wiped his tears away and stood up, "No… I'll go. I have to do this alone. I'm gonna find her, walk up to her, get down on my knees, and beg her for forgiveness." But Aurora pleaded, "Lord Ash, surely you jest! She is the same now as she was when you became Soul Edge's pawn! You know how powerful she is!" Ruby also pointed to her leg, "She also did this to me. She probably isn't really herself anyone. It's safer if we all go." But Ash smiled solemnly, "Sorry. I know you guys mean well. But… This all happened because of me. It was my actions that hurt Lucy. So I have to do this alone."

Rukaria slowly approached Ash and asked, "You… You'll come back in one piece, right? I… I don't want to lose you…" The Trainer gave her a sweet kiss on the muzzle and smiled, "I promise. And next time you see me, I'll have Lucy with me." However, Ashton stepped forward, "Ash, I really must insist that I accompany you. That dark presence… I fear you won't be able to handle it on your own." But Ash gave a confident smirk, "What? Have you forgotten who I am? I'm the Devil of the Eternal Flame! Not to mention I'm the descendant of the legendary Sir Aaron! I know I can save her!" With a sigh, Ashton frowned, "Well…fine. I will honor your wish. But please do be careful. We do not know what to expect." Shadow spoke up, "We'll just check into a hotel while waiting for you. Be careful out there, Ash." The Trainer smiled, "Thanks, Shadow. I will. Now, where'd she go?" Chiara pointed west, "She ran over there and then headed north. I advise you be swift." Ash nodded and then removed his Pokétch and Pokédex before handing them to Chiara. "These will just get in the way. And I can't afford to risk getting my Pokédex damaged. I can't replace it." The Lugia smiled, "Then I shall keep these safe for you. Run along now, child."

Ash ran along the left side of Team Galactic's headquarters, but stopped when he felt someone grab him by the arm. "Wait." Ash turned around and found Lucius standing before him. "What's wrong, Lucius?" The Shiny Lucario bowed his head, "Ash… You know Lucy is my sister, right?" The Trainer silently nodded. "And you know that I trust you with being with her." Ash took a step back, "Um… What are you saying?" Lucius then pleaded, "Please… Bring my sister back. And once she has returned… Never make her cry again…" Ash, once again feeling tears in his eyes, asked, "Lucius… May I ask you a favor?" The Lucario replied, "I suppose… What is it?" Ash then blushed, "If… And this is a big if… If Lucy and I ever get married…would you be my best man?" Lucius stood aghast at Ash's request, having never once expected that his friend would actually consider officially marrying his sister. But he soon smiled warmly, "I… I would be honored. But that will never happen if she never returns. Please, go to her! And bring her back! Please!" Ash then shook the Shiny Lucario's hand, "That's a promise, Luicus! Wish me luck!" But after taking a few more steps, he turned and smirked, "Oh, and next time you see those weirdoes in those funky uniforms, tell them I think their boss is toast." Lucius glanced up at the blown-out windows of the building's top floor and nodded, "I'd be surprised if he survived that blast anyway. I'll let them know." Ash then turned and ran. Once he rounded the corner, he dropped to all fours and dashed into the neighboring forest as he was engulfed by a familiar cloak of flames. "I'm sorry for breaking my promise, Lucy… But I'm gonna set things right."

It did not take long for Ash to come across signs that Lucy had passed through. The corpses of various small nocturnal Pokémon were strewn across the forest with the trail steadily leading north. Most were covered in the same strange burns that her previous victims had, although some were horribly mangled while others were nothing more than small 'balls' of blood-soaked pulp. Ash shuddered, "I don't get it… Why would she do this to innocent Pokémon that never did anything to her?" Ash continued north, a sinking feeling in his gut.

After trekking no fewer than five miles north of Veilstone City, Ash came to a vast meadow that was not very far from the ocean. The moon was full as it shone in the sky. Ash carefully scanned his surroundings, hoping that Lucy was somewhere nearby. To his relief, he noticed a figure standing in the very center of the plain. Not wanting to give off a hostile presence, he dissipated his cloak of flames while approaching the figure. As he drew closer, the Trainer could clearly see the form of a Lucario that was surrounded by a billowing dark Aura. "Lucy…"

Ash stood no fewer than ten feet from Lucy, remaining silent for a moment. He eventually spoke, "Lucy… I… I guess you know what really happened with the Blackflame Five now…" There was no answer as Lucy remained still with her back turned. Ash continued, "I don't know what I was thinking at the time… I know I agreed to what you asked of me, but…" He sighed, "I feel like an idiot… I'm sorry… I know you're probably angry at me and I don't blame you for it…" But a much darker tone of Lucy's voice spoke, "Oh, really? You are sorry for betraying her?"

Lucy slowly began to turn around as Ash stared. "That… That voice… I never heard Lucy ever sound like that before…" The Shiny Lucario before him glared at Ash with stern crimson eyes. The Trainer shuddered as he felt cold sweat begin to trickle down his face, (What is this feeling…? It's…so dark… What happened to her? Is this even Lucy anymore?) Lucy then spoke, "Your actions have led to this momentous occasion. I suppose I should be grateful, but that will not spare you from your fate. Scream if you must…for Doom is upon you."


	45. Chapter 45

Ash could hardly bring himself to move as Lucy stood before him. Her sinister dark Aura billowed around her like flames, casting an unholy presence over the area. (I can't move… It's…..so evil… Who is she? I know that's Lucy, but…) Having lost all faith in her dearest friend, Lucy had finally submitted to the Angel of Doom within her. Finally, Ash shouted, "Who are you? I know you're not Lucy!" The Lucario before him, her yellow fur now an extremely dark blue and her blue fur a golden yellow, replied with a dark tone. "Oh, but I am. I am Lucy. Or at least her darkest half. Although… I see why she liked you. You try to be true to yourself and are quick to make friends. But very well. As it was you who allowed me to emerge, I shall tell you everything there is to know about that weak little girl as a token of thanks. If you have the heart to listen." After a moment of thought, Ash solemnly nodded, "…Sure. Tell me. I need to know."

The Lucario standing before Ash spoke, "I am the Angel of Doom. She who brings the world to its end. For years I have waited, awaiting the time to seize control and fulfill my purpose. And thanks to you, I am finally free." Ash asked, "You mean… The truth about the Blackflame Five…" Doom nodded as she slowly began to circle him, "Correct. She knew all too well that they were too vile to allow to live. They would likely bring far more death to Hoenn if spared. As much as she hated this fact, she understood that they had to die. But she pleaded with you to end them quickly, not to make them suffer. And if memory serves, you agreed to it." She then pointed at Ash, "So why did you stab her in the back by completely disregarding your promise to her?"

Confronted with his sin, Ash bowed his head as tears began to fill his eyes. "I don't know why… I know Soul Edge was influencing me at the time, but…I was still in control. I remember I agreed to kill them quickly. But I didn't…" The Trainer sobbed, "I won't make any excuses… I broke my promise to Lucy and lied about it for months. I'm sorry… I know what I did was wrong…" He then pleaded, "Please! Let me talk to her! Let Lucy out!" Doom responded by closing her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, she smirked, "Hm. I was not expecting that answer. It would seem that she wants nothing to do with you anymore." As Ash dropped to his knees from the sorrow of being rejected entirely, Doom sighed, "You cannot possibly fathom how much you hurt her. Even now, she is devastated beyond words. But I suppose you want to know why. And I agreed to tell you. Correct?"

Once Ash regained his footing, Doom explained, "The Lucario known as Lucy Hikari. Orphaned at a young age, she never knew the love of family or friends. In fact, her dearest wish was to have friends who would accept her despite her flaws. Who would never betray her." But Doom then smirked, "Oh, but that was what she always told herself. Beyond that humble desire, she craved something more. Something so precious and sacred, she often pondered if she would ever be worthy of such a blessing." Ash asked, "And…what was this desire?" Doom replied, "She desired a lover. A husband. And, most importantly, a child. She wanted, more than anything else, a family. And she found that man. The man she wanted to bond with and start a family with." She then pointed at Ash, "She wanted YOU, child. She wanted to marry you. She wanted to bear your child. She…wanted you to become her life mate."

Ash felt his chest burning as tears began to cascade down his face. Doom continued, "Now do you know why she was hurt this much? Being betrayed by the one man, the ONLY human in her life that she had ever completely fallen in love with, was more than her heart could bear." Ash dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands as he cried. Doom shook her head, "To be honest, I was surprised. Even in all her past lives, she very rarely found true love. And even then, it never lasted very long and it was never with a human. When she began to fall for you, it was quite a shock." However, Ash soon looked up at Doom while choking on tears, "Wait… What do you mean… Past lives?"

The Angel of Doom gazed down at the sorrowful boy before her, "I suppose you have earned the right to know." She then explained, "Yes. Lucy has existed in this world before. For centuries, for so long that I no longer remember where we began, we have been bound to this realm in a cycle of samsara. I, the Angel of Doom, and my other half, the Angel of Hope. Our vessel has always been, and always will be, this poor little girl. Since her first life, she has always been known simply as 'Lucy'. Despite her sweet and charming personality, all her past lives have been almost nothing but sheer misery. However, with every rebirth, her memory is wiped clean. She remembers nothing of her previous lives. She has never once known the sweet embrace of Heaven's light nor the searing anguish of Hell's fire. If she were able to hear me speak these words right now, she would have no knowledge of what I am referring to. In fact, there is a legend about the so-called 'cursed' angel." Doom then smirked, "Born in sorrow. Die in sorrow. It sums up her existence perfectly."

Hearing the truth of Lucy's origins brought Ash to the verge of despair. (No way… Lucy's been through so many more lives…without ever knowing lasting love or happiness?) Doom nodded as she stopped in front of the Trainer, "Sad, is it not? This is the cycle that has repeated for ages. However, if she had never learned of your betrayal, her current life may have ended in joy instead of sorrow for the very first time. Of course, that is no longer possible now, is it?" Ash clenched his fists and closed his eyes, feeling the pain of his own actions coming back to haunt him. Doom closed her eyes, "A poor sorrowful maiden who has been through countless painful lives finally fell in love with someone who turned out to be a heartless and selfish monster. I suppose her fate cannot be altered after all. Although you did prove useful in restoring my freedom, and for this, I am grateful." But she then looked ahead at Ash and spoke, "However, that girl entrusted me with protecting her sisters from the monster who betrayed her. She does not hold grudges easily, yet she wants you to disappear. She must truly despise you now." Ash dropped to his knees, unable to bear the thought that one of his most precious companions now wanted him dead. "And to that end…." The Angel of Doom suddenly ran up to Ash before he could react, a dark Aura Sphere in her hand. "I shall now fulfill my part of the bargain." An instant later, Doom blasted Ash point blank with the Aura Sphere, sending him flying away in a dark explosion.

Ruby stared out the window as dark storm clouds began to fill the night sky. "This sense of dread… Please be careful, Ash…" Rukaria sat nearby, polishing her dagger's blade to help pass the time. "All we're doing here is waiting for him to get back… But at the same time, it feels like he might not be coming back." Ruby frowned, "Don't jinx him, Rukaria. I know my husband. He'll pull through. He's been through worse." The blind Lucario nodded solemnly, "I know… He's descended from Sir Ashton. I know he can handle just about anything that comes his way."

Moments later, Chiara entered the hotel room. "It seems a rainstorm is approaching. Best stay indoors for now." Rukaria nodded, "Thanks for the update, Lady Chiara….. Hm? What's that?" The Lugia was carrying a teapot in her hand. "I brewed some honey tea. It should make the situation seem a little less dreary." Ruby smiled, "Thank you, Chiara. We'll have some too." The Lugia poured the two Lucario a cup of tea each and one for her as well. Rukaria sipped her tea slowly, "Mmm… It's quite warm and refreshing, Lady Chiara." The Lugia smiled, "It has become a favorite for Ashton, so I brew it often for him." Ruby then asked, "Where is he anyway?" Chiara replied, "He was sitting by the window in our room while sipping from a cup of this tea. I'm sure he's still there."

Once she had finished her cup of tea, Chiara left the pot behind and returned to her hotel room. But upon entering it, she found that Ashton was nowhere to be seen. "Ashton…? Are you here?" Chiara glanced around, but soon saw the Flamberge leaning against the wall with Ashton's blue cloak and the black scabbard of Soul Calibur resting in a chair. The top half of the scabbard was covered by the cloak. "Oh… Well, Ashton would never go anywhere without Soul Calibur at his side. He must still be somewhere in this building." The Lugia scholar began to clean her medical tools while waiting for her lover's return. However, unbeknownst to Chiara, the scabbard beneath Ashton's cloak was empty.

Just to the north of Veilstone City, Ashton ran through the forest with Soul Calibur in his hand. "Soul Calibur, where are they?" Ashton asked, desperate to reach his descendant. The spirit sword replied, "The evil presence is just north of us. The boy is likely there as well." Ashton nodded as he tossed the sword directly upwards while still running. He then whipped out a scroll that was contained in the pouch on the back of his hip. After unfurling it, he placed his palm against a symbol drawn on the scroll. A puff of white smoke engulfed the viscount, his footsteps clanking noisily as he ran. Upon emerging from the smoke, he was clad in his favorite suit of armor. He then caught Soul Calibur in his right hand as she fell towards him. "Whatever danger awaits us, I am ready for it. Please, lend me your strength, Soul Calibur."

The Angel of Doom turned her back on Ash, who lied facedown several meters away from her. "The first human child to die at my hands following my freedom. A fate he was certainly worthy of. Though I suppose it may have been more satisfying to allow him to observe this world perish due to his own actions…" But as Doom turned to walk away, a voice growled, "Where…do ya think you're going…?" Doom stopped where she was, "No human could survive such a blast…But then again, he is by no means a pure human." When she turned to face Ash, a familiar cloak of flames had begun to creep over the boy's body. Seeing this, Doom muttered, "Of course. You have been blessed by the phoenix. It should be no surprise that you could endure such an attack." The cloak formed two fluffy ears on top of Ash's head and a long bushy tail extending from his spine. As he slowly climbed to his feet, the Trainer growled, "It's my fault that this happened… So it's my responsibility to stop you…" He then glared at Doom with vivid inhuman pink eyes, "I can't let you go, Lucy! Not like this!"

The Devil of the Eternal Flame and the Angel of Doom shared a long gaze, neither one moving from their spots. Finally, Doom broke the silence with a smirk, "The Devil of the Eternal Flame. You could not possibly hope to best me in combat. After all, the Devil always falls before the Angel." But Ash growled as he extended his claws, "That may be true, but that doesn't apply to us! You're a fallen angel from what I can tell! I'll redeem myself here! I'll save Lucy, no matter what it takes!" At Ash's words, Doom burst into laughter. "Save her? Do not delude yourself, mortal! How can you hope to save her when you cannot even save yourself?" She then let out a shout as what seemed to be an orb of water was launched from her mouth. But instead of being a natural blue color, the liquid was a vile shade of dark purple that brought to mind poison. But Ash countered with a Potent Fire Blast, canceling out the attack. "The color was different, but the form was the same. I know a Water Pulse when I see one." Ash glared at his opponent, not the least bit fazed. Doom smirked, "Ah, that's right. You have three years of experience as a Pokémon Trainer. So you know how to counter various moves. Perhaps this will prove entertaining." The dark Aura that surrounded her seemed to billow more fiercely as she stood prepared, her stance almost seeming to say, 'Bring it!'

Ash responded to Doom's challenge by dropping to all fours and dashing towards her. However, the demon stomped her foot with a smug expression. Following his instincts, Ash leapt skyward just before Doom's Rock Tomb attack could emerge from the ground, leaving several stone slabs jutting from the ground where Ash used to be standing. As Ash fell towards her, Doom launched a Shadow Ball towards the boy. Ash barely evaded the shot, but Doom immediately followed-up with a Flash Cannon. The Devil of the Eternal Flame once again narrowly dodged the attack, dragging his claws through the beam of light. Doom remained perfectly still as the Trainer fell towards her. (To be able to evade projectiles in the air like that requires split-second decision making. He's doing this entirely on instinct.) An instant later, Ash sank his claws through the Lucario's face as he fell by her.

To the west, the Skydiamond Oracle led Tia and their escorts towards the Angel of Doom as swiftly as he/she could. However, the Oracle glanced upward for a moment. Tia asked, "Something catch your eye, Oracle?" The Oracle replied, "Hm… It would seem we have an ally in this dark hour." One of the escorts asked, "An ally? Who is it?" With a calm nod, he/she spoke, "The same honorable devil the Angel of Doom fought several months ago. The same boy…the Angel of Hope lost faith in…" Tia frowned, "Is he trying to stop her to atone for his actions? Regardless, he will never survive against her. We must hurry." The Oracle nodded, "Indeed. Let us make haste."

A brief calm came over Ash as he breathed a sigh of relief. "It's over… That one went almost through to the other side of her head." But a dark tone asked, "What exactly is over?" With a gasp, Ash turned to face Doom as she also turned to face him. Very deep cuts had been dug into her face, taking out her eyes and even a large chunk of her skull and brain. Her dark Aura seemed to engulf the wounds. Seconds later, the Aura faded, revealing Doom's seemingly unscathed face. Ash shuddered in fright, "You've gotta be kidding me… That should've killed you!" Doom calmly smirked, "Have you forgotten? I am the Angel of Doom. An angel. Therefore, do you believe angels should be immortal as well?" But she then glared at him, "But truly, you would do such things to the girl you love? Hmph, seems she was right. You truly are a monster." At Doom's words, Ash snarled, "Shut it. You're not the girl I love." But as he prepared for a counterattack, Doom asked, "What is more, have you forgotten that this is Lucy's body as well? If you somehow manage to kill me, you will kill her as well."

A terrible feeling of helplessness filled Ash's heart as he suddenly realized that he could not destroy the Angel of Doom without murdering Lucy in the process. "I can't…..save her…?" Doom nodded as she held out her hand, an Aura Sphere forming in her palm. "Exactly. Being unable to save your friend… It must be unbearable. But for your betrayal, an even greater eternity of suffering awaits you. Beginning now." However, Ash soon lashed out with his claws and severed Doom's arm before the Aura Sphere could be launched. As her Aura tended to her injury, Doom asked, "Why do you continue to resist? You know you cannot save her." Ash, tears in his eyes, growled, "She's… Lucy isn't just a friend to me anymore…" He then cried, "I love her! More than a monster like you could ever know!" Doom, clearly amused by his claims, chuckled, "Oh, please. What could that pathetic weakling be worth to you?" The Trainer sighed and spoke with a very serious tone, "I'll put it this way. I would give up everything I have to be with her again. I would throw away my Trainer license, leave my family, and disappear into obscurity just to always see her…smile… I want to hear her voice… I want to hold her in my arms… I want to be able to tell her just how much she means to me…" He then shouted, "Lucy, please! If you can hear me, please believe me when I say this! I love you!"

Irritated by Ash's persistence, Doom reached out and grabbed the Trainer by the throat. "I can hear everything she says and thinks. You want to know what she did when you said that just now? She shook her head and turned away. You betrayed her, child. She wants nothing to do with you anymore." A type of sphere began to form in Doom's empty palm as Ash eyed it warily. (Is that…a Hyper Beam?) Doom then held the dark ball of energy to Ash's abdomen, "Now, do her a favor and die." But before Doom could release her attack, Ash let out a roar as a massive Eruption exploded from the ground beneath them. The sheer force of the blast blew Doom a good distance away while covering most of her body with severe third degree burns. Ash stood in the center of the lava pool that was left behind and growled, "I don't care what it takes! I'll find a way to take you down without hurting Lucy!" As her Aura soothed her wounds, Doom chuckled, "Empty words, but all the more satisfying to watch you fail. By all means, try. Your death means your beloved's life!"

Ash lunged for the Angel of Doom as she prepared a Focus Blast in her hands. The Devil of the Eternal Flame growled, (All of her attacks are the same color! How am I supposed to tell them apart?) But upon launching the Focus Blast, Doom frowned as Ash once again evaded it by tumbling out of the way at the last instant. "Focus Blast isn't all that accurate, ya know! But I'll show you something that is!" As Ash drew near, a glowing orb of his Aura began to form in his hand. Doom muttered, "Aura Sphere?" Ash slid to a stop as he drove the orb into Doom's belly, "Not quite! Aura Bomb!" Upon making contact, the Aura Bomb exploded with great force, blowing Doom across the ground. Before she could regain her footing, Ash caught up to her with Quick Attack and sent her even further away with Blaze Kick. As she reeled from Ash's attacks, Doom chuckled, "Most impressive… It would seem that he actually surpasses me. At least in sheer speed. But only for the moment…"

Doom hit the ground with a crash, Ash stared in bewilderment. (What's going on here? She's a Steel type Pokémon, and both of those moves work well on Steel types. That should've really hurt, but I didn't even hear a yelp outta her. Is she numb?) His blood began to boil as Doom regained her footing while still looking calm and collected. "You….. You're… You're not even trying, are you?" The demonic Lucario smirked, "Do you actually want me to try?" Ash roared in frustration as he dashed towards her. Doom responded by waving her arm, conjuring up a cloud of dark mist that quickly engulfed Ash. The Devil of the Eternal Flame stood ready, fearing that the cloud was toxic. "It doesn't smell poisonous… What's she up to?" Suddenly, he detected a presence coming from just ahead of him. "Don't bother!" Ash jumped out of the way as Doom lunged at him through the mist. But just as he went airborne, Doom burst into a puff of white smoke. "A Substitute?" Before Ash could land, Doom burst through the dark mist and rammed Ash from behind while engulfed in her surging dark Aura. Ash's mind went temporarily blank as searing pain coursed through his body. He landed a good distance away from the cloud of mist, barely able to move. "That…..hurt so much… What'd she hit me with…?"

The Angel of Doom approached Ash calmly as he struggled to move. "Your instincts are not perfect. If distracted by something else, you have an opening in your defenses." Ash growled, "Shut up…" He then launched an Ember attack, scorching Doom's front with a flurry of small flames. However, she stood where she was and did not flinch as she was burned. Ash could only stare in shock as Doom did not appear to be feeling any pain. She smirked, "Is that all?" Infuriated, Ash forced himself to stand and pummeled Doom with Close Combat. But after a moment of taking Ash's punches, Doom performed a sudden Low Kick and knocked him off his feet. "What the? No fair!" Before Ash could hit the ground, Doom's fist glowed a vile shade of purple as she punched him into the ground with Poison Jab. "Exquisite agony will soon come to you. Exactly what a monster deserves."

Much to Doom's surprise, Ash began to chuckle. "That was Poison Jab, right?" Puzzled, Doom asked, "It was, and now a potent venom is coursing through your veins. Why do you laugh? You enjoy the pain?" Ash replied by blasting Doom with a Heat Wave at point blank range, sending her falling backwards. "I'm part Zangoose! And Zangoose have a natural immunity against poison!" Doom grumbled, "Indeed, they do. I'm amazed I forgot such a simple fact. Not that it will save you." Before Ash could lunge at her again, Doom blew him away with Psychic. "What the…? She can use Psychic type moves too?" After bouncing along the ground for a moment, Ash managed to dig his claws into the ground to slow himself down. However, he soon noticed that Doom was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd she go… Wait a sec…" He then squinted his eyes as he noticed something near where she had been standing a moment before. "Is that a hole in the ground?" A familiar demonic voice replied in his mind, "Indeed." Ash suddenly glanced down just in time to see Doom burst from the ground, striking him in the jaw with a potent uppercut with the use of Dig. Ash was sent temporarily airborne from the sheer force of the blow. But just before he touched the ground, he shouted, "That does it!" He then extended his hand, launching a rope of fire with the shape of a hand at the end. The massive hand of flames grabbed Doom, pinning her arms to her sides. Despite being restrained, Doom calmly smirked. (Yes, go ahead. A little more and I will be even closer…)

Ash pulled Doom towards him with a yank of his arm. As the restrained Lucario neared him, he lashed out with his other hand, striking Doom in the face with a Fire Punch. The force of the blow sent Doom away from Ash, but the rope of flames did not release. Over and over, Ash pulled Doom towards him only to bash her in the face with Fire Punch. However, after many repeated strikes, Ash released Doom just as he connected one last Fire Punch to her face. After being sent several meters away from him by the force of the blow, Ash summoned an Eruption just below her. The immensely powerful volcanic blast sent Doom high into the air while scorching her body with intense heat. All the while, Ash was forming an Aura Bomb in his palm. But he soon muttered, "Something's wrong here… She's not even trying to fight back… What's she up to?" After gauging the distance between him and his opponent, Ash chucked the Aura Bomb at Doom. But just as the ball of Aura was about to pass right by her, Ash thrust out his hand as he sent a very weak pulse of his Aura towards his weapon. At that instant, the Aura Bomb exploded, engulfing Doom in the blast. "I call that little trick the Aura Grenade. Just because I can't use Aura Sphere doesn't mean I can't hit ya from a distance!" He watched in satisfaction as Doom plummeted to the ground, certain that she was in no condition to continue fighting.

To be certain that Doom had been subdued, Ash ran over to the spot where she had fallen. But before he could even reach it, he froze at the feel of an ominous presence. "What the… That feels like… It's almost like it's worse than before…" In the distance, he could see Doom's dark Aura beginning to billow more fiercely. He snarled in frustration as he saw her climb to her feet, but stared in bewilderment as she dropped down onto all fours. A second later, a pair of red beacons lit up like torches. It took a moment for Ash to realize that the two red 'pure seas of fire' were actually her eyes. The claws on her feet and fingers extended slightly while her fangs grew longer. She then growled in a wrathful voice, "Finally… Now…kill you…!"

Ash took a step back at the incoherent speech pattern that he had just heard. "What's wrong with her? Does she suddenly have rabies?" Suddenly, Doom let out a horrific roar that sounded more like a shriek from the netherworld. Ash's eyes opened wide as he became rooted to the spot by an indescribable terror. "What happened to her…? I… I feel like I'm about to die…" Doom then sprinted towards him on all fours. Due to the extra strength of her arms, she moved at even greater speed than before. Ash was quick to notice what seemed to be dark flames extending from the claws on her hands. (Come on, Ash. Don't just stand here… MOVE!) After a moment of mental encouragement, Ash leapt to the side just as Doom lashed out with her claws. The claws themselves missed, but the dark flames that coated them tore through Ash's right pants leg and dug into his flesh. He winced as he felt the burn of the dark flames. "That burned… But I'm covered in flames myself! How can I get burned by any kind of fire?" Upon landing, Ash gazed at Doom. Instead of a Lucario, she brought to mind a ravenous feral beast. Ash growled, "Trying my style now, huh? All right then, bring it on!"

Doom made the first move as she let out a bark, launching what seemed to be a bolt of dark lightning from her mouth. "That looks like Thunderbolt… But what's with the weird color?" Ash trusted his instinct and jumped skyward to evade the shot, but took a deep breath as Doom leapt towards him. Before Doom could reach him, Ash let out a roar as he unleashed a mighty Blast Burn into her at point blank range. The force of the fiery explosion was so great; Doom left a small crater in the ground when she fell. But upon landing, Ash gasped as he suddenly went flying towards Doom's location. "What's going on? Is this Psychic again?" As if to answer him, Doom leapt out of the crater as he neared it, ramming him with Giga Impact. The Devil of the Eternal Flame gagged as blood spurted from his mouth. He then bounced across the ground before landing in a heap. "That…. Oh man…."

As Ash tried to catch his breath while remaining perfectly still to minimize the pain, Doom slowly approached him until she was looking down at his face. The two opponents shared a brief gaze before Doom opened her mouth wide as she prepared to Bite him on the neck to rip his throat out. However, Ash smirked calmly as Doom reached down and clamped her jaws onto his throat. But upon doing so, Ash burst into a puff of white smoke. Doom muttered, "Substi…tute?" A voice shouted from behind, "Ya got that right! Thanks for giving me the idea in the first place!" As Doom turned around, Ash dashed right by her while sinking his claws through her waistline as deep as he could get them. A second later, the Lucario's upper torso fell to the ground after being cleaved right off her lower body.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief as he watched blood ooze from the two halves of Doom's body. He then asked, "Lucy… Are you all right? Can you hear me?" As if to answer him, Doom's dark Aura engulfed the area just below her upper body. A moment later, Ash stood aghast as Doom's lower body was restored. "This… This has got to be a bad joke!" Doom then turned her head to face Ash and launched a Dragon Pulse from her mouth with a bark. The Trainer evaded the shot with a back flip, but went into a rapid forward flip as the flames composing his tail began to intensify. He then hit the ground in the form of a flaming boulder of sorts as he used Flame Wheel. Doom attempted to counter it with Force Palm, but the fiery boulder bowled right over her. Ash muttered, "Even if she's just as fast as me, my Fire type moves still give me an edge."

Once he came out of his attack, Ash turned to face the Angel of Doom just as she regained her footing. But an instant later, she seemed to vanish. "Was that…Teleport…? No way, Lucario can't learn that move!" Ash then glanced around and noticed Doom in the distance to his left. But she soon vanished again. He continued to glance around, occasionally catching very brief sightings of Doom. The Trainer became increasingly disoriented to the point where he began to stagger. As soon as Doom saw an opening, she took it. Before Ash could regain his composure, Doom rammed him with Extremespeed. "Dang it…! Should've known!" Ash groaned as he landed near one of his leftover lava pools.

Ash panted as he tried to think up a strategy to counter Doom's power. "OK… She's definitely tough. But she's still a Steel type Pokémon. If I'm gonna end this, it has to be with something that hits hard. Really hard…" Doom let out a frightening howl as she charged Ash, her dark Aura beginning to surge more intensely around her. "Another one of those really painful moves, huh?" Ash dropped to all fours as orange flames surged around him. He then lunged at Doom like a missile as he used Flare Blitz. "Let's see if you can get through this!"

The two combatants rammed each other head-on, trying to overwhelm the other. But after a moment where it seemed the two were equal in strength, Ash let out a roar as the flames surrounding him became a light shade of blue. Doom growled, "Blue…? Awful…heat…" The sheer heat of the Flare Blitz began to singe Doom's fur before it even made direct contact. "Just…let her go! Give Lucy back!" Ash roared as he burst through Doom's surging Aura. Upon contact, Doom's entire body burst into flames. The Lucario was bulldozed across the meadow for a moment before being launched far into the distance, crashing into the ground before smashing into a boulder. However, despite being burned alive, the Angel of Doom remained calm and even began to smirk as she remained as still as possible to allow the flames to linger on her body as long as possible while her Aura repaired any damage as quickly as it was wrought.

Ash took the time to catch his breath as he slowly walked across the meadow to locate the Angel of Doom. "That last hit really sent her flying. I wonder if she ended up in the ocean? I hope Lucy can swim…" It took him nearly ten minutes for him to reach the collapsed boulder Doom had become wedged inside of. The odor of burning fur still lingered in the air. He gulped, "I hope Lucy's OK after that…" But as he drew nearer to the pulverized boulder, thunder rang out as rain began to pour down onto the meadow. "Where'd this rain come from? I've never seen a thunderstorm pop up this suddenly before!" However, a familiar voice seemed to echo from everywhere, "I cannot believe a mere mortal pushed me to this limit…"

A familiar form began to emerge from the rubble where Doom had been buried. Ash gasped, "This feeling… What IS she…? It doesn't even feel like I'm looking at a real creature anymore!" His breathing became heavy as cold sweat began to trickle down his face. The Lucario that was approaching him was once again standing on two legs, but the billowing dark Aura that constantly surrounded her now appeared to be a plume of surging black fire that scorched the very ground she walked upon. The claws on her hands and feet had grown longer and sharper while the spikes on the back of her hands had also elongated while taking on a noticeable curve with the tips pointing backwards. Her eyes still glowed like red beacons in the night. Suddenly, some of her Aura began to compress around her upper back. Ash stared in fright as the Aura seemed to partially solidify, forming a pair of demonic wings with each wing as long as her own body if not longer. Doom's voice echoed from everywhere as her mouth remained shut, "Good… The more you harm me, the more complete I become…" She then smirked, "The seas will boil. The land will burn. The skies will rain fire. The Earth will split. Hell will erupt forth." As Ash cowered before the demonic presence of the Angel of Doom, the cursed angel cackled, "Abandon all hope, mortals. For I am the Angel of Doom. And by my bloody hand, the world will die and be reborn…as a sea of fire."

Ashton came to a sudden halt as he felt an overwhelming dark presence fall over the area. "My god…! Did you feel that?" Soul Calibur whispered, "Such godly might… What has just been unleashed into this world?" Cold sweat began to pour down Ashton's face, "It… I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I believe this presence is more overwhelming than that of even Night Terror… Is such a feat even possible?" The spirit sword replied, "It is difficult to say. I have never once detected an evil presence that surpassed the cursed sword. For something to be greater… Could the source of this new presence be…a god?" The viscount gathered his courage, "Against such a force, Ash can't possibly survive! We must hurry!" As he burst into a run, he whispered, "Please… Please, just let me make it in time…"

The Angel of Doom smirked calmly as she watched the Devil of the Eternal Flame beginning to cower in her presence. "Such fear in those eyes… Yes, you can feel it too." Ash then asked, "What…are you…" The demon before him replied, "It is as you see, I am now complete. This Angel has finally earned her wings, so to speak. This body is entirely under my command now. And I have you to thank for this, child." At this claim, Ash roared, "What did I do to help you do this?" Doom chuckled, "Well, aside from showing Lucy just what a monster you really are, you inflicted just enough harm on me to regain my grip on this body. The more harm this body suffers, the greater my influence. As thanks, I believe I will refrain from carrying out the revenge Lucy desires and allow you to observe as I reduce this world to ashes. After all, it was because of you that I am finally free now. Is it not?"

Ash sank to his knees as the flaming ears atop his head drooped, "You don't have to rub it in…" However, Doom chuckled, "Perhaps I will start with your children. And then your mother." Ash screamed, "Leave them outta this! This is my fight! I'm not done yet! I won't give up on Lucy!" Doom, puzzled by Ash's bravery, crossed her arms, "Child… You know it as well as I do. All the damage you inflicted so far has only made more and more of my influence and power emerge. You know full well that you cannot possibly defeat me, let alone kill me. This is a fight you cannot win, so why do you still insist on playing this farce?" Ash, tears beginning to form in his eyes, replied, "You really wanna know? I doubt a monster like you could ever hope to understand, but fine. I'll tell you why."

Doom watched as Ash stood up, a look of defiance in his eyes. "A while ago, I was just like Lucy. I had a demon inside me. Something that made me become a monster. When it took over me, I could only watch as my own hands hurt those I cared about. Even after the evil inside me was erased, the memories and guilt are still with me. Even now, I'm still haunted by the fact that it was MY body that hurt MY friends." The Angel of Doom listened silently. "I know what it's like to be a demon's puppet. I know the guilt of having no control over your own actions while you're chopping and slicing up your dearest friends. I know what it's like to be forced to…..kill…someone you care about…" Ash then let his tears fall as his voice broke slightly, "Lucy… She's the same as me. We're both victims of demonic possession. We both know the pain, the guilt, the fear of harming those we love. I understand her pain. And she understands mine. And we've had nearly a year to learn these things about each other. That's why…" He then dried his tears and smiled confidently, "That's why I can't give up. I love her… I NEED her. And I know she needs me too. Lucy's probably the closest thing to a soul mate I'll ever have. And mark my words, Angel of Doom…" He then extended his claws and stood ready, "No matter what, I'll stop you and bring Lucy back! Even if it kills me!"

Having been told the true reasons of Ash's dedication to saving Lucy from her control, the Angel of Doom began to chuckle. "You stand before a goddess, yet you continue to fight? You struggle on, knowing that you will fail? Humans… What pathetic creatures." Ash roared as he charged at Doom, "I'll make you eat those words!" But as the Devil of the Eternal Flame closed in, Doom muttered, "You wish…" An instant later, a massive wave of her dark Aura spread out from her in all directions, blowing Ash and even the falling rain away from her as the demonic Aura ignited the meadow in a sea of black fire. Ash groaned as he hit the ground hard, "All she did was use her Aura… This is gonna be a tough fight."

"I will not kill you just yet. Entertain me for now." The Angel of Doom laughed as she launched a flurry of small Aura projectiles at Ash that bore a resemblance to arrows cloaked in black flames. "Are those physical or not? Do they even have mass?" Knowing better than to allow himself to get hit by Doom's true might, Ash relied on his sharpened instincts and weaved around the entire storm of burning 'arrows'. But just after they passed, a few of the arrows turned around and plummeted into Ash's backside. "Argh! That burns!" The flames quickly dissipated, though strange burns now adorned his flesh beneath his shirt. "It's hot enough to burn me…?" In frustration, the Devil of the Eternal Flame roared as he launched a mighty Blast Burn at Doom, certain it would cause significant harm. However, as the fiery blast exploded into the Lucario, Ash noticed the dark Aura around her seem to react in some way. Once the flames faded, Ash gasped as Doom's injuries seemed minor. "That dark Aura… Is it negating the type advantage?"

Doom chuckled at Ash's obvious frustration. "Still showing no fear… You're a brave one, child." She then held out her palm as her dark Aura began to gather into it. "That's not Aura Sphere….. Is that…Thanatos' Aura Cannon?" Doom replied, "Interpret this next attack however you wish!" At that instant, a massive concentrated wave of demonic Aura was launched from Doom's palm. "Not good!" Ash took off running to the side as he narrowly evaded the blast. But Doom began to move her hand in Ash's direction, causing the wave of Aura to follow him. Ash growled to himself, "This is like a bad dream… Huh?" Just ahead of him was one of his leftover lava pools. "Just what I needed!" Ash adjusted his course slightly and made a mad dash towards it. Just as he passed over it, he roared, "Now!" At that instant, a massive Eruption exploded from below him, sending the Trainer skyward as the wave of Aura passed just underneath him. "Hm. His style can be rather spontaneous." Doom muttered to herself at Ash's sudden use of the terrain to his advantage.

At the top of his rise into the air, Ash fired a Flamethrower from his mouth to send himself plummeting towards the Angel of Doom. He then managed to turn himself around and extended the claws on both hands before outstretching his arms towards her. "You can't stop me at this speed!" But just before he could impale her, Doom smirked, "I have no need to do so." Much to his shock, the dark Aura that surged around Doom seemed to hold him back just before he could actually reach her. He yelled in agony as the exceedingly dark Aura scorched his arms. "Fool." Doom smirked as she slashed Ash across the face as her claws were engulfed in dark fire before punching him away with what was likely a Focus Punch. After rolling to a stop, Ash held his face in his hands and wailed. (Not even Meowth's scratches ever hurt this much!)

After regaining his composure, Ash formed an orb of his Aura in the palms of each hand. "I'm already sick of you!" Once the two Aura Bombs were complete, Ash tossed both of them at Doom at once. But as the two Aura explosives neared her, Doom folded her wings over herself. Upon impact, the two orbs rapidly changed from blue to the same hideous shade of purple as her Aura. Strangely enough, they did not detonate. But Ash smirked, "No problem. I'll just do it myself." He then thrust out his hand, sending a faint pulse of his Aura into them. However, the two Aura Grenades still did not explode. As Ash stared in bewilderment, Doom explained, "Naïve little whelp. The Aura that composes these is no longer your own." She then launched the two Aura projectiles back at their creator with a flap of her wings. "Darn it all!" Ash tried to counter with Overheat, launching a white hot stream of fire at the two Aura Grenades. But after a few seconds, the two explosives detonated just before reaching him. While not exposed to the full force of the blast, Ash was still scorched by the corrupting dark Aura. "This burns… What'll happen to me if I get burned by this stuff even more?"

Ash and Doom shared a long glare with each other as the Devil of the Eternal Flame tried to devise a strategy. "This might help…" Ash quickly formed an Aura Bomb in his left hand before quickly passing it to his right. Much to Doom's curiosity, Ash began to form more Aura Bombs while juggling them as he made more. In a moment, he was juggling ten of the glowing orbs. Doom asked, "What is this? A circus performance?" Ash smirked as he quickly tossed all ten directly upwards, "If it is, this is the highlight of the show." He then reached up as a rope of fire extended from the flames on his arm as a large hand shape opened at the end. It then caught all of the Aura Bombs in its grasp. "Batter up!" Ash then reached back and threw all ten of his Aura Bombs at Doom. She smirked, "Quantity over quality is not always better." She countered by launching a Focus Blast at the cluster of explosives. But just before the shot could intercept them, the Aura Bombs split into ten tiny orbs of Aura each with less than five of them being caught in the Focus blast. "What? They divided?" Doom shouted, not expecting such a unique tactic. Ash laughed, "Let's see ya get around this one! Aura Cluster Bombs!"

The dozens of tiny Aura particles rained down onto the Angel of Doom, exploding almost simultaneously in a shockingly mighty blast. Ash clenched his fist, "That got her for sure… If I could just knock her out, Lucy might regain control." But in the cloud of dust and soot, Doom growled, "Some of the earlier explosions created an opening in my barrier, allowing some of the other blasts to get through… Such an irritating foe." She glanced down at her body as the wounds she sustained from the Aura Cluster Bombs quickly healed. "You have finally annoyed me. Few after ever succeeded in doing so." Suddenly, Ash went flying forward as if being pulled by an unseen force. "What now? Is this Psychic again?" He flew right through the dust cloud and soon found himself being held above the ground before Doom as she formed a pulsing orb of Aura in her hand. "You gotta be kidding… You're still all right after that?" Doom replied as she held the Aura Sphere to his chest, "I am immortal. And you are not. Only now…" Just as she unleashed the demonic energy, she muttered, "You are dead."

Ash let out a scream as he was engulfed in the mighty blast of sinister Aura, being sent to the far end of the meadow as the wave of Aura exploded upon contacting the ground. The rain that was falling seemed to become heavier as it blanketed the area. After waiting a moment for any response, the Angel of Doom approached the crater that contained her enemy. When she reached it, she found Ash lying face up in the very center. "His shell of flames remains. To think that he remains in one piece after that… The Eternal Flame is a mighty force indeed."

The Angel of Doom gazed down at the barely conscious boy before her. His gaze was listless and unfocused. "Pathetic creature. But you do indeed deserve this fate for your treachery." She then held out her hand and began to form another Aura Sphere in her palm. "Lucy wants nothing to do with you anymore. Just accept it. You are a monster she despises. And you proved yourself as such by trying so hard to destroy her tonight." To Doom's surprise, a few tears began to roll down Ash's face. He then muttered, "You…" Doom then smirked, "Dying words for your beloved? Very well then. I shall allow you to tell her." But Ash suddenly roared, "YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

A massive plume of lava suddenly erupted from the crater, sending Doom soaring through the air before landing several meters from Ash's location. "Persistent…" As steam rose from the molten rock as the rain doused it, Ash slowly merged from the crater. However, the flames that coated his body were beginning to burn more intensely. The translucent cloak of flames became a coat of scorching fiery orange fur as Ash's form could no longer be seen underneath. His fierce pink eyes stared at Doom, now looking like a true humanoid Zangoose. On his hands, chest, and left ear and side of his face where a Zangoose would have pinkish fur, Ash's second skin of flames was a somewhat darker hue. Doom smirked, "A coat of fire as fur. Just like the last time…" But Ash shouted, his voice with more of a growl than usual, "Only that wasn't really me, was it? But it doesn't matter! I don't care what it takes! Even if I have to become a real Devil, I will save her! I'm not quitting on Lucy! Not now or ever!" But Doom cackled, "You never learn! You truly have the mind of a monster as…" Doom's sentence was cut short as Ash blazed past and beheaded her with a single stroke of his claws.

Ash turned around as he watched Doom's head fall to the ground. But just before it could touch the earth at her feet, the surging Aura around her body seemed to 'hold' the head in place before raising it up and placing it back where it used to be. "You're kidding… Not even cutting the head off works?" Ash growled as Doom turned to face him. She frowned, "I did not even detect that movement. What type of speed does he possess?" Somewhat annoyed by Ash's continued resistance, Doom formed what seemed to be a dagger in her hand composed entirely of her dark Aura and threw it at him. In mid-flight, the dagger suddenly divided into countless more projectiles. "No way you can hit me with those!" Ash responded by taking off running at blinding speed leaving only a trail of lava in his wake.

The hail of dark Aura daggers rained down all around Ash, but not one was able to strike him. Anticipating his movement, Doom launched an Aura Sphere at the area just ahead of him. However, Ash leaped straight up before he could run into the Aura Sphere. As the Devil of the Eternal Flame rose into the sky, Doom hurled another flurry of Aura projectiles at him. As he saw them coming, Ash brought both hands together as an orb of his Aura began to form between him palms. The Angel of Doom frowned, "That Aura… It's too much for an Aura Bomb…" Ash then thrust his hands outward as a massive Aura Sphere was launched! "He…can launch Aura projectiles now?" The unparalleled wave of Aura erased the dark Aura projectiles as it impacted them while still hurtling towards Doom. "I admit that you impress me, child. No one from outside the Skydiamond clan has ever put up such a fight before." Doom stood her ground as she shielded herself from the Aura Sphere, a mighty explosion of blue energy following the impact.

Once the smoke cleared, Doom glanced around to find that Ash was nowhere to be seen. "He is somewhere near… Below me." Doom formed an Aura Sphere and aimed it at the ground as she prepared for an attack from below. Soon, the ground burst open from below her, but not just from the front. What burst out of the ground in front of Doom was Ash's flaming tail. "His tail?" The demonic Lucario was sent crashing across the ground from a Blaze Kick to the back of her head. Before she could regain her balance, Ash dashed up to her and threw her into the air before leaping after her. The Devil of the Eternal Flame began to slash the Angel of Doom over and over as he jumped by, steadily picking up speed in the process. "If this could finish off even Thanatos, maybe it'll help here too!" After dozens of strikes that left countless trails of flames below her, Ash plummeted towards Doom from above with claws erect. But the Lucario growled, "Insolent mortal!" She opened her mouth wide and launched an unnaturally large Dragon Pulse at him, sending Ash high into the air.

Doom landed on her feet and watched as Ash fell to the ground in such a fashion that led her to believe that he had been rendered unconscious. However, she then extended her hand and caught him with Psychic just before he could land on his head and break his neck. "If anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me." Doom then pulled Ash towards him again as she prepared another Focus Blast in her spare hand. But Ash then reached out with his flaming hands and grabbed the ground as his flaming arms extended, holding him in place. "You… You're not worth the trouble!" Doom focused harder, trying to dislodge Ash's grip on the ground. But after a significant amount of mental strain, Ash finally released his grip. However, due to the stronger pulling on him, he went flying towards Doom at breakneck speed feet first! Before Doom even knew what hit her, Ash dropkicked her in the face, leaving her muzzle snapped upward on an awkward 90 degree angle. "He used my own attack against me…?" Doom snarled as she pulled her snout back down to its original position as her dark Aura healed it.

Out of patience, Doom began launching Aura Sphere's at Ash like mad, hoping to finally catch him by surprise. But the Devil of the Eternal Flame's extraordinary reflexes and instinct allowed him to evade every shot thrown his way. "Why… Why can't I hit him…?" Suddenly, Ash stopped and raised his hand above him. "Try this one! Magma Tsunami!" At his words, the ground before him split open as a massive wall of lava roughly fifty feet across towered above him. The massive wall of lava then began to fall towards the Angel of Doom. Unfazed, she used Psychic on the ground before her and erected an equally massive wall of hardened earth before that bent towards her slightly to help endure the force of the impact. The wall of molten rock crashed against the wall of earth. Doom focused on the wall to make certain it would hold back the flow of lava. But just as she began to relax, a massive Aura Sphere slammed into her from behind! "Gotcha!" Ash shouted as Doom crashed face-first into the wall in front of her, causing the massive wall of earth and lava to collapse all over her and burying her underneath them.

Lightning began to race across the rainy sky as Ash took a step back. "This doesn't feel right…" As the ground quaked, the pile of rubble was blown apart as Doom emerged from it with a wrathful scream. Her eyes glowing red with hate, she yelled, "No more!" She then punched the ground with shocking force as the entire meadow was engulfed in black fire, the area beginning to heave all around them. The quaking intensified as Ash lost his footing. The ground split open as plumes of lava burst forth while parts of the earth sank as others rose. Moments passed as the meadow became an uneven wasteland covered in flames and lava.

The Angel of Doom hovered above the ground during the seismic upheaval to observe the chaos. Once the earth below her stopped shaking, she descended as only the rain could be heard around her. Doom then muttered, "He may have been crushed in one of the fissures, but his speed more than likely saved him." She careful scanned the area around her, sensing for any sign of life. "…There." She then launched a Focus Blast to her right, the burst of Aura exploding into a raised plateau of ground as Ash leapt out from behind it to escape the blast. Doom smirked as she regained her composure, "You can continue to run all you want. Sooner or later, Doom will reach you. You cannot win. You cannot save her. You cannot kill me. It is a battle without Hope. How much longer are you going to continue this meaningless defiance?"

Hearing Doom's words and observing the carnage around him, Ash began to finally realize how dire his situation really was. "You're right… Sooner or later, I'll start to tire out. Then I won't be able to evade your attacks anymore. And I've been watching. No matter what I hit you with, you heal as quickly as you get hurt. I can't defeat you. Which…which means…" Ash dropped to his knees and sobbed, "I…can't save her after all….." Doom smirked in silent satisfaction, reveling in the moment of watching Ash's mental suffering. "I couldn't save her… I failed her… I love her enough to marry her and I let her down…!" However, Ash then wiped his tears away. "But…even if I can't save Lucy, I'm still gonna stop you here!"

Doom raised an eyebrow at Ash's defiance, puzzled that he had come to understand that he could not defeat her yet still believe he could stop her. "You keep healing after every attack you take. But what if you keep taking damage as quickly as you can recover, huh?" Ash extended the claws on his right hand and plunged his fist into the ground. The earth beneath him rapidly melted into lava. He then pulled his fist out of the pool of lava. His claws were now coated in the superheated molten rock and were twice as long. "I call this my Magma Claw. It's so hot; it doesn't burn. It'll melt right through you!" He then pointed at Doom with his left hand, "No one can survive without a heart! If I keep this stuck in you where your heart is, it'll just keep being melted away before it can completely heal!" He then prepared to charge her, "This time, the Devil will slay the Angel."

The Angel of Doom stared at Ash, "That is an interesting theory. No one has ever tried such an act before." But she then held out her right hand to her side, "But can you survive long enough to carry it out?" Once again, her dark Aura began to gather in her palm. But it soon began to surge as the color changed from dark purple to purest black. The concentration of Aura was so intense; black flames had begun to creep up her arm. "You will not survive this, mortal." Ash nodded, tears in his eyes, "I know… It kills me to have to do this. But… I know there's no way around it. The Lucy I know would never want to live as a demon who takes pleasure in making others suffer!" He then spoke, "Lucy… I might not live long enough to say this again…" Doom smirked, "I see. Very well then. Speak your last words."

Ash bowed his head, "The last year or so we spent together were some of the best days of my life. I got to learn about you and become friends with you. You were always a joy to be with and your smile always warmed my heart. You were one of the greatest friends I ever had. And I'm grateful for that." The Angel of Doom waited quietly for Ash to finish speaking, knowing that Lucy could hear every word he was saying. "But…I can't call you my friend anymore. You're so much more to me than that now. Lucy… I love you. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I wish there was some way for me to make it up to you. But it looks like that's impossible now. I don't know how I'll live with myself once you're gone… But as your friend….no. As someone who loves you for who you are, I'm gonna at least stop you from hurting anyone else. Not because I'm your friend, but because…I love you…" He then gazed ahead and looked Doom in the eyes. "Lucy….." After a moment more, Ash shed tears as he spoke, "Goodbye…"

With nothing left to say, Ash and the Angel of Doom lunged for each other. Ash sprinted along the ground while Doom flew towards him on her demonic wings. Ash left a trail of orange flames in his wake while a trail of black fire was left behind Doom. To each of them, it felt as if time had come to a standstill as they neared each other. The two opponents snarled as they raised their right hands and thrust them towards the left side of the other's chest. Upon colliding, a massive surge of flames and dark Aura flared around them as dark flames scorched the entire area behind Doom while some of the landscape behind Ash began to melt from the intense heat.

Ashton slowly came to a stop as rain poured down around him. His right hand opened, dropping Soul Calibur to the ground as he fell to his knees. Tears began to stream down his face. The viscount then buried his face into his armored hands and sobbed, "I'm…too late…"

Ash's coat of fiery fur began to rapidly fade as he and the Angel of Doom stood perfectly still with their right arms outstretched. An eerie silence had fallen across the area that was broken only by the constant sound of rain falling around them. Ash's claws had missed their mark, instead tearing two long gashes in Doom's left wing. The lava that coated them fell off as both claws retracted into his hand. Once the flames had faded, the extent of Doom's attack became apparent. Her right arm was impaled through his chest, her blood-coated hand having emerged through his back. The dark Aura that had coated her hand now pulsed inside Ash's body like a flame. Doom slowly retracted her arm from Ash's body and stood before him silently. Without anything holding him up anymore, Ash dropped to his knees before limply collapsing onto his side. Doom could only silently stare down at the body of the one human who had ever tried to stop her on his own. Soon, a trail of tears began to fall from her eyes.

The Angel of Doom whispered in a quiet sorrowful tone with a voice that did not sound like it was really hers, "Why… Why did it come to this…


	46. Chapter 46

Lucius sat on the balcony just outside his hotel room as he watched the rain falling past. His gaze faced north, the direction he had watched Ash run off to in order to bring back his sister. However, he frowned solemnly as a terrible foreboding sensation fell over him. "Something…horrible has happened…" He then whispered, "Ash… What is happening with you and Lucy right now…"

To the north, the Angel of Doom observed the body of Ash Ketchum that laid before her, tears streaming down her face. (I…..missed? That strike should have impaled his heart.) She then smirked as she came to understand the cause of her missing her intended target. (Hm. So she stepped in after all. She claimed to want to have nothing to do with him, yet she made me miss his heart when I struck. She forced my hand downwards at the last second, impaling him through his left lung instead of his heart.) Doom observed Ash as copious amounts of blood oozed from the gaping hole in his chest. (Even so, there is no way he will survive with that wound. He does not have long to live.) She then closed her eyes and smirked, (Very well then, Lucy. I suppose you have earned a final conversation with him before he dies.)

When the Angel of Doom opened her eyes, she let out a gasp as the surging dark Aura that engulfed her dissipated instantly, her glowing red eyes returning to a familiar lighter shade of red. She glanced around frantically, as if not certain of what she was doing. When she looked down and saw Ash lying before her feet, a panicked gentler voice cried out, "My god… Ash!"

Lucy dropped to her knees and held Ash in her arms. "Please, Ash! Wake up! I'm sorry!" The Trainer groaned faintly as he slowly opened his eyes, his breathing labored. "Lu…cy… Is that…you…?" Tears of relief and remorse streamed down the Lucario's face as she nodded, "Yes… It's me, Ash. I'm Lucy and no one else." The Trainer smiled weakly, "I can tell… You don't…have her…eyes…" But Lucy then asked, "Why did you miss? You could've…stopped her…" Ash frowned as he gazed at the two gashes in Lucy's shadowy left Aura wing. "I… I couldn't do it… I couldn't…bring myself to…kill you, Lucy…" He slowly raised his hand and set it upon hers. "I'm sorry….. I'm not gonna…wait any longer…to say it… Lucy… I love you…"

Hearing Ash's words, Lucy began to tremble. "You said that several times during the fight… Do you mean as friends like before?" Ash shook his head, "No… Not as friends… You're far too…precious to me to be…just a friend anymore… When I said I…wanted to marry you someday, I…wasn't kidding…" Ash gagged as blood spurted from his mouth, having great difficulty speaking from a collapsed lung. Lucy was speechless. She had finally heard from the first and only human boy she had ever come to love the very words she had wanted to hear the most in her life. "Ash… You…" Lucy finally broke down and sobbed, "I love you so much! More than you could possibly understand! I'm sorry! I've been hiding it for so long! I should've told you as soon as I had the chance! Now look at you… You're about to…." Hearing Lucy finally speak her heart, Ash asked, "But… I thought you…wanted me gone…because I betrayed you…"

Lucy was once again reminded of the agonizing discovery of Ash's disregard of her pleas just before he slaughtered the Blackflame Five. She gazed down into his eyes and spoke in a breaking voice, "No one had ever betrayed me like that before… I understood that Thanatos and his followers had to die, but I begged you to not make them suffer. Even though you agreed to it, you butchered them as you killed them. I thought you cared nothing for me and might even turn on your own friends and family…" She then cried, "When I saw you show up here, I expected you to use any kind of excuse to justify your actions back then." But she then smiled solemnly as tears fell from her muzzle onto Ash's face. "But…you did not. You took full responsibility for your actions and showed remorse for what you did. You showed that you were not a monster obsessed with self pleasure." Lucy then tightly gripped Ash's hand, "You proved yourself, Ash Ketchum! You proved that you're not a Devil! You're a truly wonderful friend!" Ash began to sob silently as he heard the words of the girl he was prepared to die for. She then sobbed, "I forgive you, Ash. You're the best thing to ever happen to me… I never want to lose you… I… I want to…" She then whispered, "I…want to marry you too…"

At Lucy's words, Ash blushed deeply. "You…heard that?" Lucy nodded, "Yes… I'm honored to be worthy of your love, Ash… Everything the Angel of Doom said about me. All my hopes and desires… It was all true. All my life, the one thing I've desired more than anything else is a family. I wanted to find a man who would love me for who I am despite my flaws. A man who I could love forever and start a family with… Only…I never once imagined it would be a human who would win my heart." She then tenderly caressed the Trainer's face, "Ash… You are that man. You're the one I want… I love you…so much... Words can't describe what you mean to me. I can't imagine life without you anymore. You've given me so much during our time together… How can I ever repay you?" The Trainer weakly muttered as he shivered, "I'm…so cold… Please…hold me close…"

Acknowledging Ash's request, Lucy held him tightly to her chest in a warm embrace. "I'm here for you, Ash. I'll never lose faith in you again…" Minutes passed as she cuddled with the boy she loved. But Lucy then asked, "Ash… You're awfully quiet… Please, let me hear your voice…" But Ash offered no response. Lucy then looked down at his face. She froze with a combination of sorrow and despair as his eyes stared blankly back at her. "No… No… Why did it have to be you?"

Ash's body fell upon the rain-soaked ground as Lucy released her grip on him. She wailed, unable to accept that she had lost the only human boy she had ever loved to the demon within her soul. "Why… Ash… Why did I have to lose you too…" Lucy buried her face into his shirt and sobbed, "I love you… You deserved to live… Why… Why does this always happen…when I finally find someone who makes my life truly happy…"

As she wept, a familiar dark Aura began to surge around Lucy once again. In her mind, the Angel of Doom spoke, "At last." Lucy's eyes reopened, once again a bold crimson hue. In a darker tone, Lucy spoke, "This pitiful host's will has been crushed. With a broken heart, she has no means of resisting my control." With Lucy's will utterly shattered, Doom grinned in absolute triumph. (All restraints on me have been removed. I cannot even remember the last time I felt such freedom! Devil of the Eternal Flame….. I shall remember your name for it was you who allowed this day to occur.) Doom faced the tallest plateau of raised earth in the ravaged wasteland. "Now… It is time to begin. The higher I am, the better the view as the heavens rain Doom upon Sinnoh. Then the rest of this world shall follow."

The Angel of Doom began to walk northeast across the ravaged wasteland. But before she could get very far, she froze at the presence of another being. "This feels like…" She turned to face the direction of Ash's corpse as a metallic clank was heard. Kneeling before Ash was Ashton clad in his favorite suit of armor, Soul Calibur resting on the ground beside him. (Him again…)

Ashton gently cradled Ash's corpse in his hands. "Ash… Am I too late?" Soul Calibur whispered, "I detect no life within this body. He is gone." The viscount gritted his teeth as he held his descendant's body to his chest, shuddering in grief. "If he is indeed dead, why has the Eternal Flame not revived him yet? Has it been destroyed as well…?" He then sobbed, "Forgive me…" Upon laying Ash's body down gently, Ashton turned to face Doom and screamed, "How could you? He was prepared to die for her! He loved her! How could you do such a thing to him?" But the Angel of Doom chuckled, "I gave him exactly what he deserved. And what she wanted too. Death was his penalty for betraying her trust."

Hearing Doom's words, Ashton growled, "What betrayal? He has been loyal to her since the day he and Lucy met!" But Doom smirked, "Oh, but he was. All except for the time where he betrayed her in a most horrid fashion. Just north of the port town know as Slateport City in Hoenn. Do you recall?" Ashton pondered the location Doom spoke of for a moment before gasping, "North of… The Blackflame Five?" Doom nodded, "Exactly. Do you remember? She understood that they had to die, but pleaded with that boy to not make them suffer in the process. And he agreed, did he not?" The viscount sighed, "He did, yet…his enemies were…" The demonic Lucario chuckled, "Oh, that's right. You went to retrieve him afterwards. You saw the carnage firsthand. So you know exactly what I am referring to." Ashton shuddered, "I know… I tried to keep it a secret as well… Did Lucy find out…back at Veilstone?"

The Angel of Doom began to circle Ashton as she explained, "Precisely. The foolish leader of that so-called Team Galactic organization revealed the horrid truth to that weak little girl. Her faith in him was shattered for not only betraying his promise to her, but also lying about it for months afterwards. She saw him as a monster and entrusted me with protecting her sisters from his wrath. And I did just that, as you can plainly tell." However, Doom then chuckled, "However, that boy… He proved he was not quite a monster at all. He arrived here to make amends, taking full responsibility for his actions. He tried to stop me, but did not have the heart to kill me as that would have ended Lucy's life as well." Doom soon came to a stop in front of the viscount, "…It seems he succeeded in getting through to her. At the last second, that girl diverted my attack so that it missed his heart. His wound was fatal, but he did not die instantly. And when she learned how much she meant to him and vice versa, you can imagine how devastated she was to watch him die in her arms, by her own hands."

Ashton growled as Doom began to cackle at Lucy's pain. Finally, he shouted, "Shut up!" He then pleaded, "Lucy! Please listen to me when I say this!" Doom smirked, "As you are about to die, I suppose I will allow you a final request. Go ahead and speak. She can hear everything I hear." The viscount spoke, "Do not hold it against Ash for what he did to the Blackflame Five! I know the Eternal Flame better than anyone else, as I know its risks! The first time a host of the Eternal Flame unleashes that power, they have no experience of how to handle it! They are consumed by the flame's nature! Fire is wild, destructive, and unpredictable! It should be no surprise that he killed his enemies in an unusually savage manner! What was more; the presence of the evil Soul Edge was also influencing his behavior at the time! And you know how vile that creature was!" He then brought his hand to his chest, "If you must blame anyone for his betrayal of his promise to you, blame me. It was I who gave the Eternal Flame to him, so I am the root of his betrayal from that day. Please… Forgive him."

Hearing Ashton's words, Doom smirked, "Hm… It seems your explanation has given her some small comfort and a greater understanding of his actions from that day. But there is no soothing her shattered heart. The man she loved is gone and nothing can bring him back. She has relinquished all control to me. The Angel of Doom. Nothing you do now can change that." The Angel of Doom began to cackle as the rainstorm poured down all around her. Ashton, with a heavy heart, kneeled next to Ash and held his hand just over him. (I was too late in reaching you… But…I will not let your demise be in vain.) A small flame emerged from Ash's corpse and was absorbed into Ashton's palm as he closed his eyes in prayer. (Please… Devil of the Eternal Flame. Lend me your strength.)

Doom watched as Ashton moved his hand downward over Ash's face, closing his lifeless eyes. She laughed, "There is no need to be so upset, mortal. You will see him again very soon." However, she noticed the Z-shaped scars under the viscount's eyes become bolder. Suddenly, Ashton turned his head and glared at her, his eyes now the same as those of Ho-Oh herself. "Hm. So this is to become a battle between Angels, is it?" At those words, Ashton took Soul Calibur in hand and rose to a standing position while a large pair of flaming wings emerged from his back, the flames flickering in a rainbow of colors. He then pointed the spirit sword at the cursed angel, "I cannot allow you to escape, Angel of Doom. Where Ash has failed, I will succeed!"

Ashton pointed Soul Calibur out to his side as the spirit sword began to glow. Her size began to increase rapidly as the blade widened and thickened. The Angel of Doom sneered, (That form again. Just like the last time…) In a moment, Soul Calibur had once again become a large great sword composed entirely of a shimmering blue crystal, her large crystal core shimmering just above the hilt. However, Ashton did not seem satisfied with the result as he took the sword in a reverse grip and plunged the blade into the ground before him. "The Flamberge would have proven to be nigh useless against this demon. Soul Calibur, you now have my undivided attention. I ask that you grant me yours in return." The spirit sword replied, "I see… This has not occurred since my previous master took me into his hands…"

Doom watched carefully as Ashton closed his eyes. Suddenly, Soul Calibur's crystal core began to glow as her holy presence descended over the area. Cracking sounds could be heard coming from the sword. Doom's eyes slowly opened wide as a cold sweat began to trickle down her face. "What…is this sensation…? This sword… It is not the Skydiamond sword, yet it is…" The sword was engulfed by a brilliant light blue glow as it began to change. The blade branched out as it began to look more like a flat mass of crystal. The core near the hilt changed as well, constantly radiating a holy blue light from within. Soul Calibur's glow faded as it revealed its purest true form, looking more like a mass of glass-like crystal although it still bore a vague resemblance to a great sword.

Soul Calibur's crystal core almost seemed to be glaring at the Angel of Doom like an angry eye. Soon, the earth began to quake slightly as a layer of equally translucent crystal began to creep up over Ashton's armor. Starting with his greaves, the crystal grew over his fauld, then his cuirass, and finally his gauntlets and pauldrons. Doom stood aghast at Ashton's form, his armor now coated by a full inch of purest crystal, though the crystal extending from the feather-like extensions on his greaves, pauldrons, and gauntlets reached two inches in length. However, Doom soon glanced to Ashton's left. (Is someone else there?)

In Doom's eyes, there seemed to be another man standing just to the left and behind Ashton. However, his form was ghostly as she could see right through him. He was also clad in crystal-coated armor that was near identical in shape to Ashton's armor, though the coloration of the armor itself was mostly a silvery white. He sported long blond hair and a noticeable vertical scar over his right eyelid. Similar to Ashton's torn cape, the two ends of a long blue scarf hung down from under his pauldrons. His stance was identical to Ashton's as even his eyes were closed while gripping a ghostly copy of Soul Calibur before him. Ashton then spoke, "My descendant was prepared to give his life for the woman he loved. I will not allow his failure to be in vain. I shall fulfill his final wish!" In unison, Ashton and the ghostly knight behind him opened their eyes and glared ahead at the Angel of Doom. The wraithlike man's eyes were a vivid shade of green. Ashton then spoke, the ghostly knight also speaking as their voices were heard in unison. "Prepare to face the wrath of my sword!"

To the west, the advancing platoon of Lucario led by Tia stopped in their tracks. "This presence… Lady Tia, what could it be?" One of the young Demonslayers asked. The Alpha female of the Skydiamond replied, "I felt it too… Oracle, what was that?" The Oracle closed his/her eyes to focus. He/she suddenly gasped, "What is this I see? A sword of purest crystal? And a warrior clan in armor coated with the same crystal? Who is this man who would challenge the Angel of Doom at her strongest?" Tia then asked, "What of the other one? Does he still live?" After a moment, the Oracle bowed his/her head in silence. Tia sighed, "I see… We shall honor the fallen when the threat has been dealt with. Let us hurry to our new ally!" The Oracle led on, wasting no time in reaching the Angel of Doom's location.

Ashton yanked Soul Calibur out of the ground and took a defiant stance as the ghostly knight behind him quickly faded away. He watched the Angel of Doom carefully, seeing that she was somewhat wary of his weapon. Doom muttered to herself, (I… To think that a weapon other than the Skydiamond sword could instill fear into me… No… NO! I will NOT allow myself to fear a mere mortal's weapon! Certainly not that of a pathetic human!) Ashton took a step back as Doom's demonic Aura began to surge even more than it was already. Her bold crimson eyes once again began to glow like fiery red beacons in the night. "How dare you raise such a weapon against me… So be it, human. I will show you the true potential of the Angel of Doom and all the powers of Hell!"

At Doom's threat, Ashton braced himself. "Do your worst, demon." The Angel of Doom grinned wickedly as her flame-like dark Aura surged like an inferno. She then thrust her hand towards the viscount, "Gladly." A massive hail of projectiles that resembled arrows cloaked in dark fire were launched from Doom's surging Aura. Knowing better than to try and counter so many small projectiles at once, Ashton leapt high into the air as his wings carried him along. At the top of his climb, Ashton took off at maximum speed to evade a Focus Blast that Doom had fired at him. The Angel of the Eternal Flame observed Doom as he glided for a brief moment. "She certainly is versatile, able to adapt to any range. And she is actually able to think. Not even Night Terror was this formidable."

As Ashton flew above her, Doom cackled, "What is wrong, mortal? Do you fear me?" At her words, Ashton came to a stop and hovered in place. (It's strange… I should be afraid of her. I was most certainly afraid of Soul Edge and Night Terror. Yet… I feel very little fear at all. What is this drive I feel? This iron will?) As she watched Ashton hovering above her, Doom smirked as she formed an Aura Sphere in her hand. "If you will not attack… I will!" The dark orb flew at the viscount with pinpoint precision. However, Ashton raised Soul Calibur above his head with one hand. "Useless!" With a single stroke, Soul Calibur cleaved right through the dark Aura Sphere as the shadowy Aura dissipated rapidly. "A weapon…capable of repelling even MY power?" Doom snarled as she began to grasp the true danger her enemy's weapon posed to her.

Ashton went into a nosedive towards the ground as Doom formed a pair of Aura Spheres in her hands. Just before he could crash into the ground, Ashton broke out of the dive with a flap of his wings and soared towards the Angel of Doom. The demonic Lucario launched one Aura Sphere after another, the viscount slashing through each that came his way. But just before Ashton could come within striking distance, Doom thrust out her palm and shouted, "Get away!" A sudden Psychic pulse sent the viscount flying away from her at great speed. He grumbled, "She can use even attacks Lucario would need time to perfect? This battle may take a while…"

Doom took a moment to catch her breath, having never encountered an enemy who could close in on her so quickly from any elevation while armed with a weapon that could cleave right through her demonic Aura projectiles. What was more; she had witnessed the power of Soul Calibur firsthand during Ashton's duel with a Soul Edge-possessed Devil of the Eternal Flame several months earlier. (I could sense what happened at the end. The demonic presence faded away while the former host remained unaffected. That sword does not only have the power to slay me. It has the ability to ERASE me as well.) She carefully scanned Ashton as he regained his footing. (If he really intends to fulfill that monster's final wish, he is more than likely planning on erasing me from existence while leaving Lucy's body intact.) But she then smirked confidently, (Only he does not know that such an action would result in the very opposite of what that boy desired.) Doom called out, "You are a most challenging opponent, Angel of the Eternal Flame. But let's see how well you fare against a fellow blade master!" With a wave of her hand, the ground before Ashton began to heave as an armored hand reached out of it.

An arm coated in a jet-black gauntlet rose out of the ground as it began to pull the rest of its body out of the rain-soaked soil. Ashton's eyes watched warily, "Why do I have a hunch I know what this is?" A man with spiky orange hair clad in black plate armor rose out of the ground, a worn rusted Ahlspiess lance in his right hand. His expression was blank, indicating that he was just a lifeless corpse being controlled by the Angel of Doom. She asked, "Do you know this man?" Ashton replied, "Of course… Captain Lance…"

The reanimated body of the rogue knight Lance raised his signature weapon and gripped it in both hands. However, Doom was quick to notice that Ashton was not the least bit intimidated by the sudden return of his long deceased mentor. "Why do you seem so calm?" Ashton replied, "Let me take a wild guess. You summoned him as a means to frighten me and perhaps to simply cause psychological panic to my mind." He then calmly smiled, "This is not the first time I have faced my former mentor returned from the grave. When you chose who to summon, you chose very poorly." Frustrated, Doom made Lance charge Ashton with his lance held out before him. "Even so, I am aware of his skills as a knight!" As Lance closed in, Ashton raised Soul Calibur and thrust her toward, "Then you must also know that I have bested him twice in the past!" There was a loud shattering sound as Soul Calibur impaled herself through Lance's chest, breaking right through his breastplate. "As I said, you chose my opponent poorly." The spirit sword's crystal core began to glow as Lance's body, armor, and weapon began to crystallize. Once the reanimated corpse of Ashton's old friend was composed entirely of the same crystal that composed Soul Calibur, the viscount pulled the blade from its body. "I hope you prove to be a better match than he was, Angel of Doom."

Despite Ashton remaining unfazed at the surprise return of his former mentor, the Angel of Doom smirked confidently. "I suppose you have a point. Humans are hardly surprising. But if that did not frighten you, then what about this?" At her words, a massive serpentine object burst out of the ground to the north that towered into the skies. Ashton turned to face the creature, his eyes quivering in disbelief. "You… You can't be serious! Him?" Two glowing red eyes gazed down at the viscount, bringing to mind only one name. "Yamata no Orochi… But…where are the other seven heads?" Doom remained silent as she grumbled to herself, (Summoning a demon of this caliber would take a great deal of focus… Summoning all eight of its heads would take time, and I cannot afford to leave myself open around that sword…) After regaining his focus, Ashton gripped the hilt of Soul Calibur with both hands, "You may be a true immortal, Orochi. But this time, I possess a weapon that is like poison to the wicked! Let's end this, old friend!"

The Orochi's single head opened its massive mouth wide as a sinister black Chakra began to gather between its gaping jaws. It muttered, "Demon Art…" Ashton gulped, "Final Breath of the Doomed… Soul Calibur, I wish to try something new. Please, assist me." The spirit sword replied, "As you wish, young master." The viscount held his sword in his right hand while making a hand sign with his left. His Chakra began to billow around his hand as it was channeled into Soul Calibur's crystal core. She whispered, "What is this strength I feel… Young master, what are you doing to me?" The viscount replied, "You will see soon. Combine your own power with my Chakra and unleash it at my command." Just as the Orochi was about to unleash its demonic attack onto Ashton, the viscount pointed Soul Calibur's blade up at its face, "Soul Style: Heaven's Spear!"

The Orochi launched a massive wave of its evil power at Ashton while a blinding ray of light blue energy was fired from Soul Calibur's blade. Upon colliding with each other, the ray of holy light shot right through the demonic attack as the black Chakra was erased almost instantly. A second later, the ray of light impaled the Orochi through its mouth, extending a short distance out of the back of its head giving the impression of a very long spear. Reacting to the vile presence, Soul Calibur's holy power began to rapidly crystallize the Orochi's body until only a colossal pillar of purest crystal was all that remained of it. "That's one demon down. Now for…eh?" A familiar dark voice spoke from behind him, "That look on your face when you first laid eyes on that creature was truly priceless. And it offered a nice little distraction." The Angel of Doom stood just behind Ashton with a mighty Focus Blast against his back. "Farewell, Angel of the Eternal Flame."

Doom unleashed her demonic Focus Blast into Ashton, a dark explosion engulfing the viscount. But when the smoke cleared, all that remained of him was a heavily scorched chunk of earth. "Do not forget that I am not only skilled in the ways of the knight." Ashton spoke as he stood behind her. Doom closed her eyes, "I suppose I should not be surprised…" Wasting no time, he swung downwards and split the Angel of Doom in two. But upon being struck, the demonic Lucario burst into a puff of white smoke. "A diversion?" Doom's voice spoke in the viscount's mind, "But do not forget that you are not the only capable of using a variant of Substitute." Ashton glanced around; not being able to identify the location Doom's voice was coming from. (She's speaking with her Aura much like Lucario does… Where is she coming from?) As if to answer him, a massive Dark Pulse exploded from the ground beneath him. "Wretched demon! Gah!" Ashton yelled as the unnaturally powerful wave of dark energy engulfed him.

Once the Dark Pulse had run its course, Ashton growled as he realized that the Angel of Doom was still underground somewhere. "You can't hide from me, witch!" After making a few hand signs, Ashton planted both hands onto the ground. "Earth Style: Dark Swamp!" In an instant, the ground within thirty feet of him became a deep viscous puddle of mud. Somewhere beneath him, Doom was caught in the quicksand-like deposit of mud while using Dig. (Can't….breathe… And it's too thick to burrow through this gunk quickly…) Left with no choice, the Angel of Doom erupted from the pond of mud by using the monstrous recoil from a Hyper Beam. The explosion from the blast sent a large wave of mud nearly washing over Ashton as he also took to the air to evade the sticky mess.

The Angel of Doom began to flap her wings to remain airborne as the recoil from the Hyper Beam sent her skyward. But her balance became unsteady as she began to veer to her left. "What's wrong with me? Wait… My wing?" Doom glanced at her left wing to find the two gashes caused by Ash's Magma Claw to have not closed at all, making it difficult for her to trap air under them. "Why has it not closed yet? What was in those claws?" Ashton replied as he hovered above her, "It must be an extension of his will! But if you're flight abilities are this cumbersome as you are now…." He then took a deep breath, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" At his words, an enormous fireball emerged from Ashton's mouth and pushed Doom into the ground below before exploding in a cataclysm of fire.

Ashton dropped back to the ground as the sticky mud below him returned to being rain-soaked earth. He braced himself as he could see Doom's form regaining her footing inside the flames where she had fallen. "I should have known fire would be useless if even the Devil of the Eternal Flame could not slay you with it!" He then charged her with sword held high. But just before he could come within striking distance, Ashton froze in place. "What is…this?" Doom smirked as she held out her hand, "Even if you possess a means to erase me, it will not save you if I can stop you where you stand."

The Angel of Doom began to slowly close her hand into a fist as Ashton groaned while feeling a great strain on his body. "It…. It feels like…" Doom spoke, "Something is crushing you? That is exactly what is happening….. What?" Doom found that she was having significant difficulty completely closing her hand into a fist. (How is he able to resist? Is it…that layer of crystal? Nonsense! No one can resist this!) Soul Calibur's crystal core began to shimmer as she attempted to resist Doom's crushing psychic force. Before long, the layer of crystal that coated Ashton's armor could be heard cracking under the strain. "Almost there… Just a little longer… With all that armor, you just might end up becoming a tin can full of mush…" Doom chuckled as she struggled to crush Ashton into a ball of pulp. However, the viscount glanced upwards at something. Noticing her victim's gaze, she too glanced over her shoulder. To her horror, a blade of Aura was hurtling towards her while resonating with a holy presence. Doom let out a panicked gasp as she recognized the wavelength instantly, "No… NOOOOO!" Out of desperation, she released her psychic grip on Ashton and leapt out of the way with the use of Extremespeed just before the bladelike wave of Aura could dive right through the ground. Upon landing a significant distance away from Ashton, Doom growled, "So…they're finally here…"

Ashton dropped to the ground as he staggered forward. "Where did that come from…?" A woman's voice spoke from behind him, "That was from me. Are you well?" The viscount turned to face the owner of the voice and found a female Lucario standing a short distance behind him. She wore a silk cloak and held a katana in hand that had a blue blade. A red cloth was tied over her left eye and she was clad in a light blue breastplate. Ashton nodded, "I appreciate the assist. May I ask you your name?" The Lucario replied, "I am Tia Effrine. Alpha of the Skydiamond clan."

Recognizing the name of Lucy's clan, Ashton took a step back. "You are from Lucy's clan… Are you here to capture her?" The Alpha replied, "Truth be told, no. She was in good hands until recently, so there was no need for us to intervene." Ashton relaxed, "Oh… I see. She always seemed to be afraid of you for some reason. But if you are not here to capture her, what is it you are here for?" Tia glanced past him, her eye gazing at the Angel of Doom while the demonic Lucario glared hatefully back at her. "We are here to slay the Angel of Doom. Now that she has emerged, she must be stopped. At any cost."

Ashton gasped as Tia expressed her desire to slay Doom. "But…if you kill her… Won't Lucy die as well?" Understanding Ashton's fear, Tia solemnly nodded, "It cannot be helped. If there was a way to stop her without slaying her, I would gladly take it. As you have survived this long against her, you know just how much of a threat to this world she is. Now, if you will excuse me…" But just before Tia could lunge at Doom, Ashton stood in her way. "Please! You mustn't! It was Ash's dying wish to save her from that demon?" Puzzled, Tia asked, "Ash…?" In response, an androgynous voice spoke, "I believe he means this boy, Lady Tia."

Tia and Ashton turned to the south to see the Skydiamond Oracle kneeling next to Ash's corpse while their ten Demonslayer escorts stood guard. While keeping a close watch on the Angel of Doom, the two warriors approached the group. Tia then asked, "Oracle… Was this boy the source of the power you detected before?" The Lucario nodded, "Yes." One of the Demonslayer Lucario warriors asked, "Is he truly….gone?" The Oracle raised his/her hand over Ash's body as it was engulfed in a faint blue glow. After a moment, the Oracle shook his/her head slowly. "We were too late…"

With a sigh, Ashton explained, "This was Ash Ketchum… He died trying to save Lucy from Doom's clutches…" Tia then asked, "A foolish attempt. Why would a mere child try to stand against the Angel of Doom at her strongest?" The viscount explained, "Love… He had fallen in love with Lucy after months together. It was his love for her that gave him the resolve to stand against the Angel of Doom, even though he was vastly outmatched…" With a scowl, Tia growled, "Then this will be the last life the Angel of Doom takes."

Tia turned to face Doom, who was keeping her distance as she knew better than to charge recklessly into a squadron of deadly Demonslayers. But Ashton grabbed the Alpha by the shoulder, "Must I remind you? It was Ash's final wish to save Lucy! Not to kill her!" Tia grumbled, "I heard you the first time! But we have no choice! If the Angel of Doom is not stopped here, the world will meet the same fate this boy suffered!" But Ashton nodded, "I know. That is why you should let me deal the final blow." The Oracle asked, "You? Why?" The viscount glanced down at his sword, "Because…I am the only one of us here who can save her. Soul Calibur is the key to Lucy's salvation."

Hearing the name of the spirit sword, Tia asked, "Soul…Calibur…?" Ashton raised the large crystal sword, "This is Soul Calibur. The legendary Sword of Salvation. She does not only have the power to slay demons. She can ERASE them as well." The Oracle asked, "Erase… As in…destroy them body and soul?" He nodded, "Indeed. Several months ago, Ash here became a victim to demonic possession. I was forced to use Soul Calibur against him. With a single purifying strike, I destroyed the demonic entity within him while leaving dear old Ash here no worse for the wear." The Oracle nodded, "That's right… I felt the presence utterly vanish… So it was erased from existence entirely…"

Hearing the Skydiamond Oracle's words, Ashton turned to face him/her and asked, "You knew?" Tia explained, "The Oracle is not just able to keep tabs on the status of the Angel of Doom. No demonic entity in this world can escape the Oracle's watch when they make their presence known. In fact, I set out with a handful of my finest warriors to dispose of the source of that evil presence on that day. But I now see that it was you who beat us to it." Thinking back to that day, Ashton asked, "Then that presence I detected after the battle to the north…" One of the Demonslayers, a young male, spoke up, "Yeah, that was me. I scouted ahead to survey the situation. Still…..you have some frightening aim with throwing weapons. I can't believe you almost castrated me from that distance despite not being able to see me…" Ashton gulped, "I… I did? My sincerest apologies…"

Despite understanding that Ashton's weapon could cure a person of demonic possession without harming the host, Tia was hesitant to allow Doom to live. "I know that you mean well, sir knight, but the risks are still high. I still believe it would be wiser for us to slay Doom than to try and exorcize her from Lucy." But to her shock, Soul Calibur's voice spoke as the spirit sword's crystal core shimmered. "Lady Tia, have faith in my master. Together, we can rescue that maiden from her fate." Tia and her allies were left speechless from Soul Calibur's display of sentient thought. But Ashton then explained, "Please, Lady Tia… That boy… He was prepared to die in order to save her from the darkness. I intend to fulfill his final wish." He then walked forward until he was standing at Tia's side, "Please… If you have even a shred of respect for his dying will… Any respect at all for his love for her… For THEIR love…" He then gazed down at her with a solemn frown, "Then please… Do not take that away from him."

Hearing Ashton's plea, Tia turned to face Ash's corpse as her gaze fell upon the gaping hole in his chest. After a moment of thought, she smiled, "Very well then, sir knight. I shall honor your wish and do all that I can to insure that Lucy survives this fight." Ashton smiled gratefully, "You have my thanks, Lady Tia." However, she soon frowned, "But be warned. If it begins to seem that it is not possible for you to purify Lucy's body, I will deal the final blow at the first opportunity I get. Understood?" The viscount nodded, "I understand, Lady Tia. But unless that happens, please refrain from striking fatal blows on her." Tia nodded, "I shall. But before we begin, may I know your name?" The viscount smiled, "I am Ashton of Green Mile. Ashton Redford Crimson."

Once she and Ashton had come to an agreement, Tia turned to face her comrades. "Oracle, you and the others wait at the edge of this meadow. And keep the boy's body safe. He deserves a proper burial when this is over." One of the Demonslayers asked, "Shall we assist you, Lady Tia?" The Skydiamond Alpha replied, "I believe it would be better with just me and this man. The fewer warriors running around on the battlefield, the better. Keep the Oracle safe." Having received their orders, the eleven Lucario began to head south over the ravaged wasteland as one of the Demonslayers carried Ash's corpse over his shoulder. But when they had created a great enough distance from Tia and Ashton, Doom screamed, "Do not delude yourselves! You cannot escape your Doom!"

The Angel of Doom suddenly formed a Focus Blast in the palm of her hand and launched it at Tia's allies. "Oracle! Do not move!" The Demonslayers quickly formed a wall between the Oracle and the incoming projectile as they readied their spears. However, Ashton leapt in front of them and held Soul Calibur sideways like a shield of sorts. "Sir Ashton!" Tia shouted just as the Focus Blast exploded into the viscount. But when the smoke cleared, she stared at Ashton as he remained completely unharmed. The eleven Lucario that stood behind him were also unscathed. (That sword… Is it completely immune to the forces of darkness?) The Oracle pondered to him/herself, also bewildered by Ashton's impressive speed despite being clad in crystal-coated plate armor. One of the Demonslayers, a young female, spoke, "Sir Ashton… That was not necessary. We were prepared to intercept that attack." The viscount chuckled, "Oh… Really? I suppose I underestimated you. My apologies." The Oracle replied, "Do not fear for our safety. We shall be fine… Lady Tia?" The Oracle gasped as the Angel of Doom lunged for the Alpha as her back was turned.

"You're mine, Tia!" Doom screamed as she closed in on her most hated enemy. Tia turned and held the Skydiamond sword ready, but immediately remembered her promise to not inflict fatal injuries upon her. Just as Doom lashed out with her claws coated in black flames, Tia evaded to the side at just the last second. As she ducked the attack, Tia slashed at Doom's left leg and left a moderately deep cut in her shin. Ashton stared in shock as Doom yelped in pain, her wound not closing at all. "I thought she was immune to pain and that her injuries healed instantly…" Tia replied, "The Skydiamond sword I wield is lethal against demonic creatures. Including the Angel of Doom. It is with this weapon that I and my predecessors have vanquished the Angel of Doom time and again." She then turned to face the Oracle and her escorts, "Get going!" Without a word, the eleven Lucario vanished from sight as they headed south over the uneven terrain.

The Angel of Doom growled as she used Psychic to push herself away from her two remaining opponents, her hand clutching the cut on her lower leg. "I cannot remember the last time I felt this pain…" Ashton rushed to Tia's side, "Are you well?" The Skydiamond Alpha nodded, "I am. Though I nearly forgot about avoiding striking fatal blows on her." Ashton scanned Doom's face, seeing that she was glaring directly at Tia. "Does she hold a grudge against you?" Tia nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, if you were killed dozens, if not hundreds of times by the Skydiamond sword, wouldn't you instinctively hate anyone who wields it?" Ashton suppressed a laugh, "Good point. I suppose I would indeed feel some enmity towards my Achilles' heel whenever I laid eyes on it too." Tia then took gripped the Skydiamond sword in both hands as she stood at Ashton's side, "We fight as one, Sir Ashton. I will do everything in my power to assist you." The viscount smiled, "And I shall protect you as well, Lady Tia. I am counting on you." But as the Angel of Doom regained her composure, she growled, "Tia… I will make certain your demise will be excruciatingly gruesome. As I will for you, Angel of the Eternal Flame." Her sinister dark Aura began to surge with previously unexpected fury as she prepared herself for an all-out offense against the wielders of the two holy swords. "You two shall be the first to witness Sinnoh's end!"

The Angel of Doom made the first move as she formed a Hyper Beam in each palm. Tia muttered, "One for each of us, eh?" But Ashton shouted, "You can't strike us with such reckless use of force! Tia, scatter!" As soon as Doom launched the twin dark Hyper Beams at her enemies, the knight and Lucario dashed away from each other in opposite directions. Ashton took to the air while soaring just over the ravaged ground while Tia sprinted across the land at great speed. The raised plateaus around her quickly obstructed Doom's view of her distant opponents. "You cannot hide from me!" She then plunged her fist into the ground as she unleashed a massive Earthquake that spread throughout the entire wasteland. Ashton was unaffected as he was airborne, but Tia quickly lost her footing and began to fall towards one of Ash's leftover lava pools. "Lady Tia!" Ashton screamed as he swooped over to his ally as swiftly as he could. Just before she could fall into the molten earth, Ashton snatched her up in his spare hand. However, the Skydiamond Alpha chuckled, "What's wrong? I was in no danger! Lava is no threat to me!" Hearing this, Ashton asked, "Truly? How can that be?" Tia pointed back towards the rippling lava pool and smiled, "Throw me into it and I will demonstrate. Quickly! Before the Angel of Doom locates us!"

Taken Tia's word for granted, Ashton threw the Lucario warrior back towards the pool of lava that remained from Ash's final battle with Doom. Much to his surprise, Tia landed upon the pond of molten rock as if it were solid ground. "Is this an illusion…?" Ashton drew closer as the ground quaked all around him. Upon closer inspection, he realized that Tia was indeed standing upon the molten rock without suffering any ill effects. Tia smirked at his baffled expression and pointed at her feet. "Take a closer look, Sir Ashton." Heeding her words, Ashton closely examined Tia's feet. The bottoms of her feet were engulfed in a faint layer of her Aura. "A barrier?" Tia nodded, "We know full well of Doom's power, including being capable of tearing lava-spewing fissures in the ground. To protect ourselves, we devised a means of protecting ourselves from the intense heat without limiting ourselves to staying on just solid ground." At that moment, the Earthquake ceased. Ashton and Tia glanced around to find that the entire battlefield was perfectly leveled. There were no longer any raised plateaus of earth as they could plainly see the Angel of Doom a great distance away from them. Tia readied herself, "She comes. I have your back, Sir Ashton." However, as Doom dashed towards them, Ashton surprised them by plunging his left hand into the pool of lava. "You are not the only one here who is immune to lava's searing heat."

Doom glared at Ashton as the viscount lifted his hand from the lava pool. Much to Doom's shock, his hand and the armor that coated it remained intact as it now held a glob of molten earth in its palm. Doom snarled, "How… I remember the last time… Even you were not immune to lava's heat!" But Ashton yelled, "That is because I have received the Devil's blessing! His strength has become my own!" He then chucked the glob of lava at Doom, aiming for her head. "Neither the Devil nor Angel can escape Doom!" At the last second, Doom ducked the projectile and launched an Aura Sphere directly at Tia. "This ends now, you eyesore!" Ashton gasped as the dark orb of Aura hurtled towards his ally. "Her? What about me? It was I who attacked first!" But Tia remained unfazed as she slashed right through the projectile with the Skydiamond sword, the Aura Sphere dissipating in an instant. "She will likely focus more on me due to her contempt for the Skydiamond sword and the warriors who slew her with it in the past. Take that opportunity and do what you need to do, Sir Ashton!" At this, Doom roared, "You… Very well then, Tia. I will smother both of you along with your swords!"

Doom suddenly raised her hand to summon forth an eruption of lava. Sensing the rapidly growing heat beneath him, Ashton took to the air just before the ground could explode beneath him. Tia was not so fortunate as she was sent skyward by the sheer force of the eruption. "Lady Tia! Wait for me!" Ashton swooped under the Skydiamond Alpha as she fell, causing her to land on his back. "Nice save, Sir Ashton…. Eh?" Below them, the Angel of Doom was launching a flurry of projectile attacks at them that were laced with her corrosive Aura. Tia sheathed her sword and grabbed onto Ashton's sides, "Quick! Do a barrel roll!" She suddenly shifted her weight to the left, causing Ashton to veer sideways. "What's a barrel roll? Whoa!" Before long, the viscount went into a rotating spin, the many projectiles under to strike him. "Rolling? Wait… I see now! Lady Tia, hang on as tightly as you can! I have an idea."

Tia clung to Ashton's armored body as tightly as she could while her ally began to roll increasingly faster. Soon, his wings began to form a layer of flames around them, causing him to resemble a giant burning arrowhead. Doom muttered, "What is this… A drilling attack? What did he call it again?" Ashton shouted his answer, "Phoenix Maelstrom!" Just before the attack could hit, Doom attempted to stop him by using Protect. The Phoenix Maelstrom slammed into the dark barrier as Doom tried to hold him back. "You cannot penetrate this, mortal. Protect defends against ALL attacks." However, the strain caused by the combination of the rapid rotation and great pressure began to create cracks in the barrier. Doom growled, "Impossible… No direct attack…can break through my…" Before she could finish speaking, the Phoenix Maelstrom burrowed right through the Protect barrier and burst through the center of Doom's body. The demonic Lucario was ripped apart into several pieces that were thrown every which way. Ashton quickly broke out of the attack and landed on his feet. "I never actually used that on a single opponent of that size before. What a gruesome injury…" Tia began to stagger as she dropped from Ashton's back. "Lady…Tia?" The Lucario seemed extremely dazed and even sick. She gagged, "I'm gonna hurl… So…dizzy…" But a familiar sinister voice caused her to regain her composure, "A most frightening attack, Angel of the Eternal Flame….." Tia quickly drew her sword as the Angel of Doom's scattered body parts began to gravitate towards each other. Each part was engulfed in her dark Aura. As they aligned, the Aura began to compact around the areas that had been completely destroyed in the attack and quickly regenerated her body to pristine condition. Ashton grumbled, "I should've known… Brute force and flames will not help much in this battle."

The Angel of Doom raised her hand above her as lightning began to streak across the sky. Tia gasped, "Beware, Sir Ashton! The Angel of Doom can change and control the weather as she sees fit!" Feeling the need to end the fight quickly, Ashton lunged at Doom with Soul Calibur held high. But just before he could reach her, a lightning bolt struck the ground between them. "Gah! What? Even lightning is hers to command?" Doom smirked, "See for yourself, mortal." Another lightning bolt struck, narrowly missing Tia as she used Quick Attack to evade the swift strike. Ashton too was forced into evading the bolts of lightning, but found it more difficult than Tia as the full suit of metal plate armor he was wearing was acting as a sort of lightning rod. "Curse this weather!" Ashton evaded another bolt of lightning by taking to the air and flying as quickly as he could. "These blasts of lightning will never catch me at this speed!"

As Ashton flew above her, the Angel of Doom smirked confidently. Tia screamed out, "Ashton, don't! You're too high up! Get back down here now!" Before he could react, a bolt of pure lightning shot down from the clouds and struck him in an eye blink. "Gwaaaaahhhhgrrrrrgggllle!" Ashton yelled as the current of electricity coursed through his body. Tia growled, "Crap… The higher he is, the less distance between him and the clouds. He couldn't possibly evade in time. Not with that metal armor attracting the lightning." With a dazed expression, Ashton fell from the sky with his wings slowing the rate of descent somewhat. Upon seeing him hit the ground, Doom dashed over to him with a Focus Blast forming in her right palm. His eyes rolled around in his head while foaming at the mouth. Doom then aimed the large orb of Aura at his head and growled, "As promised, I will send you to see your friend now."

Doom smirked in satisfaction as she prepared to murder the Angel of the Eternal Flame. However, she suddenly felt a cold chill on her shoulder and a brief gust of wind. Tia spoke from her left, "You will do no such thing." At those words, Doom's entire right arm detached at the shoulder. The Focus Blast, no longer being sustained by its wielder's concentration, dissipated in seconds. Doom screamed in searing agony as the holy energy from the Skydiamond sword burned her wound, preventing her from healing. "Damn you, Tia! Damn you and all the Skydiamond clan!" Her left hand grasped her bleeding shoulder socket, trying to stop the blood flow. (Not yet… I must hold out until the healing can begin again…)

Tia took a defensive stance while gripping her sword tightly. She knew better than to rush at Doom while the cursed angel was desperate. However, Doom soon smirked as she developed an idea. "Are you going to attack or not? Or must I make the first move?" She then let go of her bleeding shoulder and formed another Focus Blast in her remaining hand. Tia gasped as she then aimed it down at the helpless Ashton. "Coward!" The Skydiamond Alpha ignored her better judgment and lunged at the demonic Lucario. But at mid-lunge, Doom turned and aimed the Focus Blast at her instead. "Gullible twit." Tia was engulfed in a dark explosion as the Focus Blast struck her at pointblank range. To her disappointment, Doom watched as her victim was sent flopping across the field while still in one piece. "Right… Her sword and armor provides resistance against the forces of darkness. But it won't save her for much longer!"

As Tia regained her footing, Doom dashed towards her with the intention of using Rock Smash. However, a voice muttered, "The condition….. To protect the life of someone precious…" Being canines, both Tia and Doom easily heard the voice. Tia asked, "Ashton?" Doom, not paying any mind to the reason behind the words, continued to near Tia rapidly. But Ashton then shouted, "The First Gate! Gate of Opening….. Open!" At those words, the Angel of Doom was sent flying upwards from a shattering kick to her chin. Tia gasped, Ashton now right before her with one leg stretched upwards. "Ashton? Are you well?" The viscount replied, "Get away! Quick!" He then leapt straight up after Doom and positioned himself behind the demonic Lucario. Ropes of fire quickly extended from his hands and entangled his opponent in seconds. Doom growled, unable to turn around. (He is being exposed to my Aura, yet he is not in pain? Is that crystal armor shielding him?) Once his opponent had been secured, Ashton turned himself and Doom upside-down and went into a rapid spin. "Primary Lotus!"

Tia jumped backwards just as Ashton plunged into the ground with Doom in his clutches. The two hit the ground with a crash, leaving a sizable crater. Ashton soon leapt from the dust cloud that formed before the rain could dissipate it. Tia smiled, "Thank you, Ashton. Or should I say Sir Ashton?" But the viscount scowled, "At this point, the use of honorifics makes little difference. She's not done yet." But he soon dropped to one knee, still dazed from being struck by lightning. "It would seem I have acquired Ho-Oh's weaknesses as well… I must take note from now on…" Just then, a small flame fell by his face. "Hm? I didn't make that…" Upon looking upwards, Ashton and Tia stood aghast as the rain had been replaced by a hail of fireballs. Tia muttered, "The sky shall rain fire… It's really happening…" However, Ashton quickly regained his composure. "Stay close to me, Tia. This is nothing."

Taking Ashton's calm words seriously, Tia stood just behind him. Ashton then stabbed Soul Calibur into the ground beside him and raised his arms to the sky as fire fell all around him. But as they fell, the flames began to swerve in flight. More and more, the flames began to draw together to form a whirling cyclone of flames that towered above the Angel of the Eternal Flame. Doom grumbled as she saw that every flame that fell from the heavens was being drawn into the ever-growing vortex above Ashton. (Oh course… He has been blessed by the phoenix. I should've known better than to try this.) Above them, the swirling vortex of flames began to take on the form of an oriental dragon. Ashton chuckled, "I'm surprised I did not have to become dizzy to use this." He then brought his arms downward as he shouted, "Fire Style: Inferno Dragon Cyclone!" At his command, the fiery dragon dove towards the Angel of Doom with jaws open wide. Doom remained stationary as the serpent 'devoured' her in a cataclysm of fire.

Ashton took Soul Calibur into his hand once again while watching the pillar of flames engulfing the spot where Doom had been standing. "I suppose I do not need to ask this, but is she still conscious?" Soul Calibur's voice replied, "The evil presence remains unflinching. Her control remains firm." Suddenly, the inferno was snuffed out as Doom roared in frustration as her dark Aura billowed intensely. The surging black Aura seemed to engulf the wound on her shoulder, rapidly regenerating her severed arm. The two gashes in her left wing quickly closed as well. Frustrated by Doom's endurance, Ashton gripped Soul Calibur with both hands. "I see that indirect attacks will be of little use. Tia, follow after me!"

Doom prepared herself as Ashton lunged at her directly with sword in hand. Knowing that suffering a significant wound from the spirit sword would mean the end of her, the Angel of Doom focused entirely on evasion while evading the surprisingly swift sword swings from her opponent. To counter him, Doom formed a pair of dual swords from her demonic Aura and began to slash back at her attacker. However, the dark Aura blades had little to no effect on the holy crystal that coated his armor. And Ashton was not careless enough to allow his opponent to strike him in the head. Detecting another holy presence coming from behind her, Doom leapt sideways as Tia joined the fray with a diving slash with her sword. But after a moment more of speedy evasion against the two warrior's holy weapon, Doom screamed, "ENOUGH OF THIS CHARADE!" Ashton and Tia froze in place as Doom outstretched both arms, holding each of them in place with Psychic.

Tia growled, "Such a cowardly tactic…" The Angel of Doom smirked triumphantly as she raised her two captives a short distance above the ground, "Petty insults will not save you, Tia." She then forced the two warriors to open their hands, causing them to release their weapons. "There is less shielding you now." Doom then glared at Tia and growled wickedly, "Tia… You shall die first." The demonic Lucario began to close her hand into a fist, Tia's breastplate still projecting some resistance to Doom's advances. As he watched his ally straining under Doom's mental pressure, Ashton closed his eyes. (Blast… As I am now, I can't do anything to help… But maybe…) He then muttered, "The Second Gate… Gate of Rest….. Open." Doom felt the sudden surge of Chakra in Ashton's body, but paid him no heed as her mental grip did not release. Realizing that he was still trapped by Doom's power, Ashton growled, (There's only one thing left to try… I still have not yet met the condition, but… If I do not use it now, we may not live to get another chance!)

Much to Doom and Tia's shock, blue Chakra began to surge around Ashton like a flame. Tia muttered, "Blue flames…? No, there's no heat." Doom was equally puzzled by this development as she stopped trying to crush Tia with psychic force and began to watch her other victim in curiosity. "Peculiar…" His flesh began to turn red as his blood flow accelerated, his eyes closed as he focused. Finally, Tia shouted, "Ashton, what are you doing? What is this?" The viscount then opened his eyes as he yelled, "The Third Gate! Gate of Life… Open!" His eyes had become entirely white as if the sclera had absorbed everything else in them. In an instant, Doom was struck in the stomach with enough force to blow away the rain that was falling around them. "What…is this…power…?" Doom gasped, all the air in her lungs being forced out of her by Ashton's earthshaking punch. The instant inertia caught up to her, the Angel of Doom was sent soaring over the horizon at an incredible speed to the west. Tia landed on her feet as soon as Doom's mental grasp on her had been released. "Ashton… What in the world did you do?"

Not wanting to overexert himself any longer, Ashton gasped as he closed the Third Gate within him. His eyes and skin tone returned to their previous colorations. But he also dropped to his knees while gasping for breath. "I was only in that state for ten seconds….and I'm already this tired?" Tia helped the viscount to his feet, "You amaze me, Sir Ashton. But it seems such a move has a dangerous cost." Ashton nodded, "It does. That's why I dispelled it once the attack had connected. I'll be back on my feet in a moment." But he then turned to Tia and panted, "Lady Tia… I'm sorry, but I fear you are only getting in the way here. Your weapon is only capable of either wounding or slaying the Angel of Doom. I am the only who can stop her while sparing Lucy's life. I beg of you… Please allow me to fight this fight alone."

Hearing Ashton's request, Tia sighed, "Sir Ashton… Facing the Angel of Doom alone is practically suicide. There is no way I'm sitting this fight out!" But before Ashton could object, she smiled, "I will keep my distance and provide you with cover fire. My attacks will not be enough to truly harm her, but they should be able to disrupt her attacks and give you some brief openings." She then retrieved the Skydiamond sword and returned it to its scabbard. However, she then gave Ashton a stern gaze, "But remember my warning. If it begins to seem that slaying Doom while sparing Lucy is impossible, I will slay Doom the instant I get a chance." Ashton nodded, "I know…" Tia then patted him on the arm, "You're a good man, Sir Ashton. I would hate to see you die here." But before she could move, Ashton dropped to one knee and took Tia's hand into his grasp and kissed her on her hand. "You have my thanks, Lady Tia. I will do well to not disappoint you." Though not expecting such a gesture, Tia retained her composure and smiled softly in thanks. The Skydiamond Alpha then retreated to a distant spot in the vast field and watched for Doom's return. Ashton turned and faced west, knowing that the demonic Lucario would return shortly.

After flying at nearly supersonic speeds through the air across Sinnoh, the Angel of Doom finally came to a stop upon crashing headfirst into Mt. Coronet's mountain range. "Such strength and speed… He could've finished me right there if he was holding his weapon…" Understanding the true threat of the Angel of the Eternal Flame, Doom's wrath engulfed her as the stone around her began to melt from the sheer intensity of her dark Aura. "Angel of the Eternal Flame… You have frustrated me for the last time!" Using Extremespeed, Doom burst from her landing spot and dashed across the land back towards Ashton's location. "I have a special surprise for you, mortal… Though you will wish I do not give it to you."

As she neared the battlefield, Doom formed another Focus Blast in her palm. Focusing her Aura into her feet, she sprinted forward with an intense burst of speed and reached Ashton before his eyes could even detect her. "Here already?" Ashton gasped, having not even noticed Doom standing before him until she had her Focus Blast held against his chest. Without a word, Doom unleashed her demonic Aura into Ashton in a massive explosion. The viscount was sent a surprising distance away from his opponent, landing face-up while seemingly unconscious. Tia watched in shock as Ashton lay where he had fallen, unable to move. "Come on, Ashton… You've survived the likes of this earlier…"

The Angel of Doom slowly approached her prey, watching for any signs of movement. Soul Calibur had fallen from Ashton's grasp upon impact with the ground, now lying out of reach. But Ashton thought to himself, (Soul Calibur, I wish to try something soon. Be ready.) As Doom stood over Ashton's body, she smirked in triumph. "You put up a remarkable fight, mortal. But in the end…" She then gathered her strength into her hand for a Focus Punch. "No one can escape their Doom. Not even you, Angel of the Eternal Flame."

Doom smashed her fist right through Ashton's crystal-coated cuirass, impaling his chest on her arm. However, his body then burst into a flash of fire as Doom was temporarily disoriented by the cloud of flames. Tia smirked, "Clever diversion, Ashton." At her words, Ashton leapt into the air as he burst from the ground just ahead of where his Fire Clone had fallen. He raised Soul Calibur above his head as a beam of holy light engulfed the blade and extended past it, tripling the spirit sword's range. "Disappear, you demon! And never return!" Doom glanced upwards, immediately recognizing the attack that completely erased the evil Soul Edge from the world several months earlier. "If that hits….." Ashton brought the sword down hard in an overhead swing, a long trail of crystals spreading out over the ground from both sides of the sword where it struck.

Ashton glanced around, certain that Doom was able to evade at the last second. His eyes soon detected her in the distance, panting with a look of sheer panic on her face. Doom muttered, "Too close… Far too close…" Tia clenched a hand into a fist, "He almost had her… Now I'm certain he can pull it off. Do it, Ashton. You've convinced me." The viscount climbed to his feet and slowly approached a very frustrated Angel of Doom. "Soul Calibur… Are you ready?" The spirit sword replied, "I am… However, I do not know how long I can maintain it. I insist that you be swift." Ashton soon stood before Doom, their eyes glaring at each other warily. He then frowned, "You have pushed me to resort to a new tactic, Doom. I pray you are ready for it." The Angel of Doom growled, "Do you worst, mortal. I still have a special surprise in store for you." But the Angel of the Eternal Flame smirked, "As do I. You have faced the Devil. You have faced the Angel. Now you shall face the Seraph!"

The Angel of Doom raised an eyebrow at Ashton's threat. "A Seraph? Explain yourself, mortal!" Ashton pulled out his armor scroll from the pouch on the back of his hip and unfurled it while sticking Soul Calibur into the ground. "It is said that the seraph is the highest ranking among angels." He then pressed his hand against a symbol written in the scroll. At that instant, a small puff of white smoke burst from the scroll as Ashton returned it to his pouch. In his other hand was a familiar helmet with two wing-like extensions reaching above the forehead. The helmet was mostly the same shade of blue as the majority of his armor, those the 'feathers' of the wings were a sunset orange. Upon placing it on his head, Ashton took Soul Calibur in hand and held her in both hands before his face. "It's time, old friend."

Soul Calibur's crystal core began to glow brilliantly as a holy white aura began to billow over her great blade. Much like his armor, a layer of translucent crystal quickly coated Ashton's helmet. However, the crystal that coated his helmet and armor also began to radiate a billowing white aura much like that which shone from Soul Calibur's blade. Feeling the gradual rise of Soul Calibur's holy energy, the Angel of Doom began to quiver as she began to realize that her very existence was in mortal danger. "This holy presence… It… What are you, mortal?" To her shock, Ashton's large flaming wings began to become encrusted with the same crystal as the intensity of Soul Calibur's power rose. In moments, the wings of the Angel of the Eternal Flame became wings of purest crystal, the still-burning wings of flames trapped inside.

Ashton began to fidget as if he was trying to force something out of him. Soon, cracking sounds could be heard coming from his wings. Much to Doom and Tia's shock, Ashton's two great wings broke into three, becoming three pairs of crystallized wings. Tia gasped, "Six wings? Ashton, who or what are you?" Soul Calibur then whispered, "Young master, I do not know how long I can maintain this… Please, do not delay." Ashton smiled, "Thank you, my friend. Please maintain this state for as long as you are able." He then lowered his sword and stared directly at Doom. "What am I, you ask? I am your savior and your executioner. I am an angel who has become more than an angel." He then raised Soul Calibur above him and pointed her towards the Angel of Doom. "As I am now, I stand as the Seraph of the Eternal Flame!"

The Angel of Doom began to quiver at Ashton's presence, the holy energy of Soul Calibur utterly frightening her. "You… How dare you….. A seraph? You would dare to believe you can surpass a true angel of death?" Her fear and frustration turning to anger and hate, Doom let out a piercing roar as her dark Aura flared around her. The two shadowy Aura wings on her back doubled in size and length while her claws extended further as well. Her red eyes glowed like torches in the rainy night. The sky above became increasingly distorted as even the moon seemed to turn red from Doom's presence. She roared, "You may have become more than a mere mortal, but you stand before a goddess! My patience with you has finally ended, mortal!" Ashton replied, "As has mine with you! Let's end this, demon! Do your worst!"

Doom made the first move as she began to levitate, raising her hands above her as a massive eruption engulfed the area around them. Tia was able to shield herself from the scorching heat of the lava as she kept her distance. "She has finally thrown off the façade. Brace yourself, Sir Ashton. This is an enemy the likes of which you have never faced before." Unaffected by the lava from the presence of the Devil's power within him, Ashton lunged at Doom with a thrust of his sword. "Futile!" Doom roared as she thrust out her palm, intensifying the Aura right in front of her to impossibly concentrated proportions. Ashton struggled to force Soul Calibur through the flame-like Aura, but was unable to pierce it. "Darkness so fierce, even light cannot penetrate it? How can it be so?" Soul Calibur replied, "She must focus greatly to resist us! Do not lose faith, young master!"

After a brief struggle, Doom repelled Ashton with a Psychic pulse that sent him flying away from her. "Cheap shot!" Ashton shouted as he quickly regained control of himself with a flap of his six wings. "My control over myself in flight has never been this responsive….. Heh, I suppose six is better than two." He then held Soul Calibur out to his side. "Soul Style!" Wind began to whistle around the blade as it was charged with Soul Calibur's holy energy. Ashton then swung the sword like a large fan, "Healing Winds!" A white-colored gale of wind was sent towards Doom, who strengthened the Aura directly before her. But while her body was protected, the wind still struck her limbs by swerving around her defenses. She groaned as she felt pain, though not as intense as if the damage had been cause by the Skydiamond sword. The pain felt more like she had been exposed to intense cold. Upon expecting her limbs, Doom found that thin layers of holy crystal had coated her. "It feels like ice… It causes freezing burns…" She quickly destroyed the small deposits of crystal with Psychic. "You will never triumph over me, mortal!"

Ashton took to the air as he pulled a metal fan of sorts from the pouch on his hip and unfurled it. "Demon Wind Shuriken. Give me a hand, Soul Calibur." At his words, the four blades of the massive shuriken began to also become encrusted with crystal. In seconds, the reach of its blades had increased with the layer of crystal growing over it. Instead of an intimidating black weapon, the shuriken became an extravagant windmill of pale crystal. "Beautiful… Demon Wi… No… Heaven Wind Shuriken." Ashton then threw the crystallized weapon towards Doom, "Heaven Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Light!" But Doom smirked as she watched the shuriken flying towards her, "Honestly… Does he really expect me to be struck by such a large and obvious weapon at this range?" With a sneaky grin, Ashton tossed Soul Calibur upwards and quickly made a series of hand signs before she fell back down into his grasp. "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Much to Doom's horror, the single shuriken flying towards her became dozens of equally crystallized shuriken at Ashton's words. "You… TRICKSTER!" The Angel of Doom went into a panic as she tried to deflect and evade the flurry of holy weapons, knowing full well that a direct hit would mean disaster. Just as the storm of shuriken was about to pass, two got through Doom's defenses and severed her legs just above the knees. She fell flat onto her face as a chilling cold crept over her wounds. Doom growled as she tried to regenerate her legs, but found that a layer of crystal covered her stumps. "That crystal… It does not negate my healing… It blocks it!" She growled in frustration, knowing she would not be able to regenerate her legs until the crystal covering her wounds was removed.

Unable to move with her legs, Doom levitated herself off the ground with Psychic. "You are most frustrating, Seraph of the Eternal Flame. Being able to harass an Angel this effectively makes your title more than suitable." But she then roared, "But you will still meet your Doom in the end!" She then began to form an Aura Sphere, but used Psychic to levitate it above her. Ashton watched in curiosity, then horror, as the Angel of Doom created a hundred dark Aura Spheres and levitated them above her. He gulped, "This could be a problem…" Doom cackled, "You have my thanks, Devil of the Eternal Flame! You were the one who inspired this tactic!" Doom then pointed at Ashton as the group of Aura Spheres were launched in unison. "Not good!"

Knowing better than to try to evade so many Aura Spheres at once, Ashton leapt towards one of the many lava pools that had been formed over the course of the night. Upon getting above it, Ashton was sent soaring upwards in a lava geyser. Several of the Aura Spheres struck the area around the lava pillar that was rapidly growing, exploding with great force. Doom muttered, "I did not cause that eruption….. Did he…?" As the growing pillar of lava reached higher into the sky, it curved and began to swerve through the air as if it was alive. Doom snarled as she saw Ashton standing atop the front of it while seemingly guiding its direction. The viscount chuckled, "Do not forget, Angel of Doom! Some of the Devil's power has been granted to me! The molten blood of the earth is mine to command!"

Ashton placed Soul Calibur between his wings and proceeded to make a series of hand signs. During the hand sign sequence, the lava pillar began to become more streamlines with the end resembling a serpent's head. Ashton shouted as he clasped his hands together, "Magma Style: Molten Leviathan!" The lava 'snake' opened its jaws wide and let out a hiss that seemed to be caused by the rain coming in contact with the lava and rapidly evaporating. In an attempt to intercept the attack and to strike Ashton, Doom guided the rest of her Aura Sphere barrage into the lava serpent. Each Aura Sphere exploded forcefully into the lava, causing large bursts of it to fall off. But the sheer size of the creature prevented it from completely falling apart as it stayed intact just long enough to engulf the Angel of Doom in a sea of lava.

Ashton hovered above where Doom had once stood. Slowly, the demonic Lucario began to emerge from the lava, her fur and flesh having been completely melted off. Ashton winced, "I hope Lucy can't feel that…" Doom smirked as she began to heal, "The heat of that lava removed the crystal on my thighs. I suppose I should thank you, mortal." But as Doom restored her body, Ashton once again made a series of hand signs. "That lava will take too long to cool with just the rain pouring down on it." As he made the hand signs, the countless raindrops that were falling from the clouds began to gravity to a spot high above the battlefield. Doom looked on in bewilderment as she could no longer feel the rain soaking her fur. "A growing water vortex in the sky?" Above them, a steadily growing whirlpool of water was forming with every raindrop adding to its mass. Upon finishing the hand sign sequence, Ashton called out, "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" At his words, the vortex plummeted towards the ground in a spiraling pillar of rainwater. It struck Doom directly while exploding across the battlefield, cooling the lava nearby into harmless rock.

The Angel of Doom remained still, somewhat annoyed by being so utterly drenched. "I smell like wet dog now… What was the purpose of that attack? It did not harm me at all." However, she soon heard what sounded like footsteps approaching from behind that sounded like someone was walking on broken glass. "Who goes there… What?" Doom narrowly reacted in time to restrain the crystallized body of Lance as it swung its crystal lance at her. Ashton smirked, "Soul Style: Crystal Guardian." Doom roared as she jumped backwards and looked up at Ashton, "Is this your doing?" The viscount laughed, "Who else could it be?" Doom was careful to evade the lance thrusts from Lance's crystallized Ahlspiess, knowing that it likely carried some of Soul Calibur's holy energy in its blade. But after parrying one such thrust, Doom clenched her right hand into a fist, "Worthless puppet!" With a single punch, Doom obliterated Lance's crystal body into countless shards. Ashton winced at the sight. "I…..really do not want to know what would happen if she were to do that to me…"

As Doom turned to gaze upwards at him, Ashton laughed at her clearly annoyed expression. "What's it like having one of your own puppets turn on you? Quite a shock, is it not?" Doom grumbled, "It was. What an irritating tactic…" But Ashton then smirked, "Oh, but that wasn't your only puppet, was it?" Doom gasped as she glanced over at the crystallized body of the Yamata no Orochi that still towered over the battlefield. It began to move, soon glaring down at the demonic Lucario with shimmering blue eyes. The crystal serpent opened its colossal jaws as a massive orb of holy energy began to form between them. "Finish her, Orochi! Final Breath of the Doomed!" However, Doom seemed abnormally calm at the time as her gaze seemed to be directed to the sky.

(What's wrong with her? She's about to be destroyed entirely and she isn't even trying to counter it?) Ashton pondered to himself as the crystallized Orochi gathered more of Soul Calibur's holy energy into the gap between its jaws. Suddenly, Tia screamed out from below, "SIR ASHTON! ABOVE YOU!" The viscount glanced up reflexively. His face turned white in horror, "Wha…. What is…" Parting the clouds above the battlefield was a massive fiery meteor that was easily the same size as the Orochi. Doom began to cackle manically as the colossal rock steadily plummeted towards the Orochi. Ashton screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The Angel of Doom laughed, "I saved this for you, mortal! Consider yourself blessed to witness this grand event!"

At the edge of the battlefield, the Skydiamond Oracle gasped as he/she watched the meteor falling towards the towering crystal structure in the distance. One of the Demonslayers gulped, "It's happening….. Oracle, what should we do?" The Oracle replied, "Gather around me. And for good measure, channel your Aura into me." The Oracle gripped his/her staff with both hands and stood it on the ground while channeling his/her Aura into it. The crystal atop the staff began to shine brightly and emitted a translucent dome of blue Aura around them. Moments later, there was a deafening crash and blinding flash of light as the meteor struck.

The Angel of Doom hovered above the battlefield as she waited for the dust to settle. "It's over…" She smirked as the crystallized Orochi was nowhere to be seen, utterly obliterated by the meteor. "I wonder if any pieces of that mortal remain…" When the smoke finally cleared, Doom stared at the scene before her. The resulting crater caused by the impact was severe, having caused the field to become a valley of sorts. "Strange… The crater should have been much larger…" However, she gazed ahead and saw Ashton still hovering in place with both arms outstretched, a look of exhaustion on his face as he was panting. Doom snarled, "Of course… You command flames. You must have slowed the meteor's descent just enough to soften the impact with the flames surrounding it as a medium." But Doom then raised her arms to the sky, "But can you do it twice?"

Ashton gazed upwards as a second meteor that was even larger than the first began to plummet through the clouds. In panic, Ashton dropped to the ground and placed Soul Calibur into the ground tip first. He then reached upwards as he tried to use the flames coating the meteor to slow its descent. A moment later, Doom noticed that the meteor's descent was gradually slowing. "Heh… Useless." The demonic Lucario let out a shout as the meteor suddenly broke apart, becoming a hail of flaming meteorites with each being no smaller than a Wailord. Ashton focused harder, struggling to contain the widespread meteor shower that would soon ravage the entire area. Much to Doom's surprise, the meteorites began to slow as well. "A master of flames indeed. But…" To Ashton's horror, each of the meteorites melted in seconds, becoming massive globs of lava that plummeted towards him and the entire area. Doom cackled, "You may have absolute control over flames, but surely you do not have enough experience to handle so much molten earth at once!" Ashton closed his eyes, pleading in his heart for a miracle.

Moments passed, Ashton waiting for the moment the lava rain would engulf him. When twenty seconds passed with no change, the viscount slowly opened his eyes. To the shock of himself and everyone else present, the lava above him had stopped falling at no fewer than fifty feet off the ground. The lava globs had spread out and connected to form what seemed to be a 'ceiling' of molten rock. Relieved, Ashton whispered, "I owe you a great debt, Ash…" He then guided all of the lava to a distant section of the valley and dumped it there. "It should be no threat over there…. What?" Just as he grabbed Soul Calibur's hilt, Doom struck Ashton in the belly with Bullet Punch. She growled, "Must I do everything myself?"

Completely out of patience, Doom began to pummel Ashton with an unrelenting barrage of melee attacks. "You…wretched mortal! You are…a constant thorn in my side!" Doom shrieked as she struck Ashton over and over with just her fists. After a significant amount of punishment, Soul Calibur shouted, "Enough!" Crystals suddenly crept across the ground and encrusted over Doom's body, restraining her. "Gaaah! You're dead! You're all dead!" Ashton jumped backwards as he caught his breath, having not expected Doom's speed to be so great. "Thank you, Soul Calibur…" But the spirit sword wheezed, "Young master… I do not…have much longer… Please, hurry…" The viscount nodded, "I see. I grow weary of this duel as well."

As the crystal restraints cracked while Doom struggled to break free, 500 man-sized flames appeared all over the battlefield before solidifying. Doom gazed around carefully, seeing that each was a copy of Ashton. However, there was a glaring flaw. Each copy was clad in just his armor without the layer of crystal that was currently coating him. They were also wielding the Flamberge instead of Soul Calibur. She chuckled, "You stand out among this crowd, mortal. And they cannot harm me with simple manmade weapons." Ashton calmly replied, "They don't need to. My Fire Clones here have only one simple objective." At those words, all 500 Fire Clones lunged at the Angel of Doom.

Doom burst from her crystal restraints and immediately began to obliterate any Fire Clones that came near her. "Pitiful reproductions! Is this really your best?" During the skirmish, Ashton took to the air high above them and hovered in place. "Wait… Where is…. No!" Doom suddenly realized that the Fire Clones attacking her were just a diversion and that Ashton was somewhere nearby. After taking a moment of scanning her surroundings while enduring any attacks that managed to get through her dark Aura, she saw a crystal-clad entity hovering high above her. "You cannot fool me, mortal!" But upon realizing that his ploy had been discovered, Ashton had all of his remaining Fire Clones toss their swords high into the air. The swords, each being composed of solidified flames, floated in place under Ashton's will with the blades pointing towards Doom. As each of the Fire Clones vanished in puffs of flame, the swords became engulfed in flames. "Behold! Rain of Burning Steel!"

The 400+ Flamberge copies plummeted towards the Angel of Doom in a spectacular hail of flaming blades. While Doom tried to break through the onslaught of projectiles, Ashton was focusing Soul Calibur's holy energy into her blade. Four chunks of her crystal blade detached from the main body near the hilt, the sword becoming narrower in the process. The four shards floated near Ashton as he waited for the proper time to make his move. Just as the last of the Flamberge copies hit the ground, Ashton sent the four crystal shards plummeting towards the Angel of Doom.

Frustrated beyond words, Doom glared upwards at her opponent. However, she was quick to notice four shining objects falling towards her. "Fool. To think he would expect me to just remain still while he attacks." She then began forming a mighty Focus Blast into her hand to intercept the blast. But just before she could launch it, a familiar voice shouted, "Not on your life!" To Doom's shock, Tia leapt above her and launched a Focus Blast of her own down at her. The attack caught Doom entirely by surprise as the potent blast of Aura impacted her directly. Despite her dark Aura absorbing some of the force of the attack, the blast was still powerful enough to send Doom crashing into the ground onto her back. Upon landing, Tia screamed, "Do it, Ashton!"

Before she could react, the four crystal shards plunged into Doom's wrists and feet. She growled in pain as she was pinned to the ground, the crystals generating a a freezing layer of crystal over her limbs to immobilize her. "This…isn't happening…. This can't be true!" Doom screamed as she realized that she was completely helpless as she could not break free of Soul Calibur's restraints. High above her, Ashton held Soul Calibur in a reverse grip in one hand and aimed carefully. "It's over, Angel of Doom." The spirit sword's crystal blade glowed brilliantly as the viscount threw her directly down towards Doom like a javelin. All eyes fell upon the shining projectile, unable to look away. Even the Angel of Doom herself was unable to blink as her end rapidly approached her.

There was a blinding flash of bright blue light as Soul Calibur was impaled through Doom's chest, a pain-filled howl ringing through the air. A layer of crystal quickly formed over Doom's torso, encrusting her down to her abdomen. The demonic Lucario shivered, feeling her sinister power begin restrained as her Aura soon dwindled away to a mere flicker of dark purple embers. Ashton descended and landed before her, Tia approaching cautiously. She asked, "I can hardly believe it… Is she really….?" Soul Calibur replied as Ashton reached for her hilt, "Yes. I have restrained her evil power. She is entirely helpless as long as I remain embedded in her." Tia then smiled, "Well done, Sir Ashton. You really are worthy of the title of Angel."

Exhausted from the long grueling battle, Ashton gripped Soul Calibur's hilt with both hands. He panted, "It's over, Doom… Your cycle of destruction ends now. You shall be erased and Lucy will be troubled by you no more." However, the Angel of Doom began to chuckle at his threat. Tia asked, "What makes you laugh?" Doom then asked, "Are you…heheheh…certain you want to do that?" Ashton growled, "Well, why wouldn't I?" Doom then smirked wickedly, "If you…erase me from existence…..you will…destroy Lucy as well."

Ashton stood aghast at Doom's claim. "Explain yourself! How would your destruction harm Lucy?" The Angel of Doom explained, "Lucy and I… We are two halves to a whole… No, that is not quite right. Me and my other half… The Angel of Hope. We are like anchors to each other. As long as the other exists, we are forever bound to this world. Lucy…is merely our vessel." She then smirked, "If one of the two Angels were to be erased, the other would no longer be able to remain in this world. If I were to vanish, the Angel of Hope would ascend into Heaven forever. And poor Lucy here would be reduced to a mere doll. A living body without a soul. You…know exactly what that is like. Right? Ashton of Green Mile?"

Hearing Doom's warning, Ashton remembered when he had arrived in the city of Verdant 600 years earlier to find nearly the entire population robbed of their souls by Soul Edge. He could still remember the lifeless gaze of his friend, Garyson. How he was still alive, but like a corpse. Doom smiled sadistically as she could see what Ashton was thinking. "If you erase me, this world will never again know of the Angel of Doom. But conversely, poor little Lucy will be reduced to a soulless puppet for the rest of her life. Can you really bring yourself to do that to her? Even if you do not feel anything for her, imagine what that boy would do? Would he be able to ever forgive you for ruining the woman he was willing to die for?" Ashton gritted his teeth in frustration, remembering his vow to carry out Ash's dying wish.

The Angel of Doom smirked as she continued to taunt Ashton. "So, what are you going to do? Will you erase me, ridding this world of my curse forever while sacrificing Lucy in the process? Will you simply kill me and Lucy, allowing both of us to return in her next life? Or will you release me now, allowing her to live as I reduce this world to a burning wasteland?" Doom cackled madly, knowing Ashton would have to make an impossible choice. Finally, the viscount jammed Soul Calibur deeper into Doom's body, prompting her to stop laughing with a yelp of pain. He then growled, "You're right. I cannot allow Lucy to die. In body or soul. But I will not allow you to ruin this world." Doom then smirked, "Then what is it you plan to do? Just leave me here?" To her surprise, the viscount smirked, "No. I will simply banish you to the depths of Lucy's psyche for the rest of her life."

Both Tia and Doom were shocked by Ashton's intentions. Tia asked, "You can do that?" Ashton nodded, "No, but Soul Calibur most certainly can." Doom then snarled, "You wouldn't dare…" But Ashton scowled at her, "You will not be able to move or speak. You will not be able to torment Lucy at all. You will only be able to wait. Wait until the day Lucy dies at the end of her life. A life spent in happiness with those she loves." Realizing that she was cornered, Doom growled, "Mark my words, mortal… I will make you wish you erased me forever when you had the chance." The viscount, unfazed by the Angel of Doom's threat, smiled calmly. "Assuming that day ever comes of course. Farewell, demon."

Soul Calibur's crystal core began to shine brightly as her holy energy was injected into Doom's body. The demonic Lucario began to grunt and twitch. But soon, her eyes opened wide as she let out a long soul-piercing scream. Blue light shone from her eyes and mouth as her shadowy Aura wings faded away. Her fur and clothing coloration steadily returned to normal. The claws on her hands and feet and the spikes on the backs of her hands returned to normal size as well while her fangs shrank. After only a moment more, Doom seemed to fall unconscious with her body now that of an ordinary Lucario female. The four shards of Soul Calibur detached from her wrists and feet after absorbing the crystal layers back into themselves. They then returned to Soul Calibur's body, fusing themselves back into their previous locations. Ashton then removed the sword from Lucy's body, the gash in her chest healing instantly. He then sighed, "It's done."

Ashton carried Lucy's unconscious body out of the valley with Tia by his side. The Skydiamond Alpha muttered, "I can hardly believe you really did it… Is the Angel of Doom truly sealed?" Ashton replied, "Her presence remains the same, but her mind and will is bound in the depths of Lucy's psyche in such a way that she cannot possibly interact with her host even if Lucy tried to contact her." Tia smiled calmly, "What a relief… Things should be a little calmer for a while now." They soon reached the Skydiamond Oracle and the ten Demonslayers in his/her company. One asked, "Lady Tia… Is she…?" She nodded, "I don't know how he did it, but the Angel of Doom has been sealed. Lucy should be fine." But upon setting Lucy down, Soul Calibur's crystal core dimmed while the crystal on Ashton's wings and armor began to fade away. "So…tired… Forgive me, young master…" As the spirit sword reverted to her resting state, the viscount smiled warmly, "Rest for as long as you want, my friend. You earned it."

While Ashton relaxed from the battle, the Oracle took the time to inspect the Angel of Doom's current condition. "Well?" Tia asked, curious of what the Oracle was seeing. "I see her… She is shackled… Her hands and feet are bound by chains of crystal. Her mouth is gagged by a muzzle also composed of such crystal. She struggles to break free, but the chains hold." The Oracle then faced Ashton and smiled, "We owe you a great debt, Sir Ashton. You have our thanks." The ten Demonslayers bowed in respect. The viscount wheezed, "It was…a pleasure…"

Minutes later, Lucy began to stir. Tia helped her to a sitting position, "Easy now… How do you feel?" Lucy muttered, "A little woozy, but OK… Huh?" The Lucario maiden gazed at the Skydiamond Alpha in horror. "No… Go away! I don't want to go back!" When she tried to crawl away, Lucy froze at the presence of the Oracle and ten Demonslayers. "Oh no… Please… Leave me alone…" But Tia chuckled, "It's all right, Lucy. We're not here to capture you." Lucy remained silent for a moment before asking, "Wait… W…what?" The Oracle spoke, "There is no need for you to return. Unless you wish to do so, that is." But Lucy then frowned, "No… I don't want to return. I want…to be with him…" She then pleaded, "Where is he? Where is Ash?" The Oracle, with some hesitation, pointed over to the Trainer's corpse which lay nearby.

Lucy slowly crawled over to Ash's body, the Skydiamond Lucario staying out of her way. "No… I was hoping it was just a dream… But…" Tears began to cascade down her face again as all eyes watched silently. "Why… Why did this have to happen…" She gently caressed Ash's face, sobbing quietly. "I loved you… You're the best thing to ever happen to me… So…why did it have to be you…?" Lucy buried her face into his bloodstained shirt and wept loudly, "Why… Just when I thought I was ready to fall in love… Why did it have to be you, of all people…?"

Tia and her escorts bowed their heads in respect, honoring the bond shared by the two friends. Ashton too remained silent, knowing that Ash's final wish had been fulfilled despite his death. Tia quietly approached Lucy and rested a hand on her shoulder. "He died honorably… We shall give him a proper burial." But the Oracle spoke up, "No… Not just yet." Ashton asked, "Why? He is gone…" But the Oracle shook his/her head, "No… He is not gone. Not yet."

Lucy halfheartedly looked over her shoulder at the Oracle. "Wha… What do you mean…?" The Oracle explained, "At first glance, he did indeed seem to be dead. However, a deeper inspection revealed that his soul remains intact. He is neither truly alive nor truly dead. He lies on the brink in a half dead state, his sheer force of will being the only thing keeping him from going beyond." Tia smiled, "For him to be this determined to survive… He must truly love you, child." Lucy wiped her tears away, having found new hope in Ash's survival. Ashton smiled, "I'll get him back to Chiara. She can surely heal him." But the Oracle replied, "Wait, there is something else. The Angel of Doom… Remnants of her foul presence still linger in this boy's body. It is toxic to non demons. And it is slowly corroding him from the inside. There seems to be a warm life-giving power within his soul that is trying to resist and overcome this poison. But it is failing. If this last flicker of light is overwhelmed by the shadows…..he will die."

Ashton clenched his hand into a fist, "The Eternal Flame… If it is snuffed out, Ash will be gone forever…" The Oracle shook his/her head sorrowfully, "I do not have the means to extract or destroy this toxin. Forgive me." Ashton reached for Soul Calibur, but stopped, "And Soul Calibur is too weak to exorcize him as she is now….. Damn!" He punched the ground angrily, "I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Tia sighed, "I wish there was something we could do. If it was within my power, I would gladly save him…"

However, while the others spoke to each other, Lucy clutched Ash's body in her arms. (He's not gone… He's still here… It's not too late…) She began to weep silently, (Ash… I can't bear to lose you again… No man has ever touched my heart like you did… I love you so much… There has to be something that can be done…) She then pleaded, (Please… Someone… Anyone… Please help him… Don't let him die…Please…) As she whispered to herself, a white Aura began to flicker on her upper back. Tia gasped as she noticed, "Is… Is this what I think it is?"

Everyone turned to face Lucy as the white Aura began to solidify. White feathers began to form while wings slowly sprouted from Lucy's back. Before long, a pair of large angel wings extended from Lucy's back. Ashton gasped, "There's…. No. It can't be the Angel of Doom." The Oracle nodded, "Very true. This is not the Angel of Doom." The viscount asked, "Then who or what is this?"

Tia muttered the answer. "The Angel of Hope…"


	47. Chapter 47

A deathly silence had fallen over the battlefield as Ashton, Tia, the Oracle, and the ten other Skydiamond Lucario looked on in awe at Lucy. With the Angel of Doom sealed completely, Lucy had been freed from the fallen Angel's clutches. Ash, though grievously wounded, had been discovered to have survived his clash with the Angel of Doom. However, the lingering demonic energy of Doom's final strike was steadily corroding his body and even the Eternal Flame within. Should he not receive the required aid soon, his soul would be lost forever. As Lucy understood that the boy she had come to love was alive, but slowly dying, a pair of white-feathered wings had steadily emerged from her back. The Skydiamond Oracle muttered, "The Angel of Hope…"

The Angel of Hope gazed down at Ash's ravaged body, able to sense the lingering presence of her 'sister' inside the gaping wound in his chest. "Valiant child… It is too soon for you to go." However, to the ears of everyone else, Hope's words soundly like a heavenly hymn with lyrics that could not be deciphered. She gently held Ash's body in her arms and folded her wings forward as if to shield him. Ashton reached for Soul Calibur, but stalled his reach as he looked on. "Is she going to harm him?" Tia shook her head, "No. Have faith. She is the only one who can help him now."

A gentle white glow began to cover Ash's body as a light filled the gaping hole in his chest. Moments later, the light faded as his wound had vanished. The holy glow began to restore his clothing as well, every rip and tear being mended so effectively that any tailor would be made green with envy. The Angel of Hope gently laid Ash's body down as her work was done. However, she then spoke, "Please… Never leave my friend… Lucy… She needs you…" She then closed her eyes as her angelic wings collapsed into a flurry of feathers that faded away. Lucy's eyes opened briefly, but closed soon after as she fell beside Ash. Her hand fell upon his, clutching it tightly as she lapsed into unconsciousness.

Ashton readily rushed to Ash and Lucy's side, fearing for their well-being. But the Oracle smiled, "Do not fear, Sir Ashton. The Angel of Hope spared him from death. He shall be fine. And Lucy merely fainted. Judging by how long the Angel of Hope was active….. She will likely be unconscious for three days at the least, I'm afraid." Ashton breathed a sigh of relief, "Angel of Hope… You have my thanks." Tia then smiled as she rested beside her ally, "This was all thanks to you, Sir Ashton." The viscount replied, "I would not have succeeded without your aid, Lady Tia. Do not sell yourself short. Although… I suppose I do have a few questions." He then asked, "You mentioned earlier that the Angel of Doom had been slain many times before. What did you mean?" The Oracle spoke up, "I can answer that question best, Sir Ashton. Though this information is a clan secret, I suppose you have earned the right to know."

Just before the Oracle could explain Tia's words, everyone present glanced over at Ash at the sound of a groan. The Trainer slowly opened his eyes, appearing somewhat dazed. "What happened…" Ashton smiled, "Welcome back, Ash. Are you rested?" But after taking a moment to recall what had occurred, Ash gasped as he sat up. "What about Lucy? Where is she?" Ashton pointed down at Ash's hand in response. Upon looking down, Ash found Lucy lying beside him with her hand tightly clutching his. "She will be fine, Ash. You can relax now." Overwhelmed with relief, the Trainer held Lucy in his arms and broke down crying. "I'm so sorry, Lucy… I'll never betray your trust again… I love you…so much…"

The Oracle approached Ash and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Child… I believe you too have the right to know of Lucy's true origins." The Trainer stopped crying and muttered, "I think…Doom already told me… Was it…true?" The Oracle replied, "I know not what the Angel of Doom told you. So I will tell you all that I know." He/she then glanced at Ashton and explained, "The Angels of Doom and Hope have existed long before this time. Their origins are so ancient, no one knows when they truly first appeared in this world." Ash bowed his head and muttered, "That's just like what Doom told me…"

As his/her companions listened, the Oracle continued to speak. "The Angels of Doom and Hope are in some ways two halves to a whole. Neither can remain in this world without the other. Despite this, they are separate entities that contrast each other entirely. The Angel of Doom is a most foul demon of godlike power whose sole desire is to bring death and destruction to the world. In fact, the Skydiamond clan was created more or less for the sole purpose of combating and containing her. The Angel of Hope is the exact opposite of her other half. She is an equally powerful entity, perhaps stronger. As you saw, Sir Ashton, she is an extraordinarily merciful being whose only desire is to aid those in need. Where life shrivels and dies, Hope can restore them to pristine state." Ashton muttered, "Where Doom destroys, Hope restores. A perfect opposite…"

With a sigh, the Oracle bowed his/her head. "However, these two beings cannot exist in this world without a medium. To this effect, they inhabit a host." He/she then gazed down at Lucy, "This young maiden… Since her first life, she has always been the host of the Angels of Doom and Hope. Her name has always been Lucy. She has always been born a Riolu and evolved into a Lucario at some point. And she has always been entirely powerless on her own. Her desires have always remained the same in each life. Friends she could always trust and love." But the Oracle then closed his/her eyes, "And in every life, her fate was the same. To be born in sorrow and to die in sorrow."

Ash and Ashton could feel their hearts sink at the revelation of Lucy's morbid past. The Oracle continued, "With every rebirth, her memory is wiped clean. She has no knowledge of any of her past lives or the people she knew. If she did learn of her fate… The poor child would likely go mad. She has never once known the peace of Heaven or the agony of Hell. Not once. Upon death, the Angels of Hope and Doom enter her next body before birth. The newborn child remains the same person as she was before. Just born anew to live out her same fate. Her fate has always been, and always will be, the same. As tragic as it is, the only way to end this eternal cycle is to erase one Angel or the other. But doing so would come at the cost of her soul. Her body would be left alive, but without a will. A puppet, so to speak." The Oracle then glanced at Ash before gazing at Ashton, "This is the truth of the cursed angel. But please… Keep this information secret from all but those who are closest to her. And even then, only under the condition that they never reveal it to her."

Having heard the Skydiamond Oracle confirm the truth about Lucy's past and ultimate fate, Ash clenched his fists in sorrow and despair. "That's…horrible… Why does she always have to live that way? Born and die in sorrow? No one should have to live and die like that over and over again!" Tia shook her head, "You are right, child. No one deserves such a fate. But there is no changing it. Trust me, if there was a way to alter her fate for the better, I would do it. But sadly, it is not possible." In tears, the Trainer stood up and shouted, "If that's the case, then I'll break that cycle! She might've been born in sorrow in this life, but mark my words, I'll see to it that she dies in joy!"

Tia, the Oracle, and the ten Demonslayers were amazed by Ash's resolve and devotion to Lucy. The Oracle spoke, "Child, your determination is admirable, but defying fate? A fate that has remained unchanged for eons? I strongly recommend against it. You will only…" But Ash's eyes suddenly changed to a familiar inhuman shade of pink as he shouted, "You shut up!" He shuddered, his voice breaking, "You can't possibly imagine what Lucy means to me! I know her pain because I'm just like her! I know what it's like being a host to an evil monster who forces me to hurt those I care for! There's no one else out there who understands my pain! My guilt!" He then gazed down at Lucy, "No one…but her. I know her pain and she knows mine. Right now, I don't care if even the entire world is against us. I love her… More than you could ever know!" Now sobbing as he spoke, Ash was struggling to remain standing. "I swear it… I'll do everything I can to make sure that starting when she wakes her life will be nothing but happiness! No matter what bad times come our way, I'll always be there for her!"

A moment of silence passed as Ash glared at the twelve Lucario before him. Soon, Tia smiled calmly and placed her hand on the surprised Trainer's shoulder. "Boy… I have never once met someone, human or Pokémon, to show such unwavering resolve in their bond towards someone. Let alone Lucy Hikari." Ash's eyes slowly returned to their original dark brown coloration as his tears began to slow. The Skydiamond Alpha smiled, "Never leave her side, Ash. That is your name, isn't it?" The Trainer sniffled as he dried his tears, "That's right… My name is Ash Ketchum." The Lucario warrior nodded, "A pleasure to meet you, Ash. I am Tia Effrine. Oh, and the Oracle is known as Shynn." Ashton spoke up, "I shall remember that name Lady…. Sir…. Um…" The viscount brought a hand to his chin as his eyes scanned the Oracle's body. "The voice is somewhat feminine, though the body is…" Baffled, he finally asked, "Shynn, which gender are you?" To his surprise, the Oracle gave him a sharp glance and smacked him on the head with his/her staff right between the wing-like extensions above his helmet's forehead. "How rude." Ashton shook his head as Ash and the other eleven Lucario burst into laughter. "Good thing I was still wearing my helmet…"

Ashton climbed to his feet after resting a moment longer. Ash then asked, "Ashton… Did you guys save Lucy?" The viscount nodded with a smile, "Yes, though not without aid. You are just as responsible as I was in sealing the Angel of Doom away. And Lady Tia's presence insured that we succeeded." To everyone's surprise, the Trainer threw his arms around his ancestor and held him in a tight embrace. "Thank you…" Ashton grinned as he patted his descendant on the head, "You are very welcome, Ash." Tia then approached the viscount and smiled, "Since the threat of the Angel of Doom has been dealt with, hopefully for the last time in her host's current lifetime, we must return home." Ashton faced the Skydiamond Alpha and dropped to one knee. "It was an honor fighting alongside you, Lady Tia. I pray our paths cross again. But how will I ever find you if I need to contact you?" She smiled, "As do I, Ashton. But for that…" She brought a hand to her chin as she pondered whether or not to reveal the location of her home.

After a moment of personal questioning, Tia nodded, "Well… You have proven yourself worthy of trust, Sir Ashton. I believe this information will be safe in your hands. The Skydiamond clan's general territory is north of Eterna City. However, we tend to move around every now and then to elude the detection of others. You may have to look around a bit to locate us. But do not reveal that information to any outsiders. Can I trust you with that?" Understanding that it was for the best, Ashton nodded, "Agreed. Can you keep that secret, Ash?" The Trainer nodded, "Yeah, no problem. My lips are sealed." Tia then outstretched her hand, "Good to hear. Just remember this, Ashton. You have friends in the Skydiamond clan." The viscount reached out and took Tia's hand before kissing her once again on the back of her hand. Though surprised, Tia smiled, "I have never once met a human like you, Ashton. Take care." Ashton and Ash waved as their new friends turned west and began to head home. But as they neared the end of the ravaged wasteland, the Oracle asked, "Lady Tia, do you think this area should receive a name considering what happened here?" Tia turned and surveyed the area as the rain began to stop. Once a vast meadow, the Angel of Doom's attacks had turned the place into a desolate wasteland and then a valley of sorts in the very middle. "It looks awful now, but life will return in time. As for a name….." But Tia then muttered, "Wait a minute… How did the grass regrow so quickly around here? An effect of the Angel of Hope's presence?" Everywhere she looked, the entire wasteland had become rich in plant life once again. She then smiled with her arms crossed. "A valley where a Devil defied an Angel. Where one defied certain death. Where a cursed Angel was defied her everlasting sorrowful fate." As she turned to leave with her comrades, Tia muttered, "The Valley of Defiance."

After seeing their new friends off, Ashton pulled out his armor scroll and unfurled it before planting his hand against a symbol inscribed in it. He was promptly engulfed in a puff of white smoke. When the smoke cleared, he was clad in his traveling attire minus his blue cloak. "That should make moving around a little easier." He then returned the scroll to the pouch on the back of his right hip. Ashton then faced Ash and asked, "Could you carry Soul Calibur for me? I will handle Lucy. It's a long walk back to Veilstone." Ash nodded in agreement, knowing that Ashton could carry Lucy far longer than he could. "Thanks, Ashton. I'll take good care of your sword."

Ashton led the way while carrying Lucy in his arms while Ash walked beside him with Soul Calibur in his right hand. The trail of destruction and burned corpses of various nocturnal Pokémon left behind by the Angel of Doom made the path to Veilstone City easy to follow. However, after some time, Ashton noticed that Ash seemed to be lost in thought with a melancholy expression. "Something on your mind?" Ash sighed without even looking at his ancestor. "Ashton… I… I just can't believe Lucy has been through so many past lives with so much pain and sorrow… I don't understand why she would deserve such an awful fate…"

Ash looked up at Lucy as she rested in Ashton's arms. "More than ever… I want to be there for her. She's more important to me than anything right now." After a moment of silence, Ash sighed, "I've decided. I'm gonna do everything I can to make her life happy until she dies." Ashton smiled, "A noble life goal, Ash." But the Trainer clenched his fists, "But I won't stop there. If I really will be revived 500 years after I die, then the first thing I'll do when I return to this world is seek Lucy out. Even if she doesn't remember me, I'll still remember her." Ashton remained silent, impressed that his descendant was thinking so far ahead of his life and even into his next lifetime. "What if she truly does not remember you?" He asked, worried that Lucy would be unnerved if Ash came up to her and insisted that they had met before while having no memory of him at all. The Trainer smiled calmly, "Then we'll just start from scratch all over again. Just like when I first met her in Hoenn…" He then reached out and held Lucy's hand, "I promise, Lucy… I'll always be there for you. In either body or spirit. You'll never be alone again."

After shortly over an hour, Ash and Ashton entered Veilstone City from the north. Ash yawned, "I think it's past midnight…" But Ashton replied, "I doubt your loved ones went to bed just yet. They are likely still awake waiting for you to return." The two companions wandered through the streets until they located the hotel they had chosen to stay at. "You sure this is the place, Ashton?" Ash asked, having no knowledge of where they were staying. Ashton nodded, "Yes. They are inside somewhere. Although…" He then set Lucy down against the wall, "Could you give Soul Calibur to me? It would be best if they do not know I left with her." Ash nodded and handed the sword over, not giving much thought to what Ashton was worried about. He then watched as the viscount focused his Chakra into his feet before running up the side of the hotel. Ash then turned and walked through the front door while carrying Lucy in his arms.

Ash gazed around slowly, not certain of where his companions would be. But a voice spoke up to his right, "Ash?" The Trainer recognized the voice immediately as he turned to face his friend. "Hey, Lucius…" The Shiny Lucario ran over to him, "Are you OK? Is Lucy OK?" He spoke with a hint of panic in his voice. But Ash replied with a soft smile, "She's fine. Just out cold." With tears in his eyes, Lucius surprised the Trainer by giving him a warm embrace. "Thank you, Ash… I knew you would take care of her." He then held out his arms, "It must've been tiring carrying her all the way here. I'll carry her for now." Ash, pretending to be tired, nodded, "OK… Thanks, Lucius." He then handed Lucy to her brother. "We reserved a room for you. Come with me." The Shiny Lucario then led his friend to the elevator.

Lucius led Ash to an unused room and laid Lucy onto the bed. "Should I let the others know you've returned?" Ash nodded solemnly, "Sure… I'll be right here." He then took a seat on the bed as Lucius left the two of them alone. Less than a minute later, the door burst open. "Ash? Are you all right?" The Trainer jumped as he was startled by the sudden entry of Ruby. Before he could react, the young mother sailed into his arms, squeezing him against her. "God, I was so worried… Are you all right? And is Lucy OK too?" The Trainer gasped for breath, "Yeah… I'm good… And Lucy is…all right too…" Finally, he groaned, "Let go… Can't…breath…" Realizing that she was crushing him, Ruby let go with a blush, "Oh… Sorry, dear. I was worried sick about you two." Following after her was Pearl, Shadow, Chiara, Aurora, Lucius, and Rukaria. Aurora asked, "Lord Ash, are you well?" Her Trainer nodded, "Yeah…" Rukaria and Pearl then approached him and held their lover in a tight embrace. Pearl whispered, "We feared you would never return, honey…" Rukaria added, "We felt a powerful dark Aura a while ago. We were afraid you wouldn't be able to handle it…" Ash held them gently without saying a word. Shadow asked, "Is Lucy all right? You didn't hurt her, did you?" Ash shook his head, "She's fine… Just out cold." Chiara was quick to notice Ash's melancholy demeanor and asked, "Child… Are you certain you are well?" Ash sighed, "Just a lot on my mind… Hey, I don't want to sound rude, but could the rest of you guys leave for a while? I need to have a talk with Ruby, Pearl, and Rukaria."

Although somewhat worried, everyone left the room while Ruby, Pearl, and Rukaria stayed behind. A moment of silence passed as the three Lucario waited for what Ash was going to say. "Girls… You know I love you, right?" Rukaria replied, "Yes… And we love you too, Ash. That won't ever change." He solemnly smiled, "Good… We've spent a lot of time together and I'm glad I met each of you. I don't ever want to lose you." Pearl smiled, "Thank you, dear. The last thing we want is to lose the man we love and our children's father." But Ruby then asked, "But…why are you telling us this? This isn't like you…" Ash sighed as he looked back at Lucy, holding her hand gently. "I've been putting a lot of thought into this. And it wasn't easy for me to decide. But…" He then faced the three women, "I've decided…..that Lucy is the girl I will marry."

Ruby stared in shock at what her lover just said. "W…what…?" Ash explained, "When I was fighting to save Lucy… I came to realize just how much she was worth to me. Make no mistake. I love each of you. I don't want to ever lose you. But…" He sighed, "Lucy… It goes deeper than just love… She's more like me than you could ever understand. I know how she feels and I understand her pain more than anyone else. That means she understands my pain too." He then bowed his head, "I know I didn't explain it very well, but that's the best reason I've got." His eyes then met with Ruby's, who was on the verge of tears. "Ruby… You were…the first girl I ever loved. I love you. That will never change. I know we were planning on getting married someday, but….. I'm sorry. Lucy is the one."

The room was filled with an eerie silence as Ruby could only stare at the boy she loved. The boy she adored enough to bear his children twice. Pearl and Rukaria stood ready to intervene, fearing she may lose control. However, the young mother dropped to her knees and sobbed. "You loved me despite the one glaring reason why everyone in my clan neglected me… You were the reason I lived, Ash. I love you. I lived for you. I even remember dreaming that…we were getting married…" She then asked, "Was it…..all a lie?" Before she could speak anymore, a tearful Ash stepped forward and embraced her tightly. "Ruby… You were my first true love. That means you will always have a special place in my heart. And besides…" He then looked her in the Lucario's eyes and smiled, "Pokémon mate for life. Right?"

Ruby gazed into the dark brown eyes she had looked into so many times before. Despite being teary, they were still filled with love. She smiled, understanding that he had not forsaken her. "You… You're right. Even if it is Lucy you officially marry, we… We will always be life mates…" She then embraced Ash tightly, "Thank you, Ash. I feared I was about to lose you, but you proved me wrong. I'm proud of you, dear. Love Lucy like you love me. Make her the happiest Lucario woman in the world." But she then looked her mate in the eyes and smirked, "And if you ever break her heart, I'll break YOU. Got it?" Ash replied with a nervous chuckle, "Um… No worries there. I'll make sure she never cries again."

Rukaria and Pearl approached Ash as he stood up. Pearl asked, "Honey, will you always be with us?" Ash smiled, "You bet. I'm not ever gonna leave you girls. I love you. Just as much as I love my kids." Rukaria blushed, "But… I don't have any children yet…" Her lover then held her hand and surprised her with a kiss on the cheek. "We'll fix that next time you go into heat. Right?" The blind Lucario maiden felt her heart leap in excitement, "Yes! Please!" Ruby and Pearl giggled at her reaction, finding her desire for a family adorable. Pearl then asked, "So, we'll be returning to pick up Zandria and the babies tomorrow?" Ash turned to face Lucy and sighed, "Not until she wakes up. According to her clan's Oracle, she's gonna be out for three days at the very least. I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up."

Hearing how long her 'sister' would be unconscious, Rukaria asked, "She's in a coma? And her clan's….'oracle' told you that?" But Ruby, remembering that Lucy was not on good terms with her clan, growled, "Wait… They were there? Ash, did they try to harm her?" Remembering that he was not conscious when the Skydiamond clan's warriors arrived, Ash thought up a response carefully. "No, they didn't try to hurt her. In fact, it was thanks to their help that I survived that fight. When Lucy was knocked out, they left her in my care." The young mother breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good…" But Ash spoke, "But still, until Lucy wakes up, I'm not leaving. I'm sorry, but she's the most important person in the world to me. I won't risk her well-being while she can't move. I'm staying. And that's final."

Pearl sighed at her lover's ultimatum, "I understand, dear. But…I really must get back to Eterna City. I need to feed Sol tomorrow." Ash nodded, remembering that his son was still an infant and needed his mother's milk. "Will you be OK getting back there on your own?" The Genetrix nodded, "I shall ask Chiara to take me as soon as possible. Don't worry about our son. I'll look after him until you return." The Trainer smiled, "Thanks. Give Sol a hug for me…" Ash paused as he let out a yawn. Rukaria asked, "That must've been one heck of a fight. Should we let you get to sleep?" He nodded, "That would be great…" The three women looked at each other and nodded before turning to leave. But Ruby turned and smiled, "Just remember, dear. We love you."

Once he was alone, Ash fell onto the bed and lied next to Lucy. He wrapped his hand around hers, gazing at her face. "Lucy… I'm sorry for everything I ever did that hurt you… Even if you never forgive me, I just want you to be happy…" He moved closer to her and held her body in a tender embrace. Praying that she would awaken soon, he soon fell into a deep sleep.

Over the course of three days, Ash's companions decided to spend their time sightseeing around Veilstone City. After seeing off Pearl as she hurried to return to her son in Eterna City while riding Chiara, Ruby and Rukaria began to explore the city together. After some exploring, the two Lucario came to a tall building that seemed to have a significant number of people entering and leaving with every minute. Ruby asked, "You're native to Sinnoh. Any idea what's in there, Rukaria?" The blind Lucario maiden replied, "That's the Veilstone Department Store. They have all sorts of stuff in there for pretty much any kind of person." Hearing this, Ruby reached into her blue shorts and pulled out a small envelope that was hidden inside. Rukaria watched in curiosity as Ruby looked inside. "Yup. Look's like I still got plenty." Rukaria asked, "And what's that?" Ruby replied, "My leftover payment from working part-time in a strip club in Hoenn. I got a large bonus for some….'special events' that occurred due to my services. And I've got quite a bit of cash left too." Hearing this, Rukaria smirked, "Then that means…" In unison, the two Lucario girls jumped in joy, "Shopping spree!"

The two Lucario 'sisters' quickly browsed through the various sections of the massive department store. "Hmmmm… I think Lucash would like these." Ruby muttered while browsing some chocolates in a food aisle. Rukaria asked, "You think Sir Ashton could get some use out of these?" She held up a few large kitchen knives. Ruby giggled, "Ruakria, he's a knight. Not a killer chef. Although I'm sure Zandria could get some use outta them." Rukaria grinned, "Good point! Though I think she already has a few big ones… I guess some smaller ones will do."

Once they were done with the food and kitchen aisles, Ruby and Rukaria proceeded upstairs to the beauty section. While looking through cosmetics, Ruby spoke, "Don't overload on stuff, Rukaria. We need to be able to carry around everything we buy." The blind Lucario maiden nodded, "I know that. Although…I don't think this stuff is much good on girls who are covered in fur." Ruby giggled, "Good point. Let's stop wasting our time looking through this stuff."

The next floor specialized in various gear used by Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators. After observing the merchandise for a moment, the two Lucario decided to split up. After several minutes, they met at the stairs. "Find anything good?" Ruby asked as she observed her friend's basket. Rukaria smiled, "Just a bunch potions and the like. Can't go wrong with those. What about you?" Ruby smiled, "I saw some new type's of Poké Balls, so I picked up a few for Ash to use at some point." In her hands were five balls. Each bore a different design and color scheme. Rukaria brought a hand to her chin, "Let's see… These are a Net Ball, Timer Ball, Dusk Ball, Quick Ball, and Heal Ball. Did they come with explanations on their effects?" Ruby nodded, "Yup. Each came with a slip of paper that shows what each is best for. Now then, let's see what they have upstairs." The two 'sisters' ran up the stairs to the clothing section.

"You about ready yet?" Rukaria asked as she sat outside the changing booths. Ruby was inside one while changing into a dress that caught her attention. She replied, "Just about. Ready to see the new me?" The young mother opened the door, displaying herself to Rukaria. The blind maiden whistled, "Whoa… That looks amazing on you!" Ruby was clad in a red dress that was visually identical to the one she wore during a dance party on the ferry ride from Lilycove City and Mauville City back in Hoenn. Underneath the dress she was wearing black lingerie as she had removed her blue shorts. "What can I say? I look good in red, don't I?" Ruby gave Rukaria a playful wink. "Yes, you are. I'll bet our sweetheart would love to see you in that." Ruby then jumped back into the changing booth and swapped back into her blue shorts. "That settles it. I'm keeping this dress. What about you? Got anything special?" Rukaria blushed, "I do… Just don't laugh at me if it doesn't look right." Ruby took a seat with her merchandise as Rukaria entered the changing booth with a bag in hand.

Minutes later, Ruby crossed her arms as she began to become impatient. "Everything OK in there?" Rukaria replied, "Um… It feels a little weird. I've never worn anything like this before." Ruby smiled, "Don't worry about how it feels. Just come on out and let me see you." With some hesitation, the blind Lucario maiden exited the changing booth. "How do I look…?" Ruby stared at her 'sister', Rukaria now clad in a dress that was identical to her own with the exception of being a deep green color. With a grin, Ruby giggled, "Rukaria, don't take this the wrong way, but you look…..HOT." Hearing this, Rukaria blushed, "Wait… Seriously?" The young mother stood up and grinned, "I mean it! That dress looks awesome on you! The green goes really well with your red torso fur… Oh, I see what you meant by it feeling weird. You're all fur, so it probably feels a little stuffier than it should." Rukaria nodded shyly, "Yeah, it feels like another layer of fur almost." But Ruby patted Rukaria on the shoulders, "Don't worry about it. It looks great on you and I mean that. Is there anything else you wanna pick up while we're here?" The blind Lucario maiden shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing else I can think of." Ruby nodded, "Ditto. Guess we should get going. Just leave all the payments to me."

The following day, Lucius and Shadow decided to take a walk while exploring Veilstone City. "What's the deal with so many high and low elevations here?" Shadow asked, somewhat baffled by some areas of the city being higher than others. Lucius explained, "This city was built on very rocky and uneven terrain. The many fluctuations in the elevation are also known for disrupting air currents, hindering warmer air currents from getting through the whole place." Shadow muttered, "So that's why I thought it was a little chilly around here…"

Before long, the two Lucario passed by a long wall that was somewhat low. Shadow was quick to notice and asked, "Wait a sec… The design of this wall looks a bit…..dated." Lucius chuckled, "This wall surrounds the Veilstone Gym. They specialize in Fighting type Pokémon, so it was designed to resemble a Japanese dojo." At the mention of a Pokémon Gym being on the other side of the wall, Shadow smirked. "A Gym specializing in Fighting types, huh? Sounds like my kind of place." Lucius asked, "You planning ahead for Ash's next Gym battle? Just be careful. You're part Steel type. That makes you vulnerable to your other type." The Lucario warrior nodded, "You don't have to tell me." He then jumped over the wall, leaving Lucius behind. "Hey! Where ya going?" The Shiny Lucario pursued his companion, worried that he may get himself in some sort of trouble.

"A dojo, huh? I'm not seeing it." Shadow spoke to Lucius as he gazed upon the Veilstone Gym. While the walls that surrounded the complex were truly Japanese in design, the Gym itself looked far more modern and western in design. The walls were a pale hue while the slanted roof was red. Lucius smirked, "Yeah, I know it doesn't look like much from the outside. But just wait until you see the inside." Together, the two Lucario entered the Gym through the front door.

The two Lucario did not go far before entering what seemed to be a gymnasium of sorts. Various types of workout gear could be seen while a few burly martial artists were training with punching bags and barbells. But to the rear of the room, Shadow and Lucius noticed a young girl with pink hair striking a heavy punching bag with a Lucario doing the same near her. Despite her very lithe frame, the girl seemed to be striking the punching bag with remarkable force. Shadow asked, "You think she's the Gym Leader?" Lucius replied, "Well, Gardenia said she would let someone named Maylene know Ash was coming. And seeing as how that is a girl's name, I wouldn't be surprised."

Shadow approached a punching bag while the rest of the training martial artists were too engrossed with their exercises to notice their visitors. Lucius watched from a distance as he was curious of what Shadow was about to do. Shadow eyed the other Lucario in the room, observing how much force it was putting into its hits. (Doesn't seem to be hitting very hard. Or is it just really heavy?) The Lucario warrior took a deep breath as he focused his strength. After a moment of preparation, Shadow performed a leaping roundhouse kick and struck the punching bag with frightening force. The heavy bag of sand was yanked from the ceiling and was sent flying into the wall at the other end of the room. At the sound of the crash, everyone in the room froze and looked towards the bag. Shadow winched as he wiggled his foot, "Ow… That kinda hurt."

Lucius approached Shadow and asked, "Was that really necessary?" The Lucario replied, "I've never trained with this stuff before. How was I supposed to know it couldn't endure the hit?" Before they knew it, the two Lucario were surrounded by the martial artists. One asked, "Which of you did that?" Shadow replied, "That was me. Sorry if I damaged it." The men backed away suddenly, not expecting him to be capable of speech. The young girl then stepped forward with the other Lucario by her side. "Not even my Lucario has ever done that before. Who are you?" Shadow replied, "I'm Shadow of the Blackflame clan." The girl smiled, "Blackflame clan? Sounds dangerous. I'm Maylene. I'm the Gym Leader of Veilstone City."

Maylene asked, "Well, you really did a number on that punching bag. Who's your Trainer?" Shadow replied, "Ash Ketchum. He defeated Gardenia in Eterna City a day or two ago." The Gym Leader gasped, "He's here already? Wow, I didn't think he was THIS eager to face me. Gardenia let me know he was coming. Where is he?" Lucius spoke up, "He's not able to battle today. He's going through a very important situation right now. We're just taking a look around." Baffled by Lucius' odd color scheme and attire, Maylene asked, "What kind of Lucario are you?" He replied, "I'm not all that different. It's just a rare fur coloration." Maylene nodded before facing Shadow again. "After seeing you do that, you've really piqued my curiosity. Wanna have a practice match?"

Thinking Maylene's challenge would be an effective means of getting a feel for how the Gym Leader fights, Shadow readily agreed. "OK then. I'll have Lucario face you today. You OK with that, Shadow?" Maylene asked as her Lucario stepped forward. Shadow smirked, "Fine by me." Lucius stepped back with the other martial artists, "I didn't come here to fight, so I'm sitting this one out." Shadow faced Maylene's Lucario as he waited for her to make the first move.

"Lucario, let's start with a Force Palm!" Maylene called out, the Aura Pokémon lunging for its opponent with hand open. But just before the Lucario could strike, Shadow stepped forward and intercepted him with Bullet Punch. "Too slow." The Lucario warrior then pummeled his opponent with Close Combat before blasting him away with Aura Sphere. Maylene jumped out of the way to evade her own Pokémon as the Lucario was sent flying past her before slamming against the far wall. It dropped to the ground a second later, completely unconscious from the impact.

"Just three moves…? What kind of fighter are you?" Maylene shouted, having never expected an opponent to overwhelm her strongest Pokémon so quickly. Shadow scratched his head, "Um… I actually feel kinda bad now. That was a total mismatch. Is he gonna be all right?" Maylene chuckled, "Don't worry. My Lucario's the best I've got. He'll be fine. Now answer my question." Shadow explained, "Well, I was one of the six strongest members of my clan at the time I left it. So strong, I was recruited into the elite team known as the Blackflame Six. And you just saw the results of my clan's combat training." Maylene winced, "Wow… Um… I'm glad I don't have to face the strongest. I'll get to work on coming up with some strategies to counter you. Let your Trainer know I'll be ready for him in a few days." Shadow grinned, "Good luck with that. Hopefully you'll put up a better fight than Roark did. See ya around." Shadow then left with Lucius as Maylene tended to her Lucario's injuries.

While his friends and family were enjoying themselves, Ash was almost constantly by Lucy's side with every waking moment. Aside from bathing and going to get food, he was by her side at all times. But on the night of the second day, he heard a knock at the door. "Yes?" A familiar voice replied, "Lord Ash, may I enter?" He sighed, "Sure, Aurora. Can you open the door on your own?" The door soon opened with Aurora gripping the doorknob in her mouth. "There are times when I wish I hand functional hands… But in any case, are there any updates with Lucy?" Her Trainer shook his head solemnly, "Nothing… She's still out like a light."

Aurora approached Lucy and gently nudged her face. "I pray she will be well… What have you been doing to keep yourself occupied up here?" Ash sighed, "Nothing. Lucy's all that matters to me right now. I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up." But the Suicune asked, "But…surely you must be bored silly." The Trainer gently held Lucy's hand, "It's not so bad when I'm with someone I love…" Concerned, Aurora sat across the bed from her Trainer. "Well, may I help you pass the time with stories?" Ash yawned, "Sure… I'm up for anything entertaining right now."

Ash watched his Suicune companion as she tried to think for something interesting to talk about. Suddenly, she giggled. "Oh yes, I know what will make you laugh. It involves Lucash and Atlas." Ash asked, "Lucash? ….Oh wait. You mean Ashton's son. And Atlas was Mom's first son, right?" Aurora nodded, "Indeed. Since Atlas was Zandria's son, he often spent time in the kitchen of the Crimson estate. Due to this, he knew where Zandria would stash the estate's food stores and which kind. When he and Lucash returned home from a border patrol, they went to the kitchen to look for a snack. Atlas did all the searching and found a stash of rice balls with plum filling." Ash then asked, "That didn't make me laugh…" But Aurora snickered, "Do not worry. It gets better."

Aurora continued, "While they snacked, Lucash noticed that the rice balls had a slightly sour flavor to them. But it was still likeable. However, they had to hide when Zandria came into the kitchen as she would have not been pleased with her son and nephew snacking on some of her favorite foods. She always did love Oriental dishes. However, they left the rice balls in plain sight in their haste. But when Zandria saw them on the table, she exclaimed that they were spoiled. She then settled for a pear and left." Ash raised an eyebrow, "Wait… They ate spoiled foods?" Aurora smirked, "That they did. And they heard every word Zandria said. It was also due to the fact that they were spoiled that gave the plum filling a slightly sour taste." Ash snickered, "Is that when…" The Suicune nodded, "Yes. When they got the mother of all stomachaches."

As Ash began to chuckle, Aurora continued, "Knowing that they would soon have to remove the spoiled contents from their stomachs, Lucash and Atlas made a run to the bathroom. But neither was willing to wait for the other to go first and they attempted to fight each other for the right. Of course, it's not easy to fight while on the verge of vomiting without spilling the contents of your stomach all over the floor. They found that out the hard way." Ash burst into laughter, imagining the scene in his mind.

Aurora snickered, "If that wasn't bad enough, Lucash's mother ran into the bathroom and locked the door while they were bickering. Left with no other solution, they ran outside and used part of Cassandra's garden instead of a toilet." Ash then asked, "Bad move?" Aurora chuckled, "You have no idea. They knew better than to do it out in the open, so they endured the pain a moment longer to get behind the manor. They used one of Cassandra's flowerbeds, hoping that the next rainstorm would wash away the waste before Cassandra could notice it. Only…she arrived before they could leave. I cannot remember the last time she was so furious before. She chased those boys around the estate's walls several dozen times before Ashton decided to intervene." Ash fell onto the floor laughing as he clutched his stomach.

Trainer and Pokémon laughed in unison for a moment before they managed to stop. "Man… That was funny. Thanks, Aurora. You know any other good stories?" The Suicune smiled, "Well, there was this time with Laura at a local bakery…" Aurora continued to tell Ash entertaining stories from her past well into the evening. However, he still did not leave Lucy's side once.

On the night of the third day, Ash fell asleep next to Lucy as usual. But less than an hour after the Trainer entered a dream state, Lucy began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened as she weakly sat up. "How long…has it been since…" But when she tried to move her hand, Lucy felt it being restrained. She then looked down beside her. Ash was sleeping soundly with his hand tightly wrapped around hers. "Ash… You stayed by me the whole time?" She then rapidly shook him to wake him up. He mumbled, "Mmph… Five more minutes, Mom…" But Lucy pleaded, "Ash, please. Wake up. I want to talk to you. It's me… Lucy. The girl you love, right?"

Upon hearing Lucy's name, Ash sprung awake and sat up. He found himself face to face with the Lucario maiden he had put his life on the line to save from the Angel of Doom's clutches. "Lucy…" She replied, "Ash…" Once again struck with grief over his betrayal of her, Ash closed his eyes and shuddered, "Lucy… I'll say it again. I'm sorry. I know I betrayed you…and I don't even know why…" But the Lucario maiden reached out and gently caressed his face, "It's all right, Ash… Do you remember? You proved yourself to me. You showed just how sorry you were and how your own actions disgusted you." She then smiled, "I forgive you. I really do."

Amazed by how willing Lucy was to forgive him, Ash asked, "You… You really don't…hold anything against me?" Lucy frowned, "Well… You're the first friend of mine who has ever lied to me about something so horrific. If you had confessed your actions to me instead of lying about it for months, I would've forgiven you. I would still be shocked and disappointed, but I would still have felt better that you came clean instead of me finding out the hard way." Ash bowed his head silently. "After this, I would normally have a much harder time trusting you. Even though you went to extraordinary lengths to redeem yourself. But…" She then sighed, "Considering what was happening to you at the time…I suppose I should not have been surprised you lost control of yourself."

Ash raised his head and gazed into Lucy's eyes. "You…mean that?" Lucy nodded, "When Ashton arrived and Doom told him what happened, he told me something I never thought of before. I suspected that Soul Edge's presence was influencing you at the time of the Blackflame Five's demise, but you still remained in control of yourself. However, Ashton explained to me that the first time someone unleashes the Eternal Flame is the most disastrous time as they have no experience with it. They are consumed by the will of the flames, which he claims are wild and destructive." She then frowned, "Combine that destructive and uncontrollable instinct with the bloodlust of Soul Edge and I'm sure no one could possibly restrain their urges for very long at all. Even those who made a promise to a dear friend." Lucy then touched Ash's hand, "I'm sorry. I should have confronted you before losing all faith in you. I understand now that you had no control over yourself, Ash. And that no matter what, the Blackflame Five's horrible deaths were unavoidable. But please tell me. Just to put all my doubts to rest. Why did you keep the truth hidden from me for so long?"

Half-predicting Lucy's question, Ash sighed, "I won't lie. When I finally remembered what happened that day, I felt sick with myself. Looking back on it, I really should've told you the truth. But…" He then clenched his fists, "I… I didn't want you to be hurt… I knew that you had been hurt before. Ruby told me…that you had the same eyes she did once. The eyes of someone with a long and painful past. I didn't want you to be hurt anymore. I promised to protect you, and causing you pain would be the same as breaking that promise…" Lucy asked, "So…you hid the truth…to prevent me from being hurt?" Ash nodded, "I know I made a mistake… And I don't blame you if you don't trust me anymore. I love you… And more than anything, I want you to be happy. And to that end… If you don't trust me anymore…and want to be rid of me…" Ash then bowed his head and closed his eyes while holding back tears, "Then…I won't stop you… You can leave… I won't follow you…"

Lucy remained silent at Ash's offer; shocked that he would be willing to let her go if it meant it would make her happy. He muttered, "I'll always love you, Lucy… But if you want to be free…" Lucy began to play over in her head the event from three nights ago. The horrific discovery of the Blackflame Five's gruesome deaths. Ash's tearful vow to save her from the Angel of Doom's grasps, even at the cost of his life. His remorse for his actions and his dying words of love to her. And lastly, Ashton's thorough explanation of Ash's actions that she had never considered before. "Ash… I can think of only one response to your offer." Gathering her courage, Lucy placed her hand behind Ash's head and pulled him in close for a kiss. The Trainer's eyes shot open at Lucy's response to his offer. When she broke the kiss, Lucy had begun to cry. "Ash… You are the best thing to ever…EVER happen to me since I met Kazeerah. You've given me friendship. You've given me new friends and even a home of sorts. But most importantly…" She smiled as tears flowed down her face, "You have given me the one thing I have desired throughout my entire life. Love. You loved me for who I am, despite my flaws. Any other human would've just discarded me for my lack of aptitude in battle. But you…" She collapsed into Ash's arms and embraced him tightly, "Please don't go… Don't leave me… I can't imagine life without you now… I love you, Ash… I love you so much…"

Ash felt tears building in his eyes as he heard Lucy's desperate pleas as she wept in his arms. He soon whispered, "Lucy… May I ask you something important?" The Lucario maiden sniffled, "Yes…" Ash then asked, "Lucy… I know I'm probably too young to do it right now. But…someday…. When I'm old enough…" He then pulled back from her and held Lucy's hand between both of his. "Will you marry me?"

Lucy froze as her jaw fell open. The words she had never even dreamed of had just been spoken to her. "Ash… What…did you say?" The Trainer replied, "Will you marry me?" As he said those four words, Lucy slowly smiled with the most joyous expression Ash had ever seen from her. Tears cascaded down her face as she choked on them. Concerned, Ash asked, "Lucy…?" The Lucario maiden replied, "Yes…" She then threw her arms around him while speaking her answer over and over again. "Yes…Yes…Yes…" Ash too began to cry as he held the woman he loved in his arms. "I love you, Lucy… I love you…forever…" Lucy shuddered as she whispered, "I love you…so much… So…so much…"

With all doubts and fears washed away, the two friends gazed into each other's tearful eyes before sealing lips as lovers. Lucy held Ash tightly in her arms as if she was afraid he would soon vanish. Ash too embraced her warmly, not letting go once. Soon, Ash licked at Lucy's lips. Though not certain of what to expect, Lucy trusted her lover and parted her lips. She felt the unfamiliar feel of Ash's tongue against her own. Lucy blushed deeply as she tasted her lover while he tasted her. The kiss soon ended as Ash did not want to force the kiss onto her. The two lovers gazed into each other's eyes dazily for a moment without speaking. Lucy soon blushed, "That was a new experience… May we do it again?" Ash blushed in response, "Absolutely. Anything for you, Lucy." They then sealed lips with her once again as they began to kiss more passionately. Several minutes passed before breaking the kiss, Lucy nearly unable to remain sitting. Ash noticed the dazed look in her eyes and asked, "Lucy? You OK?" The Lucario maiden muttered, "I… That felt so…soothing…" She then collapsed into her beloved's arms, "I'm not used to this kind of love… Not yet." But Ash smiled as he held her hand, "We have plenty of time to get used to it….honey." Lucy blushed at Ash's use of words, "I also need to get used to being called that… I like it." She then yawned, feeling somewhat tired as she was not truly asleep before. Ash too yawned, "I only just fell asleep when you woke me up. Wanna go back to dream land?" Lucy nodded, "Sounds lovely… May I sleep with you tonight?" The Trainer smiled warmly, "We'll sleep together every night from now on. If you want it that way." The Lucario maiden blushed, "I… I wouldn't have it any other way…" The two lovers lied down while still facing each other. Grasping each other's hand, they fell asleep smiling.

Next morning, Ruby groggily knocked on the door to the hotel room Ash and Ruby were resting in. When she got no response, she used the spare key to unlock it. But upon stepping inside, she froze. "Oh…my…" Ash and Lucy were lying on their sides while facing each other. Both had peaceful expressions on their faces while grasping each other's hand. Ruby immediately deduced what had occurred and silently left the room. "Seems things went well." She skipped merrily down the hall with a joyous spring in her step.

Ash and Lucy awoke a short while later, almost in unison. Lucy beamed a bright smile at Ash and giggled, "Good morning, Ash." The Trainer replied with a grin, "Good morning, Lucy." The two lovers gave each other a brief kiss, still getting used to their new bond. Once Ash explained that his children, Pearl, and Zandria were still in Eterna City, the two lovers decided to pack up and return to them. They stepped out into the hall hand-in-hand and went to round up their companions.

"I got it." Rukaria spoke as she heard a knock at the door. Upon opening it, she froze in place. "What's with that look? You see a ghost?" Ash asked, not understanding her shocked expression. She turned and called, "Ruby! Lucy's OK!" The young mother smiled, "I know! Bring her in, Ash! I wanna see her!" Lucy clung to Ash, slightly nervous from Ruby and Rukaria's outbursts. The two Lucario rushed over to them once both had stepped inside. Ruby asked, "How do you feel? Any soreness?" Lucy giggled, "I'm fine. Really." Rukaria then asked, "Well, did Ash say anything to you?" The two lovers blushed deeply in embarrassment at the question. Lucy muttered, "He…proposed to me… And I accepted."

Ruby and Rukaria let out a loud gasp despite knowing that Ash had every intention of asking Lucy to be his bride someday. Ruby, tears in her eyes, smiled at her mate, "Well done, dear. I'm…so proud of you… You better take really good care of her!" Ash chuckled nervously, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten what you said you'd do if I didn't!" Ruby then held her little 'sister' in a firm embrace. "You have no idea how lucky you are, Lucy." The young maiden blushed deeply, "I do… And I'm grateful." Rukaria grinned, "I'll go round up the others. Be right back."

Minutes later, the rest of their companions had gathered around to welcome Lucy back. Shadow chuckled, "Proposed? Seriously?" Lucy nodded nervously, "Yes." Ash held her in a tender embrace from behind to help calm her with so many people focused on her at once. Ashton smiled warmly, "It does my heart good to see that this crisis resulted in such a wonderful occasion." Ash blushed deeply, "Yeah… I'm grateful for that." But Shadow then asked, "Well, now that things are back to normal, or better, what's next? Since we're here, you planning on challenging the Veilstone Gym?" However, after a moment of thought, Ash calmly smiled, "I'll pass for now."

Puzzled that Ash was so close to the next Gym but showed no interest in it, Shadow asked, "You don't want to? Why?" Ash explained, "I don't know why… I still want to become a Pokémon Master, but…..it doesn't seem as appealing right now. It feels like it's been replaced as my main goal in life." He then looked down at Lucy, "My main goal now…is Lucy. She's #1 in my life starting today." The Lucario maiden blushed, "Ash, you don't have to quit being a Trainer just for me. I'll stay with you no matter where you go." But the Trainer smiled, "I didn't say I was quitting. It just doesn't feel as important anymore. If I ever get my drive back, I'll pick up where I left off. But right now…" He then held her hand, "I just wanna go home. With the girl I fell in love with."

Lucy blushed deeply as Ash revealed just how important she had become to the boy she had come to love. Chiara then spoke up, "If that is how it is, I suppose we should first return to Zandria and the children. Shall we depart?" Ash chuckled, "Yeah, I remember we left all our stuff back there." But Rukaria smiled, "Not quite. You left these with us when you went to help Lucy." The blind Lucario handed Ash's Pokédex and Pokétch to him. "Oh, right! Thanks! I'd be in a lot of trouble if something ever happened to these." He slid the Pokédex back into his pocket before attaching the Pokétch to his wrist. "OK, I'm all set. Let's go home." But as everyone shuffled out of the room, Lucius grabbed Ash by the hand. "Ash, got a minute?" The Trainer stopped and smiled, "Sure thing, Lucius." The Shiny Lucario smiled warmly, "I just want to thank you for bringing my sister back. I knew I made the right choice in placing my faith in you." He then asked, "By the way, is that best man offer still open?" Ash let out a laugh as he remembered his request. "You bet it is! I can't wait for that day!"

A short while later, Aurora and Chiara were running and soaring to the west back towards Eterna City. Ruby, Rukaria, and Shadow were riding Aurora while Lucius was standing upon Ashton's back while he soared through the air on wings of flames. Ash and Lucy rode on Chiara together, the Lugia trying to be as steady as possible. The Trainer and Lucario held each other's hand as they watched the scenery go by. Lucy whispered, "I love you, Ash." Her lover blushed, "I love you too, Lucy."

Within the deepest depths of Lucy's psyche, the Angel of Doom struggled against her shackles. She flailed and strained as hard as she could while growling in wrath, furious at the ones who sealed her away. Bluish white crystal chains bound her hands and feet, her strength negated. No matter how she struggled, her restraints did not weaken. She soon stopped, realizing that her efforts were futile. She sighed, her mouth clamped shut by a muzzle also composed of the same crystal. She muttered to herself in frustration. (You may have sealed me away, Angel of the Eternal Flame, but you have only delayed the inevitable. But mark my words, if I ever get out of here, you and your descendants will be the first to suffer for this humiliation.) Doom then bowed her head as she tried to pass the time with sleep. (Even if this pitiful girl does die in happiness, the cycle will only begin anew. You cannot stop me. No one can halt the process. For as we all know, Doom…..is eternal.)


	48. Chapter 48

Zandria let out a yawn as she fed Anabel in her arms. "Are you sure my boy is all right after four days?" Pearl, who was breastfeeding her son, replied, "He was just fine when I left. I wouldn't be surprised if he returns today." Sol cooed softly as he suckled from his mother's breast. Lucash and Sapphire had decided to sleep late, so they were nowhere to be seen. But before long, Zandria's ears perked up. "Speak of the devil." She walked to the hotel room's door and opened it to find Ash about to knock on it. "Mom?" The Zangoose grinned as she cradled her daughter in her arms, "How's my boy doing, huh? You get Lucy back safe and sound?" The Trainer blushed as Lucy clung to his side, "A lot more than just that, Mom…"

Ash and the rest of his companions came inside and explained everything that had occurred minus the details about Lucy's eternal fate and the Angel of Doom. Zandria gasped, "Ash, you're serious? You and Lucy?" Ash replied with a nod as he held Lucy close to him. The Lucario maiden blushed as she smiled, "It's true… Ash proposed to me… We've decided to wait until we get back home before deciding on a wedding date." Pearl suddenly ran forward and embraced both of them, "I just knew you two would work things out. I'm proud of you both." Lucy giggled, "Thanks, Pearl. Are you sure you don't mind?" The Genetrix beamed happily, "Are you kidding? I still have the love of my life and a beautiful baby to feed. I've never been happier!" But Ash chuckled, "Just remember. Lucy comes first from now on."

Chiara glanced around before asking, "Zandria, where is your…..captive? You didn't eat him, did you?" Zandria laughed, "No, though I wish I did! I handed him over to the cops once we were done with him. He was actually kinda glad I did too." The Lugia chuckled, "I'm not surprised! I was half-expecting you to have prepared a meal with him as some of the ingredients!" The Zangoose sighed, "Yeah… I wish I could make that stew again. Human meat is hard to come by legally."

Pearl handed Sol to his father, "Sol missed you, darling." The tiny Riolu pup smiled as he reached out to Ash, "Papa!" The Trainer snickered as he held his newborn son in his hands. Lucy gazed up at her fiancé cuddling with his son, hopeful that she too would have a child of her own someday soon. (I finally have the love of my life. Will we have a child too? A baby of my own?) Half-expecting the Angel of Doom to add some input, Lucy listened carefully for any voices in her head. Much to her surprise, she heard no voices in her mind. "Strange…" Sol asked, "What's strange, Auntie Lucy?" The Lucario maiden replied, "I'm just not used to not hearing Doom's voice anymore… She used to speak up at unexpected times." Ash smiled as her kissed her on the ear, "Don't worry about that monster anymore. She's gone. Ashton saw to that." Lucy smiled calmly, "I know… It's just…hard to believe she's finally out of my life… I never dreamed this would happen…" She then gazed up at the ceiling, "I'm finally…free."

Moments later, Lucash and Sapphire walked into the room. Sapphire asked, "Grandma, is Daddy home yet?" Zandria pointed towards Ash with a smile, "See for yourself." Lucash rushed to his father's side, "Dad! Aunt Lucy! Are you OK?" Lucy replied with a smile, "We're both fine, Lucash. Don't worry about us." Sapphire then walked over with Ash's hat and gloves in hand. "You left these behind, Daddy. I held onto them for you." Her father smiled as he slid his gloves back on, "Thanks, Sapphire. I'd hate to lose these." But Lucy then whispered into Ash's ear, "Should we tell them?" But Ash replied, "Nah, let's wait."

Ashton was the last to enter the room. Anabel noticed first as she spoke up, "Papa!" Hearing her daughter's words, Zandria went sailing into her lover's arms. Ashton chuckled, "I see someone missed me." Zandria embraced him tightly, "You bet I did. I was kinda worried of what might happen." The viscount blushed as he felt the Zangoose's large breasts pressing against his chest. He soon felt a slightly moistness there too. "Zandria… I think you are leaking." Puzzled, she took a step back and glanced down. Her shirt had two noticeable wet spots located where her nipples were. "Hmm… Guess I better feed Anabel some more."

After Ash and Lucy had explained their desire to return home to Pallet Town, everyone agreed to spend the remainder of the day in Eterna City until next morning. But while their companions went whichever way they chose, Ash and Lucy remained together at all times. They sat on a bench on the hotel's rooftop plaza while gazing out at the horizon. Lucy asked, "Will your mother have any problems with me becoming your wife?" Ash smiled, "She'll love you, Lucy. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see us as a couple. Believe me." The Lucario maiden giggled, "If you say so."

As they chatted, Ash remembered what the Angel of Doom had revealed to him just before they clashed. He then frowned, "Lucy… Um…" Hearing Ash's hesitation, Lucy asked, "Yes?" The Trainer gulped as he began to sweat, "Were you serious…when you said…you wanted to start a family with me?" At her beloved's words, Lucy blushed deeply. But she soon replied, "Yes…" Ash then asked, "Um… But you're not in heat yet, are you?" Lucy nodded, "True." But Ash then asked with a blush, "Well… Would you like to 'rehearse' for that day tonight?"

Lucy froze at Ash's question. "Rehearse… As in…mate?" Ash nodded, "Yeah. We don't have to if you don't want to." But Lucy shuddered, "Ash… You forget. My first time was…" The Trainer held her hand and smiled warmly, "I know. The first time you mated was when you were raped. I know you must be scared of it after that. The main reason why I would like to do it with you before you go into heat is for you to overcome the fear. I don't want our baby to be conceived while you're scared outta your mind." Lucy thought the proposal over in her head for a moment. While the thought of mating with the boy she loved excited her somewhat, the concept of mating in general brought up unpleasant memories of her rape at the hands of Outcast years before. Trying to avoid worrying her beloved, she smiled sheepishly, "I… Thank you, Ash. I would love to try it tonight…" Ash cuddled with her gently, "I'll be as gentle as possible. I won't do anything until you say so." Reassured, Lucy curled her hand over Ash's. "I trust you, Ash….. I really do."

That evening, Ash and Lucy locked themselves in their hotel room together. "OK… You ready to start?" Ash asked, somewhat anxious of what was about to occur. Lucy nodded, "I am… Go ahead and undress." Ash nodded and slid off his jacket and black undershirt. He was quick to notice her blushing at the sight of his toned upper body. "You like what you see?" The Lucario maiden stuttered, "I… Uh… You look… Is that what all this walking does to your body?" Ash shrugged, "I guess." He slid off his gloves and shoes before removing his pants. When he dropped his underwear, Lucy froze. "I'm all set. You still feeling OK, Lucy?"

Lucy remained rooted to the spot as she gazed at Ash's manhood in fear despite knowing he would never force himself onto her against her wishes. She began to hyperventilate as memories of Outcast raping her began to resurface. (It hurt so much… But…) However, beneath her mental pain, Lucy could feel a faint attraction towards it. "Lucy…?" Ash asked, somewhat worried during Lucy's prolonged silence. In response, Lucy pleaded, "Ash… The fear is too strong….. Please help me relax…"

Ash walked over to Lucy and kneeled behind her. "OK. I'm gonna try something new. Ruby gave me some pointers on how to please a girl." Lucy gulped, somewhat nervous about what her bold 'sister' had suggested to him. However, she soon shuddered as Ash began to repeatedly kiss her on the neck. "A…Ash…" The Trainer began to slowly rub his fiancée's sides from her ribs to her hips. The Lucario maiden shuddered at her lover's touch, the sensations she was experiencing being completely alien to her. Her body tensed up constantly as she shivered in his grasp. Her breathing became erratic as she gasped in pleasure.

Believing Lucy to be calmed enough; Ash gently gripped her blue shorts and slowly slid them down. Lucy's tail swayed slowly as she silently gave her fiancé her consent. Once her blue shorts were around her ankles, Ash began to lift her yellow vest over her head. Lucy raised her arms up, having complete faith in her beloved. Once her upper body was bare, Lucy turned to face Ash with a nervous smile, "How…..do I look?" Ash's eyes scanned her petite frame, slender body, and small breasts before smiling with a blush. "You're beautiful, Lucy."

Hearing Ash's words, tears began to well up in Lucy's eyes. "I'm…beautiful?" Ash nodded, "Yes. Very beautiful. You're like a little angel." Lucy muttered as her tears fell, "I've been called cute, attractive, and adorable, but no one has ever said I'm beautiful before…" Her eyes soon fell upon Ash's manhood, her fear becoming stronger as it slowly became erect from her beautiful nude body. "Ash… I'm still afraid…" The Trainer smiled and turned her around. "Leave it to me."

Lucy waited silently as she wondered what Ash was going to do next. She gasped as his hands rubbed her hips. "You have lovely hips, Lucy." Ash said with a smile. Lucy's only reply was a light blush. He then began to stroke her blue tail before caressing her soft buttocks. Lucy shuddered at his touch, not resisting at all. He then reached up and lightly traced his fingers over her breasts. Lucy gasped as his fingers touched her lightly. Ash then felt under her fur and rubbed her firm nipples. With his spare hand, he ran them up her slender belly. Lucy could only shudder and gasp in ecstasy as she relaxed in her lover's grasp.

After a few minutes of caressing his fiancée's body, Ash asked, "Is the fear gone yet?" Lucy shuddered as she whispered, "Not yet… It's still there… I want to… I really do… But…the fear remains…" Ash frowned as he tried to think of a means to further relax his lover. After a moment of thought, he smiled, "How about a hot shower? That always relaxes me." Lucy smiled, "That's a brilliant idea. Shall we?" The Lucario maiden took her fiancé's hand as she blushed. Ash smiled, "Let's."

Minutes later, Ash and Lucy were bathing together in their hotel room's bathroom. "Did you remember to lock the door?" Lucy asked as she relaxed while being drenched. "Yeah. It would be really embarrassing if someone walked in on us." Ash chuckled as he continued to caress Lucy's soaked body from behind. Lucy closed her eyes as she felt the warm water washing over her. The sound of running water filled her ears. More relaxed than before, Lucy let out a long sigh.

Ash began to refocus his attention onto Lucy's breasts, fondling them gently. "You have a lovely body, Lucy." The Lucario maiden blushed, "Even though I don't have the same assets as Ruby or Pearl? You really are fine with how I look?" The Trainer kissed her on the neck, "I mean it. Besides, I didn't fall in love with you because of how you look. It goes far deeper than that." Lucy smiled warmly as she held her hand over his, "I know… I remember. And I'm grateful to have you in my life…" But as she enjoyed Ash's caressing touch, Lucy began to gather her courage. "Ash… I'm sorry…" Ash asked, "Sorry? About what?" Lucy turned around and gazed into his eyes, "I couldn't find the right words before. I'm not actually afraid of mating. It's just….mating brings to mind what happened that day. I felt both pain and pleasure that day, but I still felt awful. Even to this day, I feel awful about it." She bowed her head, "I don't like being reminded of what happened… I'm sorry, but I would prefer to not mate with you just yet. Only after we're married, or officially engaged at the earliest." Ash sighed in some disappointment, but soon asked, "Well… Could I just pleasure you until then?"

Lucy cocked her head to one side at Ash's question. "Pleasure me…?" Ash nodded, "Yeah. Like last time." Lucy tried to remember the previous time her lover was referring to. "We did it before…..oh! You mean after you…..attempted…" Ash solemnly frowned, "Yeah… The day when I tried to kill myself…" The Lucario maiden then smiled, "Yes… I would be fine with that." However, Ash blushed, "But…when I finish pleasuring you, would you…pleasure me?" Though not prepared for Ash's request, Lucy soon smiled with a blush, "Um… I would be glad to. But I don't know anything about these things aside from just how to mate in general. Could you give me advice on how to do it?" Her lover nodded, "You bet. Should I start now?" Lucy blushed deeply, "Yes… Pleasure me however you want, Ash. I trust you."

Very slowly to avoid startling her, Ash dragged his fingers down Lucy's chest to her belly before reaching her womanhood. As soon as his fingers touched her, Lucy gasped. Ash started by gently rubbing her moist girlhood as Lucy shuddered in pleasure. "Oh… Ash…" Hearing his fiancée's moans, Ash slowly inserted his fingers inside her. Lucy's body froze up as her muscles became taut. "A…mazing…" But after a moment more of pleasuring her, Ash suddenly stopped. "Lucy, may I taste you?" The pleasure-stricken Lucario panted, "Taste… What do you mean?" Ash replied by getting down on all fours and licking her needy girlhood. Not expecting such an approach, Lucy yelped in surprise, but soon sighed in ecstasy. "Ash… I don't know what you're doing, but…don't stop…"

Ash continued to lick at Lucy's girlhood while his lover shuddered and gasped in pleasure. (She tastes so sweet… Sweeter than any berries or candy I've ever tasted…) His tongue lapped at her vigorously, trying to pleasure her as much as he could. Before long, Lucy began to grit her teeth as she tried to restrain herself. With a loud groan, Lucy experienced a powerful orgasm as a gush of sweet fluid splashed onto Ash's face. The Trainer was quick to lick up whatever nectar he could before the shower could wash it away. Lucy fell backwards and leaned against the wall as she basked in the afterglow. Ash blushed, "You tasted wonderful, Lucy. The only thing sweeter than you is your personality." The Lucario lightly giggled, but soon sighed, "That was close…" Certain he knew what she was referring to, Ash laid a hand on her shoulder, "Were you afraid Doom would take over if you got too caught up in the pleasure? Forget about her. She can't do anything to you anymore." Lucy smiled sheepishly, "I know… It's just so hard to believe she's out of my life. I guess it was just out of habit." But Ash then grinned, "But now that I've pleasured you, it's your turn to pleasure me."

Lucy froze at Ash's request. "Pleasure…you?" She asked sheepishly. Ash nodded, "Yeah. Is that all right with you?" With little hesitation, Lucy nodded, "Um… All right. But I…don't know how." Her lover snickered, "It's not that hard when it comes to guys." He then stood up and pointed towards his manhood, "Just lick and suck it. That's all you have to do." Lucy gulped, "Um… Is that safe?" Ash smiled reassuringly, "I wouldn't ask you to do this if it was unsafe. Just follow my advice." After a moment of thinking her instructions over, Lucy got down on her knees before the Trainer. Despite the warm water from the shower soaking it, Lucy noticed a faint musk coming from it. "Here I go…" She gently licked the tip of it, tasting the musk slightly. "Keep going, Lucy. I trust you." Ash smiled, stroking his lover's head.

Bit by bit, Lucy began to show more confidence as she licked Ash's manhood. (This musk… It smells…nice… It's his scent… And I'm liking it.) As she became more enthralled with Ash's musk, Lucy began to take the entire length into her mouth. Ash gasped at her sudden change of tactics, "Lucy…! That's…. Is this really your first time?" He shuddered as Lucy slowly deep-throated him. Lucy soon closed her eyes as she took in the scent and taste of the boy she loved. Her movements quickened as her tongue caressed him from the underside. "Lucy… I'm close…" Ash groaned as his manhood began to throb. Before she could react, Lucy's eyes shot wide open as several gushes of a salty yet sweet fluid began to fill her mouth. "Lu…cy…!" Ash groaned in orgasm, spilling his sperm into her mouth. Once her lover's orgasm had run its course, Lucy pulled back with her mouth shut. She was uncertain if the substance in her mouth was safe to consume or if she should spit it out. But Ash panted, "It's OK… You can swallow it. It's all protein…" Placing complete faith in Ash's advice, Lucy swallowed his seed. The unique combination of sweet and salty flavors was pleasing to her as she blushed deeply. "That…tasted nice…"

Unable to remain standing, Ash dropped to his knees and embraced Lucy for support. The Lucario maiden gazed into his eyes with a tearful smile. "I enjoyed our session, Ash. Thank you." Ash asked, "I'm glad you enjoyed it… But is the fear still there?" Lucy blushed, "I don't think that memory will ever truly be gone. But when the time is right, I will enjoy it thoroughly. I promise." She then smiled, "Ash… Let's wait until I go into heat before we do this again. And after that, let's do it only once in a great while. I want this sacred activity to remain that way." Ash blushed as he held his fiancée's hand, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Saving this stuff for special occasions sounds wonderful." He then embraced her tightly, "I love you, Lucy." His lover blushed, "I love you…so much, Ash…"

The following morning, everyone gathered up their gear and belongings before meeting in the hotel's lobby. "Which route should we take to return home?" Pearl asked as she cradled Sol in her arms. Ash shrugged his shoulders, "Um… Back through Eterna Forest?" Lucy nodded, "I think that would be best. If we go east, we'll take far longer to reach a port city. And we can only use the southern path if we have bicycles." Ruby smiled, "That's not a problem. Eterna Forest is a nice place for a stroll. I'm all for it." With their destination being Sandgem Town, the group made their way outside and headed west.

Ashton gazed down at his right hand as he walked along with his friends and family. When they were just outside Eterna Forest, he spoke up, "Ash, one moment please." Ash turned to face his ancestor, "OK. What's up?" The viscount asked, "Since we are returning to Green Mi…I mean Pallet Town, does this mean your Sinnoh League challenge has concluded?" The Trainer replied, "Just for now. I'll pick up where I left off eventually. Might take a few years, so I hope you're patient." Ashton then smiled, "If that is the case, I have some business to attend to. I will see you all back home when you arrive."

Zandria spoke up upon hearing Ashton's claim, "Business? Where are you going?" The viscount chuckled, "I made a promise to Latias. And since Ash's Sinnoh League challenge has ended, I must return to her in order to fulfill my vow to her." Rukaria asked, "Latias…? Your daughter? She's still alive?" Ashton nodded, "Alive and well. You will be able to ask her yourself next time we meet." Ash gulped silently, worried about meeting Latias again now that he was effectively engaged to Lucy. Ashton proceeded to remove his cloak before handing it to Chiara. "This will only get in the way of my wings. Could I trust you to hold onto this for me?" The Lugia bundled up the large blanket of cloth and placed it in her medicine satchel, "It will be safe with me, dear. And tell Latias hello for us." Ashton then gave Chiara and Zandria a quick kiss. Anabel then reached out to him, "Are you going, Papa?" Ashton smiled as he stroked her head, "Yes, but only for a short while. You'll see me again when you and your mother get back home. I love you, sweetheart." The Zangoose child giggled as she kissed her father, "I love you too, Papa." Zandria then smirked, "I'll take good care of her while you're away." Ashton waved goodbye to his friends and family as his pair of flaming wings emerged from his back. He then took to the sky and flew south.

After a short while, Ashton could see Oreburgh City looming on the horizon. "Oreburgh… With Ironspike City just to the southeast… Wait… Ironspike?" The viscount pondered to himself, "Was I supposed to retrieve something from there? What was it… I know I promised Night Claw I would return for something…" A moment later, he snapped his fingers. "Ah… Yes! That!" Remembering his priorities, Ashton veered to the left slightly and drifted towards Ironspike City.

"Hmm… All those modest huts and farmland make it easy to spot." Ashton muttered as Ironspike City came into view. He went into a shallow dive as he neared his destination. The viscount soon swooped over the farmland as many Lucario and Riolu waved and called out to him. Ashton then set down near the museum that sat at the outskirts. "Here they come again…" Ashton gulped as he prepared himself for the swarm of admirers.

Many Lucario and Riolu came rushing over to Ashton's location in droves. "That's far enough! Don't swarm me!" The mass of canines stopped before him at his words. One young male smiled, "We haven't seen you for some time, Sir Ashton. What brings you back to Ironspike?" The viscount replied, "Just a small errand. I won't be staying long. But I really must speak to the Alpha female. Where is Night Claw?" A familiar voice spoke up, "I am right here, Sir Ashton." A female Lucario pushed her way through the crowd. "Long time no see, Sir Ashton. Welcome back."

Ashton bowed before the Ironspike clan's leader. "A pleasure to see you again, Lady Night Claw." She replied, "Likewise." But she then asked, "Are you alone? Where are your companions?" Ashton explained, "Eterna Forest at the moment. I have some business in Johto, but stopped by here to retrieve something on the way." The Lucario nodded, "I recall. Come. I shall take you to your keepsake." She then turned and addressed her people before taking Ashton into the museum that chronicled his previous life.

As he followed Night Claw down the hall, Ashton noticed that a handful of humans and Riolu were examining the exhibits. "There are more visitors today." Night Claw nodded, "Since this museum is so far off the beaten path, it does not get very many visitors. The people of Ironspike City only visit every now and then. Travelers often visit before leaving too." She then led Ashton into the chamber that contained information about his parents. The two then walked over to a display case that stood between the mannequins of Maria and Akien Crimson. "I shall let you do the honors, Sir Ashton." Night Claw smiled as she took a step back. Ashton then stepped forward and opened the case before removing its contents. He then held the Crimson family's heirloom sword in his hands. "At long last. Seeker is back in its rightful place."

Ashton looked Seeker's heavy blade over as he held his father's weapon in his hands. "I will take good care of this. Thank you for keeping it safe for so long, Lady Night Claw." The Ironspike Alpha smiled, "It was a pleasure, Sir Ashton. But before you go, here." She gave him a holster of sorts that seemed to be made for wearing on the hip. "But…Seeker's blade will still be exposed. Is that safe?" Ashton asked, worried that his sword may harm someone while he is walking. Night Claw chuckled, "I believe I recall you claiming it can be as sharp or blunt as you will it. So wouldn't it not cut if you did not wish it to?" Ashton sighed, "I suppose so…" He then tied the holster to his right side and hung Seeker from it. "Now I'm carrying three swords. I'm not used to this…"

While Night Claw followed Ashton out of the museum, she noticed he was walking with an uneasy gait. "Are you all right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Ashton looked at himself, "I feel like I'm going to hurt myself with all these swords on me! I've never carried so many before!" Night Claw laughed at Ashton's uneasiness, "I'm sure you will manage." The viscount grumbled, "Well, I'll be home by tonight. I'll take it off as soon as I get inside." He then shook Night Claw's hand, "I pray we meet again soon." She smiled, "As do I. Give my regards to the others." Ashton then spread his flaming wings and took to the air as he headed south.

Ashton was quick to cross the ocean as he reached the Kanto mainland in under an hour. "Hm… There's Rota to the east. I'm definitely going in the right direction." He continued to fly south as he remained watchful of the landscape below him. When Pewter City came into view, he began to veer to his right. "Altomare is in Johto, if memory serves. And that is to the west." He eventually passed the towering Mt. Silver and then Violet City. "I am not too familiar with the layout of Johto… Though I do recall Altomare is south of a port town on the western coast of the mainland." He continued to fly further west until he came across the western coastline. Hoping he was headed in the right direction, Ashton turned south once again.

"Hmmm… That is certainly a port town." Ashton muttered as Goldenrod City came into view. Hoping it was the location he was thinking of, he continued to fly south while maintaining a high altitude. After a few hours of soaring, Ashton became disheartened as he reached the very southernmost tip of the Johto region with Azalea Town to the north. "Drat… And still no sign of….. Hm? What's that…?" The viscount raised a hand to his brow as he squinted his eyes. In the far-off distance seemed to be a small landmass. "An island… Could it be Altomare?" Having no other leads to go by, Ash flew towards the distant island.

A short while later, Ashton began to make out the island's features as he drew near. "Canal's leading into a city… Architecture that is reminiscent of my previous lifetime… Yes, that must be Altomare!" Eager to see his daughter again, he flapped his wings to speed up. Once above the island city, Ashton scanned the area far below him. "I do not wish to draw unwanted attention to a man with wings of flames. Where could I drop in without being detected?" His eyes soon noticed a large green area near the center of the city. "All that green means it is covered in plant life. And the only place in the city that has that much shrubbery is…" He then flew directly over the massive garden and dismissed his wings as they faded away in a flurry of embers. "I hope Latias does not mind me dropping in unexpected."

With nothing keeping him aloft, Ashton went into a freefall as he plummeted towards his destination. "I need to time this carefully….." The viscount brought his hands together to form a hand sign. His feet inside his boots began to give off a blue glow as a large amount of his Chakra was focused into them. Less than a minute later, Ashton fell through the canopy of the secret garden of Altomare. "And….now!" Ashton released the Chakra he had built up from the bottom of his feet the instant he was about to touch the ground. The sheer intensity of the Chakra being released created a temporary air cushion that forced Ashton to stop for a second, halting his descent. Upon landing, Ashton breathed a sigh of relief, "I was actually a little scared for a moment…"

Ashton began to wander around the secret garden of Altomare, trying to find his daughter. "Latias? Are you here? It's me! Your father!" After several minutes of exploring the garden, Ashton was rammed from behind by something. "What the devil?" He barely managed to avoid falling as a familiar voice giggled behind him. "Gotcha, Papa!" The viscount turned and saw a familiar Latias floating above the ground with her hands near her mouth as she giggled. Ashton smirked, "Cheeky as always. You really are the spitting image of your mother, Latias." Father and child then tenderly embraced each other. "I missed you, Papa. Welcome back."

Once she had collected herself, Latias asked, "Is Ash here too?" Ashton chuckled, "I'm afraid not. I literally just dropped in." The Eon Pokémon giggled, "I see why he isn't here. He probably doesn't have wings." She then remembered Ashton's promise to her before he and his companions departed from Altomare months before. "Papa, if you're here, does this mean we can go home?" The viscount grinned, "Not just yet. I need to see your brother first. Where is he again?" Excited to see her former home again, Latias took her father's hand, "Right this way, Papa."

Latias led her father to the Soul Dew that rested where he last saw it. "I think he's sleeping right now." But Ashton slowly approached the stone pedestal it sat upon, "Not for much longer." Curious of what her father was planning, Latias watched from a distance. Ashton opened his right hand as a small flame formed in his palm. "I've been saving this for you, my son." Ashton then gently closed his hand over the crystalline orb as the flame engulfed it. Fearing for her brother's soul, Latias swooped over to her father. "What happened?" But Ashton smiled calmly, "Stand back. Your brother needs some space."

The flames that engulfed the Soul Dew began to rise and take on a familiar shape without separating from the orb. Latias stared in awe as she began to recognize the shape. "Papa… Is he…coming back?" Ashton remained silent as he watched. Moments later, the flames began to fade away. The arms were revealed first, covered in white and blue feathers. Tears began to form in Latias' eyes, "Brother…" More and more of the flames faded away to reveal the creature beneath them. Once every last ember had faded, a revived Latios fell onto the stone balcony before the Soul Dew while seemingly unconscious. Ashton gazed down at his right hand and whispered in tears, "Lady Ho-Oh… Thank you."

Hardly able to believe her eyes, Latias reached out to her brother. "Latios… Are you really here?" Ashton kneeled next to his son and stroked his ears, "Awaken, my son." At his father's coaxing, Latios began to stir. "Mmph… Who is that…?" He slowly opened his eyes to find his sister tearfully smiling at him. "Sister… How did you get inside the Soul Dew?" Latias sobbed happily, "I'm not inside with you. You're out here with us. You're home now, brother." Latios muttered, "Home… Wait… Why do I feel wind?" He glanced around, recognizing the garden that had once been his home. He then gazed up at Ashton with tears streaming down his feathered face. "Father… Did you really…?" The viscount smiled tearfully, "I did. Welcome back, my son."

Latios levitated himself off the ground as he realized he was no longer deceased. "Father… How did you…" Ashton smiled, "Lady Ho-Oh. She gave me what I needed to bring you back." Latios, recalling his father's promise before he left Altomare, burst into laughter. "You actually found her…after less than a year? And by chance? Father, you are one lucky fellow!" Ashton muttered under his breath, "Yes… Most fortunate." Latios then embraced his tearful sister, "I missed you so dearly, Latias…" His sister smiled, "Lorenzo and Bianca will be so happy to see you again…"

Once he and his sister had calmed down from his unexpected resurrection, Latios faced his father and smiled, "Father… I never thought I would ever see you in person in this life…" The viscount held his son in a tender embrace, "Neither did I, Latios. Bless Lady Ho-Oh for her generosity." However, a thought crossed Ashton's mind. "Wait… If you died defending Altomare, surely the Eternal Flame within you would've saved you. How did it fail?" Latias nervously chuckled, "That's because… Well, we've both died once before." Hearing this revelation, Ashton stuttered, "Wait… W…what? Both of you? When?"

With a heavy sigh, Latios explained, "It happened quite some time ago. Perhaps half a century? Latias and I had been living here for a long time. I…even fell in love with a human woman and we started a family together. She bore twins. A Latios and Latias. But our good fortune did not last very long…" He then asked, "Father, are you familiar with ancient Pokémon with stone-like bodies? Namely Aerodactyl and Kabutops?" The viscount brought a hand to his chin, "I thought they only appeared in legend." Latios shook his head, "That is because they have long been thought to be extinct. As I was saying, a vile Pokémon Trainer came to Altomare and unleashed a horde of those two Pokémon species into the city to torment the population. My wife and children… They were among the dead."

Ashton scowled angrily as he heard Latios' tell the tale of his family's fate. "That bastard… What became of him?" Latias replied, "I dealt with him. While Latios handled the rampaging Pokémon, I killed their Trainer." Ashton nodded in relief, satisfied that the murderer did not escape justice. Latios continued, "Of course, my children inherited the Eternal Flame from me. As a result, they were revived moments after their death. I ordered them to flee to safety, but they stayed behind to help me….." Ashton remained silent as he saw his son bow his head with a most sorrowful expression on his face. He asked, "But they…did not survive, did they?" Latios replied with a silent nod.

Seeing that her brother was still hurt by the loss of his children and wife, Latias floated forward. "I'll explain the rest. Latios and I forced the Aerodactyl down into the roads of Altomare and used our Psychic abilities to draw in water from the ocean to flood the roads. This created the canals that you see all over the place. It also drowned the Aerodactyl. However, the Kabutops were able to breathe underwater, so this tactic did not help against them. They were…savage. Murderous beasts without a sense of right or wrong. I had never seen Pokémon like them before…" Ashton gazed downward, distraught that creatures he had always believed to possess souls and intelligence could be little more than killing machines. Latias then explained, "We were outnumbered. In a desperate attempt, we unleashed all of our strength in a combined effort to utterly destroy our enemies. But the strain of our efforts destroyed our bodies in the process." Ashton nodded, "And that is how you two died once before?" Latios sighed, "Yes… But there was a problem. The Eternal Flame could no longer revive us as we no longer had bodies to inhabit. We had no choice but to use the corpses of my children in order to live again. The Eternal Flame within each of us restored their bodies to pristine condition while changing their cellular structure to match ours." Latias smiled slightly, "Because of this, many of the people of Altomare believed that the two Eon Pokémon lost their father that day. They believed us to be his children. They were right, in a sense."

Understanding the loss his two children had suffered in the past, Ashton stepped forward and held them both in a tender embrace. "I never imagined you two had been through such hardships. I wish I could've done something to help." But Latios solemnly smiled, "It is all right, Father. My children will return to this world someday. Just as you did. It's only a matter of time." The viscount nodded, "I suppose you are right about that." Latias then asked, "Papa, is there anything you want to do before we go home?" The viscount remained silent for a moment as he thought up a response. "I believe it's rather obvious. I want to make up for lost time with you two."

Latias and Latios looked at each other before looking back at their father. "Make up for lost time?" Ashton smiled, "It will be getting dark soon. And Latias will be leaving with me for Rohta tonight. Before that, I would like to spend the remainder of the evening with you two." Latios then smiled, "So…a night out on the town?" But Latias asked, "Brother, you'll need a disguise. I have one, but you never had a human form before." The Eon Pokémon brought a hand to his chin as he pondered what form he should take. He soon smiled, "I know what should suffice." His body was engulfed in shimmering light as he refracted the light around him. A moment later, he stood on the ground on two feet. "How's this?"

Ashton smirked as he beheld his son's disguise. "Masquerading as my own descendant? I doubt he would be happy with this." Latios had taken on the form of Ash Ketchum. His attire matched what the Trainer wore during his first visit to Altomare, minus his precious hat. Latios snickered, "At least this way we look related." His voice remained unchanged as he still sounded like a boy in his mid to late teens. Latias giggled as she too altered her form to look like her closest friend, Bianca. Like her brother, the only thing missing from her disguise was a hat. She giggled, "I don't wear a hat because it makes it hard for people to tell me and Bianca apart." Ashton chuckled, "Well, if anyone asks, you are my children. Now, as I do not know this town's layout very well, would you two please guide me?" Latios and Latias chuckled as they led their father out of the garden.

"What would be the best place to start with?" Ashton asked as his children led him down the stone streets. Latias glanced around as he noticed the sun was becoming rather low in the sky. "Since it is starting to get late, how about dinner?" Latias grinned, "We'll need money for that. I'll be right back! Take Papa to Renato's Cucina!" Latias then ran down the street and vanished into the many people going about their business in the narrow path. "Cucina? The Italian term for kitchen?" Latios chuckled, "Indeed. And I know where it is. Come with me, Father."

A short while later, Ashton and Latios sat at a table in a humble little restaurant while looking over the menu. "So many to choose from…" Ashton muttered as he looked the menu over. After nearly half an hour, Latias emerged through the door and glanced around. When she saw Latios waving at her, she ran to their table and took a seat. "Sorry if I was gone a while. I got held up with Bianca and Lorenzo." Latios nodded, "I thought you were taking too long. It should've taken you a little over ten minutes to get from here to Bianca's house." The disguised Latias sighed, "I know. I had to say my goodbyes. That's why I took longer than usual." Ashton asked, "Goodbye? What did you tell them?" Latias solemnly smiled with a blush, "I was as honest as I could be. I told them there is someone I love and I am going to go find him. Bianca cried a little, but she gave me her best wishes. Lorenzo laughed and asked if they could come to the wedding. I promised I would let them know when." Latios nodded, "Hm. They'll probably have gone to bed by the time we finish business tonight. Don't worry, Latias. I'll watch over them while you're gone."

Latias and Latios ordered various seafood dishes, such as salmon and sea bass. Ashton was hardly surprised when they ordered theirs rare as they had been known to eat undercooked fish as youngsters and had even grown fond of it. Out of curiosity, Ashton had ordered spaghetti with an ink sauce and cuttlefish. Once the orders had been brought out, Ashton winced at the sight of his entree. Latios asked, "What's with that look?" The viscount replied, "This sauce…is black…" Latias giggled, "Of course it is. Ink is supposed to be black, right?" Latios grinned, "I assure you that it is much tastier than it looks." Ashton snorted, "Well…I won't knock it until I try it." He took a fork and twirled some of his pasta up with some of the meat. When he took a bite, Ashton smiled at the flavor. "So bold and rich… I'm amazed. And the chewy texture of this cuttlefish is delightful too." Latias smiled, "I knew you'd like it. Eat up."

After dinner, Latias and Latios led their father to a gondola that was moored at the edge of the canal. "This is one of the very few cities in the world to have traditional gondolas still in use, Father. Before you leave, let's take a ride." Latios smiled brightly. Ashton chuckled, "I rode one during my last visit, but I'm always up for another." But Latias then pointed to a local shop. "But let's check out that shop there! They specialize in glassworks!" Ashton grinned, "Glassworks? As in Venetian glass? This, I need to see!" Latios chuckled as he watched his father rush over to the shop and stepped inside.

"Glass as far as the eye can see. And in so many forms and colors." Ashton marveled at his surroundings as he browsed through the store. Latios and Latias entered and browsed through the selection too. "Vases… Horses… Flowers… And…candy? Surely that isn't edible." Latias giggled, "When it comes to Venetian glasswork, anything is possible." Ashton nodded, "I'm amazed with all the shapes. And the colors are simply fabulous. I really must take some home." Latios smiled, "I'll be sure to send you some this week. Though it may take a while to arrive. Should I send it to Ash's address?" Ashton pondered the question, "Address?" Latias shook her head with a chuckle, "Yeah. That would be best."

A short while later, Ashton and his children returned to Altomare's secret garden. Latios smiled, "I enjoyed our evening together, Father. How long has it been since the last time? 590 years? 580?" Ashton chuckled, "More than likely the second guess." As there were no human eyes watching, Latios and Latias cast off their human disguises in a flurry of sparkling particles. Latios then embraced his father, "I suppose this is goodbye for now. Give my best to Ash and the others when you see them again." The viscount held his son tightly, "I shall. And I will visit sometime. I really must meet your friends." Latias giggled, "They'll be delighted to see you again, Latios." The two siblings gave each other a warm embrace. "Altomare is in your hands now, brother. Take good care of it." The blue Eon Pokémon smiled, "And I shall, sister. You look after Ash in the meantime." Latias whispered, "Next time we meet, you just might have a nephew and niece." Latios snickered, "I see. Don't ravage him too badly." Ashton then smiled, "It's time to go home, Latias. Do you have everything you need?" Latias smiled, "Just let me pack my bags… Oh, wait. I don't have any. I'm ready to see Rohta again." Ashton chuckled as a pair of large wings of rainbow flames emerged from his back. Latios grinned, "Now there's something I haven't seen in ages. And just as colorful as I recall." Ashton grinned as he flapped his mighty wings, "Take care, my son. Latias, let's be off." She nodded, "OK! Lead on, Papa!" Father and daughter rose through the garden's canopy into the night sky as Latios looked on with a smile. "Oh my… If Latias is every bit as lively as Mother was, Ash is in for a wild time when they meet again."

Latias flew close behind her father as they headed northeast over the ocean. She giggled in anticipation, "Oh, I can't wait to see how Rohta has changed!" Ashton nodded, "I hardly recognize it anymore. Green Mile has become a quiet rural town instead of the bustling capital we used to know." Latias smiled longingly as she muttered, "A quiet little town… Wide open spaces… The perfect place to raise a family." Ashton chuckled, "Raise a family? You have your eyes on a certain young man?" The Eon Pokémon beamed joyously, "You bet I do! The one and only boy who has ever won my heart! And you know who he is, Papa!" Ashton pondered the answer for a moment before glancing at his daughter, "Don't tell me it's Ash!" She replied with a toothy grin, "As always, Papa! That will never change!"

Shocked that Latias was still dead-set on marrying Ash, he asked, "I thought you settled for being brother and sister!" Latias smiled, "I thought so too! At first. While you were gone, I couldn't get my mind off of him. The longer we were apart, the more I longed for him. I've seen many boys, Papa. Hundreds, if not thousands. And that's saying something as I've been around for 600 years!" She then sighed with a blush, "No one… No boy has ever touched my heart like he has. I don't care if we're related anymore! I want to marry him! I want to have his babies!" She then grinned with a determined gaze, "I…want to be Mrs. Ash Ketchum!"

Much to Latias' surprise, Ashton burst into laughter. "What? I'm serious, Papa! And I don't care if you're against it! I'm gonna marry him someday!" But Ashton laughed, "Latias, I told you last time! I have nothing against your feelings for him! By all means, you have my approval! However, there is something you must know. Do you recall Lucy?" Latias replied, "You mean the Lucario girl whose right ear was always drooping forward? What about her?" Ashton explained, "A great deal has happened since we left Altomare. Ash and Lucy are now engaged." Latias gasped, "Wait… Really? But what about Ruby? I thought she was his lover!" Ashton grinned, "Oh, they're still together! Those two are like sisters, show they're quite close. What is more, male Lucario are sometimes known to have more than one mate at a time. So they are rather accustomed with sharing a mate." Latias then blushed, "Then they can add one more, right? I mean, you and Mother made it work with the others too!" Ashton scratched his head while blushing, "Heheheh… That we did…" Latias, her resolve as strong as ever, smiled boldly. "I'll respect Ash's bond with Lucy. But that still won't stop me." She then turned her gaze towards the moon, "I love you, Ash. And that will never change."

The following day, Ash and his companions gathered around the campfire for lunch. Zandria had decided on "How does beef stew sound today? With lots of potatoes and carrots?" Sol smiled, "Yes, please! With lots of gravy!" Zandria got to work dicing up the vegetables and meat while putting the pot over the fire to boil. However, Shadow and Lucius had begun to keep their distance from Rukaria as they seemed repulsed by something. Chiara whispered, "Is something wrong? I've noticed that you two have been keeping your distance from Rukaria today." Lucius grumbled, "We have nothing against her, but she's…in heat. And we are not in the mood for a lustful sex drive right now." Shadow added, "Not to mention she's already taken. And I want to keep my balls." But Chiara smiled, "I am at least glad that the operation was a complete success."

Over time, Rukaria began to show signs of discomfort. Her hand rested on her belly as she panted faintly. "It burns… Is this what heat feels like?" Ash noticed that his lover seemed to be in pain and rushed to her side. "What's wrong? Stomachache?" Suddenly, Rukaria hunkered over as she groaned loudly, "It…..it burns!" Most of the other Pokémon present began to cover there noses as Rukaria's scent intensified. "What an odor!" Pearl gagged as she covered her nose. Lucash blushed, "I feel funny… Something's happening in my pants." But Sapphire frowned, "Don't think naughty thoughts, Lucash!" Lucius also blushed, "She smells…so hot… Makes me want to… NO NO NO! Keep it together, Lucius!" Before long, Rukaria staggered to her feet and ran off into the forest in a daze with her heat disorienting her.

"It burns! Augh!" Rukaria yelled as she fell against a tree. "It's like all my missed heats are coming back all at once!" Trying to soothe the burning, she gently rubbed her womanhood which was concealed beneath her thick gray fur. "Ooooh… Oh god, I can't believe how much better this feels…" But a more maternal thought soon passed through her mind. "This means…I'm actually fertile now. I… I can have a baby…" Moments later, Ash burst through the bushes nearby as he came searching for her. "Rukaria! What's wrong?" The Trainer asked as he came to a stop in front of the heat-stricken Lucario. She panted with a blush, "Ash… It's finally time… My body wants you and I can't wait any longer…" She then spread her legs wide, revealing her drenched womanhood, "Please! Mate me! Breed me! Make me yours!"

Ash took a step back as Rukaria begged him to mate with her while spouting a few more vulgar sexual terms in her delirium. "Rukaria, you're starting to freak me out. I know you're in heat, but try to control yourself!" But the blind Lucario maiden blushed with a smile as her hormones and burning of the womb deluded her. "Come on, Ash. I love you. I need you now. Please, let's have puppies." She then got down on all fours and raised her tail. Ash brought a hand to his face and grumbled, "I know we were planning on having kids, but the way you're doing this is making things very awkward. I want to be able to enjoy this, not be freaked out the whole time!" He then kneeled next to Rukaria and held her face in his hands. "Rukaria, do you know who I am? Do you know what's wrong? Tell me. Please."

In the hands of her lover, Rukaria steadily came to her senses while trying to resist the powerful primal desires fueled by her surging heat. "Y…yes… You're my mate… Ash Ketchum." Ash nodded, "OK, that's better. Now tell me what's wrong." Rukaria groaned as she held her hand to her belly, "It's the heat… But…it's never been this bad before! If I had to describe it, it's like there are hot coals inside me! If anything, all of my previous heats were not missed but instead held back. Once I went into heat again, they all hit at once. It burns… God, it even hurts! And there's only one way to stop it…" Ash then smiled as he held her hand, "And that's to get you pregnant. Right?"

Rukaria froze at her lover's words. "We…can really do that?" Ash nodded, "You're in heat, right? That means you can have kids now." Rukaria's sightless eyes began to pour tears. "I…can have a family…" She then pleaded, "Ash… Let's not wait any longer…" The Trainer smiled as he had Rukaria lean against a tree, "OK. Let's do this quick before someone can show up." He then pulled his pants down, revealing his manhood. "I just need a little stimulation first." With a smirk, Rukaria pulled Ash to his knees and forced his head down towards her crotch. "No man can resist this scent."

At first, Ash was puzzled by Rukaria's actions. However, the instant he took a breath, his nostrils were assaulted by a powerful odor the likes of which he had never smelled before. "Rukaira… W…what is this smell? It's really spicy-smelling and…" He soon felt his manhood rapidly getting hard. Rukaria blushed, "That is the scent of my pheromones. A Lucario in heat. I had a hunch you'd be able to smell them this time." Ash breathed her scent in deeply, "It's starting to smell really good… But I thought humans CAN'T smell pheromones! Unless the heat is so intense that the pheromones are much stronger than usual…" The blind Lucario maiden smiled, "That's more than likely the reason. How do you feel?"

Ash brought a hand to his head as he felt his mind beginning to be filled with more primal thoughts. (What's wrong with me… I'm more human than anything, but I still wanna…) In his mind, he could see himself passionately mating with Rukaria. (Mmmm… Want to…mate… Breed… Make…pups…) He could almost see Rukaria pregnant with their child while he caressed her swollen belly. (I want…to breed her… Want to make offspring…) Ash smiled warmly, deciding to let his urges guide as starting a family was what Rukaria desired most. He then gazed up at her while his manhood throbbed painfully. "Rukaria… Should we start?" She smiled tearfully, "Please…"

Partially blinded by Rukaria's pheromones, Ash spread her legs wide as he aligned himself with her needy womanhood. "Please… Do it." Rukaria begged. With unexpected force, Ash plunged his manhood into her. Rukaria gasped at the sudden surge of pleasure, "Oh…my…" Ash growled, "Not gonna stop until we're done." He then held onto her hips as he began to thrust harshly. Rukaria held onto her lover, unable to remember the last time she had ever felt such bliss.

Ash soon began to grope Rukaria's breasts as he mated with her. "These are gonna get full of milk soon." He smirked. Rukaria, desiring a child, blushed, "I can hardly wait…" To Ash's surprise, she threw her arms around him and pulled him in close for a kiss. His mind cleared as Rukaria sealed lips with him, now feeling more love for her than lust. His thrusting slowed as he closed his eyes, kissing his lover passionately as their tongues touched. As Rukaria neared orgasm, she folded her legs over his lower back to keep him near her. Before she even knew what had happened, Rukaria groaned as she experienced the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt. Her heat-stricken folds spasm around Ash's manhood rapidly. Unable to endure the quick massaging of his member, Ash pushed in as deeply as he could before releasing his sperm in Rukaria's impossibly needy womb.

Rukaria felt herself become weak as her eyes rolled back into her head. The feel of Ash's seed coating her uterus' walls brought sweet indescribable relief as her heat rapidly vanished. "Oh god…" Ash panted as he pulled out and sat down. "Whoa… Amazing…" As she came to her senses, Rukaria brought a hand to her lower belly. "It really happened. I'm… I'm finally…" The cursed maiden began to sob in joy, "Thank you, Ash… Thank you…" She then lunged forward and held her mate in a tight embrace. "I love you… Thank you for coming into my life…" The Trainer weakly patted her on the back, "I'm glad this day finally came… I love you too, Rukaria." She then asked, "W…what should we name it? Will it be a boy or a girl? So many things to prepare for…" Ash chuckled, "Easy there, Rukaria. We still have two months before that day arrives." But the blind maiden smirked, "Two years? I've been waiting for this for around two CENTURIES at the very least! Can you imagine having to wait that long for your most precious dream to become a reality?" Ash chuckled, "Dang… I honestly can't imagine having to wait that long. Sorry. You're right. You have every right to get excited about this…. Huh?" The Trainer gasped as he felt Rukaria licking his manhood clean of their juices. "I'll clean you up, dear… And I hear this stuff is good for the baby. I want our child to be as healthy as possible." Ash blushed with a touched smile, "Rukaria… Our baby is gonna love you." Rukaria giggled with a grin, knowing that in two months she would finally become a mother.

Nearly two weeks later, the group was on their way home on a ferry out of Sandgem Town. Just after the ferry left port, Ash watched from the stern as the land of Sinnoh slowly drifted out of sight. "Are you going to miss this place?" Lucy asked as she walked up alongside him. He sighed, "I'll be back later. Not sure when, but I'll return someday." He then popped open his badge case to examine the Coal and Forest badges he had earned from Roark and Gardenia. Lucy looked at them and sighed, "It seems you've been having hard luck since Hoenn. First six badges and now two? I really hope I'm not dragging you down…" But Ash shook his head as he closed his badge case, "It's not your fault, Lucy. I had to leave Hoenn early because of the Blackflame clan wanting me dead. As for Sinnoh, it's just temporary. I'll be back someday to finish my challenge." Lucy smiled as she grasped her fiancé's hand, "And I'll be right there with you."

Ash smiled as Sinnoh's landmass vanished over the horizon. "The Skydiamond clan turned out to be pretty nice people, huh?" He asked with a smile. Lucy nodded, "I owe Ashton my thanks. They would still be hunting me if he had not sealed Doom away." Ash held his fiancée close to him with his hand on her shoulder. "Tia turned out to be a really nice lady. She gave us her support when they left. And that Oracle… What was his name? Shynn? Or was it a she?" He then asked, "Lucy, do you know if the Oracle is a guy or girl?" The Lucario maiden giggled, "To be honest, I could never once figure it out." The two lovers chuckled in unison, happy to be in each other's company.

On their way back inside the ferry, Lucy asked, "How has Rukaria been? Is she really with child now?" Ash blushed, "Yeah, I can hardly believe it. I actually had my doubts at first, but she's already showing." They soon came to their cabin and knocked on the door. "Just a second." Rukaria's voice answered before opening the door. Lucy's eyes trailed downwards before falling upon Rukaria's belly. With a gestation period of only sixty days, she almost seemed to be a quarter through her pregnancy. "How have you been feeling, Rukaria?" Lucy asked as she eyed the blind maiden's belly. Rukaria giggled, "I've never felt better. And are you looking at my belly?" Lucy blushed, "Yes… May I feel it?" Rukaria smiled warmly, "Go right ahead. And let me know if you can feel your nephew's movements."

Lucy kneeled down and placed her hands on Rukaria's lower belly. As expected, there was a noticeable bulge and firmness. Lucy smiled warmly as she slowly ran her hands over it. "A baby growing inside… How beautiful…" Rukaria sighed happily, "There's nothing like it in the world. What is it about a tiny life growing inside you that is just so magical?" Lucy blushed as she closed her eyes, "I… I hope I also…get to experience it someday… Someday soon…" Ash smiled as he kneeled and embraced his lover from behind. "You will, Lucy. All we can do now is wait for your next heat cycle." But the Lucario maiden gasped, "Huh? Did I just feel…" Her hands remained still as a tiny movement was felt in Rukaria's womb. "I did! It's moving! Even if just a little." Rukaria placed her hands on her own belly to feel the movements of her unborn child. "I can feel it… Oh, Ash… I…" She suddenly fell into her mate's arms while weeping in sheer joy. Ash gulped nervously as he comforted her, "Are you all right?" Rukaria sobbed, "I'm just…so happy… You don't know what this means to me…"

That night, Ash and Rukaria rested in bed together. "Are you sure it's all right that we sleep together? I don't want to get between you and Lucy…" Rukaria asked, feeling somewhat guilty about keeping Ash away from his wife-to-be. The Trainer smiled, "It's OK. Really. Lucy understands that you're carrying a baby right now and she wants to make sure you spend as much time with the father as possible. Which is me." The blind Lucario giggled, "Lucy amazes me. She's so strong and understanding. Though I must admit I'm afraid she may be a little too selfless for her own good. Please don't ever leave her. I know she needs you more than anyone else." Ash nodded with a warm smile, "You don't have to remind me. I haven't forgotten my promise." He then turned his gaze to the ceiling, "To make sure Lucy lives the rest of her life in peace and in happiness….. That's my life goal." Rukaria smiled as she gripped her lover's hand, "You won't be alone. I'll be there every step of the way to help." Ash placed a soft kiss on his lover's muzzle and smiled warmly, "Thank you, Rukaria. I love you." The blind Lucario held him in a tender embrace, "I love you too….. Forever."

Days later, Ash and his friend and family stood at the front door of his home in Pallet Town. "I'm worried, Ash. What if your mother doesn't like the idea of us getting married?" But Ruby chuckled as she rested a hand on her shoulder, "Oh, you worry too much. She'll love to have you as a daughter-in-law. Trust me on this." Ash nodded, "Ruby's right. I know my mom well." He then opened the front door and called out, "Mom, I'm ho-" But the Trainer was cut off as something bolted through the doorway and tackled him, crashing right through his companions and sending them scattering with some even being launched airborne from the sheer force of the impact. A moment later, Delia stepped outside and asked, "Did someone get a strike? And who built a bowling alley out here?"

Lucius grumbled as he found himself hanging on the fence in front of the house. "What the hell was that? I didn't even see it coming!" Just behind Delia was Ashton, who shook his head with a chuckle as he observed his friends and family scattered all over the place. "Oh dear… I should've known this would've happened once he got home." Nearly fifty feet away from the front door was Latias lying atop a stunned Ash, smothering him with kisses. "I knew you'd be back soon, Ash! Now we'll never be apart again!" But while Latias smothered her 'brother' in affection, Anabel was quick to see her father standing at the doorway. "Papa!" The tiny Zangoose child ran over to the viscount, who quickly snatched her up in his hands. "There's my little girl. Did you miss me?" Anabel nuzzled her father's face, "Soooo much, Papa! And Mommy missed you too!" At that moment, Zandria approached Ashton and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "More than you know, honey."

Everyone gathered around Ash and Latias as the Eon Pokémon continued to smother her little brother with kisses. "Latias, let him breathe!" Pearl shouted as she began to fear her mate was on the verge of suffocating. Reminded of the others, Latias floated off of Ash with a blush. "Oops. I guess I got carried away." A moment later, Ash regained his senses and sat up. "Ugh… Why do I feel like a bowling pin? And I could swear I heard someone bowl a strike a minute ago…" Shadow chuckled, "Uh… It's not that unlikely. We were the pins too." Latias then smiled brightly, "Never mind that! The important thing is that we're together again! Now we can get married!"

Ash blushed deeply at Latias' exclamation. "M…m…married? But I thought we couldn't do that! Aren't we related? Even if very distantly?" Latias giggled, "I don't care anymore! Blood ties or not, I love you! Our time apart only made my desire for you grow stronger. I've never met a boy like you, Ash. And that's saying something since I've met hundreds in my life!" But Ash gulped, "But… You have to understand. I've decided to marry Lucy. And I'm not changing my mind." Lucy nodded with a blush, "It's true… We're engaged." But Latias smiled brightly, "I know. Papa told me everything. And OK, I guess I just got carried away with that getting married stuff. I respect your bond. And really, you are one lucky girl, Lucy." The Lucario maiden giggled, "I did not expect you to be so understanding of this… And thank you. You don't know what he means to me." Latias then smirked, "But that doesn't mean you can't fit one more in. Right, Ruby?"

Ruby laughed as Latias reminded her of her bond with Ash as well as Pearl and Rukaria. "I've never seen a girl as passionate in her feelings as you, Latias. And truth be told, I have nothing against your feelings for him. What about you, Lucy? Ash is your husband-to-be. Do you mind the Alpha having another sweetheart?" Latias stared at Lucy with a pleading expression. Lucy giggled, "Well… I suppose that's all right. I can't ignore her feelings for him." Latias rose into the air with a delighted shriek before tackling Ash once again. But Ash groaned, "Hang on! What about your dad's approval?" At this, Ashton chuckled, "I already gave it, Ash. I know my daughter will be in good hands with you." Ash's face became pale, knowing that he could no longer resist the advances of the love-struck Latias any longer. Ashton then turned his back and muttered, "Good luck. You're going to need it…" Pearl overheard the viscount and asked, "Wait… What was that?" But Ashton chuckled, "Did I say something? I'm sorry, I was just mumbling. Pay me no mind." After a moment more of enduring Latias' affection, Ash managed to push her off him. "OK, I'll give it a chance. But just remember this, Latias. Lucy is the most important person in the world to me. Not to mention my bride-to-be. This means she comes first. Got it?" Latias nodded with a grin, "Clear as bell! I can't wait to see you two get married."

Once everyone had been brought up to date on recent events and introductions had been made, Latias cuddled her new baby sister in her arms. "Ooooh, you're so adorable! I'm Latias, little Anabel!" The Zangoose infant giggled, "Big sister pretty!" But Delia then came forward and smiled, "Ash, I heard the news. You and Lucy are an item now?" Worried that Delia was going to be against it, Lucy quickly rushed to Ash's side and clutched his hand. The Trainer nodded, "That's right, Mom. I don't know if we can do it just yet, but Lucy and I are gonna get married as soon as we can." Delia giggled as she gazed down at Lucy. "Lucy, you found yourself a good man. Promise me you'll make him the happiest boy in the world." On the verge of tears, Lucy smiled and bowed, "I will do my best, Delia. And thank you for giving us your approval." But Delia then smirked, "And Ash. You make sure you don't neglect the others. They need your love too." Everyone present burst into laughter as Ash blushed a deep red. They then followed Delia inside for tea while Pearl chatted with her. "How is the new house coming along?" Delia replied while cradling Sol in her arms, "I'd say about three months to go. And don't worry about the furniture. I'll help you pick them out."

That night, Ash and Lucy lied awake in bed in his bedroom. "This bed's a bit small for two people…" Ash muttered as he tried to make sure Lucy would not fall off. "It's not that bad. It helps that I have a slender frame." She then reached out and grasped her lover's hand. "Ash…" She then smiled warmly, "Really… Thank you for coming into my life. If I had never met you, I… I don't even want to think about where I would be now…" The Trainer gave Lucy a tender kiss on her muzzle, "I'm really glad I met you too, Lucy. And from now on, we'll never be apart." They then held each other in a firm embrace. "I love you, Lucy." Ash said with a smile. Lucy silently shed a few tears, "I…love you, Ash… More than you know…"

As they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, Ash smiled smugly as he thought to himself. (I almost forgot. I need to talk it over with the others. Can't believe it's almost been a full year…)


	49. Chapter 49

Lucy awoke with a yawn as she sat up in bed. Nearly two weeks after returning to Pallet Town, she had become accustomed to rural life with her fiancé, Ash Ketchum. But to her surprise, Ash was nowhere to be seen. "Strange… He's not one to leave me behind when he wakes up." Not thinking much of waking up alone, Lucy climbed out of bed and stepped outside the room. But she was quick to notice that the house was abnormally quiet. "Is no one else home?" Worried that something bad had occurred during her slumber, Lucy began to peek into the other rooms in the household.

"Rukaria? Pearl? Delia? Ruby?" Lucy peeked into every room she could find. "Lucash? Sapphire? Anyone…?" With all rooms on the second floor searched, Lucy headed down the hall to the stairs to search the ground floor. She proceeded down the stairs very slowly, trying to be as silent as possible in case there was an intruder in the house. But upon setting foot on the floor, a smokescreen suddenly sprain up and clouded her vision. Lucy gasped as she covered her mouth in shock. "Lucy, over here!" The Lucario maiden recognized the voice of Ruby coming from the living room. Following her sense of touch, Lucy made her way towards Ruby's location. "Ruby? Is something happening? Are you all OK?" But upon entering the living room, Lucy glanced about as the smokescreen rapidly faded to reveal all her friends gathered in the living with balloons and party decorations all over the place. They all cheered in unison, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY!"

Lucy staggered back at the surprise. "My…birthday? It's my birthday?" Ash laughed, "We gotcha good, didn't we?" Lucy nodded after regaining her composure, "Yes… But how did you set up that smokescreen?" Aurora smiled, "That was not smoke. It was Mist." But Lucy then asked, "But is it really my birthday? I don't even really know when it is myself…" Ash then approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder, "We don't either. So we chose today on a guess. But there was also one other reason." He then whispered into her ear, "Today marks the one year anniversary of the day we first met." At Ash's words, Lucy froze as tears began to fill her eyes. "The day we met…" She then tightly embraced her fiancé, "I couldn't have chosen a better day to celebrate…"

Ash directed Lucy to a large box in the kitchen. "I couldn't have seen that with the Mist in the way. What's inside?" Latias smiled, "You have to be careful with that. Let me open it." The Eon Pokémon's eyes glowed a bright blue as the box turned on its side while floating above the floor. "The ceiling's too low for me to lift it off vertically." The box revealed a shockingly large cake covered in vanilla icing. Very carefully, Latias set the cake right-side up without dropping it. "Phew. Haven't had to perform something that delicate in a long while." Latias giggled as she released her Psychic grip on the cake. Lucy muttered, "This cake is bigger than Kazeerah….." Zandria laughed, "I put a lot of effort into that! I hope it's to your liking!" Shadow chuckled, "And seeing how the Ketchums are big eaters, you made a wise choice in making it so big." However, Lucy smiled warmly as she walked around the cake. In bright red letters all around the middle layer of the cake read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY' in strawberry icing.

Chiara was about to place the candles on the cake when she suddenly realized she did not know Lucy's age. "Lucy, it shames me to ask this, but how old are you now?" The Lucario maiden shrugged, "I know this will sound silly, but I honestly don't know. I've never once celebrated my birthday, so I have never counted the years." Ash scratched his head, "So, we just…um…improvise?" Chiara chuckled, "I suppose so." She the proceeded to place candles on each layer of the cake, ten for the bottom, eight for the middle, and six for the top. "Correct or no, it will be a lovely sight once the candles are ablaze." Ashton then stepped forward, "Allow me…. Eh?" It was at that moment a knock was heard at the front door. "I got it!" Sapphire smiled as she rushed for the door. Upon opening it, she found a Lucario standing on the porch with a star-shaped present in hand. He asked, "Am I too late?"

Ash recognized their guest's voice and ran to the door. "You made it just in time, Dad!" The former disciple of Sir Aaron smiled at his descendant, "I was worried I would take too long to return from Viridian City with your special order. Is your bride here?" Ash pointed towards Lucy, "She's waiting right over here." Lucario approached Lucy and bowed, "I heard that you met my son one year ago on this day. I'm honored to be here." Lucy blushed, but soon asked, "Wait… Are you speaking with your voice?" He nodded, "I am. I've perfected my vocal skills over the past month or so." Ruby then smiled, "Looks like you're one of us now. But enough delays. The candle's are all you, Ashton." The viscount chuckled as he extended a tiny rope of fire from one finger to reach the candles that sat upon the cake. The rope's tip lit one candle after another until every last candle was ablaze with tiny flames. Delia grinned, "It's your turn, Lucy. Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

As Lucy stood before the cake, she began to ponder what it was she would wish for. "Don't worry about the ones that are out of reach. I will extinguish them for you." Ashton said with a smile. The entire kitchen fell into silence after that as Lucy closed her eyes. (The few things I want have already been given to me. Friends I can trust and a mate who will never leave me. There is but one thing I desire more… Even if I am not certain if I have earned the blessing…) She then began to circle the cake while blowing out the candles on the lower layers. (I wish for a beautiful healthy baby. I wish that my child will be born pure as the light of hope.) Thin trails of smoke rose from the lowest set of candles as everyone present applauded.

Zandria steadily served out slices of cake to everyone in the Ketchum household. The cake itself was made from a dark chocolate batter. "Mmmm… This vanilla icing goes very well with it, Grandma!" Sapphire grinned as she took a bite. The Zangoose chuckled, "I was actually debating whether or not to go with vanilla cake and chocolate icing or this one. I had to flip a coin to decide." Lucy smiled as she licked at the icing on her slice, "It turned out very well, Zandria. Thank you." But Zandria smirked, "Glad you liked it. I'll also be making your wedding cake for you and your sweetheart when the day arrives." Lucy blushed madly at Zandria's remark. But she soon giggled, "I'm looking forward to that day."

While feasting on her slice of cake, Ruby was quick to notice a faint odor in the air. "Is someone…in heat?" Pearl, who was feeding cake to her son, replied, "More than likely. We're not in heat, and Rukaria is pregnant. And I don't think Aurora, Zandria, or Chiara have heat cycles. And Latias surely doesn't. So that leaves…" The two sisters spoke in unison, "Lucy." Ruby then muttered, "I'm amazed, really. She doesn't even seem to notice her condition. Though the boys seem to be enduring it well enough." Pearl giggled, "She's gone literally years without properly mating. I'm guessing her self-control is from all that experience." With a smirk, Ruby chuckled, "She may as well be called 'Lucy of the Mountain' if her will is that unbendable….. Wait a minute. Mountain and fire? Or rather lava?" Ruby and Pearl glanced at each other and snickered, "That makes a volcano. Ash and Lucy go together well in so many ways; it's not even funny."

Minutes later, everyone gathered in the living room to hand out presents. "OK, who goes first?" Shadow asked as the guests took their seats. "How about me?" Zandria approached Lucy with a smirk while her hand reached into her pocket. "Made it myself, hon. Hope you like it." Before Lucy could object, Zandria slid something over her left arm. Lucy glanced down to see a white armband around her upper arm that bore a large red cross on it. "Is that…" Zandria snickered, "I know you're not much of a fighter, but you've got some serious skills in medicine. Hopefully this will make others realize you're more of a lover than a fighter." Lucy giggled, "Thank you, Zandria. I'll wear it all the time."

"I'll go next." Rukaria spoke as she approached Lucy. But the birthday girl's eyes were glued to the expecting mother's belly. Rukaria was slightly over halfway through her pregnancy as her belly had become quite swollen. She noticed Lucy's gaze and asked, "Like what you see?" Lucy replied with a blush, "Sorry. It's just that pregnant girls are always so cute." Rukaria giggled, "That's very sweet, Lucy. Allow me to repay you." She then handed her a small metal stick. "Um… Thanks? But what am I supposed to… Wah!" Lucy yelped as both ends of the stick suddenly extended. The stick had become slightly taller than her. Rukaria chuckled, "Surprised? That's a special weapon I made for you." But Lucy gulped, "Weapon? But I'm not a fighter!" However, Rukaria smiled, "I know! And that's why this doesn't have any blades! Since you're a lousy fighter when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, I made you a non-lethal weapon for use in self-defense. This is a bo staff, but made with modern materials. And as you saw, it can be retracted for easy storage. And to further reduce the risk of causing serious harm, the ends are capped with rubber. You would have to hit someone REALLY hard with that to actually cause serious injury." Lucy smiled gratefully, "I think this is one weapon I would actually not be afraid to use. But could you train me how to use it later? I honestly have no experience with weapons…" Rukaria chuckled, "It would be my pleasure."

Once Lucy had figured out how to make her new staff retract into its previous size, Lucash and Sapphire approached their aunt with a box in their hands. "We got this for you together, Aunt Lucy." Lucash said with a sheepish smile. Lucy grinned, "Aww, you did this for me? I'm flattered. Honestly, thank you both." She then proceeded to open the box. To her delight, Lucy found the box filled with a large 'brick' of chocolate. However, the shape baffled her. "This looks like it's more than chocolate…" Sapphire giggled, "We knew you like sweet things, so we couldn't go wrong with chocolate. That's a combination of jumbo marshmallows topped with nuts. I think the store called it 'Heavenly Hash' or something like that." Lucy could already feel her mouth watering at the scent of sweet milk chocolate. "It lives up to its name. What a heavenly scent." She then closed the box and embraced her nephew and niece, "I'll enjoy this slowly. Thank you. Both of you." The two children hugged her back with delighted smiles.

Lucius stood up next with a large flat square object in his hands. "I'm next, sis." Lucy frowned, "We're not really related, you know. I have no memory of you from my childhood." The Shiny Lucario chuckled, "I can dream, can't I? In any case, it was hard for me to think of something that you would like. But since you're my sister, I tried my hardest to find something for you…" He then handed the gift to his sister, who promptly unwrapped it. Under the paper was a record slip. "Mozart?" Lucius smiled, "It's compatible with that phonograph over at Ashton's place. You can dance to those songs as often as you want." Delia giggled, "Mozart was Beethoven's teacher, so if you liked one, you'll like the other too." Lucy smiled warmly, "A slew of masterpiece's in one disc… Thank you, Lucius. Brother or not, you chose wisely in what to get me." Much to his surprise, Lucy gave Lucius a quick kiss on the cheek as most of the other partygoers laughed in response.

"Everyone done handing gifts out? Then it's my turn." Ash grinned as he took the star-shaped package his ancestral father had brought home. The wrapping paper depicted the vast night sky. Lucy smiled, "Saving the best for last?" Ash nodded, "Yeah, but it's not just for you." Upon removing the paper, Lucy found that the present was made up of not one, but six boxes. Five of the boxes made up the star's arms while the sixth composed the central section. Each had a velvet-like texture, causing Lucy to believe that they contained jewelry. On top of each with the exception of the central box were the names Ruby, Latias, Rukaria, Pearl, and Lucy. Ash quickly snatched the box that displayed Lucy's name. "Lucy…" He then popped it open, "Will you marry me?"

Resting on a bed of white cotton was a simple gold ring. Lucy muttered softly as tears began to fill her eyes, "A wedding ring… Oh, Ash…" Unable to properly speak, Lucy threw her arms around Ash and pulled him in for a kiss. Throughout the room, the party guests burst into applause. Delia muttered while holding back tears, "My little boy has grown up so fast…" Once she broke the kiss, Lucy whispered, "My answer is the same as when you asked me the first time. Yes." Ash blushed deeply with a smile as he slid the ring onto his fiancée's finger. But Lucy then asked, "Wait! Then what's in the others?" Ash snickered, "You'll see in a sec."

Ash handed out the four remaining jewelry boxes to his four lovers. "I couldn't leave you girls out." Ruby opened her box and smiled warmly, "Oh, honey… You shouldn't have." In each of the boxes with a ring that was identical to Lucy's wedding ring except that they were made of silver. Pearl grinned with a blush, "They're no wedding rings, but they're the next best thing!" Rukaria giggled as she slid hers on, "And there's something to be said about keeping silver jewelry simple." But Latias asked, "But I don't have the kind of fingers that can wear rings…" Ash chuckled, "I know! Just take a look and see!" Puzzled, the Eon Pokémon opened the box. Her face froze in a combination of joy and excitement. Her claws reached in and lifted out a simple silver necklace with a pearl pendant in the center. "Ash… You got this for me?" The Trainer blushed nervously, but smiled, "Yeah… I know I may seem a bit…repulsed by your wild personality, but…you're still precious to me…" Expecting her to tackle him to the floor and smother him with kisses, Ash braced himself for Latias' imminent barrage of affection. But to his surprise, the Eon Pokémon silently slid the necklace over her head and watched it slide down to the base of her neck with the pearl just above the blue triangle symbol on her chest. Latias choked back tears as she smiled, "Ash… No man has ever given me something this precious before… I love you…" Ash nodded with a warm smile as he walked over to her and embraced Latias tightly. He then whispered, "I…. I love you too…" Having heard the words she had always wanted to hear from the boy she loved, Latias broke down in tears as she held him against her chest.

Lucy took the last unopened jewelry box in hand. "Who is this one for?" Once Ash pried himself from Latias' clutches, he took the box in hand and flipped it open. "This one's mine." Resting on a bed of cotton was another gold ring that was identical to Lucy's. But before he should slide it on his finger, Ruby spoke up, "Just a sec, dear. The girls and I gave the shop a call for some last-minute touches on yours." The Trainer glanced at her, "You did? What was the change?" Pearl giggled, "Take a look on the inside. And look closely." Puzzled, Ash looked very closely at the inside of the ring. To his shock, he found familiar names engraved into the gold. "Ruby…Pearl…Latias…Rukaria…Lucy…" Rukaria smiled, "That way, you will always have a part of us with you. Even if you end up suffering from amnesia, all you have to do is look at the names on the ring and you'll know who they are from." Touched, Ash slid the ring on his finger while holding back tears, "I love you all… Thank you." Much to his surprise, all five of them closed in and embraced him in a group hug.

A short while later, Ash and Lucy followed Chiara to the Crimson Estate. "Can't wait to try out your new record, eh?" The Lugia asked with a smile. Lucy giggled, "I can't, to be honest. And that house has the only phonograph I know of." Ash chuckled, "Not to mention the acoustics of that ballroom is just perfect for music. Even if did find that old phonograph at my place, it wouldn't be as good a place to dance as your place." Chiara nodded, "With that many guests, I'm certain it would be hard to get some time to yourselves in a large enough room. And with James, Jessie, and Meowth tending to the partygoers back there, you two will have the place to yourselves." Ash smiled to himself, "I'm amazed Ashton's kept those guys in line for so long. Maybe they really have turned over a new leaf."

Upon reaching the Crimson estate, Chiara led Ash and Lucy down the halls to the ballroom. Their footsteps echoed throughout the spacious room. The Lugia pointed towards the phonograph in the corner, "Do you know how to operate it?" Lucy nodded, "I place the needle on the very edge and crank the handle?" Chiara nodded, "Exactly. I recommend no fewer than a dozen rotations of the handle." While Lucy approached the antique phonograph, Ash proceeded to remove his shoes. "No fewer than a dozen…" Lucy muttered to herself after placing the record on the tray and placing the needle on the very edge. She then rotated the handle many times. Once she had prepped the device, a familiar grainy sound was emitted through the funnel. Lucy, somewhat excited, ran back to Ash's side as the music began.

The sound of a piano was the first musical sound to be heard from the phonograph, but it was soon followed by the hymn of numerous violins as extra volume was added for a moment. "Lucius picked your gift wisely." Ash said with a warm smile. Lucy giggled, "I agree. What a soothing melody…" The two lovers took each other's hand and began to dance in time with the music. As she watched her guests dance, Chiara closed her eyes as she took in the music. "Mozart… Concerto Piano and Orchestra Number 20… A masterpiece, to be sure." The Lugia scholar had to restrain herself from dancing as she took in the sounds that echoed throughout the ballroom.

Ash and Lucy silently glided across the dance floor as they reveled in the soothing tune that filled the air. Their movements were slow, matching the tempo of the music. Chiara sighed as she watched the two lovers, giggling once when she noticed that their hands were almost always touching. However, Ash had not removed his socks, so his feet slid rather fluidly over the extremely smooth wooden floor. Perhaps too fluidly. Around halfway through the song, Ash's foot slid right out from under him, sending him falling flat onto his back with a startled Lucy being pulled down with him. Chiara burst into laughter, "Oh my, that was unexpected! Are you two all right?" Clearly amused by the unexpected slip, Ash and Lucy also burst into laughter as they regained their footing to continue dancing.

After a good hour of dancing, Ash and Lucy returned home to find their friends and family playing party games outdoors. "Well, hey there, lovebirds! Have a good private party?" Zandria called out as she noticed them approaching. Lucy giggled, "A stunning selection of classical tunes. Lucius chose wisely when he picked it out. What's going on out here?" Zandria looked over her shoulder as Anabel tried to toss a spiral shell of sorts onto a toy model of a Slowbro that was missing the Shellder on its tail. "Well, the kids are playing 'Pin the Shellder on the Slowbro' after a try at 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' ended in an accident." Ash asked, "Um… What kind of accident?" The Zangoose snickered, "Let's just say that lacking a tail made Latias a potential target." At this revelation, Ash held up his hands and shook his head, "But Latias DOES have a tail! Even if…it's pretty short…"

Elsewhere in the yard, Shadow and Rukaria were throwing darts at targets. "Another bull's-eye? How'd you get so good at those?" Rukaria asked, stunned by Shadow's steady series of perfect throws. He chuckled, "Throwing weapons have always been my specialty." He then took three darts in each hand and threw them simultaneously. They all struck the target around the center with at least two hitting the bulls-eye at once. Rukaria laughed, "I guess we don't have to worry about someone with your skill hitting anyone by accident."

Just as the sun began to set, Delia rounded up the guests in front of her house. "This was a day to remember. But there's one last gift for you, Lucy. And for everyone else too! Follow me. And keep your eyes closed." Rukaria chuckled knowing that even with her eyes closed she could see the world around her by using her Aura. Pearl asked, "Mom, what's the big surprise? And is it OK if I call you that?" Delia giggled, "That's quite all right, Pearl. As for the surprise, come with me." All of her guests closed their eyes and formed a chain of sorts by holding hands. Delia grinned as she led them down the simple dirt road that passed her house.

"Mom, we've been walking for a while now. Are we almost there?" Ash asked, not knowing how far they had walked. Shadow added, "It feels like we've walked a couple of city blocks. Where are you taking us?" At that moment, Delia stopped in her tracks. "OK, we're here! Now take a look to your right." As instructed, everyone turned and looked to their right. Lucy gasped, "Is that…..ours?" Standing before them was a remarkably large two-story house. Ash turned to face his mother, "Mom, they finished?" Delia nodded with a smile, "It's been done for a week or two. I've just kept quiet about it to fill it with furniture. As it is now, it's all ready. And there's plenty of room in there for you all." Lucy was on the verge of tears as she beheld the home before her. HER home. "A home of my own…" Delia giggled, "Even though you now have a house to yourselves, you're always welcome to visit. I'm just a few minutes away, you know." Lucash jumped in excitement, "Does this mean we get our own rooms?" Delia laughed, "Yes, plus a few guest rooms!"

As Delia led Ash's friends and family into their new home to help them learn where everything was, Ash noticed that Lucario was not following her. "What's wrong, Dad? This is our home now. And I'm sure there's a room for you in there too." But the Aura Guardian shook his head, "I am flattered, but I prefer a home of simplicity. These more…modern dwellings are too much for me. I would rather reside in a place with a design closer to my previous lifetime." Ashton chuckled, "I believe he means he would rather stay at my home, Ash. Is that fine with you? You are your family are always welcome to visit." Ash nodded with a smile, "That's cool with me, Dad. It's just a short walk away, so I don't have to worry about time. But please come and visit sometime, OK?" Lucario smiled warmly as he embraced his 'son', "Of course. And let me know when the pup comes. I want to see my grandchild when it is born." Ash embraced his ancestral father tightly, "That's a promise….. Oh, right. I'm really glad to hear your real voice now." Lucario smirked as he chuckled, "Practice makes perfect indeed."

That night, Lucy continued to explore her new home as she tried to memorize the locations of all the rooms. "I'm almost afraid I might get lost in here…" Ruby's voice replied from a room adjacent to her, "It certainly has that feel. More like a mansion than a typical house. At least in size." Lucy glanced to her right to find Ruby seated on the bed in her own room with the door open. "Well…I'm sure I'll master it in time. May I come in?" Ruby smiled, "Of course! This is your home now! You're free to go wherever you want!" Lucy walked inside, "True, but I don't want to intrude on your personal space."

The layout of Ruby's bedroom was fairly basic with only a bed, a wardrobe, and a nightstand with a lamp. "A little simple, don't you think?" Lucy asked. Ruby nodded, "I'm guessing Delia decided to let us style our own places up the way we want to while still having the necessities. Can't complain though." Ruby then breathed deeply through her nose, "Hmm… Still in heat, eh?" Lucy blushed, "Yes, but I'm keeping it suppressed. I want to wait until the proper time." Puzzled, Ruby asked, "And when is that?" With a sigh, Lucy closed her eyes and spoke, "I want to wait until we are married. It doesn't feel right to have children until that special day has passed."

Ruby giggled as Lucy explained her plans. "That's an understandable desire. But do you really have to wait that long?" Lucy held up her left hand to examine her wedding ring, "Well…I have been thinking of doing it sooner now that we're engaged. But….. Part of me is telling me that I shouldn't just yet…" Ruby set a hand on her little sister's shoulder, "I understand. You're a traditionalist at heart. But still…" She then smiled, "Now that you're engaged, you're technically husband and wife. Isn't that enough?"

Lucy blushed deeply at Ruby's words of encouragement. "I suppose you have a point… Now that we're engaged, we're going to get married regardless of what happens. But it still feels…" But Ruby held her sister in a warm embrace, "It's OK if you want to start your family early. And truth be told, I can hardly wait to see if it'll be a boy or a girl." Lucy placed a hand on her belly, knowing that her dream of having a family of her own was now closer to becoming a reality than ever before. "You really think…it would be all right if we start early?" Ruby giggled with a grin, "Absolutely. He's yours now, Lucy. And now that you're engaged, no one can take him away from you." After a moment of thought, a tear trickled down Lucy's face. "Thank you, Ruby… You always know how to give me a pep talk." The young mother nodded, "My pleasure, Lucy. A little encouragement can go a long way, right?"

A short while later, Ash stepped into the shower to bathe before going to bed. But he had hardly finished washing his hair when he heard someone knocking on the glass door. His eyes carefully scanned the glass, trying to make out who was on the other side as the glass distorted his vision. "Is that you, Ruby? Or is it Lucash?" A woman's voice snickered, "Close. It's me, Ash." The Trainer blushed, "Oops… Sorry, Lucy." The Lucario giggled, "That's all right, Ash. But in any case, may I join you?" Ash, though initially nervous, smiled, "Absolutely. You're always welcome to join me." Lucy proceeded to open the glass door and stepped inside the shower. She had already removed her clothing, her petite frame bare. Ash blushed, "You're as beautiful as always… Do you really not mind being naked around me?" The Lucario maiden smiled, "I know there's no point in me being uptight around you anymore. I trust you. You're my husband. Or rather, my husband-to-be."

Lucy took a seat as Ash scrubbed shampoo into her fur. As he washed her, Lucy began to think of Ruby's recent words of encouragement. And, ironically, the words of the Angel of Doom from months earlier. "If the thought of it moves you to tears, why do you hesitate to make it a reality?" Lucy closed her eyes as she gathered her courage. "Ash…" Her fiancé replied, "Yeah?" After a moment of silence, Lucy asked, "Is now a good time…..to mate?"

Ash froze at his lover's request. "But…didn't you say you wanted to wait until after we were married before having children?" Lucy nodded, "I did… But…it's so close… And now that we're engaged, we're practically a couple now…" She raised her left hand to examine her wedding ring, the only piece of clothing she was still wearing. "Ash… I'm ready. May we…mate?" Ash gulped, "Are you really that eager to start a family?" The Lucario maiden blushed, "It's the one thing I've desired the longest throughout my life. And now that I'm in heat…we can make it a reality." Ash stared at her for a moment before tightly embracing her. "Then our child will be the most precious of them all. I'd be honored to make your dream come true, Lucy."

Knowing her lifelong dream was on the verge of being made truth, Lucy shed a tear of joy as she grasped her lover's hand. "Be gentle, please…" Ash smiled as he moved behind her. Slowly, his hands groped her breasts. Lucy gasped at his touch, not the least bit frightened or worried. "I love you…" She placed her hands atop Ash's, the rings on their left hands touching. Both noticed and blushed in unison. "I love you so much, Lucy." Ash kissed her neck, prompting a shiver of pleasure from the young maiden.

Ash continued to fondle Lucy's bare breasts as his fingertips teased her delicate pink nipples. "Don't stop… Please…" Lucy whispered as she closed her eyes. Ash smiled warmly as he kissed her neck repeatedly. Unbeknownst to him, Lucy's tail was swaying back and forth against him. "Please… No more waiting… I want to start…" Lucy pleaded quietly, hardly able to speak from the pleasure she was experiencing. "OK. And I'll be gentle." Ash spoke with a smile as he crawled in front of his fiancée. But before he could do anything else, Lucy grabbed him and pulled him in close for a tender kiss. The Trainer did not resist as he embraced her gently, their tongues touching as they kissed.

As they kissed, one of Ash's hands caressed Lucy's needy womanhood. Her heat could be felt even before he made physical contact with it. As if in response, one of Lucy's hands reached down and began to stroke Ash's manhood. Ash sighed at his lover's touch, his member steadily becoming hard. Even in falling hail of water drops in the shower, Lucy could still smell her lover's musk. "I'm…ready…" Ash helped her stand before lifting her up and holding her against the wall. "Are you scared?" He asked, knowing that Lucy would have every reason to be afraid of mating. However, she blushed deeply and smiled, "No… Some of the bad memories are resurfacing, but I trust you. I know you will never betray my trust again." The Lucario maiden then folded her legs around Ash's lower body to keep him close. "Go ahead… I will enjoy this thoroughly." Amazed by Lucy's faith in him, Ash leaned forward and kissed her as he aligned his hips with hers. "I love you, Lucy… Oh so much…"

Lucy gasped as she felt Ash enter her. She gritted her teeth, expecting to feel pain like before. However, she was shocked to find that that she felt no pain at all. Only an intense pleasure. "Does mating out of love…always feel this wonderful?" Ash nodded with a blush, "Yes. Always." Lucy then gripped his shoulders, "Then please… Keep going…" Not wanting to deny his bride-to-be what she wanted, Ash began to buck his hips against Lucy's, mating with her in a steady rhythm. With each thrust, Lucy faintly yelped in pleasure. "Such pleasure…almost feels sinful…"

As she mated with Ash, Lucy could barely keep her eyes open. All she could feel was the amazing pleasure of her fiancé mating with her passionately. A deep blush developed on her face as her inner folds massaged Ash's member with each thrust. In time, she felt his thrusting steadily speed up as his breathing became more erratic. In her mind, Lucy could no longer remember the pain she felt when she was raped by Outcast. Only the pleasure and love of the one human she had ever fallen in love with. And at the edge of her vision was a tiny form. A tiny Riolu that she had seen only once before. "I can see her… Oh, Ash…" At that instant, Ash gasped as he groaned Lucy's name. He pushed into her as deep as he could, spilling his human sperm into Lucy's fertile womb. Lucy whimpered loudly as she experienced an orgasm, her inner folds quivering powerfully. Ash slowly sank to his knees with Lucy still in his grasp. The two lovers panted in unison, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. "Lucy… That was…" Ash muttered as he gazed into her eyes. Lucy, knowing full well what was happening inside her womb at that moment, cried happily, "Words can't describe it. Ash… I'm honored to be with you…"

That night, Ash and Lucy slept together in their new home for the first time. Their left hands clasped each other tightly, their wedding rings touching. But just before she completely fell asleep, Lucy thought to herself, (Hope… It really is worth holding onto…)


	50. Awaiting the Future

Awaiting the Future

"Yes, he is… I know, but they've been together for over a year now… Yes, he is still thirteen years old….. Are you sure you can't make an exception…?" Delia sighed as she spoke over the phone. "I understand… Thank you for your time…" She hung up the phone with a frown. "That was the eighth church… Are there none out there who will make an exception?" She then headed towards the living room, "I guess the wedding will have to be put on hold for a while…"

The weather over Pallet Town had become wet and dreary as a thunderstorm blanketed the area with rain. Near one of the windows, Ash sat in a chair while Lucy was seated on his lap. They watched the rainfall together while their hands were rested upon Lucy's belly. At two weeks, a noticeable bulge had formed in her abdomen. "Why is the sound of rain so relaxing?" Ash asked as he tried not to yawn. Lucy replied, "Hard to say. I guess the sound of water in general is soothing." But Ash chuckled, "The only thing the sound of water has done for me is make me run for the bathroom." With a snicker, Lucy grasped Ash's hand tightly, "That's an exception. I meant natural water sounds." The two lovers quietly laughed in unison.

Ash was quick to notice his mother approach him and Lucy from the kitchen. "Any luck, Mom?" Delia shook her head, "I'm so sorry, you two. I've tried contacting every church in the phonebook. And the response was always the same." She then sighed, "You're too young, Ash. No matter how true your love is, you will have to wait at least five years…" Ash frowned in disappointment, but soon noticed Lucy gazing at him with a calm smile. Understanding what her smile meant, he nodded, "That's OK, Mom. I can wait that long. As long as Lucy's with me, it doesn't matter." The Lucario giggled, "It's like you read my mind."

Delia began to tidy up the kitchen as she tried to think of a means to help her son and his lover. But her train of thought was disrupted by a knock at the door. Not wanting to keep her guests out in the rain, she rushed to the front door to let them in. "Please, come in before you catch your death of cold… Oh, Ruby? Shadow?" Huddled beneath an umbrella was Shadow and Ruby. "Ugly weather today, huh?" Shadow muttered, somewhat drenched due to the umbrella's cover not being suited for two occupants. Ruby chuckled, "I don't mind getting a little wet, but good grief. Next time, I'll bring my own."

Once Ruby and Shadow had dried themselves off, Delia was quick to serve them some tea. "How did the pastor hunt go? Anyone available?" Shadow asked as he sipped his tea slowly. "No go. I'm just too young…" Ash replied with a frown. Ruby grumbled, "That's a shame… Even if you're only thirteen, you've proven to be responsible enough to be a husband and a father. You'd think a holy man would make an exception for you." Lucy spoke up, "It's not that bad. Ash and I can wait. As long as we're together, nothing seems so bad." But as they chatted, Ruby began to brainstorm. "Hmm… You just might have a way around it."

Lucy turned to Ruby upon hearing her sister's claim. "A way around it? How so?" Ruby explained, "Human society may have age restrictions for marriage, but we're not human. Right?" Ash raised an eyebrow, "Um… Where are you going with this?" Ruby snickered, "Think about it, honey. With the exception of Latias, each of us has evolved from a Riolu at some point in our lives. And Lucario society is not quite as rigid in the bonding of lovers." Lucy gasped, "Lucario… You don't mean…?" Seeing that Lucy had realized what her suggestion was, Ruby smiled, "Exactly. As long as you are mates, you can be bonded under Lucario law. All you need are the Alphas of the clan your lover came from to make it official. And since some male Lucario sometimes have more than one lover at once, we can all be sworn to you! Isn't that awesome, Ash?"

Ash could hardly believe his ears as he listened to Ruby's plan. "All of you? Really?" Ruby nodded with a grin, "Absolutely. This way, none of us will be left out. All we need are the Alphas from the three clans. For Rukaria, you need Night Claw of the Ironspike clan. For Lucy, you need…um…Tia from the Skydiamond clan. And for Pearl and myself, you…need… Oh no…" Ruby froze as she recalled the demise of the evil Thanatos at Ash's hands. Ash gulped, "I killed the previous Blackflame clan's Alpha… There's no way they would ever agree to me being with you, Ruby…" However, Shadow spoke up, "Not necessarily. I think they would give their consent for you."

Everyone's eyes fell upon Shadow. "Are you outta your mind? Thanatos placed a death sentence on me! If I ever set foot back in Hoenn again, they'll hunt me down!" Ash yelled after making certain that his mother had left the room, not wanting her to think that he was in trouble with the law in a foreign land. Shadow chuckled, "If it was anyone else in charge, they just might. But I know my father well. He would surely accept it." Ruby asked, "Your father? What about him?" Shadow explained, "During Thanatos' reign, my father was appointed as the Beta male. That meant that should the current Alpha meet an untimely demise, he would be sworn in as the new Alpha. Since Thanatos is no more, my father is in charge of the Blackflame clan's activities." Ash nodded, "OK. And how are you so sure he would let me be with Ruby and Pearl?" Shadow smiled warmly, "My father is a very honorable man. He detested Thanatos in secret and hated his laws. He will more than likely thank you for disposing of him. I'd bet my life on it."

"All that leaves is Night Claw and Tia… Oh, wait. Is it safe for Tia to come, Lucy? I know you're not on good terms with your clan." Ruby spoke, concerned for her sister's security. To her surprise, Lucy nodded, "Oh, she can come. I have no reason to fear the Skydiamond clan anymore." Ash smiled, "Yeah, Tia seemed to be a really nice lady. She gave us her blessings when I met her." Shadow nodded, "And Night Claw will more than likely agree to come to the 'wedding' of the Vulcan Warrior's descendant. The only question is how do we get them all at the same place on the same day… And where would it be?" Lucy then asked, "Why not right here in Pallet Town?" Shadow frowned, "I guess. But someone would have to escort our guests here. They've probably never been outside their home regions. I can escort my father. But what about Tia and Night Claw?" After a moment of thought, Ash smiled, "Should we ask the others?"

An hour later after the rain had stopped, Ash and Lucy stood before Ashton within the Crimson estate. "Really? Escort the Alphas of the three clans to Pallet Town?" Ashton set down a cup of tea he was drinking as he listened to his descendant's request. "Yeah. Since Lucy and I can't get married under human law, we decided to do it under Lucario law. But we need the leaders of the clans each Lucario came from in order for it to be official." The viscount nodded, "I understand. And I would be glad to visit Lady Tia again. But what of the other two clans?" Lucy replied, "Shadow volunteered to go to his clan, but we're still undecided of who the escort for Night Claw will be…" But just as they were about to discuss the situation further, there was a knock at the door. "Ashton, may I ask you a favor?" They recognized the voice as belonging to Lucius.

"Ah, Lucius. Please enter. You're just the man I wanted to see." Ashton spoke with a smile as the Shiny Lucario entered the room. "Sorry to be a bother, but do you have any whetstones I could use? I need to sharpen my sword." Lucius asked while glancing around. "I would be glad to help you locate one, but I need to ask you a favor first." Ashton replied, motioning for his guest to approach him and take a seat. Lucius took a seat by him and asked, "OK, I'm all ears." The viscount replied, "First, are you familiar with the Sinnoh region?" Lucius nodded, "I used to live there, so yeah. I know my way around pretty well. Why do you ask?" Ashton replied, "I need you to come with me to ask for Night Claw to accompany us back here."

Puzzled by Ashton's request, Lucius asked, "Night Claw… The Alpha female of the Ironspike clan? Why do we need her to come here?" Ash spoke up, "So she can give her blessings to me and Rukaria. It's the closest thing to a wedding we can get right now." Lucy nodded, "Ash is too young to get married under human law, so we're going for the next best thing. Becoming sworn to each other with a Lucario bonding ceremony." The Shiny Lucario crossed his arms, "I see… And a male being bonded to more than one female at once is not unheard of… That's a clever detour you thought of." He then smiled, "I would gladly do all I can to see my sister sworn to the boy she loves. Count me in. I'll see to Night Claw's arrival." But Lucy shook her head, "You don't have to keep calling me that… But anyway, I think it would be best for you to wait until after Rukaria and I have our babies. It would be a shame if any of you were not present when they come…" Lucius nodded, "Yeah… I would hate to miss the birth of my niece. Or is it a nephew?" Lucy giggled, "We're pretty sure it's a girl, Lucius. But please be patient. We have less than two months to go."

Once the plans had been made, Ash and Lucy proceeded down the forest path home while Ashton led Lucius to the Crimson estate's armory. Once inside, Ashton pointed to a wide flat rectangular stone on a shelf. "I believe that will suit your needs just fine, Sir Lucius." The Shiny Lucario removed his sword from his back and carefully drew it from its scabbard. "Do you ever use the extra weapons in here?" He asked as he glanced around. Ashton replied, "Not really. The Flamberge and Soul Calibur are the only swords I need." Lucius then began to grind the edge of his sword against the whetstone on an angle. "I noticed a spot becoming a little dull. Don't want that next time I get into a fight."

While Ashton looked over his suits of armor, Lucius asked, "Ashton, do you think it would be best if I go to find Tia while you go to Night Claw? The Ironspike clan reveres you, so you may have better luck in convincing her to accompany you back here. Besides, I used to be a member of the Skydiamond clan. So I know where the general territory is." However, Ashton shook his head, "I appreciate the offer and you do have a point. However…" He then took a seat, "I would really prefer to ask Tia instead of Night Claw." Puzzled, Lucius asked, "Really? Why? Did you meet her?" Ashton's only response was a silent nod. After a moment of thought, Lucius smirked, "Ashton… Do you have the hots for the Skydiamond clan's Alpha?" Not expecting such an inquiry, Ashton blushed deeply, "What? Of course not! We just left on really good terms!" Lucius snickered at Ashton's flustered expression. Once he had regained his composure, Ashton cleared his throat, "The truth is that I view Tia as a good friend. I seldom encounter anyone with a sense of honor, chivalry, and duty of such scale in this day and age. Let alone in a Pokémon or woman. Or both at once, for that matter." Lucius nodded, "I see. As a knight, you can relate to her in some ways. Right?" Ashton nodded with a sigh, "Truth be told, I have never met a woman like her in this or any life. And I owe her a debt." He then asked, "But seeing as how both clans are located in the Sinnoh region, what say you we meet up at a rendezvous point before returning home after inviting our designated guests?" Lucius smiled, "A clever idea. I'm all for it. Jubilife City sound like a good spot?" The viscount nodded, "A perfect crossroads. No objections. I look forward to our trek together, Sir Lucius."

Meanwhile, Ash and Lucy walked hand-in-hand down the forest path back to Pallet Town. The scent of wet earth filled the air, the occasional drizzle of water falling from the countless leaves above the forest path.

"You think Tia will really be all right with us being mates?" Ash asked, his hand on Lucy's opposite shoulder.

The Lucario maiden smiled, "I'm pretty sure she will… No, I'm very sure she will."

Before they got much further, the two lovers paused as they saw someone coming up the path. Anabel and Sol carrying a flower basket between them.

"Hi, Daddy! Want a flower?" Sol asked as he approached his father. Resting in the basket were many types of freshly picked flowers, though they were all drenched from the rain. As were the two Pokémon children.

Ash smiled as he reached down and rubbed the Riolu's head. "I'll pass. But I think Lucy would like one."

The Riolu child held the basket above his head. "OK! Take your pick, Auntie Lucy!"

The expecting Lucario browsed the basket for a moment before smiling as she picked out a lily. "Thank you, Sol. And you too, Anabel."

The Zangoose child giggled, "Good thing I picked two! Those lilies will look great in Mommy's hair!"

Lucy giggled as she sniffed the white flower. "That would look nice in Zandria's pink hair. Tell her we said hi please."

Anabel smiled as she picked up the basket. "Will do! Let's go, Sol!" She then broke into a run while holding the basket above her head.

"Wait for me!" Sol called out as he ran after her.

Ash chuckled, "Those kids never fail to make you smile, do they?"

Lucy replied with a giggle, "I hope…" She then looked down at her swollen belly, her spare hand rubbing it. "I hope our child will be just as darling."

Ash placed his hand upon his fiancée's belly as well. "I know it'll be. Oh, and let me help you with that.

The Trainer took the lily and placed it right above Lucy's perpetually drooping ear. "Perfect. Wanna see when we find a mirror?"

Lucy smiled as she lightly touched the flower atop her head. "Now I'm really curious. Let's hurry home so I can see." The two lovers stayed close to each other as they continued down the forest path towards Pallet Town.

"So… What do you think I should tell Night Claw when I arrive in Ironspike City?" Lucius asked as he sharpened his sword.

Ashton held a hand to his chin. "Hmmm… Well, let her know that the descendant of the Angel of the Eternal Flame is getting married and her presence is required."

"And if some of the other clan members try to force their way into the wedding?" Lucius asked with a slight smirk.

Ashton flashed the Shiny Lucario a scowl. "Tell them it's invitation ONLY." Lucius could only chuckle in response.

There was a knock at the door. "Lord Ashton, your daughter and grandson wish to see you."

The viscount nodded, "Send them in, James." The door was opened at his words, the Zangoose and Riolu children running in to see him with their basket between them.

"Papa! We brought you and Mommy flowers!" Anabel squealed as she lunged at her father, being caught in his arms.

"Heheh, how's my little girl and her little friend, eh? And… Oh my, you're rather wet, aren't you?" Ashton chuckled as he held his child in his arms.

"Uh huh. We got caught in the rain, Grandpa." Sol replied as he shook himself off.

Ashton chuckled as he held out his hand, a flame engulfing it. "Then left me dry you off." He began rubbing his daughter's fur with it; the flames quickly drying her off, but never actually came in contact with her white fur.

"Me too, Grandpa!" Sol called out as he jumped up onto the viscount.

"All right then, please be still." Ashton replied as he rubbed his flaming hand over the Riolu child. In moments, he too was as dry as Anabel.

"Mmmm….. Feels like I just rolled around in fresh laundry." Sol said with a grin.

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock at the door. "I heard we have guests. Is it two of my favorite little scamps?"

"Mommy!" Anabel shrieked as she ran over to the door when Zandria stepped into the room. Sol followed her, carrying the basket of flowers above his head.

"There's my favorite girl! Did you get all soaked from the rain?" Zandria chuckled as she snatched up her daughter, cradling her in her arms. She was clad in her favorite sleeveless sea-green turtleneck shirt and blue jeans. Due to the shape of her feet, she had never taken to wearing shoes.

Sol spoke, "We sure did! But we brought you flowers too!"

Zandria looked down at the basket of flowers. Each was still somewhat wet, but the large white lily stood out to her. "Ooh, I like this one. May I?"

Anabel nodded before reaching down and snatching the lily from the basket before sliding it into her pink hair just to the side of her left ear. "How do I look?" She asked while looking around at the others.

"Really pretty, Mommy!" Anabel giggled while looking up at her mother.

Lucius chuckled, "I have to agree with them on that. What about you, Ashton?"

Ashton nodded with a grin, "It suits you."

Sol then asked, "Miss Zandria, I'm hungry. Do you have any milk?"

Anabel then added, "Me too, Mommy. May we have some of your milk?"

Zandria glanced at Lucius, who chuckled nervously as he stood up. "Well, I see where this is going. I'll just…uh…remove myself so as to not intrude. See ya." He then quickly made his way out of the room and out the manor's front door.

"What a gentleman." Zandria said with a smirk as she pulled up her shirt without actually removing it. With a soft bounce, her large lactating furry breasts came free. She then scooped up Sol in her spare arm and held him to her breast while doing the same with Anabel. "Drink up, darlings. They're all yours."

Without a word, the Zangoose and Riolu children began to suckle greedily from the mother Zangoose's breasts. Sol soon muttered, "Your milk tastes a little sweeter than Mommy's, Miss Zandria."

"I'm flattered to hear that. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I work with food more than she does." Zandria said with a chuckle in response. She then looked over at Ashton and smirked. "You like what you see?"

The viscount cracked a nervous smile as he approached a familiar wooden chest. "You know it's not easy for me to not become aroused whenever you're baring that amazing body of yours. I think I will take a stroll through the forest." He then pulled Soul Calibur from the chest and hung her off the back of his hip.

"Have a good one, Ashton. I'll prepare some tea for when you get back." Zandria replied with a smile. She then looked down at the two children nursing from her breasts. "Mmm… Reminds me of Atlas…"

Before Ashton left the room, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Zandria. And I always will." The beautiful Zangoose grinned brightly, a blush on her face. Ashton then proceeded down the hall and out the front door of the manor.

Ashton proceeded to open the rusty screeching iron gates of his estate before stepping outside. "I really need to do something about these…" He grumbled under his breath while wincing at the awful noise of the gates grinding on their hinges.

Unwilling to endure the screeching of the rusty gates again so soon, Ashton left the gates to his estate open as he began to walk down the forest path. "Ah, I love that smell." He muttered while breathing deeply. The freshly fallen rain had soaked the forest, filling the air with the aroma of wet soil and wood.

After a brief moment, a woman's voice echoed from nowhere. "Your descendant's child will be born soon, will it not?"

Ashton glanced down at his side, seeing the pommel of Soul Calibur's hilt sticking out from behind his hip. "Yes, in another forty days or so. You seem fairly excited about it, Soul Calibur."

The spirit sword paused for a brief moment for replying, "I… I am grateful I was able to assist."

The viscount smiled, "It is because of you that their bond was not destroyed. I am most grateful for your aid that night, my friend."

Soul Calibur then asked, "Young master… If I may speak my mind?"

Ashton nodded silently while continuing to stroll down the path. Soul Calibur then spoke. "There have been times where…I have felt a powerful instinct within me. Something that demands I seek dominance over others… It frightens me."

Upon hearing the spirit sword's words, Ashton stopped in his tracks. "Dominance… That sounds almost exactly like Soul Edge."

"I know… It goes against my entire purpose. If I had not found a new purpose in serving and protecting you… I dread what would have become of me." Soul Calibur spoke with a somber tone. "Young Master… Or should I refer to you…as Ashton?"

Ashton did not speak for a brief moment before smiling, "You have never once spoken my name before. It feels pleasant when I hear you say that."

Soul Calibur spoke again, "Very well. Ashton… I wish to thank you for keeping me with you for as long as you have. These feelings are still difficult for me to understand, but… I believe I am beginning to grasp the concept of bonds. And I feel honored to share a bond with you."

Ashton reached behind himself, placing his hand gently upon Soul Calibur's hilt. "As am I, old friend."

But just before Ashton could continue walking, he detected a bright light beginning to shine from behind him. He waited silently, expecting the sound of movement. What he got instead was the feeling of someone gently leaning against him from behind.

"Who…" He muttered quietly, recognizing the feel of two breasts pressing against his back. The person behind him was clearly a woman. He then felt two arms reaching around him, a pair of human hands with fair complexions crossing his chest before holding him in a tender embrace. "Who goes there?"

The voice of Soul Calibur spoke just behind Ashton's right ear. "As I have done for the past 600 years, I will continue to serve and defend you, young master…"

Determined to find out who was standing right behind him, Ashton turned around abruptly. However, just as he did so, he felt the presence of the woman vanish. But as his eyes glanced from side to side, he heard Soul Calibur's voice speak again. "I will always be with you…my friend."

The viscount looked down at the hilt of the spirit sword. The woman who had just embraced him. Could it have possibly been the spirit sword herself?

Ashton closed his eyes, remembering the voice. While it certainly felt odd to have it being spoken directly into his ear, he recognized it as Soul Calibur. "And I will always value your loyalty, old friend."

Just outside of his mother's home, Ash and Lucy found an unexpected sight. Rukaria was grasping her personal secret weapon in her hands, the liquid steel great sword Malevolence. After performing a few wide slashes, Rukaria noticed her lover and friend approaching. "Hey there, lovebirds! Just paid a visit to Sir Ashton?"

Lucy nodded while also seeming somewhat unnerved. "Um… Yes, we did… But is it really safe for you to be swinging that around in your current condition?" With only two weeks remaining in her pregnancy, Rukaria's belly had become quite bloated.

Rukaria smiled as she hoisted Malevolence onto her shoulder, "I know plenty about weapon use, Lucy. And besides, Malevolence would never allow herself to harm me. That's why I'm using her instead of my usual gear. Right, Malevolence?"

A woman's voice echoed through the minds of everyone who happened to be nearby. "Yes, mistress. I would hate to see anything happen to her child." The black and yellow eye that stared out from above the hilt blinked once while staring at Lucy.

Lucy smiled, slightly unnerved that a sword was staring at her. "Well, it's good that you're still taking it easy. Just don't overdo it. Your baby will be coming very soon."

Rukaria giggled, "I know that. And I know better than to… Oof!" She suddenly brought a hand to her belly, rubbing it gently.

"Are you OK?" Ash asked as he and Lucy rushed to the blind Lucario's side.

With a blush and smile, Rukaria looked at them. "It's all right. The baby kicked."

Lucy immediately brought her hand to Rukaria's belly. Even without feeling it, the movement of Rukaria's unborn child could be seen. Her crimson belly fur shifted as the Riolu pup within stirred.

"So beautiful… I can't wait to see him…" Lucy muttered, trying her hardest to not tear up.

Rukaria smiled warmly, patting Lucy on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Lucy. You'll have your own little bundle of joy before much longer too."

Lucy blushed, a hand on her own belly. Her child was not very far along at the time, so there was no detectable movement. "I know… Still can't believe it's really happening…" However, she then blushed, "Excuse. I'm getting a craving for some ice cream right now."

Ash rolled his eyes, "Here we go with those cravings again. I made sure we have plenty of chocolate for you, Lucy."

"Thank you, Ash. Now… See you in a bit." Lucy replied as she hurried inside.

"What were your cravings again?" Ash asked, wondering if Rukaria suffered from the same problem.

"Pickles. The really big ones too." Rukaria replied with a chuckle.

Before they could say anything else, Ash asked, "Come to think of it, have you seen Dad?"

Rukaria cocked her head to one side, "Dad? I thought you… Oh, right. Sir Aaron's Lucario. I saw him heading out into the fields. Something about watching Shadow and Pearl training?"

Ash smirked, "Whoa, I better not miss it. See you around, Rukaria!" He then kissed her goodbye and ran off towards the vast open plains near the western edge of Pallet Town.

Meanwhile, Ashton had just returned to his manor, wincing once again as he pushed and pulled the rusty squeaky iron gates in front of it. "Christ, I'm amazed that noise has not broken any of my windows yet."

Ashton began to take a walk around his manor in the courtyard that surrounded it. Ever since he and Aurora had razed it, the courtyard and plant life had returned to how they were 500 years earlier. Flowerbeds were growing here and there with large bushes growing. Chiara had done her best to keep the bushes trimmed, but due to her being unable to emulate Cassandra's artistic talents, each of the bushes were mostly cube shaped. "At least they are tidy." Ashton muttered to himself as he slowly shuffled along.

Just as the viscount rounded the corner of his house to walk along the backside, he very nearly ran right into Aurora. "Ooh! My apologies, Aurora!" Ashton said with a yelp as he nearly collided with the beautiful Suicune.

"Oh, it was my fault, Ashton. I was too lost in thought to hear you approaching." Aurora retorted, bowing her head in a show of slight shame.

"It must be a deep thought for you to be so distracted. May I hear you out?" Ashton asked, extending a hand to his lover.

The Shiny Suicune sighed, "Well… I have been thinking about Zandria. Or to be more specific, her body."

Ashton crossed his arms as he averted his eyes. "Yes, her new form is rather…..succulent, isn't it?"

Aurora sighed, "Ashton… Am I still beautiful to you?"

The viscount replied with a tender embrace. "Of course you are. I dare say you are quite possibly the most elegant and graceful of the women I love."

Aurora smiled, "Thank you… I was starting to have doubts… Although…"

Ashton noticed the change in his lover's tone and asked, "Although?"

"Although… You remember that little chat we had a while back about me getting a body like hers? May I….shall we say…try it on again?" Aurora asked with a smirk.

"Of course, my dear. Right this way." Ashton replied with a nervous smile as he extended an arm to his side, inviting Aurora to follow him.

Once inside the manor, Ashton led Aurora to his private quarters. "Just a moment now." He spoke as he began to rummage through one of the chests in his room. "Ink… Tags… A brush… There we go." He set out a single paper tag with a bottle of calligraphy ink and a brush for applying it.

"Ashton… Isn't that the type of tag used with your paper bombs?" Aurora asked, growing increasingly worried.

"Indeed, it is. But as you can clearly see, this tag does not have any incantations drawn on it to trigger an explosion. This tag will have a different function. I just hope I remember which symbol corresponds with the Transformation Jutsu…" The viscount replied as he dipped his brush into the ink and began to draw.

A moment later, the tag had an intricate seal drawn onto it. Ashton then made a hand sign to focus his Chakra, imagining what type of body Aurora would want. "Yes… That should do." He muttered as he applied his hand to the tag and sending a burst of his Chakra into it. "There we go. Come closer, Aurora."

Doing as she was told, the Suicune approached her lover. "All right… This will be painless, won't it?"

Ashton nodded as he placed the tag on the floor. "Of course it won't hurt. Now, just relax."

Remembering the previous time, Aurora placed her paw on the tag. "Ashton, are you sure this is still safe?" Aurora asked from within the smoke cloud.

"It should be. Just be calm and wait for the smoke to dissipate." Ashton replied, watching intently for the smoke to clear. But when it did, he stared aghast. "Good lord…"

Aurora felt a twinge of fear when she heard Ashton's words. "Oh dear… Did something go wrong? Am I hideous?"

A deep blush spread across Ashton's face. "No, no, quite the contrary. You…um… Just look at yourself." He pointed to a full-length mirror that rested between a lowboy and a wardrobe.

As she approached the mirror, Aurora asked, "Why am I walking on just two legs? What happened to my…" As she looked down at her foreleg, she paused. Instead of a paw, she saw a hand with think delicate fingers. "My paws… And why does my chest feel heavy?"

Aurora rushed to the mirror, eager to witness the change. She found that her body had gone from quadruped to bipedal. Her feet still remained as paws, albeit somewhat larger to compensate for the loss of two of them. Her color patterns remained unchanged, but a pair of sizable breasts rested upon her chest. And despite her elegant slender frame, her hips were fairly wide. "My god…"

Ashton walked up behind her, placing his hands on her sides. "Do you care for this look?" He then began to slowly move his hands up and down her torso.

At her lover's touch, Aurora sighed happily, "That feels lovely… Mmm… I'm already enjoying this new form again."

"Me too." Ashton replied as he cupped her breasts. "Your figure is lovely. I'm impressed by the size of your bust and hips."

Aurora slowly swayed her hips, placing her hands over Ashton's own. "Motherhood is known for doing that." A moment later, she asked, "I wonder… What would it be like if I were to carry your child while in this state?"

Ashton froze as he blushed even more deeply than before. "Aurora….. Do you mean…?"

The anthro Shiny Suicune looked over her shoulder at him and smiled warmly. "I do, dear Ashton." She then turned around and embraced the love of her life. "When the time comes, I would love to bear you another daughter, Ashton… But only while I am in this form."

Ashton kissed her softly on her muzzle, "I would be honored, Aurora. But first… Let's find you some clothes. I would rather not have the children or our servants discovering you while like this."

In one of the vast fields around the edges of Pallet Town, Ash hurried along until he found an intriguing sight. Shadow and Pearl were a significant distance from each other while holding their respective Aura weapons, Shadow holding a pair of large spinning Aura Shuriken in his hands while Pearl held a pair of Aura Whips in her hands while keeping them wrapped around her arms.

"Whoa… Two?" Ash asked as he noticed that Pearl was holding one more Aura Whip than he usually did.

"Dad! Over here!" A child's voice called out. Ash glanced around and saw Lucash waving at him while seated atop a large rock in the meadow. Seated with him was Sapphire and Lucario. And floating just above them was Latias.

"Hey, guys! What'd I miss?" Ash asked as he ran over to his children and father before hopping up onto the rock.

Sapphire giggled, "Aunt Pearl and Mr. Shadow having been going at it for a while. They're pretty evenly matched." She then handed her father a bag of popcorn. "Want some?"

Ash chuckled as he took a handful. "Thanks, Sapphire." Right after eating some, he turned to Lucario. "So, whatcha think of those two, Dad? Not the kinda skills you're used to, huh?"

Lucario nodded, "I'm bewildered by how flexible Aura can be. Not just spheres, but various weapons too. Perhaps I should try to develop my own Aura weapon."

Latias smiled as she snatched some popcorn for herself, "You should try out Ash's Aura Cluster Bombs! They hit with a BANG!"

A second later, Shadow charged Pearl with his two shuriken spinning like saw blades. But when he lunged at her upon drawing close, Pearl slid between his legs, tangling the ends of her whips around his shins. "What the…?" Shadow yelped upon realizing that he had missed.

"Gotcha this time, Shadow!" Pearl shouted as she stood up, jumped, and then pulled her whips over her head and slamming Shadow onto his back hard.

"Guhah! That…wasn't fun…" Shadow groaned as his Aura Shuriken faded away.

Pearl smiled as she dismissed her Aura Whips. "Good fight, Shadow. It's nice to see we're still as sharp as ever."

Shadow grunted as he sat up. "You're kidding, right? You're tougher than ever before now that you've evolved into a Genetrix! Since when could you handle TWO of those whips?"

The Lucario and Genetrix paused as they heard applause. They faced the four witnesses, all of them applauding vigorously. "Awesome move, Aunt Pearl! Can you teach me that?" Lucash shouted.

Pearl chuckled as she and Shadow approached them. "I don't know. Forming your Aura into a weapon is a unique process. You have to find the form that compliments you best."

Sapphire smiled, "I told you a whip wouldn't suit you!" The beautiful Lucario maiden rubbed her little brother's head, prompting an annoyed pout from him.

Lucario then asked, "How about an encore? I'm curious if you can win twice."

Pearl smirked, "Oh, you won't be disappointed. Shadow?"

Her former teammate nodded, "You got it. Time for round 2." The two Fighting types ran back out into the field again as they once again formed their weapons.

Days passed. Then weeks. The new Ketchum household was always bustling with activity with almost daily well wishes from old friends arriving in the mail. The Ketchum family continued to adapt to living in their new home, as well as eagerly awaiting the arrival of Lucy and Rukaria's pups.

Rukaria staggered into the Ketchum household, her hand on her swollen crimson belly. Ruby glanced over at the blind Lucario, "Are you OK?"

Rukaria groaned, "I don't know… I think I'm…having contractions…"

At those words, Ruby sprain to her feet. "If that's the case, you better get to the bathroom! Come on!" Before Rukaria could object, Ruby snatched her up in her arms and rushed upstairs.

"This is awkward…" Rukaria muttered, feeling like a bride who was being carried away on her honeymoon.

"Well, we don't have time." Ruby replied as she pushed the bathroom door open with her foot before setting Rukaria down and opening the shower door.

"Gah! Ruby, I'm not done in here yet! Wait your turn!" Ash shouted, clutching a bar of soap in his hand.

Ruby replied, "It can't wait, dear. I think Rukaria's going into labor. She needs you close to her for when the baby comes."

Ash gulped in nervousness. "Oh… Well, in that case…" He then reached out and took Rukaria's hand. "Come here, Rukaria. Some warm water should help you feel better."

"I hope so… Oof…" Rukaria muttered as she stepped into the shower.

"I'll go round up everyone else. Be right back, you two!" Ruby spoke as she ran out of the bathroom.

Ash helped Rukaria sit down with her back to him as she clutched his hand. "OK, you know how to do this, right?"

Rukaria grunted, "Yeah, I read the steps… But…" She then looked over her shoulder at the boy whose child she was carrying. "Tell me, Ash… Do you think our child will inherit my curse?"

Ash was hardly surprised by Rukaria's doubts. "Pearl had a similar problem a while back after she had Hope. And look at her now. She had Sol and he's doing fine." He then placed his hand on her belly. "And I can feel your baby moving a lot. He really wants out."

Rukaria closed her eyes as her Aura surged. Inside her own body, she could see the form of her unborn Riolu child almost constantly squirming around. "He looks healthy…" She then placed a hand on her belly, feeling the movement herself. "I… I think it's going to be OK."

Ash placed his hands on her belly while still seated behind her. "Exactly. Now then, start pushing. I want to see our son too!"

Rukaria grunted, "OK. Wish me luck." She clutched her lover's hand tightly, her teeth gritted as she began to push.

"Easy, Rukaria. Don't rush." Ash muttered into her ear.

However, Rukaria retorted, "Easy? Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this? I've been unable to breed until just recently! This is a dream come true for me! Ergh…" She closed her eyes as another contraction shook her body.

Ash chuckled, "OK, I get it. Just push. Your son's gonna be here soon."

Rukaria did as she was told, gritting her teeth as she felt her child slowly moving down her birth canal. In her mind, it felt as if an eternity had passed. But when she opened her eyes, Rukaria heard the whimpering of a puppy. "Is that…?"

Ash pointed down between Rukaria's legs. Curled up before her while being drenched by the water falling from the showerhead was a tiny Riolu pup. "He's yours."

Rukaria, tears streaming pouring from her sightless eyes, picked up the newborn in her hands and cradled him in her arms. "He's ours… My… My own son…"

Ash then smiled, "And he looks just like you." Just like his mother, the Riolu pup bore unusual colors on his fur. What was normally blue was gray while the small yellow ring of fur around his neck was a crimson hue. When he opened his eyes, they were just as pale as his mother's. But before Rukaria could ponder if this meant he was blind, the Riolu reached out to her, clearly showing that he could see her. "I think he knows who you are."

Rukaria shuddered as she embraced her newborn son tightly. "I love you….so much…"

Ash embraced the blind Lucario from behind and whispered into her ear, "And I love you both."

Minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Ash? Rukaria? How's the baby?"

The two lovers glanced towards the door. The voice was that of Latias. "Think we should show them?" Ash asked.

Rukaria nodded, "Let's." She then called out, "Give us a few minutes! We'll be right out!"

Ash then turned off the water and opened the door before wrapping himself and Rukaria in a towel. "Our son doesn't seem to mind getting wet."

"Nope. But he sure is hungry." Rukaria giggled as the Riolu began to suckle from her breast.

Once Ash was dressed, he and Rukaria stepped out of the bathroom. "Wasn't Latias just out here?"

Rukaria glanced around, "Maybe they're all downstairs?" The two lovers went downstairs moving slowly to listen closely for any chatting.

"Ooh, here they come!" Latias shrieked the instant she saw Ash's feet coming down the stairs.

Ash looked around as he and Rukaria entered the kitchen. "We heard that the Ketchum family has a new addition." Lucius spoke with a smile.

Rukaria smiled warmly as she held her newborn son. "We do. And he's right here." There was an audible aww as everyone in the room beheld the newborn Riolu.

The child was set down on the kitchen counter as everyone gathered around. "Soooooo cute! I just wanna cuddle with the little dear!" Pearl giggled as she clasped her hands together.

Ruby chuckled, "Sis, you have your own baby boy! And he's just as cute!"

Pearl retorted, "Oh, I know. It's just… You know how I am with children. Ever since I became a Genetrix, I just can't help myself when it comes to babies."

Zandria patted the Genetrix on the shoulder, "That's just because you're a great mom. No shame in that, right?"

Ashton stepped forward and began to pet the child on the head. "What an adorable lad you are." However, he did not notice that the Riolu was reaching for a pair of tongs nearby. "Rukaria, have you and Ash decided on a eeh?"

Ashton was caught off guard as the Riolu suddenly grabbed Ashton's tongue between the tongs like a clothespin. Rukaria laughed, "What's the matter, Sir Ashton? Riolu got your tongue?"

Latias giggled, "Ooh, he's got you good, papa!" Ashton lurched forward as the Riolu pulled his tongue further, giggling all the way.

Ash spoke, "OK, you little scamp! Let 'em go!" After a brief wrestling with his son, Ash managed to get the tongs away from him. "Sorry about that, Ashton. I guess he inherited his mom's sense of humor."

As he rubbed his tongue between a pair of fingers, Ashton spoke, "Loki. There's no better name for him."

Shadow asked, "Loki? Who's that?"

The viscount replied, "The trickster god of Norse legend. What better name for a boy who pulled his first prank less than twenty minutes out of the womb?"

Chiara facepalmed as she groaned, "Oh no… First Ruakria, and now Loki. Those two mischievous imps will be the death of us all!" Everyone present burst into laughter.

A moment later, Lucy stepped forward. "Rukaria? If it's OK with you… May I hold him?"

The blind Lucario smiled as she handed her son to her friend, "Go right ahead. But be gentle."

As Lucy held Loki in her arms, the tiny Riolu reached out to her and touched his hand against Lucy's. "You are…just so precious and tiny…"

There was a deathly silence as everyone watched. Lucy began to choke on tears as she struggled to hold them back. "I hope…" She then smiled brightly while letting her tears fall. "I hope my baby will be just as healthy as you…"

Without a word, Ash walked up behind her and embraced her from behind. "It will, Lucy. I know it will." His hand then rested upon her belly, which by then had become very swollen with only two weeks remaining.

Lucy then smiled at Rukaria as she held out Loki to her. "You're very blessed, Rukaria…"

Rukaria sighed as she held Loki in her arms. "I am… I am…so blessed…"

She then looked around at the many friends she had made. "I thought my immortality was a curse. But if I had never been cursed, I would have never met all of you. Thank you…for being there for me." The blind Lucario was then embraced simultaneously by Ruby, Pearl, Lucy, and Latias as everyone else applauded in unison.

Two weeks passed. The due date drew near for Lucy, who was both excited and nervous. But at the same time, she was filled with a sense of dread. For too long, whenever her luck had been high, it would inevitably come crashing down in a horrific fashion. Would the birth of her child be the point when he entire world would turn on her once again?

The moon had risen as the night began. Everyone had gathered at the new Ketchum household as soon as word spread that Lucy was having contractions. "Lucius, enough with the pacing. You're gonna wear a groove into the floor!" Ruby spoke as Lucius constantly paced back and forth.

"I can't help it! My sister's having a baby! I'm gonna be an uncle really soon!" Lucius replied, nearly tripping over Sol in the process.

Ashton sighed, "Don't worry so much, Sir Lucius. Chiara is with him and her medical knowledge is just as vast as Serenade's was. Lucy is in good hands."

In their bedroom, Ash knelt by Lucy as she slid off her blue shorts. "You're gonna be fine, Lucy. Just take it slow."

Lucy breathed slowly, spreading her legs as wide as she could. "I know… I shouldn't be afraid. I've been waiting a long time for this…" She then tightly clutched Ash's hand. "Please don't go, Ash…"

Ash smiled warmly as he placed his spare hand on Lucy's shoulder while Chiara stood at the foot of the bed. "I'm right here, Lucy. Now go ahead and push. We'll get through this together."

"OK… Ugh…" Lucy groaned as she pushed, a contraction shaking her body. "It….hurts…"

Chiara placed one of her large hands over Lucy's swollen belly. "Allow me." A gentle glow covered her hand as she projected Recover on Lucy's body.

"Huh? It doesn't hurt anymore…" Lucy muttered, feeling the pain of childbirth fading rapidly.

A moment later, Ash asked, "How're you holding up, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled faintly, "I'm all right… This isn't as hard as I expected…" She then glanced at Chiara as the Lugia's hand reached between her legs. "Thank you, Chiara."

The Lugia smiled, "It is no trouble. Now, keep pushing. I can already see the… Hmmmm… This is interesting."

Ash asked, "Interesting? What is?"

Chiara chuckled, "I think you're in for quite a surprise. But for now, keep going."

Lucy gritted her teeth. "OK… Ergh… I can do this…"

Ash clutched his fiancée's hand tightly. "You're almost there, honey. Just a little more and we'll finally have our own family."

At her finace's words, Lucy shed a single tear. "I can't believe…..it's going to become a reality in just another minute…"

Moments later, Lucy grunted as she felt the mass between her legs leave her body. The sound of a puppy whimpering filled the air. Chiara then smiled as she held the newborn Riolu in her hands. "Congratulations, you two. It's a girl."

Ash smiled warmly, trying to restrain his tears. At long last, the child of his most beloved companion had been born. "It's finally happened, Lucy. Look at her. She's… Wow. She really is a beautiful gem."

Lucy smiled as she started to sit up, "Let me see her, please…" Her expression changed from a look of quiet bliss to one of silent horror. The Riolu in Chiara's hands instantly reminded her of a familiar face. Instead of blue fur, the child had yellow fur. "No… How did you escape from…"

Ash chuckled as he picked up his daughter and started to hold her out to Lucy. "It's all right, Lucy. It's just our…"

But before their child could reach her, Lucy suddenly backed up until she was standing on the very head of the bed. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T GO BACK! LEAVE ME ALONE, DOOM!"

Ash winced as he looked down at his daughter before looking back at Lucy. "Doom? What're you getting… Oh man…" Ash glanced down at his child once again. While the colors that coated her body were not quite bold enough, they did in general match the colorations of the Angel of Doom. "Lucy, it's OK! Doom wasn't reincarnated or anything! She's just a SHINY Riolu! You know, like Lucius!"

Regardless of Ash's explanation, Lucy did not budge. She remained rooted to the head of the bed without taking her eyes off of her daughter. "Please… Go away… I thought I would never have to deal with you again…"

Ash groaned as he handed the Riolu to Chiara. "Hold her for a minute. I think I need to find someone who can convince her nothing's wrong with our kid."

Chiara nodded, "Very well. I'll make certain she does not try anything rash." Ash then hurried out of the room and down the hall.

"Guys, I could use some help here!" Ash shouted when he burst into the living room where his family and friends were located.

"Is Lucy OK?" Lucius asked right away.

Ash scratched his head, "Um… Well, she's not hurt, but… Ugh, she's just flipping out about something. I need some help calming her down."

Ruby smiled as she stood up, "Leave that to me. Lead on."

Lucius stepped forward, "I'll go too. She's my sister, after all."

Ashton then stood up, "I believe I should attend as well. Lead on."

Without much speech, Ash hurried back down to the bedroom he shard with Lucy.

"OK, Lucy. What's the…urk!" Lucius spoke as he entered the room with his friends. However, Lucy was still not wearing her blue shorts after giving birth.

"Lucius, what's caught you….uh…" Ashton asked as he too entered the room.

"Good god, Lucy! Put some pants on!" Lucius shouted as he looked away.

Ashton did the same with an arm raised to block his view of Lucy's nether regions. "Well, that was more than I needed to see." Ruby could only laugh hysterically at their reactions.

Lucy was too frightened to pay much mind to anyone in the room besides her own daughter, who was constantly reaching out to her from Chiara's grasp. The Lugia then spoke, "She kept mentioning something about Doom. What do you suppose it is?"

Ashton then looked down at the newborn Riolu. "Doom? Perhaps…the Angel of Doom?"

Ash then asked, "How do we check to make sure our daughter isn't the Angel of Doom?"

Ashton smirked, "Easy. We have someone who is sensitive to evil energies evaluate her. Chiara? Would you be so kind as to get Lucy to calm down?"

Chiara nodded, "Gladly." She then launched a reserved Water Pulse at Lucy, splashing her in the face.

"What… Peh… What was that for?" Lucy asked as she shook her head to regain her bearings.

"May I have your attention, Lucy?" Ashton asked as he drew Soul Calibur from her scabbard on the back of his hip. 

"What are you… No… NO! Stay away!" Lucy shrieked as she once again saw her daughter in Chiara's hands.

"Get ahold of yourself, Lucy! I'm going to prove your child has been born pure!" Ashton shouted as he displayed Soul Calibur for all to see.

The sight of the Sword of Salvation calmed Lucy somewhat as she knew it could easily overwhelm the Angel of Doom while in such a tiny fragile body. Ashton then held the blade near the Shiny Riolu, who began to reach out to the beautiful blue blade. "What do you say, Soul Calibur?"

The holy sword's voice echoed in the minds of all who were present. "The child is pure. I detect no malfestation whatsoever."

Lucy felt herself relax greatly at those words. "You have nothing to fear, Lucy. Now, go to your child. The daughter you have been pining for all this time." Ashton spoke with a smile as he returned the spirit sword to her scabbard.

As Lucy climbed back down from the head of the bed, Chiara set the Shiny Riolu child down on the bed as well. The pup immediately began to crawl towards her mother. There was a deathly silence as mother and child locked eyes. Lucy slowly reached out to her daughter as if entranced. "You're my… You're really mine…aren't you?"

The Riolu pup responded in kind by reaching out and touching her mother's hand. With tears building in her eyes, Lucy gently picked up her daughter in her hands. "My own… I can't believe you're really here…"

Ashton cleared his throat as he glanced around, "I think we should let them be. Shall we be going?"

Ruby nodded, "Sure thing." She and Ashton, Lucius, and Chiara promptly left the room, leaving the new family alone together.

Lucy held her child to her chest, the Riolu gently nuzzling her. Ash reached out and placed his hand on Lucy's. "How're you feeling?"

Lucy looked over at her husband-to-be and smiled, tears beginning to cascade down her face. "I… I've never felt so happy before…" She then reached down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "It's like a dream… I've been dreaming of this day for so long. I can't believe it's finally here."

Ash reached out and placed a kiss on Lucy's cheek. "This is no dream, Lucy. You finally have a family now and that'll never change."

The new Lucario mother smiled at the young father, "Ash… No words can ever describe how grateful I am to have you in my life. And…I dread to think what would've happened if you hadn't stumbled upon me back there in Hoenn… Where would I be now?"

Ash frowned as he bowed his head. "I really don't wanna think about that. I can't imagine life without you anymore…" He then tried to smile, "But on a happier note, what should we name her?"

Lucy glanced down at her child and smiled, "Hmm… Well… That golden yellow fur gives me ideas…" After a moment of thought, Lucy looked over at Ash. "Saffron. How does that sound?"

Ash looked down at his newborn daughter and grinned, "Little Saffron… Man, that sounds so beautiful."

Lucy then kissed her daughter, prompting a giggle and a yawn from her. "I love you, Saffron. Oh so much." She then reach out and kissed Ash on the lips. "And I love you, Ash."

Ash replied in kind with a kiss of his own. "And I love you both."

Lucy let out a yawn, exhausted from the birth process. "I'm sorry, Ash. But can we wait until Saffron and I finish a nap before we show her off to everyone?"

Ash nodded with a smile, "I'm not surprised you're so tired. Sure thing, Lucy. I'll let them know to let you rest for a while." He then draped Lucy and Saffron with a blanket, their heads resting beside each other. He then kissed them both on the nose. "Sweet dreams, you two."

Lucy blushed as she yawned, "Thank you, dear… See you soon." Lucy then cuddled up with her daughter, the two of them snoring lightly as Ash left the room as quietly as possible.

A week later, Ashton gathered up Lucius and Shadow as their friends and family gathered with them at the southern edge of Pallet Town. "So then, is everyone here and accounted for?" Ashton asked as he looked to his left and right.

"I'll handle the Blackflame clan." Shadow spoke while looking up at Ashton.

"I'll pay a visit to the Ironspike clan." Lucius said on the opposite side of Ashton.

"And I will see to the Skydiamond clan." Ashton replied.

"You boys be careful out there. I'll be sure to whip up a feast by the time you return." Zandria spoke while Anabel sat on her mother's shoulder."

"Bye, Papa! Have a good time!" Anabel spoke while waving goodbye to her father.

"It's all up to you guys now. We need the Alphas here to make sure the bonding between us is official." Ash said with a smile as Lucy cradled Saffron in her arms while standing next to him.

"Just leave it to us, Ash. We'll be back before you know it." Shadow replied with a grin.

"All right then, lads. Enough stalling. Let us be off! To Hoenn and Sinnoh!" Ashton called out. Their family and friends said their goodbyes and saw the three warriors off as they proceeded south.

"Are we taking a shortcut across the bay again?" Lucius asked as they walked.

Ashton nodded, "That was the plan."

Shadow then asked, "We did remember to bring funds for the ferry tickets, right?"

Lucius nodded as he tapped a pocket on his trench coat. "I've got it all right here."

The three companions continued walking until they heard the crashing of ocean waves against the shoreline. "Here we are. Now we just head east, right?"

Lucius nodded, "Yeah that's where Vermillion City is. And the closest harbor in Kanto."

Ashton then held the hands of the two Lucario. "Give me a moment, gentlemen, and we'll be on our way." A second later, a pair of flaming wings sprouting from Ashton's back wile flickering in a rainbow of colors. "And away we go!" Without missing a beat, the viscount took to the air and flew east, dragging his two companions behind him.

"This feels extremely awkward just dangling while being carried along like this!" Lucius shouted, his feet occasionally clipping the ocean surface below him.

Shadow then asked, "Just remember, I'm taking a ferry to Hoenn while you guys are going to Sinnoh!"

Ashton nodded as he flapped his wings, "As we planned! Right, Sir Lucius?"

The Shiny Lucario could only grumble, "Just don't drop me out here and I'll have no objections!"

Days later, Lucius and Ashton were cruising comfortably across the ocean on a Sinnoh-bound ferry. While relaxing in Ashton's cabin during a tea break, Ashton was reading a scroll he had brought along while Lucius was keeping himself occupied by polishing his sword.

"Did you remember to toss the Sword of Shadows into the sea this morning?" Lucius asked without even looking at Ashton.

"I certainly did. Although I must admit the recurring return of that nuisance every other week is starting to become wearily predictable." Ashton replied, glancing at Lucius over the scroll.

Moments later, Lucius asked, "So, Ashton… What do you think of Tia?"

Ashton lowered his scroll and looked directly at his friend. "Well… She is strong, lethal in battle, and very honorable and rather friendly. And despite all that, she has a certain type of allure to her that I have never seen in a woman before."

Lucius smirked, "So you DO have some interest in her, eh?"

Instead of Ashton replying sheepishly like the previous time he asked that question, the viscount instead bowed his head. "Lucius… I strongly doubt she even has time for romance of any sort. Leading an entire clan is a great responsibility." He then slightly smiled, "And besides that, she gives me the impression that she is the type of woman whose love you have to work to earn."

The Shiny Lucario nodded, "Huh… I see your point. But do have any interest in her?"

Ashton sighed, "You really shouldn't assume, Lucius. I know full well that she has no real interest in seeking a mate. Although I do hold her in high regard and am looking forward to seeing her again." He then gazed up at the ceiling. "If she ever does start to show that type of interest in me though, it will be nothing short of miraculous."

Lucius examined the blade of his sword as he replied, "Hmm… Yeah, I see your point. Sorry if I pried too much. I was just getting curious once I heard the two of you actually fought alongside each other."

Ashton chuckled as he went back to reading his scroll. "No offense taken. But for the love of all that is good and holy, do not bring that subject up to her when we rendezvous at Jubilife City. She will likely strike you so hard, you won't need a ferry to get back to Pallet Town."

Days later, Shadow departed from his ferry in the bustling seaside city of Slateport City. The harbor was full of activity, but Shadow had to be careful to not let himself be seen while departing the ferry. "Tch, can't believe they wouldn't let a Lucario board a ferry without a Trainer. Good thing hiding in shadows has always been a special talent for me."

Wasting no time, the lone Lucario hurried north out of the city. He was fearful that he would find remnants of Ash's battle with the Blackflame Five from months earlier, but found virtually no trace of the savage battle that took place. In the middle of the meadow where the dreaded Thanatos had met his end, Shadow paused and scowled. "You got exactly what you deserved, you monster. I only wish I could've done the deed myself. I hope you're enjoying rotting in Hell, Thanatos."

It took time for Shadow to traverse the landscape, even with the use of Extremespeed to hurry him along. Around four days into his visit of Hoenn, Shadow found himself at the shoreline just north of Mt. Pyre. "I must be getting close… Where are the clan grounds again?"

Just as he turned around, Shadow froze as he heard a quiet pop followed by a small Aura projectile flying by his head. "What the…" His eyes scanned the area carefully before looking up. Lounging on a low tree branch was a Lucario with what seemed to be a rifle in his arms composed of his Aura. The rifle was pointing in Shadow's direction, even though the Lucario had both eyes closed in relaxation.

"Long time no see, Shadow. What brings you back to Hoenn?" The Lucario replied with a very relaxed a lazy tone.

Shadow chuckled, "Well, cover me in thorns and call me Cacnea. Never thought you'd be the first Lucario I'd bump into, Deadshot."

Deadshot yawned as he placed a hand behind his head. "I'm just out on patrol. Not much going on around here. Just the way….I like it…" Deadshot began to snore lightly, his rifle still pointing at Shadow.

"Just as much of a laidback oaf as I remember." Shadow said with a chuckle as he formed a small Aura Shuriken in his hand. He then tossed it at Deadshot, hoping to get a response out of the dozing Lucario.

Deadshot's response was sudden. Without moving, he fired another shot from his rifle. The projectile struck the shuriken, canceling each other out. "You know I hate being disturbed during a nap." He spoke nonchalantly.

Shadow snickered, "Couldn't help myself. I know you're a light sleeper when on duty. In any case, could you escort me to our clan grounds? I need to speak to my father about an urgent matter."

Deadshot opened one eye and lazily gazed at Shadow. "Heh, he's been wondering what happened to you after Thanatos bit the dust. I'll take you there." He then dismissed his rifle, the weapon vanishing in a puff of the blue energy. "Right this way." Deadshot began jumping from branch to branch as he hurried through the trees, Shadow following close behind him.

A short while later, Deadshot led Shadow to a large clearing. "Here we are, old friend. See any familiar faces?" All around the area, many Lucario and Riolu were going about their business. The Riolu were playing while the Lucario were busy tending to their specific duties in the clan.

Just before Shadow could say anything, a loud hearty voice shouted from his right. "Shadow! Where ya been, ya sneaky little runt?"

"No way… Is that…urk!" Shadow grunted as a Lucario snatched him up in his arms and gave him the mother of all bear hugs. "Dang it, Gigas, put me down! Ow! You're gonna snap me in two!"

Gigas laughed, "Don't be that way! We were all worried sick about ya! Where ya been?" The burly Lucario stood abnormally high for his kind, standing over four feet in height but not quite making it to five feet.

"That HURTS! Drop me!" Shadow shouted again as he began to hear his joints pop and crack. Suddenly, there was a familiar pop as Gigas yelped and dropped Shadow.

"Ow! What's the big idea, Deadshot?" Gigas roared at the lazy-eyed Lucario.

Deadshot replied with his calm relaxed tone "Sorry about that. Wasn't aiming to kneecap you. Good thing I had my rifle's 'settings' set to rubber bullets."

Gigas grumbled as he rubbed his knee, "You and that smug… Peh, whatever. Anyway, what brings you back to Hoenn, Shadow?"

Shadow smiled, "I need to speak with my father. He's the current Alpha, right?"

Gigas grinned, "Leave that to me!" He then ran off into the clans grounds.

Deadshot crossed his arms and muttered, "Five…four…three…two…one…"

As if on cue, Gigas came running back while holding another Lucario above his head. "Found him!"

Shadow could only facepalm as Gigas carried the Lucario to him. The Lucario shouted, "Gigas, put me down this instant!"

Once he was right in front of Shadow, Gigas set his passenger down on his feet. "Yes sir. Someone wishes to see you, sir."

The Lucario brushed himself off as Shadow observed him. The Lucario's most defining feature was a noticeable scar on his chest in the exact same spot one would find his chest spike. Shadow smiled, "It's been too long, Father."

At the sound of Shadow's voice, the Lucario glanced at him. "You're… Shadow?"

Shadow nodded, "Yes, Father. It's been way too long."

The two Lucario held each other in a tender embrace. "Where have you been? Did you have anything to do with the fall of Thanatos?"

Shadow smiled, "No, although I wish I did. That was all done by my good friend Ash Ketchum."

At the mention of that name, Shadow's father muttered, "Hmm… So it really wasn't that white-haired lad after all."

Shadow then asked, "Come to think of it, what has been happening since your ascension to the position of Alpha, Father?"

The Lucario smiled warmly, "There have been many changes." He then looked over at the many Lucario and Riolu going about their business. Some Lucario were even departing and arriving. "Are there any you don't recognize?"

Shadow nodded, "Yeah… Who are they?"

The Alpha male replied, "Members of former rival clans. Clans who escaped our former death squads."

Shadow gasped in shock, "You mean…some evaded our searches?"

His father nodded, "Nothing short of miraculous. They went to extreme lengths to hide themselves from Thanatos' evil. When we found them, they attacked us on sight to prevent us from reporting their locations back to Thanatos. At least until we explained that he is no more."

Shadow then asked, "Thank goodness… Have they begun to trust us again?"

Hs father smiled, "Wait and see for yourself." He then closed his eyes and focused his Aura as his dreadlocks raised slightly. A moment later, he opened his eyes. "They should be here in a moment."

No sooner had he finished saying that, two Lucario maidens came running over to them. One had a remarkably curvy and busty form while the other was slender and lithe. The more slender of the two smiled as she stopped in front of the four Lucario and greeted the Alpha with a cheery tone. "We came as soon as you called, Sir Phantom!"

Phantom then faced his son. "This is White Dawn…"

The slender cheery Lucario maiden bowed, "Hello!"

Phantom then added, "And Darknight."

The curvy attractive Lucario maiden merely replied with a nod as she gazed at the four Lucario males with a cool stare. Phantom then spoke, "These two are twin sisters from the Mistforest clan. They have both joined the new Blackflame Five."

At the mention of the name of the unit he had once belonged to, Shadow jumped, "Hang on… I thought that unit was wiped out when…"

Phantom chuckled, "Someone had to fill your shoes, Shadow. Come now, everyone. Let us show him."

White Dawn cheered, "Woo! Check us out! Everyone in position!"

Deadshot yawned, "Yeah yeah, sure."

The five Lucario gathered around each other as Gigas shouted, "Get a load of this, Shadow!"

In unison, the five Lucario molded their Aura in different weapons. Deadshot was holding his rifle while Gigas was hoisting a long thick club over his shoulder that strongly resembled a kanabo. White Dawn was holding what seemed to be a long lance in her hands while front of Darknight's fists were coated in a layer of her Aura. Lastly, Phantom was holding a pair of daggers in a reverse grip. Phantom then asked, "What do you think of the new Blackflame Five?"

Shadow crossed his arms as he studied his clansmen. "Well, I can see who replaced who. Gigas replaced Titan as the muscle of the group. Darknight replaced Silent Fang as the close range, and probably speedy, part of the gang. White Dawn replaced Pearl as the intermediate range fighter, and Deadshot replaced Hawkeye as the sniper."

Deadshot nodded as he and his comrades dismissed their weapons. "That's the way it goes. Though our predecessors aren't easy to match."

Shadow shook his head, "Don't ever put yourselves below them. Except for Pearl, that is. They were all murderers. You are all beyond them now."

Phantom nodded, "It does my heart good to see how much you have changed, my son. You are not the blind follower you used to be."

Shadow smiled warmly, "It was all because of Ash that I became a better person… Speaking of which, that's why I'm here."

Phantom then asked, "Oh? And what does your friend have to do with your arrival?"

Shadow explained, "Well, Pearl and him have been in love for some time now, as has her sister. They want to become official mates and we need you there to make it happen."

Phantom raised a hand to his chin. "Pearl and her sister have become mates with a human? Certainly odd, but granting them the Blackflame clan's blessings is certainly a fair retribution for disposing of Thanatos. And speaking of which, isn't Pearl's sister that spikeless maiden who departed our clan over a year ago?"

Shadow chuckled, "Believe me, Father. You won't recognize her at all when you see her. She's a completely different person by now. Bold and tough. Her name's Ruby, by the way."

White Dawn awed at the mention of Pearl's sister. "Aww, that's a lovely name. Is she beautiful?"

Shadow chuckled, "She certainly is. But in any case, I would prefer to depart as soon as possible, Father. If you wish to come along, that is."

At this, Phantom smiled. "Of course I want to go. Our friend brought the reign of a mad tyrant to an end. I wish to thank him myself in person." He then turned to the other members of the Blackflame Five and spoke, "The four of you are in charge during my absence. Darknight, you shall be the temporary leader during my leave."

The silent maiden nodded, "I'm on it."

White Dawn grinned at her sister, "Wow, sis! That's a huge promotion! What're you gonna do first?"

Darknight then smirked, "I'm starting my reign by barring Gigas from eating until everyone else has finished their share."

The hulking Lucario warrior groaned, "Now that's just mean! You know I need to eat a lot to keep my strength up!"

Shadow chuckled, "Well, you guys have a good time. Shall we be going, Father?"

Phantom smiled, "Yes. Lead on, Shadow. And take care, my friends." The members of the Blackflame Five waved goodbye as Shadow led his father southwest towards Slateport City while leaping through the trees in order to save time.

Days earlier and miles from Hoenn, Ashton and Lucius disembarked from their ferry in the harbor of Sandgem Town. It was morning, so the harbor was bustling with activity as ships unloaded their cargo and crews.

"We're not here for sightseeing, Sir Lucius. Let us keep our visit short." Ashton spoke as he surveyed the area around him.

Lucius nodded, "Yeah, I know. We head north to Jubilife City before we part ways to reach the two clans, right?"

Ashton nodded, "Indeed. Let's hurry along now." The viscount led the Shiny Lucario north and out of the sleepy little seaside town.

The trek to Jubilife City lasted only a few days as Ashton and Lucius ran most of the way, stopping at a familiar roadside inn to rest at one point. "Ugh, I'm still not used to seeing such absurdly tall buildings around me." Ashton groaned as he looked up at the towering skyscrapers around him.

"Then don't look up. We're just passing through right now. And did you say you were going for the Skydiamond clan while I was heading for Ironspike city?" Lucius asked as he checked a map he brought along.

"Yes, that was the plan. Shall we be on our way?" Ashton asked, looking at the map as well.

Lucius nodded as he folded the map. "Sure thing. I'll check into a hotel here if I get back before you do. See ya later, Ashton." The Shiny Lucario and viscount bid each other farewell as they went their separate ways, Lucius heading east with Ashton heading north.

Not far out of Jubilife City, Lucius came to the Oreburgh Gate. "Oh boy, it's too dark in there for me to see. Why didn't I ask Ashton for a light before he left?" Lucius muttered as he pondered how to get through without slamming his face into any stalagmites in the dark.

"I guess this'll work." Lucius walked into the tunnel and closed his eyes while channeling his Aura. All around him, he could make out the shapes of the environment. The quality of his 'vision' was crude, but it was effective enough for him to navigate without hurting himself. "Guess I'll be getting outta here sooner than planned."

Lucius emerged from the tunnel in under an hour, the city of Oreburgh towering ahead of him. "I'm pretty sure Ironspike City is southeast…" He muttered to himself as he hugged the southern edge of the city to avoid distractions.

The trek to Ironspike City required Lucius to camp out in a forest for one night before he could reach his destination. By the time he finally arrived, it was morning.

Lucius gazed around, recognizing the miles of farmland and many clusters of modest huts. He could see many of the Ironspike clan's Lucario and Riolu gong about their duties, either playing or harvesting their crops. "OK… Where would I find Night Claw?" The Shiny Lucario muttered as he began to walk along in search of the clan's Alpha female.

Going from one female Lucario to another, Lucius instantly began to have trouble locating the Alpha of Rukaria's clan. "Good lord, why do they all have to look alike? It's not like I can remember their individual scents!" After well over an hour of searching, Lucius groaned, "OK, think. If I was Night Claw, where would I be?"

A woman's voice spoke behind him, "I would be right behind the lone visitor to my home."

Lucius jumped as he spun around to face the owner of the voice. Sure enough, a lone female Lucario was standing before him. "I think I remember you… You were traveling with Lord Ashton, weren't you?"

The Shiny Lucario nodded, "Yeah, that was me. I'm Lucius, before I forget. And if you're Night Claw, I need to speak to you about something important."

Night Claw nodded, "I'm all ears."

Lucius then explained, "You remember Ash, right? The descendant of Ashton?" When Night Claw nodded again, Lucius continued, "Well, he is seeking to be bonded to some of the Lucario maidens he has been traveling with. Rukaria is one of them. So you are needed for the ceremony to be official."

Night Claw smiled, "Essentially a wedding, eh? And it is the descendant of the Angel of the Eternal Flame who is being wed? It would be an honor to attend. Could you escort me there?"

Lucius smiled, "I certainly can. Also, we're to rendezvous with Ashton on our way back to Ash's place. When can we get going?"

Night Claw smiled, "Right away, if that's fine. Just let me notify the local militia of my departure and we'll be off."

Lucius nodded, "OK then. I'll be waiting by the western edge of town."

At roughly the same time Lucius arrived in Ironspike City, Ashton was trekking through the Eterna Forest. "Tia said something about the Skydiamond clan's territory being somewhere to the north of Eterna City… I'm practically past the northern border of this forest by now. Shouldn't be too far now." The viscount muttered as he quickened his pace.

The area north of the Eterna Forest was still heavily forested. Ashton began to grow frustrated, wondering if he had wandered off course. But before he could pause to get his bearings, Ashton froze as he saw a Lucario drop down from the trees before him. In one hand was a wooden staff with a jagged diamond on one end. The Lucario itself was wearing a breastplate that seemed strangely familiar to Ashton.

The Lucario sternly stared at Ashton, the viscount remaining still while prepared to evade any incoming attacks. However, the Lucario stared with an expression of surprise. "Wait… Aren't you…" He then stood up. "Yeah, I remember you. Aren't you the warrior who aided Lady Tia in defeating and sealing the Angel of Doom to the east months ago?"

Ashton nodded, "I am. And you are from the Skydiamond clan, are you not?"

The Lucario smiled, "Oh right, now I remember! I saw it all! I was there too. I escorted Lady Tia and the Oracle there with nine others."

Ashton brought a hand to his chin, "Hmmm… Yes, I recall ten others Lucario being there. In any case, could you lead me to Tia? I need to speak with her."

The Lucario replied, "Are you alone?" When Ashton nodded, the Lucario motioned for him to follow. "Right this way. Lady Tia informed us that you are always welcome here."

The two walked through the forest for a time until they came to a clearing. Scattered about it were numerous Lucario, some carrying the same kind of staffs like the one Ashton's guide was holding. Some were huddled around a fire while roasting slabs of meat. The guide then approached one Lucario in particular who was wearing a cape with a red cloth tied over her left eye. "Lady Tia, someone wishes to see you."

The Lucario looked in Ashton direction, showing her right eye. She then smiled warmly and began to approach him. "Hello, Ashton. I was wondering if we would ever cross paths again."

The viscount dropped to one knee, took Tia's hand, and kissed it lightly. "It is an honor, Lady Tia."

Tia chuckled lightly before pulling away, "Sir Ashton, please. The other's are watching."

Ashton scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile, "My apologies. Old habits die hard."

Tia replied, "Well, that's understandable considering your chivalry. In any case, what brings you all the way out here? I suspect this is not just for a friendly chat."

Ashton nodded as he took a seat on a log. "You are correct. I'm here to ask you for a favor."

Tia took a freshly roasted slab of meat on a stick and began to nibble on it. "We still owe you a debt for your aid in sealing the Angel of Doom. Name it."

Ashton then smiled, "Well, you remember Ash, don't you?" When Tia nodded, Ashton added, "Well, he and Lucy wish to become life mates. But they need you present to make it official."

Just behind the two, the Skydiamond Oracle leaned on his/her staff. "Really? I had sensed a growing bond between them over the previous months."

Ashton smiled, "Not only that. They just recently had a child together. Her name is Saffron."

At this, Tia and the Oracle froze. Tia muttered, "Wait… Seriously? Lucy…actually succeeded in…"

The Oracle muttered, eyes wide, "So that explains the tiny presence I felt with them… Even so…" He/she spoke, "This is…monumental. This is the first time EVER that she has actually…"

Tia smiled, "Say no more, Oracle. This is an event we must not miss. We shall accompany you to this ceremony, Sir Ashton."

The viscount asked, "WE? You are both coming?"

The Oracle nodded, "If it involves an important event in the Angels' existence, I must witness it."

Ashton chuckled, "I see. Well, it will be an honor to have both of you with us. When may we depart?"

Tia handed both Ashton and the Oracle a slab of roasted meat on a stick. "Once we've filled up for the journey. No one should travel on an empty stomach."

Ashton took his and smiled, "Thank you, Tia. And my goodness, this smells delightful. What's the recipe?"

The Oracle replied, "Meat cooked over an open fire. No seasoning used at all."

That evening, Ashton, Tia, and the Skydiamond Oracle took shelter inside what seemed to be an old mansion located somewhere near the northern edge of the Eterna Forest. "Well, luck certainly smiled on us this evening. Just as it was beginning to rain as well." Ashton spoke as he entered the mansion with the two Lucario in tow.

The Oracle muttered, "I'm not certain we should be here. This Old Chateau has been said to be haunted."

Ashton glanced at the Lucario sage, "Haunted?" He then drew Soul Calibur from her scabbard and held her in his left hand. "Soul Calibur. Do you sense any evil nearby?"

The spirit sword replied, "I am uncertain… There is a bizarre aura enveloping this area, but it… I do not believe it contains any malice."

Ashton nodded as he returned Soul Calibur to her scabbard. "You heard her. We should be safe."

Tia nodded, "I hope so. I only have experience facing down demons, not the undead or supernatural."

Ashton chuckled, "Well, I have experience in facing the undead, but I confess I have yet to face an actual ghost."

The interior of the mansion was quite dusty with paint peeling off the walls, small holes in the ceiling, and deteriorated flooring. It exuded a powerful sense of mystery, one that compels others to explore it.

The Oracle asked, "I suppose we should find a place to sleep. A mansion such as this should have numerous bedrooms."

Tia replied, "Let's split up. Oracle, you come with me upstairs. Ashton, would you mind searching the ground level?"

Ashton nodded, "Gladly. Take care." He watched as the two Lucario went up two separate staircases not far from the entrance. Ashton then walked between the staircases, entering through a doorway that led to a kitchen.

"Well, there seems to be nothing too…eh?" Ashton paused as he noticed an old man staring at him from across a very wide table not unlike that in his own manor's dining room. "Oh, my apologies, sir. I was not aware this mansion was inhabited. I will just… Um, where are you going?"

The old man turned and began to move down the table, all without making a sound. As he moved along, he became increasingly transparent until he vanished from sight entirely. "…..This place really IS haunted…" Ashton muttered as his hand rested upon Soul Calibur's hilt.

"Do not fret, young master. The apparition was free of malice." Soul Calibur's voice spoke.

"Phew… Perhaps I should just hurry along and find the others…" Ashton muttered as he hurried out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"Lady Tia? Oracle? Are you here?" Ashton called out, looking down a hall that spanned both ways on the upper floor. To his relief, he found the Oracle walking down the hall towards him with his/her staff in hand.

"Ah, Oracle. Any luck finding a place to rest?" Ashton asked as the Oracle approached him.

The Oracle nodded, "Yes, there are a few bedrooms up here. The master bedroom seems to be in good shape overall."

Ashton then glanced around. "Where is Tia?"

The Oracle replied, "She found the bathroom and is currently taking a shower. I'm surprised the plumbing in this ruin still functions."

Ashton smiled, "Ah, I could certainly use one. Will you go next?"

The Oracle shook his/her head, "I will go last if that is fine with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to explore some more. This place…..intrigues me." Ashton then watched as the Oracle continued on down the hall.

After checking the rows of rooms, Ashton found the bathroom. The room was steadily filling with steam as the sound of falling water filled the air. Ashton could make out the form of Tia moving behind the glass door. "Is that you, Lady Tia?"

Her voice replied, "Yes, I'm here, Ashton. Is everything all right out there?"

The viscount smiled, "Yes, this place seems safe. I did run into the ghost of an old man, but he vanished without so much as saying hello."

Tia spoke, "Really? So this place actually is haunted?"

Ashton nodded, "Not in a bad way. I think any ghost that resides here is nonviolent."

Tia replied, "So I see. Could you leave the room for a few minutes? I'm almost done in here and would like to dry off in peace."

Ashton bowed, "Ah, then let me get out of your hair." He then left the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Ashton leaned against the wall right next to the doorway that led into the master bedroom, waiting for Tia to emerge from the bathroom. Resting on the bed was Tia's vest, shorts, blindfold, and cloak. Leaning against an end table on one side of the bed was the Skydiamond sword.

Upon hearing a door shut, Ashton's gaze immediately turned to look down the hall. Walking towards him was Tia, her body tightly wrapped in a towel. For some reason, her left eye was shut. "All yours, Sir Ashton." She spoke while walking towards him.

"Many thanks, Lady Tia." Ashton replied as he headed towards the bathroom to bathe for the night. However, once he was inside, he remembered that Tia had left her clothing in the bedroom. "Perhaps I should do the same." He muttered after snatching a towel from a shelf and heading back towards the bedrooms.

Ashton turned and entered through a doorway, expecting it to be an empty unused bedroom. However, he overshot it and ended up walking right into the master bedroom, where Tia was just beginning to dress. Ashton took two steps into the room before he stopped, seeing Tia standing perfectly nude from behind.

Tia's ears twitched as she heard someone behind her, prompting her to turn partially and look at Ashton over her shoulder with her right eye. Ashton could not make out any frontal details of her body, but could still get a general idea of Tia's form.

The Lucario and viscount shared a long gaze with each other, Tia looking like she was going to scream at him to leave at any second. Before she could, Ashton closed his eyes and began to take a few steps backward. "I am so sorry…" He then felt his way along the doorway and disappeared from sight, heading down the hallway to an empty bedroom.

A short while later, Ashton was bathing in the shower, his towel hanging just outside for easy access. However, he soon noticed a familiar form standing outside the shower door. "I am not quite done yet, Oracle. Please be patient."

However, a different voice replied, "Wrong Lucario, Ashton. It's Tia."

Ashton froze at the sound of the Alpha female's voice, but soon replied, "Once again, I am very sorry for walking in on you like that. I honestly thought I was entering an empty room."

To his surprise, Tia spoke, "It's fine, Ashton. You didn't see anything too revealing. I was honestly expecting you to hit on me. But you didn't. I commend your restraint."

Ashton, not expecting Tia's praise, blushed, "I… You flatter me, Lady Tia… Are you sure you are not angry?"

Tia grunted, "Well, I was rather irritated that someone walked in on me, but you retreated without trying to take advantage of me. Most men wouldn't have done what you did." She then turned to leave. "I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll see you in the morning." Ashton then heard the door close, leaving him to bathe in solitude.

A short while later, Ashton proceeded down the hallway towards his bedroom. The lighting in the hallway had long since failed, leaving it nearly pitch-black in the night. However, he noticed light shining from the doorway leading into the master bedroom. Ashton then entered his own blackened bedroom, sliding on a pair of underpants. However, he then left the room and knocked on the doorway leading into the master bedroom.

"Oracle or Ashton?" Tia's voice replied.

"It's Ashton. Are you decent, Lady Tia?" Ashton asked, feeling somewhat apprehensive about facing her after seeing her nude.

"I'm clothed, Ashton. You may enter." Tia replied. Ashton peaked into the room. Tia was sitting in bed, reading a small book that she seemed to have found in a drawer on the end table next to her. On the end table was a small lamp, a sign that the mansion's electricity was still functioning. "Is there something you need… Why are you carrying that sword?"

Ashton replied, "I go nowhere without Soul Calibur. Especially in a mansion that I have confirmed to be haunted." Tia chuckled, understanding his fears.

"Well, what brings you here?" Tia asked again as Ashton set Soul Calibur on the end table opposite from her side of the bed.

Ashton replied, "I… I want to stay by your side as you sleep. I worry for your safety."

Tia frowned, "Ashton, I'm not some frail little maiden. I am more than capable of defending myself. You underestimate me."

However, Ashton sat on the edge of the bed and look at her. "I'm well aware of that. I know how powerful you are after fighting alongside you. It's just… We don't know what to expect out here. What if something strikes while you sleep?"

Tia felt a cold chill as she considered this, almost as if she could feel many evil unseen spirits lurking just above her head. "…point taken. Very well, Ashton. You may share this bed with me."

Ashton then pulled the covers down and climbed under them. "Thank you, Tia. I'll stay close."

However, Tia then gave him a stern expression. "But don't think this means I'm a coward. It only means I'm concerned about you as well. This way we will both be able to defend each other if attacked while the other sleeps."

Ashton was surprised by this explanation. "Concerned? What do you mean?"

Tia averted her gaze. "I mean… Look, Ashton. I like you. I've never met a man, let alone a human man, as chivalrous as you. You're someone I can trust. And I want to protect you."

Ashton smiled, "That's exactly how I feel about you, Tia. I can't remember the last time I met a woman with your kind of strength and confidence. You have a strong allure to you." He then placed his hand over hers. "I consider you a friend, Tia. That's why I want to be here for you."

Tia gave Ashton a warm smile, "So the feeling is mutual. In that case, I hope you have sweet dreams."

Ashton nodded, "Likewise, Lady Tia… Wait a minute. Will the Oracle be fine sleeping by him…I mean her… I mean… Just what gender is the Oracle anyway?"

Tia chuckled, "Even I've never figured it out. But the Oracle is a reliable friend. And don't worry about him…her…whatever. The Oracle has amazing foresight. If a threat is approaching him/her, she/he will always see it coming. Even in sleep."

Ashton chuckled, "Remind me to figure out what the Oracle's gender is once we reach our destination."

Tia nodded as she turned off the lamp next to her. "Just don't overdo it. In any case, good night, Sir Ashton."

Ashton smiled, "I will. Good night, Lady Tia."

As he lay in bed, Ashton began to ponder on the Oracle true gender. But more than anything, his thoughts turned to the future. After everything he and Ash had been through, it truly felt as if the end of a long hard road was finally drawing near.

"We've been through a lot, friends. Time to see it all the way through to the end."


	51. Journey's End

Journey's End

The sound of a cargo ship's horn blared as it pulled into Vermillion City's harbor. Ashton, his hand raised to his brow to filter out the sunlight, glared at the distant vessel as he disembarked from the ferry. "What a wretched noise. Do they all sound like that these days?"

Lucius nodded, "Afraid so, Ashton. But now we need to find Shadow and the Blackflame clan's Alpha. They were supposed to meet us here, right?"

Ashton led Lucius, Night Claw, Tia, and the Skydiamond Oracle gangplank as other passengers passed them. "Not used to being around so many humans…" Tia muttered as she followed her companions.

Upon reaching the dock, the Oracle asked, "So, we need to locate a 'Shadow'?"

Ashton glanced around, "No need. Here he comes now."

Hopping across cargo containers was a pair of Lucario, one missing his chest spike. "Hey, how'd the trip go?"

Ashton smiled as Shadow and his father stood before him. "Went quite well, as you can see. And you are the Alpha male of the Blackflame clan?"

Shadow's father replied, "Yes. I am Phantom. And you are Ashton?"

The viscount replied as he shook the Alpha's hand. "I am. Allow me to introduce you to my friends here."

He then turned to face the four Lucario standing behind him. "Tia, Oracle, I would like you to meet Shadow. He has been a trusted companion of mine for some time now."

Phantom then stepped forward and extended his hand to Night Claw and Tia. "Lady Night Claw and Lady Tia, I presume?"

Night Claw smiled as she shook his hand. "Night Claw of the Ironspike clan of Sinnoh."

Tia followed suit, "Tia of the Skydiamond clan."

Phantom then extended his hand to the Oracle, but paused. "Um… And you are?"

The Oracle shook his hand with his/her spare hand, "I am the Skydiamond clan's Oracle. I accompany Tia during clan business."

Tia then asked, "So, Ashton, where is Lucy and the others right now?"

Ashton replied, "They live in Pallet Town. We can get there across the bay."

Night Claw then asked, "Are they expecting us?"

Ashton nodded, "I sent a Fire Clone ahead to them just before we boarded the ferry to let them know we were on our way back. I'm sure they've already sent out invitations and begun preparations by now."

Lucius smiled, "Now we just need to wait for our extra guests to… Oh, never mind. Here they come now." The Shiny Lucario looked back up the gangplank, a few more familiar faces beginning to walk down towards them.

"Everything is prepared and ready?" Aurora asked as she walked along a long table set out at the very back of the Crimson estate's courtyard. Lining it were numerous steel dishes containing a wide variety of foods with small oil candles underneath that had not yet been lit.

Zandria smiled, "Absolutely. Chiara flew out to sea and saw the ferry that was coming from the Sinnoh. If my guess is correct, it should've docked in Vermillion City by now. Ashton and the others should be here before we know it." She then breathed deeply the scent of the food she had only just finished preparing. "Mmmm, can't remember the last wedding I attended. Gonna be a very special one."

Aurora inhaled the aroma of Zandria's cooking, "I'm sure our guests will have no desire to leave after tasting all this."

However, Zandria then asked, "Um… Aurora? As awesome as your body is, don't you think that attire is a bit too revealing?"

Having taken a liking to her more humanoid form that Ashton had helped her take on, Aurora had chosen to remain in her anthro form more often than not. To avoid drawing too much attention, she clad herself in an orange cloth brassiere and an equally orange loincloth. However, it still left the majority of her beautiful alluring body exposed. "I just like to feel the wind against me. Call it my connection with the north wind."

Out in the fields around Pallet Town, Pearl was watching over the children as they romped and played in the tall grass. "Don't wander too far!" The Genetrix called out.

"We won't, Mommy!" Sol replied as he waved at his mother.

Hiding below the grass, Lucash inched about, trying to catch one of his siblings. "I see you, Saffron…" He muttered, seeing the form of Lucy's daughter sticking out up ahead. But just as he was about to pounce, something ran up behind him and gave his tail a strong yank.

"OW! What the…?" Lucash helped as he turned around. He barely caught sight of Loki running away from him and into tall grass. "C'mere, you rat!"

Lucash took off in pursuit of the cheeky Riolu, not having much of a view of the area around him. "Where'd you… THERE YOU ARE!" Lucash shouted as he pounced upon seeing some movement in the grass.

Wait… You're… AH!" Lucash shrieked as a trio of Spearow suddenly assaulted him. "I'm sorry! I thought you were my bratty…. LEAVE ME ALONE!" The Lucario child stood up and ran while shielding his head, the sound of Loki laughing from somewhere in the field of tall grass filling the air.

In the Ketchum household, Ash was looking over a white tuxedo that had been custom tailored for him. "Wow, that looks spiffy. Where'd you get this, Mom?"

Delia smiled, "You like it? I ordered it all the way from Saffron City. I had to make sure I didn't tell them it was for my son's 'wedding' though. They probably would've thought you are a midget."

Ash snickered, "Oh, come on. I'm not that shrimpy!" He then crossed his arms as he began to think, "But now that I think about it, I was shorter than Brock and even Misty back when I first started being a Pokémon Trainer. Have I grown any?"

Delia giggled, "I think you've grown a few inches since you first left for Sinnoh. I'd say you'll get pretty tall before long."

Ash then smiled, "Well, thanks for the suit, Mom. I better go check on the kids. Sounds like Loki's messing with Lucash again."

Delia chuckled, "Oh, that little imp never stops. He really takes after his mother."

Once Ash had gone out the door, Delia glanced around before peeking in on Lucy in the bathroom. "Is it just the way you wanted?"

Lucy smiled, "It's wonderful. Honestly, I never expected it to be this…beautiful."

Delia smiled, "I made sure that no one knew about it. You wanted to keep it a surprise for your sweetheart, right?"

Lucy blushed while smiling, "Yes… I want this to be a surprise."

Before they could discuss anything further, Ruby burst into the house. "Delia, Lucy! They're back! Hurry up and come out here!"

Lucy gasped, "They're back?"

Delia smiled, "Hang it up in the closet! No one's going to look in there today." Lucy did as she was told and followed Delia outside and towards the southern edge of Pallet Town.

"OK, why is there a mob running towards us?" Tia asked as she stood with her companions while a slew of figures were rapidly approaching.

Lucius chuckled, "Them? Oh, that's just the welcoming wagon."

Ash ran up to Tia and smiled, "Hey there, Tia! Did Ashton have any trouble finding you?"

The Skydiamond Alpha chuckled, "I do not believe so, child. One of our Demonslayers escorted him to me. And before I forget, aren't you being bonded to Lucy today?"

Ruby ran up alongside Ash, "Not just her! I'm in the mix too!"

The Oracle stared at Ruby for a moment. "Wait a moment… You as well? Then…" The Oracle then looked at Ashton, "Sir Ashton, just how many maidens are being bound to this boy today?"

Ashton covered his mouth as he tried to not laugh. "Bear with me, please. A total of five maidens are being bonded to him today. Well, if you include my daughter, that is." Latias let out an obvious giggle at her father's words.

Tia scratched her head, "Five… It's been quite some time since I last heard of a Lucario having that many mates… Tell me, Ash. Isn't it tricky spreading out your affections to all of them equally?"

The Trainer chuckled as his three Lucario and one Genetrix lover cuddled up against him. "Honestly, I thought it wasn't gonna be easy. But after a while, it all felt natural. I guess when you have plenty of love, anything like this will work out."

Tia smiled, "Love strong enough to always be with the…" She paused, noticing that others were listening in.

In Tia's mind, she heard the Oracle speak via the use of his/her Aura. "It is for the best that we do not discuss the Cursed Angel in front of outsiders, Lady Tia."

With a silent nod, Tia spoke, "Oh, you know what I mean. Right?"

Ash winked at her, "Yup. I'm not leaving her for anything."

Phantom then stepped forward, his gaze directed to Ruby. "No spikes… Excuse me, miss. Are you by any chance that Lucario who departed from the Blackflame clan almost two years ago?"

Ruby glared at Phantom, "I am. And you better not give me any lip about it. I'm not putting up with any of your prejudice anymore. Mock me and I'll squash you."

Phantom stared at Ruby with his jaw hanging open. "My word… Shadow was right. You really are nothing like that timid little maiden from so long ago."

At the Blackflame Alpha's words, Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Huh? He told you about me?"

Phantom nodded and smiled, "He did. And I am impressed by how much you've grown. What a beautiful lass you've turned out to be."

Ruby's stare remained stern as she replied, "That's awfully cordial, coming from Thanatos' right-hand man."

At Ruby's words, Phantom sighed, "I will not deny serving as Thanatos' second-in-command was a poor choice for my public image. But trust me when I say that law has been stamped out. It is absurd and prejudice and I will not tolerate it being followed during my reign." He then bowed, "For everything you were put through, I apologize."

Phantom's heartfelt apology caught Ruby by surprise. "You're serious? You're not pulling my leg?" When Phantom nodded, Ruby smiled, "Well… OK, I forgive you. But in hindsight, I guess it all worked out for the best. I mean, if I never left my clan…" She then grabbed Ash and pulled him close for a one-armed embrace, "I never would've met this sweetheart." The three of them laughed in unison.

Pearl then stepped forward, "Same here, Phantom. If I never followed my sister, I never would've found my match."

However, Phantom stared in bewilderment. "That voice… Pearl? What happened to you?"

The Genetrix giggled, "Don't recognize me? I didn't think it was possible either. But I…well…I evolved! I'm a Genetrix now."

Phantom replied, "Genetrix? What is it?"

Ash replied, "It's a specie of Pokémon that isn't seen very often in Hoenn, Sinnoh, or most other regions. Thanks to that, there's next to no info on it. But she's every bit as tough as before!"

Pearl nodded, "He's right. If anything, I've only become a stronger fighter than before. I can use TWO Aura Whips at once now!"

Phantom whistled in surprise, "Two, eh? That is quite a feat. In any case, I wish the two of you well in your new lives. And don't worry about your role in the Blackflame Five, Pearl. I found a replacement for you."

The Genetrix grumbled, "I pray it's solely for defensive purposes."

Phantom nodded, "I assure you that things have drastically improved in Hoenn. We've even made contact with a handful of clans that escaped Thanatos' reign. Your replacement in the unit is from one of those clans."

The mention of survivors made Pearl's heart leap. "Escaped? There are clans who got away from us?"

Phantom smiled, "Yes. And we are steadily improving relations."

Pearl's stance became unsteady as she dropped to her knees. "Thank god… I…feel a little better now…"

As the newcomers chatted with their hosts, Loki was inching around the Oracle. At one point, Shadow asked, "Excuse me… Oracle? I've been watching you and….. Are you a man or a woman?"

Ashton winced as he saw the Oracle glance sharply at Shadow before bopping him between the eyes with his/her staff. "How rude."

"Ow! Forget I asked!" Shadow yelped as rubbed himself on the forehead.

As he watched the Oracle harshly dismiss Shadow's inquiry into his/her gender, he began to smirk mischievously. "Loki, what're you up to?" Rukaria asked quietly from behind her son as he began to reach for the Oracle's blue shorts.

The Riolu looked up at his mother and snickered, "The Oracle is hiding something and I'm gonna see what it is!" But as he reached for the Oracle's shorts, Rukaria snatched him up. "Hey!"

Rukaria held her finger up to her son's face. "No. That's going too far. You don't pants someone in front of their hosts." The Riolu groaned and began to pout, irritated that he was unable to finish his prank.

However, Saffron had been listening in nearby. She then gazed up at the Oracle from the side. The Skydiamond Oracle's form seemed somewhat boyish, but the voice was similar to that of a girl's. And the way Loki had been reaching for his/her shorts showed that he knew something of how to tell the difference between girls and boys. And that the best way to tell them apart was hidden under their pants.

The Shiny Riolu inched behind the Oracle, who was locked in conversation with Zandria and Tia. (Is the Oracle a girl or boy?) She said to herself as she gripped the bottom of the Oracle's blue shorts and yanked them down.

"Did the wind suddenly kick up?" The Oracle asked as he/she felt a breeze against his/her upper legs.

Tia glanced down before suppressing a snicker. "So that's why you always used the ladies room at that inn back in Sinnoh."

Zandria burst into laughter as the Oracle's face became alit with a deep blush. She looked down, her shorts around her ankles with her womanhood visible for all to see.

Ash covered his face with one hand, "Loki!"

However, Loki was still being held by his mother. "Wasn't me, Daddy!"

Ash's eyes trailed around just as the Oracle turned around and glared down at Saffron. Ash asked, "Saffron? You?"

The Shiny Riolu smiled, "It was me, Daddy. Is Miss Oracle a girl?"

The Oracle surprised everyone with a furious shout. "How dare you! You do not pull someone's pants off in front of others!"

The sudden outburst startled Saffron into falling down. "But… I…"

The Oracle fumed, "What is wrong with you? What gave you the impression I would not mind you doing this to me, you little whelp? Have you no…" The Oracle paused in her tirade as Saffron broke down crying.

"Miss Oracle, please! No more!" Lucy pleaded as she rushed to her daughter and cradled her in her arms. "I swear she meant no harm. Her curiosity only got the better of her. Please, don't yell anymore."

The Oracle stood ramrod stiff as everyone around her stared silently at her. "Well… Uh… I suppose children will be children… But honestly, do try to keep a better eye on your child's activities from now on. I was being fairly lenient this time, even if I did seem to fly off the handle."

Tia then chuckled, "Then pull yourself back onto the handle and your shorts back up to your waistline." There was laughter all around the Oracle as she stiffly pulled her shorts back up.

Once he had finished laughing, Ashton asked, "If it is no trouble, may I ask why you are so touchy about revealing your gender to others, Oracle?"

The Oracle averted her gaze, "I suppose you can say it is my guilty pleasure to keep messing with the heads of everyone around me. It's entertaining to see some view me as a man and others as a woman and listen to them gossip about it without ever knowing the truth." She then gave Ashton a stern stare, "To that effect, I would appreciate it if this discovery of yours remains here in Pallet Town. I do not want the rest of the Skydiamond clan to hear about this."

Ashton bowed, "You have my word as a knight."

Lucy then cradled her daughter in her arms, "That was close. You're lucky she was so forgiving, Saffron. Now, say you're sorry to the Oracle."

The Shiny Riolu dried her tears and spoke shyly, "I'm sorry, Miss Oracle…"

The Oracle nodded, "You are forgiven. But you really shouldn't do that to anyone. I gave you a harsh scolding while just about anyone else would have given you a harsh spanking."

Saffron winced, having heard of spankings before. "That would hurt… I'll behave from now on."

However, a voice from just behind the group spoke, "Well, pluck mah tail feathers and call my baldy. Nevah would've thought mah own lil' sis would be a mom someday."

Lucy gasped, "That voice… Ashton, you didn't…"

The viscount chuckled, "Did I not mention that? On our way back, we bumped into a couple of familiar faces who were eager to come along for the ride."

Rukaria asked, "A couple? Who?"

Another voice spoke, "I think you can guess, Rukaria."

Everyone turned south to see a familiar Blaziken and abnormally tall Shiny Lucario with a narrow sword on her back. "Kazeerah! And… Hang on, who're you?" Ash spoke as he laid eyes on the surprise guests.

The Lucario smiled, "What do you mean? We met before some months ago. Although I do believe Sir Ashton said you were ill at the time."

Ash cocked his head to one side, "I…was? What was I sick with?"

Ashton gulped nervously, remembering his first encounter with her while Ash was still deceased as a result of being slain by the rogue Lucario known as Outcast. "Oh, I suspect you were sleepwalking at the time, Ash. This is Lady Shield. She is an old acquaintance of Rukaria's."

"Whoa. Nice to meet ya." Ash spoke as he smiled at Shield. He then turned to look at Rukaria. "She an old friend of yours, Rukaria?"

The blind Lucario barged right past her lover. "Yes!"

She then sailed into Shield's arms as Lucy also ran to her old friend. "Good ta see ya again, Lucy. And… Well, who's this lil' cutie?" The Blaziken asked, seeing Saffron being cradled in her mother's arms.

Lucy smiled brightly, "This is your niece, Kazeerah. Say hello, Saffron."

The Shiny Riolu smiled as she waved at the Blaziken. "Hello, Miss Kazeerah. I like your hat."

Lucy then asked, "Hat? Wait a minute, why are you wearing that hat, Kazeerah?"

Kazeerah chuckled, "Ah thought it suits mah style." Resting atop her head was a brown hat that would easily fit the style of an old-western gunslinger. What was more, two leather strips were tied around Kazeerah's forearms while the ends dangled from them. "But anyway, it's nice ta meet ya, Saffron." Kazeerah reached out and gently shook the Shiny Riolu's hand.

Saffron giggled, "You're really tall, Aunt Kazeerah."

Kazeerah chuckled, "That's what they all say. Now, before ah ferget, who's the lucky bloke who won yer heart, Lucy?"

Lucy blushed deeply, "He's…right over there." Kazeerah then turned her head and gazed at Ash, who was locked in conversation with Shield and Rukaria while trying to keep Loki out of trouble.

After a moment of trying to figure out if Lucy was pointing towards Ash or possibly Shadow, Kazeerah glanced at Lucy out of the corner of her eye. "Ah was right, wasn't I? It was Ash?"

Lucy gulped, "You knew?"

Kazeerah chuckled while crossing her arms, "Ah had a hunch back when we parted ways at that fork in the road a while back. Ah even wrote a lil' somethin'…um…" She then began to rummage through the sling bag resting against her hip and pulled out her journal, flipped through its pages before turning it around so Lucy could read it. "Right 'ere."

Lucy leaned closer to get a better look at it. "Looks like Lucy's found that special someone. But who could it be? Guess I'll be finding out next time I bump into them."

"Did ah hit the nail on the head?" Kazeerah asked with a smirk.

Lucy giggled, "No. You dropped a ten ton weight on it, sending all the way through the planet and out the other side." The two sisters let out a hearty laugh before embracing each other tightly. "I missed you, Kazeerah."

Kazeerah smiled as she held Lucy against herself, "Ah missed ya too, sis. It's been way too long."

While everyone was busy in conversation, Ash and Phantom stood back while watching Rukaria struggling to keep Loki from climbing up Shield and grabbing the hilt of her sword.

"Ash, was it?" Phantom asked, his eyes watching the oddly-colored Riolu child.

Ash nodded, "Yup."

Phantom then asked, "It was you who eliminated Thanatos and the rest of the Blackflame Five, right?"

Ash sighed, "Yeah… Can't say I'm all that proud of it though."

However, Phantom smiled faintly, "Don't be ashamed. Take it from someone who was his right-hand man. He was a scourge to Hoenn and an embarrassment to all Lucario. As the current Alpha of the Blackflame clan, I thank you."

Ash nodded, "Thanks, but tell that to my kids. Lucash's evolution was way premature thanks to Thanatos. I just hope he and Sapphire have forgotten by now."

Just before anyone else could continue speaking, Delia clapped her hands several times. "That's enough, everyone! Any further conversations can wait. We're all here for a very special occasion, aren't we?"

Night Claw nodded, "Oh, right. Sorry if we got carried away."

Delia then smiled, "And besides, you all must be tired from that long trek from Hoenn and Sinnoh. Come with me and I'll get you all some refreshments."

Tia nodded, "That would be appreciated, Mrs. Ketchum."

Chiara then spoke, "And the rest of us shall prepare for the ceremony." The entire group then began to head back into Pallet Town, although Ashton began to head toward the western edge of town instead.

A short while later, Tia, Phantom, Night Claw, and the Skydiamond Oracle were sipping tea as Delia was putting the finishing touches on an apple pie. "So, you all come from different clans?" Delia asked as she began to cut the pie.

Phantom nodded, "Yes. I am from the Blackflame clan while Night Claw and Tia hail from the Ironspike and Skydiamond clans respectively. Or was it the other way around?"

Night Claw chuckled, "No, you got them right." She then looked at Tia and the Oracle, "But now that I think about it, how is it that my clan has never had any form of contact with your clan while residing in the same region?"

The Oracle replied, "That is classified. We have our own duties."

Night Claw nodded, "I see. I will not pry further."

As the four Lucario tasted their treats, there was a knock at the door. "Hm, who could that be?" Delia asked as she went to the door.

Upon opening the door, a young man's voice spoke, "Hey there, Mrs. Ketchum! Are we in time for the wedding?"

Delia grinned, "Of course you are, Brock! Come on in and… Oh my, who is this lovely lady?"

Standing beside Brock was a Ninetales who was wearing a noticeable diamond anklet around her foot. Brock himself was clad in a black tuxedo with a red rose attached to his vest pocket. Brock grinned, "This is Lokoko. She's my fiancée."

The Ninetales then bowed, "It's a pleasure, Mrs. Ketchum."

Delia smiled, "You found yourself a real peach, Brock. But come to think of it, how long did it take for you to find her?"

Brock laughed, "Well, considering how long I've been hitting on girls in the hope of finding that special someone, I'd say it was about dang time!"

Delia then asked, "Now that I think about it… Oh my!" She took a look at Lokoko from the side and noticed that her belly was hanging low and heavily swollen. "Brock, you're going to be a father?"

Brock blushed as he scratched his head, "I'm already there. This is Lokoko's second litter."

Delia blushed, "R…really? Then where is the first?"

Lokoko giggled, "Right out there." She then looked over her shoulder and out the door, the sound of children laughing as Sol, Anabel, and Loki were chasing around a trio of Vulpix pups.

Delia smiled, "What beautiful little kits they are. You must be so proud, you two." The two lovers smiled proudly, Loki yelling as he ran from one of the Vulpix with his tail on fire.

"Come to think of it, where's Ash?" Brock asked as he looked around.

Delia ran to the phone and dialed a few numbers on it. "I'll let him know you're here… Hello, Ash. I just wanted to let you know your friend is here with his fiancée." She then hung up and faced the two guests. "He'll be right over. Did you pass his house on your way?"

Lokoko asked, "His house? You don't mean…"

Brock spoke, "That huge house right down the road? Jeez, where'd he get the money for that?"

Delia brought a hand to her chin, "I think it had something to do with collecting the bounty on Hunter J?"

Before they could discuss the subject further, Ash barged into the room. "Heya, Brocko! And… Whoa, nice suit! You all set for the occasion?"

Brock turned and replied, "Whoa, I can say the same to you!" Ash was clad in a white tuxedo, a white rose sticking out of his vest pocket.

Ash grinned, "Hey, was that your car outside?"

Brock nodded, "Sure was… Well, kind of. We rented it to save time on getting here."

Ash chuckled, "Your feet must be really sore after all that. Since you're from Pewter City, you ordered that thing from Bedrock, didn't you?" Brock instantly burst into laughter, realizing Ash was poking fun at the fact that Pewter City's architecture was composed out of mish mashed rocks.

"Hoo, that was a good one, Ash… But anyway, let me introduce you to MY fiancée." He then motioned with his hand towards Lokoko. "Remember Lokoko?"

Ash got down on his knees and looked the Ninetales in the eye. "So it WAS you. How've things been with you and Brock so far?"

Lokoko smiled, "Very well. You already saw our first litter playing with your children outside, didn't you?"

Ash chuckled, "Yup. And it's good to see them putting Loki in his place."

Phantom then spoke up, "I would hate to rush things along, but may we begin with the ceremony? As the Alphas of our clans, we really cannot afford to remain here in Pallet Town for more than one day."

Ash nodded, "Oh, I getcha. But you can stay the night, right?"

Tia nodded, "I don't see a problem with that. But we must depart first thing in the morning."

Ash then jumped, "In that case, let's get the show on the road so the really good parts can get started!" He then ran out of the house, the four Lucario following.

Brock smiled, "Let's get going too. I think we've got some more faces to meet." He then led Delia and Lokoko outside.

As Brock looked around, a voice spoke from behind him. "You all set, Daddy?"

Brock winced, "Whoa… That sounds like Sapphire. Only it's a bit more…" He then turned and saw the beautiful Lucario maiden clad in her favorite flowing blue dress, her sapphire pendant resting snuggly on her cleavage. "Oh my god, has God sent an angel to me?"

Aurora and Zandria then approached Sapphire. "I think everyone is set. Your beloveds are right over there."

However, Brock was beginning to drool as he observed the three curvaceous and busty Pokémon women before him. But before he could drop to his knees and ask them out on a date, Ash then tapped him on the shoulder. "Brock, don't look now, but there's a blue flame right next to your butt."

The tuxedo-clad youth froze and looked behind himself. Lokoko's eyes were set aglow as a blue flame was a mere inch away from his behind. Brock then straightened his posture and raised one finger, "Thank you for reminding me! No more skirt chasing for me! I belong to one girl and one girl alone! Heheheh…"

Brock then walked away with a noticeably nervous gait as Ash inched closer to Lokoko. "How many times did you actually burn him?"

Lokoko smirked, "Just once."

Ash then asked, "How long did it take before he could sit down again?"

Lokoko looked at Ash out of the corner of her eye, "About two weeks."

"He ever go too far after that?" Ash asked with a smirk.

Lokoko chuckled, "Thankfully, no."

A short distance away, all of the Ketchum family's close friends gathered around as Ash stood near Latias, Ruby, Pearl, and Rukaria. The three Alphas stood side by side with Phantom between Tia and Night Claw. Before anything could happen, Ruby asked, "Aren't we missing someone?"

"Um… I'm right here…" A voice spoke from behind Ash. Pearl then turned to look and gasped, "Oh my goodness… Ash, take a look at your fiancée."

Ash turned around and blushed heavily at the sight of Lucy. She was clad in a flowing white wedding dress, a white veil being worn atop her head with a string of pearls being worn around her head. In her hands was a bouquet of white flowers. She was shyly concealing most of her face behind them. "I…wanted to do something different since…this is supposed to be like…well…a wedding… Is this OK, Ash?"

Ash shook his head to clear his thoughts and gently placed his hand on hers. "You're the most beautiful girl here, Lucy." Lucy could not even utter a response.

"Before we begin, I just want to make something clear. Latias here is to be bonded as well as an honorary member of this new clan?" Night Claw asked.

Latias nodded readily with a cheerful grin, "That's the plan!"

Rukaria then raised her hand. "Are the rings in place?" Her silver ring was in plain sight, as were the rings worn by the other four maidens. Ash then raised his hand, showing the golden ring that shimmered yellow like Lucy's. Latias, wearing a necklace instead of a ring, raised the pearl in the center to show it clearly.

Phantom spoke, "Let us begin." The five maidens turned to face the three Alphas as Ash stood a short distance behind them.

Tia spoke first. "We stand here to bear witness to a rare occasion. A bonding of not two, but six beings together."

Night Claw then spoke, "The maidens known as Ruby, Latias, Rukaria, Pearl, and Lucy, are now here to be forever bound to the mate they all share."

Phantom then spoke, "Ash Ketchum. Your bond with these five maidens has not been without trials. You have suffered and endured much with them. And only through those trials has your love for them become as strong as their love for you."

The five maidens then turned around to face Ash, forming a half circle with their bodies. From left to right in Ash's eyes, it was Latias, Ruby, Lucy, Rukaria, and Pearl. They all extended their arms, leaving a space for Ash to place his hand. Tia then spoke, "Join hands with them and let your Aura flow."

Ash's gaze met with the five maidens he treasured so deeply before nodding and reaching out with his hand. When all six of them touched, Ash channeled what little Aura he could through his hand. This set off a chain reaction, the hands of each of the maidens glowing blue with their own Aura, although Rukaria's hand was glowing with the unusual black glow of her unique Aura. Once all six hands were aglow with Aura, the six Aura signatures fused and shot into the sky like a pillar of blue and black light.

The five maidens gazed skyward, as did Ash. "Is this normal?" The Trainer asked.

Tia smiled, "It is. It shows that your bonds are true. By the laws of my clan, and by theirs, you are now life mates."

The five maidens looked at Ash with tearful gazes, their mouths curved into joyous smiles. The audience burst into applause. Even James, Jessie, and Meowth were applauding from beside Ashton. Ash then whispered, his arms wrapping around all five of his beloveds. "I love you all so much…"

After a moment more, Zandria called out, "Come on, Lucy! Toss the bouquet!"

Lucy regained her senses and turned to face Zandria. "The bouquet…. Oh! Right! But where's a high spot to throw it from?"

Chiara smiled, "Allow me." Her eyes glowed a light shade of blue as Lucy began to levitate into the air.

"Eek! Put me down!" Lucy yelped as she could no longer feel solid ground beneath her feet.

Chiara replied, "Do not worry. I won't let you fall."

Lucy gulped, "Um… OK… So, I just toss it?"

Lokoko replied as she and Night Claw gathered below her. "Over here!"

Lucy nodded and tossed her bouquet towards the two women. But as they jumped to grab it, a Cacnea leapt above them and lashed out with its arm.

"Cacneaaaaaa!" The walking cactus shrieked as it swung its arm at the flowers. Unfortunately, due to a distinct lack of fingers, all it did was bash the bouquet of flowers away with Needle Arm.

"What the… Who caught it?" Latias shouted as it fell. When all eyes turned to look at where the bouquet had fallen, they stared silently as Tia held the bouquet in her arms.

"Um…" The Skydiamond Alpha muttered.

The Oracle then leaned in close and whispered, "Anyone special on your mind, Lady Tia?"

Tia grumbled, "That is none of your concern, Oracle."

Ashton then called out, "If everyone is ready, please come with me! The wedding party shall take place on the Crimson estate's grounds!"

Everyone began to follow the viscount to the west, but Tia remained rooted to the spot. She then muttered, "Besides… As the Skydiamond Alpha, I have absolutely no time for such things…" She then began to walk, still grasping the bouquet in one hand. "But perhaps…once I have passed the title onto someone else…"

Along the way, Meowth looked up at James and asked, "Hey, James! Wasn't dat Cacnea yours?"

James replied, "Why, yes. I do believe so. Why?"

Jessie smirked, "Then why was it trying to catch the bouquet? And doesn't it always give you a hug whenever you release it from its Poké Ball?"

James became blue in the face as he imagined the possibilities. Meowth then smirked, "Maybe your Cacnea is a girl and has da hots for ya."

"Oh, heavens no! I would much rather marry…"

Jessie then grinned wickedly, "Jessiebelle?"

At the mention of that horrid name, James screamed like a little girl and ran on ahead of the group. "NOOOOO! ANYONE BUT HER!"

Ashton glanced at Jessie and Meowth and asked, "What in God's name did you say to him?"

Meowth grinned, "Oh, we just told him we've got a whole buncha kosher pickles waiting for him back at da estate."

Jessie nodded, "Mmhm. He really hates pickles."

Ashton raised an eyebrow, "Um… All right then?"

Upon actually reaching the Crimson estate, Zandria chuckled, "Hang on, lemme go grab a spatula." The Zangoose then ran off through the courtyard, leaving the rest of the guests wondering why James had pancaked himself onto the front door.

Chiara then smirked as she held a hand to her chin. "Now that I think about it, he DOES look tasty."

Meowth then extended his claws and grinned, "Let's eat 'em."

Just before Meowth could start dicing James up, Zandria came back with a spatula whose head was around the same size as a small inflatable swimming pool. "Stand back, everyone." She then wedged the spatula under James and pried him off with one yank.

"Ugh… Please, don't tell Jessiebelle I am here…" He muttered weakly.

"Um… Let me show you to the feast." Ashton spoke as he led all of his guests behind his manor. "Here we are. Just let me relight the torches…candles…whatever you call those under the dishes."

Ashton then aligned his fingertip with the row of candles under the metal tins and muttered, "Fire Style: Ember Dart." A small flame shot out from his fingertip, igniting each candle as it shot across the tips.

Zandria smiled, "Before you all ask, they're still pretty hot. So help yourselves!"

The table was very long and held many tins of various types of foods. Too many to count or name. Some were merely barbequed, others were marinated, and so on. But every last guest was able to find something they liked.

"Oh boy, corn on the cob. Mah favorite!" Kazeerah squawked as she grabbed one between her hands and began to peck at it, snatching a kernel with each peck.

Lucy asked, "Is that Fury Attack?"

Kazeerah nodded, "Yup. Ah only use it ta pluck corn kernels quickly though."

Tia and the Oracle leaned against the courtyard's wall together, each holding a plate lined with various kinds of food. "Miss Zandria is quite the wizard in the kitchen, isn't she?" Tia asked as she took a bite.

"I would say so. Never had anything this exotic before." The Oracle replied, wiping her lips with a paper napkin.

Ashton approached the two Lucario and smiled, "Good afternoon, Lady Tia. Lady Oracle. How is the fare?"

The Oracle smiled, "Fabulous. That's all I can say."

Tia nodded, "Likewise. No complaints, but plenty of praise."

However, Ashton then glanced down and noticed the bouquet of flowers at Tia's feet. "Hmmm… Lady Tia, remain still for a moment."

The Skydiamond Alpha remained still as her eye watched the viscount remove one flower from the bouquet and snapping off part of its stem. He then carefully slid it between her right ear and scalp, neatly securing the flower on her head. "There."

The Oracle smiled, "It actually goes quite well with your red bandage, Lady Tia."

Curious, Tia approached one of the windows on the wall of Ashton's home and observed herself in its reflection. The flower in question was a white rose. "You're right. It does look nice."

Ashton smiled, "I thought something a little more elegant would help you look more suited for this special occasion." The viscount then walked away, Tia watching as she felt the flower on her head.

The Oracle then smirked, "Are you sure that bouquet had no effect on your destiny, Lady Tia? Is there anyone it is connecting you to?"

Tia replied with a smirk of her own. "Spread any rumors and the contents of your shorts goes public the instant we return to our clangrounds." This threat prompted an unnerved expression from the Oracle, who knew full well that Tia was not known for making empty threats.

A short while later, Zandria came around the manor's corner while pushing along a cake that was larger than herself. "OK, everyone. Time for the wedding cake… Hey, wait your turn!" Zandria spoke while trying not to trip over Brock and Lokoko's kits.

Shield smiled, "Now that's a cake. Who makes the first cut?"

Ashton replied, "I do believe the newlyweds do that. And I do believe that is Ash and Lucy. They're the only ones dressed for the occasion." Several of the guests chuckled in response.

Lucy blushed, "Well… What do we cut it with?"

Ashton replied, "Well, I used Soul Calibur to make the first cut. Why not use the Skydiamond Sword?"

At this, Tia gave Ashton a bemused glance. "Yeah, right. The Skydiamond Sword is meant to be used exclusively against demonic foes. No exceptions, Sir Ashton. Not even for this particular event."

Ashton chuckled as he reached for Soul Calibur's hilt, "I am hardly surprised, to be honest. No matter. I know Soul Calibur wouldn't mind getting to taste the cake first."

Kazeerah then asked, "Hang on. Are ya sayin' that sword can actually taste stuff?"

The viscount then drew the spirit sword from her scabbard, "Ask her yourself."

Ash and Lucy stood beside each other as Ashton handed Soul Calibur to them. "Do this together. And grip her firmly."

Lucy wrapped both hands around the sword's hilt while Ash did the same. "Ready, honey?" Ash asked while looking at his lover.

"I think so. Just don't let go. Kinda hard to get all our hands around the hilt." Lucy replied. In unison, they both pushed down, pressing the blue blade through the cake. They then did it again from another angle to cut out a slice.

"Is that…chocolate I taste?" Soul Calibur's voice resonated throughout the area. Once the slice had been removed, the cake under the white icing could be seen clear as day. It was a very dark brown.

Lucario spoke, "Chocolate… I want some!" It took several guests to convince him to line up with the rest of them.

"The interior of you home is quite impressive, Sir Ashton. Even more so than our museum." Night Claw spoke as she entered the ballroom.

"Well, imitations usually do not compare to the genuine article." Ashton replied as the rest of their guests entered the ballroom as well. Around the room were small round tables with blue tablecloths and gold ribbons attached to the sides that encircled them.

Shield asked, "Is this the dance floor?"

Ash glanced at Lucy, "Yup. Wanna dance, Lucy?"

Lucy grinned as she took Ash's hand, "Oh, yes! Let's."

Tia glanced at Kazeerah, "She always had a thing for dancing?"

The Blaziken nodded, "Yup. When the right music plays, she really comes outta 'er shell."

Aurora approached the phonograph in the corner and placed a record on it before winding up the crank. "I think this new one has a song that will suit you two just right."

Ash and Lucy took their places on the dance floor while everyone else watched from the edges. The two lovers then joined hands while Lucy placed her hand on Ash's shoulder while he did the same with his own. A gritty noise began to emit from the phonograph's funnel. And then the music came.

It was a very gentle slow song that suited Ash and Lucy's dancing well. At the side of the room, Saffron sat at one of the tables while enjoying a slice of cake as she watched her parents dance. Throughout the whole dance, Ash and Lucy never once took their eyes off of each other.

_You ask me time and time again_

_ How did this start, how did it all begin_

_ And I will tell you one more time_

_ It was your smile_

_ From across a crowded room_

_ That first drew me to you_

_ That heartwarming smile_

As she gazed into Ash's eyes, Lucy's mind ventured back to when she and him first met in Hoenn while she boiled ramen for lunch. It was an encounter brought on by pure chance. "If you had walked the other way, where would I be now?"

Ash muttered, "I don't wanna think that… It might've been a stroke of luck, but I think it was meant to be, Lucy." They shared a brief kiss before the song continued to sing.

_And it was your laugh  
>In the darkest of times<br>That made me fully realize  
>That I had fallen for you<em>

_It wasn't your hair  
>That bounces in the breeze<br>Or even your eyes  
>As blue as the seas<br>Although, yes it's true,  
>I'm quite taken with all of you,<br>When you smile a dazzling smile,  
>All your beauty shines through<em>

_It was your smile  
>That captured my heart for all time<br>And that made me wish you could be mine  
>It was always in your smile<em>

Ash's mind trailed back to the many ups and downs of his relationship with Lucy. When she risked her life to reach out to him when first consumed by the power of the Eternal Flame. When she became desperate enough to save him from Soul Edge that she opened herself to the Angel of Doom for assistance. When she stayed with his friends and family to seek out Ho-Oh to revive him after he was murdered by Outcast. And finally, when he nearly lost his life trying to break the Angel of Doom's clutches over her. Despite any and all pains and missteps they had made, the two of them never lost sight of their feelings for each other and endured any hardships that came their way.

"You never gave up on me, Ash…" Lucy whispered, a single tear trickling down her face.

"And you always forgave me, Lucy…" Ash replied as a tear rolled down his cheek.

All your crazy ways give me so many happy days

_But it all started_

_With your smile…_

As the song drew to a close, Ash and Lucy held each other in a tearful embrace as their audience burst into applause.

Over the course of the following hour, various other types of music played while some of the guests danced on the dance floor. But while Ashton watched Brock and Lokoko dance, Kazeerah approached him.

"Nice day fer a weddin', eh?" The Blaziken asked while leaning against the wall.

"It most certainly is. I'm glad to see that those two have finally found their future together." Ashton replied, sipping a glass of punch.

However, Kazeerah then smirked, "But we still have a score ta settle."

Ashton glanced over at the Blaziken, "I beg your pardon?"

Kazeerah grinned, "C'mon, Ashton! Ya still owe me a sparrin' session! Remember?"

"I do?" Ashton asked, bringing a hand to his chin as he tried to recall. After a moment, he lightly gasped, "Oh, yes, I did promise you that, didn't I?"

Kazeerah nodded, "Eyup. Whaddya say we get started?"

The music from the previous song had just ended, so Ashton clapped his hands. "May I have your attention please?"

Everyone present glanced at Ashton. "Kazeerah and I have a special bit of entertainment for you all. If you would please follow Kazeerah outside, we shall get started."

Brock spoke, "Huh? You and that Blaziken? Now I'm curious."

Kazeerah chuckled, "Ah reckon y'all won't be disappointed. Come with me." But once she had led their guests down the hall, Ashton entered his bedroom. "Hey, Ashton! Ya better not be chickenin' out on me!"

Ashton smirked, "You're one to talk, considering you ARE a chicken! And besides, I'm just preparing for it! Go on ahead and I will be out shortly."

Once he was alone, Ashton began to examine his weapons. "I know you're sound asleep, Soul Calibur. And I know the Flamberge will not let me strike Kazeerah. Then again, she uses exclusively hand-to-hand skills. Hmmm…" But once Ashton's eyes fell on a wooden chest in his room, he smirked, "As the layman would say… Jackpot!"

Kazeerah had led their guests out into an open field just outside the forest where the Crimson estate stood. "Looks open enough…" Kazeerah muttered to herself.

Lokoko then asked, "What exactly do you have in store for us, Miss Kazeerah?"

The Blaziken smirked as she turned to face the forest and smiled, "Yer about ta find out."

Approaching them was Ashton, but his body was completely shrouded with a blue cloak, leaving only his head exposed. "Goin' fer the mysterious gentleman look, huh?" Kazeerah asked.

Ash smirked as his left hand reached out of the cloak and gripped it near the right shoulder. "See for yourself." With a yank of his hand, he pulled the cloak off and tossed it away.

"Whoa, goin' shirtless, huh? And… Hey, what's that ya got there?" Kazeerah shouted as she jumped back. Ashton was completely unclothed minus his blue pants. And in his right hand rested a single-edged sword with a broad dark blade.

Night Claw gasped, "Sir Ashton, are you going to use Seeker?"

The viscount twirled his family's heirloom sword in his hand. "I have yet to actually use this sword, so why not try it out here?"

Lucy turned to Kazeerah, "Are you sure about this? I don't want to see you get hurt, Kazeerah!"

However, Kazeerah merely smiled at her sister, "Don't you worry none about me, Lucy. This ain't a fight ta the death. Just a friendly sparrin' match. Ah know Ashton wouldn't evah hurt me."

Ashton nodded, "I assure you all, this is only for fun. No real harm will come to either of us, I swear."

Tia smiled, "Well, this will certainly be entertaining. I've never seen you in action with that weapon, Ashton. And I've heard nothing but grudging praise for your skills, Kazeerah. You managed to subdue three of our Seekers on one occasion, right?" She then glanced at Ashton, "Um… Not to be confused with your sword, Ashton. Seeker is a rank in our clan."

The Blaziken replied, "Sorry 'bout that. They were getting' rough with Lucy, so I had ta step in." However, she then glanced at Ashton, squinting her eyes as if to focus. "Huh… Looks like ah better not take chances here. Lucy, whould ya mind hanin' onta these fer me?" She removed her hat, sling bag, and tassels and handed them to her sister.

"Um… Oh, right. I see why now." Lucy replied as she held onto them.

Kazeerah smirked, "Better give us some room, fellas. This is gonna get wild."

As instructed, all of the moved further away to give the two combatants some more room. "Are you sure they'll be fine?" Lucius asked while looking over his shoulder.

Ash grinned, "They'll be fine. I just know it. I mean could hold her own against me that once. Remember?"

Ashton jumped back, twirling his sword once. "All right then, Lady Kazeerah! How shall we do this?"

Kazeerah smirked as her stance relaxed, "I'll let ya make the first move."

Ashton paused, but then made a hand sign with his left hand. "Very well then." In a flash, he dashed towards Kazeerah, closing the distance in under two seconds. But when he lashed out with his left fist, she leaned to the side just slightly, causing the fist to narrowly miss her face. "What the… OOF!" Ashton groaned as Kazeerah thrust her knee into his belly, sending him a short distance away.

"Like yer movin' in slow motion." Kazeerah spoke. "Can't ya try somethin' a lil' new?"

Ashton chuckled as he made another hand sign after regaining his composure. "Trust me, Kazeerah. You've yet to see what the Angel of the Eternal Flame is capable of!" He dashed at her again, only lashing out with a kick instead of a punch.

"Ah said try somethin' new!" Kazeerah shouted as she countered him again. Only this time, Ashton suddenly exploded in a flash of fire upon being struck. "Yeow! What the?" Kazeerah yelped as the flames singed her feathers.

"As I said…" Ashton spoke as he dashed in low and kicked Kazeerah skyward with a blow to the chin. "You have yet to see my full strength!" He the thrust Seeker into the ground and leapt after the Blaziken while staying just behind her.

"Hey… Where'd ya go?" Kazeerah shouted as she looked left and right.

"No escape now." Ashton muttered as ropes of flames extended from his hands and entangled Kazeerah to the point where everything but her head was wrapped in a cocoon of flames.

"Seismic Toss?" Kazeerah asked.

"Not even close!" Ashton replied as he got him and Kazeerah to turn upside-down before going into a rapid spin while plummeting to the ground. "Primary Lotus!"

As Kazeerah watched the ground spinning while getting closer, she came up with an idea. "Come on…" She then opened her beak and released a powerful Flamethrower in an attempt to slow the descent.

There was a loud crash as the two combatants struck the ground hard, kicking up a large cloud of dust. But seconds later, Ashton was sent flying out of it by a Blaze Kick. Kazeerah then immediately out of the cloud in hot pursuit. "Looks like ah gotta go on the offensive ta keep up, ya trickster!"

"Do your worst!" Ashton spoke as he snatched Seeker from the ground. Kazeerah leapt and dove at him with a diving kick, striking the sword's blade as Ashton held it in a defensive stance. The two fighters then began lashing out with punches, kicks, and sword swings. Finally, Kazeerah got her chance and bombarded Ashton in the back with a flurry of Double Kicks before sending him skyward with a Sky Uppercut.

Ashton regained his bearings as his ascent began to slow. "She's fast… And her taijutsu skills are a step above mine…" But he then managed to turn himself over, "But my skill pool is greater. Fire Style: Grand Fireball!"

Kazeerah flinched as she saw Ashton launch a massive fireball coming right down at her. "Dang, nevah knew ya were that big a hotshot, Ashton!" Using Quick Attack, she scurried away just before the fireball could strike the ground and explode. "All right, where are ya now… Huh?"

Ashton dropped right down on Kazeerah and slammed his sword into the side of her head, knocking her to the ground. "Ow! You… Wait a sec… Ya hit me with that sword! Why ain't I bleedin'?"

Ashton smirked as he displayed Seeker's brought blade. "That is the special attribute of my family's sword. It will stay as blunt or sharp as its wielder chooses. And I certainly have no desire to kill you."

Kazeerah then jumped away from Ashton, doing a few back flips to make herself hard to hit. "Well, that makes me feel bettah. But don't think I'll go easy on ya!"

Ashton then made a few hand signs and placed a hand on the ground. "Earth Style: Terra Shield." A slab of solid bedrock jutted up from the ground standing above Kazeerah.

"What's that for?" Kazeerah asked, uncertain of what to make of the stone wall before her.

Ashton chuckled, "You'll see." He then jumped over the wall and tried to slam Seeker down into Kazeerah's head.

"Ain't gonna work this time!" Kazeerah shouted as she blocked the blow by grabbing the sword and yanking Ashton closer to her before kicking him away with Blaze Kick.

Ashton flipped through the air before landing and then leaping and skipping across the battlefield like a Scyther. "Hold still, will ya?" Kazeerah shouted as she kept trying to intercept Ashton with Mach Punch and Double Kick. However, the quick-footed viscount kept dancing around her moves.

"You'll never hit someone with ninjutsu training by throwing blind punches!" Ashton called out moving closer and closer to the Terra Shield.

"Well, how's this?" Kazeerah dashed towards Ashton with Quick Attack before jumping and diving at him with Hi Jump Kick. But just before her foot could slam into Ashton's face, the viscount wove around the attack enough so that the Blaziken flew right passed him.

"Son of a…" Kazeerah muttered just before crashing into the Terra Shield, causing it to crumble all over her. "Ow… Shoulda know bettah than ta place too much faith in Hi Jump Kick…" There was an uproar of laughter coming from the edge of the battlefield, the audience clearly amused by Kazeerah's fumble.

Ashton chuckled, "I tried using your own technique against you, Kazeerah. I just never expected it to work THAT well!"

Kazeerah then smirked, "Then ah guess ya didn't see this comin'." She made a sweep with her leg, kicking up some of the crumbled Terra Shield and hurling them at Ashton's face with Sand Attack."

"Dirty trick!" Ashton shouted as he held up Seeker to shield his face. However he was then struck in the belly with another Sky Uppercut.

"Time ta earn yer wings!" Kazeerah then threw him into the air with the full force of the blow, only to jump after him and drop down onto his back with both feet for a diving dropkick.

"I…not letting you get me that easily!" Ashton then reached up and grabbed Kazeerah's foot, pulling her down as they began to grapple. But they were too caught up in the sparring to do anything to break their fall. The two of them struck the ground hard, leaving them both stunned by the impact.

"That…" Ashton groaned as he struggled to his feet.

"Hurt…" Kazeerah finished as she too staggered to a standing position. The too combatants shared a tired gaze before simultaneously lashing out with a kick, Ashton striking Kazeerah in the face while Kazeerah struck Ashton in the stomach. Both were sent flying backwards a significant distance, neither able to stand.

After a moment of silence, the two of them turned to face their audience as they exploded with cheering and encouragement. Kazeerah chuckled, "Well. Wouldja listen ta that, Ashton."

Ashton nodded, "Seems they're enjoying the spectacle…" He then began to stand, "If that's the case… Shall we keep things going?"

Kazeerah groaned as she too found her second wind. "Music ta mah ears. Time ta turn it up!" She then hunkered over and grunted as the muscles on her arms and legs seemed to expand slightly. "A lil' Bulk Up oughta help."

Ashton smirked, "Then it's time I stop holding back as well." His eyes became a familiar shade of red as a pair of flaming wings sprouted from his back, each flickering in a rainbow of colors. "Show me if a chicken can hold her own against a phoenix!"

Kazeerah laughed, "Aw, hell yeah! Now it's gonna get fun! Come at me, bro! Gimme a good one!"

At the edge of the battle field, Chiara chuckled, "That form never ceases to bring back memories…" The Blaziken dashed towards Ashton as the viscount flew towards her while staying close to the ground.

"The Black Wing… The Night Hawk… Orochi… Soul Edge… The Angel of Doom… So many evils have been vanquished, thanks to you and your descendants, Ashton…" Chiara muttered as Kazeerah leapt skyward, causing Ashton to ascend rapidly as he used Sky Attack to pursue.

"Ashton… You and your descendants' legacy will continue to extend into this generation. And we will be there to witness it like always." Chiara smiled as Kazeerah used Brave Bird to dive at Ashton, both letting out a shout of excitement as they continued to duel each other in reckless abandon.

Days later, the Skydiamond Oracle departed from a raft on the shoreline of one the tiny islands off the west coast of Sinnoh. She then followed a pair of Demonslayer escorts into a forested area. "Right here, sir." One spoke as he moved a boulder that covered a small flight of stone stairs leading into the ground.

The Oracle walked down the steps while her escorts remained aboveground. Upon reaching the bottom, she found herself in a massive archive dedicated to the Skydiamond clan's history and their eternal war against demonic entities. Lining the stone ceiling were many large Aura-blue crystals that constantly gave off a gentle glow. The Oracle proceeded on, the air filled with a musty earthy scent.

"Here." The Oracle muttered as she pulled out a book in the largest section of the archive. A section reserved exclusively for the one demon that continued to return after every death. The Angel of Doom and her eternal host, Lucy Hikari.

The book the Oracle held chronicled the events of Lucy's current life. After opening it to the first blank page she could find, the Oracle dipped an ink quill into an ink bottle and began to write after jotting down the date.

"Current status: Happily married. Number of times married since observation began: 1" As she wrote those words, the Oracle smiled just slightly.

"Now mother to a daughter. Name: Saffron. Husband and father of child: Ash Ketchum. Current residence: Pallet Town, Kanto region." The Oracle paused momentarily before jotting down another line. "Husband's title: Devil of the Eternal Flame."

On the last line, the Oracle wrote, "Status of the Angel of Doom…"

The Oracle spoke her response aloud with a hint of relief. "Sealed."

After blowing on the ink gently to help it dry, the Oracle closed the book and turned to leave. Her footsteps faintly echoed throughout the archive.

"This chapter has ended. A new one has just begun."


End file.
